Sombras do Dia, Volume Seis
by viczanini
Summary: O amor deve correr de encontro ao amor de braços abertos. Para imagens dos personagens e clipes das musicas, visite meu perfil!
1. Prologo

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
E que me deixa louca quando me beija a boca  
A minha pele toda fica arrepiada  
E me beija com calma e fundo  
Até minh'alma se sentir beijada**

*****

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
Que rouba os meus sentidos, viola os meus ouvidos  
Com tantos segredos lindos e indecentes  
Depois brinca comigo, ri do meu umbigo  
E me crava os dentes**

*****

**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz  
Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz**

*****

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
Que me deixa maluca, quando me roça a nuca  
E quase me machuca com a barba mal feita  
E de pousar as coxas entre as minhas coxas  
Quando ele se deita**

*****

**O meu amor tem um jeito manso que é só seu  
De me fazer rodeios, de me beijar os seios  
Me beijar o ventre e me deixar em brasa  
Desfruta do meu corpo como se o meu corpo  
Fosse a sua casa**

*****

**Eu sou sua menina, viu? E ele é o meu rapaz  
Meu corpo é testemunha do bem que ele me faz**

**O MEU AMOR**

**Chico Buarque**

* * *

**n/a: Volto em breve!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**


	2. Nova Bossa 1

**Verão, ano 2052.**

PARTE 1 (I)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 01 – A Casa da Colina**

Em Buccanner, uma pequena cidade a alguns quilômetros de Ottawa, Canadá, há uma antiga casa sobre uma colina.

Com danos no telhado, janelas quebradas, pintura velha e descascada, a casa está abandonada há décadas e é tida como amaldiçoada, assombrada... Com grandes muros de pedra e mato alto à frente, a casa é ponto de encontro para os jovens da cidade e região que fazem daquela grande propriedade e daquela casa de mais de vinte quartos, banheiros e jardins uma espécie de casa noturna, palco de festas e reuniões caça-fantasmas que nunca deram em nada.

Até o ano de 1995 e pelos cinco anos anteriores vivia ali um jovem casal, um doutor e uma artista plástica que eram pais adotivos de um casal de gêmeos, outro casal de irmãos e de um sobrinho dela, todos adolescentes e todos estudavam em casa. Apesar de muito simpáticos e respeitosos, eles levavam a privacidade de sua família muito a serio, raramente participando de eventos sociais da pequena cidade.

E os anos passaram, tudo ia bem na cidadezinha e com a tal família apesar do falatório sobre a maioria dos inquilinos daquela grande casa viver como casais e de que lá dentro eles escondiam um grande tesouro e o falatório era cada vez mais intenso... Mas foi depois de uma noite de tempestade de neve, em um rigoroso inverno que aquela casa foi palco de uma grande tragédia.

Testemunhas na época disseram que depois de uma chamada para a emergência do hospital e da chegada da ambulância e dos bombeiros, os corpos daquelas sete pessoas que moravam naquela casa foram encontrados espalhados pela propriedade e a casa onde morava a família McCarthy estava toda revirada como se tivesse sofrido um assalto.

Suspeitou-se que os habitantes tivessem morrido por ingestão de veneno, mas as autopsias não foram feitas porque no dia seguinte uma família amiga veio recolher os corpos e durante as investigações o caso foi tratado como homicídio, mas com o passar dos dias e semanas e sem qualquer evidencia de que outras pessoas tivessem passado por aquela casa e que não fossem seus próprios moradores... E então o caso foi esquecido e tratado como suicídio coletivo e o incidente assim como aquela casa entraram para o folclore da cidade, mas isso foi há mais de cinqüenta anos, cinqüenta e sete para sermos mais exatos.

Mas agora, Buccanner é conhecida também por ser uma das mais belas e pacatas cidades do Canadá, uma cidade de grandes casas e famílias e pela proximidade da grande cidade de Ottawa, é tida como "subúrbio" e apelidada também de "Stepford", a cidade perfeita.

Buccanner possui a escola de segundo grau mais conceituada do país e uma das melhores universidades do Canadá, mas muitos mistérios ainda circundam aquela cidade e aquela casa no topo daquela colina, mistérios estes que logo serão revelados.

...

* * *

**n/a: Nao resisti!**

**Eu estava toda me coçando pra postar esse cap de estreia!**

**Pra quem nao notou, essa historia se passa 15 anos depois da ultima que acabou em 2037 no casamento de Clau e Seth!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eh soh um gostinho mesmo..**

**Nao digo que volto amanhã pq eu tenho que acabar de escrever mais uns caps antes que os posts sejam diarios, mas volto em breve!**

**Beijos grandes!**

**Vic.**


	3. Nova Bossa 2

PARTE 1 (II)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 02 – Call Me Irresponsable (Me Chame de Irresponsável)**

**EricFordPOV.**

Prazer, me chamo Eric Ford. Sou um cara de 18 anos, de "uma boa família", que mora na ilha de Manhattan, na cidade de NY, USA.

Vocês podem pensar que eu tenho a vida perfeita, bem, eu não reclamo, só ando de motorista, tenho dinheiro, conheço um monte de gente, alguns até "amigos", mas eu não tenho pais.

Obvio que tenho pai e mãe, mas do meu pai eu só sei que ele manda a minha pensão cada dia cinco de cada mês e minha mãe vive em um mundinho paralelo onde a única pessoa que importa é ela, culpa minha também, ela me compra e eu me deixo ser comprado. Ela me teve com 15 anos, era a mimada filha de um rico casal canadense que se mudou para NY para criar o seu "amado e querido" filho, mas sinceramente eu acho que ela veio pra cá porque estava à caça de um marido rico, coisa que ela já encontrou pelo menos por umas três vezes e hoje é sustentada por todos eles, de boba ela não tem nada.

Mas nesta manhã quando cheguei de uma festa muito boa na casa de um dos meus amigos, bem na entrada do nosso duplex haviam enormes e inúmeras malas.

_- Presumo que você não tenha ido à aula de novo, não é Eric?_- disse minha mãe enfadonhamente deitada no grande sofá da sala, já tomando seu dry Martini matinal, ainda vestindo seu penhoar e creme de pepinos no rosto. Ela é tão "ligada" em mim que nem percebeu que estou de férias da escola! E Maria passou por mim com uma bandeja cheia de caviar com torradas para ela.

_- Bom dia, Maria, faz um destes pra mim, por favor._- apontei para o dry Martini que minha mãe bebia e fui me sentar do lado dela pra comer umas torradinhas._- Pra onde você vai desta vez, Camila?_- ainda por cima ela não gosta que eu a chame de "mãe", mas ela só achou graça da minha pergunta e a campainha tocou enquanto Maria me dava o meu drinque, dry Martini é ótimo pra curar a ressaca matinal.

_- Sempre tão pontual.._- resmungou minha mãe olhando para o relógio e Maria foi atender a porta e lá parada no corredor estava uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e curtos e atrás dela um motorista uniformizado com direito a quepe._- Olá, mamãe._- aquela mulher era a minha avó!?

_- Ótimo, ao menos as malas estão prontas... Rapaz, leve-as imediatamente para o carro._- mandou a mulher e o motorista obedeceu prontamente._- Olá, Camila.._- veio em nossa direção._- E você, jovem, deve ser o meu neto, Eric? Presumo que esteja pronto..._

_- Pra?_- perguntei.

_- Você vai para "Stepford" com sua avó... Isadora, Eric, Eric, Isadora.._- disse minha mãe.

_- Hã? Não! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!_- exclamei e as duas bufaram igualmente pra mim.

_- Tão típico de você, Camila.. como eu poderia imaginar chegar aqui e ter uma recepção calorosa de vocês dois quando você só faz o que lhe dá na cabeça!?_- disse a mulher._- Moça, por favor, prepare um destes dry Martini pra mim também.._

_- Bem, Eric, sua avó veio até aqui pra te buscar e você vai.. Vai porque sinceramente eu estou cansada... você é tão rebelde.._- disse minha mãe em tom blasé.

_- Cansada de mim!? Eu sempre soube que eu sou um peso pra você, mas me mandar pro meio do nada!? Eu tenho uma vida aqui!_- berrei.

_- Buccanner nem é tão longe assim de NY, e tem as melhores instituições de ensino do país, é a sua chance de ser aceito em uma boa universidade em qualquer lugar do mundo e além do mais eu já gastei um bom dinheiro pra que você fosse aceito na escola da cidade... Você está pronto ou não? Eu tenho coisas pra fazer..._- disse "vovó" empinando o Martini goela abaixo.

_- Eu não vou!_

_- Então acho bom que você arrume suas trouxas e que arranje um lugar pra ficar, Eric, que arranje um trabalho, porque se você não for eu vou cortar todas as tuas regalias!_- disse Camila.

_- Isso não é nada justo! Como você me apronta uma dessa? Me mandar pra uma cidade que eu não conheço com uma avó que eu nunca vi!?_

_- Ah, garoto, pare com o melodrama! Você vai para o sênior year não é? Você ficará na cidade por apenas um ano e ficará em minha casa, com seus primos.. será a oportunidade de você conhecer a tua família, não seja ingrato, ao menos você tem para onde ir!_- disse a minha avó.

_- E quanto a você, "mamãe"? Vai continuar aqui? Vai se casar com mais alguém?_- perguntei mas ela só revirou os olhos pra mim e me olhou com cara de nojo, um olhar que ela freqüentemente tem pra mim.

_- Agora que você não é mais responsabilidade minha, Eric, eu não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação da minha vida..._- e empinou o copo com o ultimo gole de Martini.

* * *

**n/a: Oiee**

**Digamos que eu ando bem inspirada, e como eu acabei a parte um ontem eu resolvi que jah vou postando mesmo..**

**sim, eu sou pra lá de ansiosa!**

**Beijos e ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	4. Nova Bossa 3

PARTE 1 (III)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 03 – Meu Primo Eric**

**KathFordPOV.**

Meu nome é Kath Ford. Tenho 16 anos, recém feitos, e sou a caçula de três irmãos, Violet tem 18 e Luke também, já que são gêmeos, vivemos em Buccanner, Canadá na casa de nossa avó.

Nossos pais moram em Ottawa, perto daqui até, mas para virmos e voltarmos todos os dias é cansativo e nossos pais trabalham o dia todo no escritório de advocacia deles, viajam bastante também, mas quando estão de folga estamos sempre juntos, ou eles vêm pra cá ou voltamos pra casa.

"Stepford" é bem legal e morar com nossa avó apesar de algumas regrinhas, também é, mas a gente respeita já que moramos na casa dela e neste pouco tempo que estou aqui eu até já fiz amizades! Vim Ra cá no ano passado e já de casa fiquei amiga de Faith Reynolds, ela e o irmão Nathan, namorado de Violet, são filhos do chefe de policia e ele é colega deles nas aulas e de Luke no time de hokey no gelo! Luke namora Olive que é irmã de Gill e que são filhos da colunista social do jornal da cidade e é meu melhor amigo e de Faith!

Eu, Faith e Gill freqüentaremos o segundo ano, enquanto Olive está no terceiro e Luke, Violet e Nathan estão no quarto ano.

A escola é um pouco rígida, mas tem ótimos programas extracurriculares, eu mesma e o pessoal fazemos alguns deles, freqüentamos fora a escola o parque, o grill, a casa do lago da família Hudson, de Gill e Ollie...

Mas o melhor lugar de todos e o qual mais gostamos de ir é a "casa da colina", tudo bem que é uma propriedade particular e que todo mundo que freqüenta corre o risco de passar o resto da noite na cadeia, mas não mora ninguém lá há décadas e aquele lugar é tão enorme, tão assustador... minhas melhores noites de sexta e sábado são feitas lá, a melhor festa de halloween no ano passado, super aterrorizante, ainda mais com a historia que aquele lugar carrega... sete mortos! É realmente de gelar a espinha!

E esta tarde, depois de um dia preguiçoso quase de final de férias no parque com a nossa galera eu e meus irmãos chegamos em casa e demos de cara com nossa avó que tinha saído pra uma visita qualquer e mais um carinha que aparentava ter a mesma idade de meus irmãos mais velhos.

_- Ah meus netos, que bom que chegaram, chegamos a pouco também!_- disse minha avó._- Este é Eric, ele é primo de vocês, filho de Camila._- a tal tia que a gente só ouve falar e nunca viu._- Ele vai morar conosco este ano, freqüentará a escola com vocês e vai dividir o quarto com você, Luke... Já mandei colocarem mais uma cama lá. Eric, estes são Luke, Violet e Kath, seus primos._

_- Oi Eric, bem vindo._- dissemos, mas ele só deu uma bufada e deu de ombros.

_- Onde é o meu quarto? Eu gostaria de tomar um banho._- foi a única coisa que disse e Luke subiu com ele e o deixou no quarto, tomamos nossos banhos também e depois descemos porque iríamos sair de novo e encontramos a nossa avó na sala, lendo o jornal.

_- Vó, porque nunca soubemos da existência deste primo?_- perguntou Violet.

_- Bem, Camila, minha filha mais nova e tia de vocês não é uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar, nunca foi..._- é isso o que meu pai diz também, e largou o jornal na mesinha pra nos olhar direito._- Mas sempre foi tão bonita.._- suspirou saudosa._- Camila sempre se deu melhor com o pai, era apaixonada por ele, mas o avô de vocês foi embora... acho que pra ele tanto faz como tanto fez ter uma família ou não, mas Camila queria ficar com ele e como eu não deixei, ela se rebelou. _

_Na época ela namorava um garoto ótimo, de uma cidade vizinha daqui e engravidou dele de propósito pra me provocar, pra chocar à todos, mas nem ela e nem o garoto tinham condições de criar aquela criança..._

_Confesso que eu queria que ela abortasse, ou que desse a pobre criança para a adoção como a família do rapaz queria, mas ela não quis, achava que o pai a aceitaria, então, certa noite ela fugiu de casa levando todo o dinheiro e jóias que eu tinha no cofre aqui de casa, foi atrás do pai, achando que ele à tomaria em seus braços, mas aquele traste do avô de vocês sequer a recebeu! Mas Camila é orgulhosa, altiva, irresponsável, mas também muito esperta e durante todos estes anos conseguiu se virar muito bem sem a minha ajuda, mas semana passada ela me ligou, ligou aqui pra casa no meio da noite e pediu que em alguns dias eu fosse buscar Eric, este garoto é meu neto, eu não poderia deixá-lo ao relento, ele nunca teve muita atenção da mãe, não conhece ao pai e muito menos à nós, mas é da família. O que acharam dele?_- perguntou.

_- Eu o achei muito marrento._- resmungou Luke.

_- É um mecanismo de defesa Luke, ele é só um garoto perdido.._- eu disse, meus parentes nem me olham mais torto quando eu dou uma de "filosofa", às vezes sai e eu nem sei de onde vem._- Mas e o pai dele?_

_- É._- disse Eric chegando na sala e dando um baita susto na gente._- Eu já ouvi a tua versão da historia, mas eu bem que gostaria de conhecer meu "papai"._- ele estava com a cara toda amassada de quem tinha tirado um cochilo, o cabelo todo bagunçado e estava usando ridículas cuecas xadrezes e minha avó olhou pra ele meio atravessado.

_- Acho ótimo que você queira conhecer o teu pai Eric, mas você precisa aprender logo que usamos roupas quando saímos de nossos quartos..._- rimos enquanto ela se levantava do sofá com o jornal nas mãos para tapá-lo._- E eu aposto pelas vestimentas de vocês que hoje vocês sairão, certo? Eu também irei, tenho um jantar na casa de uma amiga, eu vou deixar dinheiro sobre o balcão da cozinha e não esqueçam de levar as chaves quando saírem para não acordarem os empregados..._- e foi ao armário pegar o casaco e a bolsa antes de sair.

_- Ela é sempre legal assim?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Ela tem algumas regras como esta de não sair por ai de pijamas ou roupas de baixo, mas não é de todo ruim..._- disse Violet.

_- Certo, saquei... e então, primos, o que há pra se fazer aqui em "Stepford" numa sexta à noite?_- perguntou com um sorriso malandro no canto da boca.

* * *

**n/a: Oieee**

**Eu estou bem feliz com vcs hj!**

**Nanda e Adri mandando reviews e me adicionando em alerts e fav's assim como a melaine!**

**A adri escreveu uma fic da minha fic, deem uma olhadinha lah, "A VIDA COMO ELA EH"**

**legal saber que inspiro as pessoas!**

**vou dar uma atualizada lah no picasa agora sobre o perfil lah dos personagens e tem muito misterinho na familia Ford, mas se eu contar perde a graça!**

**Por isso continuem lendo batantao!**

**Beijos e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**


	5. Nova Bossa 4

PARTE 1 (IV)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 04 – Subindo a Colina**

**EricPOV.**

E disseram que iriam me levar para comer uma pizza e depois para o point da cidade... sim, no meio deste nada, eu não estava esperando grande coisa, "iupi".

Bom, como já deu pra notar, eu acabei vindo para Buccanner, Canadá, mas dormi durante toda a viagem, portanto eu nem percebi direito aonde eu vim parar e quando saímos pra comer eu prestei atenção por onde andávamos e vi as ruas impecavelmente limpas, pátios floridos, crianças brincando nas ruas, sem pichações, sem mendigos ou malucos nas ruas, sem nada, sem graça... muito "Stepford" e ao chegarmos à pizzaria me apresentaram a outras quatro pessoas e em segundos formaram-se dois casais e um trio de adolescentes extra contentes e começou o interrogatório.

_- Então, Eric, o que você costumava fazer em NY?_- perguntou-me o namorado de Violet.

_- Ia para o ultimo ano, apesar de não ir muito à escola... portanto não esperem me ver na escola..._- falei e eles riram da minha cara.

_- Bom, então você vai ter que arranjar algum outro lugar pra dormir._- disse Luke._- Senhora Isadora Ford só te deixa ficar em casa de você estiver muito doente e a escola aqui leva a presença bem a serio, é pré-requisito. Mas e no mais? Praticava algum esporte? Tinha uma namorada?_

_- Com todo o respeito, mas namorar alguém na nossa idade é um tremendo atraso de vida! Há tanta gente interessante nesse mundo pra ficarmos presos a uma só pessoa! E de esporte, eu gosto de correr... Correr e fazer festa, tem realmente algum lugar descente por aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Você vai conhecer mais tarde, fique tranqüilo._- disse o garoto que pra me entender era gay, teclando freneticamente no celular._- E se você quiser uma companhia pra correr, eu corro todos os dias às seis da manhã._

_- Não era deste tipo de corrida que eu estava falando, desculpe._

_- Corrida de carros?_- perguntou a namorada de Luke se espichando por cima da mesa._- Motos?_

_- Exato, tem disso por aqui?_

_- Sim, também temos luz elétrica e água encanada!_- disse o namorado de Violet._- Mas é na moita._

_- É um dos segredos bem guardados de "Stepford", meu caro._- disse a garota._- E por acaso você conheceu as pessoas certas... e quanto ao resto, prepare-se para a melhor noite da tua vida, depois de hoje você vai entender porque quem vem pra cá não quer mais sair daqui._- aquilo me soou como uma ameaça, mas eu resolvi investir e deixar rolar.

E realmente depois do grill me levaram para o lugar mais legal que eu já tinha ido, me contaram uma historia sobre mortes e sete corpos espalhados pelo lugar e depois de deixarmos os carros em uma íngreme colina e fazer o resto do caminho a pé já em meio de outras pessoas de muitas tribos me deparei com enormes muros que serviam de telas para grafiteiros que pintavam à luz dos faróis dos carros ali estacionados.

E do outro lado daqueles enormes muros, um grande pátio, um grande prédio queimado que servia de discoteca de hip-hop onde haviam vários carros e motos tunadas à frente com capôs e bagageiros abertos, tudo iluminado por holofotes e por uma grande fogueira onde antes deveria ter uma fonte com direito a cupido em forma de estátua.

Das escadarias que levavam a uma enorme casa em ruínas desciam pelos corrimões de pedra pessoas em skates e patins, mais um lance de escadas te levava a um jardim nada cuidado a se perder de vista onde tocava uma banda de rock e de dentro da casa vinha um alto som de musica eletrônica com direito a estrobos e luzes coloridas e piscantes, acontecia tudo ao mesmo tempo agora e os 20 dólares que você deixa na entrada te garantiam bebidas a noite toda. E eram pessoas de todas as tribos, colegiais e universitários e como me disseram, até mesmo gente de fora da cidade, fiquei realmente impressionado.

Os meus primos encontraram seus amigos e entraram na casa, mas eu quis conhecer o lugar, peguei mais uma bebida e fui dar uma volta, aquele lugar parecia não ter fim, fui entrando e entrando a cada posto ia bebendo mais e quando eu ia entrando num labirinto alto passou por mim uma galera vestida de caça-fantasmas, carregando aparelhos esquisitos alegando que tinham ouvidos vozes no meio do labirinto, mas que quando foram verificar, não encontraram nada, alegaram terem tido uma experiência com os fantasmas da casa, achei aquilo engraçado e quando finalmente eu ia entrar Violet me puxou.

_- Eric! Não entra ai, não!_

_- Por que não? Você tem medo dos sete fantasmas da casa da colina?_- ri.

_- De uma coisa eu sei, não se brinca com espíritos e muito menos com estes góticos que estão vivinhos da silva só esperando à hora do sacrifício de alguém, eles podem querer abduzir você! Vem comigo, você não queria conhecer o pessoal que organiza as corridas? Eles estão esperando por você!_- eu fui com ela._- E aí? Já ficou com alguém?_

_- Não._

_- Então vou te apresentar pra umas meninas..._- disse ela me puxando pelo punho.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Tia Alice queria visitar aquela casa de madrugada pra não chamar atenção de ninguém na cidade, mas demos com os burros n'água.

Prazer, vocês já me conhecem sou Nanda, melhor, Fernanda Mentz Koleston Swift, filha de Zackery Swift, um bruxo que passou metade de sua vida achando que era um humano sem graça e da criatura mágica mais poderosa do mundo, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!

Sou filha única do meu pai, mas a quinta criança dela e a mais nova. Tenho outros quatro irmãos, quatro sobrinhos e além do meu, outros três pais que eu adoro e que fazem minha incrível e queridíssima mãe feliz de montão!

Eu tenho 17 anos, mas farei 18 em breve, dezembro e pela primeira vez, assim como meu irmão Rob, entrar em contato com humanos de verdade, vamos para uma high school, mas desta vez no Canadá. Quem programou toda esta mudança foi tia Alice, país, cidade... na verdade ela insistiu que fossemos pra lá e passou os últimos meses azucrinando os ouvidos de minha mãe, dizendo que eu e Robert já estamos grandes e que como já acabamos nossos períodos de estudo em Hogwarts podemos ir para o "mundo real" e que minha mãe precisava tirar umas férias do governo, coisa que ela não faz há uns dez, doze anos...

Por insistência de todo mundo minha mãe concordou com a idéia desde que não fossemos todos e para a alegria de meus quatro papais ela concordou em engravidar de novo enquanto estivermos fora, mas como eu disse antes, demos com os burros n'água porque fomos parar no meio de uma balada enorme e violenta onde deveria haver apenas uma casa abandonada! Uma casa onde eles viveram por uns cinco anos a uns cinqüenta anos atrás e não uma casa onde havia toda aquela gente!

Obviamente que não fomos só eu e ela pra lá, fomos eu, porque sou curiosa, ela porque queria ver que estado estava o lugar, Rob, pra caso precisássemos de escudos protetores e tio Jazz pra ver as pontos de segurança da casa e aparatamos no meio do que parecia ser um labirinto, não sei bem o lugar, porque nem vi direito, como eu não contava ver tantos humanos juntos e tantas auras, eu fui completamente desprotegida e quando minhas retinas foram atingidas por todas aquelas cores, tivemos que sair de lá rapidinho!

_- Nanda, fica de olhos fechados._- pedia Tio Jazz enquanto me acudia.

_- Rob, nos ajude a voltar pra casa de vez, tem ente chegando, voltaremos aqui durante o dia!_- disse Tia Allie e logo depois fiquei zonza por desaparatar de lá.

Instantes depois delicados e quentes toques percorreram meu rosto e um gostoso cheiro atingiu minhas narinas, era minha mãe no inicio de mais um período fértil.

_- Lobinha, já pode abrir os olhinhos meu amor._- sua doce voz cobriu-me de segurança e abri meus olhos para vê-la brilhar lindamente diante de mim._- Filha, você não pode sair por ai, ainda mais num lugar onde você não conhece sem seus óculos ou lentes.. humanos são instáveis. Onde vocês foram afinal? Não iriam à Buccanner?_

_- Fomos._- respondi. Deixei de falar exclusivamente o italiano por volta dos três anos pra começar a falar em qualquer outra língua existente no mundo, tanto esta, quanto projeções, ou seja, radar, são as habilidades que herdei de minha mãe, assim como o gosto por comida, mas meu gosto por vinhos, comida italiana e preparo de carnes e doces vem da família do meu fofo papai._- Mas a tal casa estava cheia de gente..._

_- Aquilo lá estava mais pra uma rave, mãe._- disse Rob com seu forte sotaque inglês.

_- ô bom.._- disse minha mãe dando de ombros._- Se é assim como dizem pelo menos não morreremos de tédio naquela cidade, mais tarde iremos todos lá ta, agora, como vocês não dormiram por conta de tanta ansiedade, vão descansar, eu os acordarei para o almoço e em seguida iremos lá, certo?_

_...._

* * *

**n/a: Olaaa**

**viram? aqui começam as novas aventuras de verdade... hummmm**

**Nandinha e rob tmb cheios de poderes!**

**ahh sim, queria agradecer tmb à Dri Weasley q tmb adicionou minha nova história aos seu alerts!**

**beijosss**

**e ateh amanhã!**

**Digam-me o que acharam!**

**Vic.**


	6. Nova Bossa 5

PARTE 1 (V)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 05 – Invasão**

**EricPOV.**

Era dia e eu sai pra conhecer a cidade já que eu teria que ficar um tempo por ali. Minha mãe ainda não tinha ligado pra mim, nem pra perguntar se eu estava bem ou se fiz boa viagem e ontem à noite eu liguei só pra saber que o telefone havia sido desabilitado!

E andando por ruas largas de grandes casas e gramados muito verdes com crianças e cachorros eu subi a rua sem saída que leva à casa da colina.

Me pareceu entrar no além do imaginação, já à frente estava tudo bem diferente do que vi há algumas horas e atrás daquele muro, depois que pulei porque não tinha a chave do cadeado, estava tudo tão arrumado! Mas assim como estava tudo arrumado, limpo, grande e lindo, estava tudo vazio, era totalmente impossível que aquela mudança tivesse ocorrido durante aquelas poucas horas em que sai daqui!

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_- era uma voz feminina que veio de trás de mim, mas quando me virei não havia ninguém lá, me assustei, tenho certeza de não ser surdo ou maluco!

_- Hey, alguém?_- chamei apesar de não saber direto a quem.

_- Como você entrou?_- perguntou-me a mesma voz de novo, virei mais uma vez e de novo não vi ninguém.

_- Eu pulei o muro! Hey, garota, cadê você?_- girei em volta de mim e nada vi de novo, nunca fui de acreditar em fantasmas, mas eu já não estava duvidando também.

_- Essa é a nossa casa. E você não é um humano comum._- e mais uma vez eu ouvi aquela voz, mas eu não vi ninguém._- Sua aura, ela é diferente da deles, é estranha... Seu nome qual é?_- senti dedos deslizarem pelos meus ombros e me virei calmamente, mas mesmo assim, nada.

_- Me chamo Eric, Eric Ford. Onde você está, você é realmente real?_- eu estava todo arrepiado, o ultimo tom que a garota tinha usado tornara a sua voz lindíssima.

_- Estou aqui, Eric Ford._- e agora quando me virei vi uma garota linda de longos e volumosos cabelos castanho claro, olhos verdes e corpo levemente coberto por um delicado e longo vestido de algodão branco.

_- Você é um fantasma?_- perguntei e ela pousou as mãos sobre os quadris com um sorriso no rosto.

_- Você é?_- perguntou.

_- Não._

_- Também não sou, nenhum de nós é._- apontou pra trás com o polegar e eu olhei além dela para os mesmos espaços vazios que eu vira antes e continuei vendo nada além de construções.

_- Nós?_- perguntei e ela olhou pra trás, mas depois sorriu de canto pra mim.

_- Não é exatamente porque você não nos vê que não existimos.._- disse enigmática com um tom de quem estava me tirando pra louco.

_- Hã?_- e ela veio se aproximando de mim como se ela não andasse, simplesmente flutuasse no ar.

_- Você precisa ir agora, Eric Ford._- alçou sua mão pra mostrar-me o portão já aberto.

_- Tudo bem. Mas eu posso voltar mais tarde? Gostaria de te ver de novo.._

_- Se voltar, eu não vou poder garantir sua segurança e você pode ficar preso aqui, não volte, esta é agora nossa casa, pra falar a verdade eu não sei como você conseguiu entrar aqui.. há algo de muito estranho em você._- passou delicadamente sua mão quente pelo meu rosto e seu olhar me queimava de tanta intensidade.

_- Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi.._- saiu sem filtro, que vergonha!

_- Obrigada._- sorriu._- Você realmente precisa ir._- foi me empurrando e quando eu is virando de costas eu percebi que não tinha feito as duas perguntas mais importantes da minha vida.

_- Qual seu nome? Nos veremos de novo?_

_- Me chamo Fernanda, e sim, nos veremos de novo, mais breve do que você imagina...Até breve Eric Ford.._- tocou novamente o meu rosto e me senti zonzo desta vez, como se eu fosse desmaiar e acho até que desmaiei.

Acordei nem sei depois de quanto tempo, em meu quarto, o mesmo em que me puseram com meu primo Luke e ele estava lá deitado em sua cama, ainda vestido da mesma maneira que estava quando foi se deitar.

Olhei para o radio relógio ao meu lado, haviam se passado três horas desde que havíamos voltado da casa da colina, eram sete da manhã e lá fora uma manhã feia e cinzenta se apresentava entrando pelas frestas das cortinas e encarei o teto frustrado tentando me lembrar do sonho que tive, mas tudo o que vinha à minha mente era aquele nome e aquele rosto...

A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi, Fernanda.

...

_- O que houve, Hell?_- perguntou Emmett ao vê-la sorris de orelha e orelha enquanto ela ainda estava recostada em seu peito depois de terem passado a noite fazendo amor.

_- Nanda. Minha filha está apaixonada, Emm!_- disse Hell feliz da vida.

* * *

**n/a: O cap de hj é curtinho mesmo...**

**o primeiro encontro...**

**e aí como é que eric conseguiu entrar no sonho de nanda? O que ele pode ter de estranho?**

**continuem acompanhando!**

**bjus e ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	7. Nova Bossa 6

PARTE 1 (VI)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 06 – She (Ela)**

**Dias depois.**

_She may be the face I can't forget_

Ela pode ser o rosto que não consigo esquecer

_A trace of pleasure or regret_

O caminho para o prazer ou desgosto

_May bem y treasure or the price I have to pay_

Pode ser o meu tesouro ou o meu preço a pagar

_She may be the song that Summer sings_

Pode ser a musica do verão

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

Pode ser o arrepio de outono

_May be a hundred different things_

Pode ser 100 coisas diferentes

_Within the mesure of the Day_

Em um só dia

...

**EmmPOV.**

E fomos apenas nós cinco para a Ilha Esme depois de passarmos na casa de Buccaner e Hell aprovar o ambiente. Aqui éramos apenas eu, Byrdie, Ed, Zack e Hell, "férias" as primeiras em muitos anos e com um incentivo especial, era a semana fértil dela e depois de muito insistirmos ela concordou em ficar grávida de novo e pelo jeito que as coisas vão... é bem provável que em alguns meses teremos quadrigêmeos na família!

...

_She_

Ela

_May be the beauty or the beast_

Pode ser a bela ou a fera

_May be the famine or the feast_

Pode ser a fome ou a abundancia

_May turn each Day into a heaven or hell_

Pode transformar cada dia no céu ou no inferno

_She may be the mirror of my dream_

Ela pode ser o espelho de meus sonhos

_A smile reflected in a stream_

O sorriso refletido em um lago

_She may no be what she may seem_

Ela pode não ser o que parece

_Inside her Shell_

Dentro de si

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Amor, me ajude aqui, por favor..._- pediu Hell sentada na cama, olhando sobre seu ombro direito para mim e pedindo para que eu fechasse o laço de seu biquíni. Havíamos feito amor há pouco e eu estava cansado, quase dormindo de exaustão, mas ajudei._- Obrigada._- virou-se pra mim e me beijou deliciosamente._- Amo você namorado. Durma um pouquinho, eu acordo você para um almoço bem gostoso mais tarde, ta._

_- Tudo bem. Te amo, Helena._

_- Te amo, Zackery._- nos beijamos de novo, depois ela me cobriu e o relaxamento completo tomou conta de mim, pouco antes de dormir eu ouvi a porta do quarto abrir e fechar.

...

_She_

Ela

_Who always seems so happy in a croud_

Que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

Cujos olhos são tão reservados e orgulhosos

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

A ninguém é permitido vê-los chorar

_She can be the Love that cannot hope to last_

Ela pode ser o amor que você espera que não dure

_May come to me from shadows of the past_

Pode chegar através de lembranças do passado

_That I Will remember till the Day I die_

Às quais eu lembrarei até o dia de minha morte

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Helena tinha passado o resto da manhã distraída preparando um almoço super gostoso, mas logo depois eu a levei para um passeio de barco, pela orla da ilha. E fizemos amor em alto mar, no próprio barco, na proa e na popa... Seu lindo corpo brilhava levemente à luz do sol, me deixando cada vez mais extasiado, me deliciando ainda mais com o nosso amor...

...

_She_

Ela

_May be the reason I survive_

Pode ser a razão pela qual eu vivo

_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

O porquê e para quê eu vivo

_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years_

A única pessoa a quem cuidarei nas horas mais difíceis

_Me I'll take her laugter and her tears_

Vou pegar suas risadas e lagrimas

_And make them all my souvenirs_

E transformá-los em lembranças

_For where she goes I've got to be_

Pra onde quer que ela vá, é lá que eu vou estar

_The meaning of my life is_

O sentido da minha vida é

_She, she, she_

Ela, ela, ela

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E esta noite seria minha.

Agora, além da casa principal da ilha, há também bangalôs espalhados, assim como há no Villaggio da França, e eu estava hospedado em um deles, pra esta noite preparei tudo romanticamente e fiquei só esperando por ela.

Estamos juntos há quase 15 anos. Quinze anos de um amor e felicidade absurdos que eu ainda acho que seja irreal, mesmo que eu tenha que dividi-la com Emmett, Zackery, Bernard, todas aquelas crianças, todas as pessoas da família, todo o resto do mundo... e agora ela aceitou vir até aqui conosco, aceitou ficar grávida de novo, ter um bebê e quem sabe até mesmo quatro!

Aceitou sair daquela loucura em que vivemos, aceitou satisfazer um capricho de Alice de ir à escola de novo... Helena é incrível e eu sou muito feliz, muito apaixonado por ela.

_- Eu também sou muito apaixonada por você, Edward._- disse ela com um sussurro, sentada à cama alisando delicadamente os lençóis, de costas pra mim e seu tronco subiu e desceu em um longo e pesado suspiro. Fiz rapidamente a volta na cama e me ajoelhei de fronte dela e ela sorriu timidamente pra mim._- Não é tristeza, mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa.._

_- Qualquer coisa._

_- Você quer mesmo ter um filho comigo?_

_- Porque esta pergunta agora?_- segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos._- O que houve? Alice, Peter ou você tiveram alguma visão?_

_- Não sei dizer, Ed, é que eu ainda não estou grávida por mais que estejamos realmente tentando..._- ficou envergonhada e sorriu mordendo o lábio, desviando seu olhar do meu só pra voltar a me encarar com força total._- Sinto ventos de mudança. Esta gravidez e a nova cidade..._- seu queixo começou a tremer e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

_- Helena, pare de tentar me enrolar e me diga de uma vez o que você realmente está prevendo._

_- Não é nenhuma previsão, mas é uma grande angustia Ed, aqui.._- suas mãos tremiam ao bater forte em seu peito._- Tão, tão grande!_- agora ela estava chorando de verdade, quase a ponto de ter um ataque histérico!

_- Ah, meu amor, para, para agora com isso, por favor!_- à coloquei no colo._- É alguma coisa com Nanda? Emm me disse que você à viu apaixonada dia desses..._- ela estava agarrada à mim, gelada e tremendo.

_- Não.._- fungou._- Não é ela, sou eu, é você, eu sinto que posso perder você, pela primeira vez em todo este tempo eu sinto que eu posso te perder!_- levantei seu rosto em direção ao meu e à mirei intensamente nos olhos.

_- Não. Eu sou seu desde o dia em que me conta de que eu percebi o qual apaixonado eu sou por você e nada vai mudar isso, nem ninguém, acho que nem mesmo se Bella entrasse exatamente agora por aquela porta ou se um dia ela voltar à cruzar o meu caminho! Helena, eu sou dependente de você, eu sou apaixonado por você, eu te amo, eu Edward amo você, Helena!_

_- E eu Helena amo você, Edward._- disse ela antes de nos beijarmos.

Ansiávamos um pelo outro e eu à soltei, mas ela acavalou-se sobre mim, rasgou minha camiseta e rapidamente abriu minhas calças, enquanto deslizando minhas mãos agora por suas quentes coxas agarrei a barra de seu vestido e com sua ajuda eu o puxei para cima à deixando apenas de calcinha sobre mim.

Imediatamente caí de boca em seus deliciosos e tesos seios, agora seu corpo não estava apenas quente, ele fervia de paixão e eu não queria estar em outro lugar, nem com mais ninguém. Eu sou viciado nela e era chegada a hora de minha dose, mas eu queria uma overdose dela, eu queria toda ela.

Meus lábios e mãos percorreram todo seu corpo e minha língua degustou-a toda inundando meu paladar com um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro que sua pele macia exala e cada gemido que saia de sua boca ou cada palavra que ela pronunciava pra mim era o doce cantar de um anjo.

E seu corpo tremeu e se contorceu sobre o meu quando ela chegou ao orgasmo, logo levando-se ao meu e logo depois nos embolamos um no outro na cama tão unido que não havia espaço nem para que o ar ficasse entre nós dois.

Relaxei de vez escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e por entre seus cabelos ouvindo o apressado bater de seu coração e ela continuava puxando o ar para os seus pulmões com urgência, ainda gemendo de prazer.

_- Você me faz feliz, tão feliz..._- eu disse beijando sua nuca suada, a lateral de seu pescoço e ombro esquerdo.

_- Você também, feliz à loucura, vocês quatro e eu não quero nunca te perder, ou..._- virou de barriga pra cima e olhou para mim, mais uma vez emocionada.

_- Você não vai perder nada, nem ninguém. Nenhum de nós quatro jamais vai deixar você, você é viciante!_- beijei-a depois desci pelo seu pescoço, lambendo delicadamente sua jugular que pulsava rapidamente sobre meus lábios.

_- Vocês que são viciantes pra mim, luxuria é meu vicio, sou viciada e confesso..._sussurrou.

_- Pra mim, é só isso que importa.._- falei mantendo meus lábios em seu pescoço e ela gemeu de novo quando eu desci minha mão esquerda em direção ao meio de suas pernas.

_- Eu quero você de novo, Ed..._- pediu envergando as costas contra o colchão da cama.

_- Até o ultimo dia da minha vida._

_- E ainda mais depois disso._- gemeu.

_- Eu quero morder você._

_- Faça o que quiser comigo, eu sou sua._- disse ela.

* * *

**n/a: Oeee**

**um cap beeem safadeeenho!**

**Nandinha, obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap tmb!**

**comemorando mais de 100 hits para esta história e as mais de mil visitas ao meu perfil!**

**Grandes beijos para todos!**

**Até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	8. Nova Bossa 7

PARTE 1 (VII)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 07 – Revirando Arquivos**

**EricPOV.**

Aquele sonho fora tão real pra mim que naquele mesmo dia assim que acordei de verdade fui à casa da colina esperando encontrar tudo limpo como estava em minha imaginação e quem sabe até mesmo aquela linda garota, mas tudo estava como estivera antes, sujo e praticamente destruído, os mesmos muros pintados, as mesmas construções caídas aos pedaços...

E me lembrando da linda figura que Fernanda foi em meu sonho eu sabia que nunca a tinha visto antes, muito menos que a havia visto ali naquela cidade e dentro de minha decepção eu passei alguns dias depois andando pela cidade tentando achar a tal garota que eu vira, sem encontrá-la. Meus primos tinham ido passar os últimos dias de férias com os pais e éramos só eu e minha avó em casa, mas quando eu voltei de um passeio, ela estava preparando o jantar toda alegre.

_- Ah Eric, ainda bem que você chegou, ajude-me, arrume a mesa!_- pediu.

_- Mas eu nunca arrume uma mesa antes..._

_- Você já está velho o suficiente pra aprender, a empregada precisou sair hoje e só volta amanhã cedo!_- como eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer, resolvi ajudá-la e enquanto ela cuidava da comida ela me dizia onde estava a toalha a louça e os talheres e no fim, mais ou menos bem, eu arrumei a mesa.

_- Eu não botei prato demais?_- perguntei.

_- Não, seus primos e seus tios encurtaram a viagem devem chegar daqui umas horas... por isso, hoje, o jantar sairá mais tarde._- disse ela.

_- Isadora..._

_- Você pode me chamar de vó, querido.._

_- Eu sei, mas eu gosto do seu nome._

_- Obrigada, diga._

_- Você sabe o que aconteceu realmente naquela casa lá em cima e com aquela família?_- perguntei, sei lá se ela sempre viveu ali ela devia saber.

_- Qual casa? A casa da colina?_

_- É, você já era nascida não é?_- perguntei e ela riu.

_- Sim, mas eu não sou tão velha como você pensa, garoto!_- riu de novo, eu também.

_- Desculpe._

_- Tudo bem. Na época das mortes eu era muito nova, não tinha nem quatro anos, mas na minha adolescência passei muitas noites lá, sua mãe e seu tio também e algo me diz que se aquelas paredes falassem diriam que você foi fabricado lá!_- deu um piscadinha pra mim._- Aquela casa na verdade sempre foi alvo de crendices..tal como historias de pescador, entende? Se você quer realmente saber o que aconteceu, você pode entrar no site do jornal da cidade na internet e pesquisar, ou pode ir à biblioteca da faculdade... Mas porque todo este interesse? Seus primos já te levaram lá, não é?_

_- Sim e fiquei curioso, cada um diz uma coisa.._

_- É, mas não esqueçam que aquilo é propriedade particular! Andaram dizendo que haviam pessoas lá vendo o tal terreno dia desses.. eu quero ver o dia em que os donos chegarem e que eu vou ter que ir buscar meus quatro netos na delegacia e pagar uma fiança enorme por invasão de propriedade!_

_- Prometo tomar cuidado... Isadora.._

_- Diga meu neto._

_- Você sabe quem é, conheceu ou conheceu meu pai?_- fazia dias já que eu queria perguntar e ela despejou as hortaliças que havia cortado dentro de uma panela, serviu-se mais de vinho brando e veio falar comigo com um sorriso plácido nos lábios, acho que gosto mais da minha avó a cada dia, ela é meio enjoada pra algumas coisas, mas é bem legal.. tão diferente da minha mãe.

_- Patrick Keats é o nome dele e sim, eu o conheço, seu pai é um rapaz muito, muito bom..._

_- Então não estamos falando da mesma pessoa porque do pai que tenho eu não sabia nem o nome e nem quem é, ele só manda a pensão pra mim uma vez por mês!_- bati a mão sobre a mesa, mas ela a pegou e à acarinhou com delicadeza.

_- Eric querido, como dizer mais isso sobre sua mãe... Camila mentiu. Patrick não sabe de você assim como eu não sabia... soube, claro, quando ela estava grávida, mas assim como eu pensei que ela havia feito um aborto quando fugiu daqui ou dado a criança à adoção..._- ela estava emocionada._- Sua mãe é minha filha e eu à amo, mas eu cansei de correr atrás dela... eu não sou medica ou psicólogo nem nada, mas ela certamente não é uma pessoa normal, meu querido.._

_- Como se eu já não soubesse.._

_- Antes, até semanas atrás, pra mim, sinceramente eu rezava pra que ela realmente tivesse feito aquele aborto porque eu nem sequer imagino o que deve ter sido viver com ela todo este tempo... mas hoje eu agradeço por você, Eric Ford, um neto que eu nem sabia que existia porque eu estou aqui pra você enquanto minha vida durar..._

_- Obrigado._

_- O fato é que eu durante todos estes anos em que tentei manter contato com tua mãe ela fugia, e depois que eu deixei de procurar eu passei a saber dela através de seu avô, com quem eu ainda falo muito esporadicamente, por e-mail ou por telefone, se alguém te mandava alguma pensão meu querido, provavelmente era ele.._

_- Ótimo, agora eu também tenho um avô que eu também nunca vi!_

_- Sorte sua, eu diria, se sua mãe tem problemas, veio da parte dele...ele sempre foi muito cheio de segredos, muito cheio de compromissos... e eu não gostaria que falássemos mais dele aqui nesta casa, por favor._- pediu.

_- E quanto à este pai que não sabe quem sou e que existo, onde ele mora?_

_- Em uma cidadezinha aqui pertinho de Buccanner, mas não está por aqui por enquanto, foi viajar de férias com a esposa... mas ele leciona na escola em que você vai estudar, será seu professor de inglês! Segunda-feira, faltam poucos dias.._- disse ela._- Quer um pouco de vinho branco, só pra sua velha avó não beber sozinha?_

_- Tudo bem.._

...

**KathPOV.**

E voltamos antes da casa de nossos pais e enquanto entravamos em casa Violet e Luke corriam para ligarem pra seus respectivos namorados enquanto eu e meus pais encontramos minha avó e Eric entretidos pesquisando no computador enquanto bebiam vinho na sala.

_- Ah, olá, você deve ser o meu famoso sobrinho! Sou Leonard Ford e esta é Sarah, minha esposa e mãe de teus primos, prazer._- apresentou-se meu pai.

_- Prazer, sou Eric._- disse ele alçando a mão pra cumprimentá-los.

_- Olá meus queridos._- disse minha avó levantando do sofá e cumprimentando-os também._- Aceitam uma taça de vinho? Eu e Eric estávamos pesquisando sobre a casa da colina..._

_- É exatamente esta casa da colina que nos trouxe pra cá mais cedo, Isadora.._- disse minha mãe aceitando a taça de vinho que minha avó estava oferecendo._- Eu e Leonard fomos contratados pela família dona das terras, de alguma forma eles estavam sabendo que os adolescentes daqui às estavam usando para fazer festas..._- olhou matreiramente para nós.

_- E eles vão se mudar pra cá? E o que são? Serão parentes daqueles que moravam lá ou compraram a propriedade?_- perguntou minha avó.

_- Não acho que sejam parentes.._ disse meu pai dando de ombros, ele não gosta muito de falar de trabalho fora do escritório._- E você Eric, está gostando de Buccanner? Eric!_- chamou a atenção dele porque meu primo estava absorto pelo computador.

_- Ah, me desculpe.._

_- Deixa esse troço ai que depois eu te ajudo.._- eu disse pra ele.

_- Ah sim, eu estou gostando daqui, não é nada parecido com Manhattan, mas não é tão ruim quanto eu achei que fosse ser... tem gente de todo o lugar que mora por aqui.._- disse ele.

_- É, a escola e a universidade são muito boas e amanhã, enquanto Sarah estiver tratando da papelada para colocar a propriedade em dia eu vou às duas instituições fazer grandes doações em nome do grupo minerador Koleston para que os adolescentes e os jovens adultos que estão vindo para cá tenham vaga garantida.. e pelo o que parece, parece que a casa vai ser tipo uma republica!_- disse meu pai.

_- Alguma destas pessoas se chama Fernanda!?_- perguntou Eric nervoso e ansioso pela resposta.

_- Não sei.. ainda não me mandaram as papeladas destes jovens.. porque, você acha que conhece alguém daquela família?_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Humm, não, esquece, desculpe.._- disse Eric encabulado.

_- Venham todos!_- chamou minha avó saindo da cozinha e indo em direção à sala de jantar onde a mesa já estava arrumada._- O jantar está servido!_


	9. Nova Bossa 8

PARTE 1 (VIII)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 08 – Dear Diary (Querido Diário)**

**Manhã seguinte, Londres.**

_- Nanda, você sonhou com ele de novo?_- perguntou Nina a tia.

_- Não..._- disse Nanda beiçuda.

_- Qual é o nome dele, tia?_- perguntou Greice.

_- Eric Ford!_- disse Lisa piscando os olhos e fazendo graça com a paixonite da prima e Nanda lhe arremessou uma almofada no rosto e todas elas riram.

_- Ah, eu queria tanto ir pro Canadá com vocês.._- reclamou Nina.

_- Eu também.._- disse Greice._- Hogwarts este ano vai ficar muito chata sem você, Nanda..._

_- Ai meninas, vamos nos ver todos os finais de semana! É a minha vez de ficar com minha prima!_- disse Lisa apertando Nanda e mostrando a língua pras meninas menores que também mostraram a língua pra ela.

_- Ah, vocês estão aí!_- disse Tyler pondo a cabeça pra dentro da sala de dança onde as meninas estavam, todas vestidas de tutu de balé e se aquecendo para dançar._- Venham! Precisamos de vocês, vamos jogar baseball!_

_- Ah eu quero ir, posso?_- perguntou Greice.

_- Eu também!_- disse Nina.

_- Vamos todas, avisa só pra esperarem um pouco!_- disse Lisa e Tyler saiu para deixarem elas se trocar. _- Ah meninas, sabe o que é o melhor de tudo!?_

_- O que?_- perguntaram as meninas.

_- Os gatissimos irmãos Skeeter vão ir morar com a gente! Não será nada mal acordar todos os dias e olhar pro Manu e pro Dean andando por lá, pra cima e pra baixo e de preferência sem camisa como bons lobos!_- disse Lisa.

_- Acho que é exatamente por isso que Indira e Felícia irão morar conosco também, fazem anos que elas querem uns quileutes pra elas!_- riu Nanda._- Mas ó vocês, quietinhas!_- disse Nanda pondo o indicador sobre os lábios.

_- Até agora só de olhar... A única que tira pedaço, é a vovó!_- disse Nina e todas riram de novo.

...

**Inicio da manhã, Brasil.**

Estavam os quatro olhando para Helena da casa principal que estava deitada sobre a sombra de uma palmeira mais ao longe e brilhando moderadamente onde o sol a alcançava, ela estava entretida, escrevendo em seu caderno, coisa que nos últimos anos ela fazia com freqüência.

_- Há algo incomodando muito Helena e ela não me deixa ver, nem me contou o que é de verdade, só disse que está angustiada. Algum de vocês sabe o que está havendo?_- perguntou Edward, mas não captou nada demais vindo de Emmett e de Zack._- Byrdie?_

_- Além do fato dela realmente não querer esse filho? Ou não querer realmente mudar de cidade, ou de estar dando sérios sinais de que está agindo sobre pressão e de que precisa de férias? E quando eu digo férias eu não digo só de tudo e todos, mas de nós também!_- exaltou-se Byrdie e Emmett rosnou pra ele.

_- Sinceramente, eu já imaginava que isso estava acontecendo._- disse Zack.

_- Pois todos vocês estão errados._- afirmou Hell surgindo de fronte a eles.

...

**HellPOV.**

E depois da primeira linha eu fui mordida pelo bichinho da escrita.

Nos meus cadernos eu escrevo o que sinto, o que vejo e minhas verdadeiras preocupações, impressões, alegrias e tristezas, sem filtros, sem mentiras ou falsos sorrisos quando o que eu só quero é um lugar tranqüilo pra ficar, um galão de álcool, um pacote de cigarros e um i-pod com milhares de musicas e bateria completa!

Sim, eu estava angustiada com esta nova gravidez, mas não que eu não quisesse esta nova criança, ou crianças... é que meus poderes com o passar dos anos só se aprimoram, aumentam, assim como meus conhecimentos graças aos cadernos de meu pai...mas eu não sei se estou grávida...

E então eu escuto uma discução entre meus maridos prestes a se inflamar, uma discução que pra variar era sobre mim, recolhi minhas coisas e fui até eles pra botar fim no assunto.

_- Pois vocês estão errados, eu estou bem e estou feliz, eu realmente quero este filho ou filhos! Vocês quatro têm de parar de pensar por mim! Eu tenho 45 anos, eu não sou nenhuma criança e sei me virar muito bem sozinha, quando vocês vão compreender isso de uma vez por todas!?_- e como acontece nos últimos anos toda a vez que eu me exalto tudo ao meu redor treme enlouquecidamente, ah, que merda! Eu ainda não controle esta coisa!

_- Calma.._- pediu Zack me mostrando como respirar pra que eu me tranqüilizasse._- Hell, desculpe-nos, certo, é que a gente só quer te ver feliz.._

_- Okay, okay...me desculpem._- eu disse.

_- Amor, o que você acha... vamos tomar um porre?_- sugeriu Emm aparecendo com as mãos e braços cheios de garrafas de SDD e cervejas._- Faz horas que você ta precisando.._

_- Sim!_- ri e ele jogou uma garrafa pra mim.

...

* * *

**n/a: Olaaa gentem!**

**Ontem em minha profunda falta do que fazer eu fiz um novo album no picasa com as capas de cada volume das fics... nao ficou excelente, mas tah ateh bonitinho..**

**Coloquei mais algumas fotos por lá também..**

**Espero que voces estejam gostando da fic!**

**Amanhã tem mais coisinhas acontecendo em Buccanner city!**

**ah, sim, só pra constar, assim como SkyValley na fic volume 4, Buccanner tmb é ficticia!**

**Mas eu postei umas fotos de alguns lugares reais creditando como sendo destas cidades só pra voces terem uma ideia do que passa na minha cabecinha!**

**bjusss e ateh o prox cap!**

**Vic.**


	10. Nova Bossa 9

PARTE 1 (IX)

NOVA BOSSA

**Capitulo 09 – De Mudança**

**Dias Depois, Segunda-Feira pela manhã. Ottawa, Canadá.**

_- Bom dia senhor Dawn._- disse Leonard ao telefone.

_- Bom dia senhor Ford._- disse Joseph.

_- Está tudo acertado com as instituições de ensino e com os papeis e impostos do terreno também, o senhor e sua família podem começar as obras e se mudarem quando quiserem!_- disse Leonard.

_- Então está tudo certo mesmo, Ford?_

_- Sim, as secretarias da escola e da universidade esperam pelos alunos na próxima segunda –feira... E eu aqui estou com os documentos e as chaves do portão, o senhor prefere.._- mas Joseph o cortou.

_- Eu prefiro que o senhor mande algum mensageiro entregar estes documentos lá mesmo e pode colocar estas chaves fora, vamos trocar tudo e quanto aos seus honorários e os de sua esposa eles serão depositados ainda hoje. Avise, não sei, a policia, chegaremos à Buccanner em algumas horas e não gostaríamos que houvesse em nossa propriedade pessoas que não fossem de nossa família._- disse Joseph.

_- Claro, eu vou deixar o departamento em sobre aviso._

_- Obrigado, até breve._

_- Até, senhor Dawn._- disse Leonard antes que Joseph desligasse._- Gente esquisita._- resmungou._- Pelo menos pagam muito bem._- jogou as chaves do portão no lixo e chamou o boy do escritório para que ele fosse levar os documentos à cidade.

...

**Buccanner, Canadá.**

_- E ai, Eric? Curtindo a escola?_- perguntou Luke ao primo.

_- Tirando essa coisa de ter que usar sempre uma peca de uniforme..._- disse afrouxando a gravata da camisa._- Pode ser que seja legal.._

_- Eu espero que você encontre teu pai hoje, Eric._- disse Violet._- Eu não sabia que Patrick era teu pai, sabia que era amigo de nossa avó, mas não teu pai... Hoje teremos aula com ele, você vai ver, ele é o melhor professor que temos.._

_- Vocês serão grandes amigos, eu sei._- disse Kath._- E algo me diz também que este será um ano muito interessante..._- disse enigmática.

_- Kath, você é bem estranha._- disse Eric a ela.

_- Eu sou apenas uma alma antiga Eric, apenas uma alma antiga..._- disse Kath._- Ah, lá estão meus colegas! Nos veremos no almoço gente, até breve._- e foi em direção aos adolescentes que vira.

...

Na hora do almoço um carro de policia já esperava do lado de fora da propriedade da casa da colina depois de terem feito uma rápida ronda para verificar se não havia ninguém de fora lá dentro.

_- Essa casa me dá arrepios._- disse o policial mais novo.

_- Arrepios vai causar é aos novos donos! Isso aqui está uma zona!_- riu o policial mais velho._- E vai nos dar trabalho também, aqueles que já estão acostumados a virem aqui e que são de fora da cidade vão continuar vindo e vão nos causar problemas, te aviso._

_- Ao menos algo diferente nesta cidade chata, senhor! Com todo o respeito, eu sei que o senhor é o chefe da policia e que uma cidade pacifica é o sonho de todo o cidadão, mas Buccanner chega a ser um tédio!_- disse o primeiro policial.

_- É verdade, mas quem sabe estes novos moradores tragam um pouco de agito à nossa cidade, olhe lá, acho que são eles chegando._- apontou para uma grande camionete SUV preta e de vidros negros que rapidamente subiu a rua sem saída que levava à entrada do terreno e parou ao lado da viatura de policia de onde eles estavam saindo e o vidro do lado do motorista desceu mostrando aos dois policiais um homem branco de cabelos escuros, intensos olhos verdes, grandes lábios e estrutura forte que a principio assustou aos dois._- Boa, boa tarde._- gaguejou o policial mais velho alçando a mão para cumprimentar o motorista._- Sou o chefe se policia Reynolds, sejam bem vindos à Buccanner._

_- Peter Koleston._- cumprimentou o homem, apertando forte a mão do homem._- O senhor, por favor, pode abrir os portões pra nós?_

_- Claro._- disse o policial disfarçando a dor da mão._- Policial, abra os portões._

_- Obrigado._- disse Peter levantando o vidro do carro de novo e acabando de subir a rampa que levava ao estacionamento da propriedade depois que os portões foram abertos.

_- Pete, eu tenho certeza de que você não precisava assustar o pobre homem daquele jeito.._- disse Karlla calmamente ao marido, sentada ao seu lado no banco do carona.

_- Ah vai japinha, eu até que fui bem educado.._- disse ele sorrindo de canto.

_- É, educadamente assustador!_- riu Seth no banco de trás.

_- Bom, eu e Karlla vamos medir o terreno e dar uma olhada nas modificações que deverão ser feitas por aqui e vocês dois vão fazer o que vieram fazer ta! Marido, eu te amo!_- disse Clau antes de abraçar e beijar Seth.

_- Sinceramente vocês dois, eca!_- disseram Karlla e Pete antes de descerem do carro.

...

**Dias Depois.**

_- Okay! O que vocês estão esperando!? Entrem e vão conhecer os seus quartos!_- exclamou Rosálie à porta da casa de Buccanner completamente reformada e amplificada autorizando seus novos inquilinos a entrarem e quase foi atropelada por eles.

Os que ali morariam seriam Hell, Ed, Byrdie, Zack, Indira, Felícia, Emanuel, Dean, Nanda, Rob, Lisa, Tony, Tyler, Emm, Alice, Jasper e Theodore. Dezessete moradores, fora aqueles que viriam visitar praticamente todos os dias.

Zack finalmente faria um curso de culinária na faculdade, da mesma escola de culinária que ele iria freqüentar na Itália há muitos anos atrás. Indira, Felícia Emanuel e Dean também freqüentariam a universidade, enquanto os outros iriam para a escola.

Byrdie ficaria perto de Hell, do filho, da irmã e da sobrinha, já Theodore cuidaria da casa e da alimentação de todos, ele está viúvo há dez anos e têm morado com o neto desde então.

Era sábado de manhã e Hell e Byrdie foram ao EUA buscar Tyler na casa de Jude e Greg. Eles haviam retornado aos Estados Unidos quando Gregory deixou de ser o guardião de Robert e Fernanda quando eles foram para Hogwarts.

Haviam sim retornado para os EUA, mas longe da família dela, pra sua família, Judith Lovett e Gregory Foreman haviam sido vitimas de um acidente aéreo na volta da primeira visita deles à Burlington depois da mudança para Londres.

Foi um período muito difícil para Judith que coincidiu com sua gravidez, mas ela estava com Hell e Greg e sabia que a família continuaria sendo cuidada, mesmo que de longe e com a ida de Tyler, agora prestes há completar 15 anos e indo pela primeira vez para uma escola, Jude e Greg retornariam às suas carreiras artísticas.

Mas agora Jude não seria mais a mesma, Judith Lovett havia morrido, por isso ela trocara de visual e de nome, agora Jude era Anna Efron. Anna por seu primeiro personagem na serie de TV que fizera ao lado de Justin, este, o único que sabe que ela ainda vive, e Efron, por Hell e Byrdie, padrinhos de seus filho Tyler.

E a campanha da casa de Jude tocou e ela mesma foi atender à porta, eles desde que voltaram moravam no apartamento de Hell em Manhattan, em NY e surpresa ela deu de cara com Hell e Byrdie.

_- Comadre! Você está loira! Eu ainda não tinha te visto assim! Ta linda!_-disse Hell abraçando-a.

_- Sim, ainda não me acostumei direito! Entrem!_- cumprimentou Byrdie também._- E você amiga, já sabe se ta grávida?_

_- Ainda não sei Jude, mas bem que tentamos!_- corou._- E meu afilhado, onde anda?_

_- Ah, ele e Greg foram à sede, mas já devem estar voltando e eu fiquei aqui arrumando as malas dele, juro que eu não fazia idéia que meu filho tinha tanta roupa!_- disse Jude._- Querem café?_

_- Aham._- disse Byrdie._- E o trabalho? Já tem algo em vista?_

_- Já, alguns testes pra Broadway e off-broadway, já na segunda-feira!_- disse ela feliz.

_- E eu na segunda, vou começar a escola, de novo..._- resmungou Hell.

...

* * *

**n/a: Olaaa**

**Este eh o ultimo post da parte um!**

**a parte seguinte se passa toda em um dia, um dia bem longo e confuso, já adianto!**

**mas como eu estou indo pra poa amanha para o casamento da minha prima eu vou postar o prox cap mais tarde!**

**Entao, hj, vcs me lerão 2x, mas amanhã nao!**

**Beijos e ateh mais tarde!**

**vic.**


	11. Long, Long Day 1

PARTE 2 (I)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 10 – Identidade**

**Segunda-Feira seguinte.**

_- Quem é você? Quantos anos você tem?_- perguntava Edward enquanto apertava nervosamente o braço de Violet Ford deixando-a assustada.

...

E foi um logo, divertido, mas também cansativo final de semana onde as pessoas desavisadas se aglomeravam em frente à casa tentando saber algo sobre os novos e misteriosos moradores ou de como estariam as coisas atrás daqueles enormes muros depois da chegada de inúmeros caminhos de materiais de construção e também de móveis, carros, alimentos e seus novos moradores só pararam de chegar no domingo à noite para o jantar e a grande casa para variar estava cheia.

_- Eu desejo à vocês todos que à partir de agora vão morar aqui muitas felicidades!_- disse Indra alçando sua taça._- E que você, minha querida, me dê muitos mais bisnetos!_- disse acarinhando o ventre de Hell e ela ficou envergonhada.

_- Bem, vô, infelizmente eu acho que os bisnetos terão que esperar mais uns meses..._- disse Hell tristonha, ela achava que não tinha ficado grávida porque apesar de passada mais de uma semana de seu período fértil ela não tinha nenhum sinal que tivera nas demais vezes em que ficara grávida como sonolência, apetite voraz e enjôos, ela estava absolutamente normal._- Mas você sempre pode pedir tataranetos!_- apontou para Pete, Clau, Woody, Rob e Nanda que se fizeram de desentendidos._- Mesmo assim, faço meus os seus votos de felicidade e desde já eu digo que todos são muito bem vindos à esta nova casa quando quiserem porque ela já está presente na rede de floo da casa de cada um de vocês! E já os convido para comparecerem à nossa festa à fantasia de halloween para comemorarmos os aniversários de nossa querida Claudia assim como também de Robert e Tyler! Saúde!_- alçou sua taça e foi seguida por todos.

_- Saúde!_- todos disseram.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Hell ficou comigo até que eu dormisse noite passada e hoje eu acordei mais cedo que a maioria porque eu teria que ir à Londres, ao menos mais freqüentemente agora que estamos com vários casos em andamento e na cozinha encontrei com Hell usando os mesmos jeans e a camiseta velha, rasgada e remendada de Edward que ela insiste em não botar fora e que ela estava usando noite passada, o próprio Edward, Emmett, Alice e Jasper e os cinco estavam preparando o café da manhã para o batalhão que acordaria em poucas horas.

Espremiam laranjas para fazer suco, ferviam leite e preparavam café colocando em térmicas, cortavam frutas e estavam preparando massa de bolo e pão, panquecas e Emmett parecia ter derrubado um quilo de farinha sobre o avental cheio de babados escrito "Kiss the Cook" que ele estava usando.

Hell pôs na cabeça que Emmett, um cara com muitos zeros à esquerda, tinha que aprender a cozinhar agora que tinha netos, a mesma coisa aconteceu comigo, mas eu me viro muito melhor que ele, Emmett na cozinha é um horror, ainda mata um intoxicado, te digo!

_- Oi amado! Bom dia!_- disse Hell pra mim com um lindo sorriso e largando a assadeira que ela recém estava tirando do forno com bolinhos e vindo até mim, passou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou._- Você ainda ta cheirando à soninho!_- fungou meu pescoço me fazendo rir._- Ta com fominha? O que você quer comer? Emm fez a massa dos bolinhos hoje.. quer um?_- eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra tipo, eca, e por sobre o ombro dela eu vi algo vindo em minha direção em alta velocidade e só não levei um bolinho na cara porque Hell me salvou antes que aquela coisa batesse em mim!_- Nanana!_- disse ela fazendo não com o dedinho enquanto todos riam._- Que coisa feia Emm! Byrdie é amigo, não um alvo! Quer bolinho?_- perguntou pra mim.

_- Não._- respondi e lá atrás Emmett ficou fazendo caretas e resmungando.

_- Você quer ovos, bacon, panquecas com geléia e suco de laranja, to certa?_- perguntou-me Alice já pegando a louca e me mandando sentar na mesa da copa e eu tive que arranjar um espaço atrás da montanha de comida que já tinha separada lá em cima. Acenei que sim e ela fez o prato pra mim e quando me serviu deixou comigo um bilhetinho que dizia: **"Byrdie, eu ainda não sei bem por que, mas Hell vai precisar de você ainda esta manhã, fique por perto, por favor! Beijos Allie." **Ela usava desses artifícios quando tinha que me dizer algo sem que os outros acabassem por ouvir ou que Edward acabasse sabendo._- E então, está tudo ok pra você?_- perguntou-me ambiguamente e eu acenei que sim.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Eu estava nervosa, pra falar a verdade ansiosa o que não tinha me dado uma noite descente de sono, por isso, mesmo depois de um bom banho eu estava com uma gigantesca cara de bunda, mas nada que um corretivo não resolvesse e enquanto Lisa tomava banho, eu e ela dividimos o quarto nesta nova casa, eu coloquei minhas lentes de contato que protegem meus olhos de se atingida por auras super coloridas, vesti-me, calcei meus sapatos, peguei minha bolsa e dei uma ultima ajeitada no meu cabelo.

_- Lisa, eu já vou descer!_- falei à porta do banheiro onde ela estava se trocando.

_- Ta bom! Guarda um lugar pra mim à mesa, de preferência do lado do Dean, ou do Manu!_- riu lá de dentro e eu do lado de fora e logo eu sai do nosso quarto.

Desde aquela vez que Eric Ford invadira o meu sonho invadira o meu sonho eu não mais sonhei com ele, eu tento saber o que houve de diferente justamente naquela noite, mas nada me ocorre e ultimamente eu tenho pensado se ele é realmente real ou se ele é só o fruto desenfreado do meu desejo de me apaixonar...

_- Hey! Bom dia mana!_- disse Rob pra mim apontando para um lugar ao lado dele e Tony já estava do outro lado dele comendo como o primo Jake e praticamente escondido atrás de uma montanha de bacon e panquecas._- E Lisa, cadê?_- perguntou. Ele é super ultra, mega, hiper apaixonado por ela e ela nem ai pra ele tadinho.

_- No banho._- eu disse ao me sentar ao lado dele e o resto da mesa já estava ocupada, ao lado de Dean e Manu estavam Felícia e Indira, que não desistem nunca da "Missão Quileute" delas!_- Bom dia galera!_- eu disse e cada um resmungou alguma coisa e depois de um farto e barulhento café da manhã meu pai e os outros quatro foram para a universidade e eu, Rob, Tony, Tyler e Lisa pegamos uma das SUV, já minha mãe, tio Ed, e tio Emm foram de Jeep e tia Allie e tio Jazz foram de moto.

Vejamos... já sabíamos em que ano iríamos ficar, tipo, Tyler, Lisa e tia Allie vão para o segundo ano. Eu, Rob e Tony vamos para o terceiro, já minha mãe, tio Ed, tio Emm e tio Jazz vão para o quarto ano. Mesmo assim precisávamos largar na secretaria da escola a nossa documentação fria e pegar os nossos horários de aula.

Nos explicaram que cada turma não tem mais de vinte alunos e que somos nós, os alunos, que trocamos de classe e que há um intervalo de dez minutos entre cada classe para o transito dos alunos pelo edifício. Aqui as classes começam mais cedo porque as extracurriculares deles são inúmeras, sem contar que no inverno aqui é muito frio e escurece cedo, dizem.

E fazíamos um rápido tour onde a senhora que nos acompanhava nos mostrava às salas e éramos um grande grupo de pessoas lindas que chamavam a atenção dos que já estavam presentes ali e tudo o que eu ouvia daquela mulher era blá, blá, blá! Até, acho que ela se cansou de nos ciceronear e quis no passar adiante.

_- Ah, lá estão os que eu procurava, eu vou lhes passar para os Ford, os Reynolds e os Hudson! Eles tem um calouro com eles também!_- e foi andando apressadamente e continuou a falar, mas péra lá, ela disse "Ford"?! Ford, tipo, Eric Ford?!_- Luke, Violet, venham cá um instante por favor!_- chamou mais alto.

Até ai tudo bem, chamar pessoa da "nossa" idade pra nos mostrar a escola e nos apresentar pessoas, mas quando a garota que ela chamara pelo nome virou-se pra nós todos os corações que batiam bateram no compasso errado e os que simplesmente respiravam, perderam a respiração no ato!

_- Ah merda! Bella!?_- exclamou tio Emm chocado.

Eu nunca conheci a esposa falecida do meu tio Edward, nem Rob à conheceu, ou Lisa conheceu a avó da qual herdou um nome parecido, mas a semelhança entre aquela garota à nossa frente e os vídeos e fotos que temos de Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, não deixavam nenhuma duvida, tio Emm estava certo.

Mas depois que ele disse aquilo ninguém ali reparou na tal garota quando minha mãe esbugalhou os olhos, cerrou os punhos e começou a fibrilar como um touro bravo numa arena pronto para atacar o toureiro para logo em seguida começar a se contorcer de dor segurando as têmporas.

As luzes de todo o corredor piscavam e as portas dos armários batiam, ela tremia e foi se encolhendo sobre si, sem duvida algo nela doía muito e eu e Rob nos unimos a ela tentando confortá-la. Agora o prédio todo tremia, o que fez o alarme de incêndio disparar e foi uma correria até a saída de incêndio mais próxima, apesar de nós ficarmos todos ali.

_- Jasper, faz alguma coisa!_- ouvi tia Alice.

_- Estou tentando, mas está doendo em mim!_- ouvi ele dizer.

_- Tyler, vem comigo.._- vi tio Emm passar com o afilhado da minha mãe.

_- Rob, vá lá fora, seu pai deve estar por perto, chame-o! Leve Nanda com você!_- disse tia Allie tomando as rédeas da situação._- Edward, faça algo! Tire seus netos daqui antes que este prédio venha abaixo!_- gritou com meu tio que apático continuava ali de pé no corredor olhando a tal garota loira se afastar por entre as pessoas que saiam.

A coisa toda aconteceu em segundos e as pessoas passavam por nós gritando "terremoto" ou algo do gênero, mas no meio de toda aquela correria havia uma garota com um doce olhar que olhava pra minha mãe que estava encolhida ainda quase rente ao chão e contra a corrente daqueles que saiam ela sem medo se aproximou de nós e abaixou-se à altura que minha mãe estava e falou em russo perfeito.

_- Aquela é minha irmã, fique calma, eu estou aqui com você._- e mais uma vez ficamos chocados. Foi quando Byrdie finalmente chegou e rapidamente imobilizou minha mãe fazendo-a perder os sentidos e todo o barulho e tremor ao redor, com exceção do alarme cessar.

Saímos pelas mesmas portas de incêndio que as pessoas que estavam nos andares superiores ainda saiam e minha mãe estava sendo cercada de cuidados e pela primeira vez naqueles segundos de tensão meu tio Edward expressou alguma emoção. Ele correu nervosamente até a tal garota loira sósia de tia Bella e a agarrou forte e nervosamente pelo braço exigindo respostas, deixando a tal garota super assustada.

_- Hey, me solta!_- pediu e já a voz não parecia ser a mesma de minha tia Bella.

_- Quem é você? Quantos anos você têm?_- perguntou tio Edward, mas outro cara moreno e de olhos claros o separou da garota.

_- Que é isso cara!?_- disse ele.

_- O nome dela é Violet._- disse a garota que à pouco havia falado russo._- Ela tem 18 anos._- e meu tio sorriu aliviado.

_- Você não é Bella!_- deu meia volta e foi procurar por minha mãe e quando eu fui sair pra ir atrás dele a voz que chegou aos meus ouvidos fez meu pobre coração disparar.

_- Mas você é Fernanda._- e quando eu virei pra trás lá estava Eric Ford.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**minha segunda incursao hj, mas este vale pra amanhã tah!**

**essa parte eh bem grandona e com caps bem grandoes!**

**volto no domingo!**

**beijossss**

**vic!**


	12. Long, Long Day 2

PARTE 2 (II)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 11 – Someone We Know (Alguém que Conhecemos)**

**EricPOV.**

Acho que nunca senti tanta falta da presença da minha mãe e de se seu carinho materno porque desde que me conheço por gente e tenho consciência dos meus sonhos, toda a vez que eu me sentia mal e queria carinho, consolo, um ombro amigo e um conselho, a mesma mulher ruiva de bonito rosto e doces olhos verdes aparece e eu não fico mais sozinho.

Apesar de tantos anos em sua companhia, digamos, eu jamais soube seu nome, ela nunca me disse e também eu nunca perguntei, mas no fundo eu nem sei se ela teria já que a meu "guru" nada mais é do que fruto da minha imaginação, minha válvula de escape...

E passada esta primeira semana de aula eu fui apresentado a uma escola cheia de regras, onde você deve ao menos usar uma peca aparente do uniforme e a uma sociedade interna a ela extremamente organizada. Buccanner como cidade têm apenas quatro escolas, duas de ensino fundamental e duas de segundo grau, uma de cada publica e uma de cada particular, ambas são consideradas as melhores, mas só porque os alunos daqui desta escola pagam, eles se acham os últimos biscoitos do pacote!

Okay, eu sempre tive uma boa vida, mas eu sempre fui amigo de todos os tipos de pessoas, dos góticos, até o pessoal das raves, dos rappers até os engomadinhos do üper east side onde eu morava, mas aqui eu ganhei um rótulo e um título.

Agora faço parte de uma corte da qual fazem parte eu, Luke, Violet e Kath que somos netos de Isadora Ford a grande ricaça da cidade, Faith e Nathan que são filhos do chefe de policia e Gill e Olive que são filhos da colunista social do jornal da cidade e ambos possuem um blog super badalado de fofocas... Me contaram que o grupo era maior antes, até me apresentaram alguns deles que organizam as tais corridas que ainda não aconteceram, mas que estes já se formaram no segundo grau e que se não mudaram de cidade pra fazer faculdade, se encontravam durante as festas na casa da colina, coisa que já não tem mais...

Entre si e comigo eles são legais, com alguns que vivem atrás deles também, mas com as demais pessoas, cruzes! Com exceção de Faith e Kath, elas são legais com todos, assim como eu tento ser, apesar de já me julgarem errado sem me conhecerem, paciência...

E eu, tanto quanto o resto das pessoas da cidade ficou curioso com a movimentação dia e noite na casa da colina, mas não podíamos chegar perto porque já no sopé daquela íngreme rua sem saída havia sempre uma grande SUV estacionada e dentro dela sempre dói ou mais caras enormes com cara de poucos amigos que não deixavam passar ninguém, depois um grande muro foi erguido já ali em baixo do dia pra noite.

Eu passei dias pesquisando na internet e tentando encontrar em algum lugar algo sobre o ocorrido naquela propriedade há tantos anos, mas eu não encontrei absolutamente nada. Os links que se apresentavam davam em páginas inexistentes e até mesmo nos arquivos do jornal os exemplares haviam sido perdidos devido uma inundação quando estourou um cano d'água a alguns meses, quem me contou isso foi Olive que também fora atrás das tais reportagens pra publicá-las em seu blog, depois, juntos fomos à biblioteca da universidade, mas não nos deixaram consultar porque não éramos alunos... e quando conseguimos alguém que fizesse isso pra nós, as tais paginas tinham sumido! "Mistérios de Stepford", foi o titulo da matéria que Olive fez e publicou em seu blog falando sobre o assunto.

E nem mesmo meu "pai" eu conheci, não sei bem o que houve, só sei que tivemos aula com um velho, sim, foi um susto quando cheguei não aula de inglês achando que o veria e dei de cara com aquilo! Quase dei razão por minha mãe ser pirada do jeito que ela é se o caso fosse aquele, mas graças que aquele era só um substituto na matéria!

Mas esta manhã eu perdi a carona dos meus primos e tive que ir pra escola de bicicleta arriscando chegar lá todo molhado porque o céu estava cheio de nuvens cinza. Menos mal que não cheguei atrasado, mas já de longe eu ouvi um alto alarme de incêndio soar e por mim passou rapidamente um caminhão de bombeiros e uma ambulância.

Eu desci da minha bicicleta e fui andando por entre as pessoas que já se aglomeravam ali pela frente da escola atrás dos meus primos, o prédio parecia tremer e todas as luzes piscavam e as pessoas continuavam saindo com pressa até que tudo aquilo, com exceção do alarme parou e o grupo que tinha meus primos e seus seguidores saiu, assim como outro com pessoas que eu não vira antes que cercava uma garota ruiva que estava desmaiada e que foi levada as pressas dali.

Meus primos logo me enxergaram e estavam vindo até mim quando foram interceptados por um cara alto que vestia o uniforme completo da escola tal como eu na segunda feira passada, pálido e com a cor de cabelo parecida com a minha, mas com a expressão meio enraivecida, que agarrou o braço de Violet e fez umas perguntas pra ela.

Violet reagiu com a mesma postura de "eu sou a fodona" dela e Nathan intercedeu vendo que o cara não se intimidou com ela, mas quem fez o cara parar foi Kath que estava ali junto. Na verdade eu não sei qual era assunto porque eu estava embasbacado olhando para outra pessoa, àquela que viera atrás daquele cara.

_- Você não é Bella._- disse ele indo embora feliz em direção aonde aquele grupo de desconhecidos havia levado a garota ruiva que eu vira há pouco e aquela garota estava indo embora com ele, mas eu corri para alcançá-la.

_- Mas você é Fernanda._- falei e ela se virou pra mim primeiramente surpresa, mas então sorriu lindamente, como naquele dia, aquele sonho.

...

**HellPOV.**

Fiquei assustada e fragilizada com a visão daquela garota tão viva e tão parecida com Bella que doeu. Tudo em mim doeu. Meu corpo, minha cabeça, meu coração.

Aquela era Bella, ali, a metros de mim, viva, loira e linda e a partir daquele instante eu havia perdido Edward. Agora eu entendia o porquê de tanta angustia, eu estava levando-o de volta pra ela!

E todo aquele turbilhão de emoções e dor que eu senti escapou de mim fazendo tudo ao meu redor entrar em colapso e a força aumentava à medida que eu sentia cada vez mais dor e tristeza, mas no meio daquilo tudo, uma suave e sabia voz, que eu julguei que não mais ouviria, fez aquele momento menos frio e vazio.

_- Aquela é minha irmã. Fique calma, estou aqui com você._- era a minha mãe, aquela era a voz da minha mãe, mas antes de eu me dar conta de verdade e tentar saber se aquilo fora real ou se eu estria apenas imaginado, eu fui contida e tudo ficou preto, toda a dor e todo o barulho se foi também.

...

_- O que aconteceu aqui?_- perguntou Byrdie nervoso quando deixou Helena deitada no banco traseiro da camionete que ele tinha pegado aquela manhã quando tinha dito que iria para Londres._- Toda a vez que eu a deixo com vocês acontece alguma merda!_- acusou.

_- Não fizemos nada!_- defendeu-se Emmett._- Ela ficou daquele jeito porque viu Bella, não foi culpa nossa!_

_- Viu quem!?_- perguntou Byrdie assustado.

_- Viu Bell.._- Emmett ia repetindo mas foi cortado por Edward que chegou ao carro e o tirou da frente.

_- Aquela não é Bella._- disse Edward tomando o lugar dele e verificando os sinais vitais de Hell._- A garota se chama Violet e tem 18 anos, não é Bella, nem a voz é a mesma. Quanto tempo ela vai ficar desacordada desta vez?_

_- Meia hora._- disse Byrdie ajeitando Hell no banco.

_- Mas como você sabe que não é Bella?_- perguntou Jasper._- Tirando a cor dos olhos e cabelos, elas são bem iguais pra mim e Bella morreu há vinte anos! Essa garota como você mesmo disse tem 18!_

_- Loteria genética._- respondeu Ed._- Como eu e Zack, Hell mesma se confundiu quando o conheceu.. e eu me encontrei com Bella há uns 15 anos lembram? Essa garota já era nascida..._- acarinhou o rosto de Hell que estava gelado._- Acorda logo meu amor, foi tudo um grande mal entendido.._- disse a ela._- E depois do susto que eu também levei e da gritaria, não só mental, eu consegui ler a mente dela..._- disse aos outros.

_- Conseguiu?_- perguntou Alice interessada e ele acenou que sim._- E então?_

_- Nenhum anjo de candura. E as crianças, onde estão?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Eles pararam um pouco, mas já estão vindo._- apontou Jasper para mais adiante._- Vocês virão a tal garota que falou russo?_

_- Mais isso!?_- perguntou Byrdie._- Alice! Custa dar uma luz?_

_- Hey, não é culpa minha se todas as nossas vidas são tão ligadas à de Hell que eu não vejo porcaria nenhuma!_- disse a baixinha emburrada._- Mas que foi sinistro foi._

_- Sim, foi aquela garota lá que está vindo mais adiante com Nanda e Tyler._- apontou Emm._- Acho que está na hora de irmos._

_- Sim, vai sair sol também.._- disse Alice olhando pro céu._- Rob, Lisa, Tony, rápido, vamos pra casa._- e eles que estavam chegando acenaram que sim.

_- Robert, filho, vá buscar sua irmã e Tyler._- mandou Byrdie entrando no carro no carro acompanhado de Ed e Emm que jogou as chaves de seu Jeep pra Tony e logo todos foram pra casa deixando Rob, Nanda e Tyler pra trás.

...

_- E vocês moram em quantos naquela casa?_- essa era apenas uma das inúmeras perguntas que Gill estava fazendo e anotando em um bloquinho.

_- Bem, fixos, somos 17._- respondeu Tyler.

_- Quanta gente! E vocês são todos parentes?_- perguntou Olive, mas quando Nanda ia responder Rob chegou com a cara amarrada e ela ficou quieta.

_- Fernanda, Tyler, vamos embora._- disse ele ignorando os outros.

_- Ah, olá, e você, quem é?_- perguntou Faith, mas Rob não respondeu, não que ele fosse tímido, mas ele estava cumprindo ordens e Nanda ficou envergonhada.

_- Rob, é o nosso primeiro dia, eu gostaria de ficar..._- disse Nanda praticamente implorando, mas Tyler entendera o recado e já estava ao lado de Robert, resignado.

_- É, é o primeiro dia de vocês, por que não ficam, a gente mostra a escola pra vocês, apresenta as pessoas certas.._- sugeriu Gill, mas Robert continuou ignorando ele.

_- Você poderá falar com seus novos amigos amanhã._- disse Rob em russo._- Hoje e toda a vez que eu mandar você vem comigo, estamos entendidos? Se eu cumpro ordens, você também vai._- e Nanda apenas abaixou o olhar tristemente enquanto os outros não entenderam nada.

_- Vá com ele, Fernanda, está tudo bem._- disse Kath docemente._- A garota ruiva não parecia bem antes e estaremos aqui amanhã de qualquer maneira..._- e Rob, Nanda e Tyler olharam-na intrigados novamente.

_- Porque todos vocês na nos visitam mais tarde?_- convidou Rob para a surpresa de todos._- E quando eu digo todos eu digo até mesmo a garota que meu tio quase machucou, tenho certeza de que ele quer pedir desculpas à ela e ao namorado por sua indelicadeza.. e por favor, levem também as matérias que perdemos semana passada e as que perderemos hoje... Obrigado e até mais tarde, vamos irmã, vamos Tyler..._- se despediu e em silencio seguiram até o carro.

_- Que bicho te mordeu Rob?_- perguntou Nanda quando saiam do estacionamento da escola.

_- É, eu sei que eu fui esquisito, duas vezes... mas aquele pessoal também é! Uma é a cara da tia Bella, o outro você viu num sonho e tem uma garota que fala e entende russo tão bem quanto eu e você! Ao menos lá em casa, com eles reunidos e com nós reunidos, saberemos o que fazer, vocês não acham?_- perguntou Rob.

_- Pode ser que você tenha razão.._- disse Nanda e Tyler concordou com ela.

...

_- Oi dorminhoca!_- disse a garota à Hell que recém acordara.

_- Bells!?_- surpreendeu-se Hell.

* * *

**n/a: Oieee**

**Demorou um pouco mas tah aqui o cap d hj!**

**meu sabado e domingo foram muito loooongosss**

**em uma porto alegre escaldante, mas o casamento da minha prima foi lindo (sim eu dei uma de xorona)!**

**Espero que vcs gostem do cap! amanhã tem mais!**

**ahh nanda, como vai teu tratamento pra ser mami? me lembrei disso ontem...**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	13. Long, Long Day 3

PARTE 2 (III)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 12 – De Volta à Vida**

**EricPOV.**

E a escola só voltou a funcionar lá pelo terceiro período e eu nem percebi que aula era porque eu ainda estava entorpecido pela presença e beleza de Fernanda até dar de cara com a sala de inglês.

Semana passada eu achei que encontraria Patrick Keats, no caso meu pai, mas parece que ele estava doente e tivemos aula com aquele velho, o substituto, mas nessa semana ele estava lá, ainda que parecesse meio gripado.

_- Vamos, vamos pessoal, entrem! Sentem-se! Peço desculpas por não ter vindo na semana passada, fui passear na ultima semana de férias com a senhora Keats e acabei por contrair uma super gripe que me deixou de cama por dias, mas agora estou bem melhor... obrigado por não perguntarem!_- disse ele e todos riram enquanto acabavam de se ajeitar em suas carteiras._- Agora vou fazer a chamada._- ele foi chamando os alunos de forma salteada e a maioria respondeu, aqueles que não, eu julguei que fossem aqueles que estavam acompanhando Fernanda logo cedo, então ele chamou meu nome._- Eric Ford!?_

_- Eu!_- levantei minha mão.

_- Humm, você é.._

_- Ele é meu primo, professor!_- gritou Luke de seu lugar.

_- Você é filho da Camila!?_- ele ficou meio apavorado._- Quantos anos você têm?_

_- Dezoito._- respondi e ele limpou a garganta umas duas vezes, chamou mais umas duas pessoas e deu a aula toda sem olhar pra mim, mas quando a aula chegou ao fim ele pediu que eu ficasse e esperou a sala ficar vazia.

_- Eric, você é meu filho, não é?_- perguntou meio envergonhado arranhando a capa dura do livro que tinha sido tema da aula de hoje.

_- Gostaria que fizéssemos o DNA pra confirmar?_- perguntei. Okay, confesso, eu estava na defensiva.

_- Não._- sorriu envergonhado._- Nem creio que seja necessário, Eric. Você é muito parecido com meu irmão quando jovem..._- olhou pra mim._- Eu gostaria, não sei...Eu nunca soube de você. Camila fugiu..._- ele estava emocionado.

_- Eu sei. Minha avó me contou o que aconteceu aqui e conhecendo minha mãe, eu diria que você teve muita sorte..._

_- Eric, eu sei que talvez você não queira, mas eu realmente gostaria de conhecer você, posso?_- perguntou-me e eu de ombros.

_- O que sua esposa acharia de você ter um filho? Dessa historia toda?_

_- Pouco me importa._- disse ele incisivamente._- Você é meu filho._- foi estranho, nunca ninguém havia se importado tanto comigo assim antes, tirando agora, minha avó._- Ainda temos mais um período antes do horário do almoço... você gostaria de almoçar comigo aqui mesmo no refeitório dois? Eu convido..._- temos dois refeitórios aqui, o refeitório um serve lanches tipo fastfood e no refeitório dois são servidas refeições de verdade.

_- Sim, porque não.._

_- Então nos encontramos lá quando o sinal bater. Obrigado Eric._

...

**EmmPOV.**

E a meia hora que Byrdie tinha dito que Hell ficaria desacordada virou uma hora e a uma hora virou duas, três e ela não acordava! Eu mesmo dei uns sacodes nela, dei uns gritos com ela pedindo que ela parasse de gritar com a gente, mas Byrdie e Ed me seguraram e se afastaram dela e Hell continuava lá inerte jogada sobre a cama e Zack teve que ajeitá-la de novo.

_- Você matou ela!_- acusei Bernard._- Você matou minha mulher!_

_- Eu não à matei! Helena estava exausta, esperem, ela só precisa de um pouco mais de tempo pra acordar!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Bernard têm razão, ela está bem._- disse Edward._- mas no meio disso tudo, eu só não entendi porque ela não ficou grávida..._

_- Será que não ta mesmo?Ela demorou uns dias a mais pra saber que tava grávida de Nanda lembram? Porque você não aproveita que ela ta ai fora do ar e faz um ultrassom nela?_- sugeriu Zack. Ele tinha chegado em casa um tempo depois que nós, Theodore o havia chamado assim que chegamos.

_- Boa idéia.._- disse Ed._- Me ajuda a pegar os aparelhos.._- e os dois saíram do quarto de Hell deixando só eu e Byrdie lá e eu aproveitei que ele estava lá sentado lendo uma papelada e subi de novo na cama, me aproximei bem dela e quando eu estava à ponto de beijá-la o metido do Bernard resolveu dar o seu pitaco sem nem tirar os olhos dos papeis que estava vendo.

_- Emmett, o que você está fazendo? Quer fazer o favor de deixá-la quieta.._

_- Eu tive uma idéia. Vou beijá-la e quem sabe o "beijo do amor verdadeiro" à desperte!_- e ele começou a rir da minha cara e largando a tal papelada em cima de uma mesinha próxima.

_- Aham. Já te ocorreu que ela não se chama Branca, nem Aurora ou Gisele!? Helena não é nenhuma princesa da Disney, Emmett!_

_- Ta, e pra ela acordar, você tem alguma idéia melhor?!_- perguntei e ele ficou quieto.

_- Ta bom vai, eu beijo ela também._- veio até a cama e sentou-se do outro lado de Hell.

Então o primeiro à beijá-la foi eu. Segundo os desenhos a princesa ou donzela tinha apenas que receber o beijo do amor verdadeiro para acordar do sono profundo que à aprisionava. E eu obviamente estava cheio de amor e boas intenções, mas nada, Hell continuou lá inerte e gelada como estava antes.

Então Byrdie limpou a boca dela e pra não dizer que nada aconteceu quando ele à beijou, a temperatura dela aumentou um pouco, apesar dela continuar desacordada.

_- O que é que vocês dois estão fazendo?_- perguntou Zack nos pegando no flagra já partindo pra uma segunda rodada de beijos.

_- É.._- Byrdie se enrolou todo roxo de vergonha.

_- Estamos testando a teoria do "beijo do amor verdadeiro"!_- contei.

_- Da Disney!?_- perguntou Edward incrédulo largando os aparelhos em cima de outra mesinha.

_- Ah vai! Byrdie também tirou uma com a minha cara antes, mas o que conta é que nós dois à beijamos e ela já não está mais gelada como estava!_- falei e ele pareceu se interessar.

_- Sério? Eu gostaria de tentar.._- disse Zack e Byrdie saiu pra que ele pudesse se sentar onde ele estava e depois que ele à beijou ela ficou ainda mais quente à ponto de ficar até coradinha._- Ih, não é que isso pode dar certo!?_- riu._- Edward, beija ela!_- disse ele e Edward ficou incomodado, apesar de estarem juntos há quase 15 anos eles juntos são super discretos.

_- É, anda logo, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer hoje!_- insistiu Byrdie e Ed se fez de louco começando a instalar os aparelhos que trouxera.

_- Anda logo homem!_- falei também._- Nós três já à beijamos, pense que o seu beijo pode desperta-la, faça o seu papel de príncipe encantado!_- e Edward virou-se pra mim com seus olhos semicerrados. Talvez porque eu realmente quisesse irritá-lo.

_- Certo, dêem-me espaço.._- e Zack saiu pra que ele se sentasse e ele ficou todo se embromando pra beijá-la, todo fresco, até que finalmente à beijou. A principio nada aconteceu, até que Hell ficou ainda mais quente, em sua temperatura normal, e ainda desacordada puxou o ar com força e começou a roncar como uma motosserra assustando à todos nós. Hell virou de lado procurando algo à agarrar e encontrou-me e ao apertar-me ela balbuciou coisas incompreensíveis. Eu sinceramente achei que ela estivesse brincando conosco e me matei de rir, enquanto ela continuava e resmungar._- Hell, Helena, acorda._- pediu Edward cutucando-a, mas ela só batia nele e em mim, dizendo "Ssshh" para que ficássemos quietos.

_- Ela ta dormindo!_- disse Zack encantado._- Ela estava dormindo este tempo todo!_

_- Não é só isso, Helena está grávida._- disse Byrdie.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**Mais um capzinn!**

**ah Nanda, eu fiquei bem tristinha, mas continuo desejando tudo de bom pra voce tah! serio mesmo!**

**e desculpa pelo conteudo do cap de hj, juro que nao foi intensional! apenas coincidiu!**

**To escrevendo partes bem romanticas pra Nanda e pro Eric ta, assim vc le e fica bem felizinha!**

**Amanhã tem um poema lindo e tem Bella!!!**

**Hj mais cedo fiz uma conta no Twitter pra mim!**

**/Vic_Zanini, deem uma passadinha lá e quem tiver, me adicione, me siga, sei lá como se diz nesses jargoes de internet!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	14. Long, Long Day 4

PARTE 2 (IV)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 13 – Quando Ela Voltar Para Casa**

_..._

_Quando ela voltar para casa!_

_De mil maneiras imagino a ternura_

_De minha alegre acolhida_

_Sim, vibrarei_

_E a tocarei tanto quanto nos velhos tempos_

_Toquei suas mãos de menina, sem ousar erguer_

_Os olhos, tal era a minha doce aflição_

_Depois o silencio. E o perfume de seu vestido_

_A sala oscilará um pouco e, por algum tempo_

_Enevoados ficarão meus olhos – até mesmo minha alma_

_E haverá lágrimas, sim. E um nó na garganta_

_Por saber que tanto desmereço o lugar_

_Que seus braços preparam pra mim. E o tom soluçante_

_Acalmo com beijos, antes que a face lacrimosa_

_Mais uma vez se esconda no velho abraço._

_**James Withcomb Riley**_

_**1849-1916**_

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava deitada em um lugar confortável, cheiroso, com pássaros que cantavam ao meu redor, insetos que zumbiam suas asas no ar e o sol que esquentava o meu corpo delicadamente e eu me senti tranqüila. Espreguicei-me devagar, ainda de olhos fechados e quando os abri, contra o sol e voltada sobre mim havia uma figura de vastos cabelos escuros, mas olhos nublados não permitiram que eu distinguisse imediatamente quem era.

_- Oi dorminhoca!_- mas eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

_- Bells!?_- fiquei surpresa e me sentei para vê-la._- Mas eu acabei de te ver!_

_- Impossível, eu continuo aqui._- disse ela tranquilamente sentando-se à minha frente. Olhei ao meu redor e finalmente percebi que estávamos em sua clareira, há anos, sempre verdejante._- Mas eu tenho novidades, eu vou voltar!_- meu ânimo de saber que a tal garota não era ela caiu de vez e eu nem fiz questão de disfarçar, mas encarei minhas mãos.

_- Fico feliz por você._- eu disse em meio ao meu choro e não deixava de ser verdade._- Edward também ficará, Ness, Jake, teus pais e netos.._- solucei._- Eu sempre soube que a nossa relação tinha os dias contados..._- mas me fiz de forte, limpei meu rosto._- Me diga aonde você vai retornar, eu os levo até você._- a encarei e ela sorria pra mim placidamente.

_- Não vai ser necessário, eu estarei mais perto do que você imagina._- limpou meu rosto como costumava fazer sempre que conversávamos e eu chorava.

_- Onde Bella? Em Buccanner, Londres, Forks, La Push?_

_- Não, eu estou aqui._- tocou minha barriga.

_- Mas eu não estou grávida._- coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e fiquei encarando as nossas mãos unidas.

_- Tanto está que eu estou aqui, que você está aqui. Bernard pode ter apagado você, mas você está dormindo..._- demos as mãos e com a outra mão ela levantou meu rosto._- E você e Edward não precisam entrar em contagem regressiva para o fim do amor de vocês. Eu só vou poder voltar à vida porque meu pai é ele.._

_- Você vai ser nossa filha?_- eu fiquei chocada.

_- Já sou, eu escolhi assim.._

_- Por quê? Se você queria voltar à nossa família há tantas opções..._

_- Não, Hell, eu quis assim, eu quis vocês dois como meus pais._

_- Mas como nossa filha você não vai poder ficar com Edward..._

_- Eu já amei muito Edward como mulher, eu já tive a minha vez e fiz a minha escolha ainda lá atrás ficando com ele ao invés de Jacob e não me arrependo, não é isso... Mas agora voltando eu poderei ter, não sei, novas opções, oportunidades, sem deixar de estar com aqueles que amo tanto! E Edward jamais abandonaria você, nem se eu aparecesse com esta mesma cara!_- riu e sem graça, eu também.

_- Acredite, eu tive que ser apagada porque isso aconteceu! Nessa cidade para qual nos mudamos há uma garota exatamente igual a você, só que loira e de olhos verdes!_

_- Loira!? Nunca achei que eu ficaria bem loira.._- deu de ombros._- Mesmo assim, o que eu quero que você entenda é que não importaria nem um pouco porque mesmo se eu voltasse como eu ou uma mulher comum, ele não ficaria comigo... Ele não fez isso quando você apareceu, ou foi, ou voltou... eu convivi por muitos anos com o amor que ele sentia por você.._

_- E você fala isso assim?Eu não tinha a mínima idéia, você deve ter ficado arrasada!_

_- Acredite, eu fiquei, mas foi só a principio, vocês tinham toda aquela cumplicidade, aqueles segredos, mas eu não tinha do que reclamar. Eu e Jake tínhamos o mesmo tipo de relação e eu escolhi ficar com Edward e ele sentiu o mesmo com relação a você e escolheu ficar comigo. Com a minha morte nada mais impedia vocês dois de ficarem juntos.. e vocês são felizes, não são?_- perguntou.

_- Sim, muito._- sorri envergonhada.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E nem meia hora depois de Bernard dizer que Helena não acordava porque estava grávida a casa se encheu de gente feliz, mas Hell continuava dormindo e me deixando angustiado, afinal, se ela estava grávida, havia alguma chance dessa criança ser minha.

_- Hey, podemos entrar?_- perguntou Rob pondo a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Helena onde estávamos só nós quatro embasbacados olhando-a dormir com uma expressão plácida e bem agarrada à Emmett, que mal se continha de tanta felicidade e a abraçava também.

_- Pode filho._- disse Byrdie.

E não só Rob entrou, com ele veio Nanda, Pete, Clau Woody e os dois filhos pequenos de Pete que haviam completado seis meses dias atrás e estavam grandes como crianças de três anos e os dois se amontoaram na cama do outro lado de Emm e admirados ficaram olhando Hell dormir. Nina e Greice estavam na escola, mais provável que viessem pra cá no final de semana.

_- Vovó vai ter um nenê, vovô?_- perguntou Beth, batizada de Elizabeth como a avó materna para Emmett.

_- Ou ela vai, ou ela está tirando com a cara de todo mundo aqui e abusando do meu corpinho!_- disse Emm e todos rimos baixinho para não acordá-la.

_- Mas afinal o que aconteceu aqui? E que história é esta de que há uma garota aqui na cidade que é igual à tia Bella?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Então é verdade!?_- perguntou Nessie entrando no quarto ao lado de Jake Tony e Lisa._- Minha mãe... essa tal garota, ela é minha mãe?_- perguntou ela ansiosa e esperançosa.

_- Não._- respondi e o animo dela caiu._- A garota se chama Violet e é realmente parecida com a sua mãe, mas não é ela. É o exato caso que ocorre entre mim e Zack, somos muito parecidos, mas nem parentes somos. Esta garota é loira e tem olhos verdes e tem 18 anos e sendo que eu me encontrei com Bella há 15, essa garota já era nascida... até onde sei, Bella ainda não nasceu.._

_- Mas ela vai!_- disse Alice entrando acompanhada de Takeshi e ambos cheios de sorrisos. _– E eu sei onde! No caso, sabemos..._

_- Deus, onde!?_- perguntamos todos.

_- Ali!_- disse Allie apontando para a adormecida Helena.

_- E desta vez meu amigo, ela será sua filha._- disse Takeshi apoiando sua mão em meu ombro.

* * *

**n/a: owwnn!**

**bella vai vorrrta!**

**Ai que lindu!**

**Mas esse dia ainda tá longe de acabar!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	15. Long, Long Day 5

PARTE 2 (V)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 14 – Problemas**

**PetePOV.**

Se não bastasse o choque que meu sogro e minha tia causaram em todos, dizendo que além de minha mãe estar grávida, que aquela gravidez traria minha tia Bella de volta à vida, agora como minha irmã e filha de tio Edward e aquela excitação estava ainda no ar quando tio Jasper entrou no quarto com cara de poucos amigos.

_- Emmett, Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Claudia, Peter e Takeshi, eu preciso que vocês me acompanhem._- pediu tio Jasper.

Tio Edward já olhava pra ele de cara fechada e disse que era necessário que fossemos com ele e meu pai deu lugar à Byrdie ao lado da minha mãe e dos meus filhos na cama. Todos dos vampiros saíram e tio Jazz nos levou a um dos escritórios no primeiro piso e ao abrir a porta lá dentro vimos que já nos esperavam meus avós, tia Rosie e Karlla e eu já não estava gostando daquilo.

_- Quando aconteceu?_- perguntou tio Ed.

_- Aconteceu o que? Você nos chamou aqui, mas não nos disse o que houve, Jasper, eu gostaria de ver minha filha.._- disse vô Carlisle.

_- Aconteceu um imprevisto, os Shirriro, eles escaparam da prisão._- disse tio Jasper e Karlla e Takeshi ficaram chocados e eu fui confortá-los.

...

**Flashback.**

Há muito tempo atrás, poucos meses depois do nascimento de Tyler e poucos meses depois do casamento de Clau e Seth, do meu e do de Woody e Abe, em um inverno frio e muito branco a família do meu sogro apareceu para uma visita inesperada.

Inesperada porque tia Alice estava bastante empolgada com os preparativos de uma festa de ano novo que ela tinha inventado para fazer no museu e não estava com seu "radar" calibrado e inesperada também pra mim, porque eu estava com bastante trabalho na Liga e também bem concentrado no meu casamento, digamos...

Até um dia que Clau saiu para trabalhar, levando um dos carros e antes de ir ao museu passou no atelier de um artista para pegar um portfólio de umas obras e ao voltar para o carro encontrou em seu pára-brisa um bilhete que dizia que o clã Shirriro estava na cidade e que exigia uma audiência, deixando um numero de telefone e também a ameaça de que se a ligação não fosse feita em algumas horas eles começariam a produzir novos vampiros.

Clau foi esperta, se lembrou do que ocorrera com Maria a criadora de tio Jasper anos antes e resolveu não entrar novamente naquele carro, foi diretamente ao Ministério me mostrar o tal bilhete e ambos chamamos a nossa mãe. Ela foi disfarçada até onde estava o carro de Clau e descobriu que debaixo dele havia explosivos e além disso, um olheiro em um prédio próximo que ela mesma eliminou.

Para não corrermos riscos, mandamos todos aqueles que nada tinham a ver com os vampiros, no caso todos os lobos, para La Push e os bruxos foram que faziam a segurança àquela noite foram dispensados, afinal eles estavam lá para proteger minha mãe e ela não estando lá...

E na hora marcada os Shirriro apareceram e nós os esperávamos nos jardins de nossa propriedade em Londres. Eles souberam de Karlla e Takeshi graças às matérias que saíram nos jornais sobre o museu e vieram exigir retratação. Queriam executá-los, mas nenhum de nós permitiu tal coisa, Karlla agora era minha mulher, conseqüentemente Takeshi também fazia parte da família e assunto encerrado, mas eles estavam ali para ver sangue correr, como dissera tio Edward.

Os Shirriro tinham vindo pra este encontro como quem estava indo pra guerra. Ali à nossa frente, além dos dois "velhos" Shirriros, havia também Yuki, que meses atrás tinha simplesmente arrumado suas trouxas e ido embora do centro de treinamento do México, sem explicações, deixando tio Jazz super chateado, mas ali estava ela, pronta pra luta e os três não tinham vindo sozinhos, tinham trazido dezenas de samurais com eles, muitos mesmo e por mais que fossemos bons em lutas mano a mano, com poderes e com as armas que tínhamos ali à mão, em questão de numero, éramos muito menos.

Eu já tinha combinado com Clau que eu passaria um escudo que deteria àqueles de fora enquanto ela tiraria a todos os nossos dali em segurança, mas ela estava muito nervosa e tio Jazz deve ter sentido isso nela e sugeriu uma única luta de espadas à morte.

Quem ganhasse a disputa ficaria com Takeshi e Karlla e o grupo opositor não teria direito à retratação e se ofereceu para lutar, assim como Yuki, crente de sua vitoria e tia Alice começou a gritar com ele e com todos nós dizendo que não só ele morreria, mas Karlla, Takeshi e todos nós, mas mesmo assim tio Jazz continuava se preparando para a tal luta, porém naquela noite a vitoria não estava do lado deles.

_- Filho, eu estou aqui, mantenha todos dentro de seu escudo._- disse minha mãe em minha mente e eu reforcei meu escudo ao redor dos meus familiares e deixei que tio Jazz continuasse a se aprontar, mas na hora dele sair ele não conseguiu, por mais que tentasse.

_- Peter, me deixe sair!_- gritou ele comigo.

_- Não._- eu disse.

_- Vocês estão com medo!_- acusou o velho Shirriro._- Yuki é a melhor espadachim do mundo e o melhor de vocês é ele!?_- riu.

_- Na verdade, a melhor, sou eu!_- disse minha mãe aparecendo mais à frente.

_- A bruxa!_- exclamou Yuki praticamente salivando.

_- Ninguém te disse, eu também sou uma Cullen!_- disse minha mãe mostrando as suas presas pra ela e as duas praticamente dançavam nos jardins, se analisando, as espadas de minha mãe continuavam em suas costas e a de Yuki estava de pé apontada pra ela.

_- Vamos ver se você é tão boa assim enquanto luta comigo e ainda tem que proteger tua família! Samurais, ataquem!_- e nada aconteceu além das gargalhadas da minha mãe, e do meu pai, depois.

_- Que samurais, Yuki?! Fuoco!_- e todo o jardim se iluminou em verde, iluminando ainda mais aquela noite branca de inverno e eu diria que foi uma cena linda de ser vista._- A única coisa que eu vejo é fogo!_- agora com a vantagem de volta ao nosso lado os velhos Shirriro tentaram fugir, mas eu os estava prendendo no chão e eles começaram a gritar mandando Yuki atacar e matar minha mãe mas as duas só continuavam naquela dança.

_- Solte-os!_- disse Yuki.

_- Mas não sou eu quem os prende.._- disse minha mãe orgulhosa piscando pra mim e Yuki deixou dela pra vir direto a mim._- Aonde pensa que vai? Vai ter que passar por mim antes de chegar a eles!_

_- Então prepare-se para morrer, sua vadia!_- gritou Yuki ao atacá-la com sua espada.

Num flash as espadas das duas soltaram faíscas quando bateram uma na outra. Yuki era a instrutora de artes marciais de nosso centro de treinamento de vampiros porque ela era realmente boa, a melhor, mas minha mãe era tão boa quanto ela, eu diria melhor ainda, os três já poderiam estar mortos, mas minha mãe gosta de se exercitar e dentro do escudo que eu ainda mantinha havia apenas o silencio, como se todos estivessem hipnotizados.

Minha mãe em determinado momento fez um movimento e a lamina da espada de Yuki passou a milímetros de sua jugular, cortando na verdade sua bochecha enquanto a ponta da espada cortou seu longo cabelo ruivo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo causando uma chuva de cabelo vermelho que caiu no chão.

Minha mãe olhou com raiva para Yuki enquanto ela e os pai vibravam e minha mãe usou esta pequena distração dela para puxar de suas costas a segunda espada e em menos de um piscar de olhos, ela partiu o corpo de Yuki em três pedaços acabando com a luta.

_- Quem é a vadia agora?_- disse minha mãe ao guardar as espadas de volta em suas costas e chutar os pedaços de Yuki que ainda se mexiam, pisando na mão e retirando dela a espada que ela fincou na terra e me mandou desarmar o meu escudo.

_- Ela morreu?_- perguntou-me Karlla ainda embasbacada enquanto os outros se espalhavam para apagar os focos de fogo que ainda ardiam.

_- Não, você não está vendo? Ela ainda se mexe, mas vai demorar um pouco ainda pra ela voltar a se juntar.._- respondi.

_- E o que vai acontecer com eles?_- perguntou Karlla.

_- Eles têm de morrer, filha. Você não os conhece, eles são vingativos._- disse Takeshi e lá longe minha mãe já estava passando floo nos dos Shirriro que falavam barbaridades pra ela e ela fazia de conta que não ouvia.

_- Não._- disse vô Carlisle para o choque de todos._- Eles estavam certos em querer uma retaliação, Takeshi não cumpriu as ordens de seu clã, nós só não permitimos porque agora ele e Karlla fazem parte de nossa família. Eu sugiro que os Shirriro sejam banidos para a cidade deles, para a casa deles e que não saiam mais de lá, por tempo indeterminado. Com Helena em nossa família nós nunca corremos risco de verdade e com as previsões de Alice e Peter poderemos saber se eles nos causarão problemas, mas eu coloco esta minha sugestão em votação. Eu voto no exílio._

_- Exílio._- disse vó Esme.

_- Exílio._- disse tio Jazz.

_- Exílio._- disse tia Alice.

_- Morte._- disse meu pai.

_- Morte._- disse tio Ed.

_- Exílio._- disse Clau.

_- Exílio._- disse Ness.

_- Morte._- eu disse.

_- Morte._- disse Takeshi.

_- Exílio._- disse Karlla.

_- Morte._- disse minha mãe._- Mas a maioria já escolheu, eu mesma vou os levar para a casa deles e os prender lá, depois vocês se encarreguem de um sistema de segurança e abastecimento pra eles. Estupefaça!_- e os dois velhos caíram sobre si e os pedaços de Yuki pararam de se mexer e de se unir e minha mãe sumiu de lá com eles.

...

E isso aconteceu há quase 15 anos, mas agora eles escaparam de sua prisão domiciliar sem que prevíssemos, de novo. Estávamos examinando as fitas do sistema de segurança, mas todas elas mostravam imagens impossíveis de se verificar, nos deixando completamente perdidos.

_- Tentem os espelhos._- era minha mãe aparecendo ali esfregando os olhos e todos viramos surpresos pra ela._- Já disse, tentem os espelhos, Peter, por favor, faça o link..._

_- Meu amor!_- disse tio Ed a agarrando calorosamente como jamais fizera na nossa frente, mas ela não foi igualmente calorosa com ele, ela estava séria e concentrada._- O que houve? Você não está feliz?_

_- Uma coisa de cada vez Edward, no momento, eu quero encontrar e eliminar estes fugitivos..._- e tio Edward se afastou dela com cara de bunda. _- Peter.._

_- Os espelhos foram destruídos, mãe._

_- Tente os ocultos._- e eu fiz os outro encantamentos e estabeleci o link._- Quando aconteceu isso, Jasper?_

_- Há algumas horas, não me avisaram antes porque estavam tentando recuperá-los, mas eles não saíram do Japão, portos, aeroportos, estradas e ferrovias estão sendo vigiados._- disse tio Jazz.

_- Aham, sei.._- disse ela retrocedendo as imagens até chegar à de um cara, vestido de negro e de cabelo loiro claro, curto, depois um senhor, também loiro e uma senhora também loira e posuda e os três empunhando varinhas, mexendo nas câmeras de segurança e quebrando os espelhos da casa e libertando os Shirriro.

_- Ah, merda..._- dissemos eu e minha mãe.

_- O que foi? Quem são estes?_- perguntou tio Jasper.

_- Eu duvido que eles passem por alguma fronteira, eles já devem estar bem longe do Japão há esta hora e estes três aqui, são tão perigosos quanto eles._- disse minha mãe.

_- Sim, mas quem são?_- insistiu meu pai.

_- Os Malfoy._- respondi.

* * *

**n/a: oieee mais um cap grande e com alguma açaozinha!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	16. Long, Long Day 6

PARTE 2 (VI)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 15 – Pesado**

_- Quem é?_- perguntou a voz eletrônica para o motorista do carro que havia apertado o botão do portão ao sopé da rua sem saída que levava à casa da casa da colina.

_- Ah, oi, boa tarde._- disse Luke nervoso falando com a caixa eletrônica._- Fomos convidados._

_- Todos vocês?_- perguntou a mesma voz, os adolescentes haviam chegado ali em dois carros.

_- Sim._- respondeu ele.

_- Esperem um instante, por favor._- disse a voz e menos de um minuto depois os portões se abriram._- Podem entrar._

_- Obrigado._- disse Luke antes de subir a colina.

...

_- Eu até já sei aonde eles irão primeiro!_- disse Hell._- Eles irão ao museu! A espada de Yuki está exposta lá! Eu mesma os pegarei ainda hoje!_

_- Não! Você não vai lá!_- disse Edward furioso._- Você está grávida!_

_- Gravidez não é doença Edward! E se eles não forem impedidos imediatamente eles irão se tornar uma epidemia!_- disse Hell.

_- Hey, não briguem, eu vou._- disse Pete._- Karlla, você fica aqui com as crianças e o teu pai até que eu volte. Eu vou chamar por Ronald e os aurores dele._

_- Okay._- disse Karlla.

_- Eu vou com você, Peter._- disse Jasper.

_- Mas eles querem à mim! Os Malfoy são os piores opositores meus e do meu avô e os Shirriro, principalmente Yuki, querem me ver dentro de uma vala!_- disse Hell e tudo tremeu na sala.

_- Mãe, pára!_- gritou Claudia._- Você está de férias depois de mais de dez anos, pára! Peter é mais do que competente e o museu é mais do que seguro! Se eles entrarem lá ficarão presos!_

_- Eles também estavam presos no Japão e olha o que houve! Draco e o filho são perigosos, aquela mulher também não fica atrás! Filho, Jasper, eu temo por vocês!_- disse Hell chorosa.

_- Então eu vou junto._- disse Woody ao entrar na sala em que todos os outros estavam reunidos._- Mãe, vai ficar tudo bem e você têm que confiar mais no Pete, ele é bom. Óbvio que ele nunca vai ser tão quanto você... Ou quanto eu..._- riu.

_- Woody, você veio aqui pra me ajudar ou pra me esculhembar de vez!?_- reclamou Peter.

_- To brincando, seu enjoado!_- disse Woody._- Mãe, o museu tem sistema de segurança, nós somos ligados por telepatia, se algo der errado.._

_- Não vai._- disse Pete seguro._- Eles realmente vão para lá._

_- Bom, se der, você vai lá e limpa a bagunça! Por favor, nos deixe brincar um pouco também!_- fez olhinhos pidões para a mãe, mas ela só grunhiu e Peter e Jasper começaram a preparar as coisas para partirem.

_- Então acho bom irem logo, têm gente chegando._- disse Rosálie olhando pela janela e vendo os carros estacionarem.

_- Por segurança eu vou com os Skeeter e Abe buscar as meninas em Hogwarts._- disse Clau._- Volto logo, boa sorte._- despediu-se dos irmãos e tio e sai para chamar os demais bruxos.

...

**KathPOV.**

E já à primeira vista aquele não mais parecia o lugar em que passei tantas noites ao lado de meus irmãos e amigos. Agora não parecia mais assustador, só parecia uma casa de verdade.

Viemos eu, Gill, Faith, Eric, Luke e Olive. Violet e Nathan não vieram conosco, disseram que não viriam à casa do cara que quase à machucou, mas na verdade eu acho que eles queriam era ficar juntos e usaram a tal situação como desculpa.

Como Olive e Gill são blogueiros e eu diria também fofoqueiros, eles postaram que viríamos à casa da colina a convite de seus novos moradores depois do termino das aulas e muita gente ficou se cocando pra vir junto conosco ou ao menos saber das fofocas mais quentes quando saíssemos de lá e ambos já estavam de bloquinhos e câmeras fotográficas em punho! Enquanto eu e Faith só queríamos ver de novo o gatinho do Tyler Foreman!

_- Nossa, o que não faz o bom gosto e o dinheiro!_- disse Gill ao volante de seu carro olhando à nova casa e ao terreno todo aplanado e estacionando o carro ao lado ao do de Luke nas vagas onde Tyler, Fernanda e o mau humorado Robert estavam nos esperando. Sim, eu sou boa com nomes e rostos. E logo saímos dos carros e nos juntamos.

_- Cruzes, está tudo tão diferente!_- disse Olive praticamente horrizada._- E nem faz tanto tempo que vínhamos aqui!_

_- Robert, leve seus amigos à cozinha, vocês todos podem fazer a lição enquanto eu e Zack preparamos um lanche pra vocês..._- disse um senhor passando por ali com um cesto enorme carregado de hortaliças e temperos sendo puxado por um carrinho.

_- Ah sim, pessoal, este é meu bisavô, Theodore Swift!_- apresentou Fernanda._- O melhor chefe de carnes do mundo todo!_- o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha varias vezes._- Deixa que eu carrego isso pra você!_- e pegou a cesta cheia do carrinho como se não pesasse nada._- Vamos, é por aqui!_- e ela, o senhor e Robert seguiram na frente.

_- Fernanda, deixa, eu carrego essa cesta pra você, parece pesada!_- disse Eric correndo pra passar na frente de todos e pegando a alça da cesta sem perder a oportunidade de pegar na mão da garota. Eu e Faith bem que percebemos que entre eles fora amor à primeira vista, tão lindo! Os dois ficaram tão coradinhos!

_- Obrigada Eric, mas não está pesada pra mim.._- disse Fernanda envergonhada olhando para as mãos deles ainda uma sobra a outra.

_- Por favor.._- insistiu Eric.

_- Vai Nanda, deixa ele pegar.._- disse Robert com cara de deboche e Eric pegou a tal cesta da discórdia e quase derrubou tudo no chão, mesmo com ele fazendo muita cara de força e Robert riu._- A cozinha é a ultima porta à direita!_- e saiu andando com todo mundo o acompanhando por um corredor envidraçado no qual havíamos entrado deixando apenas Fernanda e Eric pra trás.

E passando por uma porta vai e vem entramos em uma enorme e equipada cozinha onde mais umas pessoas se encontravam e Robert nos mandou sentar em uma grande mesa colonial de madeira.

_- Parece que vocês terão uma festa por aqui esta noite!_- disse Luke enquanto se acomodava.

_- Ah sim, teremos, mas não é que seja muito diferente disso todos os outros dias... A família toda virá, a maioria mesmo já está ai.._- disse Robert.

_- Vô! Cadê os temperos que os senhor iria buscar?_- perguntou um cara alto que chegou gritando por uma porta atrás de nós._- Ah oi!_- acho que ele se assustou conosco, ele era bonito e parecia não ter mais de 25 anos.

_- Fernanda estava trazendo, mas Eric quis mostrar à ela o quanto é forte, provavelmente eles devem ainda estar parados no meio do corredor! Eu sou Gill!_- riu apresentando-se.

_- Oi, desculpem-me por não cumprimentá-los direito, mas é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa aqui, sou Zackery Swift. Robert, eu pus a assadeira dos petiscos que Nanda preparou no forno há pouco e há suco, não sei, há cerveja na geladeira... sirva-os, por favor._- disse o carinha simpático indo lavar as mãos.

_- A gente te ajuda, Zack!_- entraram mais duas garotas bonitas por aquela mesma porta. Uma alta e ruiva de olhos verdes e uma mais baixinha e morena de olhos azuis._- Oi!_

_- Eu sou Indira!_- disse a ruiva.

_- Eu sou Felícia!_- disse a morena.

_- São minhas primas._- disse Robert._- E a minha mãe, gente?_

_- Sua mãe está enlouquecida e praticamente roendo os dedos.._- disse o tal Zack nos servindo uns petiscos com ótimas caras e cheiro._- Ela só vai sossegar quando Woody e Pete voltarem pra casa. Fernanda! Eu preciso dessas hortaliças e temperos pra hoje!_- gritou de novo._- Bom apetite!_

_- E meu pai?_- perguntou Robert.

_- Está lá com ela e com teus tios, Clau foi com os Skeeter pegar Greice e Nina na escola e daqui a pouco estão aqui também... Fernanda, cazzo fai!?_- gritou em italiano.

_- Aqui, to aqui, mi dispiace!_- respondeu ela também em italiano entrando na cozinha trazendo a cesta em mãos e deixando sobre o balcão e Eric veio logo atrás dela com mais cara de bobo do que já estava antes.

_- Vocês falam italiano também?_- perguntou Olive e Robert confirmou com um aceno enquanto comia.

_- Fernanda só falava italiano até os três anos de idade, a ultima língua que ela aprendeu foi inglês.._- contou Robert e Faith e cutucou.

_- Pela cara do seu primo, algo me diz que ele e Fernanda, estavam se beijando..._- sussurrou ela em meu ouvido.


	17. Long, Long Day 7

PARTE 2 (VII)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 16 – Blackout**

**EricPOV.**

Almoçar com meu pai havia sido até legal.

Descobri que ele é vegetariano, enquanto eu como carnes de todos os tipos, que se casou há uns cinco anos e não tem filhos, bom, até umas horas atrás não tinha. Que ele além ser professor de inglês é um escritor que até já publicou dois livros, que peguei na biblioteca da escola pra ler.

Que realmente amara minha mãe e que a havia procurado quando ela fugiu e segundo ele a procurou de novo, meses depois quando entrou de férias, mas ela se negou a recebê-lo e ao insistir ele até mesmo levou uma surra de uns caras fortões e não mais procurou por ela, desistiu e foi viver sua vida.

Mas no fim, tudo no que eu pensava era nela, Fernanda, e passei o resto do dia esperando vê-la de novo, tanto que até anotei todo o conteúdo das aulas só pra repassar para alguém, sei lá, pra ela.

E eu a vi lá parada ao lado do cara que a chamara esta manhã e o outro mais novo que andava com eles.

A casa era agora bem diferente, ou talvez nem estivesse tão diferente assim porque todas as vezes que estive ali era noite e a iluminação mais atrapalhava do que ajudava em matéria de visualização dos detalhes, mas ela estava lá naquele mesmo ambiente na qual eu a havia visto da primeira vez e tão linda quanto.

E eles nos chamaram para passar para a cozinha e eu me ofereci para levar a cesta cheia e de aspecto pesado que ela carregava como se nada fosse, mas ela não queria me passar e quando eu insisti, me arrependi e os outros seguiram andando à nossa frente enquanto eu e ela ficamos para trás e não agüentando o peso do cesto o larguei no chão.

_- Eric, me dá aqui.._- disse ela, mas eu não queria que ela pegasse e nos abaixamos juntos e nossas cabeças se bateram. Os imperceptíveis óculos de grau que ela estava usando caíram sobre as hortaliças e minha cabeça doeu tanto que eu cheguei a cair de bunda no chão, com a maior cara de Mané do mundo._- Eric!_- ouvi-a rir._- Você ta bem?_

_- Ouch, vou ficar, e você?_- perguntei esfregando a testa sem perceber que ela estava ali bem pertinho de mim. Levantei meus olhos e dei de cara com seu lindo rosto ainda sem os óculos e a intensidade de seu olhar era a mesma que ela tinha naquele sonho, fiquei embasbacado e envergonhado e ela sorriu._- Oi.._

_- Oi, Eric Ford..._- o tom de sua voz era suave e sedutor e pintou um climinha entre a gente, mas nós fomos interrompidos.

_- Fernanda! Eu preciso destas hortaliças e temperos pra hoje!_- gritou um cara e ela recuou sorrindo timidamente, me ajudando a levantar e pegou novamente a cesta depois de recolocar seus óculos e fomos em direção à cozinha com eu logo atrás dela._- Fernanda, cazzo, fai?_

_- Aqui, to aqui, mi dispiace!_- disse ela entrando na cozinha e depositando a cesta sobre a bancada e indo lavar as mãos enquanto eu me juntei aos meus primos._- Oi Indie, oi Licia!_

_- Oi amada!_- disseram duas garotas que pegavam temperos da cesta para lavar.

_- E minha mãe?_- perguntou Fernanda e todas as luzes piscaram._- Ta, nem precisa dizer, ela está mexendo nos fusíveis de novo!_- riu e uma garota ruiva entrou na cozinha assim como nós ainda vestindo o uniforme da escola e atrás dela três caras, dentre eles aquele que tinha apertado o braço de Violet hoje cedo.

_- Vocês três querem fazer o favor de parar de me perseguir! Se eu não posso beber ou fumar, ao menos eu quero chocolate!_- abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou um pote com o que parecia ser um musse, sentou-se no balcão ao lado das hortaliças mergulhou o dedo indicador no creme e o pôs na boca.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ela porque ela se parecia com aquela mulher que eu sempre vejo em meus sonhos, Gill e Faith olhavam-na como quem olhava para algo bonito, Kath parecia uma criança que tinha ganhado o presente que tanto queria, Olive olhava pra ela com os olhos semicerrados e Luke a olhava porque acho que realmente gostou do que viu, afinal a garota era realmente bonita e os três caras encaravam-no feio e os outros presentes agiam como se nada fosse, até que Tyler se manifestou.

_- Madrinha.._- disse ele e a garota lentamente virou-se pra nós com o dedo ainda na boca.

_- Ah, merda!_- desceu do balcão e lavou a mão._- Me desculpem, eu me esqueci que vocês estavam aqui, é que a casa está cheia e eu achei que... Ah, foda-se, sou Helena._- cumprimentou-nos._- Estes são Bernard, Emmett e Edward._

_- Foi você quem desmaiou hoje cedo?_- perguntou Olive.

_- Ah, sim, eu não tinha comido nada e então tudo começou a bater, me deu um treco! Já sabem o que aconteceu lá?_- perguntou a ruiva.

_- Os bombeiros disseram que foi uma acomodação no terreno e que não deve acontecer de novo. Eu sou Luke._- disse ele todo se pavoneando.

_- E eu Olive, a namorada dele._

_- Gill._

_- Faith._

_- Ka.. Kath._- gaguejou e começou a ficar pálida.

_- E eu sou Eric._- me apresentei e Kath caiu sobre si logo depois. A ruiva e o cara que apertara o braço de Violet ampararam-na e à levaram para dentro, numa sala cheia de gente e à deixaram no sofá.

_- Meu deus, o que houve?!_- perguntava Luke e um cara loiro apareceu com uma maleta.

_- Dêem-me espaço, por favor._- pediu. Abriu a maleta, pegou um estetoscópio e começou a examiná-la.

...

_- Hell, foi essa garota quem falou russo com você hoje cedo na escola._- contou Alice puxando-a para fofocar num cantinho.

_- Não, quem falou comigo foi minha mãe..._- disse Hell._- Espera, você também ouviu?_

_- Todos nós ouvimos, madrinha._- disse Tony._- É ela sim._- e Hell foi até a garota e ficou a encarando, depois começou a arregaçar as mangas da camisa de Kath à procura de marcas de nascença que ela poderia ter.

_- O que você está fazendo?_- perguntou Luke.

_- Desde quando sua irmã fala russo, garoto?_- perguntou Hell agora procurando por marcas nos tornozelos e pernas da garota.

_- Kath, não fala russo, ela tem só 16 anos! Quem em sã consciência fala russo fora da Rússia?_- disse Luke.

_- Todos nós!_- disse Lisa.

_- Por favor, largue-a, você pode machucá-la!_- disse Faith tentando afastar Hell que rosnou de leve pra ela e todos se afastaram, mas no fim Hell não encontro nenhuma marca nem nos braços nem nas pernas de Kath.

_- Hell, pare, você está assustando estas pessoas.._- pedir Byrdie._- Deixe para investigá-la outro dia.._

_- Me desculpem, é que eu achei que ela poderia ter sido picada ou mordida por algum bicho e ter entrado em choque.._- disse Hell disfarçando e voltando a ajeitar as roupas da garota.

_- Você tem razão, filha.._- disse Carlisle corroborando a mentira e tirando um vidrinho de canfora de sua maleta e esfregando no nariz de Kath que começou a acordar._- Mas esta garotinha aqui está aparentemente bem, só precisa de repouso, e recomendo que à levem pra fazer um exame de sangue pra ver se está tudo bem mesmo..._

_- Ta, eu vou falar com minha avó quando chegarmos._- disse Luke._- Acho que depois dessa, é hora de irmos. Desculpem-nos pelo incomodo.._

_- Sem problemas, sou medico, estou aqui pra isso._- disse Carlisle gentilmente.

_- Ah, oi.._- disse Kath acordando direito.

_- Como você está se sentindo?_- perguntou Hell para ela em russo.

_- Bem, estou me sentindo bem._- respondeu Kath também em russo para a surpresa de todos.

_- Kath, que diabos você está dizendo?!_- perguntou Gill boquiaberto.

...

**KathPOV.**

Eu não sei o que acontece comigo às vezes.

É como se eu falasse, agisse, soubesse de coisas às quais, com minha pouca idade eu não deveria saber, como se eu fosse uma alma antiga presa em um novo corpo, e eu sou assim desde pequena, não é de hoje.

Eu gosto da vida que tenho, da minha família e dos meus amigos, mas algo sempre me diz que não é exatamente ali o meu lugar. E a felicidade que eu senti hoje, assim que botei os olhos naquela garota ruiva me fizeram nova e feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo, como se minha vida começasse agora!

E de alguma maneira eu entendia ao que eles falavam, as coisas simplesmente vinham, mas meu irmão e meus amigos ficaram horrorizados comigo, praticamente fizeram comigo uma seção de exorcismo ali na frente daqueles estranhos e o único que me defendeu, tirando eles foi Eric e eu fiquei tão chateada com todos que me tranquei no meu quarto que divido com Violet, que ainda não tinha chegado de onde quer que ela estivesse, e chorei até dormir.


	18. Long, Long Day 8

PARTE 2 (VIII)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 17 – All My Children (Todas as Minhas Crianças)**

**HellPOV.**

Festa estranha, com gente esquisita...

E aquela estava sendo a segunda-feira mais longa e confusa da história da minha vida!

Primeiro aquela garota na escola, depois eu descubro estar, sim, grávida, mas não sendo qualquer gravidez... Eu darei à luz à Bella e o pai será Edward e se já não fosse choque suficiente, quando eu acordo, os Shirriro fugiram da prisão com a ajuda dos Malfoy e meus filhos gêmeos e meu irmão vão atrás deles e me deixam aqui, nervosa, ainda mais confusa e com três dos meus quatro maridos me perseguindo pra cima e pra baixo, numa casa cheia, com direito a humanos e humanos esquisitíssimos!

É de tirar qualquer um do sério!

Pra escapar um pouco de tanta gente e de tantas perguntas eu me juntei à Clau, Abe e Karlla que colocaram as crianças para dormir quando a noite chegou. Greice e Nina, pobrezinhas, estavam caindo pelas tabelas porque na Inglaterra são cinco horas a mais que aqui e elas ainda são pequenas.... okay, nem tanto, mania minha, Nina têm 14 anos e Greice 12...

Nina Fiore Mentz Scamander, a mais velha dos meus quatro netos, minha neta e de Byrdie. Foi uma surpresa pra mim, uma manhã ao chegar de um turno noturno do hospital e dar de cara com Woody e Abe e todo o resto da família tentando disfarçar o que eu podia ouvir muito bem e que de certa forma também já sabia, já que minha netinha fora fabricada numa noite de lua cheia, mas isso não impediu que eu ficasse toda chorona e chata, admito...

Woody e Abe se casaram no fim do mesmo verão em que Clau e Seth também se casaram, em que o passional e bem filho de Emmett, Peter, também, e antes de todos! Foi uma cerimônia fofíssima e intima na vinícola de família Fiore no sul da França pra desespero de Alice que mais uma vez queria uma festa de arromba e faltava pouco para minha netinha nascer quando deu-se o incidente com os Shirriro, por isso eu estava lá, eu não podia deixar que nada desse errado e não deu.

Dias depois de completar sete meses de gestação e exatamente na sua hora certa, Nina veio ao mundo na ala médica da nossa casa em Londres, miudinha, aparentemente magrelinha, mas muito saudável e forte como o pai e tão lindinha... eu mesma gerenciei o parto e ter minha netinha nos braços, poxa vida, foi emocionante!

Meses antes Tyler tinha nascido, de nove meses porém, e eu também tinha feito o parto dele. A gravidez de Jude aconteceu praticamente ao mesmo tempo de sua transformação e foi muito bem vinda por ela e Greg, mas também foi muito difícil porque ela tomou decisões muito definitivas... Judith não queria impingir mais sofrimento a ninguém, principalmente a uma inocente criança, então, em uma brava decisão, decidiu cortar de vez os laços com sua família mortal e depois de uma primeira/última visita Judith Lovett e Gregory Foreman, não mais existiam no mundo deles e o único que ainda sabe que ela continua viva é Justin, que nos visita de quando em quando...

Aqueles primeiros meses foram realmente duros, mas Jude sempre foi valente e eu nunca duvidei que ela conseguiria superar e graças a Merlin tudo deu certo. Os pais e irmão dela continuam sendo monitorados e estão bem, seus amigos estão bem e agora ela está finalmente pronta pra voltar a fazer o que mais ama, se dedicar à arte...

Um ano depois do nascimento de Nina, quem ficou grávida foi Clau e ai sim eu me tornei a criatura mais babona e chorona de todas! Acompanhei cada mínimo passo da gestação de Greice, cada enjôo, cada noite mal dormida, cada desejo maluco e tudo mais que veio junto.

Clau era uma grávida linda e Seth um pai babão, assim como Emm com sua primeira netinha e Greice nasceu enorme, cabeluda, gorduchinha e forte, muito forte! Mas foi só no ano passado que Pete e Karlla "engravidaram"...

Depois de correrem na frente de todo mundo fugindo pra Las Vegas, eles passaram anos viajando pelo mundo aprendendo novas técnicas de lutas quando eu voltei a chefiar a Liga e todo o resto ao decidir que estava cansada de brincar de médico.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles queriam ter filhos e eu sabia disso, mas como eu não sabia de mais nenhum outro caso de, digamos, procriação entre mestiços de vampiros, eu pedi que eles esperassem um tempo para que eu obtivesse respostas concretas sobre o assunto e no tempo que eu tinha entre chefiar a Liga, os lobos, cuidar de duas crianças pequenas, quatro maridos, outros três filhos, família e salvar o mundo eu pesquisei, pesquisei muito, mas não encontrei nada, ao menos nada que dissesse que a mãe, continuava viva depois.

Porque mestiços já possuem veneno vampiro no sangue, portanto, são imunes a ele e também eu não poderia dar a ela veneno lupino porque a mataria, mas mesmo assim eles queriam tentar, fazer como Takeshi fizera na gravidez de Elizabeth, salva-la antes da morte e eu, Carlisle, Edward, Peter e Karlla entramos em acordo, se algo desse errado era a ela quem salvaríamos, ponto final.

E não foram 40 dias, nem sete meses, ou nove, mas três meses, onde Karlla tinha de beber ao menos três litros de sangue humano por dia e comer muitos quilos de carne crua e fresca que ela se divertia caçando com Peter e o ventre dela não parava de crescer, até descobrirmos que eram dois bebês, um casal, Elizabeth e Arthur, que nasceram há cerca de seis meses, fofíssimos e nascidos de cesariana e que crescem rápido como vampirinhos que são e Karlla foi salva, felizmente.

E agora, depois de todo este tempo, de tanto stress me mandaram parar um pouco, disseram que eu precisava de férias e realmente estivesse mesmo na hora de eu relaxar... mas quem sabe amanhã, claro, porque problemas me perseguem!

Pete, Woody e Jazz só voltaram pra casa por volta das onze da noite, imundos, doloridos e ainda um pouco feridos, dizendo que o museu e algumas obras haviam sofrido avarias depois de uma luta que vitimou um auror e feriu outros três, dois gravemente, mas que os Shirriro foram mortos, assim como a mulher Malfoy e que Draco e o filho foram presos e serão transferidos para Azkaban e que serão deixados apagados para sempre.

Era inegável que Takeshi ficasse abatido, aquela era sua família, e Jasper, também chateado porque admirava muito Yuki, entregou a ele e Karlla a espada de Yuki que ele aceitou e manteve estreitamente junto de si.

E aos poucos a casa foi silenciando. Depois de recuperado dos ferimentos, Pete e Woody voltaram para a casa de Londres, com Abe, Karlla e as crianças que ainda dormiam, assim como Clau e Seth, Carlisle, Esme, Takeshi e todos os outros que não moravam ali conosco.

Passei no quarto de Nanda e Lisa, assim como também nos demais quartos para ver se estava tudo certo e tudo o que eu mais estava querendo era um relaxante banho de banheira e o silencio. Aqui já era por volta das duas da manhã e parecia que enfim o longo dia havia acabado, mas não...

Mas no meu quarto, além dos meus quatro maridos, havia também Nessie e Jake e eu suspirei longamente.

_- Oi._- eu disse fechando a porta e indo em direção a uma poltrona me sentar._- Vamos logo, perguntem.._

_- Como você ta?_- perguntou Zack depois de um momento de silencio e desta vez quem ficou em silencio foi eu, eu não sabia ao certo o que responder, eu estava pensando.

_- Hell?_- chamou-me Jake sentando-se no chão à minha frente e pondo sua mão quente sobre meus joelhos e eu olhei pra ele.

_- Não me pergunte como sei, mas certa vez você disse à Bella que você lutaria por ela enquanto o coração dela batesse.._- e aqueles grandes olhos escuros me fitavam com muita emoção, ele sabia melhor do que eu do que eu estava falando._- Mas eu gostaria de saber, se hoje, se nestas condições, se você ainda manteria esta promessa... sabendo que na verdade eu não vou trazê-la de volta à vida, que esta criança dentro de mim hoje é apenas um sopro do que Isabella foi um dia..._- Nessie chorava muito, mas era de felicidade ao me ouvir. Aquela mesma felicidade que ela exibia quando a mãe era viva, sem aquele olhar com aquela ponta de vazio. Jake, também emocionado sorria, sorria muito e iluminava o ambiente todo.

_- Eu sei que ela não vai ser mais a nossa Bella, prima, porque no mínimo ela vai ser muito mais coordenada!_- disse Jake se agarrando às minhas pernas e as apertando até doerem e Nessie veio me apertar do outro lado.

_- Meus avós vão ficar tão felizes, tia!_- disse Nessie._- Ai.. depois dessa eu nem sei mais do que eu te chamo!_- riu.

_- Você pode me chamar até de "psiu" que eu atendo, mas afloxem o abraço só um tiquinho, eu estou sufocando..._- pedi e rindo eles me largaram.

_- Ai desculpa.._- disse Jake.

_- E quando vocês vão contar aos meus avós, eu quero ir junto.._- disse Ness.

_- Em breve, filha, mas agora eu tenho certeza que vocês estão cansados e querem descansar, Esme arrumou o quarto de vocês, conversaremos sobre isso pela manhã..._- disse Edward praticamente e educadamente expulsando os dois do meu quarto que se despediram de mim e logo saíram, deixando agora apenas nós cinco ali.

_- Eu vou te perguntar de novo. Como você ta?_- perguntou Zack novamente pra mim enquanto Edward voltava depois de ter fechado a porta.

_- Confusa, cansada e me sentindo um lixo._- me joguei contra a poltrona e escorreguei, Emm se sentou no chão, pegou meus pés e começou a fazer massagem.

_- Com fome? Eu posso descer..._- disse Zack.

_- Não, mas eu aceito se você me trouxer uma bolsa de sangue do cooler do meu closet..._- mas Byrdie foi mais rápido e me deu._- Obrigada, amado. Vão dormir, vocês estão com carinhas horríveis... e muito obrigada por me aturarem hoje.._- e bocejando, eles se despediram de mim e de Ed e Emm e saíram em direção aos seus quartos.

_- Vou preparar um banho pra você, posso?_ - perguntou Ed.

_- Por favor, no momento é tudo o que eu quero..._- pedi e ele foi e Emm saiu do chão, me pegou no colo e sentou-se de novo na poltrona._- Você não ta bravo comigo porque eu vu ter um filho com Ed, né?_

_- Eu queria que fosse meu, claro, como que você bem sabe que por mim já teríamos tido um zilhao deles, mas essa situação é outra minha linda, você ta trazendo Bella de volta ai dentro de você e não tem como eu ficar bravo com isso, nenhum de nós está. Eu, Byrdie e Zack tínhamos as mesmas chances que Edward de fazer um bebê com você e ele deu um tiro certo, tão certo que vai trazer ainda mais felicidade pra gente..._- disse ele.

_- Eu te amo, Emmett._

_- E eu amo você, é isso que importa._- e nos beijamos delicadamente e depois de uns instantes fomos interrompidos porque Edward limpou a garganta e Emm levantou-se ainda comigo no colo e me largou no chão._- Eu vou deixar vocês porque certamente a conversa entre vocês vai ser longa... tchau Edward, tchau lobinha.._- me beijou de novo.

_- Tchau ursao._

_- Tchau Emm._- acenou Edward da porta do banheiro._- Vem._- estendeu a mão pra mim._ - Seu banho ta pronto._

* * *

**n/a: Oiiieee**

**Ohhhh**

**eu nao abandonei voces nao, meus queridos!**

**o que aconteceu foi que eu realmente travei no diabo do cap 22 e nao tinha jeito dele sair ateh ontem, por isso eu n postei sab nem domingo..**

**Sorry, mesmo!**

**Mas to viva e desencantei, juro!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	19. Long, Long Day 9

PARTE 2 (IX)

LONG, LONG DAY

**Capitulo 18 – P.S: Eu Te Amo**

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu e Hell não precisamos de grandes conversas pra nos entender. Simplesmente trocamos um longo abraço e depois ela pediu que eu a acompanhasse durante o banho que eu havia preparado pra ela e lá, ficamos agarrados em silencio, envoltos pela água quente e em meus braços ela suspirava suavemente de olhos fechados, com um plácido sorriso no rosto.

_- Feliz?_- perguntei, porque eu estava, estava felicíssimo, mas ela antes, parecia, não sei, no mínimo apática.

_- Agora passado o choque inicial e passadas todas as outras coisas que nada tinham a ver.. te digo que sim._- alisou o ventre debaixo d'água._- Mais um bebê e um bebê seu..._

_- Bella._- coloquei minha mão sobre a dela._- E eu vou te-la de volta, vou ficar com vocês duas... você não faz idéia da felicidade que você está me proporcionando, Helena, à minha filha... Obri..._- eu estava agradecendo quando ela virou pra mim colocando delicadamente os dedos sobre os meus lábios, me calando.

_- Não me agradeça. Você e todos os outros podem dizer que não, mas eu sempre me senti responsável pela morte de Bella, ainda mais quando eu, contra todos os meus princípios, fiquei com você, arriscando todos os dias até hoje, te perder pra sempre e com isso perder grande parte do meu chão, do meu coração. Hoje, quando vi aquela garota, senti uma dor horrível, dor esta que só passou quando revi Bella enquanto dormia._- disse.

_- Você a viu?!_

_- Sshh.._- calou-me de novo._- O fato é que quando ela me disse que retornaria, mesmo que aquela garota que eu vira não fosse ela, eu continuei arrasada, mas ainda assim eu te levaria até ela se ela me pedisse isso porque eu tenho uma dívida com ela._

_- Então somos dois, eu nunca concordei com o fato de Bella se tornar uma vampira como eu._

_- É por isso que ela quer voltar como nossa filha. É a nossa oportunidade de dar a ela a vida que ela não teve por duas vezes, você entende? Vale pra você o mesmo que eu disse para Nessie e Jake, o que eu trago em mim,é apenas um sopro do que ela foi, é apenas a vontade dela viver de novo, de voltar diretamente àqueles que ela ama, assim que ela nascer, ela vai ser outra pessoa, ela vai ser minha e sua._- disse segura e era aquela segurança que eu sempre admirei nela e queria que nossa filha tivesse.

_- Nossa menina._

_- Nossa vampirinha e com essa sua cara linda, ela vai ser uma coisinha fofa!_- me apertou as bochechas e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

_- Você não se olha no espelho com muita freqüência, né?_- ri._- Até roncando e remelenta você é linda!_- ela riu pra mim corada e com covinhas._- Posso te pedir um favor?_- pedi enquanto a enchia de beijos.

_- Todos que quiser._

_- Eu gostaria de escolher o nome dela._

_- Eu tinha pensado em deixar Nessie fazer isso.._

_- Okay, mas saiba que você corre um grande risco de que ela escolha um nome excêntrico tal como "Renesmee Carlie" pra pobre da criança..._- rimos.

_- E qual seria a sua sugestão, papai?_- perguntou ela.

_- Marie... era o segundo nome de Bella, eu sempre gostei, mas ela nunca usava._- e ela ficou pensativa uns instantes.

_- Marie, Marie, Marie..._- repetiu varias vezes._- Eu gosto, gosto de Marie, pode ser, se Nessie também gostar..._- se afastou de mim e mergulhou na água e quando voltou à superfície, voltou esfregando seu rosto no meu e sussurrando no meu ouvido._- Sabe, desde aquela vez, toda a vez que eu tomo banho de banheira eu lembro daquele beijo que você roubou de mim, foi depois dele que eu passei a te ver diferente..._- fiquei todo bobo.

_- E eu, acho que depois de tantos anos, posso confessar, eu sou cada vez mais louco com você desde que você voltou do Afeganistão, e Bella sabia._

_- Ela me disse isso hoje. Relacionamentos são complicados, Edward, ninguém é 100% feliz ao lado do parceiro todos os dias, por isso que eu não exijo fidelidade de nenhum de vocês, mas sim lealdade, então, por isso, se caso você quiser ficar com aquela garota que é igual à Bella, ao menos me avisa.._- agora foi a minha vez de calá-la.

_- Você ta maluca?! Você é tudo o que eu quero e preciso, vocês são!_- coloquei minha mão na barriga dela de novo._- E não mais ouse me sugerir isso! Aquela garota pode se parecer com Bella à primeira vista sim, mas ela não têm nada dela! Pra falar a verdade, os esquisitos são aquela garota que fala russo sem saber e o outro que está de olho na Nanda, de ambos eu não consegui ler a mente direito..._

_- Sshh.._- disse ela calando-me novamente, mas agora com um beijo, e depois falou com a boca ainda unida à minha._- Sinceramente eu não estou nem um pouco afim de saber deles agora, o que acha de nos concentrarmos apenas em nós dois?_

_- Aham._

_- Então vem pra cama comigo._

E fizemos amor lentamente e de olhos abertos, inteiramente um dentro do outro, sem pressa e intensamente. Só o amor fluía por nós, só o desejo de ficarmos juntos e de fazer nossa filha feliz e amada, cheia de vida e oportunidades e depois, ela se enroscou em meu corpo e enquanto conversávamos ela cochilou em meus braços enquanto o sol anunciava o começo de um novo dia.

* * *

**n/a: eee**

**e acabou-se essa parte!**

**amanhã uma parte nova!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	20. Crush! Crush! Crush! 1

PARTE 3 (I)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 19 – Biologia**

**EmmPOV.**

_- Senhorita Koleston, espero que tenha um bom motivo para aparecer na minha aula só na metade do período!_- reclamou o professor paralisando sua aula chatissima quando Hell educadamente bateu à porta de sua sala e pediu para entrar com sua caderneta de presença em mãos.

Hoje cedo no café ela sentiu enjôo e mesmo assim exigiu que viéssemos todos para cá que ela viria sozinha depois e só apareceu agora, linda, cheirosinha e aparentemente de bom humor.

_- Desculpe professor, foram problemas particulares.._- disse ela. Por pedido seu, nenhum de nós está autorizado a falar para as pessoas de fora da família que ela está grávida e muito menos que ela está grávida de Bella!

_- Mas que cara chato.._- resmungou Jasper atrás de mim.

Nós quatro, eu, ele, Ed e Hell somos colegas nesta matéria, mas o professor nos separou por bancadas, nos colocou com outros alunos e Edward até aquele momento estava todo tenso e de cara amarrada ele não queria ter vindo, queria ter ficado lá com Hell, mas eu e Jazz o trouxemos na marra e ele estava lá no lugar dele todo sentido.

_- Pelo que eu soube, estes outros três novos alunos moram na mesma casa que a senhorita e eles não tiveram problemas particulares para chegar à escola na hora certa.._- insistiu o professor enquanto assinava a tal caderneta tentando fazer com que Hell se sentisse incomodada.

_- Bem, então o senhor deve ter percebido que enquanto eles são três rapazes, eu sou uma garota!_- disse ela fazendo todos rirem e o professor fez uma cara horrorosa pra ela.

_- Eu vou querer para amanhã um trabalho sobre a matéria dada durante a semana passada e a de hoje também. Este é o seu livro, quando a aula acabar, você deve deixá-lo aqui e pesquisar na biblioteca, agora em silencio vá se sentar ao lado do senhor Luke Ford, por favor._- mandou e ela foi.

Edward imediatamente remexeu-se incomodado e resmungava coisas como "tarados" e "mentes poluídas" e nem precisava ler mentes ou sentir coisas como Jasper porque só pela cara que aqueles adolescentes faziam pra Hell em sua saia escura justa e camisa com o brasão da escola já os entregava, ainda mais quando na turma havia só mais umas quatro garotas e todas muito tronxas!

_- Hey.._- era o meu colega de bancada me cutucando e eu nem deixei o cara falar.

_- Sim, ela é assim todos os dias, agora por favor, presta atenção na aula amigo..._

_- Que? Não cara, eu queria saber se você sabe a resposta desta questão!_- disse o nerd e eu realmente fiquei com a cara no chão.

...

_- Em que página está isso no livro?_- perguntou Hell ao sentar-se ao lado de Luke.

_- Oi, seu nome é Helena, não é?_- perguntou Luke enquanto apontava para o numero da pagina._- Essa matéria é difícil..._- resmungou e Hell riu.

_- Em se tratando dessa matéria, exatamente essa parte, não é nada difícil..._

_- Então você quer dizer que pra você é fácil!? Eu demorei horrores só pra entender do que ele estava falando!_- disse Luke um pouco mais alto e o professor os mandou ficar quietos.

_- Ah vai, eu explico..._- disse Hell virando-se de lado para Luke e na maior boa vontade realmente estava explicando a matéria para ele, mas ele estava mais interessado em olhar para o decote dela._- E a sua irmã como está? Ela me pareceu bem confusa ontem..._

_- Hã? Ah, bem, Kath ta bem._- disse Luke voltando a prestar atenção às explicações dela.

_- Helena! Se liga!_- disse Edward entre dentes._- Ele não está nem aí pra matéria, ele está olhando pra você!_- Hell ouviu, mas continuou a explicação por mais uns instantes, até que resolveu testar pra ver se o que ele tinha dito era verdade.

_- Luke, de que cor é meu sutiã?_- perguntou Hell ao garoto.

_- Azul._- respondeu ele que só depois de sua resposta entendeu a pegadinha e ficou envergonhado._- Ai, desculpa._

_- Ótimo. Espero que você goste deste professor porque é só ele quem vai te ensinar biologia a partir de hoje._- disse ela voltando-se pra frente e ficando quieta.

...

**KathPOV.**

E o primeiro período acabara e uma garota marinha parecendo uma boneca veio toda saltitante até mim se apresentar, veio acompanhada de Tyler e de outra garota que eu ainda não conhecia e que também era miudinha como ela.

Esse semestre eu não tinha pegado muitas matérias com Faith e Gill e esta era uma das que eu fazia "sozinha", mas eu sempre me sentava com algumas outras colegas de classe, e depois de ontem, quando todos eles, meus familiares e melhores amigos, ficaram horrorizados comigo, eu bem que estava agradecida por não te-los ali me avaliando, me olhando estranho.

_- Oi! Você esteve na minha casa ontem, mas não nos apresentamos, meu nome é Alice!_- e me abraçou rapidamente como se já fossemos amigas._- Seu nome é Kath, não é? Você está bem hoje?_

_- Sim, acho que sim, apesar de ainda não entender bem como sei falar e entendo uma língua que de fato não sei, é esquisito.._- eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe com o esquisito._- disse Tyler._- Acredite, nada é esquisito pra gente._

_- Tyler tem razão, esquisito é o que mais existe no mundo, ao menos no nosso!_- riu a outra garota._- Eu sou Isabel, mas pode me chamar de Lisa, "da"!?_

_- Sim._- sorri envergonhada.

...

**NandaPOV.**

E assim que eu pisei naquela escola naquela manhã, principalmente na sala de aula onde tive minha primeira aula ouvi as pessoas cochicharem sobre mim, falarem sobre uma notinha que tinham lido num blog, mas eu não sabia que notinha era esta nem o que ela tinha a ver comigo.

Tirando o tal fato, tudo tinha corrido tranquilamente ao lado de Rob e Tony e na saída, ainda mesmo sem entender porque que no corredor continuavam a falar de mim pelas costas, fui à máquina de café pegar uma dose de cafeína para enfrentar o próximo período.

Pras pessoas comuns seria muito mais fácil chegar a alguém e perguntar "hey, qual é a sua? O que você quer falando de mim?", mas acontece que eu nasci nesse meio e tirar satisfação só faz o bolo ficar maior, então, o silencio é sempre o melhor remédio, mas no caso eu não sabia mesmo o que estava rolando.

_- Oi Fernanda, posso falar com você?_- era Eric, que surgira ali do meu lado e eu vê-lo eu fiquei super envergonhada e pra disfarçar eu enfiei a cara no copo de café e fiz de conta que estava assoprando.

_- Aham._

_- Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas, mas eu..._

_- Pedir desculpas pelo que? To boiando, Eric..._- ele sorriu e eu bobona continuei assoprando o café, vou acabar tomando o troço gelado!

_- Você não soube, então.._

_- Do que exatamente?_- perguntei e ele pegou seu celular e me mostrou uma mensagem que dizia que eu e ele, ontem durante a visita que eles fizeram à nossa casa ficamos! Poxa, não que essa não fosse uma boa idéia, ou uma coisa que eu não quisesse, mas não rolou._- Humm, então é por isso que estão me olhando estranho, apontando pra mim, fofocando? Saquei..._

_- É, poxa, me desculpa._- ele realmente parecia estar falando serio e eu achei super fofo._- Eu vou falar com Gill ou com Olive pra que eles publiquem uma retratação, não ta certo, a gente não ficou ontem... Humm, eu preciso ir procurá-los e ir pra minha aula de educação física agora.. mais uma vez me desculpe. Te vejo mais tarde, Tchau._- beijou delicadamente meu rosto e foi se perdendo pelo corredor.

_- Hey, Eric!_- chamei e ele virou, independente dos curiosos que se viraram junto com ele._- Obrigada, você é muito gentil!_

_..._

_- O que foi amor?_- perguntou Emm quando viu Hell sorrindo feito boba escondida atrás de uma fileira de armários olhando para Rob e Nanda mais ao longe no final do corredor daquele andar.

_- Olha que fofos, Emm! Nanda apaixonada por aquele garoto e Rob todo derretido por Lisa, mesmo que ela ainda não dê bola pra ele... meus bebês estão tão crescidos... A felicidade deles me faz feliz também._- disse emocionada e quando virou para trás para sair de onde estava Emm estava praticamente em cima dela olhando-a gulosamente._- Ah, oi ursão.._

_- Oi lobinha..._- disse ele prendendo-a contra os armários e agarrando-a pela cintura._- O que você acha de nós dois, no próximo intervalo, darmos uma escapadinha pra nos divertimos um pouquinho... em dez minutos podemos fazer coisas bem gostosas juntos você não acha?_

_- Acho sim, ótima idéia, ursão... mas agora, você precisa ir que o sinal vai tocar em alguns instantes.._- disse ela ofegante e tão cheia de boas intenções quanto ele.

_- E onde a gente se encontra quando o sinal tocar de novo?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Emmett, eu encontro você._- disse ela e ele a trouxe mais pra perto de si e a beijou com vontade.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**Uma nova parte!**

**q legal!**

**E eu ganhei mais um leitor fantasma que nao gosta d me mandar reviews, mas td certo!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	21. Crush! Crush! Crush! 2

PARTE 3 (II)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 20 – You Got Something To Tell Me (Você Tem Algo Pra Me Contar)**

**EricPOV.**

_- Olá!_- era uma garota falando comigo ao sentar-se na carteira do meu lado._- Nos conhecemos ontem, seu nome é Eric, não é?_- aquela era a ultima aula do dia, espanhol e confesso, eu estava com sono e nem um pouco afim de papo, mas quando eu virei pro lado pra ver quem falara comigo, vi a garota ruiva que conheci ontem na casa de Fernanda e resolvi saber o que ela queria comigo.

_- Aham, e o teu é Helena?_

_- Sim._

_- Sabe, você se parece com alguém que conheço, mas deixa pra lá é loucura, não faz sentido..._- eu ia dizer que ela se parecia com a tal mulher que eu sempre vejo nos meus sonhos quando me sinto triste e ela sorriu emocionada pra mim._- Você ta bem?_

_- To, to sim Eric. Escuta, eu sei que você vai me achar completamente maluca agora, mas..._- coçou a cabeça em sinal de duvida._- Ah, não tem como, as pessoas costumam te dizer que sonham com você com certa freqüência?_

_- Humm, bem, meus amigos de NY me diziam isso e aqui meus primos, minha avó, alguns amigos deles também... teve uma vez que sonhei com a Fernanda mesmo sem conhecê-la._- respondi e saiu fácil.

_- Eu soube._

_- Mas foi só daquela vez que sonhei com ela.._

_- Eu sei._

_- Foi ela que te contou sobre isso? É que, bem, não é algo que eu costuma comentar..._

_- Digamos que tenha sido ela..._- disse enigmática._- Sabe, Fernanda gosta de você, Eric._- foi segura em sua afirmação e despertou ainda mais o meu interesse.

_- E vocês duas são tão amigas a ponto de você estar afirmando isso pra mim com tanta certeza?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- A ligação que existe entre mim e Fernanda vai muito além da amizade e quando eu digo que ela gosta de você, eu sei do que estou falando._- foi incisiva e eu resolvi não contrariar.

_- Okay, e porque você ta me dizendo isso? Eu posso não gostar dela!_- resolvi bancar o difícil mesmo vibrando por dentro, mas ela me olhou com cara de deboche e riu.

_- Aham, ta, já te digo agora, você é um péssimo ator._- virou pra trás e pegou algo dentro da bolsa enquanto eu morria de vergonha.

_- É, ta, mas eu posso não prestar, posso ser um baita filho da puta..._- mas ela olhou bem pra mim e sorriu delicadamente de lado, exatamente como a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Era estranho o quanto eu me sentia à vontade ao lado dela, afinal ela era uma desconhecida, ela me parecia uma velha amiga, até mesmo família.

_- De verdade, eu realmente duvido que você não preste ou que seja um filho da puta._

_- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você não me conhece!_- ela me deixa à vontade, mas não deixa de ser esquisita, mas ela me passou um papel virado de cabeça pra baixo e quando eu virei o papel pra cima vi exatamente a imagem da mulher que sempre vejo nos meus sonhos e fiquei completamente sem palavras.

_- Você tem razão, eu posso não te conhecer, mas minha mãe, creio eu, nunca se relacionaria com um filho da puta sem um bom motivo..._- disse tranquilamente.

_- Mas.. eu jamais.._

_- Eu sei que você jamais falou pra ninguém sobre ela Eric e seu segredo está seguro comigo..._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Helena._

_- O que é você, então?_

_- Alguém em quem você pode confiar, Eric._- disse e eu acreditei nela.

_- E ela é realmente sua mãe?_- visivelmente emocionada ela acenou que sim e eu fiquei extremamente feliz por não ser maluco!_- Qual o nome dela? Eu jamais perguntei por que não achei que ela fosse real... Ela estava lá ontem? Eu queria conhecê-la!_

_- Infelizmente isso não vai ser possível, Eric. O nome dela é Indira Mentz e sim, ela foi real, mas ela morreu há muito tempo..._- eu achei estranho, nunca tinha sonhado com gente morta antes. Gente morta e desconhecida, menos ainda!

_- Ah, me desculpe.._

_- Tudo bem._- e o professor interrompeu a aula e fez um discurso em espanhol pra nós dois e ela respondeu à altura, mas eu não entendi a metade do que eles falaram._- Acho que seria bom deixarmos o resto dessa conversa pra depois, eu sei que você está cheio de perguntas na sua cabeça, mas se continuarmos ele nos mandará pra detenção.._

_- Detenção, to fora._- virei pra frente, ela também, mas não demorou muito eu não me contive e comecei a rir, pra quem falava russo tão fácil, espanhol deveria ser mesmo fichinha._- Helena.._- chamei e ela virou o rosto pra mim._- Eu fiquei de ir acompanhar meus primos e os amigos deles até o ginásio de patinação onde vai haver os testes mais tarde, mas eu não tava realmente afim de ir, você não quer continuar quem sabe falando sobre esta nossa amiga em comum?_- devolvi a foto pra ela.

_- Pode ser, eu iria pra lá também de qualquer maneira, a minha galera também quer ver os tais testes mais tarde..._- guardou a foto na bolsa._- E você, não é dos esportes?_

_- Não, na verdade minha grande paixão são carros, motores, mecânica, velocidade... descobri que eles tem uma extracurricular muito boa aqui, fui numa reunião na semana passada, uma palestra na verdade, me inscrevi sem piscar! O projeto final vale pra varias matérias nas quais eu sou capenga e vai me ajudar a passar no fim do ano..._

_- Que? Jura que tem uma dessas aqui!?_- os olhos dela praticamente brilharam de interesse_- Será que ainda aceitam inscrições?_- dei de ombros._- Eu adoro mecânica! Achei que não tinha nada de interessante pra eu fazer aqui! Vou passar na secretaria quando a aula acabar!_

_- Hey, ustedes!_- gritou o professor mais uma vez nos chamando a atenção e nos obrigamos de vez a encerrar o assunto.

Essa garota é maluquete, definitivamente esquisita, mas acho que seremos grandes amigos.

...

Quando as aulas acabaram todos foram pra casa pra trocarem de roupa para depois irem para o tal ginásio de patinação verem os testes do time de hóquei e de patinação artística da escola que aconteceriam em duas horas, mas Hell ficou para trás para passar na secretaria e verificar se conseguiria se inscrever na tal extracurricular que Eric tinha comentado durante a aula.

Bem que Hell queria fazer o teste para o time de patinação, mas todos tinham vetado tal esporte pra ela e a escola também não tinha nenhum grupo de canto para distraí-la, mas ela estava empolgada com o que estava lendo sobre o projeto final da matéria quando na secretaria entrou um animado grupo de garotas falando muito alto e dentre estas garotas estavam Olive, Violet e mais algumas outras garotas que foram suas colegas em outras classes durante o dia e apesar de ouvir tudo o que estava acontecendo, Hell continuou na sua.

_- Boa tarde Jenna! Eu, como capitã, vim buscar a lista de inscritas para o teste da equipe de patinação!_- disse Violet, para o seu grupinho de seguidoras e até mesmo sua voz soava estranha àqueles a quem ela lembrava à Bella._- Alguma inscrição de ultima hora?_- perguntou à secretária, olhando para Hell com desdém de cima a baixo.

_- Não, senhorita Ford._- disse a secretária de saco cheio de Violet._- A senhorita Koleston está na verdade dando uma olhada no currículo da extracurricular de mecânica de automóveis._- e todas as outras garotas nem disfarçaram o uníssono de asco, mas a secretaria só soltou um bufo pra elas._- Algo mais além da lista, senhorita Ford?_

_- Na verdade, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a diretora.._- disse Violet.

_- Então você vai ter de esperar um pouco, a diretora no momento está em reunião._- disse a secretária.

_- Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho um tempinho.._- disse ela antes de se virar juntamente com todas as outras garotas que a acompanhavam e indo se sentar nas cadeiras mais adiante._- Então Ollie, foi essa ai quem desmaiou ontem? Ela parece bem saudável pra mim..._- disse para Olive.

_- É, foi ela sim..._- disse Olive resmungando._- Eu não gostei nada dela._

_- Por quê?_- perguntou uma das garotas que as acompanhava._- Ela foi minha colega em duas matérias hoje e me pareceu bem simpática._

_- E quem aqui está falando com você?!_- disse Violet à garota que calou-se._- Eu fui colega hoje daquele que ontem quase arrancou meu braço e do loiro do cabelo crespo... Vocês acreditam que ele nem me pediu desculpas, sequer me olha na cara, bando de esquisitos!_

_- É, tem uns no terceiro ano também, mas ainda não tive aula com eles, mas hoje, além da tal da Fernanda que eu tive que tirar a mensagem porque Eric pediu, eu passei o dia recebendo mensagens sobre ela._- disse Olive apontando para Hell._- Essa garota é um perigo, quem tiver namorado, que segure o seu!_

_- Jura, com essa cara de santa!?_- riu Violet.

_- Sim! Hoje cedo me mandaram uma foto dela e daquele grandão lindo que parece um armário se agarrando no corredor do segundo andar pra quem quisesse ou não ver... e depois, na hora do almoço, todo mundo viu que ela tava toda de chamego com o cara que te agrediu ontem! Sem contar que agora a pouco, durante a ultima aula, eu recebi varias mensagens, dizendo que ela e seu primo Eric estavam no maior papo durante a aula de espanhol!_- disse Olive.

_- Gente, que puta!_- disse Violet e todas riram, mas quando olharam para Hell ela as estava encarando seria e todas ficaram sem graça e quietas. Hell assinou a inscrição na matéria extracurricular e pegou a lista de material que precisaria e foi diretamente às meninas que agora estavam ainda mais constrangidas.

_- Olá, meu nome é Helena..._- e fez questão de cumprimentá-las apertando a mão de todas elas porque as estava encantando._- Aposto que nenhuma de vocês realmente sabe o significado da expressão "telhado de vidro", sabe!?_- e elas ficaram sem palavras._- Tchauzinho, meninas..._

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**demorou um pouquinho, mas postei!**

**eu estava escrevendo o ultimo cap dessa parte e tem bjo na boka!**

**q lindo!**

**ateh amanha!**

**bom feriado!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	22. Crush! Crush! Crush! 3

PARTE 3 (III)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 21 – Mexendo em Vespeiros**

**EricPOV.**

Eu cheguei ao tal ginásio de patinação com Luke e Nathan e ainda não havia estado naquela parte da cidade, ou lá dentro, mas o lugar era enorme, resquício de uns jogos pan americanos que aconteceram anos atrás na cidade e Ottawa e que usaram Buccanner também como sede e no fim eu estranhei a movimentação toda que havia li, mas eles me disseram que era daquele jeito que as coisas funcionavam ali. Que hoje as equipes das escolas da cidade e região estavam reunidas para ver os testes das equipes deles, que ontem havia sido de outra escola e que pelo resto da semana se reuniriam para ver os demais testes das outras escolas, e que os jogos oficiais são disputados aqui.

_- Sim, mas vocês tem que treinar em algum lugar, não? Onde vocês treinam?_-perguntei.

_- Obvio, os nossos treinos e os das meninas são feitos na escola em horários e dias alternados._- respondeu Luke.

_- E há um rinque de patinação no gelo na escola em que estudamos?_- perguntei e pra eles eu pareci um completo idiota.

_- Sim, um pouco mais para trás da garagem, onde você, pelo que me consta vai fazer a oficina de mecânica..._- disse Nathan quando entramos no ginásio e logo vimos às garotas saltitando na pista, se aquecendo para seus testes._- Oba, desta parte eu gosto, garotas de colã!_- e mais para cima em meio às arquibancadas estavam Fernanda entretida olhando às garotas e Helena que mesmo cercada de homens sorriu e acenou pra mim._- Hey, essa é gata! Você ao menos tem bom gosto Eric._

_- Não, não é nada disso, ela é minha colega na aula de espanhol e foi legal comigo, não viagem! Hoje de manhã já tinham dito que eu tinha ficado com a Fernanda!_- falei.

_- E não ficou?_- perguntou Luke.

_- Não!Eu só estava conversando com ela! Porque afinal vocês todos são tão maldosos?!É simplesmente assim tão difícil cuidar da própria vida!?_- furioso com eles eu dei meia volta e fui embora de lá, a pé já que eu tinha ido de carona com eles, eu sabia que seria um bom caminho até chegar em casa, mas considerando meu stress, nem dei bola, porém mal me afastei duas quadras além do estádio e mais à frente em meu caminho, recostada em um tronco de árvore e aparentemente à minha espera estava Helena de braços cruzados sobre o tronco._- Mas como é que você ta aqui se acabei de te ver lá?_- apontei pra trás e ela só meio que tirou com a minha cara.

_- Prefiro manter meus segredos em segredo, posso te acompanhar?_- perguntou.

_- E se eu te disser que realmente não sei pra onde estou indo e que não planejo voltar pra casa agora?_

_- Então este lugar nenhum me parece o melhor lugar pra ir! Posso?_

_- Se insiste, por favor!_- e ela se juntou a mim e meu ritmo de caminhada diminuiu muito._- Você vai me dizer como chegou aqui antes de mim?_

_- Não._- disse seria, mas riu no fim._- E na verdade, hoje, eu gostaria de fazer as perguntas._- dei de ombros._- Sabe, gostei da sua atitude lá no ginásio, as pessoas deveriam mesmo se importar com as suas próprias vidas ao invés de viverem a partir da dos outros, fazendo fofocas principalmente..._

_- Também acho, mas no entanto você ta aqui dizendo que quer me fazer perguntas, que quer saber sobre a minha vida._

_- Sim, mas não pra fazer fofocas e intrigas a teu respeito, eu quero entender qual é a tua relação com a minha mãe, só isso..._- e apesar de toda aquela aura de estranheza ela me pareceu sincera.

_- Bem, então, dentro do que eu souber, eu vou responder às tuas perguntas se isso te ajudar..._

E enquanto caminhávamos tranquilamente ela me perguntava sobre meus pais, avós, tios, primos e desde quando, com que freqüência e quais seriam os conteúdos dos tais sonhos que eu tenho com sua mãe e dentro d que eu sabia sobre a minha família eu respondi.

Para algumas outras coisas eu dei uma editada e em momento algum ela pareceu estar prestando atenção em algo que não fosse àquilo que eu estivesse dizendo até um gato maluco sair do meio de uma moita e pular em mim, me atacando do nada.

Depois do susto e de desvencilhar do bichano ela tirou da bolsa que carregava um lenço de papel e esfregou nos arranhados que sofri na mão e nos braços, estancando o sangue que saia deles.

_- Poxa, gatinho maluco..._- meio que riu._- Mas garanto que não é nada que realmente vá atrapalhar a tua vida._- cuidou de mim como uma doutora, tirou daquela bolsa apetrechos que eu jamais imaginaria._- Viu só, nada que um pouco de água oxigenada e álcool iodado não curem.._- quando finalmente reparei no meu braço parecia que eu recém tinha passado por uma experiente enfermeira.

_- Porque eu sinto que isso ainda é o mínimo do que você pode fazer e de que eu vou me surpreender ainda mais com você?_- perguntei a ela, mas ela só sorriu pra mim enigmática, como até agora.

_- E te surpreender comigo acaso te assusta?_

_- Deveria?_

_- Depende._- deu de ombros._- A simples menção do meu nome costuma botar medo em muitas pessoas, especialmente naquelas que fizeram algo de errado. Você fez algo de errado Eric? Você foi um menino mau?_

_- Nos últimos trinta segundos? Não, não que eu me lembre exatamente..._- rimos e andamos um pouco mais, agora falando bobagens.

_- Bem, agora eu preciso ir._- disse ela quando passamos na rua que passava em frente àquela que dava acesso a sua casa, me ofereci para acompanhá-la , mas ela não quis._- Obrigada pelas informações que você me deu Eric, foi realmente muito gentil da tua parte._

_- De nada. Ah, eu posso pedir pra minha avó o nome do marido dela e das demais pessoas que eu não sei da família dela, assim como as do meu pai, é que eu ainda sou um pouco novo nessa coisa de ter família.._- eu disse envergonhado, mas ela foi compreensiva em seu sorriso.

_- Não tenha pressa, Eric, por hora o que você me disse já está bom, mais uma vez obrigada!_- e foi subindo a ladeira de costas, falando comigo e acenando, e acenando de volta eu me despedi dela e me afastei, mas quando mal dei dói passou para olhar para trás para ver onde ela estava em sua subida rumo à sua casa ela já não estava mais lá.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Tirando aquelas pessoas desocupadas que passaram o dia dizendo que eu tinha ficado com Eric ontem na minha casa o meu dia até que foi legal. Durante o almoço ficamos sabendo dos tais testes que aconteceriam depois do termino das aulas e decidimos ir assisti-los, na verdade minha mãe estava era querendo participar, mas tio Ed cortou o barato dela dizendo que ficar saltitando no fim não faria bem pra ela.

Procurei, mas Eric não estava lá naquele refeitório e discretamente Lisa me disse que Kath a prima dele contou pra ela que ele e o pai que ele recém conheceu combinaram de almoçar juntos no outro refeitório e eu achei muito fofo da parte dele. Então, quando as aulas acabaram, fomos pra casa trocar de roupa enquanto minha mãe ficou pra trás vendo umas coisas na secretaria, mas ela chegou antes que saíssemos e viemos para o ginásio todos juntos.

Fiquei feliz em ver Eric de novo, mas ele estava batendo boca com o amigo e com o primo, mandando-os cuidar das próprias vidas e logo saiu pela mesma porta que havia entrado bufando e batendo os pés no chão, depois quem sumiu foi minha mãe que disse que ia pegar uns chocolates na máquina de doces à entrada, mas não voltou.

Nós ficamos por lá quase até o fim, os vampiros estavam afim de caçar e foram, já nós estávamos com vontade de comer pizza esta noite e passamos numa pizzaria levando pra casa dezenas delas. Biso Theo já estava todo paramentado para sair, ele descobrira que em Ottawa há um bar bruxo e queria ir lá conferir, fazer um happy hour e já estava de saída quando chegamos.

Indie e Licia que vieram para cá estudar pra falar a verdade não sei bem ao certo o que estavam concentradas fazendo um trabalho na sala, Dean estava fazendo umas pesquisas no computador, já faz um tempo que ele estuda medicina humana, estudava em Seattle antes e Manu tinham dito que saíra para correr no parque.

Os meninos, assim como Lisa subiram para seus quartos e foram tomar banho e quando perguntei às minhas primas pelos meus pais elas me disseram que eles estavam no jardim e que minha mãe tinha pedido que eu fosse lá falar com ela quando eu chegasse em casa.

Já era noitinha e os dias estavam ficando mais curtos e frescos, uma coisa boa pra mim já que eu gosto mais de inverno, sai por uma porta à lateral da cozinha no primeiro piso. Essa casa não é tão grande quanto à de Londres, mas também é legal, aqui nós nos vemos e nem precisei andar grandes distancias pra avistar mais à frente e debaixo de uma árvore meus pais abraçadinhos, fazendo um piquenique romântico com direito à luz de velas e fofíssimos beijinhos de esquimó!

Tirei minhas lentes e fiquei quietinha os observando de onde eu estava, sim, vai soar completamente brega, mas o amor é rosa, a amizade amarela, o carinho e ternura são tons de azul, mas raiva/ódio e paixão são a mesma cor, vermelho e assim por diante só que quanto mais intenso é o sentimento, mais escura é a cor e olhando pros dois ali, eu só via rosa, azul e roxo também que é confiança...

_- Amore..._- minha mãe me chamou com o dedinho e correndo eu fui me deitar com eles como eu costumava fazer com mais freqüência quando eu era menor._- O que você estava fazendo escondidinha atrás daquela moita lobinha?_- perguntou mexendo no meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha como eu gosto.

_- Eu tava olhando vocês namorando, vendo as cores de vocês dois juntos.._

_- E elas continuam as mesmas?_- perguntou meu pai e minha mãe fez uma cara de passada pra ele fazendo beicinho de tristeza.

_- Ai Zackery..._- não deu pra resistir, a gente riu da cara dela e ela ficou ainda mais sentida.

_- Claro que continuam as mesmas, muito rosa, muito azul e muito roxo._- contei e ela mostrou a língua pra ele enquanto o cutucava.

_- Viu só seu chato! Eu te amo tanto quanto te amo há vinte anos!_- disse ela.

_- Eu tava brincando, sua bobona, chorona e linda!_- disse ele devolvendo os cutuques que recebera e enchendo-a de beijos melosos e eles totalmente me ignoraram ali até que eu limpei minha garganta cantarolei e fiz bastante barulho.

_- Ta, ta chega..._- disse ela se sentando por entre as pernas do meu pai que também se sentara e ela estava feliz, era inegável, a luz branca e pura que ela emite pulsava loucamente._- Filhote, presumo que você tenha visto a aura de Eric já, não?_- acenei que sim._- Que cores você viu?_

_- Não foram cores como nos humanos, o que eu vi nele é o que eu vejo em qualquer um de nós, cores lisas, alguma interferência que outra de outra cor, ele é tão constante quanto nós, daquela vez no sonho a aura dele era toda laranja._- contei.

_- Tenacidade.._- disse ela pensativa e eu concordei.

_- E um humano não pode ser tenaz?!_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Constante, perseverante e obstinado, por completo e o tempo todo? Não um humano comum, Zack._- explicou minha mãe._- Filha, eu conversei com Eric hoje por duas vezes.._

_- Jura!? Quando?_- me surpreendi._- Você estava com ele, por isso sumiu do ginásio?_

_- Bem, sim, mas me deixe te contar tudo, depois você pergunta. O fato é que ele me pareceu um rapaz legal e eu devo confessar que depois que você sonhou com ele da primeira vez, por temer por você e não saber quem ele era, eu coloquei um bloqueador no seu medalhão. Fernanda, Eric possui um poder, poder esse que ele não tem controle por não saber que possui e poder este também muito perigoso se pertencer a uma pessoa perigosa. Ele é um invasor, ele entra no sonho das pessoas, exatamente como fez no seu porque vocês estavam sonhando com o mesmo lugar e houve a coneccao e um invasor com foco pode descobrir coisas sobre nós que ninguém que não pertença à nossa sociedade deve saber, você entende?_- perguntou-me.

_- Claro. Isso quer dizer que eu devo me afastar dele, que Eric é perigoso._

_- Essa seria a coisa certa a ser feita se ele realmente fosse um perigo, mas não creio realmente que este seja o caso, por algum motivo minha mãe o visita em sonhos desde que ele era pequeno. Acho que é por isso que ele é tão centrado mesmo tendo tudo pra ser o oposto._- disse orgulhosa.

_- Verdade, mãe? Minha avó?_

_- Sim, e nesta tarde, graças à ajuda de um gatinho eu consegui uma amostra de sangue dele que vou analisar amanhã nos nossos laboratórios em Londres, é provável que Eric seja meu parente e de seu tio Joseph._

_- Mas, mas.. se ele realmente for, eu, eu e ele..._- toda a euforia que eu tinha em mim por minha mãe ter achado o Eric um garoto legal pra mim foi por água abaixo naquele momento e eu me embananei toda.

_- Hey, hey, calma meu anjinho._- segurou minhas mãos._- Não se precipite. Se realmente formos, é uma coisa muito distante como no caso de Jake que é descendente de um irmão da minha mãe! E veja também por outro lado, minha avó Eva era a irmã da bisavó do seu bisavô Theodore, a ancestral de Byrdie era gêmea de Ludwig que é o primeiro Koleston... se você for pesquisar bem, na verdade somos todos frutos de uma grande suruba familiar!_- e meu pai até então quieto riu que se matou, nós três no caso._- Bem, você e seus irmãos não deixam de ser mesmo.. assim como eu, Joseph e nossos outros trinta e muitos irmãos que minha mãe me deu, mas que infelizmente eu não conheci. Entendeu, filha?_

_- A parte da suruba, definitivamente, sim. Mãe, e eu também vou ser como você e minha avó com muitos e muitos maridos e muitos e muitos filhos?_- perguntei e meu pai já ficou meio tenso.

_- A parte dos muitos e muitos filhos com certeza porque somos férteis como coelhos, mas já tivemos essa conversa antes, meu amor, cada caso é um caso, não tenha pressa.._

_- Mas é que você e Byrdie..._

_- Nanda, eu fui pra cama com Byrdie aos 11 anos porque tinha que ser, me casei com Emm aos 13 porque também deveria ser assim. Com você não tem de ser dessa maneira.. Cada coisa ao seu tempo com você e ao completar seus dezoito anos você vai entrar definitivamente na sua maioridade lupina, em seu primeiro período fértil._

_- E eu vou cheirar como você?_

_- Ela vai?_- perguntou meu pai todo esganiçado.

_- Um dia sim, mas isso é assunto para outro dia!_- pegou meu medalhão e fez uns movimentos com os dedos depois largou-o._- Prontinho, agora você poderá voltar a sonhar com Eric, mas cuidado com o que mostra e com o que diz sobre nós, querendo ou não, ele é humano._

_- Pode deixar, mãe!_

_- Agora se manda que eu quero namorar teu pai mais um pouquinho!_- e feliz da vida eu corri de volta pra casa.


	23. Crush! Crush! Crush! 4

PARTE 3 (IV)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 22 – A Dream to Dream (Um Sonho a Sonhar)**

_..._

_- Hell, fica._- pediu Zack, sonolento, buscando por Hell que estava saindo da cama.

_- Achei que você estivesse dormindo._- disse ela voltando-se pra ele._- Eu só não quis atrapalhar seu sono._

_- Eu durmo muito melhor com você junto de mim._- disse ele e ela ficou toda derretida.

_- Então eu fico um pouco mais, mas não muito, eu tenho que ir pra Londres antes de amanhecer, você sabe..._- disse ela voltando a deitar ao lado dele e um se enroscou no outro.

_- Eu posso ir com você se você quiser, não me importo._- disse ele enquanto ela fazia cafuné em sua cabeça.

_- Não é necessário, meu querido, eu quero que você aprenda e se divirta no seu curso de culinária e que depois prepare muitas comidinhas gostosas pra mim._

_- Feito._- disse ele com um bocejo._- você não está com soninho?_

_- Não, dormi demais ontem, durma você, eu gosto de ficar vendo você dormir, você sabe.._

_- Ta legal, boa noite, te amo.._

_- Te amo, Zack._

_..._

_- Porque você ta ai de bode Lisa?_- perguntou Nanda à prima que da janela dos quarto que dividiam olhava para os jardins para Manu, Dean Tony, Rob e Tyler que transformados em lobos corriam de um lado para o outro._- Não é porque você ainda não é uma loba de verdade, é? Minha mãe já te explicou o porquê, eles estão com lobos o suficiente..._

_- Não, não é isso, eu estava me perguntando quando eu vou me apaixonar, Nanda..._- disse Lisa entre suspiros, olhando além.

_- Achei que você já fosse apaixonada por ambos Skeeter!_- disse Nanda tirando um sarro de Lisa e já se ajeitando em sua cama pra dormir.

_- Ai Nanda! To falando sério!_- disse Lisa saindo da janela e indo para a sua cama._- Eu os acho bonitos, claro, mas a gente não tem nada a ver, eles são velhos e não estão nem ai pra mim e definitivamente, eu não quero envelhecer no zero à zero! Vou fazer 18 anos no próximo verão!_- disse toda dramática e Nanda riu.

_- Sim, falta um ano pra isso se você não notou, Lisa, só não exagera! Talvez você só devesse deixar de olhar adiante, procurar o amor que você tanto procura longe, ele pode estar mais perto do que você imagina, é só deixar ele chegar, se aproximar de você..._- aconselhou Nanda.

_- Nanda, você viu alguém que gosta de mim, não viu? Me conta! O que você sabe que eu não sei?_- disse Lisa eufórica com a possibilidade de quem sabe ter um romance ou ao menos uma aventura, mas Nanda estava cansada demais para continuar a conversa.

_- Nada Lisa, eu não vi nada demais..._- bocejou.

_- Ah que saco, falar é fácil pra você, Eric simplesmente apareceu!_- resmungou Lisa dando as costas pra Nanda.

_- Relaxa Lisa, boa noite.._

_- Pra você também._

...

E àquela noite, de alguma forma, Eric sabia que estava ainda preso em seu próprio sonho, mas a poucos passos de entrar no sonho de alguém, uma representação de uma floresta densa, fechada e escura que lembrava perigo e filmes de terror sanguinolento, mas dentro de seu próprio sonho ele estava seguro e apesar de curioso para saber o que poderia encontrar no sonho de outro, ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer, dava um passo à frente e dois para trás.

_- Olá Eric.._- disse ma voz feminina que ele conhecia, vindo de trás dele e ao vira-se viu a mulher ruiva que sempre lhe fez companhia e ambos trocaram sorrisos amistosos um para o outro._- Como vai?_

_- Bem._- respondeu ele com um bufo de alivio._- Conheci sua filha, Helena._- e ela sorriu emocionada._- Mas ela me disse que você faleceu faz tempo, Indira._

_- Vejo que ela lhe disse meu nome... Bem, sim, eu como você me vê, como mãe dela, realmente me fui há certo tempo, mas já não estou morta há outro tanto... E desta imagem, eu sempre gostei, mas meu nome já não é mais este.._

_- Ah, acho que saquei, tipo aquele lance de reencarnação e talz.._- disse pensando ele alto e mesmo assim ela concordou._- Mas você voltou há quanto tempo? Porque eu só te conheço assim, tenho certeza de que nunca te vi antes, eu só costumo sonhar com quem eu conheço!_

_- Sabe, Fernanda está lá dentro, se você quiser encontrá-la, terá que enfrentar certos medos._- desconversou e apontou para a floresta à frente.

_- Indira, você não respondeu minha pergunta! Quando você voltou? Eu te conheço?_- perguntou ele irritado, mas ela apenas sorriu._- E mais, como que sua filha soube de você e de mim!?_

_- Minha filha é do tipo de ser do qual você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, ela pode ser a melhor pessoa que você pode conhecer na vida, ou simplesmente a ultima que você verá._

_- Então não me parece muito bom._

_- Não creio que você precise temê-la, Eric. Eu só apareço pra você porque temos uma ligação, mas de conhecimento cara a cara, faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos..._- disse ela que foi empurrando-o em direção à floresta com certa resistência.

_- Ligação?_- perguntou-se Eric fazendo contas mentais enquanto era empurrado._- Espera, eu sei quem você é! Você é minha prima Kath!_- mas Indira nada disse, apenas sorriu.

_- Cada coisa à seu tempo, meu querido. Por hoje divirta-se, e cuidado onde pisa! Tchau!_- e o empurrou com força.

_- Hey!_- gritou ele chamando por ela e dando voltas em torno de si, mas se viu apenas cercado de úmido e denso verde.

...

**EricPOV.**

Ainda chocado por estar ali e de certa forma bem convencido de que muita coisa estranha que minha prima fazia e dizia, agora faziam grande sentido, eu fui reparar onde eu estava.

_- Mas que porcaria!_- resmunguei comigo mesmo porque reparei que eu estava com os pés afundados no charco e de um fechado e assustador mato verde, de noite, sobre uma garoa fina e persistente._- Quem em sã consciência sonha com um troço desses? Pra que lado eu vou agora?!_

A luminosidade era toda estranha, era tudo meio prateado e toda aquela luz vinha de uma enorme lua cheia que brilhava sobre a copa daquelas enormes árvores e uivos ecoavam ao longe como uma matilha, mas ela ali bem de perto que eu estava sendo observado por um cervo de grandes chifres que quebrou galhos quando resolveu correr de mim.

Eu não sabia pra onde aquele bicho estava indo, muito menos poderia acompanhá-lo em seu rápido trotar, mas qualquer outro lugar me pareceu melhor que aquele pântano então eu fui mais ou menos para aquela mesma direção.

Em determinado momento, já completamente perdido eu resolvi olhar para trás pra ver se me localizava e não muito distante de mim eu encontrei um casal, me encarando ameacadoramente, vestidos de negro, com o que parecia ser uma vareta em uma das mãos e a outra em pé como se fosse desferir em mim um grande murro, ou me agarrar. Eu bem que poderia perguntar pra que lado era a saída, mas me pareceu que eles não estavam ali pra me ajudar e sim pra me perseguir, encurralar e aquilo me assusta, então apressei meu passo e continuei andando à frente tentando despistá-los se possível fosse.

Mais um tempo se passou e mesmo com muito medo eu olhei pra trás procurando aquele casal que eu tinha visto antes, mas não encontrei nada, digo atrás, porque na frente eu dei de cara com dois gigantescos lobos acinzentados do tamanho de cavalos de corrida que vagarosamente vinham em minha direção mostrando-me os caninos e rosnando baixo. Quando me virei para escapar lá estava o tal casal que eu vira anteriormente, agora cada vez mais perto, mostrando-me presas ao invés de caninos e eu estava totalmente apavorado e encurralado sem conseguir sair ou fugir.

Meu instinto mais selvagem mandou eu pegar algo ofensivo, mas a única coisa que encontrei ali foi um galho que tentei usar como uma espada para me defender, mas obviamente eu não teria sucesso. Realmente achei que eu estava perdido, que o Freddy Krueger apareceria ali e que como nos filmes eu viraria picadinho, mas quem ou o que apareceu ali foi um terceiro lobo, tão grande quanto os outros dois que rosnou alto para os outros quatro que me cercavam para em seguida saltar sobre em mim.

Eu só sei que gritei ao cair no chão, que esperneei tudo o que eu pude pela minha vida, mas tudo o que escutei no fim foi uma gostosa risada.

_- Desculpe pelo comportamento dos meus irmãos, Eric, eles não são tão maus, estavam só brincando com você!_- e quando abri meus olhos julgando estar no paraíso dei de cara com Fernanda sobre mim.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Eu e meus irmãos usamos a telepatia para reuniões familiares quando dormimos, Clau é incluída graças à sua fraternidade com Peter e às vezes acabamos por entrar uns nos sonhos dos outros, como acontecera aquela vez em que sonhei com Eric e que eles estavam lá, mas desta vez, a partir de uma idéia boba de Pete, resolveram sacanea-lo e quase o matam se susto! Eu demorei horrores para encontrá-los e Pete e Rob estavam achando aquilo o máximo, Clau e Woody só tinham entrado na onda e quando os alcancei levei Eric diretamente para o meu sonho, diretamente para a minha visão da clareira de tia Bella e o pobre continuava se tremendo e esperneando e eu não resisti, acabei rindo dele.

_- Desculpe pelo comportamento dos meus irmãos, Eric, eles não são tão maus, estavam só brincando com você!_- ele ali encolhido estava todo envolto em marrom escuro, medo, mas ao abrir os olhos e me olhar sua aura voltou a ficar laranja e pela primeira vez eu vi uma pequena borda rosa ao redor dela, ele gosta de mim! Fiquei envergonhada e recuei.

_- Seus irmãos? Aqueles, "aquilos", ela, eles.. irmãos!?_- será que um dia ele poderia saber da verdade sobre a gente? Vampiros, lobos e bruxos? Humanos não acreditam que existimos, fique quieta Fernanda!

_- Eric Ford, isso é um sonho! Desde quando sonhos fazem sentido!?_- resolvi entrar na onda._- Veja, o sonho é meu, quero que amanheça!_- e de repente o sol começou a subir no horizonte ao leste.

_- Tem razão..._- ele pareceu bem mais calmo._- Esse lugar é muito bonito, você tem uma grande imaginação..._- disse olhando ao redor.

_- Bonito sim, mas ele é real também, é uma clareira no meio da floresta, o memorial feito para a minha tia Isabella.. Ela morreu uns quatro anos antes de eu nascer e eu não costumo vir muito aqui quando não é em sonho porque este lugar fica fora dos nossos territórios e pode acabar sendo perigoso..._- ele me olhou sem entender nada do que eu disse e mesmo assim continuou olhando pra mim e o rosa de sua aura ia aumentando bastante me deixando ainda mais envergonhada, eu estou acostumada com as pessoas me olhando, mas não me encarando dessa maneira._- Eric, eu, bem... não me olha assim.._

_- Desculpa, é que eu também não quero deixar de fazê-lo. Faz mais de um mês que eu espero por te ver de novo e você agora ta aqui, eu não sei quando eu vou ter outra oportunidade como essa..._

_- Pelo que eu soube, muito mais do que você pensa, viemos pra ficar em Buccanner por um tempo... à não ser que você vá embora.._- please, diz que não vai!

_- Somos dois então, mas eu preciso te perguntar de uma vez.. Bem,eu conversei com sua amiga, Helena hoje.._

_- Ela me disse.._- e ambos ficamos muito envergonhados, mas ele continuou falando._- Humm, ela disse que você gosta de mim.. não que eu tenha algum motivo pra duvidar dela depois que descobrimos coisas em comum entre nós, bem não verdade uma só, mas é verdade mesmo?_- ai, minha mãe e seu bocão enorme!

_- Eu, bem, bem..._- comecei a me enrolar toda e foi a vez dele rir da minha mazela ao pegar na minha mão que estava solta ao lado do meu corpo onde estávamos sentados lado a lado.

_- Quanto à mim, ela descobriu na hora e se vocês conversaram, você provavelmente também sabe... Eu Eric, gosto e muito de você Fernanda._- disse ele e eu juro que quis dar pulinhos de felicidade e bater palminhas como tia Allie!

* * *

**n/a: Olaaaa!**

**Será que há uma alma caridosa ai do outro lado que possa me dar de pascoa ao menos uma review!?**

***O.O* (tentando fazer olhinhos de Alice)**

**Td bem q tenho sido uma autora relapsa que deixa vcs sem cap, mas foram só duas vezes... snif,snif!**

**amanhã eu volto com mais intervencoes de Bella que vai arranjar um fuá enorme mais pra frente!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	24. Crush! Crush! Crush! 5

PARTE 3 (V)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 23 – Calhambeque**

**HellPOV.**

Eu fiquei só mais um pouco com Zack, àquele momento eu estava mais interessada em saber como as coisas estavam andando fora dali. Deixei Zack dormindo mansinho e passei nos quartos dos meus filhos e os encontrei sorrindo em seus sonhos juvenis.

Passei também no meu quarto, tomei banho, recolhi os materiais que eu levaria para examinar, depois desci e fiquei comendo pizza fria com refrigerante e assistindo televisão enquanto esperava pelos vampiros que ainda não tinham voltado de sua noite de caça e por Byrdie que ainda dormia, que nem percebi quando cochilei.

_- Olá, mamãe!_- ouvi a voz de Bella em meio a uma barulheira infernal de um motor velho e tudo meio que chacoalhava e ao olhar para ela seus cabelos voavam por conta do vento que entrava pela janela de uma cabine de pick-up._- Como você está?_

_- Bem. Onde estamos indo? E que diabos de barulho é esse? Vem do motor?_- reclamei e ela riu.

_- Ah vai Hell! Nem é tão barulhenta! Tenha um pouco de respeito!_- disse gritando por cima de todo aquele barulho e rindo._- E estamos passeando, e quanto à velocidade, também não se preocupe, ela é guerreira, mas nunca passou dos 80 km/hora!_- alisou o painel._- Sempre senti saudades dela.._

_- Desse caco velho!? Francamente, Bella!_

_- Ela é uma Chevrolet 1953, vermelha, um clássico!_- disse indignada._- Sem contar todo o valor sentimental que ela carrega... Ela foi presente do meu pai, Charlie, tinha pertencido a Billy antes dele ter se acidentado e foi Jake quem a pôs pra rodar de novo..._- alisou mais uma vez aquele painel carcomido e eu entendi o porquê ela estava me levando para aquele passeio._- Mas depois que eu fiquei noiva de Edward ela misteriosamente "morreu" e sumiu e ele me deu um super carro, dois, três... a gente acaba se acostumando.._- sorriu envergonhada dando de ombros.

_- Ta, saquei, você quer que eu a encontre e a concerte pra você, é isso?_- e ela sorriu de cantinho, olhando pra estrada e nem precisou dizer nada pra eu saber que estava certa._- Mal é minha filha e nem sequer nasceu e já ta fazendo manha e conseguindo o que quer..._

_- Ah vai, você não estava mesmo precisando de um carro pra concertar na tal matéria de mecânica que você inventou de fazer?_- disse ela com olhinhos de Alice.

_- Sim, mas eu planejava comprar um carro usado, sei lá, mas agora aonde eu vou encontrar exatamente esta chevy? Esse modelo tem quase 100 anos, a sua meu anjo já deve ser um modelo reciclado, no máximo eu vou encontrar uma parecida!_- mas ela negou com a cabeça._- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Ah, já fazia um tempo que eu tinha ido atrás dela e encontrado a minha camionete de volta, nem precisei ir tão longe, Jared tinha comprado, e um dia eu planejava dar ela à Jake pra que ele a reformasse direitinho, deixasse tinindo, mas confesso que eu sempre tive medo que Edward desse um jeito de sumir com ela de novo, porém os anos foram passando, e uma coisa sempre acontecendo e se embolando com a outra e o tal dia de Jake concertá-la nunca chegou..._- contou.

_- Entendo, se ela está guardada, eu posso pega-la, onde está?_

_- No mesmo depósito onde estão as coisas que eram da casa de Charlie e que ele não se desfez quando se casou e se mudou para a casa de Sue.._

_- Ótimo, mas ainda assim eu não sei onde fica._

_- É ao lado do deposito do barco de pesca de Billy, as chaves de tal deposito estão com meu pai, mas eu também tinha uma cópia delas juntamente com as chaves da camionete que ficaram na casa da floresta.._

_- E você a quer depois que ela estiver pronta? Ou quer que eu de para alguém?_

_- Seria legal ter ela de novo.._

_- Como quiser. E ela ainda funciona?_

_- Não creio, comprei de Jared antes que ele jogasse no lixão!_- riu e eu resmunguei._- Mas de verdade, obrigada, eu sabia que você seria uma ótima mãe pra mim!_- beijou meu rosto e acordei com a porta de casa batendo alto pela mão pesada de Emmett.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Quando cheguei à cozinha para comer alguma coisa antes de sair para Londres, encontrei todos aqueles vampiros agitados, dizendo que também iriam pra lá falando todos ao mesmo tempo e Hell olhava pra mim com um olhar de "socorro", praticamente perdida atrás de uma montanha de panquecas com melado que Emmett não parava de empilhar no prato na frente dela.

_- Emm, amor, eu estou satisfeita, vou dar estas panquecas pra Byrdie, ta.._- disse ela.

_- Não, você ai comer tudinho!_- e ela gemeu baixinho pra ele fazendo carinha de dor._- Você está muito magrela e eu quero você e Bells bem gordinhas e fofinhas pra eu apertar teus gordinhos!_

_- Mas eu não quero mais panquecas!_- disse ela com um beiço._- Mais um pouco eu enjôo!_

_- Você não precisa mais comer, Hell.. E minha filha não vai se chamar Isabella de novo, Emm.._- disse Edward calmamente folheando o jornal.

_- Não?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Também não acho que seja necessário.._- disse Alice._- Apesar de tudo ela não vai mais ser a nossa Bella, mas sim a filha deles.._- disse enquanto eu me sentei ao lado de Hell e ela me passou o seu prato de panquecas.

_- É, mas então qual vai ser o nome da minha sobrinha?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Eu dei uma sugestão, mas Hell quer que Nessie escolha o nome da irmã, achei uma idéia melhor.._- disse Edward e Emmett riu, todos riram apesar de Edward não achar lá muita graça e do meu lado Hell ficava cada vez mais verdinha e só arrotava.

_- Só espero que Renesmee Carlie tenha herdado a criatividade pra inventar nomes da mãe..._- disse Emm.

_- Gente, enquanto vocês acabam ai, eu..._- Hell só gesticulou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

Quando ela finalmente voltou Theodore já tinha acordado e estava preparando o café para os demais moradores e antes de nos separarmos Hell disse que passaria em nossa casa londrina assim que acabasse o que ela tinha que fazer no laboratório de analises clinicas da Liga.

Edward se ofereceu para preparar uma almoço pra ela, mas ela não quis, disse que queria caçar quando ficasse livre. Então vampiros foram para um lado, e nós fomos diretamente para a sede e muitos de nossos agentes se surpreenderam ao vê-la entrar no laboratório de analises e retomar sua célula de identificação.

_- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda seja lá pro que você vai fazer, amor?_- perguntei.

_- Tenho sim. É só o tempo de isolar o DNA, depois o nosso CODIS trabalha sozinho... depois você vai num lugar comigo buscar uma coisa?_

_- Claro. Tenho umas duas reuniões agora, acha que dá pra fazê-las?_

_- Sim e obrigada, te amo DeeDee._

_- Te amo Lelê._- nos beijamos e eu a deixei lá trabalhando enquanto fui pras minhas reuniões.

...

**Algumas horas depois.**

_- Oi mãe!_- disse Peter chegando à estação onde Helena estava trabalhando, lhe dando um beijo bem estalado na bochecha._- O que você está aprontando?_

_- Mami está extraindo o DNA de uma amostra de sangue, e você filhote lindo, onde estava?_

_- No Museu, terminando de ajeitar umas coisas para o novo sistema de segurança e você, senhorita Koleston, deveria estar de férias, se dedicando a outras coisas..._- tocou discretamente a barriga da mãe._- Se não a isso, e se você não gosta de bancar a adolescente saltitante como tia Alice quer que você se pareça, você poderia ir passear com seus netos, pegar meus filhos em casa e levá-los pra visitar as primas em Hogwarts e não ficar aqui nesse laboratório fechado e cheio de coisas tóxicas tirando DNA de amostras de sangue sei lá eu de quem! Chega de trabalho pra você, xô! Agora quem manda nesse quadrado sou eu e eu não quero você aqui!_- tirou ela da banqueta em que ela estava sentada.

_- Peter Koleston Cullen!_- disse ela indignada chamando a atenção dos outros pesquisadores em suas mesas._- Se ninguém te informou o quadrado é meu e você só manda nele porque eu deixo, ta!_- fez bico pra ele.

_- Sim, sim.. mas agora eu mesmo continuo esse trabalho pra você, extraio o DNA, o genoma, a árvore genealógica, a ficha policial.. tudo o mais que você mesma faria.. tanto o resultado não sairia hoje mesmo, e ainda vai demorar mais uns dias! Byrdie disse que você o chamou pra ir com ele não sei onde e ele já está te esperando, portanto você tem coisas a fazer, não tem?_- perguntou Peter.

_- Tenho._

_- Então se manda daqui, vai! Te amo, mãe!_

_- Eu também filho, tchau._

_..._

_- Puta, que matagal!_- reclamou Byrdie quando chegaram ao terreno dos Cullen em Forks, depois de terem aparatado na mata._- O que você quer aqui?_

_- Vim pegar umas coisas na antiga casa de Edward.._- disse Hell.

_- Pra ele? E você precisa de mim pra isso? Eu achei que era coisa seria, cancelei muitos compromissos pra vir aqui com você._- disse ele contrariado e ela que já não estava muito de bom humor também não gostou nada do que ele disse.

_- Bom, me desculpe, se te incomoda tanto estar aqui, pode ir embora! O problema é que quando eu saio, alguém sempre reclama, eu te chamei porque queria tua companhia, mas se realmente é assim tão ruim, por favor, pega o teu rumo!_- gesticulou para ele ir embora.

_- Agora que eu já estou aqui eu não vou._

_- Então fique ai com seu mau humor que eu vou lá pegar o que vim pegar e já volto._

_- Como quiser, vou me transformar e dar uma volta.._- resmungou e ela sumiu no ar e ele se transformou.

Um resmungava de um lado, o outro resmungava do outro, Bernard tentava evitar ao máximo cenas de ciúmes, mas às vezes era inevitável. Hell achou e pegou as chaves tanto do deposito quanto da camionete que encontrou em uma das caixas guardada no antigo quarto de Nessie e ao sair da casa, ela encontrou Bernard ainda transformado em lobo, deitado na pequena varanda de frente a casa e ela sentou-se ao lado dele e ele pôs sua grande cabeça no colo dela e ela começou a acarinhar seu focinho enquanto ele dava pequenas choradinhas.

_- Claro que eu desculpo você, meu amor..._- disse ela._- Eu não verdade não vim buscar uma coisa pra ele, mas pra mim e eu sei que você tem ciúmes, mas não pense que eu não tenho de você, viu, senhor Scamander! Mas sabe, Pete tem razão, eu tenho que me preocupar mais com outras coisas, principalmente com meus netos!O que faremos agora? Vamos visitar Charlie e pegar algo especial!_- disse ela.

* * *

**n/a: olaa queridos (as)!**

**mais um capzinho!!**

**Nao se preocupem em me mandar reviews diarias, nao eh exatamente isso que eu quero, eh que eu sou xata mesmo!**

**eu só espero que estejam gostando, amanhã tem mais!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**


	25. Crush! Crush! Crush! 6

PARTE 3 (VI)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 24 – Pequenas Coisas**

**EricPOV.**

**Dias depois, sexta-feira.**

Já na saída da ultima aula do dia, sexta-feira, pronto pra ir pra extracurricular de mecânica, super empolgado, mas também me borrando porque eu não tinha ido atrás de nada pra matéria porque eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, leia-se Fernanda o tempo todo e meu primo Luke e seu fiel escudeiro Nathan me atacam no meio do corredor saídos de sua sala de aula já com suas mochilas de treino de hóquei e seus respectivos tacos que eles gostam de usar pra dar tranques nas pessoas, incluindo em mim, o que me deixa pra lá de furioso.

_- Então quer dizer que é hoje que você finalmente vai sair com aquela gatinha da Fernanda do terceiro ano?_- perguntou Nathan pra mim e eu me perguntei como ele poderia saber sobre isso se eu tinha convidado ela durante o intervalo do almoço, mas ai eu me lembrei que pra todos os lados existem olhos e ouvidos nessa maldita escola!

_- Acho que nem vou me dar ao trabalho de perguntar como souberam disso..._- resmunguei.

_- Ah você já sabe como as coisas rolam aqui.. um escutou e falou pro outro, que falou pro outro..._- gesticulou Luke._- Juro que eu já estava começando a pensar que você era gay e ia pedir pra nossa avó pra te trocar de quarto!_- descobri com o passar dos dias que Luke realmente se acha muito engraçado, e isso se deve porque as pessoas riem de suas piadas sem graça porque ele é o capitão do time de hóquei. Eu, como não devo nada pra ele, nem me dou ao trabalho, mas Nathan riu que se matou e sinceramente duvido que ambos rissem tanto se soubessem que ambas namoradinhas aprontam nas costas deles! Kath tem me contado cada coisa cabeluda fora o que já observei, mas eu fico quieto._- Ah, falando em Fernanda, gatissima, aonde foi parar metade daquela galera que anda com ela?_

_- Não sei, Fernanda disse que eles aproveitam dias de sol pra acampar se bem entendi, mas eu também não entrei em detalhes, a vida dos outros não me interessa muito se vocês ainda não perceberam... agora, com licença._- me desvencilhei daqueles dois malas e sai por outra porta. Estava passando em direção à grande garagem onde há a aula de extracurricular de mecânica e o rinque de patinação e presenciei uma galerinha reunida de butuca num barraco que estava acontecendo mais à frente. Mas foi só quando eu cheguei mais perto que eu vi quem estava discutindo, era Helena que havia sumido desde aquele dia em que conversamos e todo aquele outro grupo de sumidos e lá também estavam Fernanda, os outros e uma detonadissima pick-up._- O que ta acontecendo aqui?_- perguntei para a pessoa mais próxima.

_- Aquela ruiva chegou agora a pouco com aquela pick-up podre a reboque e a estava levando para a garagem, acho que pra aula de mecânica, quando aquele cara lá chegou e começou a brigar com ela! Eu só sei que eles estão parados no meio do caminho e eu não consigo passar o meu carro pra lá!_- reclamou o tal cara que depois eu reconheci da palestra da semana anterior e eu me aproximei mais da discucao pra entender porque Helena e o cara estavam brigando por causa de um carro velho.

_- Como é que é, Edward? Repete o que você acabou de me dizer por que com certeza eu não ouvi bem!_- disse Helena para o cara com os olhos bem abertos, e alguns daqueles que os cercavam visivelmente se afastaram, o que foi estranhíssimo, mas o cara continuou lá, de cara fechada e olhando pra ela.

_- É obvio que você me ouviu, mas se faz tanta questão, e repito! Eu não permito que você toque, sequer mexa neste carro! Eu não sei como você o encontrou, mas este era o carro de Bella e você não vai mexer nele!_- disse o tal de Edward em serio e Helena ficou tão seria quanto ele olhando-o por alguns segundos, quieta, até começar a rir como uma maluca. Ai até ele foi pra trás quando ela parou de rir, acho que até eu fui.

_- Okay, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas..._- disse ela calmamente.

_- Ih fudeu._- disse o cara grandão que anda com eles e que estava ali perto de mim.

_- Primeiro, eu não fui atrás de carro nenhum, digamos que ele me encontrou, a própria Isabella Swan o comprou de volta e se você não sabia disso não é culpa minha! Eu apenas o comprei de Charlie já que ela quando o comprou de novo colocou no nome dele e eu precisa de um carro velho pra concertar enquanto eu finjo que estou extremamente feliz de estar aqui e com tudo mais que está acontecendo comigo!_- disse ela e um baita trovão fez um barulho estrondoso.

_- Ai, vai chover e essa gente fica ai se ensebando.._- reclamou um outro cara atrás de mim.

_- E segundo e mais importante de tudo, Edward Cullen... Jamais me venha com essa de "não permito" pra mim!_- apontou o dedo na cara dele e mesmo que estivesse na cara dele escrito o quanto ele estava magoado ele continuava ali irredutível._- Você me conhece a tempo suficiente pra saber que quanto mais você tenta impor regras, me prender, mais eu fujo e mais rebelde eu fico e eu tenho certeza de que você não quer fazer isso com a gente, não agora, porque eu não quero! Agora que está bem explicado, sim, este carro é meu e eu vou mexer nele o quanto eu quiser e se você tentar me impedir, pode ter certeza de que vai doer mais em você do que em mim. Compreendido?_- falou pra ele._- Vocês, carreguem meu carro pra dentro, já._- e obedientes todos os outros empurraram a sucata para dentro da garagem e ela deu meia volta pra segui-los mas ele pegou o braço dela.

_- Hell, me escuta, eu tenho meus motivos..._

_- Eu não vou escutar nada agora. Pra falar bem a verdade eu não devo satisfação pra ninguém do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer e a merda desse carro ta me causando problemas o suficiente, primeiro Bernard, agora você!? Eu tenho aula agora, falo com você em casa._- soltou-se dele e olhou diretamente pra mim._- Eric, eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse._- eu levei um susto, achei que ela nem tinha me visto ali e o cara soltou um bufo furioso e quase bateu em mim quando foi embora e ela estava pulando e se sacudindo como que pra liberar-se da raiva, tensão._- E ai? Acha que eu ganho o premio de performance de barraco do ano?_- perguntou agora se estalando os ossos, só que ao contrario de Luke ela é engraçada e as pessoas iam passando por nós seguindo para o rinque ou entrando com seus carros na garagem.

_- Ainda estamos no inicio do ano, mas se você não ganhar, com certeza vai ficar no top Five..._- e ainda tensa ela sorriu meio de lado pra mim com as mãos nos quadris, respirando fundo pelo nariz e soltando o ar pela boca._- Você ta bem se saúde? Você faltou os últimos três dias de aula..._

_- To sim, não vim porque eu não estava com saco e porque eu tinha outras coisas pra fazer... Também troquei a minha escala de aulas, meus horários estão mais flexíveis, você vai me ver muito menos de qualquer maneira._- ia dizendo, mas os outros todos saíram.

_- Ah, oi cara._- cumprimentou-me Robert e foi seguido pelos outros._- O carro já ta posicionado._- contou.

_- Obrigada, querido.._

_- E você está mais calma?_- perguntou o loiro do cabelo ondulado.

_- Estou, um pouco zonza no momento, mas isso logo passa.._- respondeu ela.

_- Isso é falta de doce!_- disse Nanda tirando uma barra de chocolate da bolsa e dando pra ela._- Eu e tia Alice vamos fazer umas comprinhas e nos veremos depois, ta!_- beijou o rosto dela e depois o meu e saiu com a maioria deles, só ficou o tal grandão pra trás que a abraçou com todo carinho.

_- Você não quer que eu fique?_- perguntou ele e ela negou com a cabeça enquanto mastigava o chocolate.

_- Na verdade eu quero que você vá ver como está aquele cabeça dura.._- pediu, mas o cara se irritou.

_- Hell, você tem é que deixar aquele estúpido se ferrar!_

_- Emmett!_

_- Ah, quer saber, eu não vou atrás de ninguém!_- saiu resmungando e batendo o pé, também furioso e eu fiquei ali com aquela minha cara de parvo.

_- Essa definitivamente não é a minha semana! Você não quer aproveitar a oportunidade e brigar comigo também, Eric?!_- não resisti e ri de novo enquanto entravamos na grande garagem e víamos os demais se acomodando ainda em suas estações.

_- Fique tranqüila, por enquanto, não... mas o que você queria comigo? É o que eu ia te perguntar antes.._

_- Ah, sim, sim... Xanãn! Linda, não é?_- apontou pra aquela pick-up velhíssima._- É uma pick-up Chevrolet 1953 que uma vez já foi vermelha! O que você acha?_

_- Que é velha, pra caramba._

_- Ah vai, tente ver além dessas ferrugens e dessa pintura super mal feita que fizeram nela.. eu vejo potencial, muito potencial, e você?_

_- Eu vejo muito trabalho pela frente pra você, amiga!_

_- É ai que você entra, me informei e vi que você não tinha material, por isso te inscrevi como meu parceiro, topa?_- perguntou e eu fiquei mais do que feliz, era tudo o que mais gosto de fazer!

_- Ta brincando!? Claro que sim, mas e as pecas, ferramentas? Pra concertá-la vai sair uma nota!_- comecei a circundar a camionete e ela estava realmente detonada, mas tinha concerto.

_- Já esta tudo comprado, mas vai chegar aos poucos... e bem, eu vou te contar agora porque daqui um tempo eu não vou mais conseguir esconder de qualquer maneira..._- e eu parei pra prestar atenção nela._- Quando eu disse que esta não tinha sido a minha semana eu realmente não estava brincando, tive que remanejar as minhas aulas, minha sorte é que minhas notas e meu currículo anterior eram tão bons que eliminaram muitas matérias aqui, mas como eu estou matriculada, eu sou obrigada a cumprir carga horária e escolhi esta matéria na qual eu faço meus próprios horários..._

_- Você ta doente não ta? O que aconteceu, é grave?_- me preocupei, mas ela sorriu me tranqüilizando.

_- Não, não... apesar de Edward achar que seja e se comportar como se estivesse, o que eu tenho não é doença, é gravidez, eu estou grávida Eric, o que faz com que eu tenha uma série de sintomas decorrentes como sono, enjôo, tontura, fome, irritabilidade, sensibilidade, blá, blá, blá..._- contou.

_- Ah ta, saquei. E porque que ele não queria que você mexesse no carro?_- perguntei e ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

_- Você não está curioso pra saber quem é o pai do meu bebê, se eu vou ter ou abortar, ficar chocado ou me dar uma lição de moral?_- perguntou.

_- Não. Você não é a primeira adolescente grávida no mundo e com certeza não será a ultima e fazer fofoca, dar uma de puritano, não é comigo, não encana._

_- Okay. Bem, este carro, quando ainda meio que funcionava, pertencia à ex dele que morreu e desde então ele é todo cheio de não me toques com as coisas dela, mas há muito tempo ele estava parado em um deposito do pai dela... Eu não fiz por mal quando eu comprei esse carro, juro, não achei que ele fosse fazer todo aquele chilique!_- gesticulou bastante.

_- Com todo o respeito, mas ele me pareceu bem triste com o que você disse pra ele._

_- Bem, eu certamente também não gostei nada do que eu ouvi. É foda competir contra o perfeccionismo que envolve tudo o que toca uma pessoa morta, não importa o que você faça..._- disse tristonha, mas depois respirou fundo._- Nanda me disse que vai sair com você hoje à noite... O que pretendem fazer?_

* * *

**n/a: Olaaa**

**Mais um cap!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	26. Crush! Crush! Crush! 7

PARTE 3 (VII)

CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

**Capitulo 25 – Catch Me IF You Can (Entenda-me Se Puder)**

...

_- Juro que jamais achei que veria a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, assim, de macacão de mecânico e suja de graxa..._- disse a mulher tranquilamente, parada à porta da garagem de concertos de automóveis na escola de Buccanner àquele quase gelado inicio de noite, falando com Hell que sozinha ali chorava enquanto se escondia em baixo do carro.

_- Jude!?_- perguntou Hell surpresa que depois correu para abraçar a amiga, mas parou antes ao perceber que estava toda suja.

_- Pode me sujar minha querida, eu não ligo..._- e se abraçaram por um longo tempo.

_- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Ah, deixa, eu só estou feliz...to precisando tanto de um colo, um abraço amigo.._- disse Hell chorosa.

_- Eu estou aqui agora, e acho que não tenha lobo no mundo que não sinta que você está triste, mas você estava chamando por mim, né, me desculpe pela demora... Conte-me, o que houve?_- pediu Jude.

_- Tudo bem, mas só deixa eu fechar isso aqui, tirar esse macacão, etc..._

_- Claro. E o meu menino? Seu afilhado tem dado muito trabalho pra você?_- perguntou.

_- Não, de maneira nenhuma, Tyler é um ótimo garoto... E você com seus testes? Como foram?_- perguntou Hell à Jude já fechando os portões da garagem e limpando a amiga da graxa que havia deixado nela.

_- Bons, muito bons. Passei para a segunda fase em três dos que fiz e Justin vai à NY na próxima semana e diz que quer falar comigo sobre um novo projeto de cinema dele..._- disse esperançosa.

_- Então quer dizer que "Anna Efron" colou?_

_- Sim. Judith Lovett era a atriz de soap operas que virou heroína de filmes de ação, Anna Efron é teatro, drama, Shakespeare, mistério, meu alter ego... Mas não foi de Anna ou de Judith que eu vim falar, foi de você, o que houve?_- perguntou Jude e Hell respirou fundo.

_- Jude, eu estou grávida._

_- E desde quando isso não é algo bom? Não era exatamente isso que você queria?_

_- É, claro que é..._

_- E porque você não está feliz como nas ultimas vezes? Há algo de errado com esta criança?_- perguntou Jude e instintivamente Hell segurou a barriga.

_- Por Merlin, não! Que nada de errado aconteça com a minha menina!_

_- Então o que há, Hell? É uma menininha e obviamente você a quer.. Quem é o pai?_

_- Edward é o pai da minha bichinha.._- disse Hell carinhosamente.

_- Então vai ser uma linda bichinha, minha amiga..._- disse Jude passando os braços envolta do corpo da amiga enquanto iam caminhando para o carro em que Jude viera, Hell estava de carona.

_- Mas é tudo tão confuso, você não faz idéia... Para ali na guarida da saída que eu preciso devolver a chave pro segurança por favor.._- pediu.

_- Sim, mas se é tão confuso, por favor, me explica!_- entraram no carro e passaram para largar a chave e depois seguiram devagar pela cidade.

_- Bem, eu estou grávida de Edward, até ai, bem, digamos se foi sem grandes problemas, metade minha, metade dele, mas o recheio, o espírito dela pertence à Bella, a ex dele..._- disse Hell.

_- Ai que punk! Tem certeza disso?_- perguntou Jude se obrigando a parar o carro pra poder prestar mais atenção à conversa.

_- Disso, por enquanto, é a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza..._

_- Então quer dizer que você continua sonhando com ela.._

_- Sim, e foi no ultimo sonho que eu tive com ela que eu arranjei aquela baita confusão de quatro rodas!_- reclamou Hell.

_- O que? Aquela camionete?_

_- É, pertenceu a ela e ela me pediu pra concertar e eu não vi nada de mal nisso, o pai dela também não já que me vendeu o carro que estava no nome dele, mas Edward sequer me deixou explicar! Agiu como se eu estivesse tentando roubar lugar de Isabella, ficou totalmente alterado e eu definitivamente não tenho sangue de barata! Também meti a boca nele e o pior é que tudo isso aconteceu na frente de um monte de gente, depois ele foi embora e eu fiquei aqui até agora, nem sei onde ele está, mas também não vou atrás dele!_

_- Deixa ele pensar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça, tenho certeza de que você também precisa, não precisa?_

_- Muito!_

_- Então vá minha querida, não se preocupe comigo, eu sei exatamente onde fica tua casa, vou aproveitar pra matar a saudade do meu filhote e nos veremos amanhã, certo?_

_- Certo. E muito obrigada por ter vindo até aqui, Jude._

_- Não se preocupe em agradecer, é sempre um prazer te ajudar, fique bem, só isso.._- disse Jude e com outro abraço apertado elas se despediram e Hell desaparatou de seu carro.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Meus encontros em sonhos com Eric tem sido realmente "de sonho", mas foi apenas hoje, no horário do almoço que ele me convidou pra um encontro e sem duvida nenhuma, eu topei!

Tudo bem que houve um parêntese meio pesado hoje à tarde entre minha mãe e tio Ed, mas tia Alice disse que não era para nós nos metermos porque de quando em quando eles se bicam, mas sempre se entendem.

E na hora em que Eric veio me buscar meu pai até tentou bancar o pai ciumento e pavoroso, mas ele não consegue, ele é fofo demais e quem acabou dando uma chamada no meu "pretê" foi Byrdie, enquanto eu enchia meu pai e bisavô de beijos.

Fomos para o parque, haveria uma seção de cinema a céu aberto e no fim a maioria do pessoal iria para lá depois, mas cada um ficaria no seu quadrado, digamos assim, ao menos prometeram não se meter no meu encontro!

A galerinha que anda com Eric estava jogando freesbee e ele logo percebeu que eu estava bem afim de jogar, coisa que eu realmente estava, mas eu não posso jogar na frente dos trouxas porque vamos combinar que não é nada normal uma mocinha como eu salte a cinco metros de altura pra brincar de pegar um disco de plástico!

_- Vamos lá, vamos jogar!_- insistiu ele._- To vendo que você quer!_

_- Não, eu to legal.._- disfarcei.

_- Então você quer passear? Ainda ta cedo, a seção vai demorar um pouco pra começar..._- sugeriu ele e eu aceitei, de fato, tirando os sonhos onde mostramos um ao outro os lugares que mais gostamos, fora dali não temos tempo de ficar juntos, nossos horários são desencontrados..

_- Você parece à vontade aqui, pra quem morou a vida toda em NY, convivendo com a mãe e amigos, você não sente falta?_- perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

_- No começo eu achei que sentia, mas o fato é que eu nunca tive uma mãe presente e meus amigos talvez não fossem tão amigos assim já que não me procuraram até hoje e aqui eu tenho o que nunca tive. Tenho uma família com avó, tios e primos, tenho até mesmo um pai com quem tenho almoçado todos os dias! Stepford ou NY, de fato não faz mais diferença._- disse ele.

_- Realmente fico feliz por você, Eric._

_- Obrigado. E você com tantos irmãos, como é? Vocês são cinco, é isso?_- ele ainda estava abismado pelo numero de irmãos que eu tenho, isso que não sabe do meu numero de pais e outras cositas más...

_- Sim, mas eu e Rob somos os mais novos, quando nascemos os outros três já eram maiores e te garanto que fomos tão mimados quanto eles e quanto todas as outras crianças da minha família sempre são... até mesmo quando estávamos no internato eles davam um jeito de ir lá nos ver, de cuidar da gente.._

_- Você estudou num internato!?_- ficou espantado._- Que Robert tenha eu não duvido, já que ele parece ser tão sério..._- fez poses de robô e eu ri.

_- Não se deixe se enganar com Robert, ele é muito legal e sim, estudamos num internato, dos 11 aos 17 anos. Ele era o terror da mulherada, mas se apaixonou por Lisa quando voltamos pra casa e virou esse moço sério e responsável do qual você está tirando com a cara!_- imitei as poses de robô que ele fizera e ele riu._- A pena é que Lisa não está na mesma onda que ele e isso o deixa frustrado e triste e ele acaba passando essa imagem errada de si._

_- E você? Bonita desse jeito, você também deveria ser um terror naquele internato, os caras deveriam ficar loucos com você!_- eu devo ter ficado muito vermelha.

_- Poxa, obrigada pelo elogio, mas não era exatamente assim que acontecia, naquela escola me achavam até bem esquisita, quem trocou meu visual foram minhas tias..._

_- Provavelmente você foi é vitima de gente invejosa, eu mesmo conheci muita gente má nas escolas que freqüentei em NY..._

_- Acredite, gente má existe em qualquer lugar, não só nas escolas..._

_- Então quer dizer que nada de namorados pra você? Cinco irmãos, mas pais conservadores?_

_- Não, muito pelo contrario! Eu só não namorei ainda porque, sei lá, a maioria dos carinhas que eu conheci até hoje não vêem a mim, só o que represento... E é certo que eu vou totalmente me entregar agora, mas até conhecer você eu.._- nem consegui terminar minha frase e dizer a ele que até conhecê-lo eu achava que humanos eram na verdade um bando de estúpidos e idiotas, mas a verdade é que ele não é um humano normal.. E não consegui terminar minha frase porque Eric Ford e eu Fernanda Swift estávamos nos beijando! E sim, foi uma DE-LI-CI-A!

* * *

**n/a: Olaa**

**esse foi o ultimo cap desta parte tres! amanhã uma nova parte!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	27. Caminhos Cruzados 1

PARTE 4 (I)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 26 – Lições de Moral**

Naquela noite Zackery entrou em um bar lotado de estudantes universitários e numa mesa ao fundo, sozinho e praticamente perdido em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro viu Edward enchendo a cara de uísque, no balcão do bar pegou uma cerveja e driblando as pessoas chegou até ele.

_- Posso?_- perguntou Zack à Ed, perguntando se podia se sentar na mesma mesa que ele.

_- Estava demorando até.._- disse Ed sendo irônico e gesticulando para que Zack se sentasse._- Quem te mandou aqui? Alice?_

_- Na verdade ninguém, sai para espairecer e pelo que sei, lá em casa estão de cara com você..._

_- Ah, claro, eu sempre me esqueço.. Você na verdade está aqui porque é legal e só quer me dar uma chance..._- riu Ed de si mesmo._- Zackery, corta essa.._

_- Verdade, eu sai pra beber, conversar e definitivamente pra tirar da cabeça que minha menina está neste momento provavelmente sendo agarrada por aquele marmanjo!_- disse Zack.

_- Quanto a isso, meu caro, bem vindo ao clube! Mas sendo Fernanda a loba, quem deve estar sendo molestado sexualmente no momento é o pobre garoto, ainda mais se a menina puxou o apetite da mãe!_- disse Ed sendo sarcástico.

_- Obrigado pela "bela" visão que acabaste de me dar..._- resmungou Zack bebendo grandes goles de sua cerveja.

_- Disponha._

_- Afinal o que houve com você? Colocas-te fel no teu uísque hoje?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Ninguém te contou o que houve esta tarde?_

_- Não, e também não perguntei._

_- Nem falou com a Hell?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Não, só a vi hoje pela manhã, conta de uma vez._- pediu Zack.

_- Nossa amantíssima senhorita Helena arrumou uma enorme presepada, principalmente pra mim, ela ressuscitou um carro que havia sido de Bella antes mesmo de nós nos casarmos! Pra mim aquele carro simboliza uma Bella humana, viva e Helena quer brincar de reformar só pra depois deixar aquela porcaria na garagem lá de casa pra todo dia eu olhar e me lembrar que Isabella ta morta!_- disse Edward._- E quando eu disse que não sabia de onde ela tinha tirado aquele troço e que ainda assim não permitia que ela mexesse naquele carro ela brigou comigo, sem sequer escutar meus motivos! Disse que não tinha ido atrás de nada, riu de mim, disse que foi a própria Bella quem tinha comprado aquela porcaria de volta há muito tempo e que ela apenas comprou de volta de Charlie, além do mais deixou bem claro que não está nada feliz em estar esperando um filho meu! __Botou o dedo na minha cara e disse que nunca mais eu dissesse a ela que não permitia que ela não fizesse alguma coisa e que já que ela tinha pagado por aquele carro, ele era dela e que ela faria com ele o que quisesse e que se eu tentasse impedi-la, eu ia me arrepender. E mais uma vez eu fiquei quieto ouvindo aquilo e tentei me explicar no fim, mas mais uma vez ela não me ouviu, então eu fui embora de lá. _

_- Ah, então é por causa daquele caco velho que você ta amargo e azedo desse jeito?_- perguntou Zack e Edward acenou que sim enquanto tomava grandes goles de uísque puro._- Bom, você mesmo acabou de me dizer que ela não escutou os motivos de você não querer que ela mexesse no tal carro, mas você ao menos a escutou para saber o porquê ela o quer tanto?_

_- Capricho, teimosia e provavelmente agora ela o quer ainda mais porque eu disse que eu não o quero._- disse Edward sério, mesmo assim Zack achou graça.

_- Capricho e teimosia sim, mas não dela. Edward, abra um pouco a cabeça, homem! Pra você aquela camionete tem aquele significado, de te lembrar à Bella, mas e pra Bella? Pra própria Isabella que significado ela tinha, você já se perguntou isso?_- perguntou Zack e Edward ficou uns instantes quieto tragando um cigarro antes de voltar a falar.

_- Aquela camionete havia sido um presente de boas vindas à Forks de Charlie e antes disso tinha sido de Billy Black... E se bem me lembro foi Jake quem a colocou pra rodar de novo..._- respondeu Edward._- Mas quando você disse "capricho e teimosia", o que você quis dizer de fato?_

_- Edward, você já viu Helena negar algo a algum filho por mais absurdo que seja o pedido dele? Lembra o dragão que ela deu a Rob, ou o cavalo alado que Fernanda tanto queria?_- disse Zack e foi como se algo acendesse na mente de Edward.

_- Então foi..._

_- Sim, foi Bella quem pediu que ela reformasse a camionete, foi a filha de vocês! E eu estou aqui me perguntando como você tem coragem de dizer que ela não está feliz por estar grávida de um filho teu!? Bom, agora ela não deve estar lá muito feliz mesmo... Mas ela ama você._- disse Zack.

_- Ah, mas que merda que eu fiz!_- disse Ed desesperado._- Zack?_

_- Vai, se manda, pode deixar que eu pago tuas despesas..._- disse Zack.

_- Cara, obrigado!_- Ed agarrou o rosto dele e beijou sua testa.

_- Corra como o vento, apenas corra como o vento, Edward!_- disse Zack despachando-o e Ed saiu chispado por entre as pessoas e quase bateu em Emanuel que estava chegando ali com o irmão, Indira e Felícia.

...

**HellPOV.**

_Like anyone would be_

Como qualquer um ficaria_  
I am flattered by your fascination with me_

Estou lisonjeada com sua fascinação por mim_  
Like any hot-blooded woman_

Como qualquer mulher de sangue quente_  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

Eu sempre quis um objeto pra adorar

_But you_

Mas você_  
You're not allowed_

Você nao é permitido_  
You're uninvited_

Voce é inacessivel_  
An unfortunate slight_

Um infeliz deslize

_Must be strangely exciting_

Deve ser estranhamente excitante_  
To watch the stoic squirm_

Assistir ao inabalável sofrendo_  
Must be somewhat hard-telling_

Deve ser meio dificil dizer_  
To watch shepherd meet shepherd_

Assistir ao pastor precisando de ensinamentos

_But you_

Mas voce_  
You're not allowed_

Voce nao é permitido_  
You're uninvited_

Voce é inacessivel_  
An unfortunate slight_

Um infeliz deslize

_Like any unchartered territory_

Como um territorio nao mapeado_  
I must seem greatly intriguing_

Devo parecer muito intrigante_  
You speak of my love_

Já que voce fala do meu amor_  
Like you have experienced love like mine before_

Como se voce já tivesse experimentado amor como o meu antes

_But this is not allowed_

Mas isso nao é verdade_  
You're uninvited_

Voce é inacessivel_  
An unfortunate slight_

Um infeliz deslize

_I don't think you unworthy_

Nao que eu ache voce seja indigno_  
I need a moment to deliberate_

Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar

...

Eu estava terminando de gozar os ultimos momentos da alma do cervo que tinha servido como meu alimento na floresta de Forks quando ele chegou. Resolvi continuar quieta ali onde eu estava, apenas a visao de Edward naquele momento já me incomodava, me deixava muito triste... Como ele pôde pensar que eu não estava feliz com aquela crianca que eu estava esperando? E pior ainda, que por birra eu tinha ido atras da camionete de Bella apenas para magoa-lo!?

_- Hell, eu sei que você está aqui... apesar de eu não poder te ver, eu acho que te sinto.. então, por favor, agora apenas me escuta ta legal._- e começou a andar pra cima e pra baixo na floresta, olhando pro chão ou pra copa das árvores, mexendo na cabeça, fazendo seu tique._- Eu disse coisas horríveis pra você hoje, mas pior que isso, eu pensei coisas horríveis e você sabe, quando eu vi aquela camionete na minha frente de novo! __A primeira coisa em que pensei foi que você estava fazendo aquilo pra me provocar, pra deixar definitivamente claro pra mim que você estava odiando esta nova situação, a nova cidade, a nova gravidez, o retorno de Bella e dentro dessa idéia que eu criei, você me magoou. Magoou ainda mais porque você estava ali jogando na minha cara que aquela Bella estava morta e que eu não mais poderia amá-la como mulher já que ela estava vindo como minha filha e magoou mais um pouco porque você estava fazendo pouco do amor que eu sinto por você, porque afinal você riu de mim, botou o dedo na minha cara... __Quando você disse pra mim que falaria comigo em casa, depois, eu presumi que você diria que iria me deixar, então eu só quis ir embora de lá antes de ser mais humilhado do que aquilo que eu já estava me sentindo... Mas Zack felizmente apareceu e eu contei pra ele o que eu estou te contando agora... não com o meu coração tão aberto, claro, porque eu só sou assim com você..._- sorriu lindo e emocionado daquele jeito dele que só sabe fazer estrago no meu pobre coração._- Foi ele quem me abriu os olhos... __Foi ele quem disse pra mim que eu estava lá bebendo e reclamando que você não tinha me escutado, mas me perguntou se eu tinha escutado você. Se eu realmente sabia os teus motivos pra ter desenterrado aquela joça de onde quer que ela estivesse, mas como eu não sabia, confesso que as palavras "capricho e teimosia" passaram pela minha cabeça, até mesmo crueldade, mas ele mencionou duas coisas muito importantes também... __Primeiro ele me puxou pela memória qual seria o real significado que aquela camionete teria à Bella e segundo, que você jamais negou nenhum pedido à nenhum filho teu por mais absurdo que o pedido fosse... veio-me tanta coisa em mente, Hell... __Foi então que eu percebi o quão injusto e estúpido eu tinha sido com você por pensar e dizer tudo aquilo, principalmente sem ter te dado a mínima chance de você se explicar tanto quanto eu queria ser ouvido... No fim foi Bella, foi a nossa filha quem arrumou essa confusão, não foi? Por favor Hell, aparece pra mim, diz alguma coisa..._- pediu enfim.

_- Sim, foi ela quem me pediu pra concertar aquela porcaria pra ela, mas eu também errei por não ter te contado antes, eu não achei que fossemos chegar à esse ponto. Se você criou tudo isso que você acabou de me contar na tua cabeça em questão daqueles poucos instantes, talvez seja você quem esteja fazendo pouco do amor que eu tenho por você, já pensou nisso?_- perguntei e ele correu até mim e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

_- Me perdoa._- pediu de verdade.

_- Tudo bem._

_- O problema não se resume à você ou à mim apenas. Todos nós temos que deixar de pensar nessa criança como Isabella Swan, porque ela morreu há vinte anos! O que você trás ai dentro de você é nossa filha e ela é só minha e sua..._- ele olhava pra minha barriga como se fosse algo precioso e intocável._- Não tem como fazer Bella parar de aparecer pra você?_

_- É isso mesmo que você quer?_- perguntei e ele levantou-se.

_- Hell, eu escolhi você. Abandonei aquele Edward quando joguei com você aquelas chaves de cadeado naquele canal de Veneza, ponto final. A ultima semana foi confusa pra todo mundo, pra mim foi, pra você deve ter sido mais ainda, mas acabou, amanhã é outro dia e eu vou continuar querendo você mesmo que você não me queira mais._

_- Mas eu quero você, eu te amo._- ele sorriu e ia me beijar, mas eu bocejei e ele beijou minha testa._- Como você veio parar aqui?_

_- Rede de floo e Alice me disse que você estaria caçando... só precisei sentir você._- agora sim ele me beijou e eu fiquei bem molinha._- Você quer ficar aqui ou quer ir pra casa?_

_- Eu quero ficar aqui, eu gostaria de falar com Renée e Charlie logo cedo.._.- dei uma pescadinha de sono e ele me segurou em pé.

_- Você vai cair assim.. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Contar à eles sobre a nossa filha e conseqüentemente sobre a filha deles? Você vai acabar matando-os de vez, eles estão velhos, Hell.._

_- Foi um pedido da sua filha mais velha..._- me enrolei toda pra falar e ele me pegou no colo de vez porque eu já estava toda mole de sono e saiu andando comigo no meio da mata em direção à antiga casa dele.

_- Você definitivamente tem que parar de atender aos pedidos das minhas filhas... vou preparar a cama pra você quando chegarmos, aquela casa deve estar uma zona.._- disse depois beijou minha testa de novo e eu me apertei mais contra ele.

_- Não preciso de cama, eu gosto de colinho..._

_- Mas você não vai dormir bem no meu colo, meu amor, você sabe disso.._

_- Eu quero colinho._- insisti e ele riu abrindo já a porta de sua casa.

_- Ta bom sua chata._

_- Ta, agora fica quieto que eu quero dormir, seu besta.._- ouvi ele rindo de novo e algo quentinho me envolvendo como se fosse uma coberta, depois não senti, vi ou ouvi mais nada, eu dormi.

...

* * *

**n/a: Olaaa**

**Capizaum pra uma nova parte que tah me dando certo trabalho..**

**okay, nem tanto axo que mais eh certa preguica mesmo.. sorry!**

**bjus e atah amanha!**

**musica, uninvited da Alanis..**

**Vic.**


	28. Caminhos Cruzados 2

PARTE 4 (II)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 27 – Faça um Pedido**

**Dias depois, domingo.**

**KathPOV.**

_- Eric, você é meu primo, eu gosto de você, mas definitivamente você anda me encarando demais e ta ficando esquisito já.. o que você quer comigo?_- perguntei enquanto lavávamos a louça do café da manhã daquele domingo para que meu pai pudesse depois começar a preparar o almoço e Eric riu, mesmo que meio envergonhado por eu te-lo pego no flagra.

_- Ah, você notou? Desculpa, não foi minha intenção..._- disse ele.

_- O que? Que eu notasse? O que você quer afinal, achei que você estivesse ficando com a Fernanda..._

_- E to!_- me empurrou de leve com um sorriso de bobo e apaixonado na cara e os dois juntos é realmente muito fofo. _– É que com a nossa convivência eu tenho notado que você não é como as demais garotas de 16 anos de idade que eu conheço..._

_- Então você quer dizer que eu sou esquisita?_

_- Eu não disse isso, Kath! Na verdade eu estava era tentando fazer um elogio a você! Você consegue ser divertida e se divertir como uma garota de 16 têm que se divertir, mas sem ser chatinha e enjoada como Faith e Gill!_- disse ele e eu ri.

_- Ah ta, obrigada, e só pra constar, Gill é um menino.._- eu disse e nos matamos de rir.

_- Aham, então lembra isso pra ele! Ontem, depois que Fernanda foi embora eu achei que ele fosse me agarrar!_- disse ele se coçando.

_- Ah, é só o jeito dele, pelo que eu sei, ele nunca ficou com meninos.._- eu disse.

_- Sim, até mesmo porque ele nunca se entregaria! Eu já saquei que eles gostam é de espinafrar a todos naquele blog de merda menos eles próprios!_- disse ele indignado.

_- É eles francamente tem ultrapassado certos limites... antes eles divulgavam festas e coisas que realmente aconteciam na cidade e região, mas ultimamente eles tem feito insinuações pesadas, até inventado como no teu caso, eu já dei um toque, mas não cabe exatamente a mim..._- falei tentando me esquivar do assunto.

_- O que não cabe em ti?_- perguntou Luke entrando na cozinha todo sonolento pegando o assunto pelo meio. Essa noite ele tinha chegado tarde pra caramba, na verdade ele tinha saído do parque cedo com Olive, deve ter ido a um motel com ela!_- Bom dia.._- abriu a geladeira e ficou lá parado olhando.

_- "Não cabe a mim", não em mim, Luke!_- falei, mas ele sempre entende o que quer.

_- Ah ta, até me apavorei, pra mim você ainda era virgem até ontem à noite..._- riu se servindo de suco e eu só revirei os olhos pra ele.

_- Bom, pelo o que eu sei, não é pecado nenhum ser virgem, bem pelo contrario, Luke.._- disse Eric também dando nos dedos dele.

_- E quem que é virgem?_- perguntou Violet também chegando à cozinha igualmente amassada de sono, sim, ela também tinha "fugido" com Nathan na noite passada, umas horas depois de Luke e Ollie, provavelmente pra fazer o mesmo que eles, sexo! Gente, como eles são chatos quanto a isso.

_- Eu! Eu sou a virgem ta legal! Agora por favor, troquem o disco!_- berrei pros dois e sai de lá antes que sobrasse ainda mais pra mim.

_- Okay maninha, okay..._- disse ela._- Temos uma virgem de TPM na casa!_- riu da minha cara.

...

_- Humm, bem, aproveitando que vocês estão todos aqui esta noite, eu quero dizer que vou precisar fazer uma viagem esta semana que entra... vou para os Estados Unidos._- avisou minha avó enquanto almoçávamos e meu pai largou seus talheres na mesa furiosamente assustando a todos.

_- Leonard, por favor.._- disse minha mãe a ele tentando acalmá-lo.

_- Não Sarah, chega disso!_- disse ele nervoso._- Eu sei muito bem o que você vai fazer quando diz que tem que ir aos Estados Unidos, mãe!_

_- Ah, você sabe? Então me diga o que eu faço lá, Leonard..._- disse minha avó deixando-o ainda mais possesso.

_- Você vai sempre à NY! E toda a vez que você vai pra lá você vai à mesma agencia de detetives particulares pra saber noticias sobre meu pai e sobre Camila, mas adivinha só, nenhum deles quer saber de você, ou de mim, do filho, sobrinhos, netos! Nada, absolutamente nada que não seja os próprios umbigos interessa a eles! Eu tenho quarenta anos, você não me engana mais! Eu tinha a idade de Kath quando ele foi embora de vez sem sequer se despedir e a irresponsável da minha irmã foi embora grávida antes mesmo de ter a idade da minha filha mais nova levando todas as tuas jóias de uma vida e todo o dinheiro que havia naquele maldito cofre!_- meu pai estava realmente furioso e eu nunca o tinha visto assim, acho que ninguém ali realmente tinha, mas minha avó continuava com a mesma cara de paisagem de antes.

_- Já acabaste com a gritaria?_- perguntou ela tranquilamente._- Leonard, meu filho, eu realmente admiro todo este seu interesse pela minha vida e pela maneira à qual eu escolho gastar o meu dinheiro, mas assim como você tem 40 anos, eu tenho 60 e sou tua mãe e esta casa é minha, portanto me respeite. Sim, eu realmente vou à NY por alguns dias para resolver alguns assuntos e independente do que eu vá fazer lá, eu gostaria que vocês dois, ou algum de vocês dois passasse estes dias aqui com as crianças, enquanto eu estou fora._- disse ela continuando seu almoço.

_- Claro que viremos Isadora, não se preocupe com isso.._- disse minha mãe ainda tentando apaziguar aqueles dois ânimos alterados.

_- Ótimo, obrigada por sua compreensão Sarah..._- sorriu para ela._- Eric, meu querido, ouvi dizer que você está saindo com uma garota chamada Fernanda, certo?_- ele assustado acenou que sim._- Bem, quando eu voltar de minha viagem eu gostaria que você a convidasse para um jantar aqui em casa, eu quero conhecê-la se vocês ainda estiverem juntos..._

_- Claro, como quiser vó, eu falo com ela..._- disse ele, ainda que um pouco envergonhado.

...

**HellPOV.**

Minha vontade inicial era mesmo de falar com Renée e Charlie sobre minha nova filha, sobre a filha deles, mas quando acordei na metade da manhã de ontem, dei de cara com Billy, Jake, Ness,Tony e Lisa e conversando pacificamente decidimos que esta não era lá das melhores idéias que eu tive, principalmente porque depois que eu surgi lá comprando a antiga camionete de Bella que estava esquecida naquele deposito, deixou ambos realmente tristes.

Phill e Renée vieram morar de volta em Forks há uns dez anos quando ele deixou de ser o treinador de baseball da escola em que ele trabalhava na Geórgia e sei lá porque cargas d'água, acho que por amizade e por comodismo até foram morar com Charlie e Sue naquela casa grande em que eles moravam e quem cuida deles agora que eles estão mais velhos é Billy que diz que amigos são realmente pra isso... Grande cara o Billy...

Mesmo assim ainda almoçamos junto com eles que ficaram felizes por minha nova gravidez, apesar de que logo a principio ficaram meio receosos com Edward e comigo por estarmos juntos e prometeram ir à festa de Rob, Clau e Tyler em um pouco mais de vinte dias lá mesmo em Buccanner.

Saídos de lá fomos para Londres onde nos encontramos com meus filhos maiores e meus fofíssimos netos... Rob e Nanda também já estavam lá e estava tudo certo, finalmente parecendo entrar nos eixos.. eles realmente tinham gostado daquela cidade, apesar de que naquela noite eles disseram estar mais interessados em ficar em família...

E foi uma noite muito agradável, com comes e bebes, micos, claro porque é algo que não pode faltar, conversas, reencontros, amigos e muita musica, como sempre gostamos e na hora de dormir, minha cama que já é enorme precisou ser aumentada porque todos meus filhos e meus netos abandonaram marido, pais e esposas só pra ficar comigo quando eu tive sono, expulsaram até mesmo meus maridos do meu quarto e dormimos todos embolados como quando todos eram pequenininhos e Alice se divertiu horrores tirando fotos e gravando toda aquela bagunça. Porém quando eu acordei, não havia mais ninguém lá comigo e eu achei que eles só fizeram todo aquele alvoroço pra fazer fuzarca mesmo..

_- Hey bonitinha, bom dia!_- era Rosálie falando comigo do meu closet e eu me virei pro lado em que ela estava tentando vê-la, mas ela estava lá perdida entre as araras de roupas.

_- Bom dia mana, cadê todo o meu bando?_- perguntei ao me sentar na cama e ela riu lá de dentro e saiu logo depois com um vestido em mãos.

_- Seus quatro maridos babões estão lá em baixo esperando por você, bela adormecida, já os outros, Alice os tirou daí cedo porque temos um compromisso no museu hoje se lembra? A nova exposição de Shane! Escolhi este vestido pra você!_- mas antes que ela me passasse o tal vestido ela ficou parada me olhando com cara de apatetada._- Humm, acho que esse já não serve mais..._

_- Não seja boba Rosie, eu continuo com o mesmo manequim!_- puxei o tal vestido, mas ela continuou segurando-o._- Quanto à exposição, confesso que me esqueci dela completamente..._

_- Hell, se eu estou te dizendo que este vestido já não te serve mais eu não estou mentindo! Ele é lindo, mas eu não o quero, juro!_- disse ela.

_- Então qual é o problema?_- perguntei inocentemente e ela apontou pra minha barriga ainda com aquela cara de passada que ela tinha quando me viu e quando baixei meus olhos pra aquilo que ela apontara eu quase tive um ataque histérico e comecei a gritar como uma louca, me encolhi num cantinho fazendo contas e logo os quatro, Emm, Byrdie, Zack e Ed estavam lá no quarto.

_- Hell, calma, não há de ser nada, eu escolho outra roupa pra você..._- dizia Rosie tentando me acalmar, mas sem sucesso nenhum.

_- Não é possível Rosie, eu não estava assim ontem!_- comecei a chorar.

_- O que ta acontecendo?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Hell se apavorou com o tamanho da barriga dela, vai ficar tudo bem..._- disse Rosie pra eles.

_- Como assim, Rosálie? Helena está grávida de três semanas, não fez nem um mês!_- disse Ed já brigando com ela, eu não gosto quando ele faz isso com ela, ele é muito duro com ela._- Amor, o que houve com você? Ontem você estava bem, mal tinha volume na tua barriga, porque você ia se apavorar de um dia pro outro? Tem só um bebê ai... Vai, deita direitinho, deixa eu dar uma olhada em você..._- pediu e eu deitei de barriga pra cima e todos eles me olharam como se eu fosse uma coisa bizarra.

_- Hell, você ta com gases?_- perguntou Zack meio abobalhado.

_- Não._

_- Tem certeza? Você pode ter comido algo diferente.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Não! Mas que porra, eu só quero saber por que eu fui dormir com uma barriga lisa e acordei com pelo menos dois números a mais no meu manequim abaixo do meu umbigo! Parece que eu to grávida de uns três, quatro meses! Isso não faz nenhum sentido!_- eu estava muito irritada na verdade.

_- E se a nossa menininha vier antes?_- perguntou Ed todo carinhoso apalpando a minha barriga.

_- Ela não vai, são sete meses Edward, ponto. Agora por favor, quer parar de me apertar!_- me irritei ainda mais e ele se afastou.

_- Mas amor, e se for mais de um?_- perguntou Emm e ai sim eu me entreguei ao meu histerismo e ainda mais assustada eu chorei como uma desesperada._- Que foi agora? Eu disse algo de errado?_

_- Bocudo!_- disseram os outros quatro e ele se encolheu todo.

_- Minha querida, você quer alguma coisa? Eu fico aqui com você.._- disse Rosie.

_- Eu só quero ficar sozinha, nem que seja um pouquinho..._- pedi._- Por favor, vão pro museu, eu juro que quando eu me acalmar eu encontro com vocês lá, mas agora eu não quero ninguém aqui..._- e eles se foram, ainda que com carinhas abatidas.

* * *

**n/a: Oiee**

**td bem que vcs n tem me mandado reviews mas eu vejo q vcs tem acompanhado..**

**ao menos 8, às vezes 10 pessoas leem cada capitulo, entao eu fico feliz de qq maneira.**

**A partir daqui comecam a aparecer algumas coisas a mais da familia Ford..**

**espero q estejam gostando de qq forma..**

**beijos e ateh amanha**

**Vic.**


	29. Caminhos Cruzados 3

PARTE 4 (III)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 28 – Novidade**

**HellPOV.**

Eu já não sabia nada ao certo, no fim eu só estava assustada, bastante assustada, Merlin e minha natureza lupina estavam pregando uma peça em mim e Bella também, já que ela não havia comentado nada sobre possíveis irmãozinhos a mais pra ela!

Bella não, Helena! O nome da sua filha é Marie, Marie! Afinal Nessie tinha gostado do nome também e então escolhemos este mesmo, Marie Koleston Masen Cullen!

Levantei-me da cama e já nua em frente ao meu grande espelho do banheiro eu me virei pros lados e fiquei muito tempo de frente analisando minha barriga e eu não podia deixar de sorrir sozinha como uma débil mental! Afinal eu estava grávida, o que já é incrível o suficiente, e possivelmente mais do que isso, como Emm disse eu poderia estar esperando mais de um bebê já que minha barriga praticamente brotara da noite para o dia!

De certa forma, com esta gravidez as coisas estavam acontecendo mais depressa do que eu imaginei, ao invés de cochilos, eu passo horas dormindo e aí sim cochilando durante o dia, meus filhos e netos andam muito grudentos comigo... meu humor está pra lá de ruim e até mesmo já ingeri uma alma e não faz nem um mês que estou grávida!

Mas mais bebês a caminho?! Quantos? Quem seriam os pais?

Putz tantas perguntas na minha cabeça e eu ainda tinha que tomar banho e me arrumar por conta daquele compromisso! Mas meu pai me daria todas as respostas das quais eu preciso depois!

_I've been down_

Eu estive deprimida_  
Now I'm blessed_

Mas agora eu fui abençoada_  
I felt a revelation coming around_

Senti uma revelação se aproximar_  
I guess its right, it's so amazing_

Acho que é certo, é tao incrivel_  
Everytime I see you I'm alive_

Toda a vez que te vejo, me sinto viva_  
You're all I've got_

Você é tudo o que tenho_  
You lift me up_

Você me coloca pra cima_  
The sun and the moonlight_

O sol e a luz do luar_  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

Todos meus sonhos estão em teus olhos

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

E eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso_  
Take me to the place you cry from_

Leve-me até o lugar onde você costuma chorar_  
Where the storm blows your way_

Onde a tempestade mostra seu caminho_  
I wanna be earth that holds you_

Eu quero ser a terra que te segura_  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

E cada pouco de ar que entra em seus pulmões_  
A soothin' wind_

Uma brisa calmante_  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

Eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso

_When we touch, when we love_

Quando tocamos, quando amamos_  
The stars light up_

As estrelas ganham luz_  
The wrong becomes undone_

E o errado se desfaz_  
Naturally, my soul surrenders_

Naturalmente, minha alma se rende_  
The sun and the moonlight_

O sol e a luz do luar_  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

Todos os meus sonhos estao em seus olhos

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

E eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso_  
Take me to the place you cry from_

Leve-me até o lugar onde voce costuma chorar_  
Where the storm blows your way_

Onde a tempestade mostra o seu caminho_  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

E eu quero ser a terra que te segura_  
Every bit of air you're breathing in_

Cada pouco de ar que entra em seus pulmoes_  
A soothing wind_

A brisa suave_  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

Eu quero fazer parte de seu paraiso

_When minutes turn to days and years_

Quando minutos transformam-se em dias e anos_  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here_

Quando as montanhas caírem, eu continuarei aqui_  
Holdin you until the day I die_

Com voce em meus braços até o dia em que eu morrer_  
And I wanna be inside your heaven_

E eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso_  
Take me to the place you cry from_

Leve-me ao lugar onde voce costuma chorar_  
Where the storm blows your way_

Onde a tempestade mostra seu caminho

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso_  
Take me to the place you cry from_

Leve-me ao lugar onde voce costuma chorar_  
Where the storm blows your way_

Onde a tempestade mostra o seu caminho_  
I wanna be earth that holds you_

Quero ser a terra que te segura_  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

E cada pouco de ar que entra em seus pulmoes_  
A soothin' wind_

Uma suave brisa_  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

Eu quero fazer parte do seu paraiso_  
Oh yes I do_

Oh sim, eu quero_  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

Eu quero fazer parte do seu paraíso

...

_- Alice!_- os cinco chegaram ao museu por rede de floo e foram diretamente atras da pequena vampira que os olhou assustada por nao estar entendendo nada.

_- O que foi?_- perguntou ela/

_- Voce sabia o tempo todo nao sabia? Quantos bebês sao? Quem sao os pais?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Do que voces estao falando, gente? E cade a Hell? Ela tem que responder à umas perguntas de alguns reporteres e tirar umas fotos com o artista..._- disse Alice procurando por Hell por cima do ombro daqueles que ali estavam falando com ela.

_- Helena está em casa! Teve um piti porque acordou esta manhã com o ventre grande como se estivesse grávida de tres, quatro meses..._- contou Rosalie e Alice se surpreendeu._- Sinceramente eu na sei se ela vai vir, nao sei se há no closet dela uma roupa folgada o suficiente para esconder a barriga se é isso que ela quer! E pára de me olhar assim, até parece que voce já nao sabia de tudo isso!_

_- Mas eu nao sabia gente, juro!_- garantiu Alice._- Voces sabem tao bem quanto eu que eu só enxergo alguma coisa quando Hell me deixa, mas que com ela gravida eu nao vejo nada! Quem viu Bella de volta foi Takeshi e ela mesma.. eu vi absolutamente nada! A barriga dela tá mesmo grandinha já?_- perguntou toda risonha e Zack confirmou pra ela, também sorrindo._- Ah, Hell sempre foi uma gravida tao linda..._

_- Sim, mas qual é a graça agora, baixinha? Isso é no minimo estranho, né!_- disse Byrdie, mau humorado.

_- Eu é que me pergunto o porque que voces quatro nao estao ai dando pulos de muitos metros de altura, felizes da vida! Voces foram com ela pra Ilha Esme, fizeram sexo como coelhos e agora que parece que ela está esperando uma linda ninhada de filhos de voces, aqueles que voces tanto queriam, sao voces quem ficam de bode!?_- perguntou Alice balancando a cabecinha, batendo um dos pesinhos no chao e com a mao na cintura.

_- Eu to feliz, claro, mas acontece que voce nao estava lá pra ver a cara dela.._- resmungou Zack.

_- Bom, conhecendo a minha irmã, ela deve ter feito a mesma cara de "puta que o pariu" que ela fez das outras tres, perdao, quatro vezes que ela ficou gravida, aposto!_- disse Jasper.

_- Pois desta vez voce iria perder__, porque houveram gritos histericos e choro._- disse Edward.

_- Muito choro._- disse Byrdie.

_- É, principalmente depois que eu sugeri que ela poderia estar garvida de mais de um bebê.._- disse Emm.

_- Mas é que voce também, né, Emm.. fala o que vem na cabeca!_- disse Rosie.

_- E voces já experimentaram perguntar pros filhos de voces e até mesmo pros seus proprios netos à quantas anda a gravidez de Hell?_- sugeriu Jazz._- Eles todos sao o bando dela, definitivamente eles devem saber mais dela e dos possiveis irmãos do que voces..._

_- Bom dia, garotos..._- disse Joseph se aproximando do grupo com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto._- Seja lá o que voces estejam confabulando, deixem para depois, sim. Voces sabem muito bem que esses reporteres estao sempre em cima esperando apenas uma oportunidade pra inventar alguma coisa... por favor, espalhem-se, resolvam isso mais tarde._- e todos concordaram com ele._- Alice querida, a nossa estrela mór acabou de me ligar e dizer que está chegando, voce poderia por favor organizar os reporteres e achar o artista?_

_- Claro, num instante!_- disse Alice saindo para organizar a chegada de Hell ao evento.

_- Ela realmente vêm?_- perguntou Zack à Joseph e pouco tempo depois os flashes começaram à pipocar do lado de fora anunciando a chegada de Hell ao evento.

_- Bem, ela nao só veio, como veio orgulhosamente exibindo sua gravidez!_- disse Rosie.

_- Alice tem mesmo razao, Helena é uma grávida linda.._- disse Byrdie apaixonado.

_- Especialmente quando ela está feliz, meu amigo, e ela está._- garantiu Jazz, com um grande sorriso.

...

**Mais tarde, no mesmo dia.**

_- Ai pai, esse troço é gelado!_- disse Hell com um enorme sorriso e um calafrio por conta do gel especial que Carlisle colococou sobre o ventre dela para poder fazer o ultrassom corretamente, elavam os dois e mais os outros quatro possiveis pais naquela sala.

_- Ê filha, me desculpe, mas acontece..._- disse Carlisle._- Demos uma grande bola fora, poderiamos ter feito este exame muito antes..._

_- Sim, concordo, mas acontece que eu achei que houvesse apenas a minha bichinha aqui dentro!_- riu mexendo no umbigo._- E à nao ser que ela seja uma bichinha extra gigante, ela arranjou uma galerinha pra fazer companhia pra ela e pra entrar pra essa festa! Eu só quero saber o que ta acontecendo ai dentro!_- cutucou o ventre com o indicador.

_- Bom, meu anjo, talvez nao dê pra ver, voce sabe tao bem quanto eu que voce é muito imprevisivel... O mais garantido seria fazer o exame do liquido amniótico que foi feito quando voce estava gravida de Peter e William..._- disse Carlisle.

_- Ah, mas nao mesmo! Meninos, venham imediatamente aqui e falem com o meu umbigo! Definitivamente eu nao fiz essa crianca, ou criancas sozinha!_- e os quatro se ajoelharam do lado da maca e ficaram falando com a barriga de Hell que toda boba ficava olhando apaixonada para os quatro enquanto Carlisle só ria à procura de alguma imagem ou som que pudessem aparecer no aparelho.

_- Mas que coisa mais ridicula.._- riu Jasper do outro lado daquelas paredes de vidro olhando àqueles quatro homens ao redor de Hell._- Se há uns cinquenta anos me dissessem que isso um dia aconteceria, eu jamais iria acreditar, ainda mais os quatro tao bobos assim com a nossa caçulinha!_

_- Ah Jazz, aposto que se fosse voce que estivesse prestes à ser pai de uma filho da mulher que voce ama, ter um bebê, voce seria ainda mais babão que aqueles quatro ali._- disse Alice.

_- Bom, acho que eu nunca vou saber, por que eu nao quero ser pai, sequer ter um bebê se nao for com voce, mi ha baixinha.._- disse Jazz à ela e ela ficou toda derretida, pulou no pescoco dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, sobre o olhar carinhoso de Esme que estava ali também, porém bem quietinha.

_- Own gente, olhem aqueles ali que fofos!_- disse Hell toda chorosa ao falar de Allie e Jazz sendo muito amorosos um com o outro e os quatro maridos dela também olharam.

_- Consegui, finalmente!_- disse Carlisle praticamente vibrando._- E bêm, minha filha, prepare-se pra mudancas..._- Edward já sorria mesmo sem ver à tela.

_- Sim, mas o que temos aí, pai?_- perguntou Emm e Carlisle virou a tela para eles verem também.

_- É Marie, e só Marie, Hell, a sua bichinha é realmente grande e cresce rapido, muito rapido! Nesta gravidez, minha filha, esqueca os tais sete meses.. acho que eles só valem pra lobos._- disse Carlisle para uma Helena chocada.

* * *

**n/a: Novidades à caminho!**

**bjus e ateh amanhã**

**Vic.**


	30. Caminhos Cruzados 4

PARTE 4 (IV)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 29 – Irmãe**

**NessiePOV.**

**Dias depois.**

_- Hey, você está fugindo de mim, hoje?_- perguntou-me Jake ao me pegar no flagra revendo meus antigos álbuns de fotografia, desde que eu era pequena._- Por que você está chorando amada?_- perguntou-me com seu olhar preocupado e eu dei de ombros mal conseguindo conter minhas lágrimas dentro de meus olhos e ele sentou-se ao meu lado naquele gostoso sofá da nossa pequena e aconchegante casa de La Push e passou suas mãos quentes no meu rosto secando minhas lágrimas._- Eu achei que você estivesse feliz com tudo isso que está acontecendo..._

_- Eu estou, Jake, mas eu ainda tento me convencer de que não mais vai ser a mesma coisa, de que nunca mais vai..._- eu disse.

_- É, eu sei... mas é assim que deveria acontecer desde o principio, né. Pessoas normais não são feitas pra durar pra sempre, ou sei lá, tanto quanto a gente... ao menos, não sei, ficaremos em família.._- disse ele daquele seu jeito, me fazendo rir._- Você ficou aqui este tempo todo ou você já foi ver teus avós?_

_- Sim, eu já fui vê-los e eles estão gripados como Billy disse que eles estavam, mas quem os segura quando eles querem bancar os serelepes!?_- ai foi a vez dele de rir.

_- É, eles realmente não precisavam comer todo aquele sorvete que comeram..._- disse ele levantando-se do sofá depois de beijar carinhosamente minha testa._- Você quer um chá?_

_- Acho que é a única coisa que tem nesta casa... falando em casa, este lugar está precisando de uma faxina, Jacob..._- passei meus dedos por um móvel próximo e eles saíram brancos de pó, fazia certo tempo que não íamos ali.

_- Também acho, mas tem certeza de que você quer fazer uma faxina aqui logo agora? Be.. Marie, sua irmã, chega em só mais alguns dias..._- ele sempre se confunde com o nome da menina.

_- É, eu sei, eu sei.. e na verdade foi isso que me trouxe aqui, resolvi ofertar à minha "irmãe", um sapatinho de bebê que já foi meu, de Tony, de Lisa..._- eu estava falando e fui cortada.

_- Falando da gente, hein..._- disse Lisa me interrompendo, chegando pela lareira.

_- Não só falando da gente, falando da gente pelas nossas costas, mana!_- disse Tony saindo da mesma lareira logo atrás da irmã e ambos são tão melodramáticos quanto o pai.

_- Jesus, de onde estes dois puxaram tanto melodrama!?_- perguntei para os três que apenas riram da minha cara._- O que na verdade me faz perguntar, o que vocês fazem aqui.. eu vim porque Billy me chamou._

_- Reunião._- disseram Tony e Jake juntos inclinando igualmente a cabeça para a direita.

_- E eu vou à casa grande pegar uns livros pra ler.._- disse Lisa._- Empresta o carro? Juro que vou e volto rapidinho..._

_- Okay, eu ainda tenho q organizar umas coisas por aqui e já que você vai pegar o carro, poderia abastecer no posto..._- eu disse.

_- Ta._- disse ela com uma carinha não muito boa.

_- O que houve com você, filha? Você não está com uma carinha boa.._- eu disse olhando-a mais detalhadamente.

_- Ah, não sei, acordei meio indisposta, dor de cabeça, estomago embrulhado.._- disse ela.

_- Deixe-me ver.._- faculdade de enfermagem._- Você está quentinha, pode ser o mesmo resfriado que teus bisavós pegaram... Vá de uma vez à casa grande pra você poder voltar à casa e deitar-se cedo hoje.._- eu disse à ela.

_- Ta certo._- disse ela indo ao armário onde deixamos as chaves da casa grande e do carro e depois saindo.

_- E vocês dois? Vão demorar muito hoje?_- perguntei ao meu marido e filho.

_- Ah, eu não sei, essa reunião não estava propriamente programada, depende da Hell.._- disse Jake.

_- E ela já está aqui?_- fui à janela ver se à via. Eu e Jake moramos em Londres, Jake trabalha com os lobos e seus carros tunados, eu na clinica que meu avô Carlisle abriu...eu não à via já há alguns dias, desde que descobrimos que sua gravidez seria de 40 dias.

_- Se ainda não está, vai vir, seu pai também, todos os outros maridos na verdade.. eles vão daqui diretamente para a Rússia pra fazer aquele negócio das bonecas.._- disse Jake contando-me enquanto servia água quente sobre o chá em nossas canecas de louça.

_- Já!? Poxa, rápido assim?_- aquilo me atingiu em cheio, ainda não havíamos chegado aos tais quarenta dias de gestação, mas definitivamente estava bem próximo pra ela estar indo fazer a tal boneca._- Acho que agora eu definitivamente preciso deste chá, talvez também de um calmante.._

_- Hey mãe, calminha..._- disse Tony me levando tranquilamente de volta ao sofá onde eu estava antes e sentando-se ao meu lado._- Quarenta dias realmente passam rápido e já descobriram a gestação na segunda semana..._

_- Ainda assim me assusta, Antony. É que foram vinte anos sem minha mãe.. você era muito pequeno, você não se lembra dela.. e então de repente há aquela garota que é igual à ela e não é ela, depois ela está na barriga de Helena e em 40 dias.._- me enrolei toda e não pude conter minhas lágrimas._- Ah, mas que merda!_

_- Vai dar tudo certo, mãe, você vai ver.._- disse Tony.

_- Mas é claro que vai, até parece que você não sabe que tua mãe é uma baita chorona!_- disse Jake rindo de mim e me ofertando minha caneca de chá.

* * *

**n/a: Heyy**

**Ai gente, me desculpem MESMO!!!**

**passei dias tentando fazer capitulos melhores e axo q consegui!**

**IUPIIII!!**

**Me desculpem pela rateada, espero q nao se repita..**

**Beijos grandes**

**E obrigada pelas reviews, pela compreensao e à Adri pelas ideiassss!!**

**Valeu, ateh amanhã**

**E desta vez, porde contar que vai ter!**

**Vic.**


	31. Caminhos Cruzados 5

PARTE 4 (V)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 30 – Bad Mood (Mau Humor)**

Lisa continuou a se sentir mal enquanto guiava até o posto de gasolina e depois a Casa Cullen, agora perdida no meio do matagal, tanto que ela teve de largar o carro a certa altura do caminho e ir até a casa caminhando e reclamando por não ter usado a rede de floo que a deixaria exatamente onde ela queria estar.

Ao entrar, a casa cheirava para ela a doce e enjoativo cheiro de vampiro, mas ela não levou muito em conta, já que aquela casa realmente pertencia a vampiros. As janelas e maioria das portas continuavam fechadas, os móveis cobertos, algumas outras coisas encaixotadas nos cantos e ainda assim sua dor de cabeça e enjôo só fazia aumentar, porém Lisa ainda continuava ali em busca dos tais livros que queria.

_- Mas que droga... Ser humana é mesmo um saco!_- resmungou Lisa enquanto procurava nas prateleiras de Carlisle por livros interessantes.

_- Mas pra mim, o simples fato de você ser uma humana já é uma delicia..._- disse uma insinuante voz masculina à entrada do escritório de seu bisavô assustando-a, porque ela não conhecia a tal voz e muito menos o tal homem que viu quando se virou tomando posição de ataque contra uma das prateleiras._- Ora, ora.._- disse o homem surpreso, cheirando o ar e se aproximando mansamente._- Talvez você não seja tão humana quanto pensa, minha cara... Eu não te conheço, quem é você?_

_- Ela é a ultima pessoa que você verá se der apenas mais um passo, Alistair._- disse a voz feminina imediatamente atrás dele e ele sentiu duas pontas de varinha encostadas à sua nuca._- Robert, Fernanda, levem a prima de vocês de volta à reserva e mantenha-na longe da mãe, Isabel está em processo de transformação..._

_- Sim senhora, mãe..._- disseram os dois adolescentes passando por Alistair com as suas varinhas também em mãos e apontadas pra ele que continuava imóvel e Robert pegou Isabel no colo e os três sumiram de lá de volta para a reserva.

_- Prima!?_- perguntou Alistair em tom de deboche._- Até achei que a pequena lobinha fosse sua, posso me virar ao menos, Helena?_

_- Pois não.._- disse Hell mandando seus dois guardiões se afastarem do vampiro que se virando ficou espantado ao vê-la grávida._- Você está diferente, Alistair... Isabel é neta de Edward. Bernard e William você já conhece, este é Zackery, meu segundo guardião. Por onde você andou nestes mais de 20 anos que não te vejo?_

_- Por ai.._- deu de ombros._- E peço desculpas, minha querida, eu não sabia que a garota era de sua família._- fez uma reverencia.

_- Eu sei disso, você está bêbado de SDD a julgar pela quantidade de garrafas espalhadas pela casa, mas isso não te redime de nada, por aqui não nos alimentamos de humanos e você sabe disso, afinal eu mesma impedi que você se alimentasse de um, não é mesmo?_- disse Hell.

_- Admiro o gosto de vocês, mas um vampiro precisa viver..._- disse Alistair e Byrdie e Woody rosnaram pra ele.

_- Cadê o filho da puta que atacou a minha menina!?_- gritou Jacob chegando seguido por Tony e Billy e os três saltaram raivosamente em cima do vampiro arrastando e quebrando tudo pelo caminho e Hell deixou que os três batessem um pouco em Alistair, mas não muito.

_- Certo, agora já é o suficiente, Jacob._- disse Hell depois de uns minutos.

_- Mas ele atacou Isabel!_- gritou Jake que teve de ser contido pelo pai e Woody.

_- Isabel é uma quileute e mais do que isso, Isabel é uma Black, uma Cullen. Você realmente acha que este ai teria alguma chance se realmente a atacasse? Não mesmo, mas ele é amigo do meu pai, portanto ele vai continuar meio-morto como é._- disse Hell.

_- Agradecido pela parte que me toca.._- disse Alistair ao se levantar e desamassar suas roupas._- E vocês dois estavam aqui e deixaram eles me bater!?_- perguntou indignado a Edward e Emmett que também estavam lá._- Vocês não tem nada a dizer em minha defesa!?_

_- Não._- disseram Ed e Emm juntos.

_- O que você faz aqui, Alistair?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Vim visitar!_- disse o vampiro.

_- Não moramos aqui há mais de 20 anos, o que você realmente quer?_- perguntou Edward._- Fugindo de quem desta vez?_

_- De ninguém, eu já disse, eu só parei aqui achando que veria algum de vocês, seguiria viagem amanhã para a casa dos Denali no Alasca, mas provavelmente eu terei de ir hoje mesmo.._- disse Alistair.

_- Vai._- disse Woody._- É a presença de minha mãe quem te mantém vivo, ou não bem morto... Tio Emm, ligue para Eleazar e avise que estou levando o nosso "amigo" para lá._

_- Desculpe garoto, mas eu não confio em você._- disse Alistair.

_- Porém deveria, se William te jogasse dentro de um vulcão, por exemplo, Helena não gostaria nada.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Não gostaria, mas não deixa de ser uma boa idéia.._- concordou Zack.

_- Vocês bruxos são sádicos._- resmungou Alistair e Helena grunhiu de dor segurando o lado direito do corpo e Edward correu até ela.

_- Quebrou de novo?_- perguntou ele carinhosamente._- Você deveria estar deitada, meu amor..._

_- Quase, é que Marie está com fome e não gosta dele.._- disse Hell.

_- Então a criança é sua, Edward... Muito bom.._- disse Alistair sendo malicioso e Edward quase pulou nele, mas Hell o segurou pela gola da camisa.

_- Por favor, cale-se._- pediu Hell à Alistair._- Emmett, conseguiu falar com algum dos Denali?_

_- Não atendem, nenhum deles, devem estar caçando..._- disse Emm.

_- Bem, se Alistair não confia em William.._- disse Hell puxando o ar cansadamente e fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

_- Em que posso lhe ser útil, minha mãe?_- perguntou Peter ao surgir ali naquela sala com sua varinha de ônix e diamante em punho a poucos passos de Alistair.

_- Cruzes!_- disse o vampiro levando um susto e desta vez, já quase sem paciência Hell rosnou para ele.

_- Você vai desejar ter ido comigo.._- disse Woody.

_- Peter, leve este senhor à presença de seu avô Carlisle, por favor._- pediu Hell ao filho.

_- Eu não vou, eu vou ir ver os Denali!_- tentou sair e Hell projetou um campo de forca que o jogou longe novamente contra as prateleiras de livros.

_- Você aqui obedece, a começar por ficar quieto!_- gritou Hell em uma horrenda voz que não era a dela assustando a todos, incluindo a si.

_- Leve-o à Carlisle e diga que ele estava prestes a atacar Isabel quando foi impedido._- disse Billy._- Mas diga também que ele não a atacou, eu tenho certeza de que sua mãe irá lá conversar com ambos quando estiver mais calma.._

_- Pois não._- disse Peter._- Estupefaça!_- disse apontando a varinha para o vampiro que caiu sobre si e ambos desaparataram de lá para Londres.

_- E eu, eu.. Eu preciso sair daqui._- disse Hell nervosa._- Vocês voltem à reserva, eu os encontrarei lá, Lisa no momento precisa mais de vocês que eu._- e também sumiu.


	32. Caminhos Cruzados 6

PARTE 4 (VI)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 31 – Como é que fica?**

_- Esse carro vai ficar realmente muito bonito..._- disse Patrick ao chegar à garagem onde Eric estava concentrado mexendo na camionete de Hell._- Mas Eric, você precisa voltar a freqüentar suas aulas, filho, ou eles poderão te suspender e ai sim, você não vai poder consertar mais nada._

_- Como você sabe que eu tenho faltado 'as aulas? Eu tenho freqüentado as tuas..._- disse Eric parando o que estava fazendo para conversar com o pai.

_- A coordenadora ligou para a tua avo e ela ligou pra mim já que não pode vir aqui resolver o problema porque até onde eu sei, eu sou teu pai, não sou?_- perguntou Patrick divertindo-se.

_- Sim, pelo o que eu também sei, você é... Mas é que sei lá, eu nunca tive muita paciência com escola, estou tendo muito menos agora. Minha avó ainda está viajando e é sempre tão vaga nos telefonemas que dá.. E minha mãe eu também não sei que fim levou, sinceramente eu estou ficando preocupado com ela, porque por mais relapsa que ela sempre fosse ela ao menos me ligava pra dizer onde estava.. E há também a pobre da Helena.._- disse Eric.

_- A tal menina gênio dona deste carro?_- perguntou Patrick._- O que ela tem? Sabe, eu dei uma única aula pra ela e em apenas uma resposta, ela acabou com minha moral dando-me uma resposta digna de alguém com muitos anos de experiência, depois eu tive acesso ao currículo escolar dela e te digo, aquilo lá era humilhante pra qualquer pessoa._- e Eric riu.

_- É, Helena é extremamente esperta e inteligente, mas está passando por um problema de saúde. Ela me ligou na segunda passada pedindo pra que eu cuidasse do carro por um tempo e é obvio que eu aceitei.. Toda aquela gente que mora naquela casa sempre foi legal comigo, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer na verdade.. Eu fui dispensado de vários trabalhos já porque no ultimo relatório sobre os estudos das matérias equivalentes desta extracurricular ela me deu um grande destaque quando na verdade quem me ensinou um monte de coisas foi ela._- contou Eric.

_- Admiro o fato de você ser amigo dos teus amigos Eric, mas você não pode se deixar prejudicar também.._- disse Patrick.

_- É, mas falando em prejuízo, você já falou de mim pra sua mulher?_- perguntou Eric ao pai e Patrick desviou o olhar dele para olhar para o chão._- Não, né, você tem medo dela.._

_- De ficar sem ela pra falar a verdade, eu gosto muito da minha mulher, filho..._- disse Patrick.

_- Mas eu não acho que ela vá deixar de gostar de você, mesmo se ela souber de mim! Não é culpa sua ou minha que minha mãe é completamente surtada! Eu vou completar 19 anos, já não preciso de um pai, mas eu gostaria muito de ter um amigo que não mentisse pra esposa sobre um filho que ele não sabia que existia até o mês passado! Eu é quem deveria de ser o adolescente bundao e rebelde aqui!_- disse Eric e Patrick riu.

_- Ponto pra você, mas ainda assim eu vou precisar de uns dias pra me preparar pra isso._

_- Tudo bem, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, pai._

_- Já é um bom começo... Está ficando tarde, que tal uma boa pizza entre pai e filho no grill?_- sugeriu Patrick.

...

_- Olá querida.._- disse a mulher mais velha a mais nova que recém estava acordando, ainda meio grogue de remédios._- Como você se sente?_

_- Morrendo, e você?_- perguntou a mulher mais jovem sem perder a chance de alfinetar a mais velha.

_- Que ambas perdemos tempo demais longe uma da outra, Camila._- disse a mulher mais velha docemente._- Você é minha filha, eu te amo.._

_- Isadora Ford, você não ama ninguém._- disse Camila duramente._- O que você veio fazer aqui? Achei que ao menos morrer eu poderia fazer sozinha._

_- Sozinha? Camila, você nunca esteve sozinha e sabe muito bem disso, só espero que um dia você entenda..._- disse Isadora.

_- Entender? Então esta seja a hora de começar as explicações, porque se você me acho aqui, sei lá eu como, deve de saber que eu tenho muito tempo de vida, meses, não mais que isso, o meu câncer é grave._- disse Camila.

_- Eu sei que seu câncer é grave, mas vamos cuidar de você. Eu estou aqui porque seu pai me contou, ele mesmo vai cuidar de você e já providenciou o melhor tratamento, está apenas cuidando dos detalhes... Ainda assim, eu devo te dizer que não acho justo que você esconda isso de seu irmão e principalmente de seus filho.._- disse Isadora.

_- Não mãe! Eu não quero Eric aqui! Passei toda a vida dele tentando afastá-lo, tentando fazer com que ele me odiasse porque desde que ele tem três anos eu vivo com esta espada sobre a minha cabeça! Ele é meu filho, mãe, e eu não o quero aqui, quero que ele se lembre de mim bonita, frívola.._- disse Camila.

_- Camila, meu bem.. É exatamente por ele ser teu filho, que por mais horrível que você tenha sido com ele durante todos estes anos ele não odeia você! Todo o filho ama sua mãe, e toda a mãe ama seu filho..._

_- Ama mesmo? Então me diz por que fomos embora daqui? Porque fugimos? Porque voltamos para Stepford?_- perguntou Camila tentando sentar-se na cama de hospital em que estava e Isadora a ajudou.

_- Filha, eu fiz apenas o que seu pai me pediu que eu fizesse, só isso. Não sei como eu posso exatamente explicar isso pra você, mas nossas vidas, a minha e de seu pai, sempre foi muito perigosa e quando nos conhecemos, filhos não estavam nos nossos planos, muito menos casamento, mas ambos aconteceram e quanto mais vocês ficavam maiores, mais perigoso o nosso modo de viver ficava perigoso pra vocês..._- disse Isadora dirigindo-se á porta do quarto de hospital e abrindo-a para que um homem aparentando ter por volta dos 40 e poucos anos entrasse._- filha, eu acho que apesar de todo este tempo você ainda se lembra do seu pai, não?_

_- Pai!? Mas como? Você não envelheceu nenhum dia sequer desde a ultima vez que eu te vi!_- disse Camila em choque para o homem.

_- Olá querida.. Eu e Isadora vamos contar tudo pra você e para o seu irmão, mas primeiro eu estou providenciando para que cuidem bem de você.._- disse o homem.

_- Darius tem toda a razão, Camila.._- disse Isadora.

_- Mas como isso é possível? Pai, você deveria estar tão velho quanto minha mãe, até mais! Meu deus, eu realmente devo estar morrendo!_- disse Camila.

_- Não se depender de mim, minha filha... Sabe, por sorte eu tenho uma amiga muito querida que pode com certeza cuidar muito bem de você, mas primeiro eu preciso falar com ela, contatá-la e eu concordo com sua mãe, Camila... Seu irmão e seu filho não devem ficar mais de fora de sua vida, assim como eu não vou mais... Pelo o que eu sei tenho nora e mais outros netos também, não é?_- perguntou Darius á filha e sua ex esposa.

* * *

**n.a: Damn.. por onde eu começo?**

**bem, eu ultimamente e quando ele nao estava estragado estava escrevendo no laptop do meu pai**

**que jah estava bem bichado por sinal, tinha queimado a placa do wireless**

**e ontem, eu nem tinha começado a ler meus e-mails e a tela queimou!**

**sim, eh verdade!**

**hj eu comprei um netbook, fofo, mas que estah me dando um pau**

**e sinceramente eu espero q este nao estrague!**

**beijos e eu espero voltar amanhã com um novo cap!**

**Vic. **


	33. Caminhos Cruzados 7

PARTE 4 (VII)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 32 – Every Time We Say Goodbye (A Cada Vez Em Que Nos Despedimos)**

**Noite, reserva Quileute de La Push, WA, USA.**

_- O que está acontecendo lá dentro? Eu quero ir lá, é minha filha quem está lá!_- dizia Nessie desesperada em ver sua filha, da qual ela só ouvia os urros de dor desde que ela havia voltado à reserva nos braços de Robert e sido imediatamente levada à casa de Sam onde não a deixaram entrar.

_- Você não pode entrar lá Renesmee, é perigoso pra você, espere, Isabel está em boas mãos.._- disse Leah tentando acalmá-la.

_- Mas esperar quanto tempo, Leah?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- O tempo necessário para ela se tornar uma loba, minha querida.._- disse Hell à Nessie, saindo da mata atrás da casa de Sam._- Mas eu posso ir lá dentro ver como ela está se isso te acalma.._- passou a mão no rosto de Renesmee de uma maneira especial que deixou a garota intrigada, assim como todos os outros que viram a cena.

_- Hell, os seus olhos..._- disse Nessie ao perceber que apesar da pouca luz que havia fora da casa de Sam e da neblina que os olhos de Helena estavam completamente negros.

_- Helena, meu amor, você está se sentindo melhor?_- perguntou Emm pegando o braço de Hell e ela olhou para ele de maneira diferente da que fazia, mas ainda assim de uma maneira carinhosa._- Oi.._- disse ele ainda mais intrigado.

_- Emmett!_- disse ela abraçando-o._- Conversamos depois, ta irmãozão! Agora eu preciso entrar e ver como está minha neta! Ela vai ficar bem minha florzinha..._- deu um peteleco no nariz de Nessie e entrou na casa de Sam.

_- Helena acabou de se referir à Isabel como sua neta e me chamar de "florzinha"?!_- perguntou Nessie aos demais ainda em estado de choque.

_- Aquela não é Hell, filha._- disse Edward.

_- Aquela é a tua mãe, Nessie._- disse Jasper à sobrinha.

...

_- Olá.._- disse Hell entrando no quarto onde estavam Lisa, Tony, Jake , Billy, Rob e Nanda._- Como ela está?_- perguntou._ – Hey Jake, relaxe, você hoje parece ter mais de 100 anos de idade! Deixe eu ficar um pouco com a menina..._- e tirou-o do lado da filha para sentar-se ali.

_- Mãe! Manhê... Mãe, você quer que fiquemos aqui com você?_- perguntou Nanda, mas Hell não respondia a ela, ela só ficava olhando para Lisa que deitada na cama suava em bicas, tremia e urrava de dor.

_- Nanda, esta não é nossa mãe, não agora..._- disse Rob cochichando enquanto puxava a irmã para fora do quarto e Hell cantarolava para Lisa deixando-a cada vez mais calma.

_- Sabe Antony, você ficou um garoto muito bonito.._- passou a Mao no rosto dele da mesma maneira que havia feito antes com Nessie._- Mas você Isabel.._- fez o mesmo com a menina que finalmente parara de gritar e tremer e abriu os olhos para ela._- Helena tem toda a razão, você é uma Black, mas é também uma Cullen._- e Lisa sorriu cansadamente pra ela._- Você vai ficar bem, minha querida, é só relaxar e deitar acontecer.._- e voltou a cantarolar baixinho.

_- Isabella?_- perguntou Billy a ela ao reconhecer tal canção e tirando o cabelo de Hell de seu rosto, vendo seus olhos totalmente negros._- Isabella Swan.._- sorriu para ela.

_- O que? Bella?!_- perguntou Jake ao se aproximar ainda mais.

_- Vó? Mas como?_- perguntou Tony abismado.

_- Oi pessoal.._- disse ela mordendo o lábio._- Não importa como eu vim parar aqui, eu apenas precisava vir.._- beijou carinhosamente a testa de Lisa._- Ela vai ficar bem, garanto.. Robert!_- chamou e o garoto entrou._- Robert, sua mãe quer que você cuide pessoalmente de Lisa, que à leve à Califórnia, na vinícola, ela precisa correr livre.._

_- Claro tia, mas e quanto minha mãe?_- perguntou Rob.

_- Sua mãe é a melhor mãe que alguém pode ter a oportunidade de ter, de escolher, como foi meu caso.. Tenha muito orgulho dela, não há o que ela não faça por um filho._- disse Bella.

_- Eu sei disso, mas eu quero ter certeza de que ela vai ficar bem.._- disse Rob.

_- Não se preocupe, ela vai, ela só está me dando à oportunidade de me despedir antes que eu nasça.. Agora eu quero falar com a minha filha.._- levantou-se rapidamente e foi à porta do quarto, mas os demais continuaram ali chocados demais para se moverem e ela ao vira-se para eles novamente continuava com os mesmos olhos negros, mas a fisionomia que apresentava não era mais de Helena à parte a barriga de grávida. Ela era Bella de novo._- Jacob, vamos de uma vez, eu não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo!_- ainda assim ela saiu à frente de todos aqueles que lá estavam.

_- Mãe!_- exclamou Nessie ao dar de cara com a figura de Bella._- Mãe, é realmente você? Tio Jazz..._

_- Bella?!_- perguntaram-se todos os outros tão espantados quanto Renesmee e os demais que a seguiam.

_- Renesmee.._- abraçaram-se longamente._- Eu senti tantas saudades de você, minha filhinha..._

_- Não mais do que eu senti de você, mãe.. Eu estou tão, mas tão feliz que você vai finalmente voltar.._- disse Nessie em prantos.

_- É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui, querida.. Quando eu nascer de novo eu não vou me lembrar de nada disso, não vou me lembrar de vocês.. Eu precisava me despedir direito, porque em alguns dias eu serei apenas sua irmã, minha florzinha.._- disse Bella.

_- E você será muito bem vinda, muito amada._- disse Rosalie.

_- Eu jamais tive duvida nenhuma disso, Rosie.. Poxa, todos vocês continuam tão bonitos.._- olhou carinhosamente para todos aqueles presentes.

_- Você também Bells..._- disse Alice extremamente emocionada.

_- Oh fadinha.._- abraçaram-se também e desta vez Alice sentiu o bebê chutar com força e Bella grunhiu segurando as costelas do lado direito de seu corpo.

_- O bebê.. Como aconteceu Bella? Você trocou de lugar com Hell?É ela aqui?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Sim._- disse ela envergonhada._- É minha futura mãe me dizendo que eu não tenho muito mais tempo pra ficar aqui._- alisou a barriga._- Edward, me desculpe pela confusão que eu causei ao pedir pra que Helena reformasse aquela camionete pra mim, eu não sabia que ela trazia tantas más lembranças pra você.. Eu garanto que esta foi a primeira vez desde aquele dia em que eu apareci pra Helena de novo.. Renesmee e Isabel.. Eu espero que você não se zangue mais uma vez.._

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora Bella, eu compreendo.._- disse ele segurando carinhosamente sua mão.

_- Obrigada. Agora eu gostaria de ver meus pais.._- deu mais alguns passos rápidos em direção à casa de Sue, mas desta vez caiu no chão segurando as têmporas e urrando de dor, tal como Jasper._- Aahh! Aaahhh!_

_- Deus!_- correram para acudi-la.

_- É Hell, é Helena, ela está com muita dor!_- disse Jasper.

_- Mas eu.. Meus pais!_- disse Bella tentando controlar a dor que sentia e continuar.

_- Eles amam você, Isabella!_- disse Billy._- À esta altura, não seria bom se eles a vissem, se você tem de ir,vá, eu.._

_- Eu sei Billy, eu sei que você tem cuidado deles, obrigada, você é um grande amigo.. ahh! Aah! Eu não consigo mais me manter aqui! Ainda há tanta coisa que eu gostaria de dizer.. Hell, você precisa me deixar ficar um pouco mais!_- pediu chorando.

_- Bella, não.. você à está fazendo sofrer.._- disse Jazz.

_- Vá mãe.. pode ir, eu amo você._- disse Nessie ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

_- E eu amo você, amo todos vocês.._- disse Bella começando a se render._- Adeus, adeus meu amor.._- disse à Edward.

_- Adeus._- disse ele antes de beijá-la e num instante a fisionomia de Bella se desfez e Helena voltou a ser o que ela é, mas seu corpo estava mole e extremamente gelado, roxo._- Hell, Helena, Helena acorde, acorda por favor! Pai, nem ela nem a criança tem pulsação alguma! Helena!_- levantou-a do chão.

_- Leve-a ao centro médico, Edward!_- gritou Carlisle.


	34. Caminhos Cruzados 8

PARTE 4 (VIII)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 33 – Ready For Love (Pronto Pra Amar)**

**Dias Depois.**

_I´m ready for Love_

Estou pronto pra amar

_Why are you hiding from me_

Por que você se esconde de mim?

_I´d quickly give my freedom_

Eu rapidamente desistiria da minha liberdade

_To be held in your capitivity_

Pra ficar preso a seu cativeiro

_I´m ready for Love_

Estou pronto pra amar

_All of the joy and the pain_

Para toda a alegria e toda a dor

_And all the time that it takes_

E dure o tempo que durar

_Just to stay in your good Grace_

Só para cair em suas graças

...

**RobPOV.**

Apaixonar-me pela minha prima..

Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander...

Já faz pelo menos dois anos, quase três que você sempre se pergunta...

Onde diabos você estava com a cabeça!?

Mas aí eu olho pra ela, tão cheia de porquês, querendo enlouquecidamente se ajustar nesta nossa família louca, sem entender que muitos de nós adorariam estar em seu lugar, tão humana e vivendo cada dia como se fosse o ultimo, porque realmente pode ser! E Isabel Cullen Black se parece com um anjo, um anjo de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate, rosto de boneca de louça, em uma ágil corpo pequenino, daqueles que se perdem num abraço gostoso e apertado.

E sim, eu sou apaixonado por ela e protegê-la e amá-la tornou-se meu intuito desde que eu voltei da escola, onde as garotas faziam fila pra ficar comigo, mas eu nunca me fixei a nenhuma delas porque sabia que de certa forma, nenhuma daquelas bruxinhas metidas era a garota que eu queria...

Mas agora ela não era mais humana, agora Isabel é uma loba, a loba que sempre quis ser, a princesa quileute de direito, uma linda loba que foi deixada aos meus cuidados até que consiga o mínimo de controle sobre si e sua nova condição antes de voltarmos para casa, e até lá, eu terei todo o prazer e honra de cuidar dela.

...

_Lately I have been thinking maybe you are not ready for me_

Ultimamente eu tenho pensado que você não está pronto pra mim

_Maybe you think i need to learn maturity_

Talvez você ache que eu preciso ser mais madura

_They say watch you ask for ´cuz you might recieve_

Dizem que você deve tomar cuidado com o que deseja porque você pode obter

_But if you asked me tomorrow, I´ll say the same thing_

Mas se você me perguntar de novo amanhã, eu direi a mesma coisa

_I´m ready for Love_

Estou pronta pra amar

_Would you please lend me your ear_

Por favor apenas me escute

_I promise I wont complain_

Eu prometo não reclamar

_I Just need you to acknowledge I´m here_

Só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui

...

**LisaPOV.**

Era estranho, o tempo todo e nos outros dois dias que se passaram depois que eu encontrei com o tal vampiro na biblioteca de meu bisavô Carlisle na grande casa de Forks. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, os tremores, os suores, a febre, a presença calmante de minha avó Bella, mesmo que no corpo de minha "avó" Helena... meu novo corpo.. mas apesar de tanta mudança, a única constante era Robert.

Eu podia ver que ele estava cansado, preocupado comigo, mas ele sempre estava por perto, me vendo correr feliz por entre os parreirais de nossa vinícola na Califórnia, para cima e para baixo, ou correndo para concertar tudo o que eu quebrava por ainda ser estabanada demais, ou tentando fazer com que eu ligasse ou desligasse o meu poder de me transformar em loba.. senão eu não poderia voltar para casa tão cedo, para rever minha mãe e o resto da nossa família..

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria ir embora, me mostrar, eu não queria me afastar de Rob, eu estava absoluta e totalmente encantada com ele!

Isabel Cullen Black, Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander é seu primo! Bom, não oficialmente ainda já que Marie a irmã da minha mãe e também dele ainda não nasceu...

Isabel, concentra! Jesus, será que ele me ouve pensar daqui onde estou? Pior, será que lobos ficam corados?

Então, depois de muito lutar contra a minha vergonha e por mais força que eu tinha feito, eu não consegui escutar ele rindo que se matando da minha cara e depois de ter conseguido virar gente de novo, eu entrei no galpão de jardinagem da minha bisa Esme e a única coisa parecida com roupas que encontrei ali dentro foram um par de galochas e uma capa de chuva amarela que vesti e voltei pra casa, mas eu não o encontrei lá.

Corri até o quarto que eu estava usando e perdi-me em um delicioso banho de banheira e quando desci para procurar por ele, vestindo antigas roupas de minha mãe, o encontrei atirado no sofá, de camisa de flanela xadrez, calça jeans e pés descalços... lareira acesa, duas grandes caixas de pizza e alguns litros de refrigerante e a TV ligada no canal de noticias, mas o som estava abafado pelo alto e pesado roncar dele.

Alimentei o fogo com mais lenha, peguei uma coberta para cobri-lo e de bom grado eu simplesmente teria me sentado no chão e comido minha pizza e bebido meu refri e feito de conta que conseguia ver e ouvir a TV se ele não estivesse ali, tão entregue e tão bonito, tomando toda a minha atenção...

Parabéns Lisa! Você não queria tanto se apaixonar perdidamente?! Conseguiu...

...

_If you give me a half a chance_

Se você me der uma pequena chance

_I´ll prove this to you_

Eu vou provar a você

_I´ll patient, kind, faithful and true_

Eu serei paciente, gentil, crente e fiel

_To a man Who loves music_

A alguém que ame musica

_A man Who loves art_

A alguém que ame arte

_Respect the spirit world and thinks with his heart_

Que respeite o planeta e pense com o coração

_I´m ready for Love_

Estou pronto pra amar

_If you take me in your hands_

Se você me oferecer sua mão

_I´ll learn what you teach_

Vou aprender o que você me ensinar

_And do the Best I can_

E fazer o melhor que eu puder

...

**EricPOV.**

E eu estava louco de saudades de Fernanda, mas eu podia entender que ela e seus demais familiares estavam passando por problemas, tanto que não estavam em casa, sequer estavam no país, mas eis que nesta noite eu fui convidado a comparecer em sua casa e lá não havia mais ninguém além de mim e dela.

...

_I´m ready for Love_

Estou pronta pra amar

_Here with an offering of my voice_

E estou aqui oferecendo-lhe minha voz

_My eyes, my soul, my mind_

Meus olhos, minha alma e mente

_Tell me what is enough_

Diga-me se isso é suficiente

_To prove I´m ready for Love_

Pra provar-te que estou pronta pra amar

_I´m ready_

Estou pronta

...

**NandaPOV.**

_- Você está tentando me seduzir, senhorita Koleston?_- perguntou-me Eric quando me viu aquela noite, cozinhando, preparando um prato especial pra gente, enquanto bebíamos um vinho especial diretamente de nossa vinícola.

_- Depende senhor Ford, estou conseguindo?_- perguntei.

_- Eu diria que sim.._- disse ele corado._- Mas eu achei sinceramente que você ainda estava fora do país..._

_- E eu estava, mas eu enchi tanto o saco que disseram que eu podia voltar pra cá, desde que eu me comportasse..._

_- Se comportar? Eu não acho que esta seja a sua vontade já que você está aqui comigo, sozinha, me alimentando e me embebedando..._- disse alçando sua taça.

_- Ah Eric, eles não se preocupam comigo, você também não deveria, porque pode não parecer, mas eu sou extremamente segura de que sei me defender muito bem sozinha, tenho uma grande habilidade em luta assim como com armas brancas e de fogo..._- e ele arregalou os olhos e a intensidade o laranja em sua aura aumentou, ele estava pre3stando atenção ao que eu estava dizendo.

_- Armada e perigosa, então?_

_- Sim, armada e perigosa._- brinquei com a faca nas mãos._- E as coisas por aqui? A escola, tua família, o concerto do carro, teu pai? Faz uma semana que não nos vemos..._

_- Por onde eu começo... bem, primeiro você poderia largar esta faca, né?_- e só se aproximou quando eu larguei-a._- estava tudo bem chato até duas noites atrás, quando houve uma corrida clandestina da qual eu não participei e uma galera foi presa, incluindo Luke, Nathan, Gill e mais uns caras mais velhos... Na escola Violet, Olive e mais umas garotas estão organizando um baile de Halloween depois de amanhã no sábado... Bem, como você deve imaginar o meu tio está uma arara com o filho por conta da prisão, minha avó ainda não voltou dos EUA e também não disse quando volta... o carro vai bem e novas peças devem chegar amanhã de tarde e finalmente, meu pai está me enrolando pra contar de mim para a mulher dele... E você? Onde estava? Como vai Helena?_

_- Hell vai ficar bem, mas precisa ficar mais uns dias fora antes de voltar... e ela vai ficar bem feliz de saber que você se preocupa com ela, ela gosta de você.._- é verdade, minha mãe gosta dele, o que já é grande coisa, e eu não vejo à hora dos tais exames ficarem prontos de uma vez!

_- E eu gosto dela também, Helena é uma ótima amiga..._

_- É o que todos dizem...e eu estou no mínimo espantada com tantas coisas acontecendo por aqui! E eu estava nos EUA, na reserva de La Push, em Washington com toda aquela parentada, depois fomos à Londres, enquanto que de lá Rob foi com Lisa pra Califórnia..._

_- Romance, finalmente?_- perguntou ele, mas dei de ombros e continuei falando.

_- E de Londres Hell foi passar uns dias na casa dela na Rússia com Edward, Bernard, Zack, Emm, Tony e os pais dele e de Londres eu vim pra cá..._

_- Rússia? Poxa, vocês são bem viajados..._

_- É a casa dela, Helena nasceu lá..na Rússia._

_- E você? Eu nasci em NY.._

_- Florença, Itália, na casa do meu bisavô Theodore! Sabe, eu adoro aquela casa, passei muitas férias lá quando minha bisa era viva.._- e ele me deu um gostoso beijo, hummy!

_- Eu estava com saudades de você, sabia.._- disse e o rosa de sua aura aumentou, achei muito fofo!

_- E eu de você, mas porque você sempre me interrompe no meio das minhas falas?_- perguntei e ele riu.

_- Nanda, eu adoro você, você é definitivamente linda, mas teu tenho de ser bem sincero contigo, você fala demais..._

_- Tudo bem, você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso, meu pai sempre me disse que eu o deixo zonzo desde pequena quando eu desando a falar, isso que quando eu era pequena eu só falava italiano, isso até os três anos, depois eu comecei a falar russo, português, espanhol, mandarim..._- contei nos dedos._- Isso até os onze anos quando fui pro internato onde se negaram a me ensinar se eu não falasse em alguma língua latina ou inglês, então eu tive de aprender alemão, francês, latim, o próprio inglês.._- e mais uma vez ele me calou com um beijo._- Falei de mais de novo?_

_- Sim._

_- Acho que é de família então, sabe, lá em casa quando as mulheres se juntam não há quem nos faça calar a boca..._- e mais um beijo.

_- Fernanda, limite-se a acenar agora ta..._- disse ele segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e eu acenei que sim._- Você quer ir a tal festa no sábado comigo?_- acenei que sim, mais uma vez._- Ótimo._- me beijou de novo.

_- Posso fazer uma perguntinha só eu também? Só uminha?_

_- Okay tagarela, pode!_- largou meu rosto e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

_- Depois que eu te alimentar e te embebedar, você passa esta noite aqui comigo?_- perguntei e ele levantou o olhar e as sobrancelhas pra mim.

_- Ta certo._- riu corado e nestas horas eu queria poder ler mentes sem usar a minha varinha._- Eu sabia que você queria me seduzir.._

_- Bom, isso prova então que eu consegui!_- eu disse igualmente corada.

_- Obvio que conseguiu._- disse ele e mais beijos vieram depois.

* * *

**n/a: olaaaa**

**capizaum grande grande!**

**essa é a musica ready for love da india arie e tem link pra vc escuta-la no youtube no perfil!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**Mais musica!**

**bjusss**

**vic.**


	35. Caminhos Cruzados 9

PARTE 4 (IX)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 34 – Speechless (Sem Palavras)**

**EdwardPOV.**

Aqueles poucos instantes em que Helena ficou desacordada sobre aquela maca do Centro Médico de La Push me pareceram horas, e não apenas para mim, para Bernard, Emmett e Zackery também, tanto que Carlisle e os demais médicos que lá estavam não me deixaram cuidar dela e de nossa filha de tão desnorteado que eu estava, mas assim como ela estava desacordada com um puxão de ar , ela voltou à vida, como alguém que acorda assustada de um pesadelo.

Nosso pai a deixou mais algumas hora s em observação, rodeada pelos filhos e no lado de fora as pessoas voluntariamente faziam fila para doar sangue e alimentá-la, mas ela olhava a todos nós sem entender o como tinha ido parar no centro médico quando a ultima recordação que tinha era de estar caçando na floresta... Então pacientemente ela ouviu a cada um de nós contar sobre Bella e sua despedida através da posse de seu corpo e por mais que ela agora nos olhasse sem crer muito no que dizíamos, ela manteve-se silenciosa quanto à história.

De lá viemos para Londres, onde ela fez exames mais detalhados na clinica de Carlisle e finalmente de lá viemos para a sua casa na Rússia, para que fazermos a cerimônia da matriosca de nossa menina e trouxemos também Tony, Jake e Nessie conosco.

Eu particularmente adoro esta casa tão cercada de magia e mistério, cantos escuros.. mas eu apesar de ter total liberdade de andar por aqui, jamais tive coragem de entrar no cômodo mais misterioso de todos, aquele ao fim do corredor da ala norte, ao fim da " Galeria Mentz" com os quadros de todos aqueles lobisomens mortos e parentes de Helena, e eu posso simplesmente ficar horas olhando pra eles, mas hoje não foi só eu quem tive tal idéia...

Bernard, Zackery, Emm, Jake e Tony também estavam naquele corredor quase às grossas portas que levavam àquele salão toa misterioso que se abria conforme sua vontade e/ou nosso pedido, exatamente como a dona daquela casa e do meu coração.

_- Onde estão Nessie e Hell?_- perguntei.

_- Dormindo juntas._- respondeu Jake._- Ness não vai largar de Hell tão cedo, a tua sorte é que as duas não se odeiam.._- riu._- Sabe, eu sempre pensei, viver com toda esta galera deveria ser bem legal..._- disse olhando para aquelas paredes cheias de quadros antigos.

_- Dessas aqui, quem era a tua parenta desaparecida, Zack?_- perguntou Tony.

_- Aquela morena ali, Eva._- apontou para o quadro de uma bonita morena com cabelos cor de piche, e olhos igualmente escuros, de face pequena e pálida como porcelana e bonitos lábios cor de carmim._- Aquela que parece uma boneca._

_- É caras, vamos combinar que nenhum,a destas lobas serve pra feia!_- disse Emm._- Todas elas juntas deveriam ser um verdadeiro estrago, principalmente minha sogrinha, sexy..._- e todos reviramos os olhos pra ele.

_- Mas eles não viviam todos juntos, Jacob._- disse Byrdie._- Eles haviam se juntado, os clãs derivados de sangue e o principal para o aniversario do irmão de Indira.._- apontou para um quadro de um cara de cabelo quase raspado, armadura e cara de maluco._- Ulric, ele era o rei lobisomem na época. Mas sim, eles estavam à procura de um lugar onde fixar residência, onde pudessem morar todos juntos, construir uma sociedade, um país quem sabe... Mas então eles foram atacados durante a tal festa pelos bruxos da Liga que haviam sido contratados pelos Volturi para eliminarem as verdadeiras "crianças da lua", e o resto da historia vocês já conhecem... _

_- E você, como conhece esta parte?_- perguntei.

_- Através dos relatórios da Liga.._- disse ele._- O detalhamento é absurdo, as memórias... mas nada se compara à crueldade empregada na execução dos pais da Hell._- se tremeu de repulsa, Zack também.

_- Achei que esse fosse o tipo de coisa que Helena quisesse destruir._- disse Jake.

_- Não._- disse Zack._- Helena é a pessoa mais valente que conheço._

_- E tampouco adiantaria se ela carrega toda essa história no sangue.._- disse Tony. _– Eu mesmo já vi essas memórias, ela mostrou a mim e Woody pra que nós entendêssemos a força de nossa história e a defendêssemos acima de tudo._

_- Helena é uma rainha incrível._- disse Jacob.

_- Mas sabe, eu realmente gostaria de ter conhecido os pais dela, mas não como um bruxo e uma loba, mas como os pais dela, aqueles pais amorosos que ela sempre disse que teve..._- eu disse e todos ouvimos aquela ultima porta do corredor abrir.

_- Antony! Eu já te disse pra não ficar metendo o teu bedelho nas coisas da casa da tua tia!_- disse Jake gritando com o garoto.

_- Mas pai, eu não toquei em nada!_- disse Tony levantando os braços em sua defesa.

_- Emmett!!_- gritamos todos juntos.

_- Como eu poderia? Com um braço elástico? Eu to aqui atrás, gente!_- disse Emm.

_- Bom, já que está aberta.._- dei de ombros e passei na frente de todos entrando na tal sala e rapidamente todos os outros também me seguiram.

...

**EricPOV.**

_Feels like I have always known you_

Parece que te conheço desde sempre_  
And I swear I dreamt about you_

E juro já ter sonhado com você_  
All those endless nights I was alone_

Em todas aquelas noites em que fiquei sozinho_  
It's like I've spent forever searching_

Parece que passei sempre procurando_  
Now I know that it was worth it_

E agora finalmente parece que valeu a pena_  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Com você finalmente me sinto em casa

_Falling head over heels_

E tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo_  
Thought I knew how it feels_

Mesmo eu achando como seria_  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Mas com você sempre parece o primeiro dia da minha vida

_Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me_

Porque você me deixa sem fala, quando conversa comigo_  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

Você me tira o ar, quando olha pra mim_  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through_

Você consegue me desarmar, me faz tão feliz_  
Can't help but surrender my everything to you_

E eu não consigo fazer outra coisa, à nao ser me render a você

...

**NandaPOV.**

_I thought I could resist you_

Eu achei que poderia resistri à você_  
I thought that I was strong_

Achei que eu era forte_  
Somehow you were different from what I've known_

De alguma forma você é diferente daquilo que eu achei que fosse_  
I didn't see you coming_

Eu nao te vi chegar_  
You took me by surprise and_

Você me surpreendeu_  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

E roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não

_Falling head over heels_

E tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo_  
Thought I knew how it feels_

Achei que ia saber como seria_  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Mas com você sempre parece o primeiro dia da minha vida

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me_

Você me deixa sem fala, quando conversa comigo_  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

Você me deixa sem ar, quando olha pra mim_  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through_

Você tem o poder de me desarmar, você me faz feliz_  
I can't help but surrender, oh no, my everything to you_

E eu nao resisto, nao mesmo, me entrego inteira à voce

_You leave me speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

Voce me deixa sem fala (do jeito que sorri, da maneira que toca meu rosto)_  
You leave me breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain)_

Voce me deixa sem ar (é algo que voce faz, que eu nao sei explicar)_  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

Eu percorreria milhoes de milhas só pra te ouvir dizer meu nome_  
Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

Voce me deixa sem fala_  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me)_

Voce me deixa sem ar, pela maneira que me olha_  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through_

Voce tem o poder de me desarmar, de me fazer feliz_  
I can't help but surrender my everything to you_

E eu nao faço outro que me render, inteiramente à voce

...

Acordei com aqueles bonitos olhos claros me fitando.]

Nada demais tinha acontecido durante a noite anterior além de beijos mais ardentes e conversas de como nos sentíamos um em relação ao outro e da falta que fazíamos aos mesmos quando estávamos separados, etc, etc.. acabamos por dormir no sofá da sala de estar, vestidos, um de frente pro outro...

_- Oi, bom dia.._- disse ele pra mim, assim que abri meus olhos e juro, morri de vergonha.

_- Pra você também... faz muito tempo que você está ai acordado?_- perguntei e ele acenou que sim, sabe-se lá que horas era, mas parecia cedo._- Por que você não me acordou antes? Putz, que vergonha..._- cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos.

_- Hey, não faça isso..._- disse ele tirando-as._- Sabe, este tempo em que estive acordado além de você me deu tempo pra pensar bem numa coisa.._- e pela primeira vez eu reparei que a aura dele não era apenas laranja, ela agora era tomada de uma grande parte rosada._- Nanda, eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém desde que te conheço.. você quer ser minha namorada?_- perguntou, ai Merlin, o que eu digo!?

_- Bah, sério? Você não acha que esta decisão veio rápido demais?_- foi a única coisa consciente que saiu da minha boca, minha mãe sempre nos doutrinou pra nunca nos metermos com humanos, **"Humanos são imprevisíveis!" **ela sempre diz, mas eu gosto dele caramba! E pra um humano comum ele já não serve, ela mesmo me disse...

_- Você acha que é? A gente não passou boa parte da noite dizendo o quanto gostava um do outro?_- disse ele com cara de espanto, mas mal ele sabe que existem tantas outras coisas implicadas nisso...

_- Sim, passamos, mas .._

_- Sem "mas" Nanda, você quer ou não?_

_- E quero, Eric._- e então ele me beijou, e eu me entreguei, mas seu telefone tocou e ele sem demais explicações cancelou a ligação, eu também não perguntei de onde viera._- Ta com fome?_

_- Sim, mas agora eu faço, pode ser?_- concordei e estávamos indo preguiçosamente de mãos dadas à cozinha quando seu telefone tocou de novo e desta vez ao olhar o numero ele atendeu._- O que houve Kath?_- perguntou, enquanto eu fiquei só escutando.

_- Eric, pelo amor de deus, onde você está? Nossa avó ligou ainda ontem à noite! Meu pai está indo para os EUA com minha mãe agora de manhã! Faz horas que estamos tentando falar com você, volta pra casa!_- disse a menina.

_- Estou na casa da Nanda, passei a noite aqui, mandei uma mensagem ontem, o que aconteceu de tão grave?_- perguntou ele.

_- Jura que você passou a noite ai!? Humm, bem, eu não sei o que houve na verdade, meu pai quer falar com você antes de viajar... por favor, só volte pra casa antes que ele surte de vez.._- pedir Kath.

_- To encrencado como Luke, é isso?_- perguntou ele.

_- não, acho que não, mas quem realmente pode te responder isso é ele, não eu, eu só estou fazendo um favor, sim.._- disse ela.

_- Okay, pergunta pra ele se posso ir depois que tomar o café da manhã.._- disse ele e ela ficou um tempo em silencio.

_- Não Eric, ele quer que você venha agora._- disse ela.

_- Mas diga que Nanda vai ficar sozinha aqui.._- disse ele se preocupando comigo e apertando minha mão delicadamente enquanto me olhava.

_- Eu vou ficar bem, se você tem de ir, vá_.- eu disse à ele.

_- Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem?_- me perguntou.

_- Sim._- respondi.

_- Okay. Kath, diga ao teu pai que já estou indo.._- e desligou o telefone._- Você vai à escola hoje?_- acenei que sim._- Então nos veremos lá._- e me deu um gostoso beijo de despedida.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**sei q eu deveria ter postado ontem**

**mas deu uma preguiçinha d digitar e qnd eu fui**

**eu tive q sai correndo p aproveitar a nightlife**

**da minha city podrerrimaaaaaa**

**entonces, este eh um cap de ontem e de hj okay!**

**okay!**

**sim, eu to beuda**

**e sao 5 e 15 agora, mas vcs soh vao ver este cap mais tarde**

**qnd eu jah n estiver mais assim e morrendo d vergonha x esta noite..**

**hic,hic, hurrraaaa!**

**hehehehe**

**cruiz creduuu**

**perdoem os erros**

**o cap tah bem bom!**

**volto amanha!**

**vou escrever o cap do nascimento da bella/marie amanha**

**bjus bem grandesss**

**vic.**


	36. Caminhos Cruzados 10

PARTE 4 (X)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 35 – A Beleza das Pequenas Coisas**

**HellPOV.**

Eu realmente não tinha a mínima idéia de como tinha saído da floresta e ido parar no centro médico de La Push e então do nada me disseram que Bella tinha tomado o meu corpo.

Confesso que minha primeira reação foi me sentir fraca, insegura, mas quando Nessie me mostrou o que aconteceu eu compreendi. Renesmee precisava da mãe, Lisa da avó e acima de tudo, Bella sentia que precisava dizer adeus e eu fiquei muito feliz de poder proporcionar isso a elas, a todos.

E quando finalmente viemos para a Rússia, eu fiz questão que Jake, Ness e seus filhos viessem conosco para participarem também do ritual da matriosca de Marie comigo e Edward. Robert, no dia anterior, enquanto ainda estávamos em Londres foi me ver pra dizer que acha que Isabel está pronta pra rever a família e eu disse para que ele a trouxesse aqui no dia seguinte.

Eu e Renesmee passamos a noite juntas, fazendo a nossa própria festinha do pijama, mas acordei sozinha, ao som de gostosas risadas que estavam ecoando pela casa toda. Desci ao salão principal de minha casa e estavam todos reunidos ali, rindo de uma pequena garotinha de não mais de dois anos, de cabelinhos longos e desgrenhados que aparecia em uma grande tela improvisada para a exibição de um filme 35 milímetros em preto e branco.

_- Impressionante como certas expressões que ela ainda faz são exatamente as mesmas!_- disse Zack divertido e então, com a tal pequena garotinha desgrenhada haviam os meus pais!

_- De onde saiu este vídeo?_- perguntei completamente aparvalhada._- De onde isso veio? Essa ai sou eu? Eu jamais tinha visto isso!_- aparvalhada e emocionada.

_- É você sim meu amor, você e seus pais..._- disse Byrdie levantando-se do sofá e vindo em minha direção._- Desde que sua mãe estava grávida na verdade.._

_- "Acena pro papai, filhote!"_- pedia minha mãe comigo no colo pra acenar pro meu pai que nos filmava e eu acenava e mandava beijos, depois estendi meus bracinhos pra ele.

_- "Vem com o papai, minha lobinha!"_- ouvi meu pai me chamar e vi sua mão aparecer à frente da lente da pequena câmera, cheia de cicatrizes e alguns machucados, mas havia nela também um incrível anel com o brasão dos Koleston gravado nele e que agora me recordando, ele ainda usava na ultima vez em que o vi, ali mesmo naquela casa, no dia em que fui embora com Joseph, mas depois nunca mais... então minha mãe pegou a tal câmera e meu pai me pegou no colo.

_- "Quem diria que o "cruel e insensível" exterminador-chefe da poderosa Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos seria vencido por uma garotinha e se tornaria babão desse jeito!"_- disse minha mãe divertidamente filmando a mim e ao meu pai com nossas testas unidas, minhas mãozinhas sobre seu rosto barbado e olhando apaixonadamente um para o outro e meu pai sorriu ao que ela tinha dito.

_- "Mas o que eu poderia fazer, Indie, se encontrei a mulher da minha vida durante uma batalha sanguinária que acabou com a minha família e a dela e meu amor me tornou também um criminoso? E mais ainda, eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco, ainda mais, quando o resultado do meu crime foram este pequeno ser de olhinhos verdes e eu só sou realmente feliz quando estou com vocês... Não há crime quando agimos pra defender aquilo e aqueles que amamos, não há crime quando se trata de defender minha mulher e minha filha."_- disse emocionado e podia-se ouvir minha mãe igualmente emocionada atrás da câmera.

_- "Não chora papa, você não é mau, papa é bonzinho.." _– disse a pequena Helena ao seu pai Peter e eu desandei chorando e a imagem do vídeo ficou distorcida para logo depois o vídeo acabar._- Há mais destes vídeos? Vocês ainda não me disseram de onde eles saíram..._

_- Há vários deles, Hell.._- disse Jake erguendo uma grande caixa cheia de pequenos rolos de filmes antigos._- Você quer vê-los?_

_- Não agora Jake, depois, eu vou levá-los pra casa, mas obrigada..._- eu disse enxugando minhas lágrimas com um lenço que Zack me dera.

_- Nos desculpe Hell, nós estávamos no corredor da ala norte e conversando nós dissemos que teria sido muito legal ter conhecido os teus pais da maneira que você os conheceu e a porta da ultima sala se abriu e lá estavam estas caixas de vídeo, a câmera e o projetor.._- contou Ed sentindo-se envergonhado._- A idéia de entrar lá foi minha, por favor, não brigue com todos eles.. _

_- Eu não estou brava, Edward._- funguei achando graça da cara de todos e alisando minha barriga e Marie se mexeu um pouquinho.

_- Não mesmo?!_- perguntou Emm espantadíssimo.

_- Absolutamente! São meus pais! Uma parte da minha história da qual eu não lembrava, podem ficar tranqüilos...poxa, eu não lembra mesmo disso.._- ri, assim como eles.

_- E com fome, vocês estão?_- perguntou Zack também acarinhando minha barrigona e Marie se mexeu um pouco mais e eu acenei que sim.

...

**LisaPOV.**

_- Acho que você já está pronta pra voltar, Lisa.._- disse-me Rob na manhã seguinte em que dormimos na sala, ele aplastado no sofá, eu sentada no chão, recostada no sofá, babando por ele._- Você não dormiu assim a noite toda né?_

_- Naaaão..._- tentei disfarçar mesmo sentindo o meu rosto arder._- Eu dormi lá em cima, mas acordei cedo, desci e acabei dormindo de novo..._- e ele riu da minha cara, me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

_- Cedo?! Isabel, agora são seis da manhã._- disse ele com cara debochado. Ah merda, ele me pegou.

_- Ta, sim, eu dormi aqui.._- disse cobrindo meu rosto e senti-o bagunçar meus cabelos._- Onde você esteve ontem? Quando eu voltei lá de fora eu não te encontrei aqui..._

_- Eu fui ver a minha mãe, contar de teus progressos pra ela e pros teus pais, pegar a pizza que você gosta..._- ai que fofo!_- Como você ta se sentindo além da provável dor nas costas por ter dormido ai toda torta?_- me puxou pra cima pra que eu deitasse no sofá do lado dele e confesso que se eu morresse naquele momento eu morreria pra lá de feliz! Mas além disso eu estava preocupada também e ele sacou._- você ta preocupada, não ta?_

_- Sim to. Obvio que eu estou felicíssima com meu novo "estado", mas eu não deixo de pensar que eu posso atacar minha mãe, meu avô e todos os outros Cullen, ou Peter, ou Karlla e Beth e Arthur assim que eu os ver..._- eu disse.

_- Você não vai vê-los todos de uma só vez e você sabe muito bem que não há motivos pra atacá-los... Agora, hoje de manhã ao menos, vamos para a Rússia e você verá sua mãe, pai, irmão e avô, assim como o tio Emm, okay? Além do mais minha mãe e eu estaremos lá com você e eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça... minha mãe quer que você participe do ritual da matriosca de Marie..._- disse ele.

_- Poxa, verdade?_

_- Sim eles estão esperando pela gente na Rússia..._

_- Não é isso.. É verdade que você vai ta lá comigo? O tempo todo?_- perguntei e foi a vez dele de ficar completamente corado.

_- Claro que é Lisa, jamais duvide disso._- disse Rob acarinhando meu rosto e eu me senti no céu!

...

_- Jake, Ness, Tony... eu os trouxe aqui porque eu quero que vocês e Lisa participem do ritual da produção da matriosca de Marie juntamente com Edward._- disse Hell.

_- Poxa, verdade mesmo tia?_- perguntou Tony ansioso._- Mas enquanto à minha irmã?_

_- Ela e Robert estão lá fora esperando por nós!_- disse Hell e Nessie e Jake ficaram ainda mais ansiosos para saírem dos escudos e verem a filha._- Vamos todos para lá? Depois devemos voltar à Londres porque mais à noite há o baile de halloween em Hogwarts.._

_- Você realmente quer ir nesse baile?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- De verdade não, mas é o tipo de compromisso ao qual eu não posso faltar, ainda mais quando prometemos nós três.._- apontou pra Byrdie e Emm._- À Greice e Nina que iríamos.. e se não formos, principalmente, se eu não for, os malditos paparazzi vão nos incomodar e vão acabar chegando à Buccanner...Bem, eu estou pronta.. e vocês dois, Ness e Jake? Preparados? Rob me disse que Lisa é uma lobinha linda..._

...

**NessiePOV.**

Rápido e surreal.

E de repente eu era mãe de uma loba, que não nos atacou, mas me chamou de fedorenta e fez cara de nojo pra mim que à pariu depois de intermináveis horas de trabalho de parto!

E em companhia do meu pai e de Hell, nós quatro fomos ainda mais para o interior daquela úmida e gelada floresta russa para finalmente matarmos nossa curiosidade em relação ao que acontece durante o ritual das matrioscas...

Helena entrou em transe cantarolando sua canção de ninar e subiu naquela grande árvore que pertencia a ela . Desceu depois com as unhas de sua mão direita cravadas no tronco descolando lascas de madeira e sangue que produziram uma boneca de madeira crua no chão da floresta, e ao chegar ao chão ela chamou meu pai para se juntar à ela.

Com um punhal que surgiu em sua mão esquerda ela abriu um corte profundo na mão dele e com o sangue escuro de cheiro forte que saiu de lá e que caiu exatamente sobre a tal boneca pintando-a por fim de uma cor parecida com grená e branco.

_- O que significa?_- perguntou meu pai, por todos nós.

_- Significa que Marie será amorosa, inteligente, um presente pra todos nós.._- disse Hell suavemente e depois, um a um, ela nos chamou, só que não abriu grandes cortes em nossas mãos, ela apenas fez um furinho deixando cair apenas uma gotinha nossa sobre a boneca._- Eu os queria aqui porque vocês eram a família de Bella e para que Marie saiba quando crescer que ela vai continuar sendo tão amada quanto foi em sua outra vida..._ – e casa gota de nosso sangue produziu um pequeno desenho naquela bonequinha e ao fim do ritual ela cravou o punhal que usara ao lado os outros três que já estavam ali e entregou a boneca ao meu pai que a segurou com todo o carinho.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa feliz dia da Terra!**

**espero q estejam gostando da história!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	37. Caminhos Cruzados 11

PARTE 4 (XI)

CAMINHOS CRUZADOS

**Capitulo 36 – Troca de Planos**

_- Podemos nos sentar aqui com você?_- perguntou Violet com a sua bandeja de almoço nas mãos para Nanda que até então estava sozinha numa mesa lendo uma revista e escutando musica. Violet viera seguida pelo namorado, assim como de Olive, Gill, Luke, Kath e Faith, mas Nanda apesar de ouvi-la se fez de louca e com exceção de Kath ela sabia que todos os outros estavam lá para fazer fofoca e intriga._- Hey, Fernanda, eu falei com você!_

_- Ah, oi!_- disse Nanda disfarçando._- Sentem-se por favor.._

_- Nada disso, eu sento ai, Luke!_- disse Eric ao chegar à mesa e largar suas coisas ao lado de Nanda, onde Luke pretendia sentar-se, depois deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu para se servir.

_- Reparei que só veio você hoje.._- disse Gill à Nanda.

_- Sim, cheguei ontem à tarde.._- disse Nanda.

_- E os outros, onde estão?_- perguntou Olive.

_- EUA, UK..._- disse ela dando de ombros.

_- E quando voltam?_- perguntou Nathan.

_- É, faz tempo que não os vemos.._- disse Faith.

_- Voltarão em alguns dias._- disse Nanda já perdendo a paciência com o interrogatório.

_- Tyler também ta viajando?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Tyler viajou para L.A com os pais pra casa do "tio" dele e meu padrinho e de Rob.. Foi comemorar o aniversario dele, minha tia foi discutir uns projetos de trabalho com ele, fazer uns testes..._- contou Nanda.

_- É alguém famoso, então.._- disse Gill interessado._- Quem? Algum ator de Hollywood?_

_- Ele já foi há uns anos atrás, hoje não é mais, bom, não com tanta freqüência... Justin Bigarella é o nome dele, conhecem?_- perguntou Nanda inocentemente e todos a olharam espantados._- Que foi, não conhecem?_

_- Você e Robert são afilhados de Justin Bigarella, o Justin Bigarella que já ganhou muitos Emmy, Golden Globes, Tonnys, Oscars e muitos outros prêmios de direção e como ator!? Vocês dois e Tyler!?_- perguntou Gill falando esganiçado e alto, tendo um ataque de bixisse.

_- Bem, sim, mas só eu e Rob somos afilhados dele, Tyler é como um sobrinho, um neto dele.. Minha tia e o pai do Rob foram colegas de aula dele, tinham uma banda juntos no segundo grau, eles eram melhores amigos, meus tios, Justin e Judith Lovett, essa era a melhor amiga da minha tia..._- disse Nanda contando a mentira de que Katherina Efron na verdade seria a mãe de Anna/Jude .

_- Espera, você conheceu Judith Lovett também!? A mesma Jude Lovett, atriz, que morreu há uns 15 anos com o marido num desastre de avião, coitada?_- perguntou Olive desta vez tão interessada quanto o irmão.

_- Sim, esta, Jude e o marido moravam na nossa casa de Londres, estavam voltando pra lá quando houve o acidente... Tyler é filho adotivo da minha prima Anna Efron que também é atriz e ela é afilhada de Justin, Jude era minha madrinha e de Robert, o casal era ela e Justin._- disse Nanda.

_- Jesus do céu!Quantos babados! Podemos publicar isso no nosso blog?_- perguntou Gill.

_- Publicar o que aonde?_- perguntou Eric já de volta à mesa.

_- No nosso blog! Você sabia que sua namorada é afilhada do super talentoso e multimídia astro Justin Bigarella? Não só dele como da falecida promessa de Hollywood, Judith Lovett?_- perguntou Gill.

_- Ele pra mim é só meu padrinho, gente, acho que a maioria de nós tem um, não?_- disse Nanda já arrependida de ter contado tal história.

_- Claro que temos, Nanda.._- disse Eric._- E não eu não sabia disso, Gill, se quer saber, minha mãe já foi casada por um ano com um dos mais ricos herdeiros dos EUA e eu e ele ainda temos uma relação de amizade muito boa, assim como eu tenho com meus "ex-irmaos" e ainda assim não é necessário que você publique isto no teu blog! Mas eu acho que eu o conheço e que já o vi algumas vezes no prédio em que eu morava com minha mãe em Manhattan , os porteiros diziam que ele costumava ficar no apartamento da cobertura quando vinha à cidade.._

_- Espera, East Side Manhattan? The Durham Palace na 31 street?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Sim, era nesse prédio que eu morava nos últimos três anos com minha mãe, ela ficou com o apartamento quando se separou do ultimo marido, terceiro andar, você conhece?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Se eu conheço? O apartamento da cobertura é da minha mãe! Sempre ficamos lá quando vamos à NY!_- disse Nanda.

_- Mas como, eu nunca te vi por lá! Na verdade, tirando as visitas desse tal do Justin eu achei que o apartamento ficasse vazio! Bem, mas também eu também não prestava lá muita atenção..._- disse Eric._- cruzes, éramos visinhos este tempo todo!_

_- Visinhos não, o apartamento é da minha mãe, mas eu não vou à NY fazem anos, vivi minha vida toda na Europa já te contei, quem morava lá, quer dizer, ainda mora é minha prima Anna com o marido e Tyler e eles são super discretos.. mas wow, isso é no mínimo bizarro.._- disse Nanda e logo seu telefone tocou._- Licença gente.._

_- Bota bizarro nisso!_- disse Eric.

_- Oi Clau!_- disse ela ao atender a irmã mais velha._- Quê? E ela... mas já?_- disse ela espantada com o que ouvira.

_- Convida ela pra nossa noite do cinema!_- disse Kath ao primo.

_- Ta, ta Clau, já te ouvi, to indo!_- disse Nanda nervosa à irmã antes de desligar o telefone e começar a recolher suas coisas da mesa do refeitório o mais rápido possível, mesmo que tentando não chamar muita atenção._- Gente, o papo estava muito bom, mas aconteceu um imprevisto e eu vou ter que ir agora.._

_- Quer ajuda em algo?_- perguntou Eric notando sua preocupação, mas Nanda negou com um aceno._- Então nos veremos mais tarde? Tipo as seis na minha casa?_

_- As seis de hoje? Acho que não poderei ir.._- disse Nanda.

_- Então amanhã a gente poderia almoçar, ou passar a tarde juntos e a noite eu e você vamos ao baile..._- disse Eric.

_- Não sei, Eric, te ligo assim que eu me liberar pra falarmos sobre isso ta!_- disse nervosa antes de sair com o passo apressado e Eric achou aquilo muito estranho e foi indo atrás dela.

_- Fernanda, o que houve com esta ligação? Aonde você precisa ir com tanta pressa pra não poder confirmar o nosso encontro?_- conseguiu segura-la antes que ela saísse do refeitório e ela olhou-o querendo contar o que estava acontecendo sem poder.

_- Eu realmente adoraria explicar isso agora mesmo Eric, mas eu não posso, preciso correr, eu ligo depois, eu prometo._- beijou-o rapidamente antes de sair correndo desta vez.

_- Fernanda!_- disse ele gritando por ela que continuou correndo em direção ao estacionamento e ele recolheu suas coisas o mais rápido que pode e da janela do refeitório viu-a pegar o carro, intempestivamente resolveu segui-la, foi ao estacionamento e conseguiu vê-la chegar até perto de casa, mas Fernanda sumiu com carro e tudo na esquina anterior._- Mas onde diabos ela se meteu?!_- perguntou-se.

...

**HellPOV.**

Quando chegamos à casa de Londres eu estava me sentindo pesada, enjoada, irritada e o pessoal acabou se dividindo enquanto eu só queria relaxar um pouco, tomar um gostoso banho e começar a assistir às fitas de vídeo que os meninos tinham achado na minha casa.

E já no meu quarto eu me pelei, vesti apenas um roupão bem fofo e comecei a preparar o meu gostoso banho, enquanto a banheira enchia eu entrei no meu closet à procura da roupa que Alice provavelmente havia separado pra eu usar no baile desta noite, mas não encontrei nada e achei que na verdade ela tinha era saído pra comprar.

Sendo assim, voltei ao banheiro, enchi a banheira de sais e sai de lá em busca de um dos meus amados maridinhos que estivesse disposto a tomar um banhinho comigo, bem gostoso e romântico... Ed e Emm estavam caçando no bosque, Zack havia saído pra ir ao ministério pegar a minha agenda da semana e as dezenas de convites que recebo, o único no momento disponível era Bernard, que estava em seu quarto, então eu fui lá encontrá-lo.

O quarto dele estava quieto, mas o barulho de água corrente do seu chuveiro me dizia que ele também estava preparando-se para entrar ou já no banho. Tirei meu roupão já cheia de tesão e de amor pra dar e entrei em seu banheiro silenciosamente, depois, em seu Box só pra dar de cara com todo aquele corpo maravilhoso e quente, completamente molhado, me deixando ainda mais doida nele.

_- Quer uma mãozinha ai?_- perguntei e ele saltou assustado me fazendo rir.

_- Helena! Porque você sempre chega assim? Qualquer dia eu tenho um treco!_- disse ele pondo a mão sobre seu peito como se eu realmente o tivesse assustado.

_- Tem não seu bobo.._- cheguei-me mais perto dele, passei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço,mas tive de puxá-lo para poder beijá-lo direito já que minha barriga estava enorme e nos separava bastante._- Sabe, você fica ainda mais lindo todo molhadinho assim..._

_- Eu tenho tantas saudades de você, meu amor.._- disse ele, é já faziam dias que eu não ficava com ninguém e com ele, mais tempo ainda.

_- Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? Só eu e você.._- nos beijamos de novo, mas ele suspirou frustrado.

_- Hell, você está quase explodindo.. eu esperei por você até agora, eu posso esperar por mais uns dias, não tem problema, vamos só ficar assim juntinhos..._- eles estavam me tratando como se eu fosse me quebrar no meio, boa parte da "culpa" de um não ter estado com nenhum deles, era deles mesmo!

_- Ah, Byrdie, eu achei que você gostasse de transar comigo quando eu to grávida..._- fiz beicinho._- Sempre foi questão de adaptação, DeeDee.._

_- Hell, é claro que gosto, gosto muito.._

_- Então qual é o problema? Eu quero você, Bernard..._

_- Sim, mas o tal compromisso com as meninas?_- tentou dar a ultima cartada, mas eu sabia que eu o estava convencendo.

_- O que é meia hora de atraso? Vai, só uma rapidinha, aqui mesmo.._

_- Meia hora? Rapidinha? Ai que mora o problema, eu quero você por horas, a noite toda..._

_- Então vamos começar apenas, vai não resiste tanto, please.._- e ele me olhou como se fosse me morder, me virou de costas pra ele e segurei-me nos registros d água enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelo meu corpo puxando minha perna para cima e me inclinando para frente.

Segurou meus cabelos pela nuca firmemente do jeito que eu gosto e eu pude sentir o quanto ele estava excitado antes mesmo da penetração.

E quando ela ocorreu foi uma delicia e o prazer logo tomou conta do meu corpo e eu já tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo estávamos nos amando quando uma dor horrível praticamente me cortou no meio me fazendo berrar de dor. Me curvei perdendo o equilíbrio e cai no chão molhado do banheiro, sem que ele pudesse ter chance de me pegar.

_- Hell, o que houve? Te machuquei?_- perguntou Bernard apavorado, desligando a água do chuveiro._- Sangue, sangue!_

_- Não, não foi você, só se veste e me tira daqui!_- falei entre dentes, louca de dor e ele saiu dali, voltou vestindo apenas uma cueca e trazendo uma toalha, enrolou-a ao meu redor e me juntou do chão, gritei de novo, já zonza de dor.

_- Hell, fica acordada, o que houve?_

_- Eu, eu acho que é a Marie.._- me engasguei com uma golfada de sangue que subiu pela minha goela e saiu pela minha boca, sujando todo o peito de Byrdie._- Ela ta nascendo.._- me sentia já mais pra lá do que pra cá.

_- Por Merlin! Helena, você está sangrando toda! Mas fica acordada, fica comigo! Edward! Edward socorro!_- ouvi-o gritar como se já fosse bem longe de mim._- Edward!_- chamou de novo e ouvi a porta bater quando abriu e uma corrente de ar frio entrar.

_- Meu deus, Helena! Bernard, vem comigo!_- era a voz de Ed._- Emm, vou precisar de você também, Nessie!_

_- Mãe!_- agora esta voz era de Rob e eu mal conseguia vê-lo._- Pai, não a deixe morrer!_

_- Não iremos, mas agora vai, filho, chame seus irmãos, ligue para todos, vai!_- disse Byrdie e me senti ser depositada sobre uma cama, uma maca possivelmente.

Eu já me sentia completamente fora do meu corpo e já não sentia nem minhas pernas e braços, também mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos, mas de certa forma eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. O fato de eu ter relaxado o meu corpo deu à minha filha a oportunidade de nascer por seus meios, ou seja, abrindo caminho.

_- Ela está em choque!_- este era Edward de novo e senti-o mexer em meus olhos e eu mal conseguia distinguir sua imagem._- helena, presta atenção, eu vou ter que abrir você no três e Emm e Byrdie estão aqui do seu lado com todo o sangue que temos em casa, vai dar tudo certo! Um, dois, três!_- e apaguei de vez ao ouvir minha carne sendo cortada, provavelmente à mão.

* * *

**n/a: Olaa**

**ultimo post desta parte, amanha, parte nova e o nascimento de Marie!**

**bjuss**

**vic.**


	38. Stop Thinking 1

PARTE 5 (I)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 37 – Marie Koleston Masen Cullen**

Carlisle e Esme chegaram exatamente na hora em que Edward começava a abrir a barriga de Hell para retirar na criança.

_- Saiam vocês dois daqui e esperem lá fora!_- disse Esme gritando para Emmett e Bernard que estavam ali ao lado aparvalhados, cheios de bolsas de sangue nos braços._- Me ouçam, deixem estas bolsas ai e saiam daqui! Bernard, espero que você não esteja ferido, mas vá se lavar._

_- Não é meu sangue é dela.._- balbuciou Byrdie emocionado.

_- Edward, ela está em choque!_- disse Carlisle passando uma bronca._- Como você ousa abri-la sem sequer dar uma chance pra que ela se alimente, imagina a dor que ela está sentindo! Ness, coloque uma sonda no nariz dela com duas destas bolsas de sangue! Esme, prepare uma incubadora daquelas que usamos pros gêmeos de Peter! E ai, vai demorar muito ou vai deixar ela sangrando até quando?_- perguntou a Edward que ficou triste com o que ouviu, ele queria salvar a criança que também estava sofrendo pra nascer.

_- Achei! Cobertas?_- pediu e Esme apareceu ali do lado dele.

_- Aqui._- disse ela.

_- Hell, eu vou tirar a nossa menina agora de dentro de você e a dor vai passar, não ouse morrer por minha culpa, ouviu!_- disse Edward empregando certa força pra puxar a menina fora de seu corpo e a entregou para Esme que levou a criança chorando para outra sala onde Nessie já esperava para ajudá-la. Mas o sangramento de Helena não parava e ela revirou os olhos fechando-os e ficando ainda mais mole do que estava._- Helena, Helena! Pai, me ajuda!_- e Carlisle tomou a frente.

_- Vamos estancar este sangramento aqui primeiro, você vai ali e troca aquelas bolsas que estão no fim, ela deve estar fraca!_- Carlisle pegou dezenas de panos e colocou sobre a barriga aberta de Hell e depois de pôs a examinar os olhos de Hell._- Certo, ela só apagou, a pupila dela reage à luz.._- disse passando uma lanterna em cima de seus olhos._- Ela está se recuperando. Vá ver sua filha, eu cuido da minha agora.._- e começou a buscar material para começar a limpa-la.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu estava chateado com o que ouvi de meu pai, mas ele tinha razão, eu fora imprudente...

Por sorte há um armário com algumas roupas no caminho da sala que leva àquela onde haviam levado Marie. Me limpei e troquei de camiseta antes de ir conhecer minha filha.

Eu esperava ouvi-la chorar como ela fizera ao nascer, mas não, estava tudo quieto, ao contrario, quem chorava baixinho era Nessie e quem estava dizendo algo era Esme, dizia que minha filha era muito linda, parecida com a mãe...

Quando entrei naquela sala onde elas estavam, minhas narinas foram atingidas pelo cheirinho dela, o mesmo cheiro de Hell e nem de longe Marie se parecia comigo, ela era toda Helena, a pele branquinha de porcelana, o cabelinho ruivo e possivelmente até mesmo os olhinhos verdes, mas eu não os vi na verdade porque Marie estava dormindo tranquilamente, de bruços e com a bundinha pra cima, virada pra lua, tal como Hell quando dorme e eu sorri como um bobo.

_- Ela é tão linda, pai..._- disse Nessie chorando mais agora que me abraçava.

_- E muito calminha.._- disse Esme cobrindo-a com uma cobertinha rosa._- parabéns aos dois meus queridos, mas ela está cansadinha, bebeu só um pouquinho de sangue que demos antes de dormir... Eu vou sair, vou ajudar Carlisle com Helena e acalmar os ânimos exaltados..Ele não brigou com você por mal, querido.._

_- Eu sei, mãe. Obrigado._- eu disse a ela.

_- Vó, eu vou com você.._- disse Nessie saindo com a avó deixando-me ali sozinho com meu pedacinho de céu.

_- Oi Marie..._- me agachei ficando de joelhos ao lado da bancada onde ela estava dormindo e ela gemeu baixinho ao me ouvir chamar por ela, depois se espreguiçou e virou a cabecinha na minha direção, abriu os olhinhos me mostrando um surpreendente verde e sorriu mostrando-me suas gengivinhas rosadas._- Eu sou Edward, sou seu pai..._- e ela sorriu de novo pra mim e ficamos nos olhando por nem sei quanto tempo e eu já era completamente apaixonado por ela.

_Eres el regalo que nunca pedí_

És o presente que nunca pedi_  
La porción de cielo que no merecí_

O pedaço de céu que não mereci_  
Todos mis añelos se han cumplido en tí_

Todos meus desejos de realizaram em você_  
Y no quiero perderte No lo quiero asi_

E nao quero te perder, não assim

_Te deje tan sola me senti sin ti_

Te deixei e tao sozinha me senti sem ti_  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así_

E nao quero novamente estar assim, assim

_Tomame en tus brazos, soy parte de tí_

Tome-me em teus braços, sou parte de ti_  
Soy parte de tí_

Sou parte de ti

_Eres mi sol luz calor y vida para mí_

És meu sol, luz , calor e vida para mim_  
Eres tú, mi sol la estrella que a mi vida sustentó_

És meu sol, minha estrela que a vida me deu_  
Eres tú, Mi sol_

És meu sol

_Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en tí_

O que quero agora é perder-me em ti_  
Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú (ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú)_

E ser abraçada por tudo o que você é (ser abraçada por tudo o que você é)

_Te deje tan sola me senti sin ti_

Te deixei e tao sozinha me senti sem ti_  
Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así_

E nao quero estar de novo assim, assim

_Tomame en tus brazos, soy parte de tí_

Toma-me em teus braços, sou parte de ti_  
Soy parte de tí_

Sou parte de ti_  
Eres mi sol luz calor y vida para mí_

És meu sol, Luz, calor e vida pra mim_  
Eres tú, mi sol la estrella que a mi vida sustentó_

És meu sol, a estrela que a vida me deu_  
Eres tú, Mi sol_

És tu, meu sol

_Eres tu mi sol, mi sol..._

És tu, meu sol, meu sol..._  
Eres el regalo que nunca pedi_

És o presente que nunca pedi_  
La porción de cielo que no merecí_

O pedaço de céu que nao mereci

_- Filho, Helena acordou.._- disse Carlisle ao entrar naquela saleta em que eu estava com minha menina e se aproximar de nós._- Me desculpe pelas palavras duras que eu disse..._

- _Tudo bem, eu mereci, fui muito descuidado, mas Marie também estava sofrendo.._- me levantei e nos abraçamos e ouvimos Marie rir.

_- Hey, olá mocinha..._- disse ele ao acarinhar o rosto da neta e ela sorriu pra ele de novo e apertou-lhe o indicador com as maozinhas gordinhas._- Nossa, voce é forte, garotinha, eu sou seu avô Carlisle..._

_- Ela está dizendo "oi" pra voce..._

_- Voce à ouve?_- perguntou ele.

_- Quase nada, ela é como fora e como a mae dela é, só me mostra o que quer que eu veja e como a mae, e a irmã mais velha, vai fazer o que quiser comigo, ainda mais quando se parece tanto com Helena.._

_- Sim, ela lembra bastante à mãe, mas estes lindos olhos verdes sao seus Edward, eu me lembro bem de como eram seus olhos.._- sorriu Carlisle.

_- O que acha de irmos ver a sua mamae, Marie?_- perguntei à minha filha e ela largou o dedo de Carlisle pra estender-me os bracinhos ansiosamente me pedindo colo. Envolvi-a em seu cobertorzinho rosa e a peguei no colo, estávamos saindo quando ela me fez uma pergunta olhando-me bem seria._- Claro que nao, filha, ela é sua mae.._- respondi à menina e beijei sua testa.

_- O que ela te perguntou?_- perguntou-me Carlisle.

_- Se Hell estaria brava com ela pelo modo que ela nasceu.._- contei enquanto andavamos no corredor que levava à sala onde estava Hell.

_- Querida, porque voce mesma nao pergunta à ela?_- disse Carlisle à menina, apontando para Hell que estava completamente limpa e sentada naquela cama hospitalar ainda recebendo sangue, mas agora pela veia e ela estava linda como sempre e sorriu emocionada pra nós dois, com lagrimas em seus olhos esticando seus braços pra gente.

_- Marie..Venha cá Edward, eu quero conhecer minha bichinha..._- disse ela amorosamente como sempre e no meu colo nossa menina dava pinotes e estendia os bracinhos pra ela.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Ela é linda, Hell.._- disse-me Edward entreghando-me meu pacotinho.

_- Por Merlin, meu amorzinho, voce é ruivinha..._- eu disse toda boba para a minha filhote que imediatamente começou a buscar pelo meu peito e com a ajuda de Ed eu retirei uma das mangas daquela camisola hospitalar que eu estava usando para alimenta-la.

_- Ela é toda voce, linda como voce..._- disse Ed sentando-se na cama ao meu lado.

_- Nao mesmo, estes olhos e a boquinha sao suas..._- e dei meu peito à ela._- Ouch, pelo visto o apetite também é igual ao teu.._- e ambos riram iguais._- O jeitinho de sorrir, e as covinhas também sao suas.._

_- Hell, meus olhos sao dourados, nao verdes.. Mas quanto ao apetite por voce..._- fez carinha de safadinho e me beijou apaixonadamente._- Eu te amo, e sempre mais..._

_- Sabe Ed, seus olhos sempre foram verdes pra mim, desde o dia em que me vi apaixonada por voce e eu os vejo assim desde entao.._- e ele me pareceu surpreso com aquilo que eu disse._- Nunca se esqueça, eu enxergo voce e definitivamente eu amo àquele a quem vejo, Marie também, né minha bichinha.._- e de novo ela sorriu pra nós dois, mas agora ela estava também agarrada à mao do pai.

_- Hey, podemos conhecer nossa irmã?_- perguntou Clau batendo ansiosamente no vidro e lá no fora muita gente se amontoava naquele "aquario".

_- Claro que podem entrar, filhotes...mas voces seis primeiro ta, depois os outros podem vir aos pouquinhos...._- e silenciosamente os cinco entraram em companhia de Nessie que tinha saido com Carlisle e Esme pra tirar de lá o que havia sido sujo de sangue e levar para o incinerador._- Bichinha, eu sei que voce já conhece Nessie, mas acontece que voce tem outros cinco irmaos e irmãs que querem ver o quanto voce é linda.. o que voce acha de dar um "oi" pra eles?_- e Marie se soltou so meu peito com sofreguidao, mas num instante estava bem desperta pra ve-los.

_- Eu vou deixa-los._- disse Ed._- Volto daqui a pouco ta, entro de novo com os "maridos"_- beijou-nos, recebeu os cumprimentos e saiu.

_- Bem, Marie, vamos começar pelo começo.. Esta é Renesmee e ela é como voce, filha de seu papai.._- e ambas trocaram sorrisos, Nessie chorava bastante ainda._- Muitos anos depois veio Claudia e ela, assim como seu irmao Peter, este lindao aqui, sao filhos de seu tio Emmett que voce vai conhecer daqui a pouco.. Já estas tres coisas fofas aqui sao William e Robert que sao filhos de seu tio Bernard e Fernanda que é filha do seu outro tio, Zackery..._- apresentei-os e pros tres ela fez uma carinha estranha.

_- Oou.. Lá vem a cara de nojo mortal da gente.._- disse Woody rindo, mas aquela nao era uma carinha de nojo comum.

_- Nao é nojo, ela está reconhecendo voces.._- falei e ela espirrou como se algo nela coçasse e com este espirro ela se transformou num pequeno filhotinho de lobo em meus braços, deixando à todos abismados, enquanto eu só ria.

_- Mãe! Ela é uma hibrida como voce!_- disse Rob espantado.

_- Nao._- disse Pete. _– Ela continua cheirando como uma mestiça._

_- Marie é uma transmorfa, crianças.. ela se transformou em lobinha pra lhes dizer que nao sente nojo de voces, afinal metade de voces cheira a lobo, ela os ama..reconhece voces como familia, e usou um espirro como valvula de escape.. Pode voltar a ser minha menina, Marie.._- passei minha mao em sua barriguinha e ela voltou à forma humana relaxando completamente._- Boa menina.._- ela deu um bocejo bem grande._- Uff, agora deu soninho.._- e ela se agarrou à mim novamente, procurando por meu peito de novo, agora pra dormir.


	39. Stop Thinking 2

PARTE 5 (II)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 38 – Viagem Inesperada**

**No dia seguinte.**

_- Alô! Hey Eric, me desculpe por ontem, era tanta confusão por aqui que eu não pude te atender! Mas estou voltando para Buccanner em algumas horas, diga-me neste baile de Halloween que vamos hoje as pessoas usam fantasias?_- perguntou Nanda ao atender uma ligação feita por Eric. Por causa do fuso horário, no Canadá ainda era de manhã cedo enquanto em Londres era quase de tarde.

_- Foi exatamente por isso que eu te liguei tantas vezes Nanda, bem quase todas, eu queria saber se você estava bem também..._- disse ele._- Eu e você não poderemos sair esta noite, de fato eu nem estarei na cidade ou no país, estamos no aeroporto internacional de Ottawa, estamos indo pros EUA, viagem de emergência..._- agora ele soava tristonho.

_- Estamos? Quem está indo aos EUA?_- perguntou ela ficando nervosa.

_- Eu, meus tios e primos.._

_- Olha, fui eu? Foi por minha causa que você ta indo viajar? Eric, eu sei que eu sou bem estranha, mas quando as coisas se acalmarem eu realmente quero conversar com você e te dizer por que eu ajo dessa maneira.._- disse ela.

_- Não Fernanda, não há exatamente nada de errado com você, pelo contrario, são coisas de família, com a minha mãe de fato. Eu confesso que ainda não sei o que está acontecendo, mas ninguém sabe por aqui também, então eu não sei te dizer quando eu volto._- disse ele triste._- Poxa, eu queria poder me despedir melhor de você, não desta maneira, por telefone.. Te peço desculpas, eu ainda estou zonzo com isso tudo, me desculpa mesmo, verdade.. O pior é que nem posso ficar aqui conversando com você eu tenho que ligar pro meu pai e falar com ele..._

_- E pra que cidade vocês estão indo?_- perguntou Nanda lutando contra as lagrimas e tentando manter-se alerta ao que ele dizia.

_- NY, acho, ao menos no meu bilhete de avião diz que é lá que desembarcaremos.._

_- E vocês ficarão naquele apartamento onde você morava?_

_- Se ficarmos na cidade eu acho que sim, mas é só uma suposição.._

_- Então você me liga quando chegar? Eu vou me encontrar com você..._- pediu ela.

_- Sim, eu ligo.. Nanda, peça desculpas à Helena por mim, por favor, eu sei que prometi cuidar bem do carro dela, mas como eu disse eu não sei o que está acontecendo e nem quando eu volto.. Eu tentei ligar pro celular dela também, mas sempre cai na caixa postal.. Diga-lhe que eu estimo melhoras..preciso desligar agora.._

_- Claro, eu direi a ela.. Boa viagem, Eric._

_- Obrigado._- disse ele antes de desligar o telefone.

_- Eu amo você._- disseram os dois juntos, declarando-se uma ao outro, porém nenhum dos dois ouviu já que os telefones estavam desligados.

...

_- Minha diva divinaaa, podemos entrar?_- perguntou Justin ao meter a cabeça para dentro do quartinho de Marie, onde Hell e Ed estavam colocando a criança para dormir depois de seu primeiro banho e logo abaixo da cabeça dele apareceu a de Jude.

_- Oieee!_- disse ela.

_- Oi meus amores, venham cá, venham conhecer nossa menina!_- disse Hell chamando aos amigos.

_- Marie é igualzinha à mãe, venham antes que ela durma.._- disse Edward._- Hell, eu vou descer, os Denali chegaram e eu vou vê-los.._- depois beijou-a e saiu.

_- Vejam como minha bichinha é linda..._- disse Hell chamando os amigos mais pra perto olhando apaixonadamente para a filha._- Por Merlin, ela nasceu há poucas horas e eu já sou completamente apaixonada por ela._

_- Mas também... Amiga, que coisinha fofa!_- disse Justin ao ver a menina._- Deus, eu também quero filhos.. Um com você e outro com Jude, mas por inseminação, claro, por que vocês duas peladas comigo numa cama, Jesus, só de pensar me dá uma urticária!_- e os três riram baixinho pra não acordar o bebê._- Ah amiga, eu estava com saudades de você.._- abraçou Hell._- E ela já faz alguma coisa? Deus que menina linda, você ta linda! Soubemos que você estava parindo ontem à noite, mas estávamos numa festa em L.A onde eu estava apresentando a senhorita "Efron" aqui.. Só pudemos vir hoje de manhã pegamos o "expresso" lá da sede, você deve estar zonza né? Tem um monte de gente lá em baixo.._

_- Sim, um pouco zonza, mas vamos combinar que gente circulando por todos os lados no meu caso é muito normal..._- sorriu conformada._- E Marie é uma mesticinha transmorfa.._- e tanto Jude quanto Justin olharam pra Hell sem entender muito bem._- Ela é uma vampira que se transforma em lobo._- sorriu._- E isso é algo que me deixa muitíssimo feliz, e ela continua com aquela coisa de não deixar todos verem o que ela pensa, só o que ela quer que os outros vejam.. Ao menos por enquanto, é isso.._

_- Mas e "eles", Hell?_- perguntou Jude._- O que eles acham? Como estão se comportando? Afinal, ela é Marie, sua filha, mas é também B-e-l-l-a._

_- É, Jude me contou sobre isso..._- disse Justin.

_- É eu sei._- disse Hell._- Por enquanto vai tudo bem, os que me preocupam mesmo são Nessie, Jake e os filhos, Alice também.. São poucas as pessoas que sabem sobre isso, mas as que sabem às vezes se empolgam e podem acabar falando demais..._

_- Sobre "M" ser "B"?! Humm, saquei, sabe, isso daria um ótimo roteiro..._- disse Justin.

_- Sim, exatamente como aquele que você queria fazer sobre a história de Claudia?! Trocar os nomes, não ajudou muita coisa, Justin.._- resmungou Hell.

_- É, me desculpe, mas eu não resisti, a historia é muito boa.._- disse Justin.

_- Se é uma boa historia que você quer, porque não escreve uma sobre você mesmo? Afinal você foi salvo de um câncer por um elfo.._- disse Jude._- Ainda não sei o que me deu na cabeça quando te deixei escrever um roteiro sobre mim... Ao menos você ganhou um Oscar, ainda que você não tenha usado nossos nomes de verdade..._

_- Sim fui salvo por um elfo, mas no fim continuei um humano sem graça quando hoje eu poderia ser um lobo como você ou um vampiro como eles!_- disse Justin tendo quase um ataque histérico.

_- Justin, o que houve com você?_- disse Hell._- Você sabe muito bem que só seria transformado caso não houvesse nenhuma outra opção pra você, foi por isso que eu passei anos estudando todo o tipo de forma curativa e medicina do mundo, pra que minha capacidade de cura fosse além daquelas de curar ferimentos! Se querem saber, eu mesma entrei em choque ao parir esta menina há algumas horas atrás!_- levantou a malha que estava usando fazendo-os ver a grande linha avermelhada ainda não totalmente cicatrizada onde Edward havia aberto sua barriga para fazer o parto de Marie._- Ela quebrou minha espinha em três lugares, minhas costelas, me destruiu por dentro, e o sangue que não vazou por todos meus orifícios ela bebeu, ela não me matou porque eu não morro fácil e ainda assim eu a olho ali dormindo e a amo, porque ela é minha, porque ela é de Edward a amo também porque ela é Bella, mesmo que lá dentro, assim como Claudia já foi um dia! Eu enfrento coisas horrorosas todos os dias por vocês humanos muitas vezes e a única coisa que vocês fazem é reclamar que nada está bom o suficiente! Mas que merda!_- disse alisando as têmporas raivosamente.

_- Me desculpe, Hell._- disse Justin._- Essa coisa de estrelismo me tira de orbita às vezes.._

_- Me desculpe também._- disse Jude._- Velhos costumes.._- sorriu envergonhada._- Atores são muito chatos mesmo.._

_- Não estou brava com vocês, é que são tantas coisas.. Uma filha de 40 dias, meus filhos mais novos apaixonados, meus maridos coitados estão completamente emburrados comigo e existem muitíssimas pessoas que pensam demais! Às vezes tudo isso me deixa meio louca, ainda mais com tanto sangue humano dentro de mim, deixa meus sentidos todos mais apurados._- disse Hell.

_- Mãe!_- disse Nanda abrindo a porta do quarto de Marie já chorando desesperadamente.

_- Oh, lobinha, foi tão ruim assim sua conversa com Eric?_- perguntou Hell recebendo a filha com um gostoso abraço._- O que foi que ele te disse?_

_- Ele.. Nós mal havíamos.._- voltou a chorar de novo._- Padrinho, madrinha.. Ontem numa conversa eu acho, bem eu mencionei vocês..._- disse ela ainda soluçando.

_- Não tem problema, minha querida.._- disse Jude.

_- Exatamente.. Eu adoro adolescentes, mas você não contou pra eles o meu segredo né?_- disse Justin.

_- Que você é gay? Não padrinho, seu segredo está seguro comigo.._- disse Nanda mais relaxada.

_- Nada disso, boba, você não contou pra ninguém que a minha raiz é escura né?_- disse ele fazendo Nanda relaxar totalmente e até rir._- mas conta pra gente querida, o que houve, porque não é que eu não te vejo todos os dias que você e seu irmão não estão nos meus pensamentos e coração, assim como sua mãe e esta carinha linda dela!_

_- Eu e Rob sabemos que você gosta da gente, tio, eu posso ver.._- disse Nanda._ – Mas mãe, eu não sei, Eric parecia tão estranho e triste naquele telefonema, há algo acontecendo, sinto isso, chame de intuição, como quiser.. Quando ficam prontos os exames que você mandou fazer com o sangue dele?_

_- Você não é a única com intuições querida... Confesso que deixei isso um pouco de lado quando Pete assumiu o projeto, peça pra ele em que pé está, faz mais de um mês, já deve estar pronto... Mas até lá, se acalme, ele vai ligar se prometeu que iria, se ele não ligar, ele é um baita bobão, Desça e relaxe, beba um pouquinho se quiser, você não te preocupe, você é muito linda.._- disse Hell.

_- Não quero beber, e linda eu só sou pra você, meu pai e pra ele, mas isso eu não sei se é assim tão verdade..._- disse Nanda.

_- Ah, mas quanta depreciação! Todo mundo te acha linda._- disse Jude.

_- Sabe meu amorzinho, eu quando conheci sua mãe, quando conhecemos na verdade, ela era um pouco mais velha que você, só que tanto quanto você, ela estava se descobrindo e tinha dias de mau humor também, mas ela nunca deixou que isso a abatesse, ainda mais porque ela é poderosa, exatamente como você!_- disse Justin.

_- Isso mesmo, Justin ta certo. Relaxe e deixe ele relaxar também, encontrar a sua família, resolver os seus problemas, você vai reencontrá-lo._- disse Hell.

_- Mãe, mas eu gosto dele!_

_- Eu sei, mas se acalme afobada deste jeito você vai é acabar afastando-o._

_- Manhê!_

_- Fernanda, chega, okay! Ninguém deve se meter me assuntos de família, principalmente se for a alheia, ponto, acabou o assunto! Achei que neste tempo todo e pertencendo à esta família você havia compreendido. Nós em nossa sociedade somos pessoas publicas, o que diriam se você chegasse aqui e começasse a circular com um humano? O chamariam de "pet" assim como fizeram com teus padrinhos, com teu pai, você gostaria que seu namorado fosse rotulado assim? Isso se ele suportasse saber da gente?_- disse Hell passando-lhe uma bronca.

_- Não mãe, eu não gostaria.._- disse Nanda baixando os olhos.

_- Então, deixe os Ford resolverem seus próprios problemas, ainda mais quando não se sabe ainda o que eles são.. Uma é a cara da sua tia Bella, outra fala russo e parece não se importar por sermos tão estranhos e o terceiro tem o poder de invadir teus sonhos! Eu não quero me responsabilizar à este nível, nós temos nossos próprios problemas!_- disse Hell.

_- Mãe, não precisa ser cruel.._- disse Nanda voltando a chorar.

_- Eu não acho que ela esteja sendo cruel, Fernanda.._- disse Jude._- Ao me envolver com Greg e aceitar, saber o que ele era e principalmente ao querer me tornar uma loba como ele... Eu morri há quinze anos, Nanda. Morri pros meus familiares, pros meus amigos, pros meus fãs, não que eu esperasse fazer sucesso um dia, mas enfim... Foi uma escolha minha, mas eu tive que abandonar muita coisa, assim como tua tia Bella, apesar de que com o tempo os pais dela souberam também.. Eu e ela entramos no mundo de vocês, porque é só assim que isso funcionaria, Edward não poderia deixar de ser um vampiro, nem Greg um lobo, você tem que considerar que Eric possa não querer estar com você, e ficar correndo atrás dele não vai te ajudar._

_- Fernanda, você é uma princesa, você é possivelmente a futura rainha.. Você pode não gostar e não querer, mas é assim que acontece. A sociedade bruxa e dos vampiros prioriza os homens, mas com os lobos é diferente, nós lobas é que somos importantes, e você é uma herdeira bruxa também, você, bem treinada, pode se tornar mais poderosa que Peter, se quiser.._- contou Hell, enxugando as lagrimas da filha.

_- Verdade, mesmo? Mas e Woody e Rob?_

_- Eu amo seus irmãos mais do que tudo no mundo, mas eu acabei de te explicar, lobas são fodonas!_

_- Ai que merda, mãe!_

_- Sim, mas são coisas das quais a gente não pode fugir.. E estou pensando em tirar você e Rob daquela escola chata no Canadá no final do ano, Rob quer ir pra Liga, eu tenho Marie agora...brincar de adolescente não está nos meus planos.._

_- Também cansei disso, já.. Tive uma idéia, mãe e se eu quiser aprimorar meus estudos bruxos, eu posso escolher meu professor? Tipo o Phillip?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Phillip Vacarov é muito bom mesmo, ele treinou seu pai.. Pode ser, vou ver se ele está livre se for o que você quiser fazer..._

_- Mas que Vacarov nada mãe, aquele cara me dá arrepios! Eu to falando do Phillip Morris, ao menos, eu aprendo e me divirto... Ele é lindo!_- disse Nanda.


	40. Stop Thinking 3

PARTE 5 (III)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 39 – You're a Freak (Você é Estranho)**

**HellPOV.**

Com todos os ânimos acalmados, descemos para dar à pequena Marie a oportunidade de dormir por algumas horas. Lá fora o dia era nublado, úmido e chuvoso com um vento forte e frio que agitava as arvores nos jardins e eu tinha algo muito importante pra fazer. Depois de muitos cumprimentos de parentes e amigos eu pude sentar-me, comer e beber algo do coquetel que estava sendo servido e finalmente fazer o que eu tinha que fazer.

_- Bem, pessoal, obrigada a todos por terem vindo ver a mim a nossa família e especialmente a minha nova filhotinha que daqui a pouco todos irão conhecer quando ela acordar... Mas afora este fato muito importante, claro, aconteceram três aniversários em nossa família mês passado... O de Claudia, que já parabenizei e que já ganhou seu presente..._- ela tinha ganhado a jóia que quisesse da coleção de jóias da família Koleston e sacudiu a linda pulseira que escolheu no braço._- Robert, que no dia do seu aniversario estava cuidando de Isabel, e de meu querido afilhado Tyler que no dia do seu estava na Califórnia com os pais na casa do "tio", então, os presentes de vocês dois estão aqui!_- e dei aos dois, grandes volumes embalados em envelopes de papel pardo.

_- Humm, o que será que tem aí, hein?_- perguntou Justin se aproximando de Tyler e dos pais para ver o que ele tinha ganhado._- Meus presentes vindos de Hell nunca vieram em envelopes..._

_- Eu sei o que são, são pôneis!_- disse a pequena Beth no colo do pai que riu, assim como todos os outros que estavam por perto, tanto ela como Artie aparentavam estar mais velhos agora.

_- Não são pôneis, pôneis são bobos, são carrinhos, né tio?_- perguntou Artie puxando a camisa de Rob pedindo para olhar dentro do envelope dele.

_- Não são pôneis nem carrinhos Artie, são papéis..._- disse Rob meio frustrado puxando os papeis pra fora do envelope._- E o que tem no teu, Tyler?_

_- Papéis também. Madrinha, obrigado, mas o que eu faço com isso?_- perguntou o garoto.

_- Poxa gente, que preguiça! Leiam!_- disse Hell aos dois.

_- Mãe! Isso é um contrato da Liga!_- disse Rob lendo o seu rapidamente._- Mãe, eu vou poder entrar pra Liga, é isso?!_

_- Vai, mas a partir de Janeiro com a próxima turma. Você foi muito bom, responsável e corajoso cuidando sozinho de Isabel durante o seu processo de transformação, então eu, teu pai, Peter, Joseph e Sidney conversamos, decidimos e assinamos o contrato como dá pra você ver ai na ultima pagina.. falta apenas a tua assinatura filho..._- disse Hell._- Mas isso se você quiser, claro.._

_- Quê? Ta brincando?! Me passa agora uma caneta!_- disse Rob ansioso.

_- Robert, talvez você queira pensar um pouco sobre esta decisão tão importante..._- disse Jasper olhando para Lisa que estava ali parada forçando-se para não cair no choro na frente de todos.

_- Pensar, tio? Ser um agente da Liga, é o que eu mais quero, é o que eu sempre quis!_- disse Rob procurando por uma caneta numa gaveta próxima e a encontrando, mas quando ele ia assinar, Lisa não agüentou e saiu correndo porta afora, chorando, diretamente em direção à chuva.

_- Lisa!_- gritou Tony, e Rob se deu conta finalmente do que estava prestes a fazer._- Isabel, volta aqui!_

_- Mãe..._- Rob me olhou com olhos pedintes.

_- Vai atrás dela filho, isso aqui pode esperar._- eu disse a ele, então Rob jogou toda aquela papelada sobre a mesa de jantar e correu atrás de Lisa e Tony estava indo também._- Você não Antony, fique._

_- Sim, senhora._- disse Tony voltando.

_- E o que dizem os teus papéis Tyler?_- perguntou Alice ao garoto pra disfarçar e tirar o climão incomodo do ar.

_- Outro contrato? Entendi certo, madrinha?_- perguntou Tyler.

_- Sim._- respondeu Michael._- Mas sobre isso explico eu. Bem, da ultima vez que vocês se reuniram pra tocar e cantar à vontade, alguém gravou um vídeo e deu pra tua madrinha aqui..._- Michael agora é empresário, e dos bons eu diria.

_- Foi eu._- disse Ed levantando a mão dele._- Tyler, desde que você veio morar conosco eu tenho reparado que você tem um grande talento pra musica e acho que seu talento não deveria ser desperdiçado..._

_- Eu também acho que não meu querido, por isso que Edward aqui me mostrou o vídeo que fez de você e eu mandei o tal vídeo pra Michael em Seattle que cuida da gravadora e ele adorou.. e sim, isso ai que te dei é um contrato, inicialmente pra que você grave um single, mas se ele vender bem, quem sabe um álbum?_- eu disse.

_- Um single? Um single só meu?_- perguntou Tyler felicíssimo.

_- Sim, só seu, tudo só seu Tyler, composição, escolha dos músicos, do produtor, com direito até mesmo a um vídeo clipe!_- disse Michael._- Sua madrinha aqui financiou-nos a gravadora quando o pessoal de La Push, o grupo de Elroy, não conseguia e hoje eles fazem o sucesso que fazem tocando as musicas que gostam, mas estamos sempre em busca de novos talentos, e estamos apostando de que você sem duvida é um novo talento!_

_- Madrinha, eu não poderia ter ganhado presente melhor, obrigado!_- pulou em mim e me apertou bem._- Obrigado Edward, obrigado, Michael, eu vou trabalhar e não vou decepcionar ninguém!_

_- Tenho certeza de que não vai, seus pais são incrivelmente talentosos.._- Jude estava se debulhando em lágrimas assim como Justin e Greg estava emocionado também apesar de ser mais contido._- E não precisa agradecer de forma alguma, te digo a mesma coisa que disse a Elroy anos atrás, faça o que você ama que as pessoas vão amar o que você faz, depois, você e Michael e seus pais vão se sentar, conversar e acertar dos detalhes ta, e quando tudo estiver pronto, eu vou querer o primeiro cd autografado!_

_- Combinado._- disse Tyler.

...

**LisaPOV.**

Como assim Rob vai embora?! E não só ir embora, ele está completamente ansioso por isso, ele quer ser um agente, treinar sabe-se lá onde e sabe-se lá por quanto tempo o que significa que ele quer ficar longe de mim também!

Estúpida! Isabel, você é uma estúpida!

_- Eu não acho que você seja estúpida, Lisa..._- disse Rob divertidamente ao se aproximar mansamente de onde eu estava. Sentada no charco do bosque, batendo fortemente as mãos na lama e a cabeça contra a arvore em que eu estava recostada, eu não estava mais chorando porque estava com raiva demais da minha cara pra fazer isso, mesmo assim ele me pegou no flagra e estava rindo da minha cara!_- Bom, mas se você continuar a bater a cabeça na pobre arvore deste jeito, há uma grande possibilidade de que você fique.._- disse. Porque que ele tinha que ser assim tão ridiculamente lindo até debaixo de chuva enquanto eu deveria estar parecendo uma coisa suja e desgrenhada? Que merda!

_- Como é que você me ouviu? Eu não tava transformada!_- resmunguei virando de costas pra ele, me sujando ainda mais de lama.

_- Bem, só não ouviu quem está longe demais ou é surdo, você estava berrando._- disse ele dando a volta na arvore e se agachando na minha frente.

_- Great! Vou ser a piada da família pelo menos até o fim do ano!_- revirei meus olhos pra minha própria idiotice e ele riu, me fazendo rir.

_- Tio Emm!_- dissemos juntos e rimos ainda mais.

_- Vem Lisa, me dá a mão e vamos sair daqui.._- disse ele já de pé e com a mão estendida pra mim, dei a minha pra ele e quando levantei o abracei bem forte e ele retribuiu. Tava frio e chovendo, mas seu corpo quente contra o meu fez com que aquilo parecesse uma agradável tarde de primavera.

_- Vou sentir saudades tuas, Rob._- falei e ele estreitou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

_- É... Ir pra Liga, ser uma agente como meus pais, tios, irmão, sempre foi minha vontade e prioridade enquanto eu estava na escola, mas vontades e prioridades mudam._- disse ele.

_-_ _Mudam mesmo? Eu achei que você ficou muito feliz com aquela papelada toda em mãos..._- falei.

_- Pois você deveria era começar a achar menos. Desde que eu sai de Hogwarts eu só tenho uma prioridade e uma vontade... Claro, eu ainda desejo ir pra Liga, e ter a aprovação de todos os seus dirigentes é o máximo, confesso que me empolguei, mas eu recém fiz 21 anos Lisa, eu posso esperar.._- disse ele.

_- Robert, você mesmo acabou de dizer que é algo que você sempre quis, então porque não volta lá pra dentro e assina de vez o tal contrato?_- me separei dele, mas não fugi._- Eu vou sentir saudades como eu já disse, obvio, mas... paciência né, não é pra ser.._- baixei meu rosto e ele levantou com uma das mãos.

_- Isabel, você ainda não entendeu, ou simplesmente não ouviu?Quando eu disse que tenho só uma vontade e uma prioridade desde que sai da escola eu não estava mentindo... Lisa, porque você acha que minha mãe escolheu a mim pra cuidar de você durante a tua transformação?_

_- Porque você é meu primo, mais forte que eu, o príncipe lobisomem e um ótimo bruxo com um escudo matador?_- falei e ele sorriu tortinho e envergonhado parecendo também pensar um pouco.

_- É, pode ter sido por isso também, mas ela me escolheu principalmente porque eu sou apaixonado por você e jamais deixaria que nada de ruim te acontecesse, você é a minha prioridade._- meu coração disparou pra mais de metro e eu me mordi toda, coisa que minha família diz que herdei involuntariamente da minha avó Bella e ele sorriu daquele jeitinho de novo praticamente acabando comigo, mas me dando ao mesmo tempo coragem pra perguntar uma coisa.

_- E sua vontade, qual é?_- perguntei, então ele me juntou com firmeza a ele e uniu seus lábios aos meus com vontade, me beijando deliciosamente e como diriam os meus parentes bruxos...

Por Merlin!

...

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntaram Olive e Gill à Faith quando chegaram à frente da casa dos Ford em Buccanner onde estavam estacionados grandes caminhões de mudança que recolhiam caixas e mais caixas assim como móveis de dentro da grande casa.

_- Eu to sabendo tanto quanto vocês, gente.._- disse Faith._- Eu saí pra passear de bicicleta quando ao passar por aqui me deparei com isso. Liguei pro meu irmão, pra vocês, pro próprios Ford, mas no caso deles dá só na caixa postal! Achei que eles só tivessem ido fazer uma viagem de final de semana, ao menos foi isso que Kath me disse!_

_- Idem!_- disseram Olive e Gill.

_- E Nathan, onde está?_- perguntou Olive.

_- Lá, tentando falar com aqueles caras pra saber o endereço pra onde estão levando tudo isso.. olha lá, já ta voltando.. E ai Nathan?_- perguntou Faith ao irmão.

_- Disseram que não me diriam nada._- disse Nathan._- Porque não vamos à casa da colina saber se eles tem alguma noticia? Pelo menos Eric vive grudado neles..._

_- Ótima idéia!_- disse Faith._- Vou atar a bicicleta aqui na arvore e vocês nos dão uma carona, depois eu passo aqui de novo e pego ela..._

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**depois d alguns dias s dizer nada eu venho p dizer q coloquei mais umas fotos lá no picasa**

**fica facil de identificar pq eu coloquei elas como capas de album**

**amanhã tem mais**

**bjusss**

**vic.**


	41. Stop Thinking 4

PARTE 5 (IV)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 40 – Muito Estranho**

_- O que houve com minha filhinha, guri?_- perguntou Jacob ao ajudar Rob que entrava em casa com lisa desfalecida em seus braços.

_- Asciugatti!_- disse Abe apontando sua varinha para eles e enxugando-os.

_- Valeu, Abe._- disse Rob à cunhada, deitando Lisa no sofá de onde varias pessoas tiveram de se levantar._- Bem Jake, é que eu, nós..._- se enrolou para explicar a situação e corou.

_- Iiihhh.._- disseram os outros presentes compreendendo a situação antes de Jacob, mas não antes de Antony que se aproximou rapidamente.

_- Vocês o quê?_- perguntou Antony também vermelho, mas de raiva.

_- É que eu a beijei e depois de um tempo ela caiu no chão, tipo ploft!_- disse Rob ainda mais corado jogando as mãos pra cima.

_- Ah, sei bem o que é isso..._- disseram ou pensaram mais da metade das pessoas presentes suspirando romanticamente, mas Antony não estava no mesmo clima.

_- Você beijou a minha irmã!? Robert, nós somos primos e além disso eu achei que você fosse meu melhor amigo! Você não pode! Pai, diz pra ele! Você só vai fazer mal pra ela! Eu te conheço muito bem, você pega todo mundo!_- disse Tony furioso ao levantar Rob do chão segurando-o pelas roupas.

_- Mas nós só nos tornamos oficialmente parentes há algumas semanas! E sim, eu continuo sendo seu amigo! E ta legal, admito, eu pegava todo mundo, mas eu sou apaixonado pela sua irmã há anos, aconteceu, eu não escolhi!_- disse Rob tranquilamente, mesmo que estivesse sendo seguro no ar, sem revidar a quase agressão que estava pra receber.

_- Okay, agora que está tudo bem explicado, já chega, Antony..._- disse Emmett ao se meter no meio dos dois e separá-los já que os demais estavam mais interessados em ver como terminaria a discução do que tomar parte por algum deles._- Deixe o senhor lábios de mel em paz, certo, porque sendo ele filho de quem é, vai que ele te beija também e você também cai ai no chão duro e apaixonado também... Vai acabar com a reputação da família!_- e todos riram._- Aproveita que teu pai e teu avô também estão com cara de bunda e vão os três encher a cara e aproveita que a casa está cheia de meninas bonitas e arranja alguém pra você beijar também que beijar é muito bom! Agora vai garoto, circulando!_- e o mandou para outra sala com Jacob e Edward.

_- Mas gente, que coisa, todo esse barulho e Lisa não acordou.._- disse Rob dando tapinhas leves no rosto da garota.

_- Aquamenti!_- e um jato de água saído de uma varinha de quartzo rosa, rubi e cerejeira atingiu o rosto de Lisa a despertando.

_- Greice!_- exclamou Clau para a filha, mas foi Seth quem tirou a varinha da mão da menina que ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços fazendo beiço.

_- O que foi!? Rob mesmo disse que ela não tava acordando, eu só quis ajudar!_- disse a garota que já nem estava tão brava assim porque Emm já estava do seu lado cumprimentando-a com um "hi 5".

_- Minha filha é a versão do avô em menina loba..._- resmungou Seth discretamente, mas também achando graça._- Greice, nada de magia fora da escola!_- disse ao devolver a varinha pra ela.

_- Ai Jesus, como é que eu vim parar aqui, Robert?_- perguntou Lisa ao acordar direito e perceber pelo menos dez pessoas em cima dela e tapar a cabeça com uma almofada do sofá desejando por um buraco onde pudesse se esconder.

...

**KathPOV.**

Acho que as únicas pessoas que estavam achando aquela viagem inesperada o máximo eram Luke e Violet que estavam fazendo mil e um planos de conhecer NY em 48 horas!

Eric estava definitivamente murchinho. Primeiro por teoricamente ter de dar um fim ao seu recém iniciado romance com Fernanda e pelos pais, principalmente agora com a mãe que parece ser o real motivo de nossa viagem mesmo ninguém tendo falado nada especificamente.

Meu pai simplesmente parecia nervoso e ansioso.. Eu, ainda meio que com sono e sem opinião formada estava esperando o desenrolar da situação, enquanto minha mãe parecia querer ter tentáculos para segurar os ânimos de todos e nos manter sob controle.

Toda esta coisa louca começou na noite de quinta feira, tarde da noite, quando minha avó ligou lá pra casa dela dizendo que nem tudo estava correndo bem como esta pensava que estaria àquela altura e que precisava que meu tio fosse para os EUA encontra-se com ela para que ela explicasse a situação sem mais detalhes. Meu pai que já não era a pessoa mais bem humorada desde que minha avó viajara e menos ainda desde que meu irmão havia sido preso por conta daquele racha clandestino, estava quase a ponto de subir pelas paredes, ainda mais quando Eric não passou aquela noite em casa. No outro dia, ele foi trabalhar apenas pela manhã em seu escritório em Ottawa já com a passagem para um vôo vespertino para os EUA comprada quando voltou às pressas pra casa com um oficio que minha avó enviara desta vez para o seu escritório dizendo que havia alugado um jatinho e que exigia a presença de todos nós nesta tal viagem, coisa que fomos avisados pouco depois que Fernanda saiu misteriosamente do refeitório da escola tendo que correr não sei pra onde. De volta pra casa houve apenas o tempo de arrumarmos nossas malas para o final de semana e avisarmos nossos amigos de que não iríamos ao baile do dia seguinte e sábado de manhã cedinho, antes mesmo de o sol sair viemos ao aeroporto internacional e de uma pista adjunta partimos em direção aos EUA, NY, pra ser mais exata.

Mas foi só ao pousarmos num outro aeroporto que Eric não conhecia, e obviamente em uma pista particular que a coisa toda começou a ficar esquisita. Duas grandes camionetes escuras e com cara de blindadas, se fosse possível, de vidros igualmente negros nos esperavam ainda na pista logo que desembarcamos daquele pequeno avião sem nem mesmo passarmos por uma revista de aeroporto, nada, e do lado de cada camionete dessas haviam dois caras grandes, possivelmente armados e perigosos, vestindo ternos escuros e óculos de sol apesar do nublado dia de outono.

Nos separaram e dois grupos de três, e na camionete em que eu fiquei eu estava com meu pai e Eric. Tentamos falar com as pessoas na outra camionete, com minha avó e fazer outra meia dúzia de ligações, mas simplesmente o telefone não funcionava, não sei se dentro do veiculo, ou se estávamos fora de alguma área de alcance... Aqueles caras permaneceram calados o tempo todo e depois de certo tempo, desistimos de perguntar algo sobre o que estava acontecendo pra eles.

Pelas minhas contas, rodamos dentro daquele carro por cerca de duas horas, mas não dava pra saber por onde, como eu dissera, aqueles vidros eram realmente escuros... até que paramos em frente a uma grade, onde o homem que guiava abaixou o vidro e digitou uns números num teclado e a grade se abriu antes dele fechar a janela de novo, e então o carro desceu e segundos depois estacionou. Acho que aquilo era a garagem de um prédio, mas como eu disse, estou supondo, não dava pra ver nada de onde eu estava sentada no banco traseiro.

Nos mandaram descer sem levar bagagem alguma, nem mesmo nossas bolsas, no meu caso assim como de minha mãe e Violet, e os encontramos em uma pequena ante sala por onde passamos, ai sim, por uma revista como aquelas de aeroporto com direito a scanner corporal, detector de metais, tirar o sapato, cachorro te cheirando a bunda.. e por fim tivemos que deixar pra trás relógios de pulso, celulares e até mesmo i-pod's antes de entrarmos nesse tal lugar misterioso onde havíamos ido parar.

Luke e Violet continuavam achando aquilo divertidíssimo, meu pai estava cada vez mais tenso e Eric e eu, no mínimo desconfiados, enquanto minha mãe estranhamente agia como se aquilo não fosse assim tão estranho pra ela, mas mesmo assim e em silencio tomamos um elevador, sem botões para apertar por sinal, que nos fechou lá dentro e começou a subir e subir...

Aquela excitação toda dos meus irmãos maiores já estava me tirando do sério enquanto só parecia que subíamos cada vez mais, tipo uns 20, 30 andares, não tenho certeza, aquela coisa ia rápido demais e fiquei meio zonza quando a porta se abriu e demos de cara para um lobby vazio, de mármore negro com apenas duas grandes letras prateadas coladas na parede de frente pra gente "XS".

_- XS?! O que significa, aonde viemos parar?_- perguntou Luke, enquanto o resto de nós só procurava, sei lá, por alguma porta por onde a gente pudesse entrar ou sair.

_- Significa Extream Segurance (Segurança Extrema)._- respondeu minha mãe simplesmente como se aquilo fosse muito natural pra ela e como se ela estivesse tirando um grande peso dos ombros._- É um órgão do governo americano._

_- Do governo?!_- perguntou Eric que até então estava muito quieto, meio incrédulo._- Olha Sarah, eu sou americano e te digo, nunca fiquei sabendo que o governo possuísse um órgão chamado de Segurança Extrema..._

_- Isto é porque não existimos no papel.._- disse um cara alto e meio loiro, aparentando ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do meu pai, aparecendo ali através de uma passagem secreta digna de filmes de espionagem e de certa forma, pra mim, ele me pareceu muito familiar._- Olá querida Sarah, olá Leonard, ainda se lembra de mim?_- e meu pai que antes só parecia meio incomodado com sua presença, agora lhe arregalou os olhos e começou a andar pra trás como se tivesse visto um fantasma._- Sejam bem vindos.._

_- Agente Protecional Sarah Liberman se apresentando, senhor!_- disse minha mãe em alto e bom som, dando um passo à frente em direção ao cara e batendo continência pra ele, que retribuiu e mandou-a descansar, enquanto meu pai parou de fugir e ficou tão chocado quanto todos nós que ali estávamos olhando tudo aquilo.

_- Mãe?!_- dissemos eu, Luke e Violet juntos.

_- Sarah, o que significa isso? O que afinal está acontecendo aqui? Por que você se parece tanto com meu pai!?_- perguntou o meu pai com cara de bobo e tão branco quando cera.

_- Ele não parece o seu pai, ele é sei pai, Leonard._- disse minha avó também aparecendo por ali através de outra passagem, mas ela viera acompanhada de um cara ruivo também aparentando ter uns quarenta anos, mas este tinha uma cara de mal humorado.

_- Ta conservado!_- disse Luke rindo, mas ele foi o único que achou graça na própria piada.

O tal cara ruivo trazia umas pastas na mão e vestia um jaleco e pra fora do bolso externo via-se uma vareta saindo. Mesmo com a cara fechada ele me despertou simpatia e ao desviar meu olhar para aquele que minha avó disse ser meu avô, ele estava me encarando com cara de bobo alegre, estranhei e dois passos pra longe dele em direção à minha irmã.

_- É tudo confuso agora, eu sei, mas eu vou explicar, Sarah também vai, seu pai.. Eu só fui descobrir de sua mulher muito tempo depois... mas eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz e segura de que você estava bem meu filho.._- disse minha avó.

_- Então quer dizer que você também faz parte desta chacrinha? Que negócio é esse? Minha vida é uma mentira?_- meu pai fazia muitas perguntas e olhava raivosamente pra todos, enquanto de relance eu só pude ver que o cara ruivo de jaleco olhava pra tudo com cara de tédio e revirava seus olhos verdes só faltando bocejar.

_- Não exatamente uma mentira, Leonard.. quando explicarmos, assim como fizemos com a sua irmã, você vai entender que foi pra segurança de vocês... Agente Invasora Isadora Ford, reservista._- disse minha avó apontando para si, com a expressão sincera mas ao mesmo tempo tão cansada que chegou a me dar pena._- Lhes trouxemos aqui porque Camila está realmente doente, ela precisa de nossa ajuda..._

_- E se a "princesinha" não precisasse eu por acaso viveria o resto da minha vida no escuro? É isso?_ – perguntou meu pai raivosamente.

_- Não diga o que você não sabe.. a verdadeira alegria mora na ignorância, muitas vezes.._- resmungou o ruivo e meu pai quase saltou em cima dele, mas então Eric tomou a frente de todo mundo.

_- Calem-se todos, calem-se agora mesmo! Será que alguém aqui percebeu que isso tudo aqui não é uma pegadinha? Tem alguém morrendo aqui e esse alguém é minha mãe e não importa o quão horrível ela tenha sido pra mim durante toda a minha vida, se eu puder fazer o mínimo pra ajudar, eu vou! Portanto, você que está ai cheio de pastas e de jaleco na mão, diga-me o que é que está se passando já que é médico..._- disse Eric dando uma lição em todo mundo e o ruivo olhou pra ele com uma cara de menos saco cheio que ele tinha pra todos nós ao menos.

_- Sua mãe tem um tipo de câncer raro e grave Eric, a medicina humana não deu muito tempo pra ela, por isso que ele está aqui._- disse o cara que minha avó disse ser meu avô.

_- Ótimo, mas eu não falei com você, e sim com ele. Você vai poder curar ou não minha mãe?_- insistiu Eric perguntando ao ruivo que desta vez sorriu pra ele.

_- Lamento, mas eu não sou médico, sou químico, eu tenho dado poções intravenosas pra sua mãe que impedem que os tumores cresçam ao menos nos níveis em que estavam, ela está sedada já há alguns dias._- disse o ruivo._- Mas não se preocupe Eric.._- tocou amistosamente o ombro dele._ -Há médicos cuidando de sua mãe, apesar de Darius querer que fosse minha irmã. Eu estou aqui arriscando minha cabeça, mas ao menos eu impeço que ele chegue perto dela._- encarou o outro cara bem feio e bem que pude perceber que ele agarrou a tal vareta que estava no bolso do jaleco._- Eu o suporto porque tenho, mas quanto mais eu puder, mais eu vou impedir que ele se aproxime do resto da minha família, eu não tenho medo de morrer..._

_- Ah garoto, no seu caso a ignorância não é uma benção!_- disse o tal de Darius._- Mas o que há entre vocês dois? Vocês se conhecem?_

_- Joseph é tio da minha namorada, Fernanda._- disse Eric e os olhos do outro cara praticamente brilharam._- Nós fomos apresentados no dia em que fomos à casa dos Koleston em Buccaner e Kath ao conhecer a irmã de Fernanda, Helena, falou russo e desmaiou.._- hey primo, valeu por me esculhembar!_- Mas depois não nos vimos mais, mas a filha dele mora lá com eles.._- tal Joseph olhava pra ele com uma cara de "cala a boca", enquanto o tal Darius só faltava dar gargalhadas vitoriosas.

_- Ah meu filho... Veja só como é o destino.. Você faz tanta coisa, tanta força pra me manter afastado de Helena, mas veja em que ponto estamos.. meu neto namora a sua sobrinha e esta linda jovem aqui não fala russo à toa..._- disse o tal Darius me secando com os olhos e meu pai me afastou ainda mais dele.

_- Filho?!_- perguntou Violet._- Agora eu to confusa, você não é tio da Fernanda?_

_- Sim, mas segundo este exame aqui que eu roubei do laboratório de Helena e que se não me levar à morte, certamente vai me levar a prisão perpétua, eu sou tio de vocês quatro também!_- disse ele sacudindo uma das pastas que carregava.

* * *

**n/a: olá!**

**Sim, eu sei q n postei ontem, mas eu tava d cara**

**eu escrevo e ninguém me diz nada... =C**

**fico beeem triste**

**entao eu n postei**

**mas ai está mais um cap**

**pq eu vou acabar d escrever esta fic..**

**e pq ela vai ficar muito boa daqui p frente..**

**bjuss**

**vic.**


	42. Stop Thinking 5 1anodeFF!

PARTE 5 (V)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 41 – Que Fim Levou?**

_- Vamos lá meninas, grand plié 1,2,3,4. Grand geté 5,6,7,8! Nina, levante o braço com fluidez e repitam, grand plié 1,2,3,4, grand geté 5,6,7,8._- dizia Karlla dando lição de balé para a filha, sobrinhas e cunhadas àquele inicio de noite em Londres no Studio da grande casa, até que o telefone de Nanda que estava sobre o piano tocasse.

_- É o Eric?_- perguntou Nanda sem deixar de repetir os movimentos, assim como as outras e Karlla foi verificar.

_- Não, diz aqui que é uma tal de Olive, quer atender ou quer que eu desligue?_- perguntou Karlla.

_- Ai, essa guria é uma chaaaataaa!_- disse Nanda para a diversão de todas._- Mas sim vai, nada do que ela me disser pode ser assim tão importante, coloca no viva voz.._

_- Certo, meninas, silencio, vamos ouvir umas fofocas alheias.._- disse Karlla apertando o botão no celular de Nanda para aceitar a ligação.

_- Alô? Alo, Fernanda!_- perguntava Olive enquanto que em silencio as meninas riam e continuavam a fazer os exercícios que Karlla demonstrava._- Gente, eu não ouço nada além de uma musica de balé..alô?_- resmungou.

_- Oi Olive, o que foi?_- perguntou Nanda, pedindo para que Karlla abaixasse o volume do som.

_- Ah oi, Fernanda! Eu não tinha certeza se você estava ai... Ouça, você sabe algo dos Ford que nós aqui não sabemos?_- perguntou Olive.

_- Tipo o quê?_- perguntou já meio irritada._- O que eu sei é que por problemas de família eles estavam indo para os EUA por algum tempo, não sei direito, Eric ficou de me ligar quando se acomodassem lá pra me dizer o que houve, só, porque, houve algo mais além disso?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Bem, era esta a informação que tínhamos também, mas Faith estava andando de bicicleta hoje cedo e passou na frente da casa deles, onde haviam caminhões de mudança recolhendo tudo o que havia dentro da casa às pressas, achamos que talvez pra você Eric tivesse dito a verdade, que eles estavam se mudando de Buccanner, vai que até do país!_- disse Olive.

_- O quê?! Olive, você tem certeza do que ta me dizendo? Se for alguma brincadeira sem graça tua e de Violet vocês me pagam!_- disse Nanda fula da vida já, correndo pra pegar o telefone.

_- Hey, Luke é meu namorado, você acha que eu to realmente gostando disso? E sim, eu tenho certeza, fomos lá e Nathan até tentou falar com os caras da empresa de mudança, mas eles não deram o endereço de entrega pra ele e de lá também fomos à tua casa que também estava fechada!_- disse Olive.

_- Sim, estamos fora da cidade._- disse Nanda bufando de raiva.

_- Ta, mas você não acha isso tudo muito esquisito? Bom, de qualquer maneira eu e Faith já estamos no cabeleireiro fazendo as unhas e depois o cabelo e a maquiagem... Bom, Luke era meu par, mas ele definitivamente me deu o bolo, então eu e Nathan vamos juntos..._- Olive estava falando e Nanda nem mais deu bola pra ela e desligou o telefone, deixando-a falar sozinha._- Alô, Fernanda? Garota metida.._- resmungou.

_- O que foi que aconteceu com a família do seu namorado, Nanda?_- perguntou Rosalie.

_- Namorado o cassete!_- gritou Nanda e Karlla tapou os ouvidos da filha._- Primeiro Eric me dá o fora por telefone e agora esta enjoada liga pra dizer que na verdade eles enganaram até a eles, porque na verdade eles não foram viajar, mas sim estavam de mudança! Ai que ódio! Humano filho duma puta!_- gritou de novo e arremessou o celular contra a parede espatifando-o e saiu rapidamente do Studio batendo a porta e rosnando raivosamente.

_- Alice?_- perguntaram todas as outras ainda chocadas pelo ataque de raiva de Fernanda que sempre foi muito tranqüila, mas a pequena vampira só sacudiu a cabeça indicando que não conseguia ver nada.

...

_- Sabe Indie, Marie é muito parecida com você, quando você nasceu.._- disse Hell para a sobrinha que estava se divertindo com a pequena prima no colo, recém acordada.

_- Sim, principalmente o narizinho.._- disse Luna também corujando a criança._- Mas seu cabelo era mais loirinho filha, poxa, eu queria que seu pai estivesse aqui para ver a sobrinha..._- disse saudosa.

_- Ah mãe, não fica assim, meu pai volta logo.._- disse Indira._- Sabe tia, ela ta assim toda carente desde que meu pai depois de muitos anos saiu em missão há alguns dias..._

...

**PetePOV.**

Eu estava em um outro nicho da sala, assistindo a um desenho qualquer com meu filho, quase dormindo na verdade, quando comecei a prestar atenção em algumas falas da conversa que estava ocorrendo entre minha mãe, tia Luna e Indie, sobre meu tio Joseph e aquilo começou a me encafifar, à minha mãe também já que foi ela quem me chamou atenção a conversa.

Há alguns dias, já não tenho certeza de quantos, eu estava finalizando finalmente os exames feitos com o sangue de Eric Ford, depois de te-los deixado de lado para atender a outros pedidos de missões, esperando apenas pelo resultado que viria do nosso sistema de comparações para registrá-los e então entregá-los à minha mãe, quando Joseph chegou à minha bancada de analise todo afobado, derrubou tudo no chão, fez um estardalhaço e praticamente me expulsou de lá dizendo que por se sentir culpado ele mesmo finalizaria os tais testes... Mas agora, pensando bem foi que percebi que eu estava ocupado demais pra perguntar à minha mãe se ela tinha recebido os resultados e pra notar que ele não aparecia pra trabalhar já tinha um tempo, mas uma missão?!

Eu cuido das missões, sou eu quem às distribui aos agentes mais aptos e posso dizer de pés juntos que ele não está em nenhuma missão no momento! Joseph Dawn faz o desenvolvimento de poções especiais da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos há anos e ali havia algo muito errado, e eu ia descobrir o que era!

_- Abe, onde está Woody?_- perguntei à minha cunhada que estava por ali folhando uns livros de criaturas marinhas.

_- Ah, ele foi lá fora com Zack tentar dispersar os repórteres e curiosos, sabe como é teu irmão.._- disse ela.

_- Bem, se você encontrar ele antes de mim, diz que eu estou lá em cima no escritório e preciso falar com ele.. Você poderia cuidar do Artie pra mim enquanto a Karlla não volta pra dar o jantar pra eles?_- pedi.

_- Claro._- sorriu, ela adora os sobrinhos._- Artie, venha cá com tia Abe..._- pegou-o no colo e levou-o até uma estante de livros._- O que você acha de deixarmos estes desenhos chatos de lado e ouvirmos uma historinha?_

_- Sim, da bruxinha dos cabelos de fogo!_- disse Artie feliz. Abe também se tornou escritora com o tempo, mas ela escreve pra crianças. "As aventuras da Bruxinha dos Cabelos de Fogo", ou seja, minha mãe. Claro que de uma forma infantil e bonitinha, com desenhos coloridos e tudo mais... é uma adaptação das histórias que muitas vezes ouvíamos do meu pai ou do meu tio Jasper nas noites em que minha mãe não estava pra nos fazer dormir e eu diria que as historinhas entre as crianças fazem o maior sucesso, tanto que é vendida até entre os trouxas.

_- Humm, vejamos.. claro que sim! Vamos achar a Beth pra que ela escute a historinha também..._- pegaram um dos livros da prateleira e foram em busca da minha filha que estava tendo aulas de dança com a mãe, tias e primas, mas quando estavam entrando no corredor, Nanda passou por ela tão rápido que quase bateu neles e estava rosnando feito um cachorro do qual tiraram o osso!_- Hey Nanda, calminha ai..._- disse Abe, mas minha irmã nem deu bola pra ela e parecendo um repolhinho naquele tutu que estava usando seguiu em direção à cozinha.

_- O que houve com ela?_- perguntou Felícia que também teve a infelicidade de cruzar com minha irmã.

_- Problemas com o namorado..._- disse minha mãe dando de ombros_. - Fernanda anda precisando tomar um bom porre pobrezinha, isso iria ajudar ela a relaxar um pouquinho..._- minha mãe poderia parecer bem tranqüila pra aquelas pessoas ali, mas eu bem percebi quando estava subindo as escadas que ela me olhou fixamente buscando o motivo de minha desconfiança.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Passamos vários minutos, eu e Zack, tentando convencer aqueles jornalistas e curiosos que se acumulavam em frente a nossa casa a irem embora porque não era ali na chuva e no frio que responderíamos alguma coisa pra eles, que na verdade estávamos mais preocupados com a segurança deles, porque se eles ficassem doentes, certamente culpariam a nós, sim, alguns chegam a este ponto!

Mas eles só começaram a dispersar mesmo depois que prometemos que quando fossem dados os esclarecimentos, quaisquer que fossem, eles seriam chamados se dessem seus nomes aos seguranças, calma e ordenadamente, então ai é que pudemos voltar pra dentro de casa, finalmente!

_- Detesto chuva..._- resmunguei, pendurando a capa de plástico que usara e Zack riu da minha cara.

_- Bem, estamos em Londres... eu não tenho nada contra.._- disse ele passando um feitiço pra nos enxugar._- Quer beber alguma coisa pra passar o frio? Hoje eu estou de folga da cozinha, Carlisle e Esme é que vão cozinhar.._

_- Obrigado, mas não agora, Peter quer falar comigo, mas pro pôquer de mais tarde eu vou querer sim! A que horas começa?_- perguntei.

_- Depois das dez.._- disse ele.

_- Okay, eu vou ver o que houve com meu irmão estressado, tchau._

_- Tchau._

Subi até o escritório de nossa mãe e tive de bater umas três vezes na porta porque ela estava fechada, além de dizer que era eu pra que Peter me deixasse entrar.

_- Peter, o que está acontecendo? Lá de fora eu tava sentindo que você ta apavorado!_- eu disse a ele assim que entrei.

_- Fecha a porta e passa um escudo sonoro._- disse ele e eu o fiz._- Woody, o troço é grave, tio Joseph realmente deve estar muito encrencado pra arriscar tudo deste jeito, para ter feito o que fez! Quando a nossa mãe descobrir, nem eu nem você vamos poder ajudá-lo!_- disse bem serio.

_- O que foi exatamente que ele fez Pete?_- me preocupei._- Talvez se o contatarmos antes dela, possamos ajudá-lo._

_- É Peter, o que foi que seu tio fez?_- mas desta vez não tinha ajuda que nós pudéssemos dar a ele quando ela estava ali, olhando pra nós dois mais séria do que estava meu irmão e mesmo que estivesse sentada em sua poltrona e acendendo um cigarro eu jamais tinha visto meu irmão tão pálido na vida, ele estava com medo dela._- Vamos Peter, você pode me dizer, ou eu posso simplesmente tirar esta informação de você!_

_..._

_- Tio.. tio Joseph, ele sumiu com os resultados dos exames de Eric Ford sem registrá-los e também mentiu pra tia Luna e Indira sobre estar em uma missão.._- disse Peter olhando para o chão envergonhado e temeroso da reação da mãe e continuava quieta tragando seu cigarro._- Ele não está em missão, sou eu quem cuido disso, eu tentei, mas eu não consigo contatá-lo, chamei Woody porque pode ser que ele o ache através dos registros de entrada e saída de território dos lobos..._

_- Isso não seria possível, Peter._- disse Woody._- Sétimos filhos não precisam se registrar quando estão em transito._

_- Menos ainda quando são um conselheiro._- disse Hell apagando seu cigarro e levantando-se de sua poltrona. Ela andou até a prateleira de livros e apertando algumas capas fez surgir uma gigantesca porta de cofre para a surpresa dos filhos, depois digitando números sobre um teclado e a porta se abriu revelando um salão._- Mas sinceramente eu devo estar perdendo algo muito obvio porque eu não consigo ver o que ele poderia querer com os resultados dos exames daquele garoto... diga-me, ele levou tudo ou sobrou algo ainda?_

_- Levou tudo, ou simplesmente destruiu, disseram que não há nada lá._- disse Peter e de dentro daquela sala Helena xingou em russo.

_- Então veja se não há alguma pista naquele blog ridículo!_- sugeriu Woody e Peter voltou ao computador._- Mãe, desde quando você tem um cofre aqui? E o que você quer ai?_

_- Desde sempre, e eu estava procurando por isso._- saiu de lá com um capacete em mãos cheio de cabos._- Vi num filme do x-men uma vez e achei legal, aparentemente funciona.._- vestiu o capacete, conectou uns cabos à TV e ligou, instantes depois as imagens começaram a aparecer na tela._- Se não me engano, Joseph está nos EUA, talvez nas proximidades de NY, não consigo localizá-lo direito porque ele tem sobre si um feitiço bloqueador que não conheço e não consigo quebrar..._

_- Então vamos mandar alguém lá para buscá-lo!_- disse Peter levantando a malha pra poder tocar a tatuagem da Liga e chamar por alguém._- Não achei nada na internet, o maldito blog está fora do ar..Vou chamar um grupo de batedores!_

_- Não, você não vai._- disse Hell bem seria._- Vamos manter este assunto só entre nós três por enquanto, eu não quero nada de outros bruxos e nada de outros lobos metidos nisso. Joseph é um homem de mais de 400 anos, um bruxo exterminador experiente e ainda por cima meu irmão, vocês são ingênuos demais se acham que ele não perceberia que estamos atrás dele. Eu não gosto disso, mas mandaremos um vampiro atrás dele, o melhor rastreador, e por sorte ele está bem embaixo dos nossos narizes. Peter, desça e me traga Alistair, William, você vai mandar os Skeeter à Buccaner pra fechar nossa casa, recolher meu carro na escola e ver se acham algo na casa dos Ford, os quero de volta aqui em cinco minutos._- e os dois sumiram.

...

_- Ah meu caro Peter!_- disse Eliazar alçando sua taça de SDD ao vê-lo chegar ao jardim de inverno onde os Denali, Theodore, Indra e mais alguns convidados estavam bebendo e conversando animadamente._- Junte-se a nós, eu gostaria de lhe falar sobre os seus filhos e o potencial deles..._- mas Peter o cortou.

_- Com prazer eu o farei isso meu amigo, mas no momento eu não posso, eu vim buscar Alistair, minha mãe quer falar com ele. Por favor, me acompanhe._- disse Peter ao vampiro que se assustou.

_- Estou encrencado de novo? Eu tenho agido corretamente..._- disse Alistair.

_- Não, você não está encrencado, na verdade ela tem um trabalho pra você. Mas ela não gosta de ficar esperando, vamos.._- disse Peter já quase sem paciência, pegando o vampiro pelo braço e desaparatando com ele de volta ao escritório de Hell.

_- Cruzes, isso não enjoa você, não?_- perguntou Alistair ao aparecer no escritório, mas ninguém respondeu.

_- Sente-se Alistair._- disse Hell indicando a cadeira à frente a sua mesa onde ela já estava sentada em sua poltrona com Woody ao seu lado direito e Pete foi ao esquerdo dela.

_- Obrigado. Peter disse que você tem um trabalho pra mim, é isso?_- disse Alistair meio desconfiado.

_- Sim. Você vai encontrar meu irmão Joseph pra mim._- disse Hell passando por sobre a mesa uma foto e um cachecol com o cheiro do irmão que ela pegou no quarto que Joseph e Luna ocupam em sua casa._- Eu o localizei nos EUA, na região de NY, mas eu quero saber exatamente onde ele está e com quem._

_- E quando eu o encontrar você quer que eu o traga de volta?_- perguntou Alistair, mas os três riram.

_- Pro seu bem você vai manter-se longe dele, por que ele te mata antes que você possa piscar._- disse Hell._- Você vai apenas localizá-lo e quando você o fizer, você vai me chamar._- disse ela agora passando um celular pra ele._- Sei que pra você talvez seja difícil, mas meu pai sempre me disse que um dia você já foi muito discreto, espero que não tenha esquecido de sê-lo. Isso deve cobrir suas despesas.._- passou pra ele um envelope de papel pardo contendo 20 mil dólares._- E quando eu digo discreto, quero dizer que você vai manter o motivo do trabalho em segredo._

_- Claro, mas bem sabemos que seu marido Edward vai saber qual é meu trabalho assim que eu puser os meus pés fora daqui._- disse ele.

_- É exatamente por isso que você vai partir imediatamente._- disse Hell.

_- E minhas coisas? Pra onde você vai me mandar?_- ficou assustado.

_- Fique tranqüilo. Meus meninos vão acompanhá-lo até o Four Seasons em NY, reservei uma suíte pra você, despesas por minha conta. Depois mandaremos suas bagagens._- disse Hell.

_- Humm.._- disse Alistair resmungando ao olhar para os dois que sorriam misteriosos pra ele._- E eu tenho quanto tempo de prazo?_

_- Isso depende de seus progressos, nós vamos nos comunicando.. mas eu realmente gostaria que você não demorasse muito, eu não sou muito paciente._- disse Hell.

_- Claro.. então eu posso pedir ajuda se eu achar necessário?_

_- Aja como quiser, te dei o dinheiro não dei? Desde que ninguém saiba e que eu obtenha os meus resultados eu não vejo problema._

_- Agir como eu quiser inclui eu poder me alimentar da maneira que gosto ou você tem alguma restrição a isso?_- perguntou Alistair.

_- Você quer dizer se alimentar de humanos?_- perguntou ela.

_- Sim._

_- Como eu disse, aja como quiser, mas se desfaça dos corpos corretamente, por favor. Meninos, podem levá-lo agora. Espero noticias satisfatórias em breve, Alistair._- disse Hell.

_- Será um prazer falar com você de novo divina Helena._- disse ele despedindo-se antes que Peter e William o levassem para os EUA.


	43. Stop Thinking 6

PARTE 5 (VI)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 42 – Novos e Velhos**

**EmmPOV.**

**Dias Depois.**

_- Ah não..._- Hell resmungou no meio do nosso amasso e nem um segundo depois eu e mais todos que estivessem até mesmo a quilômetros de distancia pôde ouvir Marie abrindo o berreiro em seu quarto._- De novo não, filhotinha..._- ela se separou de mim jogando-se na cama com uma expressão de quem estava pronta pra chorar também, resmungando enquanto a menina continuava com o berreiro aberto.

_- Não é a primeira vez que ela chora assim, por acaso é porque você e eu..._- gesticulei como se estivesse molhando o biscoito e Hell riu meio sem graça e a menina lá se esgoelando.

_- Sim, ela grita assim toda a vez que eu tento molhar o meu biscoito! Foi assim com Byrdie, com Zack, até mesmo ontem com Ed, mas no fundo eu tava achando que ela porque ela tinha um pouco de ciúmes do pai, sei lá, mas agora aconteceu com você também.. ela tem é ciúmes de mim, to precisando levar um papo com essa menina.._- e levantou-se da cama do jeito que estava, só de calcinha, abriu a porta que leva ao quarto da filha e depois eu só pude ouvi-la, enquanto eu fui deixado ali, provavelmente como os outros três foram deixados antes de mim, chupando o dedo, mas o que se podia fazer, a menina estava tendo um ataque histérico!_- Sssh, pronto, pronto filhinha, mamãe ta aqui só pra você..._

_- O que aconteceu? Minha filhinha ta bem?_- perguntou Edward que entrou com tudo no quarto de Hell, me pegando pelado na cama dela e de barraca armada, sem que eu tivesse tempo nem de me cobrir._- Argh! Emmett! Custa?_- chutou minha cueca pra mim e lá de dentro do quarto da filha Hell gargalhava agora._- Também estavam tentando transar?_

_- Tentando é bem a palavra certa.. e custa bater na porta?!_- falei numa voz engraçada e Hell saiu rindo com Marie no colo dela que também divertidamente brincava com o mamilo do seio da mãe._- Ela é bem tua filha mesmo, seu empata foda! E você menina, você já foi mais legal comigo..._- e a menininha olhou pra mim fazendo beicinho e com as sobrancelhas juntas.

_- Emmett, o que eu te falei sobre comparações?_- disse Hell._- De qualquer maneira, ela precisa de um banho e vou amamentá-la, depois ela precisa colocar uma roupa bem bonitinha, eu também. Zack marcou a entrevista coletiva pra hoje... e pelo visto ela gosta é de mim e de vocês cheios de camadas de roupa! Vou acabar tendo uma pneumonia de tanto banho gelado!_- e a garotinha ainda teve a cara de rir da nossa desgraça!

...

E durante a maior parte do tempo da entrevista Marie dormiu no colo da mãe, com seus dedinhos gordos estrategicamente pousados na abertura do decote do vestido de Hell e não era só eu ali quem estava olhando pra aquilo com vontade de subir pelas paredes, acho que de desentendida essa criança não tem nada!

Pra não acordar e assustar a criancinha Hell pedisse que os jornalistas e as demais pessoas presentes não falassem alto e nem tirassem fotos com flash e é claro que todos obedeceram...

_- Helena, e como foi tudo isso?_- perguntou um dos jornalistas.

_- Foi rápido, muito rápido._- respondeu Hell com toda a doçura do mundo, olhando apaixonadamente pra aquela menininha safada!_- Como todos sabem, eu sai de férias no inicio do verão passado pra poder passar mais tempo com minha família e então, não muito tempo depois eu estava grávida e achando que como foi nas outras três vezes, esta duraria sete meses, mas num dia, depois de dormir por umas 12 horas, eu simplesmente acordei barriguda... e tinha um compromisso aqui.._

_- Então foi no dia em que você veio à abertura da exposição de Shane Tannat?_- perguntou outro jornalista.

_- Sim, foi sim. Eu me assustei, me atrasei porque fiquei em casa gritando como uma louca e chorando..._- ficou corada e riu, assim como nós lembrando a cena._- Meus filhos e netos tinham passado a noite dormindo comigo na cama, não deixaram mais ninguém chegar perto, mas acordei com Rosalie, minha irmã, cantarolando e escolhendo uma roupa pra eu usar, mas quando ela veio me entregar é que vimos que ela já não servia e eu fiquei lá gritando, depois quando os meninos chegaram é que chegou a ser patético, ao menos da minha parte... Zack e Byrdie abriram dois olhos desse tamanho e tiveram a pachorra de me perguntar se eu estava com gases! O que me deixou fula!_- mais risos, enquanto os dois, garanto, queriam se esconder._- Depois veio Edward, que pra me deixar mais furiosa ficava apalpando minha barriga e Rosalie que queria que eu vestisse uma roupa tinhosa que eu não sei de onde ela tinha tirado, mas o que fez expulsar todos eles foi quando Emmett sugeriu que eu pudesse estar grávida de mais de um bebê, e garanto que depois ele deve ter levado uns cascudos, né amor?_- passou a mão pelo meu rosto e mesmo envergonhado com tudo aquilo eu acenei que sim._- Não que ter mais de um bebê realmente fosse motivo pra tudo aquilo que eu aprontei, mas eles, os quatro principalmente são muito compreensivos comigo... e no fim do dia, depois de alguns exames que meu pai fez a duvida se foi e eu comecei a me preparar psicologicamente pra te-la em mais alguns dias em meus braços, e ela veio no dia do baile de halloween de Hogwarts..._

_- Quão "compreensivos" vocês têm de ser com uma Helena grávida e mãe?_- perguntou um daqueles jornalistas pra mim.

_- Muito! Olha, eu não sei dizer o que acontece com os hormônios dela quando ela ta grávida porque eu não entendo nada de medicina, mas Hell fica muito chata e com um mau humor do capeta! E coitado de qualquer um que disser ou fizer algo do qual ela não gostar, porque vai levar um raio que dói pra caramba, eu mesmo já tive a bunda queimada várias vezes!_- falei, mas só depois foi que notei que talvez eu tenha falado demais, apesar de Hell só rir da minha cara. Bernard e Zack só abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e cobriram o rosto e Edward me olhava como se quisesse pular no meu pescoço ali mesmo.

_- Isso é porque, como vocês todos acabaram de perceber, Emmett Cullen é completamente sem noção!_- disse o enjoado empata foda do Edward._- Mas como mãe, agora eu posso dizer por experiência que Bernard, Emmett e Zackery já têm, eu não poderia estar mais feliz de te-la como mãe da minha filha mais nova, Não porque Marie é linda como ela e provavelmente vai ser tão poderosa quanto os outros irmãos, mas Helena é isso o que vocês todos estão vendo, apesar de tanta coisa, ela ainda consegue criar uma vida dentro de si e transmitir amor pelo olhar... Marie é apenas o sinal de que o nosso amor está mais vivo que nunca e de que corações que se amam jamais se separam..._- e depois deste discurso meloso que deixou Hell emocionada ele a beijou no rosto, assim como a garotinha, que desta vez acordou mostrando a todos aqueles incríveis olhinhos verdes, mas ela ficou agitada com tanta gente e Byrdie e Zack foram pro lado delas.

_- Bem pessoal, acho que com ela agitada assim, significa que precisamos ir... e realmente agradeço pelo carinho e respeito pela minha família e por mim...Veremos-nos em breve, obrigada por terem vindo, tchau.._- acenou enquanto Marie se enfiava cada vez mais por entre seu cabelo e estava praticamente despindo-a tentando se esconder e desaparatamos de lá do museu onde foi a entrevista de volta pra casa e Hell depois de acalmar a menina, a entregou para o pai._- Ed, dê um pouco de sangue pra ela, ela estava me mordendo.._- passou a mão pelo pescoço e ela saiu suja de sangue._- Vou trocar de roupa.._- e subiu.

_- Marie, você não pode morder as pessoas, eu já te disse isso.._- disse Edward enquanto tentava segurar a menina no colo que olhava com cara de fome pra Zack._- Não, você não vai morder o Zack!_- e o bruxo deu uns passos pra longe da menina e rapidamente ele ajeitou uma mamadeira de alumínio pra ela cheia de sangue e ela revirava os olhinhos bebendo aquilo, feliz da vida, foi quando Hell desceu vestindo um uniforme de corrida escuro e arrumando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

_- Vou sair, estou precisando caçar.._- disse ela.

_- E não quer companhia?_- perguntamos eu e Byrdie e ele provavelmente estava pensando no mesmo que eu, sexo longe da criança que berra, mas ela só sorriu pra nós.

_- Não meus amores, eu preciso ficar umas horinhas sozinha, mas prometo não demorar muito ta.. amo vocês.._- mandou beijos, acenou e sumiu no ar.

...

**HellPOV.**

Sim, eu queria fazer sexo com meus lindos maridinhos, mas eu também estava precisando ficar sozinha, me reencontrar, me concentrar e pensar, principalmente no que eu faria em relação à Joseph. Eu tinha que tentar contatá-lo e pra isso eu precisava sair de casa e ir a um lugar tranqüilo pra tentar quebrar o feitiço bloqueador que ele tinha posto sobre si.

Robert era um problema a menos agora que parecia estar se acertando com Lisa, mesmo que Tony ficasse em cima dos dois o tempo todo, mas Nanda, pobrezinha, estava de coração partido por conta de Eric que não foi apenas viajar como dissera pra ela, ele se mudou com a família sabe-se lá pra onde, já que não apareceram em NY como andei procurando e à pedido de minha filha eu bloqueei de novo sua ligação com ele através de seu colar, mas eu juro, eu não creio ter me enganado com ele e ainda acho que quando ele estiver com tudo resolvido ele vai voltar à procurá-la e eles vão se acertar... Mas até lá, para animá-la um pouco, Rosalie, Alice, Felícia e Indira à levaram para Paris para fazerem muitas compras...

Nossa casa de Buccanner foi esvaziada, meu carro foi recolhido da garagem da escola e Jake tem se divertido ao procurar peças pra trabalhar nele e a casa dos Ford foi minuciosamente revisada, mas estava limpa, realmente limpa, não havia sobrado nenhum fio de cabelo pra contar a historia... Espera, fio de cabelo?!

Peguei meu telefone e liguei diretamente para Peter, talvez fosse uma idéia maluca, mas a idéia de algo passou pela minha cabeça.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**pro post passado eu tinha escrito tudo bem bonito sobre o meu anos de escritora de fanfictions**

**mas na hora d salvar a pg trancou e nao saiu nada!**

**bem ai foi mais um cap, to bem atrasada na escrita por conta da minha conjuntivite q n permite q eu veja muita coisa**

**mas toda a vez q eu consigo eu escrevo e posto tah!**

**ateh breve!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	44. Stop Thinking 7

PARTE 5 (VII)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 43 – Saara**

Perdida entre as areias do enorme deserto do Saara, no norte da África há uma passagem não muito conhecida por aqueles que não passam por ali freqüentemente, que leva a uma cidade de tropeiros e comerciantes de todos os tipos, onde muito antigamente existia uma cidade mista durante o Império Romano. Hoje ela só acessada por bruxos e por outras espécies mágicas que conseguem enxergar e atravessar tal passagem, nada de trouxas.

E foi ali naquela cidade arenosa e pouco amistosa no deserto que Phillip Morris resolveu ir viver. Phillip ficou bastante famoso durante sua época de escola e até mesmo foi tido como grande promessa do mundo bruxo quando ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo há menos de dez anos, realizado em Drumstang, escola onde estudava.

Neste mesmo torneio ele conheceu Indira Dawn e Emanuel Skeeter que também participaram do torneio. Ela pela escola francesa de Beauxbatons pra onde ela havia se transferido apenas naquele ano por dica de Alice Cullen, já que a garota bruxa queria disputar a competição e ficou em segundo lugar. Ele, Emanuel, disputou o torneio pela escola de Hogwarts e ficou em terceiro lugar. Dean Skeeter, Felicia Scamander também acompanharam o torneio, mesmo que não estivessem competindo e os Skeeter, durante este período tornaram-se amigos de Morris.

E foi para esta cidade sem nome no meio do deserto que Manu e Dean foram atrás do antigo amigo de escola que não viam há anos. Foram a mando de Helena que vendo a tristeza da filha nos últimos dias pensou que trazendo o professor que ela queria, não importa onde ele estivesse, poderia dar um pouco de alegria à menina, que desde o termino de seu romance com Eric Ford não via graça em nada. Então, os irmãos foram atrás dele, para satisfazer o desejo de sua rainha e tentar agradar à princesa.

_- Sim, ta, finalmente chegamos, mas aonde, em meio esta muvuca nós vamos encontrar o Morris?_- perguntou Dean ao irmão logo depois de terem cruzado o portal e terem dado de cara com um formigueiro de bruxos e criaturas mágicas.

_- Acho que vai acabar sendo muito mais fácil do que imaginávamos.._- disse Manu indo em direção a um muro próximo e arrancando um cartaz, depois o mostrando ao irmão.

_- "Venha o grande campeão invicto."_- disse Dean repetindo em voz alta o que estava escrito no cartaz e olhando para a fotografia em movimento de Phillip Morris com a sua varinha em punho._- No que Morris foi se meter? E onde fica esta tal ruína dos duelos? Eu nunca estive aqui antes.._

_- Eu também não, mas nada que não se possa perguntar.._- disse Manu.

E perguntando os irmãos chegaram às ruínas de uma gigantesca arena romana exatamente no meio da cidade e todo o lugar praticamente vibrava com tanta excitação no ar, com tanta gente circulando, mesmo que o lugar todo estivesse quase que ruindo sobre si.

Para entrarem na tal arena eles tiveram de pagar cinco moedas de ouro cada e mais alguns para que lhes indicassem a entrada do corredor que levava a área dos competidores, mas antes que pudessem alcançar tal área, foram barrados por dois enormes centauros que tinham o mesmo tamanho dos irmãos transformados em lobos, e eles empunhavam lança, espada, couraças e escudos reflexivos e Dean ofereceu-lhes mais moedas de ouro que eles desprezaram.

_- Auto!_- disse um dos centauros._- Pode guardar este ouro pra você, aqui só passam os competidores!_

_- Mas acontece que não viemos competir, viemos ver um amigo que compete._- disse Dean mostrando o cartaz de Phillip para os dois que riram.

_- Ah sim, agora sim! Temos cara de quem realmente já não ouviu tal coisa? Todos os dias passam aqui dezenas de bruxinhos como vocês que querem conhecer o nosso mais famoso gladiador! Já dissemos, se querem passar, vão ter que competir!_- e bateu os cascos no chão e avançou por cima dos dois._- A não ser que vocês "mocinhas" estejam como todos os outros, com muito medo de morrer!_- disse o segundo centauro, mas mesmo avançando os dois não de moviam dali e rosnaram alto pra eles que pararam onde estavam.

_- É identificação que querem?_- perguntou Manu agora retirando debaixo de sua blusa o medalhão de lobo prateado que o identificava como um lobo do clã de Helena e levantando a manga esquerda tocando o braço com a varinha fazendo com que a tatuagem da Liga ficasse visível._- Somos embaixadores e viemos em paz em nome da "herdeira", e não se enganem, poderíamos matá-los sem que percebessem! Então, vão nos deixar passar?_

_- Por favor..._- disse o primeiro centauro abrindo caminho ao empurrar o segundo pra longe e liberando a entrada daquele corredor escuro para os dois e eles foram descendo por um corredor cada vez mais iluminado por lamparinas de querosene e tochas, até chegarem a um grande salão aberto, cheio de arabescos, mosaicos, tapetes finos, almofadas, seda, incenso e tão cheio de mulheres seminuas quanto um harém.

_- Nada mau, eu diria..eu poderia arriscar minha vida por isso voluntariamente.._- disse Dean dando ênfase à palavra "isso' ao olhar às mulheres seminuas vestidas apenas de gases coloridas de seda que passaram por eles carregando bandejas de prata cheias de comida, bebida, óleos, fumo e outras drogas que serviam para aqueles homens que se deliciavam com elas e com o que elas estavam lhes servindo.

_- Tem razão se você for considerar que a metade destes homens não verá um novo nascer de sol depois de duelar esta noite... A ultima refeição tem de ser realmente boa, em todos os sentidos..._- disse Manu olhando gulosamente para as dançarinas de dança do ventre que balançavam os seus corpos ao som de musica árabe para outros homens extasiados._- Mas daremos uma nova olhada nessas belezas depois, primeiro o dever, e eu diria que o nosso dever está ali atrás daquelas cortinas..._- apontou para algumas cortinas coloridas de gaze de seda e Dean depois de resmungar um pouco seguiu o irmão naquela direção desviando de homens e mulheres que sem duvida nenhuma pareciam estar se divertindo muito antes de lidarem com a possibilidade de morte de ao menos 50%._- Morris?_- perguntou Manu pondo a cabeça para dentro da tal tenda improvisada e vendo em meio à fumaça de fumo e incenso a silhueta de um homem de dorso nu, deitado de costas e cheio de cicatrizes e cabelo escuro meio sujo, cercado de garotas de top less que lhe passavam óleo e o massageavam enquanto ele fumava narguilé._- Phillip?_

_- Caia fora! Não darei nenhum autografo, nem vou tirar nenhuma foto, estou concentrando-me._- disse Phillip Morris enfadonhamente em árabe, mas Manu não foi embora, apenas riu.

_- Sim, e o que eu faria com uma foto e um autografo de um marmanjo barbado como você?_- perguntou Manu em árabe ainda rindo.

_- Eu também não vejo vantagem nenhuma, ainda mais quando moramos com as pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico.._- disse Dean agora do lado do irmão também rindo._- Poxa Morris, você já foi menos achado!_- e irritado Phillip pegou sua varinha e virou-se para aqueles que estavam ali só pra perturbá-lo quando ele estava descansando e teve de limpar os olhos umas duas vezes para adaptar a visão._- Vai ou não nos convidar pra entrar?_

_- Skeeters? São vocês mesmos? Manu e Dean Skeeter?_- perguntou Phillip se ajeitando._- Ou eu to tão chapado que os estou vendo? Entrem logo, e vocês, caiam fora.._- disse às garotas que voltaram a cobrir os seios e saíram de lá sobre os olhares dos irmãos.

_- Eu sei que estou aqui, Manu sem duvida também está, mas você meu amigo, definitivamente poderia estar menos chapado!_- disse Dean abraçando Phillip._- E menos cheio de óleo, claro.._

_- Cara, como você veio parar aqui? Juro que depois que você terminasse a escola você iria pra uma ilha particular só viver de brisa, fama e fortuna..mas virar gladiador bruxo?! Nunca pensei... O que aconteceu contigo?_- perguntou Manu depois de também abraçá-lo.

_- Fiz muitas escolhas erradas eu diria e perdi tudo, a brisa, a fama, a fortuna... Ser gladiador foi o que me sobrou, é assim que pago as dividas que fiz por aqui... Tenho lutado todos os dias nos últimos seis anos pra vocês terem uma idéia, nada aqui é de graça, nem o óleo com o qual me besuntam, nem o fumo.._- disse Phillip._- Mas e vocês? Vieram lutar também? Espero não ter que lutar com vocês..._

_- Não, fique tranqüilo, não viemos lutar. Na verdade viemos atrás de você seguindo ordens de Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen... Trabalhamos pra ela._- disse Manu.

_- A "herdeira"?! O que ela quer comigo?_- perguntou assustado._- Poxa, vocês trabalham pra ela? E pensar que eu também poderia se tivesse aceitado o convite que me fizeram..._

_- Então hoje eu diria que é teu dia de sorte, amigo... Viemos aqui pra te buscar e acho que isso inclui o pagamento de dividas..._- disse Dean.

_- Quê!? Sério? Pra fazer o que?_- perguntou Morris.

_- Pra ser professor da filha dela, Fernanda. A princesa Fernanda Mentz Koleston Swift... Parece que foi ela mesma quem pediu por você.. Ta com a moral boa, hein!_- disse Dean rindo.

_- Mas com moral boa ou não, um banho, umas roupinhas melhores, além de um shampoo e uma tesoura nesse cabelo tenebroso não iriam nada mal..._- disse Manu._- E com quem falamos? Se possível, gostaríamos que você não lutasse esta noite pra que pudéssemos partir o mais rápido possível..._

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**Nanda! que bom que vc apareceu d novo!**

**fiquei bem feliz!**

**No prox cap q eu postar tem musiquinha!**

**bjussss**

**Vic.**


	45. Stop Thinking 8

PARTE 5 (VIII)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 44 – Corazón Partío (Coração Despedaçado)**

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

Sinto tua falta_  
Miss you so bad_

Sinto muito a tua falta_  
I don't forget you_

E não consigo te esquecer_  
Oh it's so sad_

Oh, é tão triste_  
I hope you can hear me_

Espero que você possa me ouvir_  
I remember it clearly_

Eu lembro claramente_  
The day you slipped away_

O dia em que você foi embora_  
Was the day I found_

Foi o exato dia em que descobri_  
It won't be the same_

Que nada mais seria igual

_Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

E nem tive a oportunidade_  
Goodbye on the hand_

De me despedir direito_  
I wish that I could see you again_

Eu só desejo poder te ver de novo_  
I know that I can't_

Mesmo sabendo que não posso_  
I hope you can hear me_

Espero que você possa me ouvir_  
Cause I remember it clearly_

Por que eu lembro claramente_  
The day you slipped away_

O dia em que você se foi_  
Was the day I found_

Foi exatamente o dia em que descobri_  
It won't be the same_

Que nada mais seria igual

_I've had my wake up_

Eu tive que abrir meus olhos_  
Won't you wake up_

Apesar de não querer_  
I keep asking why_

E ainda me pergunto 'por quê'_  
I can't take it_

Eu não suporto mais_  
It wasn't fake_

Aquilo não era fingimento_  
It happened you passed by_

E ainda assim te deixei escapar

_Now you're gone_

E agora você se foi_  
Now you're gone_

Você se foi_  
There you go_

_E você vai  
There you go_

Você vai_  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Pra algum lugar de onde eu não posso te trazer de volta

_Now you're gone_

E agora você se foi_  
Now you're gone_

Você foi_  
There you go_

E você vai_  
There you go_

Você vai_  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Pra algum lugar de onde eu não posso te trazer de volta_  
The day you slipped away_

O dia em que voce foi embora_  
Was the day I found_

Foi exatamente o dia em que descobri_  
It won't be the same_

Que nada mais seria igual

_The day you slipped away_

O dia em que você foi embora_  
Was the day I found_

Foi exatamente o dia em que descobri_  
It won't be the same_

Que nada mais seria igual

_Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you_

Sinto tua falta

...

**NandaPOV.**

Encolhida sobre meu proprio corpo, sentada no piso da sacada do nosso apartamento de Paris sobre aquele céu muito limpo e naquela noite bem gelada de outono eu não resisti, não aguentava mais fazer de conta que não estava me importando e que tudo estava bem porque não era verdade, tudo em mim doía e chorei.

Chorei quietinha e com meu coração aos pedaços porque eu estava triste. Eu havia realmente acreditado no amor, mas o amor não acreditou em mim, meu amor se foi pra longe de mim, sem nem ao menos saber o quanto eu gostava e me importava com ele... Eric me deixou sem nem ao menos saber da minha verdade e em seu lugar ficou só um terrivel vazio, como um buraco de onde ele arrancou meu coração...

_- Ssshh, tome querida, eu trouxe uma coberta pra você..._- e aquela era a voz da minha linda tia Rosalie, que me cobriu com uma manta. Tentei disfarçar meu choro limpando meu rosto com o punho da minha malha, mas ela segurou minha mão com delicadeza e sorriu pra mim._- Não tenha vergonha, você não sabe o quanto eu desejaria poder chorar como você... apenas chore, meu anjo.._- e facilmente ela me embrulhou naquela coberta como uma criança e nos sentamos juntas no chão, só que agora eu estava no colo dela e deixei minhas emoções fluirem, chorando ainda mais._- Você vai ver, tudo vai ficar muito melhor depois que você chorar um pouquinho..._

_- E eu trouxe isso pra você.._- disse tia Alice chegando um pouco depois com uma caixa de lenços de papel e uma caneca de fumegante chá de camomila._- Ao menos água é impossivel de queimar.._- disse ela com uma fofa carinha de envergonhada já que ela não leva muito jeito pra cozinha e não mais que de repente ela estava estática tendo uma visão._- Poxa, que moço bonito.. sabe, Rosie tem razão, tudo vai dar certo..._- e enxugou minhas lagrimas com um dos lenços.

_- Um bonitão é?_- perguntou tia Rosie já bem mais interessada no assunto._- De quão bonitão estamos falando?_

_- Do professor de Fernanda, poxa, ele é realmente bonito.._- disse tia Allie já meio que se abanando.

_- Professor? Tia, eu não tenho nenhum professor.._- eu disse entre goles do chá que me confortava, esquentava e me deixava mais calma.

_- Mas você não tinha pedido um pra tua mãe? Ela mandou Emanuel e Dean atrás do cara na África! Por que você acha que Indira e Felicia estão aqui conosco andando pra cima e pra baixo tão suspirantes e comprando tantas lingeries novas? Porque aqueles garotos foram buscar um deus grego fabuloso pra você! Que chega amanhã, a propósito..._- disse tia Allie.

_- Humm, e eu, eu também preciso de lingerie nova?_- perguntou tia Rosie e tia Allie revirou os olhos pra ela.

_- O que você precisa mesmo é aquietar esta sua periquita senhora Scamander!_- disse tia Allie e depois mostrou a lingua pra ela que retribuiu._- Agora beba seu chá querida e relaxe.._- disse pra mim.

_- Que culpa eu tenho se meu marido toda a vez que resolve escrever um livro esquece de mim?!_- disse tia Rosie.

_- Então compra um vibrador e não lingeries novas pra achar um amante, ta! Custa menos e dá bem menos dor de cabeça!_- disse tia Allie passando um pito nela e nessa até eu me obriguei a rir um pouco._- E quanto ao seu aniversario Fernanda? Já escolheu o tema? Dezoito anos!!_- e bateu palminhas.

...

**EricPOV.**

_- Garoto, vá dormir, você aqui não ajuda nada..._- disse-me Joseph ao entrar no quarto onde estava minha mãe, me pegando no flagra enquanto eu velava por ela._- Camila está desacordada.._- disse enquanto trocava uma bolsa de plastico transparente contendo um liquido meio alaranjado que corria continuamente pra dentro dela.

A explicação que nos deram foi a de que Darius é pai tanto de minha mãe e meu tio Leonard quanto de Joseph, portanto isso faz dele meu avô materno, assim como de Violet, Luke e Kath. Darius também é chefe desre orgão de segurança do governo americano, e minha tia Sarah, tanto quanto minha avó são agentes dele.

A explicação para o seu não envelhecimento ele atribuiu à uma habilidade, um poder digamos. Seria a mesma habiliadade que Joseph teria apesar dos dois não serem nada precisos sobre as idades que têm, dizendo apenas 'somos mais velhos do que aparentamos'...

Minha avó pelo o que entendi tinha a habilidade de entrar na cabeça das pessoas e descobrir seus segredos e era a mais requisitada para interrogatorios e esses tipos de coisas das quais eles não entraram em detalhes e minha tia teria a habilidade pra a proteção, luta, escapadas e trabalhava mais como segurança quando requisitada.

Bem, teoricamente, minha mãe e meu tio não tinham nenhuma habilidade excepcional além de conseguirem respirar, piscar os olhos, falar e andar ao mesmo tempo, coisa que duvido que Luke possa combinar, mas que seria por isso que minha avó e eles moravam fora daqui, pra propria segurança deles apesar de que no fundo isso me pareça muita conversa pra boi dormir porque o que esta familia é esquisita mesmo e as pessoas que fazem parte dela são pra lá de egoistas!

Ainda assim, eu e meus primos estamos sendo testados de todas as maneiras e eu mal os tenho visto, porque o resto do tempo em que não estou cercado de pessoas sinistras que carregam armas eu simplesmente me nego em estar em companhia dos 'super gemeos' deslumbrados e se Kath já era normalmente esquisita na dela, agora ela parece outra pessoa, dá medo até! Sem contar que não dá pra simplesmente ficar fazendo de conta que nada está acontecendo, que minha mãe um dia vai acordar recuperada, se acordar e nem usar o telefone eu posso.. gostaria de falar com meu pai, com minha namorada, está tudo tão confuso!

_- Acredite, já tentei, mas não consigo. Joseph, a mãe de Fernanda também é filha de Darius? Eu e ela somos primos?_- perguntei, mas ele apenas suspirou e sorriu cansado também.

_- Não, Helena não é filha de Darius... eu e ela somos irmãos por parte de mãe.. o pai dela era meu melhor amigo, Peter.._- contou.

_- Então voce também é filho de Indira.. sabe, olhando bem há uma certa semelhança.._- e ele me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados e a expressão surpresa._- Joseph, quantos anos voce realmente tem?_- e ele rapidamente fez a volta na cama, me agarrou facilmente pelos ombros me sacudindo no ar.

_- Você conheceu minha mãe? Eric, como é possivel você ter conhecido minha mãe?_- perguntou com urgencia.

_- Eu sonho com Indira desde pequeno, praticamente foi ela quem me criou.. De fato eu tinha uma coisa pra contar pra Helena, mas eu não tive a oportunidade.. sabe, eu acredito nessa coisa de reencarnação.._- e ele me soltou no chão._ – E é por acreditar nisso que eu acho que tua mãe, a mãe de vocês já possa ter reencarnado, eu nao costumo interagir em sonhos com gente morta..._

_- Então quem? Quem você acha que pode ser minha mãe?_- perguntou interessado.

_- Minha prima Kath, Indira nunca me confirmou, mas também nunca disse que não era e minha prima sempre parece estar mais à frente que qualquer um de nós..._- e disse e ele meio que riu da minha cara.

_- Garoto, você não tem nem ideia do quanto tua familia é estranha..._- e se afastou começando a andar em circulos, pensando.

_- Bem, a tua também deve ser, não? Eu com certeza me confundiria se tivesse mais de uma pessoa na minha familia que tivesse o mesmo nome..._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Bem, há duas Helenas na tua familia, não? A irmã de Fernanda que é minha amiga e a mãe delas, que é tua irmã..._- falei._- E é desta que você quer manter teu pai afastado porque ele é obviamente apaixonado por ela!_

_- Helena se tornou um nome bastante popular desde que minha irmã surgiu, mas não existem duas na minha familia.. a irmã de Fernanda se chama Claudia e propavelmente você não à conhece..._- disse ele e eu fiquei completamente confuso._ – E sim, aquele traste do meu pai é apaixonado pela minha irmã desde que à viu há muitos anos e por conta de querer afasta-lo dela foi que eu cometi esse grande, grande erro que pode me custar a vida.. Só espero poder ajudar à tua mãe o suficiente antes que ela me ache... Merlin, Merlin, me ajude.._

_- Como assim só uma Helena? Eu não entendi..._

_- Melhor assim, confie em mim, existem coisas que é melhor que não se compreenda._- disse ele.

_- Mas e quanto ao tal erro que voce diz que cometeu.. porque o fez?_

_- Familia._- disse ele meio rindo._- Meu pai é um traste, mas é o unico que eu tenho, e acho que você compreende bem o que eu quero dizer, né?_- perguntou, e eu compreendia, claro que compreendia._- E pensando bem aqui com meus botões eu percebi que ele está escondendo algo de mim... Eu preciso ve-lo.. tente dormir, eu volto mais tarde pra trocar o remedio dela!_- e ia saindo apressado.

_- Hey, Joseph! Voce nao me disse a tua idade!_- eu disse e ele parou à porta.

_- Se eu sobreviver à minha irmã quando ela me achar, faço 500 anos, ano que vem!_- e saiu fechando a porta e me deixando ali com cara de bobo.

* * *

**n/a: oláa**

**um cap atras do outro!**

**bom, espero ter começado a me recuperar apesar d q as vezes minha visao ainda embaça**

**mas estou uns caps à frente, entao axo q dah p voltar a postar mais apressadamente..**

**ateh o proximo, gente!**

**beijos**

**Vic.**


	46. Stop Thinking 9

PARTE 5 (IX)

STOP THINKING

**Capitulo 45 – Try Me (Experimente-me)**

**ZackPOV.**

Era madrugada já e eu estava dormindo quando uma onda quente cruzou minhas costas depois tomou conta do meu corpo todo e um leve ronronar como de um gatinho achegou aos meus ouvidos juntamente com uma mordiscada no lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda, acordei.

_- Hell? É você?_- eu disse ainda sonolento, de olhos fechados achando que estava sonhando, mas uma gostosa risada me confirmou que era ela logo antes de suas unhas percorrerem meu peito.

Abri meus olhos e ali estava ela, igualmente deitada de lado como eu, mas de frente pra mim, cabeça apoiada na mão, só de calcinha, cabelos longos soltos, meio emaranhados que lhe cobriam os seios maiores por causa da lactação e exalando aquele cheiro de terra molhada que ela tem que me deixa louco.

_- Oi namorado..._- disse ela numa voz baixa, rouca e sexy, passando seu polegar da mão livre em meus lábios e lhe mordi, enquanto meus dedos deslizam pela pele macia e quente da lateral de seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada a ponto de morder o próprio lábio e deixar seus lindos seios mais tesos._- Gostoso.. você cheira muito gostoso, Zack.._

_- Você também, eu adoro esse teu cheiro de terra molhada.. e pelo visto não é só você que acha que eu cheiro bem, tua filha quis me morder hoje, Edward quem não deixou..._- e ela sorriu de olhos semi cerrados.

_- Eu cheiro assim porque estou em equilíbrio agora, e eu diria que Marie tem um ótimo gosto..._- e me empurrou pra trás para logo em seguida, sem pudor nenhum montar sobre mim._- Zackery, eu quero você._- disse ela, baixinho no meu ouvido e ficou me cheirando daquele jeito excitante que ela faz, misturando, beijos, lambidas, fungadas e leves mordidas, como bicho mesmo, o que me deixa completamente louco.

_- Mas e se ela berrar de novo?_- perguntei já completamente zonzo por ela, mas de qualquer maneira eu perguntei, da outra vez, estávamos exatamente neste ponto quando Marie teve seu ataque histérico e eu fiquei ali sozinho sem ela.

Porém desta vez ela só sorriu, se aproximou novamente do seu rosto, sua boca a centímetros da minha e seus olhos colados aos meus..

_- Então teremos que ser bem mais silenciosos desta vez..._- sussurrou antes de me beijar e rapidamente ela acabou com meu pijama, assim como com a calcinha que usava e colou seu corpo ao meu e nos amamos de todas as maneiras, e muitas vezes.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Era noite. Eu não sei que horas eram por que não carrego relógio e também não sei direito como ela me achou enquanto eu corria pelas ruas da cidade de Londres me exercitando, mas o fato é que ela o fez e de repente, ao virar uma esquina qualquer, lá estava ela, no meio da rua deserta, sobre a luz de um poste.

_- Hell?_- perguntei.

_- Oi ursão, ainda quer minha companhia?_- perguntou insinuantemente.

_- Sempre!_- corri até ela e a abracei._- Como você me achou? Sai sem celular, sem nada.._- sim, nem dinheiro eu tinha levado, mas ela sorriu segurando meu rosto com delicadeza.

_- Eu sempre vou encontrar você Emmett, e sabe por quê? Você sempre carrega uma parte minha com você por onde quer que você vá, você carrega uma parte do meu coração..._- e nos beijamos com amor.

_- Já eu, sou todo teu..._

_- Mesmo, mesmo?_- perguntou que nem criança, exatamente como Clau e Pete perguntavam quando pequenos pra que ela mantivesse qualquer promessa que ela tivesse feito. Passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, esfregando seu lindo narizinho no meu, enquanto eu acenava que sim._- Então o que você me diz, sobre voltarmos exatamente àquele ponto em que estávamos esta manhã antes de sermos interrompidos?_

_- Acho ótimo! Nos leve de volta pra casa!_- mas ela acenou que não._- O quê? Você quer fazer aqui? Aqui mesmo na rua?_- e desta vez ela acenou que sim fazendo aquela carinha de safada que só ela sabe fazer.

_- E porque não? Eu e você sempre gostamos de certo perigo...Além do mais, todos aqui estão dormindo..._- disse ela já abrindo as calças do meu uniforme de corrida e sem perder tempo eu fiz o mesmo com o dela e sim, nós gostamos de perigo, da idéia de que quem sabe alguém possa nos ver!

_- Você é mesmo danadinha, danadinha..._

_- E você gosta, não?_- saltou sobre mim e eu a agarrei para irmos andando até um carro ali estacionado onde pudéssemos nos apoiar.

_- Gosto não! Adoro, amo!_- e transamos ali mesmo na rua, com ela apoiada sobre o capô de carro que ficou todo amassado e o frio daquela noite deixou seu corpo todo arrepiado e foi uma delicia!

Mesmo, mesmo!

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

_- DeeDee, sabe, eu adoro o seu cheiro e também o fato de você sempre estar todo limpinho, lindo e molhadinho toda a vez que eu venho te ver..._- e simplesmente ela estava lá sentada no chão, no meu quarto.

A lareira estava acesa, havia velas por todos os cantos, champagne, comidinhas e eu com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris porque tinha acabado de sair do bando e estava indo jantar na casa de minha mãe, com meu irmão e cunhada já que Joseph está fora e ela está carente.. Ao menos eu achei que fosse, mas aquela ali era ela, a minha Helena, de meião, vestindo minha camisa que ela adora usar, cabelos presos em um nó improvisado, comendo morangos cobertos de chocolate e me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo!

_- É que eu ia..._- balbuciei feito um bobo.

_- Sério? E será que eu realmente não consigo fazer você querer ficar aqui comigo?_- disse ela lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate, voluptuosamente._- Eu até trouxe marshmallow.. lembra?_- e afundou o dedo na tigela só pra lamber depois e deixar cair um pouco cair em seu colo descoberto.

Marshmallow...

Claro que eu lembrava, ele fez parte de um dos melhores finais de semana que tivemos juntos e à sós! Já faz uns meses, eu sei, mas foi.. wow! Paris, café da manhã, waffles com geléia de frutas vermelha e chantilly também...

Então, quando engoli nervosamente e fazendo barulho, ela entendeu que tinha vencido aquela disputa com minha mãe fácil, fácil...

...

**EdwardPOV.**

_Yeah, I'll_

Sim, eu vou_  
Tell you something_

Lhe dizer uma coisa_  
I think you'll understand_

Que acho que você irá entender_  
When I'll_

E quando eu

_Say that something_

Lhe disser esta coisa_  
I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segurar sua mão

_I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segurar sua mão_  
I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segurar sua mão

_Oh please_

Oh, por favor_  
Say to me_

Diga-me_  
You'll let me be your man_

Que você vai me ter como seu homem_  
And please_

E por favor_  
Say to me_

Me diga_  
You'll let me hold your hand_

Que você vai deixar que eu segure a sua mão

_Now let me hold your hand_

Agora deixe-me segurar a sua mão_  
I wanna hold your hand_

E quero segurar sua mão

_And when I touch you_

E quando eu a toco_  
I feel happy inside_

Sinto-me feliz_  
It's such a feeling_

É um sentimento tal_  
That my love_

Que meu amor

_I can't hide_

Eu não posso esconder_  
I can't hide_

Eu não posso esconder_  
I can't hide_

Eu não posso esconder

_Yeah, you_

Sim, você_  
You've got that something_

Tem aquela coisa_  
I think you'll understand_

Acho que você vai me entender_  
When I'll_

E quando eu sentir_  
Fell that something_

Aquela tal coisa_  
I wanna hold your hand_

Quero estar segurando sua mão

_I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segura sua mão_  
I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segurar sua mão

_I wanna hold your hand_

Quero segurar sua mão

...

Marie estava quase dormindo quando eu à coloquei no berço brincando com seus brinquedinhos e uma blusa com o cheiro da mãe quando eu desci para pegar um livro na biblioteca e já na volta eu ouço uma canção e quando entrei no quarto, Hell à segurava e as duas se olhavam apaixonadamente.

_- Helena, se você está aqui, quem está neste exato momento fazendo sexo com Bernard?_- perguntei e ela olhou pra mim, sorrindo de lado.

_- Eu também. Na verdade, uma cópia minha bem convincente.. eu estou lá e não estou, entende? Eu alterno.. de fato, até que esta baixinha aqui desmame completamente e que tenhamos uma conversinha bem seria sobre as minhas necessidades sexuais e as de voces, infelizmente é assim que vai ter de ser... Eu estarei com voces quatro e com ela também, mas por favor, eu te peço que realmente os deixem achar que era eu de verdade que estav passando anoite com eles, ta?_- pediu.

_- Sim senhora, desde que a verdadeira Helena passe a noite comigo.._- e às abracei por tras._- Sabe, quando desci e ouvi voces dois, eu bem que estranhei a falta de escandalo aqui em cima... Marie ama você, chega a ser estranho, e se ela não fosse nossa filha eu realmente ficaria com ciumes, as outras crianças nao eram possessivas assim com voce.._- e a noss baixinha à mantinhasobre seu olhar, mas agarrou meus dedos também.

_- A gravidez, mas principalmente o nascimento foi uma experiencia traumatica pra ela também, Ed. Marie não queria me fazer mal, mas acabou fazendo... pra que o nascimento de Nessie acontecesse Bella teve de morrer, eu morri também, ela sabe exatamente que tipo de dor ela me inflingiu, ela entende.. E pra ela, eu gemer ainda é sinal de dor, não de prazer, por isso que ela tem tantos ataques, capisce?_- virou pra mim.

_- Capisco._- e beijei toda a lateral de seu pescoço._- Sabe, eu adoro quando voce cheira deste jeito, terra molhada, verde, vida..._

_- Eu entrei em equilibrio, caça, alma, meditação..._- suspirou._- E voce minha menina, está crescendo rápido, rápido..._- fez cocegas na barringuinha de Marie que sorriu mostrando-nos suas pequenas presas.

_- Mamma, papa!_- disse a nossa linda bichinha balançando seus bracinhos e batendo em nossos rostos.

_- Awnn.._- disse Hell toda derretida._- Sabe filhotinha, eu tenho muita vontade de te morder todinha, mas eu nao posso, por isso eu só te aperto e te encho de beijinhosss!!_- disse ela e Marie se contorcia rindo.

_- E eu amo voces duas, voces me fizeram ainda ,mais feliz.._- e ganhei beijos das duas e ambos apaixonados.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa!**

**Ultimo post da parte cinco!**

**espero q tenham gostado!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	47. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 1

PARTE 6 (I)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEO-TAPE

**Capitulo 46 – And I Found You (E Eu Te Encontrei)**

**Na manhã seguinte.**

_- Então é aqui que vocês moram? Desculpem caras, eu achei que sendo a casa de quem é, seria maior..._- disse Phillip Morris um pouco desapontado para Manu e Dean quando aparataram a certa distancia da casa de Hell em Londres, por segurança.

_- É uma ilusão, Morris!_- disse Dean rindo.

_- Mas..._- disse Morris querendo dizer que os bruxos enxergam além das ilusões para enganar os trouxas.

_- Sim, uma ilusão._- disse Manu também se divertindo._- Você não está mais lidando com bruxos comuns, onde eu, você, Dean e mais alguns se destacam.. Eles são bruxos poderosos, ela é a 'herdeira'.._

_- And I'm not in Kansas anymore..._- resmungou Phillip ainda surpreso.

_- Definitivamente não, Morris._- disse Dean.

...

_- Jesus! Que folia é essa!_- disse Karlla surpresa ao chegar à cozinha àquela manhã. Elizabeth, Arthur e Marie que estava agarrada à mãe estavam assim como ela completamente sujos de chocolate, farinha e geléia fazendo massa de panquecas e bolinhos. Abe e Esme também estavam ali, mas estavam registrando toda aquela folia em fotos e vídeo._ – E eu achando que vocês dois estavam dormindo em algum outro lugar, até mesmo que os levaria pra comprar roupas novas no shopping hoje!_- disse aos filhos.

_- Não mamãe!_- disseram os gêmeos tristonhos e agarrando-se em Hell, Marie também protestou balançando os bracinhos e balbuciando palavras irreconhecíveis.

_- Calminha, crianças..._- disse Hell aos netos._- Artie e Beth não precisam de roupas hoje, querida.._- disse ela para Karlla._- Hoje é dia de doces!_- e levantou os braços, seguida pelos netos e por Marie._- O primeiro da minha bichinha que pelo estado de sujeira, adora uma geléia e principalmente porque estes dois japinhas fofíssimos aqui tem algo pra mostrar pra você! Aceita um suco?_- e puxou uma cadeira da mesa para que Karlla se sentasse e no mesmo instante Emm, Ed e Takeshi entraram pela porta com cestas de vime cheias de moranguinhos, framboesas e amoras que eles haviam acabado de colher no pomar._- Pessoal, vejam isso! Mãe, Abe, não percam!_

Hell colocou um copo vazio sobre o tampo da mesa, assim como o galão de suco aberto e deixou que os netos mostrassem pra ela o que podiam fazer.

Arthur se espremeu um pouquinho e com certa ajuda de Hell conseguiu fazer com que o suco de laranja saísse de dentro do galão e caísse dentro do copo. Já Beth só precisou da ajuda da avó para equilibrar o copo sobre a mesa quando o empurrou com o poder de sua mente em direção à mãe que os olhava com seus dois olhos escuros esbugalhados.

_- Ah meu deus..._- disse Karlla bem baixinho, assim como o pai._- Obrigada pelo suco meus amores..._

_- Viram que legal?! Controle de líquidos e tele cinese! Vovó e vovô estão muito orgulhosos de vocês, né Emm?_- perguntou para o vampiro que só sacudiu a cabeça._- Todos nós estamos, meus amores, muito, muito! Parabéns!_- e todos os presentes aplaudiram os pequenos gêmeos que agora tinham o tamanho de crianças de 5, 6 anos, incluindo os aplausos dos irmãos Skeeter e do convidado que estava com eles que olhara para aquela cena de demonstração grátis de poderes._- Hey garotos, sejam bem-vindos! Querem bolinhos?_- ofereceu.

_- Quantos.. Quantos anos estas crianças têm?_- perguntou Phillip espantado. Para ele, bruxos só demonstravam poderes perto dos onze anos de idade, ele vinha de uma família conservadora.

_- Anos? Anos não, meses! Oito meses!_- riu Hell chegando perto dos bruxos._- Prazer Phillip Morris, eu sou Helena e esta linda mocinha suja aqui é a minha caçulinha, Marie..._- cumprimentou-o, assim como aos Skeeter, segurando Marie bem apertada em seu abraço._- Marie, sem morder, por favor..._

_- Meses?! E ela? Tem dias?_- perguntou olhando para Marie que sorria pra ele com olhar de fome, suja de geléia e exibindo suas pequenas presas.

_- Sim, dias... Uma semana! Pessoal, este é Phillip Morris, ele participou e ganhou o ultimo Torneio Tribruxo com Manu e Indie, lembram-se? Bem, eu pedi aos garotos que fossem buscá-lo pra que ele seja o professor particular de Nanda! Phillip, estes são Arthur e Elizabeth, meus netos de Emmett e Takeshi também, Karlla, a mãe deles e minha nora, assim como Abigail, Edward, o pai de Marie e Esme, minha mãe!_- apresentou Hell._- Deixem estas bagagens ai, não se preocupem! Normalmente esta casa têm muito mais gente circulando, mas ou eles estão ainda dormindo como alguns, ou viajando como outros... Bom, venham e sentam-se para o café, Bernard e Zackery acabaram de acordar e aqui ninguém sai pra trabalhar de barriga vazia! Depois vocês irão pra Liga e não se preocupe Phillip, você terá uns dias pra descansar antes de começar as tuas lições ta..._

_- Humm, Hell!_- chamou Edward balançando o telefone celular dela._- Por que Alistair está ligando pra você?_

_- Ah, já não era sem tempo!_- disse Hell feliz, pegando o celular da mão de Edward sem demais explicações e atendendo._- Alistair, eu retorno sua ligação num instante!_- e desligou._- Ed, amor, fique com nossa bichinha um pouco, eu preciso falar com Alistair.. Dê um pouco de sangue a ela!_- e rapidamente saiu.

...

**PetePOV.**

Eu tinha encontrado no carro que minha mãe estava concertando não só um, mas vários cabelos de Eric Ford perdidos dentro dele e depois de uma noite acordado, em companhia de Woody de quem pedi ajuda pra fazer um novo teste de DNA prévio, apenas para comparação, como pedira minha mãe, eu e ele ficamos no mínimo chocados.

Eric e tio Joseph eram parentes, tio e sobrinho e nem um minuto depois desta constatação, minha mãe nos ligou.

_- Mãe! Você não vai acreditar no que descobrimos!_- disse Woody ao atender a ligação apertando no botão do viva-voz.

_- É! Mãe, Eric Ford é na verdade sobrinho do tio Joseph!_- eu disse.

_- Humm, sobrinho... isso responde muita coisa._- disse ela sem parecer muito chocada._- Bom, meninos, Alistair ligou e me passou umas coordenadas, eu ainda estou em duvida, por isso confiram se elas pertencem à 'XS'..._- e sim, pertenciam._- Ta, agora eu quero que vocês dois vão atrás de Alistair e tirem a memória dele sobre este trabalho que lhe dei, eu não o quero abrindo aquele bocão, certo?_

_- Certo._- eu disse.

_- E você vai fazer o que, mãe?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Não se preocupem comigo meninos, apenas quando forem mantenham-se unidos, atentos e a salvo. Peter, hoje Artie e Beth demonstraram alguns poderes! E Woody, ainda é cedo, não creio que essa coisa com Alistair vá demorar muito... eu tinha prometido pegar as meninas na estação, mas acho que não poderei. Você as busca pra mim?_- perguntou.

_- Sim, mãe. Pode deixar._- disse ele.

_- Obrigada. Veremos-nos mais tarde, então. Eu os amo._

_- Nós também!_- dissemos juntos.

_- Humm, mas mãe..._- eu falei antes que ela desligasse.

_- Diga._

_- Eric é nosso parente?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Até breve._- se despediu.

...

**Algum tempo depois.**

_- Humm, que estranho.._- disse Darius remexendo-se incomodado em sua cadeira e olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando por algo.

_- O que houve Darius? Procurando por algo?_- perguntou Isadora.

_- Não exatamente, é a sensação de estar sendo vigiado._- disse Darius._- É você Isadora tentando entrar na minha mente?_

_- Não! Você sabe muito bem que eu jamais consegui!_- disse ela rindo nervosamente e voltando à sua leitura.

_- Foi você Joseph?_- perguntou ao filho que estava evidentemente nervoso._- Joseph? Joseph o que houve?_

_- Não foi eu ta legal! Foi ela, Helena! Ela nos achou, me achou, conseguiu quebrar o meu bloqueio e está vindo me pegar! É bom que saiam agora mesmo daqui antes que ela chegue e mate qualquer um que estiver em seu caminho até chegar a mim! Corram!_- disse Joseph nervoso.

_- Tarde demais!_- disse Darius ao ver a luz de alerta sobre a sua mesa piscando indicando invasão de perímetro._- Ela já está aqui! Isadora, Sarah, recolham as crianças e Leonard, protejam Camila!_

_- Mas é apenas uma garota!_- disse Leonard olhando para a imagem em preto e branco de uma garota mascarada em um macacão colado, espadas nas costas e armas presas às coxas._- Ela não me é estranha.. mesmo assim achei que estivéssemos cercados dos mais eficientes agentes, Segurança Extrema! Governo Americano!Ela é uma apenas uma menina!_

_- Bombarda Máxima!_- disse a garota mascarada e o portão veio abaixo.

_- Obvio que ela não é estranha, simplesmente porque ela não é qualquer garota, Leonard! Aquela é a Black Leather Angel!_- disse Sarah arrastando o marido para a sala onde estavam os demais membros de sua família em segurança e para longe de Darius e Joseph.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**atualizeiii!**

**nova parte!**

**tah faltando alguma coisa?**

**me digam, por favor...**

**humpf...**

**do que me adianta ter varios leitores se ninguém me diz nadica d nada!?**

**vou estar esperando!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**


	48. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 2

PARTE 6 (II)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEO – TAPE

**Capitulo 47 – Eu Sou Uma Bruxa, Não Um Monstro!**

E desesperado Darius abriu as cortinas de sua sala que davam para um grande pavilhão, para tentar enxergar se Helena ao acaso já havia chegado àquela parte do prédio, mas tudo parecia muito calmo, sequer as pessoas que ali estavam pareciam estar fazendo algo diferente do que costumeiramente faziam, alheios aos perigos de morte que estavam correndo com Helena à solta.

_- Hey, seus inúteis! Façam alguma coisa!_- gritava ele para seus agentes batendo nervosamente no vidro.

_- Calma!_- gritou Joseph por cima da voz dele analisando novamente as imagens que haviam passado na televisão de circuito interno._- Tem algo estranho aqui, veja! Helena jamais nos deixaria saber que ela estaria chegando, e aqui, ela nem está usando o seu i-pod! Helena não sai sem ele! Isso é uma ilusão Darius, ela nos enganou! Helena na está entrando no prédio, provavelmente ela já está aqui dentro!_

_..._

_- Olá, olá, olá meninos!_ – disse Felicia chegando à casa cheia de sacolas de compras, acompanhada de Indira, Nanda, Rosie e Allie._- Ulalá, mas que carinha de preguiça! Sentiu saudades de mim?_- perguntou ao passar as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Manu e beijar-lhe o rosto demoradamente.

_- Muitas, Lícia!_- disse Manu abraçando a cintura dela._- Como foi de viagem?_

_- Mentira dele prima._- disse Nanda mal humorada._- Pela cor da aura dele, Emanuel Skeeter está assim com esta cara porque passou boa parte da noite fazendo sexo, e como você estava conosco em Paris, com certeza não foi com você!_- e Felicia tentou disfarçar sua tristeza revirando os olhos pra ela, fazendo de conta que não se importava. Ela e Manu já tinham ficado várias vezes, mas não eram namorados, Emanuel simplesmente fez de conta de que não ouviu o que Nanda dissera dele.

_- Fico feliz que sua viagem à Paris tenha te agradado tanto Nanda!_- disse Dean tirando um sarro da cara dela que só o encarou, juntou suas sacolas e tomou o rumo de seu quarto._- Ah sim, trouxemos o seu professor! De nada! E eu não fiz sexo com ninguém, você sabe, estou me guardando pra você, Princesa!_- e todos riram quando o rosnado de Nanda ecoou pela casa.

_- Dean, não brinque com o fogo..._- disse Rosalie._- Deixem-na quieta, ela está com a macaca! Quanto a mim, eu vou levar minhas sacolas lá pra cima, vou tomar um ótimo banho e vou atrás do meu marido! Tchauzinho crianças, divirtam-se!_- e também recolheu suas sacolas e foi para seu quarto.

_- Tchau Rosie.._- disse Indira._- Professor..._- riu sozinha._- Cadê Morris?_

_- Foi com Byrdie e Zack pro Ministério assinar uma infinidade de papéis, mas não deve demorar..._- disse Manu._- Mas nos contem sobre Paris, meninas, se divertiram apesar da "garota enxaqueca"?_

_- Sim, muitíssimo!_- disse Alice também recolhendo suas sacolas depois de falar com Esme._- Meninos, depois vocês devem me ajudar com a distribuição destes móveis, ta..._- e eles concordaram com ela enquanto ela também subia em direção ao seu quarto.

_- E minha tia, onde anda? Eu trouxe umas coisas pra ela..._- disse Indira.

_- Helena saiu querida, logo cedo..._- disse Esme acabando de arrumar os gêmeos em suas galochas de borracha e luvas de jardinagem._- Ela disse que iria se encontrar com seu pai e trazê-lo de volta! Agora que estão arrumadinhos, vamos plantar estas novas roseiras com a bisa lá fora!_- disse aos dois pequenos que saíram correndo na frente de Esme porta afora._- Até logo, garotos.._

...

E aplausos ecoaram pela sala de Darius, assim como a risada característica de Hell e pai e filho viraram-se para trás em direção àqueles sons e deram de cara com ela, vestida em seu uniforme de 'Black Leather', sentada de lado em uma das grandes poltronas de veludo daquele grande escritório, balançando os pés divertidamente.

_- Poxa Joseph, tipo, três minutos? Sabe quanto estrago eu realmente poderia ter feito aqui neste tempo todo se eu realmente tivesse vindo com a intenção de matar? E você Darius, não estressa ta, como Joseph disse, isso tudo o que apareceu ai na sua TV foi uma ilusão!_- disse ela apontando pras TVs.

_- Helena..._- disse Joseph se aproximando com certa insegurança._- Antes que você tome qualquer atitude, eu gostaria de ter a chance de me explicar..._

_- Ah Joseph, com certeza você vai..._- disse ela falando secamente com ele, fazendo-o parar de medo onde ele estava._- Mas antes, Darius, esse cheiro..._- disse ela erguendo a cabeça e cheirando o ar com cara de asco._- Tem alguém morrendo aqui, não?_

_- Sim._- disse Darius tristonho._- É a minha filha, é ela quem está morrendo._

_- Sua filha..._- disse Hell agora trocando o tom para o acusatório._- Camila. Camila Ford, que por "acaso" vêm a ser a mãe de Eric e sua irmã, Joseph, e você sabia disso._

_- Não! Eu não sabia que tinha irmã, irmão e sobrinho até que ele ligasse pra mim pedindo minha medula e procurando também por você!_- disse Joseph praticamente gritando e apontando acusadoramente para Darius e foi só quando Hell trocou de posição na poltrona que ele notou que ela já não estava mais grávida._- Por Merlin! A menina.. Você já teve a menina!_

_- Sim, eu já tive minha filha, uma linda menininha ruivinha de olhinhos verdes que hoje fez uma semana e quando ela nasceu eu morri mais uma vez, ela me quebrou toda, mas eu a amo independente de qualquer coisa.. A única coisa que eu queria era minha família lá pra me apoiar e para recebê-la, imagine a minha surpresa quando eu descobri que você, depois de muitos anos, estava "cumprindo uma missão"!_- disse Hell quase gritando com ele.

_- Me perdoe..eu.._- disse Joseph, mas Hell não o deixou continuar.

_- No entanto, ao menos eu fico mais tranqüila de saber que você, apesar de não se dar bem com seu pai, não negou ajuda a ele já que eu obviamente não podia. Porém, não é a primeira vez que lhe direi isso, e algo realmente me diz que não será a ultima... Joseph, eu tenho 45 anos e além de ser tua irmã, eu sou tua chefe na Liga e sou tua Rainha! Eu tenho discernimento para saber exatamente quem deixar se aproximar de mim ou não, você finalmente entendeu o que eu quero lhe dizer?_- disse Hell e sentindo-se humilhado Joseph completou a distancia entre ele e Helena.

_- Sim, eu entendi. Por favor, antes que você peça, fique com isto._- disse ele entregando a ela sua varinha, ajoelhando-se de fronte a ela e abaixando sua cabeça.

_- Meu irmão..._- disse Hell abaixando-se também de fronte a ele e levantando sua cabeça com a sua mão direita e com a esquerda fechando a mão de Joseph em volta de sua varinha._- Joseph, eu não quero sua varinha e provavelmente Peter também não vai querer, já que eu o deixei temporariamente em minha posição..._- sorriu emocionada pra ele._- Sabe, ele e William estavam tentando esconder o seu desaparecimento e o roubo do exame de DNA de Eric de mim, nunca os vi tão pálidos na vida quando eu os peguei no flagra..._- riu._- Eu estava cheia de sangue humano dentro de mim, eu podia ouvir as células deles se reproduzindo, eles preocupados com o paradeiro do tio preferido? Muito fácil...ah, o capacete aquele, funciona..._- sorriu mais uma vez para o irmão enquanto lhe enxugava o rosto das lágrimas que ele vertia._- Como lobo você não vez nada de errado, pelo contrario, eu não podia atender e você veio, fez o que pode pra ajudar sua irmã, mas agora que eu posso ajudar, é a minha vez, ta! Por favor, não chore, você sabe como eu sou... Você tem idéia o quão preocupada eu fiquei com você? E se você não estivesse aqui com a tua família? Você é meu irmão querido e o único elo que eu tenho com nossa mãe, eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, daria minha vida por você, você salvou minha vida, eu não existiria sem você..._- e começou a chorar e precisou respirar profundamente antes de continuar falando._- Sabe, enquanto estávamos na Rússia, àqueles curiosos dos meus maridos, juntos com Tony e Jake encontraram uns filmes 35 milímetros meus com meus pais, eu não assisti nenhum deles além do trecho que vi naquele dia porque eu quero vê-los com você, eu quero reencontrar Indira e Peter com o meu irmão!_

_- Oh, por Merlin meu tesouro, me perdoe..._- disse Joseph soluçando de tanto chorar e os dois se abraçaram bem forte por bastante tempo._- Eu não mereço tanto..._

_- Ssshh, não diga isso nunca mais._- disse Hell igualmente emocionada separando-se de seus abraço._- Eu não vou punir você de forma nenhuma, mas a única coisa que te peço é que você pare de mentir pros Lovegood e pros Scamander... Você não pode mais esconder seu pai e agora esta tua nova família, os Ford, mesmo que nela aja a insuportável da Violet com aquela cara dela!_- disse Hell meio mal humorada e Joseph riu um pouco.

_- Você conhece minha neta?_- perguntou Darius metendo-se na conversa._- A propósito, o que você queria com o DNA de Eric?_- perguntou de novo e Hell levantou-se do chão rapidamente, recompondo-se.

_- Ainda tenho prioridade nas escolhas de pessoal?_- desconversou Hell. _– Pelo o que eu sei, sou eu quem estou mantendo boa parte das tuas operações já que o governo cortou o teu orçamento pela metade, não é mesmo?_

_- Claro que têm! Humanos ridículos, cortaram meus investimentos pra investir na NASA!_- resmungou Darius.

_- Ah, deixe-os, segundo eles eu sou um ET! "A verdade está lá fora", eles estão procurando o planeta da Black Leather! Lembram-se daquela vez que quiseram me pagar mundos e fundos pra que eu protegesse os EUA dos terroristas! Foi hilário, ganhei horrores!_- riram os três._- Joseph, ligue pra casa, diga que eu estou com você, diga à Zack e Ed que quero que eles preparem comidinhas bem gostosas e diga também que quero muito vinho e SDD! Daremos uma festa! Diga para Alice ligar para todos que costumam freqüentar nossa casa para convidá-los! Os Skeeter foram buscar Morris para ensinar à Fernanda, eu quero que ele se sinta bem recebido.._- e jogou seu celular para o irmão antes de ir em direção à Darius. _– E você, senhor Dawn, como vai? Não nos víamos há..._- e ele a cortou.

_- Cinco anos, dois meses e vinte dias, mas quem está contando?_- disse Darius e ambos ficaram encabulados lembrando-se da ultima vez em que haviam se visto._- As coisas por aqui, como você pode perceber, andam meio paradas...Tenho pensado que querem acabar comigo, sabe como é, eu sei demais, mando demais..._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Humm, sei, mas pra eles vai ser uma pena, porque eu tenho certo apreço por você e eu meio que gosto de matar gente malvada, ainda mais aquelas que gostam de mexer com aquelas pessoas de quem eu gosto..._- disse Hell recostando-se em um balcão.

_- Agradeço.._- disse ele ligeiramente corado._- Helena, antes de tudo, eu tenho algo a te mostrar..._

_- Humm, primeiro eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nas fichas médicas de tua filha... Você pode liberar a tua família da sala de onde eles estão também, os coitados devem estar se borrando até agora.._- riu desconversando de novo._- Eu posso não ser a maior fã de Violet Ford, mas pra sorte dela eu simpatizo bastante com Eric e Kath..._

_- É exatamente sobre..._- disse Darius e Hell o cortou de novo.

_- Darius! Camila, a tua filha está lá morrendo! Acredite em mim, é verdade, ela está fedendo à morte! As fichas dela, rápido!_- bateu palmas apressando-o._- Joseph, o que você tem feito por ela?_- perguntou ao irmão.

_- Poção imuno repressora, intravenosa._- respondeu Joseph, ainda falando ao telefone com a família.

_- Poção pra lobisomem!_- disse Hell espantada enquanto Darius procurava em um arquivo as fichas medicas da filha e falava no telefone com a sala onde estavam os familiares._- Camila foi mordida e não está sobrevivendo à transformação é isso? _

_- Não._- respondeu Joseph._- De alguma forma a poção está fazendo com que os tumores que ela tem espalhados no corpo cresçam da maneira exorbitante como estavam, enquanto os médicos dele não encontram a causa e a solução da doença..._- respondeu Joseph depois de desligar o telefone.

_- Então é câncer..._- disse Hell pensativa._- Eu vou precisar recolher uma amostra... Eu fiz algumas pesquisas com Edward sobre o assunto e talvez eu tenha a solução, mas pra isso, vamos ter de transferi-la daqui, eu não posso ficar, eu tenho um bebê de colo em casa..._

_- Transferi-la!_- disse Darius apavorado._- Helena, ela não está em condições!_

_- Então eu a deixarei em condições, confie em mim Darius, eu estou aqui agora._- disse ela confiante.

_- Eu confio e amo você..._- disse ele.

_- Darius..._

_- Eu já sei.._- disse ele conformado._- Você faria o que está fazendo por qualquer um com sangue lupino correndo nas veias que te pedisse ajuda, foi o que Joseph me disse quando eu agradeci a ajuda dele, eu só tenho de me convencer de que eu não sou especial.._- e entregou a pasta de exames de Camila antes de se afastar, mas Hell agarrou seu braço.

_- Darius, você é mais do que qualquer um pra mim. Você é pai do meu irmão e você conheceu minha mãe, e apesar de tanto tempo sem nos vermos, da ultima vez eu achei que eu tivesse deixado bem claro o quão especial você é pra mim..._- disse ela e ambos trocaram sorrisos envergonhados, mas sinceros.

_- Black Leather!_- exclamou Sarah ao entrar no escritório e vê-la.

_- Ah, como vai, agente Liberman?_- disse Hell largando o braço de Darius discretamente.

_- Helena?_- perguntou Eric ainda duvidoso ao entrar na grande sala._- Hell, é você?_

* * *

**n/a: capizaummm!**

**e seguido do outro!**

**vamos ver, se a escrita render hj d novo, amanhã tem mais!**

**digam-me o q axaram!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	49. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 3

PARTE 6 (III)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEOTAPE

**Capitulo 48 – Seriously? (Fala Sério?)**

**EricPOV.**

_- Helena!- _gritei alegremente assim q a reconheci de fato e corri para abraçá-la ignorando completamente os gritos histéricos que vinham de minha avó e tia enquanto eu dava aqueles poucos passos.

Sei lá, eu nem pensei muito no que estava acontecendo...

Eu meio que estava dormindo num sofá cama desconfortável ali naquele quarto onde minha mãe está internada e do nada entram meus primos, tios e avó, completamente apavorados e gritando que alguém tinha invadido o prédio atrás de Joseph e que mataria todo mundo!

Ficamos presos lá naquela tensão por cerca de uma hora, depois o telefone interno tocou e minha avó atendeu e começou a conversar em códigos, que passou para minha tia e as duas logo saíram dali. Pouco tempo depois minha avó volta e nos libera para sairmos da sala dizendo para irmos à sala de Darius, onde encontrei Joseph são e salvo assim como também encontrei Helena!

Óbvio que eu fiquei feliz! Ela é irmã da minha namorada, minha amiga com a qual eu também estava preocupado e no meio de tanta gente e tanta coisa estranha, vê-la foi um alivio.. é claro que eu iria abraçá-la, mesmo que ela estivesse fantasiada de Bozo ao invés de heroína de HQ!

_- Eric, fico feliz em saber que você está em segurança aqui, é bom te ver..._- disse ao retribuir meu abraço._- Soube do estado de tua mãe e lamento por isso..._

_- Poxa, Helena, você está bem? E a Nanda? E o Rob?_- me afastei só pra notar que não era apenas os trajes dela que eram bem estranhos, sua barriga estava plana ao contrario dos contornos arredondados da gravidez que eu tinha percebido da ultima vez que nos vimos e ela tinha enormes espadas nas costas, assim como armas e facas nas coxas, mas não foi isso o que me deixou preocupado com ela._- Oh, eu também lamento por você, o bebê.. quando foi que você o perdeu?_- mas ao invés de uma expressão triste, ela sorriu.

_- Não perdi não... Minha menininha está bem, a deixei dormindo antes de sair de casa e estão todos bem..._- okay, vale a regra de não contrariar os loucos._- Nanda está bem, mas também está triste com o afastamento de vocês, por isso eu a deixei ir passar uns dias em Paris com as tias e primas, mas deve voltar hoje porque eu mandei dois dos meus embaixadores irem buscar um professor para minha princesinha... Rob está feliz da vida, ao contrario da irmã, está namorando com Lisa, quem não está gostando nada disso é Antony..._- riu um pouco. _– Mas e você?_

_- Boiei na metade das coisas que você falou... seu bebê já nasceu? Embaixadores, princesa, professor..._- e ela apoiou as mãos nos meus ombros.

_- Tudo bem, tudo muito complexo agora, com o tempo você vai entender... Mas eu perguntei como você está se sentindo._- disse ela calmamente.

_- Cansado e triste._- suspirei._- Todas estas pessoas são praticamente estranhas pra mim, eu não escolhi conviver com elas, mas te ver aqui me deixou bem mais calmo..._- e ela sorriu._- Sabe, isso tudo é muito surreal, eu mal estava me acostumando a ter um pai e uma família e de repente tudo vira de cabeça pra baixo! Seu tio Joseph, melhor, nosso tio Joseph é realmente legal.._- e ela sorriu pra ele e ambos trocaram piscadinhas._- Ele está cuidando da minha mãe dia e noite, mas nenhum dos médicos têm dado grandes garantias de vida a ela..._

_- Por isso que eu estou aqui Eric, eu vim pra ajudar a tua mãe, na verdade Darius tinha chamado a mim, mas Marie estava pra nascer e eu não podia, por isso Joseph veio.. e ah, ele é seu tio, não meu, Joseph é meu irmão._- disse ela tranquilamente.

_- Irmão? E Nanda é o quê? Ela é minha tia também?_- perguntei meio aparvalhado e ela riu de novo.

_- Não, Nanda é sobrinha dele também, mas do outro lado da família.. lembra-se quando eu disse pra você que a ligação que eu tinha com ela ia além de qualquer coisa? Faça suas contas Eric, Darius é seu avô, Joseph tem muitos séculos nas costas, eu não chego a tanto, mas não tenho a idade que aparento... mas antes que você pergunte, Fernanda ainda tem 17 anos, pelo menos até o próximo mês..._- disse ela e como num clique muita coisa clareou na minha mente e ela sorriu pra mim de novo.

_- Então você é especial como eles, como minha avó, como minha tia! Você também trabalha aqui? Ta totalmente explicado agora o porquê que você é tão inteligente!_- caraca, eu praticamente estava gritando.

_- E tão estranha! Vem cá, porque desta roupinha? Vai a alguma festa a fantasia ou está vindo de uma?_- perguntou a chata da Violet.

Aquela conversa que eu e Hell estávamos tendo fora feita ali, num cantinho, mas esta minha ultima fala todos ouviram, eu praticamente gritei! E Helena apenas bufou pra ela e disse que conversaríamos direito depois, me mandou de volta pro meu grupo.

_- Olha, pra mim você podia se vestir mais assim, você é bem gostosa!_- disse o inútil do Luke e como eu ela fez de conta que não ouviu enquanto Darius e Joseph se juntavam a ela.

_- Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer bom dia a todos._- disse ela.

_- Você é a, a..._- meu tio Leonard estava ao meu lado e parecia um bobo assustado e completamente pálido, olhava pra Helena como se ela fosse comê-lo ali mesmo.

Já Kath estava tão tranqüila quanto eu e as duas até trocaram pequenos acenos, já minha avó e minha tia mantinham uma postura ereta e cara de paisagem, enquanto provavelmente Luke a imaginava sem roupa e Violet queria ter a roupa dela.

_- Segundo._- continuou ela a falar sem se abalar com o meu tio gaguejando._- Eu não trabalho pra ninguém, geralmente é ao contrario. Terceiro, como eu já disse agora mesmo a Eric, eu e Joseph somos irmãos e eu estou aqui estritamente para ajudar Camila em nome da amizade que tenho com Darius. Quarto, Violet, isto não é uma fantasia, isto é um uniforme impenetrável que uso pra cumprir minhas missões, como pensei que seria esta, mas sim, existem pessoas que se fantasiam assim pra me imitar. Quinto, agente Ford eu gostaria que parasse de tentar penetrar em minha mente antes que eu me irrite com você e agente Liberman eu gostaria que você mantivesse Luke e Violet quietos e longe de mim, porque eles me irritam . E sexto, sim Leonard a garota que você viu pela TV era eu, mas aquilo foi um truque simples, eu queria a sala vazia pra que eu pudesse falar com os dois. Eu sou a Black Leather Angel e meu nome é Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, prazer._- eu fiquei bem quieto, vai que sobra pra mim também, mas Violet teve um ataque de riso.

_- Aham, ta, se você sua sem graça, é a tão famosa lenda urbana "Black Leather Angel", eu seria o quê?_- disse Violet ainda entre risos e num piscar de olhos, sem que Helena saísse do lugar ela estava gritando colada no teto._- Ah, socorro! Alguém me ajuda!_ – e do teto ela caiu de cara no chão de frente pra Helena que pisou em suas costas e a rolou para que ficasse de barriga pra cima com um chute segurando-a sobre a sola de sua bota.

_- Você pra mim é só uma humana inútil que fala demais!_- disse Helena agora a agarrando pelo pescoço com uma só mão enquanto ela esperneava a mais de um palmo do chão._- Seria tão mais fácil se eu te matasse agora..._

_- Não!_- gritamos todos nós, incluído Joseph, mas nos mantínhamos parados, sabe como é, eu não sabia realmente com o que eu estava lidando, melhor não reagir.

_- Sabe o que humanos realmente são pra gente como eu? Gado! Então, se mais uma vez eu ouvir você falar enquanto eu estiver aqui, você vai virar hambúrguer, entendeu?_- falou com Violet que chorava, mas minha avó ficou uma fera e saiu correndo em direção a elas quando ela devolveu minha prima sem nenhum arranhão ao chão.

_- Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso!_- perguntou minha avó, mas antes mesmo que ela se aproximasse, Helena já tinha tirado uma das armas fora e apontado pra cabeça dela.

_- Vai ter que ser muito mais rápida que isso vovó. Joseph, me ajude porque teremos que começar esta reuniãozinha familiar de novo.. deixaremos as grandes revelações pra quando Camila estiver boa._- e do nada ela disse umas poucas palavras que não entendi e tudo ficou preto.

...

Era de manhã, nove da manhã pra ser mais exato, eu tinha dormido poucas horas, consegui dormir, mesmo que naquele sofá cama desconfortável daquele quarto onde estava minha mãe. Ainda cansado das noites anteriores e todo torto, sem contar com uma enorme dor de cabeça por um sonho estranhíssimo que tive com Helena e minha família, olhei ao redor e vi todos ali, meus avós, tios e primos, todos chorosos ao redor da cama hospitalar da minha mãe e logo me levantei achando que ela havia morrido.

Quando me aproximei não contive minha emoção, sua pele não estava mais naquele tom de pálido esverdeado como estava por todos aqueles dias em que eu estive ali ao seu lado e ela nem mais parecia à beira da morte como me pareceu antes que eu tivesse pegado no sono na noite anterior e ao invés do liquido laranja que corria sempre pra dentro dela e que Joseph trocava quatro vezes por dia, havia apenas soro.

_- O que aconteceu com ela?_- perguntei e minha avó chorando me abraçou.

_- Oh, Louvado Seja..._- disse ela soluçando._- A irmã, a irmã de Joseph veio aqui logo cedo e fez isso com ela! Veja.._- acariciou o rosto e os braços de minha mãe._- Eu não sei bem o quê, mas ela disse à Darius que esta melhora vai durar por uns dias, tempo suficiente pra que ela seja transferida para um local onde ela possa cuidar dela pessoalmente... Talvez agora aja cura pra minha filha, Eric, talvez, e isso pra mim, já é uma esperança..._

_- A mãe de Fernanda esteve aqui, e já foi? E Joseph, onde está?_- perguntei.

_- Esteve, mas já foi, Joseph foi com ela pra achar um lugar aonde possam atender sua mãe.._- disse Darius.

_- Aquela doutora parecia ter uns doze anos, isso sim..._- resmungou uma voz que eu não ouvia há muito tempo._- Mas ela gosta de você, meu filho, ela disse que me daria vida de novo apenas por você, e por meu pai, pra que eu reparasse meus erros..._

_- Mãe!_- me joguei por cima de seu corpo e chorei.

...

**HellPOV.**

E foram cinco anos, dois meses e vinte dias sem vê-lo, mas há cinco anos e alguns dias antes...

**Flashback.**

Chamaram de crise dos quarenta, tanto na imprensa quanto na minha família. Quando eu completei quarenta anos e quase que durante todo o ano que se seguiu depois, eu me comportei como uma adolescente rebelde e pirada e eu diria que isto foi até bem fácil, já que eu possuo o rosto e o corpo de uma!

Então foi, digamos, um choque. Eu que sempre fui "reclusa e quietinha demais" me transformei numa arroz de festa maluquete! No inicio achavam até divertido e numa destas minhas preparações, eu Allie, Rosie, Felicia, Indira, bem, as meninas todas estávamos na Rodeo Drive em L.A comprando vestidos para uma futura festa quando meu telefone tocou e mesmo sem reconhecer o numero, atendi.

_- Alô?_

_- Você realmente fica muito bonita de azul marinho, deveria usar mais vezes..._- e nem precisei perguntar quem era, reconheci a voz de imediato.

_- Darius! Mas.._

_- Estou aqui em baixo, e eu diria que com tantas belas mulheres juntas, eu estou tendo uma visão privilegiada..._- corri até a sacada do mezanino da grande loja em que estávamos e o encontrei sentado em um sofá, bebendo um café._- Olá, querida._

_- Olá. O que faz aqui em Los Angeles? E aqui? Perseguindo-me?_- ele riu, me inclinei sobre o corrimão da sacada e continuamos batendo um papo por telefone.

_- Adoraria, mas hoje, foi realmente coincidência, vim comprar um smoking pra uma festa, e vocês meninas, vão ficar na cidade?_- perguntou.

_- Viemos ontem pra cá, visitei um amigo, mas viemos essencialmente para compras, temos um baile de gala amanhã..._

_- E hoje? Por acaso você estaria livre para acompanhar este seu velho amigo em uma festa?_- mostrou-me de longe o convite.

_- Mas este é.._

_- Sim, é, e aposto que o amigo que você foi visitar é Justin Bigarella, não? Ele está concorrendo, seria uma ótima oportunidade de parabenizá-lo quando ele provavelmente ganhar o Oscar de direção esta noite... _– disse ele.

_- Já nós sabemos que ele ganhará, por isso viemos, mas hoje eu realmente não posso..._

_- Uma pena então... imagino a inveja de todos aqueles astros de cinema quando eu aparecesse lá ao seu lado.._

_- Obrigada, mas não iria prestar, por exemplo, há pelo menos uns três paparazzi neste momento tirando muitas fotos minhas de bunda pra cima, hoje, esta cidade está mais cheia deles que o comum, sair por ai com você só me traria mais problemas..._- e ele riu olhando para baixo procurando os tais fotógrafos que eu havia mencionado.

_- Uma pena, realmente... então, subir ai e te cumprimentar.._

_- Not a good Idea, my friend.. ultimamente só me deixam sair porque estou sempre cercada de meninas..._- e ele riu de novo.

_- Seus maridos são espertos. Bom, ao menos me lembre de comprar a revista onde mostrará você neste lindo vestido..._- disse ele e eu me endireitei e dei uma volta.

_- Gostou mesmo? Eu havia ficado em duvida..._

_- É lindo em você. Bom, já que eu não posso ir ai, eu posso te ligar ainda esta semana? Vou à Europa daqui uns dias..._

_- Claro que pode! Será um prazer mostrar o "meu" velho continente a você!_

_- Não mesmo, faremos do meu jeito.. conheço-o melhor do que você! E este lindo vestido sairá por minha conta, quero que o use quando nos encontrar-mos..._- chamou um vendedor e entregou seu cartão de crédito a ele dizendo que era para debitar o meu vestido, logo depois o cara voltou trazendo o seu smoking ensacado, juntamente com o seu cartão e a fatura de alguns milhares de dólares._- Prontinho, agora ele é seu._

_- Muito obrigada pela gentileza, cavalheiro._- fiz uma mesura.

_- Imagine, é sempre um prazer, até breve._

_- Até, e mande lembranças minhas à Justin hoje, quando o vir!_- e foi assim que nos despedimos àquele dia.

Mas meus dias de farra continuaram e de diversão para todos passou à preocupação, porque se eu não passava horas trabalhando, eu estava farreando ou me preparando pra isso. Caçava pouco, comia pouco, fumava e bebia demais e aquilo já não estava sendo mais tão legal no final das contas...

E os dias que Darius passou na Europa eu fiz companhia a ele, nada sexual eu extremamente afetivo, juro, mas acontece que todos estavam me enchendo o saco e eu queria escapar deles! Joseph era o único que sabia onde e com quem eu estava, e ficou fulo comigo e com o pai, mas eu nem dei bola pra ele e os demais tinham achado que eu tinha ido fazer uma pequena viagem de caça, que eu tinha tomado jeito, quando na verdade eu estava era enchendo a cara de absinto, vodca, vinho, champagne, conhaque e qualquer outro alcoólico que passasse na minha frente, nada de sangue e quase nada de comida.

E foi numa destas noites na agradável companhia de Darius e de seu flerte que não sei bem o que aconteceu durante aquele nosso jantar, ele foi abrir uma nova garrafa de champagne com um sabre e acabou se cortando e num instante, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era naquele sangue que corria da mão dele e querer que ele estivesse correndo por minha goela abaixo.

_- Ouch.._- disse ele balançando seus dedos ensangüentados e eu comecei a salivar de sede, nervosa._- Sabe há quanto tempo eu não me corto? É você quem me deixa bocó desse jeito, a minha sorte é que me curo rápido!_- limpou a mão porcamente num guardanapo._- Servida?_

_- Darius, eu, eu preciso ir embora, agora._- me levantei e com passos humanamente apreçados ia saindo, mas ele veio atrás.

_- Hey, espera ao menos eu pedir a conta e saímos juntos!_- o corte de sua mão já havia parado de sangrar, mas ainda estava aberto e todo o meu instinto de caça estava ligado nele.

_- Não, eu não posso esperar, eu vou, eu tenho.._- continuei, agora correndo, sorte que estávamos no restaurante do hotel em que havíamos nos hospedado e ele me alcanço indo pelas escadas, enquanto eu peguei o elevador.

_- Helena, o que está acontecendo? Foi algo que eu fiz? Algo que eu disse?_- segurou meu rosto com a mão ainda suja de sangue seco, me obrigando a olhar pra ele e o deixei ver como eu realmente estava, como estavam meus olhos._- Oh, deus, eu fiz isso com você! Me desculpe!_- se afastou com certo medo de mim, mas pegou a chave do meu quarto que estava em minha bolsa que ele trouxera porque eu havia deixado quando corri._- Você quer que eu a ajude? Eu vou te ajudar, eu te levo no hospital mais próximo, você entra, rouba uns litros de sangue... aqui não há aqueles bancos de sangue de vampiros, há?_- dizia enquanto abria a porta, fechava e me guiava para a minha cama para me deixar sentada.

_- Darius, pra sua segurança, eu quero que você saia daqui._- eu disse entre dentes lutando contra todos os meus instintos animais mais famintos._- Eu só quero arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora, você não está ajudando._- eu já não respirava, nem olhava pra ele, cravei minhas unhas no colchão e enrosquei meus pés envolta dos pés da cama tentando me segurar a mim._- Por favor, vá, eu não quero machucar você._

_- Helena, deixe-me te ajudar! Eu te levo no hospital, é só o tempo de pedir o carro na recepção, você agüenta um pouco mais?_- e foi andando até o telefone mas eu o fiz voar longe e se espatifar contra a parede.

_- Darius, você ainda não entendeu? Eu quero o teu sangue, não apenas sangue! Saia daqui! Eu realmente gosto demais de você pra sequer pensar em te fazer mal, por favor, vai embora!_- a dor que eu estava sentindo me fez chorar ali encolhida sobre meu corpo toda enroscada naquela cama.

_- É o meu sangue que você quer? Deus..._- eu não sei como porque eu não estava vendo, mas o cheiro do sangue dele tornou-se vivo de novo depois de um leve gemido de dor e quando abri meus olhos ele estava ajoelhado do meu lado com um pulso aberto e uma pequena faca na outra mão e cara de insano._- Vamos, beba antes que o corte comece a fechar!_

_- Eu vou matar você se eu fizer isso, saia daqui enquanto ainda pode!_- e comecei a pedir socorro a Joseph em pensamento.

_- Helena, eu amo você! Não me importo de morrer se for pra fazer a sua dor passar, beba!_- insistiu colocando seu pulso aberto de sangue vermelho e pulsante a milímetros de meus lábios. Saltei longe, mas ele continuou vindo pra cima de mim e tudo o que eu queria era que meu irmão chegasse logo, me tirasse dali desacordada só pra me dizer depois "eu te avisei"!

_- Não! Darius, vai embora... ele, Joseph, provavelmente meus guardiões estão vindo também, eu estou sofrendo de dores horríveis, eles vão matar você, eu não te quero morto, você não entende?_- e agora, não sei se foi por eu ter mencionado a vinda deles ou sua morte, mas ele parou de insistir um pouco.

_- Eu não tenho medo deles, eu só estou interessado em você e só vou se você realmente quiser._

_- Eu quero que você vá._- então ele se aproximou, beijou minha testa e saiu, segundos depois Bernard e Zackery apareceram ali com Joseph e me levaram pra casa, onde eu não relutei nenhum pouco em fazer um rehab e voltar a ser "eu".

...

**Atualmente.**

_- Por que você foi tão agressiva com Violet?_- perguntou-me Joseph quando nos aproximávamos de casa.

_- Por que você é sempre tão agressivo com teu pai?_- perguntei pra ele.

_- Helena, você sabe muito bem que eu tenho meus motivos, e me dói realmente dizer que talvez durante todos estes anos eles tenham sido os motivos errados..._- tirou da bolsa de viagem que carregava uma lata de filme 35mm parecida com aquelas que os meninos encontraram na minha casa na Rússia e duas cartas, uma com um envelope novo, outra com um bem mais antigo e bem amarelado._- Ele esconde um segredo com relação à nossa mãe, mas disse que só contaria se eu também o contasse pra você e disse que está explicado aqui..._

_- Podemos ver isso amanhã? Com calma.. hoje foi um dia de fortes emoções.._

_- Claro, também concordo que hoje tenha sido um dia tenso... agora, porque agir daquele jeito com Violet?_- insistiu.

_- Eu não gosto dela._

_- Por que ela é igual à Isabella? Helena, Edward ama você, vocês têm uma filha agora, a verdadeira Isabella..._

_- Claro que não é apenas por ela ser a cópia loira de olhos verdes da antiga Isabella, Joseph! Apesar de que ajuda e muito! É ela, ela é essencialmente ruim e de uma maneira que eu não sei ainda como te explicar, Jasper sentiu isso nela também, Edward mesmo não vê tanta semelhança além da física, mas não quis expor Nanda a ela, apesar de que descobrir com o que estou lidando ajudaria... ela me irrita, muito. Nem Camila que é completamente pirada têm essa coisa sabe, nenhum deles têm, nem mesmo Leonard ou Luke._- contei.

_- E quanto a Eric e Kath? Seria bom se treinássemos, não seria?_

_- Leste meus pensamentos irmão! Imagine que poder incrível teria Eric se fosse bem treinado? E Kath... aquela adorável menina.. há algo nela que me encanta na mesma proporção que eu detesto a irmã dela!_

_- A mim também.. quero te contar o que Eric me disse sobre ela, mas isso amanhã... e quanto à Violet, você, tão bem quanto eu conhece o ditado.. "Mantenha seus amigos por perto, seus inimigos, mais perto ainda"..._

_- Anotado!_- abri a porta de casa e entramos._- Pessoal! Chegamos!_

* * *

**n/a: olaaaa**

**grande, grande este cap!**

**bom, vou postar agora a imagem do vestido e mais dois carros no picasa!**

**beijos e ateh o proximo post!**

**Vic.**


	50. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 4

PARTE 6 (IV)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEOTAPE

**Capitulo 49 – Entre Explicações e Visões**

**NessiePOV.**

_- Você não ficou bravo comigo, né pai?_- perguntei a meu pai em pensamento, porque logo de manhã cedo, nesta sexta-feira, agora que meus avós estão melhores da gripe, eu os trouxe aqui para Londres para que eles conhecessem, melhor, reconhecessem Marie.

Hell tinha saído e minha "irmãe" estava em seu quartinho, grande, gordinha e dormindo tranquilamente sobre o olhar vigilante e carinhoso de meu pai, mas desde que ela acordou, foi como se reconhecesse aos "pais" e não queria ficar longe deles, nem meus avós queriam largá-la.

_- Claro que não, filha..._- me abraçou carinhosamente com seus braços gelados e beijou minha testa._- Helena ligou, melhor, Joseph ligou e já tinha mandado convidar a todos para o jantar! Você sabe como ela é, adora uma festa, juntar um monte de gente..._- riu como um bobo. Mesmo quando minha mãe era viva ele ria desse jeito quando falava das coisas que Hell fazia, de seus rompantes de encher a casa de gente e alimentá-las basicamente, aí ele riu pra mim e encolheu os ombros admitindo certa culpabilidade._- Você cuida de sua irmã enquanto eu vou ao supermercado comprar uma tonelada de comida pra estes lobos mortos de fome? Helena disse que voltava logo, Marie tem de mamar..._

_- Fico de olho, porque cuidar Charlie e Renée não vão me deixar... Marie..ela está tão linda pai!_- e ele me apertou um pouco em seu abraço e sorriu de lado depois.

_- Você devia tê-la visto mais cedo, ela estava toda suja de geléia, Artie e Beth também! Hell chegou a nos mandar colher mais frutas porque só ela comeu um pote sozinha!_- separou-se de mim e beijou-me de noto à testa, fez o mesmo com Marie que estava com meus avós._- Tchau minhas filhas, e vocês, Charlie, Renée, Phill e Sue, sintam-se em casa!_- depois pegou um casaco no armário, as chaves da camionete de minha avó Esme e foi em direção à garagem.

_- Obrigada, Edward!_- disse Sue um pouco mais alto pra que ele ouvisse, meus avós não disseram nada, eles estavam hipnotizados com a baixinha.

_- Hey, crianças! O que acham de levarmos Marie para um passei nos jardins?_- perguntou tia Alice ao chegar à sala onde estávamos abarrotada de casacos, porque apesar de não estar chovendo hoje, estava bem fresquinho._- Nessie, pegue o carrinho de Marie ali..._- disse ela pra mim.

_- Se não se importa, querida, eu gostaria de carregá-la!_- disse vô Charlie.

_- Charlie, não se engane, esta menina é pesadinha!_- disse tia Alice e ele ficou de beiço pra ela._- Mas faremos assim, você carrega Marie e quando se cansar a colocaremos no carrinho._

_- Combinado!_- disse ele mais feliz pegando minha irmã no colo.

_- Chegamos, pessoal!_- gritou Hell ao chegar pela porta da frente de casa toda vestida com seu macacão de couro e armas, acompanhada de Joseph que trazia além da cara de cansado uma mala de viagem pequena e Marie quase teve um ataque quando a viu, de tanta felicidade.

_- Mamma, mamma!_- balbuciava Marie se corcoveando no colo de meu avô e esticando os bracinhos pra Hell que lhe segurou as mãozinhas e beijou carinhosamente.

_- Bichinha, mamãe estava com saudades de você, mas não posso te pegar agora, você espera só um pouquinho?_- perguntou Hell, mas pra quê? A menina simplesmente abriu o berreiro!_- Marie, é só um instantinho, eu quero trocar de roupa, eu não posso te dar de mamar vestida assim... Você está com Charlie, com Renée, eles querem ficar com você... o mano Rob e a prima Lisa estão lá fora com o primo Tony, com mais um monte de gente que acha que você é linda demais pra chorar desse jeito, eu prometo, volto logo..._-e Marie foi se acalmando, até se jogar contra o peito de Charlie e ficar suspirando pesado.

_- Pai!_- disse Indira entrando pela porta dos fundos, acompanhada de Greice e Nina que foram diretamente à Hell mexer na roupa e armas dela._- Por onde você andou?_- e abraçou Joseph.

_- Por ai, resolvendo um problema, e Luna?_- perguntou ele.

_- Em casa, foi até lá logo depois que você ligou pra pegar roupas limpas pra que vocês passem o fim de semana conosco..._- disse Indira.

_- Ótimo._- disse ele, depois se virou para nós._- E vocês todos, como vão? E você, bebezinha, deve ser a minha mais nova sobrinha... Marie, eu sou seu tio Joseph! Será que você viria comigo só um pouquinho, enquanto sua mãe tira todo este armamento pesado?_- estendeu os braços para a garotinha, que ainda um pouco desconfiada olhou pra Hell.

_- Pode ir com ele, meu anjinho, Joseph é irmão da mamãe, e foi meu pai durante muito tempo também..._- passou a mão por seus cabelos e depois lhe beijou o rosto.

_- E adoro crianças.. vem com o tio?_- perguntou Joseph de novo e desta vez Marie foi com ele e também lhe beijou o rosto, por pouco não lhe morde o nariz, eu diria._- Ah, que querida que você é Marie, muito prazer em conhecer-te..._

_- Nessie, ajude-os com os casacos?- _perguntou tia Allie._- Hell, eu posso ter duas palavrinhas com você?_

_- Claro, suba comigo..._- disse Hell._- Volto já!_

...

**AlicePOV.**

_- Vamos, desembuche fadinha, eu bem que notei que você está se coçando toda!_- disse Hell abrindo a porta de seu quarto para que entrássemos._- O que foi que você viu?_

_- Bom, vamos começar pelo que todos estão vendo..._- eu disse ao me sentar em um sofazinho._- Nanda está..._

_- Com a macaca, respondona e triste pra caramba... eu sei de tudo isso, eu sinto minha menina._- disse enquanto desamarrava as espadas e guardava tudo numa gaveta da cômoda._- Por isso que eu mandei trazer o Morris.._- tirou as botas._- O que é belo sempre distrai os olhos e a mente.. Você já o viu? Ele é realmente bonito..._

_- Pessoalmente ainda não o vi, só por visões, e com Rosalie..._- contei e ela estalou os olhos e correu até mim, curiosa.

_- Jura? Me conta!_

_- Ah, você sabe tão bem quanto todos nós o quanto Rolf fez bem pra ela, mas ao contrario de nós ele envelheceu um pouco, mesmo não deixando de ser charmoso e atraente...Acontece que ele peca muito quando ele sai pra pesquisar os bichos dele em campo ou quando ele se atém às pesquisas e esquece que Rosalie tem fogo naquela periquita dela, que só não ganha de você!_- eu disse e ela riu um pouco corada.

_- Humm, mas pelo que sei, este foi o principal motivo do porque ele e Luna se separaram, ele se esquecia da vida... Mas será que realmente vale à pena salvar este casamento? Às vezes vale mais salvar o respeito e a amizade e às recaídas ocasionais..._

_- Tem razão.._

_- O que mais você viu? Me ajuda aqui com este macacão..._- virou de costas pra que eu abrisse o zíper pra ela.

_- Você e Joseph guardam um segredo, não?_- e ainda de costas pra mim ela suspirou pesado.

_- Quanto você viu disso?_- perguntou enquanto se despia por completo.

_- Uma conversa tensa pra daqui uns dias.. vi Luna e Bernard bastante magoados.. há quanto tempo vocês escondem o que quer que estejam escondendo?_- perguntei.

_- O segredo não é meu Allie, é do meu irmão, e ele o mantém praticamente há uma vida, eu sei dele há cerca de uns 20 anos, um pouco mais, não disse nada porque não cabe a mim e se Luna e Bernard se sentirem magoados, traídos, eu não vou poder fazer nada, eu os amo porque eles são meu marido e minha sogra, mas Joseph é meu irmão. E ele só vai revelar tal segredo porque fizemos uma troca._- disse bem seria, acho que ela ficou irritada até e já nua seguiu para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e eu a segui.

_- Troca? Não entendi.._

_- Joseph não estava em uma missão como disse para Luna e Indira, Allie! Ele estava era tentando manter o seu segredo em segredo, mas pra isso, ele mentiu pra elas, mentiu pra mim, roubou..._- entrou no Box e eu fiquei com a cara lá no chão.

_- É aí que entra o Alistair? Porque você nunca gostou muito dele e de repente estavam falando que ele estava trabalhando pra você!_

_- É, eu o contratei pra encontrar Joseph porque eu sabia mais ou menos onde ele estava, mas não tinha a localização exata e eu não queria bruxos e lobos envolvidos no assunto e tirando conclusões precipitadas. Acho que eu sempre soube o que era, mas não estava afim de agir sem ter certeza, menos ainda quando eu tenho um bebê pequeno pra cuidar._- disse já saindo do banho.

_- E tudo isso têm a ver com Eric e a família dele, não? Logo cedo quando você saiu, eu "vi" vocês dois se abraçando, você e Eric..._

_- Tem. Quando Joseph sumiu ele levou o exame de DNA de Eric com ele, foi isso o que ele roubou de mim._- e depois de rapidamente secar-se e passar creme no corpo, assim como desodorante ela foi à sua gaveta de lingeries.

_- Mas porque roubar um exame?_- perguntei depois de um tempo e ela só me olhou meio de lado enquanto já vestia um jeans colado, botas UGG e um sweather de cashmere enorme nela, de Edward._- Eles são parentes, claro! Pai e filho?_

_- Não.._- disse trançando o cabelo já seco._- Eric é sobrinho dele, dele e não meu._

_- Bom, vocês são irmãos por parte de mãe... Isto faz da mãe dele e do pai dos outros três, incluído a garota que é a cara da Bella sem ser a Bella, irmãos do seu irmão por parte de pai!_- eu disse pensando alto e mesmo assim ela acenou q sim._- E o pai dele ainda é vivo?_- perguntei meio sem crer, mas ela acenou que sim de novo._- E você o conhece?_

_- Sim, na verdade ele não chega à ser um desconhecido..._

_- Sério? Quem é?_- e ela fechou a boa como se passasse uma chave e a jogasse fora._- Se você não vai me dizer, se importa se ficar chutando até acertar?_

_- Não, pode ser até divertido.._- apertou minha bochechas e depois ás beijou.

_- E de verdade, quantos anos Joseph tem?_- perguntei enquanto ela ainda me apertava.

_- Humm.._- disse pensativa._- Pode não parecer e acho que ele também perdeu certa consciência disso, mas ele já passou dos 500 anos faz tempo.. já está quase nos 600!_

* * *

**Capitulo 50 – Olha O Que Eu Fiz!**

**Mais tarde naquele dia.**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Ah, eu adoro esta casa enorme cheia de gente! Você também não gosta?_- perguntou meu avô pra mim, enquanto desempacotávamos as compras que Edward tinha trazido para o preparo do jantar.

_- Si! Moltissimo!_- respondi feliz da vida, ainda entorpecido pela noite passada.

_- Humm, respostas em italiano! Qualcuno há havuto uma notte buonissima, vero?_- perguntou tirando um sarro da minha cara, mas eu nem precisei me dar ao trabalho de responder por que levei uma batatada na cabeça!

_- Aie! Quem foi?_- perguntei procurando pelo culpado, mas n havia mais ninguém ali além de mim e do meu avô.

_- Foi o grandão e ele saiu correndo pra lá!_- disse meu avô rindo e apontando na direção em que Emmett tinha corrido._- Indra, você vai demorar muito ai dentro escolhendo este vinho? Eu quero beber!_- disse ao avô de Hell que estava há horas na adega atrás da garrafa perfeita de vinho pra que os dois bebessem e eu corri atrás de Emmett com a minha varinha em punho pra dar um susto nele, mas mal fui além da área da sala de jantar porque bati com tudo numa mulher loira e voluptuosa e ambos caímos no chão com a trombada.

_- Ai, me desculpe!_- me levantei rapidamente e ofereci minha mão para ajudá-la._- A senhorita está bem? Me desculpe eu estava correndo atrás de um vampiro grandão.._

_- Senhora, e sim eu estou bem e o vampiro grandão à esta hora já está bem longe, Zack!_- disse a loira e eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra pra ela, apesar do tom de voz que não me era muito estranho todo o resto dela era._- Vai dizer que também não me reconheceu? Vá lá que o tempo que passou só te fez bem, mas não tinha idéia que estes quase 20 anos em que não nos vemos tinham sido tão ruins comigo! Zackery Swift, sou eu, Chlover Scamander, ou senhora Trivich como nos últimos anos, como queira..._

_- Chlover? Chloe!_- e à abracei.

Poxa, realmente faziam quase 20 anos em que eu não à via. A ultima vez havia sido quando trocamos aquele beijo, ainda quando eu era aluno em Drumstang! Depois daquele dia Hell disse que ela pediu licença de seus serviços na Liga e nunca mais voltou, foi se refugiar no mundo trouxa com uns parentes de sua mãe.. nem pro nascimento de Rob, pro casamento de Woody ou pro nascimento de Nina ela apareceu, mandou telegramas...

Ela meio que havia abandonado à magia, se casou com um humano há alguns anos, mas não tiveram filhos.. sabíamos dela por noticias que Rolf trazia, por telegramas, eu não mais à tinha visto, mas agora ela estava aqui!

_- Poxa, quantas saudades de vocês..._- disse ela._- O que Emmett Cullen fez pra você sair daquele jeito atrás dele?_

_- Eu ia dar um susto na verdade, eu duvido que Hell ou as crianças iam me deixar machucá-lo de verdade.. ele jogou uma batata na minha cabeça!_- rimos._- Mas me conte de você! Quando você voltou pra cá? Por onde esteve esse tempo todo?_

_- Suécia, fiquei lá uns bons anos... mas quando me casei, ele era musico e vivíamos viajando... eu praticamente larguei a magia, oq eu você já deve saber e ter percebido também, já que eu envelheci um bocado, coisa que não aconteceria tão rapidamente se eu à usasse com freqüência. Mas agora eu estou de volta, vou trabalhar com Indra, Adma está se aposentando, Helena indicou à mim... voltei hoje, vim de trem.. meu tio foi me pegar na estação com Rosalie e eu vou morar no loft de Byrdie em Godric's Hollow!_- contou.

_- Poxa, seja bem-vinda, então! E o teu marido, veio junto?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Infelizmente meu marido morreu em um acidente de automóvel há algumas semanas atrás..._

_- Sinto muito._

_- Tudo bem, já estávamos quase separados de qualquer maneira, eu já estava querendo me mudar pra cá, mas com o acidente tive de atrasar meus planos um pouco pra ajeitar as coisas por lá... Humm, acaso você está ocupado demais pra continuarmos conversando enquanto bebemos algo?_- perguntou.

_- Não. Peço pra alguém ajudar meu avô..._-e à guiei de volta à sala principal.

_- Ah, conheci tua filha! Fernanda, não é? Muito bonita..._

_- É mesmo... Nanda é linda como a mãe dela._

_- E você, pelo visto, mesmo depois de tantos anos, continua apaixonado.._- disse ela e senti meu rosto arder.

_- Se for possível, acho que até mais do que eu era antes, Chloe.._- eu disse.

_- Pappa!_- chamou-me Nanda se aproximando de nós dois com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, que ela deu pra mim e serviu de vinho._- Este é um Chianti de ótima safra, era o que biso Indra estava procurando... prove! Aceita, Chlover?_

_- Não, eu gosto de bebidas doces, obrigada. E pelo que notei você conhece vinhos, como seu pai..._- disse Chloe.

_- Ah sim, herdei dos Swift o gosto por boas bebidas e gastronomia... aprendi muito com meus bisavós, adoro cozinhar! Quando eu tinha 15 anos elaborei com a ajuda do meu pai uma linha de espumantes com meu nome, né?_- disse Nanda.

_- Sim. Mas por maturação, eles só serão abertos agora na sua festa de 18 anos mês que vem e tenho certeza de que estarão maravilhosos... Nanda, deixe eu e Chloe conversarmos um pouco, vá ajudar teu bisavô com o jantar, ele começa a beber e se atrapalha todo... Ah, não sei se você sabe, mas Chloe é prima de Bernard e estudou com tua mãe em Hogwarts..._- e Nanda, olhou pra nós com sua melhor cara de sonsa, exatamente como Hell quando está achando o assunto um saco e sorriu pra mim servindo-se mais de vinho enquanto Chloe tinha saído pra pegar um pouco de ponche na mesa ao lado.

_- Sei, sei sim.. mas eu não quero ir pra cozinha hoje. Eu já preparei a marinada e o molho para a carne logo que Edward me disse o que iria comprar para o jantar... e o jantar é em homenagem ao meu professor, então, nada melhor do que ficar aqui, não?_- disse Nanda enquanto bebia cada vez mais.

_- Certo, faz muito bem..._- disse Chloe dando corda pra ela._- E que poderes você possui que são mais latentes?_

_- Bom, naturalmente eu sou uma princesa e também uma 'herdeira', já que eu sou uma Koleston Swift, mas o meu poder mais latente é o identificar auras, o que eu diria, é um boa vantagem já que vivemos cercados de gente de todo tipo._- e quando ela frisou aquele "todo" eu senti que lá vinha bomba. _– Eu sou muito boa em "ler" as pessoas._

_- Verdade? Então, o que você lê em mim?_- disse Chloe dando uma volta em torno de si. E pelo sorriso no rosto de Fernanda e pela cara de "faça esta menina calar a boca" que Helena fez pra mim lá do outro canto da sala, onde os garotos estavam arrumando uns instrumentos musicais enquanto ela amamentava Marie com uma mamadeira de sangue, o que nossa filha estava prestes à dizer não seria nada legal.

_- E a sobremesa? Você já preparou a sobremesa Fernanda?_- perguntou Jasper se aproximando._- Vamos lá, eu te ajudo com o doce, vamos deixar o teu pai e a amiga dele conversarem..._- e tentou empurrar Nanda pra longe de nós, mas a menina é forte e não estava parecendo muito disposta à ir com ele.

_- Ah que pena, eu gostaria de saber..._- resmungou Chloe sem saber que Fernanda agora daria exatamente o que ela queria, porque ela deu rapidamente a volta em Jasper e veio com tudo pra cima de Chlover, seus rostos quase se tocaram, tamanha a proximidade.

_- Você é uma bisca._- disse Nanda, calma e pausadamente, com os olhos bem abertos.

_- Quê?_- perguntou Chloe incrédula dando passos pra trás, um pouco assustada até.

_- Você me ouviu bem. Você é uma vadia, uma biscate!_- disse Nanda dando passos pra cima dela, sem medo._- Só de olhar pra você, com todo esse tesão que você sente pelo meu pai e por toda a inveja que você sente da minha mãe que nunca fez nada além de te ajudar, você só me faz sentir nojo! Eu tenho nojo de você Chlover._

_- Já chega, Fernanda!_- gritei com ela._- Vá já pro seu quarto! Você ultrapassou todos os limites!_

_- E por que eu deveria ir? Eu to mentindo por acaso? Não é exatamente isso o que você sente Chlover? Edward e Jasper sabem tão bem quanto eu! Ah sim, agora eu vejo raiva também, eu desmascarei você!_- e Chloe quase deu um safanão na cara dela, mas além de errar, eu à segurei pra que ela na tentasse de novo.

_- Chega!_- disse Helena se aproximando da cena._- E você Chlover, não ouse nem em pensar fazer isso de novo._

_- Sabe, eu não estou dizendo que você nunca foi amiga da minha mãe!_- continuou Fernanda apesar de eu já te-la mandado de volta pro seu quarto._- Você foi um dia, não duvido, mas desde que você quis o meu pai e ainda que ele tivesse que dividir a minha mãe com outros dois caras, hoje três, ele quis ficar com ela e não com você, ele jamais procurou por você! Chlover, você é obviamente uma mulher bonita e sim, eu não vou negar, meu pai é um cara..._- olhou pra mim e senti que até pra mim ia sobrar._- Ele viu o quão bonita você é sem a necessidade de você esfregar seus peitos na cara dele ou de provavelmente oferecer seus dotes sexuais como toda aquela intensidade de cor na sua aura estava indicando que você faria cedo ou tarde ainda esta noite e que depois você culparia provavelmente sua ação ao pobre ponche sem álcool! Escute-me bem, ele ama minha mãe! Edward, Bernard e Emmett também, é estranho demais pra quem não pode ver ou sentir o quanto eles à amam e o quanto ela os ama, e não é você quem vai mudar isso! Até mesmo você gosta dela debaixo de tanta inveja, estou vendo... mas não pense que vou te deixar envenenar as coisas por aqui, não me importo se você é praticamente da família, eu acabo com você._- ameaçou.

_- Não se você estiver de castigo como uma criança mau criada._- disse Hell à Fernanda._- Você ouviu seu pai, suba, depois teremos uma conversa bem seria com você!_

_- Eu vou embora daqui!_- disse Chlover indignada.

_- Pode parando ai!_- disse Hell segurando-a._- Você realmente acha que eu não sei o que acontece debaixo do meu nariz? Não interessa à mim o que você sente por Zack, ou até mesmo por mim...por bem ou por mal, você é família, e eu ainda considero você minha amiga, você fica. E você, peça desculpas._- disse à Fernanda._- Não só à ela, ao teu pai, à todos, porque não temos culpa nenhuma do teu mau humor!_

_- Me desculpe, pai... Desculpem-me todos! Minha mãe tem razão, não é nada com vocês, sou eu.. peço desculpas pelas patadas e pelo meu mau comportamento desde que meu namorado sumiu... eu vou pro meu quarto agora, licença..._

_- Não precisa ir, filha._- eu disse._- Mas comporte-se, por favor, e vá ajudar na cozinha..._

_- E eu e você Chloe, vamos tomar um porre até termos certeza da enorme dor de cabeça que nos causará a ressaca ta! Filha, faça o mesmo, beba bastante, faça algo vergonhoso e irresponsável, corra pelada se quiser, mas fique quieta e tire Eric Ford desta tua cabecinha!_- beijou a testa de Nanda que foi pra cozinha._- Emm, me traga uma garrafa de SDD e um drinque bem doce e alcoólico pra Chloe!_

_- Madrinha! Estamos prontos aqui!_- gritou Tyler por cima das pessoas que voltavam às suas conversas, respirando aliviadas._- Posso tocar a musica que compus pra gravar meu single?_

_- Claro que pode Tyler!_- disse Byrdie respondendo à ele._- Vamos começar esta festa de vez!_

_- É pra já!_- disse o garoto._- 2,3,4,5!_

_I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou_  
I want someone to need me_

Eu quero alguém que precise de mim_  
Is that so bad?_

Isso é tão ruim assim?_  
I want a break of madness_

Eu quero acabar com toda esta loucura_  
But it's all I have_

Mas isso é tudo o que eu tenho_  
I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou

_Nothing makes sense_

Nada mais faz sentido_  
Nothing makes sense anymore_

Nada mais faz sentido nehum_  
Nothing is right_

E nada fica certo_  
Nothing is right when you're gone_

Nada mais fica certo quando você se vai_  
Loosing my breath_

Perco o ar_  
Loosing my right to be wrong_

Perco meu direito de estar errado_  
I'm frightened to death_

E estou morrendo de medo_  
I'm frightened that I wont be strong_

Estou com medo de não ser forte o suficiente

_I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou_  
I want someone to need me_

Eu quero alguém que precise de mim_  
Is that so bad?_

Isso é assim tão ruim_  
I want a break of madness_

Eu quero acabar com esta loucura_  
But it's all I have_

Mas ela é tudo o que tenho_  
I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou

_Shaking it off_

Livrando-me de tudo_  
Shaking off all of the pain_

Livrando-me de toda esta dor_  
Breaking my heart_

Que está acabando com meu coração_  
Breaking my heart once again_

Acabando com meu coração mais uma vez

_I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou_  
I want someone to need me_

Eu quero alguém que precise de mim_  
Is that so bad?_

Isso é tão ruim assim?_  
I want a break of madness_

Eu quero acabar com toda esta loucura_  
But it's all I have_

Mas ela é tudo o que eu tenho_  
I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou

_Are you gonna love me?_

Você vai me amar?_  
Yeaaaah  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou

_I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For Who I Am_

Por quem eu sou_  
I want someone to need me_

Eu quero alguém que precise se mim_  
Is that so bad?_

Isso é assim tão ruim?_  
I want a break of madness_

Eu quero acabar com esta loucura_  
But it's all I have_

Mas ela é tudo o que eu tenho_  
I want someone to love me_

Eu quero alguém que me ame_  
For who I am_

Por quem eu sou_  
Yeaaahh  
For who I am._

Por quem eu sou.

...

* * *

**n/a: post bem grandeee esse!**

**Espero q tenham gostado!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	51. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 5

PARTE 6 (V)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEOTAPE

**Capitulo 51 - Stop, Look and Listen (Pare, Olhe e Ouça)**

**Manhã do dia seguinte, cedo, Califórnia, Napa Valley, EUA.**

**NandaPOV.**

_- Lobinha, vamos, saia daí, sabemos que você está escondida!_- era a voz de Clau e quando ela disse "sabemos", eu logo soube que com ela havia a horda toda!

E colocar a minha cabeça para fora do meu esconderijo só confirmou minhas suspeitas, com ela estavam meus três irmãos, minhas duas cunhadas, Lisa que agora namora Rob e abanou freneticamente pra mim e Seth que me olhava com cara de riso! Posso até mesmo garantir que a pequena Marie teria vindo de bom grado se tivessem dito a ela que todos se reuniriam pra certamente tirar uma com a minha cara!

_- Como foi que me acharam?_- perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta, enquanto me espremia pra sair de dentro da minha pipa de vinho, meu esconderijo preferido em todo o mundo!

_- Nada difícil, eu diria!_- disse Rob._- Toda a vez que você Vaz alguma merda bem grande, você vai à baia de Nikita, à pega e vem aqui pra vinícola se esconder dentro desta enorme pipa gigante! Fernanda, devo dizer... Nada original!_- e balançou a cabeça.

_- Nada mesmo... vocês notaram que ela está usando a mesma roupa de ontem, pessoal? Logo ela que não repete roupa?_- disse Pete com sua clássica cara de sonso herdada de nossa mãe e aprimorada pelo pai dele e todos os outros fizeram a mesma cara me ilhando de cima a baixo enquanto o que eu mais desejava era um buraco bem fundo pra me enfiar!

_- O que eu sei é que nesta noite eu tive sonhos estranhíssimos!_- disse Woody, também sonsamente._- E vocês, irmãos?_

_- Eu também!_- disseram Clau, Pete e Rob levantando as mãos.

_- Eu não sei explicar... em mim subiu um calor no meio da madrugada, incontrolável!_- disse Clau como se comentando e se abanando pro marido e pras nossas cunhadas.

_- Ô se deu!_- disse Seth._- Eu mesmo senti também! E vocês?_- perguntou ele para Abe e Karlla que também se abanaram!

_- Até mesmo eu que estava quietinha lá no meu quarto senti!_- disse Lisa._- E você Nanda, sentiu?_

_- Mas Lisa, porque você está perguntando pra ela? Acaso Nanda não dormiu esta noite no quarto que vocês dividem?_- perguntou Abe.

_- Não mesmo!_- disse Lisa e eu tive vontade de pular no pescoço dela agora, custava mentir um pouquinho?

_- Mas que coisa..._- disse Karlla tão sonsa como os demais._- Mas onde estaria Nanda durante tal onda de calor, gente? Peter, me ajude a lembrar, por que não foi apena uma onde da calor..._- disse ela agora retirando do bolso traseiro de seu jeans uma embalagem aberta de camisinha que não me era totalmente estranha e eu devo ter feito a cara mais bizarra do mundo pela diversão que obviamente eu estava proporcionando a eles explicita em seus rostos e auras.

_- Ou duas ondas de calor..._- disse Clau também retirando uma segunda embalagem de camisinha aberta de seu jeans.

_- Na verdade foram três!_- disse Abe repetindo o ritual das outras duas e eu bem que tentei sumir dali tamanha era a minha vergonha, mas certamente eles haviam bloqueado o lugar!_- Poxa, bota calor nisso!_- e as três se abanavam com as tais embalagens abertas e meus irmão se matavam de rir da minha cara assim como Lisa e Seth!

_- Parece que alguém herdou o apetite sexual de mamãe!_- disse Seth.

_- Escute Nanda, tudo bem que nossa mãe tenha lhe dito, melhor, aconselhado, a tomar um porre, relaxar... mas realmente era necessário você ter feito sexo com Dean? E três vezes!_- disse Rob que era o mais indignado, os outros só riam da minha cara.

_- Ah, o que há Rob? Eu bem que acho o Dean bem bonito..._- disse Lisa agora achando que estava me ajudando quando só estava me avacalhando de vez!_- E ele é sobrinho do Seth... não é nenhum estranho.._- e os quatro caras só reviraram os olhos pra ela e se afastaram um pouco da conversa.

_- Em um ponto Lisa tem razão, Dean é bem bonitinho..._- disse Abe.

_- Concordo, mas a pergunta do milhão é.. Ele é "bom"?_- perguntou Karlla.

_- Hello! Só pode ser! Ninguém transa com ninguém três vezes seguidas e numa única noite se não estiver gostando, né mana?_- perguntou Clau dando uma piscadinha safada pra mim e agora sim meus três irmãos e Seth se afastaram de vez tapando as orelhas, fechando os olhos e gritando "lá, lá, lá" bem alto!

_- Humm.. E se em minha defesa eu disser a vocês que não me lembro de nada, ou de muito pouca coisa?_- contei e era verdade verdadeira._- Eu sei que comecei a encher a minha cara depois do meu piti, então eu cantei, dancei, flertei e acordei pelada do lado de Dean na cama do quarto dele hoje cedo! Vesti o que pude encontrar das minhas roupas, peguei Nikita e vim pra cá! Como que vocês conseguiram estas embalagens, hein?_- perguntei às meninas mesmo morrendo de vergonha.

_- Ah, isso foi Pete quem entrou lá logo depois que ele te viu sair correndo..._- disse Karlla rindo._- E é verdade que você não se lembra de nada mesmo?_- insistiu.

_- É! Poxa, porque eu mentiria, você já estão aqui tirando um sarro da minha cara! Eu nunca bebi tanto antes!_- mas eu estava com pouca ressaca, o álcool deve ter "evaporado"._- E essa coisa de "calor", rolou mesmo?_

_- Acho que até mesmo a pequena Marie sentiu!_- disse Abe._- Sem duvida foi uma noite agitada naquela casa...luxuria no ar! Sabe, Seth bem que tem razão, você realmente herdou o apetite sexual da tua mãe! Sabe, os garotos só ficam animados daquele jeito quando é lua-cheia, quando é o período fértil dela, ou quando ela está animadinha! E pelo visto você os influencia também! Não que eu ou Karlla estejamos reclamando..._- riu._- E foi a sua primeira vez?_

_- Foi, a segunda e a terceira também..._- e até mesmo eu ri da minha piada._- Mas eu queria lembrar, queria que ao menos tivesse sido digna de fogos de artifício pra mim, entendem? Não que eu odeie Dean, não é isso..._

_- Você queria mesmo é que tivesse sido com o Eric Ford, né?_- disse Lisa e eu me vi obrigada a concordar com ela, e suspirei deixando cair meus ombros, mas o que me adianta estar arrependida depois de já ter feito?

_- Ah lobinha, não fica assim..._- disse Clau me abraçando._- Não era pra ser ele, ao menos não agora... e poxa, você está cheirando à La Dean.. não dá nem pra negar que houve sexo... chegou a doer?_

_- Acho que não.. putz, que vergonha! Com que cara que eu vou olhar pra ele de novo? Clau, ele é praticamente teu sobrinho!_- eu disse.

_- Ah cunhadinha, não esquenta!_- disse Karlla._- Vocês são adultos e vamos todas combinar que é muito melhor que não ajam grandes sentimentos envolvidos, porque assim não existem expectativas a serem quebradas! O importante mesmo é que vocês não se odeiam e que fizeram sexo seguro e existem três camisinhas usadas naquele quarto pra contar a história, vocês se respeitam, ele respeita você... mas conversem sobre a noite passada e depois bola pra frente! Continuem suas vidas! E quanto a Peter, se ele ficar tirando muito com a tua cara me avise que eu dou um jeitinho nele ta!_

_- Idem com relação aos demais!_- disse Clau e Abe e Lisa concordaram com ela._- Então, você é a próxima, hein Lisa... mas pode deixar, eu posso te assegurar que Rob será um gentleman com você priminha!_- e agora foi a vez de Lisa ficar roxa de vergonha!

...

**Ao mesmo tempo em Londres, cinco horas à mais.**

Dean acordou ainda meio grogue, sem saber que horas era. Fora acordado pelo vento frio e úmido que entrava pela fresta de sua janela e atingia-lhe em cheio às costas descobertas, pensou em levantar-se para fechar a janela e continuar dormindo, mas desistiu, então resolveu levantar-se e deu de cara com o irmão e com Phillip Morris aos pés de sua cama.

_- Bom dia Dean, melhor, boa tarde quase!_- disse Manu.

_- Poxa, 34C, ta peitudo, hein, Dean!_- exclamou Morris balançando o sutiã de Nanda nas mãos e Dean saltou sobre ele para pega-lo de volta.

_- Me dê isso, cara! Tenha um pouco de respeito!_- disse Dean.

_- Ah, vá vestir uma cueca antes de falar em respeito!_- disse Manu ao irmão, mas Dean só se enrolou no lençol e fechou a cara._- e como você pode falar de respeito conosco se você passou a noite com Fernanda? Esse quarto está com o cheiro dela, você!_- apontou pro irmão.

_- E daí? Quando você dormiu com Indira e com Felícia eu nunca fui lá ao teu quarto no dia seguinte de passar um sermão! Vai se catar, ta legal!_- disse Dean.

_- Mas acontece que nenhuma das duas era menor de 18 anos quando dormiram comigo e nenhuma das duas era a princesa Lycan seu bocó! E eu também jamais dormi com nenhuma delas debaixo do teto da "herdeira"! Você tem idéia do que ela pode fazer com você?_- disse Manu.

_- Não, mas eu não fui atrás da Nanda, ta legal! Nós flertamos, sim, mas eu já estava aqui bem quietinho quando ela veio atrás de mim!_- disse Dean e Morris que até então estava quieto vendo os irmãos discutirem resolveu falar.

_- E você não sabe dizer "não"? o que aconteceu com o belo ditado "Um não quer, dois não fazem"?_- disse Morris, mas envergonhado Dean só deu de ombros._- Ta, a menina é gostosa, eu bem vi! Mas ao menos usou proteção? Garanto que a Herdeira não gostaria de ter um neto cujo pai seja você!_

_- Sim, usei..três._- disse Dean e Manu e Morris tiveram um ataque de riso.

_- Porque três? Vá lá que Fernanda é realmente muito bonita, mas você precisou de três pra não gozar rápido demais?_- disse Manu e Dean jogou os travesseiros nos dois.

_- Não, seu ridículo! Eu usei uma pra cada vez que fiz sexo com ela!_- disse Dean

...

_- Ah, mas que gostoso... desse jeito eu vou ficar muito mal acostumado, Hell! Já tivemos uma noite ótima, acordei com você aqui do meu lado e ainda ganho um brunch na cama!_- disse Zack ao ver Hell voltando ao seu quarto portando uma bandeja enorme de guloseimas para que os dois comessem._- Você quer me dizer algo, não quer... diz de uma vez!_

_- Ah namorado, eu não posso simplesmente estar afim de te agradar?_- disse ela com cara de sonsa.

_- Quando você realmente quer me agradar não faz todas as minhas vontades e nem tenta à todo custo me manter preso à este quarto... não que eu não goste de ficar preguiçosamente com você, mas eu te conheço, diga._- disse Zack, enquanto Hell punha a bandeja sobre a cama.

_- Está certo, serei curta e grossa, mas lembre-se de que foi você quem pediu que eu parasse de enrolar você!_

_- Dependendo do que ouvirei eu vou tentar me lembra disso..._

_- Bom.. nossa lobinha e Dean.. digamos que eles se conheceram intimamente bem na noite passada._

_- Humm, aaaa, Hummm.._- disse Zack abrindo e fechando a boca, depois limpou a garganta uma duas vezes, nervoso._- Achei que ela gostasse do tal do Eric, eu até estava bem tranqüilo já que ele está do outro lado do oceano sabe-se lá onde! Não tinha idéia de que ela estava ficando com Dean aqui debaixo de nosso nariz!_

_- Ai Zack, que drama! Ela e Dean nunca estiveram juntos antes da noite passada e sim, Nanda gosta de Eric, mas parece que ela finalmente entendeu que este não é o momento deles ficarem juntos.._- disse Hell.

_- E você acha que é legal que ela fique com este garoto?Ele é sobrinho de Seth, é seu embaixador..._

_- Zack, eu realmente vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso!_

_- Mas o que você vai fazer?_

_- Nada! Dean é um garoto ótimo e Fernanda tem de aprender a lidar com as próprias decisões, ela já está bem grandinha! Chegar à cara dos dois cheia de moral apontando o dedo pra eles não está nos meus planos._- disse Hell.

_- Ta, mas e eu? Faço o que então? Fernanda é a minha menininha..._

_- Fernanda já não é uma menininha faz tempo, ela é a nossa filha e crianças crescem, mesmo que ela tenha demorado mais do que Clau, Pete, Woody ou Marie vai! Cruzes, como vocês pais são melosos! Emm e Ed acho que ainda são piores!_

_- Ah, e você fala como se não fosse cheia de grude com Pete, Woody e Rob..._- disse ele fazendo cócegas nela.

_- Ah, então acho que devemos pensar em mais um pequeno herdeiro Koleston Swift..._- disse ela já beijando-o.

_- De verdade, mesmo?_- perguntou ele surpreso e feliz.

_- Sim, de verdade, mas vamos esperar que Marie cresça um pouquinho mais... morangos?_- ofereceu ela.

_- Adoro morangos.. _– disse ele mordendo com vontade o morango que ela lhe dera.

_- E eu adoro você!_- disse ela beijando-o de novo.

...

_- Joseph, com quem tanto você fala neste telefone?_- perguntou Luna ao marido._- Você está tenso, mal conseguiu dormir esta noite.. o que há? Fale comigo..._

_- Eu irei Loonny, prometo-te._- disse Joseph._- Eu estou só cuidando de uma transferência de uma família toda à ser feita até segunda-feira... Depois eu explicarei tudo à você._

_- Segunda-Feira você me dirá o que está havendo, então? Promessa?_- insistiu Luna.

_- Sim, promessa._

_- E o que é isso que você trouxe e que quando você não está ao telefone, fica mexendo?_- perguntou Luna pegando os dois envelopes dados por Darius, assim como a pequena lata de filme._- Isso eu posso saber o que é?_

_- Ainda não, meu bem. Isso é algo que eu e helena ganhamos e que gostaríamos de ler e ver primeiro juntos, depois, caso ela concorde, eu mostro pra você..._

_- Você e Helena são tão cheios de segredos... Eu entendo, não pense que não, mas às vezes eu gostaria que fosse menos complicado pra você se abrir comigo._

_- Mas você sempre sabe de tudo, só que desta vez é algo mais complicado, só isso.. e não me venha com essa de segredos, porque eu muitas vezes fico por fora de suas conversas com Hermione, Gina ou Esme..._- disse Joseph.

_- Mas nenhuma delas é minha irmã, apesar de eu querer bem à Esme e Gina tão bem quanto... _– sorriu Luna._- Sabe, eu realmente gosto da Hermione, e somos família ao final das contas, mas tem vezes que vejo que ela ainda me olha como se eu fosse uma aberração!_

_- Impressão sua, Loonny!_- riu Joseph._- Acho que o que ela sente é um pouco de inveja sua, eu diria, já que Rose escolheu ir viver conosco e não naquela bagunça organizada da "Toca" dos Weasley... Felícia acaba ficando mais tempo conosco que com ela e Ronald..._

_- Verdade..._- suspirou Luna._- Mas ela nem tem muito à reclamar! Lance, Rose, Felícia e Indira foram hoje cedo pra lá, acho que voltam amanhã ou na segunda-feira, não me disseram... Joseph.. eu não gosto de nossa casa vazia, podemos ficar aqui até que todos voltem? Aqui há Byrdie, Woody, Rob, Nina.. e é tão animado!_

_- Podemos ficar aqui o quanto você quiser, Luna. Você sabe o quanto Helena, Carlisle e Esme já nos convidaram para virmos morar aqui.. nos deram até mesmo este quarto bonito... só não ficamos aqui em definitivo porque você não quer..._

_- Ah Joseph, você me conhece bem, sabe o quanto eu sou apegada à aquela velha casa, às minhas velhas coisas... por mais tempo que eu morasse aqui, aquele lá é que sempre seria o meu lar._- disse Luna.

_- Eu sei, mas o meu verdadeiro lar é onde você está._- disse ele e Luna o beijou apaixonada e carinhosamente.

...

**EUA, região de NY, cinco horas à menos.**

_- E quando é que eu vou poder comer algo descente de novo?_- perguntava Camila com a voz ainda meio mole, mexendo sem vontade no iogurte que haviam lhe dado pra comer._- E quando é que eu vou poder sair daqui? Eu me sinto bem, quero voltar à minha casa..._

_- Sair você não pode, seu pai está cuidando de tua transferência pra outro lugar mais equipado.. vamos filha, coma um pouco..._- disse Isadora tentando empurrar uma colherada de iogurte goela abaixo de Camila.

_- Pare, eu não quero!_- disse Camila empurrando tudo pra longe dela.

_- Mimada, como sempre..._- resmungou Leonard.

_- E o que vocês todos fazem aqui, afinal? Meu filho, Leonard, aquela outra loira e os três adolescentes? Eu quero apenas o ruivo que estava me tratando e a garota ruiva que me acordou aqui, vocês podem ir-se embora!_- disse Camila.

_- Filha, você está se ouvindo? O que você disse só acabou de provar o quanto você ainda está debilitada! Não havia nenhuma garota ruiva aqui cuidando de você... e o outro, um grande e ruivo, ele sim estava e se chama Joseph, é seu meio-irmão e de Leonard._- disse Isadora._- A Loira é sua cunhada e mãe de seus sobrinhos, Violet, Luke e Kath. Seu pai nos mandou vir até aqui porque os médicos dele acharam que poderia ser necessário um transplante de medula, porém nenhum de nós é compatível com você..._

_- Ainda bem que não são! Mãe, olhe pra mim, aquela garota praticamente me curou, eu estou melhor agora do que quando você me encontrou na clínica em que eu estava me tratando em NY!_- disse Camila.

_- Quem cuidou de você foi a Dra. Helena, irmã de Joseph e também por coincidência mãe da namorada de Eric, seu filho, e não uma garota! Eu não sei que tipo de tratamento ela aplicou em você, mas ele é temporário, ela apenas te colocou em condição para que fosse transferida, pare de dizer que houve uma garota aqui!_- disse Leonard.

_- Pois eu sei muito bem à quem eu vi! E quem eu vi era uma ruiva de não mais de 17 anos que deixou bem claro pra mim que estava cuidando de mim por causa do meu pai e por causa do meu filho!_- exaltou-se Camila._- E como ousa dizer que não era uma garota quando o nosso pai parece ter a tua idade?_- e no mesmo instante Darius entrou em seu quarto todo sorridente.

_- Estão falando de mim! Pois, trago boas noticias!_- disse ele.

_- Tipo uma camisa de força pra essa aqui que vê adolescentes curandeiras?_- gozou Leonard.

_- Então eu teria de providenciar várias porque em breve todos à verão!_- disse Darius para a alegria de Camila._- Mas não foi disso que vim falar, recebi uma ligação de Joseph, dizendo que a partir de amanhã, nós poderemos começar a arrumar nossas coisas porque seremos transferidos para um local mais confortável onde você completará seu tratamento, Camila._

_- Ótimo, sendo assim, Eric fica aqui com vocês e eu poderei voltar à minha vida em Ottawa! Porque é a única coisa que quero fazer desde que vim parar aqui!_- disse Leonard.

_- Desculpe, mas por questões de segurança, vocês terão de ficar conosco até que o tratamento de Camila termine, Helena se comprometeu ao aceitar tratá-la, nós no mínimo devemos respeito a ela._- disse Darius e Isadora concordou com ele.

* * *

**n/a: outro post grande!**

**atualização de novo axo q só na sexta pq vou trabalhar amanhã e quinta e na sexta d manhã!**

**bjusss e ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	52. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 6

PARTE 6 (VI)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEOTAPE

**Capitulo 52 – Home (Lar)**

**Sábado à tarde.**

Helena entrou em seu escritório com Marie no colo, que brincava com seus cabelos na ponta de seus gordinhos dedos de criança e lá encontrou Joseph já esperando ansiosamente por ela, ele rodopiava pelo espaço vago do escritório carregando em mãos as duas cartas e a lata de vídeo que Darius havia lhe dado na manhã anterior.

_- E o projetor, onde está?_- perguntou ele ansiosamente.

_- Está vindo... Eu pedi pra que Alice e Jasper nos fizessem companhia, se importa?_- perguntou Hell e ansiosamente ele acenou que não._- Eles se ofereceram pra te ajudar, tanto quanto eu quero..._

_- Eu sei disso._- disse Joseph sorrindo fracamente._- Olá Marie!_- falou com a garotinha que começou a balbuciar algumas coisas e a estender os bracinhos para ele._- Sim, venha comigo... Fico bem feliz que você goste de mim, por que eu com certeza gostei de você..._

E os três ficaram se distraindo uns com os outros enquanto Allie e Jazz não chegavam com o projetor que tinham ido buscar e depois que eles chegaram, Jasper colocou o rolo de vídeo no lugar e Alice ficou com as duas cartas na mão tentando sentir alguma vibração vinda delas, alguma visão...

_- Aqui está tudo pronto._- disse Jasper depois de uns minutos.

_- Mas e quanto aos outros? O que eles disseram a respeito de nossa pequena reunião aqui?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Bom, o único que por ventura sabe o que nós viemos fazer aqui é Edward e ele ficou distraindo os demais..._- disse Alice._- Ele disse que se perguntarem dirá que estamos aqui para resolver assuntos a respeito do aniversario de Nanda.._

_- Muito bem.. Mas isso não deixa de ser um assunto a ser resolvido, de qualquer maneira...por conta da quantidade de pessoas que teremos na tal festa.._- disse Hell.

_- Não se preocupe com isto, cuide dessa linda garotinha porque eu e Rosie providenciaremos o resto! Será uma festa linda! E você baixinha já vai ter crescido um pouquinho mais! Vem aqui com a tia Allie!_- e pegou a garotinha do colo de Joseph.

_- Bom, então coloque este filme pra rodar!_- disse Joseph.

_- Não, primeiro esta carta.._- disse Jasper mandando os demais sentarem-se.

_- Por quê?_- perguntaram Hell e Joseph enquanto sentavam-se.

_- Porque é o que diz aqui nesta aba!_- disse Jasper._- Importam-se se eu lê-la?_- e os irmãos acenaram que não.

_- Leia de uma vez, talvez assim eu consiga captar algo!_- disse Alice e Jasper limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

_- __**"Helena e Joseph... Depois de muitas horas olhando para estas folhas de papel em branco sobre minha mesa, me perguntando o que eu deveria escrever e por onde eu deveria começar, decidi que começarei pelo começo. Eu amava Indira e ela amava a mim também.**_

_**Há muito tempo atrás, quando nasci, sétimos filhos como eu tinham a sorte de serem mortos ao nascerem ou ter a infelicidade de serem condenados a servir como escravos em seus próprios clãs ou em outros mais fortes, mesmo que estivessem a servir seus pais e irmãos, mas o clã ao qual eu pertencia era diferente desses...**_

_**Eles honravam a nós, porque nascíamos como os demais lobos, porém sem carregarmos em nossos sangues 'a maldição da lua-cheia'. Eles nos amavam, nos instruíam e nos deixavam livres para seguirmos nossos próprios caminhos, mas para os outros clãs, meu clã que era realmente perto dos outros muito pequeno, era mal quisto e ridicularizado, já que sempre acolhíamos àqueles que por ventura conseguiam escapar de suas 'senzalas' familiares.**_

_**Eu tinha 17 anos quando a aldeia em que eu vivia, hoje mais ou menos na região onde fica a Noruega, foi massivamente invadida e dizimada pelo próprio exercito Lycan. Mataram a todos os lobos e fizeram de todos os sétimos filhos lá presentes, seus prisioneiros. Fomos amarrados uns aos outros, para depois sermos amarrados aos cavalos e fomos caminhando por dias, por todo o tipo de terreno, comendo o que sobrava da comida deles, bebendo água apenas se chovesse... Até que nos vimos praticamente jogados em um grande e luxuoso salão, lotado de demais lobos, mas estes carregavam medalhões em seus pescoços e vestiam roupas finas e limpas.**_

_**Lembro-me de ter visto muitos homens, algumas mulheres, muitos meninos pequenos e no meio de todos eles, uma linda garota de límpidos e belos olhos verdes, cabelo avermelhado e pele alva. Conheci Indira naquele dia, ali, com não mais de 14 anos e a única mulher nascida loba de todo aquele clã.**_

_**Eu, apesar de não querer aquilo pra mim ou para os demais ali comigo, já havia aceitado meu destino, servir a eles ou a qualquer outro clã para o qual me mandassem e passamos horas escutando o avô dela e então 'rei' fazendo um discurso sobre tradições, sobre nossa raça e muito blá, blá, blá, confesso que não prestei lá muita atenção porque eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da mãe de vocês, nem ela de mim, devo dizer.**_

_**Mas então, depois de muito falatório, que parecia nunca acabar, ela quietamente se aproximou do homem que falava e disse algo em seu ouvido e para ela, ele sorriu docemente e ao invés do lobo feroz, ele se tornou um cãozinho adestrado. Não mais que de repente ela se aproximou daquele grupo em que eu estava, ficando a apenas alguns passos de mim e dos demais, além de linda ela cheirava à terra molhada, era resplandecente e ao contrário de todos aqueles que nos olhavam com nojo, ela tinha luz e doçura em seu olhar.**_

'_**Sejam bem vindos à corte Lycan, senhores. Eu sou a princesa Indira Mentz e como hoje é meu aniversario, meu querido avô me concedeu um pedido... Todos os senhores serão agora levados aos dormitórios dos empregados, onde receberão uma boa alimentação, roupas limpas e acomodação, decidiremos sobre os vossos destinos amanhã, descansem..'**_

_**E com um instalar de seus dedos nos levaram ao tal 'dormitório'. Mandaram que nos despíssemos e em nós jogaram várias vezes baldes de água gelada, para em seguida nos darem a nós vestimentas que nem de longe pareciam com aquelas que a realeza usava, mas eram limpas e resistentes, nos deram também pães, leite e frutas, mas nos deixaram lá naquele úmido calabouço...**_

_**Com o passar das horas a musica que vinha da tal festa de aniversario era alta, as vozes eram indistintas e todos ali estavam apreensivos por seus destinos. Mas como um raio de sol, Indira estava ali à porta de nossa prisão, diante daquelas grades que nos prendiam, empunhando uma varinha feita de turquesa e com apenas um comando ela explodiu a fechadura de nossa cela e nos mandou escapar rapidamente dali, deu a cada um de nós uma moeda de ouro e a direção para onde seguir e foi a partir daquele momento que eu comecei minha vida e devê-la eternamente àquela mulher.**_

_**Muitos anos se passaram até que eu a visse de novo, desta vez, no que hoje conhecemos por Inglaterra, na corte do rei da época à qual eu freqüentava por ser chefe de seus exércitos e um soldado condecorado e ela era uma bela e sedutora princesa russa...**_

_**Indira já tinha dois filhos na época, ambos do mesmo pai que havia perecido há algum tempo antes... A mãe de vocês gostava de viajar, de conhecer novos lugares e pessoas e foi nesta época que 'reconhecemos' um ao outro e passávamos horas passeando pelos jardins palaciais, conversando, contando histórias passadas até então, nos conhecendo, mas ela teve de voltar pra casa quando uma rebelião explodiu e eu tive de ir lutar pelo rei ao qual eu representava e assim ficamos depois mais alguns anos sem nos vermos.**_

_**Quando isso aconteceu, eu já estava indo reencontrá-la. Indira apenas tivera tido o sexto filho, mais um menino e era a Itália, podem chamar de idade média, mas foi uma das mais belas épocas... Artistas, pessoas, bruxos viviam em harmonia até a inquisição, mas ser um lobo ou vampiro, para muitos era uma maldição...**_

_**Paguei minha divida de vida com ela quando em uma noite, quando eu chegava ao palácio onde ela estava hospedada na cidade de Volterra, ela conseguiu escapar de um ataque de um grupo de vampiros... Escapou com três crianças pequenas e eu cheguei com minha carruagem a tempo de socorrê-la em meio à estrada e levá-la comigo junto com aquelas crianças para longe dali.**_

_**Foi exatamente nesta época em que nosso amor floresceu, que tivemos você, Joseph...**_

_**Eu e sua mãe nos amávamos, fui um pai para aquelas crianças e mesmo que duas não fossem dela de verdade, ela adotara como se fossem, assim como eu... Vivemos bem em uma cabana, em uma pequena vila de agricultores afastada das maiores cidades, até o dia em que cruzei com um lobo em uma taverna, ele estava à procura dela, espalhava cartazes com desenhos de seu rosto por todos os cantos, oferecia recompensas por informações... Trataram-na como uma criminosa, uma fugitiva quando na verdade ela era uma heroína, a mulher que eu amava, a mãe do meu filho...**_

_**Naquela mesma noite quando tornei ao nosso vilarejo contei a ela o que tinha visto e armamos um plano. Eu a entregaria a sua família junto com as demais crianças e pegaria o dinheiro da recompensa e fugiria dali com nosso filho... Marcamos uma data para o nosso reencontro, na Rússia, naquele mesmo palácio onde havíamos nos conhecido...**_

_**No inicio eu temi que o tal plano dela não desse certo, de que de alguma forma fizessem mal a ela e àquelas crianças, mas ela me assegurou que não fariam tal coisa, afinal ela era uma princesa, acima de tudo.**_

_**E tudo correu como ela planejara, outros tantos anos se passaram, e mesmo nos encontrando apenas de quando em quando, nós continuávamos nos amando... Indira jamais se descuidou de você durante sua infância, quando pequeno ela sempre o via de longe quando nos encontrávamos, se aproximava quando você dormia, mandava dinheiro para que eu desse a você o melhor conforto possível e eu jamais utilizei o dinheiro que ela mandava que não fosse para o seu uso exclusivo.**_

_**Mas os anos se passaram e quando você foi escolhido para entrar em Hogwarts não tivemos escolha, na época eles não aceitavam bruxos que não fossem de sangue puro... Você não era um lobo, mas ainda possuía o sangue dos Swift dentro de si, o sangue de Eva, sua avó.**_

_**Você sempre me acusou de tê-lo abandonado lá, de ter corrido o mais rápido possível pra longe de você, mas se eu não me afastasse, se eu não fizesse aquilo, você, eu e claramente sua mãe estaríamos correndo risco de morte, ainda mais quando ela disse que tivera o sétimo filho dela com um humano, sétimos filhos como eu eram piores que a pior das criaturas, e que logo ao dar a luz a você ela o tinha matado...**_

_**Segredos todos temos, Joseph... E eu mantive este pra mim por muito tempo... Mas o amor, por mais que tentemos, jamais conseguimos esconder por muito tempo, pra sempre...**_

_**O vídeo e a carta que lhes dei foram os últimos que recebi de Indira... Já os vi revi, li e reli tantas vezes nestes anos que sei ambos de cor e salteado e por sorte, não foram perdidos com o tempo como a maioria dos outros vídeos ou cartas que tinha dela...**_

_**Mas creio que estes dois sejam os mais importantes afinal, principalmente porque eles interessarão muito a vocês dois, principalmente a você Helena... Quero que vocês dois saibam que sempre estarei disposto a conversar sobre a mãe de vocês de coração aberto.**_

_**Indira vai para sempre em meu coração, assim como vocês dois, meu filho e minha querida Helena, que herdou dela toda a bravura, doçura e encantamento que fazia de Indira Mentz a mulher mais encantadora do mundo, assim como você é.**_

_**Darius Dawn.**_

_**Outono, 2052 d.C."**_

_- Deus meu..._- disse Alice._- Marie, esta sua vovó era realmente demais._- disse à garotinha que quase dormia em seu colo._- Então é Darius, aquele cara charmosão que veio aqui há um tempão, é ele o teu pai, Joseph?_- e Joseph, tão emocionado quanto estava Hell apenas acenou que sim enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas e assuava o nariz.

_- Viu mano, eu sempre te disse que Darius não era o monstro insensível que você sempre pintou pra mim.._- disse Hell.

_- Sim, e custava ter me contado isso nhá anos atrás?_- resmungou Joseph.

_- Mas você realmente estaria preparado pra ouvir isso? Pra perceber que seu pai não era tão ruim assim?_- perguntou Jasper ao bruxo._- No P.S ele pede que vocês vejam o vídeo agora..._

Jasper foi até o projetor e o ligou, as imagens em preto e branco mostravam inicialmente um cartaz de uma peça de teatro chamada "The Wiz", e depois, Indira, feliz da vida, fazendo um vídeo de si mesma, usando o colar que dera à Hell e ela a Joseph quando ele se casou com Luna.

_- "Estou em Londres! E definitivamente eu devo estar parecendo ridícula e completamente maluca carregando esta câmera no meio da rua, mas estamos em 1992! Eu já estou mais do que escolada em fazer papel de ridícula!"_- dizia Indira feliz , falando com a câmera enquanto rodopiava._- "Okay, agora chega! Volto daqui a pouco!"_- e o filme foi cortado por alguns segundos, quando as imagens voltaram mostrava ela tentando ajeitar a câmera e o lugar parecia uma cafeteria.

"_Darius, meu querido... primeiro de tudo.. Como vai? Como eu disse, estou em Londres!"_- disse ela falando em russo com a câmera._- "Hoje estréia o musical "The Wiz" por aqui, aquele que mostrei antes.. lembra-se quando estávamos em Los Angeles pra a premiere do "Mágico de Oz" com a Jude Garland no Teatro Chinês há.."._- fez as contas nos dedos._- "Bom, há tempo pra caramba!"_- riu de novo._- "Sinto saudades.."_- suspirou._- "Mas este vídeo eu estou fazendo pra lhe mostrar isto aqui na verdade... escrever sobre ele e tentar colocar em palavras escritas, não seriam suficiente.. você tinha de estar aqui e olhar pra mim!"_- disse ao pegar em mãos o colar para mostrá-lo bem à câmera e depois esconde-lo sobre suas roupas._-" Você sabe tão bem quanto o eu o que ele significa, não sabe? Bem, encurtando a história, minha mãe que é dada a sonhos premonitórios disse que eu teria uma menina, o que ocasionou à entrega deste medalhão pra mim! Poxa vida, se isso for realmente verdade ela será a primeira menina nascida loba em meu clã desde mim! Isso significa o futuro Darius, o futuro pra minha família! Minha mãe disse que ela será muito especial... Deus, uma menina! Mas ela não disse nada sobre o pai... Faz tanto tempo que não me caso com ninguém... queria que você fosse o pai dela... mas tirando as cartas que nós temos trocado esporadicamente, nós dois não nos vemos há tanto tempo! Eu nem sei por onde você anda Darius! Mandar minhas correspondências pra você pra um numero de caixa postal é tão impessoal..."_- enxugou com as costas da mão os olhos marejados._- "Ao menos você têm visto nosso filho? Eu espero que ele esteja bem... quando eu for rainha muita coisa vai mudar, te prometo isso.."_- nisso, ágüem passou com pressa ao seu lado, bateu em algo na mesa dela fazendo a câmera tombar e levando quase tudo ao chão.

_- "Ah senhorita, me perdoe!"_- disse a voz masculina em inglês carregado e uma mão de homem apoiou-se sobre o tampo da mesa enquanto Indira ajeitava a câmera de volta.

_- Por Merlin! Joseph, olhe aquele anel! É meu pai!_- disse Hell.

_- Sim, é Peter!_- disse Joseph.

_- Olhem pra ela! Acho que sei por que Darius queria mostrar-lhes este vídeo, ele deve ter percebido que a perdera ali!_- disse Jasper analisando a expressão embasbacada e apaixonada de Indira, e logo depois o vídeo acabou.

_- Se ali foi quando eles se conheceram, poucos dias depois o bando dela foi atacado!_- disse Joseph._- Foi em 1992!_

_- E onde está a outra carta?_- perguntou Hell ansiosa.

_- Me permitem?_- perguntou Alice devolvendo Marie para o colo da mãe e a garotinha imediatamente procurou por seu seio para se alimentar._- poxa, esta menininha é realmente faminta, não é à toa que é tão fofolete assim!_- riu e foi pegar a carta antiga sobre a mesa._- Ui, isso é velho..._- abriu a carta com todo o cuidado e limpou a garganta antes de continuar, mas então ficou tensa e com os olhos parados, teve uma visão e sorriu.

_- Alice, está tudo bem?_- perguntou Jasper e ela acenou que sim com um sorriso em seu rotinho de fada e limpou a garganta mais uma vez antes de continuar.

_**- "Darius... como lhe dizer isso? Acho que pela maneira mais fácil, ou talvez a mais difícil...**_

_**Não fazem muitos dias eu lhe enviei um de mus vídeos, e eu não sei como, talvez, acho também que não entendo muito bem o que aconteceu comigo naquela mesma noite em que eu estava naquele café londrino... Só sei que acabei não indo ao teatro, eu conheci alguém...**_

_**Sim, parece estúpido, e talvez realmente seja porque não sei nada mais do que o nome dele.. Peter, mas eu o amo e o amo de todo o coração, como se num piscar de olhos ele tivesse minha alma e tirou-me todo o sossego !**_

_**Infelizmente eu tive de vir aqui para a Rússia, para o aniversario de Ulric, ainda mais agora que sou a próxima na linha de sucessão ao trono, mas não vejo à hora de voltar à Londres para reencontrá-lo, anseio tanto por vê-lo!**_

_**Só não fui ao teatro naquela noite, fui depois, e algo realmente me tocou, tocou fundo... Poxa, me sinto tão culpada por abandonar tudo com o qual sonhamos durante todo este tempo, porque foram muitos e muitos sonhos que sonhamos juntos, não foi?**_

_**Darius, não pense que não amo você! Eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre, mas algo aconteceu assim que coloquei meus olhos sobre Peter e não pude me deter! Só espero que você me compreenda e me abençoe... Você é o que conhecia de amor até aquele momento, um amor de homem e de mulher, além do amor extremo que sinto pelos meus filhos...**_

_**Mas eu quero viver este amor com Peter, quero viver pela primeira vez um amor onde eu não precise me esconder, arranjar uma oportunidade ou um amor que não dependa de respostas de cartas que demoram dias, semanas e até mesmo meses pra chegar... Eu finalmente quero dormir e acordar ao lado de alguém e ver e sentir que ele me ama de verdade!**_

_**Não que eu duvide ou sequer duvidei de seus sentimentos por mim, mas em algum ponto de nossa história juntos nos perdemos, não foi?**_

_**Seja feliz, é a única coisa que te peço e que lhe desejo! Você sempre será o grande amor de minha longa vida, você sempre será o meu lar, mas agora vou fazer uso do belo par de asas que você há muito me deu... **_

_**Quando penso no meu lar**_

_**Eu penso num lugar que transborde amor**_

_**Desejo estar em casa**_

_**Desejo voltar às coisas que conheço bem**_

_**Aonde o vento curva a grama ao seu Bel prazer**_

_**Onde de repente chove e tudo mais faz sentido**_

_**Clareando a cena com pequenos brilhantes**_

_**Talvez aja uma chance de eu voltar pra lá**_

_**Agora que sei pra onde ir**_

_**E certamente seria bom demais voltar pra casa**_

_**Onde há amor e afeição**_

_**E talvez eu consiga convencer o tempo a andar mais devagar**_

_**Dando-me tempo suficiente para crescer e amadurecer**_

_**Tempo, seja meu amigo, deixe-me começar de novo!**_

_**De repente meu mundo mudou de cara**_

_**Mas ainda sei para onde vou**_

_**Eu estava com a cabeça na lua**_

_**Mas ainda assim aquele sentimento continuava crescendo**_

_**Deus, se você estiver me ouvindo**_

_**Não torne isto algo doloroso de se saber**_

_**Se devemos acreditar naquilo em que vemos**_

_**Diga-nos, devemos ficar e tentar**_

_**Ou devemos partir?**_

_**Ou seria ainda melhor se deixássemos as coisas acontecerem naturalmente?**_

_**Aqui, neste fantástico mundo novo**_

_**Onde tudo pode não passar de fantasia**_

_**Mas pensei em começar a amar**_

_**Porque tudo isto é real, é real para mim**_

_**E eu aprendi**_

_**Que devemos olhar bem fundo em nossos corações**_

_**Para encontrar um mundo cheio de amor**_

_**Como o seu**_

_**Como o meu**_

_**Como o nosso lar**_

_**P.s: Cante-a e eu voltarei pra você. Com amor..**_

_**Indira Mentz**_

_**Rússia, 1992."**_

_- Acho que ela deve ter sido enviada dias antes do ataque, senão no mesmo dia..._- disse Joseph._- Por que você sorri, Alice?_

_- É uma carta linda! E acho que sua mãe entendia um bocado de magia também, Hell... Não sei se há algum feitiço aqui, mas isso aqui é uma letra de musica e é o tal musical "The Wiz" que ela comentara antes... E eu vi você Hell, cantando esta musica pra Kath Ford, gosto daquela garota..._- disse Alice.

_- Pra Kath?_- perguntaram Hell e Jasper.

_- É, esse era outro assunto que queria te dizer minha irmã... Segundo Eric, essa menina, Kath, é a reencarnação de nossa mãe.. Parece que no fim, ela acabou reencontrando o seu próprio caminho pra casa._- disse Joseph.

* * *

**n/a: Esta atualização demorou pq eu estava trabalhando!**

**Mas eu escrevi um post bem grandão!**

**Deem uma olhada no picasa que está cheio de novas fotos!**

**Estou relendo as fics antigas e colocando fotos que n tinha posto antes!**

**E continuem acompanhando esta aqui, Okay!**

**Até o prox post!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**


	53. Sexo,Mentiras e VideoTape 7

PARTE 6 (VII)

SEXO, MENTIRAS E VIDEOTAPE

**Capitulo 53 – Curar-se**

**NandaPOV.**

E como meus irmãos casados e cheios de filhos, no caso de Rob, só com namorada, mas ainda assim...

Bom, como definitivamente eles não devem ter uma vida à parte, eles com certeza acharam que seria bem legal ficar me alugando o dia todo, fazendo piadinhas sobre a minha seção de "Sex Therapy" com Dean Skeeter!

Ainda bem que eu consegui escapar deles, pegar Nikita novamente e escapar com ela por entre as dimensões em que ela voa até Forks, pra clareira de tia Bella, mas ela na estava vazia como eu queria que ela estivesse, o próprio Dean estava lá naquele fim de tarde, típico de Forks e sua neblina, olhando o sol se pôr e pra me ajudar "bem" ajudado Nikita ao pousar fez um estardalhaço!

_- Oi, me desculpe, eu não pretendia te incomodar..._- eu disse ainda sem descer do lombo de Nikita que escarafunchava o chão e ele veio até nós.

_- Você não me incomoda.. acaso estava me procurando?_- perguntou-me ele enquanto alisava a crina do meu cavalo e eu fiquei com vergonha dele, mas o fato era é que eu não pretendia vê-lo tão cedo.

_- Não.._- confessei._- Na verdade eu estava era procurando um lugar onde eu pudesse ficar sozinha, um lugar tranqüilo, passaram o dia me tirando pra louca hoje._

_- Por minha causa? Quer dizer, por nossa?_- perguntou ele também um pouco envergonhado.

_- É, e quanto a isso, humm, aquilo, Dean, eu sinto que te devo desculpas pelo meu comportamento... eu nunca tinha bebido tanto antes, e eu mal me lembro da noite passada, mas eu quero que você saiba que nada daquilo vai acontecer de novo..._- eu falei como uma retardada, mas consegui dizer o que queria.

_- Não vai!_- exclamou ele com certa decepção._- Mas é claro que não vai! Quanta estupidez a minha!_- riu nervosamente._- Mas eu sou mesmo um idiota!_- e foi se afastando.

_- Hey, o que você está querendo dizer? Dean! Faça já o favor de voltar aqui, não me deixe falando sozinha!_- qualé! Como assim sai dizendo uma coisa daquela e me deixa pra trás? E como um bom e obediente lobo ele parou, mas não chegou a voltar.

_- Perdão princesa.._- disse ele olhando por cima do ombro ainda de costas pra mim e respirando rapidamente._- Na verdade eu quis dizer.._

_- Então diga falando pra mim!_- falei e ele virou-se sem me encarar.

_- Eu quis dizer que eu sou um idiota em achar que teria a mínima chance com você! Mas de qualquer maneira, eu vou me afastar, vou voltar à reserva e você poderá continuar sua vida sem recordar-se de mim, posso ir agora?_- perguntou.

_- Não! Dean, olhe pra você! Por que cargas d'água você iria querer ficar com alguém como eu? Você pode ter quem quiser! Ta certo, você me irrita a maior parte do tempo, mas é porque você sempre tem uma piadinha sem graça pra contar, só pra pegar no meu pé, mas eu não quero que você sacrifique o teu futuro profissional por minha causa!_- berrei com ele.

_- E você acaso me notaria se eu não enchesse teu saco?_- riu nervoso, hello amigo,claro que eu te notaria, você é gatinho!_- E como é que você pode dizer que eu posso ter a garota que eu quero, se a garota que eu quero, depois de me dar uma das melhores experiências da minha vida, a primeira coisa que faz quando me vê é me dar o fora por um humano insensível e sem graça!_- berrou ele também. Epa, eu ouvi o que ouvi? Ele acabou de dizer que gosta de mim?

_- Você gosta de mim?_- perguntei e ele ficou imediatamente vermelho, acho que isso quer dizer que sim._- E o que você pretende que eu faça? Eu e Eric não estamos juntos, mas isso não impede que eu goste dele, eu não escolhi nada disso, ta! E outra, eu sempre achei que você gostasse de Licia ou de Indie, eu enxergo auras! Eu não ouço mentes ou adivinho!_

_- Elas são minhas amigas, Fernanda! E eu repito, você me notaria se eu não andasse com elas ou se eu não pegasse tanto no teu pé?_- perguntou de novo.

_- Dean, você é estúpido? Ninguém me obrigou a ir ao teu quarto na noite passada, eu fui porque eu quis!_

_- E porque Hell disse pra você fazer algo estúpido e vergonhoso!_- disse ele com os olhos saltados de raiva.

_- Eu poderia ter corrido pelada pela casa como ela mesma sugeriu!_- e foi inevitável que ríssemos, sendo assim o clima ali ficou muito menos pesado._- Repito, eu fui lá ao seu quarto porque eu quis! Sabe, quando eu e Lisa éramos mais novas, antes dela namorar com Rob e de eu gostar do Eric, eu e ela passamos muitos finais de semana e muitas de nossas férias juntas sonhando em nos casarmos com os irmãos Skeeter!_- e ele me olhou surpreso, até um pouco envergonhado._- Sonhávamos em morarmos juntas depois disso e de termos filhotinhos que crescessem aqui na tranqüilidade e harmonia de La Push! Eu queria você, mesmo que eu até alguns meses atrás não passasse de uma esquisitona, com um cabelo que nunca se ajeitava, escondida atrás daqueles grossos óculos que impediam que eu visse demais, ou mesmo que você só falasse comigo pra me azucrinar! Você foi a minha paixão adolescente, eu que achei que você não me notava, afinal você é dez anos mais velho que eu... Eu fui com meus próprios pés ao seu quarto ontem pra me provar que eu conseguia te ter! Que não era minha culpa ser rejeitada pelo cara que eu gosto! É por causa disso que eu te pedi desculpas, eu sinto que te usei pra fazer bem ao meu ego!_- e ele continuava me olhando surpreso, meio que se mordendo pra não rir da minha cara e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_- Ao menos teu ego está bom agora?_- perguntou.

_- Acho que sim.._- dei de ombros envergonhada demais pra encará-lo chutando a grama do chão._- Mas quem está mais feliz nisso tudo são Lisa e Rob que vão parar de ser alvos fáceis de Tio Emm que gozava da cara deles desde que ela desmaiou ao beijar o meu irmão! Agora ele definitivamente vai pegar no meu pé!_- e ele riu divertidamente._- É realmente verdade que eu e você... tipo, três vezes?_- e ele se mordeu, corado, mas confirmou._- E foi bom pra você? Tipo, eu não sou péssima, sou?_

_- Fique tranqüila, você está bem longe de ser péssima! Certeza de que não se lembra?_- perguntou ainda vermelho como um pimentão. Eu não via nada além de suas reações porque tinha saído de casa hoje cedo de lentes, ainda mais depois da cena de ontem com Chlover!

_- Tenho, não é que seja um profundo buraco negro, mas é um nublado, entende? Desculpe-me.._

_- Pare de se desculpar! Morris mesmo me disse hoje cedo, "o que um não quer, dois não fazem".._- disse ele com um sorriso meigo.

_- OMFM!_- bati com a mão na testa como meus irmãos e minha mãe fazem._- Great! Já vou começar segunda-feira com a minha moral com meu professor lá em cima!_- mas ele só riu.

_- Fer, verdade mesmo que eu sou a tua paixão adolescente?_- ele realmente tinha se animado com aquilo.

_- Sim.. e quanto a você? Verdade que só me enchia o saco pra que eu te notasse?_- ele acenou que sim coçando o queixo._- Hello, Dean!_- apontei pra ele.

_- Hello, Fernanda!_- disse ele apontando pra mim._- Você tem noção do quanto você é bonita, caramba! E mesmo de óculos fundo de garrafa e de cabelo desgrenhado você sempre foi engraçadinha! Eu até mesmo me obriguei a aprender italiano pra entender o que você tanto falava pelos cotovelos!_- ai Merlin, que vergonha!

_- Vero Che parli italiano per causa mia? (Verdade que você fala italiano por minha causa?)_- perguntei e ele revirou os olhos

_- Si e parli troppo! (Sim, e você fala muito!)_- disse ele.

_- Anche tu, cazzo? (Até tu, cassete?)_- perguntei e ele riu._- E então, o que faremos agora?_

_- Como assim? Você não vai embora? Você quer continuar aqui comigo? Certeza de que não quer montar novamente no teu cavalo alado e voltar correndo pra casa pra chorar todas as tuas pitangas por causa daquele teu pseudo namorado imbecil que não liga pra você?_- ele começou a falar alto de novo.

_- No, non voglio tornare a casa._ (Não, não quero voltar pra casa)_ Sim, eu ainda estou bastante magoada, mas eu decidi não mais chorar por ele, vou seguir em frente._- falei.

_- E ficar comigo?_- perguntou rapidamente e com certa malicia, eu diria.

_- Epa, moço! Devagar com este andor que o santo é de barro!_- falei e mais uma vez ele riu._- Já que já fomos para a faze dos "finalmente" três vezes, talvez não fosse tão ruim se retrocedêssemos etapas, não? Afinal, eu acabei de me tocar que apesar de te conhecer a minha vida toda, na verdade eu não te conheço..._

_- Humm, bem, idem._- disse ele depois de ponderar um pouco.

_- Excelente! Sendo assim, eu como uma moça moderninha, vou te convidar pro nosso primeiro encontro! O que acha de irmos comer uma pizza bem gostosa e gordurenta no Shades? Eu estou famintona!_- eu disse alisando meu estomago.

...

**KathPOV.**

E como num filme antigo e em preto e branco eu sonhei com a vida de uma mulher que eu desconhecia, mas que ao mesmo tempo me trazia à lembrança de que não fosse tão desconhecida e todo este sonho era embalado por uma belíssima canção.

.

_When I think of home_

_I think of a place where there's Love overflowing_

_I wish I was home_

_I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing_

_Wind that makes the tall Grass Bend into leaning_

_Sudenly the rain drops that fall have a meaning_

_Spriklin' the scene makes it all clean_

.

Neste sonho vi pessoas que eu não conhecia, mas que me traziam um senso de família, coisa que muitas vezes não sinto com relação à minha... Vi Darius adolescente sendo salvo por esta mulher, ali também uma garota, vi os dois juntos e mais velhos, em muitas outras situações, vi o quanto eles se amavam.

.

_Maybe there's a chance for me to GO back there_

_Now that I have some direction_

_It would sure be Nice to be back home_

_Where there's Love and affection_

_And Just maybe I can convince time to slow up_

_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_

_Time bem y friend, let me start again_

.

Juntos, Darius e esta mulher tiveram um filho e viveram durante um tempo juntos, eram realmente felizes e criavam também outras crianças em um pequeno vilarejo, uma aldeia. Porém passado um tempo ela teve de voltar à sua família, deixando para trás um pequeno e ruivo garotinho chamado Joseph, meu tio Joseph, o mesmo ao qual ela cuidou durante mais alguns anos, mesmo que de longe, enviando-lhe dinheiro e presentes. Amava aquele menino em silencio e a distancia, para que se mantivesse vivo e em segurança e muitos outros anos se passaram.

.

_Sudenly my world has changed it's face_

_But I still know where I'm going_

_I have had my mind speen around in space_

_And yet I have watched it growing_

.

E depois de muito viver um amor cheio de idas e vindas com meu avô, de alguns romances que deram frutos a mais crianças, uma garota disse a ela que ela daria à luz a uma menina e deram para ela um novo lugar na família, um lugar de muito respeito, que faria desta mulher a rainha de toda uma raça caso e quando o irmão morresse.

Ela estava lá em um café londrino, falando com uma câmera e gravando um vídeo cheio de emoção e esperança, como dos muitos que ela gostava de fazer e outro homem entra em sua vida, agora para ser o único protagonista.

Peter era o nome deste novo homem e ela apaixonou-se por ele e ele por ela à primeira vista, rápida e avassaladoramente, mas com este amor e a promessa de uma nova vida e muita felicidade veio também à morte e a dor, toda sua família e grande parte da família dele morreu em uma batalha, o que me deixou bastante triste também.

.

_If you're listening God_

_Please don't make it hard to know_

_If we should believe in the things that we see_

_Tell us, should we try and stay or_

_Should we run away_

_Or would it be better Just to let things be?_

.

Mas aquela mulher tão corajosa jamais deixou de amar aquela nova vida que levava, e mesmo lutando contra si e contra o desejo de liberdade que lhe massacrava ela compreendia que se quisesse viver, e quem sabe algum dia vingar sua família, ela teria de construir outra, teria que continuar vivendo e amando, amando a Peter.

E foi com este homem, este bruxo, com quem ela teve sua menina tão querida e desejada, um símbolo de sobrevivência, de esperança, a mesma menina predita a ela por aquela garota, uma menina que ela chamou de Helena, a rainha da beleza.

E com a vinda daquela abençoada criança ela parou de martirizar-se, voltou a ceder aos seus mais primitivos instintos que a tinham feito envelhecer um pouco e ela voltou a ser a loba que ela sempre fora. Uma linda de deslumbrante loba de pelagem mesclada com lindos e límpidos olhos que iluminavam as noites de lua-cheia.

.

_Living here in this brand new world_

_Might be a fantasy_

_But I taught me to Love_

_So it's real, real to me_

.

Um dia, enquanto Helena ainda era pequena e já tão incrível, ela soube por Peter que teriam de abandoná-la, porque só assim e apenas assim, eles teriam uma chance de sobreviver e poderem cuidar da filha, mesmo que fosse de longe, como ela também fizera com seu filho Joseph o qual ela tinha esperanças que ainda estivesse vivo apesar de não o ver a muito, muito tempo.

Peter saiu para viajar, para encontrar um velho amigo que poderia cuidar de sua filha e ela, ela pos-se a treinar a garota, ao menos a se defender, e com muita dor no coração por sua futura partida, mas ainda assim muito orgulhosa por saber que o futuro de sua raça e família estavam seguros nela, nem que para isso fosse chegada à hora de ela partir e abandonar de vez este mundo que ela tanto conhecia.

.

_And I've learned_

_That we must look inside our hearts_

_To find a world full of Love_

_Like yours_

_Like mine_

_Like home_

.

E foi como se uma luz atingisse-me e não mais que de repente, me vi olhando através de um espelho, via tudo através dos meus próprios olhos.

Eu estivera lembrando de minha própria vida! Uma vida passada onde Darius, hoje meu avô, era o amor de minha vida, e eu aquela mulher, onde eu ela era a mãe de Joseph e também daquela garota, Helena.

_- Surpresa?_- perguntou-me a minha mesma voz e ao procurar em redor me vi falando com meu próprio reflexo!_- Eu sou você! Troquei de nome, de historia, mas sou você e você sou eu! Prazer, Indira Mentz!_- e transformou-se na mulher do meu sonho.

_- Deus, devo estar maluca..._- resmunguei.

_- Por quê? Você sabe muito bem que isto é possível! Como por acaso você explica saber tantas coisas? Russo?_- perguntou e dei de ombros._- Influencia minha, Kath! Nossa é bom estar de volta!_

_- Se eu sou você e você sou eu, não é esquisito demais voltar como neta do seu antigo amante?_- perguntei e agora foi à vez dela dar de ombros, sorrindo.

_- Sina... eu encontrei o amor em Peter, mas não quer dizer que eu não amava Darius, que eu não amava ao meu filho ou à minha querida menina... Eu só percebi que havia partido depois da hora quando eu havia chegado do lado de lá, era meu destino zelar pelos meus filhos queridos, de conviver com Darius, mas ele me foi tirado, por isso voltei, voltei em você._- disse ela.

_- Indira, eu sou uma humana, eu jamais serei especial como vocês são.._

_- Tenho certeza de que minha menina te dará a oportunidade de escolher o que você poderá ser, está tudo aqui, dentro da gente.._- acarinhou seu coração._- Livre arbítrio Kath, vocês humanos o menosprezam tanto! Quisera nós ter isso!_

_- Hã? Boiei!_- ela riu.

_- Cada coisa há seu tempo, minha querida..._- suspirou._- Sabe, estou feliz..._

_- Por quê?_

_- De voltar, até mesmo com meu rosto e corpo!_- apontou pra mim.

_- Somos iguais? Ah claro! É por isso que Darius me olhou daquele jeito sinistro quando me conheceu!_

_- Sim, ele te reconheceu, nos reconheceu, na verdade! Agora você, nós, estamos em segurança, nada mais de ruim vai acontecer conosco!_- disse ela.

_- É mesmo? Mas e quanto ao resto da minha família, à minha tia? Sinto pena dela, da minha avó, de Eric principalmente... ele é tão legal.._

_- Verdade. Mas deixe isso com minha menina, ela sabe o que faz e do que é capaz, e sim, Eric é um ótimo garoto, eu fico feliz que ele tenha crescido tão bem, mesmo que em uma família tão complicada!_

_- Indira, eu também sou parte desta família, você também e não me consta que no meu caso, nascer e viver nela tenha sido tão ruim como você diz!_

_- Tudo bem! Você têm o direito à sua opinião, mas as coisas serão diferente a partir de agora._

_- O que quer dizer? Você vai tomar conta do meu corpo? Vai baixar de vez?_- perguntei assustada com minha possível perda de identidade.

_- Não!_- riu._- É que não vim sozinha, mas não tenha pressa, cada coisa há seu tempo._

_- Darius disse que partiremos daqui amanhã.._

_- Já sei, e vai ficar tudo bem Kath, diga à Darius que senti falta dele?_

_- Já vai? Vai onde?_- perguntei.

_- Não muito longe, garanto!_- sorriu de novo._- Vou embora porque você já vai acordar! Tchau!_

_- Tchau._

E era verdade, fui acordada pelo despertador e depois de desligá-lo encontrei sobre o meu criado mudo um colar de lobo e junto dele, um bilhete que dizia: **"Não sei de você se lembra, mas isto lhe pertence. Apenas estou devolvendo à dona de direito com muitos e muitos anos de atraso. Agora porém, este é um presente meu e de Joseph. 'EU E VOCÊ PARA SEMPRE'! Agora que reencontrei você, digo-te o mesmo. Estaremos juntas para sempre e por ainda mais um dia.**

**Seja novamente bem-vinda. Com amor, sua filha.. Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen."**

* * *

**n/a: oiee!**

**mais um pedaço!**

**e ai? tah legal pra vocês?**

**beijos**

**ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	54. Pra Quem Vê De Fora 1

PARTE 7 (I)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 54 – Prepara-te**

**NandaPOV.**

**Duas semanas depois.**

_- Nana, acóda, Nanaaa!_- dizia Marie com sua voz de anjinho, batendo as mãozinhas em meu rosto, pescoço e peito._- Mamã, Nana num qué codá!_- disse agora com a vozinha triste e nossa mãe apenas ria e senti-a sentar-se em minha cama, assim como o ouvi o ronronar baixo do gatinho de minha mãe.

_- Filhotinha, experimenta dar um beijinho nela... Princesas sempre acordam com beijinhos apaixonados!_- disse nossa mãe em um falso sussurro, colocando Marie sobre a cama, era obvio que ela já tinha se tocado de que eu estava acordada!

Marie, conforme disse minha mãe dia desses, não cresce tão rápido quanto Clau, Pete, Woody ou Artie e Beth que carregam o forte sangue de tio Emm nas veias. Okay, Woody não, mas ele cresceu tão rápido quanto Pete! Bom, minha mãe disse que Marie crescerá como Nessie, mas quem olha pra não vê a reencarnação de minha desconhecida tia Bella ou um bebê de apenas um mês de idade. Quem a vê enxerga uma linda cópia em miniatura da minha mãe que parece ter um ano de idade. Como obviamente já deu pra notar, ela é uma criança bem articulada, ainda que pareça ter dois pezinhos esquerdos, acho que ela se dá melhor sobre quatro patas!

Ela me chama de "Nana" porque se confunde com Nanda, assim como chama Rob de "Bobo"! O Woody ela chama de "Dee", porque "DeeDee" é e sempre será Byrdie. Pete ela chama de "Pepe" e Clau de "Lala". Como eu quando era pequena, ela confunde nossos pais, o que dá aos dois muito mais vantagem na hora em que eles agarram a nossa mãe, coisa que não acontece com Emm, a quem ela chama de "Mumu", quando no mínimo ele aceitaria ser chamado de "Meme" e com Byrdie, porque toda a vez que eles ficam perto de nossa mãe, a pequena Marie arma um escândalo! Aquela é a mãe dela, como ousam monopolizá-la? Apesar de que nas ultimas semanas, notei bem, minha mãe e Byrdie não tem passado muito tempo juntos, eu poderia dizer até que estão brigados, mas quando estão próximos suas auras brilham de puro amor, então é apenas questão de tempo até que um daqueles dois teimosos dê o braço a torcer.

Eu, ontem completei minha segunda semana de treinamento intensivo, tanto em bruxaria quanto em treinamento e história de lobos, dança e luta. Sim, vocês tanto quanto eu devem se perguntar por que dança, mas conforme minha cunhada/treinadora/carrasco Karlla, eu não posso esperar lutar direito se eu não sei dançar direito, então, paciência!

Quem tem me dado treinamento e "aula de lobos" são Woody e Jake e nesta parte do meu intensivo até mesmo Rob, Tony e Lisa freqüentam minhas lições. Bruxaria é ensinada por Morris e a cada termino de aula dele eu saio exausta, porque ele é extremamente prático e todos os nossos treinos são praticamente em campo, no caso no pátio aqui de casa. Mas Pete sempre aparece pra dar o pitaco dele e os dois discutindo sempre é muito engraçado, porque Pete sempre diz que eu tenho que ficar numa sala aprendendo de livros, enquanto Morris diz que isso é besteira. Na real Peter ficou de cara por que ter pedido pra nossa mãe trazer Morris pra me ensinar, quando ele estava ali disponível, mas é que Peter é todo cricri com magia e é meu irmão, enquanto Morris além de um ótimo professor, é muito gato!

Depois tem o fofíssimo do Dean! Eu não fui pra cama com ele de novo, mas a gente vem se conhecendo melhor e temos ficado quando cada um de nós tem um tempo e é bom, eu tenho gostado cada vez mais dele.

Mas ainda assim confesso que ainda penso bastante em Eric, em onde está, e no porque diabos o destino nos uniu se não era a hora de ficarmos juntos! Apesar de ter pedido pra minha mãe me bloquear pra ele, eu, toda a vez que deito minha cabeça em meu travesseiro praticamente rezo pra encontrá-lo de novo, nem que seja em sonho...

Então senti os suaves e pequenos lábios de Marie em minha testa e ela sorriu e se atirou em por sobre mim quando abri meus olhos.

_- Codô, mamã!Nana codô!_- disse a baixinha e vi nossa mãe nos olhando meigamente como sempre faz, alisando o tal gatinho malhado que ela encontrou em L.A que não desgruda dela pra nada._- Não fica tiste, Nana._

Ah, esqueci de contar, Marie é como o pai dela, escuta os pensamentos dos outros sem qualquer tipo de autorização, ouve aos pais e à irmã mais velha, assim como a todos nós seus irmãos maternos, e seus sobrinhos, coisa que Ed não consegue fazer, mas isso ela faz por enquanto. Hoje, mais pro fim do dia iremos todos pra Paris, amanhã é minha festa de aniversario e será no Moulin Rouge!

_- Ta bom, Marie, mamãe promete não deixar Nana triste hoje..._- disse minha mãe acarinhando meu rosto._- Feliz ultimo dia com 17 anos minha lobinha!_- então beijou meu rosto._- Eu hoje tirei o dia todo pra ficar com você, mas não estou certa de que você vá achar isso uma coisa boa.._

_- Ta brincando, mãe?_

_- Então, o que querem fazer, lobinhas?Ainda está cedo e só iremos para a cidade do l'amour mais tarde..._- perguntou depois de soltar o bichano que foi deitar-se na minha poltrona.

_- Ficar na cama!_- eu disse e Marie balbuciou algo parecido com isso.

_- Então ficaremos na cama!_- disse ela se levantando e tirando os sapatos._- Vamos mocinhas, dêem um espaço nesta cama pra vossa mamãe!_- e entrou pra debaixo das minhas cobertas e Marie foi para o seu colo enquanto eu me recostei nela._- O que quer assistir na TV?_

_- Filmes melosos!_- eu disse.

_- E será que pra mim tem um cantinho nesta cama?_- perguntou meu pai colocando a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.

_- Tem sim, babo!- _eu disse e ele entrou carregando uma grande bandeja cheia de guloseimas que depositou sobre minha cama quando se deitou conosco fazendo um sanduíche de Nanda.

_- E pra gente? Tem lugar?_- perguntou Lisa, entrando logo depois, com toda a tropa com ela e todos ainda de pijamas e todos eles se deitaram conosco e minha cama que já é grande teve de ser aumentada pra que todos coubessem. Digam-me, há como ficar triste com isso? Claro que não!

...

Eu estava arrumando minhas roupas antes de viajar quando silenciosamente meu tio Joseph entrou em meu quarto.

_- Olá querida._- suspirou._- Eu..._

_- Oi tio! Senti tua falta hoje... você sabe se em Paris vai estar tão frio quanto aqui está?_- perguntei a ele enquanto olhava em meus casacos.

_- Nanda, eu gostaria que você se sentasse aqui e conversasse comigo.._- disse ele já sentado em minha cama e eu me sentei ao seu lado._- Nanda, há algo que preciso te contar, acho que até talvez você já tenha ouvido..._

_- É sobre sua nova família? Ouvi comentarem... é por isso que minha mãe e Byrdie brigaram, não é?_

_- Sim, e por acaso vocês sabem quem são?_- perguntou e eu neguei._- Bom, meu pai como eu, também é um sétimo filho o que faz dele um imortal como eu, mas os meus irmãos e sobrinhos são humanos..._

_- Poxa, irmãos e sobrinhos? Mas eu não sei quem são, por quê? Deveria?_- perguntei.

_- Fernanda, eu sou irmão de Camila e Leonard Ford, Eric, Kath, Violet e Luke são meus sobrinhos..._- disse ele e eu juro, fiquei totalmente aparvalhada.

_- Que? Eu não posso crer nisso! Você e minha mãe este tempo todo sabendo disso, vendo do jeito que eu estava e não me disseram nada? Em que merda de família que eu vim parar?_- me exaltei.

_- Não Fernanda! Não entenda tudo errado como Bernard fez! Todos descobrimos tal parentesco há pouco e ao contrario do que você possa estar pensando de sua mãe no momento, Helena quis lhe contar, mas mais uma vez ela não o fez porque eu pedi! Eric tem meu numero de telefone e ainda assim, durante este tempo todo ele não ligou pra você, ligou? Pra que você se preocupa tanto com ele quando obviamente vocês estão em momentos diferentes? Achei que você estivesse praticamente namorando com o Skeeter mais novo..._- disse ele, mas eu não queria discutir sobre Dean.

_- Espera, você está me dizendo que Eric tem nossos números de telefone?_

_- Mas é claro que tem! Helena, Edward e Carlisle estão cuidando da saúde de Camila! Não pessoalmente, mas são eles que estão supervisionando o seu tratamento..._

_- Mas.. mas Eric não quer saber de mim? Nunca perguntou sobre mim?_

_- Claro que sim..._- e me abraçou quando comecei a chorar._- Mas ele está confuso, preocupado com a mãe, se adequando a esta nova vida..._

_- Minha mãe disse que este não era o nosso momento, mas porque me contar agora?_

_- Porque você precisava saber, Fernanda, e precisava saber de mim... eu fui muito egoísta durante todos estes anos e não é só você que está sofrendo... Tua mãe por muitos anos guardou segredo por mim com relação ao meu pai, mesmo não concordando com minha atitude e hoje ela e Bernard estão brigados e me sinto realmente culpado por isso, ainda mais quando ele que é dado às grandes cenas, disse coisas horríveis pra ela e pra mim, pra família dele também, mas isso não vem ao caso agora..._- disse ele.

_- Sério que ele fez isso? E o que ela fez? Mandou-o embora? O puniu?_- perguntei e tio Joseph riu de nervoso.

_- Não, ela jamais faria isso com aquele teimoso, ela o ama mais que tudo, mas o colocou pra dormir na ala Lycan..._

_- Ah, bem que eu percebi que o papo de reforma no quarto dele era balela..._

_- Mas eu contei também porque a partir de amanhã você já não é uma criança, você será uma adulta e terá de enfrentar novas coisas... você está sendo treinada pra assumir novas responsabilidades.._

_- É, eu sei disso..._- suspirei._- Sabe tio, é foda perceber que você não significa grande coisa pra pessoa que você ama... putz, me desculpa o palavreado, foi mau._- ele sorriu aliviado, eu diria.

_- Tudo bem, às vezes somente estas palavras conseguem expressar o que realmente queremos dizer... mas eu gostaria que você tentasse compreender Eric, aposto que agiríamos da mesma maneira se tivéssemos nossos mundos virados de cabeça pra baixo da noite pro dia e tudo o que conhecemos por uma vida toda posto à prova... e olha que ele está se saindo muito bem..._- disse tio Joseph.

_- Tio, se quer saber se eu o odeio? Não, claro que não, mas eu estou magoada e realmente lamento que nossa relação não tenha dado certo, afinal na era pra ser, né.._

_- É, acho que não..._- disse ele.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Muito pouca gente ainda fala comigo nestas ultimas duas semanas, desde a verdade sobre a família de Joseph em que eu acabei agindo da maneira em que agi com todos...

Eu fiz um escândalo quando descobri que Joseph escondia uma família que não era a nossa e que Darius, um cara com quem Hell se encontra esporadicamente e que é mais um de seus admiradores baba ovos, é o verdadeiro pai dele. Mas pra mim o pior de tudo foi descobrir que há alguns anos quando fomos resgatá-la em um quarto ensangüentado de hotel na Holanda era com ele que ela estava e que Joseph sabia de tal coisa... Fiquei furioso, claro, ainda mais quando ela disse que nada aconteceu entre eles, que nunca aconteceu, e que ela estava tratando da tal humana irmã de Joseph e mão daquele garoto que era amigo dela por caridade.

Eu disse coisas horríveis aos dois, disse que ambos não eram dignos da confiança de ninguém, a acusei de trair a mim, Zack, Emm e Ed com Darius em nossas costas e usei indevidamente a palavra "arrependimento" quando me referi à nossa relação e por te-los em nossa família. Cheguei a ameaçar cortar relações com meus pais e irmão se caso eles ficassem do lado deles e não apoiassem minha opinião. Sim, eu disse tudo isso no calor do momento, e todos me deixaram falar, principalmente Helena que lá ficou como uma estátua de gelo de olhos violeta olhando pra mim estática e silenciosa. Falei, mas me arrependi de tudo no segundo depois que acabei minha gritaria e sai porta afora de seu escritório batendo a porta.

Voltei pra casa uns dois dias depois, já de cabeça bem fria e querendo pedir desculpas a todos pela minha atitude, aceitando até mesmo qualquer tipo de punição que certamente viria, mas eu simplesmente fui informado por Seth de que todas as minhas coisas haviam sido transferidas para a área Lycan de nossa casa e quando lá cheguei em meu novo quarto havia um bilhete de Helena esperando por mim sobre a cama.

"_**Allie me disse que você ficaria chateado com tal revelação dias atrás, mas eu jamais julguei que você sequer pensasse sobre tal maneira de Joseph, ou sobre mim. Se os tempos fossem outros, se tua família não fosse tão importante pra mim, se não fosse pelos nossos meninos e principalmente se não fosse pelo amor absurdo que eu sinto por você, eu teria te matado no instante em que você pensou tudo aquilo que disse, porque vontade não me faltou. Por isso mandei que trouxessem todas as tuas coisas pra cá, eu não posso e não aceito ficar longe de você e também não quero privar meus filhos da presença do pai. Você será bem-vindo em minha casa como qualquer outro lobo que precise de abrigo, mas por enquanto e no momento é só o que posso oferecer, não espere nada mais de mim. Helena."**_

E depois deste bilhete de poucas linhas ela simplesmente me ignorou, fazia isso até quando eu saia para acompanhá-la em alguns eventos ou faz quando eu estou por perto. Zero, nada, fria como gelo e eu continuei ali e continuo aqui porque é o que eu mereço, porque o que está acontecendo é minha culpa...

_- Bernard? Byrdie, você ta ai?_- era a voz de Alice me chamando da ala intima pelo interfone._- Byrdie, me encontre no jardim de inverno, ta!_- então eu juntei todas as minhas forças e fui atrás dela, a encontrei ansiosa como sempre carregando quatro sacos de roupas, eu não a via há uma semana desde que ela fora pra Paris ajeitar tudo para a festa de Nanda e ela me olhou surpresa._- Poxa, nunca achei que fosse te dizer isso, mas você ta horrível!_- largou as roupas ensacadas sobre uma poltrona de jardim e me abraçou apertado.

_- Oi pra você também, Allie... o que faz aqui? Você não devia estar em Paris? Todos os outros já partiram.._

_- Sim eu sei, mas eu vim te trazer teu traje!_- e levantou um dos sacos.

_- Alice, acho que para o bem de todos é melhor que eu não vá a esta festa..._- resmunguei e ela revirou os olhinhos pra mim.

_- Não seja tolo, Bernard, além do mais você diz isso agora! Eu trouxe isto também..._- mostrou-me três convites da festa de Fernanda e os outros três sacos de roupas.

_- Sim, tanto faz... eu não vou à festa_

_- Mas é claro que vai! Você é da família!_

_- Certamente não por muito tempo..._- resmunguei e ela riu com as mãozinhas na cintura._- Qual é a graça?_

_- Ah Byrdie, qual é? Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi, e olha que eu sou bem velhinha!_

_**-**__ Então você está precisando sair mais de casa, ou andar mais com Emmett! Eu e Helena estamos separados, mais uns dias ela me manda embora de vez, ela não me ama mais!_- e a baixinha riu de novo._- O que foi agora?_

_- Eu me enganei, esta foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já disse! Helena te ama, seu besta!_

_- Pois não é o que parece! Ela tem sido extremamente fria comigo, como uma barra de gelo!_

_- Ela está magoada Bernard! E esta mesma Helena que é fria com você derrete todo este gelo em lágrimas todos os dias quanto vai à Los Angeles chorar no colo de Justin e Jude! Se você lesse mais jornal veria que ela não sai de lá, e veria também que ela arranjou um gatinho malhado que ela tem carregado pra cima e pra baixo!_- é eu já tinha visto o tal bichano zanzando por aqui._- Sabe aquele bichano consegue ser mais grudento que a Marie, quer mais provas do que isso de que ela ta realmente triste? Não é só o tal gatinho que vive atrás dela pra consolá-la, qualquer outro bichinho que esteja perto quando ela passa na rua também à persegue!_

_- Sério?_- perguntei. Quando Hell ta triste os bichos à perseguem, chega a ser engraçado.

_- Sério! E eu diria que mais dia, menos dia ela poderia ficar desidratada se isso fosse realmente possível! Falando nisso, você esta um trapo! Tem dormido direito? Tem comido direito?_- dei de ombros, que me importa.

_- E pra quem são estes sacos de trajes e estes convites afinal?_

_- São para Darius, Kath e Eric!_

_- Então você está partindo pra NY agora? Se este cara vai é mais um motivo pra eu não ir à festa!_

_- Ai Bernard Lovegood Scamander, cresça! Se você quer realmente se reconciliar com Hell, você vai à festa! E quando você vai entender que ela e o tal do Darius nunca tiveram nada? Ele obviamente gosta dela, porque vamos combinar, minha caçulinha é irresistível até pros bichinhos na rua, mas pra aqueles de sangue lobo correndo na veias, ela só tem olhos pra você!_- disse a baixinha e senti meu animo melhorar um pouquinho._- Ah, e não sou eu quem vai entregar isso aqui, você vai!_- beijou meu rosto e foi saindo, me deixando lá com cara de abobado._- Te vejo amanhã na festa , Byrdie! Tchauzinho!_

* * *

**n/a: Aos meus leitores**

**um novo cap d uma nova parte.**

**beijos**

**Vic.**


	55. Pra Quem Vê De Fora 2

PARTE 7 (II)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 55 – Se Vou ou Se Fico**

**EricPOV.**

Voltamos para a cidade de NY e voltamos para o nosso apto. Maria voltou a ser nossa empregada, porém minha mãe não voltou pra casa, está internada em uma clinica particular aqui perto.

Meu tio, tia, e os gêmeos Violet e Luke estão se preparando para voltar ao Canadá, para o seu mundinho e estão sendo bem doutrinados para que não abram seus bocões para que não coloquem em risco as próprias vidas, mas sinceramente...

Eles retornarão à Ottawa, não mais à Buccanner, porque minha avó vai ficar aqui comigo enquanto minha mãe não se recupera assim como meu avô e Kath, que desde que viemos pra cá age completamente indiferente à família, como se fosse outra pessoa e diz que não volta ao Canadá com eles nem por decreto, que quer ficar aqui e ser treinada, pra quê especificamente é que faço a mínima idéia. Meu tio quase surtou, mas minha avó disse que isso seria algo passageiro e disse que pretende passar o natal em casa e levá-la de volta, coisa que sinceramente eu duvido que vá acontecer, Kath não me parece alguém que costume mudar de idéia...

Violet e Luke é que surpreendentemente querem voltar pra casa e reencontrar seus namorados, tirar o atraso, mas realmente acho que eles irão perder a viagem, porque eu realmente duvido que eles ainda tenham namorados depois de termos passado mais de um mês longe de casa sem qualquer explicação e sem podermos dar explicação, o que é pior.

Durante estas duas semanas em que retornei à ilha de Manhattan por ventura acabei reencontrando alguns velhos "amigos" e até mesmo saí com alguns deles, mas já não sou mais o baladeiro que era...

Também recebemos visita de nossa nova família, mas coisa rápida, apenas pra um chá, apenas pra apresentações formais...

Assim que pude liguei pro meu pai, que também falou com minha avó e disse que de tão preocupado com nosso sumiço tomou coragem e contou à esposa sobre mim e que ao contrario do que ele pensava, ela não surtou, e até quer conhecer a mim, à minha mãe, então parece que assim que as aulas na escola acabarem, eles virão nos visitar aqui...

Cheguei também a ligar uma vez para o antigo numero de Fernanda, que só soube que era antigo quando meu tio Joseph disse que ela destruiu o telefone jogando-o contra a parede quando Olive ligou pra ela dizendo que ao invés de um final de semana em NY, na verdade havíamos nos mudado... e disse também que ela ficou tão furiosa que saiu gritando pra todo mundo que não queria mais saber de mim, mas ainda assim me deu seu numero de telefone caso eu quisesse falar com ela.

Mas porque eu ligaria depois disso? O que eu falaria?

"Me desculpe?"

"Eu nunca quis e nem quero te magoar, mas no momento eu tenho coisas demais na minha cabeça?"

"Eu te amo e sinto saudades?"

Nada disso adiantaria ou realmente seria suficiente pra expressar o que sinto por ela, ainda mais quando estamos tão longe um do outro.

Quem eu tenho visto com certa freqüência é Edward, eu não sei onde ele está morando no momento, mas a cada dois dias eu o vejo na mesma clinica em que minha mãe está internada, ele disse que vai lá pra visitar um amigo... e eu também nunca perguntei muito mais sobre isso...

É por ele que sei que todos vão bem, que minha amiga Helena está recuperada de qualquer problema de saúde que ela possa ter tido e que está tão linda quanto antes, que Robert e Isabel estão namorando, assim como Fernanda, com um dos caras que também moravam com eles, mas quanto a isso eu jamais cheguei a perguntar de fato, apesar de querer saber, eu não me julguei no direito de perguntar, primeiro porque eu não queria ser chato, segundo, porque foi eu quem não procurou por ela.

Segundo ele também, a mãe de Nanda mandou buscar nem sei onde um professor particular pra ela e ela está estudando intensivamente. É obvio que eu fiquei triste com o fato de Fernanda estar saindo com outro cara, mas ao mesmo tempo nem tanto, eu quero que Nanda seja feliz e no momento eu não posso proporcionar muita felicidade a ela.

Então hoje, no finalzinho da tarde, voltando pra casa depois de uma visita à minha mãe e com as esperanças um pouco mais renovadas já que devido ao nível de reclamações que ela têm deferido a todos ela parece estar bem melhor, e sendo que os médicos disseram que ela está reagindo bem ao novo tratamento, encontrei outro dos casas que moravam com Helena e Fernanda em Buccanner devidamente sentado no sofá da minha sala e aparentemente à minha espera, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dele.

_- Ah, Eric! Ainda bem que você chegou!_- disse minha avó._- Este rapaz é nosso vizinho da cobertura, ele disse que conhece você, desculpe, não guardei seu nome..._

_- Lovegood, Bernard Lovegood._- disse ele se levantando e estendendo educadamente a mão pra mim e retribuí, depois voltou-se pra minha avó de novo._- E senhora, eu realmente ficaria grato se não tentasse entrar na minha mente..._- disse ele pra surpresa de todos e minha avó ficou passada.

_- Rapaz, porque não disse que era também um dos nossos?_- disse ela.

_- Porque não sou. Lembra-se de mim Eric? Nos conhecemos no dia em que você saiu com Fernanda..._- disse ele.

_- Sim, eu lembro, mas não sou bom com nomes, em que posso te ajudar senhor Lovegood?_- perguntei.

_- Me chamem de Bernard. Eu vim até aqui convidar você, Kath e Darius para uma festa amanhã, os 18 anos de minha enteada..._- disse ele tranquilamente.

_- Quem?_- perguntei. Bernard não parecia ter mais de 25 anos de idade, como ele poderia ter uma enteada de 18 anos? Ele gosta de mulheres mais velhas? Ele deve ter visto na minha cara minha duvida e sorriu.

_- Fernanda._- e me passou três convites._- São pessoais e intransferíveis._- e eu fiquei quieto, meio que fazendo contas mentais e meu tio pegou da minha mão o convite de Kath.

_- Moulin Rouge, Paris? Garoto, isso é algum tipo de piada? Minha filha é menor, eu não vou autorizá-la a pegar um avião, e esta festa é amanhã!_- disse tio Leonard.

_- Devo lhe dizer que eu nunca fui bom em fazer graça, senhor..._- disse Bernard.

_- Sério? Como que não? Você nem parece ter 25 anos e vêm aqui convidar só metade da nossa família pra uma festa de aniversario de 18 anos de uma enteada tua!_- disse Luke também lendo o convite de Kath e dizendo aquilo que eu tinha pensado anteriormente.

_- Luke.._- disse Kath ao tirar o convite dela das mãos do irmão._- Bernard é como nosso avô e nosso tio, ele é mais velho do que aparenta._- e sorriu docemente pra ele._- Darius ainda não voltou de seu escritório, mas assim como eu, tenho certeza de que ele aceitará ir à festa, fico grata._- e tirou o de meu avô de minha mão e os examinou._- Diga-me, são chaves de portal, presumo..._- e Bernard olhou pra ela surpreso e intrigado, pra todos nós Kath apenas fala grego, eu tento entende-la, mas às vezes é difícil.

_- O que sabe sobre isso?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Digamos que o bastante..._- e tirou pra fora da blusa um colar que ela tem usado nas ultimas semanas e ele arregalou os olhos pra ela.

_- Mas o que faz com este colar? Ele pertence à Hell! Ela deu a Joseph quando ele se casou com minha mãe, é coisa de família!_- disse ele e Kath sorriu tranquilamente.

_- Acalme-se Bernard. Cada coisa ao seu tempo, eu e você realmente precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas, mas por enquanto, ficaremos com os convites..._- disse Kath.

_- Kath, você não vai!_- disse meu tio, mas ela simplesmente o ignorou como tem feito bastante ultimamente._- Você está de castigo!_

_- Aham, ta._- disse ela.

_- Então você é parente nosso também?_- perguntou tia Sarah.

_- Não, eu sou filho da esposa de Joseph... conhecem minha família, a família dele?_

_- Sim._- respondeu Violet._- Eles vieram aqui uma vez, trouxeram umas comidas estranhas, falam esquisito como o nosso tio e andam com varetas como você, o que é isso afinal? Teaser pra dar choque? Vocês são muito esquisitos!_- e Bernard revirou os olhos pra ela e deu uma bufada.

_- Não são varetas, mas podem dar choques se quisermos, chamamos de varinhas._- disse ele e Violet e Luke tiveram um ataque de riso.

_- Sim, vai me dizer que são bruxos? Por favor! Geeeekk!_- disse ela.

_- Sim, também sou um bruxo. E esquisitos são vocês, eu sei muito bem o que sou._- disse ele já visivelmente se irritando, o que ele quis dizer com "também"?

_- Ah, e porque nós somos os esquisitos?_- perguntou Luke.

_- Porque tua irmã é idêntica à cunhada de Hell que morreu há 20 anos? Ou será que é porque a tua avó tem a habilidade de invadir a cabeça das pessoas? Ou talvez, pelas informações que tenho, teu primo aqui tem a habilidade de penetrar no sonho dos outros... pode ser também porque tua mãe e tua avó sejam agentes do governo numa unidade secreta vigiada pelo teu avô que tem mais de mil anos de idade ou será que é porque teu tio tem uns 600 anos ou mais? E sim, não posso esquecer que esse simples colar que tua irmã menor está orgulhosamente usando diz pra pessoas como eu que ela é uma "intocável", uma protegida!_- berrou Bernard, eu acho que ele estava um pouco mais do que irritado e a coisa toda fazia tanto sentido que ele ser bruxo talvez não fosse tão absurdo assim.

_- Pelo que eu sei, Bernard, o teu colar diz o mesmo que diz o de Kath._- disse Darius ali parado e eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali._- Este colar antigo que ela tão orgulhosamente porta foi um presente de Joseph e de Helena... e se por acaso você não estivesse gritando com eles como estava fazendo a pouco com estes inocentes aqui, talvez você hoje soubesse os motivos de muitas coisas e não precisasse estar aqui._- e os dois ficaram em silencio por uns instantes, assim como todos nós, se encarando.

_- Eu não vim aqui pra brigar com ninguém, mas esta sua neta, apesar de se parecer com a pobre Isabella, que Merlin a tenha, é totalmente insuportável! Mas vejo que está no sangue..._- disse Bernard cinicamente.

_- Verdade?_- disse Darius igualmente sonso._- "Heleninha" não acha que eu seja insuportável.._- aí ele provocou e o cara rosnou pra ele colocando a mão na tal varinha e dando uns passos em sua direção enquanto nós fomos é pra longe dele e Darius riu debochado agora._- O que vai fazer Bernard? Eu não tenho medo de você, pretende se transformar na frente deles e arrancar minha cabeça fora? Acabaria com tuas chances de ter Helena de volta, vamos ter uma competição saudável..._

_- Não há competição entre nós Darius. Máximus!_- disse ele apontando a dita vareta para um chaveiro que ele tirou do bolso e aquilo se transformou em três sacos de trajes de roupas! Juro, tirando o próprio Darius e Kath que levaram aquilo numa boa, todos os outros incluindo eu ficamos totalmente chocados, o cara era realmente um bruxo!

_- Hey, tipo..._- me enrolei um pouco pra falar enquanto ele dava os tais trajes pra Kath._- Joseph me disse certo dia que só há uma Helena na família..._

_- Sim, a mãe dos meus dois filhos, por quê?_- perguntou como se eu também quisesse "roubar" a mulher dele.

_- E por acaso esta Helena que é a mãe dos teus filhos é a mesma que eu conheço? A ruiva que foi minha colega de escola, a minha amiga?_- ele riu.

_- Todos eles gostam de brincar de adolescentes lá em casa, mas eu nunca vi muita utilidade nisso! Na verdade, os únicas que você conheceu que tinham realmente idade escolar são Fernanda e Isabel. E sim, a sua amiga Helena é a minha Helena._- respondeu.

_- Helena a gostosa da aula de biologia? Ela ficou fula quando me pegou olhando pros peitos dela!_- disse Luke e todos olhamos meio de lado pra ele.

_- Poxa, eu sabia que ela tinha dois namorados, mas três? _– disse Violet e mais uma vez Bernard rosnou.

_- E que moral você tem, Violet?_- disse Kath.

_- Na verdade são quatro._- disse Bernard.

_- E quantos anos ela tem? Quantos anos você tem? Quantos filhos?_- perguntei. O que são quatro namorados pra minha mãe que já foi casada uma meia dúzia de vezes?

_- Como eu disse, tenho dois filhos com ela. William que tem 26 anos e Robert que tem 22. Fernanda é filha dela com Zack e faz 18 anos amanhã. Com Emmett ela tem Claudia que tem 27 anos e Peter que também tem 26 anos e é gêmeo do meu filho mais velho e com Edward ela tem Marie que fez um mês essa semana... eu sei que é confuso, mas com certeza ela vai acabar explicando a vocês melhor que eu. Hell realmente parece ter 17, 18 anos, mas têm 45, enquanto eu vou fazer 51..._- contou tudo aquilo como se nada fosse e então olhou pro relógio._- Minha visita aqui demorou mais do que pensei, tenho ainda que voltar à Londres pra arrumar minhas coisas...dar uma carona.. bom, nos veremos amanhã._

_- Hey, espera!_- disse Kath._- E Tyler? Ele vai à festa? Eu o procurei lá na cobertura, mas na há ninguém lá.._

_- Tyler e a família estão em Los Angeles, eu vou pega-los mais tarde..._- disse ele.

_- Como?_- perguntei e ele riu.

_- Tenho meus truques. Algo mais?_

_- Obrigado pelo que está fazendo, Bernard._- disse Darius._- Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, talvez não fizesse a mesma coisa, sua atitude vai deixá-la feliz._

_- Pra você ver, eu a amo tanto que até te suporto por algumas horas._

_- Você vai ver com o tempo que eu não sou o mostro que você pinta..._

_- Se você quer competir pela minha mulher, você é monstro suficiente pra mim._- disse Bernard e não mais que de repente, "puff" ele sumiu no ar sem deixar rastro.

...

**JudePOV.**

_- Mãe! Anda, o sinal ta aberto!_- disse Tyler por cima das buzinas que soavam todas para mim naquele semáforo._- O que aconteceu? Você ta bem? Você ta pálida, quer que eu dirija?_

_- Não foi nada filho, to bem, só vamos pra casa._- eu disse ainda surpresa, esperando mais uma vez pelo sinal abrir e tentando juntar o lé com o crê.

Eu vira, acabara de ver ao meu irmão atravessar à faixa de segurança de pedestres na minha frente.

Enquanto eu guiava de volta pra casa de Justin, tentando não sucumbir às saudades que sinto da minha família nestes últimos 15 anos, eu estava tentando entender o que Henry poderia estar fazendo ali em Los Angeles, quando muito ele vai à NY!

Alguns anos antes de eu "morrer" e quando eu já tinha uma graninha economizada com bastante trabalho eu comprei à vista a antiga casa que fora alugada pelos Cullen em Burlington quando eles foram lá passar uns tempos.

Meus pais já estavam querendo se aposentar da universidade, estavam querendo se dedicar com mais afinco ao seu verdadeiro amor, a escrita, mas se eles saíssem da universidade, perderiam a casa na qual haviam morado por quase uma vida e não teriam um lugar seu para morar. Henry já tinha saído de casa, mas morava em um apto pequeno e eles nunca tiveram uma grande renda como professores, portanto, também não tinham grandes economias. Então eu comprei e mobiliei a tal casa, eles todos se mudaram para lá, incluindo Henry, meus pais puderam sair da universidade e para que eles não reclamassem ou quem sabe se sentissem ofendidos, eu e Greg fazíamos de conta que morávamos lá também, mas íamos só de visita, quando muito uma vez por mês, porque trabalhávamos mais em NY ou em L.A.

E quando chegou à hora... Nossa, morrer como Judith Lovett foi tão difícil!

O que realmente ajudou muito na transição foi o fato de eu estar grávida de Tyler na época, foi Greg e o nosso amor, foi a verdadeira irmandade que existe entre eu, Justin e minha querida Helena, foi Byrdie e todos os outros.

Depois do tal "desastre" de avião, que vitimou a novata estrela de Hollywood e seu talentoso esposo, eu fiquei deprimida, só dormia e chorava, mas passou. Eu sabia que minha família humana estava em segurança, que meus queridos amigos Noah, Jonas e Kevin também.

Com o tempo eu ganhei um novo nome e identidade, Anna Efron, filha adotiva de Helena Koleston e Robert Efron, e afilhada de Justin, portanto, ganhei uma grande família, assim como meu marido e meu filho querido também.

Noah e Jonas nunca saíram de Burlington... Noah tornou-se professor da universidade e depois de um tempo acabou indo morar na minha antiga casa com a família. Jonas, por incrível que pareça, acabou se casando com Megan Kellis e hoje eles tem uma família enorme e moram naquele casarão, ela tem uma loja no centro e ele trabalha na escola...

Kevin, a mãe que se casou com um artista gráfico e a família, mulher e filha pequena, à qual ele chamou de Katherina, também acabaram voltando para lá. Ele vendeu por uma fortuna a empresa de web que tinha e comprou a antiga casa em que Hell morou.

Os pais de Justin já morreram, eles já tinham seus quarenta anos quando ele nasceu... mas ele mantém uma casa ali, mesmo que ela fique fechada por boa parte do ano, mas ainda assim eles se reúnem, três, quatro vezes por ano e às vezes Hell vai, às vezes, Byrdie vai, às vezes vão os dois, às vezes até eu mesma vou disfarçada e também os vejo, mesmo que de longe.

Meus pais, graças à "herança" que deixei, estão tendo uma velhice doce e tranqüila. Henry é colunista social do jornal da cidade e tem também um programa de TV que faz entrevistas, tipo pequenos documentários, que eu só consigo assistir quando estou em NY porque assinamos o canal.

Tyler sabe que tem avós maternos vivos, um tio, primos, meu irmão tem dois meninos, mas não sabe quem são, eu preferi assim, eu nunca quis o ver sofrer por não poder conviver com eles e meu filho também nunca demonstrou interesse em saber quem são já que Carlisle, Esme, Luna e Joseph sempre fizeram perfeitamente o papel de avós, o mimando bastante, assim como Hell, Byrdie e Justin seus padrinhos.

Bem, eu havia estado o dia com meu filho na gravadora, onde ele e os músicos estão trabalhando nos últimos detalhes de produção de seu single e estávamos voltando pra casa de Justin quando avistei meu irmão atravessando a rua. Ele olhou na direção do meu carro rapidamente, mas não me viu, porque os vidros do meu carro são escuros... ele está envelhecido, afinal tem seus cinqüenta anos, mas eu jamais confundiria aquela figura e o seu cheiro. Henry Lovett, meu irmão.

_- Mãe, você está bem mesmo?_- perguntou Tyler pela milésima vez, quando chegamos à mansão de Justin.

_- Estou, Tyler, já disse!_- mentira._- Agora entre e vá arrumar suas coisas pra Paris, e não se esqueça do terno que lhe comprei, está sobre a cama, não se demore demais porque logo alguém virá nos buscar!_

_- E Kath? Será que ela vai? Pete e Allie disseram que ela iria..._- ele está fascinado com esta garota que ele conheceu em Buccanner.

_- Se ambos disseram que ela vai, ela vai. Peter não costuma errar em suas previsões... mas vá e uma vez, tome um banho, eu preciso falar com seu tio.._- despachei Tyler e segui atrás de Justin seguindo seu cheiro e encontrei-o em seu quarto em polvorosa.

_- Amada, qual eu levo? Verde, azul ou rosa?_- perguntou ele segurando vários casacos de inverno._- Vi as previsões do tempo na internet e dizem que vai estar uma friaca enorme em Paris este findi! Já separou os teus? Quer algum emprestado?_

_- Justin, eu acabei de encontrar com Henry atravessando uma rua aqui em L.A..._

_- Uh, então você o viu..._- fez uma cara de "mão amarela".

_- Justin, você sabia que ele estava aqui?_

_- Sim._- largou os casacos e sentou-se na cama._- Foi com ele que eu passei o dia ontem, eu não pude ir à Burlington nem à NY gravar o programa de entrevistas dele e ele veio até aqui...Teoricamente ele tinha que ter ido embora já, eu não sabia que ele ficaria mais um dia... ele te viu?_

_- Não! Mas isso porque o vidro do carro é escuro! Mas porque você não me contou? Foi por isso que Hell ontem quis sair pra comprarmos roupas?_

_- Também, mas vamos combinar que Tyler estava precisando de um terno novo... Byrdie já chegou pra nos buscar, mas ele tava tão pra baixo que Greg o levou pra dar uma volta... Me desculpa?_- dei de ombros, claro que desculpo.

_- Byrdie é uma graça, mas ele não mede as conseqüências do que faz a maioria das vezes..._- coitada da Hell ela corta maus bocados com tantos maridos problemáticos! Por causa da mega bola fora de Byrdie ela passou dias aqui chorando conosco.

_- Jude, você tinha que tê-lo visto, ele também ta sofrendo... ele disse que foi atrás da tal família perdida de Joseph..._

_- Sério?_- fiquei surpresa._- Mas isso vai deixar Hell tão feliz! À Nanda também!_

_- Sim! Surpresas pra duas! Juro que eu não perco esta festa por nada!Que foi? Ainda bolada com teu irmão?_- perguntou ele ao perceber o quão eu ainda estava nervosa, então ele foi até a mesinha, escreveu algo em um bloquinho e depois me deu o papel._- Toma, aqui estão o telefone do hotel, o numero do quarto, o endereço... Você pode ficar aqui se lamentando, ou pode dar meia volta e ir atrás de Henry, mas independente da sua escolha, lembre-se que eu te amo, seja você Judith ou Anna._

E agora, eu vou ou eu fico?

* * *

**n/a: Mais uma atualização e eu c todo o brasileiro acredito em promessas, q burra q eu sou!**

**bjs**

**Vic**


	56. Pra Quem Vê De Fora 3

PARTE 7 (III)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 56 – Eu T. Amo +**

_Everybody see's it's u_

Todo mundo vê que é você

_I'm the one that lost the view_

Fui eu quem perdeu o foco

_Everybody says we're through_

Todos dizem que acabamos

_I hope u haven't said it too_

Só espero que você não tenha dito o mesmo

.

_So where do we GO from here_

Então, aonde iremos a partir daqui

_With all this fear in our eyes_

Com tanto medo em nossos olhos

_And where Love can take us now_

E aonde o amor poderá nos levar agora

_We've been so far down_

Já que já fomos tão longe

_We can still touch the Sky_

Mas ainda podemos alcançar o céu

.

_If we crawl_

Se rastejarmos

'_Til we can walk again_

Até podermos voltar a andar

_Then we'll run_

Então correremos

_Until we're strong enough to jump_

Até sermos fortes o suficiente pra pular

_Then we'll fly_

Então voaremos

_Until there is no Wind_

Até onde não aja mais vento

_So lets crawl_

Então, vamos rastejar

_Crawl, crawl_

Rastejar, rastejar

_Back to Love, yeah_

De volta ao amor, sim

_Back to Love, yeah_

De volta ao amor, sim

.

_Why did I change the pace?_

Por que eu quis trocar a minha paz?

_Hearts were never meant to race_

Corações nunca foram feitos pra competir

_I always felt the need for space_

E eu que sempre senti falta de espaço

_But now I can't reach your face_

Hoje, não consigo alcançar seu rosto

.

_So where are u standing now_

Portanto, onde estará você agora?

_Are u in the crowd of my fault_

Estará perdida pra sempre?

_Love, can't u see my hand?_

Querida, você consegue me enxergar?

_I need one more chance_

Eu preciso de mais uma chance

_We can still have it all_

Nós poderemos dar certo

.

_So we'll crawl_

Então rastejaremos

'_Til we can walk again_

Até conseguirmos andar

_Then we'll run_

Então correremos

_Until we're strong enough to jump_

Até sermos fortes pra saltar

_Then we'll fly_

Então voaremos

_Until there is no Wind_

Até onde já não aja mais vento

_So lets crawl_

Então, vamos rastejar

_Crawl, crawl_

Rastejar, rastejar

_Back to Love, yeah_

De volta ao amor, sim

_Back to Love, yeah_

De volta ao amor, sim

.

_Everybody see's it's u_

Todos vêem que é você

_Well I never wanna lose that view_

E eu nunca mais quero perder o foco

.

_So we'll crawl_

Então rastejaremos

'_Til we can walk again_

Até podermos andar novamente

_Then we'll run_

Então correremos

_Until we're strong enough to jump_

Até estarmos fortes o suficiente pra saltar

_Then we'll fly_

Então voaremos

_Until there is no Wind_

Até onde já não aja mais vento

_So lets crawl_

Então, vamos rastejar

_Crawl, crawl_

Rastejar, rastejar

_Back to Love_

De volta ao amor

_..._

_- Eric, é mesmo você?_- perguntou Fernanda assustada e surpresa.

_- Sim, oi, feliz aniversário._- disse ele oferecendo a ela um lindo botão de rosa vermelha.

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Você sente falta dele, não sente?_- perguntei à Hell que no silencio daquela limusine que estava nos levando ao Moulin Rouge alisava com carinho o anel que Bernard lhe dera há muito tempo atrás. Nas ultimas semanas Helena estava triste de dar dó, mas hoje além de lindamente vestida para a festa ela tinha uma expressão um pouco menos triste, eu diria que ela estava quase feliz, então ela suspirou ainda olhando pelo vidro da janela e sorriu pra nós um pouco sem graça.

_- Me desculpem meninos. Você tem razão Zack, eu estou com saudades de Bernard, assim como também sinto de cada um de vocês quando por ventura chegamos a brigar ou estamos longe..._- disse ela.

_- É, você só não mencionou que você sente falta dele milhões de vez mais do que sente de qualquer um de nós, afinal Bernard é o teu queridinho!_- resmungou Emmett. Helena tem quatro, quatro maridos e ele sempre sentiu ciúmes de Bernard! E Edward deu uma cotovelada no estomago dele.

_- Emmett, porque você sempre têm de falar alguma coisa completamente fora de propósito?_- disse Edward depois._- Qualquer coisa que Bernard fizer jamais vai superar o que você fez, apesar de que esta ultima vez ele realmente chegou perto..._- também meio que resmungou e os dois ficaram bancando os adolescentes se empurrando e se batendo e falando mal de Bernard que nem ali estava pra se defender.

_- Por favor, parem! Que merda, eu já to cansada disso!_- disse ela com a voz meio embargada e com os olhos marejados._- Querem saber, eu não preciso ficar aqui... Zack, vem comigo._- agarrou meu pulso e sumimos de dentro do carro deixando os dois pra trás. Não sei direito pra onde ela nos levou, estava escuro, frio, mas assim que aterramos, ela me abraçou forte e também quase me machucou com aquele troço que ela tinha na cabeça, reclamei e ela tirou, voltando a me abraçar._- Ah meu amor, ainda bem que eu tenho você, aqueles dois ás vezes parecem crianças ciumentas... Eu também os amo, mas.. ah, parece que eles não entendem nada!_

_- Eu vou estar sempre com você, minha linda..._- beijei o topo de sua cabeça e ela suspirou aliviada._- Pra onde você nos trouxe?_

_- Ué, não reconhece?_- perguntou, então estalou os dedos e as tochas ao redor iluminaram minha visão humana.

_- Marseille, o nosso cantinho..._

_- Sim, o nosso futton._- sorriu lindamente._- Me beija? Eu gosto tanto..._- e nos beijamos várias e várias vezes, foi ansioso, quente, urgente.

_- Helena, e a festa?_- perguntei ainda meio ofegante, de lábios quentes e inchado, deitado ao seu lado naquele "colchão" de praia.

_- Já iremos pra lá, não se preocupe, eu quero ficar mais um pouco aqui com você.. hoje não tem Marie e definitivamente aqui não há ninguém pra nos vigiar..._- Hell, Peter, Clau e Woody tinham mandado Marie, Artie, Beth, Greice e Nina pra La Push porque a festa será de certa forma imprópria pra menores, então eles estão aos cuidados dos lobos, devem estar enlouquecendo-os também._- Sabe namorado.._- disse sussurrando e arranhando minha nuca levemente._- Definitivamente você e os meninos merecem muitos pedidos de desculpas, eu fui uma namorada muito enjoada nestes últimos meses.._- e mordiscou minha orelha, ah, concentra Zackery! Hoje é a festa da tua filha!

_- Garanto que aceito todo e qualquer pedido de desculpas, mas você não deve nada a nós ou a qualquer outra pessoa, você tem todo o direito de sentir o que quiser._- eu disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos quando ela ficou meio aérea._- Hell? Helena, o que houve?_

_- Fernanda, ela precisa de mim, de nós._- então nos separamos, nos ajeitamos, ela apagou as tochas , agarrou a bolsa e o enfeite de cabeça sem colocá-lo, nos demos às mãos e de repente estávamos em uma ante-sala, vermelha e dourada à meia luz e esfumaçada, com Peter, Woody, Claudia, Rob e Lisa._- Cadê minha lobinha?_- perguntou Hell._- O que houve com ela?_

_- Nós!_- exclamou uma garota atrás de nós e nos viramos, vi uma garota vestida de vestido laranja, o tal de Eric com cara de pateta e outro com cara de quem estava achando aquilo muito divertido, pela semelhança com Joseph, eu diria que ela Darius e Hell sorriu pra eles._- Poxa, você ta linda!_

_- Kath! Que bom que vieram, minha intuição nunca falha!_- disse Hell ao me largar com seu casaco, bolsa e enfeite de cabeça e ir abraçá-los._- Eu sabia que hoje seria um dia especial..Humm, vejamos, foi Bernard quem os convidou, não foi?_- e assustados eles confirmaram._- Woody, quando seu pai chegar... humm, deixa pra lá, eu mesma faço isso... Eric, por favor, pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um E.T! Darius, você não disse nada sobre nós a ele? Feio, feio... bem, eu preciso acabar de me arrumar, ver minha filha... Emm e Ed já chegaram?_

_- Estão lá em baixo tirando fotos, chegaram a pouco e estavam desesperados atrás de você._- disse Claudia.

_- Okay. No momento eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer.. Zack, amor, leve nossos três amigos à nossa mesa e vocês meus filhos, circulando e felizes!_- apontou pros filhos._- Aproveitem a infinidade de mulheres nuas que estão por aí e divirtam-se um pouco, bebam, fumem charutos...vão logo!_- então me beijou e pegou o enfeite de cabeça e foi indo pro banheiro.

_- Okay, okay... _– disse Rob passando._- Oi, como vão? Mal deu tempo de cumprimentá-los!_- disse à Kath e Eric._- Ah, oi, pro senhor também, não nos conhecemos ainda, você deve ser o pai do meu tio, né? Eu sou sua alteza real o príncipe Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander!_- apresentou-se pomposamente à Darius que fez uma leve reverencia.

_- Príncipe, é?_- disse Kath também fazendo uma pequena reverencia._- Prazer, então!_

_- Já eu, sou Peter Koleston Cullen, eu também sou um príncipe, mas do outro lado da família, diremos assim..._- disse Pete se apresentando.

_- E eu também sou uma princesa! Claudia Klein Cullen!_- disse Clau._- Ih Pete, pela cara do nosso amiguinho aqui, ele reconheceu a gente.._- e os irmãos riram da cara de espanto que Eric fazia pros dois._- Não estressa garoto, àquele dia estávamos apenas brincando com você!_

_- Brincadeira de péssimo gosto, eu diria._- resmungou Eric.

_- Então vocês se conhecem?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Não pessoalmente, na verdade foi um encontro "virtual", não é? Foi apenas um trote..._- disse Woody ao se aproximar._- Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro William Mentz Koleston Scamander..._- apresentou-se._- Se me dão licença eu vou atrás de minha esposa... Rob, faça o que nossa mãe disse, circulando!_- e sumiu no ar.

_- Woody sabe ser chato quando quer..._- resmungou Rob._- Vamos, eu vou levá-los até a mesa.. Lisa, saia daí!_- chamou a namorada que estava com as orelhas coladas à porta do banheiro onde Nanda estava escondida._- E vocês, vieram apenas para a festa ou pretendem ficar um pouco mais?_- perguntou aos convidados enquanto descíamos de volta ao salão principal.

...

_- Perchè piangi, principesa? (Por que choras, princesa?)_- perguntou Hell à filha ao sentar-se no chão do lado de fora da cabine de banheiro onde Nanda estava trancada e não parava de chorar e soluçar.

_- Non lo hai visto mamma? Lui, Eric è qui!(Você não o viu, mamãe? Ele, Eric está aqui!)_- disse Nanda entre soluços.

_- Sim, eu o vi, porém repito, por que choras princesa? Não era isso que você tanto queria? Você desejou e teve seu desejo atendido, você deveria estar feliz, ele está aqui, vamos, saia daí, enfrente seus medos!_- disse Hell.

_- Não, eu não quero mais nada disso, mãe!_

_- Fernanda, você já não é uma criança há tempos, mas eu posso lhe tratar como uma se continuar agindo assim, não me faça entrar aí._- disse Hell firmemente.

_- Não, eu não quero sair, eu devo estar horrenda, minha maquiagem já foi pro brejo..._- choramingou.

_- Ser horrenda, principalmente a partir de hoje, não será mais possível, lobinha, vamos, saia daí, venha cá com a sua mamãe, eu quero poder lhe dar muitos beijinhos antes que os convidados lhe monopolizem e você não queira mais ser mimada por mim... hey, venha, eu quero ver você.. "Leve na lembrança, a singela melodia que eu fiz. Pra ti ó bom amada, princesa, olhos d'água. Menina da lua.."_- cantou fazendo Fernanda sair da cabine do banheiro diretamente para o seu abraço.

...

**EricPOV.**

Eu sequer tive a oportunidade de conversar com Fernanda.

Depois da saída de Bernard ontem eu liguei para meu tio, tanto quanto para Edward e ambos ficaram surpresos com a atitude dele e ficaram felizes em saber que iríamos, então me enchi de esperança e mal consegui dormi à noite, mas nosso transporte foi no mínimo estranho e totalmente enjoativo e então estávamos às portas de um corredor polonês de repórteres e fotógrafos com seus flashes cegantes e foi tudo muito rápido até entramos em uma enorme fila de cumprimentos e assim q a vi, mesmo que de longe, cercada, meu coração disparou, mas quando ela me viu, saiu correndo!

Pouco depois, quando a alcançamos, ela não estava propriamente ali, mas sim trancada em outra sala e num "puff" Helena surge em nossa frente, e como sempre ela estava linda, mesmo que hoje parecesse um lustre, e foi simpática conosco falando coisas de intuições e acertando sobre ter sido Bernard a nos convidar para a festa e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era que nem de longe ela parecia ter 45 anos e seis filhos...

Helena passou algumas ordens, mas só fui reconhecer as outras pessoas ali presentes quando eles se apresentaram, a sala estava escura e enfumaçada demais para minha visão, então descemos, o salão principal não parava de encher, havia um grande palco como de um teatro, dezenas de garotas seminuas e lindas, garçons também meio pelados que circulavam com uma infinidade de bebidas, uma banda que tocava um smoothy jazz num canto, pole dancing...

As pessoas nos olhavam como se houvessem holofotes sobre nós, como se fossemos comida, algumas delas, mas definitivamente a única pessoa desconfortável com tal exposição era eu, fomos apresentados para mais algumas "altezas reais" (!) e logo Kath sumiu acompanhada de Isabel e Alice e meu avô saiu atrás de tio Joseph me deixando ali, meio perdido naquela grande mesa bem no centro do salão!

_- Nunca fomos oficialmente apresentados, no entanto sei bem quem é você._- disse-me um cara ao se aproximar vindo de trás de mim e ele não aparentava ser mais velho que eu e pela cara dele, vinha praticamente com quatro pedras nas mãos._- É muita coragem aparecer aqui, Eric Ford... Acaso veio ver se havia causado algum dano?_

_- E você é..._

_- Dean Skeeter._

_- Ah, o cara que está saindo com a minha namorada._- vêm aqui me tirar pra louco faço o mesmo contigo cara! E ele que já não estava com a cara mais simpática do mundo, a fechou completamente, eu acho que o ouvi rosnar, mas como me afastei, posso ter me enganado.

_- Fernanda não é nada sua, ela é minha namorada._- enfatizou o "minha". _– E que tipo de "namorado"_- fez aspinhas no ar e veio vindo na minha direção._- Some por mais de um mês sem dizer nada e mesmo quando pode, não o faz? Ela está muito melhor sem você, você não passa de..._- então fui salvo pelo gongo.

_- Dean, por favor._- disse Robert parado ali ao nosso lado segurando dois copos de uísque e o cara endireitou-se._- Fernanda pode ser tua namorada, desde ontem à noite devo dizer, Eric pode ser um humano totalmente cagão, mas ela ainda é a minha irmã caçula e esta é a festa dela e não um ringue... vá dar uma volta, vai.._

_- Okay, com licença._- disse o outro indo embora, mas não sem antes dar-me uma encarada e Rob me ofereceu um dos copos de uísque e ambos bebemos um grande gole de cada.

_- Obrigado._- eu disse, e nisso a banda parou e apenas o piano soou ali porque as conversas também foram cessando e ao olhar para aquele pequeno palco eu vi Helena e Fernanda sentadas e Hell tocava e cantava lindamente em uma língua em que eu desconhecia._- Que idioma é?_

_- Português, é um dos mais bonitos, e um dos preferidos de Nanda._- respondeu Rob depois de mais um gole de uísque.

_- Ela me disse que quando pequena falava apenas italiano.._- contei e ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

_- Um das habilidades de Fernanda é entender idiomas, mas ela possui também outras esquisitices... esquisitices estas que a fazem tão especial, tão sensível. Principalmente a humanos, antes de você, ela jamais havia expressado qualquer simpatia a vocês..._- (?) hein?- _Então ela te viu, ela se apaixonou por você e você foi embora._- disse Robert.

_- Não fui embora por vontade própria..._

_- Mas foi por vontade própria que você não procurou por ela quando pôde, não foi? E isso é um fato._- disse olhando-me de lado.

_- Depois de tanto tempo, depois que eu soube que ela estava saindo com outro... eu não tinha pra que ligar se eu não sabia o que dizer..._

_- Bom, se você está aqui é porque de certa forma achou, né? Escute, eu não tenho nada contra você, mas Fernanda realmente está bem com Dean, só não estrague as coisas e a faça sofrer de novo._- disse por fim antes de sair.

...

* * *

**n/a : Olaaa**

**mais uma atualização!**

**espero q gostem...**

**Emy, grazie pela review! Ao menos uma! "iupiii"!**

**P.S: DEEM UMA OLHADA NOS MEUS ALBUNS DO PICASA QUE ESTÁ RECEHADO DE**

**MOOOOIIIITAS FOTOS NOVAS! DEEM TMB UMA OLHADA NOS NOVOS CLIPES DO **

**YOUTUBE PRA VOCES VEREM O QUE MAIS VAI ROLAR NA FESTINHA DA NANDA!**

**Beijos e até o proximo!**

**Vic.**


	57. Pra Quem Vê de Fora 4

PARTE 7 (IV)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 57 – No Air (Sem Ar)**

E ao término da "musica tema" de Fernanda, Helena e a filha foram amplamente aplaudidas de pé pelos convidados e com vergonha por não ter percebido que a mãe a levara de volta à festa, Nanda escondeu-se em seu abraço mais uma vez enquanto Hell pegava o microfone de cima do piano.

_- Agradeço pelos aplausos meus amigos, agradeço mesmo._- disse Hell ao microfone._- Mas estamos todos aqui esta noite porque é a festa da minha menina... Nanda, olha pra mamãe..._- pediu e Nanda olhou._- Oi lobinha._- sorriu pra filha.

_- Oi mãe._- disse Nanda ainda chorosa e envergonhada, mas Hell passou a mão em seu rosto para limpar suas lágrimas ajeitando novamente sua maquiagem, depois beijou a testa da filha que deixou ali sentada no banco do piano e levantou-se.

_- Agora amigos, por favor, sentem-se e fiquem à vontade..._- pediu descendo uns poucos degraus para o nível das mesas._- Eu vou contar-lhes uma historinha, curta, prometo... Primeiro, sejam bem vindos e boa noite..._- disse ela começando a circular por entre as mesas entretendo a todos._- Esta musica que cantei para minha filha é a "musica tema" dela e cada um dos meus filhos tem uma, é uma maneira de eu e os pais deles expressarmos em palavras, música, o quão importantes cada um deles é pra nós, e hoje, como eu disse anteriormente, esta é a festa de aniversario de Fernanda, e estamos celebrando a maioridade dela._- e de onde estava, virou-se em direção à filha.

_Fernanda, há 18 anos você entrou em nossas vidas e foi incrivelmente festejada e muito esperada, principalmente por estes dois aqui, teus bisavôs..._- disse já ao lado de Indra e Theodore que mal se continham de tanto orgulho._- E por mim e pelo teu pai, claro, mas estes dois senhores babões aqui finalmente puderam unir as famílias em torno de um "Koleston Swift" para chamarem de "seu" e comemoraram muito, em minha opinião, estão comemorando até hoje..._- e gesticulou atrás dos dois como se estivesse bebendo arrancando risadas de todos, mas disfarçou assim que os dois olharam pra ela e logo voltou a falar.

_Assim que eu soube que você era uma menina, a minha primeira lobinha e que com Woody e Rob daria continuidade ao meu clã, à minha família a minha felicidade por sua gestação só aumentou, e foi naquele momento que eu não tive duvidas em que nome dar a você... Há 18 anos Fernanda não era um nome tão comum como hoje, e o significado deste nome exemplifica você: amorosidade, responsabilidade, franqueza, adaptabilidade e serenidade..._

_Mas Fernanda era também o nome de sua avó paterna, e se ela me deu este cara lindo aqui..._- disse acarinhando o rosto de Zack que pegou sua mão e beijou delicada e amorosamente e eles trocaram olhares apaixonados._- Bem, se ela me deu seu pai, pra que pudéssemos ter você, nada melhor do que homenageá-la, dando a você o nome dela... Então, depois de extenuantes 15h de parto chefiadas por seu avô Carlisle e seu tio Edward, você veio a mim numa tarde fria de quarta feira, grande, gorduchinha e tão loirinha que seu cabelo chegava a ser prateado nas pontas!_

_E você cresceu rápido e forte, logo engatinhava por toda a casa ou andava tropeçando nos móveis de tua avó Esme quebrando tudo ou simplesmente roendo os móveis de casa quando os dentinhos começaram a nascer...desculpa, mãe.._- encolheu os ombros._- Porém as mais desesperadas com você ainda eram Alice e Rosie que "gastavam horas no shopping só pensando em você"_- disse fazendo aspinhas no ar._- E toda a vez que você vestia alguma roupinha, não durava nem cinco minutos antes que você rasgasse tudo ou manchasse, acho que você e eu sempre tivemos certa fobia com roupas... É muito pêlo, gente! E sim Emmett, eu sei que você não se importa que eu use muitas roupas..._- todos riram, e Emm ganhou um beijo na testa._- Mas concentra ta querido, o assunto agora é outro.. foco!_

_Bom, voltando, eu diria que quando você, Nanda, começou a falar é que nos colocou bobos de vez... primeiramente porque só falava em italiano, e eu culpo Florença por isso, afinal eu passei grande parte de tua gestação lá e como uma boa italianinha você falava pelos cotovelos, coisa que ainda faz bastante, portanto, qualquer um que resolver conversar com esta menina hoje esteja preparado, porque ela fala demais e deixa qualquer um zonzo, principalmente quando embola os idiomas, o que fazia muito quando era pequena, hoje nem tanto..._- e foi voltando para onde estava a filha._- Mas acima de tudo, você é franca, de uma franqueza que muitas vezes constrange, porque você minha filha, enxerga as pessoas, porém eu como sua mãe, tenho o poder de enxergar você, de sentir você não importa onde eu esteja e é por ver o que vejo em você que eu sou extremamente orgulhosa da filha que tenho... por favor, venha até aqui e ajoelhe-se._- pediu já no centro do salão e Fernanda se viu obrigada a descer do pequeno palco adjacente e se juntar à mãe.

_- Mãe, o que você vai fazer?_- perguntou Fernanda, mas da mãe ela ganhou um sorriso maroto e um peteleco no nariz.

_- Quando eu tinha 18 anos foi seu tio Joseph quem fez isso por mim, mas hoje, eu faço com você..._- passou uma das mãos sobre seu anel e o duplicou._- Fernanda, este é o anel do selo real Lycan, e como vê, é idêntico ao meu e apenas as mulheres nascidas lobas de sangue Mentz tem o direito de usá-lo..._- disse colocando no dedo da filha._- Você é a terceira a recebê-lo e Nina também receberá o dela quando completar a maioridade... Ele significa que você é o ventre, o receptáculo de uma família muito antiga à qual tentaram destruir, mas que o amor salvou... E quando você der à luz aos meus netos, eu espero que você repasse a eles, todo o amor que eu tento dar aos teus irmãos, a você, aos teus sobrinhos... E esta coroa..._- disse ela tirando o enfeite de cabeça que tinha que se transformou em uma coroa linda._ – Esta é a mesma coroa que seu tio me deu e que um dia pertenceu à tua avó, que certamente está muito orgulhosa de você..._- e olhou com o canto de olho pra o lado onde estavam Kath, Eric e Darius e em seguida colocou-a sobre a cabeça da filha._- É com esta coroa, que eu, a rainha Lycan, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen dou a você, Fernanda Mentz Koleston Swift o titulo oficial de princesa real Lycan! Agora se levante meu amor, e veja o mundo curvar-se pra você!_- disse Hell por fim ao virar a filha coroada em direção aos convidados.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Wow! Eu estava passada!

Ao contrario de mim, minha mãe não é lá muito dada às falações, mas definitivamente ela sabe como entreter as pessoas e emocioná-las e foi isso que vi, emoção, em cada um dos rostos daquelas pessoas que nos aplaudiram depois de terem educadamente se curvado para nós, pra mim! Fernanda, agora você é oficialmente uma princesa!

_- Ah, mãe!Muito obrigada!_- agarrei-a em um forte abraço e ficamos vários minutos assim.

_- Será que eu também posso abraçar minha filhotinha?_- perguntou meu pai já do nosso lado e me separei dela para abraçá-lo._- Parabéns minha filha!_

_- Uff!_- exclamou minha mãe de novo ao microfone._ – Nanda, eu sei que você me pediu pra cantar pra você hoje e eu vou fazê-lo, mas veja só onde estamos esta noite, Moulin Rouge! Eu definitivamente não posso fazer isto sozinha, ainda mais quando você tem aquele talentosíssimo cara como teu padrinho..._- apontou para o palco principal e lá estava tio Justin sobre um holofote vestindo um sobretudo de couro! Então ela mandou-nos de volta à nossa mesa que ficava ali perto e as luzes se apagaram completamente enquanto ele começava sua apresentação...

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!_

Bem-vindos!_  
Fremde, etranger, stranger._

Estrangeiros_  
Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,_

Estou encantado _  
Happy to see you, bliebe, reste, stay._

Feliz em vê-los, fiquem

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome_

Sejam bem-vindos_  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret!_

Ao Cabaret!

A apresentação foi praticamente como os dos musicais da Broadway! Ai que barato! Depois que as cortinas fecharam-se pela apresentação de Justin elas logo abriram para mostrar tia Jude sentada em uma cadeira bem ao centro, acompanhada de mais algumas bailarinas, interpretando agora, "Mein Herr"! Lindo!

_You have to understand the way I am,_

Você têm de entender o jeito que sou_  
Mein Herr._

Meu querido_  
A tiger is a tiger, not a lamb._

Um leão é um leão e não um cordeiro_  
Mein Herr._

Meu querido_  
You'll never turn the vinegar to jam,_

Você nunca transformará vinagre em geléia_  
Mein Herr._

Meu querido_  
But I do..._

Mas eu faço_  
What I do..._

O que faço_  
When I'm through..._

E quando me canso_  
Then I'm through..._

Eu me canso_  
And I'm through..._

E estou cansada_  
Toodle-oo!_

Tchauzinho!_  
Bye-Bye, Mein Lieber Herr._

Bye-bye meu queridinho_  
Farewell, mein Lieber Herr._

Até algum dia, meu queridinho_  
It was a fine affair,_

Tivemos um bom caso_  
But now it's over._

Mas agora acabou_  
And though I used to care,_

E pense que estou sendo legal_  
I need the open air._

Preciso respirar_  
You're better off without me,_

Você ficará melhor sem mim_  
Mein Herr._

Meu querido

E mais uma vez as cortinas fecharam-se e na terceira apresentação estavam lá sobre o palco tia Rosie, tia Allie, Abe, Indie, Karlla e Clau cantando o "Cell Block Tango" de Chicago com dezenas de bailarinos e foi Hot!

_He had it coming_

Ele podia pressentir_  
He had it coming_

Ele podia pressentir_  
He only had himself to blame_

E só pode culpar à si mesmo_  
If you'd have been there_

Se você estivesse lá_  
If you'd have seen it_

Também teria visto

Mas nada foi tão HOT quanto a ultima apresentação, minha mãe toda boa cantando "Be italian" do musical Nine! E não é só porque é minha mãe, mas ela realmente é muito boa, não só ela como todas as suas cópias que estavam ali... tinham que ter visto a cara dos maridos dela, especialmente a do meu pai...

_So, you little Italian devils,_

Então, pequenos demonios italianos_  
You want to know about love?_

Vocês querem aprender sobre o amor?_  
Saraghina will tell you._

Saraghina vai ensina-los_  
If you want to make a woman happy,_

Se quiserem satisfazer uma mulher_  
You rely on what you were born with._

Façam uso daquilo com o qual vocês nasceram_  
Because it is in your blood_

Porque está em vosso sangue

_Be Italian,_

Sejam italianos_  
be Italian._

Sejam italianos_  
Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss._

E na primeira chance roubem-lhe um beijo_  
Be Italian, be Italian._

Sejam italianos, sejam italianos

_When you hold me,_

E quando me abraçarem_  
Don't just hold me but _

Não apenas me abracem_  
Hold this!_

Mas peguem isto!_  
Please be gentle, sentimental ?_

Sejam gentis, sentimentais?

_Go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat,_

Sigam em frente, e deem um tapa no meu bumbum_  
But be daring and uncaring._

Sejam corajosos e agressivos_  
When you pinch me, try to pinch me where there's fat._

Mas quando me apertarem tentem apertar onde aja um gordinho

_Be a singer, be a lover._

Seja um cantor, seja um amante_  
Pick the flower now before_

E me agarrem logo_  
The chance is past._

Antes que percam a chance_  
Be Italian,_

Sejam italianos_  
Be Italian_

Sejam italianos_  
Live today as if it may become your last._

E vivam cada dia como se fossem o ultimo

_- Champagne?_- ouvi duas vozes masculinas perguntarem ao mesmo tempo e duas taças de champagne surgirem na minha frente ao mesmo tempo que me deparei com Eric e Dean que entreolharam-se carrancudos, mas continuavam ali esperando que eu escolhesse de vez por algum deles. E agora?


	58. Pra Quem Vê de Fora 5

PARTE 7 (V)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 58 – Cantarolar**

**PetePOV.**

Acho que é até meio bobo dizer que eu e Karlla saímos da festa de aniversario de Nanda depois daquela bendita apresentação dela e das meninas...

Sá nós não, Woody e Abe, Clau e Seth também! Falo por nós, os três casais, que escapamos "à francesa" da gelada Paris para a abrasadora e caliente cidade do Rio de Janeiro, mais precisamente para a Ilha Esme e é nestas horas em que agradeço por esta ilha ser consideravelmente grande e terem construído os tais bangalôs há alguns anos, ainda que a excitação fosse tanta que ainda podíamos senti-la no ar!

Eu e Karlla ficamos na casa grande, passamos horas nos amando e quando ela pegou no sono, cansada e suada, nua sobre a cama e descoberta dos lençóis eu fiquei a admirá-la sobre a claridade da lua, naquele resto de noite e sua pele eriçava-se toda a vez que as lufadas de vento fresco vindo do mar entravam pelas janelas francesas do quarto que estavam abertas.

Amar a minha japinha era a minha sina e ao mesmo tempo meu ponto fraco e forte e ela é perfeita pra mim. É forte, guerreira, extremamente equilibrada como todo oriental e principalmente, mortal e tudo isso naquele corpo de proporções perfeitas, pequeno e magro de cor asiática de cabelos e olhos muito negros.

Nossos filhos puxaram a ela em respeito aos olhos e aos cabelos, mas a cor da pele deles é mais clarinha, tipo a minha, assim como os poderes, eles são pequenos Kolestons e se eles tanto quanto eu ou meus irmãos somos lotados de poderes devemos tudo à nossa mãe, a quem ser poderosa é tão fácil e simples como respirar, está no sangue.

Sangue...

Eu admito, tinha muito medo desse negócio de "troca de sangue" que acontece entre os casais vampiros... nunca me importou que Karlla quando se animasse cravasse suas presas em mim, primeiro porque eu confesso, sou fetichista com esse negócio de sentir um pouco de dor durante o sexo, ser selvagem, segundo porque ela não tem veneno na mordida, mas eu tenho...

E era realmente foda controlar o meu também desejo de mordê-la, não que eu não a desejasse, pelo contrario, eu não queria era transformá-la apenas pra satisfazer o meu desejo!

Até o dia em que Edward me disse que mestiços são imunes ao veneno vampiro porque já os carregam no sangue, sim, mas ele me disse isso depois de ternos pego, bem, digamos... Sim no flagra, ta! Bem, tarde demais pra sentir vergonha agora!

Confesso também que no inicio e principalmente depois que ele tranquilamente me disse aquilo eu fiquei meio arredio, porque na primeira coisa que pensei foi nele, Edward e minha mãe, praticando tal ato enquanto transavam! Não que eu jamais tivesse presenciado tal cena, somente nos últimos anos é que eles têm sido mais afetuosos um com o outro na frente dos outros, e só passaram a se beijar na nossa frente agora que Marie nasceu... E sei lá também, eu gostava da tia Bella, achava ela legal e bonita pra caramba... mas whatever, ele vai ser pra sempre meu tio, sendo um dos maridos da minha mãe ou não, e também não chega a ser de todo ruim, gosto principalmente quando alguém o manda à merda, porque Edward é um cara que fez pós graduação em frescura!

Já de Byrdie eu e Clau gostamos como se ele também fosse nosso pai, o que de certa forma ele não deixa de ser já que Woody e Rob são filhos dele e eles gostam do meu pai como se fosse deles também. E pra mim Zack é um parceiraço, um grande amigo e pai da nossa "princesinha". Quando não há muito trabalho na Liga eu e ele costumamos treinar juntos e eu diria que ele poderia ser um agente de alto nível, quem sabe até no mesmo nível que o meu se fosse pra algum dos campos de treinamento treinar oficialmente, mas ele não quer, diz que a vida dele é ao lado da minha mãe como seu guardião, posto que ele perderia se virasse um agente, coisa que Byrdie fez, mas quem não larga dele é ela e no fim todos se entendem. Na real mesmo, nada disso vêm ao caso.

Depois que Edward me jurou de pés juntos e mais de uma vez que se eu mordesse Karlla eu não a transformaria, que ela continuaria a mesma de sempre eu fui conversar com meu pai sobre o tal assunto. Eu queria saber dele qual era a sensação de ter dentro de si o sangue da mulher amada, afinal, vira e mexe ele aparece com uma borda violeta no dourado de seus olhos até hoje e sempre me pareceu completamente realizado com isso.

_- "Você até já deve saber.."_- disse ele levemente envergonhado ao começar a falar, lembro bem._ – "A paixão entre eu e sua mãe começou assim, numa pequena troca de sangue.."_

Era claro que eu conhecia bem a história, agora aliás, por conta dos livros infantis de Abigail o mundo todo conhece a história do vampirão e da bruxinha dos cabelos de fogo que inocentemente correu para salva-lo e ao beijá-lo, acaba apaixonada por ele.

Meu pai comparou a sensação ao cantarolar constante de sua canção favorita no corpo todo, como se todas as suas terminações nervosas ficassem dependentes da outra pessoa, que seus sentimentos ficavam mais enraizados e que às vezes ele podia sentir o mesmo que minha mãe e que tinha vezes que ele tinha alguns efeitos dependendo da quantidade de sangue ingerida, mesmo que fosse temporariamente, como força e velocidade aumentadas...

Entre mim e minha mãe nunca houve realmente uma conversa sobre o assunto, ela já vinha bem antes disso me observando, me mandandoeu ficar mais tempo com minha mulher e sempre muito quieta, coisa que vindo dela não é lá muito bom, porque quer dizer que ela está te examinando de cima a baixo e vice-versa.

Então, durante um período tranqüilo no trabalho da liga ela estava arquivando com minha ajuda uma infinidade de papéis de missões já realizadas, quando a percebi me encarando, eu fingi que não percebi, mas sim, até parece que consigo enganar a minha mãe, então ela continuou ali parada me olhando fixamente de braços cruzados.

_- "Peter, eu preciso que você vá hoje mesmo a Roma."_- disse ela em tom blasé.

_- "Alguma missão?"_- perguntei interessado.

_- "Digamos que sim."_- sorriu, mas não mostrou os dentes._- " Vá logo ajeitar suas coisas, eu posso terminar isto aqui sozinha...Tome!"_- disse depois de colocar a mão no bolso e retirar as chaves de uma casa._- " Espere por instruções na minha casa de Roma, eu falarei com Luigi, tire o resto da semana de folga, acho que você vai precisar destes dias..."_

E eu fui, excitado eorgulhoso por minha mãe ter confiado em mim, eu não estava preocupado com Karlla porque ela e o pai estavam viajando e fui confiante. Não mais que de repente, quando já era noitinha, Karlla surpreendeu chegando lá trazendo um bilhete escrito por minha mãe, mas assinado por ela e meu pai que dizia: _**"Meu querido, sua maior missão nesta vida é ser feliz e gozar ao máximo a tua felicidade. Aproveite estes dias com tua esposa e deixe as coisas entre vocês acontecerem naturalmente, porém, só queremos vocês dois de volta em casa quando estiverem totalmente realizados. Com amor, mamãe e papai"**_

E quando aconteceu realmente foi como um cantar, um cantarolar, foi um verdadeiro batidão! Só a partir daquele momento eu fui capaz de compreender meu pai e até mesmo tornar-me mais simpático à idéia de minha mãe e Edward juntos, já que ele mesmo disse que jamais tinha tido tal experiência com minha tia...

A sensação em mim foi de felicidade extrema, uma coisa extremamente desesperadora, perfeita e eu queria aquilo pra sempre comigo a partir daquele instante, e ainda quero, mesmo passados tantos anos e quero cada dia mais...

Agora o sol começa a despontar neste inicio de manhã de verão no Brasil, e a claridade vermelha batia naquele corpo nu estendido ao meu lado fazendo luzir encantadoramente sua pele macia e cheirosa como capim limão...

E eu a despertei delicadamente de seu cochilo de êxtase por um pedido.

_- Karlla, minha japinha..._- chamei esfregando meus dedos por suas costas nuas e ela acordou suspirando, com um leve sorriso nos lábios._- Amor, você ta me ouvindo?_

_- To sim, mas ta tão gostoso... o que houve, Pete?_- balbuciou se espreguiçando e ainda meio que dormindo.

_- Karlla Yle Shirriro..._- e ele gemeu baixinho, ela não gosta muito que eu use todo seu nome.

_- O que há Peter Koleston Cullen?_- perguntou achando um pouco de graça na minha formalidade e virando-se em minha direção.

_- Você aceita se casar comigo de verdade? Com direito à festa, igreja, vestido de noiva?_- perguntei e então ela pareceu finalmente despertar.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**este é mais curtinho, eu sei..**

**mas é tipo "oooowwwwnnnn!" não?**

**eu achei q sim...**

**e ai dry, foi bom pra vc?**

**no proximo tem Clau e Seth , Abe e Woody e Hell e Byrdie!**

**E mais alguns trexos da festa de Nanda tmb...**

**Beijos**

**Vic!**

**AAAAHHHHH! NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VISITAR OS MEUS ALBUNS DO PICASA QUE ESTÃO SUPER LOTADOS DE FOTOS!**

**.com/victoriazanini**


	59. Pra Quem Vê de Fora 6

PARTE 7 (VI)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 59 – I Wanna Have Ur Babies (Quero Ter Teus Filhos)**

**Ilha Esme, Brasil.**

**ClauPOV.**

Com a chegada na família dos três últimos bebês, Artie, Beth e Marie, eu e Abe resolvemos trazer mais lobinhos à família e em "segredo" fomos consultar Rachel em La Push para que ela pudesse dizer se estava tudo bem conosco, afinal estávamos em duvida... Foram muitos anos evitando bebês que vai que não pudéssemos mais engravidar!

Mas estava tudo em ordem conosco, continuávamos ovulando direitinho e paramos com nossos medicamentos e passamos para a "sacrificosa" parte em que praticamos bastante sexo para conseguirmos engravidar de nossos lobos!

Seth ficou animadíssimo e toda a vez em que ele tem uma folga de seus pacientes, ele voltou a praticar medicina há alguns anos, eu e ele nos encontramos e praticamos bastante... é, é um "horror"! Greice é quem mais ficou animada, há anos ela implora por um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, mas sempre arranjávamos uma desculpa aqui ou outra ali pra enrolá-la, ainda mais com tantas crianças em casa, incluindo ela que até "ontem" também era uma criança, que a vê é provável que pense que ela é mais velha que Nina, mas não é verdade, ela é mais de um ano mais nova que a prima, mas agora com as duas estudando fora, sobra mais tempo pra todos, e bate a saudades de ter um bebezinho...

E nesta noite havia um algo mais no ar que eu não sei dizer direito o que era, era algo excitante, sexy, quase tátil...

Talvez tivesse a ver com o clima da festa e de todas aquelas apresentações cheias de sensualidade, mas eu me sentia quente por dentro, pegando fogo, quase que como na noite em que Nanda e Dean foram pra cama e "esquentou" a todos, então, quando voltei à festa eu dei um jeito de sumir com meu marido de lá!

O corpo quente e firme de Seth ainda me deixa tão inebriada e extasiada quanto da primeira vez em que ficamos juntos em Spring Lake, é como um ciclo vicioso onde ele é a minha droga e eu jamais quero abandoná-lo...

Seus grossos e úmidos lábios ainda me deixam-me completamente arrepiada sempre que encontram os meus ou quando ele descobre sempre novas maneiras de deslizarem pelo meu corpo mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos...

Meu Seth.

Seth Clearwater.

...

**AbePOV.**

_- Eu sempre gostei mais do teu cabelo desse jeito..._- sussurou William enquanto beijava minhas costas causando arrepios na base da espinha com sua barba que despontava... estávamos nus à luz do luar que entrava naquela cabana e no momento, não havia melhor lugar no mundo do que aquele._- Não que você não fique igualmente linda de cabelos lisos..._

Me pegou no colo e me levou de volta à cama onde me deitou delicadamente como sempre faz e percebi que enquanto me beijava ele estava procurando na gaveta do criado mudo por algo.

_- Woody, eu quero outro bebê._- eu disse quando notei que o que ele estava procurando era uma camisinha, coisa que nunca falta em qualquer gaveta que você abra, não importa se você está no Brasil ou em Timbuktu!

E ele olhou pra mim um pouco surpreso e com algo parecido com um sorriso nos lábios já com a embalagem na mão.

Nina foi muito bem vinda quando fiquei grávida e meio que nos casamos às pressas ainda no mesmo verão em que Clau e Seth se casaram, mas nossa filha foi um "acidente", falta de camisinha com esquecimento de pílulas! E desde então eu não esqueço mais de tomar os tais comprimidinhos e nem ele das tais onipresentes camisinhas, mas ali estava ele ainda confuso certamente achando que eu estava tirando com a cara dele.

_- Hun?_

_- Eu estou falando sério, William! Deixa esse troço aonde você o encontrou, eu quero outro bebê!_- ri porque ele ainda estava com aquela carinha de perdido, a mesma carinha de perdido que fez quando Hell disse que eu estava grávida e ele caiu duro no chão!_- Eu e Claudia até já fomos ao médico, eu já parei com a pílula... e depois que ouvi o discurso da tua mãe hoje, o que eu mais quero é dar a vocês outra menina!_- então ele sorriu tão lindo que fez meu coração palpitar.

_- Verdade mesmo?_- perguntou depois de jogar a embalagem longe e vir avançando sobre mim maliciosamente._- Se você deseja tanto.. vou te dar o que você quer com o maior prazer!_- e me tomou.

Ah, como eu amo meu lobo!

...

**Algumas horas antes.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu tinha visto Bernard chegar ainda quando eu estava fazendo o meu discurso sobre Nanda e por pensamento eu o mandei subir àquela sala onde eu estava, aquela perto do banheiro onde Fernanda havia se escondido de Eric e fui me encontrar com ele assim que Justin começou sua apresentação.

Logo que entrei ele respeitosamente levantou-se do sofá onde estava nervosamente sentado com as mãos postadas sobre seus joelhos, percebi também um copo de uísque vazio sofre uma mesinha e ele mesmo cheirava a malte, sabe-se lá quantas doses ele já não teria tomado naqueles minutos, e ele se ajeitou e sorriu levemente.

Ele estava nervoso, eu podia senti-lo. Ele ainda não sabia se seu plano de trazer Darius e os netos havia dado certo porque não os havia visto e estava achando que eu brigaria com ele de novo, que absurdo!

Sim, eu fora fria com ele, mas meu amor por ele é tanto que faz com que meu corpo doa incessantemente quando ele está longe de mim e meu coração disparou depois que ouvi o dele disparar por mim, ainda que estivéssemos por alguns metros e palavras muito duras.

_- Boa noite, que bom que veio, Fernanda certamente ficará feliz com a tua presença._- eu disse.

_- Boa noite._- disse ele um pouco tristinho, ainda me achando fria._- Eu vim dar os meus parabéns a ela, mas prometo que irei embora em seguida._

_- Por quê? Eu.. Woody e Rob.. apenas fique._- me enrolei toda.

_- Não quero ficar, eu não quero causar incomodo e também não quero ser mal recebido._- disse encarando às paredes.

_- Não diga um absurdo desse Bernard, você é meu marido._- e ele olhou para mim com um sorriso tímido e nervoso nos lábios._- A propósito, obrigada pela surpresa, você fez a mim e Joseph muito felizes esta noite._- então ele voltou a mirar o chão chutando o carpete em silencio._- O que há? Diga o que quer dizer, pergunte se for o caso.. nada mais pode me ferir mais do que já feriu ou fazer tão mal quanto já fez, eu nunca ..._- ele me cortou.

_- Me perdoe. E não estou pedindo perdão apenas à minha rainha, estou pedindo à mulher que amo, à mãe dos meus filhos... às vezes eu sou tão ou mais infantil do que qualquer um. Eu jamais deveria ter te dito aquilo muito menos ter pensado no que pensei..._- ele estava com os olhos marejados falando aquilo, então se ajoelhou com as mãos sobre o peito._ – Eu vou entender se você não me amar mais, até mesmo se você quiser me matar pelo que fiz, me mandar embora, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo Helena! Eu te amo tanto que meu corpo dói todo, ainda mais quando eu estou longe de você!_

Corri até ele e envolvi-o com meus braços e ele encostou a cabeça em meu ventre e soluçou e ficamos algum tempo quietos naquela estranha posição.

_- Bernard, eu jamais vou deixar de amar você, mas você me magoou e eu realmente fiquei triste com tua atitude. Joseph tinha os motivos dele para esconder a existência do pai, e agora também esta família que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha. Eu só descobri de Darius porque por ventura eu acabei indo trabalhar com ele, depois Joseph me pediu segredo, fiquei quieta. Ele e o pai nunca se deram bem, porque eu àquela altura imporia a todos uma situação tão desconfortável? Com o tempo e com outros trabalhos eu acabei ficando amiga de Darius.. ele é meu amigo, eu também não contei nada sobre isso porque exporia o segredo do meu irmão! Darius é meu amigo Byrdie, ele é pai do meu irmão, conheceu minha mãe, você entende isso? Eu nunca tive nada com ele, quando nos encontramos vamos sempre a lugares públicos, conversamos sobre coisas comuns, me divirto na companhia dele e eu volto pra casa, volto pra você e pros meninos... você é o meu lobo, é o lobo que amo, quando que você vai entender isso?- _- perguntei e ele levantou o rosto pra me olhar.

_- Ah Hell, eu lamento tanto ter te feito mal..._

_- Agora já foi, eu só quero que você levante-se e me beije, porque eu realmente estou com saudades de você!_- falei e ele me agarrou pela cintura me levantando no ar e quando nos beijamos foi um turbilhão de sentimentos, como se eu houvesse encontrado a cura pra minha dor nos lábios de Bernard e nas batidas de seu coração acelerado. Eu estava tão feliz, tão em êxtase que eu deixei toda aquela excitação que eu estava sentindo afetar a todos como uma onda._- Vamos, eu preciso descer, está quase na hora da minha apresentação..._- nos separamos mesmo que eu estivesse longe de querer fazer aquilo.

_- Posso te perguntar algo?_- disse ele enquanto nos ajeitávamos e eu acenei que sim._- Por que àquela menina.. por que você e Joseph deram o colar da mãe de vocês à Kath?_

_- Bom, se você tivesse ouvido da primeira vez, mocinho... bem, deixa pra lá, encurtando a história, apenas devolvemos o colar à dona de origem._- e ele me olhou em duvida com a mesma cara que Woody e Rob fazem quando não entendem nada._- Bernard, Kath Ford é a reencarnação de minha mãe! Mas eu explico tudo depois, vem, eu não quero me atrasar e ainda tenho que me multiplicar!_- e saímos de lá.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**espero q tenham gostado!**

**Adry e Emy, obrigada pelas reviews do post anterior!**

**continuem d olho nos albuns do picasa pq eu tenho atualizado direto ás fotos!**

**beijos e até o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	60. Pra Quem Vê de Fora 7

PARTE 7 (VII)

PRA QUEM VÊ DE FORA

**Capitulo 60 – Certo Por Linhas Tortas**

**Ainda na festa de aniversário de Fernanda.**

_- Ah mocinha, você está aqui!_- disse Alice ao se aproximar do incomodo trio formado por Eric, Fernanda e Dean._- Obrigada pelo champagne meninos!_- e tirou ambas as taças das mãos deles e deu uma à Nanda._- Fer, você tem de tirar fotos com os convidados! Até parece que você nunca esteve numa festa antes!_- e saiu puxando a sobrinha para longe dos dois rapazes retirando-a daquela situação incomoda e levando-a para onde estavam os fotógrafos e depois de se encararem mais um pouco, Eric e Dean foram cada um para um lado.

_- Obrigada por me tirar de lá, tia..._- disse Nanda respirando aliviada enquanto mandava champagne goela abaixo.

...

_- Senhor Bigarella, eu sou realmente sua fã, tenho um amigo que também é louco pelo senhor!_- disse Kath animadamente à Justin quando foi apresentada à ele por Tyler._- Sua apresentação foi realmente fantástica! Sabe, uma vez Nanda nos disse que ela e Tyler eram seus afilhados, mas com tanta gente que inventa coisas só pra aparecer eu não a levei muito à serio, acho que devo desculpas à ela..._

_- Bem querida, obrigado pela parte que me toca!_- disse Justin._- Eu devo dizer que uma vez eu também conheci uma Kath tão encantadora quanto você e ela se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas e incentivadoras, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ela e por Judith, o que me faz lembrar... Jude, sua norinha é uma graça, mas com tantos bofes incríveis nesta festa a ultima coisa que eu quero é ficar aqui! Me desculpe, ta! Peça à Tyler pra marcar um dia e você vai lá em casa, okay! Fui!_- e saiu, deixando à todos que estavam em sua mesa com cara de tacho.

...

_- Hey, oi, atrapalho?_- perguntou Eric ao se aproximar de Edward e Jasper que bebiam encostados à um dos bares.

_- Claro que não! Chega ai! Ta gostando da festa, uísque?_- ofereceu Jasper e Eric aceitou.

_- Fica aqui com nós!_- disse Ed e Eric finalmente notou o porquê eles estavam ali, havia pelo menos três garotas seminuas dançando um pouco mais à frente.

_- É, desse ângulo, a festa está realmente bonita..._- disse Eric._- De quem foi a idéia das garotas? De vocês?_

_- Não!_- disseram os dois rindo.

_- A idéia foi de Alice, minha mulher, mas não é pras garotas que eu to olhando!_- disse Jasper fingindo tapar os olhos e os outros riram.

_- Ah, o quê que tem? Olhar eu olho..._- disse Edward sorrindo como malandro._- Elas são bonitas, mas nem de longe se comparam àquela ruiva ali!_- apontou para Hell que estava conversando com algumas pessoas em uma mesa à distancia e ela virou pra ele mandando-lhe beijinhos e acenando.

_- Falou o apaixonado!_- disse Emmett em voz fina, se aproximando do grupo fumando um charuto._- Ah, agora saquei porque vocês tão aqui... O nome daquela ali é Blanche, da outra é Cristine..._

_- Tava demorando.._- resmungou Edward antes de beber o ultimo gole de seu uísque e encher o copo novamente._- Porque você não vai incomodar o Byrdie, ou o Zack?_

_- Byrdie ta conversando com os Weasley e com uns bruxos que não conheço e Zack não sai de perto da Hell, ela já me disse que se eu incomodasse eu ia levar um raio na bunda, me mandou ir conhecer às meninas... Disse que me dava o "vale night" se eu fosse bonzinho, bonzinho vou ser... Querem charutos?_- ofereceu Emm.

_- Cuidado pra não dar uma de Bill Clinton com estes charutos..._- disse Jasper rindo.

_- Não, obrigado. _– disse Eric._- Tipo, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?_- todos acenaram que sim. _– Aonde que Helena arranjou tantas garotas parecidas com ela pra sua apresentação?_- perguntou e os três riram.

_- Eram cópias dela, Eric._- respondeu Jasper._- Hell é capaz, digamos, de clonar-se...eu já vi ela se transformar em pelo menos umas cinqüenta até.._

_- Jura?_- perguntou Eric.

_- De pés juntos!_- disse Emm._- Até já sei o que pedir na minha vez de ficar com ela..._

_- Emmett!_- gritou Edward batendo nele.

_- Aiee, eu nem disse nada!_- reclamou Emm.

_- Mas bem que pensou!_- disse Edward e Jasper só ria dos dois._- Ah, ô, tu também não!_- disse pra Jasper.

_- Ta, agora a culpa é minha se vocês ficam me dando idéias!_- disse Jasper e Eric ficava olhando pra eles sem entender nada.

_- Eu gostaria que minha mãe se importasse comigo ao menos à metade do que Helena parece se importar com os filhos..._- resmungou Eric w os três pararam de rir e de se socar de brincadeira._- Desculpem, esse não é exatamente o lugar pra falar da mãe doente em todos os sentidos.._

_- Desculpe a gente.._- disse Jazz._- Como vai a tua mãe?_

_- Bem melhor do que estava quando eu fui encontrá-la. Agora ela passa boa parte do dia acordada, mas não estou certo de que isso é uma coisa boa porque ela passa o dia reclamando!Quando eu morava com ela em NY eu passava boa parte do tempo tão louco que não notava que ela era assim tão chata, acho que é por isso que nenhum casamento da minha mãe durou muito.. Ela é realmente bonita, mas é um porre!_- disse Eric e os três riram._- Mas e o teu amigo Edward, como vai? Já se recuperou?_

_- Que amigo?_- perguntou Emm.

...

_- Será que você me daria o prazer de ao menos uma dança?_- perguntou Darius à Helena ao convidá-la para dançar.

_- Claro! Com licença.._- disse ela saindo do grupo em que estava e aceitando o convite._- Então, gostando da festa?_

_- Vocês realmente sabem dar uma festa, devo admitir, mas para mim, apenas a sua presença já é festa suficiente..._- disse ele galantemente.

_- Darius, Darius..._- disse Hell, levemente envergonhada._- O que será que Isadora tem dito à respeito de tantos galanteios deferidos à mim? Certamente ela se juntará à Violet e mais algumas mulheres pra fundar o clube "Eu odeio Helena!", mas eu acho que este até já tem..._- riu._- Elas podem se tornar sócias, ao menos..._

_- Isadora Ford pode ser mãe de dois de meus filhos, mas nos separamos há mais de 20 anos. E no mais, o grande amor de toda esta minha longa vida sempre foi Indira, minha querida. E outra, um pouco de flerte nunca fez mal à ninguém, além do mais seus maridos tem de perceber o tesouro que têm em mãos e que muitas vezes desprezam._- disse Darius._- Helena, você tem de ser amada, idolatrada diariamente em prosa e verso, ser honrada com tudo o que for de belo e que esteja à sua altura e jamais ser cobrada por tuas atitudes! Você é uma força da natureza, você é tudo o que há de mais bonito no mundo e aqueles quatro na maioria das vezes só te fazem mal._

_- Acabou com a lição de moral?_- perguntou Hell de cara fechada pra ele._- Darius, você sabe muito bem que a maioria das coisas que você disse não ocorrem desta maneira. Cada um dos meus maridos me faz feliz à loucura, e a loucura nem todas as vezes faz sentido, melhor, faz mais sentido do que a maioria das coisas que julgamos ser sãs. Que relacionamento amoroso se baseia apenas na perfeição? Isso não existe! E como você apenas acabou de dizer, sim, eu posso ser uma força da natureza, mas nem tudo o que a "natureza" faz é belo ou feito pra contemplação! Eu nunca trocaria nenhuma de minhas lágrimas por uma nova chance de fazer as coisas por mais que eu me arrependa de te-las feito segundos depois! Foram as minhas escolhas que me fizeram conhecer você, que fizeram Joseph ao menos te dar a chance de se explicar pra ele depois de trocentos anos, foram as minhas escolhas que me trouxeram Claudia de volta, que me deram meus filhos, que me deram Marie, meus maridos e até mesmo minha mãe de volta, você entende?_

_- Sim, acho que sim, me desculpe._

_- Esqueça, gosto demais de você pra me importar com a maioria das coisas que ouço.._

_- Mas e quanto à teu pai? Eu sei do quanto você o ama, vive lendo os diários dele, mas eu jamais ouvi você comentar muito sobre ele... Como você sabe que ele também não está de volta?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Bem, digamos que eu e meu pai continuamos a ter uma boa relação e que nos encontramos esporadicamente..._- disse Hell com um sorriso e Darius ficou sem entender nada._- Ah, temos que marcar um dia para discutirmos sobre o futuro de Eric e Kath... E você continua um ótimo dançarino.._

_..._

_- Manu, você viu Dean por ai? Sabe onde ele está?_- perguntou Nanda à Emanuel quando chegou à mesa dele onde ele estava de chamego com Felícia e Indira com Phillip Morris, seu professor._- Alguém o viu?_- perguntou pros outros que negaram te-lo visto.

_- Dean voltou para o apartamento, disse que ia embora._- respondeu Manu.

_- Quê?_- perguntou Nanda incrédula._- Mas vai embora pra onde?_

* * *

**Capitulo 61 – Shaking Hands (Mãos Tremulas)**

**DeanPOV.**

_If roses are made to be red_

Se rosas são feitas pra serem vermelhas

_And violets to be blue_

E violetas para serem azuis

_Why isn't my heart meant for you?_

Por que meu coração não foi feito pra você?

_._

Eu sempre soube que me apaixonar por uma garota mais nova que eu seria um problema, ainda mais quando esta garota é a princesa real de toda uma espécie, uma raça, a minha raça. Ainda mais quando obviamente não há nada a ver com impressão, apenas o desejo carnal, mas há algo nela que não sei exatamente explicar, me pegou de jeito, prendeu minha atenção até mesmo quando ela era pequena e tagarela! Dean, por deus, como você é estúpido!

Não dava exatamente pra me manter afastado, ainda mais quando meu tio é cunhado dela, mas fiz o possível, vivi boa parte da minha vida em La Push, Forks, vivi minha vida como uma cara tem de fazer, mas a faculdade eu fiz em Londres, comunicação social, assim como meu irmão, mas ele no ultimo ano resolveu que também vai estudar medicina, quer trabalhar com nosso pai...

Eu comecei a trabalhar pra Helena assim que acabei a faculdade e meu trabalho é viajar visitando os bandos, ouvindo às reclamações dos alfas quando há alguma e depois reportá-las para William ou à ela, basicamente um menino de recados, mas é um emprego legal, conheço gente pra caramba, viajo o mundo todo... Mas me apaixonar pela princesa deste jeito e me entregar à esta relação como um garotinho? Pura inconseqüência!

Fez bem ao meu ego saber que eu era para Fernanda o objeto de desejo de sua adolescência, mas assim como me fez bem, ao mesmo tempo fez mal saber disso tarde demais, depois que ela já estava apaixonada por outro, mesmo assim eu não quis perder minha segunda chance de conquistá-la e de estar com ela mesmo que eu estivesse servindo de step para uma relação que poderia seguir mais adiante entre ela e aquele humano sem graça, mas se aquele fosse o único jeito de eu estar com ela, paciência, eu não perderia a chance.

Porém, eis que nesta noite, uma noite à qual eu e ela deveríamos aproveitar como namorados depois de eu ter feito o pedido à ela na noite anterior e ela aceitado, eis que o tal humano surge, como que vindo do limbo e à deixa totalmente abalada, eu bem vi do jeito em que ela ficou, ninguém precisou me contar.

Vi também uma meia dúzia de longos e apaixonados olhares trocados entre eles, olhares que ela jamais dirigiu à mim.

Sai de lá, abandonei sobre a mesa aminha aliança de namoro e deixei tudo pra trás, nosso "romance" morreria ali, eu logo percebi. Eu não iria competir contra um humano, ainda mais um garoto humano, por uma garota que jamais foi minha, nem quando realmente foi minha! Voltei ao apartamento dos Cullen onde eu também me hospedei e me pus a fazer minhas malas.

Eu continuaria a trabalhar para Helena, afinal de contar eu tinha assumido um compromisso mágico com ela, mas eu não mais poderia ficar perto de Fernanda estando apaixonado por ela e tendo de vê-la feliz em companhia de outro, principalmente quando este outro não era eu.

_- Dean, o que diabos você está fazendo?_- ouvi falarem comigo, e ao olhar por cima de meu ombro eu à vi ali, Fernanda, como uma aparição, como uma ilusão perante meus olhos.

.

_My hands are longing to touch you_

Minhas mãos querem te tocar

_But I can barely breath_

Mas mal consigo respirar

_Starry eyes that make me melt_

Com estes olhos que me fazem derreter

_Right in front of me_

Aqui, diante de mim

_Lost in this world_

Perdi-me neste mundo

_I even get lost in this song_

Perdi-me também nesta canção

_And when the lights GO down_

E quando as luzes se apagam

_That is where I'll be found_

É assim que me encontro

_._

_- Às malas, eu estou indo embora! Você e o seu garoto não precisarão se preocupar comigo!_- falei voltando às minha coisas.

_- Meu garoto? Dean, do que você ta falando?_

_- De Eric, estou falando de Eric, acaso você já o trouxe pra cá? Podia ao menos ter esperado eu ir embora!_

_- Dean, você não precisa falar assim comigo. Eu não quero mais o Eric._- então abriu a bolsa que trazia e retirou de dentro dela a aliança de namoro que eu havia abandonado sobre a mesa em que eu estava na festa._- Quando eu aceitei este anel ontem, quando aceitei seu pedido de namoro, foi de verdade. Mas esta noite quando fui procurar pelo meu namorado, ele tinha fugido da minha festa de aniversario, abandonando o anel dele sobre uma mesa qualquer pra vir fazer às malas e ir embora..._

_- Bem, eu tive minhas razões!_

_- Teve mesmo? Quais, por exemplo?_- insistiu.

_- Você gosta do tal guri! Eu tava lá Fernanda, eu vi!_

_- Tudo bem, eu confesso, a presença dele me abalou, eu não esperava vê-lo logo hoje num dia tão importante pra mim, mas eu não quero o Eric, já disse... Poxa, quão difícil é pra você me entender, ou ao menos ouvir direito o que eu estou dizendo pra você? De quem você puxou este gênio ruim e a capacidade de só entender o que quer?_- acho que foi da minha mãe, eu iria dizer._- Dean, ao menos olha direito pra mim! Veja, eu estou aqui na noite da minha festa de aniversário discutindo com você e não lá onde eu deveria estar!_

_- Bem, ao menos você teve a decência de vir até aqui terminar descentemente comigo! Acho melhor você voltar pra festa, vão reparar que você fugiu.._- ri de nervoso.

_- Dean, pára com isso! Lá vai você entendendo o que quer de novo!_- veio até mim e me agarrou pelos ombros._- Eu não quero ficar lá se você não estiver lá comigo! Dean, eu quero você, aqui e agora!_- e me beijou.

.

_This music is irristible_

Esta música é irresistível

_Your voice makes my skin crawl_

Sua voz faz minha pele se arrepiar

_Innocent and pure_

Inocente e puro

_I guess you heard it all before_

Acho até mesmo que você já ouviu isto antes

_Mister inaccessible_

Senhor inacessível

_Will this ever change?_

Será que um dia isso vai mudar?

_One thing that remains the same_

Apenas uma coisa continua a mesma

_You're still a Picture in a frame_

Você continua perfeita

_Lost in this world_

Perdi-me neste mundo

_I even get lost in this song_

Perdi-me até mesmo nesta canção

_And when the lights GO down_

E quando as luzes se apagam

_That is where I'll be found_

É assim que me encontro

_._

E eu me entreguei à ela naquele beijo.

_- Mas que droga._- resmunguei quando acabamos de nos beijar, ainda com nossos rostos unidos e ela riu.

_- Que foi? Meu beijo foi tão ruim assim?_- perguntou duvidosa.

_- Obvio que não. Não é você, sou eu. Eu deveria ser o adulto desta relação, deveria agir condizentemente coma idade que tenho, mas com você eu não consigo._- disse à ela enquanto ela colocava de volta a aliança em meu dedo e em seguida beijava minha mão.

_- Dean, eu não preciso de um pai, sim de um namorado..._

_- Mesmo assim eu deveria ser o adulto._

_- Apenas, não seja._- e me empurrou pra cima da cama, montou sobre mim jogando minhas malas longe e pegando a varinha que estava presa em sua coxa, pra trancar a porta._- Dean, me ama, eu quero você...- _pediu sensualmente tal como fizera daquela primeira vez e eu bufei._- Por que você faz assim? Eu gosto de você, porque você se recusa a acreditar no que eu digo?_- perguntou ainda com a entonação sensual, mas ainda me analisando, me "vendo".

_- Por que você aqui, parece uma pegadinha. Parece que daqui a pouco alguém vai me acordar deste sonho me jogando um balde de água fria._

_- Dean, você não está sonhando, acredita em mim, deixa eu te provar isso..._- e mais uma vez me beijou, e mais uma vez eu me entreguei.

.

_I get lost in this world_

Perdi-me neste mundo

_I get lost in your eyes_

Perdi-me em seus olhos

_And when the lights GO down_

E quando as luzes se apagam

_That's where I'll be found_

É assim que me encontro

_Yeah, Yeah_

_._

E desta vez amá-la não foi selvagem, urgente, como foi daquela primeira vez em que transamos.

Desta vez foi algo romântico, amoroso, novo...

E sim, eu era um homem feito completamente apaixonado por uma garota, completamente apaixonado por uma princesa.

_._

_I get lost in this world _

Perdi-me neste mundo

_I get lost in your eyes_

Perdi-me em seus olhos

_And when the lights GO down_

E quando as luzes se apagam

_Am I the only one?_

Será que sou o único?

_Oooh, Oooh!_

_._

* * *

**n/a: OOOwwwnnn!**

**Post do dia dos namorados!**

**Que lindo!**

**E ai, gostaram?**

**continuem de olho no picasa, okay!**

**beijosss**

**e até o proximo post já com parte nova!**

**Vic.**


	61. And Than I Found You 1

PARTE 8 (I)

THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 62 – Diante de Mim**

**Dias depois. NY.**

**EricPOV.**

_- Não se deixe abater tanto, filho..._- disse minha avó afagando meu rosto e cabelos._- Algumas relações simplesmente não são fadadas a dar certo, não têm de ser._- eu ainda estava cabisbaixo por conta do que acontecera na festa de Fernanda, deprimido.

Depois de ter tomado algumas doses de uísque e de ter relaxado um pouco em companhia de Edward, Jasper e do divertidíssimo Emmett, criei coragem suficiente para ir atrás de Fernanda e conversar com ela, ao menos pra saber se ainda havia algo para salvar em nossa relação. Porém, a encontrei apreensiva e ansiosa sem saber ao certo onde estava o tal namorado que havia sumido da festa dela sem dizer nada.

_- Não é que eu já não goste de você Eric, eu gosto, e gosto muito..._- disse ela._- Mas a nossa relação já começou errada, cheia de segredos, como no meu caso. Você ao menos entende o que esteve presenciando esta noite? Como veio parar aqui ou em companhia de quem está? O que somos realmente?_- perguntou-me. E a verdade é que ela tinha razão, eu não tinha respostas seguras e corretas para aquelas perguntas, sinto que nos dizem as coisas sempre pela metade e ela percebeu.

_Então..._- sorriu de canto de boca com o olhar tristonho._- Nós nos perdemos ali, ainda no inicio, o que nos aproximou foi o mesmo que nos distanciou, segredos. E quando nos afastamos eu encontrei, melhor dizer que reencontrei Dean e eu também gosto dele, principalmente porque ele me conhece, não têm fantasia nenhuma sobre mim e o que eu sou... _

_Dean faz parte deste mundo em que vivo e ao qual eu pertenço. Depois de muito conversar com minha mãe e tio eu compreendi que você está em outro momento de tua vida, vivendo outra história e eu realmente acho que eu não devo te desviar dela. Você agora têm a família que nunca teve antes! Tem um pai, uma mãe doente que está se recuperando aos poucos e que ainda precisa de você, avós, tios e primos... tem a nós também.. e muita coisa pra conhecer de cada um deles, uma relação amorosa agora não cabe nisso tudo, família, eu aprendi desde sempre que é mais importante que tudo._

_O importante é saber quem se é! Eu sei quem sou e de onde vim, enquanto você, está definitivamente perdido, não?_- perguntou e mais uma vez ela tinha razão._- Eu não sei se minha relação com Dean vai durar muito, mas por enquanto ele têm o que quero pra mim e eu realmente estou bem com ele._- eu tentei falar, mas ela agarrou meu rosto e me beijou a boca, me deixou com um gosto de quero mais e sorriu de lado de novo se separando de mim._- Eu lamento que nossa relação no momento tenha de acabar assim, mas de certa forma, e de agora em diante, sempre faremos parte da vida um do outro._

_Eu desejo tudo de melhor pra você, e reconheço que no momento o melhor pra você não sou eu._- acarinhou meu rosto._- Encontre-se, saiba quem você é sem demais segredos ou meias verdades, eu sempre estarei por perto, a um sonho de distancia. Adeus, Eric! Não, adeus não, prefiro um até breve!_- beijou meu rosto, sorriu e sumiu no ar.

Lembrar disso ainda me deixa tão triste quando no dia em que ela me disse isto há uma semana, mas a cada dia eu fui percebendo o quanto ela estava certa. Ela não me disse o que eu queria ouvir, ela me disse o que eu precisava ouvir e no momento, realmente não existe lugar na minha vida que não seja para minha família.

Meus tios e os gêmeos já voltaram ao Canadá, para Ottawa, minha avó está sempre de olho na ordem da casa, colocando a pobre Maria quase sempre louca com suas manias. Meu avô vêm aqui todos os dias, visita minha mãe, é legal comigo e com Kath, mas não dorme aqui em casa, acho que tem seu próprio apartamento, e ele e a minha avó tem uma relação estranha, porque às vezes eles se ignoram, outras brigam, e outras estão bem, dando risadas e agindo em sincronia.

Minha mãe ao que parece, ao menos a olhos nus, está cada dia melhor, mas passa as poucas horas diárias que temos de visitação reclamando. Reclamando de quanto está cansada de ficar naquela clinica que mais parece um hotel, de como o serviço dos médicos e enfermeiros, segundo ela é uma merda e blá, blá, blá! Enche meu saco!

Com quem eu tenho passado mais tempo nestes últimos dias é Kath, e a cada dia seu temperamento e postura são cada vez mais parecidos com o temperamento e postura de Indira, mas ela ainda tem suas "cenas de adolescente", eu diria, e com Indira, fez bastante tempo que não sonho com ela. Apesar de que ela nunca deixou de estar sempre ali também, já que ela e Kath são a mesma pessoa, né?

Meu avô é até uma cara bem legal, deu-nos cartões de crédito, pra nós quatro e desde então, como eu disse que Kath têm seus relances de adolescência, ela passa horas diárias fazendo compras e mais compras, ou ela simplesmente acorda bem cedo, sai sem nem tomar café, passa numa Starbucks, compra um enorme café e vai para o central park sentar-se quieta em algum dos bancos pra simplesmente olhar o movimento de pessoas, mesmo neste frio. E quando ela faz isso, ou passeia pela cidade, eu vou com ela e fazemos companhia um pro outro.

Meu pai e a esposa virão em breve visitar-nos, confirmaram ontem. Pelo que eu soube, os gêmeos também voltaram aos seus respectivos namorados, mas sinceramente, eu estou pouco me lixando pra aqueles dois enjoados.

Eu já não vejo ninguém "do outro lado da família" desde a festa de Fernanda. Edward me disse ainda lá que eles tirariam uns dias de folga... folga do que propriamente eu não sei, mas em todo o caso...

_- Vamos dar uma volta no parque?_- perguntou Kath já vestindo um casaco para sair. Era cedo, bem cedo ainda, eu estava de pijamas!_- Ou podemos passar numa cafeteria, pegar um café, e irmos até o Rockfeller a pé e patinar no gelo!_- de onde ela tira tanto gás?

_- Não, Kath._- disse minha avó._- Hoje você virá conosco visitar tua tia que faz dias que você não vê! Não me sinto segura com você saindo por ai todos os dias sem destino, mesmo quando você está com Eric! NY não é Buccanner, esta cidade é perigosa!_

_- Ah, vó! Eu não quero visitar tia Camila..._- resmungou Kath._- Além do mais, eu não saio de Manhattan, eu gosto daqui, e sempre tenho um spray de pimenta na mão!_- sacudiu o tareco que tirou do bolso do casaco.

_- Mas hoje você não vai a nenhum lugar, tenho dito!_- disse minha avó e Kath fechou a cara, mas ficou em casa.

_- E os senhores virão almoçar?_- perguntou Maria.

_- Não, ao menos eu não._- respondi.

_- E aonde você vai? Posso ir também?_- Kath têm ânsia por sair de casa e eu disse que tudo bem. Eu não estava certo de onde iria comer, mas ficar em casa pra mi também não era uma opção. No fim, minha avó também disse que não iria comer em casa porque iria comprar alguns presentes de natal e ficamos por isso, enquanto Maria sorriu aliviada por ter uma tarde de folga.

A clinica em que minha mãe está internada fica a umas seis quadras de onde moramos, normalmente vamos caminhando, mas hoje o dia estava realmente frio, neve por todos os lados, ainda que conseguimos pegar um taxi que nos deixou em nosso destino.

Ao entrarmos naquela quente recepção da clinica fomos informados que os médicos responsáveis pelo tratamento de minha mãe estavam com ela no quarto, quando pegamos nossos cartões de visitantes.

Minha mãe como eu disse, melhorou muito e finalmente ficamos sabendo qual era o seu problema. Minha mãe teve leucemia pouco tempo depois que nasci, por isso eu não era amamentado no peito, ela na verdade nunca chegou a se curar, porque a doença sempre entrava em remissão. Ao que parece, agora nesta ultima vez que veio, trouxe também tumores por todo o corpo, que cresciam quase que diariamente.

Era pra minha mãe morrer, mas ela não morreu. E qual não foi minha surpresa, quando ao entrar no quarto dela e lá dentro encontrá-la em companhia de Edward e Helena e quase radiante.

_- Olá pessoal, bom dia!_- disse Helena super animada._- Eu não achava que teríamos uma reunião esta manhã, mas é até bom que estejam todos aqui.._

_- Hell!_- exclamou Kath correndo para seu abraço.

_- Desculpem, não entendi._- disse minha avó._- Já foi bem difícil conseguirmos três passes de visitantes, o que fazem aqui? Estamos esperando pelos médicos de Camila._

_- Mãe, eles são meus médicos e vieram me dar alta!_- disse minha mãe animadíssima._- E já era hora, se querem saber, achei que haviam se esquecido de mim!_

_- Impossível!_- disse Edward._- Prazer, eu sou o doutor Edward Cullen, e esta é Helena, a oncologista._

_- Eu esperava médicos mais experientes..._- disse minha avó._- Uma médica mais velha ao menos..._- algo me disse que ela estava se roendo por Helena ser tão bonita e jovem, ainda mais quando meu avô literalmente baba por ela.

_- Não havia amigo nenhum, né? Você estava tratando da minha mãe..._- falei e Edward deu de ombros enquanto abraçava Kath.

_- Pois não se engane com as aparências, Isadora._- disse Hell._- Muito menos você, mocinha.._- dirigiu-se à minha mãe._- Poucas pessoas têm uma segunda chance, e uma vez por semana você têm de vir aqui fazer suas aplicações, têm de tomar os remédios no horário e todos os dias, não pode beber ou fumar e têm de comer refeições saudáveis e substanciosas, seu organismo precisa estar forte! Vamos seguir neste método por um mês, o que acha?_- perguntou enquanto assinava uma papelada médica.

_- Ficarei de olho, Maria fará comidas gostosas e saudáveis pra ela._- disse minha avó.

_- Mas eu até já engordei aqui, doutora! Nesta espelunca me enchem de comida!_- exclamou minha mãe.

_- Camila, já falamos sobre isto, esta clinica está bem longe de ser uma espelunca e sim, você vai continuar comendo, e se possível vai continuar com os exercícios que fazemos. Não seja tão oito ou oitenta._- disse Edward._- Aposto que até mesmo em casa você não terá de seguir regras e horários... mesmo estando mais confortável._

_- Então podemos nos preparar pra ir embora daqui?_- perguntei.

_- Ainda há alguns papéis administrativos para serem assinados... um cronograma de medicamentos e dieta, receituário, etc, etc..._- disse Hell olhando para o celular._- Mas, Ed, você cuida disso pra mim? Marie logo deve acordar... eu deixo o carro com você, e você dá carona a elas.._- se aproximou dele, lhe deu às chaves do carro e o beijou amorosamente.

_- Vocês são tão bonitos juntos..._- disse Kath.

_- Claro, levo-as sim._- disse Edward.

_- Ótimo. Agora vocês dois, vocês gostariam de vir comigo?_- perguntou Helena para mim e para Kath.

...

**La Push.**

_- Lisa, por que você está chorando?_- perguntou Tony à irmã quando a flagrou chorando, encolhida ao pé de uma arvore na mata perto de casa e sentando-se ao lado dela na relva para abraçá-la.

_- Ah Tony..._- disse Lisa fungando contra o peito do irmão.

_- Você e Robert brigaram?_- perguntou ele.

_- Apesar de você querer dar uns tapas nele, eu e Rob não brigamos e ele também não fez nada de errado, ta._- disse Lisa acabando e enxugar suas lagrimas.

_- Não fez nada de errado, "mas"... vamos, desembucha, eu te conheço._

_- Mas ele vai embora eu nem sei pra onde em mais ou menos um mês e eu vou sentir falta dele.._- choramingou Isabel.

_- Lisa, ele iria pra o tal treinamento independente de ser teu namorado ou não._

_- Eu sei Antony, eu sei._

_- Então! Vai, não precisa de tanto chororô! Depois, ele vai voltar pro casamento de Peter e Karlla, na primavera!_- disse Tony.

_- É, mas não quer dizer que eu vá sentir menos falta dele._

_- Então você deveria aproveitar o tempo que resta a vocês com ele e não aqui em casa, chorando na mata e na neve! Mas agora vamos, eu vim te chamar pra tomar café da manhã, depois a gente pode ir à cata dele, ta!_- disse Tony ao se levantar.

_- Ta certo, mas eu vou chegar mais rápido que você em casa! Por que eu corro mais rápido!_- disse dando alguns passos depressa e explodindo suas roupas ao se transformar em loba e sair correndo.

_- Hey, Lisa, volta aqui! Sair correndo assim não vale!_- disse ele ao também sair correndo e explodir suas roupas ao transformar-se pra correr atrás da irmã.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**mais uma parte começa e cheia de informações!**

**ontem eu li o livro da bree tanner e devo dizer que vou trazer alguns spoillers**

**do livro p esta história!**

**bom, continuem vendo aos albuns do picasa..**

**mando um "salve" pros meus leitores fantasmas, q são vários..**

**beijos, espero q estejam gostando..**

**ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	62. And Than I Found You 2

PARTE 8 (II)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 63 – Desde Sempre**

_- Me desculpem pela bagunça..._- disse Hell ao entrar no apartamento levemente desorganizado em companhia de Eric e Kath._- Zack está gripado e fica espalhando lenços pela casa toda, Emm e Byrdie saíram ontem pra caçar e ainda não voltaram, as crianças também deixam tudo de pernas pro ar, e obviamente eu também tenho contribuído, já que eu abandonei meu sutiã no sofá!_- disse já catando a peça enfiada entre as almofadas._- Bom, Riordinare!_- exclamou e todas as coisas começaram a arrumarem-se sozinhas para o espanto de Eric._- Já tomaram café? Eu tenho que preparar pras crianças, não se acanhem, gostam de cookies quentinhos ou panquecas?_

_- Eu adoro!_- disse Kath._- Precisa de ajuda na cozinha?_

_- Não.._- disse Hell e num estalar de dedos todos os materiais e mantimento também começaram a trabalhar sozinhos, e Eric se assustou de novo para o divertimento dela._- Sentem-se, assistam TV, tirem os sapatos, sintam-se em casa, eu vou lá em cima acordar meus netos e logo volto. Zack já está acordado, daqui a pouco ele se junta a vocês._

_- Hell, você também é uma bruxa, né?_- perguntou Eric e Hell acenou que sim._- Então porque você não usa uma vareta como Joseph, ou até mesmo como Bernard?_

_- Porque eu já não preciso dela há muito tempo. E não se chama "vareta" é varinha. Eu tenho que subir, Marie logo vai acordar e se eu não estiver lá, ela grita... O armário dos casacos é logo ali, deixem o de vocês ali... fuoco!_- disse e a lareira se acendeu._- Logo ficará aquecido aqui também... Licença._- e subiu.

...

**HellPOV.**

Como todo homem doentinho, Zack ficou todo manhosinho e sensível, e como eu ainda não curo gripes...

Ele contraiu este vírus há alguns dias atrás, perdeu uma aposta qualquer que não quis nem saber qual foi e a prenda foi que ele tinha que correr pelado no frio e na chuva nos jardins de nossa casa de Londres... é bem provável que tal idéia brilhante deve ter vindo de Emmett!

Bom, eu só sei que eu estava fora porque estava cuidando de Nanda na ocasião, a levei pra Rússia pra que ela passasse por este seu primeiro ciclo fértil e depois de dois dias lá com ela, quando volto, Zackery está de cama com uma febre nas alturas e o nariz escorrendo, Peter e Karlla que decidiram se casar de novo e de verdade e com Woody e Abe que querem outro bebê e que ficam praticando por todos os cantos da casa! O mesmo que fazem Clau e Seth, depois a tarada da família sou eu!

Ah sim, ainda têm Greice que quase perdeu o pé! Sim, numa brincadeira sem graça com Rob, Lisa e Nina, de "escorrega" na neve no campo de baseball! Então é outra manhosa, mas ela consegue ser mais enjoada que Zack, principalmente porque é neta de Emm e ele faz todas as vontades dela!

Então, pra fugir um pouco, principalmente de casa já que Alice, depois que soube de Pete e Karlla ficou praticamente "possuída" com o espírito da casamenteira e ficava me azucrinando com estas coisas de cores, guardanapos e arranjos de flores... Eu catei meus netos, maridos e filha caçula e vim pra NY, tanto pra fazer minhas próprias compras de natal quanto pra dar alta para Camila Ford, pra passá-la para aplicações semanais do coquetel que desenvolvi e que estão fazendo efeito... pra que ela possa passar as festas de fim de ano em família e não num incomodo hospital ou em um quarto de clinica. Foi onde eu encontrei Eric e Kath e já que estou cuidando de tanta gente, dois a mais não fariam tanta diferença, e arrecadei-os também, e por enquanto eles vêm agindo bem às minhas "esquisitices"...

Passei no quarto antigo de Pete e Woody, onde Greice e Nina dormem quando ficam aqui, aquelas são outras que não se desgrudam, às chacoalhei e abri as cortinas pra que a claridade do dia entrasse, enquanto elas só diziam _"Ah vó, só mais cinco minutos!"._ Acho que esta coisa de serem preguiçosos é coisa de lobo, só pode!

Artie e Beth estavam dormindo no quarto dos pais, na mesma cama e os encontrei já acordados, mas emboladinhos sobre as cobertas assistindo desenhos na TV, agora deveria ser por volta das nove da manhã e ambos ficaram super animados com a idéia de comerem cookies e panquecas no café da manhã e logo se mexeram dali e foram ao banheiro escovar os dentinhos e lavar o rosto, eu normalmente os deixo ficarem de pijamas em casa e eles adoram, porque Alice, toda a vez que os pobrezinhos acordam já está lá com roupinhas emperiquitadas pra eles usarem!

Dali, passei mais uma vez no quarto das meninas para tentar acordá-las e depois fui para o meu, onde Marie, minha bichinha linda dormia de bruços com a cabecinha apoiada sobre as mãozinhas, destapada, em minha cama com seu tip-top amarelinho. Ela está grandinha, parece ter um ano, seu cabelo às vezes muda de tom, está gordinha e a cada dia mais esperta e é toda minha e toda Edward...

Ela ressonava baixinho, relaxada em seus sonhos bonitos em ondas coloridas, sonhava com o pai, com Charlie e Renée, Sue e Phill, assim como também com Jake e Ness, com os irmãos, comigo...

Ainda me pergunto se algum dia, assim como foi com Clau e Kath agora, se algum dia ela irá se lembrar de sua outra vida, se lembrar que ela já foi Bella... Sinceramente, eu gostaria que ela não se lembrasse, que deixasse as coisas como estão agora, afinal esta vida é uma vida nova e eu quero dar a ela todas as oportunidades que ela quiser e precisar pra evoluir...

Então, depois de um longo suspiro e de se espreguiçar esticando os bracinhos e perninhas naquela infinidade de espaço vago que é minha cama para ela, e bocejando ainda, Marie abriu os olhos pra mim e esboçou um sorriso em seu rostinho lindo, me encantando e fazendo eu me apaixonar por ela de novo com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, olhos de Edward.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Acordei completamente grogue, minha cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada. Escovei meus dentes, lavei meu rosto, tentei ajeitar meu cabelo, o que não deu certo, então vesti um roupão e me dirigi à cozinha, me arrastando e acompanhado da minha inseparável caixa de lenços de papel, para comer algo e me entupir com remédios antigripais, e encontro com Eric e Kath, sentados no tapete em fronte à lareira que ardia em verde, tentando se aquecer, aquele apartamento é enorme, até esquentar demora mesmo.

_- Oi..._- eu disse completamente fanho._- Bom dia, gente. Me desculpem não cumprimentá-los direito, eu to doente, não desejo isso pra ninguém._

_- Tudo bem._- disseram os dois juntos.

_- Quem os trouxe? Ed, Hell? Marie não demora muito vai acordar.. ela grita, minha cabeça dói..._- eu não estava falando coisa com coisa, deu pra notar né?

_- Mas hoje eu não vou gritar! Diz pra ele bichinha..._- disse Hell já descendo às escadas com Marie no colo e Artie e Beth em seus calcanhares._- Bom dia meu doentinho lindo, dormiu bem?_- me beijou.

_- Não.._- funguei e ganhei outro beijo e um doce sorriso.

_- Eric, Kath..._- puxou os gêmeos escondidos atrás dela._- Estes três aqui são os meus caçulinhas... Arthur e Elizabeth, meus netos lindinhos e Marie, minha filhinha! Queridos, estes dois são amigos da vovó e também são sobrinhos do tio Joseph!_

_- Você também é minha prima?_- perguntou Artie para Kath._- Eu tenho um monte de primos!_

_- Não sou tua prima oficialmente, mas eu posso ser tua amiga, pode ser?_- perguntou Kath para o garotinho que a abraçou._- Ah, que fofo!_

_- Eric, Eric!_- disse Beth já aos pulinhos._- Eric, você gosta de dragões? De cavalos alados? E de vassouras voadoras, você gosta?_- e Eric olhou pra ela provavelmente achando que ela estava fantasiando como qualquer criança pequena que pareça ter seis anos de idade como parecem os pequenos gêmeos.

_- Eu acho isso tudo muito legal sim, mas eu nunca vi nada disso..._- disse o garoto.

_- Vó, vó!_- chamou Beth puxando as roupas de Hell._- Vó, nossos amigos podem ir lá em casa brincar com a gente? Você vai ver, Eric, tio Rob tem um dragão bem grandão de asas azuladas e tia Nanda prometeu me ensinar a voar na Nikita quando eu for grande e de natal eu pedi pro meu pai uma vassoura voadora! É, vai ser bem legal! Sabe, meu pai e minha mãe vão se casar de novo, eles tão procurando uma igreja bem bonita..._

_- É! Vó, eles podem ir no casamento também?_- perguntou Artie também puxando as roupas dela._- Sabe, eu não pude ir na festa da tia Nanda, eu fiquei na casa do meu "biso" Charlie com as minhas primas e minha tia, sabe, eu ainda sou pequeno..._

_- Mas a tagarelice é de família! Assim vocês dois vão deixá-los zonzos e vocês nem comeram açúcar ainda!_- disse Hell para os gêmeos enquanto Marie estava apoiada em seu peito olhando quieta e fixamente para os dois._- Vão lá em cima e acordem aquelas primas preguiçosas de vocês, daqui a pouco eu servirei almoço ao invés de café da manhã!_- e os dois saíram correndo escada acima atrás de Nina e Greice.

_- E esta é realmente tua filha?_- perguntou Eric se levantando do chão tal como Kath e olhando mais detalhadamente para a menina._- Mas, Hell..._

_- Eu sei que é estranho Eric, a gestação dela durou aproximadamente 40 dias e também foi uma surpresa pra mim, mas com esta carinha linda, eu jamais poderia negar que ela é minha filhotinha, minha e de Edward, né meu anjinho..._- disse Hell e Marie ficou envergonhada.

_- Ondi é papai?_- perguntou Marie, então ela olhou pra mim e estendeu-me os bracinhos roliços._- Papai!_- ela continua nos confundindo e eu acenei pra ela.

_- Aquele é o tio Zack filha, e hoje você não pode ir com ele, primeiro porque você o morde e porque ele está dodói... seu papai já vem, ele foi ajudar a mamãe do Eric a voltar pra casa, lembra dele? Ele gostava de "alisar" você, estava ajudando a mamãe na tua camionete, ele conhece a Nana.._- disse Hell e Marie ficou olhando pra ele mais um pouco e de repente sorriu e se atirou pra ele.

_- Colo!_- disse a pequena se sacolejando pra sair do colo da mãe. Eu certamente estranhei, Marie não costuma interagir com estranhos... ou ela berra ou se esconde, rosna, mas ela definitivamente tinha adorado Eric, até mesmo pra surpresa de Hell eu diria.

_- Okay..._- disse Hell passando a menina pro garoto._- Mas não o morda, hein! Eric, segure-a enquanto eu preparo a mamadeira dela!_

_- Mas, Helena, eu não sei pegar uma criança!_- disse ele todo desengonçado com a menina que continuava a sorrir pra ele e alisava seu rosto com carinho.

_- Bom, é uma boa hora pra aprender! Kath, me ajude com a mesa na sala de jantar! _– e a garota logo estava ao seu lado._- Zack querido, sente-se, eu já lhe trago teus remédios..- _e juntou todos meus lenços de papel sujos pra colocar no fogo._- Greice e Nina! Não me façam subir ai! O café já será servido!_- gritou ao pé da escada.

_- Hey, chegamos!_- disseram Byrdie e Emm ao entrarem pela porta principal do apartamento.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**mais um post!**

**ainda esperando por alguma review... ¬_¬**

**bom, whatever..**

**espero que tenham gostado..**

**continuem d olho nos albuns do picasa que eu continuo atualizando..**

**daqui uns 2 dias tem outra atualização, n sei, depende de vcs..**

**ahh sim, daqui uns caps tem personagens spoiller do livrinho d eclipse**

**"a breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner"**

**espero q já tenham lido p n ficarem boiando..**

**ateh o proximo post**

**beijos**

**Vic.**


	63. And Than I Found You 3

PARTE 8 (III)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 64 – Beautiful Soul (Alma Bonita)**

**HellPOV.**

Estávamos sentados à mesa, quando Marie franziu o cenho e cerrou as mãozinhas em punho começando a se espremer em sua cadeirinha ao lado de Eric, de quem ela não queria se afastar de jeito nenhum, que me olhou assustado porque minha filhotinha estava totalmente vermelha de tanto fazer força!

_- Ela ta bem? O que ta acontecendo?_- perguntou tapando a boca por estar cheia dos cookies que eu a pouco havia retirado do forno e eu ri, assim como Emmett que estava entretido tirando pêlos de sua caça do meio dos dentes num canto do sofá.

_- A guria ta cagando._- disse Emm tranquilamente._- Se eu fosse você, saia logo daí, vai feder logo, logo..._

_- Ai vó, dá um jeito nela, a gente ta comendo.._- resmungou Greice sentada à mesa som o pé imobilizado pra cima.

_- Greice, tua tia não veio com rolha inclusa! Ela é um bebê, você também fazia o mesmo quando te dava vontade! Não seja enjoada, por favor... você não quer tanto um irmão?Pois bem, eu vou te dar a oportunidade de trocar tua primeira fralda suja! Assim você aprende, vêm comigo, pode vir!_- peguei Marie que ainda se espremia, juntei sua bolsa de fraldas que estava por ali e fui para a sala ajeitando tudo na mesinha de centro._- Anda logo Greice!_- chamei minha neta que veio se arrastando e todos incrivelmente se juntaram pra vê-la trocar as fraldas da tia.

_- Esperem, vamos gravar isso!_- disse Nina correndo pra pegar a filmadora em um dos armários.

_- Ai vó, eu não quero fazer isso... vô, diz pra ela que eu não quero..._- pediu pra Emm que olhou pra mim, depois pra nossa neta.

_- É bom você fazer o que tua avó quer, Grey, ela é teimosa e eu não gosto quando ela aperta os olhos pra mim..._- disse ele voltando à sua tarefa de tirar pêlos dos dentes._- Mas que diabos, isso não sai!_- e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, de novo.

_- Mas eu então não posso dar um "pulito" nela?_- perguntou Greice apontando sua varinha pra mim e pra Marie.

_- Claro que não! E Greice, abaixa isto agora!_- eu disse furiosa tomando a frente da minha pequena que agora simplesmente estava quietinha, acho que se recuperando do esforço que fizera._- Você pode ser minha neta, mas ainda não é permitido que menores façam uso de suas varinhas fora da escola! Tua mãe levou uma advertência do Ministério a ultima vez que você brincou com a tua! Agora pare de tentar me enrolar e venha já aqui, ligeiro!_- e como Emm, Clau, Pete e os pequenos Artie e Beth, Greice também treme o queixo e veio até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, fungando._- Também não precisa ficar assim..._- acarinhei seu rosto e prendi seu cabelo.

_- Hell, como você se torna um bruxo?_- perguntou Kath, enquanto eu dizia à Greice o que fazer.

_- Pra começar, eu diria que você tem de ser apto a sair por ai com uma vareta em mãos, falando latim e não ter vergonha de fazer isto em publico!_- disse Emm já de volta.

_- Poxa, muito obrigado pela parte que nos toca, Emmett!_- disse Byrdie ao voltar de seu quarto de banho tomado e roupas limpas._- E Edward, cadê?_

_- Deve chegar logo, ele ficou ajudando na transferência da mãe de Eric pra casa..._- eu disse enquanto supervisionava Greice que só fazia cara de nojo pra tudo que mexia._- Bem, respondendo à tua pergunta, Kath... Você tem de nascer um bruxo, ser de família bruxa ou ter um dos pais bruxo, mas caso isso não aconteça, você também pode ser escolhido por ter algum poder, como no caso de Eric. Eu chamo de poder, porque é realmente real, você furou o bloqueio mental que há no cérebro dos meus filhos, principalmente de Fernanda..._- e ele sorriu meio envergonhado._ – Mas, caso também não possua um "poder ou habilidade", você pode ser escolhido por ser inteligente e capaz como você, minha querida..._- eu sabia que minha mãe, apesar de ter voltado, não havia trazido nada mais que a experiência._- Acaso interessou-se por magia e bruxaria desde que nos conheceu?_

_- Sim, muito!_- disse Kath excitadíssima.

_- E você Eric? Acaso também se interessou por bruxaria?_- perguntei.

_- Vó, o que faço com esta fralda suja?_- perguntou Greice chamando minha atenção. Marie estava peladinha sobre a mesa, ainda suja e Eric não respondeu, ficou só encarando ao meu bebê e ela fazia o mesmo com ele, enquanto eu ajudava Greice em sua tarefa, então algo aconteceu.

_- O que há Eric? Marie está me dizendo que você a está encarando, que está intrigado, ela está preocupada com você..._- achei estranho, Marie só lê a mente do pai e dos irmãos, mas deixei quieto._- Tem algo que queira me dizer ou perguntar?_- voltei minha atenção pra ele.

_- O que você é exatamente? O que vocês são?_- perguntou._- E como ela pode saber o que eu queria, se eu não estava dizendo nada?_

_- Marie é muito especial, Eric...- _- eu disse ajudando Greice a fechar a fralda descartável._- E eu gostaria de saber o que você acha que sou..._

_- Especial, incrível.. sem duvida nenhuma, sempre achei._- disse corado._- E agora que descobri que é você quem está curando minha mãe, por agüentá-la, você deveria ser canonizada!_- ri.

_- Não vamos exagerar!_- ri mais um pouco._- Pacientes são sempre enjoados, isso não é uma coisa só da sua mãe, né Zack?_- eu disse enquanto ele recolhia a sujeira e dava um fim nela, mostrando a língua pra mim._- Mas eu devo lhe dizer agora que eu não sou humana, nem de nascença. Sou um ser totalmente mágico._

_- Você parece bem humana pra mim.._- disse ele e Kath concordou.

_- Nem todos os seres mágicos são feitos de luz..._- eu disse.

_- Sei, e com o que estou lidando? Acaso lobisomens? Eu andei pesquisando na internet, sei o que Lycan significa._- disse ele.

_- Eu sou uma loba._- disse Nina._- Greice, vô DeeDee, minha avó, Nanda, Rob, meu pai... são todos lobos também. Já tio Emm, tio Ed, Artie, Beth e até mesmo Marie são vampiros e Zack é bruxo._

Então, Eric olhou meio de lado para Emmett que estava ali ao lado dele e Emm mostrou-lhe as presas e fez de conta que o atacaria, fazendo-o saltar longe e cair no chão.

_- Emm, seja bonzinho..._- ri, voltando a vestir meu bebê enquanto Emm ria que se matava._- Peça desculpas._

_- Não precisa ter medo de mim cara, de nenhum de nós..._- disse Emm oferecendo a mão para alçá-lo do chão._- Mas é definitivamente engraçado ver a cara de susto que vocês fazem!_

_- Mas vampiros chupam sangue de gente, dormem em caixões e se desmancham no sol!_- exclamou Eric.

_- Humm, not!_- disseram Artie e Beth rindo.

_- Vamos convir que se realmente falassem a verdade sobre nós criando mitos e enchendo-os de medos, não venderiam muitos livros, ou fariam muitos filmes ou séries de Tv, certo?_- disse Emm._- Mas você tem de ficar atento, nem todos são "bonzinhos" como nós, vampiros realmente chupam sangue e mordem, que fique bem claro!_

_- Okay..._- disse Eric se ajeitando.

_- Ué, você não vai gritar, sair correndo, dizer que somos loucos?_- insistiu Emm.

_- Não._

_- Tenacidade._- disse Zack.

_- Tena.. o quê?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Capacidade de compreensão, Emmett! Ele não demora meia hora como você pra entender as coisas!_- disse Bernard e eles se rosnaram um pouquinho um pro outro, eles vivem assim, já nem perco mais meu tempo repreendendo-os.

_- Tem outra coisa também..._- disse Eric._- Eu tenho um sinal igual ao dela._- apontou pra Marie._- O coração, este..._

_- Talvez seja apenas parecido, Eric. O sinal este, todos meus filhos têm, é igual ao meu, é uma marca de raça, os identifica como meus filhos... por isso que você não tem igual ao dela! Eu gosto de você, meu querido, mas você não é meu filho, acredite, eu saberia se tivesse parido você!_- ri.

_- Mas que coisa! Olha aqui, então! Eu to te dizendo que é igual!_- veio até minha frente e levantou a malha que usava me mostrando sua barriga e eu quase perdi meu chão.

Ele realmente tinha uma marca idêntica à minha, idêntica ao dos meus filhos, mesmo que mais fraca, abaixo do umbigo e perto do osso da bacia. Foi apenas um vislumbre, mas o suficiente pra me deixar desnorteada e comecei a procurar em todos aqueles rostos ao meu redor uma resposta para as duvidas que estavam passando na minha cabeça, resposta esta que eu só encontrei no rosto sorridente de Kath.

_- Querida, eu te disse que não tinha vindo sozinha..._- disse ela.

_- Oh deus! Então..._- comecei à fibrilar num misto de pavor e felicidade e em segundos eu estava chorando e tudo ao meu redor começou a tremer e levantar vôo. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar, quiçá controlar meus poderes naquele momento!_- Deus, deus, deus .._- me sacudia pra frente e pra trás.

_- Amor! Helena, pára com isso!_- disse Byrdie._- Emmett, Zack, recolham às crianças e subam, só desçam quando eu mandar! Vão logo!_

_- Hey, o que ta acontecendo?_- perguntou Edward depois de praticamente arrombar a porta do apto para entrar._- Eu estava lá em baixo e até lá as coisas estão tremendo! Jesus! Eric, Kath, saiam de perto dela! Vão pra casa!_- e não demorou muito ele estava ali do meu lado me amparando._ – Hell, meu amor, o que aconteceu?_

_- DeeDee, o Eric, DeeDee, o Eric..._

_- Ssshh, calminha Hell, tenta se acalmar e nos explica direito.._- pedia Bernard.

_- Eric, DeeDee..._- eu chorava desesperadamente.

_- Mas o que tem o tal garoto?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Eu não sei direito, eles estavam falando sobre o sinal de nascença de Marie, então ele se aproximou dela e mostrou um sinal que seria igual ao da menina e ela ficou desse jeito!_- disse Byrdie._- O que você viu nele?_- perguntou pra mim.

_- Não adianta tentar fazer ela dizer algo, ela precisa se acalmar, Hell, eu vou te dar um calmante.._- disse Ed.

_- Não. Eu não quero calmante nenhum! DeeDee, a Kath, a Kath é a minha mãe e ela já tinha me falado que não tinha vindo sozinha, mas eu achei que ela estava falando do meu pai, porém ele continua lá no seu quadro do conselho... mas agora eu entendi! Eu finalmente vi e entendi do que ela estava falando, do porque Marie conseguiu ler a mente dele..._- eu disse.

_- Entender o que, Helena?_- perguntou Ed.

_- É, o que aquele humano tem demais?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Eric, Bernard! Eric é o nosso bebê que eu perdi naquele acidente! Nosso menino está de volta!_- exclamei.

...

* * *

**n/a: olaa**

**obrigada à nanda q n esqueceu d mim!**

**agora vc já sabe pq Marie gosta atnto do eric!**

**bjs e ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	64. And Than I Found You 4

PARTE 8 (IV)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 65 – Atormentado**

**TakeshiPOV.**

Eu soube exatamente quando meus pais e irmã haviam morrido, pude ouvi-los gritar em meus ouvidos, falando barbaridades contra mim e eu não consegui bloqueá-los como faço com a maioria dos espíritos que me perturbam, eles estavam incontroláveis, então eu já não podia ficar perto de minha filha, de meus netos e amigos porque eles eram o alvo a ser alcançado por aqueles que exigiam vingança.

Então fui viajar e é isto que tenho feito desde então, mas há alguns dias recebi um e-mail de Karlla dizendo que ela e Peter pretendem se casar novamente, agora com direito à festa, igreja e vestido de noiva. Ainda sem data marcada, mas já com uma época pra isso, primavera. De qualquer maneira, daqui a alguns meses.

Sei que prometi voltar para as festas de fim de ano, mas o que posso fazer agora que estes três não me abandonam?

Malditas tradições suicidas pelas quais eu ainda vivo...

Se preciso for, eu me manterei afastado de todos, esperando ferir apenas a mim mesmo.

...

**FredPOV.**

Meu estado estava tão vil a ultima vez que me olhei em um espelho que me obriguei a invadir uma casa, me banhar e colocar uma roupa descente. Mal me lembrava da ultima vez que havia tomado banho e usado uma roupa que não fosse aquela que estava em farrapos. Três? Seis meses? Um ano?

O tempo realmente não importa pra mim, nem o lugar.

Meus cabelos estavam tão emaranhados que tive de cortá-los... menos mal que aquele cara, de quem invadi o apartamento era todo do meu tamanho.

Olhei sobre meu ombro para aquele casal que jazia drenado de sangue sobre a cama e não pude evitar sorrir. Meus poderes não influem em humanos quando eles dormem, e são eles, os humanos dorminhocos que têm me alimentado desde sempre. Porque acordados, tais quais quer vampiro, se mantém afastados pelo meu poder de repulsa.

Vasculhei o apartamento atrás de algo que me dissesse onde eu estava. Este é o verdadeiro mau de quem vive sem rumo certo, você se perde.

Contas a serem pagas por Brittany e Frederic Foster... coincidência... Frederic há quanto tempo eu não sou chamado assim. Bom, eles certamente não teriam mais contas a pagar a partir desta noite...

É algumas memórias de nossa vida anterior acabam voltando depois de certo tempo em que aquela nuvem negra se dispersa, mas já era tarde demais, eu já não era humano há muito tempo.

E pensar que eu fui criado para ser parte de um exercito...

_- Mas quanta besteira!_- me surpreendi com o som da minha própria voz ao pensar alto demais. Mexi mais um pouco nas coisas daquele casal e encontrei na cozinha um jornal sobre a mesa já arrumada para um café da manhã que não vai mais acontecer._- Seattle Post._- lá foi eu falando sozinho de novo.

E depois de tantos anos, eu estava de volta ao lugar onde tudo começou.

...

**RobPOV.**

Eu estava treinando com os lobos em casa quando recebi por telepatia uma onda de euforia, incredulidade e medo. Instantes depois, recebi uma ligação de Nanda, que estava na Rússia me azucrinando para que eu fosse buscá-la, porque ela queria saber o que havia deixado nossa mãe daquele jeito, e já que eu sou o único a ter um escudo protetor que consegue atravessar aquele VLAVAV que a protege dentro de nossa casa... Peguei-a q seguimos para NY.

_- Nanda, você não deveria ter vindo, você ainda está cheirando bom._- credo, eu realmente usei a expressão "cheirando bom" com a minha irmã? Eu mesmo rolei os olhos pra mim, e ela também.

_- Eww, Rob!_- disse com cara de nojo pra mim._- E sim, até parece que eu ficaria lá na "ilha da idade média"_- é assim que chamamos àquela casa._- Quando nossa mãe está obviamente surtando! E vamos logo ta, assim resolvemos isto de uma vez e eu posso voltar pra lá com meu "cheiro bom"!_- eu tinha aparatado há algumas quadras do prédio onde temos o apartamento, então corremos pela rua nevada até nosso prédio. Já na saída do elevador, ali mesmo no pequeno lobby antes da entrada, encontramos sentados no frio chão de mármore e com caras de perdidos, Eric e Kath._- O que fazem aqui?_- perguntou, mas não deu tempo de responder por que a porta do outro elevador abriu e de lá saíram Woody, Abe, Clau, Seth, Pete e Karlla e aquele corredor ficou super lotado.

_- O que ta rolando?_- perguntou Woody._- Nossa mãe ta uma pilha, vamos logo, todos pra dentro!_

_- Nós também?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Sim, todos._- disse Woody._- Rob, fique com eles, e você Fernanda, não deveria estar aqui._- olhou sério pra ela.

_- Quê? Não venha você também me dizer que eu estou "cheirando bom"! Ora, por favor William! Uns anos mais, tua filha também vai cheirar assim ta!_- mostrou a língua pra ele e passou na frente de todos, abrindo a porta do apartamento e entrando, eu obedeço ao meu irmão mais velho, Nanda praticamente só faz o que quer.

...

_- O que está havendo aqui?_- perguntou Peter ao entrar na sala acompanhado dos irmãos, e de todos os outros.

_- Sshh, fala baixo filho. Recém as coisas por aqui pararam de tremer._- disse Emm descendo as escadas com as crianças.

_- Mãe! Pai!_- exclamaram Nina, Greice, Artie e Beth correndo de encontro aos pais.

_- Vocês estão bem, filhotinhos?_- perguntou Karlla aos gêmeos.

_- Sim, foi engraçado!_- disse Artie_._

_- As coisas voaram!_- disse Beth.

_- É!_- disse Nina aos pais._- Primeiro a Marie fez cocô e a Grey reclamou, então a vó mandou a Grey trocar a fralda dela dizendo que ela tinha que aprender já que a tia Clau quer ter outro bebê..._

_- Tudo bem filha, vai pra parte que interessa, o que aconteceu?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Ta.. eu sei é que a vó e o Eric, começaram uma discução sobre marcas de nascença, então ele mostrou a barriga dele pra ela e tudo começou a tremer..._- disse Nina e Clau pegou o garoto e levantou sua malha pra olhar a barriga dele._- Vô Byrdie nos mandou ficar afastados e tio Emm e o Zack nos levaram lá pra cima, descemos só agora._

_- Ai, Merlin..._- disse Clau aparvalhada olhando pra barriga de Eric que se afastou dela abaixando a malha de novo._- Gente, vocês têm de ver, é bem mais fraca, mas não dá pra negar que a marca que ele tem na barriga é igual à de vocês, o mesmo coração! Eric, de onde veio isso?_- perguntou.

_- Eu a tenho desde sempre! E o que ela tem demais? Eu estou tentando, mas ainda não saquei! Hell só ficava repetindo "deus, deus, deus"!_- disse Eric.

_- Cara, me deixa ver._- disse Rob e Eric mostrou de novo, agora pra todos e cada um parecia mais chocado que o outro.

_- Achei que vocês soubessem muito bem que eu não gosto que fiquem cochichando ao meu redor..._- disse Hell ao se aproximar do grupo ascendendo um cigarro._- Principalmente quando quem cochicha são meus filhos, maridos, netos, noras, genro e mãe... sim, pra quem ainda não sabia, Kath é a reencarnação de minha mãe, Indira..._- meio que apresentou e envergonhada, Kath levantou a mão e acenou pra todos, encolhendo os ombros.

_- Bem, se é assim eu vou embora, estou sobrando._- disse Eric.

_- Você está exatamente onde deveria estar._- disse Byrdie a ele.

_- Ah é? E por quê? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Alguém de vocês pode me explicar porque que desde que eu sai daqui a alguns meses, minha merda de vida só está cada vez mais confusa? E é bom me explicarem logo e direito, porque eu não saio daqui sem ouvir algo descente!_- gritou Eric.

_- Não babo, mano!_- disse Marie com o cenho franzido no colo do pai._- não guita mamãe, mano!Mamãe, quirida!_

_- Calma filha, mano não está brigando com a mamãe, ele só não está entendendo ainda o que está acontecendo.. é tudo muito novo pra ele..._- disse Edward acalmando a criança.

_- Bem eu diria que ele não é o único._- disse Abe.

_- Mas eu saquei._- disse Seth._- Tudo muito fácil, até. Kath é Indira, e Eric é o bebê que não vingou, aquele que Hell infelizmente perdeu no acidente provocado por Virginia!_

_- Você é nosso irmão!_- disse Nanda.

_- Não sou irmão de ninguém!_- disse Eric.

_- Então, to certo?_- perguntou Seth pra Hell e ela acenou que sim._- Então porque você não está dando saltos de alegria?_

_- Por que há algo que me diz que eu posso pagar caro por isso._- disse Hell pensativa._ – Todos meus instintos estão gritando, e eu tenho que descobrir logo sobre o quê. E quando eu digo logo, é logo._

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**a partir do prox post começa uma açãozinha!**

**Já sacaram o que está acontecendo?**

**takeshi, fred (este saído do livrinho de Eclipse sobre a bree tanner ), a propria bree **

**e mais um monte de gente será importante daqui p adiante!**

**pra quem ainda n leu o livrinho, vá logo, ele é curtinho!**

**bem, ateh o prox post!**

**Nanda e Adri, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**E que o Brasil vença este jogo contra a costa do marfim!**

**bjussss! **

**Continuem de olho nos meus albuns do picasa!**

**Vic.**


	65. And Than I Found You 5

PARTE 8 (V)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 66 – Fogo com Fogo**

**AlicePOV.**

É engraçado como as coisas funcionam desde que Hell e suas esquisitices, assim como comodidades mágicas, entraram em nossas vidas. Antes, se estivéssemos cada um em um canto do mundo, para nos juntarmos de novo levava horas, um dia todo, às vezes até dois ou mais... lembro daquela primeira vez em Volterra, teria nos poupado tantos problemas... bom, já foi!

Agora, não importa onde estamos, NY, Londres, Paris, Rio, estamos sempre há um chamado ou a uma lareira de distancia uns dos outros, e este dia, desde cedo já havia começado prevendo grandes emoções, mesmo que eu não estivesse realmente às vendo com tantas certezas.

Ando tendo flashes de visões seguidas com Takeshi, pai de Karlla. Ele simplesmente não decide "se casa ou compra uma bicicleta", digamos assim!

Ele está atormentado e vejo sempre quatro coisas em minhas visões com ele: um telefone celular, a espada de sua irmã Yuki, que Jazz entregou pra ele depois da batalha que quase destruiu meu rico museu, muito sangue e luz, do tipo de luz que vi quando Hell e os garotos foram pra L.A há alguns anos, como uma luz no fim do túnel, sacam? Tudo muito subjetivo, porque eu não vejo nada além disso e me confunde... e eu tenho muito trabalho pela frente, eu tenho um casamento pra organizar!

Mas, como de praxe já pra nossa família, os meus planos de sair por ai procurando uma igreja mudaram e tivemos que ir à NY pro apto de Hell, e devo dizer, as emoções estavam apenas começando!

...

Ficamos vários instantes sendo interrogados, mas no meu caso não havia muito o que eu pudesse dizer e Ed também não estava entendendo a cronologia ou o que significava aquelas quatro coisas que eu via seguidamente.

_- Ela está feliz, mas também está preocupada.._- garantiu Jazz respondendo a uma pergunta de Esme sobre o estado de espírito de Hell que a única coisa que sabia fazer desde que chegamos era ficar olhando pra fora das enormes janelas pra pesada neve que caia sobre a cidade. Fumando e bebendo uísque em silencio.

_- É gente.._- fungou o gripado Zack. _– Eu no lugar dela estaria muito pior, ela só está pensativa... eu sei que jamais vivi a história do tal bebê perdido no tal acidente de carro, mas sei o quanto foi importante pra ela, que ela sempre se culpou..._

É verdade.

Tadinha da Hell, acabou ficando deprimidissima quando perdeu o tal bebê naquele acidente de carro há tanto tempo atrás. Acidente este que quase a levou também, já que quando conseguimos chegar ao lugar do acidente, eu fora a primeira, Hell já estava completamente inconsciente, com a cabeça e o pescoço arreganhados em cortes ainda abertos, ensangüentada por todos os lados e as outras duas estavam feridas, mas vivas, Hell estava sobre o corpo de Virginia, desmaiou ali, sem conseguir recuperá-la direito, tanto que ela teve de ficar mais uns dias além da mãe internada no hospital de Forks...

Mas agora cá estava aquele bebê dela e de Byrdie de volta, assim como a mãe dela, e Bella, porém eu não via ela expressar alegria alguma atrás daquela testa franzida.

_- Eu estou feliz, Alice! Você não ouviu à Jasper?_- gritou irritadíssima por sobre o ombro, me olhando fixamente, o que me assustou, não só à mim, porque apesar de quieta ficou bem claro que ela estava ouvindo à todos ali fazendo o silencio imperar e cessando as demais conversas. A única que continuara ali era Kath, Eric havia saído batendo portas conforme me contaram, antes mesmo de chegarmos, e pra onde foi, não sei._- Mas sei também que nada vem de graça! Estou tentando entender o que eu vou ter de perder em troca da vinda deles!_

_- Mas filha, você merece todos eles sem precisar perder nada..._- disse a sempre doce Esme e Hell olhou pra ela com os olhos sofridos e cheios d'água._- Helena, você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, agora você tem duas mães pra cuidar de você, pra te amar como você merece..._- e Kath sorriu pra ela também.

_- Vocês realmente não entendem, não é?_- disse Hell virando-se pra nós._- Todos os meus instintos estão gritando que algo muito grave e muito grande está prestes à acontecer, a tomar forma. Estão me dizendo que se eu não agir, se eu não tomar conhecimento do que é, a família que hoje eu tenho não vai existir por muito mais tempo!_- gritou conosco fazendo tudo tremer e sumiu no ar.

_- Talvez eu saiba o que é._- disse Karlla._- Podem ser espíritos, eles podem estar perturbando-a, vai que há algum querendo falar com ela e não consegue, avisá-la de alguma coisa... Vou ligar pro meu pai, ele pode ajudá-la!_- e se retirou pra um canto pra ligar pra Takeshi.

Foi ai que tive uma visão através dos olhos dele.

O telefone dele tocando sobre um móvel, ele olhando para o visor que identificava a chamada e resolvendo não atender.

Encarando à espada da irmã e fazendo uma escolha muito difícil pra ele, mas ainda sim, uma escolha feita. A escolha de matar, eliminar todos aqueles "sujos" de sangue Shirriro, esperando incluir à si mesmo no fim das contas e levar consigo Karlla e os dois netos pequenos, e mais quem quisesse impedi-lo de cumprir sua tarefa agora escolhida.

Hell estava certa o tempo todo, ela iria perder à família que conhecia, não importava se ela havia ganhado à mãe, o filho e Bella novamente.

Então por fim, vi Takeshi olhando-se em um espelho e sucumbindo às exigências de três pessoas, três vultos bem distintos. A própria Yuki e os pais.

Quando voltei à mim, Karlla tranquilamente estava deixando um recado na caixa postal do celular de Takeshi e todos os Cullen me encaravam, esperando pra saber o que eu havia visto, coisa que Kath também estava fazendo.

_- Quando?_- perguntou Edward com a expressão apertada ele obviamente também havia visto minha visão._- Quando, Alice?_- perguntou agora visivelmente irritado.

_- Eu não sei , Edward! Não sei!_- gritei pra ele.

_- O que está acontecendo tia? O que você viu?_- perguntou Peter. Ele também tem visões, mas precisa se concentrar e limpar a mente pra isso.

_- Só localizem à helena, por favor._- disse Edward.

_- Rússia._- disse William depois de uns instantes de olhos fechados, agora ele encontra qualquer lobo, como a mãe._- Robert, vá buscá-la._- ordenou e o garoto acenou compreendendo a ordem, beijou a namorada e já estava partindo, quando Woody o mandou esperar._- Leve Fernanda com você e depois, quando trouxer nossa mãe, volte lá e leve os pequenos.. garotas, ajudem-os com as malas.._- então sim, Rob sumiu no ar como fizera a mãe. Ele é o único que consegue atravessar todos aqueles escudos sem armá-los.

_- Mas pai, eu não quero ir pra Rússia..._- resmungou Nina._- Eu vou patinar no Rockfeller Center com a Kath mais tarde..._

_- Nina, eu não perguntei se você quer ir, eu estou dizendo que você vai._- disse Woody e a garota se encolheu ao lado da mãe._- Em ordem todos iremos pra lá também, obviamente estamos tratando com um assunto de gente de grande aqui, filha, eu mando, você obedece._

E logo Robert estava de volta com Hell que ficou ali parada com cara de esfinge até que Rob levasse todos os menores de 18 anos pra segurança da casa da Rússia e ficasse lá com Lisa que estava nervosa.

_- Agora digam algo!_- disse Peter.

_- Diga à eles sobre sua visão, Alice._- disse Hell.

_- Eu sinto muito lhe dizer isso Karlla, mas seu pai vai tomar uma decisão muito em breve que vai afetar à todos, ele vai nos abandonar._- falei e com exceção de Hell e Edward todos se olharam chocados e olharam de volta à mim pra saber o resto de minha visão._- De fato, ele à está fazendo agora, ele não vai atender à esta ligação ou à todas as outras que você fizer pra ele Karlla, ele já fez a sua escolha.._- então ela largou o telefone.

_- Escolha? De que tipo de escolha você está falando, Alice?_- perguntou Karlla num misto de raiva e decepção. Demorou tanto pra ela aceitar este pai e agora ele faz isso, eu não soube o que dizer.

_- Ele quer matar você, quer também matar Artie e Beth, mas acima de tudo ele quer morrer e espera que eu faça isso por ele._- respondeu Hell por mim, mas não sei dizer se ela viu tudo isso na minha cabeça, ou na cabeça de Edward, que obviamente estava decepcionado com o amigo._- Ele quer me dar uma lição, mas quer também receber uma, aprender._

_- Podem deixar isto comigo!_- disse Peter enraivecido enquanto Jazz foi consolar sua pupila, acalmando-a._- É só o tempo de eu localizá-lo, ele pode ser meu sogro, mas não vai destruir minha família!_

_- Ele obviamente deve ter suas razões e crenças pra optar por este caminho, mantenha o foco, meu filho._- disse Emmett sensatamente._- O que você vai ganhar indo atrás dele? Fique aqui, proteja sua mulher e seus filhos, correr o mundo atrás de uma sombra vai deixá-los desprotegidos e preocupados. Se ele realmente quiser destruir-vos, terá de qualquer maneira vir até vocês, fique e esteja forte quando ele chegar._

_- Desde a morte da família Takeshi vem sendo influenciado pelos espíritos de Yuki e dos pais, por isso ele resolveu viajar e sequer voltou para o aniversario de Fernanda, ele mesmo está lutando contra isso._- disse Edward._- Se houvesse um jeito, uma maneira de afastar estes espíritos de perto dele, de dissuadi-los, eliminá-los... tenho certeza de que essa não é a índole de Takeshi._

_- Isto. Fogo contra fogo, alguma maneira de contatarmos algum espírito bom que pudesse também falar com ele, protegê-lo desta influencia ruim!_- disse Carlisle.

_- E há, Carlisle, há uma maneira!_- exclamou Kath e eu já até havia esquecido que ela estava ali._- Helena, há uma maneira de contatar espíritos, teu pai estava trabalhando nisso antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, você pode pedir ajuda á eles, agora eu lembro bem!_

_- Com o que? Jogo do copo por acaso? Kath, eu não tenho o poder de ver e influenciar espíritos, nenhum dos meus filhos tem também!_- disse Hell.

_- Mas o poder está em seu sangue, filhote! Você pode desenvolvê-lo, entrar em contato com ele!_- disse Kath se aproximando de Hell sem medo nenhum dela, ao contrario de nós e era a primeira vez na verdade que eu à estava vendo de outra maneira que não fosse como uma adolescente._- Peter, teu pai botou naqueles cadernos deles tudo o que ele sabia, todos os segredos da família dele! Se você já leu todos aqueles cadernos obviamente já deve saber do que eu estou falando!_

_- Não li todos ainda, eu leio um por ano._- disse Hell e ela ficou pensando.

_- Agora eu não lembro o nome, havia algo com "corpus" no nome..._- disse Kath pensativa depois de certo tempo.

_- Então você é realmente minha avó, né?_- perguntou Woody pra Kath e ela sorriu de lado pra ele realmente parecida com Hell, ainda mais que foi a própria Helena que disse que Kath veio no "mesmo corpo" de antes.

_- Nubili Corpus!_- exclamou Kath._- Tenho certeza! Credo, como as coisas simplesmente vêm, às vezes!_- surpeendeu-se e Hell à abraçou amavelmente.

_- Vou checar em algum livro daqui.._- disse Byrdie se dirigindo à biblioteca.

_- Nem se dê ao trabalho, Bernard._- disse Hell._- Tenho certeza que este tipo de feitiço não está presente em livro comercial nenhum. Karlla, deixe comigo, ninguém mexe com minha família, ou com a felicidade dos meus filhos e fica impune. Só espero ter a oportunidade de poupar a vida do teu pai no processo._

_- Eu também._- dissemos todos nós.

_- Okay, obrigada._- disse Karlla por fim.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**olhem que aqui de novo!**

**agora começa uma parte bem tensa na história, portanto fiquem ligadinhos nos proximos capitulos!**

**essa história está realmente se tornando mais longa do que axei q seria lá no começo..**

**mas td bem, eu continuo gostando dela..**

**continuem de olho nos albuns do picasa pq eu tenho atualizado sempre com mais fotos tá!**

**beijos bem grandes!**

**Espero que estejam gostando, como sempre espero!**

**ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	66. And Than I Found You 6

PARTE 8 (VI)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 67 – Nubili Corpus**

Conforme escrito nas anotações dos cadernos de Peter Koleston o encantamento do "Nubili Corpus" é feito em cinco níveis, porém ali, haviam apenas três níveis transcritos.

Com os tais cinco níveis alcançados, o bruxo que conjurou tal encantamento poderia alcançar o plano espiritual e abris às portas para um poder sem precedentes. O poder de controlar espíritos, produzir assim um exercito indestrutível, tornando-se assim, indestrutível também.

...

_- Então, o que faremos a partir de agora?_- perguntou Carlisle._- Ainda sou partidário de irmos, nós, os vampiros, ir em busca de Takeshi._

_- De maneira nenhuma! Ninguém vai atrás de Takeshi!_- exclamou Helena durante a reunião que estavam tendo no escritório da biblioteca da sua casa na Rússia._- Ele escolheu, ele está sendo treinado por Yuki, pelos pais e sabe-se lá por mais quem! Aqui ele não pode entrar e nem vocês sair sem a minha ajuda ou a de Robert e quem manda nele sou eu! Com estes três níveis do encantamento eu já posso fazer muito! A vida de cada um de vocês é responsabilidade minha, eu o enfrentarei quando for à hora certa!_

_- É, seria um verdadeiro milagre se tivéssemos um pouco de sossego de qualquer maneira..._- disse Jacob com ar cansado._- Mas confesso que jamais desconfiei de Takeshi, ele sempre foi tão amigável.._

_- Mas a verdade é que jamais saberemos que tipo de vida ele levava antes e como ele era em família. Edward mesmo está decepcionado com o amigo..._- disse Esme._- E os Shirriro, pelo que eu soube, sempre foram associados aos Volturi porque os Volturi nunca conseguiram controlá-los._

_- Esme tem razão._- disse Jasper.

_- Então passaremos às festas aqui, presos?_- perguntou Rosalie.

_- Não._- disse Hell._- Mas ficaremos aqui por mais uns dias, passaremos as festas entre Forks e La Push como sempre fazemos, mas antes eu preciso reforçar os feitiços delimitadores de nossas terras, vamos continuar com nossos planos, mas com mais cuidado do que tínhamos antes e não quero nenhuma palavra sobre o que estamos enfrentando desta vez... Joseph contrate mais alguns agentes de proteção, William, contate alguns nômades que possam nos servir e você Morris, eu autorizo você a ensinar os feitiços mais pesados às crianças.E você, Emanuel, treine os lobos._- e todos acenaram em compreensão.

_- Hell, eu gostaria de ficar responsável por Fernanda, posso?_- perguntou Dean.

_- Quando ela sair do ciclo, sim._- disse Hell._- Rob, filho, considere isso uma "oportunidade" como o inicio de seu treinamento, e parabéns, estou orgulhosa de você, e leve-os de volta à nossa casa de Londres._

_- Obrigado, mãe._- disse Rob.

_- Vó, o vovô Takeshi é malvado?_- perguntou Arthur com a voz e olhos urgentes.

_- Claro que não, meu japinha..._- disse Hell ao se ajoelhar no chão à frente do neto e confortá-lo._- Porém o seu vovô Takeshi é um vampiro muito sensível, e no momento ele está pensando em fazer algo ruim contra todos nós, certamente porque ele não está agüentando tanto sofrimento que ele deve estar sentindo... Mas papai vai proteger vocês e a vovó vai achar uma maneira de protegê-lo e ajudá-lo e tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver. Sabe, eu sou capaz de apostar com seu avô Emmett e com seu tio Jake que é o vovô Takeshi quem vai levar sua mamãe ao altar da igreja e entregá-la ao teu papai quando eles se casarem na primavera._

_- Verdade, vó?_- perguntou Beth.

_- Verdade. Eu prometo isso pra vocês dois._- disse Hell segura.

_- Mas você não tem certeza disso, Helena. Você não deveria afirmar tal coisa aos meus filhos._- disse Karlla na defensiva.

_- Tarde demais, Karlla. Eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas._- disse Hell.

...

**TakeshiPOV.**

_- Procure por nossos antigos aliados!_- dizia meu pai agora que eu havia optado por fazer o que eles queriam.

_- Nada disso!_- dizia Yuki, que nunca se sujeitara muito às ordens dele._- Forme um novo exercito, só seu! E treine! Quero você mesmo bem treinado pra arrancar fora a cabeça daquela puta e daqueles dois filhos dela que nos mataram!_- e eu só queria que os Cullen e Helena descobrissem de vez o que eu estava prestes a iniciar a fazer e me parassem.

Agora, graças às minhas escolhas eu teria que voltar aos meus antigos métodos de alimentação, humanos, já que por mais que eu tentasse me adaptar a animais e me alimentasse de bancos de sangue, eu não mais poderia contar com a generosidade dos bancos produzidos pelos Cullen.

_- Certo._- falei._- Mas no momento eu preciso de um tempo livre, eu estou com fome e preciso caçar._- e logo eles sumiram de minha visão e sai de onde estava para a noite que se iniciava.

...

**FredPOV.**

Passei o dia naquela casa fazendo hora pra sair.

Uma coisa aprendi desde cedo, seja discreto.

Ninguém ligou procurando por aquele casal ou apareceu ali à procura deles, também, com a minha presença ali, duvido que alguém faria, e antes de sair daquela casa, limpei minhas digitais, assim como qualquer outro vestígio de minha presença ali, coloquei fogo nos corpos e sai pela mesma janela em que entrei.

Eu não sabia como estava a organização vampiresca na cidade, mas uma coisa era certa pra mim, àqueles de olhos amarelos, há muitos anos atrás, haviam ganhado aquela batalha e este território.

Vamos ver então o que mudou por aqui.

...

**HellPOV.**

Noite. Eu estava em meu quarto, o antigo quarto dos meus pais, sozinha, lendo mais uma vez àquele encantamento no caderno de meu pai...

O Nubili Corpus é um encantamento delicado e complicado, e eu estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de conjurá-lo quando meus quatro maridos adentraram ali quietinhos e fecharam a porta.

_- Hell, como você está?_- perguntou Edward.

Fechei o caderno que lia, este, um dos mais "recentes" de um pai e fiquei olhando pra eles, suspirei fundo e dei de ombros.

_- Ajuda se enchermos a cara?_- perguntou Emm e percebi que ele estava com uma caixa de garrafas de uísque em mãos.

_- Sim._- falei e todos vieram pra cima da cama me acompanhar, enquanto Emm largava a caixa de bebidas em cima de um móvel e procurava por copos._- Poxa, que dia longo... eu deveria ter desconfiado do que estava acontecendo assim que Marie começou a ouvir aos pensamentos de Eric. Ela não faz isso com humanos comuns! Na verdade, eu já deveria ter desconfiado dele desde o principio, desde o primeiro sonho em que ele e Fernanda se encontraram! Como eu sou estúpida! Minha mãe e meu filho todos este tempo no mundo e eu não tinha notado isso, ainda menos depois que eles estavam ali na minha cara! E agora Takeshi que entrou nesta missão suicida, querendo matar à própria filha e aos netos.. eu me sinto tão, mas tão ridícula! Se eu estivesse mais atenta aos detalhes, nada disso estaria acontecendo e certamente eu não precisaria desbloquear meus poderes de sangue pra deter ao sogro do meu filho..._

_- Não se culpe exclusivamente por isso por isso, Helena._- disse Byrdie._- Todos nós estávamos lá com você e também não percebemos nada. Porém veja o lado bom, o nosso menino soube encontrar seu caminho de volta pra casa... E certamente veio poderoso, bom, e certamente herdou tudo isso de você e do amor que você sempre sentiu por ele... a cara de bravo que ele faz ao menos é muito parecida com a tua..._- e acarinhou meu rosto.

_- Vou te dar um espelho._- disse Zack divertidamente assuando o nariz._- Aquela cara de bravo é tua._- disse pra Byrdie._- Hell, nesses cadernos teu pai não tinha um feitiço pra curar gripe? Eu não agüento pais isso..._

_- Não, querido, desculpe.._- eu disse, ele estava parecendo o Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho, aproveitando a época do natal.

_- E pra esse encantamento que você tem que fazer, poderemos te ajudar de alguma maneira?_- perguntou Ed._- Precisa que peguemos algo especial pra você?_

_- Na verdade, eu preciso é de vocês, e nada mais que isso._- eu disse reabrindo o caderno nas páginas marcadas._- na verdade, o Nubili corpus é uma conjunção de encantamentos, em cinco níveis, mas meu pai só conseguiu três e creio que estes sejam os mais importantes... bem, encurtando o assunto, ele se dá por níveis de consciência..._

_- Tipo, amor, fala a minha língua!_- pediu Emm distribuindo os copos que ele achou em um armário por ali e servindo o uísque para nós cinco neles.

_- Você entende quando eu digo estágio de sono?_- perguntei e ele acenou que sim._- Só que ao invés de diminuir a atividade cerebral, você a aumenta. Na verdade, todo e qualquer poder mental vem disso, mais atividade mental que normalmente, sacou?_

_- Sim, obrigado, minha linda!_- e me beijou bem estalado na bochecha, depois entornou sua dose._- Ta, e então..._

_- E então, que antigamente, pra atingir a estes níveis de consciência eram necessários sacrifícios, além das palavras certas, claro._- contei.

_- Sacrifício, tipo, matar um cordeiro?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Quando se fala de sacrifício em bruxaria, envolve sangue sim, mas é sangue humano._- disse Zack assuando o nariz de novo.

_- Eu darei pra você todo o sangue que você precisar, Hell!_- disse Edward arregaçando a manga da malha que usava e me oferecendo seu braço enquanto os outro só reviraram os olhos pra ele.

_- Não será necessário, meu amor, ainda mais quando o sangue que é necessário, no caso seria o meu._- eu disse abaixando a manga de sua malha e acarinhando a mão dele.

_- Mas Hell, você não é humana, nunca foi._- disse Byrdie.

_- Se você precisar eu cato um humano pra você!_- disse Emm.

_- Também não será necessário, Emm, é ai que vocês entram..._- eu disse.

_- Não entendi._- disse Byrdie.

_- Bem.._- acho que até corei na hora de voltar a falar sobre o assunto, já que senti meu rosto arder._- São três níveis e três palavras que eu tenho que dizer que abrem estes portais de consciência, mas antes delas há mais uma palavrinha, que seria uma palavra de preparação.. e aqui está descrito uma série de sensações em extremo detalhe até... Bem, os antigos eram extremamente puritanos, por isso a maioria dos encantamentos antigos eram feitos com sacrifícios de sangue, porém, hoje se sabe muito bem que o prazer e a energia que o prazer produz é muito mais eficaz do que o próprio sangue na maioria dos casos... Well, o que está descrito aqui é um orgasmos...vários, por sinal..._

_- Helena, acaso você está nos propondo uma suruba?_- perguntou Zack e todos se olharam meio de lado, pra depois olharem pra mim!

_- Não!_- quase gritei e o papo estava tão absurdo que rimos!_- mas confesso que eu estava pensando que podemos tirar certo proveito disso, não?_- e eles se olharam de novo, certamente achando que eu estava maluca, mas quando olharam pra mim de novo estavam sérios._- Okay, me desculpem, idéia absurda, talvez eu esteja bêbada, já que passei o dia à base de álcool, esqueçam esta idéia._

_- Nada disso, eu to dentro!_- disse Emm levantando o braço em alto e animadíssimo._- Eu sou o primeiro!_

_- Segundo!_- disseram Byrdie e Ed falando juntos e também levantando seus braços.

_- Perderam, eu vou em segundo!_- disse Zack.

_- Terceiro!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Quarto._- disse Ed dando de ombros com um sorrisinho malandro nos lábios.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**mais um cap!**

**eeee**

**mesmo sobre tensão hell consegue aproveitar as coisas boas!**

**safadeeenhaaa!**

**obrigada pelas leituras!**

**continuem de olho no picasa pra a atualização de fotos**

**e nos proximos capitulos!**

**espero q estejam gostando!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**


	67. And Than I Found You 7

PARTE 8 (VII)

AND THAN I FOUND YOU

**Capitulo 68 – Encontro-me Perdido**

**Dias depois.**

_- Pessoal, eu tive uma idéia._- disse Morris certa noite enquanto conversava com Indira, Felicia, Emanuel e Dean na sala da ala Lycan, onde os jovens gostavam de ficar.

_- Tipo, qual? Estamos ouvindo..._- disse Manu, sentado ao lado de Felicia, com quem, hoje, estava ficando.

Enquanto, desde que chegara, Morris estava encantado com Indira, com quem havia trocado uns beijos e carinhos durante a festa de Fernanda, mas Indira não tem dado muita moral a ele e Dean, está cada vez mais ansioso com a ausência de Fernanda, que ainda estava na Rússia por conta de seu período fértil.

_- Por que nós cinco, não vamos atrás deste japa?_- perguntou Morris animado.

_- Porque é loucura, Phillip!_- disse Dean nervosamente levantando-se do sofá._- E qualquer que seja o teu plano, não me inclua nele porque eu nem quero saber do que se trata!_- e saiu da sala e cruzou com Lisa e Rob que assistiam um filme na sala de estar.

_- Dean tem razão, Morris._- disse Felicia ainda quando o amigo de afastava do grupo._- É loucura e principalmente estupidez ir atrás de Takeshi Shirriro._

_- Bobagem!_- disse Morris._- Eu mesmo tive de lutar uma vez com três vampiros que queriam me morder e eu me livrei de todos eles!_

_- Pode até ser, mas duvido que você os tenha matado como pensa, vampiros não morrem fácil assim, Phillip!_- disse Manu até mesmo um pouco debochado._- E ele está longe de ser um vampiro qualquer, ele é o sogro do filho de Helena! E cá entre nós, tenho minhas duvidas de que ela já não saiba exatamente onde está escondido o tal "japa"! Minha rainha não é uma idiota, enquanto ele se prepara pra atacar é o tempo que ele tem pra desistir da idéia de fazer isso. Nosso trabalho é ensinar os mais jovens a se defenderem, mas acima de tudo, ficarmos na nossa!_

_- Manu está certo._- disse Indira._ – Você deve se lembrar que possuímos Alice e Peter na família, às vezes eles se distraem, mas nunca nos deixaram na mão. Você notará com o tempo que viver conosco é mais ou menos como estar no Big Brother. Mesmo você tão bem adaptado passou por uma revista completa na sua vida antes de Emanuel e Dean fossem atrás de você naquela cidade da África._- e Morris pareceu acomodar-se._- Minha tia está sempre a quilômetros de distancia de qualquer um de nós está, mesmo que não se dê conta disso... Meu pai diz que ela tem muito do pai dela.. Se você fosse menos achado, poderia aprender muito conosco também._- disse displicentemente.

_- Certo, está certo..._- disse Morris._- Deixaremos a este vampiro fazer suas escolhas erradas.. Mas e quanto a estas histórias que você acabou de comentar, será que você mesma não poderia começar a contá-las pra mim, tipo, lá em meu quarto?_- perguntou encarando gulosamente à Indira que olhava pra ele à mesma maneira.

_- Okay, Manu, acho que está é a nossa deixa..._- disse Felicia sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido do lobo, que á pegou no colo e também se retiraram da saleta da ala Lycan.

...

**EricPOV.**

Ao sair da casa de Helena fui imediatamente atrás de meus antigos amigos, precisava urgentemente sair daquela loucura onde havia me metido. Piada dizerem que pertenço àquela família dela quando não mais que de repente, eu que só tinha à minha mãe, agora também tenho um pai, avós, tios e primos igualmente problemáticos! Bando de gente maluca!

Então, lá fui eu para a casa de Hoyt Fonsi.

Hoyt é meu ex-irmão. Nossos pais foram casados quando éramos pequenos e continuamos bons amigos apesar de tudo. Meu ex-padrasto é um multimilionário de uma família latina que deu ao filho quando ele completou 18 anos, Hoyt é mais velho que eu, uma "pimp house" onde ele mora e dá festas incríveis do pai, pra mim, quando eu fiz 18, Fonsi mandou um rolex.

E foi lá, na casa de Hoyt que eu a encontrei.

Sexy, leve, com sotaque do sul, sorriso fácil, ruiva e de olhos verdes como águas do caribe. E nesta de papo vai, papo vem e uma dose atrás da outra, ficamos, fui pra casa dela, transamos e enquanto eu estava com ela não pensei nenhuma vez em Fernanda, era como se já não mais doesse e que não havia mais nenhuma mulher no mundo que não fosse Drina, creio que seja abreviação de Adriana, a minha ruiva.

Mesmo depois de ter dormido pesado acordei meio zonzo, num quarto bonito, mas que lembrava ser de uma irmandade de faculdade. Catei minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo e me vesti.

Sai de lá à procura da garota com quem eu havia passado a noite, apenas para dar de cara com um grupo relativamente grande de belas mulheres andando por aquele grande apartamento só de lingeries minúsculas ou simplesmente só de calcinhas! Elas olhavam pra mim como se eu fosse algo de comer e sorriam sensualmente.

Comecei a achar que aquilo era na verdade um prostibulo, prostitutas nas festas de Hoyt não eram uma novidade, mas eu nunca tinha ido pra cama com uma, achei que quando eu chegasse à porta um enorme segurança me apresentaria uma conta que eu teria que pagar com serviços sexuais com minha própria vida, já que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava minha carteira e eles não estavam com cara de que tinham máquinas de cartão de crédito ali. De certa forma me decepcionei, Drina me pareceu tão legal pra ser uma puta, mas talvez tenha sido apenas a minha carência e a enorme quantidade de álcool que ingeri na noite passada que deram a ela uma aura de "normalidade" que ela não tinha.

_- Ah! Uff! Finalmente você acordou! Venha, sente-se aí, você deve estar faminto!_- falou Drina saída detrás da porta de uma grande geladeira, me mandou sentar-me em frente a um enorme prato de waffles com melado, ovos mexidos e bacon, me dando um enorme copo de suco de laranja.

Ela estava vestida apenas com uma regata branca quase transparente e calcinha como as demais garotas, cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e tão bonita quanto eu lembrava que ela era e eu não mais consegui tirar os olhos dela.

_- É, eu realmente estou com fome._- eu disse, me pondo a comer.

_- Sabe, Drina achou que tinha matado você depois de vossa tórrida noite de amor..._- senti-me ser acariciado e voltei-me pra trás para ver uma garota igualmente bonita em um baby-doll._- Porém você é diferente dos outros, não é garotão? Eu sou..._

_- Uma oferecida!_- disse Drina cortando-a, furiosamente, e até cheguei a pensar que elas haviam rosnado uma pra outra._- Afaste-se dele, Christie._

_- Okay, okay..._- disse a tal Christie erguendo as mãos para o ar, foi quando percebi que todas as outras garotas estavam estáticas ao nosso redor olhando a tal cena._- Não mais vou brincar com o teu brinquedinho, se você não quiser, mas que ele é forte, bonito e longe de ser um garoto comum, isso você não pode negar, minha irmã... Achei que teríamos que chamar "daddy" se ele não acordasse mais, mas quem sabe devemos chamá-lo agora.. ele pode gostar do seu bichinho..._- pêra lá, ela estava falando de mim? E esse negócio de "daddy" estava parecendo uma coisa de cafetão pra mim.

_- Deixe nosso pai fora disso._- disse Drina encarando Christie como se estivesse a ponto de avançar sobre ela._- Eu sou a mais velha e a mais forte por aqui, portanto exijo respeito!_- disse não apenas para a tal Christie como para todas àquelas garotas._- Agora, vão arranjar o que fazer! E você Eric.._- me colocou de volta à mesa, já que eu tinha me levantado pra sair de fininho._- Coma o que lhe dei antes que esfrie, você aparenta estar fraco._- e eu me sentia fraco, então comi quieto._- Como você se sente agora?_- perguntou depois de me ver limpar o prato e tomar todo o suco.

_- Alimentado. O que há com você? Sinto se eu tivesse apanhado._- me apalpei._- Sabe, você é meio selvagem com este negócio de sexo..._- e ela sorriu nervosa e um pouco corada.

_- É, me desculpe, sou mais forte do que aparento..._

_- Humm, bem, me desculpe se te ofendo, mas eu preciso perguntar..._

_- Não somos prostitutas, Eric._- disse meio que rolando os olhos, como se já não fosse a primeira vez que tivesse que responder tal pergunta._- Apesar de que às vezes, eu acho que Christie está sempre muito perto de se tornar uma..._- e Drina meio que riu.

_- Eu ouvi isso!_- ouvimos Christie gritar de onde quer que ela estivesse e ri também.

_- É, mas e este tal de "daddy"? Pareceu-me coisa de cafetão.._

_- Mas, não é._- acarinhou meu rosto e mãos. _Não leve em consideração tudo o que Christie diz, a maioria do que sai da boca dela parece sujo. Mas agora você precisa ir, precisamos colocar ordem na casa..._- e se levantou da mesa já quase me expulsando e _e_u a segui._- Uff, você ter acordado realmente me tirou um grande peso das costas!_- disse e eu fiquei boiando, enquanto ela foi a um armário e me trouxe minha carteira de volta, então me beijou e mais uma vez eu não queria outra mulher que não fosse ela._- Nossa, Eric, ter te achado foi tão bom! Realmente gostei de ter ficado com você._

_- Eu também gostei. Quando nos veremos de novo?_- perguntei.

_- Em breve, vou te dar uns dias pra você descansar direitinho..._- e me beijou de novo, já estávamos no corredor.

_- E teu telefone? Eu não lembro de ter pegado o numero..._

_- Não se preocupe, eu encontro você._- me beijou um pouco mais e depois desceu pelo meu pescoço, fungando e intercalando mordidinhas e pequenas lambidas._- Nossa, teu cheiro é tão bom, inconfundível..._- o clima estava esquentando entre nós quando a chata Christie voltou.

_- Falei com nosso pai._- disse ela, ameaçadora._- Ele disse que virá esta noite pra vê-la._- e mais uma vez tive a impressão de ter ouvido Drina rosnar pra ela.

_- Eric, lamento, mas você realmente precisa ir agora.. taxis passam o tempo todo na rua...- _foi fria e voltou pra dentro do apartamento.

_- Okay.._- nem bem eu tinha falado a porta já estava se fechando e lá dentro ouvi coisas sendo quebradas e garotas gritando, mas preferi não me envolver na briga delas e desci às escadas para a rua gelada e pequei o primeiro taxi que passou por mim.

_- Amigo, você está bem?_- perguntou-me o taxista._- Olha, há um hospital aqui perto, eu posso te deixar lá no pronto socorro, não cobro a corrida._- eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer e o mandei seguir para minha casa, então ele começou a reclamar sobre jovens drogados e irresponsáveis, rezando pra que eu não morresse ali.

De alguma forma, eu estava tão longe de casa que deu até pra tirar um cochilo. O porteiro do meu prédio, quando abriu a porta do taxi para que eu descesse também fez uma cara bizarra pra mim, mas não disse nada e eu comecei a ficar cismado com tantas reações confusas pra mim. Quando abri a porta de casa lá estavam meus avós, minha mãe, meu tio Joseph, Kath e meu pai com uma bonita morena que acho que era a esposa dele e todos me olharam espantados.

_- Eric! Onde você esteve este tempo todo?_- me avó se atirou sobre mim como se eu tivesse passado uma semana fora de casa!_- Deus, seqüestram você? Bateram em você!_

_- Nada disso! Porque tanto cuidado, eu só passei a noite fora!_- exclamei.

_- Eric, você sumiu há quatro dias, hoje é domingo, ante véspera de natal._- disse meu avô._- Já teríamos chamado a policia, porém eu chamei teu tio._

_- Quê?_

_- Onde você esteve, Eric?_- perguntou Joseph se aproximando de mim, com cara de poucos amigos, me examinando._- Nada bom, nada bom... você evidentemente precisa de descanso._- puxou meus olhos pra baixo._- Você foi ferido? Parece que perdeu sangue..._- então começou a me cheirar!

_- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Tio, quer fazer o favor de parar de me cheirar!_- me afastei dele.

_- Filho, nós só queremos saber onde você esteve, cheguei aqui há dois dias e você havia sumido! Só hoje me disseram que você não estava na casa de um amigo!_- disse meu pai.

_- Ah, eu estava por ai! Porque diabos interessa tanto?_

_- Eric, é sério, com quem e onde você esteve?_- perguntou Joseph evidentemente com vontade de me dar umas piabas, mas eles não tinham nada a ver com minha vida pessoal._- Eric, você precisa me dizer, você pode estar correndo perigo, você foi marcado._- e agora sim eu me senti mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

* * *

**n/a: ultimo post da parte 8!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	68. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 1

PARTE 9 (I)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 69 – Efeitos**

**EdwardPOV.**

Hell riu baixinho, de olhos fechados, esfregando o nariz no meu.

Estávamos os dois debaixo de pesadas cobertas em seu quarto, naquela casa gelada casa russa e havíamos passado o dia anterior juntos, nos amando sem pressa e como um bobo eu ri com ela, mesmo sem saber ao certo por que.

Ela havia repetido o ritual nos três dias anteriores com Emm, Zack e Byrdie nesta ordem, segundo ela já tinha entoado às quatro palavras mágicas do tal ritual do encantamento dela e pra mim ela estava tão "normal" quanto sempre esteve, ou seja, incrivelmente incrível!

Viram, até eu fico redundantemente bobo perto dela!

_- Por que estamos rindo?_- perguntei ainda soando muito divertindo.

_- Por que não, rir?_- perguntou ela, agora deixando sua deliciosa risada fluir.

_- Risadas seria algum efeito colateral do tal encantamento do nubili corpus? Acaso você já vê e conversa com fantasmas?_- perguntei.

_- Se acaso realmente funcionou, não os veria nem conversaria com eles assim, imediatamente, digo..._- passou o braço livre por seu tronco nu._- Não que eu pense que fantasmas se importem muito se você está vestido ou não quando fala com eles... ou se você brilha no escuro, como no meu caso! Me sinto um vaga-lume!_- riu mais, eu também, mas ela só brilha no escuro quando está feliz, ou grávida, e como ela não está grávida..._- Bbrrrr, ta frio hoje, né?_- se tremeu um pouquinho me fazendo rir mais.

_- Bom, certamente não ajuda nada se você está nua numa cama com um vampiro..._- falei e mais uma vez ela riu solto.

_- Edward, você fazendo piadas é muito engraçado!_- então me olhou daquele jeito dela como se pudesse me ver tão profundamente até onde minha alma alcança, desenhando com a ponta de seu indicador da mão direita todas as linhas do meu rosto.

_- Não há outro lugar no mundo em que eu gostaria de estar no momento..._- disse quase num sussurro e ao sorrir com covinhas pra mim não resisti e a beijei. Ficamos delicadamente nos beijando por nem sei quanto tempo._- Edward Anthony.._- disse ela quando nos separamos um pouco e eu sorri, gosto quando ela me chama assim, claro que no tom de voz que ela estava usando no momento, não quando ela está brigando comigo de alguma maneira._- Você é tão lindo quando sorri, quando ri, definitivamente você deveria fazer isso mais vezes, já te disse isso antes... Não precisa rir como um bobo, obviamente, mas é que na maioria das vezes você parece tão atormentado!_- franziu o cenho de brincadeira tentando me imitar, fazendo um biquinho apertado muito parecido com o de Marie e eu a beijei estalado fazendo ela rir um pouco mais.

_- Querida Helena, eu sou um vampiro, vampiros são atormentados por natureza! Faz parte de todo o nosso charme esta eterna cara de dor que expressamos sem ao menos nos darmos conta na maioria das vezes..._- tentei fazer um sorriso sexy pra ela que arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e apertou a boca tentando não rir, se afastando um pouco pra me olhar melhor.

_- O que você está tentando fazer comigo? Me deslumbrar?_

_- Não sei... to conseguindo?_

_- Conseguir? Conseguir o que de mim, senhor Masen?_- disse com sua voz de veludo, quase sussurrando outra vez, voltando pros meus braços._- Mas, por favor, diga em alto e em bom som, eu tenho quase certeza de estar um pouco debilitada em minha audição hoje, sabe, acho que é muito frio, congelou meu ouvido..._

_- Eu quero você, senhorita Mentz Koleston..._- disse passando meus dedos pela lateral de seu corpo fazendo sua respiração se alterar e ela me olhar com seus penetrantes olhos violeta.

_- Acho que você vai realmente ter que repetir, eu tinha razão o frio prejudicou minha audição..._- disse.

_- Eu quero você._

_- Hã? Nada ainda, sabe, eu vou ter que falar com meu marido, ele é médico, com certeza ele vai me curar..._

_- Eu quero você e só você, sua bobona!_- peguei-a com força sem medo de machucá-la e o gemido que saiu de sua boca não foi se dor._- E você, resta saber se você me quer..._- perguntei também sussurrando em seu ouvido, lambendo levemente atrás de sua orelha, enquanto minha mão agora percorria por seu pálido corpo, puxando por fim sua perna direita por sobre meu quadril pra que eu pudesse penetrá-la de novo e imediatamente ao perceber minhas intenções seu corpo adquiriu uma alta temperatura que a pouco não tinha e seu coração voltou a pulsar forte e retumbante._- você me quer, Helena? Say it, say it out loud..._

_- Quero, quero você, Edward!_- disse com ênfase e as presas aparecendo e voltamos à nossa dança de prazer sob lençóis, verdade, porque não, sorrir?

...

**HellPOV.**

E mais uma vez eu estava mergulhada nos verdes olhos de Edward.

Eu não entendo bem porque isso acontece, mas ao contrario de vê-los dourados como vejo os olhos de Emmett, os olhos de Edward, na maioria das vezes e principalmente quando estamos assim, juntos, se mostram verdes pra mim.

O que eu não entendo é se realmente há este efeito nele ou se ele se mostra apenas pra mim em minha mente pirada, mas o fato é que acontece e ponto final!

Eu gosto do jeito que ele me olha enquanto transamos, do jeito que ele me toca desde a nossa primeira vez juntos naquele quarto de hotel do Ritz em Londres... Como se simplesmente ele sempre soubesse onde tocar pra me fazer urrar e tremer de prazer. Me fazer destruir tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance pra depois me deixar simplesmente sorrindo feito uma boba!

Mãos de pianista, de médico...

Rápido, incisivo, correto...

Correto à perfeição!

Então depois de nem sei quanto tempo desfrutando do seu corpo em contato com o meu, ouvi alguém limpar a garganta 1, 2, 3 vezes seguidas. Eu tinha certeza de não ser eu, a não sei que eu estivesse perdendo controle sobre meu corpo, o que não era, e sabia não ser ninguém mais porque o quarto de meus pais era isolado da maioria da casa e com exceção de meus maridos, de Marie e de Nanda que ainda estavam ali os outros já tinha ido embora, apesar de que por um momento achei ser Emmett a fazer aquilo, mas as portas não abririam pra ele... Até o próprio Edward franziu o cenho achando que ela ele, mas como não mais ouvíamos nada ou sentíamos um cheiro que não fossem os nossos misturados, demos de ombros e voltamos às atenções um dos outro em nossa cabaninha sobre as pesadas cobertas... nossa "Love bubble" e quando estávamos voltando ao nosso ritmo uma quarta limpada de garganta se fez ouvir e obviamente não foi nenhum de nós dois de novo!

_- Eu sei muito bem que vocês dois estão me ouvindo! Saiam logo daí de baixo antes que eu me anime de vez e entre nessa brincadeira também!_- disse a voz feminina e eu fui obrigada a nos destapar._- Ah querida! Credo, seu cabelo parece um espanador! Você estava tão animada que achei que estava com aquele grandão ou com teu lobo, mas esse ai também é lindo! Você têm um nome?_- perguntou e Ed me olhou meio de lado, mas eu estava tão passada que não consegui dizer nada.

_- Meu nome é Edward..._- disse ele.

_- Helena! Acho que realmente... putz, só caia fora, okay!_- joguei uma almofada que a atravessou, uma coisa obvia já que ela é um fantasma._- Vá assombrar outras pessoas ta! Estamos realmente ocupados aqui, não percebeu!_- berrei com ela que fez cara de passada pra mim também.

_- Ah com certeza eu percebi, querida... mas eu me dei o trabalho de vir até aqui, primeiro porque eu fiquei preocupada com você e porque eu tinha que perguntar: Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?_- gritou também, gesticulando.

_- Sexo!_- gritei mais uma vez e Ed teve uma crise de riso, chegou a puxar as cobertas pra se cobrir mais uma vez, mesmo que não estivesse ajudando em muita coisa já que continuávamos a ouvi-lo e obviamente a Dama Cinzenta não ficou lá muito feliz com ele.

_- Helena, eu estou falando sobre o Nubili Corpus!_- disse ela entre dentes, furiosa comigo e com ele, ela não gosta que tirem com a cara dela.

_- E como você sabe que eu invoquei o Nubili Corpus?_- perguntei agora interessada no que ela tinha pra me dizer e Edward também, já que ele parou de rir sobre as cobertas.

_- Ao menos estou menos preocupada já que você não morreu e obviamente está literalmente gozando de ótima saúde, ao contrario de tantos outros que tentaram conjurá-lo através dos tempos, mas agora eu estou presa a você até que você me liberte, sua espertona! E não só eu, tem uma galera aqui comigo, gente que de alguma forma é ligada a você! Mas como eu sou a única que pode ser vista sem que você "abra" seus portais de consciência, eles me fizeram de "menina de recados"! E todos nós estamos aqui pra dizer-te que estamos ao seu dispor, minha senhora..._- e se curvou, mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo evidentemente a contragosto.

Helena Ravenclaw, a.k.a, Dama Cinzenta é minha amiga, eu jamais pediria ou permitiria que ela fizesse isso pra mim, mas algo estava me dizendo que era uma coisa de obrigação...

_- Hein?_- dissemos eu e Ed que até se obrigou a sair debaixo das cobertas depois de ouvir àquilo.

_- Mas eu não conjurei às... eu cumpri o que estava no caderno do eu pai, são cinco níveis eu só fiz os três descritos lá! Eu deveria apenas acessar ao plano espiritual, não ser tua "senhora" ou quem quer que seja a mais, Helena!_- falei desesperadamente, me desvencilhando de vez de Edward e sentando-me na cama, mesmo que ainda "coberta".

_- Cinco níveis? Quê cinco níveis, menina? Teu próprio pai está aqui me berrando que só escreveu aquela balela de cinco níveis porque esperava que você não fosse idiota o suficiente pra tentar conjurar um encantamento pela metade! Nunca houveram cinco níveis, eram apenas os três que com certeza você invocou!_- rolou os olhos pra mim e eu fiquei mais passada que antes, eu diria até com raiva dele por ter mentido pra mim!

_- Foi necessário, eu não estou brincando de magia aqui, okay!_- joguei mais uma almofada nela.

_- Okay, quer fazer o favor de parar com isso!_- disse ela e eu suspirei.

_- Helena, meu pai está realmente ai com você?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que está, todo babão, tem um monte de Kolestons aqui também! Sylvester, Ivanka.. tem uma aqui dizendo é a tua avó Eva e tem um aqui dizendo ser teu tio Ulric que está dizendo que não está nada feliz por ter que te ver na cama com um vampiro, mas que você é uma boa rainha..._- rolou os olhos de novo, falava isso olhando pra trás e eu tentava olhar pra onde ela olhava, mesmo que no momento não estivesse vendo nada.

Do meu lado os olhos de Edward pareciam querer pular das orbitas, ele estava interessadíssimo no assunto, acho que desde que me conheceu ele quer ser bruxo, acho que vou acabar dando uma varinha pra ele brincar um pouco, mais dia, menos dia...

_- Humm, obrigada, Ulric, mas eu me deu ao direito de ir pra cama com quem eu quiser... cruzes, isto é embaraçoso.._

_- Vai dizer? Não tinha notado!_- disse ela sendo sarcástica._- Ele disse que você é igual à tua mãe!_

_- Ah que bom pra mim, então! Pode deixar que eu transmito tuas saudações a ela ta , titio! Humm, Helena, e obviamente quem mais estiver por aí, será que não podemos continuar esta conversa depois? Tenho certeza que eu e todos vocês temos muito pra fofocar, mas eu prefiro que vocês me esperem lá fora, eu estava ocupada..._- ai, nem se eu tivesse um buraco pra me enfiar agora eu não estaria livre deles!

_- Tudo bem. Tanto não podemos ir muito longe, estamos ligados a você! Ah, tem uma mulher aqui dizendo que quer agradecer pelas flores que recebeu semanas atrás e por todas as outras que recebeu durantes todo estes anos a um tal de Júnior!_- disse Helena já sem paciência nenhuma e ao meu lado Edward esbugalhou ainda mais os olhos e ficou tremulo, emocionado.

_- Mãe! Júnior! Hell, minha mãe me chamava de Júnior!_- falou pra mim.-_ Mãe!_- falou pro ar e depois voltou-se para Helena._- E meu pai? Meu pai também está ai?_

- _Não._- disse helena voltando-se pra trás._- Ela disse que ele voltou há alguns anos... bem, ao menos estou em companhia dos evoluídos aqui..._- deu de ombros._- Fomos!_- acenou e sumiu no ar, deixando a mim e Edward um mais parvo que o outro.

E sorrindo lindamente ele voltou-se pra mim, agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou com vontade, muita vontade, chegando a machucar meu lábio, despertando muito desejo nele.

_- Amo você! Helena, amo você!_- dizia o tempo todo sem parar de me beijar._- Só você poderia trazer minha mãe de volta pra mim, obrigado, muito obrigado..._

E naquele instante eu já não queria mais saber se haviam um monte de fantasmas que estavam sobre meu comando me esperando lá fora, porque eu voltei a me concentrar só e inteiramente em Edward e naquilo que fazíamos antes de sermos interrompidos...

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**olha eu aqui d novo!**

**adry e nanda, obrigada pelas rewiews!**

**mas o site do ff tah 1/2 emperrado, eu n consigo ver o traffic desde sabado, n sei se o ultimo post foi bem lido..**

**anyway...**

**nova parte cheia de amorzinho e com alguns fantasminhas camaradas dando às caras!**

**beijoss e ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	69. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 2

PARTE 9 (II)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 70 – Thanks For Comming (Obrigado Por Vir)**

Com Eric no banho, trancado em seu quarto, as conversas à sala de estar voltaram enquanto o almoço era preparado.

_- Então, querida, como é mesmo seu nome?_- perguntou Camila à esposa de Patrick.

_- Mariana Ribeiro._- respondeu a moça em bom português.

_- E de onde você é, Mariana Ribeiro?_- insistiu Camila.

_- Brasil. Toda minha família é de lá, ao menos o que sobrou dela.._- disse Mariana.

_- Humm, que interessante! Meu primeiro marido, o Fonsi, é de Buenos Aires!_- disse Camila animada._- Cidade linda, aquela... Costumávamos ir 3, 4 vezes por ano lá nos três anos em que ficamos casados... Eric ainda é amigo de Hoyt, filho dele... Você já esteve lá em Buenos Aires? Aposto que sim, afinal é a capital do teu país, não?_- e todos ficaram quietos.

_- Seria, se eu tivesse dito que nasci na Argentina, senhora. A capital do meu país é Brasília._- disse Mariana tranquilamente e todos riram de Camila que não gostou se ser motivo de piada, por mais que realmente tivesse cometido uma gafe.

_- Pois então, Mariana Ribeiro.._- disse Camila como os olhos semicerrados._- Como você saiu do Brasil e foi parar no Canadá? Duvido que Patrick tenha saído de sua amada cidade de Copa ou de Stepford para ir à América do Sul, ele sempre foi tão sem ambição..._- desdenhou, mas Patrick apenas revirou-lhe os olhos.

_- Apenas vamos dizer que até conhecer Patrick eu não tinha pouso certo... Eu nasci no Brasil, vivi lá boa parte de minha vida, mas também viajei pelo mundo todo como uma nômade, mas ao vê-lo àquele dia, foi amor à primeira vista._- e acarinhou o rosto do marido que delicadamente beijou sua mão e Camila fez cara de nojo para o casal.

_- E vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Mais ou menos uns seis anos._- disse Patrick._- Fomos morar juntos mais ou menos uma semana depois de nos conhecermos, foi a coisa mais imprevista e acertada que fiz. Nos casamos logo que os documentos ficaram prontos..._

_- E o que você achou de Patrick ter um filho, Mariana?_- perguntou Sarah.

_- Bem, eu fiquei surpresa, claro, mas ele não sabia do filho e ele jamais me perderia por isso, eu amo Patrick, ele me ama, cada um de nós tem uma história, não se pode mudar o passado..._- disse Mariana.

...

_- Eric, abra esta porta! Sabemos que você não está no banho!_- dizia Kath batendo na porta do quarto do primo querendo entrar._- Tio, abre, acho que ele desmaiou!_- sussurrou.

_- Ah, merda! Alorromora!_- disse Joseph com sua varinha apontada para a porta que se abriu e os dois entraram no quarto e o encontraram semi-consciente, sentado de cuecas no chão do banheiro._- Eric! Você ta pálido garoto, Kath pega um pouco de água pra ele.. Consegue se vestir? Vou te levar até Edward e Carlisle!_

_- Estou bem agora tio, só fiquei meio zonzo. Obrigado, Kath._- disse Eric aceitando o copo._ – Tio, o que fizeram comigo? Que história é essa de "marcado"?_

_- Primeiro eu preciso saber onde você esteve todos estes dias, com quem, você pode estar em perigo, é sério._- disse Joseph.

_- Eu estive com uma garota chamada Drina a conheci na casa de Hoyt, não tinha idéia que estive fora todos estes dias, o que houve comigo, tio?_

_- Você foi mordido por uma mestiça._- disse Kath para a surpresa dos dois.

_- Mestiça?_- perguntou Eric confuso.

_- Bem, isso não interessa agora, você obviamente perdeu bastante sangue, se lembra onde esteve?_- perguntou Kath enquanto Joseph o ajudava a voltar para o quarto.

_- Pra lá da ponte do Brooklin, dormi vindo de taxi... Ela mora com outras garotas.._- respondeu Eric.

_- Quantas?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Vi ao menos mais umas seis entanto estava lá... Tio, eu vou ficar bem?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Vai, claro que vai, não se preocupe._- disse Kath sentando-se ao lado do primo e acarinhando seu rosto.

_- Kath, fique com ele, eu vou ligar pra Jasper e trazer algo que ele possa comer..._- disse Joseph pegando o telefone antes de sair do quarto.

_- Kath, o que foi que me mordeu? No que foi que me meti?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Ssshh, só fica calmo, vai ficar tudo bem.. Tenho certeza de que vão cuidar bem de você, tenta dormir um pouco..._- disse Kath.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Joseph ligou e Jasper e Alice saíram para atender seu chamado me deixando sem que o poder de Jasper influísse em mim me deixando naquele torpor em que eu estava e quando ele partiu. Mesmo me perguntando se eu não queria ir junto, mas eu disse que não e Alice bem disse que a casa de Londres estava e era segura, ela viu que eu precisava de um tempo pra mim... que eu precisava extravasar o que quer que eu estivesse sentindo.

Quando minha mãe morreu, ela foi enterrada em um cemitério muito fino aqui de Londres, afinal ela já não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo em Washington D.C e eu não mais pretendia voltar pra lá por algum tempo. Mas com o tempo, principalmente depois que me casei com Peter à trouxeram pra cá, em um canto desta enorme propriedade e à enterram aqui, onde quando morreu, dona Carolina também foi enterrada e eu fui caminhando entre a neve até chegar lá àquele lugar.

.

_She's out of my life_

Ela está fora da minha vida

_And I don't know whether to laugh or cry_

E não sei se devo rir ou chorar

_I don't know whether to live or die_

Se é pra viver ou morrer

_And it cuts like a knife_

E dói como uma ferida

_She's out of my life_

Ela está fora da minha vida

.

Com a morte dela, o que eu conhecia como família naquele momento era um pai com o qual eu jamais havia convivido, tirando àqueles meses, um namorado de poucas semanas e sua família que por mais que me apoiassem e fossem gentis, não era a minha família, a minha mãe.

Tudo bem que até que eu fosse reencontrar minha mãe naquela clínica de repouso na capital dos EUA haviam se passado oito anos desde a ultima vez que eu a tinha visto e por mais que eu me arrependa todos os dias disso, era pro bem dela, ela estava doente, precisava de ajuda que eu não podia dar! Mas eu a havia recuperado por completo naquelas semanas em que Helena cuidou dela antes que ela morresse e Deus, como ela me faz falta!

_- Oi, mãe..._- eu disse ao me sentar ao lado daquela lápide e limpar a neve que havia sobre ela. Eu gostava de ir ali, pode parecer mórbido e talvez seja, mas ninguém jamais me recriminou afinal Helena, o próprio Peter e quase todos falam com quadros, meu pai com espíritos, agora a própria Helena também vai... suspirei pesado._- Mãe, como dizer-te isso... Takeshi... ele, mãe, ele quer matar meus filhos, à mim! Mãe, eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, não, porque você também seria alvo dele, mas preciso de ajuda, eu não sei o que fazer, o que pensar, como agir!_

_._

_It's out of my hands_

Está fora do meu alcance

_It's out of my hands_

Está fora do meu alcance

_To think for two years she was here_

E pensar que não muito tempo atrás ela estava aqui

_And I took her for granted I was so cavalier_

E eu fui tão grossa, não fui gentil

_Now the way that it stands_

Agora estou como estou

_She's out of my hands_

Ela está fora do meu alcance

.

Takeshi e eu fomos nos conhecendo através dos anos, mas ele sempre foi muito quieto, muito centrado, reservado, misterioso, muitas vezes até frio. Isso só aumentou depois que a família foi presa em sua casa no Japão, ele muitas vezes parecia uma estátua japonesa num canto com uma cara carrancuda, mas sempre o defenderam dizendo que era difícil pra ele por causa dos fantasmas, e vivendo com "assassinos" imagino que os fantasmas que os rondavam fossem muitos mesmo.

Comigo ele sempre fora bom, afetuoso dentro do seu possível, mas com meus filhos, ele era o mel em pessoa, eu não entendo porque disso agora! Porque não ignorar agora que estão mortos àqueles que rechaçavam à nós! Não se pode viver de passado, ele mesmo me disse isso tantas vezes...

.

_So I have learned that Love is not possession_

Então aprendi que amor não é posse

_And I've learned that Love won't wait_

E aprendi que amor não pode esperar

_Now I have learned that Love needs expression_

Agora aprendi que o amor precisa ser demonstrado

_But I've learned too late_

Mas aprendi tarde demais

.

Eu nunca impingi minha presença à ele, talvez eu não tenha demonstrado o quando gosto dele direito porque também não sei demonstrar minha afeição muito bem. No fundo sempre senti que éramos "estranhos conhecidos", mas eu realmente o amo, o respeito, ele é meu pai...

Mas por mais que me doa, eu não posso deixar que ele faça o que quer conosco, comigo e com meus filhos, possivelmente com Peter e Helena também... eu vou defender minha família!

.

_She's out of my life_

Ela está fora da minha vida

_She's out my life_

Ela está fora da minha vida

_Demned in decision and cursed pride_

Maldita indecisão, maldito orgulho

_Keep my Love for her loked deep inside_

Mas manterei meu amor por ela intacto dentro de mim

_And it cuts like a knife_

E dói como uma ferida

_She's out of my life_

Ela está fora da minha vida

.

_- Mãe, me mande um sinal, uma luz, como devo agir? O que faço com ele, comigo? Mãe, se estiver me ouvindo, por favor, me ajuda..._- pedi entre lágrimas e soluços e por mais que eu estivesse ali no frio, na neve e em meio àquele úmido ambiente, senti passar por mim uma suave brisa morna que durou por poucos instantes e revigorou meu animo.

Senti como se ao menos, àquele meu pedido havia sido escutado.

* * *

**n/a: olaa**

**mais um cap!**

**e ai adry, a musica tem à ver ou não tem?**

**beijos e ateh o prox!**

**continuem de olho no picasa!**

**Vic.**


	70. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 3

PARTE 9 (III)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 71 – Love, Angel, Music, Baby**

**HellPOV.**

Depois que eu e Edward saímos da cama despachei todos que ainda sobravam aqui para Forks e La Push, território seguro, para que eles colocassem em pratica a preparação para as festas e tudo mais para que eu fosse depois repassar os feitiços delimitadores ao redor dos nossos territórios.

Fernanda foi ansiosamente encontrar-se com o namorado e Edward foi levando Marie e meus outros maridos prometendo manter segredo sobre o nosso constrangedor encontro com a Dama Cinzenta e prometendo aguardar sobre o desenrolar da situação apesar de eu saber muito bem quão ansioso ele estava...

E quanto a mim, que fui a única a restar ali, agora sabendo que não estava mais sozinha... Eu estava apavorada, me tremia toda pra falar a verdade, muito além do frio quando me sentei naquele jardim gelado para chamar a todos aqueles à minha visão.

_- Pronta?_- - perguntou-me Helena enquanto eu me ajeitava cruzando minhas pernas feito índio e endireitando minha coluna._- Estamos todos aqui..._

_- Jamais estarei pronta para comandar um exercito de fantasmas, Helena, mas agora é tarde demais..._- fechei meus olhos, limpei minha mente, respirei fundo uma meia dúzia de vezes e então eu estava pronta._- Love, Angel, Music, Baby!_- exclamei ainda de olhos fechados.

Palavras potencialmente ridículas, comuns, que usamos todos os dias talvez, porém, da maneira correta, estas simples palavras são realmente mágicas!

Love era o grande portal, a que fazia todas as outras darem certo.

Angel abria à visão.

Music abria a audição.

Baby liberava o tato.

E devo dizer, ainda bem que não liberava exatamente os cinco sentidos porque estava lidando com fantasmas, e fantasmas são mortos bem mortos! Então, quando reabri meus olhos, depois de certo medo, confesso, eu tinha ao meu redor gente pra caramba, todas tipo Helena!

_- Minha senhora..._- disseram enquanto curvavam-se respeitosamente.

_- Ouch!_- foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca._- Mas que droga, parem com isso._

_- Você está reclamando do que propriamente se foi você mesma quem nos chamou aqui? Lhe devemos obediência!_- disse Helena em sua tradicional delicadeza._- Pra que você nos quer aqui afinal? _

_- É sempre bom saber que você me apóia, Helena..._- rolei os olhos pra ela._- Obrigada à todos por terem atendido ao meu chamado..._

_- Eu sou tua amiga, não estou aqui pra passar a mão na tua cabeça!_- disse Helena.

_- É filha, estamos no mínimo curiosos, você está testando encantamentos dos meus livros de novo?_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Não desta vez, pai. Desta vez eu o fiz porque minha família corre perigo. Eu posso e vou defendê-los fisicamente, mas Takeshi Shirriro, o sogro do meu filho Peter, está sendo influenciado negativamente pelos espíritos de sua família e pode se tornar perigoso. Eu não quero ter de matá-lo, afinal ele também é o avô dos meus netos, por isso os convoquei, ele tem o poder de se comunicar com espíritos, eu gostaria que vocês fossem até ele, que afastassem àqueles espíritos ruins, que o dissuadissem da idéia de matar à filha e aos nossos netos, possivelmente também à quem tentar impedir isso, eu não quero derramamento de sangue!_- falei.

_- Então você não nos chamou aqui pra simplesmente ter mais e mais poder! Eu sabia que você não era uma tirana insensível como alguns Kolestons estavam dizendo de você, minha querida..._- disse Ivanka se aproximando de mim passando a mão pelo meu rosto deixando um rastro gelado ali._- Poxa, é tão bom tocar você depois de tanto tempo, você brilha, Helena! Posso te abraçar?_

_- Claro que pode, Iva!_- me levantei e apesar do frio que senti, me senti segura e em casa._ - Tudo o que eu quero é a minha família segura, não me importaria em nada em ter uns poderes à menos... Mas acontece que qualquer um que se aproximar de Takeshi, ou vai morrer, ou realmente vai sair ferido, ele não é nada indefeso, os Shirriro eram grandes lutadores, meus meninos realmente voltaram feridos pra casa depois que os enfrentaram... Vocês entendem meu ponto de vista? Se ele chega a cumprir seu intento eu possivelmente perderei minha nora, meus netos, meu filho, se não, eu o mato e os perco de qualquer maneira porque jamais irão me perdoar!_

_- Claro que compreendemos. E nós como fantasmas podemos ir até ele sem ferir ninguém..._- disse uma mulher serenamente e eu não me dei conta de quem era ela de imediato._- Eu vou ajudá-la, Helena, se depender de mim, não se preocupe. E eu não tive como te agradecer antes, mas muito obrigada pelo que você fez por mim, por cuidar de minha filha, por amar tanto ao seu filho e aos nossos netos que quer proteger até mesmo Takeshi..._

_- Elizabeth Yle!_- aquela jovem era a mãe de Karlla!_- Por Merlin, como você está linda! Fico feliz que você esteja tão bem! Posso, eu, abraçar você?_- e ela sorriu abrindo-me os braços e eu a abracei, outro abraço gelado e etéreo.

_- Poxa, obrigada mais uma vez!_- beijou minha testa._- Você acha que Takeshi me dará ouvidos se eu aparecer assim pra ele?Eu era assim quando nos conhecemos..._

_- Então eu compreendo porque ele se apaixonou perdidamente por você! Mas eu sugiro que você não vá sozinha, aquela família dele pode ser perigosa... Segundo a visão de Alice ele está sendo diretamente influenciado por Yuki e os pais, mas podem haver outros também, eu não quero colocá-los em nenhum tipo de risco também, estando vocês mortos, ou não..._- falei.

_- E eu não ganho um abraço da minha menina?_- perguntou meu pai e foi como se o mundo todo tivesse parado pra eu abraçar ele de novo._- Quanto orgulho eu tenho de você... Mas não há com o que se preocupar conosco, somos espíritos superiores, estes com os quais Takeshi se comunica são os que estão presos à terra, eles não podem nos fazer mal, mas faremos companhia à Elizabeth, com certeza, se esta for a tua ordem..._- disse ele.

_- Considerem isto um pedido, no fim, são todos vocês que estão me prestando um grande favor... Gostaria também que de alguma maneira eu pudesse impedir que Peter, principalmente, bancasse o maluco indo atrás do sogro intempestivamente, sem encantá-lo, meu menino é esperto pai, e também não quero que Woody seja forçado à fazer com que o irmão cumpra uma ordem dele... Aqueles dois se amam tanto, tenho muito medo que eles se juntem e saiam em busca de confusão e acabem fazendo coisas que não possam concertar, que nem mesmo eu possa concertar..._- eu disse.

_- Acho que nisso eu posso te ajudar.._- disse uma garota, saindo detrás de outros desconhecidos com a mão levantada. Ela era baixa, não aparentava ter mais de 16 anos de idade, tímida e levemente assustada._- Eu conheci alguém, um vampiro, ele era especial... talvez, se ele ainda existir, ele possa te ajudar, ele não era ruim, senhora..._

_- Desculpe, mas não nos conhecemos, quem é você?_- perguntei.

_- Bree. Bree Tanner..._- disse em voz tremula._- Eu, eu conheci o clã daqueles dos olhos amarelos... eles ao menos tentaram me ajudar àquele dia... Eu, eu vi o leito de mentes com você quando a porta-voz foi lhe dizer que já estávamos reunidos! Eu não lembro bem, era à você à quem eles defendiam àquele dia?_- ela gaguejava nervosamente e eu pouco estava entendendo do que ela estava falando._- Eu só lembro o cheiro, só lembro que havíamos sido criados pra lutar, mas eu nunca quis lutar, eu só fui até lá pra recuperar Diego, mas Diego não estava lá, Ryan..._- soluçou e eu comecei a me lembrar das histórias contadas em família._- Se você quiser eu ajudo, eles tentaram me ajudar, tentaram me salvar, você parece ser boa pessoa... Todas estas pessoas não estriam aqui que você não fosse.._

_- Então você era uma das vampiras de Victória? Dos neófitos? Mas..._- eu ia dizer que não compreendia como um vampiro ou o espírito de ou fazia ali, mas fui cortada.

_- Ela era uma vitima, uma inocente. Sua índole nunca foi má apesar de ter de sobreviver de alguma maneira._- disse uma mulher muito altiva saindo em sua defesa, ela era bonita, de grandes olhos que aparentavam ser claros, mas que eu não podia distinguir porque todos aqueles espíritos pareciam azulados pra mim._- Quando à conheceu, Júnior soube disso, o doutor soube, todos souberam, mas contra àqueles ruins esta pobre jovem não teve chance, até você aparecer..._

_- Eu não sou propriamente a melhor pessoa do mundo também... Você, a senhora é a mãe de Edward, não é? Elizabeth Masen, ele tem muito da senhora, Carlisle diz que ele tem seus olhos, hoje, os olhos de nossa filha..._- e ela sorriu serenamente.

_- E você é Helena, quem trouxe conforto ao meu filho, quem lhe apoiou em seu momento mais difícil e quem me oferece frésias e flores de laranjeiras sempre frescas, mesmo no inverno..._- sorriu de novo e eu me mordi como faço quando fico envergonhada.

_- Edward à primeira vez que me levou até a senhora me disse que eram as tuas preferidas, eu só quis agradar à minha sogra, consegui?_- ela riu agora.

_- Claro que sim, toda a vez que você coloca um sorriso no rosto do meu filho ou faz um carinho às minhas netas e bisnetos, você me faz muito feliz._- disse ela pegando minhas mãos com delicadeza, ainda que arrepiando minha espinha.

_- Obrigada, Elizabeth. Bree, eu lhe devo desculpas, e por favor, não tenha medo de mim... se você realmente puder me ajudar, eu vou lhe ser grata eternamente._- falei.

_- Farei meu possível, vamos ver se meu amigo me atende e te ajuda..._- disse Bree.

_- Obrigada de qualquer maneira. Obrigada à todos por terem atendido meu chamado... Eu provavelmente preciso ir andando porque já anoiteceu e devem estar preocupados comigo e eu preciso repassar os feitiços sobre nossos territórios, pra garantir... Alguém tem algum recado?_- perguntei.

_- Diga à tua mãe que eu a amo muito, mas que eu quero que ela seja feliz e que eu não quero vê-la tão cedo de novo!_- disse meu pai vindo à mim e beijando minha testa, se despedindo.

_- Mas você não vai voltar?_- perguntei e ele sorriu meio envergonhado com as mão na cintura, dando de ombros.

_- Não. E não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente, mas nenhum de nós aqui vai. Todos aqui presentes já cumprimos com nossas missões terrenas, pode nos chamar de "anjos" se quiser, eu sou o mais novo de nós, perdão, você é a mais nova de nós, por isso que você nos alcançou, você pode não se julgar digna minha criança, mas você é feita de luz..._- disse meu pai.

_- Fernanda sempre disse que eu brilho como luz..._- limpei minha lagrimas com as costas das minhas mãos

_- Porque você é luz. Me desculpe por te-la enganado quanto aos cinco níveis do encantamento, eu não queria forçá-la a abrir o poder que há em seu sangue, mas me esqueci o quanto você é curiosa..._- e se mordeu como eu faço quando estou envergonhada.

_- Foi minha mãe quem se recordou do encantamento pai.. à cada dia ela se lembra mais e mais de quem ela era, é impressionante, mas ela já não é mais Indira, existe uma família, eu reencontrei meu filho perdido... ah tanta coisa... eu só queria ter com quem contar! Argh! Mas uma coisa de cada vez e o problema mais latente agora é Takeshi, minha mãe e filho reencarnados, podem esperar um pouco... eu posso me multiplicar, mas meu coração e principalmente meu cérebro, são um só!_- exclamei e ele riu.

_- A sorte maior foi que ela não morreu fazendo o encantamento!_- disse Helena._- Peter, você sempre teve essa mania de ser muito correto! Bem, tirando o "parêntese" que te trouxe até aqui, obvio, mas deixou Hell no teu lugar, quase tão careta quanto você! Que se exploda o resto do mundo amada, você é poderosa!_- e ambos rolamos os olhos pra ela.

_- Ah Leninha, Eu sempre soube que fiz bem dando teu nome à minha filha, você duas são muito exageradas!_- disse ele._- Mas se não protegermos _

_- Posso liberá-los agora?_- perguntei por que os dois resolveram me ignorar pra discutir quem tinha vindo antes, se o ovo ou a galinha._- Dividam-se para ir atrás de Takeshi e do amigo de Bree. Deixo você._- disse à garota._- E Beth Yle responsáveis por seus grupos, e qualquer problema ou novidade, digam à Helena que ela me informará, faremos isso o mais rápido e eficientemente que pudermos..._

_- Diga à Karlla que tudo dará certo!_- disse Beth Yle, versão jovem.- _E mais uma vez, muito obrigada por ajudá-la!_

_- Eu que mais uma vez agradeço por terem vindo em meu socorro, até breve!_- fechei meu olhos, tomei dois fôlegos e entoei novamente às palavras, agora em ordem contraria._- Baby, Music, Angel, Love!_- e quando reabri meus olhos, nem mesmo Helena estava à minha vista e eu tive de ir caçar, porque estava me sentindo incrivelmente fraca, voltei para a floresta de Forks e La Push.

...

**New York.**

_- Luz! Muita luz!_- disse Alice tendo uma visão, chegando a cobrir os olhos._- Muita luz, Jasper!_

Ambos tinham ido atender o chamado de Joseph que estava em NY cuidando de Eric que estava fraco, mas ainda não haviam visto o garoto.

_- Algo ruim? Algo relacionado à Eric?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não, não com ele, com Hell, toda a luz que eu vi tem a ver com Hell..._- disse ela sorrindo._- Mas não creio que seja ruim..._

_- Você não vai me dizer o que viu?_- perguntou ele.

_- Na hora certa eu vou, mas primeiro vamos ver o que Joseph quer conosco... Agora, posso ganhar um beijinho?_- perguntou fazendo seus clássicos olhinhos piscantes irresistíveis.

_- Só um?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Claro que não! Quero muitos, muitos!_- disse ela, então se beijaram.

* * *

**n/a: olaa!**

**ainda esperando por alguma review ¬_¬ **

**uff q saco!**

**bom, espero que tenham gostado do cap ao menos!**

**incluindo vcs leitores fantasmas!**

**sim, eu sei de vcs!**

**fiquem de olho no picasa pq tem vaaarias fotos novas lah tah!**

**ateh o prox post!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	71. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 4

PARTE 9 (IV)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 72 – Some Kind Of Light (Algum Tipo de Luz)**

**No dia seguinte, 24 de dezembro de 2052, à tarde, região de Seattle.**

_- Isso! É aqui mesmo, Fred! Agora basta você lembrar!_- exclamou o fantasma de Bree Tanner para Fred mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvi-la._- Lembre-se Fred, foi aqui que nos vimos pela ultima vez, você já esteve aqui!_

_- Acho que já estive aqui antes..._- disse Fred falando sozinho.

...

**FredPOV.**

Eu não tinha certeza, fazia já uma semana que eu estava naquela cidade? Eu não havia cruzado com nenhum outro vampiro por ali, com o rastro de algum outro passante, talvez, mas não posso ter absoluta certeza quando nesta porcaria de cidade só chove!

Argh!

Talvez o rastro que senti poderia ser de alguém que poderia estar me seguindo já que tenho me alimentado bem durante estes dias, por isso achei melhor me esconder um pouco, partir quem sabe, ainda mais que quando me alimentei pela ultima vez fui descobrir que aquela mulher da qual suguei o sangue e a vida enquanto dormia, chamava-se Bree.

Há muito tempo atrás eu conheci uma garota que se chamava Bree. Ela estava no mesmo grupo de recém criados que eu, àquele criado por Rilley a mando "dela" para derrotar ao clã dos olhos amarelos donos destas terras...

Em todos estes anos de existência, cruzei poucas vezes com vampiros de olhos amarelos, mas não creio que tenham sido algum destes que vivem aqui, se é que ainda vivem e aqui principalmente.

Mas eu gostava daquela garota, era a única que não fazia cara de nojo pra mim, parecia querer e precisar de proteção, proteção de um irmão maior, e acho que era mais ou menos assim como ela me via e eu à via como uma irmã também porque não tivemos tempo suficiente pra conviver...

Enquanto eu fui transformado aos 22 anos, aquela garota não devia ter mais de 16. Acho que gostava da companhia dela porque ela era quieta, mal se fazia notar e tinha tanta vontade de estar ali naquele grupo quanto eu, ou seja, nenhuma, mas éramos novos neste tipo de vida, pouco conhecíamos sobre nossas possibilidades, possibilidades estas que ela mesma me fez ver antes de partir.

Ela só seguiu com o grupo para recuperar Diego, por quem ela estava apaixonada, ou por quem ela pensava estar, pouco importa, porque o cara estava tão cego quanto todos os outros. Ainda assim esperei pelos dois naquele parque, mas como eles não apareceram, parti.

Assumi que Bree havia o encontrado e que os dois haviam partido juntos para outro lugar, afinal eu afasto às pessoas, mas confesso que com o tempo já não mais pensava neles, mas voltar para cá trouxe de volta todas estas lembranças, e não digo que elas sejam propriamente boas.

Eu não gosto de gente, e isto é um fato.

Não que eu seja violento, ou pró-violência, eu só não gosto de ser incomodado, não reajo e não reagia bem quando incomodado. Penso às vezes que ter me tornado um vampiro com o poder de repelir pessoas foi até algo bom, porque eu poderia ter me tornado um sociopata, não que eu não o seja, em minha opinião pessoas deveriam ser mudas. Não gosto nem de cachorros, os acho bobos, mas gosto de gatos, gatos são independentes como eu, selvagens, não confiam em ninguém, como eu.

Não lembrava que a área verde ao redor da cidade de Seattle era assim tão fechada e verde...

Talvez eu seja apenas um "WEIRDO", como me chamavam em meus tempos de adolescente... é, espero que todos aqueles que me chamavam assim estejam todos mortos! Bem que eu gostaria de matar alguns deles, quem sabe eu volte à cidade esta noite... Não. Aquela gente toda não vale à pena, todos eles devem ter gosto ruim e além do mais, eles não me veriam chegar, não teria graça nenhuma matá-los sem ver o brilho de surpresa e medo em seus olhos, minha vingança!

Humm..

_- Acho que já estive aqui antes._- falei sozinho mais uma vez.

Tenho feito isso seguido ultimamente, devo ter ficado completamente pirado e culpo a este lugar! Realmente está na hora de sair daqui... Será?

Será que eu quem sabe encontraria até mesmo à pequena Bree se seguisse hoje, agora, naquela direção em que aquele grupo seguiu há muitos anos atrás? Só indo conferir.

...

**Do outro lado do mundo...**

**Tókio, madrugada do dia 25 de dezembro.**

**TakeshiPOV.**

Eu estava vendo, mas não queria crer em meus olhos.

_- Beth?_- perguntei e era mesmo ela, ali, sorrindo pra mim.

...

Eu não estava exatamente cumprindo todas as ordens que minha família estava me dando.

Eles querem que eu crie um exercito, mas eu me nego. Uma coisa é aceitar uma missão suicida, outra é condenar outras pessoas a irem-se comigo, ainda mais quando eu já não tenho muita chance sozinho, teria pouca chance com outros mais.

Meus pais e irmã me treinam durante o dia e felizmente se vão à noite quando saio pra caçar e tenho me alimentado de humanos, gente escória como eu. Certamente matar pessoas pra me alimentar não é a escolha mais inteligente que fiz, porque posso matá-las fisicamente, mas seus espíritos continuam me rondando, porém alimentado eu consigo bloqueá-los. Eu bem que tentei durante uma época me alimentar de animais, mas não é pra mim, e agora com todos os hospitais e bancos de sangue possivelmente vigiados, me sobra a nossa "forma natural" de caça. Ao menos são menos criminosos nas ruas, eu diria.

Porém, esta noite, enquanto eu estava sugando o sangue de um cafetão, em um beco escuro, que havia surrado uma prostituta antes dela ir "trabalhar", uma bela luz azulada surgiu diante dos meus olhos.

A principio pensei que fosse efeito latente das drogas que corriam no sangue daquele homem, mas ela, a figura conhecida, continuou ali apenas me olhando enquanto eu me alimentava, até que larguei o corpo do homem no chão.

_- Beth?_- perguntei e ela sorriu pra mim. Pra garantir que aquele homem não se transformasse no que sou pisei em sua cabeça, esmigalhando-a sobre meu sapato e ela olhou pra mim agora um pouco decepcionada. Vi o espírito daquele homem se desprender de seu corpo, mas ele não chegou a me alcançar porque um outro borrão azulado saiu detrás de Elizabeth e o recolheu, recolheu a todos por sinal, esperei que tivesse também recolhido à minha família._- É realmente você?_- perguntei enquanto me aproximava, pulando aquele corpo e me limpando, envergonhadamente e ela acenou que sim._- Achei que nunca mais a veria...você está bonita, é você de novo.._- e não aquele triste esboço da mulher que tanto amei e que encontrei em Washington há tanto tempo atrás depois de muito mais tempo sem vê-la.

_- Takeshi, você precisa parar com o que está fazendo, com o que está pretendendo fazer._- disse ela sem muita emoção, soando mais como um aviso.

_- Eu tentei Beth, mas você não está em minha pele, eles exigem vingança._- tentei usar o mesmo tom que ela.

_- Eles estão mortos Takeshi, eu também. Será que você não vê? Com a morte deles você agora pode fazer o que quiser de sua vida, vive-la como sempre quis, sem medo!_- apontou para o chão._- Takeshi, eu te conheço, este não é você. Você me mataria, teria a intenção de me matar se eu ainda estivesse viva?_- agora ela parecia mais emotiva.

_- Elizabeth, este sou eu!_- apontei também para o corpo._- O seu caso foi diferente, eu amava você!_

_- E acaso não ama à nossa filha e netos?_

_- Amo, mas você não é capaz de entender, eu não tenho escolha! Enquanto eu não fizer o que eles querem eles não irão embora, irão me torturar eternamente, enquanto eu viver! Eu não sou capaz de viver com isso!_

_- Você realmente pensa não possuir escolhas? Acaso você pensou em pedir ajuda? Ou será que todos aqueles anos me enganei tanto com você que tive uma filha com um doente? Karlla pediu ajuda, a própria Helena nos pediu ajuda, arriscando talvez perder à própria vida nisso, é por isso que eu estou aqui, que todos estamos de volta aqui! Takeshi, ainda resta tempo. Não abandone novamente à Karlla e aos nossos netos ainda por medo da tua família, ou você os perderá pra sempre!_- disse ela.

_- Eu tenho obrigações com minha família!_

_- Repito, eles estão mortos._- soou impaciente._- Você também tem de deixá-los ir, libere-os, Takeshi._- aquilo bateu forte, será que não era realmente eu prendendo-os a mim?

_- É tarde, já dei minha palavra._- a verdade é dura e meu orgulho é maciço.

_- E eu dei à minha. Eu não desistirei de você Takeshi. Sei que aí dentro ainda existe o homem que amei._- disse ela voltando à postura inicial de falta de emotividade.

_- Lamento decepcioná-la, eu já escolhi meu destino._- falei também endurecendo minha postura.

_- Ainda existe tempo para novas escolhas Takeshi, não se esqueça disto. A ajuda está sempre a um pedido de distancia._- disse ela.

_- Adeus, Elizabeth._- eu disse antes de dar as costas pra ela e quando olhei por sobre meu ombro na saída do beco ela não mais estava lá.

_- Com quem você falava ainda agora?_- perguntou minha mãe ao aparecer acinzentada juntamente com meu pai e irmã.

_- Ninguém. Vamos, quero treinar com a espada hoje._- disse a eles.

* * *

**n/a: eee**

**e então? O que acharam?**

**eu gostei deste cap! Fred é mesmo avesso à pessoas, mas não é realmente ruim..**

**Já Takeshi não é assim tão bonzinho e nem dona Elizabeth yle tão pacifica!**

**uhhhhhh!**

**bom, ateh o prox post com emm e rosie!**

**bjus**

**vic.**


	72. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 5

PARTE 9 (V)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 73 – Invejinha Boa**

**...**

**24 de Dezembro, noite. Forks.**

**EmmPOV.**

Eu dei um cãozinho de presente pra Marie, um filhote! Edward não gostou muito, mas sinceramente, azar o dele!

Bella gostava de bichos, cães principalmente, vide Jacob, e com este não foi diferente, ao menos quando ela viu o bichinho se esqueceu até da mãe e ficou quietinha adulando e apertando o filhote.

Hell continuou circulando pela casa ciceroneando as pessoas ali presentes e vi Rosalie bufar discretamente em um canto, depois sair. Edward e Jasper ficaram olhando pra ela e pra onde ela estava indo, mas não a impediram de sair até que uns cinco minutos depois, Jasper veio até mim.

_- Vá falar com Rosalie, acho que ela anda precisando conversar._- disse Jazz. Não foi uma ordem, soou mais como um conselho e como eu nada tinha pra fazer, fui.

A encontrei sentada sobre uma grande pedra nos jardins, quase perto do rio, de costas pra casa, olhando pra o horizonte em branco mais à frente, imóvel como uma estátua.

Rosie só fica assim quieta quando algo não lhe agrada. Eu a conheço bem, fomos casados por mais de sessenta anos, estivemos mais algumas vezes juntos naqueles anos em que Hell ficou "morta"... mas não mais do que três vezes, ou quatro, ok, eu diria seis no máximo, mas nada mais aconteceu entre nós depois que ela começou a sair com Bernard e principalmente depois que Helena voltou e que Claudia nasceu, assim como Peter e tudo mais.

Eu e ela nos entendemos bem, nunca tivemos grandes segredos e se haviam me mandado ali era porque Edward não queria saber por saber, ou seja, se meter com ela e Jasper acabou me mandando porque obviamente Esme deveria estar azucrinando ele pra saber o que está acontecendo já que Edward não gosta de falar sobre o que ouve... e eu bem que havia notado que ela está estranha...

_- Hey, Rosie, posso?_- perguntei indicando que queria me sentar ao seu lado e ela limpou às folhas secas e um pouco de sujeira sobre a pedra para que eu me sentasse.

_- Te mandaram pra cá, né. Eu ouvi enquanto vinha..._- suspirou se ajeitando enquanto eu me sentava._- Edward não gostou do tal cachorro, mas vamos combinar que a "menina" sempre teve um fraco pra eles!_- sorriu fazendo a aspa no ar depois me deu uma ombreada. Hell não gosta que façamos comparações entre Bella e Marie, mas pra alguns aspectos é inevitável._- Ah, sim, falha minha, não te parabenizei pelos teus novos netos..._- sorriu de novo, cheia de ternura, ainda que não mostrasse os dentes. É, além do natal há outro motivo pra comemoração, nesta tarde a gravidez de Clau foi confirmada e segundo Peter, serão gêmeos!

_- É! Agora eu vou ser vovô de gêmeos!_- eu disse com um sorriso bobo. Eu via que Rosalie estava feliz por mim, por Hell, por Clau, Seth e Greice, obviamente, mas havia algo a incomodando, então houve mais um pesado suspiro._- O que foi, Rosie? Me conta..._- e ela sentou-se agora agarrando os joelhos, ainda olhando pra frente.

_- Em uma semana, mais um ano se acabará... 2053 ... em 2055 eu vou completar 140 anos._- disse enigmática e riu sem humor aparente._- E eu que não deveria ser nem sequer uma remota lembrança no mundo, continuo aqui e por quanto tempo ainda?_

_- Bom, então não se preocupe com os 140! Vamos, ano que vem ambos celebraremos nossos 138 anos e poderemos fazer uma super festa juntos, o que você acha?_- perguntei passando meu braço ao redor de seu ombro, tentando ser divertido mas ela só soltou o ar de uma maneira cansada._- Okay, se não é exatamente os 138 ou os 140 anos que te preocupam, o que foi que eu perdi?_

_- A parte em que você tem dois filhos, agora, cinco netos e ainda muitas possibilidades e que não há e nem nunca haverá ninguém pra mim, Emmett!_- e ela me olhou condoída, com uma expressão emocionada.

_- Me desculpe._- tirei meu braço de volta dela, mas continuamos próximos.

_- Não é culpa tua que de certa forma teu corpo continue funcionando e que aquela garota ou Helena sejam férteis! Sou eu quem não posso gerar uma vida dentro de mim, sou eu quem não importa se terá 138 ou 1.380 anos vai continuar sendo a mesma seca e imutável de sempre!_- bateu num pedaço da pedra ao seu lado que tremeu e quebrou, desprendendo-se.

_- Hey, calma! Se é um filho que você quer, porque você e Rolf não adotam uma criança? Tenho certeza que vocês já falaram sobre isso, não?_- perguntei segurando-lhe as mãos.

_- Me chame de egoísta, ok, mas eu não conseguiria amar uma criança que não fosse minha, ou de nossa família, ou nossa..._- soltou nossas mãos para apontar para nós dois e mexer no cabelo como faz como está envergonhada, o que eu também me senti, ainda que também lisonjeado._- E Rolf sempre ficou protelando, eu também nunca fiz muita questão, bom, o caso é que agora é tarde demais pra isso. Emm, meu casamento com Rolf está chegando ao fim._- disse seguramente.

_- Hã? Mas desde quando? Vocês não se gostam mais?_

_- Eu gosto de Rolf, claro, amadureci muito ao lado dele nestes mais de vinte anos em que estamos juntos, mas hoje, a distancia física que nos aproximava toda a vez que ele ia viajar ou se enfiava numa biblioteca pra pesquisar ou escrever... Emm, agora esta distancia continua lá mesmo quando dividimos a mesma cama! Você entende do que eu estou falando, nós mesmos já passamos por esta fase... eu realmente estou tentando salvar meu casamento, mas parece que ele não quer o mesmo. Há alguns dias atrás,antes dessa história com o Takeshi ele estava pesquisando nos arquivos da Liga e já voltou pra casa comentando que faria uma viagem em breve, ontem ele me disse que vai fazê-la assim que esse assunto for resolvido. Antes, mesmo que eu nunca fosse às suas incursões para o meio do mato, ele sempre me perguntava se eu queria ir, agora ele simplesmente disse que ia!_- disse cheia de gestos.

_- Bom, talvez porque ele já saiba tua resposta, Rosie..._

_- Não. Suspeito que ele vá me deixar, melhor, eu sei. Ele conheceu alguém novo, ele sequer disfarça! Na Liga, naquela maldita visita ele conheceu uma veela, a líder de uma aldeia delas no norte da Croácia, duvido que você já não tenha visto o entusiasmo dele! Acho que é pra lá que ele quer ir... e você não leva o "bolo" numa festa de aniversario!_- revirou os olhos.

_- Vi e ouvi, realmente._- ri._- Mas veelas são realmente bonitas, Rosie, dê um desconto a ele..._- tentei remendar, mas o cara realmente estava bobo com a tal veela que conhecera.

_- Ah, é? Peter, Zack, Joseph e Byrdie se não me engano também estavam lá no mesmo dia e não vemos nenhum deles tagarelando sobre ela! Eu posso ser uma vampira, mas acima de tudo eu sou uma mulher e uma mulher cansada de ser posta em segundo plano, de ser esquecida pelos homens a quem ela ama!_- mais uma vez ela bateu na pedra e mais um pedaço despencou.

_- Ok, pára de bater ai antes que nós dois despenquemos!_- peguei suas mãos mais uma vez e a puxei pra mim, abraçando-a._- Rosalie, perdoe-me por não ter percebido antes o quão ferida e triste você está! Me sinto incrivelmente responsável por isso..._

_- Mas eu não culpo você, você é uma das poucas coisas boas que eu tenho na vida..._- acarinhou meu rosto carinhosamente e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito.

_- Eu devo minha existência a você, Rosalie._

_- Emm, se eu pudesse ter filhos, acho que independente se fosse quando estávamos casados ou até mesmo agora, eu não escolheria outro pai pros meus filhos que não fosse você..._- acarinhou meu rosto de novo e fiquei olhando-a, ela parecia mais relaxada, ao menos.

_- Obrigado. Eu também gostaria de ter tido filhos com você se pudéssemos..._

_- Menino ou menina?_- seu rosto se iluminou, mas eu dei de ombros._- Acho que não importa né, tanto Clau quanto Pete comprova que ambos teriam sido lindos, durões e beiçudos como você!_- sorriu e depois fez bico passando o indicador sobre meu lábio inferior, estávamos bem perto um do outro, rolou um climinha, confesso que balancei, mas quem se afastou no fim foi ela, fazendo de conta que afastava um inseto.

_- Se Hell não tivesse adotado Clau como filha, eu teria ficado muito feliz se você e eu tivéssemos criado ela juntos... vocês até se parecem um pouco..._- falei e ela pareceu encabulada e é verdade, se Hell não fosse mãe de Clau ela precisaria de uma e Rosalie poderia ser perfeita.

_- Adoraria ter feito isso com você, mas não deixe Hell te ouvir te dizendo isso!_- rimos._- Aquelas duas são mais mãe e filha do que se Claudia realmente tivesse nascido dela!_- rimos um pouco mais.

_- É verdade, acho que naquela relação eu ser o pai foi mera coincidência..._

_- É._- suspirou mais aliviada._- Obrigada por me ouvir, Emm, me ajudou muito._

_- Não me agradeça, eu estou a tua disposição pro que você precisar._

_- É sempre bom saber disso._- sorriu colocando os cabelos atrás das orelhas._- E o tal encantamento que Hell is fazer e precisava de vocês? Deu certo?_- trocou de assunto._- Eu estou curiosa, ouvi Zack e Byrdie comentando... pra Edward eu não pergunto nada, você sabe como ele é... o comportamento dele melhorou muito depois que ele começou a sair com a Hell, mas ta longe de ser menos enjoado!_- falou baixo e depois tapou a boca, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa e rimos procurando pra ver se ele não estava ali na espreita só pra reclamar.

_- Ah, cê sabe que eu não sei nada desse negócio de magia, mas ela disse que deu certo e eu confesso pra você que não gosto nada dela mexendo e testando os tais feitiços e encantamentos que existem naqueles cadernos do pai dela... no inicio era divertido, poção pra ficar velho, ou pra trocar a cor do cabelo, trocar de roupa sem precisar se vestir... mas esse ultimo foi potencialmente perigoso Rosie, se ela não fosse esperta, ela poderia ter morrido de novo... Nós quatro temos medo de que as vidas dela possam estar se esgotando, que qualquer dia ela simplesmente não volte, que ela vire bicho, luz, purpurina... Hell é um doce, mas pode ser extremamente assustadora, não queremos perde-la, você entende isso, Rosie?_- perguntei e em nenhum momento ela desviou o olhar do meu.

_- Emmett, você à ama mais do que já me amou um dia?_- perguntou Rosalie ainda sustentando seu olhar sobre o meu ainda que aquela pergunta me tenha pegado de surpresa.

_- Não._- respondeu Hell por mim com a voz mansa e o sorriso terno. Ela estaria totalmente fundida à neve se não fosse o leve brilho que sua pele tem à luz da lua e seus cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos, mesmo no escuro, porque seu vestido era da cor da neve e ambos, eu e Rosalie olhamos envergonhados pra ela, eu não julgava que aquele era o tipo de conversa que ela, Helena, também gostaria de ouvir entre eu e minha ex-esposa. Estaria ela ali, o tempo todo nos escutando?_- Não._- repetiu._- Rosalie, Emmett deve a existência dele a você, eu nunca vou poder substituir você... se hoje eu sou feliz com ele é porque você permitiu..._- pensou um pouco sorrindo tranqüila pra gente._- Quem sabe um dia... bem, eu preciso ir dar uma volta sozinha agora..._- tirou os sapatos e o vestido e me entregou, sem vergonha de estar só de lingerie e no frio, andando de costas._- Emm, minha bichinha adorou o cãozinho, obrigada. Eu deixei os presentes sob a árvore já, espero que gostem! Eu não sei se chego pro treino mais tarde, mas certamente estarei de volta para o almoço, fui!_- nos jogou um beijo e então correu pra nem dois passos depois se transformar na enorme loba que é saltando o rio mais adiante e se perdendo na mata.

_- Ela estava respondendo alguma pergunta sua?_- perguntei e Rosie acenou que não.

_- Tua?_

_- Não._

_- A caçulinha é estranha, ela e seus insights do futuro, você entendeu ao menos?_- perguntou Rosie.

_- Nada._- respondi.

* * *

**n/a: hey!**

**mais um!**

**mais um!**

**não percam as fotos no picasa q tem o link ali no meu perfil tah!**

**bjus e ateh o prox**

**vic!**


	73. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 6

PARTE 9 (VI)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 74 – Siga-me**

_- Rob, vamos dar uma volta na praia?_- sugeriu Lisa ao namorado enquanto dançavam na festa de natal do bar Shades em La Push.

_- Okay. Avisa pra Nanda que estamos saindo, eu vou pegar nossos casacos e pagar nossa conta, te espero lá na frente._- disse ele antes de beijá-la rapidamente e seguir em direção ao caixa do bar, enquanto Lisa foi até a mesa em que Nanda e Dean estavam dividindo com Manu e Indira. Morris havia ido passar o natal na casa dos pais depois de anos e Felícia, com os dela, foi à casa dos Weasley.

_- Nanda, eu e Rob vamos indo..._- disse lisa pra prima ao recolher sua bolsa.

_- Pra casa?_- perguntou Nanda.

_- Mais tarde, vamos dar uma volta na praia primeiro._- respondeu Lisa sorrindo, depois acenou para os demais e foi se encontrar com o namorado.

_- Ah, eles juntos são tão fofos!_- disse Indira ao ver o casalzinho se beijando ao se reencontrar a porta, cheia de suspiros.

_- E você e Morris?_- perguntou Manu cutucando-a e se divertindo ao vê-la se incomodar pela pergunta.

_- E você e Felícia?_- perguntou Indira devolvendo os cutuques e Emanuel apertou a expressão e deu de ombros._- Ela ao menos sabe que você ta cagando pra ela?_- e Manu riu um pouco nervoso.

_- Eu curto a Felícia e ela sabe disso, Indie. O que acontece é que eu não sou tão afim dela assim e isso é um fato. Pra mim ela é como um doce do qual você gosta, mas que temos que comer só às vezes senão enjoa._- disse Manu tranquilamente ao terminar de beber seu caneco de cerveja e Indira não foi a única a ficar chocada com tal afirmação, os que também estavam ao redor e ouviram, ficaram passados.

_- Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir. Você acabou de comparar seu relacionamento e seu sentimento para com a minha sobrinha a um doce? Emanuel, você não passa de um troglodita!_- com raiva pegou a bolsa e se levantou._- Morris pode ter passado por poucas e boas, mas até hoje, eu jamais ouvi ele falando dessa maneira no mínimo nojenta sobre as mulheres com as quais ele se relacionou! Escuta, me faz um favor, me esquece e esquece à Felícia também!_- e foi embora.

_- Seu neandertal!_- disse Dean dando um pedala no irmão._- Vá atrás dela e peça desculpas, idiota!_- e Manu foi, porque havia se arrependido das palavras q usara.

_- Credo, Emanuel realmente se supera!_- disse Miriam se aproximando da mesa onde só restara o casal._- Nanda, Dean, querem outra rodada?_

_- Sim, mais um deste, por favor._- disse Nanda passando o copo vazio para a loba e Dean também e logo Miriam saiu para buscar outros drinques._- Porque Manu simplesmente não pára de fazer como alguém que conheço e ao invés de ficar atazanando a vida de Indie, não diz pra ela que é louco por ela?_- disse ao namorado e Dean pareceu surpreso além de envergonhado._- Quê, logo você que é irmão dele vai dizer que não sabia?_

_- Desconfiava, mas se você afirma..._- disse Dean divertidamente já recebendo aos drinques que Miriam estava trazendo.

_- De que? Por favor, Dean, Emanuel é louco por Indira Dawn! O negócio é que ele só percebe que gosta das garotas quando alguém mais gosta delas! O que ele tem que sacar é que ele já não tem mais 18 anos de idade..._- disse Miriam que havia sido namorada de Manu na adolescência, mas que hoje era casada com outro quileute.

_- Verdade, mas "cachorro velho não aprende truque novo"... Mas e Indie? Ela gosta dele?_- perguntou Dean à Nanda.

...

_- Indira, volta aqui!_- disse Emanuel alcançando-a a altura do pequeno estacionamento do bar, agarrando-a pelo pulso e ela reclamou do aperto._- Me desculpa._- soltou-a não querendo machucá-la.

_- O que você quer comigo, hein?_- disse Indira acariciando o pulso dolorido._- Me deixa quieta, vai! Volta lá pro bar e fica com teus amigos lobos, cheirando o rabo deles! Eu só quero ir pra casa da minha tia!_- deu as costas pra ele.

_- Por que você ficou brava comigo desse jeito? Felícia sempre soube o que eu sinto por ela!_- disse ele.

_- Porque você não precisava ser grosseiro daquele jeito! Sabe o que eu to pensando agora? Se você compara tuas ficadas com a minha sobrinha a um doce, ao que você compara às vezes em que ficamos?_- disse ela com os olhos marejados._- Foi sujo, Emanuel! Ah que droga!_- disse ela dando as costas pra ele de novo pra secar os olhos com as costas das mãos._- Bom, eu já disse o que queria, por favor, me de licença._- e seguiu andando em direção ao carro que estava usando.

_- Você e o Morris estão juntos?_- perguntou ele seguindo-a e ainda de costas pra ele ela suspirou e mais uma vez secou suas lágrimas.

_- O que você tem a ver com a minha vida? Quando chequei da ultima vez eu era uma mulher adulta que não devia satisfações de sua vida pessoal pra ninguém._- disse por cima do ombro, depois seguiu andando.

_- Então vocês estão juntos._- disse ele serio.

_- Não estamos porque eu e Morris nos conhecemos muito bem. Obviamente já conversamos sobre isso, mas ele gosta de liberdade e eu gosto de não ter um par de chifres acoplado à minha cabeça._- disse Indie procurando pela chave dentro da bolsa, esperando que Emanuel fosse embora mas ele continuava ali atrás dela.

_- Indie, eu... Eu nunca te comparei a nada por que pra mim você é simplesmente incomparável, mas se você quer saber, pra mim você é tão necessária quanto ao ar que respiro. Eu não gosto quando você e eu brigamos... Me desculpa._- disse Manu com cara de cachorro molhado enquanto Indira ficava olhando encantada pra ele.

_- Ah, mas que droga._- disse Indie com um sorriso tímido, corada._- Eu realmente sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas foda-se!_- foi até ele e o beijou.

.

_You are a song written by the hands of God_

Você é a canção escrita pelas mãos de Deus

_Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd_

Não me entenda mal, já que isso pode soar um pouco piegas

_But you own the place_

Mas é seu o lugar

_Where all my thoughts GO hiding_

Onde todos os meus pensamentos se escondem

_And right under your clothes _

E é exatamente sob suas roupas

_Is where I find them_

Que eu os encontro

_Underneath your clothes_

Sob suas roupas

_There's an endless story_

Há uma história sem fim

_There's the man I chose_

Há o homem que escolhi

_There's my territory_

Há o meu território

_And all the things I deserve_

E tudo o que mereço

_For bein such a good girl, honey_

Por ser tão boazinha, querido

'_Cause of you I'm running out of reasons to cry_

Por sua causa, eu não vejo motivos pra chorar

_When the friends are gone_

Quando os amigos faltam

_When the party's over_

Quando a festa se acaba

_We Will still belong to each other_

Porque ainda pertencemos um ao outro

.

**LisaPOV.**

Nossa caminhada foi curta, até um ponto onde víamos as luzes do Shades um pouco afastadas de onde estávamos. Rob retirou o cachecol de seu pescoço e o aumentou até que ele ficasse do tamanho de uma coberta que ele estendeu sobre a areia úmida da praia, contra um dos troncos secos e nos sentamos ali.

A noite estava gelada, porém clara e úmida, mas umidade é praxe por aqui. Ficamos sentados juntinhos, bem embolados, com a minha cabeça sobre seu peito eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo forte e retumbante, provavelmente da mesma maneira que o meu estava, além disso haviam nossas respirações, o vento, as ondas, e a musica do bar mais adiante.

_- Sabe, eu fico me perguntando por que eu perdi tanto tempo longe de você, Rob..._- falei expressando meu pensamento e seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça._- Agora você vai embora..._- e ele soltou um dos braços pra levantar meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

_- Eu não gosto quando você fala assim. Eu não vou embora, Lisa, eu vou viajar pra estudar, me tornar um agente da Liga, é importante e você é tão importante quanto, mas são coisas diferentes, trabalho e amor e felizmente eu já tenho você. Você deve ter percebido pelo o que estamos passando, não? Minha mãe tenta disfarçar, mas nossas cabeças são interligadas, mesmo sem sabermos ao certo o que ela está tramando quanto ao Takeshi ela está uma pilha de nervos, decepcionada, tanto quanto Peter que anda furioso. Mas eu não vou viajar antes que tudo esteja resolvido,ela vai precisar de toda a ajuda que pudermos dar, Pete, Karlla e as crianças também._- disse ele sério.

_- Eu compreendo, Rob._- sorri conformada._- Eu sou uma namorada muito orgulhosa do namorado que tem... você é tão responsável, corajoso..._- eu disse segurando seu rosto e enchendo-o de pequenos beijinhos estalados que ele retribuiu.

_- Eu te amo, Isabel._- disse ele acarinhando meu rosto com cuidado, com os olhos emocionados.

_- Eu te amo, Robert._- eu disse a ele e mais uma vez nos beijamos.

.

_Underneath your clothes_

Sob suas roupas

_There's an endless story_

Há uma história sem fim

_There's the man I chose_

Há o homem que escolhi

_There's my territory_

Há o meu território

_And all the things I deserve_

E tudo o que mereço

_For bein such a good girl_

Por ser tão boazinha

_I Love you more than all that's on the planet_

Te amo mais que tudo no mundo

_Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin'_

Se movendo, falando, andando, respirando

_You know is true_

E você sabe que é verdade

_Oh, baby it's so funny_

Oh, baby e é tão divertido

_You almost don't belive it_

Você quase não crê

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

Assim como a voz depende do silencio

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

E lustres pendem do teto

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

Sou uma dama muito bem educada

_I'm tied to this feeling_

Estou de cabeça neste sentimento

_Underneath your clothes_

Sob suas roupas

_There's an endless story_

Há uma história sem fim

_There's the man I chose_

Há o homem que escolhi

_There's my territory_

Há o meu território

_And all the things I deserve_

E tudo o que mereço

_For bein such a good girl_

Por ser tão boazinha

_For bein such a good girl_

Por ser tão boazinha

.

**NandaPOV.**

Eu cheguei da Rússia ainda ontem e não mais desgrudei do meu namorado, ele até me levou à casa dos pais pra me "apresentar" desde sempre!

Bradley é legal, foi professor de medicina bruxa da minha mãe, é um bom amigo de Byrdie e teve uma época em que achava a minha mãe bem gostosa, mas eles nunca ficaram. Já Leah... bem, o que dizer da minha "sogra"? O que eu posso dizer é que nela é tudo muito, Leah é intensa e ambos os filhos herdaram essa intensidade dela.

De Emily e de Sam, apesar de tantos anos ela ainda se divide entre o amor e o rancor... é, simplesmente existem coisas às quais você não consegue passar por cima, pura e simplesmente. Mas com certeza ela ama ao marido e aos filhos. Pelos Cullen, apesar de tantos anos, ela ainda não confia plenamente, acho que na opinião dela as coisas deveriam ser separadas, e muitas vezes eu também compartilho dessa opinião, minha mãe também, por isso que raramente ela se mete nos assuntos dos vampiros, ela na maioria das vezes não quer nem saber, mas bota pra quebrar quando algum deles foge do controle como o caso do pai de Karlla agora, duvido que sobre alguma coisa dele quando ela o encontrar... por isso que ela é tão adorada e respeitada, lobas puras, digo, nascidas lobas são raras... fodonas, como diz minha mãe, muito mais sexyes que vampiras e ela e Leah são as mais fodonas que conheço.

_- Eu estava louco de saudades de você._- disse-me Dean cheio de intenções colocando o seu mãozão nas minhas costas por debaixo da minha blusa, sussurrando em meu ouvido._- Você tão longe de mim, cheirando daquele jeito... tudo no que eu podia pensar era fazer..._

_- Então vamos dar o fora daqui, vamos fazer! Eu quero você, Dean._- sussurrei também em seu ouvido e o vermelho que já circundava sua aura tomou conta por completo, pulsava.

O corpo de Dean é quente, tanto de temperatura quanto em forma, ele me toca de maneira firme, cheira a homem e a cada toque dele, meu corpo também aumentava de temperatura e pela primeira vez eu pude perceber que o que disseram meus irmãos, sobre meu "fogo", poderia ser verdade, já que todo aquele ambiente se tornou, digamos, sensual e nos olhavam gulosos enquanto ficávamos, sinceramente me senti numa vitrine.

_- Pra onde você quer ir?_- perguntou Dean meio ofegante enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

_- Quero correr, o que acha de espicharmos os músculos?_- sugeri.

_- Ótima idéia, princesinha. Até onde iremos?_- perguntou me olhando cheio de desejo, descendo os dedos nas minhas costas ainda pelo lado de dentro das minhas roupas, brincando com meu "cofrinho", lábios cheios e vermelhos, maçãs do rosto coradas, pulsando cheio de "boas" intenções.

_- Se eu disser agora, certamente teremos platéia.._- ri e apontei com a cabeça para pelo menos uma meia dúzia de admiradores e ele riu envergonhado quando percebeu que éramos notados.

_- Eles estão é com inveja de mim!_- pegou as chaves do seu carro e me deu._- Vai lá pegar o carro que eu vou pagar a nossa conta aqui e já te encontro..._- peguei minha bolsa e sai por detrás do balcão pra alcançar ao estacionamento mais rapidamente e então rolou...

Rolou no carro, rolou também na floresta, com direito à grand finale na clareira! Feliz natal pra mim!

* * *

**n/a: demorou, mas postei!**

**nanda, obrigada pela review!**

**pra saber o q a hell quis dizer, vai ter q esperar um pouco!**

**vou colocar mais fotos no picasa hj, portanto olhem lah!**

**no prox há o encontro entre hell e fred!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	74. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 7

PARTE 9 (VII)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 75 – Wards (Proteções)**

**FredPOV.**

Eu andava naquela floresta a passos lentos. Suspirei.

Aquele território tinha dono, eu podia sentir no ar, na duvida e para a minha própria proteção estendi minha corrente que mantém aos outros afastados. Passaria por ali não despercebido, mas ao menos ninguém se aproximaria.

Eu estava seguindo sempre pela mesma direção naquela mata fechada e úmida, numa mistura de medo e curiosidade, afinal eu não sabia o que haveria de encontrar ali.

Bom, só sei que não precisei seguir muito mais adiante, porque mesmo que não pudesse crer muito em meus ouvidos, além dos habituais sons da mata, eu também estava ouvindo um belo e feminino cantarolar. Confesso, fiquei completamente apavorado e a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi dar meia volta e sair correndo dali, mas ao mesmo tempo minha curiosidade foi tanta que eu não fiz isso. Afinal, quem poderia estar ali cantarolando no meio de uma floresta de madrugada e ainda por cima ser capaz de permanecer no mesmo lugar, quando provavelmente minhas correntes de afastamento a alcançava?

Só sabia de uma coisa. Independente de quem fosse, quem estava ali, era definitivamente especial.

Segui em direção à origem do cantarolar e de alguma forma, a floresta para aquelas bandas estava mais clara e ficava mais clara à medida que eu me aproximava do cantar que agora eu podia distinguir melhor, não dizia nada especifico, era apenas um "aaaaaa", em várias notas. Alguns metros depois eu me deparei com uma grande fogueira que ardia em verde, o que me deixou de certa forma chocado, porque fogo é laranja, vermelho, não verde, mas fiquei chocado mesmo quando olhei através das chamas e vi três coisas: um tigre branco, enorme, embolado e ronronando como um gatinho doméstico, uma mulher à qual eu só conseguia ver de perfil, mas tinha os cabelos bem vermelhos e volumosos e por ultimo e talvez a coisa mais bizarra de todas, uma segunda mulher, translúcida, azulada, logo atrás desta dupla no mínimo insólita e foi esta mulher quem me viu primeiro.

Mais uma vez eu pensei em sair correndo quando esta mulher azulada se aproximou da outra e lhe disse algo em seu ouvido, acabando com sua suave cantoria, mas onde eu me esconderia se ela estava a poucos metros de mim? A outra mulher que antes adulava ao enorme tigre parou de acarinhá-lo e respondeu algo à outra mulher, então o enorme tigre abriu seus grandes olhos amarelos pra mim, e ao invés de ronronar como estava antes fazendo, rosnou. O que diabos fazia um tigre pra estas bandas de cá?

_- Ele é meu._- disse a ruiva tornando a alisar o felino que me encarava._- Meu amigo, acima de tudo, já faz alguns anos que ele vive livre por aqui, nos encontramos quando eu venho visitar._- okay, a ruiva sabe o que penso? Ela riu confirmando minhas duvidas enquanto o tigre só parecia mais furioso com a minha presença._- Ssshhh.._- disse a ruiva._- Quietinho, Frederico, eu não vou deixar ele fazer-te mal, ele também não fará mal a mim..._

_- Não achei que tivesse me movido, ou feito algum barulho._- falei sem pensar e pela primeira vez a ruiva virou a cabeça em minha direção e sim, ela era a coisa mais assustadoramente bonita em que eu já tinha posto meus olhos em cima, seus olhos eram lilases, apesar do escuro da noite, apesar da luminosidade verde daquela bizarra fogueira._- E.. E meu nome é Frederic, Fred._- gaguejei e me tremi todo como um idiota enquanto ela girava o corpo pra ficar de frente pra mim e o enorme felino se sentava dando-lhe cabeçadas no ombro dela, sem tirar os olhos de mim, enquanto a azulada só rolou os olhos.

_- Eu sei que você se chama Fred, porém o nome dele é Frederico!_- disse a ruiva rindo divertidamente da minha cara e sua risada pareceu-me como dezenas de sinos de vento soando ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais idiota e incrédulo pelo que estava acontecendo comigo._- Estávamos esperando por você, Fred. Humm, por favor, você poderia abaixar a guarda? Eu me alimentei faz pouco, você está me deixando enjoada..._- enjoada? Eu desde que à vira estava me empenhando em colocar toda a minha força em afastá-la e eu apenas estava deixando-a enjoada? Isso não era bom, pra mim ao menos.

_- Você pode querer me matar, só quero me defender._- falei e elas riram.

_- Se eu quisesse te matar, eu poderia ter feito isso enquanto você ainda estava caçando em Seattle. No entanto, eu quero conversar com você, agora, por favor, abaixe a guarda e sente-se._- foi mais enfática.

_- Estou bem de pé e só aceito conversar quando vocês me disserem quem são e como sabiam de mim..._

_- Ai, por Merlin! Como você não sabe com quem está falando?_- exclamou a azulada parecendo surpresa com a minha ignorância.

_- E eu deveria? Os olhos dela não são vermelhos como os meus ou amarelos como os dos possíveis donos desse território... eu nunca vi olhos como os teus antes!_- falei.

_- Válido, mas eu não deixo de também ser uma vampira, como você._- e abriu um pouco a boca expondo às presas._- E sim, este território pertence à minha família, ao clã dos olhos amarelos, mas eu não sou apenas uma vampira, eu sou outras coisas também._- eu devo ter feito uma cara de duvida._- Fred, para um vampiro com mais de 40 anos de "experiência", você é muito mal informado, começando, você deveria saber que iriam te descobrir já que você estava caçando em território alheio..._

_- Foi por isso que entrei na mata, porque eu percebi que estava sendo vigiado. Há muito tempo atrás eu fui "criado" nesta região e me perdi de uma amiga, achei que se viesse pra estas bandas, se não a encontrasse eu poderia saber pra onde ela tinha ido._- contei.

_- Suponho que você esteja falando de Bree._- disse ela e fiquei surpreso._- Eu realmente lamento lhe dizer isto, mas ela morreu há muito tempo atrás, pra ser mais precisa, exatamente no dia em que você se viram da ultima vez._

_- E você está me dizendo isso, porque foi você quem a matou?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Eu jamais poderia tê-la matado, principalmente porque eu nem era nascida. Bree foi morta pela guarda do clã dos antigos reis, não pelo meu._- disse.

_- E como você sabe de mim e dela?_

_- Porque foi ela mesma quem me contou, e foi ela quem te trouxe até mim, disse que você poderia me ajudar. Como vê, coincidências não existem... Mas lhe devo uma apresentação, me chamo Helena, bom, "coincidentemente", ela também, hoje é o dia das duplas com o mesmo nome! E lhe pedirei apenas mais uma vez, Frederic, abaixe sua guarda._- encarou-me através das chamas.

_- Ou?_- mostrei-lhe minhas presas e dei passos em direção a ela, pronto para uma luta, mas ela sequer se mexeu do lugar de onde estava sentada e eu já estava contra uma árvore sentindo uma gigantesca força esmagadora contra meu tórax e ela logo estava à minha frente sem sequer me tocar, planava no ar e eu estava ali lutando com todas as minhas forças para me livrar daquele aperto e enviar todas as minhas correntes sobre ela, porém ela simplesmente me olhava como se eu fedesse um pouco._- O que diabos você é? Porque eu não consigo te afastar?_- perguntei já quase sem fôlego.

_- Eu não sou totalmente imune ao teu poder de afastamento, Frederic, mas o fato é que ele pouco me afeta, é como se simplesmente eu sentisse o fastidio de ter alguém pouco limpo ao meu redor, o que de fato você está. O que acha, Helena? Será que se nosso amigo tomasse banhos mais seguidos, ele seria menos, humm, nojento? Fedido?_- perguntou divertidamente para a azulada que também planava um pouco mais atrás dela, enquanto eu continuava prensado ali contra aquela árvore.

_- Ajudaria, claro, gente limpa sempre ajuda... mas acho que o problema dele não está exatamente na assepsia e sim em seu gênio difícil..._- disse com a voz enfastiada, depois ficou um pouco em silencio._- Bree está dizendo que sente muito..._

_- Tenho certeza que sim, eu também sinto, achei que você poderia me ajudar..._- e estendeu a mão pra me tocar.

_- Você vai me matar?_- perguntei ofegante.

_- Não, mas tenho que te tirar daqui. Meus lobos já sabem que há algo de errado, como vê, Frederico saiu correndo quando me afastei dele... Meu tigre é esperto, ele sabe pedir ajuda e os lobos logo estarão aqui. Você atravessou às minhas "wards" ainda lá atrás. Elas normalmente deixam passar a todos desde que sua atitude não seja ofensiva, porém elas dispararam quando você tentou me atacar agora a pouco. Eu honestamente não tenho nada contra você, você não é obrigado a me ajudar se não quiser, mas eu não costumo interferir no método de defesa dos meus bandos... Já os vampiros, também tenho certeza de que não vão gostar muito de você, já que você estava caçando humanos pelo território deles nos últimos dias, por isso te dou quatro opções: posso te matar agora mesmo já que pertenço às duas famílias, posso te mandar pra um lugar qualquer que pode ser dentro de um vulcão, você também pode ficar e morrer pelas mãos de ambos ou você e eu podemos sair daqui pra podermos conversar, vamos, você não tem muito tempo, decida rápido._- disse a ruiva com aquelas lanternas lilases me encarando de um jeito insano.

_- Falando assim, parece que eu morro nas quatro alternativas!_

_- Talvez._- disse a ruiva dando de ombros.

_- Eu diria que você realmente vai morrer se não for bonzinho..._- disse a azulada.

_- Que opção eu tenho? Bree realmente está com você?_- perguntei.

_- Lhe dou minha palavra, Frederic._- disse a ruiva.

_- Então eu vou te ouvir, quem sabe te ajudar... Eu posso não gostar de gente, mas algo me diz que você está bem longe de ser uma pessoa! E eu não quero morrer, bom, pelo menos não de novo._

_- Sábia decisão, vampiro._- disse a azulada e a outra sorriu satisfeita.

_- Helena, fique aqui e diga a Sam que tudo está bem. Eu vou levar Fred para um lugar tranqüilo, venha nos encontrar depois._- e espalmou a mão sobre meu peito e a ultima coisa que vi foi a azulada acenando em compreensão, porque em seguida eu estava em meio à um turbilhão.

...

Menos de um minuto depois um grupo de lobos chegou ao local e encontraram apenas o fantasma da Dama Cinzenta de Hogwarts planando distraidamente e também uma fogueira de chama verde. Sam foi para trás de uma das árvores, vestiu um calção e voltou para falar com a fantasma que agora apenas sorria divertidamente pra ele.

_- Sabe lobo, por mim você poderia ter ficado nu, eu não me importo!_- disse a Dama Cinzenta e dois dos lobos transformados bufaram como se rissem, achando aquilo engraçado, o que não foi o caso de Sam que apenas olhou por sobre seu ombro fazendo-os calarem-se.

_- O que aconteceu aqui, Dama? Onde está minha rainha? Ela foi levada como refém? Está em perigo? Alcançamos o tigre e ele parecia amedrontado, este lugar está cheirando à podre..._- disse Sam rapidamente.

_- Bem, lobo, com certeza o cheiro de podre não é meu!_- exclamou._- Bem, Hell está bem, ela apenas foi passear com um novo amiguinho e pediu pra que eu avisasse... direi aos Cullen também que ela está bem, depois vou me encontrar com ela! Ah, lobo, seria bom se você apagasse essa fogueira!_- jogou um beijo no ar, uma piscadinha e sumiu.

_- Fantasma maluca._- resmungou Sam, jogando terra sobre as chamas._- Vamos voltar, temos muito pra fazer ainda para a festa de amanhã!_- ordenou aos demais.

* * *

**n/a: eita!**

**mais um cap!**

**fico feliz que as pessoas continuam lendo às histórias! eeee**

**ah sim, nos albuns dos looks das 6 histórias no picasa tem fotinhos novas! deem uma olhada!**

**no prox post tem hell sendo bem convincente!**

**bjus e até logo!**

**se eu n congelar nesse frio!**

**Vic.**


	75. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 8

PARTE 9 (VIII)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 76 – Contrata-se**

**HellPOV.**

Frederic deu passos vacilantes para trás e caiu de bunda no chão quando aterramos na minha sala da Liga. Considerando o dia e o horário, era um local vazio e seguro para a nossa conversa e ele estava com medo de mim, melhor que não fizesse escândalos por ai.

_- Agora quem vai vomitar sou eu!_- disse ele alisando as têmporas._- Você me trouxe aqui pra me matar, não foi? Esta é tua casa, não é?_- e se levantou do chão rapidamente para procurar uma saída._- Merda, vai ver até já morri!_- resmungou de costas pra mim e me obriguei a rir.

_- Você ainda está "vivo" e a sensação de enjôo logo passa. Eu não pretendo te matar e esta não é minha casa._- falei e então me dirigi à geladeira de sangue._- Quer beber algo? Aqui tem humano, animal, dragão... mas se você não quiser sangue tenho também aqui uísque, vodca, conhaque..._-e ele me olhava como se eu fosse completamente maluca._- Quem sabe um chá, então? Nada? Bom, eu vou ficar com o de dragão..._- peguei uma garrafinha de SDD, agitei, abri e comecei a bebericar encostada a uma estante de livros._- O que foi?_

_- Como assim, 'o que foi'? Você tem uma geladeira de sangue, me oferece álcool... uma das coisas que mais sinto falta é de ficar bêbado!_- disse ele com uma voz engraçada e ri de novo.

_- Sim, Frederic, eu tenho uma geladeira de sangue, humanos são amigos, não comida... e outra, pra que matar, se alguns deles não se importam de doar sangue? Nossos bancos são muito bem abastecidos..._ – e mais uma vez ele me olhou como se eu estivesse falando grego._ - Cruzes, homem! Você é tão avesso a contato com outras pessoas que não sabe de um monte de coisas! Sangue humano é bom, claro, te deixa forte também, mas te dá fissura, te deixa ultra sensível, teus olhos vermelhos como o de um coelho, em suma, te deixa maluco como se você tivesse usado drogas e você tem de se alimentar com mais freqüência, alguns consideram até um vicio, mas isso já acho um pouco demais..._- comecei a tagarelar._ – Sangue animal, se for de um carnívoro, melhor, é mais cheio de proteína porque acreditamos que eles saibam o que estão comendo ao menos, te deixa igualmente forte, porém capaz de ter mais controle sobre si, te tornando mais sociável, capaz até mesmo de voltar a viver entre humanos... Já o SDD, sangue de dragão, por vir de uma criatura mágica... bem, eu acho fantástico, ta bom, a cara não é boa, mas funciona como o álcool pros humanos, te deixa alegrinho, relaxado... é como um bom vinho, um bom uísque.. alimenta e embriaga.. e caso você não saiba, todos os tipos de líquidos podem ser ingeridos, afinal, eles "evaporam" depois de um tempo.. e se você sente tanta falta de ficar bêbado, é claro que duas doses não farão nem cócegas, você tem de beber bastante! Ninguém nunca te disse isso?_- ele acenou que não._- Credo!_- ri._- Quer experimentar um deste?_- ofereci e joguei uma garrafinha pra ele que pegou no ato, agitou a garrafinha, abriu e bebeu sem pestanejar, praticamente salivando._- Tudo bem que você não seja chegado à gente, mas as coisas mudaram um pouco desde que você foi criado. Ok, ainda não é permitido que você saia por aí dizendo: "Hello, meu nome é Frederic e eu sou um vampiro!" Principalmente porque as pessoas em sua maioria não estão preparadas pra isso, mas com tanta gente estranha e bizarra espalhada pelo mundo ultimamente, se você for discreto e trocar de cidade com certa freqüência, ninguém realmente nota que você pertence à outra raça..._-e ele bebeu toda a garrafinha praticamente no gutiguti, prestando atenção no que eu dizia._- Então, gostou do SDD?_

_- É bom, mesmo que se pareça com um licor de ovos, eggnog..._- riu._- Tem mais?_- joguei outra garrafinha pra ele._- Me conta mais, faz tanto tempo que ninguém fala comigo... tipo, do que é feito isso?_- perguntou depois de mais um grande gole na nova garrafa._- SDD, sangue de dragão, isso é nome fantasia, não é?_- ri.

_- Como você pode pedir pra eu falar se você não presta atenção no que eu estou lhe dizendo? Ta com a cabeça aonde? Dragões são realmente reais, é tão fantasioso quanto você e eu e são criaturas incríveis, extremamente inteligentes... tudo bem que os humanos não se tocam que a temporada de incêndios coincide com a época de acasalamento destes animais e é por isso de tantos lugares queimando, mas poxa, você é um vampiro há quase 50 anos! Onde você estava? Como um avestruz com a cabeça enfiada na terra? Mágica e mitos são reais, somos provas disso!_- quase berrei com ele.

Eu estou a tanto tempo dentro do meu mundo que agora que saí para este meu período de "férias", onde só arranjo sarna pra me coçar, é difícil me readaptar e admitir pra mim que existem criaturas totalmente ignorantes da existência de outras criaturas, sacou? Isso me irrita horrores, porque passei grande parte da minha existência até agora salvando a pele deles e arriscando minha própria vida por estes "trouxas", sendo eles humanos ou não!

Então depois do susto de eu ter quase gritado com ele, Frederic riu.

_- Talvez eu não seja o único por aqui com o temperamento difícil!_- disse ele e revirei os olhos._- Tem mais uma destas?_- perguntou.

_- Tem._- joguei mais uma pra ele e nem tinha chegado à metade da minha._- Vá com calma nesta, okay, este troço pega._

_- Você sabe há quanto tempo eu não fico bêbado? Uma das minha maiores alegrias era poder beber legalmente e me transformaram num sugador de sangue!_- disse ele embicando a garrafinha nos lábios.

_- Acredite, neste ritmo em que você está tomando à bebida, em 10 minutos você vai estar bêbado como quer!_- falei e ele tirou a garrafa da boca, talvez ficar bêbado em dez minutos fosse rápido demais pra ele.

_- Você, tipo, teu poder é falar com gente morta? Eu estou realmente louco ou aquela lá com você na mata era um fantasma?_- perguntou depois de ficar um tempo me analisando encostando-se em uma parede do outro lado da sala.

_- Sim, Helena é um fantasma, mas um fantasma com capacidade ectoplasmática, são poucos que possuem este "poder" dela, que são fortes o suficiente pra aparecer pras pessoas, a maioria deles se utiliza da tua energia pra fazer algo..._- e ele pareceu confuso._- Eu sei que é estranho, é confuso até pra mim, faz poucos dias que eu tive de me obrigar à conviver com eles..._

_- Ah ta._- deu de ombros._- E se esta não é tua casa, que lugar é este e porque eu não consigo sair daqui?_

_- Esse lugar é magicamente isolado, de fato só eu tenho a capacidade de entrar aqui da maneira como entramos..._

_- Você parece realmente poderosa. O que me leva a me perguntar, por que você precisa de mim?E o que seria esta coisa estranha que você está vestindo..._- disse me analisando.

...

**FredPOV.**

Foi a primeira vez em que pensei em sexo em muito tempo.

Aquela ruiva era diferente de qualquer mulher que já havia cruzado meu caminho, de qualquer mulher que eu já pudesse ter visto, ela era embasbacante, talvez porque era a única mulher que conseguia ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu sem estar morta ou dormindo.

Seus cabelos eram bem vermelhos, cheios e pesados, sua pele muito branca e de aparência delicada como de uma criança, seu rosto tinha traços lindos, sua boca era vermelha como uma gostosa fruta madura que esperava ser degustada e mordida e tudo ornava muitíssimo bem com aqueles estranhos e fascinantes olhos lilases.

Ela era alta, mais de 1,75m com certeza, com braços, pernas e dedos longos e seu corpo tinha formas lindas, mesmo que estivesse vestida como medo inicial que senti, devo admitir que naquele momento a presença dela me excitava.

Eu não consegui distinguir de onde era o sotaque do seu inglês, ou o cheiro do quê que ela tinha. Digo, o cheiro dela não era de sangue humano, ela cheira à mata, à um dia bonito e ensolarado de primavera, cheira à poder. E de repente eu quis saber o pro quê aquela criatura tão intrigante perderia seu tempo esperando por mim na mata.

Não me importava no momento se eu não sabia onde estava, se eu não escaparia dali ou se aquele liquido que ela também tomava, era acaso um veneno ou não.

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu tinha alguém assim tão próximo de mim, tendo consciência da minha presença, falando comigo e me dando uma "aula" e em alguns aspectos me senti muito confortável, porque em minha opinião, ela era tão cheia de estranhezas quanto eu...

A maioria das pessoas também parecia irritá-la e ouvi-la falar era bom, especialmente quando ela estava me contando tantas coisas sobre a nossa "raça", como por exemplo, tomar um porre, ou sobre sangue...

Então, agora desfrutando da euforia da embriaguês e do embaraço de uma ereção eu me sentei em uma das poltronas enquanto perguntava pra ela onde estávamos, por que eu, e o que era aquilo que ela vestia.

_- Ih!_- ela riu batendo na testa e em seguida falando em uma língua que não entendi, dando alguns passos em direção à um grande armário._- Desculpe meus trajes, às vezes eu sou tão estabanada, sorte que sempre tenho pelo menos uma muda de roupas aqui, só tenho que achar!_- riu enquanto procurava. _– E estamos em um dos meus escritórios, hoje estão todos de folga, afinal é noite de natal, te trouxe pra cá porque é um assunto confidencial e este local é mais do que seguro... pronto, achei!_- pegou a muda de roupas na mão e abriu outra porta ali vizinha e simplesmente sumiu dentro do armário, segui-a, curioso pra ver aonde ela poderia estar e para ver ela se trocando.

_- E pra que você precisa de mim?_- perguntei quando ali cheguei já a flagrando colocar à uma regata sem sutiã e uma calça jeans, ao mesmo tempo em que todo àquele verde agarrado ao seu corpo formava uma pilha no chão e ela tinha entrado em um quarto, estranho._- Sabe, você é realmente bonita.._- eu disse tentando me aproximar, mas ela já virando pra mim rosnando baixo e levantando uma mão flamejante em minha direção.

_- Volte para a sua poltrona, Frederic. Eu não te trouxe até aqui pra tratarmos de negócios não pra eu satisfizesse teus desejos carnais._- e veio andando na minha direção com aquela mão flamejante, me empurrando de volta pra sala, pra poltrona, e quando caí sobre ela, completamente apavorado ela sorriu sinistramente._- Frederic, você gostaria de trabalhar pra mim?_

_- Me chame de Fred, e não vejo que vantagem eu poderia encontrar trabalhando por você, eu acho que estava indo bem até que cruzamos nossos caminhos._- resolvi voltar minha mente à minha sobrevivência.

_- Verdade, mas não se esqueça de que você caçou em território alheio, invadiu o território lobo e ameaçou à rainha quando ela simplesmente estava falando com você. Rapaz, como você escapou durante todo este tempo?_- perguntou-me a azulada já de volta à cena._- Eu diria que pode haver muitos e muitos vampiros procurando por você, não há? Trabalhar pra Helena vai te livrar de todos eles, pense nisso, ainda mais quando ela desperta tanto medo, tanto amor..._- disse soprando um ar gelado na minha cara, ela estava muito perto, olhar pra ela, era como olhar através de um copo d'água.

_- Em que tipo de merda que eu me meti ao me encontrar com ela?_- perguntei.

_- Em nenhuma, Frederic._- disse a ruiva._- Não leve muito em conta o que Helena diz, apesar dela costumar só dizer a verdade... na época em que ela viveu, as coisas eram feitas de outra maneira..._- sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente à minha, abriu uma cigarreira que estava ali em cima, abriu, pegou um cigarro e o ascendeu apenas encostando o dedo na ponta, começando a fumar._- Quer?_

_- Não. O que você quer comigo?_- perguntei de novo.

_- Bom..._- disse a ruiva puxando a fumaça pra dentro de si e soltando._- Eu estou com um problema na minha família e Bree se ofereceu pra me ajudar e em conseqüência, contatar você. Eu realmente espero que você me ajude, mas se você não quiser, eu te deixo onde você quiser, porém vou ter de tirar a tua memória sobre este encontro... vai ser como se jamais tivéssemos nos conhecido, ninguém vai perseguir você._

_- Humm, sei, ok, e que problema é este e no que eu posso te ajudar, qual seria o meu papel nisso?_- perguntei._- Escuta, você tem de convir que tudo o que você está me dizendo e me contando sobre a Bree está sendo um pouco difícil pra eu acreditar..._

_- Okay._- apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro._- Há alguém aqui que vai te esclarecer as coisas..._- estendeu a mão direita lateralmente como se estivesse dando-a para alguém e então se tremeu levemente, rindo._- Uh, gelado!_- da palma de sua mão surgiu uma luminosidade diferente das chamas que lá estiveram antes e aquela luz formou outra mão, depois um braço, um torço, pernas, pescoço e um rosto. Bree.

Cassete!

_- Olá, Fred._- disse ela.

_- Jesus!_- exclamei me socando contra a poltrona._- Deus, o que ta acontecendo? Por que você não tem pés?_- eu não conseguia enxergá-la dos joelhos para baixo e ela sorriu timidamente.

_- Helena precisa de ajuda, meu amigo. Você faria isto por mim?_- Bree perguntou como se sua voz estivesse à distancia e ao reparar em Helena ela estava respirando pesadamente com os olhos fechados, com os cabelos de pé como se estivesse no meio de um vendaval. Acenei que sim, sem pestanejar.

_- Bree, quem matou você?_- perguntei.

_- Não importa mais, eles já não existem. Foi Helena mesma quem acabou com eles... Aqueles à quem fomos criados para destruir, foram os mesmos que tentaram me salvar, porém na época, aquele outro clã era tão mais forte... eles eram horríveis... mas o clã dela, os familiares dela são tão bons, ela também...ela está fazendo isso por um filho, coisa que nossos pais jamais teriam feito, por favor confie em mim. Quero te ver feliz, você já passou muito tempo sozinho, não fez bem à você._- disse Bree com os olhos emocionados.

_- Se você não tivesse se arriscado, poderíamos estar juntos hoje... Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido..._- mirei minhas mãos, meus pés.

_- Infelizmente, foi tarde demais... eu estou bem Fred, não se preocupe comigo..eu estou evoluindo.._- disse docemente.

_- Okay.._- e não muito tempo depois ela foi sumindo tal como a luz que era produzida na mão da ruiva Helena e ela abriu os olhos pra mim, seus cabelos caíram de volta em seus ombros e ela sorriu cansadamente, até mesmo seus olhos pareceram mais escuros, num tom de vinho._- Você está bem? Me conta o que está acontecendo..._

_- Um pouco fraca só.. mas cheia de "energia positiva".. para aparecerem eles precisam da minha energia..._- levantou e pegou uma embalagem de sangue na geladeira e começou a beber devagar._- Quer mais um?_- perguntou ao agitar outra garrafinha pra mim.

_- Quero, obrigado._

_- Então... o problema é com o sogro do meu filho. Ele quer matar à filha dele e aos nossos netos, coisa esta que eu não posso permitir. Takeshi, "o sogro", é um vampiro médium e ele está sendo influenciado pela família, que antes de ser morta pelos meus filhos, haviam sido presos por mim e exilados pela minha família, que hoje são os reis vampiros..._- contou._- O verdadeiro caso é que ele vai atacar, Alice minha irmã e mesmo Peter, meu filho estão de olho nele e saberemos quando, mas eu não sei quantos mais podem estar se juntando à ele, ou quem mais o está influenciando... eu estava esperando usar você, seu poder pra manter à ele e todos mais afastados da minha família, especialmente das minhas crianças.. tenho uma filha pequena, netos, uma filha grávida... eu posso me multiplicar, mas no fundo eu sou uma só._- emocionou-se e limpou os olhos com as costas da mão que não estava usando._- Me desculpe..._

_- Claro. Bem, Helena, eu to dentro. Onde assino?_- perguntei e nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito antes na vida como aquele que recebi.

* * *

**n/a: mais um capitulo!**

**o proximo vai ser o ultimo desta parte!**

**até breve!**

**bjus**

**Vic.**


	76. Amor em Tempos de Guerra 9

PARTE 9 (IX)

AMOR EM TEMPOS DE GUERRA

**Capitulo 77 – Not In Kansas (Este Não é o Kansas)**

**KathPOV.**

_- Que lugar é este?_- perguntou Patrick.

_- Esta é a sede!_- respondeu Mariana.

...

Assim como meus pais e os gêmeos vieram para a ceia da noite de natal, foram embora hoje bem cedo, no primeiro vôo de volta ao Canadá! Como disse minha avó, nem chegaram a esquentar o banco!

Bom, na verdade o plano era o mesmo desde que me entendo por gente era passarmos às festas de fim de ano na casa de minha avó como uma família feliz, junto com nossos amigos, aproveitando da tranqüilidade e beleza de Buccanner. Porém em todos estes anos não havia Eric, tia Camila, Patrick ou a esposa dele, meu avô... e todas estas pessoas, principalmente a doença de tia Camila atrapalharam os ordenados planos de meu pai, e digo, ele anda furioso.

Mais uma vez ele quis me levar pra casa com eles, houve uma brigalhada, mas uma coisa já está mais do que decidida pra mim, agora que reencontrei Helena e Joseph sei aonde pertenço de verdade e não quero ficar longe deles e ponto final, não há discução! Mesmo assim, minha avó prometeu para ele que eu estaria de volta à escola em Buccanner em janeiro quando recomeçam as aulas... pois sim, veremos!

Eric passou grande parte dos últimos dias dormindo, assustado, só acordava pra tomar um suplemento de vitaminas que tio Joseph preparou pra ele e pra comer. Obviamente ficaram encafifados com o termo "marcado" usado por Joseph, mas a explicação que ele deu depois que os ânimos aquietaram-se foi de que Eric havia ingerido um tipo de droga nova que deixava às pessoas no estado em que Eric estava quando chegou a casa... droga esta que poderiam levar a maioria dos usuários à morte e que tal droga tinha vindo da Europa onde já estava fazendo vitimas e em teoria, todos os de fora engoliram. Porém eu, Joseph, Darius, Mariana e no momento obviamente Eric, sabíamos muito bem o que havia acontecido com ele.

Alice e Jasper chegaram a dar uma passada para vê-lo, para "cheirá-lo" também. Disseram que Eric teria que passar uns dias descansando e se alimentando direito que logo ele estaria bem, mas eu fiquei meio de cara, como assim, bem?

Uma ou mais mestiças, damphyrs, haviam feito sexo com ele, se alimentado do sangue dele por pelo menos dois ou três dias e com certeza uma delas deu um pouco de seu sangue pra ele, garantindo que ele não morresse, mas também o marcando, o tornando rastreável na próxima vez em que ela sentisse necessidade de sangue, coisa esta que não vai parar até que ele morra! Ou até que esta cretina morra, ao menos!

Eu queria ter contado isso imediatamente à Hell, porém Joseph me pediu que eu não fizesse tal coisa, porque Helena estava resolvendo no momento problemas muito maiores que uma mestiça inconseqüente, mas deixou Mariana, a esposa de Patrick e também uma loba, responsável pela segurança dele, assim como também Darius disse que deixaria um agente protecional de plantão para nos proteger. Jasper disse que iria falar com o responsável da área para localizarem e punir às tais mestiças e seu "pai". Até aí tudo bem, fiquei mais calma, ainda mais que Alice garantiu que ele estaria bem em mais uns dias e que as mestiças o deixariam em paz, por enquanto.

Então hoje, nem bem havíamos terminado ao café, aberto aos presentes sobre a árvore e nos despedido dos meus pais e irmãos que haviam ido para o aeroporto e a campainha tocou. Com Maria a empregada da casa, de folga para as festas, Mariana correu até a porta e ao abri-la, lá estavam Joseph e a esposa, sorridentes e nos convidando para passarmos o dia fora em uma festa de natal. Nos dividimos em enormes carros pilotados por eles e fomos parar em fronte a um grande prédio em East Village.

_- Que lugar é este?_- perguntou Patrick que estava no mesmo carro guiado por Luna comigo, Eric e Mariana.

_- Esta é a sede!_- respondeu ela animada e pelo que me consta, ele parece aceitar muito bem que a esposa dele é uma imortal que vira um enorme lobo e obedece aos meus "filhos"! Mundinho pequeno..._- Tod!_- disse ao avistar um enorme cara e correu para abraçá-lo enquanto ainda desembarcávamos.

_- 'Mariana! Seja bem vinda, minha amiga!'_- disse em uma língua que não entendi, mas me pareceu ser a língua natal dela, português, e acho que eles eram velhos amigos._- 'Quando você esteve aqui para se registrar eu estava fora! É a primeira vez que você vêm nos visitar, estava na hora, já!'_- riram, ela respondeu alguma coisa, então ele virou-se para nós._- Este é o teu marido?_- agora eu entendi o que ele disse e apontou para Patrick._- Tod Ulley, xerife da área sul de NY._- estendeu a mão cumprimentando-o.

_- Patrick Keats, prazer. Este é meu filho, Eric Ford._- disse Patrick retribuindo o gesto.

_- Já conhecemos a família Ford, eles são do apreço de nossa rainha e conselheiro._- disse nos olhando de cima, obviamente porque era enorme, mas sua voz tinha o tom relaxado._- Sejam bem vindos, partiremos em alguns instantes, primeiro faremos o registro de transito de vocês para a segurança de todos. Por favor, entrem em nossa casa, vocês devem estar com frio, será rápido garanto, e também divertido, claro!_- indicou com o braço e no lado de dentro outros enormes caras abriram as portas para nós.

_- Ótimo, em que estamos metidos agora?_- resmungou tia Camila antes de entrar na minha frente.

Foi algo como esquisito, o tempo que passamos ali, porque não há outra definição que eu possa dar. Nos levaram até uma salinha, onde tiraram fotos nossas e pediam dados de identificação que digitavam rapidamente em um computador e minutos depois nos davam um crachá com aquela foto tirada, assim como os nossos nomes e o "lobo responsável"! Em minhas lembranças de minha vida como Indira Mentz eu jamais tinha sido tão organizada com estes tipos de coisas ou tinha conhecimento de que o governo de Ülric, meu irmão, fosse assim organizado...

Haviam outras pessoas também esperando na outra sala para onde fomos mandados em seguida, muitas crianças segurando bonequinhos nas mãos, como barbies, até cheguei a perguntar o que era e Luna disse que eram bonequinhas de Helena, dos filhos, que principalmente as crianças eram loucas por ela e estavam todos realmente excitados, ansiosos pela tal festa para onde estávamos indo.

_- Olá!_- senti me cutucarem e me virei.

_- Tyler!_- o abracei bem apertado, não o via desde a festa de Nanda em Paris._- Nossa, como você ta? Por onde você andou?_

_- Los Angeles! Estava hospedado na casa do tio Justin, acabando a produção do single, gravando meu vídeo-clipe, dá pra imaginar? Tudo super corrido! Acabamos de chegar de lá, tio Justin veio junto conosco, meu pai tem que autorizar..._- e cutucou meu crachá e eu devo ter feito uma cara bem estranha, e ele sorriu fofo, Tyler beija bem, é querido, mas é novinho e excitado com toda esta coisa de se tornar um grande musico, não dá pra exigir muito dele._- Meu pai é o xerife da área norte de NY. Kath, eu também sou um lobo, nasci um lobo, meus pais é que foram transformados._- apontou para o casal que estava com Justin Bigarella que falava animadamente com Luna.

_- Ah, saquei... e pra onde vamos? Ou a festa vai ser aqui mesmo?_- perguntei.

_- Vamos à reserva quileute pra festa de natal dos lobos, mas como você pode ver há alguns bruxos também.._- apontou para mais alguns._- Todas as sedes se organizam e podem levar certo numero de pessoas à festa que por segurança e por espírito de integração sempre acontece em um lugar diferente. Ano passado foi na África do sul, no ano interior na França... bem, como meu pai e Tod já estão aqui, logo, logo estaremos lá!_- disse animado.

_- Como?_- perguntou Eric ao se aproximar de nós.

_- Ora, mágica!_- disse Tyler.

_- Nem sei por que eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de perguntar..._- resmungou Eric que pelo visto hoje havia acordado com o pé esquerdo, ou estava apenas apreensivo por encontrar Nanda e ao namorado dela de novo.

Bem, não me pergunte como, mas menos de um minuto depois as coisas tremeram um pouco, inclusive sobre nossos pés e quando a porta reabriu lá havia outro cara enorme!

_- Olá pessoal, bom dia! Sou Paul, bem vindos à reserva quileute! Divirtam-se!_- e as pessoas começaram a sair porta afora, principalmente as crianças, perguntando por Hell.

...

A área da reserva fora arrumada como uma grande quermesse, com churrasco, jogos, música, brinquedos e gente pra dedéu! O tempo estava menos nublado que de costume, a temperatura por volta dos 10 graus, um agradável dia de inverno e Joseph guiou sua comitiva até a área de piquenique onde alguns Cullen ocupavam uma mesa, protegidos por alguns quileutes, mas tudo tranqüilo.

_- Ah, finalmente um rosto conhecido!_- disse Camila ao avistar Edward._- Doutor!_

_- Camila! Como vai?_- perguntou ele ao cumprimentá-la.

_- Papai! Ondi ta mamã?_- perguntou a pequena Marie que estava sentadinha sobre o tampo da mesa brincando com uma "Boneca Hell" que ela havia ganhado de natal.

_- Mamãe logo vem, filha.._- respondeu ele acarinhando o rostinho da filha, apaixonado por ela.

_- Essa pequenina é tua?_- perguntou Camila.

_- Sim, minha e de Helena. Marie, esta é Camila, ela é irmã do tio Joseph, é também mãe do Eric.._- disse Edward para a menina que até ser mencionado o nome de Eric pouco prestava atenção na humana.

_- Eric! Papai, ondi ta mano?_- perguntou ansiosa apertando a boneca nas mãozinhas e Edward apontou na direção em que Eric estava._- Posso ir papai? Mimi quer mostrar o auau que ganhou do tio Mumu!_- e ficou pulando sobre o tampo da mesa, mesmo com Edward tentando acalmá-la.

_- Eu a levo, vô._- disse Tony._- Vem comigo Mimi!_- e Marie logo foi para o colo do sobrinho._- Com licença.._- disse e saiu brincando a criança.

_- Seu neto, este rapaz?_- perguntou Isadora.

_- Sim senhora. Tenho um casal de netos, filhos de minha filha mais velha, fruto do meu primeiro casamento..._- respondeu Edward._- E você Camila? Vejo que parece bem, suas cores voltaram totalmente..._

_- É, doutor, me sinto bem!_- respondeu Camila.

_- Fico feliz por você._- disse ele.

...

_- Mano! Mano!_- dizia Marie estendendo os bracinhos para Eric que estava ainda um pouco longe deles.

_- Marie, espera, você vai acabar caindo assim!_- disse Tony tentando controlá-la, então desistindo e a pondo no chão, e ela saiu rapidamente em direção a Eric, chamando-o, derrubando até a sua boneca no chão que Tony recolheu antes que alguém pisasse em cima.

_- Oi pequena, você cresceu!_- disse Eric se ajoelhando pra ver à criança.

_- Você ta dodói mano?_- perguntou Marie passando as mãozinhas no rosto dele e ele sorriu envergonhado._- Não fica tiste, mamã vai cuidar de você, vai sim..._

_- Eu sei que vai._- disse ele resolvendo não contrariar a menina._- Você sabe onde ela está?_

_- Baixinha, como você é linda.._- disse Darius também se abaixando ao lado deles._- Você é a filhinha de Helena, não é? Onde está tua mamãe, esse tio aqui quer desejar um feliz natal pra ela!_

_- Mimi num sabe! Mimi tem fome e mamãe num ta aqui!_- disse a garotinha fazendo beicinho._- Mano, tio Mumu me deu um auau! Qué vê? Eu não posso morder ele, só da beijinho e fazer carinho..._- disse ela demonstrando batendo na cabeça de Eric.

_- Filhotinha, mamãe disse carinho, assim você vai deixar um galo na cabeça dele! E não pense que me esqueci, eu sei que você está com fome!_- disse Hell aparecendo no meio do grupo de surpresa.

_- Mamã!_- disse Marie felicíssima escalando o corpo de Hell e a abraçando.

_- Oi filhotinha, gostosinha!_- e fez cócegas na menininha que riu com gosto_. – Oi pessoal, sejam bem vindos! Espero que gostem de agitação, porque é o que mais teremos hoje por aqui!_

_- Deus, senhora!_- disse Mariana ajoelhando-se na frente de Hell._- Pra mim, é uma honra estar em sua presença!_- e vários outros lobos repetiram o gesto dela, incluindo crianças e alguns bruxos, para a surpresa dos humanos.

_- Mariana, por favor, levante-se.._- disse Hell acarinhando o ombro da loba._- Levantem-se todos, agradeço tanto respeito e carinho, mas hoje eu sou apenas mais uma de vocês, meus queridos, sou principalmente uma mãe que se não amamentar sua cria logo ficará em maus lençóis! Marie, espere só um instante, filha!_- disse já que a menina estava tentando acessar seu peito através da roupa que ela estava usando._- Sintam-se em vossas casas, os quileutes fizeram uma linda festa, inscrevam-se nas atividades e divirtam-se, prometo que logo volto pra partilhar com vocês, com licença.._- e chamou Tony que estava conversando com Tyler e Kath que estava encantada com a boneca de Marie que tinha em mãos._- Tony, querido, acompanhe nossos amigos, mostre as coisas a eles, eu vou amamentar tua tia antes que ela me deixe nua..._- riu._- Ainda tenho mais umas ordens pra passar, os jogos logo irão começar no campo, eu os encontrarei lá... Kath, se quiser eu mando uma coleção de bonecas pra você.._

_- Sério? Ah eu quero!_- disse ela animada.

_- Tyler, depois eu quero saber como foram os teus dias em L.A, ta!_- e deu um beijo na testa do garoto.

_- Sim, madrinha!_- respondeu Tyler e logo Hell sumiu no ar com a filha e Tony chamou o grupo para segui-lo.

...

**ZackPOV.**

**Fim da tarde.**

_- Theo, onde está meu avô? Por que ele não veio com você ontem?_- ouvi Hell perguntar ao meu avô e ela estava parecendo um pouco nervosa.

_- Eu não sei onde ele está, querida, você conhece teu avô e seus mistérios, não? Não se preocupe com aquele bruxo velho, quem sabe ele está nos preparando uma surpresa, ou foi buscar um presente bem lindo pra você? Uma coisa tão bonita quanto esta..._- e aumentou com sua varinha uma caixa de jóia com cobertura de veludo.

_- Theo, é pra mim?_- perguntou ela parecendo surpresa.

_- Minha bisneta pode ser hoje uma linda loba maior de idade, mas eu, Zack e Carolina não a teríamos se não fosse por você.. é uma jóia de família e você também é uma Swift, aceite.._- disse meu avô abrindo a caixa para mostrar o conteúdo a ela.

_- Por Merlin! Theodore, é lindo!_- disse ela ao colocar a mão sobre a boca e deslizar os dedos da outra mão no conteúdo da caixa.

_- Certamente não tão lindo quanto você, meu amor._- eu disse ao me aproximar._- Posso?_

_- Namorado! Zack, você sabia?_- perguntou.

_- Claro que ele sabia._- respondeu meu avô enquanto eu pegava o colar._- Foi ele quem escolheu..._

_- Verdes como seus olhos..._- eu disse enquanto fechava o fecho ao redor de seu pescoço que beijei, assim como seu rosto e ela ficou corada, mas me beijou também.

_- É uma linda jóia, obrigada._- e abraçou meu avô, depois me beijou de novo._- Theo, sem querer ser chata, mas já sendo, ligue pro meu avô, ele não me atende.. provavelmente ele está com alguma namorada nova, e não me atende por vergonha.._

_- Claro, eu ligo.._- confirmou meu avô._- E não precisa nos agradecer, você tem tanto ou mais direitos sobre estas jóias do que eu ou Zack!Você e Joseph!_

_- Faremos o seguinte, então.. eu e Hell deixaremos nossas partes para Indira e Nanda! Certo?_- disse Joseph ao se aproximar também ostentando um antigo relógio de bolso que tinha ganhado de mim de meu avô.

_- E para os nossos demais filhotinhos!_- disse Hell apontando pra mim.

_- Mais bisnetos pra mim?_- disse meu avô.

_- Mas é claro! Muitos mais!_- eu disse apertando Hell em meus braços.

...

Ficamos apenas mais uma hora por ali, a festa tinha tudo pra seguir noite adentro, mas resolvemos voltar pra casa, principalmente os vampiros, porque os lobos queriam se divertir entre eles, mas parecia que só nos incomodaríamos mais...

_- Uh! Alguém não dispensou à caça direito?_- perguntou Garrett com cara de nojo ao descer do carro, a mesma cara de nojo que os demais vampiros faziam que também desembarcavam, mas não sei se eu estava longe demais pra sentir algum cheiro ruim, mas parecia não afetar à Hell ou à Marie que dormia em seu colo._- Definitivamente há uma carcaça apodrecendo por aqui!_- tapou o nariz.

_- Não se aproximem da casa!_- disse Edward._- Há algo estranho. Emmett, Jasper..._- apontava e indicava direções aos vampiros, enquanto eu fui pra perto das crianças e Byrdie de Hell.

_- Não há nada de estranho..._- disse Hell._- Frederic!_- chamou falando mais alto e todos olhamos pra ela sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, pra pouco depois, ouvirmos o som de algo, alguém saindo da mata, mas eu não conseguia olhar pra aquela direção sem ficar enjoado._- Fred, abaixe a guarda, sim! Eles são minha família, há crianças aqui..._- disse ela olhando naquela direção.

_- Me desculpe, costume._- disse uma voz masculina e a sensação de enjôo diminuiu e eu finalmente pude olhar na direção da voz, e não fui o único.

_- Obrigada. O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre o sangue humano, Fred? Você bebeu sangue humano de novo, não foi?_- falou impaciente e o vampiro pareceu realmente envergonhado.

_- Sim, mas eu não cacei! Eu peguei, peguei no banco de sangue como você me disse pra fazer, eu cacei humanos minha vida toda..._- disse ele.

_- Está certo, eu só não quero você caçando por aqui._- disse ela.

_- E você, quem é?_- perguntou Eliazar interessado._- Seu poder, é incrível! Carlisle, através do psicológico e do físico ele mantém as pessoas afastadas! O tempo todo? Quem te criou?_

_- Humanos quando dormem não são influenciados, lobos num grau menor... meu nome é Fred, e eu.._- estava respondendo, mas o enjôo foi voltando até Helena olhar pra ele.

_- Frederic não gosta muito de gente, mas eu diria que até agora ele tem sido uma boa surpresa._- disse Hell._- Eu o contratei, mas ele também está fazendo este trabalho de boa vontade, ele manterá Takeshi afastado de todos, principalmente de Karlla, Arthur e Elizabeth. Karlla, eu não gostaria de te dizer isso, mas ele tem de ser parado, pro isso que em alguns dias eu irei atrás dele._- disse Hell e Karlla desviou os olhos marejados dela.

_- Eu vou junto com você._- disse Peter.

_- Não. Ninguém vai comigo, principalmente não você, filho. Cuide de Karlla e dos teus filhos que eu como tua mãe cuido de você e é bom que me obedeça_.- disse Hell e mesmo contrariado Peter aceitou o que ela disse.

_- Mas filha, como você sabe disso? Takeshi está sendo procurado por todo o mundo sem sucesso!_- disse Esme evidentemente nervosa._- E esse rapaz... Você vai deixá-lo cuidar dos teus netos?_

_- Vou. Ele não é tão perigoso, mãe. Frederic é apenas arredio, não chega a ter uma má índole..._- e o vampiro olhava pra ela como de Hell fosse uma santa num altar, adorava-a, quem evidentemente não estava gostando era Edward, o que acabou contagiando a nós quatro._- Fred foi trazido até mim por Bree Tanner, lembram dela?_- perguntou aos Cullen._- Fred e Bree eram amigos..._

_- Bree..._- disse Carlisle pensativo até estalar os olhos, assim como Edward que veio se aproximando furioso._- O grupo de neófitos de Victória! Esta Bree foi àquela se rendeu a nós!_- e todos ficaram surpresos.

_- A menina que os Volturi mataram! Mas eu não me lembro de você, você escapou? Helena, não seja irresponsável, quem te garante que ele não tenha criado mais neófitos pra nos atacar?_- acusou Jasper e o enjôo voltou de novo com força total e Helena que já não estava muito feliz, fechou a cara de vez.

_- Fred, por favor.. eles não vão chegar perto._- disse e o enjôo diminuiu de novo._ - E não Jasper, ele não vai nos atacar. Fred sequer participou da luta, ele nunca veio até aqui, ele passou estes últimos 47 anos cagando pra vocês e continuaria cagando se não tivesse sido trazido até mim por Bree e como eu disse, eles eram amigos._

_- Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo, Helena._- disse Fred.

_- Não é a mim que você vai decepcionar se resolver ir embora agora, Frederic.. e também não é a mim a quem você vai responder por suas ações..._- disse Hell.

_- Ele é o vampiro que estava em Seattle?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Sim._- disse Edward rosnando e Hell olhou torto pra ele.

_- Então o tal feitiço realmente funcionou, amor?_- perguntou Byrdie que até então andava meio duvidoso de que o tal feitiço do Nubili Corpus havia funcionado.

_- Não, bonitinho, eu só saio atrás dela por aí porque eu adoro ser um encosto!_- disse a azeda Dama Cinzenta surgindo do nada ao lado de Hell e Bernard apertou os olhos pra ela, ele a odeia e ela só pega no pé dele, é engraçado._- Peter, meu querido, você tem uma mãe e tanto! Sabe, se vivos estivessem, a maioria dos Kolestons te abandonaria à própria sorte, eles eram tão enjoados!_- rolou os olhos._- E onde estão teus irmãos? Onde está Claudia, William...?_- ela detesta Bernard, mas gosta das crianças e tem adoração por Helena, isso é obvio.

_- Ainda estão na festa, Dama... E eu conheço muito bem a teimosa de mãe que tenho._- respondeu Peter.

_- Teimosa sim, mas a criatura mais amorosa que eu conheço!_- disse a D.C. e Hell revirou os olhos pra ela.

_- Helena, eu já te disse que me bajular gratuitamente não vai fazer com que eu te libere mais cedo..._- disse Hell e as pessoas riram._- Bem, eu vou entrar e colocar minha bichinha na caminha dela.. por favor, chamem aos outros, eu tenho algo a mostrar pra vocês... Emm, ursão, gostou da tua pista de boliche?_- perguntou enquanto entravamos na casa.

_- Ta brincando, amor? Lobinha, eu adorei minha pista de boliche! Obrigado!_- e a beijou._- Vamos jogar mais tarde?_

_- Valendo grana? Claro!_- respondeu ela.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**demorei mas postei um cap grandão!**

**nos albuns do picasa tem vaaarias fotos novas e vou colocar agora**

**a do colar e a da sede de NY**

**no proximo, musiquinha!**

**eeee**

**ateh breve!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**

**P.s: Nanda, já leu o livro? Adry, este cap é pra vc tah! fica boa logo!**

**Ahh, se alguém mais quiser o livro em PDF da bree, me manda um e-mail q eu mando p vc!**

**Agora, fui!**

**XoXo!**


	77. As Time Goes By 1

PARTE 10 (I)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 78 – Aceitar e Acreditar**

**Duas semanas depois, primeira semana de Janeiro de 2053, em algum lugar do mundo.**

_- Oi baby.._- disse o homem com um sorriso aliviado.

_- Oi.._- disse ela cansadamente, ainda muito zonza._- Mas.._

_- Sshh, fique quietinha, procure descansar, eu cuidarei de você agora, prometo não sair de perto de você, não irei embora._- disse ele acarinhando seu rosto com delicadeza.

_- Você também disse isso da ultima vez._- balbuciou ela mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos._- No entanto você, você foi embora._- tentou se mover para sair de perto dele mas todo seu corpo doía, ardia muito, ela estava fraca demais.

_- Helena, fique quieta, por favor!_- disse ele sendo enérgico e segurando-a no lugar._- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, eu também não, já disse que cuidarei de você!_

_- Eu te odeio._- disse ela usando toda a força que tinha para encará-lo e firmar sua voz.

_- Eu nem por um segundo acredito nisso._- disse ele sorrindo de lado.

_- É a verdade, Northman. Acredite e aceite._- disse ela furiosa.

_- Hell, se você me odiasse tanto quanto diz, eu certamente já estaria morto e obviamente você não mais usaria a marca élfica que dividimos. Você é doce demais pra odiar alguém, você sequer odeia àquele cara, quem quer que seja ele, porque senão ele também estaria morto._- disse Northman a ela e Hell lembrou-se do porque tinha acabado ali daquele jeito, sujeita às vontades de seu antigo professor, o motivo, Takeshi Shirriro, e ela mesmo sem conseguir mover-se girou os olhos ao redor procurando por ele.

_- Eu não o estou vendo, onde ele está? O que foi que você fez com ele?_- perguntou Hell entre dentes, sentindo dor.

_- Nada, apenas o deixei em frente a um hospital, eles que são humanos que se entendam e cuidem dele, eu cuido de você. Quem era ele pra receber tanta atenção assim?_- perguntou curioso.

_- Sogro do meu filho Peter._- Hell se engasgou um pouco._- Você não o conheceu.. Você está ferido? Há sangue em você..._

_- Dei um pouco do meu sangue pra você, foi o que te acordou._- disse ele.

_- Você não devia ter feito isso, eu não quero nada que tenha a ver com você._- disse ela.

_- Tarde demais pra isso._- disse ele e Hell apertou os olhos.

_- E ele, o homem estava vivo quando você o levou ao hospital?_

_- Sim, estava, agora descanse, a energia que você tem agora não vai durar muito._- disse ele ajeitando-a para pega-la no colo e ela resmungava de dor enquanto ele estava achando tudo muito divertido._- Pare de me xingar, prometo que cuidarei de você e a dor logo passará!_- levantou o queixo dela para si e beijou sua boca delicadamente enquanto se levantavam do chão, e quanto se separaram ela resmungou e lhe xingou um pouco mais e ele sorriu._- Você continua muito resmungona e ainda mais irresponsável do que era, mas continua linda.._- e a beijou de novo.

_- Pare com isso, Northman!_- disse ela ainda com os lábios comprimidos contra os dele.

_- Tenho que aproveitar que você não tem nenhuma condição de me jogar longe... A propósito, você poderia ter morrido, usando a quantidade de energia que usou naquele homem..._- disse ele.

_- Bom, então não seria a primeira vez, ou a quarta, acho._- disse ela cheia de dor, resmungando e desviando o olhar do intrigante tom de azul dos olhos dele._- E se eu sou tão irresponsável quanto você diz, é tudo culpa do meu professor, que ao invés de terminar de me ensinar foi embora sem deixar rastro nenhum me deixando completamente perdida._

_- Sejamos sinceros, você não ficaria comigo e também não podemos ficar juntos de qualquer maneira, por muito tempo, digo, e eu também tenho uma vida que não é apenas você, então eu resolvi ir embora antes que as coisas entre nós... _

_- É, brilhante idéia, percebe-se que você não me conhece mesmo... Eu te odeio._- disse ela como uma criança birrenta._- Te odeio!_

_- Aham, ta, você mente muito mal, meu amor.._

_- Espere até eu me recuperar e arrancar teu coração, elfo!_- disse ela encarando-o com uma expressão dolorida.

_- Certo, desde que você fique comigo durante este tempo.._- disse ele beijando-a de novo e ela o mordeu desta vez ferindo seu lábio, mesmo assim ele riu._- Só vou te beijar de novo quando você estiver desacordada, portanto fique quieta, eu vou te levar pra minha casa._- e pouco tempo depois ambos sumiram em um redemoinho.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

_I've been searching for a reason_

Estou buscando uma razão

_And I'm running out of time_

E estou ficando sem tempo

_I can fell that it's the season_

Sinto que é tempo

_It's time to make up my mind_

É tempo de ajeitar as coisas

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do_

Mas não posso realmente dizer o que farei

_There're so many thoughts in my head_

Porque há tampas coisas na minha cabeça

_There're two roads to walk down and one Road to choose_

Há dois caminhos e eu devo escolher um deles

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've Said_

Por isso estou pensando no que você disse

_Thinking over the things..._

Pensando sobre aquilo

_I'm thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_The things that you've Said_

Pensando no que você disse

_And I'm thinking over_

Estou pensando naquilo

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over the things_

_Pensando naquilo_

_Am I ready for forever?_

Estou realmente pronta pro "pra sempre"?

_Oh, God, show me a sign_

Oh, Deus, me mande um sinal

'_Cause IF we're to be together_

Porque se realmente devemos ficar juntos

_Then it's got to be divine_

Têm de ser divino

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do_

Mas não posso realmente lhe dizer o que vou fazer

_There're so many thoughts in my head_

Há tantas coisas na minha cabeça

_There're two roads to walk down and one Road to choose_

Há dois caminhos e tenho de escolher um deles

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've Said_

E ando pensando no que você disse

_Thinking over the things..._

Ando pensando

_I'm thinking over_

Estou pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_The things that you've Said_

No que você disse

_And I'm thinking over_

Estou pensando naquilo

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over the things_

Pensando naquilo

_He wants to marry me_

Ele quer se casar comigo

_Carry me far away_

Cuidar de mim

_He wants to Love me for life_

Quer me amar por toda a vida

_He wants to be with me_

Quer estar comigo

_Every morning I awake_

Toda a manhã em que eu acordar

_He wants to hold me through the night_

E me abraçar durante a noite

_Father, which way should I go?_

Deus, que caminho devo seguir?

_I cannot clearly see_

Porque não consigo ver claramente

_Oh, I Love him so_

Oh, eu o amo tanto

_But only you know IF he is the one for me_

Mas apenas o senhor sabe se ele é perfeito pra mim

_Thinking over the things that you've Said_

E ando pensando no que você disse

_I'm thinking over_

Ando pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Only you know IF he's the one for me_

E só o senhor sabe se ele é perfeito pra mim

_I can't really tell you_

Eu não posso realmente dizer

_What I'm gonna do_

O que vou fazer

_There're so many thoughts in my head_

Há tantas coisas na minha cabeça

_There're two roads to walk down_

Há dois caminhos para seguir

_And one Road to choose_

E um para escolher

_So, I'm thinking over_

Portanto, estou pensando

_The things that you've Said_

Pensando naquilo que você disse

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_Thinking over_

Pensando

_._

O que Helena nos mostrou na noite de 25 de dezembro eu jamais vou esquecer, porque o presente que ela nos deu foi muito maior do que jóias incrustadas de pedras preciosas, dinheiro, carros, animais exóticos, ou pistas de boliche encantadas dentro de armários... ela nos deu a demonstração de seu novo poder, mas acima de tudo e todos os dias, ela nos dá provas de seu amor...

**Flashback.**

Meus pequenos e Marie foram diretamente dormir depois de um dia de farra com os lobos e depois de nosso encontro tenso com aquele novo vampiro e eu e minha sogra os colocamos em suas caminhas no quarto das crianças, enquanto os demais ficaram no andar inferior chamando pelos demais que ainda estavam na festa de La Push. Eu desci antes de Hell e quando ela desceu para nos encontrar não usava nada mais que uma roupa de ginástica confortável e tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, veio bebendo uma bolsa de sangue humano diretamente da embalagem e todos já estavam ali esperando por ela.

_- Que bom que estão todos aqui, vamos lá pra fora!_- disse dispensando a embalagem vazia no lixo de reciclagem e saiu para os jardins dos fundos. Lá fora, encostado em uma pedra perto do rio estava o tal vampiro novo, acompanhado da fantasma azulada amiga de Pete._- Helena, tudo certo?_- a fantasma acenou que sim._- Fred? Achou confortável às acomodações que providenciei pra você?_- perguntou e o vampiro acenou que sim. Havia uma barraca mágica montada à certa distancia da casa. Aquele vampiro parecia não ter vergonha de olhar tão gulosamente pra Helena até mesmo em nossa presença, eu fiquei com vergonha por ela, sinceramente, mas ela não dava muita bola pra ele, apesar de estar mais perto dele do que nós conseguíamos. Edward freqüentemente o encarava e rosnava, acho que as sensações de asco não impediam que ele lesse a mente do tal vampiro, e nem precisava tal poder pra saber no que obviamente ele estava pensando._- Easy, Ed._- disse Hell encarando ao marido que ficou resmungando._- Nanda, use suas projeções e veja se não há nenhum abelhudo de olho, preciso me concentrar um pouco..._

_- Limpo, mãe._- disse Fernanda depois de um tempo.

_- Mãe, o que você pretende? O que você anda aprontando?_- perguntou Woody, Pete mesmo estressado como anda ultimamente também se preocupa com o irmão e disse que ele anda quase quicando de tanta preocupação com a mãe._- Eu não gosto nada quando você fica com estes seus mistérios!_- Hell apenas sorriu pra ele e logo estava na frente do filho, acarinhando seu rosto, ajeitando seus cabelos revoltos atrás de suas orelhas, enquanto Woody abaixava a cabeça pra ela.

_- William, filho, olhe pra mim... nunca abaixe os olhos em minha presença, você é meu príncipe herdeiro, meu filho._- e Woody levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam marejados._- Querido, eu agradeço que você se preocupe comigo, mas não questione meus métodos, eu sei o que faço, ou ao menos gosto de pensar que sei..._- sorriu envergonhada._- Seus cabelos são tão desorganizados quanto os meus, meu lobinho..._- passou de novo as mãos na cabeça dele pra tentar ajeitar aos fios._- Mas eu, ao menos agora não estou sendo "misteriosa", eu apenas pretendo mostrar-lhes o que, melhor, quem o feitiço do Nubili Corpus trouxe até mim. Eu estarei bem sim, não fique assim ansioso..._- disse ela respondendo aos pensamentos do filho, já que ele não falava nada, só parecia nervoso e chorava um pouco, mas ela secou seu rosto e depois roçou seu nariz ao dele, beijinhos de esquimó, como eles fazem quando estão transformados nos gigantescos lobos que também são e se tocam os focinhos em sinal de afeto, coisa que eu sempre achei fofo e repito com os meus filhos. E logo todos os irmãos estavam mais próximos deles e eu nem tinha notado que Pete havia me levado pra perto._- Bem filhotes, não vamos perder o foco_!

Em silencio ela deu passos para trás se afastando dos filhos e indo para mais ou menos o centro daquele nosso grupo e gradativamente ficamos também em silencio, enquanto ela respirava profundamente de olhos fechados.

Não mais que de repente Helena começou a planar e seus cabelos voavam pra todos os lados assim como suas roupas e ela parecia estar em meio à um vendaval, mesmo que não estivéssemos sentindo vento algum, então ela disse quatro palavras que obviamente nenhum de nós entendeu à parte Fernanda.

_- Love, Angel, Music, Baby._- traduziu Nanda._- Que estranho._- resmungou.

Mas ESTRANHO, com letras maiúsculas ocorreu quando feixes de luz saíram diretamente do corpo de Helena, luzes estas que cegaram à todos momentaneamente, e ouvi Alice, Jasper e Edward comentando sobre uma visão que ela tivera dias atrás...

Mas foi só depois que nos acostumamos com aquele clarão que percebemos a presença de dezenas de pessoas azuladas e translúcidas como a Dama Cinzenta de Hogwarts. E o ar à nossa volta gradativamente foi ficando mais gelado e Hell continuava lá, planando a três palmos do chão e nos olhava com os olhos completamente brancos.

_- Porra! Mas que merda é essa?_- berrou Jacob dando uns passos pra trás, afinal víamos formas azuladas, mas nenhuma delas era distinta, algumas delas estavam entre nós e ele deu passos pra trás com a família e passou entre uma das figuras e tremeu de frio.

_- Ah, olá!_- disse a figura que ele tinha acabado de atravessar, tornando-se completamente distinta, quase tangível e ela era igual à Hell, o que quase fez os olhos dele saltarem das orbitas e todos estávamos chocados, obvio!_- Cuidado por onde anda, amigo! Eu sou Ivanka, Ivanka Koleston! Feliz Natal!_- disse a fantasma alegremente._- Hey, não precisa brilhar desse jeito! Não tenha medo de mim!_- apertou os olhos.

_- Deus do céu! Mas como é possível? Vocês, você é igual à Hell!_- disse Nessie se aproximando um pouco da figura, esticando o dedo para tocá-la o mesmo que fazia a sorridente fantasma.

_- Sim,elas são bem parecidas..._- disse uma voz masculina que logo ganhou forma definida para a surpresa de todos, principalmente para os filhos de Hell e Joseph.

_- DaDa!_- disseram os cinco emocionados.

_- Karlla, é meu avô!_- disse Pete, choroso ao lado dos irmãos que não sabiam direito o que fazer, mas Joseph cortou a frente deles afobadamente.

_- Peter!_- exclamou Joseph.

_- Joseph!_- disse o fantasma de braços abertos. _– Venham, podem se aproximar, minha menina garante o contato!_- e Joseph foi diretamente até ele sem medo algum e já o abraçou chorando._- Obrigado por cuidar da minha filha, meu amigo._

_- Pete, você é gelado.._- disse Joseph segurando em ambas as mãos o rosto do fantasma que lhe sorria._- E sou eu quem agradeço todos os dias pela confiança que você teve em mim... Por Merlin, Peter! Veja o que ela é capaz de fazer! Ela trouxe você até aqui!_

_- Ela é especial, meu caro... e como percebe, eu não vim sozinho... nada acontece ao acaso amigo, procure às explicações nas profecias.._- deu uma piscadinha discreta como se ambos tivessem algum tipo de código e Pete pareceu muito interessado ao meu lado._- Meus netos..._- disse o fantasma virando-se para nossa direção e lá planando Hell deu uma grunhida fazendo com que todos ficássemos estáticos.

_- Filha! Deus, ela está bem?_- perguntou Esme evidentemente preocupada com Hell.

_- Sim, está, está feliz._- disse Jasper.

_- Honrados Cullen..._- disse o fantasma de Peter Koleston fazendo uma pequena reverencia._- Também agradeço à vocês, a cada um de vocês, por amarem e cuidarem tão bem de minha filha..._- e Carlisle também fez uma reverencia à ele.

_- É ela quem cuida de nós na maioria das vezes, senhor!_- disse Tony falando impulsivamente, depois olhando pro chão, envergonhado e uma divertida risada ecoou, depois deu forma à outra figura masculina.

_- Olá.. Antony, Isabel, Jacob...eu sou Ülric Mentz, de quem descende a ligação de vocês com minha sobrinha..._- e os três ficaram emocionados olhando para o azulado._- Eu gostaria de vê-los em suas formas de lobo, posso?_- e sorrindo, os três se transformaram rapidamente._- William Black... minha descendente fez muito bem em ter se casado com você._- disse e Billy sorriu orgulhoso enquanto fazia uma reverencia, às vezes todos esquecemos que ele se chama William também!_- Dê minhas sinceras lembranças às tuas gêmeas e aos teus outros netos em meu nome, estou realmente orgulhoso de que meu sangue continue correndo em lobos tão fortes._- e acarinhou os focinhos dos três lobos que tremeram de frio, abanando o rabo._- Joseph, você e minha querida sobrinha herdaram o espírito guerreiro e sagaz de minha irmã caçula e vocês, meus sobrinhos netos.._- reverenciou aos filhos de Helena._- Nossa raça quase foi extinta, mas ao mesmo tempo, a mãe de vocês o que melhor aconteceu para os lobos do mundo todo, precisávamos de renovação... William, Robert, Fernanda, continuem o bom trabalho e exemplo dela. Peter, Claudia.. também estou orgulhoso._

_- Assim como eu._- disse uma mulher que se fez ver ao lado do tal Ülric.

_- Eva!_- disse Zack e ela sorriu delicadamente pra ele, acenando discretamente e ao lado dela surgiu outra figura feminina.

_- Viu como estou em boa companhia, querido?_- disse esta forma nova, só que esta todos nós conhecíamos, era dona Carolina, avó de Zack e esposa de Theodore e ambos ficaram emocionadíssimos.

_- Carolina!_- disse Theodore caindo de joelhos e Nanda correu para apoiá-lo, Zack estava petrificado._- Deus, Carolina..._

_- Fique calmo, Ted.._- disse ela ao marido._- Meus queridos, eu estou bem, estou entre amigos aqui, estou feliz de ajudar Helena neste momento tão delicado..._

_- Bisa, você está tão linda..._- disse Nanda emocionada. Dona Carolina havia morrido em decorrência de um derrame cerebral dias antes do aniversario de oito anos de Nanda.

_- Não tanto quanto você, minha menina..._- disse Carolina afagando o rosto da bisneta.

_- Júnior!_- chamou outra mulher um pouco afastada daquele grupo, se fazendo ver em meio à outras indistintas figuras azuladas, chamando nossa atenção enquanto o grupo dos "Swift" continuava reunido. E aquela mulher de trajes antigos não estava sozinha, veio acompanhada de uma menina de não mais de 16 anos e cara de assustada._- Doutor Cullen.._

_- Mãe!_- exclamou Edward correndo até ela para abraçá-la. Logo todos os Cullen estavam reunidos em um novo grupo, ao redor daqueles dois fantasmas.

_- Senhora Masen, Bree.._- disse Carlisle acenando com a cabeça para ambas.

_- Vovó!_- disse Nessie emocionada._- Vô Carlisle tem razão, você e meu pai partilham dos mesmos olhos..._

_- Querida Renesmee..._- afagou o rosto da neta._- Você tem muito do meu filho e de tua mãe também.. Isabella falava muito de você.. Doutor Cullen, senhora Cullen, garotos.. muito obrigada por cuidarem, acolherem e amarem meu filho.._

_- Foi sempre um prazer, senhora Masen!_- respondeu Alice._- Oi Bree!_- disse ela acenando de sua maneira "Alice" de ser para a fantasma que acenou discretamente de volta pra ela.

_- Menina, obrigado por se preocupar conosco à ponto de querer nos ajudar.._- disse Carlisle à fantasma adolescente.

_- Estou apenas devolvendo a gentileza, senhor._- disse a fantasma._- E Fred também precisa de ajuda..._- olhou para trás para o vampiro que continuava lá encostado naquela pedra, mas desviara o olhar guloso de helena para olhar com tristeza e carinho pra ela._- Eu fiquei apenas com uma parte do trabalho e eu diria que foi a parte fácil._

_- E quem ficou com a parte difícil? Hell?_- disse Rosalie em sua habitual "delicadeza" e Emmett cobriu sua boca quando Hell desviou o seu olhar do nada, diretamente para o grupo e foi a primeira vez que ela se mexeu além do grunhido.

Ela encarou diretamente à Rosalie que se encolheu toda, assim como todos os outros. Os demais fantasmas que se faziam ver também pararam com suas demais conversas e senti Pete colocar a mão sobre minha barriga e me empurrar para trás, fui sem protestar.

Hell disse algo que mais uma vez ninguém entendeu e que Nanda traduziu como que ela mandou aos fantasmas voltarem e todos eles acenaram em compreensão sem discutir, se despediram rapidamente de quem lhes interessava e a sensação de frio e luminosidade diminuiu à medida que todos sumiam de nossas visões.

_- Alguns deles são anjos, Rosalie._- disse Nanda pela mãe, traduzindo simultaneamente o que ela dizia._- Outros, são espíritos evoluídos e da ultima vez que chequei, educação servia para todos, mortos ou não._

_- Me.._- ia dizendo Rosalie, envergonhada, mas Hell a cortou, melhor, Fernanda, traduzindo o que a mãe dizia.

_- Eu sou apenas um veículo que por acaso sobreviveu ao processo. Não sou mais nem menos que ninguém, eu apenas sou um portal para eles para este plano, assim como Takeshi é um portal para o plano inferior._- disse Nanda ainda traduzindo e Hell esperou que ela dissesse tudo o que ela tinha dito._- Meu trabalho é apenas me manter viva enquanto eles é que trabalham para fazer com que Takeshi desista, mas está sendo difícil, ele está sob várias influencias, vingando à vários espíritos._

_- Deus do céu!_- disse Clau emocionada, enquanto envergonhada eu baixei minha visão, me sentindo culpada, péssima, e mais uma vez um feixe de luz extrapolou o corpo de Hell, formando uma figura exatamente à minha frente, que delicadamente gelado, levantou meu rosto com as mãos.

_- Mãe!_- eu só chorava e ela me abraçou gelado, mas da mesma forma que sempre fizera e ela estava jovem, bonita, saudável e em muito tempo me senti em casa. _– Mãe, você..._

_- Karlla, escute, eu não vou desistir do teu pai! Eu sei que o homem que eu tanto amei ainda está lá dentro daquele assassino frio! Estamos conseguindo eliminar algumas das influencias que ele vem recebendo, acredite em mim filha, tudo vai dar certo._- disse ela sendo enfática.

_- Eu acredito em você._

_- Esta é minha menina._- beijou minha testa e colocou delicadamente meus cabelos para trás das minhas orelhas._- Saiba que eu estou sempre pertinho de você e dos meus netinhos, querida e estarei lá no dia em que você se casar com Peter, nem que seja de novo... ele é o moço certo pra você... Você será uma noiva tão linda..._

Pouco depois ela sumiu, assim como os demais haviam feito, deixando pela primeira vez em dias uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade em todos e Helena teve de ser amparada quando voltou ao normal, de brancos, seus olhos se tornaram negros de cansaço e fome, mas ela logo estava recuperada e passou uns dias caçando feito maluca para estar forte o suficiente para ir atrás do meu pai, coisa que ela fez há alguns dias atrás.

**Atualmente.**

_- Alô! Terra chamando à futura noiva!_- disse Alice agitando seus bracinhos na minha frente.

Nós viemos para o Rio de Janeiro, para a Ilha Esme para passar o ano novo e foi uma festa linda, eu mesma estava me sentindo renovada depois daquele encontro com minha mãe, pronta pra tudo.

_- Ah, oi Allie! Desculpe, eu estava distraída, então?_- perguntei.

_- Acho que encontrei a data perfeita na Abadia de Westminster em Londres, posso confirmar?_- perguntou com os olhinhos piscantes._- Humm, espera! Por que você quer ir à França?_- perguntou adivinhando minha futura sugestão.

_- É na França que fica a igrejinha dos meus sonhos... linda!_- ri.

_- Tenho certeza, japinha! Ai, adoro casamentos de contos de fada!_- disse a baixinha suspirando.

...

* * *

**n/a: Capizão Grandão!**

**E um personagem novo beeem safadinho!**

**ateh o proximo cap, mas este será bem tristinho **

**E a história de Hell e Northman começa a ser desvendada!**

**Ui!**

**ateh breve!**

**ahhh varias fotinhos novas no picasa!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	78. As Time Goes By 2

PARTE 10 (II)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 79 – O Último Adeus**

**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, Ilha Esme.**

_- Justin, eu não gosto quando você fica me olhando deste jeito, o que você está aprontando?_- perguntou Jude ao amigo àquela manhã._- E ainda por cima, sorrindo! Justin eu te conheço, você deveria estar todo depressivo porque teu outro projeto no qual você estava trabalhando não deu certo e não assim, me olhando com esta tua cara de paisagem!_

_- E quem disse que meu outro projeto não deu certo? Ainda está rolando, mas com menos pressa que antes... Além do mais eu deixei o pessoal da minha produtora acertando à papelada, fazendo os testes de elenco, e continuo contando com você, mas eu fui convidado pra um projeto novo, um projeto fantástico, um irrecusável projeto que vai pedir toda a minha atenção nos próximos meses!_- disse Justin de sua maneira afetada e Jude revirou os olhos pra ele.

_- Pode contar comigo, diretor! Mas acaso eu posso saber que novo projeto excitante é este?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Ainda não, minha querida... Você sabe que eu só comento dos meus excitantes projetos depois que já tenho meus contratos devidamente assinados!_- disse ele dando-lhe um peteleco no nariz e ambos estavam rindo relaxados ao sol quando Esme se aproximou.

_- Garotos, desculpe interromper, mas algo grave aconteceu e precisamos nos retirar por algumas horas, mas por favor, continuem aqui se divertindo e sintam-se à vontade... Não pretendemos demorar. Judith, Justin, vocês poderiam ficar com os gêmeos de Peter, com Marie e com Nina e Greice por enquanto?_- perguntou Esme, nervosa, e com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

_- Claro, Esme! Cuidaremos deles, mas o que houve?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Um acidente automobilístico... Eu confesso que ainda não sei direito o que foi, mas precisam de nossa ajuda, de nossa presença de volta aos EUA, em La Push..._- disse Esme, mas era obvio que ela não queria comentar muito sobre o que estava ocorrendo.

_- Tudo bem._- disse Justin._- Podem ir tranqüilos, nós cuidaremos dos pequenos com gosto, Hell estará lá também?_

_- Não sei, mas espero que sim. Ligaremos mais tarde pra lhes dizerem do que se trata, pra dizer se vamos demorar ou não. Obrigada._- disse ela antes de se retirar e entrar na lareira para voltar a casa Cullen de Forks, para onde os demais já tinham ido.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

**Uma hora antes.**

Eu só soube o que acontecera quando religuei o meu celular àquela manhã, depois de uma caçada noturna e havia várias ligações perdidas de Paul e liguei de volta pra ele.

_- Edward?_- perguntou ele ao atender.

_- Eu mesmo._

_- Edward, humm, ocorreu um acidente grave por aqui, ainda ontem à noite, tentamos contatá-los antes, mas não foi possível, tamanho o choque, nos desculpem.._- disse ele.

_- Saímos para uma cassada ontem à noite, o que houve?_- perguntei, já não gostando muito do que iria ouvir, os quileutes geralmente resolvem seus problemas sozinhos.

_- Um acidente automobilístico. O motorista do ultimo ônibus que sai de Forks para Port Angeles sofreu um mal súbito durante a viagem..._- e sua voz embargou._- O motorista sofreu este mal súbito e teve a infelicidade de bater de frente no automóvel que Billy estava dirigindo e em que estavam também Charlie, Sue, Renée e Phill, eles estavam na estrada, quase chegando, voltando de Seattle, onde.._

_- Onde eles haviam ido fazer uns exames que Seth marcou pra eles no Seattle Grace, eu soube._- completei a frase dele já prevendo o que viria depois._- O que aconteceu com eles, Paul? Eles estão em que hospital? Em Port Angeles? Eu e Carlisle iremos imediatamente para aí, vamos cuidar deles, obrigado por ..._

_- Billy está se recuperando bem, dentro do possível, saiu a pouco de uma extensa cirurgia, os ossos que quebraram colaram errados e ele se feriu bastante mesmo... o Phill, acho que por ser o mais novo e estar protegido pelo airbag ainda foi salvo com vida, mas no caminho aqui pro hospital de Port Angeles sofreu várias paradas cardiorrespiratórias e não estão dando muitas horas a mais de vida pra ele..._- disse Paul, fungando, ele deveria estar chorando.

_- Ta certo, mas e os outros três? Como estão?_

_- Do pessoal que estava no ônibus, o motorista obviamente morreu, os poucos passageiros se feriram bastante, mas estão vivos, os demais carros que se envolveram no acidente, os passageiros só se feriram levemente..._- contou me enrolando.

_- Eu quero saber dos outros três, Paul!_- gritei com ele.

_- Morreram na hora._- respondeu ele soluçando. Deus do céu!

_- Meu deus..._- meio que balbuciei._- Logo estaremos ai._- eu disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Milhares de coisas e arranjos que deveriam ser tomados começaram a passar pela minha cabeça, ali sozinho em meu bangalô. Vindo do lado de fora eu podia ouvir nossos convidados e família rindo, se divertindo, animados com o calor e o verão brasileiro, e eu admito que não sabia o que fazer...

Meus sogros tinham às doenças de gente idosa, já que eles tinham idades bastante avançadas, mas não mereciam morrer assim, Renesmee e Marie haviam perdidos aos avós naturais e emprestados de quem tanto gostavam, Isabel e Antony perderam aos avós. Seth e Leah perderam a mãe e ao padrasto... Billy aos amigos de uma vida a quem ele tanto se dedicava.. estas mortes afetariam toda à família e Helena nem por perto estava para poder saber o que estava ocorrendo, ela saiu sem levar nenhum tipo de comunicação, nenhum celular!

Toda a nossa aparente alegria acabaria no momento em que eu contasse a todos o que ocorrera e senti não podia fazer isto sozinho.

Sai para a pequena varanda do bangalô, respirei fundo, desci e andei um pouco com os pés descalços sobre a fora areia quente e mansamente Jasper e Alice, que teve uma visão, se aproximaram de mim e contei primeiramente para os dois, depois tivemos de reunir ao resto dos interessados para contar a eles, mas contamos por cima, para não preocupá-los de uma vez só. Saímos da Ilha Esme de volta à nossa casa de Forks deixando às crianças com Felícia, Indira, Morris, Jude, Justin, Greg , Tyler e o arredio Fred e que seja o que Deus quiser.

...

**Em algum lugar no mundo, durante a madrugada anterior.**

_- Helena! Helena, querida, acorde!_- dizia a Dama Cinzenta, quando a localizou desacordada sobre uma cama em um grande palácio._ – Por Merlin, que lugar é este? Helena, por favor, acorde!_

_- Esta é minha casa, fantasma._- disse uma voz masculina saída das sombras e esta voz pertencia a um homem alto e loiro de olhos claros._- E não grite desta maneira, ela está bem e em segurança, só está descansando, ela usou energia vital demais trazendo vida de volta ao corpo daquele homem. Quem és?_

_- Me chamo Helena Ravenclaw, nós somos amigas e sou o porta-voz do exercito fantasma dela._- disse a Dama Cinzenta, despertando o interesse do homem._- Meus companheiros e eu estamos preocupados, por um momento ficamos perdidos dela, estávamos guiando aos outros espíritos que estavam com Takeshi... ela não deveria estar aqui, eu mandei aos guardiões dela recolherem Takeshi no hospital onde ele está, foi você quem o deixou lá?_

_- Vivo? Takeshi está vivo?_- balbuciou Hell, delirando.

_- Sshh, acalme-se, meu bem._- disse Northman se aproximando, sentando-se ao lado de Hell e trocando o pano úmido que estava sobre sua cabeça úmida de suor._- Ele estava vivo, senhorita Ravenclaw?_- perguntou._- Minta, se não estiver._- disse baixo.

_- Não preciso mentir! Ele estava vivo sim, querida... Byrdie e Zack foram buscá-lo e vão levá-lo para Londres, eles devem estar preocupados com você também, vocês deveriam estar juntos.. Quer que eu os traga aqui para resgatá-la também?_- perguntou docemente.

_- Eu não aconselharia isso, senhorita. Helena precisa ser tratada por um elfo, a medicina humana ou bruxa não vão ajudá-la... Apenas diga a todos que ela está sendo tratada devidamente por seu antigo professor, eles me conhecem, sabem que eu não faria mal nenhum a ela._- disse Northman ao mostrar às marcas élficas que dividiam.

_- Certamente não mais do que já fez, se você é mesmo o elfo Northman, que a estava ensinando há algum tempo atrás!_- disse sarcasticamente._- Sabe, ela ficou arrasada quando você partiu sem dizer nada, sem muito menos dizer pra onde!_- disse a Dama Cinzenta e Northman, envergonhado, desviou seus olhos azuis dos dela para olhar de novo para Helena.

_- Ela não queria e nem poderia ficar comigo, fantasma, e eu tenho minhas responsabilidades para com meu povo... mas eu nunca deixei de me preocupar com ela, mesmo de longe... o fato dela não me ver não indica que eu não estive lá, às vezes..._- disse Northman acarinhando delicadamente o rosto febril de Hell, então sorriu sem divertimento._- Como eu queria não sei um elfo desde que a conheci..._

_- É, mas não pode e ainda assim você foi embora como um covarde._- acusou._- Ouça, eu só vou embora agora porque a família dela precisa saber que ela está bem, mas eu volto, e não adianta se esconder elfo, eu estou ligada a ela._

_- Eu não vou a nenhum lugar, acredite._

_- Ela vai demorar muito para voltar a si? Aconteceu um acidente grave envolvendo alguns humanos do apreço dela esta noite..._- disse a Dama Cinzenta.

_- Bom, eles terão de esperar. Helena terá de ficar mais uns dias aqui comigo pra se recuperar, não há condições para que ela apóie ninguém agora._- disse Northman.

...

* * *

**n/a: mais um capitulo!**

**gostaram?**

**no picasa tem muitas fotinhos da relação**

**amor x tesão x ódio entre hell e northman!**

**vejam lá!**

**no proximo cap o inicio, como Hell e northman se conheceram..**

**ateh breve!**

**bjus**

**Vic.**


	79. As Time Goes By 3

PARTE 10 (III)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 80 – A Time To Remembe**r **(Um Tempo a Relembrar)**

**...**

**Flashback.**

**7 anos antes.**

**HellPOV.**

_**Profeta Diário**_

"_**Eles que são elfos que se entendam! Meu dever, a política que tenho desde que assumi a liderança da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos é defender aos inocentes e é assim que ajo. Se algum dos meus agentes ativos está recebendo por fora para trabalhar a favor deste ou daquele é um corrupto e merece uma punição à altura, além da cadeia, porque nesta instituição, quem manda sou eu e eu não coloco meu nome nem minha carreira como exterminadora em jogo pra defender quem não merece!"**__- esta foi na resposta de Helena a respeito da guerra entre elfos que eclodiu esta semana e também sobre a acusação feita pelos seus opositores de que seus agentes ativos estariam aceitando serviços extras por conta dos possíveis poucos casos que a Liga vem recebendo no ultimo ano._

_Já sobre o considerado comportamento "leviano" de seu avô e também Ministro da Magia, Indra Koleston, que semanas atrás foi flagrado saindo de um clube de strip-tease em companhia de Theodore Swift, avô de seu terceiro marido, Zackery Swift e de uma dupla de strippers, Helena comentou o seguinte: __**"Meu avô e Theodore são senhores ricos e vacinados, viúvos e independentes, se eles quiserem sair com qualquer mulher que seja, isso é problema deles, a única coisa que espero que façam é que às tratem com respeito e façam sexo seguro. Eu não digo ao meu avô como viver sua vida, Zackery tampouco faz com o dele, e ambos também não se metem na nossa, porque vocês todos não fazem como eles? Aposto que há mais coisas acontecendo no mundo do que meu avô e o amigo dele se divertindo à noite, não? Vocês achariam legal se eu começasse à cogoetar a vida pessoal de cada um de vocês em minhas entrevistas? Aposto que não!"**_

_**...**_

Os elfos do mundo todo haviam entrado em guerra entre si, e o fato é que, apesar de ser uma, eu não tomaria o partido de ninguém, apenas cuidaria, assim como meus melhores agentes, para que a guerra deles não passasse para o lado de cá e colocasse em risco a vida de inocentes. Por mim, eles que ficassem guerreando no plano deles e se possível que morresse muitos!

Então passei, eu e meus agentes, meses impedindo a passagem de elfos para cá, tentando apaziguar algumas catástrofes climáticas e naturais e basicamente salvando pessoas que estavam no lugar e hora erradas... Mas Zara estava lutando nesta guerra e isso me deixava nervosa, furiosa, alerta. Ela era parte da guarda de um príncipe elfo renegado, do grupo de rebeldes que estava tentando usurpar o poder dos atuais reis...

Obviamente eu fiz questão de dar uma entrevista e dizer que ambos os lados se explodissem, que eu não iria tomar partido, mas a realidade é a de que se preciso fosse eu entraria nesta guerra se Zara me chamasse e lutaria ao lado dela a defenderia com unhas e dentes, sem nem pensar muito. Afinal, estes "atuais reis" pertenciam ao mesmo grupo daqueles que haviam me seqüestrado e matado Bella e eu adoraria ir à forra com eles.

Bom, mas não foi preciso, apesar de eu ter bastante trabalho defendendo meu plano terrestre, digamos assim. A tal guerra teve fim quase um ano depois de seu inicio e Zara, um dia, veio me visitar, me pedir um favor e me convidar para a tal cerimônia de coroação do futuro rei, àquele a quem ela protegera...

Admito que não sei nada sobre a estrutura hierárquica ou maneiras dos elfos, mas aceitei cumprir com seu pedido e comparecer a tal cerimônia de coroação.

Ficamos de nos encontrar dias depois, ela viria me buscar, enquanto isso eu bolei uma desculpa qualquer para comparecer ao tal evento sem o acompanhamento de Byrdie e Zack e sem que Edward e Emmett tivessem um surto... bom, pra eles eu havia saído pra ajudar Jude e Justin em algo e eles toparam em me ajudar... então, lá fui eu!

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

**Flashback.**

Meu tio, um velho e até então renegado príncipe elfo ascendeu ao poder ao fim da guerra, se tornando o rei e eu, por conseqüência, já que era o único herdeiro sobrevivente da mesma linhagem de sangue, me tornei o príncipe. Minha vida havia mudado da água para o vinho, então a conheci.

Um dia antes da cerimônia de coroação me mandaram roupas humanas pra vestir e um guerreiro pra me acompanhar, meu tio havia me chamado. Fomos parar no lado humano, em um estacionamento de um bar fechado, à luz do dia. Todo aquele locar cheirava à urina, sexo, cigarro e cerveja, era um bar humano que estava fechado, não sabia dizer onde, mas era obvio que o local só era usado durante a noite, se tornando durante o dia, um deserto. O guerreiro me mandou entrar pela porta dos fundos e se juntou aos demais que faziam a segurança do perímetro. Dentro do bar, limpo e vazio encontrei-me primeiramente com a elfa escolhida de meu tio, elfos não se casam e vivem juntos pra sempre, elfos procriam, no máximo se encontram de quando em quando, só pra continuar procriando e é assim que acontece, e ali estava à escolhida do meu tio, a elfa Zara, relativamente nova, considerando que nem 100 anos tinha, mas era um elfa forte e destemida, com muita habilidade com a terra e meu tio queria herdeiros sanguíneos, seria bom que fossem dela, uma aliada.

_- ELFA!_- eu disse ela olhou-me quase com euforia em seus olhos lilases e me lembrei que se ela iria se perfilar com meu tio ela era praticamente uma familiar._- ZARA,POR QUE AQUI?O QUE MEU TIO QUER COMIGO?_- perguntei em nossa língua.

_- AQUI É UM LOCAL NEUTRO, SENHOR._- respondeu a elfa falando baixo, abaixando a vista e reverenciando-me._- SEU TIO ESTÁ EM UM IMPORTANTE ENCONTRO E REQUERIU VOSSA PRESENÇA..._- e não conteve um sorriso de lado, reparei.

_- E QUEM É ELE?_- perguntei.

_- NÃO É "ELE" É ELA, A HERDEIRA._- respondeu com alegria, ela ao menos deveria conhecer.

_- Northman!_- chamou meu tio na língua dos homens e Zara me acompanhou para que entrássemos mais no bar. Acostumado com elfos, com seus cabelos muito louros, seus olhos lilases, suas peles muito brancas e suas posturas muito duras, ver ali, sentada ao lado do meu tio, uma linda mulher ruiva, de olhos verdes e olhar curioso e levemente corada foi praticamente um choque, e como ela era bonita! E cheirava à floresta, Zara ficou para trás enquanto de dirigia até eles._- Sobrinho, esta é a senhorita Helena Mentz, a rainha Lycan..a conheci por meio de minha prometida..._- e satisfatoriamente apontou para Zara. Os lycans são os defensores dos homens, pessoalmente ainda não havia visto nenhum, porque poucas vezes havia saído de meu plano, das florestas, mas eles eram sempre aliados, independente da época._- Minha convidada de honra em minha cerimônia, portanto vais acompanhá-la a partir de agora._

_- Com muito gosto, senhor, senhorita..._- reverenciei-os levemente e em troca ela me deu um aceno de cabeça, em silencio, observando.

_- ELA TAMBÉM SERÁ TUA GUARDIÃ A PARTIR DE AGORA, VOCÊ VAI PARA A CASA DELA LOGO APÓS..._- ia me dizendo o meu tio em língua de elfos quando a rainha Lycan levantou uma das mãos e o cortou, coisa que deixou meu tio evidentemente bravo, ele nunca era interrompido.

_- MAS NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!_- exclamou ela em nossa língua para nosso espanto._- ZARA, NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCE TENHA ME CHAMADO AQUI PRA ISSO! ACREDITEM, EU JÁ TIVE PROBLEMAS DEMAIS COM ELFOS PARA ACEITAR UM EM MINHA CASA, OU EM MEU TERRITÓRIO! AINDA MAIS QUE TENHO CRIANÇAS EM MINHA FAMILIA E NÃO VIVO EXCLUSIVAMENTE COM LOBOS, VOCÊ NÃO VAI COMIGO!_- apontou pra mim, furiosa, eu diria, eu teria achado graça se meu tio não estivesse tão zangado e atrás de mim Zara lhe arregalava os olhos e colocava o indicador sobre os lábios dizendo para ela ficar quieta._- NÃO VAI, E TENHO DITO!_- e se levantou da cadeira ao lado do meu tio sem nem pedir licença, ih!

_- A SENHORITA SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO?_- disse meu tio agarrando-lhe o pulso fortemente e deve de ter doído, meu tio era o elfo mais forte de todos pro ali, mas ela não expressou qualquer tipo de "cara de dor", sorriu um pouco sinistramente e agarrou o pulso que a segurava, e aí sim, foi ele quem pareceu sentir dor.

_- E o senhor sabe com quem está falando?_- disse ela devolvendo a pergunta._- Agora me solte, senhor._- e meu tio soltou-a pra depois ficar alisando o antebraço onde ela lhe apertara._- Vocês elfos estão do meu lado do plano e se esta dimensão do mundo não riu durante a guerra estúpida de vocês é porque eu e os meus trabalhamos muito! Eu sou uma protetora, mas não só isto, portanto o senhor trate de me ter respeito e não me venha com esta velha história machista de que o teu é maior e melhor que o meu porque eu vou lhe provar que é bem ao contrario, estamos conversados?_- disse olhando meu tio de cima, ele era realmente mais baixo que a maioria, mas era poderoso, porém, ouch! Ela foi imperativa! Nunca ninguém havia às maneiras élficas pra ela? E ela virou-se pra mim._- Não._- disse respondendo a meus pensamento s quase saltei longe._- Não, ninguém me ensinou "maneiras élficas", senhor, porque, com exceção de minha amiga Zara, todos os elfos que cruzaram meu caminho acabaram mortos, e pelo menos três deles tiveram seus corações devorados por mim._- instintivamente dei passos pra trás e bati em uma mesa, meu tio fez o mesmo empurrando-se com a cadeira.

_- O QUE DIABOS É VOCÊ? ZARA, O QUE TROUXESTE ATÉ MIM?_- perguntou meu tio.

_- A melhor aliada e guerreira de todas. Helena é uma hibrida, meu senhor..._- respondeu em perfeita língua dos homens, sorrindo quase tão sinistramente quanto à outra, elas evidentemente se conheciam bem e trocavam pequenas expressões de compreensão e cumplicidade._- Mas, entendi bem? Você disse três corações? Acaso isso inclui daquele elfo, o Stefano? Lembro que você havia dito que..._

_- Bem, eu menti!_- disse a ruiva se acusando._- Tudo bem que ele me salvou, me curou, mas ele era pirado! Um pirado que me seguia! Okay, ele salvou Justin também, e me deu uns cinqüenta quilos de pedra floo, mas ele já havia ameaçado Bernard antes quando eu estava grávida de Rob e tentou seqüestrar Fernanda, achando que ela era Ivanka, assim como eu... e com meus filhos ninguém mexe, você me conhece... e ele tinha incríveis poderes de cura... eu não podia desperdiçar isso, olha!_- abriu a palma da mão e formou uma esfera de energia pura que se expandia e voltava e eu com meus mais de mil anos de existência não consigo fazer! Sem contar que elfos ceifam, eles não costumam curar ninguém, ou salvar alguém quase morto, ou doar pedras de floo! Apesar de que alguns realmente seqüestram, isso acontece de fato... aquela ruiva era realmente um achado e eu estava fascinado.

_- QUANTOS ANOS TENS? E COMO PODE SER QUE VOCE TENHA NOSSOS PODERES E DOMINIO DE NOSSA LINGUA?_- perguntei.

_- Helena tem trinta e poucos anos..._- respondeu Zara._- Nos conhecemos há quase 20 anos, não? Ela herdou as habilidades com os elementos, mas como eu disse, ela é uma hibrida, o que automaticamente a tornou uma elfa... e com o tempo ela só aprimorou seus poderes.. quando nos conhecemos ela já dominava o controle do tempo.. ela mesma me ensinou a fazer chover, invocar raios..._

_- E Zara me ensinou a lidar com a terra.. pedras.._- disse a ruiva e de novo elas tinham expressões de cumplicidade em seus rostos e respeito em suas vozes.

_- Nos associamos, combatemos contra um sereiano que estava causando muitas mortes em meu território.. e eu nunca me arrependi de nossa associação._- disse Zara._- Além do mais, ela herdou uma marca da realeza élfica também._

_- Esqueça aquela marca, já lhe disse Zara, de nada me adiantava e só me trazia más lembranças..._- disse a ruiva, um pouco contrariada.

_- Marca? _– perguntou meu tio._- Que marca? Marcas élficas de realeza não são "herdadas"!_

_- Bem, eu certamente não nasci uma elfa! Era uma tulipa, como uma tatuagem negra, aqui no meu pulso esquerdo, a ganhei quando "comi" meu segundo elfo, melhor, elfa._- e nos mostrou a cicatriz onde ela disse que ficara a marca e aquela era a antiga marca da outra realeza._- Me chamavam à França constantemente, mas eu jamais iria querer saber daqueles.._- resmungou numa língua humana que não entendi._- Foi um grupo deles que matou minha cunhada..._- e a França "humana" era onde eles estavam situados, ela falava a verdade, meu tio obviamente estava pra lá de assustado.

_- SENHORES, ME DESCULPEM SE ACASO... EU SÓ QUERO QUE SAIBAM QUE HELENA NÃO É MÁ.._- disse Zara obviamente tentando se desculpar.

_- Vocês realmente não precisam se preocupar._- disse a ruiva alisando sua cicatriz._- Eu não pretendo usurpar o governo de vocês.. eu já tenho trabalho suficiente e uma família complicadíssima com quem tratar..._

_- E que habilidades a segunda elfa te trouxe?_- perguntei.

_- Flora: plantas, flores, frutos..._- respondeu Zara antes que Helena respondesse.

_- Quão bem você me conhece, Zara?_- perguntou a ruiva.

_- Obviamente não tão bem, eu não sabia sobre Stefano, acreditei em tua palavra.._- respondeu Zara e ambas trocaram sorrisos de novo._- Se você já tem, deu vida aos teus próprios filhos, curava, imagino o que pode fazer agora com os novos poderes que adquiriu..._

_- Eu já curava antes, Zara, vide Billy, ou Emily e Virginia, agora eu só faço mais rápido, me curo mais rápido também..._- disse a ruiva._- Eu teria tido maus bocados nesse tempo se não fosse por estes poderes..._

_- Quais maus bocados?_- saiu da minha boca.

_- Helena possui vários inimigos, mas eu diria que os amigos são em maior numero.. ela pode viver um certo período de tempo sem que seu coração esteja presente em seu corpo, batendo em seu peito, a propósito, ele só bate pros filhos e pelos seus maridos, não? Ela é especial, entre os bruxos ela é chamada de "herdeira", por este pseudônimo que à conheci... Lobo, bruxo, elfo e vampiro num corpo só..._- contou Zara, fantástica e a ruiva sorriu de lado pra mim.

_- Seja como for, ela ainda não sabe às nossas maneiras... e se não aceita proteger meu sobrinho por bem, eu como teu rei elfo, te farei me obedecer!_- disse meu tio e ela olhou debochada pra ele, acho que até revirou os olhos com ambas ás mãos presas em seus flancos.

_- Ninguém manda em mim, elfo! Você pode assoprar, assoprar, esta casa não vai cair..._- disse ela, acho que ri.

_- Mesmo? Northman, eu te nomeio professor dela!_- disse meu tio e ela rosnou pra ele._- Você irá com ela pra onde ela for, quando a cerimônia acabar e vai ensiná-la às nossas boas maneiras, vai ensiná-la a ser uma elfa obediente.._- e num rápido movimento à marcou detrás de sua orelha, depois puxou meu braço e marcou meu antebraço nos ligando pra sempre._- Você pode ter muito poder, minha jovem, mas lhe falta o respeito e a experiência acima de tudo, portanto seja esperta e aprenda! Agora ou deixar-lhes sozinhos..._- chamou Zara com um sinal de mão e ela foi rapidamente para o lado dele, mas não antes de derramar sobre a amiga um olhar de pesar, de urgência._- Nos veremos mais tarde, em minha coroação..._- e ambos saíram porta afora do bar enquanto Helena ficou rosnando e encarando meu tio, bufando, xingando, andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cintura e eu ali, agora estávamos ligados um ao outro, se ela ficava eu ficava, se eu ia ela tinha que ir.

_- Seu tio espera que eu mate você, sabia disso?_- ela disse passando os pés pra frente e pra trás no chão sujo, depois me encarou._- Ele está pouco se lixando pra tua segurança._- aquilo me surpreendeu._- Eu fui chamada pra comparecer à coroação dele, mas depois que ele viu minha falta de maneiras..._- riu como insana._- Ele precisava de você pra morrer e matar por ele durante a guerra, sinceramente ele esperava que você morresse e você vivo é um potencial perigo pro governo, este novo governo dele... Por que você realmente acha que ele te transformou em meu professor? Ele não quer que você me ensine, ele quer que você... ele quer que eu me irrite com você e o mate!_- disse como se estivesse com raiva de si mesma._- Diabos!_

_- E você vai me matar?_- perguntei.

_- Não por hora, de certa forma neste ponto ele tem razão, eu preciso ser ensinada..._- disse ela._- Política não faz parte de minhas maneiras..._

_- E à elfa? Zara, ela também tem parte neste meu plano de assassinato?_

_- Não, ela é uma vitima da ambição do teu tio como você. E eu sou uma heroína, detesto o rótulo, mas não posso fugir dele. Zara já salvou a minha vida muitas vezes, quando ela foi me procurar, ela me contou o que estava acontecendo com ela e me comprometi em ajudá-la, é chegada a minha hora de retribuir. E Zara, ela gosta de você, se for pra ser uma escolhida, ela prefere ser tua._- disse ela bem próxima de mim, contando o que estava contando em um volume moderado, não resisti e passai a mão por seu rosto e ela apenas semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

_- E se acaso minha escolha for outra? Afinal meu tio pode não estar querendo me matar, pode estar apenas escolhendo o melhor pra mim..._- tentei me aproximar e beijá-la e num rapidíssimo movimento ela me jogou contra uma parede e pulou sobre mim, segurando meu rosto e com as presas de fora, rosnando.

_- Eu faço as minhas escolhas, elfo! Teu tio apenas escolheu à mim pra te matar. Eu escolhi salvar a minha amiga de um emparelhamento desagradável pra ela, eu escolhi salvar você de uma morte terrível! Porque acha que eu e Zara ficamos exaltando meus poderes? Assim como ele quer que eu te mate, você estando em minha companhia não vai receber às investidas dele, mas preste bem atenção, você nunca me terá! Nunca! Me ensine sobre a política e maneirismos elfos que eu te ensino à matar teu tio, combinado?_- e parou de me prensar, mas ainda segurava firme o meu rosto.

_- E quem te garante que ao sair daqui eu não vou até meu tio contar pra ele tudo o que você está me dizendo?_- e ela ficou me encarando, sua respiração mais relaxada.

_- Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade, Northman. Teu tio não te quer vivo, ele não tem apreço por você..._- falou mansamente.

_- Bem..._- eu estava tentando formular uma frase, mas perdi a fala quando nos olhamos de novo, olhos nos olhos e meu coração disparou, ela corou e ficamos ali naquele clima estranho, jamais tinha me sentido assim, bobo, "nublado".

_- Por que teus olhos são azuis?_- sussurrou.

_- Minha mãe era uma veela._- balbuciei.

_- E veelas tem olhos azuis..._- dissemos juntos e ela sorriu meigamente.

_- Isso deve te fazer bom com o elemento fogo, não? Com sensações...você provavelmente hipnotiza às pessoas... e você é bonito, muito bonito._- sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e largou meu rosto, se afastou._- Ele te inveja, teu tio, era o teu pai quem devia ser o rei, não? Se estivesse vivo.._

_- Sim, meu pai era o mais velho... Foi meu tio quem o matou?_

_- Não sei, mas vou descobrir, até lá, confie em mim e você continuará vivo... portanto aja normalmente que iremos embora assim que a cerimônia terminar.._- e logo depois, à levei diretamente ao meu plano, ao palácio de meu tio.

...

**Atualmente, Port Angeles.**

Todos estavam abalados, cansados, o acidente ocorrido havia causado uma grande comoção na cidade e nos municípios vizinhos, na imprensa, Joseph se viu obrigado a chamar seguranças para intervir e proteger.

Quando o telefone tocou era Bernard, que havia saído do Rio de Janeiro com Zackery ainda na madrugada anterior, chamados pela Dama Cinzenta para resgatarem Helena e possivelmente também Takeshi, mas até então, àquele fim de tarde nos EUA ele não havia se comunicado, então Carlisle se retirou da sala onde estavam para atender ao telefone, mais discretamente.

_- Como está Helena, Bernard? Ela precisa de algo?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Segundo à Dama Cinzenta ela está bem, mas não está aqui conosco, está em outro lugar, porém eu e Zack trouxemos Takeshi até tua clinica... Humm, como dizer isso por telefone, você tem de vir aqui e vê-lo com seus próprios olhos, Carlisle._- disse Byrdie.

_- Bernard, eu não posso sair daqui agora, não dá!_- disse Carlisle._- Não lhe disseram? Houve um grave acidente, Billy Black quase morreu, Phill está nas ultimas, Charlie, Sue e Renée morreram, há muitos feridos aqui também! Se Takeshi está desacordado, quase morto.._- sussurrou._- Que deus me perdoe, coloque fogo no corpo dele e coloquemos fim à este assunto infeliz!_

_- Ai que está, Carlisle! Takeshi não morreu, sim, ele está desacordado, mas está vivo!_- exclamou Bernard.

_- Se ele está vivo.. poxa, não sei, prenda-o, lidaremos com ele quando as coisas por aqui se resolverem!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Você não está me entendendo, não é? Takeshi não está vivo como você, vivo como estava... Helena fez algo com ele, eu não sei nada de medicina Carlisle, Takeshi está vivo! Vivo como um humano, um humano que precisa de tratamento! Um humano com batimentos cardíacos, sem presas ou desejo por sangue!_- disse Byrdie alterado._- É obvio que ele está sendo bem tratado pelos demais médicos aqui da clinica, mas acho que isto, você e Edward não vão querer perder, confiem em mim, é incrível!_

_- Certo, certo... mande, melhor, peça que Zack venha me buscar aqui em Port Angeles. Quanto à você, fique por ai e não permita que a noticia se espalhe, por favor._- disse Carlisle.

_- Farei. Zack está dizendo que lhe encontrará em fronte ao hipermercado em Port Angeles._

_- Ok, até breve._- disse Carlisle antes de desligar o telefone e logo voltou à sala em que estava antes._- Pessoal, eu preciso atender à um chamado, é coisa rápida..._- recolheu algumas coisas e foi se despedir de Esme.

_- Carlisle, o que Bernard quis dizer exatamente com "Takeshi está vivo"?_- perguntou Edward para a surpresa de todos._- É à ele quem você vai ver. _

_- Sim, foi ele quem me chamou e vou, vou verificar, todos vocês sabem o quão exagerado que Bernard é. Zackery está vindo me buscar, espero que seja rápido... Edward, cuide de tudo na minha ausência, os corpos devem ser liberados rápido._- disse e Edward acenou em compreensão.

_- Carlisle, eu vou junto com você._- disse Karlla levantando-se e recolhendo sua bolsa.

_- Karlla, eu irei com você._- disse Peter, se levantando também.

_- Não, Peter, por favor. Takeshi é assunto e responsabilidade minha e você aqui será mais útil que lá, volto logo, prometo._- disse ela.

_- Certo, mas leve isto com você, me sentirei mais seguro..._- disse passando uma arma para ela.

...

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**mais um cap bem grande!**

**gostaram?**

**fotos atualizadas no picasa, incluindo às cenas do bar do encontro**

**de hell c northman e o tio elfo!**

**bjus e ateh o proximo!**

**Vic.**


	80. As Time Goes By 4

PARTE 10 (IV)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 81 – Mudança de Estado**

**Flashback.**

**TakeshiPOV.**

Era ela lá e eu cá. E eu nunca tive a menor chance.

Não fui pego de surpresa como se Helena não tivesse me dado todo este mês de "preparação", mas fiquei no mínimo curioso quando uma ave me trouxe um bilhete dela esta manhã que dizia: **"A ave está esperando por tua resposta. Escolha o lugar , esta noite seremos apenas eu e você, escolha tuas armas e leve aos teus fantasmas. Nada de extras, apenas você e eu, vou terminar o que você começou. Helena."**

Passei o dia treinando, meus pais e Yuki estavam excitados, todos aos que me acompanhavam também e por deus, eles eram sanguinários e por mais excitado que eu também estivesse por colocar um fim, ou por começar a dar um fim em toda a minha tortura, eu, no fundo, ou até mesmo nem tão no fundo assim, só queria que ela me matasse.

_- Afie bem esta lâmina, irmão! Aquela vadia deve ter o pescoço duro!_- berrava Yuki nos meus ouvidos enquanto eu afiava a lamina da minha espada, melhor, da espada dela.

_- Drene todo o sangue dela, Takeshi! Isso te tornará invencível!_- dizia meu pai.

_- E não se esqueça do coração! Arranque o coração! E envie como presente para aqueles molengas, esses Cullen são uma vergonha! Envie o coração dela e mostre o seu poder!_- disse a minha mãe e ela e Yuki eram as mais insanas por vingança._- E a queime, a deixe em cinzas!_- e todos aqueles acinzentados e negros espíritos que me rodeiam vibravam por antecipação.

...

E a hora havia chegado, a hora do nosso encontro. Eu havia o marcado em um lugar que eu conhecia bem, era minha vantagem, pensei.

_- Helena!_- gritei ao chamar seu nome, já empunhando à espada, pronto para atacá-la de surpresa assim que ela aparecesse diante de mim, tenso, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi que senti uma rajada de vento passar por mim, depois ouvi uma divertida risada feminina e a seguir, uma figura azulada surgiu na minha frente, e eu não à conhecia._- E você quem é?_

_- Ora, um fantasma! E eu não vim sozinha..._- e de repente vários azulados apareceram à minha frente, colocando pânico àqueles que estavam comigo, a presença deles significava no fim da permanência na Terra daqueles que me acompanhavam e definitivamente, significava o meu também.

_- Well, well, well..._- disse a voz a mulher que eu tanto esperava ver._- Takeshi, vejo que já conheceu aos meus fantasmas, ao meu exercito..._- e lá apareceu ela, luzindo como sempre faz à luz da lua e não vestindo nada mais do que um jeans, regata, jaqueta e tênis, enquanto eu, vestido como um samurai, me senti um completo idiota._- Bom, não te pergunto como estás porque tenho te acompanhado nos últimos dias e bem de perto... sei que está sozinho aqui.._

_- Então, o que pretende?_- perguntei.

_- Eu?_- riu apontando para si._- A pergunta essencial é: O que você pretende? Morrer? Humm, sim!_- disse ela respondendo à própria pergunta, sabendo também a minha resposta._- Mas acontece que eu não pretendo te dar este prazer assim tão fácil.. apesar de você bem merecer ultimamente, afinal você tem matado muitos humanos por motivos mais do que torpes, recentemente, não?_- eu detesto quando me sinto exposto, ela tinha o dom de fazer isto comigo.

_- Eu não tive opção._- respondi e ela riu daquela sua maneira arrogante de novo.

_- Claro, a clássica frase dos covardes! Vocês sempre culpam aos outros por suas próprias ações, mas vamos, admita pra mim, já que somos apenas eu e você... Você faz o que sempre fez porque quis e fez com prazer._- disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_- Você não me conhece pra dizer isto sobre mim!_

_- Pelo contrario, meu caro, eu te conheço. Assassinos como nós se reconhecem, nunca ouviu falar disso? Creio que o fato de você "amar" à Elizabeth, Karl La e aos nossos netos foi apenas à uma exceção ao que você é! Takeshi, você é uma assassino com gosto pelo que faz como eu sou, porém ao contrario de mim, que admite pra quem quiser ouvir que gosta do que faz, você é um covarde, você veste uma máscara que não lhe cabe mais, que em minha opinião nunca lhe coube, mas ainda assim eu quero lhe ouvir admitir, confesse pra mim, confesse para si mesmo o que você é! Vamos..._- ela me enxerga melhor que eu mesmo e isto me zanga. Avancei com tudo em direção à ela, com meus fantasmas e minha espada em punho.

_- Vá agora ao pescoço, direto no pescoço!_- berrou Yuki e à ouvi gritar algo que não compreendi.

_- METAL!_- então lá estava ela perante de mim com o braço esticado em minha direção, a mão aberta, então mais que de repente eu já não empunhava mais à espada, ela havia saltado de minha mão e agora flutuava à minha frente apontada pra mim._- Ainda quer me atacar? Ora, tente, eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar..._- disse com o nariz empinado, recolocando a mão de volta ao bolso da jaqueta, com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto e não importava pra que lado eu ia, àquela espada me acompanhava à centímetros da minha jugular._- Helena, amigos, por favor, agora levem aos fantasmas dele diretamente ao local de onde eles não deveriam ter saído..._

_- Com prazer, mestra..._- disse a tal Dama Cinzenta da escola de bruxos que aparece lá na casa de Londres de quando em quando e passam o dia fofocando como duas velhas tricoteiras!

_- Velha? Mas eu não sou uma velha, nem a pobre Helena, tadinha, Takeshi, tenta mais respeito, ela está morta!_- riram as duas. Saquei algumas estrelas ninjas e atirei contra ela, mas como bumerangues as malditas estrelas voltaram-se contar mim e me acertaram em cheio. Grunhi de dor enquanto as estrelas penetravam cada vez mais em mim ao comando dela, enquanto isso meus companheiros fantasmas iam diminuindo gradativamente levados pelos azulados espíritos superiores que à acompanhavam.

_- Reaja, Takeshi!_- berrou meu pai antes de ser arrastado de volta para os quintos dos infernos._- Vingue-se! Vingue à nossa família!_

_- Nenhum de vocês chegará perto de minha filha e netos!_- disse a jovem Beth aparecendo ao meu lado, encarando aos demais fantasmas, não encarando à mim, até me olhar de lado._- Eu me decepcionei muito com você, Takeshi, mas admito, foi culpa minha por não ter percebido antes o que você realmente é... Passaram-se quase 80 anos e garanto que antes e depois de mim você passou cada dia de tua existência lutando contra teus instintos mais primitivos, não? Agora eu sei que você só nos procurou depois de tanto tempo, depois de 50 anos, porque tua família finalmente havia descoberto sobre nós duas e te mandou pra nos matar, não foi? Estou errada, acaso?_

_- Não, eles realmente queriam que eu os matasse, mas achei que às entregando para os reis eles fariam isso por mim... mas não, porque eles já tinham seus próprios mestiços, tinham à ela!_- indiquei Helena com a cabeça e com sua postura extremamente relaxada e enfadonha ela simplesmente deu de ombros e resmungou.

_- É, eu costumo atrapalhar os planos da maioria..._- disse.

_- Quer saber, minha irmã sempre teve razão, você não passa de uma vaca!_- gritei pra ela que só suspirou e revirou os olhos pra mim.

_- Bem, mmuuu! Eu também produzo leite, às vezes..._- e apalpou os peitos fazendo todos os azulados rirem com ela, incluindo Beth.

_- Por que ri? Qual é a graça?_- gritei._- Eu vou morrer aqui! Se vocês todos são tão superiores, vocês deveriam me defender, me proteger desta insana!_- gritei de novo, mas de dor também.

_- Ela não é insana, Takeshi._- disse Beth virando-se pra mim._- Ela obviamente não é o que a maioria das pessoas considera "normal", mas há algo sobre ela que muitos ainda ignoram..._- e se aproximou do meu ouvido, sussurrando seu hálito gelado._- Helena é um anjo, e não se engane, ela é um anjo de verdade que veio passar um tempo entre nós cumprindo uma verdadeira missão superior... e sabe, anjos têm uma percepção diferente de tudo, mas pelo que me contaram até agora, ela era uma das mais queridas Dele.._

_- Isso é alguma piada? Mas é certo que é! Poupe-me dessa babaquice e me mate de uma vez por todas, cadela!_- gritei para Helena.

_- Nãnã, mocinho! O termo correto é lobo, loba, já que eu sou uma menina... E se quer saber e mesmo se não quiser, eu também acho que esta coisa de "anjo" é um pouco demais... Mas se tratando de você, isso realmente não vem ao caso. O que acontece é que eu não pretendo te matar, acho, mas como eu não aprendi direito, acho que o que estou prestes à fazer pode fazer mal à alguém, até mesmo à nós dois.._- disse ela trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

_- Se alguém se der mal, que seja você, sua bisca!_

_- Ah, então você prefere ficar à cargo do meu filho Peter? Ou dos Cullen? Sabe, meu Pete adora uma tortura, ele é especializado nisso... Emmett está injuriado como eu, Woody quer fazer picadinho de você, Clau, Edward, então! Ed está se sentindo tão traído... no momento nenhum deles sente muito apreço por você, por tua vida, incluindo tua filha! Eu diria que se te deixasse às mãos deles todos lhe doeria um bocado, lhe doeria por um bom tempo, ao menos... Porém, em respeito à Elizabeth, à Karlla, claro, mas principalmente pelo meu filho e pela promessa que fiz aos nossos netos, eu não vou te matar..._- disse ela com aquele maldito sorrisinho, aquela cara de sonsa.

_- Então o que vai fazer? Pendurar-me em praça publica? Vai revelar aos vampiros?_

_- Oh, não!_- saltou sobre mim e prendeu-me sobre ela. Minhas mão estavam esmagadas sobre seus joelhos e seu corpo pesado me prendia sob ela impedindo que eu me mexesse, enquanto eu à xingava ainda mais tentando sair, mas ela é realmente pesada._- Quer saber, eu gostava mais de você quando você ficava calado num canto tentando não deixar passar nada pela tua cabeça pra que Edward pudesse ver... agora que meus amigos recolheram à todos os teus fantasminhas camaradas, o trabalho é meu... gosta de chuva?_

_- Apesar de tudo, eu te perdôo Takeshi, adeus._- disse-me Beth antes de sumir e da chuva começar a cair pesada e fria.

_- O que vai fazer comigo?_- perguntei à Helena.

_- Eu te condeno à viver, Takeshi, te condeno a viver como um humano e como humano, você já não é mais responsabilidade minha, ou de ninguém de nossa família, sendo assim, eu realmente espero que a justiça dos homens te encontre e te faça pagar por teus crimes, ao menos os recentes... Você vai render muita diversão aos prisioneiros na cadeia, gueixa..._- disse me encarando e rindo sinistramente em seguida.

Então passou as mão atrás dos joelhos e ao voltarem pra frente elas possuíam esferas brancas de energia surgindo de suas palmas e daquelas nuvens pesadas que choravam chuva grossa sobre nós surgiu um enorme, poderoso e grosso raio que atingiu em cheio o topo da cabeça de Helena, e em seguida ela me olhou com aqueles olhos brilhando, assim como ela toda, como grandes lanternas lilases e depositou ambas as mãos sobre meu ferido peitoral e gritou algo que não entendi.

Também gritei ao me sentir repleto de luz, como algo, alguém que jamais havia visto o sol na vida e tivesse queimado às retinas, doeu, mas apenas senti-me perder os sentidos quando senti algo em meu peito bater de novo, quando senti meu coração voltar à bater depois de mais de dois séculos eu era um humano de novo.

Depois de mais de dois séculos finalmente eu era uma vitima de minha vida, de minha próprias escolhas e erros e definitivamente eu era uma vitima feliz.

...

**Atualmente.**

**Forks.**

_- Será que você, nem que seja por consideração à este momento, não poderia esperar mais alguns dias antes de ir embora, Rolf?_- perguntou Rosalie ao marido, ao flagrá-lo por dica de Alice, recolhendo seus pertences que estavam na casa Cullen de Forks, então riu sem divertimento, indignada na verdade._- Quer saber, melhor que você não fique porque eu não preciso de piedade e certamente todos os envolvidos não precisam dela vinda de você! Se você quer tanto ir embora, vá de uma vez!_

_- Lili, eu ia te contar, eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham chegado à este ponto..._- disse Rolf para ela, envergonhado de si mesmo.

_- Nunca mais me chame assim! E não diga que sente muito porque não é verdade! Eu realmente nunca pensei que diria isto, mas parece que finalmente encontrei alguém mais egoísta que eu! Apenas vá embora se é isso que você tanto quer, assim que sairmos daqui eu entrarei com o pedido de divórcio e com a anulação do contrato de casamento, e isto, isto é teu._- disse Rosie ao retirar ambas as alianças que Rolf lhe dera, a de noivado e a de casamento e deixá-las sobre a cômoda do quarto._- Eu não vou ficar aqui pra assistir isso, eu tenho um velório coletivo pra ver, sobrinhos pra consolar..._- e saiu porta afora.

_- Merda._- resmungou Rolf para si, sentando-se na cama ao lado de sua mala aberta.

* * *

**n/a: reviews?**

**bem, há fotos novas no picasa**

**no prox cap mais de hell e northman**

**bjuss**

**vic.**


	81. As Time Goes By 5

PARTE 10 (V)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 81 – Marcas Passadas**

**Atualmente.**

**Horas depois.**

Helena acordou com uma nova manhã, com uma gostosa risada infantil soando ao seu lado, com uma enorme fraqueza e dor em todo corpo, pensou que era assim que as pessoas atropeladas ou atingidas por um raio deveriam se sentir, mas ainda assim teve coragem de abrir os olhos e de pé ao seu lado viu uma menininha com cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis que sorriu para ela com uma expressão curiosa.

_- VOCÊ É MINHA MAMÃE?_- perguntou a menininha em voz suave e em língua de elfos.

_- Marie?_- perguntou Hell ainda zonza e muito confusa e a menininha franziu o cenho pra ela inclinando sua cabecinha pro lado.

_- KIRA, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? ONDE ESTÁ CORMIA? CORMIA!_- gritou Northman e Hell resmungou por conta da dor que sentia na cabeça._- Ah, me desculpe.._- disse sentando-se ao lado de Hell na cama e Kira pulou por cima do corpo de Hell para ficar do outro lado dela e ambos ficaram acarinhando seus cabelos vermelhos._- KIRA, FILHA, ONDE ESTÁ CORMIA? VOCÊ FUGIU DELA DE NOVO, NÃO FOI?_- perguntou e a garotinha corou sorrindo envergonhada e Hell não sabia pra onde olhar e ficava desviando os olhares da menina e de Northman como se estivesse em um jogo de tênis.

_- MAMÃE VOCÊ É BONITA...PAPAI, EU TAMBÉM VOU TER O CABELO VERMELHO QUANDO CRESCER?_- perguntou a garotinha e Northman não soube o que responder.

_- Ela é tua._- disse Hell e Northman confirmou com um sorriso tímido acarinhando o rosto da filha._- Nunca tinha visto uma criança elfa antes... OI, GAROTINHA._- disse para a menininha que se deitou ao lado dela colocando sua cabecinha sobre seu peito com um doce sorriso, abraçando-a apertado com seus bracinhos e mãozinhas.

_- MAMÃE!_

_- Me desculpe por isso.._- disse Northman envergonhado._- É que crianças élficas são realmente raras.. Kira é minha e de Zara._- e desviou o olhar de Hell para acarinhar a filha, mas Hell continuou olhando pra ele.

_- Tudo bem, não me importo._- disse Hell sorrindo timidamente._- Eu fico feliz por vocês dois, onde está minha amiga? Por que você e não ela foi ao meu resgate? Quem é esta Cormia se ela não é a mãe desta linda menininha, outra escolhida de trocentas? Eu estou reconhecendo este lugar, este é o palácio do teu tio, não é?_- perguntou Hell incessantemente e Northman sorriu divertidamente pra ela.

_- Você continua a mesma, sempre fazendo milhares de perguntas, mas no fundo não querendo ouvir às respostas, Helena._- sorriu de novo pra ela enquanto passos rápidos se aproximaram da porta aberta do aposento e uma mulher loira, vestida com algo que parecia ser uma roupa de odalisca, ou de dança do ventre e pés descalços colocou a cabeça pra dentro, olhando assustada para aquela pequena reunião._- AH! CORMIA, RECOLHA KIRA E PEÇA AOS EMPREGADOS PARA PROVIDENCIAREM ALGO DE COMER PARA MINHA CONVIDADA... AINDA GOSTA DE FRUTAS E DOCES?_- perguntou para Hell.

_- Sim, gosto, gostaria de um banho também, suei demais._- disse Hell.

_- MANDEM TRAZER UMA TINA DE BANHO TAMBÉM, E ROUPAS LIMPAS PARA ELA, POR FAVOR._- disse Northman para Cormia.

_- SIM SENHOR._- acenou._- VAMOS KIRA, E NÃO FUJA MAIS DE MIM!_- disse Cormia atravessando o quarto e pegando a garotinha dos braços de Hell.

_- PAPAI, NÃO! NÃO GOSTO DELA! QUERO FICAR!_- disse Kira corcoveando no colo da elfa.

_- NÃO FAÇA ASSIM, FILHA, DEPOIS EU VOU FICAR UM POUCO COM VOCÊ, PAPAI AGORA PRECISA CUIDAR DA AMIGA DELE, ELA ESTÁ DODÓI, VOCÊ QUER QUE ELA FIQUE BOA LOGO, NÃO QUER?_- perguntou Northman à filha.

_- SIM! CUIDA DA MAMÃE!_- disse a menininha e Cormia deu um olhar mortal pra cima de Helena e logo saiu levando a menina porta afora.

_- Ela, Cormia, não gosta de mim._- disse Hell tentando se ajeitar na cama, mas mal conseguindo e Northman riu ajeitando-a.

_- Cormia acho que não gosta nem da própria sombra._

_- No entanto é ela quem cuida de tua filha e é obviamente uma de tuas escolhidas, não?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Política, e apesar de gostar de minha filha, eu não sei cuidar de crianças... Não sou um imã pra elas como você._

_- Bem, aprenda então, é obvio que Kira não gosta da babá que tem! Por que Zara não cuida dela? Está lutando em algum lugar? É por isso que você foi ao meu resgate?_- perguntava Hell, mas ela foi calada por um beijo.

_- Mais uma vez, muitas perguntas._- disse Northman depois e tentou beijá-la de novo, mas desta vez ela não foi pega de surpresa e usou a energia que tinha para lhe empurrar para longe.

_- Não faça isso, eu já te disse!_- rosnou pra ele._- E se eu faço perguntas demais é porque eu não recebo nenhuma resposta que preste, Northman! Ai!_- e segurou a cabeça segundos antes de desmaiar de novo.

...

**Flashback.**

**HellPOV.**

_- Não está certo, faça de novo!_

Esta era a frase mais usada por mim e por Northman no período em que mutuamente éramos mestre e pupilo um do outro. Foi definitivamente um período frustrante em que eu me sentia uma completa idiota.

Não levei Northman pra casa, ele ficou hospedado nos terrenos de Hogwarts, no prédio de treinamento de verão da Liga que estava vazio por ser época de aula e Neville e eu fizemos um trato. Northman poderia ficar nos terrenos da escola desde que cumprisse algumas horas ensinando aos habilidosos com os elementos, quando requisitado por Herminone, e eu, daria palestras esporádicas aos alunos independente do tema.

Concordei, Northman também já que sabia que ficaria relativamente protegido e com a condição que só daria suas lições ao ar livre, na floresta proibida, o que limitava seus alunos apenas aos maiores de idade, o que pra ele era um pouco de vantagem, de bobo ele não tinha nada.

A cada lição nossa sempre vinham Byrdie e Zack, meus guardiões e quase sempre também Emm, se fosse treino de luta e Ed, se não estivesse atendendo pacientes. Sem contar os demais curiosos da família, leiam-se Felicia, Indira, Rosie e Allie já que Northman é Northman, além de alunos e professores de Hogwarts e curiosos, por mais que estivéssemos no meio da floresta!

Era cansativo, alguns repórteres conseguiam furar o bloqueio e inventavam horrores sobre nossos "encontros clandestinos", mas sobretudo era irritante porque eu perdia meu tempo me dedicando 100% enquanto eu era ensinada, mesmo que ele sempre berrasse comigo, que eu nunca o ouvia e era mais do que frustrante quando era a minha vez de ensiná-lo e quando eu me dedicava 110% e ele fazia corpo mole, era aquele corpo mole dele que deveria salvar Zara de um destino no mínimo nojento! Ódio!

Ódio, acima de tudo porque ele era um maldito filho de veela e eu mal conseguia olhar pra ele sem perder o foco e sem me sentir uma completa retardada! Então na hora da luta eu batia nele com força e vontade, o xingava pra dedéu e não o olhava demais, muito menos nos olhos, pra minha própria segurança, e também passei a reclamar de tudo, afinal ele não respondia às minhas perguntas, e se as fazia, respondia-as com outras e com o passar dos meses eu juro que estava a ponto de fazer o que tanto queria o tio dele, por conta de tanta irritação!

_- ELFO, POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA RESPONDE ÀS MINHAS PERGUNTAS? DE QUE ME VALEM TANTOS MESES AQUI COM VOCÊ SE ME SINTO QUASE TÃO IGNORANTE SOBRE ELFOS QUANTO NO INICIO?_- gritei com ele depois de um de nossos treinos em que Byrdie e Zack tinham sido meus acompanhantes, mas que já tinham saído dali antes de nós que ficamos recolhendo os materiais usados.

_- E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME OLHA NOS OLHOS?CONFIANÇA SE CONQUISTA!_

_- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO SOU DIGNA DE TUA CONFIANÇA? TENHO MANTIDO TEU TRAZEIRO SEGURO, NÃO TENHO? E PARE DE ME RESPONDER COM OUTRA PERGUNTA! ESTOU FICANDO FARTA DISSO!_- gritei de novo.

_- É QUE VOCE NÃO ME OLHA MAIS NOS OLHOS, MAL ME VÊ À TUA FRENTE, HELENA! SERÁ QUE EU SOU TÃO DESPRESÍVEL ASSIM?_- apontou pra si, gritando também. Hello, muito pelo contrário, amigo!_- HELENA, QUE MERDA, OLHA PRA MIM QUANDO FALO COM VOCE!_- olhei, e realmente havia um bom motivo pra eu não fazer isso, porque, deus-do-céu! Ele estava de torso nu, calças escuras de treino, suado e merda, aqueles malditos olhos azuis que encontraram meus olhos e me senti no mínimo esquisita._- DE NOVO! VOCÊ DESVIOU OS OLHOS DOS MEUS DE NOVO! QUE ÓDIO QUE ME DÁ! OLHA PRA MIM, CACETE! SOMOS VOCE E EU AQUI!_- rapidamente veio até mim, agarrou um ombro com uma mão, meu rosto com a outra._- É UMA ORDEM, OLHE PRA MIM QUANDO FALO COM VOCE! POR QUE VOCE ME ODEIA?_- perguntou com a voz tristonha e o encarei, ele estava com a expressão triste também.

_- Eu não te odeio, bom, não muito..._- não me contive com a expressão fofa que ele fez e acho que sorri._- Mas acontece, elfo, que tampouco gosto de ser feita de boba! Há meses que você só me enrola, enquanto eu estou aqui me dedicando, mais do que me dedicando, eu estou empenhada em ajudar minha amiga, mas é mais do que certo que não estamos no mesmo grau de comprometimento aqui! Northman, teu tio quer e vai te matar se você não souber se defender, compreende?_

_- Então você realmente se importa._- disse ele realmente parecendo surpreso e ficamos quietos só nos olhando, sorri quando ele sorriu, Merlin, eu bem que sabia que não deveria olhar muito pra ele, ele é hipnotizante._- Humm, certo, mas eu quero que a partir de agora os nossos treinamentos sejam como tem de ser, apenas professor e aluno, sem interferências de terceiros, quartos ou vigésimos... se estiver realmente interessada, volte de novo esta noite._- então sumiu.

E eu voltei. Voltei naquela primeira noite, na segunda, na vigésima, na trigésima também...

Northman sozinho, era, era... era definitivamente algo novo pra mim, como explicar? Simplesmente em anos eu não aprendia nada novo com alguém, fisicamente, fora com os cadernos do meu pai, mas obviamente ele continuava me dando nos nervos quando dizia que eu perguntava demais e falava sempre no "amanhã" ou continuava respondendo às minhas perguntas com outras, mas bem que no fundo eu gostava de tudo aquilo e me odiava muito por isso.

Meus maridos me acompanhavam de perto porque não gostavam muito dele, afinal da ultima vez que eu protegi e ensinei alguém, este alguém foi Zack e eu acabei ficando com ele... Mas eles bem que sossegaram quando viram os níveis de gentilezas trocadas em nossos treinamentos e quando eu disse que só o suportava por causa de Zara, porém, depois de todas aquelas noites de aulas extras eu estava tentando me convencer de que era mesmo por causa única e exclusivamente de Zara que eu estava fazendo isso.

Naqueles últimos dias ele estava me ensinando a produzir sensações, sua especialidade, e para aquela que acabou sendo a nossa ultima noite juntos, a nossa ultima lição, digamos que ele estava evidentemente muito mais preparado do que eu. Sim, o elfo Northman estava me esperando em uma de minhas salas de duelos, peladinho da silva!

Então, lá estava eu, olhando como uma bobona para todo aquele elfo nu à minha frente, como se eu jamais tivesse visto um exemplar masculino, pelado na minha frente antes! Maldito filho de veela! Disfarcei, ao menos eu tentei, mas era obvio que já era tarde demais, porque lá ficou ele me olhando com aquela cara dele de "coisa gostosa"!

_- Humm, hã, se importa?_- eu disse apontando pra ele.

_- Não, na verdade não.._

_- Sério, Northman, vista um par de calças!_

_- Te deixo tão desconfortável assim?_- riu._- Certo.._- e vestiu um par de calças saruel, do modelo que ele tanto usava, e que depois desta demonstração eu bem sabia o porquê do modelo!

_- Obrigada._

_- Que seja. Mas agora é a tua vez de se despir, depois vista isso._- e me jogou dois pares de algemas feitas de uma liga pesada e unidas por longas correntes.

_- O que faço com isso?_- disse ao deixar cair às algemas no chão.

_- Me obedeça, aluna, te quero apenas de sutiã, calcinha, um par prendendo os punhos, outro prendendo os tornozelos, depois, vou te prender naquelas argolas ali, agora faça o que te digo, hoje vou te causar sensações e você não vai poder revidar fisicamente._- disse ele.

_- Você vai me torturar, é isso?_

_- Talvez, e não, eu não vou te matar se é isso que você quer saber, mas você terá que aprender a sublimar às sensações, você tem que aprender a se tornar imune, portanto, vamos logo, dispa-se!_- disse ele. Okay..

_- E por que praticamente nua?_

_- Não se engane, minha querida, "eles" lhe tirarão até os cabelos se acharem que isso é o que te dá a força que tens._- disse ele já me prendendo à parede, nos suportes, e dito e feito quando às tais sensações começaram, doeu pra caramba!_- Helena, olhe para mim, você consegue, não se deixe torturar, eu sou o inimigo agora, espelhe a sensação que estou te causando pra mim, se torne imune!_

_- Ah, não dá! Me dá um tempo, estou com dor!_- eu disse ofegante e dolorida.

_- Não! Inimigos não "dão um tempo"!_- disse ele começando de novo, só que desta vez a sensação que ele me causou foi muito diferente da anterior! Aiai, Uiui! Ele desta vez estava me causando prazer, prazer sem sequer me tocar e eu estava grunhindo agarrada àquelas correntes._- Sente-se melhor agora?_- perguntou com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábio e gemi confirmando._- Só apenas não se engane, meu bem, o prazer é tão ou mais perigoso e efetivo que a dor, portanto, reaja Helena, pense no espelho!_- e pensei._- Bom, muito bom.. intensifique agora!_- disse depois de receber minhas primeiras sensações._- Humm, maravilha._

O tempo tinha passado um pouco e lá estávamos nós, excitados com as nossas sensações, um com o outro, encarávamos um o corpo do outro sem medo de parecermos inapropriados, minhas presas estavam para fora, os dentes dele também, mais afiados que o comum e a sala toda cheirava à excitação e antecipação por sexo, daqueles bem bons e selvagens.

_- Então, estou indo bem?_- perguntei completamente ofegante.

_- VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDEIA... DEFINITIVAMENTE VOCE APRENDE RÁPIDO, ALUNA._- disse ele com a voz entrecortada como se ela estivesse saindo do mais profundo do seu ser e agora seus inquietantes olhos azuis tinham um tom mais escuro, e ele se aproximou de mim, se aproximou lascivamente do meu corpo, tocando minha pele nua apenas com as pontas de seus dedos, me cheirando o pescoço._- EM TODOS ESTES MEUS ANOS DE EXISTENCIA POUCAS VEZES EU HAVIA PENSADO EM SEXO COMO ALGO RECREATIVO, E HÁ MUITOS ANOS EU PENSAVA QUE ESTAVA LIVRE DA TENTAÇÃO, MAS ISTO FOI ATÉ CONHECER VOCE..._- murmurou no meu ouvido, me mordi._- Você, você é tão convidativa..._

_- Alguns dizem que fui feita para o amor da cabeça aos pés..._

_- E definitivamente eles não estão errados, minha senhora, eu adoraria degustá-la, sabe, você, assim, presa e totalmente à minha vontade me dá excelentes idéias..._- lambeu o canto da minha boca e me mordi gemendo, ofegando._- Suponho errado se digo que à ti também?_

_- Não. Porém há algo importante sobre mim que precisa saber antes de tentar degustar-me à tua vontade, senhor.._

_- E o que seria?_- perguntou, mas lambeu minha boca toda, me fazendo abrir meus lábios, retribui, nos beijamos enlouquecidamente, entregues um ao outro, mesmo que eu estivesse ali contra aquela parede fria e úmida, mesmo que eu estivesse estirada como a versão feminina do homem vitruviano, apenas de lingerie, acorrentada e algemada e com seu corpo contra o meu, prensando-me cheio de vontades e desejos.

_- Eu.._- eu disse com meus lábios ainda prensados aos seus e seu dorso nu e suado estava praticamente colado ao meu._- Northman, eu.._

_- Você me quer tanto quando eu te quero, não? Sexo, sexo sujo e selvagem entre mim e você._- e esfregou o quadril contra o meu e ele estava evidentemente e sensorialmente excitadíssimo como eu, gemi de novo, eu não mais controlava isso._- Sim, você quer._

_- Quero, mas não gosto de pessoas me dizendo o que querer, quando ou onde.._

_- Mas neste caso nem precisaria._- e sem vergonha nenhuma passou os dedos por dentro da minha calcinha, de minhas pernas abertas e ao tirá-los de lá colocou-os na boca._- Você está tão pronta pra mim quanto eu pra você..._

_- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, ainda sou capaz de fazer e manter minhas escolhas, não te disse isso meses atrás quando nos conhecemos?_

_- E o que você vai fazer caso eu não respeite tuas escolhas, você está presa aí.._- disse ele num tom arrogante que me irritou muito, bufei e em dois toques eu estava livre daquelas argolas que me mantinham contra a parede e o joguei no chão, agora era eu que estava sobre ele.

_- O que era mesmo que você estava dizendo?_- perguntei com minha boca bem próxima da dele e ele me olhou surpreendido.

_- Você poderia ter saído dali este tempo todo?_

_- Claro que sim, são raros os casos em que eu sou impotente, e este não é um deles... eu sabia que você não iria me matar, só resolvi ver no que daria, escolhas, minhas escolhas, lembra?_

_- Então escolha ficar comigo._- e me beijou, nos beijamos de novo, mas desta vez com direito à "leitura em braile" em via dupla acabamos quase despidos._- Helena, acho, não, eu..._

_- Não diga. Você sabe que não podemos realmente fazer isso._- sai de cima dele e cai ao seu lado._- Helena, o que você está fazendo? Zara, pense em Zara!_- tapei meu rosto com minhas mãos._- Helena, ela é tua amiga e gosta dele, você tem quatro maridos, filhos, netos..._- e fiquei me xingando em russo, tudo isso em voz alta.

_- Estou aqui ainda, sabia?_- disse ele._- E eu nunca esperei exclusividade e mesmo se eu sobreviver à você e em conseqüência ao meu tio, eu terei um monte de escolhidas, um harem delas e por tradição eu terei que fazer sexo com todas elas, nem que seja pra procriar! Mas com você é diferente, com você seria por prazer, sempre._- disse voltando-se pra mim, beijando meus seios nus, alisando minhas pernas.

_- Ah, claro, você só se esqueceu que nos odiamos e que se no momento se eu não me sinto uma completamente puta é porque você me hipnotiza, me faz sentir coisas... Northman, eu tenho quatro maridos, eu os amo._- me afastei dele e me levantei do chão.

_- Ora, vamos, é obvio que você me tira do sério com tantas perguntas e muitas vezes eu tenho vontade de te dar uns murros, mas eu não te odeio, você me deixa de..._- apontou para as suas calças semi abertas.

_- De pau duro? Percebi._- eu disse e ele sorriu com cara de safado.

_- É, mas você também não me odeia e a maior prova disso foi o compartilhamento de sensações, o espelho, você não queria que eu sentisse a dor e o medo que eu estava te fazendo sentir antes, no entanto, quando te fiz sentir prazer, você repassou a sensação pra mim! Empatia, já ouviu falar disso? Sem contar que eu sou partidário de que o melhor sexo é sempre feito com um pouco de raiva..._- disse com a mesma cara de safado.

_- Ah, vá tomar no..._- eu estava quase terminando meu xingamento quando ele veio até mim com tudo e nos atracamos de novo.

_- Fica comigo esta noite, por favor._- pediu com os lábios ainda colados aos meus, seus olhos azuis me encarando profundamente e aquilo mexeu comigo porque fiquei tentada em ficar, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo sem pensar.

_- Você realmente vai sentir vontade de me esmurrar agora, porque é mais do que óbvio que eu sou uma besta, mas eu vou recusar teu pedido, ao menos por hora, porque não é apenas sexo pra mim, são meus relacionamentos com meus maridos, minha amizade com Zara e nossa valiosa aliança élfica... e por mais que eu não duvide que você seja bom no sexo que você está se propondo a fazer comigo, eu.. não posso arriscar, mesmo por um maldito filho de veela como você!_

_- Isso é um elogio?_- riu._- Bem, em breve, não sei quando, mas não pretendo ficar aqui pra sempre sabe, eu quero uma casa e se possível eu quero você sempre por perto, por isso que prolongo tanto nosso aprendizado, a não ser que você realmente não me queira por perto... você aprende rápido demais, isso me assusta._

_- Eu não tenho tempo à perder, Northman._

_- É IMPOSSIVEL NÃO AMAR VOCE._- murmurou, sorrindo envergonhado enquanto retirava às algemas de meus punhos e tornozelos.

_- O que disse?_

_- Você me ouviu._- subiu beijando minhas pernas, tronco...concentra!_- Você é doce, a melhor coisa que já provei com a boca, ao menos à parte que inclui o que fizemos até agora, estou imaginando quando fizermos todo o resto, a palavra êxtase acaba de cruzar a minha mente..._

_- Digo o mesmo. É estranho, mas eu não sentia, nunca senti isso com Stefano, àquele elfo que me salvou e me tratou anos atrás, não sei dizer, ele só me assustava, muito, principalmente porque ele se recusava a aceitar que eu não era Ivanka, uma parente distante minha, da família de meu pai, à quem ele tanto amou, mas você me conhece, ao menos um pouco, ao menos o meu péssimo humor.._

_- E adoro ele, e a partir de hoje, adoro cada pedacinho teu._- disse ele.

_- Acho, sim, definitivamente também gosto de cada pedacinho que vi, e toquei..._- e nos beijamos de novo.

_- Ok, isso não tem nada a ver com a maneira com que normalmente ajo, mas certamente tenho certeza de que vai valer a pena... Se você precisa pensar, repensar, whatever, fique à vontade, eu ficarei aqui, não irei a lugar nenhum, não irei embora até que você me diga o que você decidiu, vou esperar por você._

_- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso._

_- Só que caso você decida não transar comigo saiba que você terá um professor realmente irritado._

_- Vou lembrar-me disso. Preciso ir, tenho uma reunião em algumas horas e tenho que caçar antes de voltar pra casa..._

_- Seu dia tem 24h, eu me lembro disso... só prometa não me fazer esperar demais, ok, nos vemos à noite pra mais uma seção desta? Uma com, quem sabe, final feliz pra ambos?_- perguntou.

_- Com certeza vou pensar nesta lição durante muito tempo..._

_- Seremos dois, estarei contando os minutos pra te rever de novo._

_..._

**Atualmente.**

Helena abriu os olhos e em um canto do quarto viu uma tina de banho contendo água fumegante e perfumada, roupas limpas e claras estavam sobre uma cadeira e toalhas de banho estavam esperando para serem usadas. Sobre a mesa ali perto uma bandeja de frutas e doces, uma jarra de vinho e outra de água e ao seu lado na cama, sobre os lençóis com os quais ela estava coberta Northman estava sentado, cochilando recostado contra a guarda da cama e quando ela se moveu, ele acordou sobre saltado.

_- Me desculpe, não quis acordá-lo._- disse ela.

_- Tudo bem, eu só estava com os olhos fechados, sente-se melhor?_

_- Sim, muito, o que fez comigo?_

_- Dei mais do meu sangue pra você._- disse ele levantando o pulso enfaixado para mostrar para ela.

_- Northman, eu já te disse que você não deveria fazer isso, você não sabe o efeito que o sangue tem sobre um vampiro..._

_- Eu quero curar você, e nem foi tanto sangue assim, nada que uma alma qualquer e frutas não curem... mandei que fossem buscar sangue pra você, acho que é disso que você precisa._- disse ele.

_- Acho que posso caçar sozinha._

_- Quem sabe daqui umas horas, por enquanto ainda não, este sopro de energia não vai durar muito. Já que está desperta, vou dar um banho em você.._- disse ele ao levantar-se da cama.

_- Não! Quero ver Zara, onde ela está?_

_- Por que você é tão ranzinza? Zara não está aqui, agora, se prefere, posso chamar Cormia pra te banhar, quer?_

_- Não, do jeito que ela me olhou quando esteve aqui, é bem provável que ela tente me afogar!_- riu.

_- Não duvido. Ora, deixe de ser manhosa, sim! Além do mais, é só entrar na água, já tirei tua roupa mesmo! E se não quer ajuda, ficarei ao menos como supervisão, vai que você desmaia dentro da água?_- disse ele tentando ser engraçado e informal, mas Hell olhou-o tristonha e com o queixo tremulo._- O que houve? Eu não vou deixar você se afogar..._- e voltou a se aproximar dela, acarinhando seu rosto.

_- Eu voltei lá._- disse ela.

_- Hã?_

_- Eu voltei à escola da Liga em Hogwarts logo depois da minha caçada, porque num ato de loucura eu resolvi não pensar, resolvi não esperar pra ficar com você, pra ter sexo com você, mas não te encontrei lá, não encontrei mais nada teu lá pra falar a verdade, nem um bilhete, nada. Nem naquele dia, nem no seguinte ou no mês depois daquele, você só foi embora! O que aconteceu? Sério Northman, me dê um bom motivo pra não arrancar teu coração assim que eu me recuperar!_- disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

_- EU TE AMO._

_- AMBOS SABEMOS QUE ISTO NÃO É VERDADE!_- disse ela.

_- Helena, eu te amo._

_- Não diga palavras às quais você não entende o significado, elfo!_

_- Eu te amo! Te amei naquela época, te amei por todo este tempo._

_- Então pare de me amar à tua maneira, Northman! Tua maneira de amar é toda cheia de promessas furadas, sentimentos falsos e palavras jogadas ao vento! Se você realmente me amasse como está ai dizendo que me ama, você teria me procurado pelo menos uma vez nestes últimos cinco anos! Agradeço realmente por tua hospitalidade e tudo mais, mas por favor, chega de enrolação! Responda às minhas perguntas de uma vez por todas!_

_- Eu estive lá, várias vezes, você parecia bem sem mim... Mas se quer saber realmente o que houve, eu vou contar tudo pra você..._- disse ele igualmente emocionado.

* * *

**n/a: olaa**

**cap enorme neh! desculpa a demora, minha amiga sara veio da italia e está passando uns dias aki em ksa!**

**mais fotos no picasa, como sempre!**

**bjus e ateh breve!**

**pleeeaaassse**

**digam-me o que axaram!**

**Vic.**


	82. As Time Goes By 6

PARTE 10 (VI)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 83 – It's Complicated (É Complicado)**

**Horas depois.**

Northman estava em seu banheiro, tentando relaxar depois de uma conversa tensa que tivera com Helena. Estava em sua banheira quando Cormia entrou e ela sentou-se à borda da banheira logo atrás dele, com uma grande esponja marinha em mãos e assustou-o quando começou a banhá-lo.

_- Aah!_- gritou ele assustado espalhando água para todos os lados._- O que houve Cormia?_

_- Nada, meu senhor, eu vim banhá-lo como gosta..._- disse ela encolhendo-se._- Posso continuar?_- perguntou e ele concordou.

_- E Kira?_- perguntou ele ao passar às mãos molhadas no rosto._- E minha convidada?_

_- Kira está dormindo, meu senhor, e sua convidada está nos aposentos, conversando com um fantasma... Desculpe, mas como pode?_- perguntou Cormia.

_- Ela é especial._- disse ele ainda seco com sua escolhida.

_- Deve realmente ser, já que merece toda a tua atenção e obviamente também teu sangue.._- disse ela passando os dedos sobre os ferimentos nos antebraços de Northman e ele puxou seu braço de volta pra si.

_- Cormia, o que faço com meu corpo é assunto meu, meta-se com tua vida. Se não me interesso pelo que faz afora cuidar de minha filha, espero ter o mesmo tratamento._

_- Sou uma escolhida e escolhida por ti, meu senhor, penso que ao menos a saúde de teu corpo deva me interessar, afinal também terei uma criança contigo._- respondeu ela e ele se afastou da borda da banheira de onde estava recostado para olhá-la.

_- Cormia, o que você quer? Acaso estou deixando de cumprir minhas obrigações como homem contigo? Não! Portanto não te interessa o que faço, eu sou o rei e não vou ficar me explicando pra você, agora, se não ficar quieta, por favor, vá embora!_- disse ele furioso.

_- Sim senhor, me desculpe..._- disse ela encolhendo-se._- Por favor, volte, prometo banhá-lo em silencio..._- e ele voltou.

...

_- Hell, querida, você tem de descansar! Ir até La Push agora não vai te fazer bem, recupere-se... Se você pudesse se ver agora..._- dizia a Dama Cinzenta para a chorosa Helena que estava encolhida na cama do quarto em que estava hospedada.

_- Eu quero ir pra casa, Helena.._- choramingou Hell._- Por que você não me disse sobre o acidente? Que os quatro morreram? Por que os espíritos deles não vieram até mim?_

_- Chegou a hora deles querida e eles foram imediatamente resgatados.. Humanos têm um "prazo de validade" menor, lembra-se? Obviamente não agora, mas você verá em breve que foi para o bem de todos... Mas não é exatamente por isso que você está tão triste, verdade? O que aquele pedaço de elfo fez com você? Eu posso assombrá-lo se você quiser... Por que você nunca me disse que ele era assim tão lindo?_- perguntava a Dama Cinzenta.

_- Por que às vezes é só nisso que você pensa, Helena..._- bufou Hell._- E porque eu perderia o meu tempo com isso? Ele morou durante meses nos terrenos de Hogwarts e os únicos que não foram até lá conhecê-lo foi você e os outros três fantasmas..._

_- Só se fossemos malucos! Ele nos sugaria! Porém, agora, ligada à você, ele não pode nos tocar sem estar bem encrencado, ou fazer algo com aquelas vossas bocarras enormes de elfos..._- disse a Dama Cinzenta.

_- Isso me faz lembrar que você precisa voltar pra Hogwarts, você é a fantasma da Casa Corvinal, lembra? E eu preciso de você pra ficar de olho nas minhas netas..._- disse Hell.

_- Ah, você bem sabe que adolescentes me estressam e de qualquer maneira, você precisa liberar à todos nós se já lhe servimos, mas pra isso, a senhorita precisa estar linda e recuperada... Você está tão abatida, já deram sangue pra você?_- perguntou a D.C.

_- Sim, um pouco e Northman me disse que mandou buscar... Comi algumas frutas, doces também, consegui me banhar, mas me sinto cansada, exausta na verdade, estou ficando cansada até de respirar profundo demais e ter chorado como chorei não me ajudou em nada._- disse Hell ao bocejar._- Você compreende? Ficar aqui também não está me ajudando..._

_- O que foi que o elfo te disse?_

_- Que sumiu pouco depois de eu sair do prédio da Liga, naquela ultima noite em que nos vimos porque alguns guerreiros do tio dele apareceram para matá-lo, porque provavelmente o tio dele já estava cansado de esperar que eu mesma o liquidasse, mas me contou também que com as técnicas que havíamos treinado ele conseguiu matar aos guerreiros e tomar seus poderes, mas então voltou ao seu mundo na mesma noite e nem sei quanto tempo depois, com a ajuda de mais alguns elfos matou ao tio e tomou o poder, assim como todas as escolhidas que quisesse, incluindo às do tio. Ele teve uma filha com Zara... Helena, minha amiga morreu, ele disse que ela morreu em decorrência do parto, mas que antes disso ela passou a marca que dividíamos pra ele. Minha amiga morreu e eu não soube disso, sequer senti algo de diferente... Em compensação, ele que conheci por cerca de um ano, quando foi embora, quase me deixou louca! O que a maldita imprensa sensacionalista chamou de "crise dos 40", nada mais foi do que o resultado do "Efeito Northman" na minha vida._- disse Hell chorando de novo.

_- Hell, aquilo tudo só aconteceu porque você se apaixonou, você o ama também._- disse a Dama Cinzenta.

_- Não, não é verdade. Eu achei que tivesse me apaixonado por ele, achei sim, mas a verdade é que eu não o conhecia antes e hoje o conheço muito menos. Sou grata por ele ter ido me socorrer e que esteja me tratando, mas eu realmente não quero ficar aqui, não quero ter nada a ver com ele._- disse Hell, emburrada.

_- Helena, quando se trata dos teus sentimentos, você é uma péssima atriz. O que aconteceu àquela ultima noite? Você nunca me disse..._

_- Nunca disse à ninguém, portanto eu não quero falar sobre isso._- disse Hell birrando.

_- Isso só prova que você na verdade ainda sente o mesmo por ele._

_- Eu o odeio._

_- Você bem sabe que isso não é verdade, Hell, você é doce, doce como um anjo..._- disse a dama Cinzenta como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

_- Eu não sou um anjo! Parem de dizer isso sobre mim!_- exclamou Helena irritada, virando-se de costas para a Dama Cinzenta e de frente para a porta do quarto, onde encontrou Northman que ouvira parte da conversa e ambos se sentiram envergonhados.

_- Mas é claro que você é e é um anjo lindo._- disse Northman pra ela._- Veja, chegaram as bolsas de sangue que eu mandei trazer pra você. Às beba e se quer tanto voltar para casa, eu te levarei de volta, mas ainda terei que cuidar de você, posso levar Kira conosco?_

_- Pode!_- disse a Dama Cinzenta, feliz._- Hell tem uma filha pequena também, elas podem ser amiguinhas! Bom, eu vou indo na frente avisar que você logo irá pra casa, agora alimente-se direitinho, ta!_

_- Ela irá._- disse Northman sorrindo.

_- Parem de me tratar assim, eu não sou uma criança._- resmungou Helena para os dois.

_- Claro que não é! Você só é enjoada, resmungona e adorável! Tchauzinho!_- então a D.C. acenou, jogou beijinhos no ar e sumiu.

_- Ela é sempre assim?_- perguntou Northman ainda achando graça.

_- Pior._

_- Então quer dizer que você também tem um bebê... Quem é o pai?_- perguntou ele.

_- Sim, Marie é o nome dela, minha bichinha vai fazer três meses em breve e é minha e de Edward, estou com saudades dela, faz uma semana que não à vejo, ela deve ter crescido, deve também estar triste por causa do acidente..._- mas Northman parecia não estar prestando atenção, ele estava nervoso, bravo até.

_- Você teve uma filha com aquele fresco? O mesmo cara que tem você e que sequer te beija na frente dos outros! Sabia que ele nem queria que eu encostasse em você? Me diz, como poderíamos treinar, ao menos às lutas, se eu não tocasse você?_- disse Northman muito rápido.

_- Não fale assim do meu marido, ele provavelmente teve os motivos dele pra agir assim com você! Edward me ama! Eu o amo e se somos discretos é uma opção nossa!_- respondeu Hell.

_- Edward é na verdade um saco! Um fresco! Eu gosto muito mais dos outros!_- disse ele sendo sarcástico.

_- E eu digo que você não tem o direito de opinar. Agora, por favor, deixe estas bolsas de sangue ai e saia._- disse Hell se levantando rápido demais da cama e tudo girou pra ela, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, mas Northman à recolheu antes que ela caísse no chão e à aconchegou contra seu peito.

_- Amada, por que você é tão teimosa? Você está fraca demais pra sair me expulsando e brigando comigo... Deixa isso pra depois, pra quando você estiver boa de verdade, está bem? Eu só quero te amar, me deixa amar você..._

_- Northman, eu quero, tenho que voltar..._- disse ela com um fio de voz.

_- E você vai, mas não antes de um bom descanso, você mal pode ficar de pé! Feche estes seus lindos olhos e durma, eu prometo, vou cuidar de você._- disse ele e beijou levemente sua testa.

...

**Um dia depois.**

_- Não podemos mais esperar, senhores._- disse o sacerdote que realizaria a cerimônia fúnebre de corpos presentes antes do enterro.

_- Claro, claro, por favor senhor, pode começar a se organizar para o inicio da cerimônia._- disse Bradley para o padre.

...

**NessiePOV.**

Dói, não tenho outra palavra pra expressar o que sinto. Tudo bem que com a idade avançada que os quatro já tinham, Phill também acabou morrendo em decorrência da extensão dos ferimentos, a morte pra eles, os humanos, não demoraria muito à chegar, mas todos morrerem de uma vez só e daquela maneira tão violenta, foi definitivamente um choque e não só pra mim.

Por ter sido atendido pelos policiais rodoviários, por paramédicos e bombeiros o acidente que vitimou o motorista do ônibus, meus avós, Sue e Phill o acidente acabou sendo investigado, ainda está sendo, e os corpos acabaram demorando um pouco para serem liberados, a maldita imprensa bruxa apareceu e Joseph teve de chamar seguranças, mas só se afastaram de nós quando Frederic intercedeu. Sinceramente nenhum de nós pensou que ele fosse ser realmente útil, mas Hell, mesmo ausente como está agora, sabe do que precisaremos.

E nestes dias tão tristes Marie tem sido meu alento, meu pilar de sustentação enquanto meu querido Jacob tem cuidado tão bem do pai que está com o espírito destruído por se sentir responsável pelo acidente do qual ele não é. Os quileutes estão de luto, Leah e Seth inconsoláveis e os meus filhos, os filhos de Leah e Greice, assim como todos os jovens da tribo têm apoiado uns aos outros com muito carinho...

Pra complicar um pouco mais, tia Rosie e Rolf vão se separar, previsto e confirmado por tia Allie e também por Peter. Pete... bem, certamente eu ainda não tenho uma opinião sobre isso, mas há algo realmente grande acontecendo... Takeshi, o pai de Karlla, aquele maluco... bem, Hell o encontrou e definitivamente fez algo com ele, algo tão grande que todos estão apenas esperando tudo isso acabar pra se dedicar à este assunto. Meu pai é que continua furioso com aquele japonês safado, eu só o tinha visto assim tão enfurecido com alguém quando o tal Stephen Bush apareceu na minha cerimônia de casamento..

Deus, dói demais, e não há outra maneira de expressar em palavras o que sinto.

_- Sissi, não fica tiste. Mimi cuida, cuida da mana._- disse Marie me abraçando, enquanto esperávamos pelo inicio da cerimônia do funeral, com uma pequena missa de corpos presentes. A cerimônia seria ali mesmo no cemitério quileute, tudo realizado àquela tarde fria e já com atraso, devido ao numero de presentes. O velório durou dois dias, não havia porque durar mais que isso. Estávamos ainda esperando por Karlla e Peter que haviam ido para Londres visitar Takeshi na clinica de meu avô Carlisle, enquanto vó Esme estava cuidando dos gêmeos, Jake havia ido ao hospital tentar trazer Billy para a cerimônia e claro, também faltava Hell que estava completamente sumida. Bernard e Zackery disseram que ela está bem e em segurança, mas tenho certas duvidas de que eles saibam ao certo onde e com quem ela está._- Mamãe ta lá em cima, Sissi._- disse Marie apontando com o dedinho indicador para o céu._- Mamãe ta cansada, ta dodói, mas ela vai vir ,mana, vai sim, eu sei._- e sorriu batendo o dedinho na testa e voltou a me abraçar apertado. Deus, minha mãe ali naquele pedacinho de gente, me confortando naquele momento tão triste... como eu sentia falta daquele abraço.

_- Oi minhas queridas, vejam quem eu trouxe._- disse Jake ao chegar com o aspecto cansado onde estávamos, empurrando a cadeira de rodas que Billy estava usando no momento porque ainda estava bastante ferido e muito abatido, também chorando muito, então meu marido me beijou e beijou também a testa de Marie que beijou o nariz dele._- E Hell, está ai? Pete chegou já, está lá atrás._

_- Ela ainda não chegou, ao menos eu não à vi._- respondi.

_- Bibi, não tiste!_- disse Marie para Billy, querendo ir para o colo dele e quando foi, ambos ficaram bem agarrados, logo todos começaram a se ajeitar nas cadeiras para o inicio da cerimônia.

...

_- Agora estes jovens gostariam de dizer algumas palavras._- disse o padre ao fim de sua parte da missa e Tony, Lisa, Greice, Manu e Dean levantaram-se de seus assentos, com pequenos papéis em mãos.

_- Vai ser uma homenagem muito bonita.._- ouvi tia Allie dizer.

_- Vai sim, foi idéia da Greice e dos jovens._- disse meu pai acarinhando minha mão.

_- "Eu e você somos amigos de outras épocas e tivemos medo de partir."_- começou Emanuel, com os olhos marejados.

_- "Os únicos que entenderam este mundo e até onde sei, avante de nosso tempo, enquanto todos eram tão cegos."_- disse Lisa.

_- "Apenas outro perfeito erro, outro caminho à tomar, outra maneira de deixar-se ir."_- disse Tony.

_- "Mas isto não é um adeus. É apenas mais uma maneira do amor se renovar, apenas mais uma maneira de acalentar já que as palavras não afastam a dor."_- disse Dean.

_- "Isto não é uma adeus. Não é onde a nossa história termina, mas sei que você não pode ficar para sempre, mas enquanto tivermos tempo, isto não é uma adeus."_- disse Greice.

_- "Éramos como estrelas no céu, àquelas que ninguém podia ver."_- disse Manu.

_- "Mas nunca nos ocorreu perguntar: Como podia ser?"_- disse Tony.

_- "Talvez estivéssemos alto demais pra entender."_- disse Lisa.

_- "Talvez sejamos vitimas de nossos próprios erros, de nossas idéias tolas."_- disse Greice.

_- "Mas este não é um adeus. Não é onde nossa história termina, mas sei que você não pode ficar pra sempre, mas enquanto tivermos tempo, isto não é um adeus."_- disse Dean e logo a musica que eles estavam recitando, começou a soar.

_You and I were friends from outer space  
Afraid to let go  
The only 2 who understood this place  
And as far as we know  
We were way before our time  
As bold as we were blind  
Just another perfect mistake  
Another bridge to take  
On the way of letting go,_

_This ain't goodbye  
It is just the way love goes  
When words aren't warm enough, to keep away the cold?  
This ain't goodbye  
It's not where our story ends  
But I know you can't be mine, not the way you've always been  
As long as we've got time  
Then this ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye_

_We were stars up in the sunlit sky  
No one else could see  
Neither of us ever thought to ask why  
It wasn't meant to be  
Maybe we were way too high  
To ever understand  
Maybe we were victims of all the foolish plans  
We began to devise_

_But this ain't goodbye  
This is just the way love goes  
When words aren't warm enough,to keep way the cold, oh no?  
This ain't goodbye  
It's not where our story ends  
But I know you can't be mine  
Just like the way you've always been  
As long as we've got time,  
This ain't goodbye,  
Oh no, this ain't good bye, oh oh, oh no this ain't goodbye  
This ain't goodbye  
You and I were friends from outer space  
Afraid to let go  
The only two who understood this place  
And as far as we know_

_This ain't goodbye  
Oh no this ain't goodbye  
This ain't goodbye oh no this ain't goodbye  
This ain't goodbye  
It's just the way love goes  
When words aren't warm enough,to keep away the cold, oh no?  
This ain't goodbye  
This isn't where the story ends  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been  
This ain't goodbye_

* * *

**n/a: hey gentem!**

**demorou um pouquinho, mas ai está um novo capitulo e com musiquinha!**

**agora n vou demorar tanto p postar d novo, prometo**

**eh q minha amiga estava hospedada aqui em casa, tinha q dar atenção à ela..**

**mas agora ela já foi para o apto q ela vai ficar..**

**bem, nos albuns do picasa, em todos os albuns de looks tem fotinhos novas**

**e vou continuar colocando mais ta! deem uma olhada!**

**beijos e ateh breve!**

**Vic.**


	83. As Time Goes By 7

PARTE 10 (VII)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 84 – I Can't Wait (Não Posso Esperar)**

Todos os presentes, emocionados, acompanhavam a musica enquanto viam os caixões dos quatro corpos descerem em suas covas, mas ali de pé os jovens primos que tinha iniciado a homenagem não estavam entendendo de onde viera a musica e se entreolhavam.

_- Foi alguém de vocês que fez a musica soar?_- perguntou Manu, mas os jovens negaram.

_- Vovó!_- disseram alto os pequenos Artie e Beth, em coro, ao verem Hell à entrada do cemitério, acompanhada de Northman com a pequena Kira em seu colo e Cormia logo atrás deles e os gêmeos largaram aos pais e correram em direção à avó que acenou discretamente para todos e suspirou pesado, também emocionada.

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?_- perguntou Northman colocando o braço ao redor de Hell e beijou-a na testa e ela sorriu timidamente pra ele e pra garotinha que alisava seu rosto.

_- VOU FICAR, ESTOU EM CASA. OBRIGADA POR ME TRAZER._- disse Hell pra ele, também acarinhado o rostinho de Kira._- FIQUEI UM POUCO MAIS FRACA POR CONTA DO FEITIÇO PRA MUSICA, MAS LOGO MELHORO..._- então se ajoelhou para receber o abraço dos netos menores._- Oi meus japinhas._- e eles a abraçaram bem apertado._- Ai que gostoso esse abraço.._

_- Vovó, quem são eles? E porque estamos aqui? Papai disse que eles, os "vovozinhos" foram pro céu ficar com Merlin... Mas se eles estão lá, porque estão colocando aquelas caixas grandes naqueles buracos?_- perguntou Artie.

_- ACHO QUE SEI DE ONDE ELE ADQUIRIU TANTA CURIOSIDADE.._- disse Northman divertidamente._- ESTES SÃO TEUS NETOS VAMPIROS, NÃO?_- perguntou e Hell acenou confirmando.

_- Este é Northman e a família dele, são amigos da vovó, e sim, o papai de vocês tem razão, os "vovozinhos" foram pro céu..._- disse Hell com a voz cansada.

_- Vó, esse lugar tem cheiro de coisa morta, eu não gosto._- disse Beth sussurrando._- Podemos ir ver o vovô Takeshi? Ouvi mamãe dizendo que ele ta dodói..._

_- Depois, meus queridos. Vovô Takeshi está no hospital agora e hospital não é um lugar pra crianças, tenham só um pouquinho mais de paciência, o vovô está bem, e sejam bonzinhos hoje, não reclamem tanto, estão todos muito tristes por aqui..._- disse Hell.

_- Vovó, você ta dodói também!_- disse Artie passando o dedinho indicador logo abaixo do nariz de Hell e ele saiu sujo do sangue dela que havia iniciado a escorrer pelo nariz e o colocou na boca._- É gostoso._- falou com as pequenas presas já estendidas e Beth repetiu o que fizera o irmão com o filete de sangue que estava saindo da orelha de Hell.

_- CORMIA, TOME KIRA E A PROTEJA!_- disse Northman passando a filha para a elfa, depois abaixou-se ao lado de Helena que assustada só olhava pra ele tentando limpar e conter o fluxo de sangue que teimava em sair de si, enquanto os netos continuavam a sujar seus dedinhos com seu sangue e colocar na boca._- Hell, fique calma e venha comigo.. Você não deveria ter teimado tanto em vir!Precisamos voltar!_- disse ao vê-la começar a chorar de nervoso e a pegou no colo a afastando dos netos.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? Elfo, largue minha mulher! Helena! O que você fez com ela? Helena você está sangrando toda!_- disse Edward apavorado vendo Hell sangrando bicas.

_- Eu estou levando-a de volta, tenho de tratá-la direito senão ela vai ficar sangrando e vai entrar em colapso, agora saia da minha frente, vampiro! E tire também estes dois pequenos sugadores de sangue de perto dela!_- disse Northman furioso.

_- Eu não quero ir embora, Northman, me trate aqui._- disse Hell limpando a boca antes de se engasgar com uma golfada de sangue que subira pela garganta._- Estamos em terras de lobos, é seguro, me leve ao posto médico, eu só preciso de uma transfusão, de descanso, Ed, ajude.._

_- EU NÃO QUERO NENHUM VAMPIRO PERTO DE VOCÊ!_- disse Northman e Edward ficou encarando os dois, mas mostrou o caminho para o elfo.

_- MAS EU PRECISO DE UM MÉDICO AGORA, E PRECISO TAMBÉM DO MEU MARIDO._- disse Hell completamente zonza.

_- APENAS ME DIGA O QUE FAZER, EU NÃO QUERO ELE PERTO DE TI, ELE PODE TE MACHUCAR, TEUS NETOS ESTAVM À PONTO DE MORDÊ-LA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUÃO PRECIOSA É PRA MIM? EUTE AMO!_- disse ele.

_- ELE TERÁ TAMBÉM O MESMO DISCURSO QUANDO EU DISSE PRA ELE QUE PRECISO DE VOCE AO MEU LADO PRA FICAR BOA DE NOVO..._- disse Hell que depois olhou em direção a Edward que estava tentando decifrar a conversa._- Ed, Northman, por favor, não briguem só me coloquem de pé de novo.. Eu, eu ainda tenho tantas coisas pra fazer.._- disse já com um fio de voz, mas revirou os olhos e perdeu os sentidos.

_- Helena, fique comigo!_- gritou Edward pra ela, verificando seu pulso._- Corre, elfo!_

...

**EricPOV.**

Uma gostosa tarde de verão, cerveja gelada no coller e musicas chiclete tocando no rádio. Sol, calor, braços de fora e suor escorrendo pelo corpo.

Obviamente um sonho, dado o frio violento que está fazendo aqui no Canadá, sim, Canadá, mas isto não vem ao caso agora, eu estava feliz ali, sob a sombra de uma frondosa e verde árvore consertando a camionete velha de Helena e eu estava precisando de uma chave para apertar uma peça no motor, mas eu não a estava encontrando.

_- Procurando por isso?_- perguntou uma voz familiar, e mais do que feliz me voltei em direção a ela que segurava a tal chave que eu estava precisando na mão.

_- Hell!_- larguei tudo e corri em direção a ela, a abracei o mais apertado que pude, precisava da segurança que sempre senti ao lado dela._- É tão bom te ver, tão bom!_

_- Digo o mesmo meu querido, mal nos falamos quando te vi no natal! Poxa, que dia quente! Será que tem uma cerveja gelada pra mim ali naquele coller?_- perguntou ela.

_- Claro que tem!_- e nos separamos para que eu pegasse uma ceva pra ela._- Eu queria ter falado mais com você no natal, mas não tem problema, você ta aqui agora.._- e ela sorriu.

_- Você gosta mesmo dessa camionete, não é? Jake estava cuidando bem dela, tenho certeza de que cedo ou tarde ela vai ficar linda..._- disse ao aceitar a cerveja.

_- Estava?_

_- É, aconteceu um acidente infeliz, ele vai ter de cuidar do pai por enquanto. E você como está?_- desconversou.

_- Bem..._- eu disse olhando pro chão, chutando as gramíneas.

_- Eric.._- disse ela sorrindo quando voltei a olhá-la._- Sabe, teus olhos tem a mesma expressão dos olhos de Bernard quando ele tenta esconder seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos de mim... William e Robert não têm isso, eles são como eu, se coçam, se mordem..._- disse com os olhos marejados._- Meu menino, diga pra mim o que sente, o que te aflige..._- não resisti e a abracei de novo e ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça._- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei imaginando como seria ter abraçado meu bebê e agora eu te tenho aqui... você pode não ser meu filho de verdade, mas eu te quero tão bem como se fosse, queria ter te conhecido antes, mas as coisas acontecem quando tem de acontecer._

_- Também acho. Sabe, eu queria, bem que eu queria que você fosse minha mãe, se não você, que Indira fosse, ou melhor, Kath..._- me embananei e ela riu fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

_- Bom, mas ela já é tua prima! E se eu já não sou tua "sogra" ou tampouco tua "mãe", eu serei sempre tua amiga! Vamos, sente-se aqui comigo e me diga o que está acontecendo com você!_- e nos sentamos ao pé da árvore.

_- Hell, eu estou com medo, estou com medo de Drina e também das outras garotas, eu não quero que elas me encontrem! Eu passo as noites acordado, só ando com proteções, e só consigo dormir de dia que é seguro! Isso ta acabando comigo!_- falei e ela me olhou com cara de duvida.

_- Seguro?_

_- Sim, vampiros dormem durante o dia, assim eu posso dormir também e eles não gostam de alho, água benta e crucifixos, só não tenho uma estaca ainda... eu pesquisei!_- contei e ai ela me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

_- Você não deveria se preocupar tanto, ou ter tanto medo, eu tenho muita confiança em Mariana, também nos agentes de Darius, eu não deixaria a tua segurança e a de Kath nas mãos deles se eu não confiasse..._- ela disse segurando minhas mãos.

_- A mulher do meu pai é muito leal a você e meu avô é um apaixonado, quando fala de você os olhos dele brilham..._- e ela sorriu timidamente._- E o que houve com você? Tio Joseph disse que você estava resolvendo algo importante e que por isso Mariana ficou mais tempo conosco..._

_- É, eu estava resolvendo algo importante, mas já passou e agora eu vou precisar de uns dias pra me recuperar porque eu acabei ficando um pouco fraca, porém será uma coisa rápida e quando eu ficar boa vou a NY passar uns dias com vocês, ta!_- disse ela.

_- Nós voltamos pra Buccanner. Aulas..._

_- Sério? Até mesmo tua mãe?_- perguntou incrédula.

_- Sim, até mesmo ela, ainda que ela vá uma vez por semana à NY e porque meu tio Leonard é um porre! Até mesmo ele se mudou pra casa da minha avó com tia Sarah e os gêmeos! A pobre Kath anda penando com ele, está de castigo até fazer 50 anos acho, sempre da escola pra casa, só muda quando é dia de treino de patinação..._- contei.

_- Kath penando? Não seria ao contrário? Dona Indira Mentz sempre foi dura na queda pelo que eu me lembro da minha mãe..._

_- É, a maioria das vezes ela faz de conta que o ouve, ela passa boa parte das noites comigo, gosto muito da Kath, ela está cada vez mais parecida com tua mãe..._

_- Ela é minha mãe._

_- Ela é ótima..._

_- Mas é obvio que é, sabe, isso é coisa de família, sermos ótimos!_- riu balançando a cabeleira._- Modéstia também é nosso forte.._- ri com ela.

_- Señor Ford! Señor Ford!_- ouvimos ao fundo, bem ao longe.

_- Ihh.._- resmunguei.

_- Em que aula você estava ao adormecer?_- perguntou.

_- Espanhol._- respondi e ela riu.

_- Bem, eu não culpo você, aquela aula é mesmo um saco, mas ao certo é que você vai arranjar problemas com o professor.._- disse ela.

_- Então não seria a primeira vez!_

_- Señor Ford!_- ouvimos de novo e desta vez foi mais nítido.

_- Vá Eric, e mande lembranças à Kath, Darius e Mariana, eu irei à Buccanner assim que puder..._

_- Você pode dar um "alô" a todos por mim? Eu sinto falta de vocês.._

_- Claro, eu direi à Fernanda que você sente falta dela._- e me deu uma piscadinha ao mesmo tempo em que senti meu rosto arder._- Ah, e você está me devendo uma cerveja de verdade!_- disse ela antes que todo o meu agradável sonho se desmontasse e eu desse de cara com meu horrível e seboso professor de espanhol quando abri os olhos.

Adivinhem aonde fui parar logo em seguida? Sala da diretoria... Qué Mierda!

...

**EmmPOV.**

A musica, a delicadeza do gesto, só poderia mesmo ter vindo dela que mesmo com uma carinha péssima, parecendo que ela mesma estivera no tal acidente, Hell estava ali. Estava ladeada por Northman, seu antigo professor elfo que sumiu há anos, uma garotinha pequenina e loira e mais uma loira que estava um pouco atrás deles e com cara de tédio. Eles apareceram relativamente longe de onde estávamos, mas obviamente dava pra saber que era eles e os nossos pequenos japinhas correram até ela que acenou pra nós e se agachou para receber o abraços deles.

Edward logo se aproximou de mim e ficou resmungando, dizendo pra eu ir pra lá, mando Peter e Karlla também, mas não demos bola pra aquele ranzinza, ele nunca gostou do tal elfo e sempre ficou enchendo o nosso saco por causa dele.

Assim como eu, Byrdie e Zack também não tem nada contra o cara, mas não deixamos de ficar de olho, ainda mais quando Artie e Beth começaram a passar as mãozinhas no nariz de Hell e seus dedinhos saiam sujos por seu sangue e eles colocavam na boca! Foi ai que o caldo entornou de vez!

Ajudei Karlla e Pete a recolher e "domar" os pequenos que ficaram famintos pelo sangue da avó que foi carregada para a UBS de La Push porque certamente estava precisando de uma transfusão de sangue!

Por que nunca podemos ter uma cerimônia, nem que seja fúnebre, sem que aja um fuá?

Quando consegui finalmente vê-la, ela estava em um dos quartos da UBS, desacordada, recebendo sangue de duas bolsas de sangue, com Northman de um lado da cama hospitalar, olhando pra ela, segurando sua mão e havia uma leve incandescência ali e do outro lado da maca, Edward também segurava a outra mão dela, mas encarava-o com cara de mau. Bernard e Zack também estavam ali, com suas varinhas em mãos, mas estavam recostados contra a parede e com a postura bem mais relaxada.

_- Como ela está?_- perguntei enquanto fechava a porta e me juntava à Byrdie e Zack.

_- Descansando._- responderam Northman e Ed juntos.

_- O que você faz de volta às nossas vidas, elfo?_- perguntou Edward agressivamente. _– Quando a Dama Cinzenta disse que ela havia sido resgatada e que estava sendo tratada por um elfo de confiança eu presumi que fosse Zara._

_- Obrigado pela parte que me toca._- disse o elfo sem tirar os olhos de Hell._- Porém é impossível que Zara continue a atender Helena, quem faz isso agora sou eu._

_- E por quê? O que aconteceu com Zara?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Zara infelizmente morreu pouco tempo depois do parto de nossa filha, mas havia, antes mesmo do parto, me passado a marca que dividia com Helena, mesmo que temporariamente. Foi eu quem resgatou Helena e quem mandou o homem que estava com ela pro hospital._- disse Northman, desta vez ele estava olhando pra Bernard quando respondeu.

_- E quando foi que Zara morreu? Aquela garotinha é tua filha então. E a outra elfa, quem é?_- perguntei._- E como Hell reagiu a noticia? Ela gosta, gostava muito da elfa.._

_- Sim.._- disse o elfo com um sorriso tímido._- A menininha é minha e de Zara, se chama Kira. Zara se foi há quase dois anos e ela sabia que Helena gostava dela, foi por isso que ela me treinou, pra salvar a amiga.. e era recíproco, por isso que Zara passou a marca que elas dividiam pra mim, mesmo que ela pensasse que fosse temporariamente, ela queria que Helena continuasse protegida e sabia que tenho muito à Helena... E a outra elfa se chama Cormia, está comigo desde que Zara morreu, ela cuida de minha filha, mas não sei se por muito tempo ainda, minha filha não gosta muito dela e Hell disse que tenho que aprender a cuidar da minha própria filha, como se eu não fosse o rei dos elfos..._- riu e acarinhou a mão de Hell que estava segurando.

_- É que eu realmente achei que não fosse ver esta tua cara de novo._- disse Edward resmungando.

_- Edward, vá acompanhar a cerimônia de sepultamento dos teus sogros._- disse Zack._- Se você já a atendeu e ela está apenas dormindo, com certeza ela não precisa de você rezingando ao lado dela._

_- Não vou deixá-la com ele._- disse Ed num misto de rosno e manha.

_- Sim, você vai._- disse Zack serio._- Se ela está indefesa precisa dos guardiões dela e estes somos eu e Bernard, se não percebeu, a espécie inimiga no momento são você e Emmett, sem ofensa! Grandão, leve-o pra esfriar a cabeça.. Edward, por favor..._- e indicou a porta.

_- Okay._- eu disse, mas tive de ir até a cama arrastar Edward de lá.

_- Você continua muito centrado, bruxo._- disse o elfo com um sorrisinho no rosto.

_- É, alguém precisa colocar ordem na patotinha quando Hell está fora do ar. E você, elfo, faça uso de seus truques, mas coloque minha mulher de pé de novo!_- disse o "centrado" enquanto saíamos e Edward só bufava.

_- O que foi? Toda essa tua reação ciumenta é só porque você não vai com a cara dele?_- perguntei._- Ele ta ajudando a Hell, você mesmo viu..._

_- Eu sei que ele está a ajudando, mas certamente você não reparou nas cicatrizes nos braços dele, né? Ele a manteve todo este tempo à base do sangue dele, ele mesmo me disse, sem vergonha nenhuma! Você, tão bem quanto eu sabe o que acontece quando provamos o sangue de alguém que continua "vivo"! Ele a salvou, sim, mas ele obviamente está tentando tê-la pra ele, ele quer tira-la de nós, ela é uma super elfa também, se liga Emmett! Se deixarmos que ele fique muito mais tempo aqui, ele vai conseguir! Quer perde-la? Eu não quero!_- disse Ed parecendo maluco, mas sem deixar de ter certa razão.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**mais um capitulo grandão!**

**muitas fotos novas no picasa e eu jaja**

**vou postar novas!**

**e ai, gostando?**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	84. As Time Goes By 8

PARTE 10 (VIII)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 85 – Equilíbrio**

Quando Helena finalmente voltou a abrir os olhos ela os sentiu como se eles estivessem cheios de areia, ardiam muito, mesmo assim ela agora se sentia muito mais forte do que estivera antes, porém voltou a fechar os olhos e ouviu muitos passos se aproximarem da cama de hospital em que estava. Pode perceber e sentir seis pessoas diferentes ao seu redor, seus quatro maridos, mais Northman e Carlisle, sentiu-se em casa, segura, e expressou um pequeno sorriso.

_- Filha?_- perguntou Carlisle calmamente e em voz suave._- Está acordada? Me ouve?_

_- Sim, estou._- respondeu Hell tranquilamente ainda de olhos cerrados, suspirando aliviada.

_- Você precisa de algo?_- perguntou Edward acarinhando uma de suas mãos, e ela apertou seus dedos retribuindo o carinho, fazendo-o mais tranqüilo.

_- Equilíbrio._- disse Hell apenas para ouvir um "Hã?" generalizado no quarto.

_- Ela está querendo dizer que precisa reequilibrar seus poderes, coisa de elfo._- ela ouviu Northman explicar enquanto este apertava sua outra mão e ela correspondia levemente._- Eu levo você para onde quiser ir._

_- Vou à clareira, mas posso perfeitamente fazer isto sozinha._- disse ela abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente para o elfo antes de sumir.

...

**FredPOV.**

Se alguém tivesse apenas me dito, talvez eu jamais teria acreditado, mas ali estava ela a poucos metros à minha frente e demonstrando todo o seu poder, ou até mesmo uma pequena fração deles.

...

Eu diria que estou me adaptando a esta minha nova vida na "corte"... Roupas sempre novas e limpas, livre acesso às áreas comuns da casa principal, um trabalho fácil e livre uso dos mais luxuosos carros que já vi. Dinheiro, álcool... e tudo o mais que eu possa querer desde que eu proteja às crianças e não cace humanos. Até ai tudo bem, não gosto de humanos mesmo!

Antes de partir em busca do sogro de seu filho, Helena me pediu que eu ficasse mais atento à segurança de todos e que eu não exagerasse na minha coisa de "repulsa" e quando se despediu de mim até me ofertou um sorriso e um tapinha no ombro! Acho que ela gosta de mim...

E como ela é linda.

Passo minha horas de folga na biblioteca do "rei Carlisle", lendo à vasta coleção de livros dele que possuem alguma referencia a Helena. Quero saber tudo sobre ela, quero agradá-la com meu conhecimento sobre ela e meu bom comportamento quando ela voltar, até mesmo intercedi sem ser solicitado quando houve o acidente e a imprensa surgiu aqui em peso, para reportar sobre o assunto.

Porém, quando ela voltou, veio acompanhada de um casal e de uma criança e ela parecia ser bastante intima dele, que a pegou no colo e a levou pra longe de novo, juntamente com todos os seus maridos. Tentei me aproximar de onde ela estava, eu quis vê-la, mas não consegui. Por mais que eu me empenhasse em estender minha corrente repulsiva para expulsar a todos de perto dela, de algum modo toda esta força de asco se voltou pra mim e não resisti a ela, me afastei até onde não mais a senti e o lugar aonde vim parar era uma linda e florida clareira, colorida e cheirosa, até mesmo no inverno.

Horas haviam se passado e eu estava quase acabando o meu "livro do dia" quando um baque surdo, de algo pesado caindo, trouxe um corpo de mulher, muito pálido e nu, de cabelos bem vermelhos que rolou pelo menos três vezes no chão antes de parar de barriga para cima a cerca de uns vinte metros de mim.

Levantei-me rápido e minha primeira reação foi fugir, me afastei, eu não sabia que mulher era aquela, nem de onde ela poderia ter vindo, até reconhecer o cheiro daquele corpo, era Helena, decidi voltar depois de uns instantes, depois de ter certeza de que ninguém mais estava por ali além de mim e ela.

Eu havia me afastado por cerca de uns 800 metros, decidi que voltaria passo a passo para não assustá-la. Durante meus dias de leitura descobri que Helena é uma hibrida, quatro em uma, vampira, bruxa, elfa e loba, que adora crianças, que é também a tal "BLA- Black Leather Angel" que os humanos tanto adoram e temem, apesar de não saberem ao certo o que ela é realmente é... Que não usa varinha, que estudou todos os tipos de arte curativas, que adora cantar, animais, a família e comer musse de chocolate com o indicador.

E não mais que de repente, depois de eu ter dado uns seis ou sete passos de volta a ela, a terra sob meus pés começou a tremer, pulsar na verdade, a árvores ao meu redor tornaram-se novamente viçosas como n os melhores dias da primavera e todo o gelo e neve ao meu redor derreteu, assim como uma brisa morna soprava agora e pequenos gemidos, sussurros de prazer fizeram-se ouvir e com certeza vinham dela, apertei meu passo.

Á entrada da clareira eu pude vê-la com as costas arqueadas contra o solo florido, nua, com a relva envolvendo seu corpo. Helena estava fazendo amor com a natureza e eu quis fazer amor com ela.

...

A reunião pós-funearal ainda estava acontecendo no bar Shades e alguns presentes saíram do bar ao perceberem as mudanças no clima gelado que estava ocorrendo.

_- Mas o que está acontecendo? Parece que tudo por aqui está criando vida!_- disse Justin espantado, que havia voltado da ilha Esme com as crianças menores para a cerimônia do funeral.

_- É minha mamãe!_- disse Marie toda faceirinha no colo do pai, agarrando-se em seu pescoço e Edward sorriu aliviado vendo os pensamentos da filha.

_- Sério?_- perguntou Justin para Rob.

_- Serio._- respondeu Rob batendo na cabeça com o dedo, seguido pelos irmãos presentes._- Marie recebe as ondas mentais mais rápido porque é a mais nova e está mais ligada à nossa mãe, depois somos nós, meu pai, Jake, Tony, tio Joseph, todos os outros conselheiros, alfas e demais lobos.. é uma cadeia... Minha mãe está recebendo a força da natureza de volta em seu corpo, com minha mãe forte, todos ficamos fortes._

_- Wow.. eu realmente gostaria de saber como é._- resmungou Justin.

_- Bom, isso é bem fácil. Olhe, repare bem no rosto de cada lobo que você conhece, ela está os "abraçando", confortando e dizendo: "Eu me importo"._- disse Gregory para Justin e nisso Fernanda chegou correndo, vinda da praia, com o namorado em seu encalço.

_- Pai, Byrdie, rápido!_- disse ela falando alto.

_- O que houve filha?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Acabei de ouvir uma conversa entre os elfos! Northman partiu em busca da minha mãe e disse à elfa dele que o corpo dela estava correndo perigo! Minha mãe está em transe, independente do que ele quis dizer, ela não pode se defender!_- disse Nanda nervosa.

_- Ah, merda!_- disse Byrdie ao ser o primeiro a sumir e ir em direção à Hell.

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

O corpo ardia como se estivesse em brasa, meu sangue estava dentro dela, eu podia sentir o que ela sentia e era pura excitação. Cormia e Kira não haviam partido, afinal, como elfos éramos sempre bem-vindos às terras dos "protetores", é assim que chamamos aos lobos. Elas estavam na praia, minha filha não conhecia o mar, Cormia tampouco e ambas o estavam observando, brincando na areia depois que voltei do atendimento que eu estava dando à Helena no hospital humano.

Eu podia sentir o que Helena sentia e também sabia que ela estava em transe, harmonizando-se com a natureza, inconsciente, como todo elfo fica quando está reequilibrando seus poderes. Portanto, quando uma de suas marcas élficas foi tocada, eu sabia que não era ela me chamando, sabia também que não era nenhum de seus maridos com ela porque eu os via dali onde eu estava, portanto, era um estranho mexendo em seu corpo e eu tinha de ir até lá onde ela estava, eu tinha de salva-la.

Avisei Cormia e parti, sabia que uma das filhas de Hell estava por ali, àquela que entendia o que eu estava falando e sabia que ela logo iria avisar aos guardiões dela para que Hell pudesse ser salva.

Cheguei primeiro e o que vi foi um vampiro quase nu se esfregando no corpo dela, a ponto de tomá-la a força.

_- Afaste-se dela!_- gritei para o vampiro, mas não podia usar nenhum poder élfico contra ele, ele estava muito perto dela, faria mal a ela também.

_- Afaste-se você! Helena é minha!_- disse ele com cara de insano e quase vomitei, foi dele que veio a sensação que repeli anteriormente!

Mandei a sensação de volta pra ele, mas Helena é uma protetora poderosa e a proximidade de seus corpos não permitiu que ele recebesse a sensação de volta, ele riu, mas não desisti e ainda consegui jogar floo nele antes de tentar lidar com minha náusea e perda de consciência, já que eu estava fraco demais por ter dado meu sangue e boa parte da minha energia pra ela.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Tive de voltar quando o vampiro jogou sua "corrente" contra Northman e acabei encontrando com Zack, Emm e Ed.

_- Onde estão os outros?_- perguntei pelos demais lobos e nossos filhos.

_- Ficaram para trás, só nós quatro subimos._- disse Zack.

_- Certo, escutem, eu vou subir como lobo, você Zack virá logo atrás projetando um escudo e vocês dois subam com ele!_- passei as ordens e todos acenaram concordando. _– Zack, você vai apagar o cara e ficar com Hell, mas não vai mexer nela, Edward, você vai verificar como está o elfo, porque ele caiu e você e eu grandão, vamos acabar com aquele FDP! _

Sincronia é tudo. Saltei sobre o vampiro quando cheguei à clareira, Zack veio logo atrás e o apagou, fazendo o seu poder perder efeito e já ficou ao lado de Hell. Emmett juntou o vampiro do chão enquanto eu voltava ao normal e Edward foi verificar o elfo, tudo isso em coisa de segundos, mas tempo suficiente pra percebemos que alguns segundos a mais ele teria violentado nossa Helena, o que nos deixou furiosos.

_- Graças! Hell aparentemente está bem!_- disse Zack dando uma olhada por cima em Hell que gemia "embalada" por flores e verde no chão da clareira._- Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada..._

_- Nada?_- disse Edward sinicamente enquanto examinava o elfo caído desacordado a alguns metros de Hell._- Aparte que ela quase foi estuprada por estar ai gemendo e gozando à natureza no chão da floresta? É, isso é um nada muito significativo! Ainda mais quando foi esse aqui que chegou antes de vocês, de nós! Aposto que por conta do sangue dele nela..._- e fez uma cara de asco.

_- Não é necessário tanto drama, Edward!_- disse Emmett me ajudando a amarrar o vampiro._- Não gostei tanto quanto você, mas o caso é que se Northman não estivesse sentindo o mesmo que Hell, agora a situação seria outra! Com a ajuda dele, salvamos ela!_

_- Que seja! Acontece que este elfo aqui está há dias dando o sangue dele pra Hell, eu não duvido nada que quando ela ficar boa, quando ela sair dali ela não vá ficar completamente tarada nele! Esse cara faz tudo de caso pensado!_- disse Edward trazendo o elfo para mais perto puxando-o pelo tornozelo._- Meu voto é matar estes dois antes que ela acorde._- apontou para o elfo e para o vampiro que apagamos.

_- Ah sim, certamente seria o mais fácil, mas depois faremos o que? Vamos fazer de conta que nunca os vimos mais gordos?_- eu disse._- Algo me diz que ela arranjaria maridos novos em cinco minutos! A fila anda e se não perceberam a coisa não anda lá muito boa pra nenhum de nós! Alguém de vocês já foi pra cama com ela desde... Putz, já nem me lembro mais!_

_- Não ficamos juntos desde o Nubili Corpus.._- disse Zack.

_- Idem._- disse Emm e o mesmo certamente valia pra mim e pra Edward._- Zack, quanto tempo esse vampiro de merda vai ficar fora do ar? Adoraria que ele estivesse acordado só pra eu poder encher ele de sopapos! Esse infeliz tentou pegar a minha mulher!_- e deixamos ele dar uns socos na cara dele.

_- Uma hora._- disse Zack.

_- Emmett, tire esta malha que você está usando, ela está cheia de floo que foi jogado nele. Se este elfo acorda e o manda queimar é bem provável que você vá junto._- disse Edward se encostando em uma árvore._- Quem dos três vai acordar primeiro? Juro, quero ir embora, não agüento mais ficar aqui..._- resmungou.

_- Você não parece triste pela morte dos teus sogros._- eu disse.

_- Eu não estou triste._- respondeu Edward sério._- Claro que me importo com os sentimentos de Nessie, dos meus netos, de Marie, mas afora isso..._- deu de ombros._- Os quatro nunca tiveram realmente pensamentos muito bons sobre mim, especialmente depois que Bella morreu, só que quando eu me "casei" com Hell a coisa só piorou.. achavam que eu a tinha seduzido..._- riu._- Eu agüentava porque eles eram velhos, bom, humanamente velhos, os agüentava por minha filha e netos e porque Hell gostava deles, claro, mas a mim, eles não farão muita falta._

...

**Algum tempo depois.**

Quando comecei a despertar percebi que não estava sozinha, ouvi a voz dos meus maridos, também a voz de Northman e senti um cheiro de queimado, incenso, vampiro queimado, seria eu queimando de novo? Eu não sentia dor.

Me apalpei só pra perceber que estava coberta apenas pela relva do chão, afora aquilo eu estava nua, senti vergonha e mantive meus olhos fechados.

_- VOCE ESTÁ BEM, BABY._- disse Northman parecendo estar se divertindo.

_- QUEM ESTÁ QUEIMANDO? NÃO É NENHUM DOS MEUS MARIDOS, É ELFO?_- perguntei.

_- NÃO, ELES ESTÃO BEM, VOCE TAMBÉM ESTÁ._- disse ele e abri meus olhos, de um lado vi meus quatro marido em volta de uma fogueira já quase extinta, Byrdie vestia apenas uma calça jeans e todos olhavam pra mim, provavelmente também intrigados pelo conteúdo de nossa conversa e do meu outro lado estava Northman, sentado no chão e ele sorriu pra mim quando olhei pra ele, ele estava péssimo._- OI MINHA LINDA._

_- VOCE ESTÁ HORRIVEL._- eu disse e ele deu de ombros._- Quem está queimando?_- perguntei aos meus maridos.

_- Frederic._- respondeu Byrdie e fiquei passada._- Nós queríamos que você acordasse e decidisse o futuro dele, mas assim que Northman acordou ele o transformou em churrasquinho._

_- E o que houve aqui? Por que você fez isso, Northman?_- me afastei indo em direção aos meus maridos e aos restos mortais de Fred._- Por quê? O que vocês estão me escondendo? Elfo, você sabe o tamanho da merda que fez?_- e evidentemente Northman se irritou comigo.

_- Eu só fiz foi proteger dele!_- gritou._- Ao menos eu tentei! Quando cheguei aqui ele estava a ponto de te tomar à força! E ele o teria feito se os quatro não tivesse chegado a tempo, eu mesmo perdi a consciência logo depois de jogar floo sobre ele! Você realmente acha que eu me importo com a morte de um maldito vampiro? Eu não me importo! Mas me importo e muito com você e quase não consegui, pior, eu não consegui te defender como deveria!_- então Northman pareceu passar mal e eu corri de volta até ele.

_- Por Merlin! Northman, há quanto tempo você não descansa, ou se alimenta direito, você gastou energia demais nestes últimos dias!_- eu disse ao ampará-lo já que ele pareceu completamente zonzo.

_- Faz um tempo já._- respondeu ele._- VOCE É MAIS IMPORTANTE._

_- Pois não seja estúpido! A primeira regra que devemos ter em mente é a de que não podemos tratar ninguém se estamos doentes. Agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você. E obrigada por estar aqui quando precisei. Obrigada a todos. Vamos embora daqui._- falei.


	85. As Time Goes By 9

PARTE 10 (IX)

AS TIME GOES BY

**Capitulo 86 – Afastar-se**

**Um dia depois.**

**HellPOV.**

_- OI, COM LICENÇA, POSSO ENTRAR?_- perguntei depois de bater à porta e colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto onde Northman estava descansando desde o dia anterior sob a vigilância de Cormia e ao me ver ela rapidamente levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentada e acenou que sim ajeitando as roupas "humanas" que usava, entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim._- CORMIA, VOCÊ PODE IR AO QUARTO AO LADO DESCANSAR TAMBÉM, É SEGURO AQUI, GARANTO._- e ela sorriu pequeno.

_- NADA PESSOAL SENHORITA, MAS NÃO CONFIO._- disse sem me encarar, mas verificando também o sono de Kira que dormia tranquilamente em um berço que eu havia posto ali, eu havia oferecido colocar outra cama no quarto, mas ela também não quis, fazê-la aceitar a poltrona foi muito._- É MEU DEVER FICAR ALERTA E ZELAR POR ELES, PRINCIPALMENTE EM TERRITÓRIO INIMIGO._

_- ELES SÃO MINHA FAMILIA, NÃO INIMIGOS, MAS NÃO QUERO DISCUTIR... BOM, PERCEBI QUE VOCE NÃO COMEU NEM BEBEU NADA DO QUE EU TE TROUXE.. SE NÃO É ESTA A TUA ALIMENTAÇÃO, ME DIGA O QUE QUER E EU PROVIDENCIO PRA VOCÊ._- falei, eu estava tentando ser uma boa anfitriã para aquela elfa, mas tudo o que eu fazia parecia ruim pra ela. _– HÁ ALGO ESPECIFICO QUE QUEIRA?_

_- SIM. GOSTARIA QUE PROVIDENCIASSE O NOSSO TRANSPORTE DE VOLTA AO NOSSO PLANO, E QUE DEPOIS.._- ai sim ela olhou pra mim._- QUE DEPOIS SE AFASTASSE, QUE NOS DEIXASSE EM PAZ._

_- COMO? SE QUEREM TANTO VOLTAR PARA A CASA DE VOCES EU LHES EMPRESTO O MEU DRAGÃO NA MAIOR BOA VONTADE, MAS NÃO PENSE QUE ME REAPROXIMEI DE NORTHMAN PORQUE QUIS! PRA MIM TERIA SIDO MUITO MELHOR SE NUNCA MAIS TIVESSEMOS NOS VISTO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS CONFUSÕES DO AS QUE JÁ TENHO NA VIDA, CORMIA, ME DESCULPE SE ACASO TE DEI A IMPRESSÃO ERRADA DA NATUREZA DO NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO, MAS EU NÃO ESTOU COMPETINDO COM VOCE PELA ATENÇÃO E O AMOR DELE!_- falei, elfa maluca, hello, definitivamente eu não sou a pessoa mais feliz aqui no momento também!

_- AI QUE ESTÁ SENHORITA, QUANDO SE TRATA DE TI, NÃO HÁ COMPETIÇÃO, PORQUE ÉS A PREFERIDA DELE! A QUEM ACHAS QUE ELE CHAMA QUANDO ATINGE AO APCE DO PRAZER, OU ENQUANTO DORME? EU, ASSIM COMO AS DEMAIS ESCOLHIDAS JÁ OUVIMOS TEU NOME TANTAS VEZES, MESMO QUE NÃO SOUBESSEMOS QUEM ERAS... MAS AGORA QUE SEI, EU COMPREENDO PORQUE A ESCOLHIDA ZARA A ADORAVA TANTO, ENTENDO PORQUE MEU SENHOR QUIS FICAR COM ELA E NÃO MATA-LA COMO FEZ COM TODOS OS OUTROS QUE APOIAVAM SEU TIO, ELA TE CONHECIA... ATÉ MESMO A FILHA DELES TE ADORA E ELA TE VIU APENAS UMA VEZ!_- disse a elfa agora completamente desesperada.

_- CORMIA, NÃO SE ENGANE, VOCE NÃO ME CONHECE._

_- CONHEÇO O SUFICIENTE PARA INVEJÁ-LA, ÉS MUITO, MUITO AMADA, ELE TE AMA._- disse acenando pra Northman com a cabeça.

_- POIS NÃO ME INVEJE, E QUANTO AO SENTIMENTO QUE ELE DIZ TER... NEM MESMO ELE ME CONHECE.. E QUANTO A VOCE, APRENDA A SE AMAR SEM ESPERAR PELO AMOR DE NINGUÉM, DIGA-ME, ACASO VOCE GOSTA DESTA CONDIÇÃO EM QUE VIVE? GOSTA DE SER UMA ESCOLHIDA, DE SERVI-LO DE TODAS AS MANEIRAS?_- perguntei e ela encarou ao pés.

_- NUNCA TIVE OUTRA VIDA, SENHORITA. EU NASCI E CRESCI PRA SER UMA ESCOLHIDA, E EU GOSTO, GOSTO DO MEU SENHOR, ME DESCULPE PELO MEU COMPORTAMENTO, MAS.._

_- EU ESTOU ATRAPALHANDO MAIS QUE AJUDANDO, ENTENDI. PEÇO QUE ESPERE MAIS ALGUMAS HORAS, EU VOU BUSCAR AO DRAGÃO PARA O VOSSO TRANSPORTE, COM LICENÇA._- e saí.

_- OBRIGADA._- ouvi-a dizer logo antes de fechar a porta.

_- Mas que merda._- resmunguei sem nem mesmo entender o porquê, mas fui atrás do tal dragão para transportá-los de volta para o plano deles.

...

**RobPOV.**

E era chegada à hora de recolher aos pertences dos falecidos naquela grande casa de madeira, iniciar uma nova etapa na vida daquelas famílias. Leah, Bradley, Emanuel e Dean, assim como também Felicia, Indira, Fernanda, eu, Nina e Morris também aparecemos para ajudar. Clau, Seth e Greice vieram logo cedo com Jake, Nessie, Lisa e Tony, Billy também, mas ele ficava mais sentado num canto, quieto, enquanto nós limpávamos a casa e separávamos em inúmeras caixas as doações, as coisas que ficariam com cada um, etc... Silencio, lágrimas e muitas saudades.

Era metade da tarde quando minha mãe apareceu pela estradinha de cascalho que levava a casa, em seu antigo "cascudinho" e depois de estacioná-lo ela saiu e ficou uns instantes no frio e na neblina, averiguando a estrutura da casa. Ela vestia preto como todos por ali, tinhas ambas as mãos pousadas no quadril e se mordia os lábios de nervosa, sem qualquer maquiagem, o que realçava o tom claríssimo de sua pele, com os cabelos louros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, suspirava pesado.

Então nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu soube o que ela estava sentindo, mesmo sem palavras, mesmo atrás do amoroso sorriso de mãe que ela me deu, ela estava sentindo pesar, obviamente pelas mortes, mas também estava cheia de duvidas.

_- O que tanto você olha ai, Robert?_- perguntou Morris._- Eu estava falando com Fernanda, se quiser participar, nossos treinos voltarão amanhã..._- e se aproximou da janela pela qual eu olhava para minha mãe e ela pra mim._- Hey!_- e acenou pra ela que retribuiu._- Nunca tinha visto tua mãe loira antes._

_- É, fazia tempo já que ela não ficava loira.._- falei pra ele._- Mãe, entra!_- eu falei ao abrir uma fresta da janela e logo ela estava entrando pela porta e todos se juntaram para vê-la.

_- Oi pessoal.._- disse ela e os cumprimentos foram silenciosos, com ênfase especial à Leah e Billy que são os mais pesarosos e eles conversaram um pouco._- Quem sabe se vocês parassem um pouco com esta arrumação? Eu percebi que temos um monte de biscoitos e comida por aqui, vamos tomar um chá, está frio, vamos conversar um pouco..._- e logo estava enchendo a chaleira d'água._- Sabe, eu estava pensando um pouco enquanto estava lá fora... me perdoem se caso estou sendo precipitada, mas quem é o dono desta casa agora?_

_- Eu e Seth._- respondeu Leah pegando as louças no armário e passando para o marido.

_- E acaso pretender fazer algo com ela? Se mudar pra cá? Vender ou alugar?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Não sabemos Hell, é tudo tão recente..._- disse Leah.

_- Acaso tens algum plano?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Bem, me desculpem... é que eu gosto desta casa, se forem vendê-la eu gostaria de comprá-la. Sempre quis uma casa pra mim aqui em La Push... me sinto em casa aqui.._- disse minha mãe olhando às mãos.

_- Bom, acho que tanto eu quanto Leah não lhe cobraríamos por ela acaso decidirmos vende-la, você é nossa amiga,família, nossa rainha.._- disse Seth e Leah concordou com ele.

_- Não diga bobagens, Seth. Negócios são negócios, posso ser família e vossa rainha, mas esta casa é de vocês e não tenho pressa... Robert, onde você deixou Linux da ultima vez? Aquele dragão precisa fazer uma pequena viagem pra mim..._- disse ela.

...

Digamos que Linux, meu dragão, tenha várias "casinhas" e a nossa busca por ele nos levou de volta à Europa. Linux gosta de ficar no criadouro de Carlinhos Weasley, é lá que ele também é treinado para ser o novo guardião de nossos cofres em Gringots.

Esta foi a condição para que eu o ganhasse, ele seria o novo guardião de nossos cofres e na hora certa daríamos a liberdade à Thor, nosso outro dragão. Confesso que perdi boa parte do interesse no meu bicho depois que me apaixonei por Lisa, mas ele continua sendo bem cuidado.

Sei o suficiente da língua de elfos pra conseguir subir no lombo de um dragão e fazer com que ele se movimente pra cima, pra baixo, pros lados e sopre fogo. Foi Zara quem me deu o ovo e foi minha mãe quem me ensinou a voar, mas foi o elfo Northman, naquele período em que esteve em Hogwarts quem me ensinou os tais truques com o fogo!

Carlinhos não estava lá em seu centro quando chegamos, mas isso não é problema temos livre acesso ao criadouro e logo encontramos meu dragão, tirando um cochilo, dragões hibernam boa parte do inverno.

_- Pra que você precisa do Linux, mãe?_- perguntei antes de entrarmos na gaiola dele.

_- Pra levar aos elfos de volta ao plano deles, eles são três... é até uma vergonha pra eu admitir, mas apesar de ser uma elfa e de já ter estado lá algumas vezes, eu não consigo chegar sozinha...Linux pode fazer isso rapidamente._- disse enquanto assinava uns papéis de liberação do dragão._- Assine aqui._

_- E porque você não chama à Zara?_- perguntei enquanto assinava e ela suspirou pesado e olhou-me com os olhos cheios d'água.

_- Zara morreu, Rob. E aquela garotinha que veio com Northman é a filha deles, Kira... ela é tão parecida com minha amiga..._- e quietamente limpou os olhos com a manga da malha que estava usando._- Bom, eles poderiam ficar conosco o quanto quisessem, mas Cormia pediu para ir para casa e estou providenciando o transporte pra eles._

_- Cormia, este é o nome da outra elfa? E esta é a nova mulher dele?_- perguntei e ela meio que riu, mas não parecia estar achando graça.

_- É, mais ou menos isso._- disse._- Robert, filho, o grupo de novos treinees que vai para o Afeganistão partirá em mais alguns dias...eu sei que você já assinou o contrato, mas se você não quiser ir agora, devido a tudo o que aconteceu recentemente com Lisa e com a família dela, eu transfiro tua entrada no treinamento para a próxima turma._

_- Eu e Lisa conversamos sobre isso ontem mesmo..._- falei chutando o chão._- Eu sou o namorado dela, mãe, mas na verdade eu não posso fazer nada pra ajudar quanto ao luto deles e ela sabe disso... e se eu não for agora, eu irei em 6 meses e acho que vai ser pior até... nesse momento a família é sempre mais importante._

_- Verdade, mas você não acha que a distancia pode atrapalhar o namoro de vocês? Ta logo no inicio..._- disse ela.

_- Eu não sei, mãe, acho que teremos que pagar pra ver... mas independente do tempo que passar, eu à amo._- falei sentindo meu rosto arder, e minha mãe me abraçou.

_- Owwnn, fofuxo, sou uma mãe orgulhosa, é tão bom saber que meus filhos estão felizes..._- e me deu umas fungadas no pescoço e cócegas na minha barriga como quando eu era pequeno ou quando ficamos todos juntos e embolados como um bando que somos._- Então, me diz, vocês lobinhos já foram pra cama?_

_- Mãe!_

_- Ué? O que tem demais eu, tua mami, perguntar?Preferia estar tendo esta conversa com Antony, ou com Jacob? Afinal vocês se amam, não? Se você ainda não fez, sexo com quem se ama é muito, muito bom!_- disse ela ajeitando meu cabelo, mas não tem jeito, nossos cabelos são terríveis.

_- Não mãe, ainda não fomos pra cama, Isabel quer esperar até o casamento..._

_- E você me parece frustrado._

_- É que e se ela não se casar comigo?_- falei meio esganiçado e ela riu.

_- Eu não me preocuparia com isso, lobinho... o único problema nisso tudo é, e se depois, for uma droga?_- disse.

_- Mãe!_

_- Ssshh! Não grite assim, menino! Dragões tem ouvidos sensíveis!Eu não estou dizendo que vocês deva forçá-la, insistir que façam sexo antes de vocês se casarem porque você não é assim, e se fosse, eu te puxaria o rabo! Mas existem tantas coisas gostosas que podem ser feitas...ah vai, você sabe Robert, sei muito bem que o senhor não é virgem! Basta só um lugarzinho gostoso e romântico..._

_- Vou pensar..._

_- Ótimo!_

_- Mãe, eu estive ouvindo uns papos estranhos... o que afinal você fez com Takeshi? E o que vai agora acontecer com ele?_- perguntei.

_- Eu fiz com ele o que fiz com você e com seus irmãos de sangue, filho, eu dei vida à Takeshi. Através das minhas mãos, do meus corpo todo acho, sinceramente eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Takeshi Shirriro é um humano de novo. Eu queria te-lo matado, mas de acordo com minha promessa eu não podia... agora eu só espero que ele pague pelos crimes que cometeu, nem que seja pelos últimos, e que se mantenha longe de nós, ele nos enganou durante muito tempo... Vamos agora?_- e entrou na gaiola de Linux para acordá-lo.

* * *

**n/a: ultimo post desta parte!**

**adry, takeshi aparece mais lah na frente!**

**continuem lendo!**

**mmuuuiiitttasss fotos no picasa!**

**bjusss**

**vic.**


	86. Every Piece of Me 1

PARTE 11 (I)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 87 – Reuniões**

**Dois dias depois. Forks.**

**HellPOV.**

Chega a ser até engraçado quando todas as coisas parecem dar errado quando você já está na merda! Sinceramente não achei que estaria sentindo assim tanta falta de Northman, mas definitivamente eu culpo o seu maldito sangue, que agora e por enquanto ainda corre em minhas veias e do qual eu pareço não conseguir me livrar de jeito nenhum, por mais que eu tenha caçado nestes últimos dias.

Tenho passado o restante do tempo quieta, até mesmo porque os demais, principalmente os vampiros só fazem é perguntar o que eu fiz com Takeshi e não é sobre isso que quero falar agora. Robert está se preparando pra ir para seu treinamento e eu e meu lobinho passamos boas horas conversando também, afinal foi só pra ele que contei o meu ponto de vista sobre a história...

Tantas coisas pra lidar, eu ainda tinha de liberar meus fantasmas, minhas netas maiores também retornariam em mais alguns dias à escola, e eu queria ir visitar a Eric e Kath em Buccanner... Na verdade eu estava era só querendo um tempo sozinha, fugir, fugir de mim principalmente, mas isso jamais seria possível, muito menos ali com tanta gente.

...

**Buccanner, Canadá.**

_- "I want someone to Love me! I want someone Who need me!"_- cantava Kath enquanto tomava banho, à plenos pulmões.

_- Ah garota! Troca o disco!_- gritou Violet batendo contra a porta do banheiro enquanto passava pelo corredor voltando ao quarto que dividiam, onde Olive a esperava._- Argh! Sério, eu não agüento mais esta garota tagarelando essa musica irritante o dia todo!_- reclamou pra amiga e Olive riu, tirando fotos de celular dos bonecos de Kath.

_- Ah vai amiga, se o teu namoradinho fosse o cantor da musica bem que você ficaria toda boba também!_- riu Olive._- E a musiquinha é fofa e Tyler está super gatinho no clipe, ta bombando em tudo quanto é lugar, não é só aqui que você vai "ouvi-lo" cantar!_- e se aproximou mais da prateleira sobre a cama de Kath onde estavam os bonecos todos em suas caixas originais, haviam chegado dias antes._- Sério, ainda não acredito nisso, bonecos? Quem diria que aquela galera era toda famosona? Nem que fosse na Europa... Você ainda mantém contato com eles?_

_- Deus que me livre! Aquele bando de esquisitos..._- resmungou Violet despeitadamente._- Vamos logo ta, você não queria fazer compras? Não posso me atrasar, marquei com Nathan mais tarde..._- disse já saindo do quarto e Olive teve de correr para alcançar a amiga.

...

**Noite, Forks.**

_- Hell, você tem uma reunião marcada amanhã com Michael na sede da gravadora em Seattle._- informou Zack para a distraída Helena que há minutos, olhava pela janela da cozinha em silencio._- Me ouviu?Amanhã, oito da manhã..._

_- Ouvi. Eu vou à esta reunião, mas depois eu vou viajar por uns dias sozinha._- disse Hell ainda olhando pela janela e todos fizeram silencio._- Sozinha não claro, eu vou levar Marie comigo._- então se virou e foi em direção ao seu quarto trancando a porta e sentando-se na cama, não demorou muito haviam vindo atrás dela.

_- Helena, abra esta maldita porta!_- disse Byrdie esmurrando a porta e quando conseguiu entrar veio acompanhado dos outros três maridos de Hell e todos estavam tão emburrados quanto ele._- Helena, o que diabos está acontecendo com você?_

_- Eu estou cansada, ok! Vocês nunca sentiram cansaço antes? Estou de saco cheio!_- disse ela sem paciência.

_- De nós todos ou só de nós quatro?_- perguntou Emm._- Você nem chega perto da gente!_

_- Não tem nada a ver com vocês! Eu estou de saco cheio de mim, preciso de um tempo, silencio principalmente! Escutem, eu não quero brigar com vocês, mas se continuarmos assim, vamos e eu não quero isso, compreendem?_

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

Passei alguns dias descansando e quando acordei estava de volta em casa, sobre a vigilância constante de Cormia e das outras escolhidas. Cormia disse que Helena nos providenciou o transporte de volta porque não nos queria em sua casa.

Fiquei magoado, claro, triste, mas eu não podia culpá-la, foi eu quem me mantive afastado durante todo este tempo, mesmo que eu às vezes a visse de longe... esperava o que? Que ela corresse para os meus braços?

Assim que consegui voltar a ficar sobre meus pés, saí para retomar minhas atividades sobre meus domínios e segui como sempre sendo bajulado por minhas escolhidas... Tudo ia relativamente bem até Kira correr em minha direção, diretamente para os meus braços, chorando, ela estava obviamente fugindo de Cormia, de novo.

_- PAPAI!_- Kira pediu colo com os bracinhos para cima e eu à peguei.

_- O QUE FOI? FILHA, NÃO CHORE..._- eu disse ao tentar confortá-la, enxugando suas lágrimas.

_- PAPAI! EU QUERO IR VER MAMÃE! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI, EU NÃO GOSTO DELA!_- e apontava para Cormia, ela insistiu em chamar Helena de mãe e agora não há quem a faça desistir disso.

_- VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR VE-LA HOJE, FILHA.._- menti, ela provavelmente não veria Helena nunca mais._- POR QUE VOCE NÃO GOSTA DA CORMIA, FILHA? É ELA QUEM CUIDA DE VOCE..._

_- ELA É MÁ PAPAI! MAMÃE DEIXOU UM PRESENTE BONITO PRA EU TE DAR E ELA TOMOU DE MIM! FEIA! FEIA!_- acusava Kira, apontando com o dedinho para a elfa. Presente?

_- DO QUE VOCE ESTÁ FALANDO KIRA? QUE PRESENTE É ESSE?_- perguntei.

_- UM CORDÃO, PAPAI! ELE ERA BONITO, MAMAE DEIXOU COMIGO DISSE QUE ERA PRA VOCE E ELA PEGOU DE MIM! ME DÁ O PRESENTE É PRO MEU PAPAI, NÃO PRA VOCE!_- dizia Kira.

_- CORMIA?_- perguntei e cheguei a ouvi-la engolir fazendo barulho, a principio achei que Kira estivesse fantasiando, mas tal reação de Cormia mostrou que a história era real._- BOM, SE VOCE NÃO QUER DAR À KIRA DÊ À MIM._- e estendi minha mão livre pra elfa que estalou os olhos.

_- É, É... EU NÃO SEI DO QUE A JOVEM PRINCESA ESTÁ FALANDO, MEU SENHOR, A SENHORITA HELENA, COMO EU LHE CONTEI ANTERIORMENTE APENAS APRESENTOU-ME O DRAGÃO E MANDOU QUE PARTISSEMOS!_- disse Cormia com a voz tremula, aquela elfa estava dissimulando!

_- NÃO!_- gritou Kira._- MAMÃE GOSTA DE MIM! MAMÃE GOSTA DO MEU PAPAI! FEIA!_

_- KIRA, ACALME-SE, PAPAI VAI RESOLVER ISSO. SASHA, POR FAVOR FIQUE COM ELA._- chamei outra de minhas escolhidas que ficou com Kira e indiquei o caminho._- CORMIA, VOCE VEM COMIGO._- falei e a elfa deu uns passos pra longe dela, me irritei, agarrei-a pelo braço e carreguei-a comigo pra dentro do Palácio._- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, E ESCOLHA BEM SUAS PALAVRAS!_

_- DESCULPE, MAS O SENHOR NÃO DEVERIA LEVAR EM CONTA TUDO O QUE SUA FILHA DIZ, SÃO FANTASIAS DE CRIANÇA, NÃO EXISTE NENHUM CORDÃO COM PINGENTE..._- disse Cormia nervosa.

_- KIRA NUNCA DISSE QUE O TAL CORDÃO TINHA UM PINGENTE! ISSO SÓ PROVA QUE A HISTÓRIA É REAL, ENTÃO, SE VOCE NÃO QUISER PERDER SEU POSTO DE PRIMEIRA ESCOLHIDA E SER EXPULSA DE MEUS DOMINIOS COMO UMA RENEGADA, MELHOR, ATÉ MESMO MORRER, É BOM QUE VOCE ME CONTE EXATAMENTE O QUE ACONTECEU E QUE ME DÊ O MEU BENDITO PRESENTE!_- Cormia estava apavorada, estendi minha mão de novo e ela se viu obrigada a me dar o cordão, retirando-o diretamente de sua bolsa de floo. Limpei-o em água corrente, era um cordão grosso e comprido e na ponta pendia uma pequena ânfora trabalhada com algo liquido dentro, abri, aquele liquido era o sangue de Helena!_- ELA NOS MANDOU REALMENTE EMBORA?_- pensei que Cormia me diria a verdade, mas ela empinou o nariz, altiva.

_- ORA, ELA PROVIDENCIOU O DRAGÃO PARA O TRANSPORTE, NÃO?_

_- CLARO, E PORQUE ACASO ELA DEIXA QUE KIRA À CHAME DE MÃE? OU VOCE VAI CONTINUAR ME DIZENDO QUE ELA NOS MANDOU EMBORA?SABE O QUE É ISSO? É O SANGUE DELA! VOCE SABE QUANTO PODER EXISTE AQUI, MESMO NESSA POUCA QUANTIDADE?_- ela ficou completamente louca, tentou arrancar o cordão da minha mão e quase conseguiu, mas eu a agarrei pelo pescoço._- A VERDADE CORMIA, SUA ULTIMA CHANCE!_

_- ELA O ESTÁ ENGANANDO! ISSO PODE MATÁ-LO! ELA NOS MANDARIA EMBORA CEDO OU TARDE, EU SÓ QUIS QUE FOSSE MAIS CEDO! ELA NÃO PODERIA OFERECER O CONFORTO QUE O SENHOR TEM EM SUA CASA! AQUELE LUGAR É CHEIO DE VAMPIROS, ELA NÃO É CONFIÁVEL!_- disse ela.

_- VOCE NÃO À CONHECE! A ÚNICA PESSOA NÃO CONFIÁVEL AQUI É VOCE, HELENA É O MEU AMOR, VOCE..._- enfiei a mão em seu peito e arranquei seu coração, matando-a, depois coloquei fogo em seu corpo, eu não queria nem precisava do sangue dela._- VOCE NÃO É NADA._- eu disse ao colocar o cordão em volta do meu pescoço.

**Dia seguinte, Seattle.**

A gravadora que pertence à Helena é apenas um dos negócios que ela financia, mas que fica sob a administração de outras pessoas, no caso deste negócio, quem o administra é Michael, lobo quileute, e a gravadora se chama .

Foi aberta há cerca de 13 anos, mais como um estúdio de gravação na verdade, pra divertimento, pra gravar álbuns independentes, como o primeiro álbum da banda de Elroy, os Quillews. Mas a gravadora se tornou um negócio lucrativo, virou uma marca, um selo e hoje se sustentava sozinho e tinha muitas bandas e artistas contratados.

Helena gostava do lugar, gostava também de participar da gravação de algumas faixas, seja tocando algum instrumento ou cantando em parceria com algum artista e já o tinha feito algumas vezes, mas sempre com um pseudônimo, ela não gosta de ter o nome verdadeiro creditado nas gravações e por mais que continuamente insistam, ela realmente nunca gravou um álbum só seu, cantar é um prazer para Helena, uma forma de expressão sobretudo, não um compromisso, ou uma profissão.

Hell àquela manhã chegou à sede administrativa da gravadora acompanhada de seus guardiões e emburrados maridos e foi só quando entrou naquele andar que percebeu que aquela sua reunião com Michael certamente renderia, nem que fosse outra dor de cabeça. Logo na saída do elevador, na sala de espera, estavam o guardião de seu avô, um bruxo com cara de maluco que apavorava até mesmo Hell, mas que era muito leal à Indra e o segurança pessoal de Justin, um gordo enorme, parecido com o boneco da Goodyear, e também uma "boneca".

Logo que à viu, a secretária levantou-se, comprimentou-a respeitosamente e abriu diretamente a porta da sala de reuniões, onde ela entrou acompanhada de Zack e Byrdie. Lá dentro, estava seu avô e Chlover, Michael e seu assistente, assim como Justin e o seu, todos excitadíssimos examinando inúmeros papéis sobre a mesa de reuniões e só foi percebida por eles depois de limpar a garganta.

_- Heleninha! Você é sempre tão pontual, o que aconteceu?_- disse Indra repreendendo-a, eles chegaram 40 minutos depois do combinado porque Helena tivera uma discução com Edward e estava triste acima de tudo, mesmo assim Indra levantou-se alegremente e cumprimentou-a, assim como aos genros.

_- Houveram contratempos..._- disse Hell._- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_- Você fica muito linda loira, criança..._- disse Indra desconversando.

_- Michael, isso não era uma reunião de rotina pra você me mostrar o andamento da empresa?_- perguntou Hell ignorando o avô.

_- Rotina?_- disse Justin afetadamente._- Rotina é apenas para os pobres de espírito! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado, teu avô, Michael e eu temos um projeto lindo pra mostrar pra você, minha diva!_


	87. Every Piece of Me 2

PARTE 11 (II)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 88 – Concertos e Consertos**

**Seattle.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu e minhas "benditas" promessas...

Porém, até que esta no fim, esta veio a calhar, ando mesmo precisando trocar de ares. Acontece o seguinte, neste meu "ano de férias", além de engravidar, o que eu julguei que seria "mole", eu também havia prometido ao meu avô me tornar tipo a garota propaganda do Ministério da Magia!

É, eu deveria repensar tanta coisa... mas o caso é que ele resolveu cobrar de vez tal promessa e garanto tudo o que aconteceu lá naquela reunião foi muito bem pensado por aqueles presentes e por bastante tempo... os únicos boiando éramos eu e meus maridos/guardiões, e digo, eles gostaram mais da idéia que eu!

Aposto que a grande idéia só pode ter vindo da cabeça "OVER" do meu avô, um musical, claro, ele adora essas coisas! Musical este para comemorar mais um dos milhares de anos que o Ministério da Magia já tem, nada de original e ele deve estar precisando limpar a barra dele com os demais bruxos...

Tal apresentação, apenas uma pelo que sei até agora, terá a direção de outro "OVER", Justin, sim, só ele poderia comprar tal idéia absurda e achar tudo muito lindo! E Michael entrou nessa disponibilizando aos nossos músicos e cantores contratados pela gravadora para participarem, tendo eu como protagonista! Fazia tempo que eu não ria com tanto gosto da cara de alguém, até descobrir que era da minha mesma, então desisti e continuei rindo, merda.

O tal "musical" será apresentado durante o verão em Londres, o que ninguém realmente percebeu é que isso será em 4, 5 meses, não há nada acertado e eu ainda tenho o casamento de Peter e Karlla, que apesar dos pesares, continua de pé, e obviamente, claro, uma filha pequena...

Era claro que eu estava com a cara lá no chão, poxa, quando eu teria um tempo pra mim se toda esta loucura continuasse da maneira que eles queriam? Mas foi ai que eu percebi, colocando minha energia e pensamento em algo que no fim não me deixaria ainda mais maluca me pareceu até mesmo divertido! Coreografia, cenário, musica...gostei!

Marcamos uma reunião oficial para a segunda-feira seguinte, já que eu ainda não havia desistido de um tempo só pra mim e também porque daria a eles a oportunidade de me apresentar uma proposta que preste, já que eles estavam um pouco duvidosos de que eu fosse aceitar... Tinham de ter visto a cara de Zack e Byrdie, pena que eu não tirei uma foto! Saímos do prédio da gravadora direto para um almoço de confraternização, idéia de Justin, e enquanto nossos assistentes conversavam tentando arranjar horários para todos nós nos encontrarmos de novo eu puxei meu excitadíssimo avô para uma conversa, enquanto Justin atendia a alguns fãs e Michael dava alguns telefonemas.

_- Desde quando você está dormindo com Chlover?_- perguntei ao meu avô e ele nem precisava negar, ele estava virado em um pimentão! Ri um pouco do susto que ele levou._- Vô, eu não estou brigando com você... era com ela que o senhor estava durante as festas, não é? Sabe, reconheci o colar que ela está usando..._

_- Sim, era com ela que eu estava... eu acho que..._- disse ele ficando mais envergonhado ainda, fazia muito tempo que ele não se interessava por alguém, nada tão sério desde aquela vaca da Tania Denali que acabou com o coração dele._- Você está brava porque eu dei a ela uma jóia Koleston?_

_- Estas jóias são mais tuas do que minhas e o senhor sabe muito bem que eu não ligo muito pra elas... O senhor está apaixonado vô, como eu posso ficar mendigando uma jóia quando o senhor está assim tão feliz?_- e ele sorriu tão bonito, lembrou meu pai, meus filhos, me fez perguntar-me, porque eu reclamo tanto?

_- Mas vejo que você não está._

_- Vai passar, o senhor vai ver._- desconversei._- Sabe, eu sabia que estava fazendo o certo quando indiquei Chlover para substituir nossa querida Adma como tua assistente e fidelius..._- e ele sorriu bobo de novo.

_- Sabia, é? Então me diga o que mais você vê do futuro, meu tesouro!_-disse ele e me abobalhando fiz de conta que estava me concentrando.

_- Humm, sim, claro como o cristal! Toda a renda do show será revertida para quem precisa, e mais, o senhor Koleston doará do próprio bolso a mesma quantia arrecadada!_- e ele me deu um cutuque, ri da cara dele._- Queria o que? Posso até pagar o mico, mas o senhor não vai ver nem a cor do dinheiro, pegar ou largar..._

_- E você será uma boa menina? E eu estou falando de entrevistas, sessões de fotos, gravação de álbum, novos bonequinhos e um reality show para o canal de TV bruxo._

_- Reality show? Nem pensar, já invadem minha vida o suficiente, posso no máximo permitir que façam um programa tipo "bastidores" onde eles mostram os ensaios, behind the scenes, algumas horas, não o dia inteiro!_

_- Está certo, bastidores._- rolou os olhos pra mim e depois limpou a garganta perdendo um pouco do humor e ficou me olhando procurando algo de diferente em mim._- Helena, verdade mesmo que você conjurou o Nubili Corpus?_- acenei que sim e ele estalou os olhos._- Menina, você poderia ter morrido! O Conselho todo está em polvorosa,alguns dos quadros estão vazios, diga-me, teu pai, meu Peter, ele está com você?_

_- Sim está, estes demais Kolestons que estão faltando ao Conselho também. Eu logo irei liberá-los, mas ainda estou um pouco fraca pra isso, ando precisando de silencio, liberar minha mente, preciso principalmente que parem de me fazer tantas perguntas..._

_- E nenhum de nós te dá este tipo de folga, perdão querida..._

_- Tudo bem, não é de você que estou reclamando. Acho que este final de semana com a minha pequena vai me ajudar bastante, segunda-feira eu garanto que já estarei preparada pra aceitar o que quer que vocês preparem pra mim... Nossos assessores terão um bocado de trabalho daqui pra frente..._- falei e Byrdie e Zack me olharam de novo com cara de desespero.

...

**Londres.**

Carlisle e Edward estavam mais uma vez trancados no escritório que dividiam em sua clinica, lendo e relendo os exames de Takeshi Shirriro, ainda sem entenderem como um vampiro novamente se torna um humano e um humano relativamente saudável. À parte a cirurgia feita ali mesmo na clinica, já que Zack e Byrdie resgataram-no ainda no pronto socorro do hospital para onde Northman o havia enviado, extraíram com sucesso às estrelas ninja cravadas em seu torso tão profundamente que as pontas perfuraram alguns órgãos, porém, sem risco de morte.

Takeshi estava sendo mantido desacordado, em um quarto isolado e sob vigilância constante, até que se recuperasse melhor, até que Helena desse alguma explicação que eles julgassem descente, até que eles mesmos decidissem o que fazer com ele.

Carlisle havia perguntado para Helena o que acontecera, mas ela não dizia nada, desconversava e ele compreendeu que na hora que ela julgasse certa, ela contaria. Já Edward queria respostas, respostas imediatas, queria estudar ou se livrar de Takeshi de vez e ficava insistindo que Helena lhe dissesse algo, e eles acabaram brigando e em conseqüência, todos com ele, por isso ele se refugiara ali na clinica.

_- Doutor Carlisle.._- chamou a secretaria e sua voz saia mecanizada do interfone que pousava sobre sua mesa do escritório, àquele inicio de tarde._- Está aqui o jovem Robert Scamander e ele deseja falar-lhes, posso deixá-lo passar?_

_- Você marcou algo com ele, Edward?_- perguntou e Edward negou._- Pode deixá-lo passar, obrigado._- disse depois de apertar o botão do aparelho e falar com a secretaria, segundos depois Rob estava entrando em seu escritório, tenso._- Boa tarde, Rob. Acaso veio fazer os exames antes de entrar para o teu treinamento? Achei que você os faria em Saint Mungos..._

_- E vou, vô._- disse Rob fechando a porta do escritório atrás de si._- Bem, eu vim aqui fugido, tanto dos meus irmãos quanto da minha mãe, que certamente vai me passar um pito quando descobrir o que eu vou lhes dizer, ela me pediu que eu não comentasse, não pediu segredo exatamente..._- resmungou um pouco chamando o interesse dos dois.

_- É sobre Takeshi, não é? O que foi que Helena lhe disse? Ela não nos diz nada, não me diz nada!_- exclamou Edward._- E agora ela simplesmente quer pegar minha filha e ir pra nem sei onde!_

_- Quem sabe é porque você está agindo como um paranóico?_- disse Rob e os dois vampiros ficaram abismados com ele, Robert nunca fora de responder._- Ouçam, ela está cansada, você principalmente, Edward é capaz de compreender isso? Enquanto que pra vocês vampiros o assunto se resume à Takeshi, tentem ver por quanta coisa ela passou nestes últimos meses: uma gravidez, meu tio que sumiu e volta com uma família que inclui meu irmão não nascido, minha avó e uma garota com a cara da tia Bella que ela mesma pariu! Depois aparece esse maldito japonês que quer matar não só a ela como também Pete, Karlla e as crianças... Enquanto ela salva o cu de todo mundo o que vocês fazem? Só cobranças, só mais problemas! Se eu estou cansado desse maldito egocentrismo de vocês, imaginem ela, dêem um tempo! Principalmente você, dê um tempo._- apontou para Edward que apenas o olhava com os olhos semicerrados. Carlisle tentou dizer algo mas Rob continuou falando._- Bom, se vocês querem tanto saber, eu vou lhes dizer o que ela me disse: que com suas mãos, que com seu corpo todo ela deu vida à Takeshi da mesma forma que deu a mim e aos meus irmãos, energia, coisas de elfo! Takeshi não é digno da confiança de ninguém, na hora certa ela certamente vai contar tudo o que aconteceu porque isso ela não quis me dizer, possivelmente porque ela já sabia que eu não iria agüentar vê-la sofrendo desse jeito sem dizer nada... Ela disse apenas que espera que ele pague pelos crimes que cometeu recentemente ao menos e que não o matou porque prometeu à Artie e Beth... vocês não perceberam o que ela fez? Ela transformou aquele patife em humano de novo pra que nenhum de nós tivesse que lidar com ele! Agora, deixem-no apodrecer em uma cadeia! Eu só quero que vocês parem de torturar minha mãe!_- disse ainda raivosamente, apenas pra depois desaparecer da frente de ambos.

...

**À tarde, Buccanner.**

_- Ah Kath, cala essa boca!_- berrou Violet para a irmã, ao ouvi-la cantarolar pela enésima vez a musica de Tyler, enquanto saíam da escola por volta das três da tarde, hora local, naquela sexta-feira. E mais uma vez Kath a ignorou, tanto porque não dava bola pra ela quanto porque estava ouvindo ao seu i-pod nas alturas. Violet, que não suporta ser ignorada, raivosamente arrancou o i-pod das orelhas da irmã, jogou-o no chão e pisou em cima com força, destruindo-o e os demais ficaram sem reação, Violet desde que voltara de NY andava totalmente descompensada._- Chega desta bobagem, desse estrelismo!_

_- Hey, Violet, não precisava ter feito isso!_- disse Eric indignado com a reação da prima enquanto todos ainda só se olhavam tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo, e se abaixou para juntar o i-pod destruído que deu à Kath que placidamente olhava para a irmã que a encarava._- Não se preocupe Kath, eu dou meu i-pod pra você quando chegarmos em casa. Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo, mas você anda bem maluca, Violet._

_- É despeito._- disse Kath._- Violet tende à violência quando perde terreno, não, irmã?_- e enquanto todo o grupo lembrava-se de um episódio ocorrido há alguns anos e também abafado, Violet quase pulou no pescoço na irmã._- Isso é inveja, pura e simplesmente._- disse em russo._- Não se preocupe comigo Eric, vou contar para o meu pai sobre esta ceninha, tenho testemunhas._- disse voltando a falar em inglês.

_- É assim que você quer brincar? Pois eu também tenho algo a contar, ele te proibiu de falar russo, ou qualquer que seja esta fudida língua que você diz conhecer, também tenho testemunhas..._- disse Violet sonsamente.

_- Pois então, eu e você teremos de ter uma conversinha, Violet._- disse uma voz feminina juntando-se ao grupo assustando Violet, que se encolheu toda._- Olá garotos, como vão?_

_- Hell!_- exclamaram Eric e Kath juntos e alegres.

_- Oi meus amores!_- disse Hell ao receber seus abraços enquanto Luke, Violet e Nathan saiam de perto dela._- Eu disse que vinha, não? Trouxe minha bichinha também, mas ela ficou dormindo em casa com a babá! Eric, tua mãe está em casa? Eu gostaria de vê-la..._

_- Deve estar, veio de carro? Quer carona?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não preciso, na verdade eu pensei em te deixar guiar o meu carro, o que você acha?_- e mostrou as chaves pra ele._- Ela está um pouco mais pra lá, vermelha..._

_- Quê? Ta brincando? A camionete? Posso ver?_- perguntava ele animado.

_- Claro que pode! Vá vê-la!_- disse e Eric saiu correndo para ir ver a camionete._- E pra você, Kath..._- abriu a bolsa e tirou seu i-pod de dentro, dando pra ela._- Fique com o meu i-pod, tem até a nova musica do Tyler nele, é ótima!_

_- Sério?_- disse Gill interessadíssimo._- Mas o single do Tyler foi lançado há umas duas semanas! Não vi em lugar nenhum que logo viria outro! E essa criança, é uma criança, né? Acaso é tua?_

_- Sim, minha filha. E você realmente não viu em lugar nenhum falarem sobre este novo single, porque ele foi gravado essa semana e só será lançado para o dia dos namorados, mas você, Kath tem de me prometer que não vai deixar este single vazar, pelo menos enquanto ele não for oficialmente lançado!_- disse Hell.

_- Palavra de escoteira! E Tyler, como está?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Muito feliz e com certeza muito compromissado também! Hoje mesmo eu assinei um novo contrato pra ele e ele vai começar a se apresentar com os Quillews em breve, quando eles começarem no novo tour! Poxa, tenho tantas novidades, mas antes eu tirei o dia pra descansar um pouco, vim vê-los... Gostaria de falar com Darius também, ele também está na cidade?_- perguntou e Kath acenou que sim enquanto olhava às musicas no i-pod que ganhara.

_- E como você sabe de tudo isso, Helena? Sobre os singles, sobre a turnê dos Quillews?_- perguntou Olive._- Sei lá, você não vai voltar pra escola?_- e Hell riu.

_- Definitivamente eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ir à escola! E sei de tudo isso sobre singles e Quillews porque a gravadora, a pertence à minha família... Humm, reparando agora, não está faltando alguém de vocês?_

_- Faith ta doente em casa..._- disse Kath._- Resfriado._

_- Ai que máximo! Você vai ficar muito tempo aqui? Vimos os bonecos que você mandou pra Kath e eles são muito lindos! Kath nos disse que você é super famosa na Europa, tenho tantas perguntas, você daria uma exclusiva pro nosso blog?_- perguntou Gill excitadíssimo e Hell riu de novo.

_- Acaso você sabe por que eu sou tão famosa?_- perguntou Hell._- Bom, sim, responderei algumas perguntas, venham à minha casa amanhã, darei uma almoço pros Ford.. e fico até domingo, tenho uma reunião em Londres na segunda-feira._- e quando chegaram ao carro Eric estava ali abismado agarrado à carroceria._- Então Eric, a camionete ficou do teu gosto?_

_- Você ta brincando? Ela ta linda! Quando você disse que ela estava sendo bem cuidada eu jamais achei que fosse ficar tão linda assim, muito melhor que nos meus sonhos!_- disse ele feliz da vida.

_- Então, vamos dar uma volta nela, está ótima pra dirigir também! Kath, vem com a gente!_- disse Hell e as duas entraram pela porta do passageiro enquanto extasiado de felicidade Eric tomava o volante.

* * *

**n/a: ha certo tempo eu n sei o que é uma review.**

**Sim, isso é sarcasmo.**

**em breve vou colocar mais fotos no picasa.**

**até breve, com outro post.**

**Vic.**


	88. Every Piece of Me 3

PARTE 11 (III)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 89 – It's Time to Move On**

**Buccanner, 7 da noite.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava sentada à mesinha de centro no chão da sala do nível inferior da casa, à frente da lareira, entretida entre brincar com Marie, dar uma olhada no meu computador e fazer umas anotações.

Meu avô emprestou Trish para vir comigo, limpar a casa, cuidar de Mimi. Disse que ela anda muito sozinha na casa dele, que ela anda com saudades de mim. Eu adoro a Trish, mas a pobrezinha definitivamente sofre da síndrome de TOC, coitada.

Eric foi dirigindo à camionete até a casa deles, eu queria dar uma olhada em Camila, mas ela não estava em casa, nem Isadora, ou qualquer outro adulto. Os pais de Kath apesar de terem se mudado para lá, ainda trabalhavam em Ottawa em seu escritório de advocacia. Darius também não estava, mas não sabiam me dizer para onde ele poderia ter ido.

Deixei-os lá, mas convidei-os para comer uma pizza, qualquer coisa, passei rapidinho no mercado pra comprar umas besteiras, assim como os ingredientes para o almoço do dia seguinte e voltei pra casa. Marie, que quando chegamos dormia, agora estava acordada, de banho tomado e cheirosinha, acesa, e ficou correndo pelos jardins com o filhote de cachorro dela e pela casa atrás do meu gato malhado, enquanto eu tomava um banho rápido e trocava de roupa.

Preparei umas besteiras de comer rapidinho, peguei um dos notebooks e fui me sentar com minha pequena, enquanto meu gato dormia no meio das minhas pernas enquanto era acariciado. Trish, gracinha, preparou-me um Martini delicioso e sentou-se no sofá para assistir suas novelas e programas de TV favoritos, depois de me trazer uma mamadeira de sangue pra minha filha.

_- Pega, auau, pega!_- dizia Marie jogando bolinhas no pobre do cãozinho, que não estava dando a menor atenção pra ela e queria dormir em sua cestinha._- Mamãe, auau num qué bincá!_- disse com beicinho.

_- Ele está com soninho, filha, não ter tomar o teu mamá? Vem aqui com a mamãe que eu dou ele pra você..._- eu disse, Marie veio, peguei-a no colo e nos sentamos no sofá, em pouco tempo estávamos de novo apaixonadas uma pela outra, nos olhando, sem nem perceber que Trish saíra dali e não muito tempo depois, uma corrente de vento gelado passou atrás de mim arrepiando o cabelo de minha nuca._- Oi, Helena._

_- Oi minhas queridas!_- disse atravessando o sofá e ficando logo à nossa frente. Marie a olhava apenas com o cantinho dos olhos, ainda agarrada à sua mamadeira._- Como vai, Hell?Você me parece muito melhor desde que te vi a ultima vez, mesmo que essa sua testa ainda esteja franzida!_- e franziu seu rosto translúcido._- Já você, pequenina, não vai demorar muito vai ser linda como tua mamãe!_- disse e Marie olhou diretamente pra mim pensando em algo, ri._- Que foi?_

_- Ela disse que você seria mais bonita se não fosse azul._- falei pela minha pequena.

_- Bom baixinha, paciência!_- disse Helena dando de ombros._- Querida, eu vim lhe dizer que estamos prontos..._- disse referindo-se a ela e aos demais fantasmas e compreendi, mas fomos interrompidas por Trish que voltara de onde quer que ela estivesse.

_- Perdão senhora, é que teus convidados chegaram, fiz mal em deixá-los entrar? Eu não sabia que estava em audiência..._- disse Trish se encolhendo um pouco.

_- Claro que não fizeste mal, Trish. Helena, volte quando quiser e faremos a cerimônia de desligamento, de preferência quando eu estiver sozinha._- eu disse à "minha fantasma de estimação", ela acenou que sim e logo sumiu._- Trish, eles são humanos, certamente nunca viram uma elfa domestica antes, eu não quero assustá-los, assim como também não quero que eles lhe tratem mal, você pode ir ao quarto que separei pra você, há uma TV lá, você pode ficar bem mais à vontade..._

_- Senhora, eu gostaria de arrumar aos quartos nos andares superiores, eu posso?_- perguntou ela ansiosa.

_- Claro que pode!_- ri e ela logo desaparatou da sala ao ouvirmos um carro estacionar e logo a campainha da porta principal tocou e ainda com Marie mamando em meu colo eu fui abrir à porta e ela me perguntou quem era._- Surpresa, filhotinha..._- respondi.

...

**Uma hora depois.**

_- Fico feliz que você gostado da planta que te trouxe..._- disse-me Darius galantemente como sempre, enquanto eu procurava um vaso grande, ele viera com Kath e Eric._- Você me parece tensa, conte-me o que está acontecendo..._- e sorri um pouco contrariada e completei nossas taças de vinho._- Vamos, Helena, acha mesmo que está me enganando?_

_- Humm, vamos lá fora? Eu gostaria de plantá-la direito..._- eu disse pegando a planta que ele me dera e ele concordou. Pegamos nossas taças, a muda de magnólia que ele me trouxe de presente e saímos pela porta da cozinha, passando pelo jardim interno para chegarmos ao grande jardim. Eric, Kath e Marie da estavam tão entretidos uns com os outros, com brinquedos e com a televisão que nem notaram que saímos._- E tua vida de respeitável "senhor de família", como vai?_

_- Desconversando..._- bufou um pouco._- Pois bem, minha vida de "respeitável senhor de família" vai um tédio! Eu não sirvo pra isso. Tenho uma viagem marcada para a Ásia em uma semana, estou seriamente pensando em não voltar pra cá._

_- E vai se afastar de Kath, de novo? De todos eles? Por que ao invés de você ir embora fugido, você não diz a verdade? Diga pra eles que tem outros planos, mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar em Buccanner, interpretando, sentado em uma poltrona, lendo o jornal e vendo a vida passar pela tua janela! Você já fez o que tinha de fazer, não? Ajudar tua filha, se reaproximar da tua família, mesmo que isso revelasse a você... Camila está curada, ou quase isso, siga em frente, só não abandone ninguém..._- eu disse ambiguamente, eu também estava interpretando um papel que não era pra mim, queria me afastar, mas não podia, me negava a abandonar.

_- É isso que você também diz a si mesma?_- perguntou ele me pegando de surpresa._- Diga a verdade você também._

_- É, quem sabe eu deveria ouvir mais aos meus próprios conselhos._- sorri sem graça, e paramos em um local daquele gelado e vasto jardim, perto de outras árvores._- Segure minha taça, por favor._- passei-a para ele, agachei-me no chão e abri uma pequena cova no solo para depois depositar a muda dentro e mandá-la crescer a partir dos meus poderes élficos. Tudo aconteceu em silencio contemplativo e em poucos instantes tínhamos à nossa frente uma grande, florida e perfumada árvore de magnólias._- É uma linda planta, obrigada._- eu disse ao recolher uma flor e cheirá-la, enquanto ele estava emocionado, de olhos fechados, cheirando o ar puxando-o para dentro de si profundamente.

_- Eu gosto muito desta flor, ela sempre me lembrou o cheiro da pele de Indira, o teu. Minhas casas sempre tiveram árvores de magnólias, ou flores frescas, sempre foi uma maneira de recordar o melhor momento da minha vida, quando eu tinha a mulher que eu amava, meu filho, às outras crianças também... mas agora o perfume dessas flores me lembra apenas você._- e me pegou de surpresa ao se ajoelhar ao meu lado e agarrar minha cintura com força, colando sua cabeça ao meu ventre. Sem reação eu apenas coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e senti minha malha ficando úmida à medida que o tempo passava, mas ele chorava em silencio._- Não houve um só dia em todo este tempo em que tivemos afastados em que não senti tua falta, mas também sei que não posso te obrigar a me amar, não é? Ainda assim te amo, te amo tanto, Helena!_

_- Eu também amo você, Darius._- falei tentando confortá-lo e num rápido movimento ele me tomou em seus braços e me beijou a boca.

Ok, confesso que retribuí, mais a titulo de curiosidade, do que por excitação propriamente, por que não era nele em que eu estava pensando. Minha história com Darius nada mais é do que a minha com Northman, sob outro ponto de vista. Fiz com ele o que Northman fez comigo, abandonei sem demais explicações, mas cá estava eu de volta à vida de Darius e Northman da minha, entrando sem pedir licença e voltando a fazer estrago.

Obviamente eu não amava Darius do jeito que ele dizia me amar, assim como Northman também não me ama da maneira que diz... Diabos, a quem mais eu quero enganar? Eu fui muito magoada, sim, mas eu também gostava e muito daquele maldito elfo filho de veela!

E não mais que de repente a noite clareou em um raio luminoso que cortou o céu e um forte trovão soou forte, separando-nos, parando aquele beijo.

_- Incrível, incrível..._- disse Darius feliz da vida, beijando todo meu rosto._- Foi exatamente como achei e esperei que fosse. Eu te amo._- e fui obrigada a dar alguns passos pra trás.

_- Como eu disse, eu também te amos Darius, mas não interprete esse beijo de uma maneira errada... eu não posso te dar o amor que você deseja de mim, muito menos o amor que você merece._- falei e ele me olhou confuso.

_- Mas você me beijou também, você retribuiu._

_- Sim, retribuí, eu te amo, mas não dessa maneira..._

_- Você tem pena de mim? Foi por pena de mim?_- ele se sentiu enojado.

_- Eu nunca disse isso, não tire conclusões precipitadas!_- gritei com ele._- Você não é digno de pena! Você sabe muito bem, muito mais do que eu, que existem inúmeros tipos de amor por aí! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que o amor que sinto por você, eu tenho a intenção de manter pra sempre, quero te amar pra sempre, você me entende? O que você esperava que eu fizesse, que eu faça? Você quer ser um marido meu? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, meu caro, a titulo de informação: É óbvio que eu amo e desejo aos meus maridos, eles são meus homens, os pais dos meus filhos, mas pode muito bem chegar o dia em que podemos não mais estar apaixonados e teremos de seguir vivendo, mesmo que separados e magoados! Você não compreende que eu te amo tanto que não quero isso pra gente? Você é importante pra mim, e não só porque eventualmente você limpa minha sujeira! Entenda, eu não sei nada sobre o amanhã, eu apenas sei que no momento, eu não te amo como você merece ser amado!_- e algo farfalhou mais adiante nos jardins, olhamos naquela direção assustados, depois, ele olhou pra mim._- Entre, eu vou dar uma olhada._- em silencio ele foi. Olhei toda a propriedade, agradecendo pelo "gongo", aproveitei também mais alguns instantes para me recompor, mas voltei para dentro de casa. Kath já viera para dormir, nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar como ela convencera aos pais, mas em todo o caso ela trouxera mala e cuia, Eric não, mas ele e Marie estavam dormindo em outro sofá, juntos como irmãos e ela agarrava-o com suas mãozinhas... Kath notei que estivera assistindo a um filme que estava pausado e Darius estava do seu lado, tristonho, e ela segurava sua mão carinhosamente._- Você pode ficar esta noite se quiser, Darius, esta casa possui mais de vinte quartos._- eu disse surpreendendo-os enquanto cobria Eric e Marie com uma coberta.

_- É a primeira vez em muitos dias que Eric dorme à noite..._- disse Kath olhando carinhosamente para ele._- Ele pode ficar aqui conosco, não pode?_

_- Claro que pode, e você Darius, aceita meu convite?_- perguntei, mas ele nem olhou pra mim.

_- Havia algo ou alguém lá fora?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Não encontrei nada, deve ter sido algum bicho. A casa é segura._- falei.

_- Ótimo._- se levantou do sofá, beijou a testa de Kath, assim como a testa de Eric e de Marie._- Muito obrigado pelo convite, Helena, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco. Sei que você e as crianças estarão seguros, eu voltarei amanhã para o almoço._- e beijou também minha testa, demoradamente._- Não é preciso me acompanhar, eu conheço a saída. Boa noite._

_..._


	89. Every Piece of Me 4

PARTE 11 (IV)

EVRY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 90 – Forever (Pra Sempre)**

**HellPOV.**

Eu sou fascinada com pessoas dormindo, a maneira como elas se entregam ao cansaço, ao mesmo tempo em que se recuperam fisicamente. Não demorou muito, além da saída de Darius pra que Kath também caísse no sono, depois de ter me ajudado com Eric e Marie, até mesmo Trish recolhera-se cedo, fuso-horário.

Eu poucas vezes me sinto sozinha rodeada de pessoas, pessoas queridas é mais raro ainda, mas não incomum, eu estava me sentindo mal... achei que estando sozinha Helena apareceria para a cerimônia de desligamento dela e dos demais fantasmas, mas ela não veio... fiquei perambulando pela casa, até voltar à cozinha, onde acendi um cigarro e bebia o resto da garrafa de vinho que restara aberta, olhando para fora através da janela. Tudo o que eu queria era tirar da minha mente aquele beijo que troquei com Darius e todas as constatações que ele me trouxe... Ele era outra pessoa, outro homem, mas a situação não deixava de ser a mesma que acontece entre mim e Northman, sendo que eu interpreto o elfo e Darius, a imbecil rainha loba.

...

_I miss you so much_

Sinto tanto tua falta

_Your light, you smile, and your way_

Sua luz, seu sorriso, seu jeito

_And everything about us_

E tudo mais sobre nós

_Though you're gone, you're still here_

E pensar que você não está mais aqui, porém você está

_In my heart and my tears_

No meu coração, em minhas lágrimas

_Yeah, you sure left your Mark_

Sim, você certamente deixou sua marca

_And we just getting started_

E nós apenas estávamos começando

_It wasn't long enought_

Não foi longo o suficiente

_It wasn't long enought together_

Não foi longo o suficiente juntos

_But it was long enough,_

Mas foi longo o suficiente

_Yeah, it was long enough to last forever_

Sim, mas foi longo o suficiente pra durar pra sempre

_Sometimes I get so mad_

Às vezes fico tão brava

_I scream, I swear at this_

Que grito, xingo contra isso

_Cause this isn't how we planned it_

Porque nada aconteceu como planejamos

_I sit here in a cold room_

E me sento aqui, neste quarto frio

_Praying, waitin on you_

Rezando, esperando por você

_To run back through that door_

Entrar por aquela porta

_To the way it was before you left_

E tudo voltar a ser como era antes

_It wasn't long enough_

Não foi longo o suficiente

_It wasn't long enough together_

Não foi longo o suficiente, nós juntos

_But it was long enough,_

Mas foi longo o suficiente

_Yeah, it was long enough to last forever_

Sim, foi longo o suficiente, pra durar pra sempre

_I feel cheated, defeated_

Me sinto traída, derrotada

_Can't believe that you're gone_

Não acredito que você se foi

_Oh, it was wrong_

Oh, isso é tão errado

_It wasn't long enough_

Não foi longo o suficiente

_It wasn't long enough_

Não foi longo o suficiente

_It wasn't long enough_

Não foi longo o suficiente

_No, it wasn't long enough_

Não, não durou o suficiente

_It wasn't long enought together_

Não estivemos tanto tempo juntos

_But it was long enough_

Mas durou o suficiente

_Yeah, it was long enough to last_

Mas durou o suficiente

_To last, to last forever_

Durou o suficiente pra durar pra sempre

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi tão longo assim

_It wasn't long enough,_

_Não foi tão longo assim_

_It wasn't long enough._

_Não foi tão longo assim_

_No, it wasn't long enough_

_Não, não durou o suficiente_

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi longo o bastante

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi longo o bastante

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi longo o bastante

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi longo o bastante

_It wasn't long enough,_

Não foi longo o bastante

_It wasn't long enough._

Não foi longo o bastante

_..._

Deixei simplesmente fluir quando comecei a chorar, eu estava triste, muita coisa tinha acontecido junta, seguida... Afinal, este não deveria ser o meu ano de descanso, tranqüilidade, paz e amor?

_- Por que você está chorando?_- levei um susto enorme, a taça de vinho caiu no chão e me feriu, mas mal senti porque eu estava abobalhada, olhando para Northman parado à soleira da porta da cozinha que levava ao jardim interno._- Não gosto quando você chora._

_- Antes, o raio e o trovão, foi você, não foi?_- perguntei.

_- E o tal homem, já foi?_- perguntou ele sério._- É por causa dele que você está chorando?_- e confirmou minha duvidas, era ele antes fiquei brava.

_- Por que você está aqui?_- perguntei, mas ele não disse nada, só puxou para fora da camisa o cordão que eu havia enviado por Kira quando Linux os levou pra casa.

Eu havia dado meu sangue pra ele, sim, para ajudá-lo em sua cura, ele estava um trapo... eu estava grata por ele ter ido a meu resgate quando Frederic estava me atacando, ele sentia o que eu sentia e no fundo, ok, nem tão no findo assim eu queria sentir o que ele sentia, estar ligada a ele ainda mais, saber que o que ele diz sentir sobre mim é verdade, mas ele nem havia tocado no pequeno frasco! Apaixonar-se por um elfo, Helena, como você é burra!

_- Por que está com raiva? É de mim, por ter interrompido o beijo apaixonado entre você e seu amante?_- disse com aquela sua postura dura e irritante. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda, dei as costas pra ele e comecei a recolher os cacos do chão. Acabei por me cortar toda, tanto meus pés que estavam descalços, quanto meus dedos.

_- Ele não é meu amante, Darius é meu amigo._- resmunguei colocando os cacos dentro da pia e abri a torneira para limpar o sangue das minhas mãos, quando voltei a olhar na direção da porta ele não estava mais lá, mas ao meu lado e meu orgulho falou mais alto._- Eu não te chamei aqui e nem te convidei pra entrar, o que você quer comigo?_

_- Eu vim ver você, agradecer... Deixe-me te ajudar, você está ferida.._- pegou minhas mãos com delicadeza.

_- Eu curo rápido, vê, já está fechando._- ia tirar minhas mãos das dele, mas antes que eu pudesse ele estava lambendo meus dedos feridos e sangrando com tanta volúpia que eu fiquei hipnotizada olhando para aquilo, até cheguei a gemer cheia de tesão como uma pateta! E ele me deu um sorriso safado, ainda lambendo meus dedos, me mordi.

_- Não negue, você gosta disso._- disse com a voz rouca._- E sei disso, porque agora tenho a absoluta certeza do quanto você gosta de mim!_- seus malditos olhos azuis estavam mais escuros e seu tom foi de quem havia feito a constatação do século, então ele me agarrou o rosto, depois me tomou o corpo, completamente selvagem como é e me beijou! Merlin, como eu sentia falta daquele maldito elfo!

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

Não demorei muito para encontrá-la quando saí à sua procura. Encontrei-a em uma pequena cidade, porém em uma grande propriedade, mas com ela haviam mais pessoas, nenhuma que eu conhecesse, por isso resolvi ficar incógnito, como já fiz com ela tantas vezes.

Era noite fechada quando ela saiu de dentro casa com um homem e eles conversavam sobre coisas que lhes eram comuns e familiares. Ao me aproximar mais dos dois eu percebi que eu conhecia o homem, já o havia visto algumas vezes com ela durante minhas visitas a ela. Eles tinham bastante intimidade um com o outro, ela deixa ele tocá-la, ela se sente à vontade com ele, eu podia sentir a onda de confiança que ela sentia e que era refletida pra mim através do meu sangue nela. E ele, ele é doido por ela, eu sou um macho, sei do que falo.

Helena fez uma árvore crescer florida e perfumada a partir de uma muda que ela colocou em uma rasa cova no chão, algumas palavras foram trocadas entre eles, e não mais que de repente ele estava de joelhos agarrando-a pelos flancos, fazendo juras de amor para ela, que também disse amá-lo, então ele a beijou e ela retribuiu.

Senti ciúmes.

Assim como eu tenho minhas escolhidas, Helena tem seus maridos. Eu não sinto ciúmes do vampiro grandão e engraçado, ou do lobo nervosinho, nem do bruxo responsável e gente boa, apesar de saber que eles fazem tanto sexo com ela quanto seu quarto marido, o outro vampiro que te olha com cara de desconfiado e como se algo estivesse fedendo em você, Edward.

Eu não gosto dele, ele sempre agiu como se tivesse vergonha de ter consigo a fêmea mais incrível de todas, sinto ciúmes dele, do amor que ela tem por ele... Foi com ele que ela estava fazendo sexo em uma ruela numa das vezes em que eu a estava observando. Eu julgava estar incógnito, mas de alguma maneira, penso, ele sabia que eu estava ali, ele estava me "encarando" enquanto dava prazer a ela. Soube disso, porque além de nós três, não havia mais ninguém ali e ele me via, ao menos olhava na direção em que eu estava enquanto ela urrava de prazer com ele, mordendo-a, tendo seu sangue! Porém, em frente a outros, enquanto ela sempre teve pra ele um dos olhares mais apaixonados que já vi, ele agia muitas vezes indiferente, cretino!

Eu achava que era o quinto macho pelo qual ela se interessara sexualmente, não aquele homem, que aparentava ser seu pai, velho e ela a estava tomando nos braços, em um beijo que deveria ser meu! Fiquei furioso, atraí um raio e um trovão para expressar minha ira, nem me importei, mas eles se separaram, discutiram, fiquei feliz em saber que ela não o queria, mas ainda estava irritado o suficiente pra dar uma surra nele, como se atreve a tocá-la? Porém ao sair de onde eu estava acabei fazendo barulho demais e ela o mandou entrar na casa, dando-me tempo para voltar minha atenção a ela.

Fiquei olhando-a nos minutos seguintes, ela se xingava, como quando está brava consigo mesma, sofria... ela estava arrependida daquele beijo, ela não gosta daquele homem, não como uma fêmea gosta de um macho, eu queria confortá-la, mas ela estava brava demais, ela certamente descontaria sua raiva em mim se eu aparecesse naquele momento, eu conheço o gênio ruim dela.

Resolvi esperar que fossem embora, que fossem dormir que ela ficasse mais dócil pra que eu pudesse me aproximar. Eu a sentia triste, angustiada, Helena não estava bem e aquilo me fazia mal também, até dar meu sangue a ela eu não compreendia o nível de ligação que se estabelece, é como estar dentro dela... perigoso, sem duvida.

Quando voltei a me aproximar da casa, a vi tragando àquilo que uma vez ela me disse ser cigarro, que a acalmava, que a fazia pensar, a ocupava, a vi também beber vinho, chorar e olhar para o nada através de uma das janelas...

_- Por que você está chorando?_- perguntei fazendo-me ver, fazendo-a também se assustar, derrubar a taça no chão, se ferir, ela obviamente disse mais algumas coisas, mas eu estava ocupado demais olhando pra ela e toda sua beleza.

_- O que você faz aqui?_- perguntou, mas ela se sentia tão mal e é tão bonita que eu fiquei sem palavras, apenas tirei de dentro da minha camisa o cordão com a pequena ânfora contendo seu sangue parta demonstra-lhe a razão de minha visita, mas de repente, além de estar mal, ela estava com raiva também.

_- Por que está com raiva? É de mim, por ter interrompido o beijo apaixonado entre você e seu amante?_- tudo bem, eu não precisava ser assim tão grosso, mas foi efeito, então ela estava frustrada, ainda mais triste e me deu às costas enquanto juntava os cacos da taça de vinho do chão, ferindo ainda mais seus pés, agora também suas mãos já que ela apertava aqueles cacos em seus dedos. Entrei pela porta destrancada e ela se assustou ao olhar e ver que eu estava já ao seu lado.

_- Ele não é meu amante, Darius é meu amigo._- resmungou jogando aos cacos dentro da pia e limpando a mão em água corrente. ._- Eu não te chamei aqui e nem te convidei pra entrar, o que você quer comigo?_

_- Eu vim ver você, agradecer... Deixe-me te ajudar, você está ferida.._- iria curá-la, mas seu sangue corria... ela havia me ofertado seu sangue também,não? Que mal haveria em colhê-lo da fonte? Eu já havia decido usar seu sangue quando precisasse de qualquer maneira.

_- Eu curo rápido, vê, já está fechando._- ela disse, mas sem nem pensar lambi seus dedos que ainda estavam sangrando. As sensações que imediatamente comecei a sentir em relação a ela só se intensificaram, exponencialmente, ela gosta de ser desejada, também gostava de mim!

_- Não negue, você gosta disso!_- eu disse sentindo-me vitorioso. ._- E sei disso, porque agora tenho a absoluta certeza do quanto você gosta de mim!_- senti-me impelido a te-la, a trouxe de encontro a mim.

Quando aquele primeiro beijo acabou estávamos em outro lugar, um quarto, um quarto onde apenas a lua iluminava, mas não era a única fonte de luz, Helena também brilhava, excitação.

Eu sinto desejo por minhas escolhidas, afinal foi eu quem às escolhi pra mim, porém nada do que eu senti antes em relação a nenhuma delas se compara ao que sinto por helena, mesmo nunca haver te-la possuído antes. Nunca amei uma fêmea, uma mulher com tanto desejo antes, com tanto prazer, também nunca me senti assim tão desejado durante o sexo antes...

_- Nunca fiz nada parecido antes, eu não sou assim, eu não sou "eu" com você._- disse ela depois de tudo terminado, por hora, de olhos fechados, sorriso no rosto.

_- Arrependida?_

_- Jamais. Apreensiva, é a palavra certa, você me faz fazer coisas que estão além..._- disse suspirando._- Estou pensando o que farei agora.._

_- O que faremos. Acha que realmente deixarei você? Você é tudo o que quero, Hell.._

_- Desculpe, mas eu não sei em que mais acreditar Northman. Tudo isso parece tão irreal pra mim, estou tentando me convencer de que não estou sonhando..._- disse ao abrir os olhos de um incrível violeta, que ornavam com aqueles irresistíveis cabelos que viviam trocando de cor, sorrindo sensualmente.

_- Eu gosto quando você está loira, morena, ou com os cabelos bem vermelhos..._- confessei como um pateta._- Helena, o que tinha que acontecer já aconteceu, já fizemos sexo, estamos aqui agora e acredite, se sempre dependesse de mim, seria, será pra sempre._- falei.


	90. Every Piece of Me 5

PARTE 11 (V)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 91 – Dirty Little Secrets (Pequeno Segredos Sujos)**

**Buccanner.**

Estavam ainda nus, deitados na cama de cobertas revoltas, ele dormindo, ela admirando sua beleza e pensando no que fizera algumas horas antes. Não estava arrependida, mas não compreendia bem como podia fazer coisas tão inesperadas quando perto dele, então ela o cutucou e ele logo abriu os olhos, acordando e ficando feliz por te-la ali, por não ter imaginado tal noite anterior. E eles se beijaram, uma, duas vezes, estavam cheios de desejo um pelo outro, mas ela se separou dele.

_- Northman, você precisa ir embora._- disse Hell ofegante, mas decidida e ele a olhou surpreso.

_- Hã, oi?_

_- É sério, eu não quero ter que te explicar pra ninguém por aqui.._- disse ela colocando os cabelos loiros dele para trás para que ela pudesse ver seu bonito rosto mais detalhadamente.

_- Você está me mandando embora de vez?_- perguntou ele receoso e ela riu, passando os dedos nas linhas que se franziram em seu rosto.

_- Volte mais tarde, mas agora você realmente precisa ir, não demora muito meus convidados e minha filha vão acordar, virão mais pessoas... Volte à noite se quiser voltar..._- disse ela e ele sorriu.

_- Vou sempre voltar pra você._- a beijou e se levantou com sofreguidão.-_ Mas, você vai contar da gente pra eles, pros teus maridos?_- perguntou ele olhando por sobre o ombro enquanto voltava a vestir suas roupas e ela ainda restava na cama, se espreguiçando devagar.

_- Você vai contar da gente pras tuas escolhidas?_- perguntou Hell e Northman riu.

_- Claro que não! Eu sou o rei, Helena, eu não devo satisfação pra elas.._

_- Bom, eu tampouco pretendo contar, pelo menos não por enquanto, enquanto eu não tenho certeza de que iremos muito adiante.. Não preciso de mais problemas no momento..._- disse ela também se levantando, colocando um roupão.

_- Você realmente pretende não contar?_

_- Oui!_

_- Nunca tive uma amante antes.._- disse ele voltando-se a ela e apertando-a contra seu corpo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_- Eu também não, talvez seja à hora da primeira vez..._- disse ela com o mesmo sorriso, antes de beijá-lo.

...

**Londres.**

Desde seu encontro com seu amigo Peter Koleston, este promovido por sua irmã, Helena, e seu novo poder, Joseph tem passado horas de seu tempo livre nos mais profundos níveis das salas de profecias do Ministério da Magia. Ele está à procura da tal profecia referente à Hell e comentada pelo amigo e então ele a encontrou, apenas para o seu desespero.

_- Meu bom Merlin, não! Isso não pode ser verdade!_- disse Joseph em pânico.

...

**Oito da manhã, Buccanner.**

_- Ué, mas aonde anda a minha bichinha?_- perguntou Hell de brincadeira enquanto abria às cortinas do quarto Kath e Eric estavam dormindo e para onde a garotinha, agora aparentando ter cerca de dois anos correu assim que acordou e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas de Kath._- Poxa, logo hoje que eu tinha separado um grande pote de geléia para ela comer... Kath, Eric, acaso vocês viram minha filhinha? Bom dia!_

_- Não._- disseram os dois, um em cada cama, entrando na brincadeira, enquanto Marie, ainda debaixo das cobertas de Kath, ria que se matava.

_- Bom dia, Hell_.- disse Eric esfregando os olhos._- Você ta brilhando? Humm, me desculpa por ontem à noite, dormi que nem percebi, como vim parar aqui?_

_- Eu te trouxe, você é levinho. E eu não estou brilhando, é você quem recém acordou!_- disse disfarçando._- Fico feliz que você tenha dormido, Kath me disse que você passa às noites acordado, isso não é bom... Bom, o café está quase pronto e eu vou continuar procurando minha filha, o que é uma pena, porque eu vou ter que acabar ligando pro pai dela e dizer que a perdi.._- disse Hell em falsa tristeza._- Edward vai brigar comigo, ele ama tanto essa menina, eu sou tão descuidada..._- choramingou e fungou.

_- Ah, Hell, não chora..._- disse Kath também brincando e Marie logo colocou a cabeça para fora de suas cobertas à procura da mãe.

_- Mamãe, num chora! Eu, Mimi, ta aqui, ó!_- disse a garotinha que correu rapidamente para os braços da mãe e a apertou com seu bracinhos gordos._- Tem doce?_- perguntou tombando a cabecinha para um lado.

_- Tem, claro que tem.._- disse Hell fungando o pescoço da menina e fazendo cócegas nela, a enchendo de beijos._- Crianças, atrás daquela porta há um banheiro, creio que tenha tudo o que vocês precisam para fazerem vossa higiene... Eric, como você não trouxe outra roupa, Robert deve vestir o mesmo tamanho que o seu, pegue o que quiser no roupeiro... E quanto à você, sua fujona, eu vou trocar este teu pijama!_

_- Sim!_- disse Marie rindo.

_- Sim! Licença, nos veremos lá na cozinha..._- disse Hell ao sair do quarto com a filha nos braços.

_- Que fofas, né?_- disse Kath se ajeitando para sair da cama, assim como Eric, que percebeu estar de camiseta, suas cuecas e seu par de meias, e o resto de suas roupas pousavam sobre um móvel próximo._- Você tinha que te-la visto cuidando de você ontem, foi muito lindo...ela teria posto um pijama em você, mas eu disse que você não usa, dorme de roupa mesmo..._

_- Valeu. Eu gosto muito dela, deles todos..._- disse Eric ainda bocejando.

_- Hell e Darius se beijaram ontem._- contou Kath.

_- Quê? Você viu?_- perguntou Eric despertando de vez.

_- Não vi, mas ele me disse e eu não tenho razões pra desconfiar dele. Disse-me também que Hell deu o fora nele. Eu fiquei triste por Darius, ele ama a Hell, mas não é com ela que ele tem de ficar, Darius precisa de alguém que se dedique à ele..._- disse Kath em seu tom misterioso de Indira Mentz.

_- É mais do que obvio que nossa avó ainda o ama._- disse Eric e Kath bufou.

_- Nossa avó é velha._

_- Credo Kath, às vezes você é seca demais!_- disse Eric.

_- E acaso estou mentindo? À cada minuto ela está mais jovem? Claro que não! Nenhum de nós está aliás... Tudo o que eu quero é fazer logo 18 anos, ou acabar o segundo grau, o que vier antes, e me mandar daqui, eu quero morar com Hell e esquecer que essa minha "família" existe, dos Ford, eu só quero saber de você._- disse Kath não soando como ela mesma.

_- E quanto aos teus amigos?_- perguntou Eric, mas Kath nem respondeu, só deu de ombros, levantou da cama e agarrou a mochila que trouxera na noite anterior indo para o banheiro.

Ao descerem, no grande ambiente que engloba a cozinha e a copa da casa da colina Eric e Kath viram a TV ligada em som baixo no canal de noticias, a mesa posta para o café da manhã, cheia de guloseimas e também ouviram muitas gargalhadas. Helena estava no fogão, terminando de preparar algumas panquecas, suja, Marie estava numa cadeirinha ao lado do balcão e toda lambuzada de geléia e de quando em quando enchia as duas mãozinhas de geléia, comia de uma e a outra ela espalhava em Hell tentando dar o doce à mãe, e de repente, pela porta que leva ao jardim interno da casa, onde há a plantação de vegetais e hortaliças, Mariana entrou carregando uma pesada cesta em mãos para a surpresa dos primos.

_- Peguei tudo o que me pediste, senhora, onde coloco?_- perguntou Mariana para Hell que indicou o lado do balcão onde estavam pequenas pilhas de jornais._- Bom dia, garotos!_

_- Bom dia , Mariana!_- disseram os dois jovens.

_- Desculpa, mas o que faz aqui?_- perguntou Eric para a esposa de seu pai.

_- Eu à chamei, e quem você acha que cuida dessa casa enorme? Ao menos uma vez por semana ela vem dar uma olhada..._- disse Hell lambendo-se para comer à geléia e colocando as panquecas recém prontas em um prato para servir._- Kath, empurre a cadeirinha para a mesa e sentem-se.._- indicou, enquanto virava-se para Mariana falando em português para que seus convidados nada entendessem, passando a mão sobre si e ficando totalmente limpa._- 'Obrigada por ir pegar os vegetais pra mim, mas me diga realmente, está tudo certo por aqui? Eles estão seguros?'_

_- 'Seguros dentro do possível, senhora. Como pode ler nos jornais que lhe mandei ontem, algumas coisas suspeitas aconteceram, averigüei, como informei ao conselheiro Joseph, mas eram apenas suspeitas.'_- disse Mariana em português.

_- 'Certo, suspeitas ou não, eu autorizo você à chamar um nômade de tua confiança para ajudá-la, mais de um seria mais garantido, você está precisando descansar, sua aparência está muito cansada... E sim, eu recebi ao pedido que você fez, mas até que eu julgue tal pedido você precisará de ajuda de qualquer maneira.'_- disse Hell.

_- 'Como desejar, senhora, e obrigada pela atenção.'_- disse Mariana agradecida.

_- Um por todos e todos por um._- disse Hell para a loba voltando a falar em inglês._- E eu preciso de mais um favor teu, abra a porta para a minha sobrinha..._- e Mariana acenou antes de ir, enquanto Hell retirava biscoitos do forno sem luvas nas mãos e os levava para a mesa.

_- Hell, você vai se queimar!_- disse Eric.

_- Como sabe que tem gente chegando?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Não me queimo fácil querido, mas você vai se comer à estes biscoitos agora e sei que ela está chegando por radar.._- disse Hell cutucando a cabeça._- É minha sobrinha... Filhotinha, vê, acabou a geléia, se você continuar a botar os dedinhos na boca vai acabar se machucando..._- disse Hell pegando as mãos meladas da filha e limpando só de passar a mão sobre elas.

_- Mimi quer mais doce, mamãe!_- disse Marie com beicinho._- Pima!_- e logo se esqueceu do pedido ao ver Indira e estender os bracinhos pra ela.

_- Oi Marie, oi Kath, Eric, tia._- disse Indie cumprimentando aos primos e abraçando à tia demoradamente.

_- Sente-se querida, você também Mariana, quer algo especifico, Indie?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não obrigada, só café..._- disse Indira, que depois de beber ao café ficou em silencio, enquanto os outros continuavam comendo, menos Hell que tentava fazer Marie comer algo mais que não fosse geléia._- Tia, podemos conversar em particular?_

_- Claro, Indie. Mimi, mamãe vai sair com a prima só um pouquinho e eu vou deixar Kath te dar só um pouquinho de geléia, mas pra isso você tem de prometer que vai ser boazinha, você vai?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Cadê papai?_- perguntou Marie e Hell ficou desconfortável.

_- Teu pai está em Londres, mas eu prometo que falaremos mais tarde com ele..._- disse antes de dar seu lugar à Kath e sair para os jardins com a sobrinha.

_- Percebi só pela tua cara, ainda está brigada com Edward, não?_- perguntou Indie.

_- Indira, com certeza eu e meu relacionamento com Edward não foi o motivo pra você pedir para conversarmos à sós..._- disse Hell mudando de assunto._- O que aconteceu com você, isso que é importante agora._- e Indira corou e suspirou, olhou para os pés enquanto chutava a grama nevada com as botas.

_- Emanuel, ele quer se casar comigo, fez-me o pedido ontem quando nos encontramos..._

_- E? Duvido que você esteja buscando minha benção, até mesmo porque você já à tem.. Emanuel Skeeter é muito bom garoto, sem contar, que é um "lobo gato"!_- riu deixando a sobrinha envergonhada._- Vocês se amam Indie, eu sei, isso é lindo... Vocês poderiam até se casar com Pete e Karlla, imagina, uma festança! O sonho de consumo de Alice!_

_- Eu não aceitei, tia! Bem que eu queria, mas eu não aceitei..._- disse Indie tristonha.

_- E por que não? Por causa de Felícia? Ela faria o mesmo por você? Manu não gosta dela..._

_- Eu sei que ele não gosta dela, mas eu me sinto mal, ela não sabe que nós dois temos nos encontrado desde o natal..._

_- Claro que deve saber, acha que Felícia é burra? Ela só deve estar esperando que você tenha coragem de contar pra ela que está ficando e que está amando o homem do qual ela gosta também...Ou você realmente acha que ela cai nas desculpas esfarrapadas de dor de cabeça que ele dá pra não ficar mais com ela?_- disse Hell.

_- É, você tem razão... Ele disse pra ela que está em outra.._

_- Bem, isso é verdade._- disse Hell cheia de gestos.

_- Você é engraçada._- disse Indira envergonhada.

_- E Morris, ele sabe da verdade?_

_- Sabe, mas ele não dá bola, está se "entendendo bem" com Rosalie... se é que me entende.._

_- Sério? Juro, esta foi mais rápido do que achei que fosse acontecer!_

_- Sim, quem sabe você esteja perdendo um bocado de coisas..._- disse Indie.

_- Tem tanta certeza assim?_- perguntou Hell em tom malandro e apontando mais distante no jardim, onde Emanuel estava parado esperando por elas e Indira sorriu lindamente para o namorado._- Vá encontrá-lo, conversem e entendam-se, você merece ser feliz._

_- Te amo, tia!_- disse Indie apertando Hell em um abraço antes de correr de encontro ao homem que ama.

...

**Fim da tarde.**

_- Bbbrrr!_- disse Eric se tremendo pelo frio._- Vocês não sentem frio?_- perguntou para Hell que estava deitada nos jardins sobre um banco, com Marie estendida sobre seu corpo, dormindo tranquilamente vestida como um pequeno esquimó.

_- Eu realmente gosto desta parte do dia._- disse Hell tranquilamente, mas não respondendo sua pergunta._- Já não é mais dia, mas também não é noite ainda... crepúsculo._

_- Marie dormiu?_- perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado delas.

_- Sim, ela correu o dia todo._- disse Hell alisando os cabelos da filha para retirar os pequenos flocos de neve._- Fiquei feliz de que tudo correu bem durante o almoço, você não?_- e Eric riu contrariado.

_- Bom, se ser totalmente sabotada é "correr tudo bem"... Só minha mãe, minha tia Sarah, assim como Olive e Gill e meu pai apareceram. Eu, Kath e Mariana já estávamos aqui, nem meu avô apareceu, e Indira foi embora!_- disse Eric e Hell bufou um pouco.

_- Eu não esperava que todos viessem, Eric... E eu e Darius, creio que depois de ontem estamos um pouco estremecidos... Tua mãe veio porque apesar de você não achar e não parecer, ela se preocupa com você e teu bem estar, tua tia veio para ver se tudo estava bem e porque sempre tivemos uma boa relação profissional, os garotos porque são curiosos... Indira não ficou porque tem seus assuntos particulares pra resolver... Mariana e teu pai vieram porque ela tinha de me por a par de alguns assuntos, ele porque veio apresentar-se oficialmente como candidato à transformação..._- disse Hell.

_- Meu pai, o quê?_

_- Bom Eric, Patrick é maior de idade, pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele..._- disse Hell dando de ombros.

_- E isso inclui se transformar num monstro?_- perguntou irritado.

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca._- disse Hell olhando-o atravessado._- Pra tua informação, lobos são incontroláveis apenas durante a lua-cheia, e isso apenas nos primeiros anos. O que você acha que seria se fosse meu filho e de Bernard, de verdade? Você me acha um monstro? Pareço com um? Fernanda se parece com um?_

_- Fernanda é diferente, você é diferente._

_- E deveríamos nos parecer com o que? Cachorros falantes sobre duas patas? Lobos e vampiros existem, mas longe das visões que se tem na TV, livros e na tua tão adorada internet, não diferimos tanto assim, Eric. Como humanos, existem os bons e maus e eles são exatamente como qualquer outra pessoa que você possa ver por ai! Você mesmo não é um humano comum, apenas dividimos o mesmo planeta e somos mais comuns do que voce possa imaginar._- disse Hell séria.

_- Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso? Parece que você está se despedindo..._- disse ele tristonho pelo tom com o qual ela falara com ele.

_- Eu não estou me despedindo, eu só não quero que você viva no escuro. Jasper me disse que a tal mestiça que te marcou não foi encontrada, ela fugiu, você não precisa se assustar agora, mas cedo ou tarde ela pode acabar encontrando você, o sangue dela ainda não saiu de você, posso sentir o cheiro dela ainda..._-e Eric começou a tremer e Hell acalmou-o segurando delicadamente sua mão._- Querido, o que você tem de entender é que um pouco de alho, um crucifixo, ou uma estaca de madeira não à manterá afastada de você se ela tiver sede de teu sangue. Sei também que Joseph retirou um pouco da tua memória, coisas em relação à minha família, mas não se preocupe, não é nada de importante... Eric, uma coisa sim é importante você saber, vampiros não dormem durante o dia, ou nunca na verdade, eles no máximo se afastam da luz do sol, mas ela não os mata como você possa achar... Eu gostaria que você aprendesse a se defender, mas eu não posso te obrigar, por isso eu mandei chamar reforços pra segurança de todos vocês. E é por isso que teu pai quer se tornar um lobo em breve, ele quer defender você meu filho e eu não vejo nenhuma monstruosidade no comportamento dele._- explicou Hell.

_- E como eu me torno menos indefeso, Hell? Me tornando um lobo também?_- perguntou ele confuso, com os olhos marejados.

_- Não é necessário, abrir os olhos pro verdadeiro mundo que te cerca já é um grande começo e em segundo lugar, você pode me chamar toda a vez que se sentir em perigo._- disse retirando do bolso de seu casaco um cordão contendo um de seus medalhões iguais aos dos seus filhos e colocando envolta de seu pescoço._- É só apertar e chamar por mim, não importa onde você esteja, onde eu esteja, eu vou ouvir e virei em seguida. Promessa._

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**Mah, obrigada pela review do post anterior!**

**mais trd vou colocar novas fotos no picasa, visitem!**

**bjuss e ateh o prox post**

**vic.**


	91. Every Piece of Me 6

PARTE 11 (VI)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 92 – Alcançando Estrelas**

**Buccanner, madrugada.**

**NorthmanPOV.**

Eu estava embolado em seu corpo, nossos suores estavam misturados sobre nossos corpos nus, nossos cheiros inundavam o ambiente. Ainda respirávamos rapidamente e seus longos e finos dedos colocavam meus cabelos para trás, para longe do meu rosto delicadamente enquanto eu pousava meu rosto sobre sua barriga.

_- Helena, estou com medo._- confessei em meio a um suspiro.

_- De que? Garanto que ninguém virá até aqui, não é hoje que seremos pegos no flagra..._- disse ela em tom divertido, ainda alisando meu cabelo.

_- Não é disso que estou falando, Hell._- levantei minha cabeça para poder olhá-la e apoiei-a sobre seu estomago, quase entre seus seios ainda úmidos de suor e tesos de excitação e ela olhou para baixo, mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu maliciosamente antes de dar um peteleco no meu nariz.

_- Agora a única coisa que vejo é teu nariz, oi elfo..._

_- Oi baby..._

_- Então me diga, do que tem medo?_- disse ela.

_- Meu medo maior é este, que isso que estamos tendo agora, assim, este eu e você acabe. Temos que admitir que cedo ou tarde os nossos sangues, um dentro do outro vai sair, evaporar, e ai? Vamos fazer o que? Você vai voltar a me odiar, acha que não sei disso?_- falei, mas ela deu de ombros.

_- Bom, você certamente também irá me odiar, Northman. Nós dois não somos exatamente o par mais harmonioso de todos, lembra-se?_- riu um pouco e voltou a dar de ombros._- Se acabar, acabou, sinceramente só espero que seja antes que um de nós resolva matar o outro._

_- Você sempre foi assim tão fria?_- aquela clareza toda me chocou um pouco, as fêmeas de minha espécie costumam me venerar, ela estava simplesmente quase me enxotando dali._- Você não sente nada por mim?_

_- Eu apenas estou sendo realista. Elfo, você realmente me magoou e hoje, apesar de estarmos aqui, literalmente suados e gozados, eu sei que não temos futuro, prometi não me deixar enganar de novo, Northman! Seria realmente uma pena se acaso quisermos nos matar daqui algum tempo, porque o sexo com você, poxa, é realmente muito bom..._- disse em tom blasé.

_- Bem, obrigado pelo tom "realista"!_- eu disse um pouco irritado, me afastando um pouco, me sentando para poder vê-la direito._- E só pro teu governo, eu não vou odiar você, nunca, acha que foi fácil pra mim este tempo todo ficar longe de você? Eu quis voltar e te ver, tantas, tantas vezes, mas eu não pude, não naquele momento, eu tenho minha vida, você tem a tua, eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar... E todas as vezes que eu estive do lado de cá pra te ver, nunca ouvi você falar de mim, com ninguém, e meu assunto mais recorrente é você! Eu te amo, quando você vai entender isso de uma vez por todas? Mas o que você sente por mim agora, além do tesão?_

_- Certo, apenas me diga, com quem eu falaria sobre você? Sobre o que eu sentia, sobre o que ocorreu com a gente, ainda mais naquela noite? Sobre a decisão que eu havia tomado? Com Zara?_- ela também estava sentada, me encarando com os olhos nervosos e o tom de voz em um tom acima._- Com meus maridos? Eu não me sinto a mesma perto de você, você me deixa maluca! Eu só te conheci por causa dela, de Zara, entenda meu lado nisso, eu deveria apenas te treinar para ser o "príncipe encantado" dela, te ensinar a lustrar tua armadura brilhante e te colocar sobre um cavalo branco pra que você pudesse socorrê-la, mas o que foi que eu fiz? Eu dei uma de bruxa má quase trepando com o cara dela! Eu não fui uma boa amiga! Foi bom que ficássemos afastados, mas isso não significa que eu não senti tua falta, que nunca desejei que você voltasse de onde quer pra onde tinha ido e que não chorei muito por você! Porém você mesmo disse, eu tenho uma vida, você tem a tua! Ah, porque você e os meus maridos não formam um grupo de apoio "discutindo o relacionamento, depois de um puta sexo"?Sério, eu não me nego, gosto de conversar, mas não assim, num lugar onde um casal tem só que ficar nu e trepar!_

_- Credo, você fala como um macho._

_- E vocês homens, ultimamente parecem um bando de mulherzinhas!_- disse raivosa, levantando e vestindo um roupão, rosnando.

_- Helena, o que está havendo com você? Acho que não é só eu que está notando isso, abra-se comigo..._- pedi e ela suspirou ainda de costas pra mim.

_- Você quer mesmo saber?_

_- Claro que sim._- respondi ao segura-la pelos ombros e vira-la pra mim._- Bem, eu não vou poder esconder... antes de você chegar eu recebi uma mensagem de e-mail... eu não estava escondendo, mas guardando a informação pra mim, tentando lidar com ela sozinha, agora toda a família vai saber de qualquer jeito..._- disse sem olhar pra mim.

...

**Manhã, interior da Inglaterra, casa dos Lovegood.**

**EdwardPOV.**

_- Helena está morrendo._- disse Joseph seriamente e por um momento todas as respirações falharam e em sua mente e por seu tom de voz eu sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

Será que é tão errado assim querer entender o que está acontecendo na mente e na vida da mulher que se ama? Eu e Helena costumávamos ser os melhores amigos, mas agora ela está tão fria.

Emmett, Bernard e Zackery me disseram que tenho pegado pesado demais com ela, que quanto mais ela é exigida, mais ela fica arredia, mais distante ela se torna. Eu sei disso, mas que diabos eu posso fazer se sou completamente apaixonado e dependente dela? Se quero estar com ela o tempo todo?

Esme diz, melhor, muitas vezes ela pensa, que eu sou muito mimado e eu não a culpo, ela está certa. Bella era completamente disponível pra mim, assim como Helena, durante meu período de luto, porém quando eu e Hell quisemos ficar juntos, tive de me adaptar, entrar na fila, eu já não era mais sua prioridade absoluta, agora eu teria que dividir a sua atenção com os filhos, os demais maridos, a família, os amigos e o resto do mundo, mas sobrevivi, tinha tempo pra mim, pra me dedicar aos meus demais interesses...

Senti-me nos céus quando ela engravidou de mim, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais quando soube que teria Isabella de volta... Sinceramente pensei que voltaria a ser a quem ela mais dedicaria tempo, logo depois à criança, claro, mas não foi assim, a coisa toda só desandou de vez!

Emmett é quem passa me dizendo e pensando: _"Não se sinta tão especial, irmão, Hell têm ignorado a todos nós, mas deixe ela mesma perceber isso, senão ela vai brigar com você e é todos nós quem vamos pagar a conta!"_

Acontece que eu não escutei, afinal toda a tensão externa havia chegado ao fim e eu queria entender o que acontecera com Takeshi, trabalhar medicamente nele, queria entender o que acontecera!

Eu não estava de luto por meus sogros, por isso resolvi me afastar de La Push, prefiro que pensem que sou mal educado, se for caso... eu só queria continuar vivendo, a morte deles já era esperada, eu estava aliviado, queria recomeçar, quem sabe não voltar mais pra lá, minha Nessie também já não vive lá, que mal tem?

Só que eu não entendi, ela precisava de um tempo, e eu não queria entender que obviamente ela estava com todos os seus sentimentos confusos por conta daquele elfo malandro, brigamos...

Brigamos não, ela ficou quieta enquanto eu fazia um discurso raivoso e moralista, inquisidor e por fim apenas disse: _"Eu realmente esperava que você, logo você, de todos que me cercam seria o mais compreensivo, mas mais uma vez eu me enganei. Edward, nós vamos sentar e conversar, mas vai ser do meu jeito, não do teu, por favor, me dê um tempo!"_, e aquilo não era um pedido, ela estava implorando.

Hell foi viajar com nossa filha, e ontem à noite, quando conversei com elas, por espelho, ela pareceu-me mais calma, outro brilho nos olhos. Perguntei-lhe se ela continuava me amando, pedi desculpas por meu comportamento, e quando prometi não mais agir daquela maneira ela disse que eu não poderia prometer algo que eu não poderia cumprir, mas disse isso com um sorriso no rosto. Confesso que tinha medo, eu tenho medo de perdê-la, sempre e todo dia, eu não sei o que ela vê em mim, mas então ela estava ali, continuava sorrir a sorrir pra mim e para Marie, até dizer em voz suave: _"Edward, eu te amo a cada vez que ela respira, a cada dia em que ela faz e descobre algo novo e antes disso eu te amava só de saber que você existe... e volto a me apaixonar por você toda a vez que olho você, ou nos olhos dela. Eu não faço isso de responder mal às exigências por birra, eu só preciso de um tempo pra mim também..."_- e de novo eu sabia que valia a pena cada dia ao lado dela.

Sabíamos que Joseph estava à procura da tal profecia que Peter, o pai de Hell, havia comentado quando apareceu na noite de natal. Era o tipo de coisa que só ele poderia fazer, além de Indra, que estava ocupado com outras coisas, e a própria Helena parecia não estar interessada em nada mais, e àqueles níveis de salas só podiam ser acessados por eles, então...

Pete disse que teria procurado, mas nem mesmo ele tem acesso àquela parte do Ministério da Magia. Alice, por mais que perguntássemos algo pra ela, dizia que não estava tendo mais nenhuma visão com Helena, desde aquela que se concretizara na noite de natal. Estávamos em branco, Pete não vê o futuro da mãe, mas disse que Joseph encontraria o que estava procurando, mas nada poderia nos preparar para aquilo que ouvimos.

_- Helena está morrendo._- disse o irmão da mulher que amo e ele tinha a absoluta certeza do que dizia, estava sofrendo, mas disse._- E ela sabe disso._

A principio, como eu disse, as respirações no ambiente tiveram uma pausa, estávamos todos aparvalhados, bom, isto foi até Indra dar uma gargalhada.

_- Padrinho, não diga este tipo de besteiras, assim você assusta todo mundo! Heleninha é uma imortal, isso já está mais do que comprovado! Você pegou a bolinha errada, estão te fazendo de bobo, onde foi que você achou tal profecia?_- perguntou Indra, relaxando aos demais, mas eles estavam apenas se enganando, Jasper também sabia disso.

_- Não é besteira, Indra! Estou falando sério, acha que é fácil pra eu admitir que minha irmã está morrendo? Edward e Jasper sabem que estou falando a verdade!_- disse Joseph com a expressão condoída e a expressão de todos mudou quando ele disse aquilo, mas Indra negou-se a acreditar.

_- Padrinho, eu não estou dizendo que você não esteja falando a verdade, afinal acreditou no que viu, mas com certeza, estão pregando uma peça em você! Quanta gente realmente não gostaria de ver aos Kolestons aniquilados? Isto é um truque, tenho certeza que dos baratos, ainda!_- disse Indra irritado.

_- E me diga como, se aonde encontrei a tal profecia apenas três pessoas podem entrar? O ministro, os fundadores da Liga, caso em que apenas eu ainda vive e a chefe da Liga, no caso Helena e antes dela só Peter? Isso sendo que foi você quem deu tal autorização pra eles? Eu não fiz tal coisa, Helena também não, ou Peter, e com certeza você não teria feito isso!_- disse Joseph irritado._- Tal profecia é antiga, antiga demais, muito mais velha do que eu e você! Foi minha avó, foi Eva Swift quem a teve, isso antes mesmo de ter sido raptada e transformada em loba, eu a trouxe comigo, vejam por si mesmos!_- e de dentro de um móvel próximo tirou uma bola de cristal tamanho médio e a colocou sobre uma mesa para logo depois tal bola iluminar-se e "falar".

.

_**No céu existe um bom anjo com uma missão celestial a cumprir**_

_**Mas apenas na hora certa, ela virá**_

_**Virá para salvar, para unir, para amar**_

_**Terá dentro de si todos os poderes que se possa imaginar**_

_**Toda a beleza do mundo num olhar**_

_**Mas nem todos aceitarão o que não compreendem**_

_**Por isso ela tem todas as armas para lutar e saberá como matar**_

_**Ela defenderá o que acredita**_

_**Defenderá aos amores de sua vida**_

_**Entretanto, sua missão tem dia para acabar**_

_**O Criador dará a ela meio século na Terra**_

_**E depois, ao paraíso ela deverá retornar.**_

.

_- Minha mãe logo fará 46 anos.._- disse Clau catatônica, segurando à barriga de quase dois meses de gravidez._- Eu não quero perder minha mãe, pai!_- e começou a chorar, Emm abraçou-a.

_- Hey, filha, calma, tua mãe briga comigo se te vê chorando deste jeito, não faça assim, nós não iremos perdê-la._- disse Emm afagando a filha.

_- É, vocês vão ver, isso tudo não passa de uma palhaçada! To com o biso Indra!_- disse Nanda._- Tio, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que esta profecia se trata da minha mãe?_

_- Acaso você conhece mais alguém que se encaixe em tal perfil?_- disse William seco e sério para a irmã e Nanda não disse mais nada.

_- E ela só poderia conjurar o Nubili Corpus com excelência se estivesse próxima da morte... Merlin, Peter!_- disse Indra repassando várias coisas na cabeça, me deixando até mesmo zonzo._- Joseph, temos de arranjar uma maneira de impedir que ela se vá, conhecemos muito de magia, os melhores bruxos do mundo estão nesta sala, eu não vou perder minha neta como perdi meu filho!_

_- Ninguém me perderá porque eu me nego a ir._- disse Helena aparecendo para todos nós, "dentro" do grande espelho da sala e ela trazia no colo nossa filha._- Temos ainda quatro anos, não temos? Descobriremos uma saída, tenho certeza..._

_- Desde quando você sabe sobre esta profecia, Helena?_- perguntou Bernard, igualmente sério como o filho.

_- Faz pouco tempo, ela estava transcrita no mesmo caderno do meu pai que continha o feitiço do Nubili Corpus... Hey! Eu não quero ver ninguém chorando ou grunhindo de tristeza, não é como se eu fosse ter um troço nos próximos 5 minutos, ou amanhã! Confesso que ainda tenho certas duvidas de que tal coisa diz respeito a mim, mas em todo o caso, eu sou a primeira da lista!_- bufou e Marie imitou a mãe._- Ouçam, certamente eu sei que teremos grandes conversas sobre isso, mas existem coisas mais imediatas em minha agenda...Vou fazer mais algumas coisas aqui e logo vou encontrar-me com vocês, o que acham de acordar Takeshi?_- perguntou.


	92. Every Piece of Me 7

PARTE 11 (VII)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 93 – Quebrando a Banca**

**HellPOV.**

Northman ouviu atentamente à história de que vou morrer em breve, quieto, estático, depois começou a se vestir ainda em silencio e emitiu pelo menos umas três vezes uns grunhidos indescritíveis, ele estava tão emocionado quanto eu, só não estava querendo demonstrar, ou estava simplesmente, pensando demais. Então, depois de vestido ele voltou-se para a cama, ajoelhou-se à minha frente, agarrou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijou demoradamente a minha boca, apaixonadamente, e encarou-me com aqueles seus incríveis olhos azuis marejados em seguida.

_- ACREDITE EM MIM QUANDO EU DIGO QUE TE AMO._- disse em língua de elfos._- EU VOU ENCONTRAR UMA SAÍDA, VAMOS FAZER ISSO JUNTOS, ME NEGO A TE PERDER, DAQUI QUATRO, QUARENTA, QUATROCENTOS OU QUATRO MIL ANOS, VOCÊ É MINHA, É MEU AMOR, É MINHA VIDA. PROCURO-TE EM BREVE._- me beijou de novo, depois se levantou, abriu às portas francesas do meu quarto e sumiu no ar gelado do inicio daquela manhã de domingo.

Joseph havia reunido minha família na casa dos Lovegood para contar a eles o que eu havia acabado de contar para Northman. Eu soube que ele havia encontrado tal profecia porque eu recebi uma mensagem de e-mail dizendo que ele havia retirado-a dos arquivos. Quando apareci para eles através do espelho suas expressões me diziam que eles nem ao certo sabiam se acreditavam ou não naquilo que estavam ouvindo e até mesmo eu não estava acreditando que tal profecia realmente se tratava de mim desde que à li pela primeira vez no mesmo caderno de meu pai onde estava escrito o feitiço do Nubili Corpus...no entanto ela se encaixava, não?

Kath e Eric não haviam ficado para dormir da noite de sábado para domingo, mesmo assim saíram tarde daqui, passava das onze da noite, o que possibilitou sem medo que eu tivesse minha madrugada de luxuria e prazer com Northman. Disse aos dois que os veria em breve e que se precisassem, que me chamassem por seus colares, que ligassem pra mim...

Mas foi só quando eu disse à família que os encontraria na clinica de Carlisle que Edward me disse que haviam levado Takeshi de volta à nossa casa. Não gostei muito da idéia, claro, mas sem duvida seria menos trabalho para mim. De Buccanner, voltei à Londres quando terminei de ajeitar umas coisas. Este definitivamente seria um domingo longo, longo, longo.

...

**PetePOV.**

_- Pete, filho, pare de tremer este seu lindo queixo, olhe pra mim e preste bastante atenção ao que te digo._- disse minha mãe ao levantar meu rosto, eu não estava chorando, bom, ainda não, mas ia logo, ela tinha razão, meu queixo estava tremendo._- Vocês têm de parar com esta mania de sofrer por antecipação!_- e esfregou seu nariz no meu, coisa que ela faz com todos nós, os filhos, e nos deixa instantaneamente calmos._- Filhote, você deveria estar feliz, afinal vai se casar em breve, não assim carrancudo, me olhando com teus olhinhos tristes... Eu estarei lá com você neste grande dia, acha que não? Você é meu filho, estou sempre com você..._

_- Mãe, obrigado! Obrigado por tudo!_- eu disse a ela pouco antes de desandar a chorar.

E de repente não éramos apenas nós dois chorando, eram todos os que podiam e os que não podiam estavam soando como se estivessem.

_- Vocês todos são muito tolos se realmente acreditam que eu vou deixá-los, eu gosto demais de ser amada desse jeito._- disse minha mãe secando suas lágrimas com uma mão e com a outra fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça e nas de meus irmãos._- Mas depois de tanta choradeira, vamos ao que interessa, Karlla, o que faremos com teu pai? Tua opinião neste caso é a que mais importa, e ela será respeitada._

_- Acho que ele realmente tem de pagar por seus crimes, mas eu sinceramente..._- disse Karlla suspirando._- Eu sinceramente não sei, gostaria de conversar com ele._

_- Claro, é um direito teu. Dean, Emanuel, arranjem um advogado de confiança pra tratar disso._- disse minha mãe e ambos os lobos acenaram em compreensão._- Ótimo, algo mais? Você, Rosie, também precisa de um advogado para tratar do teu divórcio?_

_- Não, obrigada, já cuidei pessoalmente disso._- respondeu tia Rosie.

_- Bom, então no momento, só nos resta despertar Takeshi..._- disse minha mãe ao se levantar do sofá.

_- Filha, o que você fez com Takeshi, você pode fazer de novo?_- perguntou Carlisle e todos se olhavam, imagina o que eles devem estar pensando? Voltar à vida de novo, o maior desejo deles!

_- Acho que posso, mas definitivamente não é algo que eu queira fazer de novo._- respondeu minha mãe e a cara de decepção deles foi evidente._- O que fiz foi transferir a energia da natureza para o corpo de Takeshi. Provavelmente foi a mesma coisa que o elfo Stefano fez comigo quando eu fui queimada, mas já não dá pra perguntar para ele, eu o matei. Fazer tal coisa, é perturbador, no mínimo... Eu tenho o poder, mas eu não tenho o conhecimento, a experiência, entendem? Northman ficou muito bravo comigo, ele agora tem de voltar a me ensinar, mas será quando tiver tempo pra isso, claro._- disse encerrando o assunto antes de irmos acordar meu sogro.

Takeshi foi trazido pra cá há não mais de dois dias, está se recuperando bem da cirurgia que fizeram nele para retirar às estrelas ninja de seu torso. Bons batimentos cardíacos, boa respiração, enfim, tudo completamente normal para um humano.

É totalmente estranho pensar na teoria de um ex-vampiro, mas ali estava ele comprovando que era real, não uma utopia... E eu me sinto no mínimo desmotivado, eu queria aniquilar ao vampiro, mas àquele cara ali sobre aquela maca, desacordado e medicamente monitorado... seria mais fácil que matar uma mosca, não valeria à pena e não teria a mínima graça.

Karlla e eu deixamos às crianças vê-lo. Arthur e Elizabeth ficaram contentes e já faziam mil planos para o aniversário dos dois, bem, de nós cinco já que eu, Woody e Nina também fazemos aniversário praticamente juntos. Tia Alice e vó Esme é que estão organizando tal celebração... meus filhos farão um ano, Nina 15 e eu e William 27 anos... Vai ser na Ilha Esme, é a única coisa que sei e com a qual todos concordamos, queremos calor, por Merlin!

Minha mulher, desde o pequeno meeting que teve com a mãe no natal está tão mais calma, anda até mesmo fazendo planos com Alice e assim que este assunto com Takeshi tiver fim, iremos à França para que ela me mostre à igreja que ambas reservaram para junho, para o nosso casamento.

As coisas aqui em casa andam elétricas, como sempre são, muitas coisas acontecendo, mas realmente nada se compara a esta ultima noticia, minha mãe morrendo? Como o fantástico ser que me deu à vida pode morrer? É minha mãe, simplesmente não pode!

Eu e Woody dividíamos o nosso desespero com a situação, e apesar de não falar sobre isto, ainda, os olhares que trocávamos já diziam tudo, é a nossa mãe, ela não pode partir!

_- Ela não vai, irmão._- disse Woody apertando meu ombro ao colocar sua mão sobre ele._- Você não vê nada?_

_- Não mais do que umas horas à frente, alguns dias no máximo, mas nunca vi nada dela e quem enxerga o futuro como um todo sempre foi a nossa mãe._- falei enquanto olhávamos através daquele vidro para dentro da sala médica de nossa casa, onde minha mãe, Carlisle e Edward examinavam os exames de Takeshi.

_- Eu a protegerei._- disse Robert logo atrás de mim e de William e ele estava sério, de braços cruzados e carrancudo._- Merlin me deu um escudo protetor, não foi? Agora eu sei pra quê, pra evitar que minha mãe morra._

Clau estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Seth e Greice, alisava a barriga parecendo triste e tremendo seu queixo. Ali também estavam Abe, Nina, meus filhos e Karlla e claro, Nanda, que estava cuidando de Marie e pra tudo que falávamos, revirava os olhos.

_- Ai, todos vocês me estressam!_- disse Nanda. Às vezes ela deveria aprender a ficar quieta! Ela é minha irmã, eu gosto dela, ela é filha do meu melhor amigo, o Zack, mas definitivamente se passa e Marie olhou pra ela com sua expressão de "mini-mim" igualzinha a de nossa mãe, franzida._- Sim pequena, até você! Nossa mãe está feliz, está tranqüila, ela tem razão quando diz que vocês sofrem por antecipação! Gente, ela está brilhando como uma lâmpada incandescente, agora querem vocês, por favor, parar de se preocupar? Toda esta tristeza e cinza está atrapalhando minha visão, me dando dor de cabeça! Mimi, diga pra eles, mamãe está feliz, diga pra eles o quanto eles são bobos!_

_- Mamãe é querida! Mimi comeu doce, viu o mano e a vovó, pesto o vum-vum pro mano e se escondeu!_- disse Marie puxando a barra do vestidinho que usava pra cima, tapando o rosto.

_- Ô, quanta credibilidade!_- disse meu pai sério, mas foi impossível não achar graça, até mesmo minha mãe e Edward riam dentro da sala.

_- Nossa mãe deu a tua camionete pra ele, pro Eric?_- perguntou Fernanda extremamente chocada.

_- Não dei nada a ninguém, eu simplesmente emprestei à camionete para Eric, assim como meu gatinho para a Kath._- disse minha mãe saindo do "aquário" médico._- Um dia eles vão me devolver. Karlla, venha, vamos acordar o adormecido... Emm, Zack, DeeDee, fiquem, eu adoraria que vocês pudessem nos proteger, e quanto ao resto de vocês, xô!_- e mandou todos os outros saírem.

_- Com prazer!_- disse Zack.

_- Ainda mais agora que você se livrou daquele gato chato!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Hey, William, fique também._- pediu minha mãe.

...

**TakeshiPOV.**

Quando despertei aqueles malditos olhos violeta estavam novamente sobre mim, tudo ao meu redor apitava, senti-me estranho, com dor, e ela sorriu sinistramente.

_- É estranho ter um batimento cardíaco, não?_- perguntou a maldita ruiva._- Seja bem-vindo à vida, Takeshi. Ela dói._- e arrancou todos os tubos presos a mim, com força e de uma só vez, doeu.

_- Vá pra puta que te pariu!_- gritei e ouvi vários rosnados, estávamos cercados e ela continuava sorrindo daquele jeito.

_- Sabe, é uma coisa que eu adoraria, porém por conta de pessoas mesquinhas e duas caras como você, minha mãe e meu pai estão mortos. Gostou da pequena reunião familiar que armei pra você? Vamos ter uma conversinha antes que meu querido William te passe algumas ordens..._- disse ao acarinhar o queixo de seu lobo mais velho e eu diria, perigoso.

_- Você ainda vê fantasmas?_- perguntou Karlla, mas não tive muita coragem de olhar para ela e desviei o olhar.

_- Não._- respondeu Edward por mim, acarinhando o ombro de minha filha.

_- Ele é um humano zerado, claro que tirando o histórico, a má educação e a dissimulação..._- disse Helena ao lado de seu segundo guardião, melhor, seu capacho.

_- Então porque você não me matou antes, sua vaca?_- gritei de novo e ela mais uma vez revirou os olhos e bufou.

_- Apesar de toda a tua real delicadeza para com a minha pessoa, você realmente nunca me fez mal, ou a eles. Bom, claro que isso foi até umas semanas atrás quando você teve a idéia de jerico de matar à minha nora e netos!_- e balanço a cabeça agitando a cabeleira vermelha._- Definitivamente, vocês vampiros... pensar apenas com as presas nunca os ajudou, muito menos no teu caso, Takeshi._

_- Ah, vá se foder , sua puta!_- gritei de novo e mais rosnados ouvi, mas ela riu, apenas levantando levemente a mão e fazendo todos se calarem.

_- Assim que acabarmos aqui, pode contar que eu vou ir foder, e vou gostar, vou gostar quatro vezes por sinal._- disse Helena e definitivamente aqueles quatro me pareceram bem animados.

_- Você é..._- mas não cheguei a completar meu pensamento.

_- Se você disser mais uma coisa das quais você provavelmente ia dizer eu mesma terei o prazer de quebrar teu pescoço!_- disse Karlla._- Esta mulher nada mais fez do que cumprir uma promessa às minhas crianças! Promessa esta que depois de tudo o que eu soube e pelo teu comportamento no momento eu estou reconsiderando! Ao menos, agora, com você aqui eu posso quebrar teu pescoço e acabar de vez com esta mentira!_- ela até deu uns passos na minha direção, mas seu marido a segurou.

_- Você jamais me faria mal, é uma coisa que tua mãe não aprovaria!_- falei.

_- Minha mãe está morta e em um lugar em que você jamais vai alcançá-la de novo. De qualquer maneira, eu nunca pretendi sujar minha mãos com você. Aproveite a prisão e tua longa, longa vida apodrecendo dentro dela. William, por favor, faça às honras..._- e saiu do quarto com o marido, sem olhar pra trás.

_- Karlla, volte, não ouse me deixar sozinho aqui!_- chamei cheio de medo, mas ela não voltou, foi ali que percebi que minha punição seria muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar.

_- Quieto Takeshi._- disse-me William, me olhando fixamente e apesar de querer muito falar e me mexer, sair dali, eu não consegui, eu não tinha como não obedecê-lo._- Agora ouça atentamente ao que eu vou lhe dizer..._

_..._


	93. Every Piece of Me 8

PARTE 11 (VIII)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 94 – O Meu Ver**

**+ou- Uma semana depois.**

**KathPOV.**

_- Indira!_

_- Peter!_

...

Eric, Luke e Nathan estão totalmente encantados com a camionete, todos seus apetrechos e tudo mais e finalmente acharam algo em comum, então eles passam horas sentados dentro dela, encerando-a, ou olhando seu motor abismados com tantos cavalos de força!

Eric obviamente sabe que a camionete não é realmente dele, que é apenas emprestada, seu uso fruto, e que deve ser devolvida quando a pequena Marie estiver grande o suficiente para dirigi-la, ou quando acaso ele quiser um carro novo, ao menos era isso que dizia no bilhete que Hell deixou no pára-brisa quando acordamos naquele domingo e ela, a camionete, estava parada à porta da garagem...

Já eu estou apaixonada pelo meu gatinho! Ok, ele também não é meu, mas Hell o deixou comigo e eu o trouxe para casa antes da "aparecida" camionete. Hell disse que não poderia cuidar dele muito bem nos próximos meses e eu gostei tanto daquele bichano! Me deu tudo dele, roupinhas, caminha, brinquedinhos... e ele é todo lindinho, malhado, parece uma vaquinha que mia e toma leite como um terneiro, afia as unhas em todos os lugares e mia enlouquecidamente quando tem fome, ou quando alguém que ele não gosta se aproxima de mim...

Okay, todos aqui em casa odeiam o pobre felino, mas eu acho ele tão fofo! Ao menos ele faz suas necessidades fora de casa e me faz companhia.

Hell está começando os ensaios e em breve uma massiva divulgação de um novo musical, este que será dirigido por Justin Bigarella e já está sendo divulgado, em cada grande cidade, como Ottawa, vi anteontem, há um grande outdoor que diz: 'In this summer, all your dreams will start with a note.(Neste verão, todos os seus sonhos terão inicio numa nota.)'.

Logo em baixo tem o nome de Justin e os nomes de outras grandes cidades como New York, São Paulo, Londres, Sidney, Tokio e mais umas duas que não lembro o nome agora... Bom, eu sei que Hell estará neste musical porque foi uma coisa que ela contou a mim e Eric e julgando pelo extremo talento que ela demostrou durante o aniversario de Nanda e sua apresentação será o máximo!

Gill, quem estava comigo quando vi tal outdoor ficou imediatamente enlouquecido e a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar uma foto e postar em seu blog, buscar por informações e implorar que eu conseguisse um ingresso e passe vip pra ele, até mesmo uma entrevista com Justin Bigarella, seu ídolo máximo.O que ele não se deu conta é que eu só o vi umas duas vezes e apesar dele ser super simpático, em ambas as ocasiões, no aniver de Nanda e na festa de natal, o tal cara é totalmente maluco em minha opinião, como todos os grandes astros hollywoodianos devem ser.

Violet e Olive estão treinando para um campeonato de patinação, mal às tenho visto, ainda bem, os garotos também começaram a treinar para um novo campeonato de hockey... Já eu peguei uma gripe, a mesma de Faith, porque passei algumas tardes na casa dela repassando as matérias que ela estava perdendo na escola e também assistindo TV, filmes... Merda, eu não sou de ficar doente, e ficar em casa com um bando de pessoas que eu não gosto, realmente não estava nos meus planos...

Esta noite eles fora ao Country Club, digo, meus pais, minha avó e tia Camila, que deve já estar caçando um novo marido, Violet e Nathan, assim como Luke e Olive e também possivelmente todo outro casal da cidade para um jantar dos "influentes de Buccanner", blegh!

Dárius está na Ásia, trabalhando, e sinceramente eu duvido que ele volte pra cá e eu não o culpo, também escaparia daqui se realmente tivesse chance, digo, sem trazer muitos problemas... já que eu sou menor de idade, por enquanto.

Eric, queridinho, ficou comigo esta noite e Gill e Faith também vieram aqui pra casa, eu diria que eles estavam mais preocupados em saber das ultimas fofocas, assim como mexer nos meus lindos bonecos. Gill quer porque quer também uma coleção de bonecos e teve a cara de pedir isso pra Hell quando esteve na casa dela e ela desconversou dizendo que era uma tiragem especial, e sim, ele continua buscando-os, tanto pela internet quanto nas lojas de brinquedos, mas hello, aqueles não são o tipo de bonecos que você encontra por ai!

_- Ih, olhem só, os Quillews virão à Ottawa em duas semanas pra um show!_- disse Faith alegremente olhando na internet._- Vamos? Por favor, vamos?_- perguntou para mim e para Gill, os Reynolds são super fãs da banda.

_- Como você ficou sabendo desse show? E-mail?_- perguntou Gill se aproximando dela.

_- Sim, fã clube, me associei enquanto estava vegetando em casa, agora eu recebo todas as informações! Aqui diz que eles irão fazer um show transmitido pela "Kiss FM" de Ottawa, estão avisando aos fãs oficiais primeiro... então, posso confirmar nossas presenças e comprar os ingressos?_- perguntou Faith._- Vai, please, eles são tão legais e tão lindos!_- se piscou.

_- O meu você pode confirmar!_- disse Gill contente._- Aproveita e já me associa ao fã clube também! E você Kath, confirma também?_

_- Duvido que o tosco do meu pai vai me deixar ir a um show, me divertir..._- resmunguei.

_- Ah, é obvio que ele te deixa ir se o resto do pessoal for! Nathan adora os Quillews, Luke também... Já sei, diga que o Eric também vai!_- berrou Faith emocionada como se tivesse tido um momento de iluminação e como se Eric realmente fosse muito responsável.

_- Eu o quê?_- perguntou Eric, assustando a nós três e trazendo uma pequena pilha de caixas de pizzas nas mãos, que ele havia saído para buscar na pizzaria e largando-as sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Mariana está de folga, há dois novos lobos fazendo nossa proteção, segundo ela, mas não os conhecemos e ela disse que é até melhor assim._- Kath, teu gato saiu pela porta da garagem quando entrei e como ele só vem quando você chama é melhor ir atrás dele, voltou a nevar e está um bocado frio lá fora.._- disse pra mim._- E quanto a vocês dois, o que estão tramando?_- perguntou à Faith e Gill.

_- Show dos Quillews, Ottawa, em duas semanas! Topa ir conosco?_- perguntou Faith que de Tyler, voltou todas as suas atenções românticas para o meu primo, assim como Gill, mesmo ele jurando que não é gay, aham, finjo que acredito, enquanto isso eu levantava e vestia um casaco, ia à cozinha, pegava o saco de ração do meu gato e saía para resgatá-lo.

_- Ah, o tal show pra rádio? Eu já sabia, Mariana me disse que eles viriam em breve pra cá, passarão a noite aqui na casa de Hell, ela os conhece, se não me engano são até amigos..._- disse Eric em tom blasé e eu vi de relance aqueles dois adolescentes esbugalharem seus olhos de pura excitação, e saí.

Realmente estava frio na rua, me embolei no meu casaco e agradeci por não ter esquecido de pegar um lenço de papel para o meu nariz que teimava em escorrer. Eca.

_- Homer!_- chamei por meu gatinho, sacudindo seu saco de ração, chamei por ele umas duas, três vezes antes de um rastro luminoso e azulado cruzar minha visão, um pouco mais à minha frente e daquele borrão surgiu uma pessoa, translúcida e perfeita, embora flutuasse e num instante ocorreu um clique em minha mente e reconheci a figura, fiquei atônita.

_- Indira!_- disse ele com seu lindo sorriso, deus, como sinto falta daquele sorriso.

_- Peter!_- que se ralasse o frio, larguei tudo o que eu tinha em mãos e corri até ele, tentei abraçá-lo, mas minhas mãos cruzaram por sua figura gelada._- Mas.._- falei ainda mais chocada e ele apenas sorriu.

_- Sou um fantasma, Indie, lembra-se? Não podemos nos tocar... bom, não se nossa menina não está presente, me dando um pouco de sua energia..._- disse Peter timidamente._- Sinto saudades._

_- Eu também, Peter._- me emocionei e ficamos alguns instantes nos olhando.

_- Você realmente encontrou o caminho de volta pra casa, estou orgulhoso, tanto de você quanto de nossa menina... ela é tão perfeita, tão poderosa Indie..._- disse Peter.

_- Meu nome é Kath agora.._- falei sem graça._- Helena tem tanto de você, é sua personalidade e responsabilidade que percebo nela..._

_- E é a tua beleza e tua força que vejo nela... me desculpe por trocar teu nome, é força do hábito..._- disse ele.

_- Como posso te ver? Não entendo... deu certo? Helena não me disse..._- falei.

_- Deu, o Nubili Corpus... sou o "personal encosto" de nossa menina, agora eu sou seus olhos e ouvidos para o que ela não pode ver e ouvir..._- contou ele.

_- Assim como a tal Helena Ravenclaw durante um tempo foram os teus?_- lembrei-me. Eu nunca a havia visto, mas sabia que uma vez ou outra ela havia ido à Rússia visitar Peter e lhe passar informações, se não me engano foi ela quem encontrou Joseph, mesmo eu não sabendo ainda que o melhor amigo do meu marido era também meu filho. É em homenagem a ela que nossa filha tem este nome._- Helena sabe que você também conseguiu conjurar tal coisa? Que vai, que vai acabar morrendo daqui algum tempo?_- lembro de uma vez em que Peter voltou pra casa, quase morto, Hell era ainda um bebê, e ele me contou sobre o tal exercito fantasma dele, o que aconteceria, não me importava se ele iria ou não morrer, ele é o homem ao qual eu amava, não sairia de perto dele e foi o que fiz, morri, mas não era ainda a minha hora, por isso nasci de novo.

_- Bom, agora ela sabe, ela está brava comigo, mas achei que poderia protegê-la... o que eu sei é que ela não precisa ter o mesmo destino que o meu, que o nosso, vou ajudar à nossa menina, ela não vai morrer, é uma promessa que faço a você! Assim do jeito que estou agora, eu posso voltar aos arquivos mágicos do Ministério, vou pesquisar, sei que não fomos os únicos a conjurar tal feitiço na história da bruxaria!_- ele estava desesperado.

_- Não poderemos ajudá-la se não estivermos calmos, o que eu sei é que eu não quero perder à minha filha de novo, Peter._

_- Você não vai, não iremos, vou acabar encontrando alguma coisa. Preciso ir, quanto mais cedo eu iniciar o meu trabalho, melhor._- disse ele.

_- Nos veremos de novo?_

_- Sim, claro, estou sempre por perto agora. Te amo._- disse ele passando levemente a mão em meu rosto, deixando-o gelado e encostando levemente seus lábios nos meus.

_- Também te amo, Peter._- falei de olhos fechados e quando os abri ele já não estava mais lá e Homer veio correndo em minha direção, eu o peguei no colo, também juntando sua ração do chão, quando me virei, lá estava Eric me olhando aparvalhado.

_- O que, aquilo, aquele..._- balbuciava Eric.

_- Ora querido, aquele é teu avô, Peter Koleston..._- eu disse alisando meu gatinho e voltando para dentro de casa.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa pessoal!**

**várias leituras e nenhuma review..**

**humpf, sinceramente n sei p que eu me dou ao trabalho!**

**bem, no picasa tem vaaaariasss fotos novas**

**em quase todos os albuns, menos dos personagens.**

**no prox post, musiquinha!**

**Bjuss**

**Vic.**


	94. Every Piece of Me 9

PARTE 11 (IX)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 95 – Mine and Our (Meu e Nosso)**

**Los Angeles.**

_- Senhora Judith, a.k.a, Anna, cuide bem da minha humilde residência, hein!_- disse Justin para a amiga do seu jeito afetado que só tem para os amigos e Jude riu, a casa de Justin estava longe de ser humilde, era uma das maiores casas de artista da cidade e ela estava se mudando temporariamente para lá para iniciar a pré-produção do filme que Justin irá dirigir depois do musical. Já Justin estava indo temporariamente morar com Hell em Londres, para os ensaios do musical assim como para a divulgação._- Ah, estou tão animado, esse musical tem tudo pra ser enlouquecedoramente fodástico! Pablo, olho na minha amiga, hein!_- disse para o lobo e amigo pouco antes de entrar para a área de embarque do LAX.

_- Tenho certeza de que Jude sabe se virar muito bem sem mim, mas sim, ficarei de olho nela..._- disse Pablo não querendo contrariar ninguém.

_- E quanto a você, senhor Bigarella, olho meu marido e no meu filhote!_- disse Jude ao se despedir do amigo.

Gregory e Tyler também irão para Londres, Greg para ser seu assistente de direção e Tyler para cantar e tocar durante os shows do musical, mas não estavam lá no momento, estavam com os Quillews no tour da banda pelos EUA/Canadá.

_- Claro que sim, com todo o meu amor e dedicação, Hell me liquida caso eu não for bonzinho!_- disse Justin._- E você, qualquer problema, me ligue que eu venho rapidinho ta! Afinal, eu sou teu "tutor"..._- riu._- Sério, até hoje eu acho isso muito engraçado... Meu melhor papel e ninguém me premia nem me dá rios de dinheiro por ele!_

_- Tem certeza?_- perguntou Pablo._- Você me parece bem recompensado, nunca lhe faltou dinheiro para nenhum dos teus projetos, e prêmios nas tuas prateleiras..._

_- Pablo tem toda a razão, Justin, não seja tão dramático._- disse Jude._- Eu irei à Londres quando Greg e Tyler forem também e passaremos uns dias juntos.. Agora vá que teu vôo já está sendo chamado..._- abraçou o amigo bem apertado, assim como Pablo também se despediu dele e foram cada um pro seu lado, Justin para Londres, Pablo de volta aos seus afazeres na sede do governo Lycan e Jude para a produtora para a primeira reunião de elenco do filme.

...

**Londres.**

_- Você não vai realmente morrer, vai?_- perguntou Bernard tristonho e estas foram as primeiras palavras que ele disse aquela manhã e dar de cara com Helena deitada ao seu lado na cama, sorrindo pra ele, e ele suspirou aliviado e emocionado quando ela acenou que não._- Aceito tudo, menos ficar sem você, eu não vivo sem você._- e aproximou seu corpo do dela, tocaram seus narizes.

_- E você realmente acha que eu te abandonaria, meu lobo? Não há um dia em que eu não deseje estar junto de ti..._- disse Hell roçando seu nariz no dele.

_- Eu também._- disse Byrdie, mas ao invés de começarem a fazer amor, eles continuaram como estavam, se tocando delicadamente, encarando-se com amor, se amando com palavras._- Já tem alguma noticia do nosso menino teimoso e super protetor? Ou do nosso filho "emprestado"?_- perguntou, ele se referia à Eric como seu filho emprestado e ela sorriu achando graça.

_- Robert está indo bem no treinamento, pelas aulas que vinha tendo com Morris ele até mesmo conseguiu pular umas etapas, se continuar assim, pode até mesmo sair de lá antes do previsto, apesar de tanta resistência, ele não é bobo, sabe que quanto mais ele souber, melhor pra ele._- contou Hell, Rob relutou muito em seguir para a base de treinamentos da Liga depois que soube da história da profecia, mas Hell e Bernard o mandaram pra lá de qualquer maneira, ele havia assinado um contrato mágico, sem contar que Rob ficava perseguindo-a com o seu escudo protetor armado destruindo tudo por onde passava, deixando-a furiosa._- Eric, o nosso "filho emprestado" também vai bem, falei com Kath ontem, eles estão lendo os livros do teu pai que deixei com eles, estão aprendendo um pouco mais sobre nós sem sustos... Mariana está de folga, mas garantiu que os nômades estão sempre por perto cuidando deles já que Darius não está por lá e levou os agentes com ele... Falando em Rolf, por onde anda teu pai?Como vai essa coisa do divorcio?_- e Byrdie deu de ombros.

_- Meu pai está ainda na Croácia, apaixonado pela tal veela do qual ele não parava de falar.. Não duvido que cedo ou tarde eu e Lance teremos um novo irmão! Os papéis do divorcio serão enviados pra ele assinar.._- bufou._- Acho que eu até deveria me importar mais com ele, mas não consigo, gosto do meu pai, claro, mas esse é o jeito dele, sair pelo mundo e não ligar pra nada nem ninguém, não entendo ainda como ele e Rosalie ficaram casados por tanto tempo, ainda mais quando nunca tiveram nada em comum! Te juro que até sentiria pena dela se ela estivesse mal, porém, este não é o caso..._

_- Verdade!_- riu Hell._- Ela levou um baita susto e morreu de vergonha quando a flagrei saindo do quarto de Morris esta madrugada, quando eu estava vindo pra cá!_- riram os dois, mais um pouco, mas depois Hell ficou séria._- Você até mesmo pode não sentir pena dela, mas eu sinto, toda essa coisa dela de sex appel, o azedume , é tudo defesa... Você já parou pra pensar que ela só se ferra em suas relações? Começando com o noivo, lá atrás, ainda quando ela era viva, que fez aquela coisa horrível com ela, depois se apaixonando por Edward, que nunca deu bola pra ela, por saber muito bem quais são as intenções dela.. Depois com Stephen...e até mesmo com Emmett... Ela na verdade quer se vingar por terem destruído o sonho dela de uma família e felicidade eterna... Não que isso combine na mesma frase.. Ela vive com o que tem, e ela acha que é apenas a beleza, a juventude, o corpo, mas não é só isso, você vê como ela trata às crianças, ela não é má, mas pode ser muito cruel às vezes..._

_- Tem razão._- disse Byrdie._- Você passou a noite toda aqui me olhando dormir?_

_- Sim. Ed e Emm saíram pra caçar com mais alguns, deixei Zack logo depois que ele dormiu... Hoje ele tem de trabalhar na minha agenda, vim ficar com você, mas quando cheguei você estava dormindo tão lindo que fiquei aqui quietinha velando teu sono..._- disse Hell acarinhando o rosto dele._- DeeDee, eu não sei o que vai acontecer, ou se acaso realmente vai acontecer, então, se você e os outros quiserem ter mais filhos, vou tê-los, é minha missão repovoar o mundo com mais Mentz e Kolestons, não é?_

_- Tua missão é amar e ser amada, não falo só por mim, mas também por Emmett, Zackery e Edward, se você não quer mais filhos, não vamos forçar mais nada! Todas as crianças que você nos deu são mais que perfeitas e são perfeitas porque são tuas, seja Claudia, seja Eric ou Kath..._

_- Ou Kira, a filha de Northman acha que eu sou a mãe dela, ela não conheceu Zara... sinto que devo isso à minha amiga, zelar pela vida da filha dela, como ela fez com a minha.._

_- Viu, você tem até mesmo uma elfinha agora, mesmo que ela venha com um pai como aquele..._

_- Northman fez alguma coisa com vocês?- _perguntou confusa.

_- Não, Edward pode não gostar dele, mas eu, Emm e Zack simpatizamos com ele dentro do possível, eu mais, por ser um lobo... na verdade a gente só não gosta muito dele perto de você porque ele é bonito demais pro próprio bem dele..._- riu.

_- Ele é filho de uma veela, você queria o que? Nem eu olho muito pra ele... agora o efeito é maior, por causa do sangue.._- disse Hell um pouco envergonhada._- Mas vai passar, sei que vai..._- se encolheu um pouco e apertou seu abraço em volta de Byrdie._- Vai sim.._

_- Você tem algum compromisso fora de casa hoje? Queria continuar assim juntinho de você..._- disse Byrdie trocando de assunto ao perceber que ela estava tristonha.

_- Não, meu compromisso é com Joseph e aqui mesmo, na sala de TV... vamos ver os filmes de nossa mãe, queremos saber do que se trata... e sim, eu quero ficar assim, juntinho de você, e de uma caixa de lenços de papel porque com certeza em vou chorar horrores!_- disse ela.

_- Combinado, dona rainha._- disse ele depois de beijar seus lábios delicadamente._- Te amo._

_- Te amo, Bernard._- disse ela.

...

**LisaPOV.**

_._

_I know whow it feels_

Eu sei como é

_To wake up without him_

Acordar sem ele

_Lying here all alone_

Deitada aqui, sozinha

_Just thinking about him_

Apenas pensando nele

_I cant believe_

Não posso crer

_His hold on me_

Seu abraço

_It's something indiscrabable_

É algo indescritível

_I know He knows_

Eu sei que ele sabe

_But you won't_

Mas você não

_Please_

Por favor

_._

_If you see my boy_

Se você ver meu garoto

_Just say I miss his smile_

Apenas diga que sinto falta de seu sorriso

_Tell him I'm couting the minutes_

Diga que estou contando os minutos

_Gonna see him in a little while_

E que vou vê-lo em breve

_I know when He_

Que eu sei

_Holds on to me_

Quando ele pensa em mim

_He's the one thiny that I could never_

E que ele é o único ao qual eu não posso

_Live without_

Viver sem

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And tell him_

E diga à ele

_I Love him_

Que eu o amo

_._

_The way that He moves_

E jeito como ele age

_You know what it does to me_

Você sabe exatamente o que faz comigo

_And when I catch his eye_

E quando alcança seu olhar

_I can hardly breathe_

Mal posso respirar

_Still can't believe_

E ainda não acredito

_His hold on me_

Que seu abraço

_He's Just indiscrabible_

Que ele é tão indescritível

_I know He knows_

Eu sei o quanto ele sabe

_But won't you_

Mas você não

_Please, please_

Por favor, por favor

_._

_If you see my boy_

Se você ver meu garoto

_Just say I miss his smile_

Apenas diga que sinto falta de seu sorriso

_Tell him I'm couting the minutes_

Que estou contando os minutos

_Gonna see him in a little while_

E que irei vê-lo em breve

_I know when He_

E que sei

_Holds on to me_

Quando ele pensa em mim

_He's the one thiny that I could never_

E que ele é o único ao qual eu não posso nunca

_Live without_

Viver sem

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And tell him_

E diga

_I Love him_

Que eu o amo

_._

_Every time I'm arround him_

Que estou sempre com ele

_I Just GO to pieces_

Em cada coisa

_Crashing tumbling on the ground_

Em cada canto pra onde ele olhar

_I'm so glad I found him_

E que estou muito feliz de tê-lo encontrado

_I know how it feels_

Que sei como ele se sente

_._

_If you see my boy_

Se você ver o meu garoto

_Just say I miss his smile_

Apenas diga que sinto falta do seu sorriso

_Tell him I'm couting the minutes_

Diga que estou contando os minutos

_Gonna see him in a little while_

E que irei vê-lo em breve

_I know when He_

E que sei

_Holds on to me_

Quando ele pensa em mim

_He's the one thiny that I could never_

E que ele é o único que eu nunca

_Live without_

Posso viver sem

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And tell him_

E diga a ele

_I Love him_

Que eu o amo

_._

_- Wow, você canta! E canta muito bem por sinal, parabéns!_- disseram, confesso que além do susto eu fiquei com vergonha.

Eu tinha acordado cedo, tinha perdido o sono durante boa parte da noite e fui à sala de musica que está sendo ainda preparada na quadra de basquete coberta para os ensaios do musical e me sentei no piano pra tocar esta musica que estava na minha cabeça. As pessoas dizem até que canto bem, mas é uma coisa mais minha do que pra posteridade, e ali estava Felícia, me elogiando.

_- Obrigada, Lícia, mas acho que é gentileza tua..._- falei.

_- Bem, de nada, mas é sério..._- disse entrando mais na sala._- Poxa, como ficou grande isso aqui, tiraram a parede que dividia com o estúdio de dança, e a outra com a do estúdio de musica também, né?_- perguntou enquanto me cumprimentava.

_- É, Hell disse que a acústica é melhor aqui, mas ainda estão arrumando, Justin chega hoje pra terminar de organizar... e você, o que te traz de volta aqui? Achei que você e Indie ainda estavam de cara..._- disse enquanto ela largava sua bolsa de balé no chão ao lado do piano e ela sorriu um pouco sem graça.

_- Bem, ainda estamos um pouco de cara, acho, não sei direito, na verdade eu estava mais de cara porque ela não tinha falado nada pra mim de estar com o Manu, mas eu sempre soube que ele gostava mais dela que de mim, só não precisava ter feito isso nas minhas costas, por mais apaixonada ou afim que eu estivesse, foi sacanagem!_- disse Licia._- Bom, eu vim com minha mãe, meu pai foi atrás do meu avô na Croácia e ela está pirando com milhões de idéias pros figurinos, e eu vou ajudar a bolar as coreografias, portanto vamos ficar por aqui... Aceita dividir um dos quartos comigo?_- perguntou já vestindo suas sapatilhas para se aquecer.

_- Claro, eu já tinha pegado um quarto só pra mim, Nanda e Dean andam tão juntos que não quero empatar ninguém... depois deixa tuas coisas lá, é do lado do dela.._- falei.

_- Okay, obrigada._- disse ela mais contente._- Então, tem falado com Rob?_

_- Não, ele só pode se comunicar com casa uma vez por semana e ainda não chegou o dia.._

_- Pra onde ele foi mandado, você sabe?_

_- Não, ninguém quer me dizer pra onde ele foi.._

_- Isso deve ser porque provavelmente você fugiria de casa e daria um jeito de ir lá vê-lo, não?_- riu da minha cara.

_- É.._

_- Mas não estressa, ele volta pro casamento do Pete! Minha mãe trouxe alguns croquis de noiva pra Karlla escolher... tenta colocar a cabeça em outra coisa, como por exemplo, participar também do musical, ou escolher o que fazer na faculdade! São tantas coisas fascinantes pra se fazer, até eu estou pensando em voltar a estudar!_

_- Pode ser...até mesmo porque eu não vou mais mudar esta minha cara de "estudante"! Mas tenho minhas duvidas de que sou boa em alguma coisa..._

_- Bom, em três você já é, canto, piano e dança, agora tira essa cara de bode, veste tuas sapatilhas e vem dançar comigo!_- instigou ela.

...

**Mais uns dias depois.**

**RobPOV.**

_- Senhor Scamander! Senhor Scamander, Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander!_- berrou a professora._- Responda à pergunta que te fiz!_- e de repente todos estavam olhando pra mim.

_- Cinco, a resposta é cinco minutos, professora._- respondeu uma das garotas da minha turma, uma metida a sabichona e depois ela ficou me olhando como se ela tivesse me feito um grande favor ao responder corretamente uma pergunta destinada à mim. Enjoada.

_- A resposta da tua colega está correta, Robert?_- perguntou a professora, olhei para o quadro e lá estava a pergunta: 'Quantos minutos um agente tem no máximo para desaparatar depois de um feitiço para deter inimigos?', pergunta estúpida.

_- Por que eu desaparataria se o inimigo está retido?_- perguntei.

_- Robert, se você estivesse prestando atenção na aula, saberia que isso é aplicado para o mundo trouxa.. esse tempo é para que você possa limpar sua presença e chamar a força policial deles, acaso você tentaria se explicar para um policial trouxa? Nos diga o que você diria à um agente da lei deles quando você impediu um assalto a mão armada, um estupro, um assassinato, apenas com um feitiço e uma varinha? Nosso dever como agentes é ajudar a vitima!_- disse a professora._- Tua mãe foi minha melhor aluna, também dei aula à teu irmão Peter e você definitivamente é tão distraído quanto ele, mas se você se concentrar, tenho certeza de que serás grande!_- sorriu dando tapinhas no meu ombro e depois continuou a dar aula.

Estou emburrado, queria ter ficado em casa cuidando da minha mãe, com minha namorada e nossa família, mas meus pais me mandaram pra cá, disseram para eu me concentrar nos estudos, ligar apenas uma vez por semana e me comportar, caso contrario eu não poderia ir ao casamento de Pete! Sacanagem!

Putz, eu já tenho mais de 20 anos, sei o que quero e já não é mais ficar aqui, apesar do contrato assinado... Como eu posso pensar em mim quando minha mãe, um pouco mais estará cantando pra subir? Não dá!

Ontem à noite eu falei com o pessoal de casa, com Lisa e sinto falta de todos... pedi pra voltar, mas mais uma vez não me deram ouvidos, brigaram comigo me mandaram assumir à responsabilidade de ser um treinee da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos e terminar o treinamento que tanto exigi pra fazer, merda!

Será que se eu aprontar uma bem pesada, me deixam sair daqui, me explusam?

...

* * *

**n/a: olaa leitores!**

**bom, mais um capitulo!**

**no proximo, vamos ter umas cenas safadinhas!**

**hihi**

**no picasa, muuuiiitas fotos novas!**

**bjus e ateh o prox post**

**Vic!**


	95. Every Piece of Me 10

PARTE 11 (X)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 96 – Smile! (Sorria!)**

**Manhã, Londres.**

**Uma semana depois.**

Batiam à porta do quarto de Helena freneticamente àquela manhã, oito da manhã, era Justin.

_- Hell, quer fazer o favor! Eu sei muito bem que você não dorme! É o nosso primeiro dia de ensaio, eu não quero ninguém atrasado, não dê mau exemplo!_- dizia Justin e Hell ria baixinho debaixo das cobertas e debaixo de Emmett, diga-se de passagem.

_- Ai, eu adoro ele, mas Justin sabe ser pentelho! Falta meia hora pra começar o ensaio!_- disse Hell revirando os olhos e Emm riu um pouco mais._- Já vou, estou ocupada! Mais uns minutos, ok!_- gritou e os murros em sua porta pararam.

_- Ah, vai, minutos?_- disse Emm._- Eu te quero todos os dias, 24h por dia e sete vezes por semana..._- beijaram-se._- Por que você aceitou fazer esse musical, hein?_

_- Porque definitivamente eu sou uma alma caridosa!_- riu._- Onde estávamos mesmo?_- perguntou Hell puxando-o de volta para si.

Quando Hell e Emm chegaram ao grande salão de ensaio, para a surpresa dos presentes ela estava sendo carregada nos ombros por ele como um saco de batatas, mas estavam rindo, vestidos informalmente e completamente desgrenhados.

_- Entrega especial! Cuidem bem da minha mulher senão vocês irão se entender comigo!_- disse Emm passando Hell de seus ombros para o chão e beijando-a._- Vou até o outro prédio treinar._

_- Okay, e vocês ouviram meu vampirão, né! Cuidem de mim!_- disse Hell para todos os aqueles que os olhavam.

_- Ô bonita, você está atrasada!_- disse Justin olhando o relógio.

_- Menos de cinco minutos, Justin, relaxa um pouquinho..._- disse Emm.

_- Emmett, se você não vai ajudar, fora daqui! E você, dona Helena, se junte ao seu outro marido ao piano e aqueça esta voz, rápido!_- disse Justin sendo autoritário e Hell foi, sentou-se obedientemente ao lado de Edward, beijou-lhe o rosto e deu uma olhada nas musicas que ensaiariam no dia.

_- Chaaatoo..._- disse Emm saindo do estúdio, arrancando risos de todos.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Esta casa está virada em uma torre de babel, super populosa!

Essa coisa de musical, assim como também o casamento do meu filho, tomou a todos como uma febre e ao menos as coisas por aqui, ao contrario do que seria se continuássemos a agir e nos envolver com os assuntos que ocorrem em nossa família, estão bastante animadas!

Justin foi quem deu a idéia, trazer todos os cantores, músicos e bailarinos que atuarão no musical de verão para cá, para que eles vivenciassem a experiência, que sentissem o comprometimento, sentissem a musica e a pirada da minha mulher concordou com tal idéia, assim como Esme, que acabou por convencer Carlisle de tal disparate! A idéia é a de que ela ficando em casa, está segura, mas em compensação, estamos sem nenhuma privacidade, porém, ver Helena sorrindo e animada, vale qualquer esforço e incomodo.

Na ala intima, está apenas a família, isso inclui Justin, caso ainda não tenham notado, os demais hóspedes estão usando as dependências das alas e claro, as áreas comuns da propriedade. Esta junção toda começou há alguns dias, antes e desde que Justin chegou, eles têm feito intermináveis reuniões sobre repertórios e arranjos e blá, blá, blá!

Pete, Karlla, os pequenos deles, assim como Clau, Seth, Woody e Abe foram à França, para relaxar, namorar, visitar à tal capela onde Karlla tanto quer se casar e também à família de Abigail em Bordeaux...

Felícia e Rosalie têm acompanhado todas às reuniões também de perto, agora também os ensaios, elas são as coreografas/dançarinas/coro e o raio que o parta... Indira e Rose Weasley estão cuidando dos figurinos, Edward, Jasper e Tony dos músicos, Zack, ajudando o avô na cozinha e Alice e Esme, cuidando exclusivamente dos detalhes do casamento...

Bom, todos estão ocupados, eu também, mas como sou bom mesmo com construção, mão na massa, estou esperando pelas idéias para que eu possa desenhar os cenários e começar a contrui-los. Enquanto isso, me deixaram encarregado de pensar na comemoração do aniversario de Byrdie, que está se vendo louco em ajeitar a agenda de Hell...

_- Olá._- ouvi atrás de mim e eu teria me borrado todo se não soubesse que só atravessavam aos escudos, pessoas de confiança. Eu deveria estar sozinho em meu caminho até a área de treinos._- Como vai, vampiro?_- e a poucos metros de mim estava o alto e louro Northman, com uma garotinha igualmente loura em seus braços e que muito me lembrava Claudia quando naquele tamanho, ela parecia assustada, mas ele disse algo pra ela naquela língua estranha dele e ela se acalmou.

_- Hey, elfo.._- eu disse ainda me recuperando do susto._- E ai? Você, garotinha, deve ser a filha de Zara, você se parece bastante com a minha filha quando pequena..._- e a garotinha me olhou como se eu falasse grego.

_- Ela ainda não é capaz de entender o que você fala._- disse o elfo._- À trouxe para ver Helena, minha filha está tristinha... O que anda acontecendo por aqui? Uma festa? Com certeza há muitas pessoas se divertindo..._- ele era bom com sensações, tipo Jasper, como Hell mesma disse certa vez.

_- Festa? Ainda está cedo pra isso... estão ensaiando um musical, por isso tanta gente._- falei e ele me olhou sem entender, aquele elfo deveria sair mais de casa._- Canto e dança? Vem, eu os levo lá..._- os chamei e eles me acompanharam.

_- Muito simpático de sua parte, obrigado._- disse vindo comigo e eu achei graça na situação._- O que foi, eu disse algo inadequado?_

_- Não, é que não deveríamos ser tão amistosos um com o outro, somos inimigos naturais, mas Helena faz com que todas as teorias caiam por terra, não?_- falei.

_- Verdade._

_- É você quem vai ceifá-la, acaso...? Deus que me perdoe, eu não gosto nem um pouco de pensar nisso..._

_- Em teoria sim, mas como você mesmo acabou de dizer, com Helena, nenhuma teoria é válida, e eu, acho, encontrei uma solução, mas ela não dependerá só de mim, tenho de falar com ela primeiro, até lá, não vai adiantar nada se preocupar._- disse apoiando a mão no meu ombro, antes de largar a menina no chão e ela sair correndo pelo corredor em direção à sala de ensaios.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- MAMÃE!_- gritou alguém em língua de elfos e eu lá cantando, olhei para Marie e ela estava quietinha sobre o piano de Edward, desenhando nas partituras, olhei para Nanda e ela deu de ombros se esticando sobre a barra de balé, até a porta abrir e me mostrar a pequena Kira, Northman e Emm, de volta.

Foi só ali que me dei conta de que não via meu elfo há dias e dias. Meu elfo? Helena, se liga! Mas era inegável que os resquícios de seu sangue dentro de mim ferveram quando o vi, meu corpo todo ferveu, à quem eu pretendia enganar, se estava apaixonada por ele também, mas não quero ficar mal de novo, Helena, pelo amor de Merlin, se organize e viva tua vida!

Senti-me corar olhando pra ele, todo meu corpo estava aceso como um vulcão, eu emanava calor pela pele e eu não tinha o que fazer, era um fato, o silencio constrangedor que se instaurou também! Ouch!

Kira correu até mim com os bracinhos abertos e me implorando colo, dei, e Justin certamente me passaria outro pito se ele não estivesse também boquiaberto com a beleza de Northman e toda a sua gostosura.

_- Cinco minutos, pessoal!_- disse Justin se abanando ao nos dar um intervalo._- Melhor, vinte!_- e o pessoal todo se espalhou indo em direção à mesa do café e Edward e Emmett ali do meu lado, me cercando.

_- Cheguei em má hora?_- perguntou Northman ao se aproximar e me cumprimentar com um beijo na testa, do meu lado Edward o encarava furioso e Emm levou-o pra longe deixando Marie ainda ali próxima.

_- MAMÃE, VOCÊ ESTÁ BONITA! SAUDADE!_- dizia Kira me apertando.

_- OH QUERIDA, EU TAMBÉM ESTAVA COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊ, COM FOME? E TEU PAPAI TEM CUIDADO BEM DE VOCÊ?_- perguntei pra ela.

_- SIM, MEU PAPAI É QUERIDO!_- disse Kira me apertando mais um pouco com seus bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço.

Mas quem não estava gostando nada de tanto agarramento foi Marie, ela ficou de pé sobre o piano, deu uma rosnada e uma encarada feia com direito à pequenos caninos expostos para Kira e virou uma lobinha! Seria algo totalmente aterrorizante se os que estivessem participando daquele momento já não fossem lobos, bruxos, mais alguns vampiros e claro, os "conhecedores" de nossos segredos.

_- NORTHMAN, FIQUE COM KIRA._- repassei a menina tremula e triste para ele._- Mimi, filhotinha..._- abri meus braços e recebi minha filha que pulou no meu colo e ela já estava do tamanho de um husky, mesclada, e levei-a imediatamente para fora, agarrando um casaco na saída._- Marie, pra que tanto ciúme?_- perguntei achando uma gracinha e ela me transmitia por pensamento que não gostava de outras crianças perto de mim, ainda mais desconhecidas._- Filha, eu sou tua mãe, ninguém vai poder tirar isso da gente... Aquela menina, Kira, ela não tem uma mamãe pra ela, a mamãe dela está lá no céu e era uma grande amiga minha, como tia Jude é... Será que você não poderia me emprestar pra ela só um pouquinho? Acho que vocês podem ser amigas, podem brincar juntas, Kira é muito querida..._- minha bichinha grunhiu baixinho dando o braço a torcer._- Boa menina, agora vamos até em casa que eu vou ter de colocar outra roupinha em você!_- e limparam a garganta atrás de nós.

_- Podemos conversar, Helena?_- era Northman um pouco mais atrás, ainda com Kira no colo, acenei que sim e ele veio andando conosco._- ME DESCULPE POR ISSO, EU NÃO QUERIA TE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS, MAS SENTIMOS SAUDADES DE VOCÊ._

_- TAMBÉM SENTI._- falei em língua de elfos._- E Marie não é um problema, ela é ciumenta, como o pai dela em relação à você, mas ela sabe muito bem que eu sou dela, né bichinha!_- fiz cócegas em sua barriguinha e Marie abanou seu rabo de felicidade e escondeu o focinho em meu peito antes de virar minha garotinha ruiva de novo, rindo._- Ui! Vamos correr antes que você fique com esta bundinha gelada!_

_- Sim!_- disse Marie rindo e se empoleirando, olhando sobre eu ombro enquanto eu tentava mante-la coberta e ela abanou para Kira que retribuiu._- Ela é querida, mamãe?_

_- Sim, muito._

_- Fome, mamãe!_- disse Marie e eu mordi meu polegar e dei pra ela, que sorriu feliz, com suas presinhas de fora antes de se atracar nele.

_- Hey, não tão depressa! E não se acostume, é só até chegarmos em casa._- eu disse ao dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

_- Pronto, agora beba deste._- disse Hell dando uma embalagem de sangue em formato de ursinho para a filha. Ia colocar o polegar na boca para fechá-lo, mas fiz isso antes dela, pondo-o em minha boca e ela gemeu baixinho e mais uma vez eu sabia que ela estava gostando daquilo e as duas garotinhas estavam nos olhando de perto, assim como as outras vampiras que estavam naquela cozinha, por onde havíamos entrado e reparando nisso, ela limpou a garganta._- Okay, elfo, já chega de ficar se aproveitando, minhas tripas não sairão por este corte._

_- Só estava zelando pela integridade física da minha pupila, por tua segurança, ter você ferida não me ajuda._- eu disse.

_- Eu certamente deixaria você zelar pela minha segurança..._- disse a vampira loira me olhando de cima à baixo, bonita.

_- Acho que você se lembra delas, não? Esme, minha mãe, minhas irmãs Alice e Rosalie e também Carmem e Kate.._- mostrou Hell.

_- Boa manhã senhoras, e o que fazem aqui?_- a mesa em que estavam estava cheia de papéis e tecidos, desenhos e revistas.

_- Tratando do casamento de Peter e Karlla. Marie, venha com a vovó!_- e pegou a menina dos braços de Hell._- E você, bonitinha deve ser a Kira! Eu já te vi antes, mas aquela outra moça, da outra vez, não nos deixou chegar perto de você... Vem comigo?_- estendeu o outro braço pra ela e Kira me olhou, como se me perguntasse se podia.

_- PODE IR COM ELA, FILHA._- eu disse._- Kira não entende direito à língua dos homens, mas se a senhora falar devagar e gesticular, ela entenderá._- e passei minha filha pra ela.

_- Claro, faremos isso, vou deixá-las com Trish ali na sala intima..._- e saiu com as meninas.

_- Marie se transformou em cachorro de novo?_- perguntou a loira indo à geladeira e pegando uma garrafa com um liquido amarelo.

_- Rosalie..._- disse Helena bebendo o resto do sangue daquela pequena bolsa que a filha tinha deixado._- Não fale assim, por favor, não é porque você está de birra com Edward que precisa descontar na criança..._

_- Que seja._- deu de ombros.

_- Marie não é um cachorro, é uma lobinha e é linda.._- disse a morena baixinha enquanto as outras duas davam risadas._- E você, Northman? Veio pra uma visita rápida como da outra vez, ou agora pretende ficar mais?_

_- Se eu for convidado, eu fico._- falei olhando pra Helena que fez cara de paisagem.

_- Sinta-se em casa, elfo._- disse a loira.

_- Helena?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, pode ficar._- disse ela._- Você quer conversar, né? Vamos ao meu escritório._- e nos desaparatou de lá daquela cozinha para outro lugar, mal aparatamos e nós já estávamos nos beijando._- POR MERLIN, ELFO! POR FAVOR,__ AO MENOS UM MOMENTO VOCE PODE DEIXAR DE SER TÃO GOSTOSO?_- falou, seu corpo fervia.

_- EU DIRIA O MESMO SOBRE VOCE!_

_- ELFO BESTA!_- me beijou de novo e se afastou, foi até a mesa, abriu uma gaveta, pegou e acendeu um cigarro._- TEMOS QUE TOMAR CUIDADO, AINDA MAIS AQUI, VOCE NÃO PODE FICAR PRA CIMA E PRA BAIXO ME SENSUALIZANDO DESSE JEITO, BOTANDO MEU DEDO NA TUA BOCA TODA A VEZ QUE ME MACHUCO! NEM MEUS MARIDOS FAZEM ISSO À TODA HORA, EU TENHO QUE ME CONCENTRAR NA CANTORIA! SÉRIO, ACHEI ATÉ QUE VOCE TINHA ME ESQUECIDO..._- ri.

_- VOCE ESTÁ MALUCA? TE ESQUECER? EU TE AMO!_- agora foi a minha vez de me aproximar dela e à beijei._- EU ESTAVA APENAS TRATANDO DE UNS ASSUNTOS DO MEU GOVERNO, DA MINHA FILHA..._

_- VOCE, CUIDANDO DE KIRA? FALANDO NISSO, CADÊ A CORMIA?_

_- CORMIA? O QUE VOCE QUER COM CORMIA?_- não entendi seu interesse em minha antiga escolhida e ela me olhou apertando os olhos levemente.

_- VOCE À MATOU._- disse ela sem expressar surpresa._- ELA ESTAVA ESCONDENDO O CORDÃO QUE DEI DE PRESENTE À KIRA, ELA QUERIA ME VER AFASTADA DE VOCES... VOCE DISSE PRA MIM QUE À TOMOU COMO ESCOLHIDA PORQUE FEZ USO DA POLITICA, AGORA ELA ESTÁ MORTA, ISSO DEVE TER TE TRAZIDO PROBLEMAS, ERAM ESTES "ASSUNTOS DE GOVERNO" QUE VOCE ESTAVA RESOLVENDO?_

_- ISSO. MAS NÃO FORAM PROBLEMAS EXATAMENTE, CORMIA TEM IRMÃS, AINDA TENHO DE TER UM HERDEIRO NAQUELA FAMILIA..._- contei._- UM HERDEIRO, POR APOIO AO MEU GOVERNO._

_- AH, SEI... VOCES ELFOS SÃO ESTRANHOS... JÁ TE OCORREU QUE COM UM HERDEIRO TEU NA FAMILIA DELES, ELES NÃO MAIS PRECISARÃO DE VOCE NO GOVERNO? ABRA O OLHO.- gesticulou._

_- TEM RAZÃO..QUEM TE OUVE FALANDO PODE ATÉ PENSAR QUE VOCE TAMBÉM NÃO É UMA ELFA, MINHA SUDITA._- tentei beijá-la, mas ela recuou.

_- DENTRE TANTAS COISAS, SER UMA ELFA É UMA DAS QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA, UM DETALHE. VOCE JÁ ESCOLHEU À NOVA "IRMÃ"?_- perguntou com uma raivinha que à estava queimando por dentro, fumando rapidamente o resto do cigarro, me diverti.

_- NÃO AINDA._

_- QUAL É A GRAÇA, NORTHMAN?_

_- VOCE GOSTA DE MIM, TEM CIUME._- falei e ela revirou os olhos.

_- TENHO TESÃO EM VOCE, JÁ GOSTAR? GOSTO TANTO DE VOCE QUANTO DE UMA DOR DE BARRIGA._- mentira, eu sabia que era mentira.

_- AH, SÉRIO, VAI DIZER QUE AGORA MESMO, AQUI, COM APENAS EU E VOCE NESTA SALA, VOCE NÃO QUER ME ABRAÇAR, ME BEIJAR, QUE VOCE NÃO QUER..._

_- UMA BOA TREPADA? CLARO QUE QUERO, MAS AS COISAS NÃO ACONTECEM DO JEITO QUE VOCE QUER, PRINCIPALMENTE NÃO AQUI DO MEU LADO DO PLANO, MEU QUERIDO._- disse ela a centímetros do meu rosto, me prensando contra sua mesa, tocando-me por cima do tecido de minhas calças e sorrindo levemente._- É BOM SABER QUE VOCE ME DESEJA._- apalpou-me de novo e grunhi de excitação segurando o tampo da mesa.

_- NÃO BRINQUE COM O FOGO.._

_- NÃO BRINQUE VOCE COM ELE._- roçou seu lábio no meu._- ENCONTRE UM QUARTO NESTA CASA E EU ENCONTRAREI VOCE, MAS QUANDO EU QUISER E PUDER._- mais uma vez eu tentei beijá-la e mais uma vez ela recuou.

_- VOCE ME QUER AQUI? NÃO ACHA PERIGOSO DEMAIS? ELES NÃO FARÃO NADA COM VOCE, JÁ COMIGO, NÃO TENHO TANTA CERTEZA.._

_- COM MEDO, ELFO? ACHO ISSO EXCITANTE, VOCE NÃO? EU POSSO ME MULTIPLICAR, LEMBRA? ELES NÃO PERCEBEM QUANDO SOU EU OU NÃO, JÁ FOI PRA CAMA COM DUAS, TRES? EMMETT ADORA.._

_- DUAS, TRES DE VOCE? DEFINITIVAMENTE DEVE SER UMA LOUCURA, PORÉM, SOU ANTIQUADO, SEXO DEVE SER FEITO SÓ ENTRE DUAS PESSOAS, SENÃO VIRA COMPETIÇÃO E DEVE SER UMA TROCA, E EU QUERO SÓ VOCE, TODA BOA E SÓ PRA MIM._- peguei-a pelos flancos e colei seu corpo no meu, mordi seu pescoço, beijei e ela no momento não estava cheirando exatamente como ela._- VOCE FEZ SEXO HOJE, NÃO FEZ?_

_- AHAM, EMMETT.._

_- ENTÃO ERA POR ISSO QUE ELE ESTAVA TÃO MANSINHO.._

_- ENDORFINAS, SEMPRE FUNCIONAM.. PRECISO VOLTAR, MEU DIRETOR VAI SURTAR SE EU NÃO APARECER LÁ EM DOIS MINUTOS..._

_- DOIS MINUTOS? ISSO QUER DIZER QUE PELO MENOS AINDA TEMOS UM MINUTO JUNTOS.. VAI, DEIXA EU TE BEIJAR, VOCE NÃO SABE O QUANTO SENTI FALTA DA TUA BOCA NA MINHA..._

_- CLARO, COM TODO O PRAZER._- disse ela sorrindo para logo colar seus doces lábios aos meus.


	96. Every Piece Of Me 11

PARTE 11 (XI)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 97 – Enfrentar**

**Fim da tarde, Londres.**

**NandaPOV.**

_- Querida, leve o telefone até tua mãe, está tocando._- pediu meu bisavô Ted enquanto eu ajudava ele e meu pai com o jantar na cozinha da ala lycan do complexo, eles não podiam parar de mexer nas panelas e meu trabalho já tinha acabado.

Peguei o telefone e sai de lá, o telefone continuava a tocar, olhei no visor, mas não vi numero nenhum, sei que minha mãe não gosta que nenhum de nós atenda ao telefone dela tirando meu pai ou DeeDee, mas eu já estava no meio do caminho, logo ia entregá-lo pra ela, atendi.

_- Alô!_- falei ao atender.

_- Hell? Hell, sou eu, Eric!_- disse ele, mas sua voz não parecia nada feliz, estava mais para apreensiva, eu e minhas idéias de jerico, pra quê atender ao telefone da minha mãe?_- Hell? Ta me ouvindo?_

_- Humm, oi, sou eu, Fernanda.._

_- Oi._- então um curto silencio, onde eu só ouvia sua rápida respiração._- Nanda, tua mãe ta ai contigo? Eu... merda.._

_- Já estou levando o telefone pra ela, ela está do outro lado da casa, eu não posso desaparatar aqui.. quer adiantar o assunto? Como vão as coisas em Buccanner? Minha mãe me disse que vocês voltaram pra ai..._- tentei ser simpática, mas ele me cortou.

_- Nanda, me desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso falar com tua mãe..._- disse impaciente.

_- Okay, espera! Quer que ela ligue pra você? Ela pode estar ocupada agora..._- fui grossa também.

_- Eu espero, mas por favor, rápido._- disse agora daquele jeito apreensivo de novo._- E obrigado..._

Achei ele muito mal educado, se eu estou falando com você, pelo menos ao telefone, sei lá seja um pouco educado, simpático, né? Independente se você tenha sido meu ex-ficante, ou meu pseudo namorado, whatever!

Encontrei minha mãe e tio Justin dando uma olhada nas gravações que ele tinha feito já naquele primeiro dia de ensaio, estavam só os dois ali, aquela sala toda estava vazia os ensaios tinham acabado à cerca de uma hora e as pessoas estavam se preparando pro jantar, os que moravam em Londres tinham ido pra casa, etc, etc... o jantar seria servido às nove da noite, eram quase sete horas.

_- Não acho que apenas com a minha voz esta musica rolou, Justin..._- disse minha mãe acendendo um cigarro._- Mas podemos mudar o arranjo, acrescentar mais vozes, acho que aí sim, às de amanhã já estão certas.. pra estas poderíamos esperar por Elroy, por Tyler e pelo resto dos Quillews..._- mexeu em outras partituras.

_- Temos tão pouco tempo pra ensaiar minha diva.. canções, coreografias... pára de fumar, já! Vai estragar tua voz!_- berrou Justin e minha mãe riu.

_- Temos tempo mais do que suficiente, no fim é só encantar todo mundo e outra, cigarro não caga com minha voz... esqueceu com quem você está falando?_- disse ela apertando as bochechas dele.

_- Com um dos grandes amores da minha vida! Você e Jude, meus amores de menino!_- riu fazendo muques e minha mãe riu.

_- Besta._- disse ela dando um empurrão de "humano" nele._- Você ta precisando de um namorado novo, um que não seja um gigolô aproveitador como o ultimo! Mas não foi por falta de aviso, né! De nada!_

_- Carne fraca... mea colpa, mea massima colpa!_- disse Justin sendo melodramático, ele tinha se metido com um ator do seu ultimo filme que não passava de um aproveitador, como minha mãe mesma acabou de dizer.

_- Oh filhota! Que cê quer?_- perguntou minha mãe quando fiz barulho.

_- Telefone pra você, Eric, grosso, diga-se de passagem._- passei o telefone pra ela e sentei do lado de Justin pra olhar os vídeos enquanto minha mãe foi pra um canto._- Rendeu o ensaio hoje, né? Mas você ta tenso._

_- Claro que to! Você tem idéia da responsabilidade que é dirigir toda esta gente? E outra, tua mãe anda muito pouca voia, quando ela era "Kath Efron" e fizemos o musical em Burlington ela ensaiava todos os dias, agora..._- rolou os olhos.

_- Tio, "Kath Efron" nunca existiu, imagina quão chato era pra ela ficar repetindo a mesma coisa trocentas vezes! Minha mãe não precisa de ensaio, só diga pra ela o que tem de ser feito, mostre apenas uma vez ela te dará um musical digo de muitos prêmios Tony em menos de dois minutos! Eu conheço a mãe que eu tenho e ela sempre sabe o que faz, mesmo que não seja na hora em que ela está fazendo..._- falei.

_- É provável que você tenha razão minha fofa, eu que sou estressado..._

_- Filho, fique calmo, por favor._- falou minha mãe e voltei a prestar atenção no papo dela com Eric._- Chame por Mariana, eu vou assim que puder, vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim! Aperte teu medalhão caso ela apareça, espere, eu vou mandar monitorar umas informações... Filha, rápido, acesse aos registros e veja quem são os lobos nômades que estão cuidando de Eric e dos Ford, por favor._- pediu pra mim.

_- Algum problema, mãe? Eu posso ir até lá..._- eu sou uma princesa, tenho de assumir minha coroa.

_- Ótimo filha, leve Morris com você!_- piscou pra mim e me levantei de onde estava, pronta pra sair._- Filho, Nanda chegará em breve, não saia daí... de nada._- e desligou o telefone._- Fernanda, ache teu professor e quando chegar assuma o controle dos lobos._

_- Sim._- falei seria, querendo dar pulos de felicidade._- Posso levar a Lisa comigo? E às minhas armas?_- eu tinha ganhado um conjunto de pistolas e facas de combate de natal, oportunidade de usá-las!

_- Pode, meu amor, faça-me orgulhosa minha princesa._- beijou-me a testa.

_- Com prazer, minha rainha._- respondi. Ueba! Minha primeira missão Lycan!

...

**Metade da tarde, Buccanner.**

**EricPOV.**

"_**Cara, encontrei a ruiva com quem você ficou em um bar na noite passada, ela me pediu teus dados e eu dei àqueles que tu me passou por e-mail da ultima vez, estão certos? Ela estava tão empolgada que não duvido nada que daqui uns dias ela aparece aí no Canadá pra te ver! Acho que qualquer dia, até eu vou conferir às gatinhas daí! Hoyt!"**_

Este foi o e-mail que recebi do meu ex-irmão e amigo Hoyt Fonsi, durante a minha primeira aula da tarde, me apavorei, agora Drina sabia onde eu estava e provavelmente já estava a caminho, vindo atrás de mim.

Imediatamente repassei o e-mail de Hoyt para Kath e ela me mandou sair da aula, encontrá-la no ginásio de hockey e eu fui, foi dela a idéia de ligar pra Hell e liguei. Só não contava que seria Fernanda a atender a ligação, eu estava tremendo de pavor e depois daquele instante, também de saudade.

Fernanda foi simpática comigo, porém eu tinha que no momento, sublimar qualquer sentimento que eu ainda tenho por ela, ser focado e falar com Hell.

_- Oi Eric!_- disse Hell ao atender ao telefone e não sei como pude confundir as vozes, são totalmente diferentes!_- Posso te ajudar em algo?_

_- Drina... Ela me achou! Ela vai me achar! Ela encontrou com Hoyt em um bar noite passada ou outra noite qualquer, não sei, e ele passou o endereço daqui pra ela! Hell, mãe, eu... Eu estou com medo._- quando eu falei aquele "mãe", ele saiu tão fácil que eu só percebi que ele tinha saído da minha boca depois que eu já tinha dito, e do meu lado, Kath que tentava me tranqüilizar, segurando minha mão, afagou-a e deu-me um leve sorriso.

_- Já falou com Mariana? Com Sarah? Com Darius?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi falar com Kath, ela está aqui comigo._

_- Ótimo, mande Kath ligar pra eles então._- disse Hell e eu mandei, Kath começou a ligar.

_- Hell, eu não sei o que fazer, estou com medo, estamos aqui no ginásio de hockey, eu e Kath.._- tive de apertar minhas mãos em punhos para elas pararem de tremer.

_- Filho, fique calmo, chame por Mariana, eu vou assim que puder, vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim! Aperte teu medalhão caso ela apareça, espere, eu vou mandar monitorar umas informações..._- e o telefone ficou em silencio por alguns instantes._- Filho, Nanda chegará em breve, não saia daí._

_- Obrigado._

_- De nada._- e desligou.

_- Mariana está vindo, e Hell?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Hell não pode vir agora, Nanda está vindo._- eu disse ainda tremendo na base, em todos os sentidos.

...

**Londres.**

_- E vamos só nós três em uma missão?_- perguntou Morris._- Fernanda, não posso negar que você não seja boa, mas você é muito segura!_

_- Morris, é uma missão Lycan, você só vai porque você vai ser meu guardião! Eu tenho audição supersônica, acha que eu não te ouvi fofocando com minha mãe e bisavô Ministro? E outra, você é um bruxo, Lisa é uma loba e eu sou uma loba-bruxa! Acho que ta bom, não ta? Temos armas, força e beleza!_- disse Nanda jogando o cabelo pra trás._- Com medinho? Não era você o grande e destemido gladiador? Além do mais, haverão outros bruxos e minha mãe irá pra lá, assim como a trupe toda, até o fim da semana... E a tal garota, a tal garota é uma mestiça, hello!_

_- Hello você! Clau é uma mestiça e é forte feito um cavalo, Karlla idem, minha mãe... não subestime os mestiços Nanda, ainda mais uma com sede de sangue humano, se ela está com sede do Eric, ela vai chegar à Buccanner._- disse Lisa.

_- E nós estaremos lá para chutar a bunda dela de Buccanner até o cú do mundo se for necessário! Poxa, Rob ia gostar de fazer isso com a gente..._- disse Morris.

_- É.._- disseram Nanda e Lisa.

...

**NandaPOV.**

Dean e Manu estão ainda em busca de um advogado disposto a atender o caso de Takeshi Shirriro, assim sendo eles o estão vigiando de perto, mais para evitar que ele faça algo estúpido como se matar, ou procurar seus "amigos" e se tornar um vampiro de novo. O levaram para NY, a única sede do governo Lycan que possui uma "cadeia".

Falo com meu namorado todos os dias e sinto saudades, os dois foram pra lá há uma semana, antes que a casa de Londres enchesse de gente...

Putz, porque diabos eu fui atender àquela ligação? Eric Ford...merda.

Claro que fiquei preocupada com ele quando acabei sabendo da história da mestiça, mas no fundo eu até tive uma pequena alegria, se ele tivesse ligado pra mim quando pôde, se ainda estivéssemos juntos, hoje ele não estaria se borrando todo por causa dela, mas eu também não estaria com Dean o meu namorado e eu gosto dele, gosto muito.

_- Você ta realmente legal em ir ver o Eric? Tomar conta dele?_- perguntou Lisa enquanto eu pegava às minhas facas e pistolas.

_- E por que eu não estaria? Lisa, eu já superei o Eric, o papo é diferente agora que eu sei que ele deveria ser meu irmão... meu irmão, você se tocou disso? Tão irmão quanto o Rob ou o Woody, Clau, Pete ou Marie, agora pega mais alguns pentes de balas, não custa..._- eu disse a ela.

_- Você diz isso agora.. faz meses que você não o vê, aposto que você vai balançar..._

_- Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu namorado, Isabel, e não duvido que tirando o episódio da mestiça Eric Ford já não tenha passado o rodo em Buccanner, ele já tinha começado antes de mim! Você pode acreditar no que quiser, quanto aos meus sentimentos em relação à ele, mas achei que você me conhecia melhor..._

_- Que seja. Vamos antes que Morris não consiga fugir da tia Rosie._- riu Lisa._- Ela ta dando uma canseira nele, aposto que em todos aqueles anos como gladiador ele nunca ficou tão exausto!_

_- Ou escoriado!_- rimos e fomos nos encontrar com meu professor e futuro guardião no escritório de minha mãe para partimos para Buccanner.

...

Saíram pela lareira e aterraram na lareira da casa de Buccanner, agora faltava pouco para as aulas do dia acabarem, cerca de uma hora e meia, os três foram diretamente à garagem, pegaram uma das camionetes e foram diretamente à escola. Fazia uma hora que Eric havia ligado para Helena e ainda assim, os três chegaram praticamente juntos com Mariana, ela estava acabando de estacionar seu carro quando a camionete adentrou o estacionamento.

_- Princesa._- disse Mariana fazendo uma pequena mesura ao se aproximar de Nanda e ela pode ver mais dois lobos aparecendo nas proximidades._- Eu estava em outra cidade, vim o mais rápido que pude._

_- Ótimo._- disse Nanda, que fechou os olhos e se concentrou._- Segundo minhas projeções não há nenhum vampiro ou mestiço por perto. Eu quero que vocês três se dirijam à casa dos Ford e marquem o território, 300 metros de perímetro, nós três vamos resgatar Eric e Kath e levar o resto dos Ford pra casa._

_- Como quiser, alteza, com licença._- disse Mariana ao acenar para os outros lobos e chamá-los, enquanto voltava para seu carro, enquanto os outros três seguiam andando para os fundos da Buccanner Private High School em direção ao ginásio de hockey.

...

_- Eles não estão demorando demais?_- perguntou Eric apreensivo.

_- Hey, calmo..._- pedia Kath e logo os dois ouviram três andares distintos se aproximando de onde eles estavam escondidos. Kath quis abrir à porta, mas Eric não deixou.

_- Não, e se ainda não for Fernanda? Podemos ir suspensos, ou, podem nos morder!_- disse Eric sussurrando e segurando o pescoço.

_- Okay, sei o jeito mais do que certo de descobrir se é ela quem está aqui..._- disse Kath ao se aproximar mais da porta._- Fernanda, é você?_- perguntou em russo.

_- Sim Kath, sou eu, Lisa e Phillip, meu professor. Nós vamos levar vocês pra casa em segurança._- disse Nanda também em russo do outro lado da porta.

_- Ela disse ser Fernanda, com Lisa e o professor._- traduziu Kath.

_- Não confio._- disse Eric ainda assustado._- Eu tenho lido aos livros que a Hell me deu, eles, essas criaturas, essa gente, eles costumam usar todo o tipo de truque, eu nunca ouvi falar desse professor!_- sussurrou pra prima.

_- Eric, quer fazer o favor!_- exclamou Nanda do outro lado da porta. _– Duvido que você tenha dito à tua mestiça que você gosta de sorvete com batata frita! Sou eu ta, Fernanda! Agora, sai daí!_

_- Sorvete com batata frita? Que nojo!_- riu Morris que até então estava sisudo prestando atenção no entorno e a porta se abriu e o casal de primos saiu do vestiário._- Poxa garoto, pra quem come sorvete com batata frita, você é muito magro. Prazer, Phillip Morris._

_- Oi! _– disse Lisa cumprimentando Kath e Eric que olhavam surpresos e aliviados para os três, em uniformes escuros, principalmente para Nanda, que estava usando sob a jaqueta um coldre com pistolas e facas militares junto com a sua varinha, tal como Morris que carregava sua adaga._- Agora vocês podem relaxar, estão seguros conosco!_

_- Não duvido!_- disse Kath._- Pra que tudo isso Nanda?_

_- São meus brinquedinhos! Minha mãe me deixou trazê-los!_- disse Nanda ao cumprimentar Kath._- Oi Eric!_- disse ela e Eric a agarrou em um forte abraço.

* * *

**n/a: e ai pessoal?**

**eu preciso saber se estão gostando!**

**jah que vcs n me dizem nada eu presumo que sim!**

**este eh o penultimo post desta parte, o proximo serah maior e terah musiquinha**

**que eu jah adiantei lah no perfil!**

**nos albuns do picasa, fotos novas e estou relendo às histórias e colocando mais algumas de uns detalhes q perdi**

**então se vc acompanha desde a primeira dah uma passadinha e veja lá!**

**eu não sei se a proxima parte vai ser a ultima, mas eh provavel que sim..**

**ateh o proximo post!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	97. Every Piece of Me 12

PARTE 11 (XII)

EVERY PIECE OF ME

**Capitulo 98 – Louco Amor**

**Londres.**

Edward estava caçando em um ponto afastado do bosque quando percebeu que não estava sozinho.

_- Elfo, apareça, eu sei que você está por perto, eu te capto._- disse Edward e Northman se fez ver._- Eu posso não entender o que você fala, mas sempre entendi perfeitamente às imagens na tua cabeça. Por favor, caso você queira só se aproveitar da situação, se afaste da minha mulher._

_- Não._- disse Northman._- Não posso e não quero.O que me une à Helena vai muito além do sangue que trocamos, ou do conhecimento que dividimos, das marcas... Há a minha filha que a vê como mãe, eu, que depois que Zara se foi zelo por ela... Vampiro, Edward, eu não escolhi nada disso, realmente acha que eu estou feliz? Sou eu quem terei de ceifá-la caso ela realmente morra! Eu não quero ceifar a alma da mulher que amo!_- alterou-se.

_- Você não tem o direito de amá-la!_- disse Edward igualmente alterado._- Você não quer à mulher, você quer à elfa e o poder que ela pode te dar! Acha que eu não sei que você não a mataria na primeira oportunidade?_

_- E você, o que quer dela? Você fala de boca cheia que ele não ama a mulher que Helena é, mas é você quem passa o tempo todo procurando nela Isabella, e quando não encontra você à culpa porque ela não é frágil e dependente de você!_- disse Emmett se intrometendo na conversa inflamada dos dois._- Hell sempre faz tudo pra te agradar e você muitas vezes a trata como uma propriedade! Helena não é tua, ou minha, de Bernard, de Zack, ela não é nossa e Bella também não era tua, você sabe muito bem, ela amava à Jacob tanto quanto amava você!_

_- Mas ela me escolheu, ela ficou comigo!_- disse Edward se alterando ainda mais.

_- Bella ficaria com Jake, se isso lhe garantisse vida e juventude eterna igualmente e quanto a isso ela foi extremamente egoísta. O pior pavor dela era envelhecer quando os dois homens que ela amava ficariam congelados no tempo pra sempre! Isabella não era uma quileute, faça as contas, o que sobrava pra ela além do casamento com o vampiro?_- disse Bernard aparecendo por ali e Edward que já estava muito irritado saltou sobre ele deferindo golpes. Bernard logo se transformou em lobo e deu umas fortes patadas em seu rosto e os dois continuaram a embolar.

_- Fazemos algo?_- perguntou Northman para Emmett, mas ele não estava tão interessado em deter a luta.

_- Por enquanto não, eles não irão se matar e Edward há tempos precisava ouvir umas verdades, o problema é que ele não reage bem a isso. Ouça, eu e os outros podemos não ser exatamente os teus maiores fãs, mas se você realmente tem de ficar por perto e se Hell te quer por aqui, de volta..._- Emmett deu de ombros, conformado._- Estes podem ser os últimos anos de vida da mulher que eu amo, eu a quero feliz._

_- Obrigado._

_- Que seja, tem gente chegando, você pode providenciar um vento, sei lá, pra separar estes dois?_- pediu Emm ao elfo.

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Filho, todo este trabalho está me dando vontade de abrir um novo restaurante, o que acha?_- disse meu avô pouco antes de começarmos a servir o jantar que estávamos preparando na cozinha da ala lycan. Nem precisávamos preparar muita comida porque aumentávamos as porções com magia.

_- É, pode ser._- respondi._- Vou à adega escolher os vinhos, volto já pra te ajudar._- sai dali e voltei à ala intima.

Fechei-me na adega e comecei a chorar. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso desde que toda esta história de Helena está perecendo foi descoberta, e o choro veio por conta do que o meu avô disse. Todos continuam a viver tranquilamente, continuam a fazer planos, mas eu não tenho planos na minha vida que não incluam Helena, em dedicar minha vida à mulher que amo e à nossa filha.

De repente eu pude ouvir que a sala de jantar improvisada no jardim de inverno começava a ficar movimentada pelos hospedes que esperavam pelo jantar. Eu tinha que continuar a viver, tinha que continuar com os planos, nem que fossem àqueles de seguir com o jantar. Peguei uma caixa de vinhos, às quais eu multiplicaria o volume e saí da adega esperando não encontrar com ninguém que pudesse ver meus olhos avermelhados e um pouco inchados antes que eu pudesse passar no banheiro mais próximo.

Porém, ali mesmo na ala intima havia uma discussão ocorrendo, na cozinha. De um lado do ambiente Edward, praticamente esfarrapado e ferido e do outro Bernard, nu, sujo e desgrenhado e ambos eram separados por Emmett e Northman enquanto todos os outros berravam e falavam uns por cima dos outros, uma zona.

_- Você não agüenta a verdade apesar de ouvir ao que os outros pensam, né! Quanta ironia! Vai que é por isso que tua própria mulher muitas vezes te escondia o que pensava, todos sabíamos que ela era cheia de duvidas, presa a um casamento que nem todos os dias a fazia feliz! É impossível que você nunca tenha notado!_- dizia Bernard raivosamente praticamente pulando sobre os ombros de Northman que o detia e ele devia estar falando de Bella.

Eu mal tive tempo de conhecer Isabella. Ela morreu no mesmo ano em que conheci Helena, mas ela era simpática comigo, às vezes ficava me tocando e dizendo que eu era quente, dizia que gostava de me fazer rir porque Edward era muito sério, mas era sem duvida apaixonada pelo marido, pela família, porém também era inegável que ela era intima do marido da filha, Jacob, e ficava com ele pra cima e pra baixo, algumas vezes até mesmo de mãos dadas quando o marido não estava por perto.

Foi ela quem me ensinou a dançar para que eu pudesse impressionar Helena durante o jantar de apresentação da minha família, o que deu bastante certo, diga-se de passagem e também foi ela quem me ensinou às receitas sulinas que ela gostava de preparar quando ainda comia... ih, Edward está me encarando, uff! Agora não mais.

_- Jacob, quão intimo você foi da minha primeira esposa?_- perguntou Edward entre dentes, pelo que sei, desde que Hell voltou do Afeganistão, depois que se explodiu, ele não consegue mais ouvir os pensamentos do lobo e todos ficaram tensos._- Quão?_- putz, agora foi a vez do lobo me dar uma encarada!

_- Bella era a minha melhor amiga, mãe de Nessie, avó dos meus filhos, não viaje Edward! Ela morreu há vinte anos, pare de viver no passado e você, Zackery, pare de pensar besteira!_- disse Jacob apontando pra mim.

_- Mas eu não pensei em nada demais! Querem saber, me dêem licença..._- e fui pra sala de jantar, como diz o ditado, eles que são brancos que se entendam, eu não tinha nada a ver com a briga e definitivamente não queria passar a ter!

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava terminando de falar com Nanda, que disse estar tudo bem em Buccanner, enquanto vigiava o banho das minhas duas pequeninas que não mais se largavam. De repente minhas wards detectaram uma briga no bosque que chamou minha atenção, mandei os seguranças para lá, mas ao voltarem disseram que não haviam encontrado briga nenhuma, bando de plastas. A verdade é que a discussão foi transferida pra dentro de casa, acabei de dar banho nas duas, às vesti e desci para a cozinha com as duas no colo.

Separados por Emm e Northman havia Byrdie, pelado, arranhado e desgrenhado e também Ed, igualmente desgrenhado, com o rosto mais machucado, porém menos nu, se encaravam e rosnavam um para o outro e ao redor deles, todos os presentes davam seus pitacos.

_- Que palhaçada é essa?_- perguntei largando as duas meninas no chão, ainda assim elas continuassem agarradas às minhas pernas e a roda abriu-se em silencio revelando os brigões por completo._- Eram vocês lá fora, não? Por que da briga?_

_- Esse bundão que não suporta umas verdades!_- disse Byrdie apontando pra Edward.

_- Acontece que a tua verdade não é a minha, seu merda!_- disse Edward apontando pra ele.

_- Sim, e por qual motivo? Se não perceberam, esta casa está cheia de gente que adoraria colocar todos os nossos nomes no vento, seus irresponsáveis! Duplicato!_- copiei as calças de Jasper e passei pra Bernard._- Elfo, você tem algo a ver com esta briga?_- aqueles ânimos inflamados poderia ter o dedo de Northman.

_- E por que eu faria isso?_- perguntou o elfo.

_- Porque você tem um grande "problema" tatuado na testa!_- disse Rosalie.

_- Rosalie, quieta, por favor._- pediu Esme.

_- Como começou a briga? Eu não gosto disso..._

_- Eu estava acompanhando a caçada de Edward, ele me captou e me mandou me afastar de você, eu disse pra ele que não podia, que não queria, tanto por mim, quanto por minha filha. Edward acha que voltei, que eu quero ficar próximo por causa do poder que você pode me proporcionar, não pela mulher que você é pra mim ou pelo sentimento que tenho por você._- disse Northman, assim mesmo, na frente de todos, ele não costuma ter muitos filtros, por isso que na maioria das vezes eu prefiro que ele fique quieto, mas ele não estava mentindo, Edward realmente tinha dito aquilo pra ele e em um tom nada amigável e ficava o olhando com aquela cara muitas vezes irritante dele de "dono da verdade". Então o elfo se afastou do centro da discussão, veio até mim, beijou-me a testa e pegou a filha no colo._- EU TERIA SATISFATORIAMENTE CHUTADO À BUNDA DELE, MAS VOCE BRIGARIA COMIGO._- e bagunçou os cabelos de Marie quando a pequei no colo e me afastei dele.

_- Vocês dois, sentem-se ai._- apontei às cadeiras da mesa para Bernard e Edward enquanto pegava a maleta de primeiros socorros no armário._- Pai, me ajude, por favor._- pedi à Carlisle largando a maleta e Marie sobre a mesa, o pior eram todos quietos.

_- Papai ta dodói, DeeDee também mamãe..._- disse Marie enquanto eu e Carlisle pegavamos os materiais na maleta.

_- Papai e DeeDee são dois bocós, filha. Dois bocós que mamãe não deveria amar, mas ama muito! Mamãe entende que eles estão tristes, entende que eles tenham raiva, que tenham ciúmes, mas se eles aceitaram ficar comigo sabiam desde o primeiro dia que eu não pertenço à nenhum deles, ao mesmo tempo em que sou deles com cada fibra do meu ser, mas isso, meu anjinho, você vai entender melhor quando for maiorzinha..._- eu disse e ela logo se entreteu com outra coisa._- Emmett, você tem algo a dizer sobre esta briga?_

_- Eu disse o que você acabou de dizer, que você não nos pertence..._- disse Emm. Ali quietos os dois que aguardavam pelos cuidados médicos meus e de Carlisle grunhiram, assim como mais algumas pessoas, suspirei e olhei mais a fundo.

_- Disse também que Edward me trata como uma propriedade, e trocando em miúdos, que Edward não me ama. Eu sei que esta é a opinião da maioria de vocês, sempre soubemos disso e não controlamos o que vocês pensam e eu não controlo o que Edward realmente sente em relação à mim. Falando de mim..._- eu disse já limpando o rosto de Edward que me olhava com cara de cachorro molhado, ele estava com um olho detonado, um corte na cabeça ainda aberto e bem sujo._- Edward, eu te amo e te desejo, pra mim, isto sempre foi o suficiente..._- ele sorriu meio de lado e agarrou minhas pernas._- Já Bella..._- e ele me olhou curioso._- É claro que ela te amava, mas tirando alguns exageros, Bernard não estava totalmente incorreto no que disse..._

_- Compreendo agora, ela me usou._- desviou os olhos dos meus, triste.

_- Edward, não diga o que você não quer e o que você não sente._- o forcei a olhar pra mim de novo._ - Ela te amava e escolheu você, fato. Quer maior prova disso do que nossa menina? Pense adiante, pare de se preocupar com o que já passou. Meu amor, sejamos felizes nestes anos que nos restam, por favor._- pedi.

_- Não fale assim, o que eu vou fazer sem você?_- disse ele.

_- Você vai viver, vai ser feliz e vai cuidar da nossa menina, até lá, eu só quero que você me ame e por favor, faça isso sem estapear ninguém, muito menos o meu lobo! Bernard é forte, ele fez um belo estrago em você..._- disse acabando de limpar a sujeira dos cortes e depois me abaixei um pouco para lhe dar um selinho._- Pronto, curado, só precisa de um banho pra ficar ainda mais lindo._

_- Me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça._

_- Bom, tente mante-la bem presa à você da próxima vez, agora vá..._- e despachei Edward que saiu e me virei para Carlisle e Bernard depois de limpar minha mão._- Pai, pode deixar comigo agora, obrigada... já você, lobo, tem a língua maior que a boca!_- e enfiei o indicador em um arranhão profundo ainda aberto em seu ombro.

_- Helena, isso dói!_- reclamou Bernard se afastando.

_- Não mais do que as dores que você causou em Edward! Estas, totalmente desnecessárias! Imagino o estado em que ele estava, Bernard! Feio da tua parte, muito feio! Robert têm mesmo à quem puxar, nervosinho! Sabe o que você vai fazer? Vai tomar um banho, vai comer e dormir pra recuperar a tua energia e amanhã cedo você vai à base de treinamento dar uma olhada no nosso caçula, porque algo me diz que ele está querendo aprontar alguma coisa, me ouviu!_- falei.

_- Vou depois, amanhã você tem a entrevista e vai precisar de mim._- disse ele.

_- Acredite, você vai precisar de um emprego novo se não me obedecer, agora se mande da minha frente, você está fedendo a cachorro molhado!_- disse já começando a recolher às coisas usadas para colocá-las no fogo.

_- Você não vai me curar?_- perguntou com cara de pidão._- Eu estou todo dolorido..._

_- Mimi, você acha que eu devo curar esse lobo bobo?_- perguntei pra minha filhotinha.

_- Sim! DeeDee bonito!_- disse Marie agarrando-se à ele.

_- Conquistando até bebês..._- rolei os olhos pra ele._- Filha, Byrdie ta fedido e sujo..._- peguei-a no colo enquanto Carlisle acabava de arrumar as coisas e curei-o.

_- Obrigado minha linda!_- me beijou._- Baixinha..._- beijou Marie.

_- Cai fora, seu fedido!_- disse Emm.

_- Vamos meninas, mamãe vai dar o jantar pra vocês..._- eu disse ao pegar Kira dos braços de Northman e ir à sala de jantar comer com os hospedes, familiazinha cabulosa esta...

...

**ZackPOV.**

No fim, se os hospedes chegaram a ouvir a discução, não disseram nada, bem, ao menos eu não ouvi mais nada depois que vim para cá com minha caixa de vinhos. Depois de um tempo Hell, Marie, o elfo, a filha dele, Emmett e mais alguns daqueles que estavam lá durante a tal discussão apareceram para jantar. Hell ajeitou às duas garotinhas em cadeirinhas e ela ficou dando comida para a filha e tentando fazer com que o elfo fizesse o mesmo com a dele, mas o cara não é bom com isso, fato.

Com o tempo estávamos nós quatro, eu, Emm, Byrdie e Ed olhando tal cena e provavelmente eles estavam pensando o mesmo que eu... Sinceramente eu tentei não me emocionar ao lembrar de Robert e Fernanda pequenininhos e ela dando comida pra eles, os três se divertindo e se lambuzando... o mesmo que ela fazia quando cuidava de Greice ou Nina e até mesmo há poucos meses atrás quando Arthur e Elizabeth eram menores...

Quantas vezes mais, por quanto tempo mais veríamos Hell repetir coisas tão rotineiras quanto dar de comer e brincar com uma criança? Uma grossa lágrima rolou do meu rosto, abaixei meu rosto, mas sabia que Edward estava sabendo que eu estava triste já que ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro. Disfarçadamente limpei meu rosto e quando o levantei Hell estava parada à minha frente.

_- Ai que mico._- resmunguei me sentindo envergonhado e ela sorriu.

_- Mico por quê? Não há vergonha nenhuma em chorar, mas eu só gosto quando você chora de alegria, meu amor. Faz um super, hiper favor pra mim?_- pediu.

_- Claro._

_- Não chore por antecipação._- esfregou o seu nariz no meu me dando beijinhos, depois sorriu, me fazendo sorrir também._- É assim que eu gosto de você, sorrindo... humm, tive uma idéia!_- olhou-me com a mesma cara de Nanda quando tem uma idéia._- Justin!_

_- Diga, minha diva!_- disse o amigo dela.

_- Você está com a câmera em mãos?_- perguntou.

_- Sempre!_- disse ele.

_- Então grave isso, minha declaração de amor pro meu Zack, pra que fique pra sempre pra posteridade!_- disse ela me puxando pela mão pelo salão e Justin animadíssimo levantou-se e já disse estar gravando, eu estava morrendo de vergonha, tentei escapar, falar algo, mas ela não deixou._- Ssshh, quieto.. apenas relaxe, sinta a magia, veja e ouça..._- então uma musica começou.

.

_I can hear his heart beat for a thousand Miles_

Posso ouvir seu coração à quilômetros de distancia

_And the heavens open every time He smiles_

E os céus se abrem cada vez que ele sorri

_And when I come to him that's where I belong_

E quando vou até ele é lá o meu lugar

_Yet I'm running to him like a Rivers song_

E é isto que estou fazendo, como a correnteza de um rio

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_._

E ela apontou para um grupo e eles cantaram em coro com ela, foi engraçado, Justin ficou perdido com a câmera e o grupo assustado, eles foram compelidos à cantar com ela.

_._

_He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

Ele tem um ótimo senso de humor quando estou por baixo

_And when I come to him when the Sun goes down_

E quando vou até ele, quando o sol se põe

_He takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_

Ele acaba com meus problemas, acaba com a minha dor

_Takes away all of my heartache, in the night like a thief_

Acaba com toda a mágoa, rápido como um ladrão

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_Crazy Love_

Um louco amor

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_._

E o mesmo aconteceu, agora com outro grupo, com direito à Hell tocando um solo de guitarra!

.

_Yes I need him in the Day time_

Sim, eu preciso dele durante o dia

_Oh, but I need him in the night_

Oh, mas preciso também durante a noite

_Yes I want to throw my arms around him_

Sim, quero colocar meus braços ao seu redor

_Kiss and hug, Kiss and hug him tight_

Beija-lo e abraçá-lo, beija-lo e abraçá-lo forte

_._

Mais gente cantou com ela e ela fez o que cantou...

.

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

E quando estou voltando de um lugar distante

_He gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my Day_

Ele me dá seu doce amor, iluminando meu dia

_Yes it makes me righteous, it makes me feel whole_

Sim, me sinto honrada, ele me faz sentir completa

_And it makes me mellow down to my soul_

Até a alma

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_He gives me Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Ele me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, um louco amor

_I need a Love, Love, Love, Love, crazy Love_

Preciso de amor, amor, amor, amor, de um louco amor

_Crazy Love, crazy Love, crazy Love_

De um louco amor, louco amor, louco amor

_._

_- Te amo, maluquete._- falei quando ela acabou de cantar e ela sorriu linda, com covinhas.

_- Te amo, Zack._- e nos beijamos de novo, sob aplausos.

* * *

**n/a: Olá leitores!**

**Este é o ultimo post da parte 11!**

**o proximo jah com a parte nova terá mais musiquinhas e mais Hell famosona!**

**bjus e ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	98. Poppin' Flashes! 1

PARTE 12 (I)

POPPING FLASHES!

**Capitulo 99 – Helena na TV!**

**No dia seguinte.**

E a platéia do programa de auditório ficou excitadíssima e extremamente surpresa com o anuncio de quem seriam os convidados do dia, feito pela apresentadora.

Rita Skeeter, desde que o canal bruxo iniciara suas transmissões tinha um programa diário de atualidades, noticias culturais, viagens, culinária, etc, e um quadro de entrevistas ao vivo no palco, uma vez por semana.

_- Sim, vocês me ouviram bem! Eles estão aqui!_- disse Rita para a platéia e para os telespectadores._- Da Lupo Records, Michael Casller! O "trouxa" que mais amamos, Justin Bigarella! O bruxo que há 50 anos foi escolhido como o nosso representante e nossa maior autoridade, e de quem fiquei sabendo que foi a idéia que está nos fazendo desejar tanto pela chegada do verão, o nosso Ministro da Magia, Indra Koleston! E agora sim, aquela a quem tanto amamos e a quem eu tenho a honra e a sorte de conhecer pessoalmente, agora vocês também, a minha querida, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- e aí sim a gritaria foi geral quando Hell apareceu no palco e cumprimentou Rita._- Vamos controlar os ânimos por aqui e voltaremos logo após os comerciais!_

_..._

_- Jesus!_- exclamou Kath espantada pela reação da platéia. Ela e Eric estavam na casa de Hell em Buccanner com Lisa e Morris assistindo à TV. Na Europa o programa de Rita era exibido no fim da tarde, ali no Canadá ainda era inicio dela._- Eu não tinha idéia de que era assim..._

_- Na verdade é pior, às vezes as pessoas desmaiam..._- disse Lisa.

_- Verdade..._- disse Nanda com a boca cheia de pipoca._- Querem?_- ofereceu para os outros.

_- Não._- respondeu Eric._- Nanda, não dá pra tirar essas armas?_- perguntou incomodado e Lisa riu.

_- Ela dormiu com elas._- respondeu Morris._- Agora fiquem quietos, quero continuar a ver a entrevista._

_..._

_- Estamos de volta!_- disse Rita quando voltou._- Agora com todos os ânimos controlados, agradeço a presença de vocês... E já lhes digo, neste pequeno intervalo que tivemos já vieram me avisar que as portas da emissora estão começando a receber mais fãs! Helena, tua casa aqui em Londres já virou ponto turístico para os bruxos que vêm de visita, e nos seus compromissos oficiais é sempre assim, uma confusão, mas e nos outros dias, você é capaz de levar uma vida "normal"?_- perguntou fazendo aspas no ar e Hell achou graça, ela estava sentada em uma poltrona entre o avô e Justin que estava ao lado de Michael.

_- Boa tarde Rita, boa tarde pessoal..._- acenou para a platéia que soltou gritinhos e Hell rindo pôs o indicador sobre os lábios pedindo silencio._- Obrigada... Rita, respondendo à tua pergunta, a última coisa que eu levo é uma vida "normal"!_- também fez as aspas no ar divertidamente._- Mas eu não deixo de fazer o que eu quero e o que eu tenho de fazer por receio de cenas de comoção... Na verdade, elas tendem a acontecer em eventos oficiais, caso contrario, a maioria das pessoas duvida que realmente seja eu, ou talvez eu seja totalmente sem noção e não perceba o quão assustadora eu sou!_- disse fazendo todos rirem.

_- Só se tiverem feito algo ruim, você é encantadora!_- disse Rita para Hell._- Senhor Ministro..._

_- Por favor, me chame de Indra.._- disse ele relaxado.

_- Indra, então, sei que nos falamos rapidamente nos bastidores, mas vou te perguntar novamente, a idéia do musical do jubileu foi tua?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Um pouco sim, um pouco não, gosto de ser elogiado, mas não posso levar crédito total pela idéia!_- começou Indra._- Eu gosto muito de ópera, de cinema, de musicais, de teatro... Eu e Heleninha principalmente sempre assistimos às temporadas dos espetáculos, a shows e filmes, especialmente quando são os de nosso amigo Justin... Bom, você mesma estava lá na comemoração do aniversário de minha bisneta Fernanda em dezembro, no Moulin Rouge... Eu só vi as apresentações com os demais convidados, mas as meninas haviam ensaiado e combinado com Justin os números musicais, e foram incríveis, não foram?_

_- Foram fantásticas!_- disse Rita._- Se me permite o parêntese, senhor, eu mostrei o tapete vermelho, os convidados chegando à festa de Fernanda e também às fotos que minha equipe fez... Isto, estas.._- disse ao ver as fotos no telão._- Foi uma festa linda e emocionante...Fernanda recebendo à coroa foi um momento único..._- e o telão mostrava uma imagem de Fernanda ajoelhada recebendo a coroa das mãos de Hell._- Mas por favor, continue..._

_- É uma linda fotografia das minhas meninas, Rita..._- disse Indra voltando a falar._- Bom, eu tanto qualquer outro presente ficou encantado, tanto depois desta cena e das lindas palavras que Helena disse que levaram a ela, quanto pelas apresentações de Justin, de Judith, das meninas e de Hell que vieram logo depois e a primeira coisa que fiz depois de me recuperar foi falar com Justin e Michael! Como você mesma disse, este é o meu jubileu de 50 anos como Ministro da Magia e que melhor maneira de comemorar do que dançar, cantar, sermos felizes pelo fato de sermos bruxos?_- falou animado perguntando para a platéia que respondeu igualmente animada com direito a gritinhos e aplausos._- Será um show em cada país que tenha uma sede do ministério, começando e terminando aqui em Londres, portanto, dois shows aqui! Com a direção artística do nosso talentosíssimo Justin, que também participará, com os músicos da Lupo Records, que vocês tanto adoram, com os mais talentosos bailarinos e profissionais e é obvio, com a presença daquela que é a mais talentosa de todos e ponto final, minha linda neta, Helena!_- e mais gritinhos histéricos da platéia.

_- Michael, você lida com talentos todos os dias... Eu sei, vocês três sentados aqui sabem, mas eles não. Michael, diga à minha platéia e aos meus telespectadores, Indra Koleston fala a verdade? Helena tem uma boa voz?_- perguntou Rita divertidamente e Michael também riu, assim como Indra e Justin, Hell só ficou encabulada.

_- Senhorita Skeeter, há anos, ao menos desde que ela financiou a gravadora que eu hoje administro, eu tento convencê-la a gravar um álbum só dela! Helena tem uma voz única, sem contar que toca instrumentos com maestria... Às vezes ela participa das gravações de algumas faixas dos álbuns dos nossos contratados, mesmo que não leve créditos pelo trabalho, e costuma sempre dar boa sorte a eles... Mas desta vez ela não vai ter como escapar, vai ter de gravar o álbum do musical, quem sabe consigamos convencê-la depois a gravar um album próprio!_- respondeu Michael.

_- Aposto que o álbum do musical vai vender como água!_- disse Rita._- Justin, esta certamente não é a tua primeira vez trabalhando com tantos atores, cantores, bailarinos... Mas é a tua primeira vez trabalhando com Helena?_

_- É verdade, tenho certa experiência... E não é a primeira vez que eu trabalho com esta peça aqui..._- pegou a mão de Hell._- Conheço Judith pela minha vida toda, mas nos conhecemos desde os 18 anos, conheci Byrdie também, os Cullen...Byrdie, Jude, Hell e eu participamos de um musical, algo totalmente amador, claro, mas foi também muito divertido!Helena é incrível, perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu pensei em desistir e ela não deixou, ou quando eu estava deslumbrado demais com a fama e ela me deu um puxão de orelha! Às vezes ela me diz que eu sou mal criado, mas eu sempre tento ser bonzinho, porque se eu for, ela sempre me dá o que eu peço! Sinceramente, me ouvindo agora, minha diva, eu sou mais mimado por você do que teus filhos! E eu adoro aquelas crianças, vocês já viram àquelas carinhas? Divos, todos!_- disse Justin e Hell revirou os olhos pra ele de leve.

_- Justin, e você não se sente perdido, não foi um choque pra você saber de nós? Deles? Dela?_- perguntou Rita.

_- De verdade? Foi mais como uma liberação, a confirmação do quão especial ela já era... É obvio que a principio você pensa, aham, ta, bruxos, lobos, elfos, vampiros... A vontade que você tem de perguntar é que tipo de droga brava que a tal pessoa anda tomando... Mas então você abre seus horizontes e passa a perceber que nós, os simples humanos somos realmente "trouxas" como vocês dizem, nós, muitas vezes estamos tão preocupados com nossas vidinhas e problemas estúpidos que não os percebemos! O meu caso, como eu disse, foi libertador, ampliou a minha visão como artista exponencialmente, estando com vocês é como viver na cabeça de Walt Disney 24h por dia!_- disse Justin.

_- Tem dias em que eu acho que você vive por lá mesmo..._- resmungou Hell fazendo todos rirem.

_- Vocês são realmente grandes amigos. Hell, ainda te incomoda quando dizem algo sobre ele? Ou sobre qualquer outro conhecido trouxa teu?_- perguntou Rita.

_- Sim, muito e não porque falam bem ou mal, não é isso o que importa, mas eu não vou ficar trancada em casa nem deixar de conhecer pessoas. O que me incomoda é o fato que eu muitas vezes tenho uma amizade, tenho respeito por aquela pessoa, ou pessoas, e eu sinto que eu às estou desrespeitando-as quando as fotos delas aparecem nos jornais e revistas e as legendas e matérias dizem que elas são os meus "bichinhos" da vez! Estas pessoas que vinculam estas fotos, as que as tiram pra começar, deveriam ir presas!_- disse Hell e houve certo burburinho._- Não pensem que é uma visão extremista, quem faz isto com estas pessoas está colocando as vidas delas em risco, nem todos me amam e eu tenho total consciência disso. Eu não sou indefesa, meus filhos e familiares também não são, mas o que os humanos tem pra se proteger? Uma arma? Sim, é ridículo! Justin tem um segurança especial que ele contratou e acima de tudo ele tem a mim, é importante que eu diga isso aqui e agora, quem quiser fazer mal a ele ou a qualquer outro humano do meu apreço, vai se dar mal! Me dá certo pavor em cantar na frente de muitas pessoas, mas eu não tenho medo nenhum de defender o que amo e de chutar a bunda de gente malvada e sou muito boa nisso!_

_- É boa em falar o que lhe vem à cabeça também!_- disse Indra lhe dando um cutucão discreto._- E de canto, obviamente._

_- E vocês prepararam um numero pra nós, não?_- perguntou Rita trocando de assunto.

_- Ah sim, preparamos um pequeno numero pra vocês terem um pequeno gostinho do que vocês verão no musical!_- disse Justin.

_- Lembrando que os bastidores da produção vão estrear como um quadro diário aqui no programa a partir do mês que vêm!_- disse Rita._- Mas falaremos mais disso no programa de amanhã! Preparem-se, depois do intervalo, a apresentação de Helena, Justin e de todos os excelentes músicos que estão lá atrás ansiosos para tocar para todos nós, e vocês, com certeza, irão amá-los ainda mais! Voltamos já!_- e em menos de dois minutos o programa estava de volta, com Helena, Justin e os principais cantores solos da gravadora Lupo Records à frente dos vocais.

_- Esta é especial para os nossos fãs, nossa forma de dizer, obrigado._- disse Hell antes de começar a cantar.

_._

_Life is a mystery_

A vida é um mistério

_Everyone must stand alone_

Que cada um deve enfrentar sozinho

_I hear you call my name_

Ouço você me chamar

_And it feels like home_

E me sinto em casa

_._

_When you call my name_

Quando você chama meu nome

_It's like a little prayer_

É como uma oração

_I'm down on my knees_

Estou de joelhos

_I want to take you there_

Quero te guiar

_In the midnight hour_

À meia-noite

_I can feel your Power_

Sinto teu poder

_Just like a prayer_

Como em uma oração

_You know I'll take you there_

Você sabe que te guiarei

_._

_I hear your voice_

Eu ouço tua voz

_It's like an angel sighing_

É como o suspirar de um anjo

_I have no choice_

Eu não tenho escolha

_I hear your voice_

Ouço tua voz

_Feels like flying_

Sinto estar voando

_I close my eyes_

Fecho meus olhos

_Oh God, I think I'm falling_

Oh Deus, penso estar caindo

_Out of the Sky_

Do céu

_I close my eyes_

Fecho meus olhos

_Heaven, help me_

Céus, me ajude

_._

_When you call my name_

Quando você me chama

_It's like a little prayer_

É como uma oração

_I'm down on my knees_

Fico de joelhos

_I want to take you there_

Quero te guiar

_In the midnight hour_

À meia-noite

_I can feel your Power_

Sinto teu poder

_Just like a prayer_

Como em uma oração

_You know I'll take you there_

Você sabe, vou te guiar

_._

_Like a child_

Como uma criança

_You whisper softly to me_

Você sussurra gentilmente pra mim

_You're in control_

Você está no controle

_Just like a child_

Como uma criança

_Now I'm dancing_

Agora estou dançando

_It's like a dream_

É como um sonho

_No end and no beginning_

Sem começo e sem fim

_You're here with me_

Você está aqui comigo

_It's like a dream_

É como um sonho

_Let the choir sing_

Deixe o coro cantar

_._

_When you call my name_

Quando você me chama

_It's like a little prayer_

É como uma oração

_I'm down on my knees_

Fico de joelhos

_I want to take you there_

Quero te guiar

_In the midnight hour_

À meia-noite

_I can feel your Power_

Sinto teu poder

_Just like a prayer_

Como em uma oração

_You know I'll take you there_

Você sabe, vou te guiar

_._

_Life is a mystery_

A vida é um mistério

_Everyone must stand alone_

Que cada um deve enfrentar sozinho

_I hear you call my name_

Eu ouço você me chamar

_And it feels like home_

E me sinto em casa

_._

_Just like a prayer_

Como em uma oração

_Your voice can take me there_

Tua voz me guia

_Just like a muse to me_

Como uma musa

_You are a mystery_

Você é um mistério

_Just like a dream_

Como um sonho

_You are not what you seem_

Você não é o que parece

_Just like a prayer, no choice_

Como uma oração, não tenho escolha

_Your voice can take me there_

Tua voz me guia

_._

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

Como uma oração, vou te guiar

_It's like a dream to me_

É um sonho pra mim

_Just like a prayer_

Como uma oração

_Your voice can take me there_

Sua voz me guia

_Just like a muse to me_

Como uma musa

_You are a mystery_

Você é um mistério

_Just like a dream_

Como em um sonho

_You are not what you seem_

Você não é o que parece

_Just like a prayer, no choice_

Como em uma oração, não tenho opção

_Your voice can take me there_

Tua voz pode me guiar

_._

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

Como em uma oração eu vou te guiar

_It's like a dream to me_

É um sonho pra mim

.

* * *

**n/a: primeiro post da parte 12!**

**presumo que estejam gostando ja q n me dizem nada!**

**logo eu vou colocar mais fotos no picasa**

**ateh breve**

**vic.**


	99. Poppin' Flashes! 2

PARTE 12 (II)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 100 – São Valentim**

**Alguns dias depois, Londres, noite.**

_- Então você continua achando que pode se proteger, me proteger?_- perguntou Helena irritadiça para Robert.

_- Sim, mãe! Me dá só uma chance!_- implorou Robert igualmente alterado.

_- Você realmente não entende, não é Robert, uma chance é tudo o que você pode ter! Você é muito imprudente!_- disse Joseph para o sobrinho.

_- Tio, pára! Eu realmente estou cansado destes discursos de vocês, o que está feito, está feito!_- disse Robert revirando os olhos para o tio.

_- Rob não deixa de ter razão, Joseph._- disse Hell escrevendo algumas coisas em uma folha de papel._- O que está feito, está feito, agora vem às conseqüências e eu vou dar a ele o que ele quer, uma experiência como exterminador, como meu guardião..._

_- Helena, você é maluca!_- disse Joseph furioso batendo no tampo da mesa, enquanto Robert dava socos no ar e soltava gritinhos de tanta alegria e Hell apenas levantou os olhos para o irmão enquanto dobrava o papel no qual havia escrito algumas linhas.

_- Como eu disse, Joseph, o que eu vou dar a Robert é uma experiência._- discretamente piscou para o irmão que acalmou-se e apertou o botão do interfone sobre a mesa de seu escritório._- Peter, Zackery, Bernard, venham ao meu escritório._- pediu e ela e Joseph ficaram em silencio esperando os três chegarem enquanto Rob andava feliz pra cima e para baixo e quando os três chegaram, ela pediu para que eles fechassem a porta._- Pois bem, amanhã e no próximo dia, durante o dia todo, Robert ficará como o único responsável pela minha segurança, vocês dois, passem as instruções para ele._- disse para seus guardiões.

_- Mãe, você comeu cocô?_- perguntou Peter furioso._- Este irresponsável deveria primeiramente ter sido expulso, não suspenso e se está suspenso, não deveria estar cumprindo-a em casa! E se alguém além de Bernard e Zackery tem o direito de te proteger somos eu e o tio Joseph, Sidney!_

_- Peter, não questione meus métodos e eu não comi cocô. Eu tenho um plano a seguir e compromissos que não posso adiar, vocês também, não? Emmett, pelo que sei organizou uma festança de aniversário para Bernard, com direito à penthouse em Las Vegas, strippers e jogos de azar, sem contar a bebedeira, claro! Divirtam-se, eu e Robert estaremos bem._- disse Hell para o filho enquanto Robert, orgulhoso, estufava o peito.

_- Fique tranqüilo Peter, sua mãe está aprontando para o teu irmão._- disse Bernard na língua oficial da Liga e Peter ficou mais calmo. Todos riram, menos Robert que desta vez assustou-se com o tom das risadas.

_- Obrigada por tão pouca fé em mim, Bernard..._- disse Hell na mesma língua e com um sorrisinho malandro no rosto._- Zack, por favor, entregue em mãos este bilhete meu a William._

_- Claro._- disse Zack guardando-o no bolso da calça.

_- Bom, era isso, vocês dois estão de folga.._- apontou para os guardiões._- Vocês dois, arranjem o que fazer.._- apontou para Peter e Joseph._- E você, Robert, como primeira lição, vá arrumar uma mochila, um agente nunca sabe quando têm de sair e depois passe aqui pra pegar às apostilas que você tem de ler sobre mim, agora vão, estão liberados._- disse Hell para eles e logo todos saíram de seu escritório, mesmo que três deles ainda bem contrariados.

_- Filha, você não acha que o que você pediu para William fazer é muita frieza da tua parte?_- perguntou o fantasma de Peter Koleston se fazendo ver, enquanto Hell acendia um cigarro e olhava para fora da janela de seu escritório, pensativa.

_- Talvez, mas Robert precisa aprender uma lição, entender que ele não é tão super poderoso quanto pensa, infelizmente, os únicos que podem provar isso pra ele somos nós, a família. É meu trabalho como mãe ensiná-los, seja do jeito fácil ou difícil, no fim, é isso que vou deixar de legado pra eles, lições..eu tenho fé nos meus filhos, eu confio que eles sabem o que pensar, você deveria ter mais fé em mim, pai..._- disse Hell.

...

**HellPOV.**

Aquela velha máxima que diz que se você quer que uma coisa saia bem feita, faça você mesma,teima em ser verdadeira.

Byrdie, ao voltar da visita que mandei fazer a Robert, disse que o garoto estava ótimo, super comportado e que eu estivera preocupada demais, aham. Dias depois daquela visita, mais uma vez eu comprovei que estava certa, Robert aprontou das suas.

Rob é extremamente inteligente, como William, mas é tão pouco dedicado, digo, estudioso, quanto Peter era e como o irmão acha que as coisas são aprendidas na hora, na prática. Porém Peter acabou aprendendo com o tempo e depois de muitas horas de castigo que um pouco de teoria antes da pratica nunca fez mal a ninguém, engraçado, nunca tive problemas com Woody, ou com as meninas, mas estes dois sempre foram difíceis, Joseph sempre disse que eles puxaram isso de mim, que eu sou impossível e brilhante.

Okay, digamos que meu irmão esteja certo, mas estou falando de Robert aqui.

A parte boa é que Robert sempre teve foco, na época em que ele estudava em Hogwarts lia todos os livros curriculares, testava todos os encantamentos e poções, passava horas e horas estudando. Claro que ele fazia isso semanas antes das aulas começarem, durante as férias e quando as aulas começavam, imaginem, freqüentemente chamavam a mim ou Bernard para ir à escola falar com algum professor, com Neville, porque Robert havia dormido na aula ou se negava a fazer as tarefas dizendo que não precisava estudar duas vezes!

Demorou um pouco, mas passaram ele para turmas mais adiantadas e as reclamações referentes aos estudos pararam um pouco, ainda mais quando ele iniciou com os treinamentos de verão da Liga para os alunos, mas então começaram as reclamações de mães desesperadas porque suas filhas estavam apaixonadas e freqüentemente brigavam nos corredores e salas de aula pelo meu filho!

Robert é um Scamander, queriam o quê? Ele literalmente, realmente passou o rodo naquelas menininhas, ok, talvez ele tenha poupado as menores de 13, 14 anos, mas isso não impediu que elas caíssem de amores por ele, assim como alguns meninos também! E menininhas foi uma maneira bonita de falar porque algumas delas eram bem desavergonhadas, diga-se de passagem e muitas vezes senti muita vergonha alheia daquelas mães!

Então, em seu ultimo ano de escola ele resolveu que queria ser um agente da Liga, assim como eu, o pai, Pete e Joseph e por Merlin, como este menino nos azucrinou! Só que os cursos para formar agentes da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos andava em suspenso, as missões tem diminuído nos últimos anos, desde a guerra dos elfos, e desde que eu, Joseph, Peter, Byrdie e Sid tomamos conta da Liga os agentes são mais bem treinados, portanto a taxa de sobrevivência às missões é maior do que nos anos anteriores, não estávamos precisando de novos agentes.

Bom, whatever, depois vem a história que vocês já devem conhecer, as aulas acabaram, Rob voltou pra casa, se apaixonou perdidamente por Isabel e esqueceu-se do mundo...

O fato é que agora, depois de muito choro e vela, Robert estava no Afeganistão, com esta nova turma de treinees, a primeira em alguns anos, e estava odiando aquilo. Ele já não tinha tanta certeza se queria ser um agente desde que seu relacionamento com Lisa começou a dar certo e desde que cismou de que Merlin deu à ele seu escudo pra que ele protegesse à mim de todo o mau existente no mundo!

Robert focou-se em mim, focou-se em voltar pra casa a qualquer custo e acabou por fazer uma coisa que nenhum de nós aprovou...

Aquela semana em que Nanda, Lisa e Morris foram para Buccanner para resgatar Eric e Kath no vestiário do ginásio de hockey da escola era a semana do dia dos namorados, a semana do show dos Quillews em Ottawa... eu iria para lá com Justin, Jude também seguiria para lá para se encontrar com o filho e o marido que estavam em turnê com a banda, eu iria participar do show deles, os músicos do musical teriam uma folga até que os Quillews iniciassem a ensaiar conosco... Meus filhos maiores que estavam viajando iriam para lá também, o resto da família, Manu e Dean que estavam em NY com aquele japonês safado... Poxa, dia dos namorados, amor, romance, relaxar um pouquinho, não? Não!

Naquele dia mesmo, quando voltei da emissora de TV, Northman e Kira já não estavam lá em casa. Ao menos desta vez antes de sumir ele deixara um bilhete com Esme dizendo que voltaria a me procurara quando eu estivesse com menos gente ao meu redor. Eu fiquei chateada, claro, mas ele por perto era uma tentação, uma distração e ele foi embora sem sequer me dar a oportunidade de eu me aproveitar daquele corpinho... Uff, mas ao menos os meninos pararam de brigar, a presença de Northman inflamava seus instintos de machos!

Bom, correu tudo bem na apresentação dos Quillews, foi extremamente divertido, foi um show acústico para uma rádio, chamaram à mim, Tyler e mais alguns artistas para tocar e cantar com eles, me lembrou de quando eles ainda não eram tão famosos e fazíamos nossas Jam sessions por horas e horas no Shades em La Push... A casa de shows onde o show ocorreu não era muito grande, era organizada até, do palco eu pude ver Kath, Eric, os amigos deles e aquela cara de "eca" de Violet que às vezes tanto me assusta por sua semelhança com Bella e outras tantas só me enoja à ponto de querer desfigurá-la pra me fazer parar de pensar nisso, parar de tanto temer perder Edward pra ela e sua terrível personalidade...

O show foi ótimo, estávamos todos felizes, Kath e seus amigos extra excitados por terem sido convidados à irem pra nossa casa comemorarem conosco, tudo certo, mas quando chegamos à casa de Buccanner, lá, o caos estava instaurado. Lisa havia ficado em casa e recebera por uma coruja uma correspondência e quando à abriu, puff, sumiu!

Não chegaram a me avisar porque William e Peter logo à localizaram, também, coisa de amador eu diria, logo que eu vi aquela coruja sabia de quem era, Robert, e ele à tinha levado para o campo de treinamento através de uma chave de portal! Amador, porque nem era uma chave de portal pessoal, qualquer um que tivesse aberto àquela carta teria ido parar na base de treinamento! Lame!

Robert usou a presença de Isabel para ser expulso do treinamento da Liga, porque ele sabe que civis, de qualquer espécie, são proibidos nas dependências das nossas bases de treinamento. Todos ficamos furiosos, Lisa magoadissima e sim, ele deveria ser expulso, mas eu não iria dar pra ele o que ele queria assim tão fácil, ele receberia uma lição e voltaria para o treinamento com o seu lindo rabinho no meio de suas pernas e suas orelhas baixas como um bom e obediente lobo!

Naquele bilhete que mandei por Zack, eu pedi à William que ordenasse à Peter que nos atacasse, que atacasse à mim com todo seu poder e fúria. Robert é treinado, sabe se defender melhor que a maioria dos lobos e bruxos, tem obviamente seu escudo protetor e destrutivo, mas tal escudo nunca funcionou contra mim, Bernard e os irmãos.

Maldade e frieza de minha parte, sim, bem provável, mas ainda assim William pode escolher não me obedecer, o acaso pode acontecer... Nem todas as lições são fáceis, mas eu amo meu filho, todos eles, eu só quero torná-los melhores e mais fortes.

* * *

**n/a: oi!**

**demorei, mas postei, não q alguém ligue pra isso, já que reviews são uma coisa remota p mim...**

**de qq maneira, aqui foi mais um capitulo.**

**no picasa, fotos novas**

**no prox post, drina está de volta e vai ter o que merece!**

**beijos e ateh breve!**

**Vic.**


	100. Poppin' Flashes! 3

PARTE 12 (III)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 101 – Acaso**

Helena parou o carro que guiava, bruscamente na rodovia. Ela havia recebido informações de um informante lobo que trabalhava nos serviços de pedágio entre NY, EUA e Ottawa, Canadá. Para ter certeza, ela requereu a quem pertencia a licença da placa daquele automóvel, e a face do motorista através das câmeras de segurança. E lá estava ela, Adriana Taylor, à quem o tal carro pertencia e também Drina, a mestiça que mordera e marcara Eric Ford e ela estava indo atrás dele.

_- Mãe!_- resmungou Robert, o solavanco o acordou, sim, ele estava dormindo._- O que houve? Já chegamos?_

_- Ssshh, quieto._- disse Hell voltando a andar com o carro, devagar, abrindo a janela e cheirando o ar, tentando identificar o que quer que ela tenha captado, afora das buzinas e dos sinais de farol que recebia dos poucos carros que seguiam por ali àquela hora._- Há algo por aqui..._

_- O que há, mãe?_- perguntou Rob despertando de vez e já ficando ansioso.

_- Coisas de elfo. Agora me escute bem, Robert..._- disse ela.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

_- O que aconteceu, William? O que estava escrito naquele bilhete que Zack te entregou que te deixou tão nervoso?_- perguntou-me Abe e eu não tenho segredos pra ela.

_- É a minha mãe, ela quer dar uma lição em Robert..._- contei._- Concordo que ele precise de uma lição, mas pra isso ela quer que eu ordene à Peter para atacá-la. Peter é nosso irmão... ele é controlado, mas é perigoso, minha mãe sabe muito bem disso, assim como sabe também que ele não à atacaria, não os atacaria se não fosse ordenado... de tudo e todos, só não somos imunes à nós mesmos, pais e irmãos... Eu não quero fazer isso Abigail, eu não quero sacrificar minha família._

_- Mas ela sendo tua rainha, você tem de obedecê-la, não tem?_- perguntou Abe.

_- Sim, eu tenho._- respondi com muita dor na consciência, principalmente.

_- Não, você não tem._- disse uma terceira voz, o que fez eu e Abigail saltarmos de susto.

_- Dada! Que susto!_- exclamei. Às vezes ele, meu avô materno Peter Koleston, aparece do nada desde que virou o porta-voz do exercito fantasma de minha mãe, seu "encosto". Antes eu sabia que podia encontrá-lo sempre lá em seu quadro do conselho Koleston, agora confesso que acho até um pouco sinistro ficar controlando o que falo pra que ele não vá informar minha mãe depois. Não que eu fale algo de mal em relação à ela, mas é obrigação dele escutar e relatar toda a vez q o nome da minha mãe é mencionado, principalmente aqui em casa.

_- Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção assustá-los. Para mim isto é tudo muito novo também._- disse ele com uma expressão encabulada em seu rosto translúcido._- William, você é o príncipe herdeiro... Você não vê? Ela te deu a oportunidade de agir como tal. Não faça isso com Peter, com tua família... Você conhece Robert, ele é jovem, ansioso e imprudente ele vai acabar trocando os pés pelas mãos logo, sozinho._

_- Não posso dada!_

_- Pode._- disse ele.

_- Não! Ela vai ficar decepcionada comigo, vai me punir!_- falei.

_- Não vai, porque eu conheço a minha filha e ela espera que você não à obedeça, ela é tua mãe, te conhece também... Como eu disse, ela te está dando a oportunidade de vestir a tua coroa e se opor à ela, tome uma atitude, defenda a tua família e ela não te punirá por isso, ela sentirá orgulho de você! Minha menina só quer que vocês saibam pensar e agir por si próprios, por suas opiniões e convicções, prove pra ela que você pode!_- insistiu meu avô.

_- Teu avô tem razão, Woody.._- disse Abe._- Chegou a tua hora.._

_- Chegou, meu neto. Ouça tua esposa._- disse meu avô.

...

**RobPOV.**

"Quando a protegida mencionar as seguintes palavras: 'Coisas de elfo', você, guardião, não se meta!" – É o que diz na apostila, ou seja, "O Pequeno Livro do Guardião" que peguei com meus pais na biblioteca na noite passada para eu estudar e meu pai mandou eu estudar tal apostila pra que eu não fizesse muita merda nestes dias em que vou ficar responsável pela segurança dela.

Passei a noite lendo e relendo o calhamaço e de manhã, quando eu tinha de estar 100%, eu estava podre. Todos estavam de cara comigo ainda, minha mãe era uma destas pessoas, apesar de ter me dado esta chance de ouro ela não estava muito afim de papo comigo. Dormi e acordei de supetão quando ela parou o carro no meio da rodovia, aparentemente do nada.

Poucas vezes eu presenciei minha mãe fazendo suas "coisas de elfo", até mesmo porque ela logo desaparece da nossa vista, mas ali estava ela com uma cara esquisita, parecia maluca. Guiou o carro devagar, até um refugio do acostamento da rodovia, ainda era madrugada no Canadá, tínhamos saído de casa, Inglaterra, cedinho, pouco depois dela ter recebido um fax, e-mail, não sei bem.

Minha mãe me mandou ficar quieto ali, com meu escudo protetor armado, mostrou-me a direção que seguiria e me disse que se ela não voltasse em uma hora eu poderia ir atrás dela. Deu-me uma pistola e dois pentes de munição extra, munição esta especial e saiu logo depois pra dentro da noite escura.

Lisa está magoada comigo e tem toda a razão, eu à usei, usei seu amor e sua confiança em mim para sair da Liga, mas não consegui isso, fui apenas suspenso. Jacob, Lisa, Nessie e Tony foram para La Push, nem Antony, nem Isabel respondem às minhas ligações e e-mails, minha mãe também me disse que não era legal eu forçar a barra e aparecer por lá agora.

Minha varinha foi recolhida quando fui suspenso, também me tiraram o direito à usar a rede de floo e de desaparatar, tiraram até mesmo minha vassoura e meu direito de voar em Linux, ou em Nikita, na verdade eu não podia usar nada mágico! A minha suspensão foi de um mês, mas se nestes dois dias eu for bem como guardião, com certeza eu ganharei alguns pontos, não?

Acho que depois disso eu vou ir ver Lisa, mesmo que eu acabe levando uns cascudos bem doídos... Sim, eu sei o quanto eu fui, sou idiota, mas eu amo a minha namorada, só espero que ela ainda me ame também.

Na verdade eu nem percebi que tinha dormido de novo.

O relógio do painel dizia que o prazo que minha mãe dera estava quase no fim. Que bela merda que guardião que eu sou, dorme enquanto sua protegida trabalha! Peguei a pistola e os pentes e saí dali levando as chaves depois de trancar o carro.

Aquela arma, fora os meus escudos e minha condição como lobo eram tudo o que eu tinha, eu não podia evocar os meus poderes bruxos sem minha varinha... cheirei à noite e fui em busca da minha mãe.

Depois de alguns quilômetros adentro eu encontrei uma propriedade. Logo na entrada, portão de ferro destruído e duas camionetes paradas de qualquer jeito, portas escancaradas e ali também alguns corpos, humanos e cães.

A primeira coisa que pensei ao ver aqueles corpos foi em vampiros, mas ao olhar de perto vi que eles estavam crivados de balas, é humanos podem ser tão ou mais cruéis que nós se tratando de ataques e mortes, crueldade nua e crua. O que eu faço, chamo a policia? Onde andaria minha mãe? Engatilhei à pistola antes de atravessar àqueles portões destruídos.

_- Mãe! Mãe! Encontrei uma propriedade suspeitíssima, logo na entrada há humanos e cães mortos, balas, você está aqui? Vou circundar o terreno e entrar depois na casa, o que faço, chamo a policia deles?_- perguntei por pensamento, mas não recebi nenhuma resposta, eu sequer estava sentindo o cheiro da minha mãe por ali.

Mais uns metros e outro cão morto, outros metros e ai sim, além do cheiro de morte, de sangue, havia também cheiro de vampiro e dali, foi só seguir o rastro. Meus avós e dois dos meus irmãos são vampiros, mas nós, lobos, temos autorização de minha mãe pra matá-los quando os vemos atacar humanos. Transformado, o meu cheiro chamaria sua atenção, fazendo-o se afastar, ou trazendo-o de vez até mim e eu não precisava disso, qualquer um que pudesse me ver, iria no mínimo achar sinistro um lobo do tamanho de um trasgo! Seria como ter um elefante numa loja de cristais, não daria certo.

Aquela munição é especial, carrega um agente paralisante nela, um tiro bem dado e o vampiro estaria paralisado, imóvel ao menos, caso eu acertasse mais de um tiro. E assim foi, com um fôlego e passos rápidos me aproximei, a criatura também e embora eu não pudesse vê-lo por causa do escuro da noite e das sebes fechadas eu sabia que ele era tão rápido quanto eu, e com medo, confesso, descarreguei todo o pente da pistola na direção em que ele estava vindo.

Com medo de que viessem mais além daquele, agora que eu tinha disparado vários tiros, troquei de pente da pistola. Deixei passar o susto e a adrenalina, também o possível prazo de outro vampiro vir atrás de mim, mas nada mais aconteceu.

Eu sabia que tinha acertado, ouvi um gemido de dor, e sabia que o agente paralisante agiria 10 segundos depois do contato com o sangue vampiro, então fui atrás, o vampiro estaria mais lento, eu poderia acha-lo mais fácil. Foi só ai que descobri que não era um homem, e sim uma mulher que eu havia acertado, de fato, uma mestiça, e que pela localização dos ferimentos, ela estava morrendo, ali, já quase que completamente imóvel.

_- Você, foi você quem atirou em mim!_- disse quase se engasgando em seu próprio sangue que saia de sua boca, arrastando-se com seus pés pra longe de mim.

Suas mãos estavam moles sobre seu tronco ferido que se esvaia em sangue, não demorou muito ela parecia uma boneca de pano quando suas pernas imobilizaram-se. Suas presas estavam aparecendo e ao me aproximar mais percebi que ela era ruiva como minha mãe e tinha os olhos igualmente verdes, surtei, até então eu não tinha visto minha mãe por ali, eu poderia te-la acertado, poderia ser ela ali! Eu queria tanto proteger minha mãe que eu mesmo poderia te-la matado!

_- Oh Merlin, oh Merlin!_- ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e pressionei minhas mãos sobre seu tronco para estancar o sangue._- Minha mãe, minha mãe é médica, ela vai tirar estas balas de você, vai te curar! Mãe!_

_- Eu estou morrendo! Maldito lobo, malditos lobos! Faça o trabalho de vez ou tire estas mãos sujas de mim, cão!_- disse ela começando a enrolar a língua, o agente deveria estar chegando ao cérebro.

_- Não, por favor, perdoe-me! Agüente só mais um pouco... mãe!_- chamei por ela de novo.

_- Pois não vou ajudar, e tampouco te permito que peça perdão à ela, Robert._- disse minha mãe aparecendo ali.

_- Não mãe, por favor, não faça isso! Foi um erro meu!_- falei.

_- Sim, você cometeu um erro, mas acertou o alvo. Esta é à mestiça que estamos procurando há meses.. Adriana Taylor, a.k.a Drina, a filha da mãe que mordeu e marcou Eric Ford! Você estava indo atrás dele, mas parou aqui, não foi?Um lanchinho antes de matar o meu menino?_- perguntou minha mãe com aquela mesma cara de insana que tinha antes.

Eu continuava ali ajoelhado e tentando segurar o sangue daquela mestiça dentro dela e minha mãe ali, insana, segurando o rosto da garota virado pra ela, sobre a sola de seu pé e mãos na cintura.

_- Eric! Ele é meu!_- disse a mestiça com os olhos saltados e obviamente seus últimos suspiros, mas ela era mais forte do que pensei, quando atirei, das 9 balas presentes no pente e que disparei, nela, acertei ao menos 4.

_- Engano seu e o acaso acabou de te provar isso, através do desastrado do meu filho. Eu não vou te salvar e meu filho certamente não pode... ora vamos, você bem sabe que merece o fim que está tendo!_- disse minha mãe.

_- Minha família vai me vingar! Eu sei, se eu pegasse Eric pra mim e o levasse, ou se ele morresse, eu poderia voltar pra casa.. pra fugir eu tiver de matar Christie, ela ia me entregar ao nosso pai quando ele chegasse!_- falou toda enrolada.

_- Você realmente não sabe onde está, não é? O que aconteceu aqui nessa propriedade esta noite foi uma chacina... você será contabilizada como mais uma vitima dela, e segundo, só pra sua informação, teu pai e irmãs já haviam rifado você há tempos, o que o dinheiro não faz, não é?_- e não mais do que de repente, ela pegou outra pistola e crivou a cabeça da mestiça de balas, depois apenas suspirou tranquilamente como se tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas._- Vamos Robert. Vamos até Buccanner contar à Eric que ele já não precisa mais temê-la, passar noites em claro e ter de temer por si até mesmo durante o dia. Rápido garoto, eu já chamei a policia deles, devem estar chegando!_- e eu ali, aparvalhado, paralisado, imundo de sangue e pedaços de cérebro, eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer._- Robert, um agente, um guardião, a primeira coisa que tem de aprender é ter sangue frio. Levante-se daí e continue vivendo, pense que você salvou a vida de Eric, de Kath, de todos os Ford!_

_- Eu, eu atirei.. ela morreria com os ferimentos... eu não podia deixar ela morrer, ela parecia você_..- eu estava soando enlouquecido até mesmo pra mim.

_- Robert, olhe pra mim, estou aqui, você não me feriu. E você não à matou, eu o fiz, não acabou de ver? Transformei a cabeça dela em uma peneira!_- me levantou do chão sem que eu me opusesse e pegou as chaves que estavam no bolso do meu jeans._- Vamos cair fora daqui..._- e logo havíamos voltado para onde estava o carro.

* * *

**n/a: olá, e lá se foi a drina!**

**eu confesso q ateh tinha pensado em fazer ela voltar e ter um romance com Eric**

**mas axei mais digno ela morrer como uma vampira, vcs n?**

**whatever, como se alguém fosse realmente me responder! ¬_¬**

**bom, "Dada", é avô em russo, obvio q n é assim q se escreve, é em "russês"**

**essa eh apenas a forma aportuguesada do som da palavra...**

**vic tmb eh cultura!**

**ateh breve c um cap em buccanner e c uma leve passagem d tempo!**

**fotos no picasa!**

**Bjuss**


	101. Poppin' Flashes! 4

PARTE 12 (IV)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 102 – Oh, that's new! (Oh, isso é novo!)**

_- Black Leather!_- disse Sarah ao atender a porta da casa dos Ford.

_- Bom dia, Sarah. Podemos entrar?_- perguntou Helena à soleira da porta, ao lado do filho e com os dois outros lobos nômades que faziam a segurança noturna da família.

_- Claro, por favor._- disse Sarah saindo da frente da porta e apertando o roupão ao redor de si. Era bem cedo, passava pouco das seis da manhã e ela havia descido para recolher o jornal na porta de casa quando deu de cara com aquelas quatro pessoas, depois de ter acordado aos filhos e sobrinho para que eles fossem à aula e ela e o marido, trabalhar._- Vocês dois estão feridos? Precisam de atendimento?_

_- Não se incomode, o sangue não é nosso._- disse Hell percebendo que ainda estava suja e limpando a si com uma passada de mão sobre as roupas e pele, mas quando foi fazer o mesmo com Rob, ele se afastou. Ele estava assustado e apreensivo com ela, então ela o deixou quieto.

_- Senhora, eu posso usar o banheiro?_- perguntou Robert à Sarah, olhando fixamente para as mãos ainda sujas, agora com o sangue seco da mestiça na qual atirara.

_- Oh, sim, segunda porta a direita._- indicou Sarah e Rob saiu naquela direção._- Ele está bem? À que devemos a visita?_

_- Ele vai ficar bem, ainda está em choque, foi a primeira vez que viu uma pessoa ferida e sofrendo por causa de um tiro, é diferente da televisão..._- disse Hell um pouco envergonhada._- Viemos trazer uma boa noticia para vocês, mariana e Patrick também já estão vindo... Você poderia chamar aos demais? Eu tenho mais compromisso ainda agora de manhã, não posso demorar muito por aqui..._

_- Sim, só um instante, por favor. Fiquem à vontade._- disse Sarah indicando a sala de estar para os visitantes e subindo as escadas rapidamente em direção aos quartos para chamar ao resto da família.

_- Rainha, a senhora ainda vai necessitar da nossa presença quando a loba Mariana chegar?_- perguntou a loba nômade.

Os nômades eram um casal, ela, negra, loba há mais de vinte anos e aparentando ter por volta dos 24, 25 anos. Já ele era indiano, lobo há cerca de cinco anos e aparentando ter por volta dos 18, 20 anos, ambos transformados, não nascidos.

_- Compreendo que estejam cansados, mas garanto que as noticias serão boas para vocês também, só peço um pouco mais de vocês... Mariana os tratou bem neste período de vocês por aqui?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Sim senhora. Mariana é uma loba muito honrada._- respondeu a loba.

_- Sei disso. E esta família, eles os trataram bem?_- perguntou Hell para o outro lobo que estalou-lhe os olhos assustado e olhou para baixo._- Ora lobo, você pode falar comigo também, se você se sente melhor falando em sua língua, eu compreendo o que diz._- e o lobo começou a balbuciar algo nervosamente._- Não tenha medo, olhe pra mim, gosto de olhar meus lobos nos olhos._

_- Perdão, senhora._- disse o lobo envergonhado._ – Mariana já havia nos dito que a senhora é muito simpática, só não tinha consciência de que era tanto... E muito bonita, a princesa Fernanda também, Isabel... Mariana nos foi muito gentil, nos deu abrigo e alimento, porém nos disse também que não nos aproximássemos da família, porém fomos apresentados a esta senhora que nos atendeu, e aos outros dois que possuem o vosso colar... Eles são gentis conosco, os outros nos olham com cara de nojo._

_- Compreendo._- disse Hell._- Conheceram Darius?_- perguntou, mas os dois acenaram que não enquanto ouviam passos se aproximando.

_- Oh, rouxinol, logo tão cedo... Veio cantar pra mim?_- perguntou Violet sonsamente, daquele seu jeito "bitchy" e rapidamente os dois lobos tomaram a frente de Hell, rosnando para ela e Violet se encolheu toda, dando gritinhos e indo para trás, até bater na avó que estava chegando ali.

_- Você não vai dete-los?_- perguntou Isadora protegendo a neta com seu corpo.

_- Não._- disse Hell._- Estou farta desta garota mal educada ficar falando o que quer pra mim. Eu sou uma rainha, ela sequer deveria olhar em minha direção sem a minha autorização prévia! Portanto, meus lobos têm minha autorização para atacar!_

_- Helena.._- disse Kath pedindo que ela se acalmasse.

_- Não vou me acalmar! Não me importa o rosto que Violet tenha, ela não é Isabella! Ela é só uma criatura mesquinha e insignificante e merece ser tratada como tal, eu, por muito menos, já matei muita gente! Agora, por favor, abra a porta, Mariana e Patrick estão chegando._- disse Hell em russo, nervosa, esfregando as têmporas com as mãos.

_- É só que você não parece... Está tudo bem com você?_- perguntou Kath igualmente em russo e Leonard grunhiu enquanto a filha foi atender a porta.

_- Leonard, não provoque ainda mais._- pediu Sarah ao marido._- Kath apenas perguntou se ela estava se sentindo bem... Black Leather,você está bem?_

_- Me chame de Helena._- disse ela fechando os olhos apertados e se encolhendo um pouco, assim como os outros dois lobos._ – Eu estou com dor de cabeça, poderia apressar aos demais? Onde está Robert? E Eric?_

_- Eric já vai descer._- disse Luke ao chegar à sala e levar um susto ao olhar pela janela atrás do sofá onde estava sentada o resto da família que dava para o pátio da grande casa dos Ford._- Desculpa, mas deveríamos ter uma árvore flamejante no nosso jardim?_

_- Robert!_- disse Helena saindo empurrando tudo e todos à procura do filho que deveria estar no banheiro, mas ela não o encontrou lá, além da camiseta que o filho usava e tudo molhado, a janela aberta._- Filho!_- os lobos logo a alcançaram, enquanto em casa, os demais mobilizavam-se para apagar o fogo que consumia a árvore.

Rob estava abalado com tudo o que vivera e vivenciara na madrugada, especialmente com o sangue frio daquela que ele sempre vira como uma criatura tão amorosa, tão bondosa e na opinião dele até mesmo frágil por trás daquele título muito justo de rainha.

Robert sempre vira em Helena a figura da mãe e da mulher apaixonada, da médica atenciosa e dedicada que gostava de trabalhar com crianças, daquele membro que adora a família e os amigos e que é sempre educada e paciente com os fãs. E não mais que de repente lá estava àquela assassina fria e que todos tanto temiam, uma assassina da qual todos falavam e tanto temiam, mas que ele nunca julgou existir. Àquela criatura era má e ele teve medo dela, teve medo de se tornar tão desumano quanto ela, frio, então não quis que ela o tocasse de novo, por mais que ela se parecesse com a mãe que ele sempre teve.

No banheiro da casa dos Ford ele tentou livrar-se do sangue da mestiça que ainda lhe manchava as mãos, o rosto, os antebraços, afora quase toda a extensão de sua camiseta.

Não conseguiu.

Não do sangue, este saiu logo. Do que ele não conseguiu se livrar foi da sensação de culpa, na teoria manusear uma arma, atirar em modelos reais era divertido, fácil até, na prática, ver alguém ferido e exalando seus últimos suspiros é uma coisa completamente diferente.

Sentia suas mãos queimando, ardiam, estavam vermelhas como quando o sangue da mestiça ainda estava sobre elas e a água que saia da torneira não esfriava a sensação de queimação, ficou cada vez mais angustiado. Abriu a janela, o ar fresco tampouco o ajudou, tirou a camiseta, nada, achou que os resquícios de neve daquele inverno que estava já quase acabando iria abrandar aquele calor, saiu e enfiou as mãos na neve sobre a grama.

Nada adiantou, pior, a ardência intensificou-se. Sacudiu às mãos e braços várias e várias vezes, estava nervoso. Irritado consigo começo a esmurrar o tronco grosso da grande arvore que os Ford possuíam no jardim com as mãos nuas. Bateu, bateu, bateu e esqueceu-se completamente de sua dor, até mesmo de si quando a tal arvore, diante de si prendeu fogo.

_- Filho!_- acordou daquele transe quando ouviu a mãe chama-lo e se virou assustado pra ela._- Por Merlin, meu menino, o que houve com você?_- desta vez ele conseguiu ver novamente a mãe naquela mulher à sua frente e não teve medo dela.

_- Mãe, o que aconteceu? O que foi que eu fiz?_- perguntou assustado.

_- Você descobriu um novo poder, meu bebê..._- disse Hell emocionada._- Olhe tuas mãos..._

_- Fogo! É fogo, mãe!_- disse ele ainda mais apavorado, sacudindo ainda mais as mãos, mas ao invés do fogo nele diminuir, espalhou-se ainda mais por seu corpo._- Mãe, o que ta acontecendo comigo? Não quer apagar!_

_- Acalme-se Robert! Ele não vai diminuir se você não ficar calmo!_- disse Hell se aproximando do filho que à medida que ela avançava, se afastava dela.

_- Mãe, não faz isso, eu não quero te machucar!_- disse Rob tremulo.

_- Robert, olhe pra mim!_- disse ela ateando fogo a si._- Vê, eu não tenho medo, e não tenho medo principalmente porque você é meu e mesmo se você pudesse me machucar, eu não te deixaria quando você mais precisa de mim!_- e rapidamente o agarrou em um forte abraço, fazendo com que o filho começasse a chorar tão emocionado quanto ela._- Vai ficar tudo bem meu filho, eu vou cuidar de você... Me perdoe por ter te assustado daquela maneira.._

_..._

**Algumas horas depois.**

_- Ah, cassete!_- disse o inconformado Leonard. Apesar de se empenharem para apagar o fogo da árvore, com a mangueira e extintores de incêndio, Patrick, Luke, ele e Eric não tiveram sucesso e foram expulsos dos jardins pelos três lobos que circundaram mãe e filho "flamejantes"._- A esquisitice não acaba nunca com essa garota?_- disse quando viu Hell estalar os dedos e a tal grande arvore voltar a ser como era antes, se possível, mais verde!

_- Eu não vejo esquisitice nenhuma, Leonard. Eu vejo uma mãe dedicada e amorosa cuidando do seu filho._- disse Camila para o irmão que apenas rolou os olhos pra ela.

_- Que bicho te mordeu? Ela acaso te enfeitiçou também?_- perguntou Leonard espantado._ – É minha mulher, é você, é Kath, é Eric, é nosso pai...todos encantados, enfeitiçados por ela!_

_- Quer saber, eu realmente espero que ela tenha me enfeitiçado!_- disse Camila cheia de gestos só para provocar o irmão mais velho._- Helena salvou minha vida, eu conversei com Joseph, foi o empenho e os estudos dela que desenvolveram os medicamentos, mas você nunca vai ter noção do que é isso, ser tratado com tanto carinho, sem pedir nada em troca... Bom, ao menos eu espero que você não tenha acesso a ela pelos mesmos motivos que eu. Quisera tê-la conhecido antes, eu poderia ter salvado a minha relação com meu filho._

_- Acorda, sua imbecil! Como você pode dizer que ela não quer nada em troca?_- disse Leonard sacudindo os ombros da irmã._- Nosso pai foi embora de vez depois que a conheceu e se você não percebeu, ela já marcou a minha filha e o teu filho como sendo dela! Desde que ela apareceu Kath está cada vez mais estranha e irreconhecível e Eric.. Se você ainda não escutou, ele à chama de mãe e é tão esquisito quanto toda àquela família dela! Ela vai nos tirar os nossos filhos e depois vai nos descartar, você viu, ela quase permitiu que Violet fosse atacada!_

_- Eric é um garoto ótimo, eu não mereço o filho que tenho, mas foi por culpa minha e se ele encontrou a mãe que ele sempre desejou nela, eu fico feliz.. Espero ao menos me tornar amiga de Eric como Patrick está conseguindo e quanto à Kath, ela não é nada estranha, ela é uma garota adorável e sabe pensar por si mesma, é independente e quanto mais você se opor, mais ela vai se afastar de você. Já Violet...sem comentários, você me reprovava enquanto eu morava aqui, me reprova agora, mas não percebe o quão parecida eu e minha sobrinha somos, não? Abra seu olho, Leonard, Helena não é o tipo de pessoa que se intimida com cara feia, ela não tem medo! Veja você mesmo, acaso você abraçaria algum filho seu se ele estivesse pegando fogo?_- perguntou Camila.

...

_- Mãe.._- disse Rob com um fio de voz, ainda com bastante medo de si.

_- Ssshh, logo vai ficar tudo bem, mas o fogo em nós, em você, só vai diminuir se você se acalmar, se deixar de ter tanto medo do que está acontecendo... Não se preocupe, você não está me machucando... Apenas feche seus olhinhos, puxe o ar pelo nariz e o solte pela boca, eu vou continuar aqui com você, independente do tempo..._- disse Hell aninhando o filho nos braços.

_- Mãe, arde por tudo.._

_- Arde, eu sei que arde, mas eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, Robert, vai doer menos... Agora faça comigo, para dentro e para fora, para dentro e para fora..._- dizia Hell respirando com o filho e gradualmente a intensidade das chamas que os circundavam foi diminuindo._- Isso mesmo, meu menino..._

_- Mãe, eu não quero mais ser um agente, principalmente agora que eu sei que você não precisa de mim, ou do meu pai e Zack..._

_- E quem disse que eu não preciso? Que não preciso especialmente de você? E quanto a ser um agente, se você não quer mais, mamãe vai resolver isso pra você, ao menos eu vou te dar mais tempo pra pensar... Não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos nos concentrar em quantos churrascos você vai nos proporcionar neste verão que está chegando e em liberar o pobre Eric deste cagaço..._- disse Hell ao filho.

...

**Mais ou menos dois meses depois.**

**Inicio de Abril.**

**Buccanner.**

_- "Isso mesmo, agora saltem!"_- dizia Karlla naquele vídeo dos bastidores do musical que estava aparecendo na TV._-" Girem, 1, 2, 3, girem, 1, 2, 3 e agarrem! Bom, agora repitam com a musica e o canto!"_

_- É dela o casamento que você vai, né?_- perguntou Faith para Kath, abaixando o volume da TV da casa de Kath que agora também tinha o canal bruxo na sua grade. Era final de semana e o programa de sábado de Rita Skeeter repetia em continuidade todos os vídeos dos bastidores do musical que haviam passado durante a semana._- Ela é bonita, e dança muito bem..._

_- Sim, dança, Karlla é bailarina e coreografa e é dela o casamento sim, em algumas semanas..._- respondeu Kath.

_- E vocês todos irão?_- perguntou Faith._- Onde vai ser?_

_- Ah, eles convidaram, foram gentis... Mas não, vamos eu, claro, Eric, meu avô, minha mãe e tia Camila, Mariana e Patrick também e acho que Olive e Gill também, mas eles ainda não confirmaram... É longe, é na França.._

_- Poxa, gente pra caramba! Eu se tivesse sido convidada, não perderia por nada, ainda mais na França! Se aquela festa que houve aqui da ultima vez já foi tão legal, um casamento deve ser o máximo!_

_- Sim, acho que vai ser uma cerimônia e uma festa linda... Mas você conhece a minha família, são um bando de enjoados! Meus pais, acho que vão acabar se separando, meu pai está cada vez pior... Meus avós, melhor não comentar e os gêmeos vivem num mundo a parte..._- disse Kath._- Luke e Ollie já não estão juntos faz um mês, ele está ficando com todas e ela e Eric, por mais que sejam discretos ainda, a gente bem sabe que eles estão ficando... E a chata da minha irmã anda ainda mais desaforada que o normal, cheia de inveja porque os Hudson estão em alta e são os responsáveis pelo site e os gossips do musical e irão estagiar no verão na produtora de Justin Bigarella fazendo a cobertura... E eu e Eric que vamos excursionar com eles.._

_- Ai que legal isso! Oowwnn miga, vou sentir tua falta!_- disse Faith.

_- E eu a tua, mas fica tranqüila, você e tua família vão estar nos EUA no verão, né? Quando houverem os shows de lá e daqui os assistiremos juntas.. E eu vou voltar pra cá ano que vem... Vamos nos ver!_

_- Sim, vamos!_- disse Faith.

...

**Londres.**

_- E então?Estão lindíssimos, não? Digam-me o que acharam!_- disse Alice quase quicando para Hell e Emm que estavam fazendo a prova das roupas para o casamento de Pete e Karlla, as vestimentas estavam apenas alinhavadas, ainda longe de estarem prontas, mas os dois já podiam ter uma boa idéia de como poderiam ficar no fim e o casal se entreolhou, se examinou e depois ficaram olhando para Alice, em completo silencio._- Hey, estou esperando!_

_- Diz você, ou digo eu?_- disse Hell.

_- Olha Allie, agradecemos de verdade todo o teu empenho.._- disse Emm sendo gentil.

_- Alice, estamos parecendo dois algodões doce!_- disse Hell e todos os outros riram que se mataram, era também o dia da prova de roupas para os padrinhos._- Sei lá, não havia outra cor para a gente? Somos os pais do noivo..._

_- Não!_- disse Alice irritada._- Vocês deixaram eu escolher o que eu queria, não me deixaram? Eu escolhi rosa! Se você não gostou, Hell, vai pelada!_

_- Não!_- exclamaram Emm, Byrdie, Zack e Ed.

_- Ainda mais que o casamento já vai ser bem na semana fértil dela, ta louca baixinha, não de idéias! Rosa é mais que perfeito! Só pediria pra você alargar um pouquinho mais aqui no quadril, pode marcar o cinto de castidade.._- e deu um tapa na bunda dela.

_- Emmett!_- disse Hell indignada, fazendo todos rirem.


	102. Poppin' Flashes! 5

PARTE 12 (V)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 103 – Faz Tudo**

**Hogwarts, manhã seguinte.**

_- Nina, será que vovó vem mesmo?_ – perguntou Greice para a prima._ – Ela disse que passaria o dia conosco..._

_- Se ela disse que vem, ela vem Grey. Não fique assim ansiosa, ela tem de vir fazer a tal visita que deve pro diretor, a avaliação do tio Rob.. Fica tranqüila._- respondeu Nina enquanto as duas estavam se dirigindo para o salão de refeições para o café da manhã.

_- Olá meninas, bom dia.._- disse uma terceira pessoa.

_- Bom dia, senhor!_- responderam as duas.

_- Desculpem minha intromissão, mas ouvi bem? A avó de vocês virá à Hogwarts hoje?_- perguntou o homem.

_- Sim!_- responderam as duas juntas novamente.

_- Ela vem para uma visita, para a avaliação de nosso tio, e vai ficar para o piquenique, ela prometeu!_- respondeu Greice.

_- Ótima noticia! Nos veremos depois meninas, obrigado pela informação e com licença..._- disse ele educadamente fazendo uma mesura antes de se retirar.

_- Eu acho ele tão bonito, eu não parecei idiota demais, né?_- perguntou Greice para Nina.

_- Idiota não, animadíssima, sim.. E quanto à beleza, sim, ele é lindo... Ouvi dizerem lá em casa que é por causa do sangue de veela, parece que a mãe dele era uma se bem entendi..._- disse Nina suspirando tanto quanto a prima.

...

**Londres.**

_- Ah lobinha, fica aqui comigo.. Deveríamos aproveitar que nossa filha está dormindo..._- disse Edward voltando a agarrar Helena enquanto ela tentava escapar da cama._- Você está começando a cheirar tão mais gostoso, você sabe quanto eu adoro isso..._

_- Sei... E eu adoraria ficar e aproveitar que nosso bebê dorme, mas você sabe quanto estes últimos compromissos estão atrapalhando tudo. Por que não vem conosco? Poderíamos levar Mimi com a gente, caçar na floresta proibida antes de voltar pra casa..._- sugeriu Hell.

_- Ótima idéia, mas não posso... Pra ficar perto de você eu vou tocar com a orquestra e o arquitirano do Justin intensificou os ensaios.. Só você consegue regalias dele, todos os outros penam muito!_- disse ele revirando os olhos fazendo-a rir._- E se bem ouvi.. Acho que os outros estavam fazendo outros planos que não era ir à Hogwarts esta manhã..._

_- Bom.. Se não vierem, paciência, eu tenho que ir. Robert, as meninas e a escola me esperam..._- disse ela._- Eu devo voltar até a noite.. humm, você prepararia um jantar bem gostoso pra mim?_

_- Apenas com a condição de que eu e você tomemos um banho bem gostoso e juntos esta manhã, agora. Eu realmente quero ficar mais um pouco com você._

_- Pois não, meu adorável cavalheiro, mas é bom que meu jantar seja delicioso!_- disse ela com cara de malandra, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_- Pode contar com todo o meu empenho, meu amor!_- disse ele.

...

**LisaPOV.**

**La Push, EUA.**

Aquelas semanas foram difíceis por aqui, ao menos pra mim.

_- Isabel, já chega com isso, ok! Há muito tempo atrás eu vi e cansei de ver este mesmo olhar na tua avó e se me doía naquela época, agora me dói muito mais porque você é minha filha!_- me disse meu pai certo dia._- Lisa, eu prefiro mil vezes te ver sofrendo deste jeito por uma história que tenha um final, portanto, vá atrás de Robert e faça o que tem de ser feito! Acabe com este namoro ou se acertem de vez, mas pare de agir como uma zumbi!_

Eu teria feito isso, teria ido atrás de Rob se ele e Hell não tivessem aparecido lá na reserva no mesmo dia em que meu pai me disse tal coisa.

Robert estava apavorado, havia descoberto nele um novo poder, fogo.

Hell já tinha atendido um pedido meu, não expulsa-lo da Liga quando me descobriram lá com ele e desta vez estava na cara que ela estava atendendo um pedido dele, levá-lo ali, levá-lo até mim quando era obvio que ele estaria muito melhor com os irmãos e pais. Rob não a largava, parecia um bebê, uma criança, e não o jovem homem alegre, hiperativo e imperativo que todos conhecemos, o príncipe fanfarrão que todos tanto gostam...

Sam ofereceu sua casa, tal como quando eu passei por minha transformação, um quarto antigo de um dos seus filhos...

Hell vai ficar com a antiga casa dos meus bisavós, Renée, Charlie, Phill e Sue, mas Leah e Seth pediram um tempo pra se livrarem de todas as coisas de lá... coisas estas que minha mãe apenas quis umas fotos, alguns objetos pessoais, nada mais... tampouco penso de que nos serviria..

Rob acabou cochilando depois que Hell mandou chamar Bradley na UBS e ele aplicou um calmante nele. Foi só ai que percebemos o quão elétrica e machucada Hell estava, apesar de ela dizer que Rob não a tinha machucado, era obvio que ela estava bem ferida , talvez estivesse ainda mais se não se curasse tão rápido. Logo chegou Joseph, que insistiu dezenas de vezes que ela passasse uma gosma nos machucados e ele tanto incomodou que ela o mandou à merda e foi tomar um banho e trocar de roupa na casa dos Cullen.

Enquanto ela estava fora chegaram Peter, Woody, Clau e Nanda trazendo Marie que logo foi para os braços da minha mãe e todos ficaram por ali, rodeando Rob, zelando por ele, é estranho essa coisa de "bando familiar", é como se eles não conseguissem se afastar uns dos outros.. é eu também não consegui ficar muito longe do meu namorado.

Quando Hell voltou ela parecia melhor, ao menos no aspecto de vermelhidão da pele, que melhorou totalmente quando ele bebeu sangue e comeu, enquanto nos contava o que acontecera. Ela preferiu não esperar pela chegada dos outros, disse que tinha que ir ver os Ford de novo, acabar de vez com o que tinha começado, que tinha de fazer outras coisas e foi embora.

Byrdie, vô Ed, tio Emm e Zack, assim como os demais chegaram pouco depois... os quatro maridos de Hell estavam pra lá de ressacados, praticamente gritando que a noite em Las Vegas havia sido pra lá de boa pra eles...

Robert quando acordou ficou meio perdido sem a presença da mãe dele por perto, é como se ele só precisasse dela, não interessava ninguém mais pra ele, ao menos nos primeiros minutos, foi como se ele não nos visse... Ficou evidentemente nervoso e pudemos sentir um calor absurdo exalar por sua pele. Peter e William queriam paralisá-lo de novo, mas Clau acabou sendo mais rápida e corajosa que eles, agarrou Rob em um forte abraço gelado esfriando-o e funcionou.

Helena demorou pra voltar, tempo suficiente para que Rob voltasse a ser ele mesmo, que os irmãos pudessem voltar a se sacanear... tempo suficiente para que eu me entendesse com meu namorado em definitivo, tempo suficiente para que Tony e ele fizessem as pazes e voltassem a se comportar como os melhores amigos que são...

Quando Hell voltou ao invés de preocupada, ela só parecia irritada mesmo e veio trazendo o que ela chamou de "apêndice" ao contrato da Liga que Rob havia assinado no final do ano passado. Nesta nova parte dizia que ela ficaria afastado dos treinamentos da Liga até que aprendesse a controlar estes novos poderes que desenvolvera, independente do tempo que levasse.

Isso era tudo o que Rob queria, o deixou felicíssimo a possibilidade de ficar em casa, até o ambiente adquiriu um calor gostoso, não o sufocante e explosivo anterior, mas havia um "MAS", um "PORÉM"...

Hell acabou nos dizendo que Robert realmente poderia ficar em casa se no caso o elfo Northman, seu professor, tivesse aceitado treiná-lo lá em Londres mesmo ou em outro lugar, não sei, mas acontece que ele não tinha aceitado, o que fez com que Hell e o elfo brigassem... o que devo dizer deixou o meu avô bem feliz... Portanto, com a negativa do elfo ela se viu obrigada a recorrer aos amigos, Hogwarts, e que Neville deixou-o voltar à escola aprender a controlar seus novos poderes desde que desta vez ajudasse também...

Robert agora é o novo zelador da escola, o novo faz tudo, e sabe-se lá por quanto tempo! Claro que não só isso, mais uma condição era a de que Hell fosse lá de quando e quando enquanto ele estivesse lá para palestrar para os alunos. Rob ficou chocado, Hell tampouco parecia feliz, mas os demais se comportaram como se achassem tudo aquilo algo muito "espirituoso" como diria meu avô em seu termo de gírias velhas, conforme tio Emm diz.

Hell acabou devolvendo a varinha de Rob dizendo que ao menos ele teria uma vantagem na hora de realizar suas tarefas e nem 24 horas depois, ela e Bernard o levaram para lá.

Só que desta vez Rob não estava odiando a situação como na vez anterior, durante o treinamento, ele estava adorando, ele sempre adorou aquela escola!

Nos falamos por telefone, computador, espelho, todos os dias e quando ele tem umas horas sobrando ele sempre vem me ver, assim como quando ele tem um dia de folga... mas hoje quem vai para lá somos eu e Tony, há o piquenique de primavera!

...

**Hogwarts.**

_- Oh, que milagre, vieste sozinha!_- disse Neville ao receber Hell saída da lareira da sua sala de diretoria._- Bom dia!_

_- Bom dia, Neville!_- disse Hell._- Sabe como é, eu raramente estou sozinha, hoje apenas vim desacompanhada.. Desacompanhada e sem muito tempo, os ensaios estão se intensificando, meu diretor está cada vez mais maluco, porém eu honro meus compromissos! Estou aqui para falar com os jovens, saber do meu menino e ficar umas horinhas com minhas netas... falando nisso, como vão os três? E o senhor, claro..._

_- Eu estou bem, os alunos ansiosos por sua visita, as meninas com aquele mesmo problema que já falamos outras vezes... Helena, você e eu sabemos que adolescentes são cruéis, e que seus pais tanto quanto..._

_- Neville, eu, minha família e meus filhos não concordamos em tratar nossas crianças como afetados!_

_- Eu sei, e acho isso muito bom, porém... Hell, todos adoram você, tua família, mas.._- disse Neville encabulado.

_- Okay, eu sei, mas todos acabam por sentir medo com a presença delas aqui... já é a mesma história desde que Peter,William e Claudia estudaram aqui! Eu compreendo a preocupação deles, não sou indiferente, eu também temeria pela segurança de minhas crianças se a situação fosse inversa, mas eu não vou tirá-las daqui, minhas netas são lobas e são muito doces, eles todos que vão á merda!_- disse Hell para o divertimento de Neville.

_- Bom, certamente a falta de papas na língua elas herdaram de você! Aquelas duas, bom, não só elas, todos eles sempre se deram muito bem com o bullying que sofrem e agora com Robert de volta, todos têm controlado mais suas reações..._- disse Neville.

_- Perfeito! E Robert, como vai indo por aqui? Soube que ele está adorando!_

_- Sim está! E tem feito todo o trabalho direito, tem prestado assistência a alguns professores também... o menino tem futuro aqui se ele quiser!_- disse Neville._- E o elfo, eu autorizei e ele tem vindo pelo menos umas três vezes por semana para ensiná-lo a tratar com este novo poder, tem ficado na antiga casa de Hagrid, que Robert tem usado..._

_- Espera, o senhor disse elfo? Um elfo tem vindo ensinar meu filho? Não é nenhum dos teus professores?_

_- Eu te disse que tentaria achar um professor hábil com o fogo para ensiná-lo quando você veio até aqui para pedir que eu o hospedasse... mas não encontrei e ele apareceu, achei que você soubesse sobre o elfo.. E não é qualquer elfo, é o seu professor! Eu não deixaria um desconhecido circular pelos meus terrenos livremente!_- disse Neville para a surpresa de Hell.

_- Okay, certo.. acho que me esqueci dele.._- disse Hell sorrindo amarelo, disfarçando._- É que da ultima vez que eu e meu professor nos vimos, brigamos, acabei achando que ele não viria ajudar meu filho..._

_- Achou errado então. Lhe fornecer um favor é sempre muito vantajoso!_- disse Neville._- Bom, aqui estão os papéis de avaliação de Robert..._- e passou os papéis pra ela que começou a lê-los rapidamente._- Falando em favores.. você já pensou no pedido que eu e os demais diretores das outras escolas de magia lhe fizemos?_

_- Já pensei sim.. pensamos aliás, o senhor deveria saber que para a realização de tal coisa não depende só de mim, da minha vontade... porém, se o senhor acabar por me mostrar um bom pedaço de terra, quem sabe eu peço para Emmett e os construtores passarem aqui e ver se as proporções se encaixam com os lindos desenhos que meu marido fez, há sempre uma possibilidade ..._- disse Hell ainda lendo aos papéis que haviam lhe sido entregues.

_- Sim, eu lhe mostrarei... Obrigado._

_- Bem, obrigada a vocês, parece que eu tenho realmente muitos favores a pagar!_- disse Hell._- Agora, senhor diretor, eu preciso de uma caneta para assinar estes relatórios..._

_

* * *

_

**N/a: olá leitores!**

**mais um capitulo!**

**Adry, obrigada pela review!**

**Sim , o casamento de karlla tah xegando!**

**ateh o proximo cap!**

**bjusss**

**vic.**


	103. Poppin' Flashes! 6

PARTE 12 (VI)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 104 – Um Olhar no Paraíso**

**HellPOV.**

Saber que Northman estava por ali, ensinando meu filho, me deixou no mínimo surpresa. A ultima vez em que tínhamos nos visto brigamos, bom, ao menos eu certamente briguei com ele.

**Flashback.**

Antes mesmo de eu levar Rob para La Push, ainda em Buccanner e na casa dos Ford, chamei por ele, mas é óbvio que o elfo não deu às caras, apesar de me mandar um sinal de volta não muito tempo depois, de que estava neste plano, ao menos eu achei que era para eu ir lá vê-lo quando pudesse, que ele esperaria por mim lá.

Depois de alimentada, limpa e recuperada, eu voltei à Buccanner, contei aos Ford o motivo da minha visita e devo dizer que eles ficaram felizes e aliviados. Falei com Mariana também, assim como com o s demais lobos lá em minha casa... paguei-os pelo serviço, agradeci pela disponibilidade deles, etc, etc.

Então entreguei à Mariana uma pequena lista, nela não havia mais do que três endereços, propriedades minhas no Canadá, porém nenhuma delas possuía uma sede, algo construído nelas, era apenas terra e a mais perto dali da cidade ficava a uns cinqüenta minutos de carro e era a maior delas.

Mariana primeiramente ficou confusa, ela não entendeu logo de cara o que eu estava fazendo, chegou a me perguntar se eu queria que ela vigiasse às terras também em suas rondas, mas não, e quando expliquei que estava dando a ela a oportunidade de escolher a propriedade onde ela iria montar a sede de seu futuro bando, que eu a estava a transformando em uma alfa ela ficou extremamente emocionada, feliz e passou um bom tempo agradecendo a mim.

Quando consegui sair e ir ver Northman, o encontrei em meio a uma floresta, num casebre que mais me pareceu uma cabana de caça, enfim, eu estava lá toda pimpona e louca de vontade de livrar-me das minhas tensões através de muito sexo, depois de acertar à vida do meu filho, mas quando entrei no tal casebre, em um dos cômodos, lá estava o elfo peladão e comendo outra!

E cruzes, que elfa gritona!

Fiquei completamente constrangida, obvio, e extremamente ciumenta ao mesmo tempo em que fiquei me perguntando se ele também não havia me feito gritar daquela maneira potente enquanto transávamos, porque definitivamente, bom no negócio ele era, digno de muitas estrelinhas douradas e brilhantes! E por Merlin, eu jamais julguei que eu pudesse ficar tão furiosa com tal cena!

_- Vejo que está ocupado, eu esperarei por você lá fora, com licença._- falei entre dentes, tentando parecer o mais blasé possível que era pra não dar assim tão mais bandeira do que eu já estava dando.

Os dois levaram um baita susto.

Vá lá que eu queria aquele final de encontro pra mim e até então eu estava excitada e toda faceira com a idéia, mas àquela cena toda era uma puta falta de sacanagem, ao menos comigo!

_- Ah, merda!_- exclamou Northman assim que me viu, praticamente jogando a outra elfa longe, mas definitivamente eu não estava querendo muito papo no momento, então dei meia volta e sai da tal cabana._- Helena!_

Ele ficou me chamando ao menos por uma duas vezes, mas não voltei, fiquei ali fora tão elétrica quanto eu estava antes, quando fui à La Push com meu filho e fiz com que a chuva, a ventania e o escambáu caíssem sobre aquela mata e quando percebi lá estava ele, peladão e na chuva, me olhando com cara de deboche e mãos na cintura.

_- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Volta lá pra aquela elfa, faz ela gozar feito uma maluca, eu já disse que espero!_- berrei pra ele.

_- Eu não quero saber dela._- disse displicentemente, pouco se importando com a quantidade de água que estava caindo, pouco se importando com a tal elfa que eles estava comendo.

_- Não foi o que me pareceu! Você tava com ela, não?Volta pra lá, eu não me importo!_- gritei de novo e ele riu.

_- Não é o que me parece! Esqueceu-se de que te sinto? Do meu poder com sensações? Você está com raiva, com ciúmes, você gosta de mim e não gostou nada de me ver com outra..._- disse com aquela cara de safado.

_- Não seja tão convencido, elfo! Acha realmente que vim até aqui, que continuo aqui por mim? Por você? Não!_- gritei de novo. Eu estava parecendo uma maluca furiosa e ele ali, se divertindo horrores com a minha cara, que ódio!

_- E veio até aqui para quê, então? Pra que continua aqui se não é pra sexo? Estou aqui agora, não estou? E graças à tua chuva, também estou limpo, vamos trepar!_- disse ele e eu fiquei extremamente chocada._- Eu tinha outros planos, no entanto eu fiquei o dia todo neste lado de cá esperando por você! Eu tenho as minhas necessidades, estava com tesão, também não vou ficar me justificando!_

_- Não estou pedindo uma justificativa e mil perdões por ter atrapalhado teus planos, majestade!_- resolvi ser tão sarcástica quanto ele._- Sim, eu confesso que tinha planos de como terminar nosso encontro depois de tantos dias sem nos vermos, mas não era apenas por sexo que eu queria falar com você!_- e comecei a rir feito uma maluca._- Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? Às vezes eu quero acreditar que quando você diz que me ama é verdade, mas você chega a ser grotesco, só mais um idiota estúpido cheio de testosterona ou o diabo a quatro que você carrega nesse seu sangue sujo!_- agora foi a vez dele ficar furioso comigo.

_- Não fale assim comigo! Esqueceu-se de que também não passa de uma elfa suja como eu?_- e agarrou meu braço com força me encarando com aqueles seus malditos olhos azuis saltados.

_- Não fale assim comigo, você!_- respondi-lhe cravando minha mão em seu peito à ponto de quase apertar-lhe o coração e exibindo minhas presas e ele ficou no mínimo assustado._- Eu vim até aqui por Robert! Meu filho esta manhã demonstrou um novo poder, fogo. Fogo no corpo todo, não apenas nas mãos e braços como eu! Eu... Robert pode me ferir e estou assustada, se quer saber! Eu não sei até onde este poder pode chegar com ele e tampouco sei meu potencial real porque meu professor nunca me ensinou direito sobre o elemento, mas se eu comesse teu coração agora, este problema seria resolvido rapidamente, mas não vou._- tirei a mão de dentro dele e o curei, e ele ficou ali, duro, apenas esfregando-se, enquanto eu lambia meus dedos._- Eu não quero e nem preciso de mais poder, eu preciso de ajuda, e me desculpa por isso.. eu estou nervosa, exagerei._

_- Percebe-se._- balbuciou.

_- Eu temo por ele, Northman... mas definitivamente, você só pensa com teu pinto! Depois eu caio nessa de você me sentir, de me amar! Você não ama ninguém além de si mesmo e eu gostaria que você nunca mais tivesse voltado pra minha vida! Quer saber, eu sempre fui uma estúpida, a grande estúpida dessa história toda! Desde o começo, desde o primeiro dia, você só queria me comer, né! Bom, você conseguiu duas vezes, hoje quase três, saia espalhando pra todos que você conhece que você comeu a herdeira!_

_- Helena, eu jamais faria isso, até porque ninguém acreditaria em mim! E quanto ao garoto, eu ajudo ele... e quanto aos teus poderes, eu já te disse, quanto mais demorar teu treinamento, mais eu posso ficar com você. E não faça isso de novo, de me atacar!_

_- Não vou mais te atacar porque eu não vou mais chegar perto de você, nem você do meu filho, ter vindo aqui foi um erro, eu e você somos um erro! Vou é levar o meu filho pra Hogwarts, lá ele estará seguro e certamente longe da tua péssima influencia, eu não vou poder ajudá-lo no momento, mas lá ele ficará tranqüilo._- falei e ele me olhou tristonho.

_- Não, por favor, e nós?_- perguntou até mesmo desesperado.

_- Ué? Não é você quem "me sente"? Não existe mais um nós, depois de hoje!_- e fui embora dali.

...

Desta vez não doeu tanto quanto da vez anterior, quem sabe por que foi eu quem fui embora, ou porque eu sabia que aquela nossa folia tinha prazo pra acabar, que nunca daria certo... e eu tinha tantas outras coisas no que pensar. Sinceramente havia dias em que eu nem lembrava dele e eu tinha coisas demais pra fazer. Porém, agora fiquei sabendo que ele estava por ali, ainda por cima ensinando meu filho e sabe-se lá quantos tipos de merda ele não deveria estar aprendendo com aquele elfo!

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

O diretor se aproveitou da minha presença para pedir-me para cuidar do tempo. Então hoje eu deixei o céu azul anil, o ar morno, as flores coloridas, frutos nas árvores e as demais plantas bem verdinhas... acreditei que agradando aos demais, às netas e especialmente ao filho de Helena eu à agradaria também, não é?

Naquele dia em que nos vimos pela ultima vez, eu ao primeiro contato à senti amorosa, ansiosa...

Diabos, que idéia eu poderia tirar de sensações como aquelas? Ela queria sexo, eu também, especialmente e principalmente se fosse com ela!

Eu estava deste lado, nesta dimensão, eu gosto de presenciar a natureza agindo sobre eles, trabalhando, e havia um vulcão em erupção numa ilha no pacifico... Nós elfos com ligação com o fogo gostamos de nos banhar em lava de quando em quando para recarregar nossas energias... Só que o dia passou, o meu tesão só aumentou e nada de Helena aparecer... eu sou um macho, a necessidade falou mais alto!

Então ela chegou sem nenhum tipo de alarde, linda e loura em um vestido lilás, flagrando-me enquanto eu me satisfazia com uma elfa qualquer. Levei um susto, claro, ela consegue ser completamente imperceptível quando quer, mas gostei do fato de dar à ela o gosto de ver-me com outra, gostei do fato de saber o que ela realmente sentia por mim, porém me assustou o fato de ela ser tão doce e tão cruel ao mesmo tempo, o fato de eu ser completamente vulnerável à ela e tudo isso me bambeou.

Era real, eu sempre pensei em mim, sempre fui um egoísta e sim, sempre pensei mais com a cabeça de baixo do que com a de cima, mas nada mais foi o mesmo depois que à conheci, que me apaixonei, que à amei...

Helena, mais do que ninguém deveria ter o mundo todo girando em torno de si, satisfazendo suas vontades, mas com ela não é assim que funciona, ela é capaz de agir, meter a mão na massa para fazer o mundo girar a favor dos outros, para o bem deles...

E ela ama àqueles filhos, àqueles maridos e à família toda muito mais do que ama a si mesma, ela é movida pelo amor, senão não se colocaria em perigo tantas vezes para protegê-los ou salva-los.

Só que desta vez e obviamente por minha falta de tato e compreensão, além de quase morrer por suas mãos, eu que demorei muito tempo para tê-la à perdi num piscar de olhos.

Eu não queria isso pra mim e apesar de eu ainda me comportar muitas vezes como um completo idiota, queria melhorar, afinal eu era o pai de uma linda garotinha e estava querendo outros filhos, outros filhos que fossem dela e de mais ninguém...

Helena estava lá naquele dia, foi me procurar porque queria ajuda pro filho, mas anda completamente sem tempo e por minha causa sem conhecimento suficiente para ajudá-lo... Sinceramente eu duvidava de que em Hogwarts houvessem professores bons o suficiente para aquele garoto, ainda mais se fosse verdade que o corpo dele todo prende fogo como Helena havia contado..

Deixei passar uns dias, esperei que ela não tivesse terminado o nosso envolvimento de verdade, mas ela não me procurou, então fui à Hogwarts. O diretor da escola, o Longbottom, para um bruxo, é bem simpático, liberal e com certeza esperto e desde que me ofereci, ele me deixou ensinar Robert em troca de alguns pequenos favores...

Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander, devo dizer que o garoto sempre teve aptidão para o elemento fogo, certamente ele não teria o "modo destruidor" de seu escudo protetor e nem tanta habilidade para fazer um dragão formar e soltar suas melhores bolas de fogo se ele realmente não tivesse ligação com o Elemental... E deus, se Robert era capaz de machucar à mãe como ela mesmo disse, ele realmente deveria ser poderoso!

E há tanto de Helena em Robert...

O bico que ele faz e a forma como as sobrancelhas se juntam quando estão zangados, resmungar em russo, sorrir com covinhas e até mesmo fazer uma dancinha estranha com os indicadores de pé quando fazem algo certo, bater na testa quando falam alguma besteira, achar que sabem mais que você que já viveu centenas de anos... te xingar em todas as línguas possíveis e imagináveis, assim como as netas quando os outros às chateiam... Especialmente a neta mais velha dela, Nina, a garota deve ser tão bonita quanto a própria Helena nesta idade...

_- Elfo, minha neta tem 15 anos.. eu dos meus 13 aos 18 estava tecnicamente morta. Ao menos esta informação, eu achei que você sabia._- disse Helena ao surgir ali perto de mim, brilhando levemente ao sol, acompanhada das netas, do filho e de mais um bando de gente atrás dela._- Boa tarde._

_- Eu não gosto quando você lê minha mente._- falei.

_- Se não gosta, não me inclua em seus pensamentos. Vejo que está bem desde o nosso ultimo encontro, com licença, eu tenho de cumprimentar mais pessoas..._- e ia saindo de perto de mim.

_- HELENA, ESPERE! EU QUERO CONVERSAR EM PARTICULAR COM VOCE, QUERO TAMBÉM TE MOSTRAR ALGO..._- falei e ela virou-se novamente pra mim, mas agora sua expressão não era mais aquela falsamente simpática de segundos atrás, ela ainda estava brava comigo.

_- E O QUE SERIA? VOCE TREPANDO COM UMA ELFA? JÁ VI E NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA ISSO._

_- NÃO É NADA DISSO, APENAS ME ENCONTRE NO PRÉDIO DA LIGA EM UMA HORA, POR FAVOR._- pedi e ela apenas rolou os olhos, deu meia volta e continuou andando, demorou muito mais de uma hora, mas ela foi ao meu encontro à entrada do prédio da Liga na escola._ – Obrigado por vir._

_- Que seja, vim apenas pra lhe dizer duas coisas! Afaste-se do meu filho e nem ouse chegar perto das minhas netas de novo, ou vou acabar com o que não fiz da ultima vez!_- disse furiosa.

_- Helena, você não viu por si mesma? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado! Você não queria a minha ajuda? Estou ajudando! Páre de ser tão ranzinza que me dá vontade de bater em você! Aproveite o céu azul, o ar quente, às frutas e flores..._- ela estava emburrada com os braços cruzados e cara de pouca vontade, mas ainda assim tão e se possível até mais bonita do que quando não faz tanta birra, materializei uma margarida e quando ofereci à ela a flor automaticamente secou só de ela olhar pra flor.

_- Não gosto de margaridas, às acho bobas._

_- Você deveria parar de reclamar e aceitar meus presentes, eu sou um rei._- falei e ela resmungou, depois ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

_- E eu sou uma rainha, você deveria prestar mais atenção no que eu digo e acatar minhas ordens pro teu próprio bem. E só pra tua informação, eu gosto é de orquídeas._

_- Tem certeza? Já vi Zackery te dando outra flor... rosas..._- e materializei outra flor, uma rosa, que mais uma vez ela fez murchar num piscar de olhos.

_- Você definitivamente não escuta mesmo! Eu gosto de orquídeas! Só aceito às rosas de Zack porque são dele!_

_- Bom, então eu não sou o único que não escuta! Porém você gosta da cor roxo, ao menos desta vez estou certo?_- ela estava vestindo outra peça roxa e se olhou um pouco envergonhada até.

_- Sim está, eu gosto de roxo..._- disse alisando a roupa, não olhando pra mim._- Northman, sério, o que você ainda quer comigo? Poxa..._- coçou a cabeça enquanto chutava a grama e na terceira vez materializei uma orquídea pra ela e lhe entreguei, ela se mordeu. Seu sangue já havia saído de mim, mas eu podia sentir que ela gostara de me ver apesar de tanta birra._- Obrigada.. é roxa.._- sorriu timidamente.

_- Perdão..._- pedi ela suspirou um pouco menos na defensiva._- Eu gosto de você e me nego deixar que você se vá, seja agora, seja daqui uns anos, eu apenas não posso, não sem ter tentado, sem ter te provado que tentei... Vem comigo?_- estendi minha mão pra ela._- Por favor, confie em mim nem que seja da ultima vez, eu realmente preciso te mostrar algo._

_- Okay.._- disse-me ela também estendendo sua mão e eu à trouxe para um abraço mantendo-a junto à mim, bem perto e ela suspirou de novo, fazendo meu coração disparar._- Todo este contato é mesmo necessário?_- ri com seu incomodo mirando-a em seus lindos olhos verdes.

_- Apenas feche seus olhos e conte até cinco, de trás para frente..._- falei.

_- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._- disse ela bem devagar e de olhos fechados como eu havia pedido, relaxando cada vez mais em meus braços enquanto eu nos levava até o lugar que eu queria mostra-lhe, ela estava com seu cheiro natural muito mais evidenciado do que da ultima vez, muito melhor, ela realmente cheira muito gostoso e ela se mordeu de novo._- Vou entrar em breve no meu período fértil, eu sou uma loba, lembra? Todas nós neste período temos nossos odores acentuados, eu fico no cio à cada seis meses._

Ela estava querendo me excitar daquele jeito de propósito? Porque certamente se voce não quer excitar um homem voce não comenta com ele que está ficando no cio!

_- Elfas quando jovens são belas, porém elas só são férteis à cada vinte anos, depois da primeira vez, por volta dos 25 anos de idade.. e ficam querendo se acasalar com qualquer coisa que se mova pelas 48h que dura o frenesi. Bom, apenas àqueles que às mantém sob custódia é que podem ter certeza da paternidade do bebê elfo, caso contrario, sabermos disso se torna um pouco difícil, porque eles não são poderosos nos primeiros anos.._- falei e ela sorriu meio de lado ainda de olhos fechados.

_- Sei bem como é este frenesi e eu diria que nestas 48h, ter vários maridos é algo realmente útil... Na primeira vez, eu só tinha os três, Bernard, Emmett e Zackery e dos três quem mais gostou e tirou proveito foi Emmett, Byrdie e Zack ficaram cansados e esfolados, mas tais encontros não geraram bebês... e se você disse que acontece a cada 20 anos, acho que terei outras 48h no próximo ciclo..._- disse.

_- Então espero estar por perto da próxima vez, eu não fico cansado, ou esfolado.._

_- Aham, ta.. não me lembro de você ter durado muito tempo nas vezes em que transamos.._- disse rindo da minha cara e levantei seu queixo disposto à provar pra ela que poderia durar por dias e dias caso fosse necessário para satisfazê-la._- Elfo, já posso abrir meus olhos?_

_- Achei que você gostasse de beijar-me de olhos fechados..._

_- Mas quem disse que quero beijar-te?_- disse se afastando um pouco de mim e olhando ao redor._- Onde estamos? Isso é uma caverna!_- sim era uma caverna, mas também um portal pro meu mundo e ela começou a parecer nervosa._- O que você quer, hein? Se vingar da ultima vez me matando ou me prendendo aqui? Eu não tenho boas recordações, não gosto de cavernas..._

_- Fique tranqüila, eu não vou te matar e nem te prender aqui..._- eu sabia da história por Zara, que contou que à havia resgatado de uma caverna onde um elfo mantivera Helena, fraca e faminta para si, por meses. E mais uma vez eu tinha deixado meus instintos falarem mais alto e estava querendo sexo, mas eu tinha de esquecer aquilo, ao menos por hora._- Hey, está tudo bem...apenas me escute, bom, você deve saber que no inicio dos tempos, nós os seres mágicos e eles, os humanos, vivíamos juntos e em certa harmonia e muito blá, blá,blá..._- e ela acenou que sim, compreendendo._- E continuamos assim, juntos, até que os humanos procriassem exponencialmente entre si, como coelhos se tornando muito numerosos, nos obrigando a encontrar lugar entre eles, ou nos refugiarmos em outras dimensões deste mundo..._

_- Sim, eu sei de tudo isso, e..?_

_- E que especialmente na Grécia antiga, escreviam sobre nós, os seres mágicos nos dando muitas vezes status de deuses... Deuses do Olimpo, Deuses dos Mares..._

_- E do Submundo, com direito à barqueiros para a travessia, mas e daí?_- perguntou ela.

_- Você conhece a história de Perséfone, também conhecida como Koré?_- perguntei.

_- Perséfone, a rainha do Submundo, esposa de Hades, que passava seis meses do ano entre os vivos como Koré e outros seis meses reinando sobre os mortos? Esta? Perséfone é o nome da minha égua, foi Emmett quem me deu._- disse.

_- Esta Perséfone, exato... Bom, ela já virou um espírito de floresta, mas o importante é que você capte a essência..._

_- Então a história é verdadeira? Quem diria..._- disse parecendo surpresa._- Ok, mas o que Perséfone tem a ver comigo? Com o que você quer me mostrar?_

_- Tudo, nada, dependerá apenas de você..._

_- Certo elfo, se é pra você ficar me enrolando e filosofando eu gostaria de voltar pra casa, Edward vai preparar um jantar pra mim! Pra que lado é a saída?_

_- Quer saber, às vezes acho que você e aquele enjoado se merecem! Ele deve ser daqueles que ficam horas conversando sobre o nada!_- reclamei.

_- É aí que você e todos os outros se enganam...eu e Edward juntos mantemos nossas bocas e corpos ocupados demais para conversas! A saída, onde é?_- perguntou.

_- Certo, o que eu quero que você veja está naquela direção._- apontei._- E a saída fica para aquela._- apontei de novo._- Você escolhe, você tem coragem?_- perguntei apelando para sua curiosidade e ela ficou se mordendo.

_- Elfo, elfo... é bom que o que você tenha pra me mostrar valha mesmo a pena!_- disse indo na direção do desconhecido pra ela e eu fui logo atrás para ver sua reação e quando ela viu, ficou boquiaberta, iluminada._- Wow, que lindo, que lugar é este?_

_- O Submundo, o meu reino._- e ela sorriu olhando para tudo aquilo.

_- Sinceramente, imaginava que fosse mais escuro..._- disse sem olhar pra mim.

_- Não é, e tampouco existe um barqueiro para o transporte..._

_- Então Perséfone não era uma deusa? Filha de Zeus?_- virou-se pra mim._- Northman, esse lugar é lindo, muito lindo, parece um sonho..._- ela estava emocionada.

_- Você, é um sonho, meu sonho._- beijei-lhe delicadamente os lábios e ela permitiu, depois a abracei e ela retribuiu um pouco pra logo se afastar._- E este lugar, todo este lugar é meu... Bom, Perséfone não era uma deusa, era na verdade uma elfa, a rainha elfa, a esposa do rei elfo, Hades..._

_- Elfos casados? Achei que elfos não se casassem... Mas você ainda não disse o que isso tudo tem a ver comigo..._- disse ela.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**ah, eu adoro hell e northman brigando**

**e se amando da maneira torta e maluca deles!**

**ateh o proximo capitulo!**

**bjus**

**Vic.**


	104. Poppin' Flashes! 7

PARTE 12 (VII)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 105 – Tão Estranho**

**Alguns dias depois, NY.**

_- Sim! Preparem-se NY, o homem do momento está aqui!_- disse o apresentador do talkshow._- Ele, na ultima edição da "TIMES", foi chamado de Midas, e aqui está ele, Justin Bigarella!_- e toda a platéia fez um alvoroço enquanto Justin entrava._- Seja bem-vindo! Boa noite!_- cumprimentou-o e o acompanhou até a poltrona._- Como vai?_

_- Boa noite, Casey! Boa noite pessoal!_- disse Justin._- Eu vou muito bem, totalmente cansado, mas também muito feliz, e você?_

_- Também vou bem._- disse o apresentador. _– Mas e quanto a esta manchete? "Midas"! Que moral!_

_- Pois é, depois desta matéria até eu fiquei me achando! Mas a verdade é que eu sou um cara que se mata trabalhando e fazendo o que gosta, sem contar, claro, com uma boa dose de sorte, além de bons amigos!_- respondeu Justin._- Mas eu estou longe de ser "o" cara, eu sou apenas o que está na mídia no momento, há tantos outros..._

_- Claro, claro, mas nenhum tão multimídia! Começando por, você fez um filme que acabou de ser rodado no inicio do ano, certo?_

_- Sim, será lançado neste outono..._

_- E no momento, também atuando e dirigindo um musical? Musical este, que vai ser apresentado em curta temporada, ao redor do mundo? Quando?_- perguntou o apresentador.

_- Sim, agora no verão! Foi tudo em cima da hora, eu realmente estava afim de aproveitar umas férias, mas o convite, o projeto foi irrecusável, principalmente porque é algo totalmente filantrópico, nenhuma das pessoas que está trabalhando está ganhando para isso.. E claro, porque eu estou tendo a oportunidade singular de trabalhar com pessoas extremamente talentosas, e vai ser totalmente, um sucesso! Já é um sucesso, os ingressos de todas as apresentações já estão vendidos, venderam em menos de três horas quando anunciamos na internet!_- respondeu Justin.

_- Bom, eu achei que você estava de férias, foi pela internet que fiquei sabendo deste novo projeto seu! Ele é bem especifico, não? Algo meio biográfico?_

_- Sim, é, mas poderia perfeitamente ser um show para todos! Os participantes, certamente todos vocês conhecem, são todos da LUPO RECORDS, afora convidados especiais..._

_- Bom, eu certamente adoro a estes artistas! E à cantora principal, nossa! Vi vários vídeos no site oficial e devo dizer, que voz, que beleza!_

_- Sim, Helena é linda e talentosa pra mais de metro!_- disse Justin afetadamente._- E claro, um dos grandes amores da minha vida! Já estou com saudades!_- acenou e mandou beijos para a câmera._- Eu vim aqui para os EUA há alguns dias pra ver às locações do meu novo filme como diretor, para vir aqui conversar com você, claro... Deixei-os lá acertando coreografias, ensaiando às poças falas, quem está cuidando deles é o meu talentoso diretor assistente, mas eu voltarei em breve!_

_- Já falaremos sobre este novo filme, mas primeiro, veremos um vídeo novo destes cantores, certo? O que veremos?_

_- Um vídeo de Like a Virgin da eterna diva, Madonna, já coreografado!_- disse Justin.

_- Então vamos a ele, Like a Virgin!_- disse o apresentador pedindo para o VT rodar.

.

_I made it through the wilderness_

Atravessei ao deserto_  
Somehow I made it through_

De alguma maneira, atravessei_  
Didn't know how lost I was_

E não sabia o quão perdida eu estava_  
Until I found you_

Até encontrar voce

_I was beat, incomplete_

Eu andava abatida, incompleta_  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

Desiludida e deprimida_  
But you made me feel_

Mas voce me sentir_  
Yeah, you made me feel_

Fez-me sentir_  
Shiny and new_

Brilhante e nova

_Like a virgin_

Como uma virgem_  
Touched for the very first time_

Tocada pela primeira vez_  
Like a virgin_

Como uma virgem_  
When your heart beats_

Quando seu coração_  
Next to mine_

Bate junto ao meu

.

_- Sexy, não?_- disse Justin.

_- Muito! E ali no cantinho, eu vi a atriz protagonista do teu novo filme como diretor? Anna Efron, é este o nome dela? Desculpa, mas ela é muito parecida com a tua amiga, Judith Lovett que faleceu há mais de dez anos... Algum parentesco?_- perguntou o apresentador, mas Justin, como o bom ator que é, enrolou-o.

_- Não.. Anna e Helena são primas.. Mas sim, ela realmente lembra muito à minha querida Jude, principalmente quando está de cabelos longos.. Bom, ela, Anna, Tyler Foreman, Helena, Robert e Fernanda são meus afilhados, eu não tenho filhos, ao menos não por enquanto, mas eu disse que tinha sorte e muito bons amigos!_- disse Justin._- Anna é uma ótima atriz de teatro, será seu primeiro filme e ela é perfeita para o papel da protagonista, as gravações começarão logo após a temporada do musical!_

_- Bom, eu vou querer que você volte aqui quando voltar à NY!_

_- Com certeza, pode contar comigo!_

_- Então, boa sorte meu caro, e até breve! E agora toca aqui, eu quero um pouco de ouro para mim também!_- disse o apresentador._- Voltaremos logo após os comerciais!_

...

**Londres, manhã seguinte.**

_- Cadê Helena?_- perguntou Edward bufando para os outros três maridos de Hell que também estavam na academia com ele e mais algumas pessoas, ele havia captado um pensamento de Alice e ficara furioso.

_- Está ensaiando com as meninas, mas nem vêm! Hoje, quem vai ficar com ela sou eu!_- disse Byrdie socando um dos sacos de areia super reforçados da academia e Edward só lhe revirou os olhos.

_- Não é nada disso! Venham, precisamos esclarecer umas coisas!_- disse ele nervoso em busca de Hell, mais rápido que os outros três que o seguiram logo depois.

...

**HellPOV.**

Tudo bem, dissemos que iríamos ensaiar, mas na verdade, estávamos relaxando! Rosie chamou umas esteticistas e estávamos todas na área do SPA, e diga-se de passagem, eu estava precisando de uma massagem!

Ao menos pensar seriamente em que maldita decisão tomar, eu estava!

**Flashback.**

Northman me contou o que queria afinal, do porque havia me levado às portas de seu reino e sinceramente confesso, sua proposta me deixou sem palavras, tão sem palavras que na hora eu não soube o que dizer e pedi um tempo pra pensar.

E faz mais ou menos uns quatro dias que tenho feito isso.

Fiquei perdida, seria aquela opção que Northman tinha me dado, a única?

A primeira coisa que eu fiz depois de me despedir do rei elfo foi ir atrás de algumas respostas, me reuni com meu pai e os demais Kolestons no Conselho, na casa de meu avô. Perguntei, pedi, implorei por informações, mas até àquele momento, nenhum deles tinha uma resposta pra mim.

Se em termos mágicos, digo bruxos, ter sucesso ao conjurar o Nubili Corpus é algo raro e já mortal, escapar da morte que ela anunciava e que inevitavelmente também trazia, ninguém até hoje escapara.

Quando saí daquela sala, daquele corredor escuro e úmido de volta à casa e ao escritório do meu avô, lá estava a pequena Alice xeretando nas prateleiras de livros. Eu à tinha "desbloqueado", teoricamente , claro, desde que toda esta coisa de profecia veio à tona e de repente ela estava lá, ansiosa, e meio sujinha até.

_- Ed não ficou bravo por você perder o jantar, seu avô ligou pra casa quando você chegou aqui e disse que você iria ao conselho..._- disse Allie ainda de costas pra mim.

_- E onde você estava?_- perguntei.

_- Caçando com Jazz, Clau... Hell, eu tive uma visão, sete anos do meu filho e de Jasper e você também estava lá..._- sorriu emocionada._- Haviam tantas crianças na verdade..os pequenos de hoje estavam grandes, Marie já estava grande e tão linda quanto você, Kira também estava lá, assim como Northman.. tantos sorrisos... Mas depois eu tive outra, você morta, Robert incinerando teu corpo em definitivo, todos tristes... Hell, eu não quero esse destino pra você, pra gente, o que está acontecendo? Como é possível eu e Jasper termos um filho biológico? Me conte o que quer que esteja acontecendo, eu sou tua irmã, sou tua amiga, eu quero te ajudar!_

_- Alice..._

Contei.

Contei tudo e desde o inicio de minha história com Northman, de minha relação com Zara e agora também com a filha dela, o que eu sinto, e Allie ali, ouviu tudo em silencio. Às vezes ela fazia umas expressões de surpresa, outras um pouco estranhas, mas era porque eram informações novas pra ela, não porque ela estivesse me julgando, me recriminando, nada disso, eu fiquei atenta à mente dela.

_- Então você gosta dele, mas gosta tipo, amar?_- perguntou por fim, ansiosa, e sem perceber eu estava rindo feito uma panaca.

_- Raramente. Na maioria das vezes Northman me irrita, ele é extremamente mimado, faz com que eu mesma me veja na maioria das atitudes dele... Pra ele eu sou apenas mais uma elfa, de verdade, achei que eu fosse, porém agora ele... ele quer me salvar! Ou ao menos pode estar dizendo que quer só pra ficar com meus poderes de vez!_- falei e ela riu._- Eu tenho tesão nele, obvio, qualquer um que tenham olhos funcionando têm! Ele é lindo, sexy, mas amor? Amor, acho que não, mas é certo que eu gosto dele muito mais do que eu deveria... merda!_- tapei meu rosto com as mãos. _– E quanto às crianças, teu filho.. eu o vi ainda no natal, ao menos tive um pequeno insight, deu vontade de voltar à estudar genética, como quando fiz quando Pete e Karlla estavam tentando ter bebês... só vou esperar as coisas se acalmarem um pouco..._

_- Genética... diga-me se eu puder ajudar em algo!_- acenei que sim._- Sabe, o rei elfo gosta de você, desde o começo e nunca escondeu isso, não vejo o porquê faria isso agora!_- disse extremamente relaxada.

_- E pra você, tudo bem? Te juro que o que mais tem me feito mal é isso, ter gostado tanto de ficar com ele, o sexo, a companhia, a cumplicidade e a falta de compromisso e promessas, só tesão... Claro que entre quatro paredes, porque fora deste ambiente eu mal posso ficar perto dele sem ter vontade de esmurrá-lo!_- eu disse e Allie riu de novo.

_- Bata nele, então!_- disse._- Mas de verdade, eu só acho que você está com medo de admitir pra si mesma o quanto gosta dele, o quanto ele mexe com você além do tesão! Afinal foi você mesma que acabou de dizer que gosta da companhia dele, da cumplicidade que vocês têm... Hell, eu te digo e repito quantas vezes mais você precisar ouvir, pra mim não é importante quantos maridos você tenha, o com quem mais você possa ir pra cama, eu só quero que você seja feliz! Claro que Ed não gosta muito dele, mas isso sinceramente é problema dele, eu até que simpatizo com o elfo, eu o acho bem divertido, além de fazer bem aos meus olhos!_- se piscou._- Só me diz uma coisa, por trás de toda aquela beleza, ele é bom mesmo?_- mas ela nem me deu tempo de responder, logo estava tagarelando de novo._- Dã, Mary Alice! Se o elfo não fosse bom no negócio tua irmã não teria aparecido brilhando quando estávamos falando da morte dela!_- e eu escondi meu rosto, envergonhada.

_- Bom, tenho que admitir que eu fico toda formigando..._- ri, me mordendo toda de vergonha.

...

Depois desta conversa eu meio que criptei os pensamentos de Allie, não queria que Edward ficasse sabendo deste jeito, que brigássemos e que ele ficasse me olhando com aquela sua cara de quem está achando tudo muito inapropriado, como ele faz às vezes...

Quando eu me decidisse, eu chamaria aos quatro, cinco, sei lá, me sentaria com eles e contaria tudo, assim como fiz com Alice, e esperaria que não doesse demais, porque eu realmente estou convencida de que mereço uns tapas! Resolveria grande parte dos meus problemas de uma vez só, qual é o problema disso?

Bom, o fato é que nós estávamos lá no SPA, sendo sovadas e bebendo drinques de mocinhas enquanto assistíamos à gravação do programa de entrevistas que Justin tinha participado na noite anterior e soltávamos gemidinhos extasiados, até Alice me olhar com a sua cara clássica de "Ôou"!

...

Edward rapidamente chegou à sala de ensaios, seguido dos outros três, só para perceber que a enorme sala estava vazia, e a porta atrás deles fechou com o vento que entrara pelas janelas abertas.

_- Helena! Ué, cadê?_- disse Edward.

_- Achei que você estivesse certo da presença dela aqui..._- resmungou Zack.

_- Ela deve ter ido tomar banho, a noite de hoje é minha!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Cara, como você é chato! Parece um disco quebrado!_- disse Emm.

_- Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava aqui, senti ela._- resmungou Edward fechando algumas das janelas e depois tentando sair pela porta, mas não conseguiu abri-la._- Quem de vocês fechou isso aqui?_- disse girando a maçaneta.

_- Foi eu._- disse o quinto homem aparecendo para eles._- Preciso conversar com vocês._

_- Você não se parece com Hell._- disse Emmett.

_- É, desculpe, trouxe vocês aqui através de um truque!_- disse o homem dando de ombros._- Ela está bem._

_- Não banque o estúpido, esta casa está cheia de bruxos, vampiros e lobos, e a ultima coisa que somos é indefesos._- disse Zack._- Onde está Helena?_

_- Certamente não aqui!_- disse o homem olhando pra dentro das calças e rindo._- E eu não vou fazer nada contra vocês..._

_- Elfo, onde está a minha mulher?_- perguntou Edward já furioso e Bernard cheirou o ar que entrou pela janela.

_- Não pira, Hell está no SPA._- disse Byrdie._- Bom, Northman, você quer conversar conosco, converse, mas não demore demais por que..._

_- Por que esta noite é tua, já sabemos!_- disseram os outros quatro em coro.

* * *

**N/a: oiee**

**demorou um bocado, mas tah ai, espero q tenham gostado!**

**no picasa, muitas fotos novas, no perfil, o clipe da musiquinha!**

**ateh o proximo!**

**beijos**

**Vic.**


	105. Poppin' Flashes! 8

PARTE 12 (VIII)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 106 – Entrando na Fila**

_- Oh, lobo, isso é novo..._- disse Northman apontando para o novo medalhão no pescoço de Bernard.

_- Sim! Agora eu sou um conselheiro!_- disse ele mexendo no medalhão._- Hell me empossou durante a minha festa de aniversário em Buccanner, o saco é que também deu um medalhão para aquele Darius..._

_- De embaixador!_- disse Zack._- Credo, pare de reclamar! Darius é pai do teu padrinho e padrasto, praticamente teu avô e de fato avô de Eric e Kath... Bernard, Helena já te disse, ela e Darius são apenas bons amigos e ela estava certa ao dar tal condecoração a ele, ela devia isso a ele, devia isso ao irmão e à mãe dela acima de tudo!_

_- Que seja, mas ele à ama e eu não gosto disso._- resmungou Bernard.

_- Melhor que ele a ame, imagina o trabalho que ele daria se ele a odiasse?_ _Ele tem armas pra caralho!_- disse Emmett._- Quer saber, eu não o conheço bem, mas até agora, não tenho nada contra ele..._

_- Acho que não é para falar de Darius, ou de suas patentes no governo Lycan que o rei elfo veio até aqui nos importunar... O que você quer conosco, Northman?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Verdade, mas você poderia tentar ao menos ser um pouco menos agressivo comigo? Eu trouxe boas noticias!_- disse o elfo.

_- Não vejo nada de bom que possa vir de você._- retrucou Edward.

_- Compartilho a mesma opinião ao teu respeito, porém, temos que concordar que nós cinco queremos o bem, a felicidade e o amor de Helena, não?_- e todos acenaram que sim._- Ótimo, porque eu posso salvá-la!_- e os quatro o olharam espantados.

_- Como?_- disse Zack sendo o primeiro a sair do choque inicial._- Já estamos há meses vasculhando tudo à que temos acesso em questão de magia e até mesmo já apelamos para Harry Potter, pra que ele nos dissesse onde deixou suas relíquias da morte para que pudéssemos salva-la, mas nada! Como você pode fazer isso? Ela já sabe disso?_

_- Claro que sabe, falei primeiro com ela. Acontece que ela me pediu um tempo pra pensar! Quem em sã consciência tendo a oportunidade de se salvar em mãos pede pra pensar?_- exaltou-se o elfo._- Ela só fez isso por causa de vocês! Acontece que esta não é hora de ela pensar em vocês, nos filhos ou no resto da família, Helena têm de pensar em si! Por isso eu vim, Helena é teimosa,não ouve meus argumentos, ela precisa ouvir de vocês!_

_- Precisa ouvir que têm de deixar de pensar na gente pra viver?_- disse Bernard alto e em voz esganiçada de nervoso._ – Pode contar comigo!_

_- Comigo também!_- disseram Edward e Emmett.

_- Esperem, eu detesto ser estraga prazeres, mas se todo este processo de salvamento fosse assim tão fácil, Helena teria aceitado a proposta dele na hora!_- disse Zack chamando-os de volta à razão._- O que você realmente propôs a ela?_

_- Northman quer se casar comigo._- disse Hell aparecendo ali.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Casar? Não pode! Se alguém aqui tem que se casar com você, que seja eu!_- berrou Byrdie e todos se olhavam, olhavam para Northman e para mim.

_- Não foi este tipo de casamento que propus, um casamento humano cheio de coisas bobas e frívolas como igreja, festa e vestido de noiva! Foi um casamento elfo!_- disse Northman revirando os olhos.

_- E o que diabos é isso?_- perguntou Emm._- Por que, pra nós, está parecendo que você quer roubar-nos a nossa mulher!_

_- Pois não é isso!_- disse o elfo e aí foi eu quem me vi revirando os olhos pra ele, assim como os demais._- Bem, é, mas não por completo! Como eu poderia roubá-la de vocês sabendo que isso a deixaria arrasada? Sem contar que certamente eu não seria fiel a ela, eu preciso manter minha linhagem viva..._- ironicamente era o que eu fazia tendo tantos maridos e filhos com eles e acho que a mesma constatação passou pela cabeça deles._- Quando chegar a hora, eu e Helena vamos dividir nossas almas, darei vida à ela, darei à ela a eternidade, a tornarei minha rainha, minha Perséfone! Eu à quero viva tanto quanto vocês!_

_- O que o cavalo que dei à Hell tem a ver com isso?_- perguntou Emm totalmente perdido, tadinho.

_- Nada amor, ele estava se referindo à mitologia grega..._- expliquei e ele se tocou depois de uns instantes.

_- Você é Hades! Saquei..._- disse Emm todo feliz quando caiu a ficha.

_- Sendo Hades, ou sendo Northman, o que você poderia ganhar salvando-a, mais poderes?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Sim e filhos._- disse o elfo tranquilamente e quem não rosnou pra ele, no caso de Zack, o mandou à merda.

_- E quem disse que eu quero filhos com você, ou até mesmo me casar com você?_- perguntei._- Eu ainda não desisti de salvar minha própria pele por outro meio!_

_- Ótimo, então não discutiremos o casamento agora, vamos ficar "noivos", quando você desistir, a gente se casa!_- disse Northman e eu fui até ele lhe dei um tapa no rosto, forte.

_- Eu odeio você!_- gritei com ele, mas Northman só ria da minha cara me mandando beijinhos enquanto esfregava o rosto! Grrr!

_- Hell, você realmente o odeia?_- perguntou-me Edward até então em silencio, mas antes que eu respondesse, Northman falou.

_- Claro que não, acontece que ela é teimosa e ranzinza... vocês bem sabem do que eu estou falando... eu sei, eu sinto você, elfa!_- disse o elfo dando uma piscadinha pra mim e um peteleco no meu nariz, o suficiente pra eu dar outro murro nele.

_- Elfo, vá tomar no seu cu!_- gritei com ele e todos riram._- Eu te disse que precisava pensar! E pare de bancar o engraçadinho, o assunto não é engraçado, sou eu, é a minha vida em jogo! O que você veio fazer aqui? Caia fora!_

_- Okay, sem gracinhas, mas eu vim aqui pra falar com eles e não com você! Acho que você quer viver, não? Hello, estou aqui pra salvar você! Eu sei e sinto que você gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você! Pra que tanto medo de mim, Helena? É por eles? Eles não vão salvar tua vida, ninguém além de mim vai ou pode, pense apenas em você! Eu te quero totalmente e pra isso, você tem de estar viva!_- maldito elfo de olhos azuis que lhe fala o que vêm à cabeça!

_- Você não quer à mim, quer meus poderes!_- falei.

_- Elfa estúpida! Sim, eu quero teus poderes, afinal te estou oferecendo à vida, eternidade, o posto de rainha de meu reino, acho que mereço uma compensação por toda a dor de cabeça que isso vai me causar! Eu simplesmente poderia te deixar morrer, mas eu não posso, eu te amo, por isso te quero comigo pela eternidade atazanando a minha vida!_- disse ele e eu sei lá, acho que achei até mesmo fofo, se não me engano, eu grunhi._- Hell, você poderá ir e vir quando quiser, poderá continuar com eles, com tua família, mas eu quero ter uma com você também... Kira te vê, te tem como a mãe dela... eu só quero que você seja feliz, eu quero ser feliz com você!_

_- Aceite._- disse Edward logo atrás, ao lado dos outros quatro que nos olhavam espantados e no mínimo eu devo ter olhado tão chocada pra ele quanto os outros._- Eu posso não gostar dele, o que de fato é bem verdade, mas ele não está mentindo. Hell, eu amo você o suficiente e mais do que suficiente pra tolerar isso, então, se é pra você viver, o aceite, case-se com ele._- e eu lá de boca aberta, chocada e olhando pra ele.

_- Edward, você bebeu?_- perguntou Byrdie, mas antes que ele respondesse, Joseph entrou esbaforido pela porta.

_- Helena, missão, rápido! Bernard, precisamos de você também!_- disse meu irmão fazendo o gongo soar na hora certa e tirando a todos nós daquela conversa, ao menos por hora.

* * *

**n/a: um curto capitulo de ligação**

**o proximo será maior e cheio de ação, eu diria redenção também!**

**presumo que estejam gostando**

**em breve mais fotos no picasa**

**e também teremos mais uma parte**

**soh sobre o musical e a historinha q ele vai ter, eh bem legal**

**ao menos na minha opinião, já q ninguém me diz nada!**

**E ai, curtindo Rob e Kstew em terras tupiniquins?**

**eu to axando eles meio fazidos x enquanto...**

**vin diesel e a galera dele são bem mais legais!**

**bjus e ateh breve**

**Vic.**


	106. Poppin' Flashes! 9

PARTE 12 (IX)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 107 – The Black Leather is Back! (A Black Leather Está de Volta!)**

**Buccanner.**

**EricPOV.**

Meu tio Leonard foi embora da casa aqui de Buccanner de volta para a casa dele em Ottawa há mais ou menos uma semana, sozinho. De verdade, acho que nem teria notado a partida dele se não fosse o barraco que ele aprontou, enquanto eu e toda a galera estudávamos ali na sala de estar da casa da minha avó.

Darius deu o ar de sua graça por aqui, um, ou dois dias antes do tal acontecido chamando a minha tia Sarah para um trabalho, se não me engano uma reunião de estadistas da ONU em Genebra, na Suíça. Meu tio pirou ali, o casamento deles que já era obvio, andava bem abalado, entornou de vez quando ele disse que se ela fosse, iria embora dali e entraria imediatamente com o pedido de divórcio na justiça, não surtiu o efeito que ele esperava e ele perdeu a cabeça e toda a paciencia que ainda tinha, foi-se.

Foi de certa forma um alivio e não só para mim, foi pra todos, ele, Leonard, desde que descobriu todos os segredos que rondam sua família e os demais pirou na batatinha. Revoltou-se com todos nós, com a mãe e com o pai, com os irmãos, com a esposa e até mesmo com os próprios filhos, Luke até está pensando em tornar-se um policial, quer fazer testes para entrar para a XS, sei lá, mas seus alvos preferidos são Sarah e Kath...

Kath está receosa, se os pais realmente se divorciarem, teme que o pai entre na justiça pedindo sua guarda e a dos irmãos, ela não liga muito pros gêmeos, mas definitivamente não quer e não gosta de ser forçada a fazer coisas que não quer fazer, teme principalmente que a mãe e os demais aceitem tal coisa para que Leonard não coloque a boca no trombone delatando todo mundo!

Eu estou bem, depois daquele dia em que Hell e Rob estiveram aqui, minha vida definitivamente andou pra frente! Agora eu consigo dormir, comer, seguir com minha vida, consigo até estudar e até mesmo voltei a ficar, beijar, e às vezes outras cositas más dependendo das garotas, várias garotas, sabe como é, pra tirar o atraso!

Neste período já fui umas duas vezes para NY com minha mãe, Camila, quando ela foi fazer suas aplicações de medicamentos para sua doença e fazer uns exames e lá, e ao menos nas vezes em que eu estava junto, nos encontramos com os Fonsi, pai e filho, e eu e Hoyt até mesmo chegamos apostar quanto tempo demoraria para que nossos pais voltassem a se casar de novo!

Meu pai e Mariana também estão bem, ele, assim como eu estamos estudando sobre os lobos e outros seres, ela, Mariana, está à procura de uma empreiteira, de arquitetos e engenheiros que façam a planta e a construção da futura sede de seu bando, numa vasta porção de terra que Helena passou para o nome dela como uso fruto há quase uma hora daqui. Meu pai será transformado em lobo apenas quando tudo estiver acertado, pronto, imagino que daqui uns dois anos, mais ou menos...

Como eu dissera antes, minha vida anda tão pra frente que estou até mesmo estudando, coisa que antes eu nem mesmo cogitava em fazer! Para recuperar e aumentar minhas notas, os professores toparam me dar trabalhos para eu fazer sobre as matérias já dadas e as que eu perdi, então eu tenho muitos trabalhos para entregar, afora freqüentar todas as aulas e também estudar para as provas de final de ano que estão se aproximando e as festinhas, claro. Sim, eu deveria estar fazendo assim como todos os outros estudantes que estão prestes a se formar, como eu, deveria estar procurando por uma universidade, mas não sei se é agora que eu quero começar os meus estudos superiores, talvez eu tire uns seis meses de férias, um ano, afinal este ano foi ultra estressante e Helena me convidou para ficar na casa dela em Londres! Viajar pela Europa, nada mau...

No intervalo da terceira aula eu fui à biblioteca pra devolver uns livros que eu tinha pegado para o trabalho que fiz no dia anterior quando Olive entrou lá apressada à minha procura, eu e ela já ficamos algumas vezes, mas ela também anda aproveitando a solteirice tanto quanto eu, nada sério rola entre a gente, ela não é Fernanda, nenhuma das outras garotas é.

_- Hey, finalmente te achei! Eric, tua mãe está aqui, lá na secretaria, veio buscar você, Kath e os gêmeos!_- disse Olive._- Ela parecia bem nervosa._

_- Pra? Por quê?_- perguntei.

_- Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta, a diretora pediu que eu te localizasse, já que quando ela chegou eu estava por lá... vá até lá vê-la, eu tenho que ir pra minha aula!_- e ia saindo._- Ah, nos vemos mais tarde na festa da minha casa do lago!_

_- Acho que sim, vai depender do que ela quer conosco, independente do que rolar eu te ligo mais tarde, ta?_

_- Okay! Tchau!_- disse antes de acenar com um sorriso e sair dali. Desci.

Minha mãe estava realmente nervosa, disse que havia ido nos pegar na escola porque minha avó pediu, disse que algo estava acontecendo e era verdade, estava. Em casa, todas as TVs estavam ligadas em canais de noticias, assim como também no canal bruxo que já fazia transmissões, enquanto minha avó estava mexendo no computador e falando no telefone aos gritos. A noticia principal era a de que terroristas teriam tomado o prédio da ONU em Genebra, o local da reunião dos estadistas, o local onde estavam meu avô e minha tia Sarah.

_- Por deus, tia, minha mãe está lá!_- disse Violet ficando desesperada e se agarrando à minha mãe.

_- Mãe, o que está acontecendo?_- perguntou a minha mãe para a minha avó.

_- Exatamente o que vocês todos estão vendo!_- gritou minha avó nervosamente._- Deus, eu já cansei de ligar, tanto para Sarah quanto para Darius , mas os telefones estão desligados! Liguei para o escritório, falei com Gerard e ele me disse que já haviam contatado à Liga, o que me resta agora é esperar que tudo acabe bem, rezar para isso..._

_- O governo ligou pro tio Joseph?_- perguntou Luke.

_- Não, o governo ligou para Helena._- disse Kath.

...

**Londres, no meio tempo.**

Joseph acompanhou Helena e Bernard ao escritório dela, onde Peter já se encontrava e estava estabelecendo às conexões de internet com a XS e os três chegaram quando ele já estava acessando a webcam.

_- Olá Gerard, o que têm para mim?_- perguntou Hell ainda vestindo o roupão que usou ao sair da área do SPA de sua casa. Gerard era o segundo em comando na XS, na verdade o contato entre as forças armadas e a XS de Darius e era de sua inteira confiança.

_- Senhorita, temos muitos códigos em andamento..._- disse o senhor aparentando ter cerca de 50 e poucos anos, cabelo grisalho, mas ainda um porte grande e forte.

_- Que se danem os códigos, apenas diga o que tem de dizer._- disse Joseph.

_- Terroristas no prédio da ONU em Genebra, atacaram durante a conferencia. Já contabilizamos algumas baixas, eles fizeram de reféns os principais chefes de estado e seus representantes, estão ameaçando abrir um buraco no mapa mundi se todos eles não cumprirem suas exigências... Alguns de nossos agentes estão lá dentro com seus protegidos, foram eles quem passaram o alarme e informaram das baixas, do quanto eles estão armados e parecem zangados... Senhorita, precisamos resgatar a estes homens e mulheres, a maioria, e se possível os mais relevantes._- disse Gerard.

_- E quem está lá, da XS?_- perguntou Peter e Gerard disse cerca de oito nomes.

_- Além da agente Sarah Liberman e de Darius Dawn._- disse ele por fim.

_- Quer saber, sinceramente eu iria mandar vocês todos à merda, mas eles fizeram de refém a estas duas pessoas erradas._- disse Hell com ar de saco cheio._- Gerard, eu aceito a missão. Mande-me a planta do local, mais a localização de qualquer armamento nuclear que houver no planeta, você já sabe onde depositar meu pagamento, eu vou cobrar por cabeça, literalmente._

_- Claro, providencio tudo num instante!_- disse Gerard já procurando aos arquivos para enviar, em seu computador._- Ah sim, quase esqueci, há mais uma coisa.._

_- E o que seria além de mais uma vez ela arriscar a vida por vocês?_- perguntou Bernard, mas logo ele ficou quieto quando Hell deu-lhe uma olhada feia.

_- Os lideres estão pedindo que a "Black Leather Angel" apareça para resgatá-los, literalmente, em carne, osso e poderes, e estão dispostos a pagar muito mais por isso._- disse o homem.

_- Me revelar? A Black Leather é uma lenda urbana, aparecer é um pouco demais! Sem contar que esta aparição atiçaria aos terroristas do mundo todo!_- disse Hell agora achando graça, assim como todos os outros.

_- Humanos são tão idiotas!_- disseram Peter, Joseph, Hell e Byrdie juntos e rindo e até Gerard achou graça.

_- Porém considere, esta aparição vai lhe conferir muito, muito dinheiro. Muito mais missões para nós da XS, assim como para vocês da Liga de Exterminadores! Pense bem, serão apenas alguns segundos em frente às câmeras destes que você considera idiotas e todos sairemos ganhando, e eu diria na base dos bilhões e bilhões..._- disse Gerard.

_- Humm, pensando por este ponto, não é uma má idéia realmente. Vou pensar e confabular aqui com meus lideres e farei o que for acertado por nós, mande-me os arquivos._- disse Hell.

_- Certo! A senhorita irá me avisar quando estiver indo para lá?_- perguntou.

_- Não, mas você certamente saberá quando eu já tiver cumprido a minha missão. Apenas tire qualquer civil da área num raio de dois quilômetros nos próximos minutos._- disse Hell.

_- Certo, como desejar, até breve._- disse Gerard apertando um botão do teclado de seu computador para enviar os arquivos que Hell havia pedido e outro para encerrar a conexão entre os computadores.

Hell saiu de perto do grupo, abriu o cofre que estava escondido em uma das prateleiras de livros de seu escritório e despiu-se para vestir ao macacão que havia ali com outros livros, poções, estoque de sangue e SDD, além de dinheiro. E rapidamente ela estava vestida, calçando suas botas e empunhando suas armas, já passando ordens.

_- Pete, você e os de níveis três e quatro irão atrás destas armas nucleares em pequenos grupos e irão desativá-las, eu não quero nenhum maluco aiatolá apertando um botão e mandando meio mundo pelos ares e infectando pessoas._- disse ela enquanto Peter esperava pela impressão dos arquivos que Gerard tinha lhes passado e ligava à TV nos canais de noticias que confirmavam o fato._- Joseph, você vai ligar este capacete à TV e vai localizar teu pai e à Sarah, se possível, use sua telepatia com ele e diga que logo estarei lá, depois disso você vai à Buccanner e vai me esperar lá em casa com os Ford._- disse enquanto pegava pelo menos três bolsas de sangue de sua pequena geladeira para se alimentar e vestia por fim a sua máscara de Black Leather Angel, saindo de lá_.- Estou bonita pra aparecer na tv?_

_- E eu faço o que?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Você, Sidney e Zack irão ativar a corrente. Tirem todos os bruxos daquela área e levem-nos ao Ministério com o mínimo de alarde possível, fale com meu avô, chamem aos aurores, também alguns medibruxos para garantia e não me olhe assim, àquela conversa que estávamos tendo ainda não acabou, diga aos outros._- disse Hell olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, convencendo-o.

_- Okay, direi a eles quando for chamar Zack._- disse Byrdie cabisbaixo e Hell levantou-lhe o rosto com um sorriso pequeno e beijou rapidamente seus lábios, para depois voltar suas atenções para beber as bolsas de sangue que havia pegado._- Já posso ir?_

_- Sinceramente eu ainda não sei o que você e Peter ainda fazem aqui! Pessoas estão em risco!_- disse Joseph nervoso e os dois saíram da sala, Peter, para também vestir-se com seu macacão e armas, e Byrdie para chamar Zack enquanto Hell bebia o sangue e olhava às plantas do prédio e região pela qual ela andaria em poucos instantes._- Eles estão lá._

_- Fique tranqüilo meu irmão, tudo vai dar certo. Nos veremos em pouco tempo em Buccanner! Assim que eu encontrar aos dois eu lhes mandarei para lá!_- disse Hell beijando as bochechas do irmão e desaparatando rumo à Genebra em seguida.

...

* * *

**n/a: ooohhh!**

**o que hell fará?**

**no picasa, várias fotinhos!**

**beijos e ateh o proximo cap!**

**Vic.**


	107. Poppin' Flashes! 10

PARTE 12 (X)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 108 – Peço Desculpas**

**Horas depois, Buccanner.**

_- "Pela verdade, pelo seu poder, paz, amor e harmonia".._- cantarolava Kath em russo, baixinho, junto à maca de Darius que acordou.

_- Indira, é você?_- perguntou ele ainda meio zonzo de dor e dos medicamentos e ela sorriu aproximando-se dele.

_- Mais ou menos._- respondeu Kath placidamente acarinhando o rosto do avô._- Como você está? Você chegou aqui parecendo uma peneira, fiquei preocupada._

_- Sim, retiraram nossos coletes, acabei levando alguns tiros, onde estou, como chegou aqui?_- perguntou ele gemendo de dor ao tentar se ajeitar.

_- Não se mexa, você não está bem recuperado. Você está na área médica da casa de Helena em Buccanner, descanse, ordens médicas..._- disse Kath._- Ela está tratando da minha mãe agora, cuidando também de Joseph, ele está um pouco fraco, doou sangue pra você..._

_- Joseph? Ele, eu não o vi lá... E Sarah, ela foi ferida? Eu fiz o que pude, me joguei na frente..._

_- Ela vai ficar bem, apenas alguns machucados, mas nada grave._

_- Nosso menino, ele me doou sangue.._- disse Darius emocionado._- Senti tua falta, Indie._- e Kath sorriu pra ele apertando sua mão._- Por que você voltou como minha neta? Por que não voltou pra mim? Agora poderíamos ficar juntos.._

_- Poderíamos e você sabe que eu amo você, mas você sabe também que sempre privilegiei meus filhos... Eu conheci, convivi com os outros, mas não com estes dois, não convivi com você... E achei que Peter também voltaria.._- disse Kath tristonha._- Me desculpe._

_- Não minha querida, não peça desculpas por amar alguém._

_- Digo o mesmo para você em relação à Hell._- disse Kath e Darius suspirou densamente.

_- Mas saiba que de qualquer maneira, é bom te ter de volta._- disse ele.

_- Idem, meu querido._- disse Kath.

...

_- Sabe, eu até mesmo cheguei a duvidar, mas é verdade, eu me pareço com ela._- disse Violet para Hell, segurando um porta retrato com uma foto de Bella que havia no escritório dela na casa de Buccanner, mas desta vez ela não estava fazendo uso de seu habitual tom sarcástico.

_- Sim, vocês são parecidas, o que difere são a cor dos olhos, a cor do cabelo e a voz, de resto você nos pregou um grande susto quando te vimos._- disse Hell._- Escuta, você acaso se perdeu? A sala de estar fica naquela direção, terceiro corredor e descendo._- disse ela apontando para trás, ainda vestindo seu uniforme de BLA, sujo, mas já sem a máscara.

_- Eu sei em que direção fica a sala, mas enquanto você cuidava dos acidentados eu resolvi dar uma volta por esta casa enorme, ver o que você esconde aqui nestes enormes cômodos e inúmeras gavetas._- disse Violet devolvendo o porta retrato ao lugar em que estava antes.

_- Esta é apenas uma casa como todas as outras, e o motivo de eu não querer ninguém circulando sem aviso é porque não quero que ninguém se machuque. Esta casa, assim como todas as minhas outras é protegida, e pelo que lembro, ainda não retirei a segurança deste andar, o que me surpreende, porque agora mesmo você poderia estar morta._

_- Talvez você tenha retirado a segurança, e não se lembra._- disse Violet.

_- Talvez você apenas tenha tido a sorte de pisar nos lugares certos. Se você pisar três ladrilhos para a tua esquerda, por exemplo, dardos envenenados sairão daquela prateleira e atingirão você porque são guiados por movimento e calor, e você morre em três segundos. Aposto que você não quer testar, então, fique quieta, por favor, enquanto eu desarmo o dispositivo._- disse Hell ao mexer em alguns pontos da parede ao lado da porta, mas Violet, apesar de permanecer no mesmo lugar, não ficou quieta.

_- Diga-me, você me odeia tanto por que eu me pareço com ela? Eu vi outras fotos dela com um dos teus namorados, eles eram íntimos, por isso que você a odiava? Sentia ciúmes dela, sente ciúmes de mim!_- disse Violet e Hell apenas riu meio que rosnando.

_- Eles não eram íntimos, eles eram casados! E não, eu nunca senti ciúmes dela, eu a amava à amo! Bella não era má, mesquinha e baixa como você, ela era doce, compreensiva, boa, uma mãe e uma mulher apaixonada, algo que você nunca vai compreender, eu jamais teria arriscado minha vida e passado pelo que passei ao tentar salvá-la se eu não a amasse!_

_- Claro, por um momento eu esqueci que você é a super heroína!_

_- Quer que eu arme o dispositivo de novo? Saia daí e volte para a sala, vá ver tua mãe._- disse Hell saindo da frente da porta para que ela passasse.

_- Eu não gosto de você._

_- Eu sei disso, você não é a primeira e nem a ultima pessoa a não gostar de mim, mas veja, eu sobrevivo!_

_- Estou vendo, de qualquer maneira, obrigada por salvar à minha mãe e meu avô._- disse Violet.

_- De nada, era, é meu dever. Eu faria o mesmo por você, mas é claro que com a condição de que alguém pedisse, não por vontade própria. Eu não simpatizo com você, mas você faz parte da família de Darius, de Eric e de Kath, de Sarah, tem de ser mantida viva da mesma maneira. Violet, eu tenho coisas muito maiores com que me preocupar do que com uma adolescente sem noção como você, eu tenho 45 anos! Na verdade, em relação a você, eu sinto pena, seu reinado como a rainha de seu High School acabará em algumas semanas, com a tua formatura e você verá que é tão medíocre quanto o resto da humanidade, agora por favor, saia daqui._- disse Hell mandando-a embora dali e Violet saiu bufando e batendo os pés.

...

**SethPOV.**

Eu estava em meu consultório, na clinica de Carlisle e acho que tão abismado quanto todos que estava assistindo Tv, ou lendo às noticias pelo computador, ouvindo no rádio, tendo acesso à informação. Era noite fechada aqui em Londres e o assunto ainda era o mesmo, Black Leather Angel existe e havia salvado os principais chefes de estado do seqüestro que eles sofreram durante a reunião de estadistas da ONU em Genebra.

_- Seth! Hey Seth!_- ouvi me chamarem pelo espelho comunicador que guardo dentro da gaveta, abri e peguei-o.

_- Oh, se não é a própria BLA, minha sogra!_- falei pra ela, mas ela não estava muito contente.

_- Seth, você está ocupado no momento? Preciso de ajuda.._

_- Claro, ajudo, onde você está?_

_- Em Buccanner. Por favor, venha rápido, já abri a rede de floo pra você, traga teus materiais._- disse ela e fui assim que recolhi minhas coisas, aterrei diretamente na sala em que ela estava.

_- Oi, em que posso te ajudar?_- perguntei enquanto a cumprimentava._- Você está cheirando a sangue... Sabe, você, quer dizer, a BLA está em todos os lugares, os cara pálidas estão fascinados com o novo deus deles..._

_- É, que seja, fiz por interesses econômicos. Seth, preciso de ajuda, estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível..._- ela ainda estava vestindo o uniforme de missões dela, virou-se para mim e levantou os cabelos, apenas para mostrar-me a nuca lava em sangue seco e algo saindo dela, como um estilhaço cravado na cabeça, tive de me aproximar para ver melhor.

_- Jesus, o que aconteceu com você?_

_- Uma aiatolá maluca deu uma facada na minha cabeça, a lamina quando cravou quebrou! Tira pra mim, por favor, estou ficando doida de dor!_

_- Imagino! Humm, por onde eu começo? Claro, tire esse macacão, eu vou buscar algo pra você vestir!_- corri até o quarto dela e trouxe um roupão pendurado no banheiro._- Toma._- e virei de costas enquanto ela trocava de roupa._- Deu?_

_- Sim, está ruim? Poxa, minhas pernas estão sujas!_

_- Hell, eu não vou mentir, ta bem ruim, se importa se eu pedir ajuda?_- eu disse avaliando novamente a situação.

_- Não, mas faça logo._- disse e eu me afastei para pegar meu telefone.

_- Já se alimentou?_- perguntei.

_- Sim. E Clau e o pessoal do museu, já chegaram a São Francisco?_

_- Sim, estavam esperando por Shane lá no aeroporto, parece que ele tinha se atrasado por causa do trafego, há esta hora já devem estar no hotel.._

_- Que bom, vou ligar pra ela depois... espero que tragam boas obras para a próxima exposição..._- disse com cara de dor e ficou quieta quando a minha ligação foi atendida.

_- Carlisle! Eu preciso de tua ajuda, Hell voltou com um acessório que precisa ser extraído cirurgicamente..._- falei, mas como já os conheço diminui a importância para que eles não fiquem pirados, ela dentro do possível parecia bem pra mim e ela sorriu timidamente.

_- Onde?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Na cabeça._

_- O que ela sente? Está enxergando bem?_- perguntou-me Carlisle.

_- Hell, você enxerga bem, ou é só dor que você sente?_- perguntei.

_- Minha visão está um pouco turva deste olho._- disse ela tocando o olho direito, apoiada na mesa de seu escritório.

_- Não está enxergando bem com o direito._

_- Certo, traga-a aqui, vou preparar uma sala pra ela._- disse Carlisle e ela ouviu.

_- Não posso ir pra lá, eu tenho doentes aqui, eu tenho que cuidar deles._- resmungou ela, apertei no viva-voz porque desisti de ser garoto de recados.

_- Quem está aí, filha?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Os Ford, Darius e Joseph._

_- Então deixe Joseph aí cuidando deles, venha já pra cá!_- disse Edward metendo-se na conversa.

_- Não dá Ed, Joseph está descansando, doou sangue pro pai, a casa está cheia... Seth, que merda, só puxa essa lamina da minha cabeça de uma vez!_- tentou tocar._- Ai!_

_- Hell, não mexa!_- gritamos com ela.

_- Está bem, vamos separar uns materiais aqui e logo iremos para Buccanner.._- disse Carlisle desligando o telefone.

_- Certo, vamos descer, vou preparar você, vou cortar teu cabelo.._- e estávamos saindo da sala.

_- Cortar o lindo cabelo dela não será necessário, lobo._- disse o professor de Hell parado no meio do corredor, encostado na parede e mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans.

_- O que quer aqui, elfo? Quem o deixou entrar?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Tua mãe. E eu vim pra te ensinar uma lição._- disse ele, deveria estar falando de Kath, Esme está na França.

_- Peço que seja depois, eu vou prepará-la para um procedimento cirúrgico de extração._- falei.

_- Sim , eu ouvi tudo. Vamos, deixe-me ver isso que você tem ai na cabeça!_- e se aproximou dela.

_- Vá à merda!_- disse ela resmungando e batendo nele como mocinha.

_- Quieta, menina. Vou considerar esta tua falta de educação como efeito colateral, mas já estou perdendo a cabeça com você._- disse o elfo e ela deixo-o ver seu ferimento._- Humm, quer aprender a retirá-la daí por si mesma?_

_- Sério?_- perguntou ela curiosa.

_- Sim, e sem que você sangre sobre uma maca hospitalar como um animal de abate._- disse o elfo.

_- Helena, eu acho tal coisa uma imprudência, quanto mais tempo você ficar com esta lamina na cabeç será._- eu disse.

_- Pode ser, mas eu vou tentar. É a primeira lição que Northman quer me ensinar em anos, eu não posso desperdiçar. Você e Carlisle me acompanharão, faremos isso na ala médica, caso não dê certo, vocês extraem a lamina com o puxão..._- disse Hell para mim.

_- Okay._- eu disse contrariado e o elfo estendeu a mão para ela e ela deu a mão para ele.

* * *

**n/a: olá!**

**confesso q demorei p atualizar, mas me deu bastante preguiça!**

**bom, muuuiiiitas fotos novas no picasa!**

**beijos e ateh o prox cap!**

**vic.**


	108. Poppin' Flashes! 11

PARTE 12 (XI)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 109 – Never Knew I Needed (Nunca Soube de que Precisava)**

_- Detesto admitir isso, ainda mais em voz alta, mas vocês estão vendo o mesmo que eu, ela precisa dele._- disse Byrdie, que assim como os demais maridos de Hell, Carlisle e Seth, assistiam das janelas da cozinha que davam para o jardim interno da casa de Buccanner ela sentada de frente à Northman, no chão, ainda que vestisse o roupão que Seth havia lhe dado.

O elfo dissera que a sala médica da casa estava cheia demais e não precisava de influencias demais quando Helena precisava do mínimo de sossego para se concentrar.

_- Mas nós não precisamos, porém eu a quero viva. Conosco e feliz! Sinceramente, ela pode se casar com ele se isso realmente for salvá-la! Eu sei que ela me ama e ela já cansou de me provar isso, ta na hora de eu provar pra ela que eu a amo, ela que tenha cinco, ou cinqüenta maridos!_- disse Emm e Carlisle lhe deu tapinhas amistosos no ombro.

_- Acho que não o veremos muito, ele muitas vezes já disse que não pode ficar do lado de cá por muito tempo..._- disse Zack.

_- Não seja bobo, Zack! Ele não fica aqui porque não quer e disse isso porque quer que o aceitemos e diz isso agora! No entanto eu duvido que ele vá cumprir o que disse por muito tempo, especialmente quando ela está cheirando deste jeito... E o tal casamento não seria pra agora._- disse Edward.

_- Então ela pode ser salva? Clau vai adorar isso! Posso ligar pra ela?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Vá em frente._- autorizou Byrdie.

...

_- VAMOS ELFO, APENAS ADMITA, NÃO ESTÁ DANDO CERTO._- resmungou Hell em língua de elfos, sentada no chão como índio de fronte à Northman, que sentado de fronte a ela imitava sua posição, porém a admirava enquanto ela estava com as mãos espalmadas sobre seus joelhos e de olhos fechados. _– MEU PAI NOS DEU UMA HORA PARA QUE VOCÊ ME ENSINASSE. ESTAMOS AQUI HÁ PELO MENOS QUINZE MINUTOS E EU CONTINUO COM ESTA LÂMINA CRAVADA NA MINHA CABEÇA, DOI._- e Northman bufou para ela.

_- SE VOCÊ JÁ TIVESSE FEITO O QUE EU TE DIGO DESDE O COMEÇO, ELA JÁ ESTARIA FORA DAÍ! VAMOS, ME DÊ TUAS MÃOS E OLHE PRA MIM, DENTRO DOS MEUS OLHOS, DIVIDA AS SENSAÇÕES COMIGO, A DOR E O INCOMODO, EU LHE DIREI O QUE FAZER EM SEGUIDA._- e mesmo contrariada Hell fez o que ele pedira só para vê-lo de fronte a si sorrindo pra ela e de torso nu._ – OLÁ BABY._

_- VOCÊ ESTAVA MAIS VESTIDO DA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE OLHEI._- disse Hell e o elfo achou graça.

_- SIM, MAS NÃO ESTÁ FRIO AQUI, EU NÃO SOU MUITO CHEGADO ÀS ROUPAS HUMANAS E VOCÊ ESTÁ EXALANDO CALOR. AGORA FAÇA O QUE EU TE DISSE, REPASSE, ESPELHE AS TUAS SENSAÇÕES PRA MIM, JÁ TRABALHAMOS NISSO, VOCE SABE O QUE FAZER._

_- VOCÊ RESPONDERÁ A ALGUMAS PERGUNTAS QUE TENHO PRA VOCÊ?_

_- SE VOCÊ FIZER O QUE EU DIGO. VAMOS, REPASSE._- disse Northman e ela o fez._- OUCH! ESTÁ UM BOCADO DOLORIDO._

_- SIM, E É POR ISSO QUE ESTOU EXALANDO CALOR, MEU CORPO ESTÁ USANDO ENERGIA._

_- ACHEI QUE ERA PORQUE VOCÊ É BEM GOSTOSA, HOOOT!_- disse ele rindo e ela apenas revirou os olhos pra ele.

_- VOCÊ TEM DE ANDAR MAIS COM EMMETT, MELHORARIA TEU REPERTÓRIO DE PIADAS, AO MENOS._

_- VOU, MAS PRIMEIRO TEREMOS DE TIRAR ESTA LÂMINA DA TUA CABEÇA... NA VERDADE O PROCESSO É BEM SIMPLES. AQUI NOS TEUS ANTE BRAÇOS VOCÊ TEM OS MESMOS ELEMENTOS DE TUA VARINHA SOBRE TUA PELE, MAS VOCE JÁ SE PERGUNTOU POR QUE TEU CORPO NÃO OS REJEITA DA MESMA MANEIRA QUE AGORA REJEITA À LÂMINA OU TODOS OS TIROS QUE VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER TOMADO?_

_- BOA PERGUNTA._- disse ela. _– ELAS CONTINUAM ALI PORQUE EU ÀS QUERO ALI, ELAS MELHORAM O DESEMPENHO DOS MEUS FEITIÇOS E OUTRA PORQUE É BEM COMPLICADO DAR UMA SURRA EM ALGUÉM SEGURANDO UMA VARINHA, JÁ BASTA O FLOO QUE CARREGO PRA CIMA E PARA BAIXO._

_- OKAY, MAS ESTOU CERTO DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ESTA COISA NA TUA CABEÇA. A TIRE DAÍ._

_- COMO?_

_- CONCENTRE-SE E CONECTE-SE A ESTE METAL ESTRANHO EM SEU CORPO PRIMEIRAMENTE._

_- CERTO, AGORA É A MINHA VEZ..._- disse ela ainda mantendo as mãos unidas às dele, ajeitando a coluna e novamente fechando os olhos. _– COMO ERA A TUA RELAÇÃO COM ZARA? ELA REALMENTE MORREU POR COMPLICAÇÕES NO PARTO? POR QUE VOCE VOLTOU À MINHA VIDA SÓ AGORA, SE ELA TE REPASSOU A NOSSA MARCA ANTES MESMO DE KIRA NASCER?_

_- VOCÊ FAZ MUITAS PERGUNTAS, JÁ CANSEI DE TE DIZER ISSO._

_- EU NÃO ESTOU BRIGANDO COM VOCE, SÓ QUERO RESPOSTAS. SE VOCE REALMENTE QUER SE CASAR COMIGO EU PRECISO CONFIAR EM TI TANTO QUANTO EU CONFIO NOS OUTROS, ACHO QUE ATÉ MESMO MAIS JÁ QUE DIVIDIREMOS PODERES E UMA VIDA DAQUI ALGUM TEMPO..._

_- VOCÊ ACASO ESTÁ ACEITANDO AO MEU PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO?_- perguntou ele confuso e chocado._- ESTÁ ACEITANDO A MIM, COMO SOU?_

_- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO O MESMO COMIGO? PORTANTO RESPONDA-ME O QUE QUERO SABER, NÃO GOSTO DE ENTRAR NA MENTE DOS OUTROS E DESCOBRIR COISAS ÀS QUAIS EU NÃO ESTAVA PROCURANDO. ENCONTREI O METAL._- disse ela ainda de olhos fechados e apertando levemente às mãos dele conforme ainda sentia dor e ele tentou acalmá-la, sentindo-se eufórico como estava no momento.

_- EXPULSE-O DE SEU CORPO, DEVAGAR, E ASSIM VOCE NÃO TERÁ UMA HEMORRAGIA._- disse Northman e Hell respirou fundo antes de fazer caras feias, assim como ele, ao começar a tirar a lâmina de sua cabeça.

_- ME DISTRAIA, CONTE-ME O QUE QUERO SABER._

_- EU GOSTAVA DE ZARA, ELA ERA DEDICADA, PASSAVAMOS HORAS TREINANDO LUTAS, CONVERSANDO, FALANDO ESPECIALMENTE DE VOCÊ, DAS AVENTURAS QUE VOCES VIVERAM JUNTAS, MAS ELA NÃO ERA PROPRIAMENTE MEU TIPO, DIGAMOS ASSIM..._

_- BONITO, VOCE TEVE UMA FILHA COM ELA._

_- SIM, MAS VOCE VAI ME DEIXAR COMPLETAR MINHA HISTÓRIA? COMO EU DISSE, EU GOSTAVA DELA, MAS TIRANDO NOSSOS TREINAMENTOS ELA NÃO ERA MUITO CHEGADA A INTIMIDADES, ELA ERA MEIO ASSUSTADA, TRAUMATIZADA, SEMPRE DESCONFIEI QUE MEU TIO NUNCA A TIVESSE TRATADO BEM, MAS ESTE NÃO ERA O TIO DE ASSUNTO QUE ELA TRATAVA COMIGO, OU COM QUALQUER OUTRO, ELA ERA MUITO RESERVADA, AINDA MAIS QUE FOI A ÚNICA ESCOLHIDA DE MEU TIO QUE SOBREVIVEU QUANDO TOMEI O TRONO COM A AJUDA DOS MEUS ALIADOS... COISA QUE ELES NÃO APROVARAM, MAS E DAÍ? GOSTARAM MENOS AINDA PORQUE ELA SE TORNOU A "PRIMEIRA ESCOLHIDA"... É A DENOMINAÇÃO QUE DAMOS ÀQUELA ELFA QUE ESTÁ MAIS PRÓXIMA DE SEU PERIODO FÉRTIL, É UMA IMPORTANTE POSIÇÃO HIERARQUICA ENTRE AS ESCOLHIDAS, É A "PRIMEIRA" QUEM CONTROLA ÀS OUTRAS, FAZ A ESCALA DE QUEM FICARÁ COMIGO, QUE CUIDA DE MIM, DO PALÁCIO, CUIDA DAS CRIANÇAS, ETC._

_- EU ACHO QUE SERIA CONSIDERADA PRA SEMPRE COMO A "PRIMEIRA ESCOLHIDA", JÁ QUE ESTOU FÉRTIL A CADA SEIS MESES._- disse Hell achando graça.

_- VERDADE, MAS VOCE JÁ É A PRIMEIRA, AQUI..._- disse Northman afastando uma de suas mãos dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos apensa para vê-lo tocar-se na altura de seu coração, deixando-a envergonhada. _– EU NÃO ESTAVA LÁ QUANDO KIRA NASCEU E CONSEQUENTEMENTE QUANDO ZARA MORREU, O PROCESSO DE NASCIMENTO É UMA COISA DE ELFAS, OU ELAS FAZEM SOZINHAS, OU EM GRUPO... SÓ SEI QUE QUANDO ME FOI PERMITIDO ME APROXIMAR, APENAS ME ENTREGARAM A PEQUENA KIRA E CORMIA ERA AGORA A MINHA PRIMEIRA ESCOLHIDA. CONFESSO QUE NELA EU TINHA BASTANTE TESÃO, ERA BOM FAZER SEXO COM ELA, AFORA AQUELE NEGÓCIO DE POLITICA COM A FAMILIA DELA. MINHAS SUSPEITAS SEMPRE FORAM AS DE QUE ZARA HAVIA SIDO MORTA POR ELAS, PORÉM EU NÃO POSSO PROVAR ISSO E AGORA JÁ NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA, FAZ?_

_- CREIO QUE NÃO, PORÉM ISSO SÓ SERVIU PRA ME DIZER QUE ELA TENTARÃO ME MATAR, E ME LEMBRA TAMBÉM QUE VOCE ME DISSE QUE DEVERIA ESCOLHER OUTRA ESCOLHIDA NA FAMILIA DE CORMIA PARA PERPERTUAR TUA FAMILIA._

_- SIM, E JÁ ESCOHI, UMA CRIANÇA E ATÉ QUE ELA SE TORNE UMA ELFA ADULTA LEVARÁ BASTANTE TEMPO, NÃO FIQUE COM CIUMES._- disse ele e Hell mal pode conter um sorriso._- E OUTRA, COM VOCE COMO RAINHA VOCE TERÁ TANTO PODER SOBRE ELAS QUANTO EU E SE ELAS TENTAREM TE MATAR, MATE-AS ANTES E DE PREFERENCIA COMA SEUS CORAÇÕES, ASSIM FICAREMOS MAIS PODEROSOS, JÁ QUE DIVIDIREMOS PODERES E VOCE PODERÁ TER TEUS "ESCOLHIDOS", SE QUISER._- e Hell novamente revirou os olhos pra ele.

_- JÁ OS TENHO, ELES ESTÃO NAQUELA COZINHA, COM MEU PAI E GENRO... É MINHA CULPA ACHAR ISSO DE DIVISÃO DE VIDA, ALMAS E PODERES ALGO MUITO EXAGERADO E DEFINITIVO? SERÁ QUE VAI DAR REALMENTE CERTO? POR QUE, QUE TODA A VEZ QUE TENTO ESCAPAR DO PODER ELE É IMPINGIDO A MIM? _

_- QUANTO AO PODER, A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU POSSO DIZER É QUE SE FINALMENTE VOCE PARAR DE LUTAR CONTRA ELE TUDO FICARÁ MAIS FÁCIL! ACREDITE EM MIM, VIVI MAIS DE MIL ANOS DE MINHA VIDA DA MANEIRA QUE EU QUERIA E ESTAVA BOM PRA MIM, MAS DE REPENTE EU ESTAVA LUTANDO NUMA GUERRA POR UM TRONO QUE ME PERTENCIA, DEPOIS COM VOCE QUE LUTAVA PRA QUE EU CONTINUASSE VIVO E HOJE EU TENHO UMA FILHA E UM REINO, ELFOS DEPENDEM DE MIM, EU SOU O GUARDIÃO DELES.. É PODER, É, MAS ESTOU HONRADO. QUANTO AO RESTO, NÃO SEJA ANSIOSA E TIRE ESTA RUGA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO DA TESTA E ESTE BICO DE SEUS LÁBIOS, SE NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCE QUER, VOCE ENCONTRARÁ UMA SAÍDA, CONFIE._

_- OBRIGADA._- disse ela timidamente acarinhando de leve a mão dele._- MAS AINDA FALTA UMA PERGUNTA A SER RESPONDIDA, POR QUE VOLTAR AGORA?_

_- ZARA VINHA TE VISITAR PORQUE QUERIA, PORQUE ERA BEM-VINDA, MAS VOCE NUNCA ME CHAMOU DESDE QUE EU TENHO A MARCA QUE ERA DELA, OU PELA NOSSA._

_- EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCE ESTAVA COM A MARCA DELA, MAS TAMPOUCO VOCE ME CHAMOU PELA NOSSA MARCA._

_- É QUE EU ACHEI QUE VOCE NÃO ME QUERIA MAIS..._- disse ele tristonho, com um sorriso tímido.

_- ACHOU CERTO, MAS AGORA, EU FICO CONTENTE QUE VOCE ESTEJA AQUI._- disse ela com o mesmo sorriso tímido e um apertou a mão do outro carinhosamente e a lâmina logo caiu no chão atrás de Hell, fazendo barulho, separando-os. _– NORTHMAN, CONSEGUI!_- e tateou a cabeça enquanto virava-se para pegar a lâmina, admirando o tamanho dela e o pouco sangue que saiu de sua cabeça._- É LONGA, E EU MAL SANGREI.._

_- AO CONTRARIO DO QUE SERIA SE VOCE TIVESSE PASSADO POR CIRURGIA, SEM CONTAR O RISCO QUE VOCE CORRERIA DE FICAR TOTALMENTE ABILOLADA!_- disse ele e Hell riu com gosto.

_- GOSTO DE TE VER ASSIM..._- disse ele passando a mão carinhosamente pela face dela._ – EU TE AMO, VOCE E KIRA SÃO O MUNDO PRA MIM._

_- E TALVEZ VOCÊ SEJA A MELHOR COISA DA QUAL EU NÃO TINHA IDÉIA DE QUE PRECISAVA TANTO..._- disse ela passando a lâmina pra ele._- UM SOUVENIR PRA VOCE. EU PRECISO REALMENTE IR CAÇAR AGORA, E POR FAVOR, TRAGA KIRA PRA ME VER TA, ESTOU COM SAUDADES DA MINHA ELFINHA...TCHAU._- disse ela antes de beijar a testa dele e sumir, deixando para trás apenas o roupão que usara e ele logo se levantou dali recolhendo tudo e voltando à cozinha, onde ainda estavam os maridos de Hell e Carlisle, bebendo já SDD e cerveja.

_- Parabéns, elfo, você conseguiu._- disse Edward para ele, assim que ele entrou no ambiente, tirando de suas mãos o roupão que Hell havia usado, apertando-o em seus braços e cheirando-o.

_- Eu só disse a ela o que fazer, quem tirou a lâmina de lá sozinha foi ela._- disse Northman voltando a vestir a camisa que usava antes.

_- Edward não estava falando disso. Helena é uma boa aprendiz, ela aprende rápido quando bem guiada. Ele estava se referindo à outra coisa, esta te parabenizando por conquistá-la._- disse Bernard acabando com sua cerveja e levantando-se para pegar outra na geladeira.

_- Eu a amo._- disse o elfo.

_- Acredite, sabemos disso e já ouvimos o suficiente._- resmungou Emm._- Quer beber algo?_

_- Não, obrigado. Peço desculpas por boa parte do meu comportamento, por minha insistência, mas vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu o quão teimosa ela é.._- disse Northman.

_- Acredite, amigo, Helena é teimosa, mas não é surda. Ela te ouviu na primeira vez que você disse que a amava._- disse Zack.

_- Eu só quero que vocês saibam que minha intenção nunca foi roubá-la de vocês, porém, ela terá de passar certos períodos de tempo comigo, em meu reino e lá vocês ainda não podem entrar._

_- Quanto tempo?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Não sei, isso é algo que não dependerá apenas de mim.._

_- Com certeza será apenas mais uma coisa em relação à Helena que descobriremos com o tempo, rapazes..._- disse Carlisle._- No momento sejamos apenas amorosos e compreensivos o máximo que pudermos, é Helena quem está definitivamente passando pelo momento mais difícil._

_- Momento difícil? O que está acontecendo com a minha mãe?_- perguntou Eric levemente assustado ao entrar pelas portas da cozinha trazendo algumas sacolas de compras.

_- Está tudo bem com Hell, Eric, não se preocupe!_- disse Bernard disfarçadamente o ajudando com as compras.

_- Hey, FYI, cara! Eu não sou estúpido! Acham que eu não a vejo lendo um livro velho cheio de coisas em latim que ela sempre carrega pra cima e para baixo, ou na Kath que sai de casa de madrugada dia sim e dia não pra conversar com um fantasma azulado no jardim que ela insiste em dizer que é meu avô?_- disse Eric.

_- Admito, estou um pouco confuso agora.._- disse Emm._- Achei que estávamos sozinhos aqui, afora os doentes..._-e Kath entrou na cozinha, rindo e carregando mais sacolas.

_- Sim nós saímos, mas foi apenas para buscarmos comida para os que comem e nossas coisas em casa... Olá meninos bonitos! Minha avó e minha tia Camila foram ver se conseguem achar meu pai em Ottawa, meu avô está dormindo, minha mãe também, Joseph quando saímos tinha subido para descansar também... Os gêmeos bobocas foram cantar de galo numa festa na casa do lago dos Hudson, vocês não nos querem aqui? Fizemos mal?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Claro que não, querida, sintam-se em casa e obrigado pela comida..._- disse Carlisle ajudando-a com as sacolas._- Vamos ajudar Zack no preparo do jantar?_

_- Sim! E você Eric, quer fazer o favor de relaxar essa cara! Eu sei o que está acontecendo com Hell e eu teria te contado apesar de toda a tristeza que isso te daria em breve, porém, não precisa temer, tudo será resolvido na hora certa! Vocês homens são tão carentes..._- disse ela divertindo-os. _– Ah, você dos lindos olhos azuis deve ser Northman, o rei elfo, não? Eu sou Kath Ford, hoje, mas já fui Indira Mentz, rainha Lycan e mãe de Hell! E se não me engano, cinheci teu pai.._- apresentou-se e Northman imediatamente fez-lhe uma reverencia.

_- Prazer em conhecê-la, alteza.. Amigos do meu pai são meus amigos também!_- disse Northman.

_- Meu prazer também, mas não precisa se curvar, nesta vida, por enquanto eu sou apenas uma humana!_- disse ela.

_- Humana, porém com uma alma muito nobre, com certeza._- disse o elfo.

_- Teus olhos não são lilases, como você pode ser um elfo?_- perguntou Eric.

_- Bom, o ultimo milênio de minha vida me diz que sou, e, além disso minha mãe era uma veela... E você, criança, quem é?_- perguntou ele.

_- Eric Ford._

_- Meu filho e de Hell, ao menos deveria ser._- disse Byrdie.

_- O mau humor do garoto, eu diria que veio realmente de você, mas e de Helena, você herdou o que?_- perguntou Northman.

_- Eu não quero falar de mim, quero falar de Helena, o que aconteceu com ela?_- insistiu Eric.

_- Bom, eu não vou mentir pra você._- disse Edward._- Helena morrerá em cerca de quatro anos caso não encontre uma maneira de se salvar, Northman vai salvá-la se nada mais der certo. Agora me diga uma coisa, você enxerga o que está escrito naqueles cadernos velhos que Hell tanto gosta de ler?_

_- Hell vai morrer?_- perguntou Eric assustado.

_- Não filho, não se exalte..._- disse Bernard dando uma cerveja pra ele._- Tua mãe não vai morrer, e não fique assim na frente dela, ela briga conosco se nos vê tristes, e do jeito que ela é eu não duvido que ela esteja de olho na gente agora mesmo... Agora me responde pra gente, você vê o que está escrito nos cadernos dela?_

_- Sim... E o que tem demais? Vocês falam como se nada vissem lá!_- disse Eric.

_- E não vemos._- disse Zack.

_- Ih!_- exclamou Eric.

* * *

**n/a: olá, vararaaaaarias fotos novas no picasa!**

**ateh o prox post! Com Jude!**

**Bjs**

**Vic.**


	109. Poppin' Flashes! 12

PARTE 12 (XII)

POPPIN' FLASHES!

**Capitulo 110 – Umbrella (Proteção)**

**Dois dias depois, Los Angeles.**

_- Hey amiga, o que há com você?_- perguntou Hell para Jude enquanto elas estavam em uma loja de crianças com Claudia e Marie escolhendo roupinhas e brinquedos para todas as crianças da família._- Saudades de ter um bebê nos braços?_

_- Também, mas eu e Greg temos a eternidade para termos outro filho..._- disse Jude._- E se é por falta de crianças.. Tem Marie, Artie, Beth e em mais uns meses os filhos de Clau._- disse olhando para as duas irmãs que estavam mais adiante escolhendo roupas de recém nascidos que Marie colocava sobre a barriga de Clau que estava sentada._- E este par de sapatinhos é para quem?_

_- Pra Abe e Woody! Pete teve uma visão hoje cedo, vou ganhar mais um netinho, ou netinha em breve... Esse negócio de telepatia é gozado, né?_

_- Sim. Às vezes eu me pego rindo como boba ou triste por emoções que são de Tyler!_- disse Jude._- É por isso que você quis tanto vir a esta loja de crianças hoje que é teu dia de folga nas gravações do CD do musical? Sinceramente achei que você começando a cheirar assim estaria atracada a teus maridos..._

_- E vou me atracar com eles assim que voltar pra casa, porém nada é por acaso minha querida... Primeiro eu precisava passear um pouco, segundo eu estava com saudades de você e de Clau que proveitosamente já estava aqui com você e terceiro, esta loja fica a caminho.._

_- Caminho pra onde?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Lembra-se que há alguns anos, você disse que para o aniversário 50 anos de casamento de teus pais você gostaria de ter dinheiro suficiente pra comprar um Portinari original pra eles?_

_- Claro que lembro Hell, mas eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra comprar um Portinari original pra eles! A data de aniversário de casamento deles é em breve... Lembra? Quando do "acidente" eles ficaram com todo meu dinheiro!_

_- Eu já sei disso, você que é teimosa, poderia fazer uso do meu dinheiro, eu te dei aquele cartão que você quebrou dramaticamente pra isso! Mas não vamos discutir sobre dinheiro... Byrdie recebeu o convite da celebração dos teus pais, uma benção na igreja e um jantar para a família e amigos no restaurante do hotel..._

_- E o que Portinari tem a ver com isso?_

_- Há uma galeria a algumas quadras daqui e um Portinari à venda! Eu e "meu irmão" fomos convidados e o generoso governo americano vai ofertar aos teus pais tal obra porque eles foram realmente generosos em seu ultimo contracheque para a "maravilhosa" BLA! Você é minha melhor amiga, é minha irmã, se você não pode mais dar este presente para teus pais como filha deles, eu farei isso pra você, e te levarei à Burlington hoje, a celebração é hoje e não no final do mês que vem, assim você deixa este beiço de lado e o substitui por um sorriso!_- disse Hell e Judith a abraçou forte, emocionada.

_- Oh deus, como eu ainda agüento isso?_- disse Jude feliz e de olhos lacrimosos._- Obrigada! Você é a melhor amiga de todas, minha irmã, minha rainha! Ah, como eu te amo!_- e a abraçou de novo.

_- Eu também te amo!_- disse Hell._- Mas controle suas emoções, Anna, ou aqueles fotógrafos lá fora dirão que estou fazendo mal à minha "prima"!_- riram reparando nos flashes que pipocavam contra os vidros da loja._- Clau, eu vou com Jude até a galeria e nos encontraremos para o almoço no restaurante da frente, ta! Cuida da minha bichinha pra mim, Pablo está ali fora na camionete, chame-nos se precisar de algo e boas compras minhas meninas!_- disse agora em russo.

_- Pra você também, mãe!_- disse Clau enquanto Marie estava entretida com os brinquedos.

...

**JudePOV.**

Como explicar toda esta experiência nem que fosse pra mim mesma? Pelo começo, claro!

Claudia tirou a semana para vir aos EUA, pra Califórnia, chegou aqui ontem e estava antes em São Francisco com seu irmão Shane. Veio da Inglaterra para fazer contato com artistas e para comprar novas obras para a exposição de verão de sua ala de arte contemporânea no Koleston Museum. Eu mesma trabalhei lá no período em que moramos em Londres, dava workshops de interpretação uma vez por mês, por algumas horas, e quando as crianças viajavam, ou ficavam com Hell e com os pais, eu e Greg viajávamos pelas sedes dos bandos, onde eu fazia o meu trabalho como embaixadora do governo Lycan, como sou oficialmente. Quando voltamos aos EUA e Greg reassumiu em parte a chefia dos lobos da cidade de NY eu tinha mais tempo pra mim, Tyler foi para a escola e entre as viagens eu fiz pequenas peças off - Broadway, trabalhei no escritório da produtora de Justin e me mantive o mais discreta possível, mas agora nada mais disso está dando certo depois que Justin insistiu que eu protagonizasse seu novo filme, me transformando novamente na próxima "next Best thing", coisa que nem Hell acabou escapando por conta de sua ultima entrevista.

Greg, Tyler, Justin e Hell continuam em Londres, agora nos últimos dias mais ocupados que antes já que as gravações das musicas a serem postas nos CDS estão ocorrendo. E ontem, para o deleite do mundo mágico, principalmente da imprensa, todos foram a publico em uma entrevista coletiva para dizer que farão uma pré-estréia do musical em uma apresentação exclusiva para os alunos de todas as escolas de magia, professores, convidados, a própria imprensa e os familiares de todos aqueles que irão trabalhar no musical, em Hogwarts. Preciso realmente dizer que tudo está uma loucura? Claro que não!

Eu normalmente não sou perseguida pela imprensa, bom, não era até uns dias atrás, mas desta vez eu e Claudia fomos perseguidas já no aeroporto onde eu fui buscá-la, minha sorte foi que não sabiam que eu estava na casa de Justin e não me perseguiram até o LAX! Clau tem usado o avião porque já não consegue aparatar e desaparatar sem ficar terrivelmente enjoada e cansada por causa da gravidez já de quatro meses. Devo realmente dizer, já que eu não acompanhei direito a primeira gravidez dela, me deu até vergonha de ser magrela, baixinha e quase careca perto daquele monumento grávido, que mesmo enjoada, cansada e cheia de calores consegue ser maravilhosa!

Só escapamos dos intrometidos paparazzi porque Clau passou um feitiço sobre nós para que eles mantivessem distancia, afinal ela viera trabalhar e curiosos a atrapalhavam! Já eu, como as gravações só começam depois da temporada do musical, e a fase de pré-produção já encerrou na semana passada com o teste de vídeo e de figurino, estou a alguns dias comparecendo a eventos e ajeitando a casa de Justin.

Confesso que às vezes eu realmente sinto falta da loucura narcisista de Hollywood, mas realmente sinto mais falta de ser eu, a verdadeira Judith, coisa que eu só posso ser em casa com meu marido e filho, com Justin ou com Helena... Ultimamente tenho sentido falta, mais falta do que o normal, claro, porque uma data importante para a família Lovett se aproxima, o aniversário de 50 anos de casamento dos meus pais... Estar ocupada e quase sempre cercada de gente me ajuda a manter o pensamento afastado deles, mas estava sozinha nestes últimos dias, fiquei extremamente deprimida, fazia um ano que eu não via ninguém da minha família, tirando claro, aquela vez que vi meu irmão atravessando a rua à minha frente aqui mesmo em L.A.

Foi então que ela veio e, como ela mesma disse, a telepatia loba é mesmo uma coisa gozada, né?

Minha querida amiga Helena estava ali, com Marie e uma enorme mesa de café da manhã, posta e recheada quando voltei da minha corrida matinal pelo bairro depois de um dia anterior agitado com Claudia pelas galerias e ateliers da cidade. Clau, esta manhã, só acordou depois que Marie, agora aparentando três anos foi até seu quarto despertá-la, ela realmente dorme pesado, aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido, porque eu estava fedendo.

Nós quatro tomamos um café gostoso e demorado enquanto Pablo não chegava com a camionete para nos buscar. Conversamos, fofocamos e ficou evidentemente claro pra mim o quão agarradas que Clau e Marie estavam à mãe e ela me contou o porquê, de sua data para morrer e aquilo me deixou realmente triste, desconsiderando totalmente a minha depressão anterior, chorei pra valer, mas como eu disse ela estava ali e eu não fiquei triste por muito tempo porque ela me tranqüilizou, disse que nada aconteceria com ela, me contou de suas opções, que seria salva e eu acreditei nela, Helena jamais mentiu pra mim.

As meninas nos encontraram juntamente com Pablo no restaurante à frente da galeria uns dez minutos depois de chegarmos lá. Comprar àquele quadro de Portinari foi mais rápido e fácil do que eu pensei que fosse, passar pelos fotógrafos na rua foi muito mais difícil, também, com aquela "cara de riqueza" que Hell tem, como diz Justin, e com o cheque cheios de zeros que ela deu ao marchand eu duvido que ela não conseguisse o que queria! Ainda que ela comprou o quadro, ela poderia simplesmente roubá-lo e ninguém saberia disso!

Eu e Pablo comemos como bons lobos que somos despertando o interesse de todos à nossa volta, assim como Claudia que sempre foi um bom garfo, Hell e Marie ficaram se lambuzando com doces para o deleite dos fotógrafos e foi um almoço muito divertido, eu não estava vendo o tempo passar, mas então chegara a hora em que Hell disse que deveríamos ir embora de volta pra casa de Justin. Era chegada à hora de ir à Burlington.

Quando "morri" naquele acidente aéreo inventado por Hell sofri muito, mas sabia que depois de transformada em loba todo o mundo mudaria pra mim, inclusive a visão que eu tinha de minha família humana e a falta de segurança que eu poderia trazer pra eles já que eu não era controlada e devo dizer, nervosa, logo que me transformei. Por isso resolvi me afastar de meus pais, irmão e amigos, porém esta minha decisão não durou muito tempo, me descobri grávida do meu filho e tudo mudou de novo, só que eu já havia "morrido".

Só retornei a vê-los depois do nascimento de Tyler, eu já estava bem mais calma, Hell e Byrdie quando estiveram lá para "meu funeral" encantaram alguns espelhos da casa, eu podia vê-los sem que eles me vissem e depois de um tempo eu comecei a ir com eles nas reuniões de nossos amigos. Era certo que Hell e Byrdie não tinham conseguido se livrar de Robert e Katherina Efron e todas as visitas deles à Burlington ou eram de surpresa, ou planejadas com todo o cuidado, de preferência em uma data importante pra mim pra que eu pudesse acompanhá-los...

Hell, desde a primeira vez em que fui com eles, encantou-me, afora aqueles quem sabem quem sou, por quem sou agora, os demais com quem eu convivera não me reconhecem como Judith, pra eles eu sou apenas alguém que lembra a ela, mas eu não deixei nunca de ser discreta, eu nunca mais interagi com eles, sempre me mantive como observadora...

_- Como estou?_- perguntei assim que vi Hell em meu quarto antes de sairmos.

_- Você está linda como sempre foi, Jude._- disse Hell ao sentar-se na cama e esperar por mim._- Mimi e Clau irão ficar, comeram demais e eu espero que não se importe, mas hoje não aparecerei como Katherina, esta visita deverá ser rápida, sei que é uma data importante pra você, posso te deixar lá se quiser.._

_- Não será necessário, eu só queria estar por perto,vê-los nesta comemoração importante..._- falei.

_- Você ainda está triste por não ter ido ao hotel ver teu irmão quando ele esteve aqui pouco antes do aniversário de Nanda, não?_

_- Eu vou vê-lo hoje. Eu não sou mais Judith, não pra eles, e fico feliz apenas em observá-los e saber que eles estão bem, e não quero ficar, de fato, não quero ficar sozinha nos próximos dias..._

_- Então faça tuas malas, saindo de lá voltaremos aqui para buscar minhas meninas e partiremos pra Londres, tenho certeza que neste momento você precisa de seu marido e filho, precisa daqueles que te amam.._

Foi uma missa, uma nova benção ao casamento dos meus pais, hoje, um casal de velhinhos saudáveis, meu irmão, assim como a esposa, os filhos, meus amigos e suas famílias, todos muito mais velhos e todos lá para aquela importante data...

Eu e Hell estávamos disfarçadas, ela morena de cabelo Chanel e bem mais nova que o normal, eu, com meus cabelos curtos e roupas diferentes e na saída, James e Derek, dois dos lobos de Burlington, tão disfarçados quanto nós esperaram por minha família com o quadro que Hell comprara e a papelada, e um bilhete assinado por Katherina Efron.

_- "Se possível, que vocês, senhor e senhora Lovett tenham outros 50 anos de amor, plenitude e felicidade. Infelizmente não pudemos comparecer, mas se não nos falha a memória, o presente é correto. Parabéns, com sinceros votos de felicidade e muitas saudades, Robert e Katherina Efron."_- disse meu "velho" irmão lendo o bilhete redigido por Hell em voz alta e depois ambos os lobos passaram para eles o grande volume embalado em plástico bolha e papel pardo que meu irmão abriu rasgando._- Deus, um Portinari!_- exclamou, assim como todos os demais que os circundavam.

_- E original, já segurado._- disse Derek passando a papelada para eles.

_- Eles realmente gostam de vocês._- disse James.

Claro que foi uma choradeira, principalmente por ver tanta felicidade estampada no rosto da minha família. Fui alegremente para Londres depois disso juntar-me ao meu marido e filho, à Justin e todos meus outros amigos além de Hell. Contei todos os acontecimentos do meu dia pra eles que ficaram igualmente felizes por mim, por ter estado lá e realizado mais este sonho para meus pais...

Dormi envolvida pelos braços de Greg depois do amor com a certeza de que todos àqueles que amo estavam protegidos e felizes, e que mesmo de onde estou hoje, que eles sentiram meu abraço nessa data tão importante.

* * *

**n/a: ultimo post da parte 12**

**prox, nova parte e musica!**

**muitas fotos no picasa**

**bjus vic**


	110. Em Solo Fértil  1

PARTE 13 (I)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 111 – Teenage Dream (Sonho Adolescente)**

**Dia seguinte, fim de tarde, Hogwarts.**

_- Eu realmente gosto de beijar, é um dos meus esportes preferidos._- disse ela ainda ofegante.

_- E eu realmente gosto de beijar você, então, fico feliz em "jogar" este jogo.._- disse ele igualmente bobo.

...

**Londres, meio da manhã.**

**RosiePOV.**

Eu havia recém saído do banho quando Nanda bateu à porta do meu quarto e pediu para entrar, deixei, ela estava de jeans e uma blusa leve, informal e resolvi manter a mesma linha pra me vestir quando entrei em meu closet enquanto ela se acomodava sentando-se em minha cama.

_- Tia, você iria a um lugar comigo?_- perguntou ela.

_- Aonde quer ir?_- perguntei colocando a cabeça para fora do cômodo.

_- Ah, por ai, passear..._- deu de ombros com uma cara disfarçada igual a da mãe dela, mas não perderia meu tempo com isso, então acabei de me vestir e sai do closet._- Bonita.. vai querer trocar a cor do teu cabelo hoje?_- perguntou-me já pegando sua varinha. Eu e Alice trocamos as cores e os comprimentos de nossos cabelos por magia, é divertido, mas hoje eu não queria nada disso.

_- Não. Aonde quer ir comigo que não pode ir sozinha, com teu namorado ou com Isabel?_

_- Dean está em uma reunião para acertar o sistema de segurança em Hogwarts, Lisa está ensaiando... na verdade achei que te encontraria por lá, eu quero a tua companhia hoje._

_- Bom, tudo bem. E eu não estava lá porque enchi o saco, e você, porque não está lá ensaiando também?_- perguntei.

_- Cansei também e os ensaios do meu grupo já foram, começamos cedo hoje...Minha mãe está lá há horas cantando, não sei como agüenta, principalmente o mau humor de Justin, ela tem uma paciência de Jó!_- rimos, mas eu achei tal coisa mais engraçada do que ela.

_- Ih, tolinha, nos últimos dias e principalmente durante estas repetições intermináveis destes ensaios promovidos por Justin, não é exatamente ela quem está lá, são cópias! Acaso não havia percebido que aqueles quatro babões dos maridos dela andam em estado de êxtase? Com esse ritmo insano que o "fuhrer" instaurou pra ela, ela jamais teria tempo o suficiente para satisfazê-los como eles gostam, com uma overdose de sexo!_- rimos. Fuhrer foi o apelido carinhoso que demos à Justin, o tirano._- Humm, falando em sexo, como vão você e Dean? Muito sexo? Estão se protegendo?_

_- Estamos bem._

_- Só bem? Mas que coisa mais sem graça!_- falei e ela rolou os olhos pra mim.

_- Tia, minha mãe está cada vez mais "cheirosa", está na primeira semana de seu período fértil, sinceramente me admira que Dean ainda saiba meu nome, queira me beijar e ainda me deseje! Cópia, ou não cópia, aquela lá cantarolando na sala de ensaios é um imã pra lobos, homens e vampiros e homens vampiros!_- riu._- E você e Morris?_

_- Este é outro que deve estar agora mesmo lá ao redor da tua mãe como uma mosca de padaria! Estou bem assim? Com este penteado, estes sapatos e jóias, este perfume? Combinam com a cor da minha aura?_- perguntei e ela ficou me olhando por uns segundos enquanto eu dava uma voltinha pra ela.

_- Surpreendentemente sim, você está mais feliz desde que se separou de Rolf, está confortável..._- disse enigmática.

_- Sim, estou. Sabe Nanda, eu realmente amei Rolf e apesar de tudo que houve, eu não posso apagar os mais de 20 anos em que estivemos juntos, mas eu apesar de não aparecer, sou velha demais pra ser uma adolescente cega que atura tudo! E descobri que definitivamente existe alguém neste mundo que pode ser mais egoísta que eu, ele._

_- Bom, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta, e você e Morris? Vocês se dão bem, não?_

_- Claro, ele é um gostoso! Hello, menina!_- rimos._- Mas eu sei que não há futuro para nós... Nanda, eu preciso de alguém que me idolatre como um dia Emm já fez por mim! Meus últimos relacionamentos me ensinaram muito, sim, mas como toda mulher eu quero amar e ser amada na mesma proporção, eu cansei de amar sozinha, cansei de me enganar principalmente, entende?_

_- Sim tia, mas não entregue os pontos assim tão fácil, talvez o amor que você tanto procura não esteja assim tão longe..._

_- Uff! Detesto quando vocês filhos de Helena falam tão enigmaticamente quanto ela! Eu estou pronta, vamos logo aonde você quer ir!_- falei.

Descemos até a garagem, a ala intima de nossa casa no momento estava vazia, tranqüila, as pessoas estavam se organizando e ensaiando. Vamos todos para Hogwarts nos próximos dias para a tal pré-estréia do musical e querem que tudo dê certo nessa empreitada de Helena e Indra.

Na garagem Nanda deixou eu escolher e guiar um dos carros, sentando-se quieta no banco do carona e mandando-me acelerar na reta da saída da propriedade, tanto para escapar dos fãs quanto dos jornalistas e curiosos que tem feito acampamento em frente ao portão principal de nossa casa e ela nos desaparatou para o lugar onde tanto queria ir, Buccanner, e ela percebeu minha pouca vontade de estar ali.

_- Não gosta daqui?_- perguntou enquanto eu já guiava mais devagar pelas ruas que saiam de Ottawa e davam acesso à pequena cidade._- Eu acho legal..._

_- "Stepford" não é legal, muito menos perfeita, as pessoas que moram aqui desde sempre foram mascaradas e fofoqueiras. Lembro muito bem que tivemos de "morrer envenenados" para podermos escapar desta gente. A idéia de Alice de voltar aqui depois de tantos anos foi totalmente inconveniente apesar de não saber direito o porquê na época, ela teve apenas a visão do lugar e cismou... uma velhinha me abordou na rua certo dia, devia ser uma das que nos conheceram da outra vez em que moramos aqui, só não fez um escândalo enorme porque algum parente dela a afastou de mim, ela me reconheceu..._

_- Mas isso é algo que pode acontecer se você volta aos lugares em que viveu tendo a mesma cara de sempre! Eu não acho que ter vindo pra cá foi inconveniente, foi aqui que encontramos Eric e Kath, meu irmão e minha avó!_- disse ela.

_- Ah, não foi inconveniente? Se tivéssemos esperado mais um ano ou dois para virmos as coisas não seriam tão serias nem eles deixariam de ser as mesmas pessoas. Eu entendo que Eric, Kath e até mesmo Darius sejam também da "família", mas aquela garota tão parecida com Bella nos causa arrepios. Você não entende, você nunca conviveu com tua tia. Dois ou até mesmo três anos a mais fariam diferença sim, ela já não seria tão parecida com Bella, tua mãe disfarça bem, mas todos sabemos que ela morre de medo que Edward a abandone e corra atrás dela, não importa se ela mesma pariu Bella ou não... Marie é filha dele, eles não podem ficar juntos, e ele pode ficar com Violet se quiser, e Edward sempre obteve o que quis... eu estou neste mundo há muito mais tempo que vocês.. e não sou cega, Violet apavora Helena, não duvido nada que um dia tua mãe dê uma rinoplastia à ela na base do punho, assim ela não correrá mais riscos._- e ela me olhou como se eu não tivesse falando algo novo pra ela, mas minha sobrinha vive num mundo à parte_. - E você, Fernanda, se queria ver Eric Ford poderia ter vindo sozinha, eu não gosto daqui e não gosto desta gente, se ainda não entendeu ou tem medo, Dean não é teu dono, ele é só alguém com quem você vai pra cama, assuma o poder na relação._- e ela riu.

_- Eu não vim escondida, Dean sabe que estou aqui, todos sabem e eu não vim ver Eric, eu sou apaixonada pelo meu namorado, quantas vezes mais eu ainda vou ter de dizer isso? Eu gosto do Eric, sim, mas estamos em momentos diferentes de nossas vidas... como você, eu quero amar e ser amada na mesma proporção e encontrei isso com Dean. Eric precisa é se encontrar principalmente..._- disse tranquilamente em tom blasé._- E quanto à minha mãe, Violet e Edward... Não creio que ele vá querer ficar com a cópia paraguaia da minha tia, ela é horrível, uma péssima pessoa e eu ouvi ele conversando com os demais sobre isso e as cores que ele tem perto dela e não há nada de atrativo...Edward ama minha mãe, ponto._

_- Fernanda, desde quando você é tão madura?_

_- É o amor, tia!_- riu.

_- Credo, você soa como musica sertaneja! Onde quer parar, em nossa casa?_

_- Não, na casa dos Ford._

_- Aham ta, depois você vem com todos este discurso querendo me convencer de que não veio aqui pra ver Eric, ta bom._

_- Ta bom..._- disse ela com um sorriso malandro no rosto e dando de ombros.

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

_- Elfo, eu não consigo!_- disse-me Robert durante seu treino, bufando e frustrado.

_- Claro que consegue, deseje expelir fogo e acender àquele monte de madeira logo ali, à distancia, tua mãe consegue, eu consigo, deixe de ser preguiçoso._- falei.

_- Não é preguiça.._- resmungou._ – E se minha mãe consegue é porque, bem, ela é ela e você é o rei elfo, eu só sou um príncipe lobo, eu não tenho nada a ver com elfos, nem sei por que esse poder veio pra mim!_

_- Pare de bancar a vitima, você é filho de uma elfa extremamente poderosa, pode não ser um elfo, mas herdou habilidades, assim como todos teus irmãos sanguíneos. Agora sente-se ai no chão e concentre-se, se te serve motivação, Helena não conseguiu fazer a fogueira acender-se nas primeiras horas quando à ensinei, prove-me que pode fazer mais rápido._- o empurrei para o chão e ele ficou me olhando ainda emburrado, mas depois ajeitou-se para ficar de frente à pilha de madeira que eu tinha deixado ali para seu treino e começou a estender os braços sacudindo-os , assim como às mãos e fazendo caretas, foi engraçado._- Concentre-se e pare de brincar, vou ver minha filha, me chame quando houver labaredas._

Eu e Robert não estávamos muito longe da cabana que ele ocupa nos terrenos de Hogwarts, eu poderia observar seu progresso dali enquanto ficava um pouco com minha filha, a qual estava se divertindo muito devido às risadas que ouvia ainda lá de onde eu estava, mas Kira não estava sozinha com a elfa que eu havia trazido junto para cuidar dela, ela estava com Helena e Marie, divertindo-se enquanto a elfa observava o trio com um ar divertido no rosto.

_- SENHOR!_- disse Sasha levantando rapidamente._- EU.. PERDOE-ME SENHOR, EU À DEIXEI ENTRAR PORQUE A RECONHECI PELAS GRAVURAS E KIRA TAMBÉM!_- tentou se explicar dizendo que reconhecera Helena pelos retratos espalhados pela casa. Sasha é a minha mais nova primeira escolhida desde que matei Cormia, a minha sorte é a de que ela é bem menos estressada que as demais escolhidas, o que é um alivio, me dá mais liberdade.

_- TUDO BEM, OLÁ HELENA, COMO VAI?_- perguntei.

_- OI PRA VOCE TAMBÉM, MAS NÃO POSSO FALAR AGORA...AU!_- disse quando Marie puxou o cabelo dela.

_- Sshh! Quieta mamã, bonecas não falam!_- disse a pequena ruivinha que mexia em seus cabelos lhe fazendo um penteado cheio de nós.

_- VEM PAPAI, VEM!_- disse Kira me chamando com seus dedinhos completamente sujos de maquiagem que ela esfregava no rosto de Hell que não reclamava._- VOU DEIXAR A MAMÃE BEM LINDA PRA VOCE, VEM!_

_- AH, MAS A TUA MAMÃE ESTÁ REALMENTE LINDA!_- pra um Monet, pensei ao entrar também na brincadeira e sentar-me no chão com as três de fronte à elas e Hell riu._- SASHA, VÁ ACOMPANHAR O TREINO DE ROBERT, POR FAVOR._- falei e a elfa logo saiu nos deixando a sós._- Marie, o que você acha de colocar uma linda flor no cabelo da tua mãe para deixar ainda mais lindo este penteado?_- perguntei para a ruivinha e Hell apenas desviou os olhos para ela, enquanto a garotinha me olhou fixamente com o mesmo olhar desconfiado do pai e me mostrou a língua, depois as presas, ótimo, outra fã!

_- Mimi, não assim._- disse Hell repreendendo-a e a garotinha parou.

_- Papai não gosta dele, Mimi não gosta dele!_- disse a garotinha, depois me mostrou a língua de novo.

_- Marie, seja educada, você não vê Kira mostrando a língua pra mim ou pro teu pai, vê?_- disse Hell.

_- Papai num é aqui! Kira quirida!_- disse a garotinha que apesar de mais nova agora aparentava ter um ano a mais que minha filha, lhe dando tapinhas na sua cabeça.

_- É sim, Kira é muito querida e o papai dela também é, ele está ensinando Rob com o poder novo dele, me ensina... Vamos, dê uma chance pra ele também, eu gosto dele..._- disse Hell.

_- Gosta?_- perguntamos eu e a garotinha, completamente chocados e esganiçados, até mesmo Kira parou de lambuzá-la para ficar nos olhando enquanto Hell se divertia, toda lambuzada.

_- Gosto! Ele é amigo da mamãe, e não vai deixar mamãe ir embora quando a hora chegar e eu vou poder ficar com você, com Nanda, Rob, Woody, Pete e Clau! _- falou com os olhos emocionados acarinhando o rosto da menina.

_- E com papai também? Papai tiste..._- disse a menina.

_- Claro que eu vou ficar com teu papai, assim como vou ficar com DeeDee, Zack e com teu tio Mumu! Com teus sobrinhos e com teu biso Indra, com Kira e com Northman também... é ele quem vai garantir que mamãe fique aqui com você, minha bichinha..._

_- Com Mimi!_

_- E com Kiki! Agora de vocês duas, eu quero muitos abraços e beijinhos melecados!_- disse Hell e as duas pularam sobre ela que se deitou de vez no assoalho da cabana e as três ficaram rolando e rindo bem alto e eu ali, participando à parte daquela cena, apenas olhando admirado, encantado... minha filha agora tinha uma mãe e a melhor delas._- OBRIGADA PELA PARTE QUE ME TOCA!_- disse ela alegremente olhando-me.

_- Lendo minha mente de novo?_- falei e ela deu de ombros encabulada e as meninas logo voltaram suas atenções para outra brincadeira deixando-a.

_- Me desculpe por demorar à vir depois que você me chamou, eu estava ocupada._- sentou-se, eu havia chamado-a de manhã cedo quando cheguei, mas ela só apareceu agora, à tarde.

_- Imagino, eu cheiro você._- falei sério, ela cheira à fertilidade e sexo, esta era a ocupação dela, fiquei com ciúmes e ela apertou os olhos para mim.

_- Eu cheiro você também, cheiro principalmente à elfa, mas você não me vê aqui reclamando,vê?_- disse ela voltando a ficar arisca.

_- Pois não discutiremos nossas relações poligâmicas..._- disse eu tentando soar blasé.

_- O que você está ensinando à Robert hoje?_- perguntou trocando de assunto e indo para o banheiro.

_- Acender fogueiras._

_- Uh!_- ouvi água correr e presumi que ela estava lavando o rosto para retirar toda a meleca e arrumando os cabelos._- Eu lembro bem o quanto você me aporrinhou até que eu aprendesse, coitado do meu filho!_

_- Nenhum de vocês dois é um coitado, pare de ser melodramática!_- e ali estava ela de volta, rolando os olhos pra mim, com o cabelo preso e o rosto limpo, linda como sempre e sarcástica.

_- Sério? Só recentemente meu querido professor resolveu sair da "greve" e me ensinar algo novo. Se não fossem por outros meios aos quais tenho acesso, eu realmente seria uma coitada!_- disse.

_- Às vezes você fala demais._

_- Pois meus maridos dizem que eu falo pouco._- retrucou.

_- Então você deve descontar toda a tua falação em mim!_- levantei-me._- Eu não agüento mais este teu comportamento por muito mais tempo! Você só me xinga e me irrita!_

_- Nem vem com esse papo! Eu gosto da tua filha!_

_- Bom, ao menos isso! No mais, você só me ferra!_

_- Quem me dera! Se você não fosse tão "você" poderíamos ter nos "ferrado" mais vezes!_- disse ela.

_- Olha quem fala! Você não é tão diferente de mim quanto pensa, mocinha!_

_- Verdade, eu sou linda, você também!_- disse provavelmente sem pensar porque a primeira coisa que fez foi bater a mão na testa e ficar corada, achei graça.

_- Meninas, vão brincar lá fora, Rob queria vê-las._- falei voltando a olhar fixamente para Helena querendo que aqueles poucos metros que nos separavam fossem apenas milímetros, ou nada mais além de nossas peles e Marie e Kira à olharam para que ela confirmasse tal ordem.

_- É vão ver Rob e Sasha. Eu vou conversar com Northman mais um pouco e já lhes encontraremos lá fora._- disse ela me encarando tal qual eu à ela. Robert estava treinando bem próximo da cabana como eu dissera, podíamos vê-lo ainda lá sentado se espremendo enquanto Sasha ficava ao redor dele rindo._- SASHA, POR FAVOR, CUIDE DAS MENINAS UM POUCO..._- disse falando alto pela janela aberta e as meninas logo saíram correndo da cabana ao mesmo tempo em que corri até Helena assim que ela fechou as cortinas da janela e a beijei, como eu sentia falta daqueles lábios._- Senti falta dos teus lábios também._- disse ela quando nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro.

_- Pare de ler a minha mente, me sinto exposto._- falei e ela fez uma expressão estranha._- Com Edward tudo bem, eu não me importo porque gosto de provocá-lo e porque ele realmente não entende o que quero dizer, mas você entende, me vê e eu me sinto nu._- ela sorriu e me beijou de novo, não resisti, mas ainda estava contrariado._- Hell, eu estou falando sério._

_- Eu leio tua mente porque não sei te ler sem isso, porque tenho que te olhar à fundo, me desculpe se você não gosta, mas..._- a interrompi.

_- Você não confia em mim._

_- Não confio, não ainda, mas acredite, eu quero, me dê um tempo._- pediu e era verdade, mas o fato era que ela não confiava em mim apesar de todas as provas de amor que eu estava disposto a dar pra ela.

_- Certo, é um direito teu. Eu vou ver como está o treino de Robert, com licença._- me separei dela, mas desta vez ela veio atrás de mim e me prensou contra uma prateleira e eu devo ter apertado algum botão por ali porque começou a soar uma musica._- Ops!_- e ela sorriu.

_- Nah, eu diria até que esta musica combina com o momento...e não fuja de mim elfo, eu ainda não acabei de beijar você, estou só começando à propósito.."Let's GO all the way tonight. No regrets, Just Love. We can dance until we die. You and I. We'll be Young forever!"_- cantou por sobre a musica e me beijou de novo, só voltei a prestar atenção quando ela cantou de novo. _– "My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"_- e mais um maravilhoso e doce beijo seu veio de novo. _– Eu realmente gosto de beijar, é um dos meus esportes preferidos..._

_- E eu realmente gosto de beijar você, então, fico feliz em "jogar" este jogo._- falei soando completamente idiota e entorpecido.

_- Ótimo! Pena que eu no momento não posso continuar a partir daqui,mas esteja disponível, eu vou te chamar mais tarde e aí sim iremos "all the way tonight"..._- sussurrou em meu ouvido e lambeu meus lábios logo em seguida para sair para onde estavam os filhos, me deixando ali, completamente excitado e ansioso por nosso encontro que estava por vir.

...

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream_

Você me faz sentir dentro de um sonho adolescente

_The way you turn me on_

O jeito que você me excita

_I can't sleep Let's run away and_

Não me deixa descansar, vamos em frente

_Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

Sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para trás

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

Meu coração para quando você olha pra mim

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

Com apenas um toque você me faz acreditar

_This is real so take a chance and_

Que isso é real, então

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Não olhe para trás, não olhe para trás

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

Vou fazer teu coração acelerar com meu jeans justinho

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Seja meu sonho adolescente esta noite

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

Vou deixar você passar as mãos em mim quando eu estiver no meu jeans justinho

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Seja o meu sonho adolescente esta noite

* * *

**n/a: olá!**

**nova parte!**

**muuuiiitas fotos no picasa!**

**e soh pra saberem, eu so vou postar o proximo quando eu receber alguma review**

**então se mexam ou voces é que perdem!**

**até breve**

**depende d vcs**

**bjus**

**vic.**


	111. Em Solo Fértil 2

PARTE 13 (II)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 112 – Sangue Novo**

**NandaPOV.**

O que me trouxe, melhor, nos trouxe para Buccanner foi uma missão familiar.

Okay, sim, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para rever Eric e Kath que eu não via desde aquela semana que vim aqui para protegê-los e para a comemoração do aniversário de Byrdie, assim como aproveitei a oportunidade para trazer-lhes as passagens para a França para o casamento de Pete e Karlla em duas semanas e trouxe também uns ingressos para a pré-estréia do musical caso eles queiram ir também, porém eu vim para Buccanner principalmente por conta da tia Rosie.

Pete e tia Alice tiveram visões com um humano, um humano especial para tia Rosie, o seu "cantante" e ele atende pelo nome de Hoyt Fonsi, o ex-irmão de Eric como ele mesmo diz. Ele chegará à cidade e à casa dos Ford, segundo o horário que me deram, em alguns minutos.

Bom, juntei a fome com vontade de comer e me ofereci para dar uma mãozinha para o destino da minha tia já que todos andam bem ocupados com tanta coisa acontecendo, claro que não vim desprotegida, segurança é tudo, e não queremos ninguém se machucando desnecessariamente ou fazendo besteira.

_- Não tem ninguém em casa._- disse tia Rosie voltando a fechar o vidro do carro._- Não quer ir procurá-los na escola ou ir pra nossa casa até o fim das aulas deles, assim eu posso aproveitar e ver o que tenho lá naquele meu closet..._

_- Não, ficaremos aqui._- falei e olhei para o relógio no painel, quase na hora. Abri minha bolsa, peguei minha pistola e dois pentes de munição, um eu coloquei na pistola e a armei, o outro eu coloquei no bolso do meu jeans.

_- Vai atirar em alguém, menina?_

_- Espero que não, mas nunca se sabe..._- e pelo retrovisor eu vi um taxi entrar na rua andando devagar e voltei a olhar para tia Rosie, ela estava alimentada, seus olhos estavam com uma cor de âmbar e ela é controlada, achei que daria tudo certo e eu não precisaria usar a munição tranqüilizante nela, já sua aura estava num tom mostarda que indicava tédio._- Hora de sair!_- acabei saindo do carro antes que ela e escondi a pistola sobre minha blusa. Tia Rosie rolou os olhos pra mim e baixou o vidro do carro de novo enquanto eu cruzava a rua.

_- Fernanda, o que vai fazer agora, arrombar a casa?_- rolou os olhos de novo e suspirou. Quando fez isso ela obviamente sentiu o cheiro do humano que se aproximava naquele carro e ficou nervosa, quando olhou pra mim de novo seus olhos estavam negros._- Esta arma é pra mim, não é? Você vai atirar em mim!_- e procurou pela chaves para partir com o carro.

_- Elas estão comigo._- sacudi as chaves.

_- Fernanda, me devolva estas chaves! Você não tem este direito!_- e saiu do carro completamente maluca e veio atrás de mim e o taxi cada vez mais próximo da gente e minha tia cada vez mais furiosa._- Me dá as chaves!_

_- Calma tia! Só deu tudo errado ta!_

_- Fernanda, isso não é uma brincadeira, você não entende, você não sabe o que é a sede!_- gritou comigo e olhou para o taxi cada vez mais próximo e olhou para mim de novo, decepcionada, e saiu correndo dali.

Eu obviamente fiquei ali parada no meio da rua com cara de pateta, enquanto o motorista do taxi estava à procura do numero da casa quando vi passar tia Alice correndo na direção pra onde tia Rosie havia corrido. Me virei e ali estava Peter sob uma árvore com cara de emburrado.

_- Mas você é mesmo toda atrapalhada! Eu e tia Alice te recomendamos tato! Agora passa essa arma pra cá antes que eu vá ai chutar a tua bunda como você merece!_- disse ele.

_- Ta bom..._- enfiei o meu rabinho no meio das pernas e fui até o meu irmão.

...

**HoytFonsiPOV.**

Há dias NY estava muito chata pra mim, então resolvi vir visitar Eric aqui nesse cu de mundo onde ele está morando. Eu estava totalmente bêbado quando tomei tal decisão, numa festa, tomei a saideira, depois um taxi, fui pra casa, fiz a mala e fui para o aeroporto. Numa hora dessas é bom quando seu pai tem um jatinho estacionado lá.

Obviamente cheguei àquela cidadezinha sem ter dormido, com uma ressaca do cão e com fome... sem contar de mau humor, o motorista do taxi que peguei no aeroporto de Ottawa não calava a boca, mas ao menos aceitava cartão de crédito porque me estabanei todo e não troquei meus dólares americanos por canadenses e nem passei em um caixa eletrônico quando cheguei.

Aquele cara, o motorista, ficou me azucrinando, contando anedotas da cidadezinha, do quão ricas são as pessoas que moram ali e contou também sobre uma família que há mais de 50 anos atrás cometeu suicídio e que a casa era tida como assombrada e freqüentada por jovens, mas que foi comprada por outra família de ricaços e muito blá, blá, blá. Só parou de fofocar quando disse ter visto duas garotas discutindo no meio daquela longa rua, mas quando olhei havia uma só, que obviamente estava falando com alguém do outro lado da rua e coincidentemente era exatamente onde era a casa onde Eric está morando.

Desci, paguei e peguei minha mala e ao que parecia, a dupla, ou também sei lá se eram duas pessoas continuavam por ali enquanto eu passei horas apertando a campainha.

_- Eles não estão em casa._- disse a voz grave de um cara e eu me virei, o cara era enorme e estava encostado no capô de um maravilhoso carro esportivo.

_- Poderia ter me dito isso antes._- resmunguei pegando meu telefone para ligar pro Eric.

_- Hey, hoje é dia de semana, Eric está na escola e neste horário ele deve estar saindo para o almoço, posso te levar até ele, se quiser._- disse a voz de uma garota, garota linda por sinal, e ela estava sentada à direção do carro e eu reconheci aquela garota, eu a conhecia, ao menos por fotos.

_- Fernanda? Você é Fernanda, não?_- perguntei e atravessei a rua enquanto ela saia do carro, nossa, ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente e ela apertou os olhos levemente pra mim e então sorriu.

_- Eu mesma, e este grandão é o meu irmão Peter.._- mesmos olhos verdes e ela estendeu-me a mão._- Prazer em te conhecer, Hoyt!_

_- Você sabe meu nome?_

_- Você sabe o meu, não? Mas o seu está escrito na mala!_- apontou.

_- Nanda, eu vou me encontrar com Rosie e Allie, se vocês não conseguirem encontrar Eric você é bem vindo em nossa casa Hoyt, ao menos até que algum dos Ford chegue e possa te receber._- disse o cara enorme dando tapinhas amistosos no meu ombro, mas certamente ele poderia ter diminuído o peso da mão pra fazer isso, doeu._- Você, comporte-se e não meta mais os pés pelas mãos de novo, mocinha... Tchau cara._- e saiu andando tranquilamente rua acima.

_- Valeu._- respondi. Tudo bem que Eric e Camila se derretem em elogios para esta "nova família" deles, dizendo sempre o quanto eles são gentis, mas sei lá, eles nem me conhecem!

_- Então, quer que eu te leve até a escola de Eric?_

_- Pode ser. Carro bonito esse, você também estava aqui procurando por Eric, esperando por ele?_- perguntei pegando minha mala e colocando no carro e entrando.

_- Digamos que todos nós, hoje, viemos até aqui por tua causa..._- disse ela com um sorriso malandro, voltando a ocupar o banco do motorista._- Fez boa viagem até aqui? Coloque o cinto, por favor..._- disse pra mim, fazendo o mesmo.

_- Sabe, você é mais bonita pessoalmente do que nas fotos do celular do Eric._- falei e a vi corar.

_- Eu não sabia que Eric tinha fotos minhas no celular dele..._- disse encabulada e dando a partida no carro, dando a volta na rua e acelerando em seguida.

_- Mas tem, várias por sinal, ele é louco por você. Diz ai, quando você vai deixar o teu namorado e vai voltar pro meu irmão?_- perguntei na lata e ela soltou um grunhido.

_- Humm, esqueceram de me dizer é direto. Como você mesmo disse, eu tenho um namorado e eu gosto dele, por isso eu não vou deixar dele, a não ser que ele termine comigo, coisa que Eric fez... Cara, credo, porque estamos tendo esse papo mesmo?_

_- Pra nos conhecermos. Diz ai, tem mais garotas bonitas como você na tua família e que estejam solteiras?_- perguntei e ela riu.

...

**Fim da tarde.**

**NorthmanPOV.**

Como prometido fui chamado naquele fim de tarde já crepuscular.

Aterrei em uma floresta densa, para esta época do ano, fria, e muito úmida, onde uma névoa molhada ficava na altura dos meus joelhos e eu não enxergava por onde andava, planei. Fiquei circulando por alguns minutos à procura de Helena até encontrar uma área de floresta bem especifica, a vegetação era rasteira, as árvores eram espaçadas umas das outras, haviam punhais cravados a seus pés e seus troncos eram arranhados por fortes garras. Aquela área toda me deixou intrigado, principalmente porque literalmente pulsava, era definitivamente uma área encantada.

_- Gostou? Essa é a floresta das matrioscas, você está na Rússia._- era a voz de Helena, mas quando me virei para vê-la o que havia ali era um lobo gigantesco, branco e de olhos violeta. Ela deve ter visto a minha cara de espanto e bufou rindo como um cachorro._- Cachorro não, elfo. Loba, a rainha loba..._

_- Helena..._

_- Já sei, já sei você não gosta que eu leia a tua mente, mas transformada em lobo eu leio pensamentos involuntariamente!_- disse fazendo cara de cachorro molhado._- Por favor, não me chame de cachorro de novo._

_- Por que esta área de floresta pulsa? E por favor, volte a ser uma mulher é estranho falar com você assim..._- falei, eu não estava a fim de discutir também.

_- O que você quer é que eu pare de te ler..._- disse ela revirando os olhos e num instante ela era a minha linda ruiva novamente, envolta em verde._- Esta área pulsa porque como você mesmo presumiu, ela é encantada, é daqui que saem as matrioscas encantadas da família Mentz... pulsa porque eu estou em meu período fértil, pulsa porque é primavera, pulsa porque é viva..._

_- Nunca estive aqui antes... talvez em outra época, mas não recentemente senão me lembraria..._

_- Foi aqui que nasci, minha casa fica naquela direção, vê, onde é mais denso..._- apontou._- Meu pai usou seus conhecimentos mágicos para construir este refugio seguro para minha mãe, pra gente... É aqui que eu me sinto segura, me sinto como a pequena Helena de novo. Pouca gente vem aqui, e o único que realmente sabe a localização exata deste lugar é Rob que é capaz de atravessar ao vlavav sem armá-lo, mas há anos eu coloquei um delimitador em uma área muito maior que a da casa e por eles só passam àqueles que foram autorizados, ou convidados, como você foi..._

_- Você quer dizer que estamos sozinhos aqui? Que não seremos importunados?_

_- É._- disse sensualmente e eu ri._- Qual é a graça? É, eu sei que sou péssima nessa coisa de sedução.._

_- Estamos sozinhos até o parágrafo dois, né! Por que toda a vez que estamos "a sós" você sempre sai pra salvar o mundo ou alguém, me manda embora... e não há como voce ser péssima em sedução..._

_- Não esteja tão certo disso. Tirei 24 horas pra mim e te convidei pra vir passá-las comigo, o mundo que se exploda lá fora. Por 24 horas, se você quiser, esta será a nossa "Love Bubble", você quer?_- disse sensualmente de novo e acenei que sim._- Ótimo, agora vem aqui, sei que você pode me causar prazer daí, mas eu quero colocar meus lábios e corpo em movimento para o nosso completo prazer..._

_

* * *

_

**N/a: farei no mesmo esquema do capitulo anterior**

**capitulo novo soh qnd eu receber uma review!**

**a propósito, obrigada Nanda pela tua!**

**Satisfiz a tua curiosidade sobre o que a 'Nanda' queria com a Rosie?**

**no picasa, um montão de fotos novas!**

**Até breve, beijosss**

**Vic.**


	112. Em Solo Fértil 3

PARTE 13 (III)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 113 – Coletiva/Coletivo**

**Dois dias depois, Hogwarts.**

**EmmPOV.**

Estávamos todos em Hogwarts e no momento, nós os vampiros, estávamos sentados em uma comprida mesa cheia de microfones no salão de refeições da escola respondendo a intermináveis perguntas naquela longa e chata entrevista coletiva que estavam fazendo conosco, no caso eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie sobre o musical que será apresentado amanhã à noite aqui pra uma multidão.

Mas em tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nos momentos que antecederam nossa vinda pra cá esta manhã, estava pensando na tarde e na noite de ontem que passei com Hell.

_- Rosalie, como foi trabalhar com tantas pessoas diferentes, ensinar coreografias pra elas, misturá-las com a musica, foi um trabalho difícil?_- perguntou um dos repórteres para Rosie que parecia tão distraída quanto eu, mas logo se recuperou.

_- Na verdade não foi não, digo, ensiná-los, para mim, Karlla e Felícia, foi mais difícil bolá-las em primeiro lugar, tínhamos pouco tempo pra fazer isso juntas devido às preparações para o casamento..._- respondeu Rosalie e eu me perdi em sua resposta lembrando que Hell havia me encontrado durante minha caçada, enquanto eu me lavava do sangue de um cervo em um lago que encontrei, surgindo ali como uma deusa das águas apenas para o meu mais profundo deleite._- Emm, Emmett!_- Rosalie praticamente gritou no microfone chamando-me de volta à realidade.

_- Quê?_- perguntei e por debaixo da mesa Edward me chutou, obviamente ele sabia muito bem sobre o motivo de minha distração e da minha obvia excitação._- Desculpa, Rosie, você poderia repetir o que disse?_

_- Se você não estivesse tão compenetrado à morte da bezerra, obviamente teria me ouvido da primeira vez!_- alfinetou-me fazendo os presentes rirem da minha cara depois de rolar os olhos._- Mas eu repito, eu disse que o trabalho realmente difícil deve ter sido o teu ao desenhar os cenários e pensar na iluminação para todo o musical..._- poxa, ao menos isso que ela disse foi até mesmo simpático da parte dela, reconhecer meu trabalho.

_- Ah ta, obrigado! Mas não foi um trabalho difícil no sentido de que eu segui meus instintos..._- e lá de onde ela estava, ao lado de Allie, ela achou graça e levemente rolou os olhos pra mim de novo._- E só pra você saber, a minha "bezerra" está bem vivinha e não é uma bezerra, é uma loba!_- falei para alfinetá-la também e desta vez levei dois pedalas fortes de Ed e Jazz que estavam ao meu lado e novamente todos riram, só que em meio a todas aquelas risadas reconhecemos uma bem específica, a risada de Hell, porém ela não estava lá como "ela", ela estivera ali o tempo todo incógnita entre aqueles "urubus" e piscou para mim colocando o indicador sobre os lábios pedindo que nós ficássemos quietos sobre sua presença, mas eu fiquei bobo com ela ali, eu queria que todos soubessem o que eu estava pensando, não só ela ou Ed..._- Desculpem minha piada sem graça, me empolguei... Como eu dissera, eu segui meus instintos.. todos os meus desenhos de cenários privilegiam minha mulher quando ela estará cantando, tanto quanto os outros que terão seus números solos...assim como a iluminação, mas no caso dela, quando ela estiver lá sobre aquele enorme palco e vocês puderem vê-la será como vê-la através de meus olhos... Hell já brilha pra qualquer um naturalmente, ela é linda, mas pra todos vocês eu apenas criei uma moldura, minha moldura, que a deixará ainda mais maravilhosa e tenho certeza de que todos os envolvidos neste grandioso projeto fizeram o mesmo cada um em sua função. Rosie, Karlla e Felícia nas coreografias, Ed, Jazz e Tony com os arranjos musicais e com os músicos em si, Allie, Rose Weasley e Indira com os figurinos incríveis e Justin colocando ordem em todos...Helena é perfeita e dedicada, especialmente em nossa opinião e claramente pra vocês também, independente da maneira e amanhã à noite não vai interessar se somos vampiros, bruxos, lobos, elfos, humanos ou pertencentes a qualquer outra classe de seres mágicos, amanhã à noite, como toda a segurança para todos nós, o mundo vai parar e vai brilhar com ela, garanto, vai ser inesquecível._- falei e dali, do meio daquela galera a minha lobinha me olhava emocionada e sorridente.

_- Amo você._- disse Hell para mim, apenas movendo seus lábios.

...

**RosiePOV.**

Esta manhã vesti minha melhor cara de sonsa e fui com a família toda para Hogwarts para um final de semana que definitivamente entrará na história. Porém na única coisa que eu conseguia pensar e que no momento me importava era no quanto o maldito/bendito sangue daquele humano me atraía, merda.

**Flashback.**

A principio eu não tinha o visto, nem sabia que era um "ele" eu só senti o cheiro que me deixou maluca, mas cheirando bem pra mim ou não, eu não queria ficar ali para pagar pra ver, me testar.

Eu não queria ser um monstro e queria muito menos ser como Edward quando se encontrou com Bella e só nos arrumou confusão, eu só pensei em escapar de lá, já que eu não tinha mais a chave daquele carro!

Corri até nossa casa e durante todo este tempo eu fiquei amaldiçoando a imbecil idéia de Fernanda e sua desastrada participação em tudo isso, confesso, fiquei morrendo de ódio dela.

_- Tudo bem, chega de gritaria, Fernanda apressou as coisa à sua maneira adolescente, mas você não poderia fugir do seu "cantante" por muito tempo, Rosie._- era Alice me dizendo aquilo e com ela estava Peter e eu nem tinha percebido que estava gritando ou que estava acompanhada.

_- Tia Allie, não tente justificar a mimada da minha irmã..._- disse Pete para ela com ar enfadonho.

_- Ora, Peter, não me venha com essa, vocês todos são mimados, não se exclua desta conta! E quanto a você Rosalie, fugir não te deixará imune ao cara, confie em mim._- disse a baixinha e eu e Pete reviramos os olhos pra ela, mania de saber tudo antes da gente!

_- Sim, e o que você quer que eu faça, Mary Alice? Que eu me alimente dele? Ou que me case com ele?_

_- Ai não, credo, nem uma coisa, nem outra!_- disse ela._- Apenas conheça o rapaz e no mais, essa coisa de que o humano precisa morrer ou tornar-se um de nós quando você se alimenta dele já passou! Pete está aqui exatamente para "convencê-lo" a doar sangue pra você se você quiser matar a tua vontade, e não ele..._

_- Eu não quero matá-lo ou me alimentar dele, eca! Mas você, Pete, poderia apagar a minha memória, ou fazer-me imune a ele, não pode?_- por favor, me confirme que pode! Eu implorava mentalmente.

_- Desculpe-me tia, mas eu não posso te imunizar, esta coisa de "cantante" não é um vírus que se pegue. Principalmente agora que teu corpo sabe que existe um cantante pra você, apagar tua memória te deixaria completamente perturbada. Se você não quer matá-lo ou convencê-lo a doar o sangue dele pra você beber, lute contra teus instintos e se afaste, ou, conheça-o, como sugeriu tia Alice..._- disse Pete.

_- Ah, merda..._- resmunguei.

_- Hey, maninha, qualé! Eu não vou te abandonar numa hora dessas, não precisa temer tanto! Vem, vamos subir, te darei uma garrafinha de SDD para você relaxar e vamos escolher juntas uma linda roupa pra você vestir... Vou te maquiar e ajeitar teu cabelo e então sim, iremos conhecer Hoyt Fonsi!_- disse Allie saltando e batendo palminhas.

_- É este o nome dele?_- perguntei sem graça.

_- É, e ele é amigo de Eric Ford..._- disse Pete, acho que ele ainda não está convencido de que Eric é o "irmão perdido" dele, mas ele é apenas ciumento, agora que ele está virando um homem casado e pai de família Hell está deixando ele se virar sozinho, mas com certeza ele ainda quer cafuné da mãe dele._- Tias, eu vou deixá-las, tenho outras coisas pra fazer, mas qualquer problema, me chamem, minha mãe tirou uma folga, foi pro "isolamento" , não deve passar de dois dias, mas sabem como é... tchau._- se despediu e sumiu no ar.

_- Hell e seus misteriosos "isolamentos"..._- falei e Allie sorriu malandramente._- O que você sabe que eu não sei? Me conta!_

_- Conto um pouco, mas você tem de ser boazinha, agora venha!_- disse ela me puxando casa adentro.

Achei sinceramente que eu fosse apenas trocar de roupa, mas Allie insistiu para que eu fosse tomar uma ducha e depois ficou horas me fazendo de Barbie ao mesmo tempo em que me contava por cima o real motivo de Hell ter surtado ao completar quarenta anos e eu sempre suspeitei que ele atendia pelo nome de Northman, e acho que é por isso que Edward o detesta tanto, ele deve conhecer a história completa, sem as edições de Alice!

Bebi duas garrafinhas pequenas de SDD e me senti realmente alimentada e relaxada, e quando Alice acabou de me arrumar, linda! Quando chegamos à casa dos Ford era final do dia e a casa estava agitada, havia um pouco de musica e movimento na rua, as pessoas estavam chegando do trabalho, ou chegando ali. Allie disse que haveria um churrasco aquela noite, coisas de adolescentes, mas eu não estava concentrada naquilo, as únicas coisas que percebi foi que meu carro estava ali, mais à frente, porém a antiga camionete de Bella que agora está com Eric não estava.

Alice abriu os vidros de seu conversível que ficava lá na garagem de nossa casa de Buccanner e cheirou o ar, eu já não respirava desde que saí de casa e comecei a ficar nervosa.

_- Nanda não está ali, nem Eric ou Kath._- disse Alice depois de dar umas três fungadas no ar da rua._- Mas ele está, lá em cima. Vá vê-lo, eu ficarei aqui em baixo e distrairei o pessoal para lhes dar privacidade. Você pode subir por aquela janela, qualquer coisa você pode me chamar, viva um pouco, pode ser divertido, sobe lá!_- apontou para a lateral da casa, para uma janela aberta no segundo andar que eu poderia alcançar facilmente pulando._- vou ligar para Nanda e dizer que estamos aqui, logo eu entro, e a propósito, ele cheira realmente bem!_- sorriu.

E eu fui, morrendo de medo, mas eu fui, principalmente morrendo de medo de não conseguir me controlar, mas eu fui, eu nunca havia fugido da raia antes e esta não seria a primeira vez que eu faria isso. Saí do carro, atravessei a rua, passei pela lateral da casa e pulei alto alcançando a janela da casa dos Ford que estava aberta como Alice dissera.

O barulho e agitação vinha toda do andar de baixo e dos jardins, e silenciosamente eu fui à procura de quem mais importava pra mim no momento, Hoyt.

A casa dos Ford é muito clássica, sisuda, cinza e branca, parece uma barra de gelo. Os quartos pelos quais passei, pareceram-me mais humanos, tinham cores variadas ao menos, fui, fui, fui, até que entrei no ultimo quarto daquele longo corredor do andar superior, quarto este onde havia alguém dormindo e eu escutara desde que entrei ali. Mas eu não conhecia tal pessoa, aquele homem de costas pra mim, deitado de lado... para confirmar sua identidade eu respirei. Me perdi naquele instante, perdi principalmente a noção de quanto tempo que fiquei ali só o olhando e salivando por ele.

_- Humm, eu te ofereceria um copo d'água, ou uma xícara de café se soubesse que você estava aqui, mas não é exatamente estes tipos de liquido que você bebe, não é?_- levei um baita susto, eu havia sido descoberta ali, e pela escuridão naquele quarto, havia se passado pelo menos meia hora, uma hora, desde que eu entrara ali e não sei como ela me viu, ou notou minha silenciosa presença.

_- Kath!_- exclamei um pouco alto demais e Hoyt se mexeu trocando de posição na cama, enquanto Kath colocou o indicador sobre os lábios me pedindo pra ficar quieta, se não fosse ela, eu já teria fugido e ela percebeu isso.

_- Não precisa ficar assustada Rosalie, mas eu vim acordá-lo, Eric foi tomar banho, se arrumar, estávamos no supermercado comprando coisas... Nanda disse que vai cozinhar pra gente, Alice está lá embaixo... eu posso acordá-lo, mas você não quer fazer isso?_- perguntou sussurrando, obviamente sabendo que eu a ouviria, mas eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa e tensa, e a luz do abajur que ela acendeu me cegou por um instante.

_- Eu... acorde-o você!_- falei morrendo de vergonha, mas Kath apenas sorriu puxando um lado de seu rosto, mas não no sentido de estar tirando com a minha cara, Kath é fofa e relaxou um pouco crusando seus braços sobre o tronco e se encostando na comoda que havia ali.

_- Ele é bonito, não é? Tem 24 anos... eu o conheci durante aquelas minha semanas em NY._- contou e suspirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões com aquele gostoso cheiro dele._- Ele tem lindos olhos azuis, é divertidíssimo, bonito como eu mesma já disse, super querido e muito educado... E claro, rico pra dedéu! Nos demos bem logo de cara, ele me lembra um dos meus filhos, gosto dele, mas não romanticamente, ta! E gosto de você, vocês serão um casal perfeito!_- sussurrou mais alegrinha, usando o tempo futuro, achei graça nas informações que ela estava me dando e ri.

Kath é uma menina, mas vira e mexe age e fala como uma sábia senhora. Todos nós desde que a conhecemos nos surpreendemos com ela. Sempre tivemos curiosidade de saber como seria a personalidade de Indira Mentz a milenar rainha Lycan e agora, ali estava ela, e nós estávamos encantados... A doçura extrema que Hell tem conosco e com quem lhe importa certamente ela herdou de Indira, de Kath.

_- Você não deveria me apoiar, eu ofereço perigo._- falei.

_- Perigo todos oferecem e há em qualquer lugar, em qualquer coisa... não é porque você não é uma humana que você precisa ser um monstro, achei que Carlisle havia te ensinado isso há anos atrás._- disse ela tranquilamente, me olhando com doçura._- Eu sei que você pode me matar, mas eu não tenho medo de você, e não porque eu tenha não medo de morrer, mas isso só acontece porque eu não temo viver, e você não deveria ter este medo de viver que eu vejo que você tem. Nossos maiores inimigos somos sempre nós mesmos, nossos temores... e se um dia eu sentir medo de verdade, eu chamarei minha filha e ela irá me salvar, porque precisamos aceitar que também precisamos de ajuda, vez ou outra... Eu morri daquela vez com mais de mil anos de existência, bem mais de mil anos na verdade e te digo com experiência, é sempre a nossa cegueira que não nos deixa enxergar. Rosalie, todos os que te cercam te querem feliz e é apenas você quem não quer ver isso... pare de ser uma "vitima" e admita pra si mesma que a tua felicidade neste momento está ali, deitado e se babando enquanto dorme a menos de três metros de você._- sorriu para mim e eu pra ela, garotinha sábia.

_- "Katinha", é você?_- perguntou ele se remexendo ainda sonolento e de olhos fechados._- Sabe gatinha, você não deveria falar sozinha, vão achar que você é maluca.._- e desta vez ela riu mais alto, mas eu me acovardei, pulei a janela e lá debaixo eu os ouvi começarem a conversar.

_- Eu não falo sozinha, "Hoytotoso"! Anda logo, se levanta daí, vamos nos divertir um pouco esta noite e colocar muitos assuntos em dia, Fernanda vai assar um churrasco pra gente, ta sentindo o cheiro? Garanto que vai ser bem gostoso!_- disse Kath animada.

_- Ahh, diversão! Disseste as palavrinhas mágicas, Katinha!_- disse ele agora com a voz mais nítida e ela era muito bonita, foi agradável aos meus ouvidos e seu senso de humor lembrou-me o de Emmett que até hoje me faz rir loucamente, gostei, mas apesar de todos os ótimos conselhos de Kath eu não consegui me juntar a eles, não tive coragem de continuar ali e felizmente Alice já deveria saber disso já que havia deixado a chave na ignição de seu conversível, sai correndo dali, só voltei para casa pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts e até agora, ninguém havia comentado o meu sumiço...

...

_- Rosie, você está apaixonada.._- disse-me a disfarçada Hell, baixinho, em meio àquela infinidade de jornalistas, me olhando sem qualquer tipo de julgamento tal qual Kath havia me olhado e eu fiquei estática com tal afirmação, ela estava me "lendo" sem que eu notasse.

Fiquei nervosa, mas pisquei uma vez pra ela, confirmando o que ela dissera e ela sorriu pra mim, tal como toda a minha família à mesa.

_- Você pode me ajudar?_- cedi e perguntei por pensamento e tanto ela quanto Edward me acenaram que sim.

* * *

**N/a: oláaa!**

**olha eu aki de novo!**

**mesmo esquema de antes, novo capitulo n vem antes de uma review!**

**desta x, obrigada Adry pela tua!**

**gostou?**

**como já sabem, centenas de fotinhos novas no picasa todos os dias, não só quando tem capitulo tah!**

**beijos e ateh breve!**

**vic!**


	113. Em Solo Fértil 4

PARTE 13 (IV)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 114 – Muvuca**

**Buccanner, horário do almoço.**

_- Olá garoto._ – disse o fantasma de Peter Koleston ao aparecer naquele banheiro de restaurante.

_- Ai, caramba!_- exclamou Eric ao vê-lo, molhando-se todo com a água da torneira devido ao susto que levara para o divertimento do espectro azulado à sua frente.

_- Desculpe pelo susto, trouxe um recado para você._- disse o fantasma ainda achando graça.

_- Ótimo. Não poderia ser através do papel?_- resmungou Eric tentando secar-se._ – Putz, quão maluco e estúpido eu devo estar parecendo... okay, já que estamos aqui, diga-me o tal recado antes que alguém entre aqui e eu soe ainda mais psicótico!_

_- Tua mãe, Helena, foi ela quem me mandou, é mais rápido e seguro que uma coruja e ela está no momento muito ocupada para vir pessoalmente... Ela quer que você vá à apresentação do espetáculo amanhã à noite, com todos os convidados, com Indira e com este rapaz que está aqui com você..._- disse Peter tentando lembrar o nome do amigo de Eric.

_- Hoyt? E Indira hoje se chama Kath..._

_- Isso, Hoyt! E sim, Kath..._- e Peter rolou os olhos para sua gafe e Eric riu._- É força do hábito.. qual é a graça?_

_- Você rola os olhos como Helena!_

_- Mas é claro que sim, ela é minha filha! Bom, o recado dela é este, ela os quer lá._

_- Não acho que vá dar, eu já havia avisado que não iríamos por causa de Hoyt e dos outros.. Fernanda levou os ingressos que trouxe de volta._

_- Não levou, ela deixou com Indie, tua avó está com eles..._

_- Kath é minha prima, putz, você ao menos poderia tentar chamá-la pelo nome, se informar mais um pouco sobre nós, né!_- disse Eric um pouco irritado.

_- Garoto, eu estou morto! Não é que eu apreenda muita informação, eu os reconheço por quem vocês são e não por nomes! E outra, estou concentrado em encontrar algo em algum lugar que possa salvar minha filha do destino dela._- contou Peter.

_- Achei que estava tudo bem, tudo acertado para o tal elfo salva-la..._

_- Sim, mas esta é apenas uma opção, provavelmente não a única. Por isso que ela me deixou encarregado de procurar onde quer que fosse por uma saída, ordens dela mesma, além de minha vontade. Preciso ir, meu recado está dado, contate teus amigos e esperem por alguém que virá buscá-los..._

_- Sim, mas o que eu direi a estas pessoas que não estão a par de quem vocês são?_- perguntou Eric parecendo bem nervoso._- Eu mesmo mal sei o que vocês são! Como saberei que são as pessoas certas?_

_- Diga que eles irão a um parque temático ultramoderno.. esta desculpa sempre funcionou pra mim, convença-os a entrar na brincadeira!_- disse Peter._ – e quanto à confiança, procure pelos simbolos... Até breve, meu neto. E ah, quase me esqueci, parabéns por ter passado de ano e se formar na escola!_

_- Não foi sem muito esforço!_- disse Eric feliz e envergonhado._- Obrigado._- e logo ele estava sozinho naquele banheiro.

...

**EricPOV.**

Semana de provas finais da Buccanner Private High School.

Três provas por dia, exaustivas, e Hoyt Fonsi aterra de pára-quedas aqui em Buccanner atrás de diversão e em seu calcanhar aparece Fernanda!

Quando os vi, eles estavam no estacionamento da escola, encostados no capô de um carro escandalosamente caro, interagindo. Eu fui até o estacionamento para largar o material que eu havia utilizado nas duas provas anteriores e pegar o material que eu utilizaria na terceira prova daquele dia e que estavam na minha camionete vermelha.

Obviamente eu fiquei uns instantes parado ali olhando para os dois com cara de besta sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo, ao menos até ela notar minha presença e acenar pra mim, pouco antes de Kath chegar com Faith, Gill e Ollie. Nathan, Violet e Luke olhavam todos nós a distancia, mas podíamos perceber que eles estavam interessados pra saber quem era aquele "estranho" com Fernanda.

Acabamos por almoçar próximo da escola naquele dia, há um restaurante nas redondezas e Fernanda e Hoyt obviamente competiram pra ver quem dos dois comia mais parecido com um estivador. Voltei para a escola para fazer minha ultima prova do dia com os demais e Nanda disse que levaria Hoyt para um pequeno tour na cidade.

Quando finalmente saí, depois de muito queimar minha mufa naquelas provas eu reencontrei Fernanda, agora com Kath, sentadas na caçamba da minha camionete rindo e conversando, e disseram que Hoyt ficara em nossa casa e que fora recebido por Camila e que foi dormir porque estava super cansado.

Nanda disse que o havia encontrado em frente de nossa casa quando esteve lá para entregar nossas passagens para a França para o casamento de Peter e Karlla em duas semanas e para nos entregar os ingressos para a pré-estréia do musical que aconteceria em alguns dias.

Kath convidou-a para jantar conosco lembrando que nossa avó uma vez a havia convidado para jantar lá em casa, mas isso foi antes de sabermos que minha mãe estava doente e foi quando ainda eu e ela estávamos juntos...

Hoje, Fernanda está mais para minha amiga, minha irmã, mesmo que eu ainda goste muito dela...

Mas independente de tudo isso ela aceitou e inocentemente nos perguntou se poderia chamar o namorado para o tal jantar também. Como eu não queria criar problemas para ninguém e principalmente pra mim, eu concordei que ele viesse, aproveitei e convidei toda a nossa galera para aparecer lá em casa também...

Então nós três, eu, Nanda e Kath fomos ao mercado e compramos os ingredientes para o jantar, as bebidas, Nanda disse que nos prepararia um churrasco ... No fim, a traseira da camionete ficou cheia e quando estávamos chegando em casa ela recebeu uma ligação de sua tia Alice dizendo que ela estava lá em nossa casa, e nem dois segundos depois, outra de seu namorado dizendo que também estava por lá.

Ver Fernanda com Dean foi incomodo, mas não foi tão ruim quanto naquela vez que os vi no aniversario dela, ou durante a festa de aniversario de Bernard, afinal eu já havia dado o primeiro passo, eu estava ficando com outras garotas, por mais que eu quisesse mesmo era estar com ela...

Eles agiam simultaneamente e era evidente que eles gostavam um do outro e de certa forma eu estava feliz por Fernanda, ela estava à vontade com ele, mas uma coisa era certa, eu e Dean jamais poderíamos dizer que somos ou seremos amigos, ao menos ele parara de "rosnar" pra mim e agora trocávamos palavras educadas um para o outro, aquelas extremamente necessárias, claro.

Hoyt àquela noite foi o sucesso daquela reunião e passou todo o tempo do jeito que mais gosta, cercado de garotas, e de garotas desconhecidas pra ele, o que o deixou praticamente nas nuvens e toda aquela galera foi finalmente embora por volta da meia noite...

Meus últimos dois dias foram ainda de muito estudo e provas, mas ao menos Camila se ofereceu para fazer companhia para Hoyt para que ele não se sentisse tão excluído, engraçado que ela é mais maternal com ele que comigo! Mas finalmente havia chegado ao fim aquelas malditas provas e eu estava livre do segundo grau! Minhas ultimas duas provas foram esta manhã, como de todos os outros alunos e nos juntaríamos para comemorar com um almoço, no grill e depois dos resultados finais das provas viriam a formatura e o baile...

Tudo estava bem até eu ir ao banheiro e aparecer àquele cara azulado pra mim me dizendo que Hell nos queria na pré-estréia de seu musical, convite que eu já tinha declinado por conta de tantos "humanos" que tinham sido convidados pra ir, ainda mais com Hoyt por aqui... mas agora eu já não sei direito o que dizer, ou como eles reagiriam perante tantas "esquisitices"!

_- Se mijou?_- perguntou-me Hoyt quando cheguei e foi só ai que percebi o quão molhado eu ainda estava.

_- Não, é que.._- desisti de tentar explicar._- É água. Kath, eu estava me lembrando agora, você ainda está com os ingressos que Nanda trouxe?_- perguntei e ela me olhou um pouco surpresa.

_- Tenho. Alice mandou eu guardar e ficar com eles na bolsa, mas achei que não iríamos... cê sabe, é longe daqui.._- disse Kath disfarçada.

Por enquanto éramos apenas nós três ali, Hoyt viera nos encontrar no restaurante, tínhamos uma mesa enorme à espera dos meus primos, amigos e família que ainda não haviam chegado.

_- Do que vocês estão falando?_- perguntou Hoyt.

_- Quando Nanda esteve aqui ela nos trouxe as passagens para irmos para o casamento do irmão dela e também alguns ingressos para a estréia do musical mais maravilhoso de todos os tempos!_- disse Kath abrindo sua bolsa e retirando dali os ingressos do musical._- Vamos excursionar com eles no verão! Eu, Eric, Olive e Gill! Vai ser o máximo! Europa, Ásia, América do Sul..._

_- Jura? Não sabia de nada disso!_- disse Hoyt falando espantado e olhando pra mim._- Deixa-me ver esse ingresso..._- pegou das mãos dela._- Nossa, ela é gata! Mas tipo, não me é estranha, eu já vi ela na TV? Se parece com tuas bonecas Katinha... em Hogwarts? Que diabo de lugar é este?_

_- É um novo parque temático, super moderno que estará inaugurando com esta pré do musical que vai rodar o mundo todo... vamos com eles, Fernanda está participando do musical, ela também..._- apontei para a imagem de Hell no ingresso._- Olive e Gill estarão trabalhando fazendo a atualização do site deles... Fomos convidados, há ingresso pra você também, mas eu não disse nada porque eu achei que você não fosse querer ir, por isso preferimos ficar, é amanhã à noite..._

_- Tem ingresso pra mim, pra um musical de inauguração de um parque exclusivo de entrada vip e você realmente acha que eu quero ficar aqui neste marasmo de cidade? Eric, é claro que eu quero ir! Parece que você não me conhece! Obvio que eu quero ir!_- disse Hoyt todo feliz, okay, menos um pra convencer que está indo para um parque temático!

...

**AbePOV.**

**Ainda de manhã, Hogwarts.**

_- Mãe?_- esta era a voz de Nina.

_- Abe, você ta bem?_- esta era a voz de Indira.

Abri meus olhos e as duas estavam ali, assim como mais um monte de gente, Manu, Morris, Clau, Greice, Seth e Hell, que a ultima vez que tinha visto estava chegando com Bernard à área do ensaio, e ela me olhava toda feliz.

Eu estava alegremente conversando com Morris, estou me inspirando na persona dele para um novo personagem para minhas histórias infantis, ele é engraçado e interessado em dividir suas aventuras, um ótimo papo, mas lá estávamos nós no olho do sol, acompanhando os ensaios do grupo de Greice e Nina quando sem mais nem menos eu fiquei bem zonza e desmaiei!

_- Onde estou?_- perguntei.

_- Na enfermaria do prédio da Liga, mocinha.._- disse Hell verificando minha pressão._- Teu estomago está roncando muito seguido, você se alimentou direito hoje?_

_- Estou de dieta, talvez eu devesse ter me hidratado melhor..._- falei e ela me encarou.

_- Abigail Fiore Scamander!_- Helena berrou comigo e todos imediatamente se afastaram, eu teria também, mas ela ainda estava segurando meu braço e eu estava sob uma maca!_- Não repita mais essa imprudência, você precisa se alimentar direito, sempre!_

_- Hell, eu não quero ficar gorda! Eu comi feito uma louca nessas ultimas semanas, engordei, TPM!_- me defendi.

_- Não seja estúpida, nada disso tem a ver com TPM! E você vai engordar muito mais nos próximos meses, você está grávida Abe! Só não quero que você fique desnutrida e caindo de besta pra cima e pra baixo, quero você e estes bebês saudáveis!_- disse ela pra mim, me acalmando e beijando minha testa.

_- Eu to grávida?_- perguntei ainda incrédula.

_- Bebês?_- perguntaram os outros como se já soubessem da noticia da gravidez antes mesmo de mim.

_- Sim, bebês! Ao que já está comprovado, nesta minha safra de netos eles viram em pencas! Dois de Pete, dois de Clau, dois teus..._- acarinhou meus cabelos._- Querida, eu vou ficar de olho em você, você carrega mais dois Mentz Koleston dentro de você, e quando e enquanto esta bobagem de musical não acabar eu irei deixar a tua segurança a cargo de Morris, portanto você Phillip cuidará da minha nora e de Nina neste verão, Nanda ficará a cargo de Dean.._- disse Hell falando com nós dois._- Assim você pode continuar com tua pesquisa Abe, e você Morris, vai testar tuas habilidades como guardião..._- e eu achando que ela nem tinha notado que eu estava pesquisando com ele, e ela riu._- Abe, eu apenas não vejo o meu futuro... você gosta de escutar, ele de falar.. Woody infelizmente tem de trabalhar um pouco mais nos próximos meses... junte o útil ao agradável e escreva um lindo livro infantil dedicado à tua adorável sogra..._

_- Certo._- falamos eu e Morris juntos.

_- Cadê meu marido?_- perguntei e sem nem perguntar, assim que Hell abriu um espacinho, Nina se aproximou de mim, levantou minha blusa e colou o ouvido na minha barriga.

_- Woody e o resto do pessoal estavam no outro lado dos terrenos, sendo entrevistados, e aqui eles caminham meu bem, falando nisso, eles chegarão em 5, 4, 3, 2.. segurem-se! _– disse Clau rindo e segurando a barriga, muito provavelmente ouvido além do silencio que eu estava ouvindo até a porta da enfermaria abrir com um estrondo.

_- Abe? Cadê minha Abe?_- era Woody.

...

**Meia hora depois.**

_- Mãe, eu quero sair daqui! Parece castigo!_- resmungou Rob para a mãe que chegara ao seu local de treino._- Eu to com fome, quero ver Lisa.. ele não deixou ela vir!_- apontou para Northman de cara feia e o elfo havia se emplumado todo desde que vira Helena chegar._- Queria dar os parabéns a Abe também.._- pediu com beicinho e cara de criança, ele sabia da gravidez da cunhada, não da quantidade de bebês.

_- Você irá ver a tua cunhada, tua namorada e matar tua fome assim que acender estas fogueiras! Te deixei aqui há dias atrás e elas ainda estão apagadas, guri!_- disse Northman._- E se isso é um castigo, é um castigo para mim! Você é muito mole!_

_- Não gosto de você!_- disse Rob fechando a cara e cruzando os braços sobre o tronco._- Você é um baita de um chato, o professor mais enjoado que eu já tive!_

_- Se você não gosta dele, entre na fila filho! E se você o acha chato e enjoado é porque ele provavelmente está forçando você a se aprimorar e não se rende fácil como teus antigos professores..._- disse Hell sentando-se no chão ao lado do filho, enquanto Northman se inflava pelo elogio velado._- Vamos, eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, diga-me o que ele te disse, como ele te ensinou a acender as fogueiras..._

_- Eu mandei-o focar-se, mas ele fica se palhaçando, esticando os braços e estalando os dedos!_- disse Northman.

_- Elfo, não estou falando com você, mas com meu filho._- disse Hell cortando-o.

_- Mãe, daquela vez o fogo surgiu mais intenso quando eu sacudi meus braços e mãos, achei que ainda funcionaria..._- disse Rob acabrunhado.

_- Não funcionou porque agora a situação, o clima é outro filho... e não leve muito em conta o que Northman diz, ele não conhece você como eu, como teu pai, este elfo é mal humorado e na maioria das vezes só se importa com o umbigo dele... vou te dizer o que funcionou pra mim e que talvez também possa funcionar com você..._

_- Okay.._- disse Rob mais tranqüilo.

_- Helena, eu sou o professor dele, não me..._- disse Northman e Hell o cortou de novo.

_- Ah, fique quieto e venha se sentar aqui do meu lado! Vamos, relaxe um pouco e pare de reclamar!_- disse Hell chamando Northman para sentar-se ao lado dela._- Ótimo.. bom faremos assim, esta pilha da direita é minha, a da esquerda é tua.._- disse para Rob._- Elas tem algo em comum, estão molhadas, e madeira molhada não prende fogo..._

_- Certo, mas o que eu faço?_- perguntou Rob.

_- Ora, seque-as!_- exclamou Northman para Rob._ – TENHO SAUDADES, SEI QUE NÃO FAZ NEM DOIS DIAS DESDE O NOSSO ENCONTRO, MAS QUANDO VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS DE NOVO?_- perguntou para Hell.

_- Use seu poder, faça o calor acontecer.._- disse Hell ambiguamente e Rob começou a concentrar-se._- EU JÁ FUI À ENTREVISTA DOS CULLEN E VIM VER ROB, EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCE ESTAVA AQUI HOJE... AINDA TENHO UMA HORA DE FOLGA, SE O ENSINARMOS DIREITO PODEREMOS TIRAR UNS MINUTOS PRA GENTE..._- e Northman logo ficou animado.

_- Robert, concentre-se apenas no calor..._- disse Northman tão cheio de duplos sentidos quanto Hell._- EU QUERO TEU CORPO NO MEU, TEU CHEIRO NA MINHA PELE E TEU GOSTO NA MINHA BOCA, QUERO DE NOVO E DE NOVO._- e passou a ponta de seus dedos por debaixo da blusa que ela estava usando, acendendo-a em brasa a ponto dela se morder.

_- Helena._

_- Pai! Que susto!_- disse Hell quase saltando longe e louca de vergonha.

_- Estou indo falar com Eric, como me pediu._- disse o fantasma de Peter Koleston.

_- Okay. Vigie-os um pouco..._- disse Hell desviando os olhares do espectro de seu pai.

_- Como quiser, e se eu fosse você, eu tomaria mais cuidado com seus impulsos. Agora foi eu a surpreendê-la, mas poderia ter sido Bernard..._- disse Peter falando na língua oficial da Liga, baixinho e apontando para mais ao longe mostrando o lobo que era Byrdie, enorme e cinza em meio à floresta.

_- Obrigada._- disse Hell extremamente envergonhada.

_- Disponha minha menina... Bom, eu vou indo.. Você está indo muito bem, Robert_!- disse Peter.

_- Obrigado, vô!_- disse Rob pouco antes do avô sumir e Hell levantou-se do meio deles rapidamente.

_- Northman, continue ensinando Rob, no próximo intervalo que eu tiver eu volto e continuaremos de onde estávamos..._- disse Hell piscando pra ele e indo rapidamente em direção a Bernard que os olhava de longe já parado.

* * *

**N/a: Para Melanie.**

**Desculpe a demora para postar**

**mas vou continuar na mesma, uma review, um capitulo!**

**coloco fotos novas no picasa todos os dias, acompanhem tá!**

**tem fotos lindas lá!**

**prox post tem hell e Byrdie!**

**bjuss**

**vic!**


	114. Em Solo Fértil 5

PARTE 13 (V)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 115 – Folia de Reis**

**Hogwarts.**

_- Vim pra te avisar que as comitivas das escolas chegarão para o jantar. Com licença._- disse Bernard para Helena depois de ter se tornado humano de novo lhe dando as costas e ela correu atrás dele.

_- Amor, não faz assim, não gosto quando você fica formal demais, acha que eu não sei que você está triste?_- disse Hell depois de conseguir pará-lo, acarinhando seu rosto acabrunhado e ele derreteu-se todo com seu toque, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos.

_- Você gosta daquele elfo, eu sei, eu vi._- disse Byrdie falando baixo.

_- Byrdie, não diga isso, não esteja tão seguro, Northman me irrita 90% do tempo..._

_- Por isso mesmo, se ele te irrita tanto é porque você se importa, o nota , ele chama a tua atenção. Você não consegue tirar os olhos dele, e não só porque ele é bonito, um filho de veela... O que se passa entre vocês dois vai além da química do sexo, você brilha ao lado dele, você encontrou teu elfo._

_- E isso é tão ruim assim? Eu ter encontrado "meu" elfo?_- disse Hell achando um pouco de graça._- DeeDee, eu achei que toda esta tua tristeza fosse porque cedo ou tarde, eu vou cantar pra subir, não porque eu gosto de outro cara..._

_- Não diga isso como se fosse piada, e eu também nunca achei que você fosse morrer independente do que a tal profecia diz você é esperta e poderosa demais. A única coisa que eu temo, que nós quatro tememos, é que você amando a todos nós, cedo ou tarde se canse e saia pelo mundo, nos abandonando e procurando por alguém para amar que não seja tão complicado quanto a gente..._

_- E porque eu faria uma coisa dessas? Procurar alguém menos complicado pra amar? Sair pelo mundo? Meu mundo são vocês, cada um de vocês, nossos filhos... e procurar um amor? Bernard, achei que nesta altura de tua vida você já tivesse entendido que é o amor que nos encontra e não o contrario..._- disse ela voltando a acarinhar o rosto dele._- DeeDee, eu não procurei por Northman e quero que você tenha a mais absoluta certeza de que eu não estou 100% de acordo com tudo o que está acontecendo, com o rumo que isso tudo tomou, mas se minha esperteza e poder falharem é ele quem vai me salvar, me manter viva! Só que eu preciso conhecê-lo, preciso confiar nele, confiar-me a ele também... Bernard, nisso em que você toca agora é apenas um corpo, uma casca, eu posso produzir muitas delas, você sabe... morrendo ou vivendo, eu vou te amar para sempre, você é o meu lobo e é apenas isso que você tem de lembrar, só isso. Eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje, e vou te amar pra sempre._

_- E mais um dia depois disso._- disse ele mais tranqüilo.

_- Não seu bobo, eu te amo pra sempre ao quadrado. E muitos dias à mais!_- disse ela com um doce sorriso antes de beijá-lo.

...

**HellPOV.**

Por mim eu teria ficado o resto do dia com Byrdie, mas aquele dia mal tinha começado e ainda prometia muito. Não fazia nem quinze minutos eu havia deixado Abigail de repouso, sendo monitorada por Morris e recebendo visitas da família, passei para ver Rob, encontrei com Northman e fui pega em flagrante, meio que discuti com meu "lobo bobo" e agora eu tinha que voltar para mais uma seção de ensaios com Justin e com o pessoal sob o palco, mas me esperando estava William, feliz e emocionado.

Quando Pete e Allie tiveram a visão, foi apenas sobre a gravidez, mas lá, com Abe desacordada sob aquela maca na enfermaria do prédio da Liga foi necessário apenas um toque em seu ventre para que eu me conectasse com minhas netinhas! Sim, netinhas! Woody e Abe me dariam mais meninas, duas! Como eu dissera, meus netos desta vez vieram em pencas, dois de Peter e Karlla, um casal, dois de Claudia e Seth, dois meninos e agora, as meninas deles, sem contar, claro, Mimi e Kira. Fiquei super feliz, a visão de Alice estava tomando forma, crianças e mais crianças pra trazer ainda mais felicidade a todos nós!

_- Mãe, estamos esperando realmente crianças no plural?_- perguntou-me Woody e eu sempre achei tão lindinho o jeito com que tanto ele quanto Pete foram presentes nas gestações de suas esposas, cuidando e mimando elas._- Quando Abe dorme eu tento ouvir, mas não consigo..._

_- Quem sabe elas só estavam esperando por mim pra se apresentar, meu menino... Eu e meus netos sempre nos entendemos muito bem..._

_- Meninas mãe? Mais meninas?_- perguntou ele emocionado.

_- Sim, mais um par de meninas! Você me deixou tão feliz, nossa floresta aos poucos vai ficando mais viva à medida que nossa família cresce..._- fiquei emocionada também e nos abraçamos bem apertado.

_- Atrapalhamos?_- viramos e lá estava Byrdie, agarrado a Nina e Rob e com os olhos tão cheios d'água quanto os nossos, orgulhoso._- Abraços de lobo?_- e chorosos como estávamos eu e Woody, acenamos que sim, adoramos abraços de lobo!

...

_- Fofos, né?_- disse Felícia olhando para aquele carinhoso grupo, falando com Indira que a olhou surpresa sem saber o que dizer, elas mal se falavam desde que o romance entre Indie e Manu tornar-se conhecido._- Indie, me desculpa por ser tão besta?Eu sinto tua falta..._- e a abraçou.

_- Me desculpe você também, Licia._- disse Indira retribuindo o abraço._- Eu deveria ter te contado como eu me sentia em relação a ele e principalmente eu deveria ter te contado que estávamos juntos desde o natal. Eu não quis que você me reprovasse por minha atitude, eu não queria te magoar, principalmente se mais uma vez não desse certo entre nós e não percebi que havia traído tua confiança em mim desde o principio. Eu queria tanto fazer as pazes com você, mas desta vez preferi te respeitar, respeitar teu tempo pra digerir às noticias..._

_- Indie, você teria me feito muito pior se o que rola entre vocês não fosse amor, mas é tia. É amor, e você não precisa mais esconder essa aliança de noivado quando está perto de mim... Nós duas conhecemos Emanuel muito bem, ele não teria te pedido em namoro, em casamento se ele realmente não gostasse de você, os Skeeter são super responsáveis..._- disse Felícia.

_- Acaso fui mencionado?_- perguntou Dean chegando perto das duas de mãos dadas com Nanda._- Espero que vocês não estejam comentando nada de sexual em relação a mim, minha namorada está presente, ao menos disfarcem!_- disse fazendo as três rirem._- Fico feliz que vocês finalmente tenham se acertado, vocês andavam muito jururus pro meu gosto..._- e mais uma vez Indira e Felicia se abraçaram cheias de sorrisos.

_- Lamento Dean, mas falar de você sem ser sexual, é praticamente impossível, você é o nosso supra-sumo da gostosura!_- disse Felícia.

_- Concordo e eu dou um desconto pra vocês duas, mas só porque são da família, eu sou uma namorada ciumenta... Porém, se quiserem experimentar, eu até divido, às vezes acho que é mesmo muita gostosura junta pra mim!_- disse Nanda e Dean a apertou em seus braços.

_- Princesa, você está me dispensando?_- perguntou ele fazendo cócegas nela.

_- Bem capaz, mas nos últimos dias você tem me dado uma canseira e eu tenho que estar inteira pra amanhã à noite!_- disse Nanda rindo.

_- Senhorita, com licença..._- disse um homem ao se aproximar de Hell._- Vim lhe fazer um convite em nome do seu avô, ele quer almoçar com a senhorita e o senhor Justin hoje._- aquele que estava ali era Basil, o guardião de Indra Koleston.

_- Diga à Indra que peço desculpas e que nos veremos durante o jantar, este bendito ensaio já foi interrompido muitas vezes e não posso me dar ao luxo de ter um almoço longo... Helena pode ir se quiser, ela já sabe o que fazer e se continuar por aqui vai continuar me atrapalhando..._- disse Justin.

_- Eu ainda não disse isso hoje, mas eu te amo, e bastante!_- disse Hell beijando a bochecha de Justin._- Basil, diga ao meu avô que vou me encontrar com ele quando este ensaio acabar, alguém mais quer ir almoçar conosco?_- mas todos negaram dizendo que tinham outras coisas para fazer._- Okay, seremos eu e meu avô então..._

...

* * *

**n/a: Olaaaa!**

**Poxa, fiquei bem feliz, 3 reviews!**

**Obrigada Melanie!**

**Obrigada Nanda!**

**Obrigada Adry!**

**este cap foi pra vcs!**

**para o prox o mesmo esquema, uma review, um capitulo novo..**

**garanto que não vai demorar muito a chantagem, a história está quase no final**

**quase, faltam os caps do musical, do casamento de pete e karlla e mais uns..**

**bom, ateh o proximo post!**

**bjusss bem grandes, melecados e cheios de amor!**

**mais fotinhos novas no picasa!**

**Vic.**


	115. Em Solo Fértil 6

PARTE 13 (VI)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 116 – Deixar Levar-se**

**HoytPOV.**

Durante o almoço tive praticamente um "curso intensivo" sobre a família Koleston Cullen que comprara aquela enorme casa no alto da colina da pequena e chata cidade de Buccanner. Todos falaram muito bem deles apesar das constantes expressões de desaprovação que freqüentemente vinham de Isadora, a avó de Eric e Katinha, e também de Violet, a gatinha, mas nojentinha.

Bom, eu certamente não tinha nada contra aqueles que conheci, Fernanda foi super simpática comigo, o namorado dela, apesar de te-la roubado do meu "irmão" também, assim como a baixinha e engraçada Alice. Eric gosta muito deles, Katinha igualmente e quanto à Camila nem se fala, ela não cansa de dizer que eles salvaram sua vida...

Quando voltamos para a casa dos Ford, Camila fez um desfile das roupas que pretendia levar para a França, eu já sou acostumado com ela fazendo isso, quando ela era casada com meu pai eu e Eric tínhamos de ver intermináveis desfiles quando ela voltava de suas compras, coisa que até pouco tempo ela fazia quando eu ia visitá-la em NY, somos bons amigos.

O resto dos adolescentes estavam concentrados na sala de estar, onde todos ficaram vendo e comentando os tais vídeos do musical que puseram para rodar na tela da TV depois de conectar alguns cabos. Gostei bastante do que vi, gostei principalmente das garotas às quais iria conhecer no dia seguinte quando fossem nos buscar. A tarde passou confortável, relaxante, e agora eu podia conhecer melhor a todos aqueles que estavam convivendo com Eric e pude ver que ele já não era aquele garoto festeiro, bêbado e drogadinho com o qual eu convivia em NY, ele agora estudava, bebia no máximo no final de semana ou durante o jantar, convivia bem com a mãe e dentro do possível com aquela família que nunca conhecera antes, principalmente com Kath que estava sempre ao seu lado cuidando dele, e eram àqueles outros que pareciam festeiros e drogadinhos...

_- Hey, mais tarde vai haver uma daquelas nossas "festinhas"..._- disse o namorado de Violet com um malicioso sorriso no rosto depois de verificar seu celular que tinha soado com uma mensagem recebida._- Ficaram de confirmar o local, mas já estou salivando por uma corrida, Eric, se você levar a tua camionete, certamente vamos ganhar!_

Luke ficou evidentemente empolgado com o assunto, mas os demais não compartilharam da mesma opinião, Kath por exemplo, apenas revirou os olhos para os dois enquanto alisava seu gato malhado.

_- Pra começar a camionete nem é minha, e eu não vou levá-la para uma corrida clandestina, o que eu digo pra Hell se a camionete dela for apreendida como ainda estão os carros de vocês, se eu chegar a bater? Se ela estragar? Não mesmo! Aquele carro é uma reliquia, tem 100 anos!_- disse Eric.

_- Esperem, vocês estão falando de rachas, corridas de carro?_- perguntei. Durante uma época eu Eric e uma galera organizávamos e participávamos de corridas, mas não chegava a ser clandestino, íamos à propriedade de alguém ou alugávamos autódromos em Connecticut, Nova Jersey, poucas horas de NY, muito álcool, drogas, garotas, carros velozes e dinheiro, ótimos finais de semana.

_- Sim! Antes fazíamos numa reta de 500 metros lá na casa da colina, mas depois tivemos de mudar para algumas ruas sem movimento, ao menos achávamos que eram sem movimento... esta, se confirmada, vai ser a primeira desde..._- ia dizendo Luke, mas ele foi cortado.

_- Desde que vocês foram massivamente presos, fichados e tiveram os carros apreendidos! Naquele dia eu e Olive tivemos a sorte de escapar daquela batida policial!_- disse Violet._- Desta vez eu não quero saber de confusão e acho que ninguém daqui deveria ir. Nathan, já foi uma luta nossos pais concordarem em nos deixar viajarmos sozinhos nestas férias, só eu, você, Luke e Faith, nem que fosse por alguns dias.. não força a barra ta!_

_- É Nate, Violet ta certa..._- disse a bonitinha Faith para seu irmão._- E pra ganhar mais alguns pontos com o nosso pai, acho que você deveria entregá-los quando o endereço for confirmado._

_- Péra lá, uma coisa é você não ir ao lugar, outra é você estragar a diversão dos outros, não seja exagerada Faith._- resmungou Luke vendo que seu programa para a noite fora arruinado e não mais que de repente, o gato de Kath que estivera todo o tempo dormindo no colo de Kath levantou-se e saiu correndo desesperado porta afora._- Aonde este bicho maluco vai agora?_- perguntou, mas a única que olhou para onde o bicho havia ido foi Olive.

_- Nossa, gente, vocês conhecem alguém que tenha uma limusine desse tamanho?_- perguntou Olive e todos viramos, incluindo eu, a principio achei que fosse meu pai que é chegado às grandes entradas, mas ele estava na Argentina, enquanto isso o carro parava em fronte à casa dos Ford e o motorista descia para abrir a porta para os passageiros naquele fim de tarde chuvoso e cinza da pequena Buccanner.

_- Eu tenho um palpite de quem seja..._- disse Gill quando um senhor desceu e ofereceu a mão para quem estava descendo logo após, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e pele muito branca que sorriu quando olhou para a janela aberta da casa encantando a maioria dos curiosos._- Sim, é ela!_- e bateu palmas alegremente enquanto ela pegava o gato de Kath que estava na rua e levou pouco tempo para eu reconhecer aquela mulher.

_- Hell!_- exclamaram Kath e Eric extremamente felizes e ambos correram à porta para recebê-la.

O que aconteceu no resto do tempo que se passou eu mal lembro e acho que nenhum dos outros caras realmente prestou atenção em outra coisa depois que aquela linda ruiva entrou naquela casa, cheia de sorrisos e presentes para todos, sendo simpática e praticamente a coisa mais sexy sobre a qual eu coloquei os olhos em minha vida. Ela tinha uma voz suave e sonora, um sotaque indecifrável, um corpo lindo e um perfume que me deixou totalmente inebriado, tomou chá, conversou, os parabenizou por terem passado de ano e se formado no segundo grau e eu abri o meu bocão.

_- Helena, você tem namorado?É solteira?_- perguntei e ela sorriu, assim como todos os outros, tirando Violet.

_- A última coisa que ela é, é solteira.._- disse Violet com desdém e muita inveja da beleza daquela outra garota, analisando a bolsa de marca que havia ganhado da própria._- Essa bolsa só sairá mês que vem, esta deve ser falsa..._

_- Violet, por favor, será que você não poderia ficar na tua ao menos por hoje?_- disse Eric.

_- Está tudo bem, querido._- disse a bela ruiva._- Não Violet, a bolsa não é falsa e não Hoyt, eu não sou solteira, mas eu tenho uma amiga, no caso minha irmã pra te apresentar.. ela é linda, loira e gostosona, com certeza você vai gostar muito de conhecê-la e se quer saber, eu acho que ela é umas vinte vezes mais linda que eu!_

_- Mais bonita que você? O que ela é? Uma estátua grega?_- ri.

_- Melhor que uma estátua grega, ela tem braços, anda, fala, pensa e é ótima com mecânica, foi ela quem me ensinou o que sei sobre automóveis! Ela é ótima de cama também, não que eu já tenha ido pra cama com ela, mas eu nunca ouvi ninguém reclamando..._- disse Helena divertidamente.

_- Vou confiar em você, nome da deusa? Idade..._

_- Rosalie Lilian Hale, 19 anos de pura gostosura!_- disse nos divertindo.

_- Bem pessoal, eu adoro chá, mas o que acham de irmos jantar fora? Por minha conta!_- disse o senhor de forte sotaque inglês que estava acompanhando a encantadora ruiva.

...

**KathPOV.**

Enquanto nós as garotas subimos para nos arrumar antes de sairmos para jantar, os garotos ficaram todos na sala ao redor de Hell, babando sobre ela!

_- Kath, você bem que poderia aproveitar que agora é a melhor amiga de infância daquele velho e pedir pra ele que pare de me encarar, estou ficando com nojo dele, ele definitivamente quer me agarrar!_- disse-me Violet a azeda e sem noção.

_- Duvido muito que o senhor Koleston vá fazer isso, ele está acostumado a conviver com pessoas gentis e influentes, você não passa de uma grossa e tosca. Se ele está te encarando como você diz, é porque deve ter achado muito parecida com..._- fui interrompida.

_- Com aquela morta, já sei e estou cansada dessa família estranha ficar me comparando com a defunta que era cunhada daquela chata! Olive, olha ai, ainda acho que essa bolsa que ela me deu é falsa..._- disse a insuportável da minha irmã.

_- Desiste, pesquisei no site pelo numero impresso na etiqueta, diz que foi para um cliente vip, presumo que seja ela... olhei também e pesquisei o modelo da máquina fotográfica que ela deu pro meu irmão, aquele dourado e aquela textura, vocês não vão acreditar o que é, é ouro e couro de cobra, custa uma fortuna, a mesma fortuna que custa cada um dos presentes que ela deu pra cada um de nós!_- disse Ollie._- Violet, para de ser tão enjoada, Helena está sendo super legal com todos nós, sempre foi..._

_- Como meu pai sempre disse, ela quer é nos comprar! Não que eu não goste de receber presentes caros, mas a mim ela não compra fácil assim, eu não gosto dela, ponto, não interessa se ela salvou a vida da minha tia, ou do meu avô e da minha mãe!_

_- Quê?_- perguntou Olive curiosa.

_- Nada, não leve em conta o que essa despeitada diz, Ollie..._- falei pra disfarçar._- Violet, você pode até não gostar de Hell e achar que ela está competindo com você ai dentro dessa tua cabeçinha estúpida, mas você poderia ser mais educada com ela. Tenho certeza de que se Helena não te esganou até agora é porque respeita à nossa mãe e avô e porque gosta de mim e Eric..._

_- Pois eu não tenho medo dela!_- disse a despeitada.

_- Eu te digo que deveria ter, avisada você está._- e sai.

Fomos jantar em Ottawa, num dos restaurantes mais caros, um que só fui uma vez, durante a comemoração de um aniversario da minha avó, que desta vez foi junto conosco, assim como minha mãe e tia Camila, meu pai? Trancou-se no mundo azedo dele, mundo este que eu gostaria que Violet também fosse morar... e que de preferencia fosse bem longe da gente! Eric e eu nos sentamos ao lado de Hell, o avô dela na cabeceira, minha avó na outra e o resto do pessoal se distribuiu na mesa e ficaram entretidos escolhendo o que beber e comer.

_- Hell, quem virá nos buscar amanhã?_- perguntou Eric chamando a atenção à mesa.

_- Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu vim buscar àqueles que quiserem ir conosco ainda hoje... Amanhã será um dia extremamente corrido, não que hoje já não esteja sendo, eu tenho de ensaiar mais uns números esta madrugada... Sarah, Camila e Isadora, se vocês concordarem, eu gostaria que os garotos fossem conosco, pode ser? Eles voltarão na manhã seguinte, garanto._- disse Hell.

_- E vai adiantar negarmos?_- disse minha avó que era outra mal humorada._- Desde que você surgiu, eu só faço me sujeitar às tuas vontades, mal tenho tempo pra ficar com minha família, ou eles estão com vocês, ou falando de vocês, é um inferno!_

_- Mãe, não diga bobagens!_- disse tia Camila.

_- Isadora, não seja extremista, Helena é uma aliada..._- disse minha mãe.

_- Senhora Ford, se deseja mais tempo com seus netos, a senhora é bem vinda em nossa casa, que é para onde iremos levá-los. Se não me engano, seu ex-marido estará presente na cidade também, poderá ser divertido, eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, mas não crie empecilhos, não tente afastar minha neta destas crianças, a senhora vai perder._- disse o avô de Hell encarando a minha avó.

_- Está me ameaçando, senhor Koleston?_- disse minha avó não se entregando.

_- Não senhora, eu aviso e cumpro._- disse ele colocando a mão dentro do paletó que estava usando e Hell segurou seu braço.

_- Vô, chega, aqui somos uma família tentando se entender, abaixe a guarda, estamos em meio aos trouxas, respeite meu pedido._- disse ela.

_- Mas Helena, você não pode permitir isso!_- disse ele.

_- Sem "mas", você não percebe? Isadora está fazendo por eles o que o senhor está fazendo por mim, protegendo, cuidando e eu agradeço teu empenho, mas ela tem esse direito. Quanto a você, Isadora, ao contrario do que você pensa, Eric e Kath sabem pensar por si mesmos, eu não os estou forçando a nada, nos amamos... se a senhora continuar a tentar me sabotar, quem vai ficar sozinha, não serei eu._- disse Hell serenamente._- Garçom, a carta de vinhos!_

...

**Hogsmeade.**

_- Querida, não fique assim, você verá, tudo se resolve._- disse Esme para Karlla enquanto as duas haviam levado Arthur e Elizabeth para a loja dos Weasley da pequena cidade bruxa para distraí-los.

_- Sei que sim, mas no momento eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça, ele quer me ver, quer ver às crianças e eles também querem vê-lo. O que eu faço Esme, vou ver meu pai?_- perguntou Karlla procurando um conselho.

_- Vá e se precisar de companhia, eu mesma irei com você. Se quiser, poderemos ir à NY agora mesmo. Ligue para a advogada de teu pai, diga que aceita se encontrar com ele, eu vou encontrar um lobo que possa nos acompanhar e fazer as mediações..._- disse Esme incentivando-a.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Será que esta tortura com Takeshi nunca termina?

Desde que Helena enviara meu pai para a prisão loba na sede de NY, temos recebido noticias dele semanalmente. Demoraram a conseguir um advogado para ele, não queríamos ninguém com rabo preso, os crimes de Takeshi, para os investigadores humanos haviam levado a um beco sem saída...

Há muito tempo ele não tinha uma "identidade humana", aquelas impressões digitais coletadas nas cenas dos crimes, para os investigadores pertenciam há alguém com mais de 80 anos, de outro continente, velho demais para cometer aqueles crimes, aquele DNA coletado, nem humano era, os borrões gravados por algumas câmeras de segurança não identificavam ninguém...

Até o momento haviam contabilizado 11 vitimas, ao menos 11 que haviam algo para contabilizar e em nenhuma delas haviam encontrado uma gota de sangue sequer pra contar a história e para a população em geral, a lenda do vampiro estava acesa de novo.

Por ordem expressa dos Cullen, as caças à "nossa" maneira foram proibidas, ao menos eles pediam para que dispensassem os corpos de maneira efetiva, e para aqueles que não faziam isso, eles estariam sujeitos à retaliação, ou seja, seriam mortos e para os vampiros, em sua maioria, morte significava Helena e grande parte dos vampiros morre de medo da minha sogra. Os bancos de sangue passaram a receber mais freqüentadores e muitos animaizinhos tem sido mortos pelos "chupa cabras" por ai... muita dor de cabeça e tudo por culpa dele, maldito Takeshi!

Agora nos últimos dias ele quer me ver, quer ver às crianças, eu não levaria este pedido tão em conta se meus filhos não quisessem tanto vê-lo, se não ficassem azucrinando tanto a mim e Peter e todos em volta, nos perguntando quando o avô voltará, se é ele quem me entregará a Peter na igreja...

É torturante ver meus filhos tão cegos de afeição por um homem que os queria mortos, mas isto é algo que eles não precisam saber no momento...

Liguei para a tal advogada e confirmei o encontro. Esme se afastou por uns instantes e voltou com Claire e Pierre, alfa e lobo do bando francês que tem nos ajudado com os preparativos do meu casamento.

_- Claire e Pierre não acompanharão, Tod Ulley estará na sede e nos receberá, poderemos sair pela rede de floo da casa de Indra e ir para o apartamento de Helena em Manhattan, de lá pegaremos um carro e vamos para o encontro com seu pai, falou com a advogada dele?_- perguntou-me Esme e confirmei, depois chamei por meus filhos.

_- Queridos, nós vamos agora mesmo ver o vovô Takeshi, o que acham?_- perguntei em falsa alegria e meus pequenos ficaram extremamente excitados com a noticia.

_- Papai vem junto?_- perguntou-me Artie.

_- Não, papai está cuidando de outros assuntos no momento, quem irá conosco são a bisa Esme e também Claire e Pierre..._- falei e Beth me puxou a blusa.

_- Mamãe, eles fedem..._- sussurrou Beth como se eles não a ouvissem.

_- Você também não é cheirosa, baixinha._- disse Pierre com forte sotaque francês.

_- Respeite os netos de tua rainha, Pierre._- disse Claire para ele lhe dando uma cotovelada, mas sem brigar, acho que eles eram mais do que alfa e lobo, mais que amigos, ou talvez só estivessem convivendo juntos tempo demais e já fossem irmãos...

Quando voltamos à casa dos Koleston, Alice e Jasper estavam lá esperando por nós e acabaram insistindo para nos acompanhar e vieram conosco. Se durante todo o percurso, da casa de Hogsmeade, à casa de NY, à sede lycan eu disse 10 palavras, foi demais. Eu estava apreensiva, com medo do que encontrar e de como reagir à tamanha felicidade dos meus filhos.

Foi Tod quem nos recepcionou na sede, contou que Takeshi há dias não vinha comendo ou dormindo, que vinha desmaiando de exaustão. Disse também que até mesmo chegaram a oferecer sangue pra ele para ver se de certa forma lhe despertava o apetite, mas que isso também não dera certo.

Jasper foi o único a entrar naquela saleta comigo e com as crianças e ficamos nós quatro ali por alguns minutos e era quase evidente que Jazz estava tentando acalmar todos os ânimos, haviam ido buscar meu pai, eu não queria que meus filhos vendo-o atrás de grades...

_- Obrigada pela ajuda._- eu disse para Jasper e ele sorriu para mim de lado, ainda que estivesse parado em um canto da sala em sua postura militar, segurando as mãos nas costas e pés afastados, ele só relaxa mesmo quando está com as crianças ou com Alice, o resto do tempo ele parece estar sempre alerta.

_- Você faria o mesmo por mim, não?_- perguntou ele e acenei que sim com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios, ele e eu sempre tivemos uma relação pai e filha, muito maior do que eu tinha com meu pai._- Então não me agradeça._

De repente aquela porta se abriu e eu tive de segurar meus filhos para controlar a excitação deles quando Takeshi entrou, magérrimo, com grandes olheiras e olhos castanhos, cabelos molhados como se tivesse saído do banho e mais longos do que sempre foram, calçando um par de tênis e vestindo jeans e camiseta, praticamente se arrastando, uma visão triste, mas ainda assim cheirando a humano e nitidamente pudemos ouvir seu coração disparar quando nos viu, e ele corou um pouco.

_- Olá._- disse ele com a voz cansada._- Obrigado por virem._

_- Tudo bem, mas te peço que mantenha certa distancia._- disse Jasper._- Você está sendo bem tratado aqui?_

_- Muito mais que mereço._- disse ele serenamente._- Karlla, posso?_- se abaixou um pouco abrindo os braços para meus filhos que quiseram escapar, mas eu segurei seus bracinhos, até mesmo com muita força.

_- Mãe!_- ambos gritaram para mim, mas eu me mantive daquele jeito, não os larguei e Takeshi me olhou em branco ainda parado naquela posição.

_- Você não tem o direito de abraçar as minhas crianças, você já não tem mais nenhum direito em relação a eles e você já não significa mais nada pra mim! Se acha que me comove com esta visão, está enganado, eu espero que você definhe!_- eu estava furiosa e só percebi que estava chorando quando uma lágrima escorreu do meu olho._- Eu sinto nojo de você._- e de repente, Takeshi, apenas com um olhar, já não parecia mais o coitadinho de segundos atrás.

_- Karlla, você está assustando as crianças._- disse Jasper e desviei o olhar para os meus filhos que estavam com os bracinhos vermelhos onde eu os estava apertando e me olhavam com os queixinhos trêmulos como os de Peter._- Deixe-os abraçarem Takeshi, esta pode ser a ultima vez que eles farão isso, com o tempo eles entenderão porque precisaram se afastar, mas não os prive, ele não vai machucá-los, vai?_- perguntou, mas ele não percebeu a troca de nuance de olhar que eu vira.

_- No momento eles são muito mais fortes que eu._- disse Takeshi se levantando, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se._- Estou cansado e vivo._

_- Nos contaram sobre você, disseram que você não come nem dorme há dias, que tem desmaiado, assim você vai ficar doente._- disse Jasper percebendo que eu não deixaria meus filhos irem a lugar nenhum, assim como Takeshi também e ele resolveu abandonar o personagem coitadinho de vez.

_- E por que vocês se preocupam comigo? Aquela vaca me transformou nessa memória patética do vampiro que fui para que vocês, a adorável família real não precisassem sujar às suas ricas e delicadas mãos comigo!_- disse Takeshi amargamente._- Se eu ficar doente, melhor, enquanto essa ridícula advogada não me entrega a policia e enquanto eu fico "doente" eu não vou para a cadeia comum, aquele não é lugar pra mim. Eu disse que aqui estava sendo bem tratado, e se eu morrer aqui, certamente causarei certa comoção..._

_- Não diga isso! Não fale assim da vovó!_- gritou Beth para ele e sua cadeira foi arrastada por uns dois metros para mais longe de nós para a surpresa de todos._- Você é mau!_

Beth e Artie agora estavam grandes como crianças de cerca de seis anos. Por mais que nós os protegêssemos e quiséssemos mante-los em um mundo colorido e infantil, há certas coisas que eles entendem, vêem. Takeshi é mau, mau caráter e eles pararam de tentar se unir a ele e quiseram voltar para a minha proteção sem protestos. Artie o encarava ainda mais feroz que a irmã, rosnava baixinho e não mais que de repente o meu pai estava suando frio como se estivesse em uma sauna.

_- O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?_- Takeshi perguntou assustado, passando a mão no rosto para enxugar o suor e assustando-se cada vez mais._- Estou com sede. Água, quero um copo d'água!_- falou cada vez mais suado e demorou um pouco para percebermos o que estava acontecendo realmente.

_- Arthur! O que quer que você esteja fazendo com ele, pare!_- disse Jasper desesperadamente notando antes de mim._- Tod, precisamos de ajuda, tirem Takeshi daqui!_- disse segundos antes que Takeshi caísse sobre si de tanta exaustão.

_- Não gosto dele, vovó é querida, vovó cuida da gente, não pode chamar vovó de vaca, é feio, vovó é uma loba!_- dizia Artie entre dentes encarando o avô que já no chão se esvaia ainda mais em uma poça de suor, meu filho controla líquidos e estava tirando daquele corpo toda a água que ele tinha e desacordado, Takeshi foi levado para a enfermaria.

...

**Ottawa.**

**Algum tempo depois.**

Já era o final daquele incomodo jantar e todos estavam esperando pelas sobremesas quando Helena ficou estática como uma estátua chamando a atenção de todos, ela estava recebendo um sinal telepático.

_- Filha, o que houve?_- perguntou Kath em russo, segurando a mão de Hell que ficara espalmada sobre a mesa.

_- Arthur, algo aconteceu. Vô, leve nossos convidados para Hogsmeade, vou me encontrar com eles e ver o que aconteceu, nos veremos amanhã, boa noite._- disse Hell levantando-se rapidamente da mesa do restaurante e saindo.

* * *

**n/a: olá!**

**Este capitulo foi especialmente para ANY que me mandou a review q pedi, obrigada!**

**para o proximo, peço mais uma review, okay!**

**é uma só gente, não tenham medo!**

**como sempre, no picasa tem mais fotinhos lindas**

**e saibam que já sei qual será o final da história, mas tem algumas coisas **

**pela frente ainda, como o musical**

**e o casamento de peter e karlla, senão a adry me mata!**

**falando nisso, ADRY quero saber especialmente a tua opinião sobre esse capitulo ta!**

**até breve!**

**que pode ser mais breve se eu receber minha review!**

**bjusss**

**vic!**


	116. Em Solo Fértil 7

PARTE 13 (VII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 117 – Let It Shine (Deixe Brilhar)**

**Manhã seguinte, Hosgsmeade.**

**EricPOV.**

Foi como se acordássemos por um passe de mágica e lá naquele quarto estávamos eu, Luke, Hoyt e Gill. Nos olhamos, olhamos o entorno e com certeza eles estavam dividindo a mesma duvida que eu, como diabos havíamos chegado até ali?

_- Que lugar é esse?_- perguntou Luke coçando a cabeça._- Eu lembro de termos ido até nossa casa para pegar umas roupas.. eu dormi, foi isso?_

_- Acho que todos dormimos._- disse Gill levantando e vestindo uma camiseta que estava por ali.

_- Olha, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não pretendo ficar aqui discutindo se eu dormi ou deixei de dormir, eu quero saber onde estou._- disse Hoyt se levantando com cara de maluco e saindo porta afora por mais que só estivesse vestindo uma calça de pijama.

Aquele quarto em que havíamos acordado era espaçoso, nossas camas eram grandes e além de um grande armário embutido haviam duas portas, uma pela qual Hoyt saiu e a outra que provavelmente levava a um banheiro, por onde nenhum de nós passou porque o seguimos. Fomos parar em um corredor que terminava em uma janela e pro outro lado, cruzes, que corredor comprido!

_- Kath! Faith, Ollie!_- chamava Luke em cada porta que passávamos, mesmo que não batesse nelas._- Mãe, vó, tia!_

_- Ah, hey!_- disse o parrudo e descamisado primo de Nanda, Antony, aparecendo lá no inicio do corredor e esperando que chegássemos lá._- As garotas e as senhoras já acordaram, estão lá embaixo com os demais tomando o café, ou bebendo.._- disse ele achando algo engraçado e dando de ombros.

_- Bebendo? Não estaria um pouco cedo pra isso?_- perguntou Gill, certamente pra puxar papo, já que ele estava de olho no cara.

_- Não se você considerar que alguns deles estão bebendo desde o jantar de ontem. Estaremos de folga até o meio da tarde e rolou um stress ontem, eles estão precisando descansar e relaxar um pouco. Vocês vão encontrá-los seguindo sempre pela direita depois de descerem._- informou, depois andou até umas duas portas pra trás de nós e a abriu.

_- Não seria melhor se nos vestíssemos?_- perguntei e ele riu de novo.

_- Nem, vocês verão que está bem quente lá embaixo e por aqui não temos esse tipo de pudor de nos vestirmos demais, não se estressem e fiquem à vontade, e claro, sejam bem vindos, eu vou dar uma dormida, licença._- se despediu de nós e entrou no quarto fechando a porta.

Não estávamos realmente pelados, mas eram pijamas, ou partes de um, apesar de eu estar de cuecas, mas não me façam a pergunta difícil querendo saber como eu havia acabado em um lugar estranho de cuecas porque eu não lembro,mesmo assim seguimos as instruções de Antony, descemos e seguimos sempre pela direita quando cruzamos por lugares que tínhamos que decidir pra que lado seguir. Cruzamos com alguns funcionários daquela enorme casa pelo caminho, levando coisas para cima e para baixo, debulhando-se em calor, o mesmo calor que estávamos sentindo apesar da casa estar toda aberta.

Um grande relógio recém havia soado nove da manhã quando passamos por ele e na ultima vez que viramos à direita atravessamos as portas de um grande salão cheio de gente e realmente eles estavam bem à vontade, quase tão ou menos vestidos que nós e nitidamente eu pude ouvir logo atrás de mim "Estou no paraíso.", só espero sinceramente que não tenha sido Gill a dizer tal coisa.

...

**HoytPOV.**

Paraíso.

Garotas com roupas minúsculas e os caras estavam mais ou menos como nós, musica ambiente, um calor do cão, uma mesa bem comprida forrada de comidas que pareciam deliciosas, gente espalhada por sofás ou no chão sobre almofadas e eu não mais consegui tirar os olhos sobre uma linda garota assim que eles passaram por ela. Uma deusa linda e loura, seria ela a garota que queriam me apresentar?

...

**KathPOV.**

Acordei com uma linda flor em meu travesseiro, Faith e Ollie ainda dormiam nas camas vizinhas e em uma penteadeira próxima, sobre a cadeira, encontrei algo para vestir, um leve vestido e junto dele um bilhete que dizia: "Gostou da flor? Espero que sim! Desça e venha tomar café da manhã comigo, nestas horas que tenho de folga eu quero matar um pouco das saudades que tenho de você. Beijos Tyler."

Fiquei toda boba! Guardei meu bilhete e minha flor, fui ao banheiro me lavar e sai depois para procurá-lo naquela casa que mostrou-me ser enorme!

Ontem aquele jantar foi no mínimo tenso e eu esperava que o que quer que tenha tirado Helena de lá já houvesse sido resolvido e não fosse nada grave.

O senhor Indra nos deu uma carona de volta pra casa, passamos primeiro nos Hudson, que deram uma desculpa qualquer, assim como Faith quando passamos pelos Reynolds e todos eles vieram conosco, depois fomos para nossa casa e ele nos deu tempo também para arrumarmos nossas coisas. Minha avó ficou resmungando tanto que o avô de Hell a convenceu a vir conosco, assim como também minha mãe e tia também vieram, quem ficou foram Violet e Nathan e se querem saber, eu acho que eles farão uma grande festa lá em casa, mas isso não é problema meu.

Voltamos à limusine do senhor Indra e nem cinco minutos depois de estarmos lá, dormimos e certamente acordamos todos nesta casa.

Até eu encontrar a todos eu devo ter entrado nuns dois ou três cômodos errados, eu estava totalmente perdida até que encontrei o moço que estivera com o senhor Indra ontem e ele me indicou o caminho... Eles estavam em um enorme salão onde havia uma enorme mesa cheia de comida sobre ela, mesa esta onde Claudia, o marido, Nanda, Dean, Rob, Lisa, Indira e o namorado, sentados e comendo.

Hell estava em um sofá, vestia um vestido leve como o meu e estava sentada encostada em Emmett que mexia em seus cabelos e com os pés nus no colo de Edward que acarinhava suas pernas enquanto lia um livro em voz baixa enquanto ela bebia champagne de um baldinho que ficava ao seu lado no chão, relaxada. No chão mais adiante estavam as crianças que eu já conhecia, Marie, Arthur e Elizabeth com mais algumas pessoas, brincado, e também uma menina bem loirinha e de olhos azuis que eu ainda não havia visto antes. Olhei pelo salão procurando pelos meus amigos e família, mas eles não estavam lá ainda, Tyler também não.

_- Oi, bom dia._- falei um pouco envergonhada, mas todos acenaram pra mim e igualmente disseram bom dia.

_- Vovó!_- exclamou Marie pra mim estendendo um de seus bracinhos roliços._- Vem brincar com Mimi! Mimi tem uma mana nova, vem ver vovó!_- disse ela apontando para a tal garotinha loira que eu não conhecia e eu fui até eles, sentei-me e fiquei na minha.

_- Você dormiu bem, Kath?_- perguntou-me Hell me olhando lá de onde ela estava e acenei que sim, mesmo querendo saber como eu tinha ido parar lá._- Encantamento, vocês dormiram, atravessaram o oceano e lhes levaram lá pra cima._- okay...ou não tinha mexido minha boca pra perguntar nada, mesmo assim obtive minha resposta.

_- E os outros, onde estão?_- perguntei.

_- Dormindo, caçando, ou como Tyler que foi bem cedo à cidade pegar uns pacotes com mais algumas pessoas, não se preocupe, ele logo estará aqui._- respondeu Edward calmamente virando uma das páginas do livro que tinha em mãos e mais uma vez eu fiquei de cara, eu não tinha nem falado de Tyler e mais uma vez eu estava tendo minha resposta sem nem perguntar e ele sorriu de lado._- Estou te ouvindo desde que você acordou, melhor, desde que você se perdeu no primeiro cômodo..._- riu da minha cara e depois continuou lendo seu livro e eu preferi ficar quieta, era cedo demais pra eu questionar alguém.

Tyler chegou uns minutos depois com uma trupe, carregando caixas e mais caixas e todos estavam um pouco suados e refestelados e Tony abriu uma das inúmeras caixas, pegou um dos CDS e colocou para tocar dizendo que aqueles CDs do musical recém haviam chegado no primeiro trem para Hogsmeade que já viera cheio de gente.

_- Amada da minha vida, você não faz idéia do calor que está lá fora!_- disse Justin Bigarella abrindo alguns botões da camisa que estava usando e se sentando no chão ao lado do baldinho de champagne de Hell e pegando algumas pedras de gelo para esfregar no pescoço._- Ainda bem que temos umas horas até o show, senão eu derreto! Essa casa enorme não tem uma piscina? Você não pode ao menos fazer chover pra ficar mais fresquinho? Deus, você ai toda linda, você não sente calor?_

_- Ssshh, Justin, quietinho..._- disse Hell passando uma das mãos na cabeça dele._- Respira e relaxa, sshhh... aqui não tem piscina, mas teu quarto tem uma banheira, e eu não sinto calor porque Emm e Ed são geladinhos..._- falou carinhosamente e os dois sorriram cheios de dentes pra ela._- Mais tarde eu providencio uma brisa pra você ta..._

_- Quer saber, você é uma baita sortuda!_- disse ele se derretendo, tanto de calor quanto de afeição pra ela também e pegando a taça de champagne das mãos dela e se servindo da bebida gelada.

_- Ah, não fique sentido, iremos arranjar um lindo namorado vampiro pra você neste verão e assim você também não vai mais sentir calor..._- disse ela e ele a olhou com cara de pidão._- E sim, um lobo bem caliente pra você no inverno._

_- Oba!_- disse ele bebendo todo o liquido de uma vez só e se servindo de novo.

Obvio que não fui só eu que achei graça na cena e quando eu virei de lado lá estava Tyler sentado um pouco atrás de mim me olhando como se estivesse esperando uma oportunidade pra puxar um assunto.

_- Oi Kath... eu não quis atrapalhar tua concentração, você estava absorta na conversa entre minha madrinha e meu padrinho..._- disse ele todo fofo.

_- Hell é importante pra mim, é minha filha de coração e ela e Justin parecem irmãos... eu tinha irmãos legais da outra vez.._- falei tentando explicar que eu não estava de butuca neles por mau e o abracei, ele também estava meio pelado, quer dizer, ele estava com uma regata cretina que o marcava todo, dava praticamente na mesma._- Eu estava com saudades de você, nossa, o que deu em você? Você parece tão mais forte!_- falei justificando minha mão boba e ele me apertou um pouco mais naquele abraço.

_- Eu estou mais forte e com saudades de você também! Já comeu?_

_- Não, afinal você tinha me convidado pra comer com você, né!_

_- Certo, claro que sim! Vem comigo!_- disse ele se levantando rápido e me oferecendo sua mão, saímos de perto das crianças e fomos nos sentar à mesa com os outros.

Eu nem vi os minutos seguintes passarem, só voltei a prestar atenção quando minha mãe beijou o topo da minha cabeça como faz todas as manhãs e sentar-se ao meu lado me matando de vergonha por ter sido pega no flagra por ela cheia de agrados com Tyler.

_- Bom dia garotos, filha, você tem alguém pra me apresentar?_- perguntou minha mãe e nesta hora eu já devia estar quase azul de vergonha.

_- Mãe.._

_- Sou Tyler Foreman, senhora Ford!_- disse Tyler cumprimentando-a estendendo sua mão à minha frente e minha mãe retribuiu.

_- Sarah. Acaso é você o garoto que colocou um bonito sorriso no rosto da minha filha? Àquele da canção que ela vive cantarolando?_- perguntou minha mãe e nesta hora eu passei do estado azul obviamente para o roxo de vergonha!

Minha mãe nunca foi careta como meu pai, mas era obvio que Tyler estava envergonhado com a situação também ainda que estivesse apenas corado.

_- Bom, espero que sim._- disse ele dando de ombros e apertando minha mão por debaixo da mesa._- Eu gosto muito de Kath, ela é minha grande inspiração, já fiz muitas musicas pensando nela..._

Owwwnnn! Eu gosto muito dele também! E minha mãe obviamente sabe disso, mas felizmente resolveu parar de me envergonhar e sorriu se apertando um pouco como quando acha as coisas bonitas.

_- Bom, então o que temos de mais gostoso para comermos aqui nesta vasta mesa?_- perguntou ela trocando de assunto._- Café, preciso de café...ai, ai..._

Foi só ai que notei que as garotas também tinham descido, mas estavam sentadas do lado oposto que nós estávamos, sentadas com Felicia e com Tony, que minha avó estava tomando um chá na amigável companhia de Carlisle e Esme e que minha tia Camila estava tomando um refresco com a esposa de Joseph em outro canto do salão.

Minutos se passaram e Tony disse que iria dormir um pouco mais, retirou-se, nem todos estavam ainda lá, ouvi o relógio nos dizer que era nove da manhã e todos estávamos fazendo algo, porém paramos todos quando aqueles quatro garotos entraram no salão. Eles estavam de pijama ou cuecas samba-canção e com as caras definitivamente amassadas por terem dormido, cabelos revoltos... mas não paramos porque eles estavam naquele estado, paramos procurando saber como reagiríamos...

Hoyt e Rosalie se encaravam como se estivessem se despindo daquelas poucas roupas que estavam usando com os olhos mesmo que mal se mexessem de onde estavam e se alguém jogasse um fósforo aceso entre os dois, sairia uma explosão na certa, química perfeita.

...

**RosiePOV.**

Dos últimos ensaios que tivemos ontem a noite enquanto os bruxos seguiram para o jantar com os outros bruxos, eu, Alice e Jasper fomos caçar na floresta proibida e de lá viemos diretamente à Hogsmeade. Eu estava num estado não muito bom, tinha destruído a lateral da minha blusa enquanto perseguia um bicho prendendo-a numa árvore.

_- Jogue-a fora._- disse Alice assim que entramos pela porta da cozinha da casa dos Koleston e foi o que fiz e alegremente ia seguir para o meu quarto, ia._- Hey, Justin quer falar com você, somos só nós e não é que já não tivessemos te visto só de sutiã antes e com Hell "cheirosa" como está, ninguém vai notar que você tem um par de peitos..._- disse ela já me puxando pela mão. Rolei os olhos pra ela, mas fui com a baixinha encontrar-me com Justin e ela tinha razão, com Hell em seu período fértil eu poderia até mesmo andar pelada por ai que ninguém me notaria.

Então lá estava eu em um salão cheio, vestindo sutiã, minha sorte é de que era um bonito, jeans e tênis sujos e cabelo zoneado, mas ninguém me notou.

_- Justin, queria falar comigo?_- perguntei tentando dar um jeito nos meus cabelos esgadelhados, esperando que o que ele tivesse pra me dizer ou pedir não demorasse demais porque eu estava ansiando por um banho e queria escolher minha roupa para o after-party do musical que vai ser aqui mesmo na casa de Indra.

_- Sim linda, eu quero que você substitua uma das cantoras hoje à noite, ela já estava com problemas ontem, hoje acordou totalmente afônica, passei ela pro coro até que se recupere._- disse o "Fuhrer" com aquela cara lavada dele.

_- Justin, eu não canto, eu engano que canto..._

_- Canta sim, e você tem o mesmo tom dela._- disse Hell ainda enchendo a cara e cercada de seus quatro babões e Justin, me perguntei onde estaria o seu quinto babão, o elfo, já que a filha dele estava por ali e Edward bufou virando mais uma das páginas do livro que ele obviamente fingia ler e Hell deu um cutuque nele com o pé._- E além do mais, você só terá uma musica pra cantar sozinha, e pequenas partes de outras, é só por hoje, please..._- pediu se piscando como Alice, mas pra ela eu não tenho o direito de dizer que não.

_- Que musica vocês querem que eu cante?_

_- "Crush"!_- disse Justin tendo um de seus ataques de bichisse, levantando do chão e desligando o som._- Quem sabe você faz um teste agora pra vermos se você tem o mesmo tom dela, assim se você não tiver trocamos com antecedência... vamos, eu toco e você canta._- falou se aproximando do piano e me dando a partitura pra olhar enquanto dedilhava umas teclas._- Pronta?_- acenei que sim, eu já conhecia a musica e comecei a cantar assim que ele deu a deixa.

...

_Ahh, crush, ahhh_

Ahh, atração, ahh

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

Vejo voce me mandando um beijo_  
It doesn't take a scientist_

E não é preciso ser um cientista_  
To understand what's going on baby_

Pra saber o que está acontecendo baby_  
If you see something in my eye_

Se voce ver algo em meus olhos_  
Let's not over analyze_

Não analise demais_  
Don't go too deep with it baby_

Não perca muito tempo nisso baby

_So let it be what it'll be_

Deixa ser o que tiver de ser_  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

Não cause uma tempestade, nem enlouqueça demais sobre nós 2_  
Here's what I'll do_

Veja como tem de agir_  
I'll play loose_

Vou relaxar_  
Not like we have a day with destiny_

Não é como se tivessemos um encontro com o destino

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

É só uma pequena atração (atração)_  
Not like I faint every time we touch_

Não é como se eu fosse desmaiar toda a vez que nos tocamos_  
It's just some little thing (crush)_

É só um lance (atração)_  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

Não é que cada coisa que eu faça, eu faça por voce_  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

...

Eu estava no meu primeiro "Shalalá" da musica quando quatro garotos adentraram o salão e dentre estes quatro estava Hoyt e eu não consegui tirar os olhos dele, não consegui não salivar por ele e lembrei do que Alice e Kath haviam me dito, que ele era lindo e sexy, elas estavam certas e Hell o havia trazido até mim, vivas para minha irmãzinha!

...

**HoytPOV.**

_It's raising my adrenaline_

Minha adrenalina está aumentando_  
You're banging on a heart of tin_

Voce está batendo em um coração de ferro_  
Please don't make too much of it baby_

Por favor não faça muito disso_  
You say the word "forevermore"_

Quando voce diz para todo o sempre_  
That's not what I'm looking for_

Não é nada disso que estou procurando_  
All I can commit to is "maybe"_

E tudo o que eu posso te oferecer é um talvez

_So let it be what it'll be_

Então deixe o que tem de ser acontecer_  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

Não cause uma tempestade nem tenha muitas pesperanças pra nós 2_  
Here's what I'll do_

Heis o que tem de fazer_  
I'll pay loose_

Eu vou relaxar_  
Not like we have a day with destiny_

Não é como se tivessemos um encontro marcado com o destino

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

É só uma pequena atração (atração)_  
Not like I faint every time we touch_

Não é como se eu fosse desmaiar toda a vez que nos tocamos_  
It's just some little thing (crush)_

É só uma coisa boba (atração)_  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

Não é que tudo o que eu faça, eu faça pensando em voce_  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_Vanilla skies_

Futuro perfeito_  
White picket fences in your eyes_

Cerquinhas brancas em teus olhos_  
A vision of you and me_

Uma visão de voce e eu

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

É só uma pequena atração_  
Not like I faint every time we touch_

Não é como se eu fosse desmaiar toda a vez que nos tocamos_  
It's just some little thing (crush)_

É só uma coisinha boba (atração)_  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

Não é que tudo o que eu faça, eu faça por voce_  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

Não é que tudo o que eu faça, eu faça por voce_  
Sha-la-la-la_

_..._

Parecia que ela estava cantando pra mim.

Uma linda linda deusa loira cantando pra mim.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão atraido por alguém até então e ela veio vindo, ou já nem sei se fui eu quem foi indo até ela, só sei que quando ela acabou de cantar, estavamos a menos de um metro um do outro...

Foi então que ela agarrou meu rosto e me beijou.

...

_- Só pra avisar caso voce tenha esquecido, Rosie! Teu quarto é na terceira porta à esquerda no andar superior!_- gritou Emmett fazendo todos os outros cairem na gargalhada.

* * *

**n/a: olaaa**

**demorei um pouco, sei disso, mas eu ainda n tinha escrito o**

**capitulo todo pq queria escrever algo descente**

**e também n julguei q receberia 3 reviews super rápidas!**

**Obrigada meninas!**

**Obrigada Adry!**

**Obrigada Nanda!**

**Obrigada Any!**

**Gostaram desse cap? Eu axei fofo ao menos!**

**a partir do prox começa o musical... eee tava na hora jah!**

**mesmo esquema de antes, uma review..**

**mas se eu receber 3 ou ateh mesmo mais de novo, putz vcs me farão mmmuuuiiittoooo happy!**

**picasa xeio de fotos..**

**ateh breve!**

**e parabéns p mim que dia 18/12 foi meu aniver!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**


	117. Em Solo Fértil 8

PARTE 13 (VIII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 118 – The Show Must Go On (O Show Tem de Continuar)**

**NorthmanPOV.**

Eu já estava acordado fazia um tempo, mas sem muita vontade de me juntar aos outros, estou hospedado na edícula da casa de Indra Koleston em Hogsmeade e fiquei pensando na noite anterior e nas próximas que hão de vir...

**Flashback.**

**Noite Anterior.**

Estavam todos esperando por Helena e não sabiam por onde ela andava, ela havia dado o bolo no ultimo ensaio e nem sequer havia avisado e definitivamente já estava quase no horário para o tal jantar marcado na escola para todos os diretores e professores das escolas de magia que em sua maioria chegaram àquela tarde, quando eu, Sasha e Kira viemos para cá.

Indra havia chegado há pouco, com o carro cheio de pessoas que foram carregadas para os quartos e foi se trocar em seu quarto. Bernard e Zackery também desceram logo depois, bem vestidos em ternos e logo depois também Justin e lá ficaram os quatro esperando por Helena, como todos os outros por mais uns minutos.

Quem acabou chegando antes foram Peter, Karlla e as crianças, com Esme , Alice e Jasper e aqueles que caçam, saíram logo em seguida, assim que se organizaram. Helena chegou assim que eles saíram, evidentemente cansada, soltando fogo pelas ventas e foi inundada de perguntas. Porém ela não disse nada, pediu para que dessem um tempo pra ela se arrumar para o jantar e pediu também privacidade pra isso e ao menos respeitaram sua vontade, digo eles, porque aproveitei a distração de todos e a segui.

Fiquei do lado de fora, planando no segundo andar em volta da sua janela, incógnito, como muitas vezes já tinha feito durante todos estes nossos anos separados.

Observei ela tomar uma rápida ducha, secar-se, passar creme no corpo e vestir uma bela lingerie, em seguida um roupão. Secou o cabelo, maquiou-se e passou perfume. Depois voltou para o quarto e ficou uns minutos olhando uns vestidos que estavam estendidos sobre sua cama. Ela ainda estava tensa e eu queria saber o que houvera, me fiz ver e bati levemente no vidro da sua janela.

_- Hey.._- disse ela com um sorriso cansado, vindo até mim e abrindo a janela._- Um pouco de privacidade? Desde quando você está ai voando em volta do meu quarto?_

_- Acabei de subir._- menti, mas ela não pareceu muito interessada em confirmar minha lorota._ – Você não está muito legal, né? Posso entrar?_

_- Pode._- disse ela me dando as costas._- E feche a janela, está quente ai fora... Já que está aqui, escolha, qual destes eu visto hoje?_- haviam três modelos sobre a cama.

_- O azul._

_- Ótimo, ficarei com este._- apontou para outro, um cinza.

_- Se não iria usar o que eu escolhi, porque pediu minha opinião?_

_- Porque eu havia escolhido o verde, você o azul, então escolhi o cinza, combina com a ocasião, me sinto cinza no momento._- disse com pouco humor.

_- Cinza? O que aconteceu? Eles querem explicações lá em baixo, você se atrasou..._

_- Foi necessário._- disse tirando o roupão e me deixando ver seu lindo e cheiroso corpo agora de perto e pegando o vestido que escolhera sobre a cama. A impedi, eu estava desejando-a, mas minha prioridade no momento era outra, ela me olhou surpresa e contrariada, mas logo suspirou e relaxou, deixando que eu a abraçasse, retribuindo meu abraço, suspirando novamente pesado contra meu peito._- Takeshi morreu, não resistiu, tentaram re-hidratar ele, mas já era tarde demais..._- disse quase como um sussurro.

_- Morreu? Como o sogro do teu filho morreu?_- perguntei sem perceber que também estava sussurrando.

_- Arthur, ele ficou furioso com as provocações do avô, o drenou._

_- Drenou?_- perguntei afastando-a um pouco de mim e segurando-a pelos ombros, ela deve ter visto minha duvida aparente em meu rosto.

_- Arthur controla líquidos como Peter. Takeshi foi drenado, quando eu cheguei lá não havia mais o que salvar, ao menos eu consegui encantá-los antes que eles voltassem pra casa, eles nem se lembram que eu estive lá e acham que não viram Takeshi porque ele estava doente._- contou._- Eu não estou triste com o fato, o da morte, é menos um problema para todos nós, mas é algo que cedo ou tarde vai afetar a todos, principalmente porque vai fazer com que eu revele alguns segredos..._

_- Você com segredos?_- perguntei, ela sempre me pareceu tão cristalina, mas parece que ela tem seus segredos, quem sabe até mesmo muitos.

_- Sim eu tenho segredos. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, já não é um caso isolado. Quando Peter era pequeno aconteceu a mesma coisa, só que no caso dele a "vitima" sobreviveu, em estado vegetativo, mas sobreviveu por um tempo._- disse e suspirou de novo._- Saco, hoje eu definitivamente preciso tomar um porre!_

_- Como aconteceu com Peter? Ele sabe que isso aconteceu com ele? Todos sabem? Você os encantou para esquecer como fez também com Arthur?_

_- Agora é você quem está fazendo perguntas demais._- sorriu pra mim de maneira cansada de novo.

_- Paciência, aprendi a fazer dezenas de perguntas juntas certamente com você, conte-me, confie em mim._- pedi e ela sorriu de novo.

_- Certo, mas primeiro eu quero outro abraço teu, e um beijo também, eu quero teu beijo desde hoje de manhã..._- disse e nos entregamos àquele beijo tão esperado que me excitou de novo. Ela, desde o nosso encontro na Rússia estava muito menos arisca comigo, o que era bom._- Fique aqui enquanto me arrumo.._- e doeu ter de me afastar dela mesmo que aqueles poucos metros.

Ajudei-a a fechar o zíper daquele bonito vestido que valorizou ainda mais sua figura e depois me deitei em sua cama e fiquei observando enquanto ela acabava de se arrumar para sair com Bernard e Zackery que obviamente estavam ansiosos como todos os outros que a aguardavam. Foi quando ela voltou à sua história.

_- Clau e os meus meninos eram pequenos, eles, os garotos, não tinham nem seis meses ainda apesar de parecerem ter uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade. Clau e Woody já tinham alguns poderes aparentes, mas até então Peter não havia demonstrado nenhuma habilidade..._- disse enquanto abria uma caixa de jóias sobre a penteadeira que havia ali, pegando algumas jóias em mãos e pedindo que eu escolhesse entre colares, brincos e pulseiras, sempre ficando com aquelas contrarias que eu escolhia, só pra me contrariar._- Eu ainda era muito nova nesta coisa de ser mãe e com certeza muito mais imprudente do que ainda sou... _

_Um dia os três quiseram, insistiram em ir ver o meu avô e Adma, que era sua secretária na época e era como uma bisavó para eles também, me obriguei a atender aquele pedido porque eles estavam me azucrinando. Liguei para ele e marcamos um almoço lá mesmo em Londres, em um restaurante fora do nosso circuito bruxo, simples, gostoso e muito freqüentado... Naquele dia coloquei os três no carro e fui me encontrar com eles numa boa, nem me liguei que estava sendo seguida, essa coisa de paparazzi era muito menos selvagem do que é agora..._

_Estávamos no meio de nosso almoço quando um fotografo entrou ali e fez dezenas de fotos nossas, o salão do restaurante estava cheio, ficavam nos olhando... Por mais que tenhamos pedido para aquele homem parar, ele não nos respeitou, não podíamos fazer nada por conta dos trouxas, foram chamar os seguranças, aconteceu rápido demais... Pude controlar Clau, meu avô à Woody enquanto Adma saiu para chamar aos tais seguranças, foi punk, eu não achei que quem causaria problemas seria Pete._

_Achei que aquele cara iria fugir dali com sua câmera fotográfica, sei lá, que depois quisesse nos vender tais fotografias, ou que vendesse pra uma daquelas porcarias de revista, mas ele estava preso ao chão, estático e começou a suar, o cara pingava, foi horrível. Mandei meu avô largar William e ficar com Peter e protegi o cara até que a ambulância chegasse para levá-lo ao hospital._

_Na época eu não entendia nada de medicina, mas sempre soube identificar magia e aquela eu sabia muito bem de onde estava vindo. Aquele homem virou um vegetal... meu avô e Adma se comprometeram comigo em não contar nada e o fizeram, pras crianças e para os trouxas presentes, modificamos as memórias deles... Ele, o tal fotografo ficou internado por quase um ano, até o dia que não agüentei, fui até lá, desliguei àqueles aparelhos, o ceifei, o matei._

_- Pense apenas que você protegeu teu filho, tua família._- falei.

_- Eu sei disso, mas desta vez eu não estava lá pra fazer isso de novo e agora eu terei de contar para eles, para Peter e especialmente para Karlla o que aconteceu de verdade e ficar esperando que eles não achem que meu neto é um mostro... o que acontece é que Peter não foi o único filho que protegi de si mesmo._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Byrdie, ao contrario do que todos nós deixamos os terceiros pensarem, não foi eu quem o mordeu, quem o transformou em lobo..._

_- Não foi você?_- fiquei surpreso.

_- Não. Quem o mordeu foi William em seu primeiro mês de vida, durante sua primeira transformação e por pouco não o matou, ele lhe deu três grandes mordidas. Eu estava lá também, e ele quase morreu de novo por minha causa, o sangue de Bernard foi o único sangue humano que bebi da fonte em toda minha existência e aqueles vampiros lá em baixo mal conseguiram me segurar, e eles são fortes, porém eu não tinha nem a metade da força e nem metade dos poderes que acumulei até agora. Quem me tirou do frenesi foi Bella a única que teve culhões suficientes pra bater na minha cara e me chamar de volta à realidade._- disse ela sorrindo com os olhos emocionados ao lembrar-se da cunhada._- Bella em muitas ocasiões foi a mãe que eu não tive, ou que eu não lembrava que tinha tido e ela sabia que Edward algumas vezes olhava pra mim de uma forma não fraternal, porém ela jamais foi agressiva comigo, nunca, jamais... E pensar que ela voltou como nossa filha, o pequeno fruto do nosso amor só me faz amá-la ainda mais..._- uma grossa lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ela virou de costas pra mim, envergonhada._- Diabo de quarto que não tem um frigobar!_- fungou ,se enxugou e surpreendeu-se quando me viu ali de pé ao seu lado e mais uma vez a puxei sem resistência para um novo abraço.

_- O amor que você tem por eles é muito bonito, e muitas vezes muito imprudente também..._- falei e ela bufou contra meu peito, mas não disse nada._- Você precisa mesmo ir neste jantar? Eu te quero tanto..._- a abracei mais forte, descendo minhas mãos aos seus flancos._- Quando você fica estressada eu também fico,o que acha, te convenço a se desestressar?_- ela grunhiu._- Hell, você já ficou tanto tempo guardando isso pra você, é realmente necessário você falar a verdade agora? Não pode esperar mais uns dias? Ele, o tal, já não está morto?_

_- Logo também estarei, elfo. E não há como não ficar estressada porque eu não quero ser como meus pais, que morreram cheios de segredos, sorte minha é que cedo ou tarde eu acabo por descobri-los e eles me elucidam, mas a verdade é que eu não conhecia meus pais e não quero que as minhas crianças não me conheçam também, quero que meus maridos e que minha família me conheçam, gostando de mim ou não ao fim._

_- E quem seria maluco de não gostar de você? Tão linda, tão carinhosa..._- falei acarinhando seu rosto e ela relaxou se mordendo ao meu toque.

_- Helena! Estamos mais de vinte minutos atrasados!_- disse seu avô batendo na porta fazendo-a soltar um muxoxo em russo daqueles bem cabeludos.

_- Já estou indo vô, só um pouco!_- disse ela e ouvimos passos se afastarem._- E você, elfo, me de mais um beijo._- disse agarrando meu rosto e nos beijamos da maneira que gosto, selvagem e deliciosamente doce._- Acho que você tem razão, você é muito mais racional que eu quando pensa com a cabeça certa, eu não preciso contar nada pra eles agora, meus lobos já deram um jeito no corpo de qualquer maneira..._- disse esfregando o nariz no meu e estreitando seu abraço._- Foi bom falar sobre isso com você, só espero que você não abra teu bocão..._

_- Não irei, e obrigado por confiar em mim.._-e nos beijamos mais uma vez._- Posso te esperar aqui?_

_- Melhor não, hoje tudo o que eu quero é carinho e tomar um porre, não vai me sobrar tempo pra sexo e tenho de guardar todas as energias, esse show vai me sugar muitas forças..._- disse ela e achei graça.

_- Okay, te darei um dia de folga , mas ao menos quando você voltar eu poderei beber um pouco com você?_

_- Ah, isso você pode Northman! Até mais!_- beijou a ponta do meu nariz e sumiu.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Estava na cara que durante a noite passada algo estava incomodando Hell, porém ela não comentou nada, também por mais curiosos que estivéssemos, não a forçamos e em troca eu e Zack tivemos umas das noites mais carinhosas e românticas com ela em certo tempo.

Foi um jantar divertido apesar de Hell não comer nada da deliciosa comida servida e ficar bebendo com o avô e ambos nos contaram sobre o jantar/almoço que tiveram com os Ford no Canadá, e Indra contou como acabou convencendo quase todos virem com ele para cá, para onde os levamos desacordados até seus quartos que ocupariam.

Todas as escolas de magia estavam participando daquela celebração, todos seus diretores, todos seus professores, estes com que estávamos neste jantar, e todo o seu corpo de estudantes, e destes estudantes, os que tiveram as melhores notas de cada ano puderam também participar do jantar conosco, aquele salão estava cheio, aquelas crianças e adolescentes alvoroçados, ficaram ainda mais quando Hell entrara com Justin...

Helena foi super atenciosa e simpática com todos, tirou fotos, distribuiu autógrafos nos CDs que todos ganharam, conversou com eles... Hell não é uma famosa afetada, às vezes quem ela admira é muito mais enjoado que ela alguma vez possa ter sido. Eu e Zack tivemos certo trabalho, alguns daqueles jovens eram bem saidinhos, mas Hell tirou tal coisa de letra e nos mandou sentar, jantar, aproveitar a companhia...

Voltamos para a casa de Indra por volta da meia noite e lá estava havendo outra festinha e só ali Hell relaxou de vez, tirou o sapatos e subiu, quando desceu vestia um leve vestido e disse que todos os Ford, os Hudson e os demais estavam bem, dormindo bem dormidos e prendeu seu cabelo em uma trança lateral... abriu todas as janelas da casa dizendo que estava louca de calor e ficou lá no salão conosco, até que só sobrassem aqueles que conseguiam lutar contra o sono e o cansaço dos últimos dias.

Quem não se agradou muito da companhia foi Edward quando chegou com os vampiros de uma caçada rápida na floresta proibida. Não gostou porque Northman estava lá conosco com sua elfa, com a qual Emm tentou conversar sem muito sucesso, ela mal fala a nossa língua!

Até aquele momento o elfo não fedia nem cheirava, estava na dele, bebendo numa boa e conversando sem afetação nenhuma com quem ainda sobrava por ali, sem encher o saco e sem mexer muito com Hell, mas foi Edward chegar para que os dois iniciassem a competição de quem era o mais bebezão que ficava tentando chamar a atenção de Helena e quando eles começaram a se estranhar demais ela disse algo para o elfo naquela língua deles e como um cãozinho treinado ele foi embora um pouco depois para a edícula onde estavam hospedados.

Emm e Ed ficaram com Hell quando eu e Zack já estávamos dormindo pelas tabelas... a cada dia ela está mais cheirosa e convidativa e fica ainda mais difícil nos afastarmos dela, mas eu tinha de dormir e apaguei, eu poderia tranquilamente dormir àquele dia todo se eu quisesse, mas sua semana fértil se aproxima e cada momento perto dela é sempre importante, coloquei o relógio para despertar às oito da manha e fui ficar com ela de novo.

Rosie, Jazz e Allie chegaram um pouco antes das nove e enquanto Rosie estava fazendo um teste de tom musical com Justin os quatro garotos que ainda dormiam chegaram ao salão e Rosalie acabou se atracando à um deles, depois que fui saber a história do cantante a liguei o nome à pessoa, fiquei feliz por ela...

Aquele novo casal deu uma sumida até a hora do almoço, quando voltaram parecendo terem visto um lindo pássaro verde e ficamos reunidos por ali até umas duas da tarde, quando Hell subiu para se arrumar para a entrevista e o photocall que já ocorreria nos bastidores, no camarim do espetáculo. Eu e Zack a deixamos lá e voltamos para casa para buscarmos o restante dos convidados por volta das seis e meia da tarde quando os portões foram abertos para o resto do publico e depois de deixá-los com a nossa família e estarmos prestes a relaxar e esperar o inicio do espetáculo o assessor de Justin veio buscar à mim , Zack e Emm que estávamos por ali já que Edward vai tocar com a banda.

...

**HellPOV.**

Minha deixa começava com a segunda parte de "O Fortuna" da ópera Carmina Burana que dava inicio ao musical. Então comecei a estalar meus dedos, me ajeitar, tomei mais alguns goles de SDD e no timing certo o cinegrafista apareceu para começar a captar o meu primeiro numero, "Don't Rain on My Parade" do musical Funny Girl, que eu fazia todo nos bastidores até a entrada do palco.

Liguei meu retorno para ouvir melhor à orquestra e a canção que ainda cantavam e pude ouvir muito melhor à platéia que esperava e fiquei mais calma ao saber que tudo até o momento estava dando certo, agora tomei vários fôlegos para tentar acalmar meus nervos.

_- Pronta?_- perguntou-me Greg depois de confirmar algumas informações pelo rádio e acenei que sim._- Essa é só uma pré-apresentação, relaxe um pouco mais, todos aqui amam você... Okay, é a hora, muita merda!_- Gregory era o assistente de direção de Justin que estava se preparando ali perto de mim para o seu numero solo, aquecendo a voz, verificando o figurino...

_- E eu vou precisar de toda a merda fedida desse mundo Greg!_- falei e ri, logo depois os refletores se acenderam me trazendo de volta lembrando-me que realmente era a hora.

O show tem de continuar.

* * *

**n/a: para Nanda e Any!**

**Oh, esse veio mais rapidinho!**

**Gostaram?**

**pro proximo, eh soh me mandar uma review e esperar eu terminar o cap q ele virá em seguida!**

**nanda, estou pensando na tua sugestão... aquela sobre eric e "nanda"**

**no perfil há todos os clipes destas duas musicas q a Hell comentou neste POV**

**assim como as outras mais que virão e e vou acrescentar mais algumas depois**

**no picasa trocentas fotos novas fora aquelas que eu vou postar depois**

**olhem todos os dias que tem coisas novas!**

**bom, ate breve!**

**bjusss**

**vic!**


	118. Em Solo Fértil 9

PARTE 13 (IX)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 119 – As Melhores Coisas do Mundo**

**KathPOV.**

Aquele primeiro numero do musical foi totalmente incrível, O Fortuna, e todos aqueles bailarinos e cantores encenaram a grande batalha entre os Mentz e Kolestons àquela fatídica noite, minha fuga com Peter, o nascimento de Hell e quando a entregamos para Joseph.

Preciso realmente dizer que chorei horrores? Desde a metade do numero senti uma mão amiga apoiada sobre meu ombro, achei que fosse Joseph, ou até mesmo Eric, mas quando me virei finalmente, ao fim do numero para ver quem era, quem estava lá era Darius, com um lenço nas mãos, que ele usou para enxugar minhas lágrimas e depois nos abraçamos bem forte e senti extremamente confortada, logo depois o grande palco ficou escuro.

Quando os acordes da próxima musica começaram, reconheci logo de cara, Don't Rain on My Parade, todos os músicos estavam sobre o palco e muitos telões apareceram à nossa frente como telas de TV flutuantes e refletido neles apareceu Hell, linda, vibrante, vestindo roupão no que evidentemente era o camarim, e ela foi cantando em meio aos outros dançarinos e cantores que estavam por lá, vindo dos bastidores para o palco e não era só eu que estava ansiosa, encantada com tamanha apoteose, todos estavam, sem nenhuma exceção e ali em meio aos músicos de cara reconheci Edward, Jasper, Tony, alguns Quillews e músicos de outras bandas... Fan-tás-ti-cos!

.

_Hey Hogwarts, here I am!_

Hey Hogwarts, aqui estou eu!

.

E toda a platéia daquele anfiteatro foi à loucura com aquela simples palavras, mas todo o numero foi feito nos bastidores, Hell não pisou no palco durante aquele primeiro numero seu.

.

_I'll march my band out_

Vou entrar no clima com minha banda

_I'll beat my drum_

Vou bater o meu tambor

_And IF I'm fanned out_

E se eu ficar desgrenhada

_Your turn at that, sir_

Você também ficará, senhor

_At least I didn't fake it_

Pelo menos eu não vou fingir

_Hat, sir_

Seu chapéu, senhor

_I guess I didn't make it_

Acho que não foi o suficiente

_Get ready for me Love_

Prepare-se pra mim amor

_Cause I'm a 'comer_

Porque estou chegando

_I simply got to march_

Eu simplesmente tenho que andar

_My heart is a drummer_

Meu coração bate feito um tambor

_Nobody, no nobody_

E ninguém, eu disse ninguém

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Vai estragar o meu show!

.

E mais uma vez tudo ficou escuro e os novos acordes só começaram quando aqueles ânimos exaltados se acalmaram. Luke, Faith, Hoyt e Eric foram à loucura reconhecendo a próxima musica antes de mim. No centro, sob uma luz estava o guitarrista dos Quillews a banda preferida deles e logo outra mostrou Elroy, o vocalista, bem lá em cima, nas ultimas fileiras, cantando a plenos pulmões, se aproximando do palco, assim como o restante do coro que foi se levantando e entrando na dança e cantando. Nesse grupo reconheci Nanda, Felicia e claro, a menina dos olhos de Hoyt no momento, Rosalie. E aquela musica era a maravilhosa, Highway to Hell!

.

_Living easy, livin' free_

Vivendo fácil, vivendo livre

_Season ticket, one a one, way ride_

Rumo à uma estrada de mão única

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

Não pergunte nada, viva e deixe viver

_Taking everything in my stride_

Pegando tudo em meu caminho

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

Sem razões, sem rimas

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

Não há nada mais que eu queira fazer

_Going down, party time_

Estou partindo, é hora de festejar

_My friends are gonna be there too_

Meus amigos também estarão lá

_I'm on the highway to hell_

No caminho pra Hell

_Highway to hell_

Caminho pra Hell

_Highway to hell_

Caminho pra Hell

_I'm on the highway to hell!_

Estou indo me encontrar com Hell!

.

Todo nosso grupo cantou junto, eu também vai, e toda a vez que falavam "Hell", aparecia fotos dela, tipo, tamanho enorme! Estavam todos de preto, super bem coreografados, à vontade, Rosalie foi quem puxou a parte feminina da musica e tanto ela quanto Elroy, Nanda e Felicia passaram perto de nós e acenaram pra gente, foram super queridos e com o fim do numero eles não saíram do palco, apesar de tudo ficar escuro de novo.

O numero seguinte começou logo, com os telões que agora estavam num lugar melhor,para que pudéssemos ver tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor e eles mostravam agora muitas capas de revista, todas com Hell, artigos de jornal, era praticamente um massacre, toneladas de matérias da imprensa e o coro foi cantando "Remember, remember", até que Hell começo a surgir no centro de todos eles, e foi um numero "fodástico" como dissera Gill berrando perto de mim e o que posso dizer a não ser que Hell estava linda, linda, linda!

Próximo de onde estávamos havia um grupo de cerca de 10, 15 garotas, de todas as idades, com camisetas que tinha escrito "Princess Mentz Koleston Cullen" e mais para trás uns caras com camisetas escrito "Marido numero 5, Marido numero 6.." e assim por diante, super engraçado!

.

_Remember my name!_

Lembre-se do meu nome!

_Fame!_

Fama!

_I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly_

Eu vou viver pra sempre, vou aprender a voar

_High!_

Alto!

_I feel it comming together, people'll see me and cry_

Sinto algo se aproximar, pessoas irão me ver e chorar

_Fame!_

Fama!

_I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the Sky like a flame_

Vou transformar tudo em paraíso, e os céus brilharão como chamas acesas

_Fame!_

Fama!

_I'm gonna live forever, baby remember my name!_

Eu vou viver pra sempre, baby lembre-se do meu nome!

_._

_- Hey Hogwarts! Qual é o meu nome?_- Hell gritou no fim da canção que teve a participação de um rapper que eu não conhecia, mas que certamente muitos conheciam por ali e toda a galera veio abaixo gritando o nome dela em muitas línguas._- Isso mesmo! Eu sou Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen e é com prazer que recebemos todos vocês aqui e desejamos boa noite! E isso vale pra cada um de vocês, até mesmo pros caras que estão com as camisetas numeradas como meus futuros maridos, Emmett quer conversar com vocês na saída!_- todos riram e aquele grupo de caras levantou os braços super felizes de terem sido notados._- À todos, obrigada pelo carinho, este show é pra vocês, pela formatura de vocês e porque definitivamente tinha muitos favores à pagar! Esta é minha "caixa de memórias", minha vida por um lindo e musical prisma, espero que gostem da viagem!_- estalou os dedos e seu figurino, assim como o de todos eram completamente diferentes dos da musica anterior e ouvimos muito "oohhh's" e logo atrás dela, quando novos acordes soaram, veio Justin completamente diferente daquilo que costumamos a ver nos filmes e na TV, aquela era Time Warp!

.

_It's astounding_

É espantoso

_Time is fleeting_

Como o tempo passa

_Madness takes its toll_

E a loucura nos transforma

_But listen closely_

Mas ouçam atentamente

_Not for very much longer_

Porém não por muito tempo

_I've got to keep control_

Por que é preciso manter o controle

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

Lembro-me de fazer o tempo quebrar-se

_Drinking those moments when_

Embebedando-me com estes momentos

_The blackness would hit me_

Quando a loucura poderia ter me pegado

_And the void would be calling_

E me levado para o completo vazio

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_It's just a jump to the left_

É apenas um pulo para a esquerda

_And then a step to the right_

E um passo para a direita

_Put your hands on your hips_

Coloque as mãos nos quadris

_You bring your knees in tight_

Mantenha seus joelhos juntos

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

Mas é o impulso pélvico

_That really drives you insane_

Que realmente vai te deixar louco

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_It's so dreamy_

É tão maravilhoso

_Oh, fantasy free me_

Oh, a fantasia me liberta

_So you can't see me_

Então você não poderá me ver

_No, not at all_

Nem se tentar

_In another dimension_

Em outra dimensão

_With voyeuristic intention_

Com intenções voyeurísticas

_Well secluded, I see all_

Bem isolada, eu vejo tudo

_With a bit of a mind flip_

Com a mente um pouco insolente

_You're into the time slip_

Você logo estará viajando

_And nothing can ever be the same_

E nada mais será como antes

_You're spaced out on sensation_

Você estará viajando nas sensações

_Like you're under sedation_

Como se estivesse sedado

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Well I was walking down the street_

Bom, eu estava andando pela rua

_Just a having a think_

Apenas pensando

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

Quando a "cobra" de um cara me deu uma piscadinha maldosa

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise_

Ele deu em cima de mim, me pegando de surpresa

_He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes_

Ele tinha uma picape e os olhos de um demonio

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

Ele me encarou e senti-me diferente

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

O tempo já não significava nada, nem iria de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_It's just a jump to the left_

É apenas um pulo para a esquerda

_And then a step to the right_

E um passo para a direita

_Put your hands on your hips_

Coloque as mãos sobre os quadris

_You bring your knees in tight_

E mantenha os joelhos bem juntos

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

Porém é o movimento pélvico

_That really drives you insane_

Que realmente vai te deixar maluco

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Vamos quebrar o tempo de novo

_._

É o tipo de experiência que jamais sairá da minha memória, ou de qualquer outro que esteve presente!E estava apenas no inicio!

...

**Inicio da manhã seguinte, Casa Koleston, Hogsmeade.**

**EdwardPOV.**

Foi uma noite agradabilíssima e eu estava deitado com a cabeça entre suas pernas fumando um cigarro, relaxando depois do gozo e alisando sua pele morna, cheirosa e suada. Estávamos espalhados naquela grande cama de seu quarto na casa do avô em Hogsmeade de qualquer jeito, uma delicia, enquanto ela fazia cafuné na minha cabeça e cantarolava baixinho.

_- Feliz?_- perguntei achando graça.

_- Aham, muito, me dá!_- ouvi-a estalar os dedos e alcei o cigarro pra ela que deu pelo menos duas tragadas no meu cigarro em silencio._- Amor, eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer, vira aqui pra mim..._- virei e fiquei de cara para sua pélvis nua e seu cheiro era inebriante, me deixou completamente zonzo, salivando novamente por ela que estava apoiada contra uma pilha de travesseiros, acabando de fumar o cigarro que lhe dera, desgrenhada e suada, ainda assim luzia à claridade do dia que iniciava e era a coisa mais bonita em que eu poderia pousar meus olhos.

_- O que você quer me dizer, Hell? Se é sobre você e Northman, eu sei o quão íntimos vocês são, vocês irão se casar. Não é uma idéia que me agrade, nenhum pouco por sinal, mas eu te amo e te quero pra sempre, então paciência..._- falei enquanto beijava a parte interna de suas coxas, virilha e senti-a tremer sob meus lábios a cada beijo. Quando voltei a olhá-la, apesar do prazer que eu estava lhe dando eu à percebi envergonhada, se mordia e estava como rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, eu nem precisava ler sua mente._- Que foi? Achava que eu não sabia de nada? Posso não entender o que aquele idiota fala, mas é tudo uma questão de interpretar as imagens... se eu não falei nada antes era porque estava esperando que você me dissesse, ou que ao menos confirmasse, coisa que você está fazendo agora, eu não preciso te ler pra saber que é verdade..._

_- Sim, é verdade, os outros sabem também?_

_- Sabem, ele não é discreto como você, ele nos contou tudo o que há entre vocês quando você foi resolver aquela missão na ONU, gostou principalmente de enfatizar que conheceu cada uma destas lindas pintinhas aqui..._- e novamente beijei cada uma de suas pintinhas em seu quadril e ela manhou muito mais relaxada.

_- Obrigada pela compreensão... compreensão de todos.._

_- Compreensivos? Nossa missão é te dar muito mais prazer do que ele te deu, te dá, eu por exemplo estou me empenhando aqui..._

_- Eu diria que se você continuar assim, você realmente vai conseguir...mas espera um pouquinho vai, realmente tenho algo importante pra te dizer, depois a gente volta ao ponto que parou..._- me puxou de encontro a ela e quem manhou foi eu.

_- Ah, mas depois você vai sair pra levar os Ford em casa, nós também iremos embora e vamos nos separar e eu vou ficar chupando o dedo até você voltar da Rússia, quando você vai estar muito mais cheirosa que agora... Helena, você é meu vicio, à você eu não sou capaz de resistir._- e ganhei um beijo dela que valeu por milhares de palavras.

_- Tampouco eu resisto ao vicio que tenho em você e adoro o bico de emburrado que você faz quando manha e tem uma crise de ciúmes, tenho vontade de te morder todinho! Sempre..._

_- Morde então, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, sempre..._- e mais uma vez nos beijamos profundamente voltando a deslizar minhas mãos em seu corpo, ela idem, o que nos deixou em ponto de bala.

_- Amor.. poxa, depois dessa é até difícil manter a concentração, mas preciso te dizer, quero dividir algo mais com você antes que eu me vá pra sempre..._

_- Helena, não fale assim, você não vai morrer, eu não vivo sem você._

_- Vive sim! É estupidez deixar de viver por causa de alguém, é fraqueza e eu jamais vi fraqueza em você! Eu já vi tristeza, muita tristeza, mas fraqueza, jamais. E foi esta força que você tem e desconhece que me fez te amar ainda mais, portanto, independente do que acontecer comigo você vai continuar vivendo e buscando a tua felicidade, vai cuidar da nossa menina, de nossos sobrinhos e irmãozinhos Cullen!_- disse me passando um pito, mas ainda assim com aquele seu lindo sorriso com covinhas.

_- Hein? Sobrinhos e irmãozinhos Cullen?_

_- Sim! É sobre este assunto que quero falar com você antes de voltarmos ao que fazíamos antes..._

_- Diga de uma vez!_

_- É sobre dar filhos naturais à Carlisle, Esme, Allie, Jazz e Rosie..._

_- Como minha linda? Eles são inférteis! Acaso tua idéia é dar vida à eles como fez com Takeshi? Eu não acho que seja uma boa se arriscar assim, você mesma disse que você ficou perturbada e tenho de concordar com o elfo, mais uma dessa você frita tua cabeça! Eu te quero vivinha e bem consciente!_- apertei-a em meus braços.

_- Ué, até parece que sendo velho do jeito que é que você jamais ouviu falar em barriga de aluguel!_- apontou para o próprio ventre._- Eu serei a barriga! Poderíamos tentar, né? Posso dar vida aos óvulos delas, faríamos fertilização in vitro..._

_- Você faria tal coisa por eles?_

_- Vocês ainda não aprenderam que não há o que eu não faça por vocês? Eu os amo, todos, todos, todos!_- disse ela com os seus lindos olhos verdes brilhando de emoção._- Você me ajuda? Me ajuda à convencê-los?_

_- E nós te amamos sua maluca! Todos, todos e todos! Claro que te ajudo, mas depois, tenho outras coisas em mente..._- e sorrimos maliciosamente um para o outro voltando a nos entregar à luxuria.

Há como não amar esta mulher? Ela é a melhor coisa do mundo!

* * *

**n/a: Olaaaa!**

**demorou, mas veio antes do fim do ano!**

**Any e Adry, obrigada pelas reviews do cap anterior!**

**tenho mais um capitulo escrito, portanto, se eu ganhar uma review vcs **

**o terão antes do fim do ano!**

**Como sempre, o picasa está abarrotado de fotinhos lindas e no perfil estão as musicas acima!**

**querem um spoiller do proximo post?**

**é festa de formatura da Buccanner Private High School e Karlla receberá uma urna!**

**até breve!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**


	119. Em Solo Fértil 10

PARTE 13 (X)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 120 – Preparativos**

**Dois dias depois, Buccanner.**

**EricPOV.**

_- Hey primo! O que ta fazendo?_- perguntou-me Luke quando me viu no computador.

_- Vendo se recebi um e-mail de Hoyt antes de sairmos._

_- Ok, até mesmo porque devemos saber o endereço pra onde enviar as coisas que ele deixou aqui. Foi só ele ter ficado com a tal loira gostosa que ele logo se sentiu e já pediu pra ficar com eles, eu também queria ter ficado, não gostei de voltar pra casa._- resmungou Luke.

_- Você precisava voltar pra casa, lembra? E Hoyt não pediu pra ficar, ele foi convidado por Rosalie, ela é dona da casa de Londres também..._- falei e sim, eu havia recebido um e-mail de Hoyt, pedindo que eu levasse as coisas dele para a França quando partíssemos em dois dias.

Meu "irmão" foi pra Londres a pedido de Rosalie, eles não mais se desgrudaram desde que puseram os olhos um sobre o outro e ele chegou a me questionar o porquê da pele dela ser tão gelada, mas logo em seguida disse que na cama ela era quente, ok, informações desnecessárias para quem ficou no zero a zero aqueles dias e ainda está.

Voltamos para casa da mesma maneira estranha com que fomos parar lá, entramos naquela limusine logo cedo e quando ela parou, estávamos na frente de nossa casa em Buccanner e devo dizer, minha avó ficou furiosa, Violet estava promovendo uma super festa na casa dela, aqui ainda era a noite anterior devido ao fuso horário! A cena toda foi muito engraçada, senhora Isadora Ford mandando os adolescentes bêbados de volta pras suas casas, berrando com Violet... porém não havia nada a ser feito além dela mandar minha prima e o namorado limparem a casa, as aulas haviam acabado, ela não mais poderia ficar de castigo e coisa e tal... O ano escolar havia acabado, sim, mas ainda haviam algumas provas de recuperação a serem feitas, ao menos para Luke, Nathan e Gill que ainda não haviam atingido às medias, Luke e Nathan para se formar, Gill pra passar de ano.

Hoje é a noite do baile de formatura, meu baile de formatura de segundo grau, não me formarei com honras, mas com notas muito melhores do que eu jamais achei que teria, Kath será meu par, sim, ela está de namorico com Tyler Foreman, mas aqui em casa, com nós dois chupando o dedo, ela é a minha melhor companhia.

_- Bom, eu vim ver o que você estava fazendo, pelo horário a limusine que alugamos deve estar chegando para nos levar ao baile, vai demorar muito ai ainda?_- perguntou Luke._- Tem uma surpresa pra você lá em baixo..._

_- E o que seria? Você só foi descobrir hoje o quanto Kath é linda?_- provoquei-o._- Olha, se ela não fosse minha prima, a esta altura, ela seria minha namorada!_

_- Hahaha, seu enjoado!_- disse ele com cara de poucos amigos._- Até parece que eu deixaria a minha irmãzinha sair com um barbado como você! Desce logo vai, você vai gostar do que te espera..._

_- Já vou, vou responder pra Hoyt, depois vou escovar os dentes e desço..._

_- Ta certo!_- disse ele antes de dar meia volta e sair do quarto.

Fiquei me enrolando um pouco respondendo à Hoyt, dizendo que levaria as coisas dele à França quando partíssemos depois de amanhã, depois escovei os dentes, ajeitei meus cabelos e passei perfume. Quando desci a sala estava agitada, eu podia ouvir, ainda esperavam pela limusine que nos levaria ao salão do Rotary Club para o baile.

Luke e Faith iriam juntos, eles estavam se engraçando um com o outro havia uns dias já, eu iria com Kath e Violet com Nathan, e os Hudson iriam juntos, sim, os irmãos eram par um do outro. Não sei dizer se Olive esperava que eu a convidasse, coisa que eu não fiz, ou se Gill esperava ser convidado por algum cara, o caso é que no fim nenhum dos dois tinha um par e iriam juntos ao baile desta noite.

Quando cheguei aos últimos degraus da escada Kath veio me encontrar, lindíssima...

_- Oi Eric! Poxa, você está lindo!_- disse ela mexendo na minha gravata.

_- Digo o mesmo sobre você! Desculpa a demora eu estava respondendo à Hoyt.._

_- Tudo bem, eu soube._- disse ela e logo ficou corada, ela tinha algo a me dizer._- Eric, você ficaria muito chateado comigo se eu não fosse com você no baile de hoje? Tyler veio, Tyler está aqui!_- bateu palminhas e deu pulinhos no lugar, extremamente feliz enquanto obviamente eu fiquei lá parado com cara de parvo olhando para ela e para o garoto que apareceu à porta da sala e acenou pra mim, vestindo um terno extremamente pintoso.

_- Se você já não vai mais comigo, quem vai ser meu par no meu baile de formatura?_- perguntei.

_- Será que você iria comigo?_- perguntou Nanda aparecendo lindamente à porta da sala ao lado de Tyler, como uma aparição para mim.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

**Dois dias antes, Londres.**

**Flashback.**

Estavam todos agitados e felizes naquela casa e não só pelo meu casamento, mas também por causa do absurdo sucesso da pré-estreia do musical na TV, rádio, jornais e revistas, também na internet... Quando voltamos já começamos a recolher as coisas para irmos para a França em mais uns dias, e me concentrei primeiro em ajeitar as coisas dos meus pequenos que iriam à Rússia com a avó, assim como Nina e Greice além de Marie e da pequena Kira, que minha sogra já considera como parte da prole dela.

Edward e Helena haviam ficado para trás, para levar os Ford em casa assim como também para namorarem um pouco, minha sogra a cada dia que passa tem cheirado cada vez mais gostoso que até eu tenho vontade de mordê-la só pra saber se o gosto dela combina com o cheiro... yummy!

Quando estávamos prontos para virmos Rosalie apareceu trazendo o "seu humano" a tira colo e desde então eles não saem do quarto dela, só o vejo na hora em que são servidas as refeições e a única coisa que sei, é o seu nome, Hoyt! Gosto de Rosalie, é como se ela fosse minha segunda sogra e ela merece ser feliz, parece que seu garoto humano está conseguindo fazer ela sorrir como boba como há muito não víamos.

Ed e Hell chegaram ao final da tarde daquele dia, elétricos, felizes, ela literalmente reluzia enquanto ele tinha uma borda violeta no dourado de seus olhos e sorria feito bobo, eles se tocavam o tempo todo... obviamente aquele era o dia de Edward e nenhum dos outros se meteu nisso, o amor entre os dois era tanto que contagiou à todos.

Eles nos chamaram à sala de jantar, onde Hell, com a pequena Marie no colo, que brincava com seus cabelos, ela fez um pequeno discurso sobre sua partida, coisa que deixou Peter totalmente tenso, assim como William. Peter não gosta nem de lembrar que a mãe está morrendo e que ele ainda não encontrou uma solução para salva-la, ele daria a vida por àquela mãe que ele tanto ama, sem pestanejar, e com certeza eu também depois de tantos anos de amor que recebi e presenciei naquela família.

Foi então que ela falou de Northman e do compromisso que assumiria com ele, compromisso este que à salvaria em troca de dividir alguns poderes com ele e gerar um herdeiro... todos os presentes que como eu ainda não sabia da noticia, pouco se importaram dela ter um marido novo em breve, ao menos oficialmente, porque todos percebíamos o clima quente entre os dois e sorriram tirando de vez aquele clima triste do ar que nos rondava há tempos...

E Hell disse-nos outra coisa importante, disse que graças à experiência que tivera com meu pai, agora ela sabia que o que ela pretendia fazer daria certo. Disse-nos que não daria vida aos vampiros, porque seria perigoso tanto para eles quanto para ela, mas disse que era possível dar vida aos óvulos de Esme, Rosalie e Alice se elas permitissem a coleta para uma posterior fertilização em laboratório para dar origem à filhos naturais que ela mesma carregaria por eles, ela ofereceu-se para ser a barriga para aquelas crianças, simples assim.

Esme, que sempre foi tão centrada, tremia e sorria. Alice batia palmas e batendo os pesinhos no chão dizendo que sua visão se tornaria realidade e que o bebê de Esme e Carlisle seria uma linda menininha...

Clau e Abe, as duas grávidas de gêmeos, choravam abraçadas e todos estavam ainda mais felizes, se isso fosse possível, de todos, quem destoava era Rosalie, que aproveitara que o humano dela estava dormindo e viera juntar-se à nós, ela estava ali parada com a testa franzida e fazendo barulhos estranhos, olhando pra baixo enquanto Hell, Edward e Alice passaram à encará-la, até a baixinha perder a paciência com ela.

_- Rosie! Quer se decidir? Eu estou aqui tentando pensar em que nome dar ao meu filho e você fica me confundindo!_- exclamou Alice passando um pito na irmã._- Hell, se fizermos as coletas, tanto minha quanto do Jazz, você poderia ter nosso bebê ainda nesse ciclo fértil?Nesse ano?_- perguntou com olhinhos pidões e Hell sorriu pra ela.

_- Poderia engravidar neste ciclo, sim, mas certamente não seria nada sensual eu me apresentando com um barrigão enorme, rebolando em cima de um palco, dormindo pelas tabelas e tendo de cancelar shows por não conseguir acordar a tempo... Não que eu me importe, eu até gosto de dormir, o problema é que se eu não honrar este compromisso que assumi com meu avô ele me deserda e meus pobres filhos ficarão à míngua, isso não pode! _- falou como se fosse possivel os filhos dela serem pobres algum dia.

_- Não pode, mamã!_- disse Marie fazendo todos rirem._- Você vai ter mais bebês? Mimi vai ganhar mais irmãos?_

_- Não serão teus irmãos meu amor, mamãe vai ter bebês, sim, mas eles serão filhos dos teus avós e dos teus tios, mamãe só vai emprestar a mesma barriguinha que te trouxe pra trazê-los também..._- explicou para a menina.

_- Essa barriga mamã?_- disse a garotinha que se soltou dos braços da mãe e ficou agachada sobre o tampo da mesa cutucando a barriga de Hell com o dedinho.

_- Essa mesma..._- disse ela sorrindo pra filha._ – E Rosie, eu te quero feliz, eu te amo, se é isso que você quer eu entendo e serei imensamente feliz em realizar este sonho por você, mas não depende só de mim e de você, o possível papai tem de concordar também..._

_- Poxa, já está querendo ter filhos com o humano, Rosie? Vocês mal se conhecem!_- exclamou Emmett.

_- Não é com Hoyt que Rosalie quer ter um filho, Emm, é com você._- disse Edward brincando com a filha que sentara-se na frente dele e todos em volta ficaram olhando-se com aquela cara de "Ôou", principalmente Emm e Rosie, mas Hell era só sorrisos.

_- Eu já disse que isso não é problema pra mim... querem saber, durante o natal, enquanto vocês estavam conversando lá naquela pedra em Forks, eu tive uma visão do todo e ela incluía um lindo garotinho de cabelos cacheados e lindos olhos verdes que se não me engano irá se chamar Raphael e será lindo, lindo..._- disse Hell tranquilamente.

_- Este era o nome do meu irmão!_- disse Emmett.

_- Este era o nome do meu pai!_- disse Rosie.

_- Está decidido então, Raphael será!_- disse Hell batendo palmas e estávamos todos felizes brindando quando o interfone preso à parede, ao lado da porta soou seu sinal e Zack que estava mais próximo foi atender.

_- Hell, os seguranças estão dizendo que na guarita, pedindo autorização para entrar há um pessoal do bando de NY e que eles estão pedindo uma audiência, o que faço, deixo-os passar?_- perguntou Zack.

_- Claro!_- respondeu Woody já se levantando._- Eu os atenderei._

_- Não._- disse Hell._- Eu os atenderei, já estava à espera deles, vou sozinha, será rápido. Amor, mande-os entrar pela entrada loba, eu os receberei em minha ala, volto logo._- jogou beijinho no ar para todos os presentes enquanto Zack passava as ordens para aos seguranças e saiu andando até sua ala cantarolando pelos corredores.

_- Edward, o que você deu para a minha mulher beber? Água da privada?_- perguntou Bernard que obviamente não estava gostando muito da idéia toda das fertilizações e da barriga de aluguel.

_- Eu não fiz nada, até mesmo porque ninguém manda na minha mulher, Bernard! Toda esta idéia foi de Hell, ela só pediu minha ajuda, na verdade, nossa ajuda, pai..._- disse ele apoiando sua mão no ombro de Carlisle._- Olhe para eles, Byrdie, felicidade, Hell os quer felizes, você não?_

_- Eu quero todos felizes tanto quanto você, mas o que eu não quero é que Hell se prejudique, até parece que você não lembra o que aconteceu durante esta ultima gravidez para a mini-mim nascer! Hell sofreu durante o nascimento, eu estava lá! Se uma criança já quebrou a minha mulher toda, imaginem o que três podem fazer?_- Bernard estava indignado e até certo ponto tinha razão.

_- Três me deixarão imensamente feliz! Quando Mimi nasceu, fomos descuidados, digo eu e você DeeDee, eu principalmente, há 18 anos eu não engravidava e não paria. Definitivamente agora sei que eu não devo fazer sexo no 40° dia de gestação de um mestiço, e agora, da próxima vez eu terei um monte de gente babona ao meu redor dizendo o que eu devo ou não fazer!_- disse Hell respondendo à ele. Sua reunião fora rapidíssima e ela retornara trazendo uma grande urna nos braços.

_- Mãe, o que é isso que trouxe?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Infelizmente, não uma noticia boa._- e veio andando até mim._- Karlla, este é Takeshi Shirriro, teu pai._- disse Hell depositando aquela urna na minha frente, cinzas, meu pai em cinzas.

* * *

**n/a: olá pessoal!**

**este é o ultimo post do ano!**

**oooowwwnn!**

**adry obrigada pela review do cap anterior!**

**Eu voltarei em breve, garanto, mais breve se eu ganhar uma review pra me fazer feliz no ultimo dia de 2010!**

**no picasa trocentas fotos, e no perfil, mais um video para uma musica do prox cap!**

**otimo ano novo para todos, todos, todos!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**


	120. Em Solo Fértil 11

PARTE 13 (XI)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 121 – Puras Mentiras**

**NandaPOV.**

**Um dia Depois, Londres.**

_Io come un albero nudo senza te_

Eu como uma árvore nua sem você

_senza foglie e radici ormai_

Sem folhas ou raízes

_abbandonata cosi_

Abandonada assim

_per rinascere mi servi qui_

Para renascer preciso de você aqui

_Non c'è una cosa che non ricordi noi_

Não há nada que não me faça recordar nós dois

_in questa casa perduta ormai_

Porém perdida nesta casa

_mentre la neve va giù_

Enquanto a neve cai

_è quasi Natale e tu non ci sei più_

è quase natal e você nãos está mais aqui

_E mi manchi, amore mio_

E sinto sua falta meu amor

_tu mi manchi come quando cerco Dio_

Sinto sua falta tal como quando procuro a Deus

_e in assenza di te_

E durante a tua ausência

_io ti vorrei per dirti Che_

Queria que você estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse lhe dizer

_tu mi manchi amore mio_

Que sinto sua falta meu amor

_il dolore è forte come un lungo addio_

A dor é forte como um adeus

_e l'assenza di te_

E tua ausência

_è un vuoto dentro me_

É um vazio em mim

_Perché di noi è rimasta l'anima_

Porque de nós sobrou a alma

_ogni piega, ogni pagina_

Cada capitulo, cada pagina

_se chiudo gli occhi sei qui_

Se fecho os olhos estas aqui

_che mi abbracci di nuovo cosi_

E me abraças de novo assim

_E vedo noi stretti dentro noi_

E nos vemos dentro de nossos olhos

_legati per non slegarsi mai_

Ligados para não nos soltarmos mais

_in ogni lacrima tu sarai_

Estarás em cada lágrima

_per non dimenticarti mai_

Para não se esquecer-te jamais

_E mi manchi, amore mio_

E sinto tua falta meu amor

_così tanto che ogni giorno muoio anch'io_

Tanto que a cada dia eu morro também

_ho bisogno di te_

Preciso de você

_di averti qui per dirti Che_

Aqui pra que eu possa te dizer

_Tu mi manchi, amore mio_

Que sinto tua falta, meu amor

_il dolore è freddo come un lungo addio_

Que esta dor é fria como um adeus definitivo

_e in assenza di te_

E que tua ausência

_il vuoto è dentro me_

É um vazio em mim

_Tu mi manchi, amore mio_

Sinto tua falta meu amor

_e mi manchi come quando cerco Dio_

Tu me faltas como quando busco à Deus

_ho bisogno di te_

Preciso de você

_di averti ancora qui con me_

Agora, ainda comigo

_E mi manchi, amore mio_

Sinto tua falta meu amor

_così tanto che vorrei seguirti anch'io_

Tanta que gostaria de seguir-te

_e in assenza di te_

E tua ausência

_il vuoto è dentro me_

É um vazio dentro de mim

_Grido il bisogno di te_

Grito que preciso de você

_perché non c'è più vita in me_

Por que não há mais vida em mim

_Vivo in assenza di te_

Vivo com a tua ausência

_in assenza di te_

Na tua ausência

Agora com as coisas de novo aparentemente calmas em casa eu podia voltar as atenções para mim, para a minha vida, por isso me refugiei na sala de ensaios, agora vazia por conta da folga de uma semana para o casamento do meu irmão, então sentei naquele piano de cauda e extravasei meus mais sinceros e ocultos sentimentos... Admito, sinto falta de Eric.

_- Sou capaz de apostar que você não estava cantando esta musica para o meu irmão..._- alguém disse e levei o maior susto, além da vergonha de ter sido pega no flagra.

_- Manu, que susto!_- exclamei quando vi o irmão do meu namorado recostado ao batente da porta da sala de ensaios.

_- Então, estou certo? Você não estava cantando inspirada deste jeito por causa do meu irmão, estava?_- perguntou entrando na sala sem que eu o tivesse convidado, aquela situação estava me incomodando.

_- É só uma musica Emanuel, porque se importa?_- falei tentando bancar a indiferente.

_- Por que ultimamente meu irmão não anda sorrindo tanto quanto antes._- disse ele vindo mais pra perto de mim._- Sim, ele continua sorrindo como bobo quando vocês estão juntos, mas quando estão separados, e principalmente quando você está com Eric, ele fica extremamente mal humorado._

_- Eu nunca impedi que Dean fosse comigo quando vou visitar os Ford, ou de ficar comigo quando eles estão por perto... Eu até convido ele pra ir comigo, ele quem quase nunca vai..._

_- Dean te ama, mas é adulto, ele não quer impor a presença dele à você quando ele sabe que não é exatamente bem vindo..._- disse como se eu fosse uma idiota.

_- Emanuel, não diga besteiras! Dean é sempre bem vindo à ficar comigo! Eu gosto dele!_- berrei, mais pra mim do que com ele.

_- Então você anda precisando pedir para Renesmee te mostrar como realmente você se comporta ao lado de Eric._- disse ele tranquilamente e foi como levar um soco no estomago, eu realmente me comportava diferente perto de Eric a ponto de todos duvidarem do sentimento que tenho por Dean?

_- Por que você está me dizendo isso?_

_- Porque eu gosto do meu irmão e porque eu gosto de você também, Nanda, eu não estou te julgando ou te acusando, abaixe a guarda, tire os óculos, você poderá ver que não estou mentindo._- disse ele e o fiz, era verdade, ele não estava mentindo e sua aura estava em um tom de verde água, indicava segurança e relaxamento, ele estava ali numa boa e eu quase saltando na cara dele._- Você gosta do meu irmão, eu não duvido, ninguém duvida, o que acontece é que você também gosta do Eric e isto é outra coisa que ninguém duvida também... É só vermos, nem é preciso vocês estarem um ao lado do outro, apenas de estarem no mesmo ambiente todos podemos ouvir os corações disparados de vocês quando se olham._- me senti tão envergonhada lembrando as vezes em que isso acontecera, sem que eu tivesse noção._- Nanda, você é filha da tua mãe... se você conversar com meu irmão, talvez ele seja como os outros e não se importe de te dividir com Eric se isso for resultar na tua felicidade, ele não irá te amar menos por isso, quem sabe passe a te amar ainda mais por ser sincera com ele, por ser sincera com os teus sentimentos... É possível amar duas ou mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo, isso não é novo pra nós e muito menos é novo nesta família, ninguém vai te pedir pra escolher entre Dean ou Eric, só queremos que você seja sincera._- pude literalmente sentir meus ombros caírem e minha guarda baixar, olhei para o chão procurando disfarçar minha vergonha e minha emoção.

_- O que eu sinto por Eric está tão na cara assim?_- perguntei depois de uns segundos em silencio e ele veio até mim, sentou-se no banco do piano ao meu lado e apoiou uma das mãos em meu ombro, olhei de volta pra ele, as mesmas cores permaneciam em sua aura e ele sorriu.

_- Nanda, você não faz idéia._- disse simplesmente.

_- E onde o Dean está?_

_- Acho que treinando, ao menos foi o que ele disse que iria fazer, eu fugi dele!_- riu dando de ombros, relaxei um pouco também.

_- Antes fugir do irmão que fugir da namorada.._

_- Namorada não, noiva, e eu jamais fugiria da minha ruiva linda!_- disse ele sorrindo como bobo pra falar da minha prima Indie.

_- E onde anda a tua ruiva linda? Eu não a vi hoje ainda..._

_- Ela e Felicia foram com Luna e Rose à casa dos Weasley, devem voltar mais tarde... sabe, eu e Indie iremos para La Push esta tarde para passarmos uns dias românticos juntos antes de irmos para a França..._- contou.

_- Dias românticos em La Push, ainda por cima com teus pais há metros de distancia? Credo Manu, que falta de originalidade!_- exclamei.

_- Estamos economizando tudo o que podemos para o nosso casamento, queremos paga-lo nós mesmos... e queríamos ir à praia por alguns dias, por isso La Push, eu não sou tão dependente da minha mãe como você pensa..._

_- Se vocês querem praia e tranqüilidade você podem ir à Marseille, ao Rio..._- então ele me cortou.

_- Bonitinha, um lugar pertence à Indra e o outro aos vampiros, se vamos pra lá é porque vamos convidados, não é que eu vá chegar a eles e pedir uma coisa destas..._

_- Se você tivesse me deixado acabar de falar eu te diria a opção de ir àquela ilha absurda que minha mãe comprou há alguns anos e que fica perto de Bora Bora! Aquela é a ilha para os lobos e Indie é sobrinha dela, tenho certeza de que pra ela vocês podem pedir, tudo é melhor do que estar perto dos pais quando se quer romance!_

_- Será que ela nos empresta?_

_- Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar, aproveita que ela está mansinha... eu vou procurar Dean, obrigada pelo conselho._- beijei seu rosto e sai da sala de ensaios a procura do meu namorado.

...

**Atualmente, La Push.**

**DeanPOV.**

_- Sabe, eu já vi este olhar muitas vezes antes, o olhar da espera..._- disse meu pai, Bradley Skeeter._- Bernard já ficou muito com esta cara enquanto se acostumava em dividir o amor de Helena com Emmett, mas depois ele se acostumou, estranhou um pouco quando veio Zackery, ficou um pouco preocupado quando veio Edward, por conta de Bella e por medo que ele a abandonasse, agora um pouco por causa de Northman, mas é mais por causa da possibilidade de perdê-la pra sempre... ele é feliz, você também pode ser sabia, é um privilegio ser um dos escolhidos para ser o pai destas crianças Mentz..._

Eu não disse nada, apenas suspirei tendo a plena consciência de que meu pai bem que gostaria de ser um dos escolhidos de Hell por quem ele se derrete até hoje e a quem ela considera um amigo, um professor... Embiquei minha cerveja e mandei o liquido goela abaixo.

Eu estava na sacada da casa de meus pais em La Push e ele ali do meu lado, trouxe duas novas cervejas, abriu-as e deu uma delas pra mim ficando com a outra. Meu pai parecia tão novo quanto eu, apesar de já ter quase 60 anos de idade, o que mudara nele ao longo destes anos foi a profundidade das linhas de expressão em seu rosto e de alguns cabelos brancos em sua barba e cabeça... ele usava magia diariamente trabalhando com seus doentes, não envelhecera como sua namorada dos tempos de escola, Chlover.

_- O que faz aqui em casa? Hoje não é teu plantão aqui na UBS?_- perguntei enquanto ainda olhava o horizonte naquele fim de dia e ele deu de ombros.

_- É, mas se precisarem de um medibruxo me chamarão, eu não gosto de ficar lá sentado esquentando o banco, não importa quanto tempo faz que estou atendendo aqui, eles não confiam muito em mim, ou em Carlisle, o que é uma pena, porque ele é o melhor médico que conheço e eu posso curar às doenças e ferimentos mais rápido com a magia... trouxas..._- disse rolando os olhos levemente e achando graça como eu. -_ Prefiro ficar aqui com meu filho, ainda mais que hoje é a noite de ronda da tua mãe._- e sorrimos um para o outro.

Quanto a mim eu estava mais ou menos naquele sentimento: "caso ou compro uma bicicleta?"

Fernanda estava a minha espera no meu quarto quando voltei do meu treino. Foi sincera comigo, algo que sempre foi e admiro muito nela, me contou sobre a sua conversa como intrometido do meu irmão, me contou de seus sentimentos e me pediu perdão por não ter percebido que sua reaproximação com Eric estava me fazendo tão mau.

É inevitável ver a química que existe entre ela e Eric, eu estive lá, porém Nanda afirmou e reafirmou o quanto gosta de mim e eu acredito nela, quando estamos juntos ela está comigo, tenho certeza.

Por isso eu a deixei livre, não que eu tenha ficado menos azedo do que estava antes, mas ela disse que precisava acabar de uma vez por todas com este assunto, disse que precisava mostrar à Eric o que ela realmente é, uma loba, uma bruxa, uma guerreira, que ele apenas conhecia a humana nela, a humana que ela nunca foi. E se eles tinham que conversar, se acertar de vez, quem sou eu pra me opor?

Então ela e Tyler foram para Buccanner, eu vim para La Push, cheguei ainda ontem à noite e contei tudo para os meus pais e agora estou esperando pacientemente e ansiosamente que ela volte, porque é assim, não é? Quando alguém te ama de verdade, volta quando a deixamos livres?

...

**KarllaPOV.**

**Flashback, noite anterior, Londres.**

Perdi meu pai, mas ganhei uma visita de minha mãe.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar "como", Helena me disse que Takeshi quando estivemos lá para vê-lo, não queria nos ver e que por isso os lobos de NY inventaram que ele estava internado na enfermaria sendo tratado de uma doença humana qualquer, porém de naquela mesma noite, durante o jantar que lhe fora servido, o lobo que levara seu jantar, distraiu-se e ele mesmo cortou a própria garganta com a faca do par de talheres que recebera com a refeição, disse que ele desesperou-se porque seria entregue às autoridades em menos de 48h, e ele não queria ser preso com humanos em uma cadeia comum, suicidou-se.

Disse que ficou sabendo de sua morte um pouco antes do almoço de ontem e pediu que o pessoal daquele bando enviassem o corpo pra Londres o mais rápido possível, e a maneira que eles fizeram isso foi depois de terem mandado cremá-lo e que esta parte ela também desconhecia...

Pediu desculpas por não ter me contado sobre o acontecido pra mim antes, mas que achou que tendo uma "prova física" seria impedir causar meu sofrimento em prestações, sim ela falava daquela morte como quem fala de um corte no pé, curta e grossa.

Eu só posso dizer que estava me sentindo anestesiada, e era obvio que era porque Jasper estava no mesmo ambiente... Eu sabia que com a morte de Takeshi muitas dores de cabeça tiveram um fim, mas o que estava me preocupando no momento era o que falar aos meus filhos que queriam tanto vê-lo... Suicidar-se, definitivamente a saída dos covardes como ele.

Passei minutos olhando aquela urna buscando uma palavra para expressar-me, mas a única que surgiu na minha mente e com certeza na mente de quase todos ali foi ALIVIO.

Eu havia aprendido a conviver com Takeshi ao longo destes anos, não que ele realmente fosse o meu "papai querido", ou que ele fosse o "vovô" dos meus filhos, apesar de que antes dele surtar ele era para os meus filhos muito mais paternal do que um dia já havia sido comigo... se eu fosse escolher uma figura paterna pra mim seria Jazz, quem sempre esteve por perto, quem se preocupou em me ensinar, quem me mostrou que em uma família, há muitas maneiras de amar, especialmente nesta em que o plural tem muitos "s" no final...

Senti Peter apertar minha mão e meus ombros várias vezes tentando relaxar meus músculos, ouvi vozes falando umas sobre as outras, enquanto eu como disse, estava anestesiada e fora daquela realidade.

Então peguei àquela urna e sai em direção do tumulo da minha mãe, para onde eu fui sozinha e onde eu havia estado pela ultima vez naquele inverno gelado, há meses.

Agora o clima era outro, ao invés do vento gelado e cortante, agora havia aquele vento morno e os resquícios daquele sol quente que havia brilhado durante o dia todo se pondo no horizonte. E o clima era outro porque ao invés de vir pedir ajuda à minha mãe eu viera depositar àquela urna ao lado de sua lápide e estava agradecendo por ele ter morrido, eu estava aliviada, mas não quer dizer que eu estivesse menos emocionada que da outra vez.

...

**ZackPOV.**

**No meio tempo.**

_- Venham._- disse-nos Byrdie praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas e eu e Emm o seguimos. Encontramos Edward, Helena, Marie e mais uns outros sentados à área que dava para os jardins dos fundos, bebendo ao SDD e ao espumante que haviam aberto para comemorar aos futuros filhos, conversando sobre Takeshi, sobre que precauções tomar quando Hell ficar grávida de novo. Haviam dado um tempo à Karlla que cerca de 20 minutos antes havia saído correndo de encontro aos restos mortais da mãe que pousam ao lado dos de minha avó, os outros estavam ali na sala de estar, ou em outros cantos da casa cuidando de suas vidas... Hell estava sentada no colo de Edward, com Marie em seu colo, não é uma coisa que me incomodasse, durante anos ela fez isso quando Edward ainda estava de luto e ainda antes disso, o fato novo era de que desde que eles estavam juntos eles tinham as mínimas demonstrações de afeto publico possíveis, agora quando estavam juntos, desde que Marie nascera, eles viviam agarrados. E Bernard estava irritado, mas definitivamente não era com a agarração de Helena e Edward._- Helena, o que realmente aconteceu com Takeshi, porque você mentiu pra Karlla?_- falou na língua oficial da Liga, aquela pergunta causaria grande comoção se os únicos que não entendessem ao que ele estava dizendo e que estavam ali fossem eu, ela e o próprio Bernard, mas não evitou que todos os olhares desviassem de um para o outro.

_- Menti? Eu não menti pra Karlla._- respondeu ela na mesma língua e os olhares de todos ali continuavam pulando de um para o outro e Emm me cutucou com uma cara de interesse, igual à cara de Edward, mas eu me fiz de louco e passei a pensar em outra coisa, já que não era imune ao poder de ler mentes dele.

_- Mentiu, eu conheço você!_- disse Bernard com o dedo em riste e ela apertou os olhos pra ele._- Foi você quem o matou, não foi? Voce quebrou tua promessa pras crianças!_

_- Eu não o matei assim como também não foi nenhum dos meus lobos. Takeshi desde que se tornou humano estava buscando à própria morte, não importa como ela chegou, ele obteve o que queria. O pai de Karlla morreu e nos deixou em paz, não importa da maneira que foi e quando eu afirmo algo você deve considerar isso a verdade. Agora lembre-se do que te digo, esta foi a primeira e a ultima vez que você me questiona na frente de pessoas que não pertencem à nossa espécie e em publico, se você tem algo à discutir comigo, se for me acusar de novo, faça em particular._- disse ela ainda na mesma língua e ele estalou os olhos e ficou totalmente tremulo.

_- Eu não a estava acusando senhora, perdão!_- disse ele voltando a falar inglês de novo, com a voz tremula e fazendo uma reverencia à ela._- Eu só queria entender o que houve, o porquê você estava tão tensa.._

_- Você também ficaria tenso. Já não é um assunto agradável e Takeshi morreu enquanto estava sobre a minha responsabilidade, se ele fosse sogro do teu filho, se ele fosse avô dos teus netos... Você não vê Emmett me questionando, ou Peter ou Karlla, vê?_- disse ela quase rosnando ainda que estivesse na mesma posição que antes, com a filha no colo e no colo de Edward e Bernard encolheu-se ainda mais, assim como os outros que se afastaram consideravelmente da discução.

_- Perdão..._

_- Não é necessário pedir perdão, só não quero que você repita este erro. Se você quer falar comigo é só me chamar, você é meu conselheiro, é meu marido e não precisa marcar horário, porém direi de novo e que todos me ouçam desta vez... Takeshi buscou à própria morte e não a encontrou em mim ou em nenhum dos meus lobos, ponto. Assunto encerrado? Espero que sim. Bernard, levante-se._- disse ela e ele ergueu-se com a expressão apertada, bufou pelo nariz, tirou o colar que ela lhe dera no seu aniversario e jogou no chão, deu meia volta e saiu._- Bernard, auto!_- disse ela que deixou Marie com o pai, levantou-se, recolheu o colar do chão e foi até ele._- Você espera que eu te aplauda por esta cena absurda? Eu não farei isso._- colocou o medalhão de volta no pescoço dele que baixou seu rosto e ela o levantou de novo._- DeeDee, eu já te disse, se você quer dizer alguma coisa pra mim, diga._

_- Talvez você não devesse ter me dado este colar, este novo posto, eu faço tudo errado e você sabe, eu sou impulsivo demais, sempre falo e ajo na hora errada e sempre acabo humilhado..._- resmungou.

_- Humilhado? DeeDee, eu estava tentando ensinar você já que você diz que faz tudo errado, que fala tudo errado, e pra ensinar é preciso ser dura às vezes. E é por você ser impulsivo e é por confiar cegamente em você que eu te dei este novo posto, você é o meu lobo, e se você realmente quer saber como Takeshi morreu, apesar de eu já ter dito, faremos isso quando eu voltar da Rússia, está bem?_- disse ela.

_- Está bem..._- disse ele e ela o abraçou e ele ficou fungando várias vezes em seu pescoço._- Até que você volte eu vou sentir saudades..._

_- E eu de você, meu lobo bobo... Serão só uns dias, e eu quero que você até lá se esqueça de todas estas birras e tire desse beiço lindo esse bico e claro, eu quero que você e todos os garotos se divirtam muito na despedida de solteiro de Pete, e que encontrem garotas lindas para gastarem os seus cartões de "vale night"!_- e ele riu sem achar graça.

_- Nenhuma delas jamais será tão linda quanto você._- disse ele acarinhando seu rosto.

_- Obrigada..._- disse ela esfregando seu nariz no dele e logo Greice desceu as escadas em disparada, carregando sua mochila e logo atrás vieram Clau e Seth que a ajudou a descer os degraus já que ela quase já não os enxerga por causa da barriga.

_- Vó, o que estamos esperando? Eu quero ir logo pra casa da Rússia!_- exclamou Greice.

_- Iremos logo meu amor, assim que Northman chegar trazendo Kira, ela irá conosco._- respondeu Hell se desvencilhando do abraço de Bernard para agradar à neta que se agarrou em sua cintura fina e a apertou._- Uh, você é forte, menina!_

_- Sim!_- disseram Clau e Seth juntos.

_- Vó, será que desta vez você tira os nossos medalhões, meu e de Nina e podemos nos transformar em lobas?_- perguntou Greice com olhinhos pidões.

_- Pra que você quer apressar as coisas? Parece teu avô, curta a tua infância e adolescência, aos 17 quando você completar teus estudos você poderá se transformar quantas vezes quiser..._- disse Hell, os medalhões de Nina e Greice são encantados, assim como eram os de Nanda e Rob enquanto eles estavam na escola.

_- Hell, tem certeza que você dará conta de cuidar de tantas crianças nestes dias?_- perguntou Nessie.

_- Acho que sim, Nina me ajudará, porém eu adoraria que você fosse comigo pra Rússia, Mimi sente muita falta da irmã mais velha dela..._- disse Hell e os olhos de Nessie brilharam.

_- Posso mesmo ir com vocês?_

_- Não precisava nem perguntar!_- disse Hell e Nessie foi outra a agarrá-la e enche-la de beijos estalados na bochecha._- Deixe-mos nossas filhas com os namorados, eles que fiquem com as nossas "encrencas"!_- e riram.

_- Filha..._- disse o azulado Peter Koleston se fazendo ver como se estivesse vindo da ala lycan da casa.

_- Papa, oi!_- disse Hell largando Nessie e Greice e abraçando o pai, que de azulado e translúcido, se transformou em um acinzentado palpável como uma estátua de mármore._- Gostoso, gelado e paz.._- e ela parecia uma menininha ao lado dele.

_- Paz._- repetiu ele._- Filhote, Elizabeth Yle quer falar com a filha, você daria energia à ela?_

_- Poderia dar, mas farei melhor, de-me um tempo para que eu me concentre._

_- Ela agradece._

_- Tudo bem, é um direito dela se ela quer falar com a filha.._- respondeu ao pai que se separou dela, mas ficou vagando poucos passos atrás dela.

Hell pediu um tempo a sós para concentra-se e disse que poderíamos ficar olhando desde que ficássemos quietos, e foi com o espectro do pai para um canto escuro dos jardins, bem mais adiante, mas antes de sair passou por mim e deu um apertão na minha bunda.

Disse que estava com saudades de mim em italiano, ao pé do meu ouvido, me excitando. A ultima vez que havíamos ficado juntos foi durante o ensaio da manhã antes dela ir com o avô buscar os Ford no Canadá, ela deixou uma cópia sua ensaiando aqueles últimos números, me levou pra um cantinho e fez um estrago comigo nos bastidores, é, "odiei" aquilo.

Como eu dissera, ela foi para um canto afastado dos jardins, com o espectro do pai em seu encalço, nos deixando lá naquela área olhando pra ela. Sentou-se na grama com a coluna ereta, segundo o que diziam os outros, já que eu não enxergo no escuro. Era quase 10 da noite, minutos depois disseram que ela falara umas palavras que ninguém entendeu e segundos depois não foi só eu quem viu um clarão de uma luz muito branca ali onde ela estava.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

**Minutos depois.**

Ouvi passos na grama e nas folhas secas se aproximando, atrás de mim enquanto eu estava sentada no chão, ainda segurando a urna de cinzas e olhando a lápide de minha mãe. Sabia que não eram os passos de Peter ou de Jasper, eles pisam forte e a passos largos, também não eram as minhas crianças, com seus passinhos leves e curtos, tampouco eram um dos garotos ou garotas, eu quase reconheci aquele andar, mas não queria me enganar.

_- Minha menina..._- foi então que aquela voz confirmou àqueles passos.

_- Mãe!_- larguei a urna no chão e saltei até ela._- Mãe..._- chorei contra seu peito mudo e tudo nela era igual e tão mais palpável que no ultimo natal, agora sua pele, seu cheiro e até mesmo a sua aparência jovem antes da doença tomar conta dela, assim como a idade e a frustração por achar que meu pai um dia voltaria eram as mesmas, a única coisa diferente era aquele peito mudo e a negritude de seus olhos, mas aquilo não me assustou._- Como você apareceu aqui?_

_- Helena é um espírito muito bom, você precisava de mim e ela permitiu que eu fizesse uso do corpo dela por um tempo... Quero que você saiba que nada do que ela faz é por mau, ela faz o bem como um todo e pra isso são necessários alguns sacrifícios, a verdade é superestimada às vezes quando usamos pequenas mentiras.._- disse minha mãe enigmaticamente.

_- O que quer dizer, mãe?_

_- Nada demais, apenas repassando informações lá de cima..._- e ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, apenas naquele abraço que tanto me faz falta.

_- E o meu pai?_

_- Infelizmente o lugar dele não é lá onde estou, porém ele foi recolhido e guiado para onde deveria... Se ele tivesse parado sua vingança antes, à tempo, talvez pudéssemos estar juntos agora, mas não é mais possível, não mais._- contou-me.

_- Mãe, é ruim não estar triste com a morte dele? É ruim sentir o alivio que estou sentindo, esse sentimento de liberdade?_

_- Não creio que você seja ruim, o que importa é a tua felicidade, e se Takeshi pra você era como se fosse um pouco mais que um estranho, eu não vejo nenhum problema se você não sente muito pela morte dele... Ai!_- colocou a mão na testa como se estivesse doendo.

_- O que aconteceu? _

_- Não sei, mas isso não é normal... Helena está sofrendo.._-e bambeou, ainda segurando a cabeça, agora dos dois lados.

_- Está certo, vamos voltar para casa, eu te ajudo, eu já não quero ficar aqui..._- apoiei-a.

_- Vamos, vamos voltar sim, há algo errado.._- disse completamente tremula e desesperada.

_- Errado? Mãe!_- exclamei quando de repente ela caiu de joelhos alguns passos mais adiante.

_- Karlla, chame ajuda.._- disse ela já de quatro no chão, curvando-se como se sentisse muita dor. Tentei pega-la no colo, mas não era forte o suficiente para o peso que ela tinha no momento, então ela caiu no chão e minha mãe se foi, deixando apenas Hell com seus cabelos vermelhos esgadelhados e a pele meio acinzentada, gelada e os olhos meio abertos e esbranquiçados atirada de qualquer jeito no chão.

_- Peter, Carlisle, Edward! Por favor, me ajudem!_- gritei o mais alto que pude.

* * *

**n/a: olá pessoal!**

**Any e Adry, obrigada pelos votos d ano novo, faço minhas vossas palavras!**

**E pra todos os que leem minhas fanfictions também!**

**Então, gostaram do cap?**

**Espero q sim, e que tenham se divertido na noite do dia 31/12 do ano passado!**

**sempre axo muito estranho qnd troca d anos, mas foi tipo há 2 dias atras!**

**bem, cortando a balela, o prox cap vem assim q eu terminar de escrever e receber**

**ao menos 1 review!**

**deem uma olhada lá no picasa!**

**até breve!**

**bjusss**

**Vic!**


	121. Em Solo Fértil 12

PARTE 13 (XII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 122 – Divino**

**Na mesma noite, Londres.**

**AlicePOV.**

Eu estava totalmente focada no meu futuro bebê e em como ele seria lindinho, porém outra visão, e esta muito mais pra "agora" tomou minha mente...

Minha visão com Hell foi, como posso dizer, foi como ver uma cena do clássico filme Tubarão, de Spielberg...

Ela nadando, flutuando, boiando em águas clamas e confortáveis pra ela, até que algo, vindo das profundezas a pegou e começou a puxá-la para baixo, de novo e de novo, impedindo que ela respirasse toda a vez que ela voltava à superfície e buscava por ar, de novo e de novo, até finalmente afogá-la e puxá-la de vez para baixo, para aquelas profundezas escuras.

Obviamente fiquei nervosa, a ponto de chegar faltar ar a mim mesma e perto de mim, sentindo minha angustia estava Jasper segurando minha mão com a mesma delicadeza de sempre e mais afastado, mas prestando atenção à minha angustia estava Edward com as filhas e disse que diria à Hell para se manter longe de águas calmas e profundas nos próximos dias, e fiquei tranqüila, mesmo que aquela visão não saísse da minha cabeça, repetindo-se, só que foi Marie quem nos deu o primeiro sinal de que algo realmente estava errado, quando começou a gritar e chorar segurando as pequenas têmporas com suas mãozinhas gorduchas.

...

**NorthmanPOV.**

Foi como chegar ao verdadeiro pandemônio, todos correram em direção a um dos lados daquele enorme jardim onde alguém estava gritando por ajuda e rapidamente assim como foi, Edward voltou passando por mim com Helena desacordada nos braços.

_- O que está acontecendo?_ – perguntei e Kira que estava no meu colo ao ver Helena daquele jeito ficou agitada_.- O que houve?_

_- Saia da minha frente, elfo!_- Edward gritou comigo e mesmo com minha filha em meus braços eu o segui, enquanto ele resolveu largar ainda mais suas patas em mim, enquanto levava a desfalecida Helena de volta para casa, entrando pela porta da garagem._- Isso que aconteceu por tua culpa! Se você não tivesse obviamente se atrasado, ela não teria incorporado à Elizabeth Yle e não teria acabado deste jeito!_

_- Hey, nada disso é culpa minha, eu cheguei antes do horário marcado, ela me disse para vir à meia noite, são pouco mais do que onze da noite!_- gritei de volta pra ele._- Robert, venha cá, fique com Kira..._- passei minha filha para meu aluno que vinha um pouco mais atrás enquanto vi Edward entrar em um corredor e depois de entregar minha filha ao garoto, fui atrás dele e o vi pondo-a sobre uma cama hospitalar e depois que ele fez isso avancei sobre ele e o peguei pelo colarinho deixando-o a poucos centímetros acima do chão e com cara de assustado._- Agora saia daqui, não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudá-la, só eu no momento posso fazer isso, é uma coisa de elfo!_- e o arremessei há cerca de um metro à frente, em direção a porta.

...

**HellPOV.**

Toda a vez que me liberto do meu corpo para a incorporação de algum espírito, é como se o meu "eu" ficasse à espera, boiando em águas calmas sem ciência do que o espírito está fazendo enquanto toma meu lugar... Foi assim quando Bella tomou meu corpo antes de nascer, foi assim enquanto eu dizia às palavras enquanto estava conjurando o Nubili Corpus, não que os garotos saibam sobre isso, foi assim nas vezes em que conjurei o encantamento e estava sendo assim naquele momento enquanto que Beth Yle encontrava-se com Karlla...

Estava, porque aquelas águas calmas logo se tornaram revoltas e algo que eu não soube identificar veio lá de baixo e começou a me puxar para as profundezas, repetidas vezes, o ar me faltou e definitivamente, afoguei-me em mim.

...

Emmett, Bernard e Zackery chegaram a tempo de conter Edward e impedir que ele brigasse com Northman, retirando-o de dentro daquele quarto médico e o levando para a saleta em frente.

_- Por favor, faça o que tiver de fazer, mas deixe as cortinas abertas, eu quero ao menos velar por minha filha..._- disse Esme à Northman, já contra o vidro da sala médica que estavam separando os presentes que não paravam de chegar. O elfo e Helena que estavam dentro da outra sala, enquanto ele os fechava ali, fechando as portas de vidro e preparando-se para puxar as cortinas e mesmo que evidentemente contrariado ele atendeu ao pedido da rainha vampira._- Obrigada..._

_- Só fiquem quietos, procurem se controlar, eu não posso me concentrar se todos estão tão agitados como agora._- disse Northman.

_- Não se preocupe, vou ajudá-lo._- disse Jasper dirigindo-se para um canto da saleta e ajeitando-se contra a parede, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se.

Enquanto esperava Jasper neutralizar os ânimos de todos Northman começou a preparar-se para o ritual que tinha que seguir, repetiria o mesmo que fizera quando a encontrou desacordada depois de dar vida à Takeshi.

_- MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVE MESMO..._- disse ele amorosamente para a desfalecida Helena, ajeitando seu corpo molenga sobre aquela cama hospitalar, fechando seus olhos e sua boca que ainda restavam abertos, diminuindo assim aquele aspecto de morta que ela tinha, enquanto pode ouvir a filha loba dela, Fernanda, traduzir para os outros o que ele estava dizendo para sua mãe._- VOCÊ MAIS UM VEZ ESTÁ ASSIM, FRACA, ENQUANTO..._- parou de falar balançando a cabeça._- DEIXA PRA LÁ, SE EU CONTINUAR MEU RACIOCINIO VOCÊ VAI BRIGAR COMIGO, DE NOVO..._- e acarinhou o rosto de Hell e depois beijou sua testa carinhosamente, ignorando o que acontecia fora daquele espaço onde estava sozinho com ela.

Depois de ter ajeitado o corpo de Hell, ao que parecia pra ele ser uma posição confortável, o rei elfo começou por sua preparação, retirou seus sapatos e camisa, sem qualquer tipo de pudor, até mesmo porque ele não o tinha, só usava roupas humanas porque era uma convenção, para encaixar-se, se realmente quisesse cobrir-se a natureza poderia providenciar toda a proteção que ele precisasse.

_- Hey! As calças não! Temos crianças aqui!_- disse Edward gritando com ele novamente quando ele estava já a ponto de puxá-la para baixo, batendo no vidro e bufando o elfo voltou a fechar o zíper de seu jeans, quando o que mais queria era dar uns tabefes naquele vampiro metido.

Então ele pos-se a despir Helena, nos pés ele não precisou mexer, ela não usava nada, apenas limpou a sujeira ali, de resto ela usava um short e uma blusa leve, além da lingerie. Ele rasgou tudo de uma vez só e quando estava a ponto de rasgar sua calcinha, novamente Edward interviu, mas desta vez ele apenas rosnou.

_- Por que todo mundo a deixa pelada?_- perguntou Abigail, cochichando com Clau e Emmett achou graça.

_- Porque ela é gostosa e a coisa mais bonita em que se pode colocar os olhos sobre._- respondeu Emm e tanto Zack quanto Byrdie lhe deram cotoveladas.

Mas lá dentro o elfo estava à parte daquela discussão, até ouvir pequenas batidas no vidro daquela vitrine e ver que os netos de Helena assim como as pequenas Kira e Marie estavam ali.

_- PAPAI! DEIXA A MAMÃE BONITA DE NOVO, ELA NÃO TA COLORIDA!_- disse sua filha, falando com as mãozinhas espalmadas no vidro e Fernanda mais uma vez traduziu o que fora dito, enquanto Northman deu uma piscadinha simpática para a filha e Zack acarinhou o topo da cabeça da pequena elfa.

_- Papai, mamãe ta dormindo! Mamãe não dorme, ela ta dodói? A cabeça da Mimi doeu, mas agora não dói mais, vovô me deu de mamar, mas ainda tenho fome..._- disse a pequena ruivinha com um beicinho e esfregando a mãozinha na barriga e ela logo pediu colo para o pai, que mais calmo a pegou no colo e ela bateu mais uma vez no vidro._- Tio, ô tio, acorda a mamã..._

_- Vou fazer o que eu puder pequena, mas agora fiquem quietinhos ta, eu preciso me concentrar por um momento..._- disse o elfo educadamente e todos se uniram ainda mais, os ânimos já estavam controlados finalmente e ele poderia começar sua tarefa.

Todos o viram fechar os olhos, respirar fundo, esticar os braços e esfregar as mãos uma na outra para em seguida espalmá-las sobre o corpo de Hell.

...

**HoytPOV.**

Eu acordei sozinho naquela enorme cama de lençóis desarrumados.

Praticamente desmaiei de exaustão depois de ter feito amor com Rosalie umas três vezes durante a manhã e o inicio da tarde daquele que eu julgava ser o mesmo dia, e era, um relógio no criado mudo me disse ser quase onze da noite.

Fiquei uns minutos me espreguiçando, olhando para o teto, sai dali, vesti minha cueca que estava jogada em qualquer lugar e fui abrir às enormes janelas daquele enorme quarto, e lá no jardim, sob as luzes dos postes e também sob a luz daquela lua brilhante eu vi um grupo de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, carregando alguém com muita pressa, mas eu não soube distinguir nenhum deles, tudo o que eu vi foram sombras à pela distancia.

Em seguida fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto e escovei meus dentes, voltei ao quarto, coloquei meu jeans e uma camiseta que estava um pouco menos suja, não achei meus sapatos, mas sai mesmo assim. Era um corredor largo e sem saída, por isso eu fui para o lado contrario, desci as escadas e fui à procura das pessoas da casa, de Rosalie, do que comer, enquanto respondia os e-mails que eu tinha recebido e verificava as ligações perdidas em meu celular.. Enviei um e-mail a Eric, pedindo encarecidamente que quando ele viesse me trouxesse a mala que eu havia deixado em sua casa antes de virmos para Londres, logo, digo, amanhã eu já não teria mais nada limpo para usar e teria que pedir algo que vestir emprestado, o que vamos combinar, é uma chatisse.

Estou encantado com a linda e loura Rosalie, hipnotizado, deslumbrado, apaixonado... Tudo bem que toda a vez que nos tocamos a minha pele chega a ficar arrepiada pela baixa temperatura que a pele dela tem, e percebendo isso logo de cara ela disse que era por causa da baixa pressão sanguínea que ela tem, mas não é nada que a impeça e que na cama, não sejamos quentes...

A química entre nós é perfeita, muito perfeita, há certo tempo que eu não encontrava uma parceira de cama tão boa e tudo o que eu quero é ficar com ela o verão todo, é isso que quero, foda-se NY, fada-se Hamptons, nesse verão eu vou ficar na Europa!

Foram poucas as oportunidades que tive de interagir com o resto das pessoas que moram nesta enorme casa, e quando digo enorme é enorme! Desde que viemos para a Inglaterra, naquela cidadezinha aonde vimos o musical, e depois aqui para Londres e principalmente desde que encontrei Rosalie o melhor lugar do mundo é onde estou hospedado, é o meu quarto, nosso quarto e nem tive tempo de passear muito pela gigantesca propriedade ou falar muito com algém!

Demorou um bocado, mas eu encontrei a cozinha, vazia, digo de gente, porque estava abarrotada de comida e espero realmente que não se importem, mas eu peguei pra comer uns salgados e bebi alguns copos de suco e durante todo o tempo em que estive ali, não vi nenhuma alma viva, nenhum som, nada. Peguei uma maçã depois de depositar a minha louça suja dentro da pia e sai à procura de Rosalie, de alguém, até que encontrei a garagem.

Aquela era a maior garagem e aquela que continha os carros e motos mais espetaculares que já havia visto e seguramente, mesmo que contando por cima haviam cerca de 30, até mesmo 40 peças ali e me deu vontade de experimentar todos eles... Bem que aqueles primos e amigos de Eric disseram que aquela família era extremamente rica, mas como sei que a maioria das pessoas tende ao exagero, não levei muito em conta o que eles disseram, mas deveria ter levado... minha familia é rica, por parte de pai e mãe, mas certamente não chegava nem à metade daquela abundancia...

Foi então que um clarão me chamou a atenção para além daquela possante sala de máquinas em que eu estava.

Cerca de cinco segundos depois, outro clarão, e depois de mais cinco segundos, outro clarão e ele vinha de umas portas de vidro e evidentemente havia alguém ali brincando de soldar alguma coisa, como foi a primeira vez que vi sinal de pessoas por ali, fui atrás...

Entrei e entrei num longo corredor de hospital, sala disso, sala daquilo, conforme eu lia o que estavam escrito nas plaquinhas em frente às inúmeras portas e os clarões seguiam a cada cinco segundos e cada vez mais claros, haviam duas salas de atendimento vazias e virando à esquerda deparei-me com uma galera silenciosa amontoada, realmente amontoados e olhando em direção aos clarões que dava para uma grande sala de atendimento que tinha os vidros fechados. Todas aquelas pessoas estavam estáticas, calmas e eu também comecei a me sentir relaxado e eles me deixavam passar por eles, apesar de cada clarão atingir meus olhos com força, nenhum deles parecia se importar com a luminosidade...

Localizei Rosalie e parei ao seu lado e ela estendeu a mão apara mim, agarrando aquela que não tinha a maçã mordida ali, mesmo sem descolar os olhos daqueles clarões, foi então que também vi o que todos viam.

_- Que porra é essa?_- perguntei atônito.

Helena, a linda e sexy Helena estava deitada em uma cama hospitalar, parecendo estar em uma vitrine da Saks da quinta avenida, em um Big Brother qualquer, seminua porque obviamente eu estava vendo seus lindos seios agitarem-se a cada vez que ela recebia uma descarga luminosa de uma esguia, desfigurada e pontuda figura e ninguém parecia se importar com aquilo, enquanto o tórax de Helena subia e descia como se ela estivesse recebendo altas cargas de um desfibrilador, estavam tentando reavivar um morto? Estaria Helena morta? O que diabos acontecera ali?

_- Ela não está morta, ela só precisa de energia._- respondeu o pianista do musical, sem que eu tivesse perguntado nada em voz alta. E não mais que de repente aquela estranha figura transformou-se em um homem alto e louro, exausto e sangrando pelo nariz e orelhas. Assustado eu dei um passo para trás, e imediatamente senti que me agarraram pelos ombros e Rosalie apertou minha mão mais forte do que qualquer um já havia feito em minha vida, não gritei, mas doeu e muito.

_- Hoyt, fique calmo e quieto, ninguém vai te machucar, suas emoções exaltadas estão dificultando as coisas por aqui._- disse-me o louro de cabelo Chanel que era o gêmeo de Rosalie segundo o que ela havia me contado.

_- Dificultando? O que diabos é isso? O que diabos vocês são?_- gritei e todos viraram para mim ignorando a desfalecida Helena naquela sala, me senti a loira desavisada do filme de terror que sempre vai em direção ao assassino.

...

_- Olá, minha criança.._- disse alguém desconhecido para a desperta Helena que esfregava os olhos e ajustava a visão.

_- E você é?_- perguntou ela desconfiada e aquela figura que agora ela via simplesmente sorriu, deixando-a totalmente à vontade.

_- Vejo que não se lembra de mim..._- disse a figura numa voz que não poderia ser identificada como masculina ou feminina, assim como sua própria figura._- Eu sou seu pai, sua mãe, o ar que você respira e o sol que desponta a cada manhã, sou você, sou Deus._

* * *

**N/a: Oláaa!**

**Este cap foi pra vc Melaine, que me mandou a review!**

**Obrigada!**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**No picasa trocentas fotos novas todos os dias**

**e no prox cap a origem divina de Hell!**

**E o que aconteceu no tal baile em Buccanner!**

**Até breve!**

**que será mais breve se eu receber uma review, e o cap novo virá assim q eu terminar d escrever!**

**Tchauzinho!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**


	122. Em Solo Fértil 13

PARTE 13 (XIII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 123 – Seven Minutes in Heaven (Sete minutos no Paraíso)**

**HellPOV.**

**Flashback, durante o desmaio.**

_- Yeah, right..._- resmunguei enquanto levantava e via que estava em um ambiente completamente branco, como uma enfermaria, e aquele ser era tão branquelo quanto todo o resto e insistia em sorrir pra mim, era estranho, eu estava achando todo aquele papo muito estranho e apesar de não achar graça nenhuma no que estava acontecendo eu estava à vontade e não me senti ameaçada, pelo contrario, eu estava até mesmo confortável ali apesar da monocromia._- Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu estava meio que boiando, me afoguei._

_- Eu sei, fui eu quem te trouxe._- respondeu naquela voz estranhíssima e eu estava me segurando pra não rir, parecia voz de traveco.

_- Ótimo, quer dizer então que eu morri de novo? E de verdade desta vez, tipo, essa foi a minha morte pelo Nubili Corpus ou ..._

_- Você bem sabe que a alma é imortal, criança..._- disse-me depois de me cortar.

_- Sei, claro que sei, mas tipo, meu corpo padeceu?_

_- Não e você vai voltar logo, mas você anda interpretando as coisas erroneamente e eu precisava que você entendesse, por isso te trouxe. Você estava, está fraca, e não adianta negar como sempre faz, eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina... desde o principio estava combinado que você voltaria aqui para visitas, há muito eu não te vejo..._- acho que eu não era a única tagarela por ali, mas eu tinha certeza de que não tinha usado droga nenhuma, não podia dizer o mesmo daquela coisa.

_- Combinamos? Eu não me lembro disso, nada disso ou de você! Supondo que você é verdadeiramente Deus e que este é o céu eu vou voltar para cá logo logo, eu estou morrendo mesmo..._

_- Achei que você amasse o lugar onde está e as pessoas com quem vive, por que quer morrer?_

_- Não quero morrer, mas estou cansada, muito cansada... Aos arranjos de casamento com Northman eu tenho vontade de cancelar, gostaria de viver estes últimos anos que me restam apenas pra fazer minha família e filhos felizes e finalmente padecer aos 50..._- por Merlin! Eu realmente havia dito a minha verdade àquela criatura, sem sorrisos falsos ou esperanças descabidas, me senti nua e me cobri, mais uma vez aquele ser sorriu e desta vez se aproximou, sentando-se perto de mim ali no lugar onde eu estava.

_- Cansada, sim, você está cansada..._- e acarinhou meu rosto deixando uma trilha de pele formigante onde havia encostado em minha pele._- Por isso que você precisa se reconectar mais vezes, voltar à tua casa mais vezes... e quando digo casa me refiro voltar aqui, você sabe fazer isso, durma, desligue-se, faça o mundo ao teu redor parar... e quanto esta coisa de morrer aos 50 anos, você está errada._

_- Não estou, a profecia da minha avó Eva diz que morrerei aos 50!_- birrei como uma criança mimada, e a propósito, como aquela criatura sabia que eu posso "parar o mundo", ninguém sabe!

_- Eu conheço a profecia de tua avó, mas por que você acha que ela se trata de você? Você já foi mais humilde._..- disse achando graça da minha cara e eu sinceramente me senti uma idiota.

_- Não é sobre mim?_

_- Não._- respondeu e não pude evitar de me sentir radiante mesmo com a cara de imbecil que eu devo ter feito, e recebi mais um carinho._ – Percebo realmente que você não se lembra da tua existência anterior e de nossos acordos, por isso eu vou relembrar-te... Criança, eu te amo, mas eu não estipulei uma data, um dia pra você voltar para cá... A missão que eu te dei é tão longa quanto você a fizer, te dei a missão de quebrar barreiras, a missão de reintegrar o mundo, juntar novamente os filhos do homem, meus filhos, aos seres divinos, ou o que eles chamam de sobrenaturais, abrir o coração de ambos os lados e isso pode demorar centenas e centenas de anos... reestruturar a ordem e a paz, e eles andam precisando disso... Você sempre foi àquela em que eu podia confiar, a "mão esquerda de Deus".._- sim a criatura fez aspinhas no ar._- Você é àquela que pune e acarinha, você é a minha mais amada criança, àquela que foi feita exatamente à minha imagem e semelhança..._- e tornou-se para o meu mais profundo espanto igualzinha a mim, fiquei emocionada e ri ao enxugar minhas lágrimas ao perceber a verdade naquelas palavras._- Você sempre alegrou meu espírito, portanto não perca o foco e concentre-se novamente no que foi enviada para fazer, minha confiança está em você, sempre._- até a voz era igual a minha desta vez.

_- Irei._- confirmei com toda a certeza do mundo reafirmando minha missão._- Quer dizer então que é verdade o que os espíritos disseram sobre mim? Que sou, que pertenço realmente a este lugar? Esse é o céu, né?_

_- É, mas você pode chamar como quiser, paraíso, olimpo, campos ilisios... aqui é principalmente a tua casa. Você desceu a Terra porque os humanos estão perdendo o contato com o divino, conosco, deixando de acreditar que é a fé deles nos torna reais e poderosos e isso nos machuca... Se eles não acreditarem tudo se perde, desde o grão de areia às nuvens no céu que eles enxergam.. É tua missão provar para todos que nem tudo pode ser explicado pela ciência, que existe mágica em cada respirar.. você deve parar de esconder-se... dei-te todos os meus poderes, pare de renegá-los e daqui eu te guiarei, através da voz que brota em teu coração em teus momentos de duvida._

_- Sim senhor, senhora.._- e ri._- Poxa, sabe, eu sempre tive a certeza de que Deus era uma mulher._

_- E você estava certa._- respondeu e foi aí que a constatação me bateu.

_- Diga-me, se eu não sou àquela mencionada na profecia, quem é? Já nasceu? Vai nascer? Está ligada a mim, não está?_

_- Está e sim, já nasceu.._

_- É Claudia? É Fernanda? É Marie?_- e negou em todas as vezes._- É Kira._- e quando eu falei pude ter a mais absoluta certeza de que tinha acertado.

_- Kira. E ela certamente já iniciou sua missão, não? Uniu você à Northman, o rei elfo... ele é importante em sua missão, infelizmente haverão muitas almas a serem ceifadas por ele e seus elfos... ele precisava de uma rainha destemida e amorosa e ela precisava de uma mãe, uma mãe que a ame e à guie quando foi necessário. Darius também é muito importante em sua missão, ele é seu elo com os homens.._- contou.

_- Darius já é importante pra mim..._- falei admitindo a forte ligação que eu tenho com ele._- Quer dizer que casar-me com Northman já não é importante como eu pensava que era, eu não mais preciso dividir meus poderes com ele, não é? Eu gosto dele, mas..._

_- Não, não é mais necessário que você divida sua alma e seus poderes com ele e você precisa confiar mais nele, o amor o mudou, você é a rainha dele e ele fará qualquer coisa por você._

_- Hã? Sou a rainha dele?_

_- Você logo vai entender, mas procure não ficar zangada tudo é para um bem muito maior._- disse Ela me pondo deitada de novo._- Descansa criança, você vai precisar de toda a energia que tiver... Sabe, eu sentia falta de te ouvir cantar, todos aqui sentíamos, é bom te ouvir cantar de novo, você sempre me trouxe paz..._

_- E quanto à Kira, eu vou conseguir salva-la?_

_- Não se esqueça de que cada um tem sua missão, mas ouça também seu coração e ele vai te dizer o que fazer._- disse e suspirei fundo me sentindo tão cansada._- Só venha me ver mais vezes, está bem..._

_- Como faço isso? Toda a vez que tenho algum contato com o lado de cá é quando estou grávida e durmo, ou quando eu morro... eu não gosto de morrer.._

_- Não perca tempo e energia morrendo, recomendo que durma mais vezes.._

_- Vou engravidar em breve, filhos pra minha família..._

_- Então nos veremos em breve meu anjo, descanse, adeus._- e beijou-me a testa antes que eu adormecesse.

_- Adeus._- balbuciei em resposta.

E lá estava eu de novo, de volta àquelas águas das quais eu havia sido extraída, nadando e me impulsionando para chegar de novo à superfície e o caminho foi tão longo... só parei quando meus dedos quebraram à água e subi conseguindo respirar mais uma vez.

...

Há alguns minutos Northman havia parado de enviar feixes de luz para o corpo de Helena, e mesmo assim ela não havia acordado, ele estava cansado, seu nariz e ouvidos estavam sangrando e ele estava realmente exausto e sua cabeça doía. Carlisle entrara na sala e o pusera sentado em uma cadeira próxima, e ficou cuidando dele enquanto Edward, Zack, Bernard e Emm puseram-se a ajeitar Helena em uma camisola hospitalar, examiná-la e ajeitar tudo para quando ela acordasse.

Do lado de fora, na saleta, apesar de todos estarem ainda apreensivos, estavam muito mais calmos e Hoyt havia sido controlado por Jasper e posto no sofá, ao lado de Rosalie e Claudia que estava sentada porque as crianças estavam se remexendo demais na sua barriga a deixando enjoada.

_- Você não vai surtar de novo, vai?_- perguntou Nina para Hoyt quando entregou um copo d'água pra ele e Woody chamou a atenção dela._- Ué pai, to mentindo? Humanos são surtados!_

_- Helena está viva? O que foi tudo aquilo e o que vocês são?_- perguntou Hoyt encarando o liquido sem bebê-lo por receio ignorando o que a menina havia dito.

_- Isso é água, não veneno._- disse Nanda._- Minha mãe colapsa às vezes, principalmente porque está sempre ocupada demais pra até mesmo se alimentar direito... ela está bem, ela continua brilhando, logo ela acorda._- e Hoyt bebeu um gole de água voltando a olhar pra ela._- Aquilo, melhor, aquele é Northman, ele voltou a conviver conosco há pouco tempo e trouxe esta coisa lindinha aqui com ele, a filha, Kira..._- disse pegando a garotinha no colo._- Já nós, nós somos... hummm, especiais!_- e todos acharam graça.

_- Certo, especiais..._- disse Hoyt sendo sarcástico._- Eric sabe que você é completamente maluca? Helena tem idade pra ser tua irmã e não tua mãe! Se meu pai me mandou pra uma clinica psiquiátrica de novo, me digam logo, eu não gosto de ser enrolado!_

_- Fica calmo, ninguém aqui é maluco._- disse Peter.

_- Ah, claro que não! Acaso vai me dizer que teus pais estão aqui também?_- perguntou Hoyt.

_- Claro, nossos pais são diferentes, mas Helena também é minha mãe..._- disse Pete._- Clau tem os mesmos pais que eu._

_- Eu e Robert também._- disse Woody.

_- Nanda é filha de Zack e Marie de Edward..._- disse Alice._- Kira é de Northman e todos são filhos de Hell, ela é uma mãe incrível, tanto que Eric adotou ela também! Por que você foi parar numa clinica antes?_

_- Pirada, isso não é da tua conta._- resmungou Hoyt olhando Alice de soslaio._- E você, não tem algo totalmente absurdo pra me dizer?_- perguntou para Rosalie, só que ao contrario dele, ela falou extremamente calma quando respondeu.

_- Hell é a minha irmã caçula, o nosso anjo da guarda e eu certamente não estaria aqui viva se não fosse por ela, nenhum de nós estaria, nem mesmo sei se você estaria aqui no mundo hoje se não fosse por ela... Hoyt, me desculpe por você descobrir a verdade sobre nós dessa maneira e sei que o que temos pra te dizer, quando você realmente quiser ouvir vai soar totalmente absurdo, mas realmente é verdade, somos especiais, exatamente como Nanda disse..._- e de supetão Helena acordou como se buscasse ar, sentando-se na cama hospitalar em que estava e virando o tronco para o grupo da saleta e encarando à Hoyt e assustando-o totalmente com seus olhos totalmente negros como carvão._- Rob, ela está com sede, acho que esta é uma boa hora de você armar teu escudo e impedir que ela beba do humano.._- disse ela entre dentes postando-se na frente de seu cantante.

_- Eu só quero aos cinco que estão aqui dentro comigo, pai, vocês todos, saiam._- disse Hell numa voz estranha e todos se levantaram e se moveram para a saída o mais rápido possível, Hoyt foi o primeiro a sair correndo, decidido a encontrar uma saída dali.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Sangue?_- Zack perguntou com os braços abarrotados de bolsas vermelhas e olhos temerosos enquanto todos ainda saiam, acenei que sim, ainda envergonhada pela voz estranha que saíra da minha boca quando falei e ele largou todas sobre a cama em silencio, recuou alguns passos tentando manter a mão disfarçadamente sobre a sua varinha, tomando o lugar ao lado de Byrdie que estava na frente dos outros três.

_- Meninos, isso não é necessário, eu não estou brava e não vou atacar ninguém, só estou cansada e com fome, por favor..._- voltei a falar com a voz estranha de novo e Emm achou graça, relaxado, e os demais relaxaram também a tensão nos ombros abrindo espaço para que eu visse Northman logo atrás deles, sentado em uma cadeira e com o nariz sangrando._- Northman, você está ferido?_

_- Não, só um pouco cansado meu bem, logo passa, e você está bem?_- perguntou ele delicadamente.

_- Logo passa..._- repeti e timidamente sorrimos um para o outro, abri uma daquelas bolsas sobre a cama e a mandei goela abaixo, o que normalizou a minha voz, abri outra bolsa e tomei mais alguns goles em profundo deleite._- Tenho umas coisas a dizer.._- falei, mas me perdi ali, bebendo.

_- Ótimo, e o que seria? Sabe amor, você é linda e sexy, então ai, fazendo esses gemidos todos não está ajudando muito, e além do mais, pela cara de Ed, ele não está conseguindo te ler e como adivinhador eu sou péssimo._- disse Emm._- Vocês querem tentar?_- perguntou pros demais.

_- Desculpem, bem, eu sou um anjo._- falei abrindo uma terceira bolsa de sangue.

_- Claro que é, agora diga-nos o que realmente importa._- disse Byrdie encostando-se contra a parede e obviamente me tirando.

_- Conforme o que Ela me disse, eu realmente sou... e Ela me disse que eu não vou morrer como achávamos que eu iria e que aquela profecia não era pra mim, portanto, eu não preciso mais me casar com Northman._- contei todos ficaram super felizes.

_- Como se realmente fossemos nos livrar dele!_- disse Zack, esquecendo-se do medo que tinha há minutos atrás e me apertando num abraço forte, mas Northman não parecia partilhar da mesma alegria, ele ainda estava com uma cara horrível e me olhava com uma cara muito suspeita de "mão amarela".

_- O que foi, elfo? Você não ficou feliz por mim? Eu não vou morrer!_

_- Claro que eu estou feliz, mas.._- respondeu ele e foi cortado.

_- Mas o quê?_- perguntou Edward sem paciência nenhuma pra ele.

_- Bom, obviamente eu ainda, nós ainda não havíamos feito o ritual de divisão de alma e poderes que lhe daria vida, mas Hell, eu e você já estamos casados._- disse simplesmente e todos ficamos totalmente chocados.

_- Desde quando?_- perguntamos todos e Ed, Zack, Byrdie e Emm desviavam os olhos de Northman pra mim e vice-versa.

_- Hey, não me olhem dessa maneira, eu não estou sabendo de nada disso! Elfo, o que foi que você aprontou comigo?_- perguntei já emputecida.

_- Eu aprontei? Helena, não venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada, você bem que aceitou!_- disse o elfo com o dedo em riste pra mim.

_- Eu te aceitei em casamento, assim do nada? Elfo, você comeu cocô?_- e atirei aquela bolsa da qual estava bebendo nele o sujando todo e ele calmamente limpou-se com a mão.

_- Foi durante seu ultimo período de 24h de isolamento na Rússia, não lembra? Foi depois..._- disse ele com cara de safado.

_- Poupem-nos, vá para a parte onde vocês se casaram._- disse Zack.

_- Bom, resumindo, estávamos lá relaxando, nos alimentando, eu fiz o ritual e nos casamos._- respondeu como se fosse nada.

_- Que porra de ritual é esse, elfo? Porque eu só estava lá pelada e comendo frutas pelo que eu me lembro!_- gritei com ele.

_- Pois então, você comeu às sementes de romã que te ofereci e você também as ofereceu pra mim depois.._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Repito, eu estava comendo frutas, te ofereci frutas!_- rosnei pra ele.

_- E é mais do que obvio que você caiu no truque dele._- disse Byrdie._- Puta que o pariu, romãs, Hell! Você bem sabe que na antiguidade, que segundo às lendas... absurdo, mas se ele realmente fez o ritual como ele diz, vocês estão casados._- e obviamente eu fiquei ali com cara de pateta me lembrando que ele tinha dito umas palavras escrotas com aquela fruta na mão antes de me oferecer, mas eu jamais liguei aquilo com uma cerimônia de casamento.

_- Sem um anel? Sem um pedido oficial?_- escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos, então me lembrei das palavras Dela e desisti._- Cara, você é realmente um filho da puta e eu só não estou ainda mais brava com você por que..._

_- Por quê?_- perguntou Emm me olhando com aquela cara de quem estava totalmente decepcionado com tudo o que ouvira e respirei fundo antes de revelar o motivo.

_- Porque apesar daquela profecia não ser para mim, ela não deixa de estar relacionada comigo... é Kira, a menina da profecia é Kira._- contei.

_- Meu bebê?_- perguntou ele e nos segundos que se seguiram ele ficou desesperado, começou a chorar e suas lágrimas, por conta do sangue que ainda havia no seu rosto pela bolsa que atirei nele, escorriam tão vermelhas quanto e ele me pareceu ainda mais exausto do que já estava._- Hell..._

_- Hey_.. - me levantei daquela cama, ainda que vestindo aquela camisola hospitalar ridícula e fui até ele, ajoelhando-me à sua frente e segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos._- Northman, ela é nosso bebê, nosso. Não importa se estamos ou deixamos de estar casados pelos nossos meios ou por um ritual caduco, vamos encontrar uma maneira de salva-la e se não conseguirmos, vamos ter certeza de que ela viveu uma vida plena, cheia de amor e carinho porque ela é nossa. Não fique triste desse jeito, vai dar tudo certo._- garanti com minha alma e coração.

...

**EricPOV.**

**Atualmente.**

**Buccanner, madrugada.**

_- Fique aqui e não tenha medo, eu não vou te machucar._- disse-me Fernanda.

_- O que vai fazer?_- perguntei e apenas aqueles poucos metros que nos separavam já me faziam falta e ela foi andando de costas ainda virada para mim por uns bons passos sob a luz da lua.

Até aquele momento eu quase não havia falado com Fernanda, pra falar a verdade eu estava tão absorto com tudo o que ouvira e com o que estava sentindo, tão hipnotizado, que nem sei ao certo se durante todo aquele tempo eu havia falado alguma coisa que prestasse. Eu apenas lembro de ter dado minha mão à ela e ter deixado rolar.

Minha segunda surpresa foi quando chegamos ao baile no country club, lá já estavam Robert, Isabel e Antony nos esperando em uma das mesas e obviamente todas aquelas adolescentes presentes ficaram enlouquecidas com a presença do novo pop star, Tyler Foreman, mas apesar dos gritinhos histéricos e dos intermináveis flashes elas não se aproximavam muito depois que Antony deu umas rosnadas para elas e foi se entreter com Olive. Mariana, meu pai e minha mãe que havia organizado tudo com a comissão de formatura também estavam lá assim como os demais professores, diretora, etc...

A bandinha que contrataram era boa, Tyler foi meio que forçado a cantar e enquanto fazia isso não tirava os olhos de Kath, depois veio o DJ e devo dizer, apesar de divertido, nada se comparou à comoção que Violet causou com seu vestido poá de gosto duvidoso, todas fofocavam do mau gosto dela e obviamente se houvesse um premio, ela merecia o de mais ridícula... Ainda que eu prefiro achar que ela se vestiu daquela maneira exatamente para ser vitima de falatorios alheios, o que é bem a cara dela.

Depois saímos de lá, nos convidaram para irmos para à casa da colina e com um considerável grupo fizemos a nossa própria festa, Nanda me levou para o escritório de Hell e desandou a tagarelar. Ela finalmente me disse o porquê de ter ido lá e chorou muito ao dizer o quanto gostava de mim e de Dean igualmente, dizendo que não era culpa dela porque era assim que as coisas funcionavam com a raça, especialmente com a família dela e que nenhum de seus irmãos estava livre disso, que ela e a mãe não eram especiais, excessões, e que não tinham culpa, e eu acreditei nela.

Disse que essa coisa de se apaixonarem por varias pessoas ao mesmo tempo acontecia porque a família dela estava se reconstruindo, que antes de Hell nascer a família havia sido dizimada, sobrando apenas a avó de Nanda como sobrevivente e depois a própria Helena quando mataram seus pais. Ela me mostrou sua varinha, falou de suas habilidades de nascença e do que realmente era, uma loba, uma guerreira, uma bruxa, uma princesa.

Em nenhum momento nos beijamos apesar de eu querer muito. Eu não queria forçá-la e ela tampouco parecia muito interessada em cruzar a tênue linha que temos em nossa relação, porém ela me levou para um canto isolado dos jardins, afastado da casa, e disse para eu ficar parado ali, foi mais adiante. Tirou o vestido bonito que usava, ficando apenas de lingerie e sem pudor nenhum, também a retirou.

Eu já havia visto mulheres nuas antes, aquilo não era algo novo pra mim, o que realmente no momento estava importando era que nenhuma das mulheres que eu vira nua antes era tão linda quanto ela, tão magnífica, e ela ficou parada ali, de braços abertos e olhando diretamente pra a lua e foi sob esta mesma lua que diante de mim ela tornou-se uma enorme loba, muito maior que um cavalo, de pelagem rajada em branco, creme e marrom.

_- Cassete!_- foi o que consegui dizer, olhando para aquela enorme criatura de olhos verdes, os mesmos olhos dela._- Deus, é verdade!_- rendi-me, aquilo de serem lobos não era besteira, era real!

Ela bufou.

_- Você não gostou de mim._- disse com a mesma voz que tem, carregada de rejeição e me dando mais um susto.

_- Você fala! Você fala!_

_- Sim, é um privilégio dos lobos da família real, minha mãe, William, Robert, eu e Jacob falamos... os demais se comunicam por pensamento quando transformados ou por ligação psíquica quando pertencem ao mesmo bando ou família..._- contou.

_- E Hell e seus irmãos, eles são assim grandes como você?_- perguntei enquanto ela tipo que imitava um cachorro, girava em torno de si antes de se sentar no chão.

_- Eu e Rob temos o mesmo tamanho, William por ser o príncipe herdeiro é um pouco maior que nós, mas ele é menos que Jacob, que é o príncipe oficial e pai de Lisa e Tony... Os conselheiros, no caso Billy e Byrdie são menores que eu, os alfas, menores que eles, o mesmo tamanho dos embaixadores, e os demais lobos tem cerca de 1,40m de altura no máximo, demonstra hierarquia._- disse ela._- E se você acha que eu sou grande, deveria ver minha mãe transformada, ela é branca, linda e gigante._

_- Você é linda, assim transformada ou como humana, linda..._- eu disse completamente derretido e me aproximei alguns passos._- Posso te tocar?_

_- E você não tem medo de mim? Meus caninos são grandes como teus antebraços, minhas garras te cortariam mais fácil que à manteiga..._

_- Sei que você não vai me machucar, teu exterior pode ser selvagem, mas aí dentro você é você, não é?_- perguntei e ela, mesmo parecendo um cachorro acho que ela me deu um sorriso.

_- Sim, eu sou eu, mesmo debaixo de tanto pêlo.._- disse ela se deixando ser acariciada e ela tinha a pelagem mais macia na qual eu tinha tocado.

_- Sabe, eu passei quase toda a minha vida tentando saber por que eu não me encaixava, porque eu não tinha uma família como todos tem, mesmo que complicada, porque eu me sentia excluído mesmo no meio de tanta gente e mesmo que eu tentasse desesperadamente me encaixar, ser como qualquer um, sem entender que não se pode fugir do destino, né?_- falei._- Você é meu destino, é meu destino desde aquele nosso primeiro sonho que sonhamos juntos e hoje eu tenho uma família, duas, tenho amigos e finalmente me encaixo porque graças à presença de Hell na minha vida eu sei de onde eu deveria ter vindo, encontrei a mãe que sempre desejei._

_- Eu não sou tua irmã._

_- Eu sei que você não é minha irmã e agradeço todos os dias à deus por isso, seria realmente punk se fossemos, mas isso não diminui o carinho que eu tenho por Hell, até mesmo por Bernard..._

_- Bernard rosna, mas não morde... ele é um querido, dá uma chance pra ele... Ele, Emm e Ed são como pais pra mim, mas eu sei quem é meu pai.. o amor de todos por ela e dela por todos é tão bonito..._

_- Quer saber, eu não vou te dizer que não me importo, eu te queria só pra mim, mas se não posso, eu não me importo de te dividir com Dean, ao menos acho que vale a pena tentar, fazer um test-drive desse ménage._

_- Ménage? Eric, quando eu falei em relação à três eu não disse que iria pra cama com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo!_- disse ela irritada e achei graça.

_- Eu to brincando com você, sua boba!_- baguncei a pelagem dela._- Eu te amo, e te amo principalmente quando você fica irritadinha..._

_- Cara, você tem problemas..._- revirou os olhos.

_- E você é a solução para todos eles._

_- Te amo, Eric._- ela disse e sem nem pensar se o ato era nojento e esquisito eu agarrei aquele enorme focinho e a beijei. Quando abri os olhos ela era ela outra vez, nua._- Apesar de pelada, achei que o ato de te beijar seria menos estranho assim... Vamos tentar de novo?_- perguntou sorrindo com covinhas e mais um beijo aconteceu._- Você viria comigo?_

_- Pra qualquer lugar._

_- Perfeito, mas humm, acho que preciso colocar minhas roupas de novo._- e se olhou, quando voltou a olhar para mim seu olhar era outro, desejo?_- Não, não acho que roupas serão muito importantes... Vem._- e me levou mais profundamente para os jardins, até um gazebo.

Foi a noite mais bonita da minha vida, foi o melhor e mais romântico sexo que já fiz, foi a realização de um sonho e a certeza de que havia finalmente encontrado o meu lar ao lado de Fernanda. Eu a amo e percebi que é isso que importa, o resto é apenas resto.

* * *

**n/a: oieee gentem!**

**Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews do post anterior!**

**e ai? gostaram do cap enorme?**

**espero que sim! eu particularmente gostei!**

**No picasa, varararias fotos como sempre**

**e o proximo cap vem qnd eu receber ao menos uma review, ok?**

**chegaremos à Paris!**

**até breve**

**muitos beijosss**

**Vic.**


	123. Em Solo Fértil 14

PARTE 13 (XIV)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 124 – Fly Me To The Moon (Leve-me à Lua)**

**Paris, dois dias depois.**

**KathPOV.**

O que eu posso dizer?

To namorando!

Tyler foi tão fofo... ai, ai... eu não vejo a hora de vê-lo de novo!

Darius apareceu em Buccanner no dia seguinte da festa de formatura, foi lá para ver a colação de grau dos meus irmãos gêmeos e também de Eric. Meu primo estava radiante como há muito eu não o via, acho que nem o vi assim feliz antes ao lado de Nanda... ela e o pessoal que viera, isso incluindo Tyler foram embora logo depois da cerimônia, eles nos contaram que vieram porque a tia deles, Alice, insistiu que eles viessem, mas Rob encheu tanto o saco dizendo que tinha de estar ao lado da mãe, e todos foram junto com ele, mas sem problemas, nos veríamos em menos de 48h e eu sabia que Hell estava bem, coração de mãe não se engana...

Bom, Darius, meu avô, disse que viera para nos acompanhar até NY e para nos fazer companhia durante as celebrações de casamento de Peter e Karlla... disse também que como não nos conhecia direito e não sabia de nossos gostos preferiu nos dar dinheiro como presentes de formatura para meus irmãos e primo e pra mim por ter passado de ano. Eu, segundo o meu extrato bancário eu ganhei cerca de dez mil dólares dele, os formandos eu sei que ganharam mais, mas sinceramente eu não me interessei em saber quanto.

Fomos nos organizando, Eric já havia devolvido a camionete à casa da colina, minha avó fora convencia por Indra a ir para a França conosco quando ele esteve conosco e bem cedinho na manhã passada haviam carros nos esperando para nos levar à NY e chegando lá Darius deu um desses carros para meus irmãos, para Faih e Nathan que partirão de lá no final da semana para a Road trip deles, enquanto isso eles ficarão no apartamento de tia Camila e Maria foi chamada pra cuidar deles. Minha mãe e minha avó ainda estão um pouco de cara com esta viagem desacompanhada deles, mas sem que eles ouvissem Darius assegurou a elas que deixou uma dupla de agentes de olho neles, portanto eles estarão seguros.

Meu pai nisso tudo?

Ele simplesmente nos ignora...

Naquela mesma noite pegamos taxis e fomos para o aeroporto. Eu fui no mesmo que minha mãe, Gill e Eric. Olive preferiu se espremer com Darius, minha avó e tia do que ficar no mesmo carro que Eric, ela ainda estava de cara com ele porque ele não a convidou para o baile, e acho que porque ele voltou com Nanda mesmo tendo de dividi-la com Dean e apesar dela ter ficado com Antony, diga-se de passagem. Ollie melhorou muito o comportamento dela quando resolveu tomar as rédeas da própria vida e se afastar da má influencia da minha irmã, mas isso não impede que ela tenha ainda ataques de "bicthy" às vezes.

Quando no aeroporto fomos diretamente fazer o check-in no balcão da companhia aérea e ali já haviam umas pessoas na nossa frente, entramos na fila. Darius nos contou que era um vôo fretado e aqueles que estavam na nossa frente da fila ficaram nos olhando, cochichando sobre nós e apontando para os nossos colares, meu, de Eric e do próprio Darius. Eu não conhecia ninguém, mas eram obvio que se eles não nos conheciam, eles nos identificaram, assim como eu os reconheci, acho, alguns deles levavam acessórios como braceletes, anéis e broches com brasões, eram outros clãs.

Pouco depois chegaram os Denali, eu os conheci na festa de aniversário de Bernard em Buccanner, Hell nos apresentou, eles são "primos" dos Cullen e moram há alguns anos no México e costumam visitá-los em Londres com freqüência apesar de não ficarem por muito tempo porque Hell disse que eles tem muitos compromissos, porém não entrou em detalhes, eu também não perguntei. Eles vieram carregando pequenas bolsas, ao contrário de nós que além das nossas estávamos carregando as bagagens de Hoyt, nos cumprimentaram e nos chamaram para furar a fila com eles, pros demais, eles apenas acenaram e receberam pequenas reverencias de volta. Quando furamos a fila, nem todos gostaram obviamente, mas os Denali se comportaram como se nada fosse...

Quando estava tudo acertado e toda a bagagem despachada com eles fomos para um dos restaurantes do aeroporto esperar pela chamada do vôo e no restaurante um tal de Joham se juntou a nós e ficou conversando com Garrett e Eleazar em outra língua que não identifiquei porque eles estavam falando baixo.

Percebendo a minha curiosidade Darius disse que eles estavam discutindo números de efetivo, que o tal Joham era como um responsável pelos mestiços e que se reportava aos dois homens da família Denali e Kate acrescentou que Hell havia contratado alguns seguranças mestiços para o casamento de Peter porque o evento teria poucos lobos, muito mais vampiros e que a segurança dos lobos seria feita pelos bruxos, algo assim...

Igualmente interessada minha avó perguntou às mulheres Denali porque aqueles que estavam à nossa frente os reverenciaram, o que exatamente eles eram e faziam e elas simplesmente lhe disseram que eram vampiros e que desde que Hell dera poder aos Cullen eles os ajudam com a administração dos vampiros e mestiços nas Américas e moravam nos últimos cinco anos no México porque o numero efetivo de mestiços aumentou e o centro de treinamento do exercito fica lá. Quando a explicação acabou minha avó estava com seus dois olhos bem esbugalhados, louca de medo, ninguém mandou ela perguntar...

Tia Camila estava feliz da vida porque Mariana e Patrick preferiram não ir ao casamento pra se reunirem com o pessoal da empreiteira que está cuidando da obra da sede dela e se engraçou toda pro tal do Joham. Sim, ele é bem bonitão pra um vampiro, afinal quase todos são lindos mesmo, mas aquele tom vermelho por trás das lentes que ele estava usando não me deixava nada a vontade... Ele respondia às perguntas que os Denali lhe faziam, porém na maior parte do tempo ele ficava me encarando co o se eu fosse algo de comer e eu não gostei nada daquilo.

Comentei com minha mãe e obviamente Carmem que estava ao lado dela me ouviu, claro que todos aqueles com super audição ouviram, mas foram educados o suficiente para ficarem quietos e o vampiro também desviou o olhar de mim.

_- Ele é assim mesmo, querida._- disse Carmem acarinhando minha mão por cima da mesa delicadamente, ela é muito querida, e direta também._- Joham é apaixonadíssimo por Hell há mais de vinte anos, mesmo que ela mal olhe pra cara dele, então, ele tem uma predileção por garotas loiras de olhos claros porque é assim que ele à conheceu... e vocês sendo tão parecidas..._- então desviou o olhar de mim para encarar ao vampiro que baixou o olhar._- Garanto que ele não vai fazer nada com você além de te olhar bastante, ele bem sabe que está jurado e que têm de andar na linha, se ele incomodar você de novo, chame-a e ela vai adorar incendiar ele e toda a sua família._- disse depois de apontar meu colar.

_- Credo._- disse minha avó horrorizada.

_- Não acho que será necessário que eu vá reclamar com Hell.._- falei sem graça.

_- Se querem saber, eu já o teria matado há muito tempo, porém ele se mostrou útil..._- comentou Kate.

Depois dessas ameaças veladas por palavras educadas eu fui me juntar aos adolescentes que estavam em outra mesa e não tivemos que esperar muito mais pelo vôo... quando chegou a hora de embarcarmos, putz, aquilo definitivamente não era um avião comum, era um hotel cinco estrelas com azas!

O vôo foi super confortável e também super rápido considerando o tamanho do avião, saímos às 11 da noite de NY e chegamos no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle umas seis horas depois de termos alçado vôo. Chegando lá eu, minha família e os Denali fomos recepcionados pelo meu namorado lindo e pela família dele enquanto os demais, disseram que já iriam diretamente para a cidade onde será realizada a cerimônia e a festa, só iremos para lá amanhã...

_- E ai pessoal? Fizeram boa viagem?_- perguntou Tyler depois de cumprimentar-nos, enquanto os pais dele recolhiam as nossas bagagens e falavam com os Denali, e com os adultos._- O avião é legal? Eu ainda não viajei nele, ele é novo na nossa companhia aérea a vinda de vocês foi a primeira viagem dele, mas acho que vamos utilizá-lo durante a turnê do musical..._

_- "Nossa companhia"?_- perguntaram os Hudson juntos, eles fazem muito disso, mas confesso que até eu fiquei um pouco espantada, eles tem uma companhia aérea!

_- É, essa companhia aérea pertence à minha madrinha e aos Cullen, a frota é pequena,digo, de aviões pequenos, são mais jatinhos e helicópteros porque os grupos que viajam são pequenos na maioria das vezes, mas com o musical e o casamento de Pete eles compraram e redecoraram esse grandão, disseram que tem até uma sala de jogos, é verdade? Bom, não importa agora, vocês estão em Paris! Vamos pro hotel, hoje o dia todo é um dia de festa!_- disse Tyler super animado.

...

**HoytPOV.**

**Flashback.**

_- Quem, o que é você afinal?_- perguntei e ela simplesmente abriu os olhos me mostrando um olhar relaxado e violeta, depois suspirou.

_- Quer mesmo saber? Acaso você agüenta a verdade, garoto?_- perguntou ela para mim.

Eu juro que tentei escapar daquele manicômio logo depois de Helena ter despertado como um zumbi da Noite dos Mortos Vivos, mas eu não fui muito longe, caras mascarados e sinistros impediram que eu saísse, voltei para a grande casa e me refugiei em uma sala e lá eu encontrei um bar. Deus, obrigado pelo whisky! Fiquei lá dentro quieto, bebendo e pensando, nem vi as horas passarem.

Meu pai não atendia nenhuma ligação minha, Eric tampouco e comecei a desconfiar que meu celular não estava funcionando direito, eu estava incomunicável com aqueles que conhecia, só me sobrava aqueles malucos, o que me sobrava era que eu estava bêbado...

Minha mãe se suicidou quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu sempre morei com ela desde o "divorcio" dos meus pais, cerca de dois anos antes, antes disso vivíamos juntos em NY, porém ele vivia viajando pelo mundo, meu pai é um mega milionário do açúcar e etanol, tem negócios pelo mundo todo praticamente, mas quando eles se separaram eu voltei com ela para a Argentina, para a fazenda da família dela, uma família que eu não conhecia e que era cheia de frescuras e gente esnobe, nunca gostei deles.

Meu pai e a família dele também vieram da Argentina, mas são muito mais legais, muito mais sociáveis, fizeram seu próprio dinheiro, não herdaram apenas um nome e muitas dividas como o que sobrou pra minha mãe, sempre suspeitei de que este foi o real motivo para o casamento deles, troca de interesses, uma transação econômica, muito longe do amor e do romantismo, mas não importa agora.

Meu pai sempre se relacionou com todo o tipo de gente é um cara sociável e fanfarrão, acho que sociável até demais, na verdade, até a morte da minha mãe eles jamais haviam considerado se divorciar, pra qualquer efeito eles ainda eram casados, mesmo que morassem há milhares de quilômetros um do outro. Meu pai é um mulherengo, fato, namorou muitas mulheres, dentre elas Camila a mãe de Eric e acho que por ela o sentimento sempre foi genuíno, tanto que foi com ela que ele ficou por mais tempo, ele até mesmo levou-a varias vezes à Buenos Aires, mas depois de um meeting com minha mãe ela deu o pé na bunda no meu pai e mesmo que na hora minha mãe vendo-os juntos fingiu que nada fosse, dias depois da partida deles, ela se matou.

Foi eu quem encontrou seu corpo pendurado e balançando no mezanino da grande sala de nossa fazenda na Argentina, enforcada em uma corda feita em seus lenços Hermès de seda.

Sinceramente eu não tenho certeza do que esperavam de mim, minha maneira de sentir a morte dela foi nada mais, nada menos que alivio e ansiedade de voltar a viver com meu pai, porém para aquela sociedade elitista e esnobe o caso era um escândalo e eu não estava agindo como um órfão de mãe descente, ouvindo aos parentes de minha mãe e sem saber direito o que fazer, meu pai me internou numa clinica psiquiátrica.

Fiquei meses naquele lugar fazendo terapia com estranhos, tentavam fazer com que eu falasse sobre meus sentimentos, muito blá, blá, blá e eu só me toquei que me deixariam sair dali se eu derramasse algumas lágrimas, e foi o que fiz, mereço o Oscar por aquilo, mas foi o f=suficiente pra fazer meu pai se arrepender de tal decisão, me tirar de lá e desde então me cobrir de mimos...

Whatever, eu nunca fui bom com sentimentos, a não ser com Eric, que tenho como um irmão menor e agora muito recentemente com Rosalie, só que descobri que não poderia contar com nenhum dos dois já que ambos estavam mentindo pra mim descaradamente, eles e meu pai haviam me levado para um covio de malucos de novo... Eu não estava afim de papo com ninguém, por isso estava bêbado o suficiente pra sair pela janela daquela sala e que dava para os jardins e foi lá que não muito longe eu encontrei a ruiva Helena quarando no sol quente de verão.

_- Verdade? O que você sabe sobre verdade quando todos aqui são malucos e mentirosos?_- perguntei ainda inclinado sobre ela que ficou ali protegida pela sombra de meu corpo sobre o dela apenas me encarando quieta por uns instantes, acho que ela nem piscou.

_- Aí que você se engana. Nunca ter matado alguém não te faz menos sociopata que eu, você passou tua vida até agora se relacionando com as pessoas por puro interesse, não se importando com os sentimentos de ninguém e isso nada mais é do que você repetindo o terrível comportamento dos teus pais, de tua mãe. Você é todo sedutor, mas a verdade é que você só quer amar e ser amado, assim como todo mundo. Bom, o fator parece não ser só esse, seu sangue, Rosalie te ama e ela não mentiu pra você, só deixou de dizer a verdade, se você tivesse perguntado, ela te diria... portanto vá procurá-la e conversem, se acertem e pare de ser um idota._- tudo o que ela disse me deixou tão chocado que ao dar passos para trás eu cai de bunda no chão, senti-me ser estapeado sem que sequer ela tenha encostado o dedo em mim, e ela se sentou e continuou com os olhos colados nos meus._- Você quer saber o que sou e o que somos? Bem, olhe ao seu redor e repare, você está entre vampiros, lobos e bruxos, a corte real e eu sou um anjo que foi enviado à Terra para sujar suas mãos de sangue para unir meu mundo ao mundo de vocês, sou também conhecida como Black Leather Angel._- disse séria._- Quer acreditar em mim, ótimo, se não queres você tem duas opções, eu posso ir contra os sentimentos de minha irmã e fazer com que ambos esqueçam um do outro, ou eu posso te matar agora mesmo sem nenhum remorso, porém se você escolher viver e não esquecer-te de Rosalie, mantenha a tua boca fechada sobre o que somos e pare de reclamar como uma mocinha dizendo que somos malucos e mentirosos, eu não gosto de gente resmungando ao meu redor._

_- Eu, eu não quero esquecer..._- gaguejei._- Eric, ele, ele sabe sobre você, o que você é? O que são?_

_- Eric não é tão inocente ou inofensivo, meu caro. Sim, ele sabe._

_- E você é realmente a B.L.A? Aquela que todo mundo viu na TV salvando meio mundo político em Genebra?_

_- A própria, mais tarde eu posso te mostrar um uniforme se quiser. Posso te mostrar uns truques também..._- revirou os olhos parecendo uma adolescente.

_- Não é necessário. O que você ta fazendo aqui fora? Ta quente aqui..._

_- Por isso mesmo, eu gosto de calor, de sol e estou aproveitando isso tudo na minha camisola hospitalar ridícula..._- deu de ombros, sendo adorável e voltando a deitar-se na grama verde se espreguiçando._- eu meio que fugi, vim recarregar minhas baterias, vitamina D, parar pra pensar um pouco, silencio... Eu te convidaria pra ficar aqui comigo, mas você ta bêbado e isso vai te causar uma enorme dor de cabeça. Entre, durma, cure a ressaca e depois vá ser feliz, mais tarde iremos para Paris e amanhã de manhã Eric chegará._

**Atualmente.**

_- E ai? Aposta em quem?_- perguntou-me Antony o garoto parrudo e de pele morena que tinha o quarto ao lado do meu, no corredor, logo que sai do meu quarto no hotel em Paris.

Segui o conselho que Helena me dera e voltei pro meu quarto na casa dela e até agora as pessoas mal tem falado comigo, ao menos não têm forçado nada nem querem me dar explicações que eu não estou pedindo. Rosalie não estava por perto e o irmão dela, o meio ruivo disse que ela tinha saído para caçar, o que quer que aquilo significasse, portanto eu não falei com ela desde que fugi daquele pequeno centro médico.

Arrumei minha mochila, com minhas roupas que surgiram limpas e cheirosas sobre a cama do quarto quando voltei e fiquei na sala , quieto esperando que alguém fosse me buscar ou me dizer pra onde eu deveria ir, afinal estávamos em Londres e tínhamos que ir para Paris, segundo eles. Não muito tempo depois todos estavam na mesma sala que eu, adultos, adolescentes e crianças e aos poucos eles jogavam um pó dentro da enorme lareira tornando-a verde, entravam lá, diziam algo e sumiam!

Preferi fazer de conta que não estava me borrando todo, principalmente porque quando chegou a minha vez a coisa aconteceu meio bruscamente, antes que eu pudesse fugir desesperadamente helena me agarrou pelo braço, nos enfiou naquele troço verde, fiquei terrivelmente zonzo e fui parar no lobby de um hotel que ela disse ser em Paris e que era um hotel bruxo! Yeah right...

Finalmente assumi que estavam me drogando e que eu tinha sido seqüestrado, não que eles estivessem fazendo aquilo por dinheiro, o que era obvio que eles não precisavam e eu estava relativamente bem de saúde, portanto também não estavam me torturando, mas eu também não sei como um seqüestro funciona, mas assim que abri as cortinas fechadas do meu quarto, nada mais vi do que o arco do triunfo de Napoleão... No way!

Fiquei tão assustado que nem me dei ao trabalho de sair do meu quarto e explorar o lugar em que estava ou aonde vim parar, pra falar a verdade, eu só saí quando de manhãzinha Eric ligou para o meu celular, que agora parecia funcionar de novo, pra dizer que eles já haviam chegado ao aeroporto e que logo ele estaria no hotel e queria me ver, e assim que sai do meu quarto, dei de cara com aquele guri segurando um calhamaço de cédulas de dinheiro e uma prancheta onde ele anotava apostas.

_- Hã?_- perguntei sem entender nada do que ele dissera.

_- Hell, minha madrinha, ela ta se preparando pra lutar, é até mesmo aberto pra qualquer um se quiser tentar, mas no momento quem se inscreveu foram Emmett, Edward, Bernard e até mesmo Northman, outros provavelmente irão se inscrever depois, e no momento estão quase todos apostando na vitória dela, obvio, ela é a melhor! Então quer apostar também?_- perguntou Antony.

_- Hã? Como ela pode lutar com caras que são quase o dobro dela? A garota é maluca?_

_- Provavelmente um pouco, mas se você não acredita vem comigo, eles marcaram de começar às sete e quinze, mais uns dez minutos começam as lutas.. eu adoro assistir, você gosta? Você já lutou do tipo por diversão, só pelo prazer de bater e apanhar?_- perguntou curioso e meio que achei graça.

_- Já tive a minha fase..._- comentei, e sim, lá pelos meus 16 anos eu tive a minha fase de Clube da Luta com uns amigos._ – Mas tem certeza de que ela é tão boa assim? Helena parece ser tão frágil..._- ai foi ele quem riu.

_- Te garanto, ela é a mais forte de todos nós e o mais legal é que ela não usa truque nenhum, é tudo por contato físico, só força bruta e ela sempre acaba com a raça de todo mundo, eu mesmo já levei uma surra dela... dessa vez tem o tal do Northman na parada, tem uns apostando que ou ela quebra ele todo ou vai dar uma colher de chá pra ele já que eles se casaram!_- disse com o rosto praticamente iluminado de tanta excitação.

_- Okay..._- maluco!_- Acontece que eu acabei de falar com Eric e o grupo dele está chegando, portanto eu dispenso tal luta, eu vou esperar por eles no lobby._

_- Eles irão assistir à luta também, cara._- disse ele cheio de certeza._- Estão esperando só eles chegarem, parece que Darius vai lutar também, segundo Alice... Se eu fosse você eu iria dar uma conferida e até apostava, quem ganhar, ou o grupo que ganhar vai levar uma boa grana pra gastar com as garotas na festinha mais tarde..._- agora ele estava com cara de safado.

_- Festinha com garotas?_- no inicio eu me interessei, mas logo minha mente foi parar na figura perfeita de Rosalie e não saiu mais de lá.

_- Claro, festinha! Despedida de solteiro do Peter, cara!_- que cara feliz!

_- Ta certo, qual é a aposta mínima?_- perguntei e vi seu rosto se iluminar ainda mais. Andamos por mais uns corredores e fomos finalmente parar em um salão espaçoso onde já havia algumas pessoas desconhecidas espalhadas em grupos e ajeitando alguns tatames no chão e assim que à vi, eu fui para o lado de Rosalie, que me olhou meio de lado, mas não disse nada mais._- Esse parece o hotel do Iluminado, né? É um pouco assustador..._- puxei assunto, se eu estava drogado e entre malucos, vamos tentar tirar algum proveito disso e ela meio que sorriu.

_- Você sempre fala e pensa usando referencia de filmes?_- perguntou relaxando um pouco, mas depois parece que ela se lembrou que estava chateada comigo e ficou com uma postura engraçada.

_- Me mostra a tua varinha?_

_- Varinha..._- disse ela expressando um pequeno sorriso._- Hoyt, eu não sou uma bruxa._

_- Então eu quero te ver transformada em loba, você pode fazer isso agora ou precisa ser noite, ou só na lua-cheia?_- perguntei e ela me olhou como se eu a tivesse lhe estapeado.

_- Também não sou um cachorro!_- exclamou e várias daquelas pessoas meio que rosnaram.

_- Então..._

_- Eu sou uma vampira, Hoyt!_

_- Me deixa ver tuas prezas?_- me senti um menino curioso, assim como ela também ficou.

_- Pra que você quer ver minhas prezas?_

_- Ah, sei lá, quem sabe torne as coisas menos absurdas e hipotéticas... eu só estou tentando averiguar que eu não estou mesmo no meio de um bando de malucos ou preso dentro de minhas referencias cinematográficas..._- envergonhei-me._- Eu sou um aficionado, sou um documentarista amador.._

_- Já vi algum trabalho seu?_- perguntou Rosalie.

_- Provavelmente não, eu nunca consegui vender meus trabalhos, no máximo eu trabalhei com alguns documentaristas mais experientes, mas nada muito importante.._

_- Pena, eu até gosto desse tipo de coisa.._- deu de ombros._- Sabe, você poderia aproveitar a oportunidade e falar com Justin Bigarella, ele tem uma produtora bem bacana..._- apontou para o cara famosão do outro lado do salão.

_- Não quero favor de ninguém._

_- Não é um favor, é só uma dica..._- disse ela parecendo um pouco chateada.

_- Desculpe. Me deixa ver tuas prezas?_- ela revirou os olhos pra mim, grunhiu baixinho e quando abriu a boca mostrou-me seus grandes e pontiagudos caninos._- Wow.._- falei abobalhado e estiquei minha mão para tocar e ela recuou apavorada, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

_- Nunca toque nos dentes de um vampiro!_

_- Mas eu não to com medo, pra falar a verdade, é bem maneiro, e não é apenas um toque que vai me transformar, eu sou bem familiarizado com a cinematografia vampirica..._

_- Você deveria saber que o gênero desses filmes se chama fantasia! Se você entra em contato com meu veneno você se transforma num vampiro!_- disse ansiosamente._- Não se aproxime das minhas prezas de novo!_

_- Há quanto tempo você é o que é? Quantos anos você realmente tem?_- perguntei.

_- Este ano farei 138 anos de vida, e há 120 sou assim, Carlisle, meu pai me salvou..._- baixou o olhar.

_- Nossa, e eu achando que estava pegando a garotinha..._

_- É, a pedófila aqui sou eu._- sorriu timidamente._- Você fez suas apostas? Eu sim, perco sempre, mas eu sempre aposto em Emm..._- disse ela.

* * *

**n/a: demorou um pouquinho mas veio!**

**Nanda, obrigada pela review do cap anterior!**

**Gostou desse?**

**Espero q sim!**

**O proximo virá assim q eu acabar d escrever e ganhar uma review!**

**No picasa trocentas fotos novas c destaque p as novas versões das capas das fics!**

**beijos e ateh o prox post!**

**Vic.**


	124. Em Solo Fértil 15

PARTE 13 (XV)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 125 – Marry U (Casar-me com Você)**

**Paris.**

_- Podemos conversar um pouco antes que você quebre a minha cara como fez com Bernard e Emmett?_- perguntou Northman para Hell antes de entrar no tatame para lutar com ela que para recuperar um pouco suas forças estava recostada contra a parede tomando sangue de uma bolsa que recém havia retirado no cooler.

_- Que foi, ta arregando? Vai pedir pra ela pegar leve com você, reizinho?_- disse Edward rindo da cara dele e já todo paramentado para sua luta que viria depois da de Northman e Hell, assim como Jasper que também estava pronto à espera da sua vez de lutar com a irmã.

_- Pra falar a verdade, garotinho, eu bem que gostaria de chutar a tua bunda._- disse Northman para Edward como se estivesse falando com uma criança, só para irritá-lo.

_- Ah é? Cai dentro!_- disse Edward pisando no tatame e chamando o elfo para a briga._ – Pode vir, mas é bom que você saiba que eu sou faixa preta em muitas modalidades de luta!_

_- Já sei, mas isso é porque você é puritano demais pra gastar teu tempo em outra coisa!_- provocou Northman também entrando no tatame._- E eu não preciso de uma coleção estúpida de faixas pretas quando eu aprendi a lutar com a melhor de todas as lutadoras!_- apontou pra Hell que só assistia aquela discussão com ar enfadonho._ – Quer brigar? Vamos brigar de uma vez que assim eu logo te mostro quem manda! Eu não tenho medo de você!_

_- E de mim os galinhos de briga tem medo?_- perguntou Hell já parada no meio dos dois que continuavam se encarando e rosnando um pro outro._- Se eu quisesse machos brigando por mim eu teria me juntado a babuínos, ao menos eles têm lindas bundinhas vermelhas e não se importam de fazer sexo umas trinta vezes por dia, agora cada um pra um lado, senão eu mesma estapeio os dois!_- gritou Hell.

_- Uhh!_- disseram Emm e Byrdie tirando um sarro dos dois, assim como outros mais discretamente, até Hell deixar de brigar com eles e perceber a movimentação na porta do salão.

_- Mahmen! Darius! Eric!_- exclamou Hell extremamente feliz e num flash chegando à porta do salão e abraçando aos três juntos e bem apertado._- Saudades!_

_- Hell, dói._- disse Kath quase sufocada.

_- Uh, desculpa!_- disse Hell envergonhada._- Fizeram boa viagem? Gostaram do avião? Por que demoraram tanto?_

_- Ah, foi tudo muito ótimo!_- disse Kath toda contente ao lado de Tyler.

_- Fico feliz que tenha sido uma viagem muito ótima!_- disse Hell enchendo-a de beijos.

_- Demoramos a chegar porque havia um acidente na estrada na volta do aeroporto._- contou Greg.

_- E Nanda?_- perguntou Eric ansioso enquanto olhava para todos os presentes no salão.

_- Dormindo._ _A maioria dos outros também está._- respondeu Dean e Eric corou violentamente e se encolheu um pouco para o leve divertimento dele._- Bom dia, bom dia a todos. Minha senhora, eu peço licença para me retirar se não precisas mais de mim._- falou para Hell.

_- Claro, pode ir querido, eu só vou precisar de você mais tarde._- disse Hell para Dean que fez uma leve reverencia para ela antes de se retirar e encarou Eric.

_- Esse cara não vai ir nunca com a minha cara?_- perguntou Eric enquanto Hell ocupava-se em cumprimentar os demais.

_- Vai ir sim, filho. É algo novo pra ele também e tudo na vida é questão de costume... Ele ao menos foi bastante educado, não foi como uma certa dupla.._- Hell apontou pra trás referindo-se à Northman e Edward._- Sabe, há tempos atrás foi bastante difícil para Bernard e Emmett se acertarem, mas hoje às vezes é bem complicado separar aqueles dois e fazer eles prestarem atenção em mim! _

_- Que mentira!_- gritou Emm lá de onde estava com sua voz de trovão, rindo, ainda que estivesse segurando um algodão sobre o rosto para estancar o sangue que ainda saia do seu nariz quebrado._- Eu nunca preferi este barbado a você!_- e cutucou Bernard do lado dele que também ria.

_- Muito menos eu a ele!_- disse Byrdie também rindo e devolvendo os cutuques de Emm.

_- Ótimo, é bom que seja assim mesmo!_- disse Hell pros dois._- Vá ficar com eles um pouco e conversem._- disse empurrando Eric que foi pra aquele lado com Kath e Tyler._- E você, senhor Darius Dawn, fiquei sabendo que foste à Hogwarts, mas nem chegaste a ir me ver! Feio, muito feio._

_- Lamento, realmente foi só uma passagem, tive tempo de ir à Hogwarts porque eu tive um compromisso na Escócia, mas não pude ficar porque tinha vôo marcado de volta à América na mesma noite. Estavas divina sobre aquele palco, como sempre foste divina fora dele._- disse ao beijar suas duas mãos galantemente._- Suas mãos estão avermelhadas, Emmett e Bernard evidentemente feridos, brincando de surrar teus maridos, suponho..._- sorriu para Hell que mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

_- Sim, já que eu não posso fazer sexo eu tenho que desafogar de alguma maneira..._- disse levemente corada, mas não com vergonha, ela e Darius são bastante íntimos._- Mas desta vez não só eles, vou lutar com mais alguns, a sessão é aberta, a propósito, há anos nós não lutamos um com o outro, não quer juntar-se aos corajosos e masoquistas?_

_- Com todo o prazer, minha linda rainha!_- disse ele beijando devotamente suas mãos de novo.

_- Zack, amor, ajude Darius por favor!_- chamou seu guardião._- Você vai com ele, nos veremos daqui a pouco..._

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Bom dia._- disse-me Darius.

_- Bom dia._- falei. Por mais cansado que eu estivesse fui educadinho, eu só queria uma cama!

_- E você, não luta?_- perguntou ele, os demais estavam ou já feridos como Emm e Byrdie, ou praticamente se digladiando como Northman e Ed, eu estava lá na boa de tênis, jeans e camiseta.

_- Não, eu não faço isso, gosto de pensar que eu sou um pacifista._- falei enquanto o guiava pelos corredores.

_- Zack na verdade é muito modesto._- disse Joseph se aproximando de nós quando passamos pelo lobby do hotel._- Em minha opinião, de todos os maridos de Helena e de todos os guardiões que conheço ele é o mais perigoso e competente. Quando ele se tornou guardião de minha irmã foi para ele que ela ensinou a técnica dos pontos de pressão chinesa... É muito bom que ele seja um pacifista, caso contrario teríamos muitos corpos espalhados por aí._- contou me elogiando e para a admiração de Darius._- Como vai, pai?_

_- Melhor agora que estou com minha família._- abraçaram-se depois ele, Darius, ficou me olhando como se me avaliasse._- Então você sabe a técnica chinesa de pontos de pressão? Eu só sei algumas e as que sei foi a própria Helena quem me ensinou, se ela te ensinou tudo o que sabe eu quero lembrar-te que sou bem vindo aqui._- ri.

_- Já sei disso, senhor. A sala onde estão guardadas as roupas dos demais e as roupas de treino é por aqui, me acompanhe._- indiquei e fui andando uns passos a frente porque eles começaram a conversar e meio que me ignoraram.

_- Luna e Indira estão dormindo?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Não, Luna está com as amigas que acabaram de chegar e Indie está viajando com o noivo, volta hoje à noite ou amanhã para o casamento..._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Soube que o casamento de Indira será em breve, espero ser convidado, ela é a minha neta mais velha viva..._- disse Darius.

_- Comporte-se e serás convidado._- disse Joseph com ar divertido.

_- Garoto, eu sempre sou comportado.._- respondeu Darius com o mesmo divertimento._- Você já viu Kath? À cada vez que eu a vejo ela está mais parecida com tua mãe..._

_- Não sei dizer._- respondeu Joseph com um suspiro.

_- Pois acredite em mim, ela está. Assim como Violet com Isabella, pelo menos nas fotos em que vi... Eu não sabia se ela havia sido convidada para o casamento como estes demais que eu trouxe, mas preferi não perguntar, afinal ela tinha planos com o namorado e o irmão..._

_- Fizeste bem em não perguntar e insistir. Convidamos eles por causa de Eric e Kath, ninguém aqui gosta de Violet e vice e versa, não só porque ela se parece, pior, é igual à pobre Isabella, ela tem uma personalidade horrível. Os demais nós "agüentamos", você sabe o quão difícil é manter as aparências em nosso próprio ambiente com humanos por perto, mesmo sendo "família", mesmo sendo com Isadora e sua implicância com Helena e tudo por tua causa..._- disse Joseph.

_- Não há motivo pra tanto ciúmes da parte de Isadora, e ela não era assim tão intragável quando nos conhecemos..._

_- Isadora claramente ainda te ama e você fica todo se derretendo pra minha irmã, é obvio que ela será intragável._

_- Eu e Isadora estamos separados há mais de vinte anos. Eu gosto dela, claro, ela é a mãe de dois de meus filhos, mas eu já não a desejo como mulher e ela sabe muito bem disso, e não é porque ela está velha, o tesão só acabou.._- explicou Darius.

_- Que seja, só não quero você metido com minha irmã, não me arranje mais problemas. Se a situação toda antes já estava complicada, agora está mais ainda..._

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Darius ansiosamente ao cortar Joseph.

_- Helena se casou._- falei parando à porta da sala onde eles deveriam entrar esperando por eles.

_- Com você?_- perguntou Darius e neguei com um aceno._- Com qual dos outros três?_

_- Com nenhum deles, Helena se casou com Northman o rei elfo, ela agora é também a rainha elfa._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Hã? Quem? O que?_- perguntou Darius confuso.

_- Longa história. Pode ir Zack, eu o informo._- disse Joseph me despachando.

Dei meia volta e retornei pelo longo corredor.

Se eu estou feliz com esse "casamento" da minha mulher? Claro que não! Nenhum de nós está, mas se a tal profecia realmente fosse sobre ela, ele teria acontecido de qualquer maneira, o tal elfo não precisava ter engambelado ela.

Ficamos com pena do cara, afinal é a filha dele a menina da profecia... apesar de que a pena de Edward deu e passou.

Quando ele soube de tal coisa ele ficou lá sentado e todo sujo choramingando e Hell consolando ele, mas ela não nos quis lá com eles, nos mandou ir arrumar as coisas pra virmos pra cá. Não chegamos a ver e ouvir sobre o que eles estavam falando, nem soube se eles se acertaram quanto a este casamento besta, mas o fato é que hoje cedão o tal elfo estava aqui com a filha e mais umas elfas loiras com ele e agora a pouco lá estava ele quase se pegando com Edward.

Neste hotel meio que caindo aos pedaços ficaremos até amanha e é aqui que serão as comemorações de almoço, jantar e despedidas de solteiro acontecerão, já está tudo acertado. Amanhã de tarde, assim que todos acordarem de ressaca partiremos para a cidadezinha onde será realizado o casamento no fim do dia. Esse é um hotel bruxo, velho e meio mal cuidado, mas é limpo e discreto e não temos um monte de frescuras. Até agora estamos conseguindo despistar a imprensa francesa que é louca por Helena assim como os demais repórteres que querem trocentas entrevistas com ela desde a pré estréia do musical, fingimos que iríamos nos hospedar de um hotel de luxo, fora da cidade, mais pro lado de Versailles e por enquanto não nos descobriram aqui neste hotel escondido praticamente ao lado do arco do triunfo...

É obvio que Hell deveria estar descansando e fazendo o menor esforço possível, mas é mais do que óbvio que ninguém a controla e que ela faz o que bem entende, apesar de acatar nossos pedidos e não ir para a Rússia para que pudéssemos vigiá-la caso ela caia dura no chão outra vez.

Hoje, assim que amanheceu o dia ela queria bater em todo mundo, disse que se ela não podia fazer sexo enlouquecidamente ela tinha que gastar energia, que estava se sentindo bem depois de estado umas horas sobre o sol, de ter bebido bolsas e mais bolsas de sangue e de ter comido como uma porca... e é claro que ela está ótima, afinal logo na primeira luta ela deslocou um dos ombros de Bernard e o deixou cocho e na segunda ela quebrou alguns dedos de Emmett assim como seu nariz!

Northman, Edward e Jasper seriam os próximos a penar em suas mãos.. bom, agora Darius também, eles são corajosos e masoquistas, pra mim, to fora... e certamente aquele salão estava cheio, várias pessoas gostam de ver o sangue rolando, eu só estava por lá pra garantir que ninguém iria perturbar muito.

Porém quando alcancei o salão Northman já não estava mais à vista, Edward e Helena já estavam se estapeando em velocidade vampira em que ninguém via direito o que estava acontecendo, mas era óbvio que era Edward quem estava apanhando feio, quando eles se afastaram o rosto dele estava todo lanhado e sangrando enquanto Hell nem suada estava.

E lá se foram muitos plaf, pow e soc e quando pareceu que ele, Edward, iria pedir penico Northman entrou na sala com a filha no colo e escoltado por suas elfas que carregavam grandes arcas douradas e pesadas, chamando a atenção de Helena assim como a de todos os outros.

_- Minha rainha, será que posso ser ouvido agora?_- gritou Northman. Tanto chamou a atenção que Edward não teve tempo de frear um ataque e nem ela de se defender e ele acabou acertando o rosto dela em cheio.

_- Desculpa meu amor, dói?_- perguntou Edward todo preocupado com ela mesmo que fosse ele o mais ferido dos dois. E eu tive de tomar uma posição defensiva porque ao verem o sangue de Hell rolar vários vampiros presentes começaram a encará-la, assim como os mestiços, afinal lá estava Hell de lábios cortados e sangrando mesmo que estivesse encarando Northman com uma cara de quem estava louca de para estapeá-lo._- Helena, você está bem? Me responde!_- insistiu Edward, porém ela apenas limpou o lábio com uma das mãos e lambendo os cortes com a própria língua para fechá-los._- Hell.._

_- Sshh!_- disse ela levantando a mão para Edward._- Northman, eu já não te disse que falaríamos depois?_- disse entre dentes.

_- Depois não dá, isso é algo que tem de ser feito o quanto antes, melhor que seja ainda pela manhã, existem efeitos e você logo vai entender... Posso?_- perguntou o elfo. Hell estava evidentemente contrariada, mas o elfo é insistente e parecia que não iria deixar de perturbar tão cedo, então ela fez sinal para que ele seguisse falando._- Dos elfos do ar eu te ofereço os dons sobre o clima e o controle de tudo acima da terra._- e duas elfas vieram à frente dele carregando uma das arcas que foi aberta e a nuvem que saiu lá de dentro tinha cheiro de brisa do mar, era branca e atingiu Helena em cheio envolvendo-a e arrancando um leve gemido de seus lábios, logo depois foi absorvida, entrando por sua boca._- Dos elfos das águas te ofereço o controle sobre as marés, sobre todas as águas e tudo o que nelas vivem._- outras elfas vieram com uma nova arca à frente, que abriram e liberaram uma nova nuvem, agora azulada, cheirava ainda mais à mar, à circulou e entrou nela pela boca como a outra havia._ – Dos elfos da terra eu te ofereço a força da natureza e de tudo o que na terra floresce, metal, vegetal, mineral..._- e o ato se repetiu, só que agora a nuvem era marrom, cheirava como ela, terra molhada e verde vivo, a envolveu e entrou em sua boca em seguida._- Dos elfos do fogo, eu te ofereço o poder da vida e da renovação.._- e daquela arca saiu uma nuvem vermelha, quente, que a envolveu e entrou nela como todas as outras. _– Dos elfos do espírito, o poder de influenciar e sentir, tanto animais, como pessoas e seres mágicos, o poder da cura..._- e desta ultima arca saiu uma nuvem cinza que teve o mesmo destino que as outras._- De mim, você ganha o poder de reinar sobre os demais elfos, de reinar sobre os mortos e de Kira, ela te dará o poder de reinar sobre mim._- abaixou-se mantendo apenas um joelho no chão, assim como as demais elfas e muitos dos presentes, durante todo aquele ritual ele a estava empossando como rainha elfa.

_- Isso é melhor que um anel!_- disse Hell estendendo os braços à sua frente como se estivesse verificando que tudo estava ok com ela, feliz, praticamente feliz demais._- Muito, muito melhor que um anel!_- disse e de repente ela começou a gemer como quando faz durante o sexo, e se contorcer e gemer como quando ingere uma alma e estando ela exatamente na sua semana fértil, bom, o que eu posso dizer é que a coisa toda esta excitante à quinta potencia!

_- Vamos tirá-la daqui antes que ela seja atacada!_- gritou Edward, mas quando ele se aproximou dela uma onda de choque o atirou longe.

_- Deixem-na. Nada vai poder tocá-la por enquanto, ela está incorporando os novos poderes, eu disse que haveria efeitos._- Northman avisou tarde demais._- Espero que você esteja bem, Edward._

_- Se ela não pode sair, que saiam vocês todos! Pervertidos lá pra fora, aqui só eu e os outros maridos, xô!_- disse Edward irritado expulsando todos os outros do salão enquanto Hell se contorcia e não tinha vergonha nenhuma em se tocar na nossa frente._- Deus do céu, há como controlá-la? Isso vai demorar muito?_

_- Eu sempre a deixo gozar o quanto quer, mas você realmente tem o dom de brochar qualquer pessoa._- disse Northman para Edward e hoje eles estavam se superando._- Como ela te agüenta há 15 anos? Você à droga?_

_- Sim, com isso aqui!_- disse Edward soltando fogo pelas ventas e segurando os testículos.

_- Uh, o machinho descobriu que tem um par de bolas!_- disse Northman nenhum pouco intimidado com Edward pirando na batatinha, eu Emm e Bernard só nos olhávamos, e olhávamos à Helena se contorcendo, tudo muito maluco. Edward avançou mais uma vez pra cima de Northman e desta vez eu me obriguei a ficar entre os dois.

_- Querem fazer o favor!_- gritei com os dois enquanto na verdade Emmett e Bernard riam que se matavam da situação e cercavam Hell que ainda estava no chão gemendo feito uma atriz pornô de quinta e aqueles que lá estavam na verdade estavam era se arrastando para saírem de lá._- Chega de bancarem os idiotas! Vocês não precisam se gostar, mas ao menos demonstrem o mínimo de respeito quando estão juntos! Cada picuinha estúpida de vocês reflete diretamente nela! Não é culpa de Helena se ela gosta de vocês dois, apesar de que eu acho que em algum momento ela deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte! Chega, ok! Da próxima vez eu não vou pensar antes de imobilizá-los!_- eu estava tão bravo com eles que nem tinha notado que Hell havia parado com os gemidos e contorções e do chão me olhava como se eu fosse algo de comer.

_- Namorado, desde quando você é assim tão bravinho e cheiroso? Tão mais cheiroso que o comum..._- disse ela em voz sedutora, engatinhando devagarzinho em minha direção e aquele olhar de maluca, me deu medo pra falar a verdade.

_- Lobinha, fica aqui comigo, você está assustando o Zack._- disse Emm tentando pega-la pelo tornozelo, mas ela facilmente o chutou longe._- Byrdie, pára ela!_

_- Impedimenta!_- disse Byrdie apontando sua varinha para Hell para fazê-la parar de vir diretamente pra mim, mas ao invés de desmaiar, não causou nem cócegas! Merda. Ela continuou vindo devagar e assustadoramente pra cima de mim.

_- Zack, não saia!_- gritou Edward pra mim quando eu estava quase alcançando a porta._- Lá fora está cheio de humanos, aqui só tem você!_

_- E você quer que ela me morda?_- perguntei.

_- Morder? Namorado, eu não quero morder você... o que eu quero fazer é tão mais interessante..._- disse ela quando me alcançou, ficando de joelhos e literalmente abrindo minhas calças! Jesus!

_- Socorro?_- implorei e ela continuava ali de joelhos na minha frente tentando puxar minhas calças pra baixo enquanto eu tentava segura-las no lugar._- Hell, olha pra mim, você sabe muito bem que não podemos ficar juntos esta semana, nenhum de nós pode ficar com você apesar de você estar bem gostosa e enlouquecida por sexo... bebês lembra? Você não quer bebês agora..._- e ela ficou ali me olhando com cara de pidona e sentou no chão emburrada.

_- Ah vai Zack, eu quero, quero tanto!_- disse ela falando como uma garotinha mimada.

_- Mas não dá, Hell, não dá!_- disse Emmett, igualmente emburrado, de todos ele é quem fica mais maluco com sexo quando ela está fértil e ela deixou de me olhar pra encará-lo._- Só, por favor, não me chuta de novo, doeu._

_- Doeu? Vem aqui ursão, eu faço sarar..._- disse ela com aquela mesma voz sexy e Emmett ficou se mordendo dando um passo pra frente e dois pra trás.

_- Ai Jesus! Hell, eu não agüento ta perto de você, eu tenho que ficar porque é o casamento do nosso filho, mas você não pode ficar no mesmo lugar que eu! Vai pra Rússia!_- gritou ele.

_- Ela não pode, você que refreie seus instintos fornicadores!_- gritou Edward pra ele.

_- E você, você me quer?_- perguntou ela desviando suas atenções pra Ed.

_- Te quero sempre e pra sempre minha linda, mas no momento eu te quero por perto porque você definitivamente não ta normal, você não é maluca assim! Você precisa ser vigiada!_- disse Ed.

_- Concordo com a vigília, você parece drogada!_- disse Byrdie e ela logo estava à frente dele tocando-o como fizera comigo.

_- Oi DeeDee..._

_- Hell, te deram extasy? Você ta bem?_- perguntou Byrdie segurando seu rosto.

_- Estaria bem melhor se você estivesse dentro de mim..._- disse ela tocando-o de novo.

_- Hell, não faça isso..._- pediu ele se afastando.

_- Minha rainha?_- chamou o elfo resolvendo se meter depois que ficou bem obvio que nenhum de nós resistiria muito tempo à ela.

_- Elfo! Você me quer, não? Eu quero, quero você!_- disse ela indo atrás dele agora.

_- Meu carinho, é claro que eu quero você e muito, mas eu tenho uma idéia, vamos passear? Vamos conhecer teu novo reino, eles querem conhecer a rainha deles..._- disse Northman como se estivesse falando com uma criança._- Vem comigo?_

_- Vou, vou sim!_- disse ela bem feliz.

_- Não vai! Ele vai se aproveitar de você!_- birrou Edward.

_- Não vou, e ela realmente precisa ser apresentada aos elfos o mais rápido possível._- disse ele.

_- Cara, porque ela está assim abilolada? Você não à fritou com esses novos poderes, né? _– perguntou Emm preocupado.

_- Não, não a fritei... é o frenesi, o mesmo frenesi de quando ingerimos uma alma, mas desta vez o efeito é maior, só isso, passa logo.. eu curei o meu com bastante sexo, mas ela não pode, então teremos de resistir e esperar passar, vou distraí-la e não vou tocá-la, prometo.. à trarei de volta amanhã antes que vocês partam... Com licença._- rapidamente pegou Hell no colo e sumiu com ela dali.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**desculpem a demora pra postar, eu estava um pouco sem ideias, mas elas vieram**

**e eu honestamente achei o capitulo bem engraçado!**

**gostaram?**

**espero que sim!**

**Nanda obrigada pela review do cap anterior!**

**no picasa muitas fotos novas e no prox cap mais segredinhos de Hell!**

**volto a postar qnd ganhar uma review e terminar de escrever o cap!**

**ateh breve!**

**bjusss**

**Vic!**


	125. Em Solo Fértil 16

PARTE 13 (XVI)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 126 – Luz dos Olhos**

**HellPOV.**

Segurem-se aí vai mais um segredinho escabroso de Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen.

Há muito tempo atrás, como todos sabem, eu trabalhei como médica residente do hospital universitário da London University e lá existia a abominável Livia Castell...

Aquela vaca apesar da história do iodo no meu lindo vestido vintage e de saber muito bem que eu e Ed estávamos namorando não nos deixava em paz, não me deixava em paz, parecia que havia desistido de conquistá-lo, mas encarnou-se em mim apenas para me atazanar! Livia me sabotava com os outros médicos na hora deles escolherem os seus assistentes para o dia nas cirurgias, na hora de distribuição dos plantões do pronto socorro e nas horas de atendimento na clinica, deixando-me lá por horas, para que eu não pudesse operar ninguém, pra que eu ficasse afastada de Edward e também para não roubar seu "brilho" conforme ela mesma pensava. Eu agüentava todo aquele desaforo no osso porque na verdade eu estava ajudando aos humanos, ganhando experiência e Carlisle e Edward me olhavam feio quando eu fazia ela escorregar nos corredores ou na frente de todos no refeitório com a bandeja na mão... Apesar desses toquezinhos bobos e irresistiveis eu prometi me comportar e estava me comportando até àquela noite...

Era a noite de folga de Ed, mas eu e Carlisle estávamos trabalhando, eu no P.S, ele nas cirurgias, Livia na supervisão do meu plantão e era obvio que ela tinha isso esquematizado, aquela lá não dava ponto sem nó. Bom, mas ela só não conseguia me sabotar quando era Carlisle quem comandava a sala de cirurgia, porque ele sempre chamava a mim ou Edward, às vezes nós dois para acompanhá-lo, e àquela noite quando ele quando ele assumisse uma cirurgia não seria diferente, ele iria me chamar.

Àquela, foi uma noite totalmente agitada, estava havendo uma rave no lado oposto do campus, numa boate próxima e nós do P.S estávamos recebendo todo o tipo de drogados, bêbados e feridos, afora aqueles atendimentos mais comuns, com idosos, crianças, mais drogados e feridos e cirurgias grátis para aqueles que tinham coragem o bastante para se aventurarem nas mãos de médicos recém formados...

De fato, apesar daquela criatura eu era considerada um dos maiores sucessos daquele hospital, com a ajuda dos meus sentidos apurados e de um pouco de magia eu sempre acertava meus diagnósticos, meus pacientes sempre se recuperavam mais rápido que os demais e velhinhos e crianças sempre caiam de amores por mim me deixando trabalhar direito e sim, eu era bastante paparicada, o que deixava Livia mais do que possessa, porque antes da minha chegada, ela era a "grande promessa"! Estúpida.

Como Ed me avisou no meu primeiro dia de trabalho, existia sim uma lista dos "mais gostosos" que ficava no vestiário dos estudantes e internos e eu estava no topo dela no fim da primeira semana e não saia do primeiro lugar há meses...

Àquela noite alguns estudantes bêbados e drogados levaram um estudante bêbado e drogado para o pronto socorro, o cara além de beber havia tomado extasy e teve ataque cárdia porque não sabia que até aquele momento que ele tinha problemas de coração, portanto ele ficou em monitoramento porque o caso não ela assim tão sério a principio e a vaca me colocou de babá dele e de seu grupo de amigos com duas enfermeiras a minha disposição em uma pequena saleta que não estava sendo ocupada no atendimento.

O cara do extasy estava no cio como um cão que insiste em pendurar-se em sua perna não importa o quanto você o afasta e ele tentou passar a mão em mim, o que conseguiu algumas vezes, e passou a mão nas pobres enfermeiras também, assim como seus amiguinhos e por mais que reclamássemos com Livia para ela mandar outras pessoas lá para atendê-los, ela simplesmente não nos deu ouvidos e eu autorizei às enfermeiras a reclamar com a chefe delas, então Castell já não parecia tão divertida com a situação em que ela nos colocou quando levou uma chamada da chefe das enfermeiras. Mas eu subi mesmo nas tamancas quando Carlisle me chamou para assisti-lo em uma cirurgia de emergência de um paciente de UTI e a puta da Castell disse que eu não poderia ir porque eu estava ocupada! Ocupada? Aqueles caras estavam prontos para ir cinco minutos depois de terem entrado no P.S! Tudo bem que eu estava trabalhando lá no meu plantão, mas ela havia me tirado do atendimento para ficar exclusivamente com aquele grupo que tirando o cara que teve ataque cárdia estava tudo bem e ela foi no meu lugar, porque ela adorava puxar o saco de Carlisle e ele não dava bola pra ela.

Fiquei possessa, mas foi quando ela foi e eu me afastei um pouco daqueles bebuns que os ouvi comemorando que o plano de Livia havia dado certo, ela havia combinado com eles de aparecerem lá pra me perturbar, só não contavam que realmente teriam que ficar mais por conta do cara doente, ela queria a oportunidade pra dizer depois que eu havia virado corrimão na mão dos caras e ficar me espezinhando nos corredores com os amiguinhos dela! Grrrr!

Aproveitei uma pequena distração geral e disse que iria ao banheiro quando na verdade me fiz invisível e subi até a sala de cirurgia, mais especificamente àquela saleta onde ficam estudantes e outros médicos assistindo às cirurgias que estão sendo realizadas. Havia duas criaturas sonolentas ali, eles nem notaram minha presença, também nem conseguiriam... O paciente estava sofrendo uma cirurgia de intestino, a área de Livia é coração, o que aquela maldita FDP fazia ali era apenas encenação, ela não estava sabendo direito o que fazer, ela só queria pegar o meu lugar e parecia uma pateta com aquele bisturi na mão.

Carlisle sempre foi um médico cirurgião generoso e aqueles que o assistem em suas cirurgias sempre podem aprender na prática e como eu disse, lá estava Castell com o bisturi na mão, insegura de onde cortar e eu dei uma "ajudinha" a ela. Controlei o metal e a fiz abrir o paciente erroneamente de cima à baixo como um sedento açougueiro.

O pânico tomou conta da sala de cirurgia e enquanto a balburdia acontecia eu voltei para o P.S com minha melhor cara de sonsa e nem 10 segundos depois eu fui chamada pelo sistema de som para correr ao centro cirúrgico para ajudar Carlisle. O paciente foi retalhado e perdeu muito sangue, mas conseguimos contornar a situação e salva-lo.

Castell foi demitida na manhã seguinte obviamente por justa causa, mas foi ali que fiquei sabendo que com minha "ajudinha" aquele não havia sido o único erro médico dela. Carlisle me contou depois que ela já tinha uma ficha corrida e até mesmo bastante extensa de pequenas falhas médicas que ela havia feito e que seu supervisor, no caso o cirurgião chefe da área de cardiologia, havia deixado de delatar para ele e para o outro chefe de cirurgias antes dele, então os dois foram demitidos.

Depois de tudo isso eu fiquei sabendo que ambos haviam saído de Londres e não que eu quisesse saber de Livia, mas eu nunca mais ouvi falarem sobre ela. Cerca de um ano depois, um caso me chamou muita atenção e eu passei a me dedicar de corpo e alma à oncologia, que é onde eu ainda encontro desafios médicos, assim como na genética.

O caso de eu ter lembrado de toda esta história foi porque eu estava e muito agindo como aquele cara que havia tomado extasy e estava bem doido. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não estava me controlando, eu tinha completa consciência de que eu estava agindo como uma tarada, mas toda a minha pele estava formigando em êxtase desde que Northman havia me dado aqueles novos poderes que tudo o que eu queria fazer era comemorar fazendo muito sexo!

Northman ao me levar para seu reino me deixou aos cuidados de cerca de dez elfas que me despiram daquelas roupas suadas e sujas e me levaram em seguida para um quarto de banho iluminado por velas aromáticas e onde havia uma banheira enorme como uma pequena piscina de água fumegante, cheirosa, espumante e leitosa. Foi relaxante e eu fui deixada lá sozinha por uns minutos, até que alguém começou a esfregar as minhas costas com uma grande e macia esponja marinha reacendendo meu desejo, porém quando eu virei para trás para me atracar com Northman, dei de cara com Sasha e soltei um baita berro, o que assustou também a pobre elfa seminua.

_- PERDÃO MINHA SENHORA, EU NÃO QUIS ASSUSTA-LA!_- disse a elfa se encolhendo toda num canto da grande banheira._- MEU SENHOR, FOI MEU SENHOR QUE ME MANDOU AQUI PARA SERVI-LA E SATISFAZE-LA._- hein? Northman só poderia estar me tirando, naquele momento eu só poderia ser servida e satisfeita com muito sexo e apesar de reconhecer que Sasha é bem bonita e gostosa, eu não sou chegada em meninas! E ela realmente viu a minha cara de repulsa._- OH, NÃO! NÃO SEXUALMENTE, MINHA RAINHA!_- ufa!

_- OKAY. DESCULPA O MEU GRITO, É QUE EU NÃO COSTUMO DIVIDIR A BANHEIRA COM ESTRANHOS, APENAS COM MEUS FILHOS PEQUENOS, OU MARIDOS..._- falei.

_- PERDÃO, EU ESTOU DE SAÍDA... É QUE A PARTIR DE AGORA EU ATENDO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A SENHORA E A PEQUENA KIRA, ALÉM DO MEU MESTRE, CLARO... VOU DEIXÁ-LA TOMAR SEU BANHO A SÓS..._- disse Sasha levantando-se acabrunhada, aquele era o trabalho dela afinal.

_- SASHA, ESPERE. ISSO, DAR BANHO, ACOMPANHAR, É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ COSTUMA FAZER NÃO É?_- perguntei e ela acenou que sim._- ENTÃO FIQUE, FAÇA O SEU TRABALHO._

_- COMO DESEJAR._- disse ela com um sorriso satisfeito, vindo agora para minha frente e começando a esfregar meus braços.

_- EU NÃO FIZ MUITO ESCANDALO COM TODA ESTA EXCITAÇÃO QUE ESTOU SENTINDO, FIZ?_- perguntei e ela sorriu ainda me esfregando delicadamente.

_- NÃO SEI DIZER, MAS REALMENTE A SENHORA PARECE BEM EMPOLGADA, PORQUE NÃO SE SATISFAZ COM MEU MESTRE?_

_- NÃO POSSO, ESTOU FÉRTIL._

_- QUANDO ELE SE TORNOU REI E RECEBEU SEUS PODERES DOS ANCIÕES ELE SACIOU TODA SUA ÂNSIA E DESEJO COM TODAS NÓS, É ASSIM QUE NOS TORNAMOS ESCOLHIDAS PARA FICARMOS AQUI... HÁ TODA UMA CERIMONIA... A SENHORA PODE ESCOLHER OS SEUS ESCOLHIDOS TAMBÉM NA CERIMONIA DESTA TARDE, TODOS OS ELFOS ESTÃO ANSIOSOS PARA CONHECER-TE, SENHORA._- disse ela animada.

_- EU NÃO ESCOLHEREI NINGUÉM NESTA CERIMONIA QUE VIRÁ, SASHA, ACREDITE-ME, COM NORTHMAN EM MINHA VIDA SÃO CINCO MARIDOS, ALÉM DOS MEUS FILHOS, NETOS, FAMILIA E TRABALHO, LOBOS, BRUXOS, VAMPIROS, O RESTO DO MUNDO, E AGORA TAMBÉM CADA UM DE VOCÊS ELFOS... EU NÃO SEI SER UMA ELFA SASHA, EU NÃO SEI SE PODEREI CUIDAR DE VOCES COMO VOCES MERECEM..._- confessei.

_- A SENHORA É MAGNIFICA, É EXATAMENTE COMO O MEU SENHOR SEMPRE NOS DISSE QUE ERAS.._- disse ela seriamente agarrada às minhas mãos e me olhando diretamente nos olhos._- ACREDITE, PARA TODAS NÓS É UMA HONRA SERVI-LA E VER O SORRISO NO ROSTO DE NOSSO MESTRE. A SENHORA VAI TIRAR TUDO DE LETRA, TENHO CERTEZA._

_- OBRIGADA PELA CONFIANÇA._- falei.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Je t'aime Paris!

Adoro a cidade luz! Adoro a torre Eiffel, o champs elisé, o rio Senna, o Louvre, os cafés, os parques, as lojas...

Foi um pouco difícil controlar tantos "turistas" que estavam sobre a nossa responsabilidade quando saímos à tarde para um rápido tour pela cidade e para fazermos compras, ainda mais depois que a imprensa nos achou...

Eu estou super cansada, enjoada e meus meninos estão sapateando na minha barriga até não poder mais, me fazendo de pista de flamenco e ainda tenho de enfrentar uma filha adolescente, levemente insegura e muito indecisa!

_- Mãe, esse fica bom? Fica bom em mim, mãe?_- perguntava Greice pra mim rodeando com o vestido que ela estava experimentando e querendo minha opinião. Este era um final de semana extremamente agitado para ela, como para todos, é o final de semana do casamento do meu irmão, eu compreendo, mas eu estava de saco mais do que cheio!

A tal loja em que estávamos fora fechada para o nosso grupo por algumas horas, fotógrafos e imprensa estavam lá fora e freqüentemente flashes nos cegavam momentaneamente, eu estava um trapo acalorado e com sono e minha sorte era que Seth estava ali conosco, mas não me impediu que eu fosse rude com minha menina sem que fosse culpa dela.

_- Greice, não me interessa sinceramente. Quer levar todos os vestidos e roupas que você experimentou até agora, leve._- falei rudemente e ela me olhou sentida e com o queixo tremente como o do meu pai, me deu muita dó dela._- Oh filha, me desculpe..._

_- Grey, não fica triste assim com tua mãe... Papai gostou daquele vestido azul, também do verde e do laranja, mas como mamãe disse, leve os que você gostou, todos ficaram bem em você._- disse Seth pegando nossa meninona no colo._- Desculpe o mau jeito da tua mãe, ela está cansada, com calor... teus irmãos a têm chutado muito ultimamente, eles serão grandes como você era..._- riu._- Você tinha que ter visto a tua avó grávida dos teus tios, ela sim estava com um gênio do cão! Ainda bem que ela não está aqui pra me ouvir, senão ela daria uns cascudos bem doídos na minha cabeça, portanto, sshhh, não conte nada disso pra ela!_- e Greice riu, relaxando.

_- Onde está minha avó?Ela não foi pra Rússia, né? Ela disse que iria me levar com ela..._- resmungou Grey.

_- Não, ela não foi pra Rússia, mas também não está aqui, porém ela volta amanhã antes de irmos para o interior..._- disse Seth.

_- Eu ouvi o vô Emm falar que Northman saiu com ela, e ouvi falarem também que ela estava bem esquisita essa manhã, disseram que ela parecia uma periguete, o que é uma periguete, pai?_- perguntou ela com carinha de duvida.

Epa, eu e Seth só nos olhamos, como dizer pra Greice que periguete era algo praticamente, melhor, é a mesma coisa que chamar a avó dela de puta? Minha mãe de puta, não! Eu estava mais interessada em saber de quem ela havia ouvido aquilo do que explicar pra ela o significado daquela palavra.

_- Certamente é uma palavra à qual uma menina bonita e educada como você não deveria saber o significado._- disse Kath ao se aproximar de nós nos tirando daquela enrascada._- Você fala francês, não fala Grey?_

_- Sim, falo._- respondeu Grey trocando de assunto.

_- Você poderia nos ajudar? Estamos tentando comprar umas coisas aqui e nenhum de nós fala francês, os atendentes são um pouco enjoados, até parece que não conhecem a linguagem universal do cartão de crédito!_- disse Kath.

_- Posso?_- Greice nos perguntou e dissemos que sim._- Okay, eu ajudo, mas preciso trocar de roupa!_- e entrou no provador.

_- Você sabe quem falou aquilo da minha mãe?_- perguntei pra Seth.

_- Não importa, não se pode controlar a todos, Clau. Faça como sua mãe faz, respire fundo e siga em frente._- aconselhou ele e logo Grey saiu do provador toda contente.

_- Mãe, pai, eu vou querer todos estes!_- disse Grey largando todos os vestidos nos braços do pai e indo encontrar-se com Kath que a esperava para ajuda-la nas compras.

Agarramos todos aqueles vestidos e fomos nos encontrar com meus irmãos e cunhadas na área dedicada às crianças da enorme loja, onde encontramos Abe, Nina, Woody, Karlla, Beth e Artie que estavam comprando e comprando!

Agora que Abe, Woody e Nina sabem que estão esperando por mais meninas tudo o que eles fazem é comprar coisas para crianças todas cheias de frufrus e cores vibrantes, enquanto Seth compra tudo com temas de tratores, carros, caminhões, todos os tipos de bolas e esportes e também como tema de times!

_- Achei que haveriam mais pessoas por aqui!_- disse Seth._- Ô moça, me mostra tudo o que você tem aí pra vender pra meninos!_- pediu em francês para a pobre atendente que já estava mais do que zonza com tantos pedidos que Karlla, Woody e Nina estavam fazendo pra ela e pediu um tempo pro meu marido e foi chamar outro atendente para ajudá-la._- Onde estão os outros? Achei que estariam aqui comprando todo o tipo de coisa pras futuras crianças..._

_- Mas eles estavam, saíram a pouco, Alice teve uma visão e arrastou todos daqui._- respondeu Abe sentadinha em uma poltrona alisando a barriga e fui me sentar na poltrona vazia ao lado dela.

_- Humm, tia Allie metida em qualquer coisa é sinal de surpresas escandalosas..._- falei e rimos e não demorou muito para o sistema de som da loja soar a voz de Peter por toda a loja.

_- Karlla.._

_- Ih, vai sobrar pra mim, gente!_- disse ela extremamente corada.

_- Amor, eu sei que amanhã à noite estaremos casados de novo e tudo o que tivemos até agora foi uma linda e amorosa união que já conta com 15 anos e duas crianças lindas, mas antes que você entre pela porta daquela igreja amanhã e me receba novamente como teu marido eu gostaria de te dizer umas coisas a mais.. Venha até o hall da loja, não só você e nossos filhos, venham todos... vem meu amor, eu to esperando por você._- disse a voz de Pete ecoando na loja toda.

E lá no hall daquela grande loja nós nos juntamos e entendemos porque nem todos estavam lá na área das crianças, eles estavam com Peter, empunhando instrumentos e pouco nos importamos com trocentos flashes pipocando no lado de fora da loja quando ele começou a cantar com aquela voz rouca e bonita dele, cantar pra Karlla... meu irmão tão sisudo e responsável é uma manteigona com ela...

_Want to pack your bags something small_

Faça suas malas, coisa pequena

_Take what you need and we disappear_

Tudo o que precisa e vamos desaparecer

_Without a trace we'll be gone_

Sem deixar rastros

_Moon and the stars will follow the car_

A lua e as estrelas serão as únicas a nos acompanhar

_Then we get to the ocean_

E quando chegarmos ao oceano

_Gonna take a boat to the end of the world_

Vamos pegar um barco para o fim do mundo

_When the kids are old enough we're gonna teach them to fly_

E quando nossos filhos estiverem grandes, vamos ensiná-los a voar

_You and me together_

Porque eu e você juntos

_You can do anything baby_

Podemos fazer tudo, baby

_You and me together yes Yes_

Você e eu juntos, sim, sim

_You and me together_

_Porque eu e você juntos_

_You can do anything baby_

Podemos fazer qualquer coisa, baby

_You and me together yes Yes_

Você e eu juntos, sim, sim

_You and I are not tied to the ground_

Nós não temos limites

_Not falling but rising like rolling around_

E fazemos de tudo

_Eyes closed above the rooftops_

Desde subir em telhados

_With eyes closed we're gonna spin through the stars_

Até mesmo viajar às estrelas

_Our arms wide as the sky we're gonna ride the blue_

De braços abertos no azul do céu

_All the way to the end of the world_

Daqui até o fim do mundo

_When the kids are old enough we're gonna teach them to fly_

E quando nossos filhos estiverem grandes o suficiente, os ensinaremos a voar

_You and me together_

Porque você e eu juntos

_You can do anything baby_

Podemos fazer de tudo, baby

_You and me together yes Yes_

Eu e você juntos, sim, sim

_You and me together_

Porque eu e você juntos

_You can do anything baby_

Podemos fazer de tudo, baby

_You and me together yes Yes_

Eu e você juntos, sim, sim

_You and me together_

Porque eu e você juntos

_You can do anything baby_

Podemos fazer de tudo, baby

_You and me together yes Yes_

Eu e você juntos, sim, sim

_Its so small_

E falta muito pouco

_Till we reach the end of the world_

Pra atingirmos nosso objetivo

...

* * *

n**/a: fofuxo, né?**

**meninas, mil perdões pela demora, não foi totalmente intensional, fiquei uma semana s internet!**

**Any obrigada pela review anterior!**

**E já digo, estou com uma margem boa de caps já escritos**

**então se eu receber a minha review**

**o proximo virá bem rapidinho!**

**espero que tenham gostado do cap! mais trd eu att o picasa tmb!**

**bjus e mtos beijos!**

**ateh breve!**

**Vic!**


	126. Em Solo Fértil 17

PARTE 13 (XVII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 127 – La Vie en Rose (A Vida em Cor de Rosa)**

**Reino de Northman, tarde.**

_- Estás lindíssima, minha rainha._- disse Northman galantemente quando viu Hell em vestimentas parecidas com as antigas vestimentas gregas e o seu longo cabelo vermelho penteado e ornamentado, segurando suas mãos e beijando-as com delicadeza._- Mais calma? Estão nos esperando, ansiosos para conhecer a rainha deles, o meu amor..._

_- Se você perguntou se por "mais calma" eu me sinto menos drogada? Sim, me sinto menos drogada, mas com certeza não sem menos vontade de fazer sexo com tudo o que tenha um pênis, eu só estou mais controlada, acho._- disse Hell levemente corada.

_- Sério? Mantenha essa idéia em mente..._- disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_- O que pretende? Você bem sabe que essa semana eu não posso ficar nem com você e nem com meus meninos, eu não quero ter filhos e vocês são tão férteis quanto eu! Camisinhas e contraceptivos não funcionam comigo, acho que tenho uma vagina corrosiva, especialmente quando estou fértil, nada legal.. Não sei como eles sobrevivem!_- resmungou Hell fazendo-o rir divertidamente.

_- Vagina corrosiva, é? Eu definitivamente estou disposto a experimentar..._

_- E você poderia me dizer como?_

_- Eu tenho um truque._- levantou a mão e chamou uma de suas elfas que se aproximou dos dois com um copo de cristal em uma bandeja contendo um liquido de cor barrosa dentro dele._- Basta que eu beba isso e depois de um tempo eu fico infértil! Temporariamente, claro._

_- E maluco em tempo integral? Você não vai beber isso!_- disse Hell tirando o copo da mão dele._- Elfo maluco, eu mal me casei com você, nem tive minha lua de mel, eu não vou te perder para uma poção duvidosa!_

_- Essa poção não é duvidosa! Ok, eu não a bebo com muita freqüência, mas até hoje eu não morri o efeito colateral dela é um pouco de fadiga, e até onde sei, ela funciona... Se duvida, cheire, é totalmente natural._- disse ele.

_- Não seja tão inocente, Northman, toda poção é natural, desde aquelas que curam àquelas que matam! Por favor, não beba mais dessa coisa, a partir de agora eu mesma farei tuas poções... E não ouse se sacrificar de novo só pra ter sexo comigo, nem valho tanto assim... Podemos esperar mais uns dias, até lá existem tantas maneiras gostosas de termos prazer juntos sem que você tenha que colocar seu bigulim em mim..._

_- Bigulim, você é mesmo muito engraçada!_- disse ele rindo alto._- E quanto dar e receber prazer, conte sempre comigo._

_- Ótimo, conte comigo também... Essa noite vai ser bem divertida, marido._- disse Hell jogando o copo com a poção longe, agarrando o rosto dele e o beijando apaixonadamente.

...

**Paris, noite.**

**AlicePOV.**

O dia seguiu em ordem depois de Hell dar uma de Meg Ryan naquela cena do filme "Harry e Sally" quando ela está em restaurante cheio e ela imita um super orgasmo... uma coisa entre o hilário e o bizarro que atingiu também o pobre Jazz que saiu correndo de volta ao quarto que estamos ocupando nesse hotelzinho meia boca aqui de Paris.

Okay, a vista da cidade que se tem daqui é maravilhosa, mas "privacidade" tem limite, teríamos a mesma privacidade naquele hotel maravilhoso e cinco estrelas que eu havia reservado para todos nós lá perto de Versailles! Argh! Quem arranjou para ficarmos neste muquifo foi baixo demais, nesse lugar se alguém bater palmas o reboco da parede vai cair! Mas que ninguém me ouça reclamando, todos parecem ter adorado esse lugar e eu não quero bancar a enjoada.

Enfim, à tarde saímos para umas comprinhas e um tour básico na cidade luz! Aqui há uma ultra, enorme megastore mais ou menos como a que tínhamos em Londres anos atrás, que vendia de tudo e que pertence a alguns amigos de Byrdie que a fecharam por algumas horas para nós apenas, super divertido!

Comprei todas as coisas para o meu futuro filhote, mesmo com todos dizendo para que eu esperasse, só pra me aporrinhar, eu paguei tudo com meu dinheiro não com o deles, vão arranjar o que fazer! Eu já sei de tudo sobre a vida do meu filho, só ainda não decidi o nome do meu pimpolho, eu quero um nome de príncipe pra ele, um que combine com a cara lindinha que ele terá... eu queria que Jazz me ajudasse mais, que estivesse tão empolgado como eu estou, mas ele disse que só vai escolher um nome para o bebê e comprar coisas pra ele quando Hell estiver realmente grávida ou até mesmo quando ele já estiver com o nosso filho em seus braços... Jasper é sempre tão desconfiado, mas eu não o condeno, pelo contrario, eu estou super empolgada mas sei que nosso bebê assim como os outros vai demorar um pouco pra vir mesmo...

Depois de uma visão super fofa ajudamos naquela declaração de amor ultra cuti-cuti que Pete preparou para Karlla e que deixou todas nós meninas muito emocionadas. Obvio que depois de tal declaração o casal de pombinhos voltou para o hotel e passaram a tarde toda juntinhos enquanto continuávamos passeando e comprando.

Foi quando todos estavam voltando para o hotel para o tal jantar e para as posteriores festas que eu tive outra visão e acabei arrastando Jasper para uma joalheria e ele ficou lá me acompanhando como o querido que ele é. Eu na verdade eu estava lá enrolando, a visão que eu tive não teve nada a ver comigo, era Jazz quem escolheria as jóias, eu só tinha que levá-lo até lá. Saímos da loja com um lindo conjunto de brincos e colar e também um anel, mas esse era pra mim, foi meu maridinho lindo quem me deu!

Aposto que vocês estão se perguntando por que eu não tomei as rédeas na organização do casamento do meu lindo sobrinho, né? Fácil, porque depois de anos eu encontrei alguém tão boa quanto eu, minha "alma gêmea" e ela se chama Claire, a alfa do grande bando francês. Ela definitivamente passou no meu padrão de qualidade quando descobri que foi ela quem organizou a decoração e estrutura da festa de natal loba em LaPush, assim como também é ela quem organiza todas as outras festas de natal lobas, mas nessas nós nunca fomos, são coisas só de lobos, melhor não nos misturarmos demais mesmo... Pois então, Hell me disse pra confiar nela e eu confiei.. eu, Esme e Karlla nos reunimos com ela apenas algumas vezes e eu adorei tudo o que ela fez... fiquei com a escolha das roupas, e tudo combinou perfeitamente com o tema do casamento, "Pôr do sol de verão", tudo vai ficar tãaaao lindo!

De fato demoramos um bocado naquela joalheria, quando chegamos ao hotel as pessoas estavam já se movimentando entre o jantar e as salas das festas, aqueles caras da joalheria foram bem legais nos atendendo depois da hora de fecharem, e ali naquele hall sentados em um sofá surrado de veludo que havia ali estavam Pete e Karlla à nossa espera com semblantes apaixonados e resplandecentes...

_- Jasper, eu posso falar com você?_- pediu Karlla.

_- Pode, claro! Só deixe-me largar estas coisas que Allie comprou..._- disse ele dando uma piscadinha sapeca pra mim enquanto deixávamos as coisas com os carregadores e ele pegava a sacolinha da joalheria e se juntava à nós._- Trouxe um presente para você!_- e passou a sacola pra ela.

_- Obrigada, mas na verdade eu quero falar com você porque eu quero dar um presente pra mim..._- disse Karlla envergonhada e um pouco gaga.

_- Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, você está nervosa, abra o presente, sente-se, vamos conversar com calma..._- disse Jazz atenciosamente.

_- Eu estou nervosa porque eu não sei se você vai achar o pedido que eu tenho pra te fazer uma coisa legal..._- disse ela se mordendo toda de nervoso.

_- Bom Karlla, se você não me falar nada eu não vou ter como saber!_- disse Jazz levemente nervoso sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá surrado enquanto eu e Pete mesmo ali quietinhos já sabíamos muito bem o que estava acontecendo._- Nós dois não temos formalidades menina, diga logo o que quer de mim antes que eu é quem fique nervoso!_- own, Jazz e Karlla se gostam tanto!

_- Jazz, amanhã... Jazz, você faria o papel..._- disse ela gaguejando, se mordendo e vermelha como um pimentão._- Jasper, amanhã você entraria na igreja comigo e me entregaria para Pete?_- perguntou ela com os olhos lacrimejantes e se pudesse Jazz também estaria tão lacrimejante quanto ela, não duvido!

_- Claro, como um familiar teu..._- disse ele.

_- Na verdade, acho que mais como meu pai..._- disse ela totalmente acanhada, falando baixinho e olhando para as mãos e quando Jazz ouviu aquilo eu poucas vezes tinha visto aquele olhar que ele deu à ela, tão cheio de carinho..

_- Oh, querida!_- disse ele agarrando-a em um forte abraço enquanto ela chorava baixinho contra seu peito._- Será uma honra pra mim, uma honra muito grande, eu sempre tive você como uma filha, uma filha querida..._

_- E eu sempre tive à você como o pai que na realidade eu nunca tive._- disse ela com os braços em volta dele, tão lindo, Jasper será um pai perfeito pro nosso menino!

...

**Reino de Northman, madrugada.**

_- Até que enfim te encontrei! Acordei e ao ver minha cama vazia eu achei que você tivesse ido embora..._- disse Northman para Hell quando a encontrou no quarto que pertence à Kira olhando-a dormir. O quarto estava totalmente escuro afora a lua que deixava uma leve luminescência prateada entrando ela janela._- Wow, você é realmente linda._- e sorriram um para o outro.

_- Você dormiu e ocupou a cama toda, fui dar uma volta, acabei encontrando-a... E olhe bem, eu não sou tão linda quanto ela.._- disse Hell acariciando levemente o rosto adormecido da pequena garotinha._- Kira tem tanto de Zara, tanto de você, tão pequena ainda..._- emocionou-se._- Eu realmente à amo como se fosse minha..._- e ele a girou, secando suas lágrimas com leves beijos em seu rosto fazendo-a relaxar.

_- Ela é tua, Kira é nossa. Ela te escolheu como mãe e nada vai poder mudar isso... meu amor, somos tão abençoados com você em nossas vidas. Me desculpe por ter te enganado quanto ao casamento, mas desde que te conheci... Helena, você é minha, eu também escolhi você e ninguém pode mudar isso, mas você é boa demais pra ser mais uma, te tornei uma rainha, minha rainha, te tornei minha igual, ou talvez seja eu quem tenha ficado um pouco mais igual à você._- disse ele.

_- Você me escolheu desde aquela primeira vez em que nos vimos e já brigamos?_- ela perguntou e ele acenou que sim._- Quer dizer que você tinha tudo isso planejado desde o inicio? E definitivamente deveria parar de subestimar você..._

_- Claro que sim, eu sou muito astuto._- disse ele com um sorriso e ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele cruzando seus braços sobre o peito mesmo que ele ainda estivesse segurando sua cintura mantendo seus quadris juntos.

_- A verdade verdadeira é que você é um safado sem vergonha, um maldito filho de veela mimado que só apareceu e voltou pra minha vida pra me deixar ainda mais perturbada do que eu normalmente já sou!_- disse ela e ele sorriu apertando seus quadris ainda mais juntos.

_- E você me ama por isso, não? Por botar tua vida de pernas pro ar, ama..._

_- É, acho que sim.._- disse ela rendendo-se um pouco.

_- Acha? Helena eu sinto você, você me ama, ponto._

_- Você está certo disso? Eu não teria tanta certeza..._- disse ela provocando e passando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

_- Tenho certeza absoluta._- disse ele antes de beijá-la delicadamente e depois abraçá-la demoradamente._- Ah, como eu queria você na minha cama, com direito à bigulim e vagina corrosiva..._- disse ele alisando-a sobre as finas vestimentas e ela tremeu levemente excitada e rindo.

_- Idem, mas não podemos... só mais uns dias ta, e depois eu juro que eu faço você pedir penico..._- então ela suspirou e se afastou dele voltando a olhar para Kira ainda adormecida._- Queria poder ficar mais, mas eu tenho que voltar, é o casamento do meu menino e Alice quer me vestir como a Pig a namorada do Caco, eu ainda creio que ela possa mudar de idéia..._

_- Hein?_

_- Muppets..._- disse ela rindo da ignorância dele._- Um programa infantil, realmente não interessa, ela quer me vestir como um algodão doce rosa, vou ficar horrorosa._

_- Impossível, mas você deve lembrar-se que amanhã a noiva será ela, amanhã é o dia da tua nora, hoje foi o teu... Acredite, linda e cheirosa você vai chamar atenção o suficiente, dá uma chance pra pobre garota..._- disse ele.

_- Garota... Karlla é mais velha que eu! Vou sentir saudades de vocês dois..._

_- E porque sentiria? Eu e Kira também fomos convidados, teu filho não é enjoado como teu marido numero quatro..._- disse Northman.

_- Você e Edward tem de parar de se provocar, parecem duas crianças mimadas, estão enchendo o meu saco._- disse Hell revirando os olhos.

_- Culpa tua, você nos dá o doce e depois o tira, ficamos mal acostumados, sem contar que é divertido implicar com ele, Edward é tão sisudo, tão duro e cheio de maneirismos..._- disse Northman imitando um robô fazendo-a rir de novo.

_- Ele age assim porque foi educado no inicio do século XX em uma sociedade cheia de enjoados, mas ele não é ruim, de maneira nenhuma, portanto pare de provocá-lo. Eu amo Edward, temos uma filha pequena. Não prejudique a minha relação com ele senão vai acabar prejudicando a nossa... se ele te provocar, finja que é surdo, se afaste se for o caso e não revide, direi a mesma coisa pra ele._- disse Hell.

_- Vou tentar seguir teu conselho, mas não garanto nada._

_- Tentar já é um começo, agora chega mais perto, quero outro beijo teu._- disse ela puxando-o para si novamente.

* * *

**n/a: bonitico, né?**

**eu gostei e espero que vcs tmb!**

**Adry e Any, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Adry, no momento eu to escrevendo o cap do casamento, é esse proximo já**

**mas eu ainda o estou escrevendo, pode demorar mais um pouquinho pra vir**

**pq eu quero um cap beeemmm lindu!**

**afinal a história jah tah quase no fim...**

**no picasa vou colocar mais fotinhos em seguida, okay!**

**mesmo esquema, se eu receber uma review o novo cap virá mais rápido!**

**beijos e ateh breve!**

**Vic!**


	127. Em Solo Fértil 18

PARTE 13 (XVIII)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 128 – From This Moment On (Daqui por Diante)**

**EricPOV.**

Assim que eu entrei ali, sabia que eu jamais havia estado lá, portanto, aquele sonho já não era mais meu.

Desde que Hell me disse que meu ato de sonhar com os outros era na verdade uma "habilidade" e que eu invadia a cabeça das pessoas e era possível assim descobrir seus segredos eu havia resolvido pular os peixes pequenos, ou seja, os humanos sem graça. Quando tenho tempo e insônia eu estudo sobre as criaturas mágicas com os livros de Rolf Scamander sobre lendas, morfologia e biologia dos quais eu ganhei uma coleção enorme que divido também com meu pai, Patrick...

Antes de tudo acontecer e de eu saber que existe um mundo ao nosso redor bem mais interessante do que aquele em que vivemos eu não era lá muito interessado em ler qualquer coisa que fosse me dar uma carga de cultura e aprendizagem, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não seja capaz de ler super rápido e não tenha uma memória do que li muito boa... O porém todo é que depois daquela serie de sonhos que dividi com Nanda, eu não consegui mais sonhar com ela ou com qualquer outro "ser" que me interessava, eu só conseguia sonhar com a minha família humana e meus amigos sem graça, com seus sonhos imbecis e comuns, mas não esta noite.

O dia havia sido bastante normal até, considerando que no meu normal de hoje em dia aja muitas coisas no mínimo estranhas acontecendo ao meu redor. Depois que Hell quis atacar Zackery sexualmente e que fomos todos retirados daquele salão para não termos acesso a nenhum tipo de show erótico eu fui para o quarto que havia sido reservado pra mim, desta vez de solteiro e bem pequeno eu diria, mas tudo bem, só iríamos passar a noite ali, ouvi Alice reclamando que aquele hotel era um horror e que o outro na cidadezinha em que iríamos no dia seguinte dava de dez a zero neste... Minhas coisas e as de Hoyt estavam lá e ocupavam boa parte do espaço e eu nem bem havia fechado as janelas pensando em dar um cochilo antes do almoço na esperança de rever Nanda com uma cara melhor do que aquela que eu estava, Hoyt bate freneticamente na minha porta.

Abri e ele entrou extremamente espantado, com seus olhos azuis bem estalados e trancou a porta girando a chave o tanto quanto podia, cerrou as janelas e puxou todas as cortinas para que elas ficassem bem cerradas, agarrou meu braço me levando para o banheiro, fechou a porta ali também, se agachou me levando com ele e sussurrando disse pra mim: _"Tenho um plano, vamos pegar 'Katinha' e em seguida vamos fugir daqui! Rosalie é muito doida e todas estas outras pessoas juram que são vampiros, lobos e bruxos! Eu não quero ficar aqui nem mais um instante, vamos nos salvar antes que queiram lavar os nossos cérebros também!"_

Juro que não foi intencional, mas eu ri que me matei da cara dele e acho que ele ficou sentido, acho que até vi seus olhos lacrimejarem, então respondi: _"Hoyt, eles não 'acham', eles realmente são vampiros lobos e bruxos. E não só são, como são os mais poderosos deles, eu diria que temos sorte... Você não está me contando nenhuma novidade afora todo esse teu medo deles, principalmente da pobre da Rosalie! E tem outra, toda esta coisa de trancar portas, janelas e sussurrar não adianta, se eles quiserem eles entram aqui, sem contar que escutam tudo, e se não escutam, Edward e Helena são capazes de ler tua mente, ela melhor do que ele". _E ele ficou lá com os olhos estalados e meio que se tremendo._ "Se você quer sair e conversar, faremos isso imediatamente, acho que vi um bar nas redondezas quando estávamos vindo pra cá logo cedo.."_. Então acabamos indo para o tal bar.

Conversamos bastante, bebemos tanto quanto e quando começamos a achar todo o papo anterior muito engraçado, falando alto demais, eis que surge o meu alter-ego Dean Skeeter, com muita cara de bravo para mim e Hoyt e praticamente nos arrastou de volta para o hotel segurando facilmente cada um de nós pelo braço e ainda nos passou um pito dizendo que a cidade estava cheia de repórteres e paparazzi que já haviam se tocado que não estávamos no outro hotel, que eles haviam se espalhado pela cidade atrás de pistas de onde poderíamos estar e que eu e meu amigo falando alto daquele jeito além de nos entregar de bandeja pra eles, despertaria a curiosidade dos humanos.

Nem havia percebido quanto tempo eu e Hoyt havíamos ficado enchendo a cara naquele bar, quando voltamos para o hotel faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o jantar. Hoyt foi para um lado e eu queria ir ver Nanda, então ainda meio que me carregando bruscamente Dean me levou até àquele salão onde Hell havia pirado na batatinha logo cedo só pra que eu pudesse ver Fernanda e Robert se estapeando sem dó nem piedade sobre a supervisão do professor deles, Phillip Morris.

Acho que tudo bem você ouvir da linda e deliciosa boca da tua namorada que ela é uma lutadora e você acabar não levando muito a sério achando que ela é delicada demais até mesmo pra matar uma mosca... outra é você literalmente ver a sua linda, deliciosa e delicada namorada descendo o sarrafo no irmão mais velho! Eu senti dor, e nem perto o suficiente deles eu estava enquanto eles estavam totalmente concentrados naquele vale tudo fraternal, e eles só pararam cerca de uns dez minutos depois, cheios de hematomas arranhões e pequenos sangramentos que paravam quase que instantaneamente.

Fernanda não chegou a vir até mim, mas acenou de onde estava e eu nem tinha reparado que Dean estava lá de novo cercando ela... então ela berrou de onde estava dizendo que eu estava fedendo a álcool, que eu deveria tomar um bando e relaxar e que à noite ela ficaria comigo. Disse também que ainda tinha cerca de uma hora de treino e que depois ainda iria se arrumar, que nos encontraríamos durante o jantar...

Okay, meu estomago não agüentaria que eu assistisse a mais uma hora de pancadaria, por isso eu sai de lá e voltei pro meu quarto. Escolhi a roupa que vestiria no jantar, tomei um banho demorado, então resolvi tirar um cochilo rápido para recuperar-me um pouco, foi então que eu dormi e dormi pra caramba.

Sonhei meus próprios sonhos, passei também pelos sonhos de Luke e Violet que estavam sonhando com o dia deles descobrindo NY com Nathan e Faith, sonhei um pouco também com meu pai e de como ele estava se imaginando já como um lobo, vivendo pra sempre ao lado de Mariana, voltei novamente aos meus sonhos delirantes e etílicos e sem mais nem menos eu atravessei uma barreira que me levou a um corredor escuro úmido, com paredes de pedra iluminadas por tochas, e o chão coberto de areia. Aquele lugar cheirava a areia, suor e incenso enquanto uma alucinante musica soava cheia de percussão. E eu sabia que aquele sonho já não era mais meu.

Grandes portas se abriram no fim daquele corredor e eu segui em sua direção, fui parar em um grande salão em estilo marroquino, na verdade um harém, cheio de odaliscas seminuas carregando grandes bandejas de prata que continham jarros de bebidas e copos, ou comidas e frutas, óleos, incensos ou simplesmente drogas! Quase jurei que aquilo tudo tinha a cara de Hoyt, ou ao menos seria uma boa idéia para as festas que ele costuma promover...

Tapetes ornamentados e muitas almofadas coloridas davam um ar informal para o ambiente, eu diria que se parecia bastante com um daqueles banhos turcos do oriente médio, verdade verdadeira, o lugar parecia o cenário de um pornô de quinta, mas eu estava ficando bem animadinho, isso claro, foi antes de minha mãe, Camila, passar por mim carregando uma bandeja de frutas, vestida como uma odalisca tal como as demais mulheres que eu vira, ela estava com os seios de fora, e eu diria que eles estavam maiores do que eu me lembro.

_- Mãe!_- exclamei, mas ela nem sequer me olhou, continuou rebolando em direção para onde ela estava indo._- Mãe? Camila! Hey, acorda e cobre teus peitos, mulher!_- fiquei na sua frente agitando os braços tentando chamar sua atenção, mas não deu certo, acabei seguindo-a apenas para me deparar com um grupo de dançarinas do ventre que na verdade eram Esme, Rosalie, Alice e outras mulheres que eu também conhecia e elas estavam tão fora do ar quanto Camila estava. E sentadão em uma montanha de almofadas como um grande pachá e sendo atendido diretamente por Hell e Nanda que estavam tão peladas quanto um recém nascido, besuntadas em óleo dourado e se esfregando lascivamente em... DEAN!_ – Mas que merda é esta?_- perguntei diretamente pra ele que apenas sorriu malandramente.

_- E acaso você pode me culpar?_- disse ele com cara se safado e uma sobrancelha arqueada alisando tanto Nanda como Hell que o tocavam e se tocavam completamente ignorando a minha presença como as demais._- Todas elas são lindas, especialmente estas duas aqui..._- beijou-as descaradamente._ - Meu sonho, minhas regas. Na verdade, o que você faz aqui?_- perguntou-me enquanto eu ainda estava completamente chocado._- Ao menos agora eu acredito que seja verdade, você pode mesmo entrar em nossos sonhos apesar de nossos escudos mentais, ou talvez eu só tenha ido dormir completamente bêbado, você perdeu uma grande despedida de solteiro, Mané._

_- Whatever, eu não me importo, eu só não quero que você sonhe com as minhas mães peladas!_- falei e ele riu.

_- Esse é meu sonho! Não gostou? Caia fora, de qualquer maneira eu não quero que você fique ai empatando até meu sonho, eu não te convido pra ficar, xô!_- acenou com a mão.

_- Dean, por que você me odeia?_

_- Cara, só vai embora, okay, a porta da rua é aquela lá! Volta pro mar, oferenda!_- acenou de novo pra que eu fosse embora.

_- Dean, por que você me odeia?_- insisti e ele bufou raivosamente, dessa vez me encarando.

_- Você destruiu o coração da mulher que eu amo e por algum motivo quando eu achei que ela havia superado toda a dor que você a causou, que ela estava realmente na minha, ela volta pra você. Algo muito forte me diz que você vai acabar indo embora de novo, você vai acabar se acovardando, vai novamente se afastar de Fernanda e conseqüentemente de Helena e irá voltar para a tua vidinha humanamente medíocre e principalmente Fernanda vai ficar sofrendo por você._

_- Lamento te decepcionar, mas eu não irei embora, Dean!_- exclamei.

_- Cara, você não sabe de nada, simplesmente faça o que teu amiguinho quer fazer, arrume tuas trouxas e vá embora, volte pra NY com tua família toda e vá ficar com teus amiguinhos drogados, esta vida aqui não é pra você._- falou como se estivesse me ameaçando, sem deixar de alisar as mulheres que estavam envoltas em seu corpo e sem que as danças cessassem.

_- Eu não irei embora Dean! Acostume-se com isso, acostume-se comigo! Eu amo Fernanda mais do que tudo no mundo e amo Helena como minha verdadeira mãe e todos os demais como minha família de verdade! Você quer bater em mim, que me dar um "sumiço" vá em frente, porque você pode ser maior, mais forte, mais velho, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum! A lugar nenhum! A lugar nenhum!_- gritei cheio de coragem a plenos pulmões e acabei despertando pelos meus próprios berros raivosos naquele quarto de hotel minúsculo, de madrugada.

_- Que bom que você não vai a lugar nenhum, porque é exatamente nesta cama que eu te quero, Eric..._- era Nanda, que estava ali naquele quarto escuro e simplesmente veio me atacando sensualmente e sexualmente no escuro. Acho que o "ataque" é um bêm de família...

...

**Paris, manhã.**

**PetePOV.**

_- "... De repente eu vejo se transformar, num menino igual a mim. Que vem correndo me beijar quando eu chegar de lá de onde eu vim..."_- quando eu estava começando a despertar na manhã do dia do meu casamento eu não soube dizer ao certo se aquele cantarolar que eu estava ouvindo, aquela canção minha e de William, se era o resquício de um sonho meu ou se minha mãe estava realmente ali cantando pra mim. Um cantar tão harmônico e suave quanto o toque que havia sobre minha pele. Aquele só poderia ser um grande dia, que estava começando muito bem. Respirei fundo e enchi meus pulmões com o delicioso cheiro que desprendia de cada poro de minha mãe, agora muito mais acentuado por seu período fértil... E ali estava ela com a mão pousada sobre meu peito e um doce sorriso no seu bonito rosto, ela emana poder a cada respirar, minha maravilhosa mãe._- Bom dia, meu menino._

_- Dia. Há muito tempo eu não ouvia você cantar esta canção pra mim._- falei ainda sonolento, enrolando a língua.

_- Há muito tempo você não precisava dela, como precisa agora, não é?_- disse ela passando a mão no meu rosto como fazia quando eu era pequeno, tirando minhas remelas e rastros de babado na minha boca.

_- Mãe, eu sempre preciso e sempre vou precisar de você._- peguei sua mão e beijei com toda a devoção que tenho a ela.

_- Faço minhas as tuas palavras meu filho, mas já está mais do que na hora de você crescer. Ouça de uma vez por todas, você não precisa temer, temer me perder, temer por achar que eu já te punir se você seguir tuas próprias idéias, teu coração... Eu sou tua mãe, eu dei vida a você e conheço toda a força e a vontade se superação que existe em você, aqui..._- tocou meu coração com o dedo indicador._- Você é meu. Nada e nem ninguém vai poder tirar isso da gente, mas você tem uma família agora e você tem de viver pra eles, especialmente pra Karlla, ela passou por momentos difíceis, não se distraia comigo... portanto, hoje à noite, ou amanhã de manhã cedinho você e tua linda esposa irão viajar em lua de mel! Eu cuidarei de Artie e Beth e se por ventura vocês pombinhos precisarem de mim, me chamem que correndo eu irei resgatá-los!_

_- Mãe, você sabe muito bem que eu e Karlla não podemos sair para a lua de mel agora, temos compromissos, eu com a Liga, ela com você no musical..._

_- Bobagem, parece que você não escuta! Se é o caso, eu não permito que vocês fiquem aqui, pode ser que eu esteja de folga, mas quem manda na Liga ainda sou eu e sem mim não existe musical nenhum! Peter, eu quero mais netinhos, portanto leve tua esposa para um lugar bem lindo e empenhem-se em fabricá-los pra mim, é uma ordem bem ordenada!_- disse e eu ri, mesmo que estivesse bem emocionado._- Acho que você sabe muito bem onde fica a fechadura que estas chaves aqui abrem, não?_- e alçou um molho de chaves sobre meu rosto, enxugou minhas lágrimas que escorriam pelos meus olhos.

_- Roma._- respondi._- Adoro aquela casa, mesmo que seja uma casa loba e cheire mal como eles..._- e ela abriu os olhos em surpresa, mas eu só falei pra provocar.

_- Hey! Obrigada pela parte que me toca, senhor vampirinho!_- e fez um monte de cócegas em mim fazendo com que eu me contorcesse, então ela parou, ainda divertida._- Então, continuando, leve tua linda japinha para Roma e divirtam-se com muito prazer e felicidade!_- ai que eu lembrei direito dela.

_- Onde ela está?_- apalpei o lado vazio da cama e minha mãe bufou achando graça.

_- A pobre já foi devidamente seqüestrada para seu "dia de noiva". Alice esteve aqui ainda de madrugada, acho! E eu vim aqui antes que teu pai, teus irmãos, tios, amigos e padrastos te seqüestrem pro teu! Teu pai está lá fora praticamente quicando, não demora muito ele realmente vai começar a pular! Ele e Jake foram até nossa garagem e trouxeram pra cá todas as nossas motocicletas, assim como vossas roupas de couro, "os machos querem ir correndo à Aiguille"!_- revirou os olhos debochada._- Uhh!_- ri de novo.

_- Esta parte eu "vi", já sabia._

_- Claro que sabia, você é um garoto muito esperto! Porém aja com aquela sua cara sonsa de surpresa, teu pai está extremamente ansioso pra te agradar, imagino o que ele tinha preparado para você ontem à noite, aposto que envolvia mulheres quase peladas e muitas plumas! Bem a cara dele... então, foi isso não, foi? Você gostou da tua festa de despedida de solteiro?_- perguntou.

_- Bingo! E sim, foi bem divertido, acho que ainda estou bêbado..._

_- Sim, fedidinho você está!_- inclinou-se e fungou meu pescoço._- Você parece um alambique!_- e beijou meu rosto demoradamente, até seu telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira tocar._- Uff! Falando no pequeno diabo! É Alice.. ela ficou de me ligar assim que ela chegasse à cidade para que eu participasse dos preparativos finais, irei no meu lindo carrinho francês e tentarei convencê-la a não me vestir de rosa.. tenho que ir, esse carro é um pouco mais lento que as vossas motos, mas chegaremos praticamente juntos se eu sair agora... tenha um bom dia com o clube do bolinha, meu anjinho! Nos veremos mais tarde!_- beijou minha testa.

_- Terei um bom dia. E boa sorte pra você, tia Alice é dura na queda!_

_- Isso não é novidade pra mim!_- disse e sumiu no ar.

Todos aqueles que esperavam do lado de fora entraram logo em seguida, minha mãe mais uma vez estava certa ao dizer que meu pai estava ansioso para me agradar e é verdade, ontem, logo que fomos para a sala da minha festa de despedida de solteiro várias gogo girls já esperavam por nós. Eu gosto delas, querendo ou não, em Miami quando conheci Karlla ela era uma também, meu pai também as adora... Todos sem exceção saíram de lá tropicando, ao menos os que eu vi, bêbado eu fui direto para o meu quarto. Enquanto eu estava tomando banho Karlla chegou e foi se juntar a mim sob a ducha do chuveiro.

Unir o meu corpo ao de minha pequena deusa nipônica é sempre prazeroso e sempre certo e ela estava tão feliz, eu nasci para fazê-la feliz e ela a mim.

Sabia que assim que o dia nascesse eu iria passá-lo longe dela até que nos encontrássemos de novo na igreja para nos casarmos, dali algumas horas, mas isso não impediu que meu corpo praticamente doesse de saudades dela, ainda mais depois de nossa troca de sangue.

Me mandaram novamente pro banho, fui, e quando sai eles já haviam recolhido todas as nossas coisas e Woody guardou-as. Foi ai que reparei direito no que minha mãe havia dito sobre roupas de couro, todos estavam fantasiados de motoqueiros, quase como aquele cara do grupo que cantava "YMCA" e que meu pai ainda cantarola não oficialmente de vez em quando e que mata tia Rosie de rir. Então, estavam todos lá vestidos em calças e jaquetas de couro, segurando os capacetes e sobre a minha cama havia uma fantasia parecida também pra mim, desisti de discutir e me vesti.

Era quase nove da manhã quando descemos, o resto do pessoal, nossos familiares e convidados já lotavam o pequeno lobby à espera do Noitubus que os levaria à Saint Michel d'Aiguille, a cidadezinha aonde vou me casar. O ônibus mágico os levará à cidade rapidinho, acho que é por isso que foram pegar às nossas motos na nossa garagem, elas são igualmente velozes, sem contar que é divertido sentir um bocado de liberdade e vento no rosto sem precisar voar numa vassoura ou usar suas pernas para correr. Então lá fomos nós rumo ao casamento de contos de fadas que minha atual e futura esposa tanto queria!

_- Nervoso?_- perguntou-me Zack, meu principal padrinho, me ajudando a ajeitar o meu paletó cinza do terno do casamento sobre meus ombros.

_- A palavra certa é ansioso. Ansioso pra me casar, ansioso pra festejar e especialmente ansioso pra me ver livre de toda esta gente, por mim, seriamos apenas nós. Pode me chamar de anti-social se quiser, mas acho que não curto muito esta junção de gente, ainda mais por minha causa._- respondi e ele sorriu torto pra mim vestindo seu terno azul escuro.

_- Um pouco tarde pra reclamar e fazer valer tua opinião, principalmente porque nasceu no meio desse circo todo..._- disse ele.

_- Isso não quer dizer que eu não desgoste, então, pronto?_- perguntei.

_- Eu sim, você?_

_- Igualmente._- falei.

Havíamos chegado no hotel em que ficaríamos na hora do almoço, lá pela uma e pouco da tarde, só que desta vez o hotel em que estávamos não era apenas pra nós... portanto, imaginem o caos! Os seguranças realmente tinham uso agora!

Repórteres e paparazis estavam por todos os lados, eles chegaram a transmitir uma reportagem ao vivo daqui, impediam a nossa circulação e ficavam nos abordando para declarações, isso que a nosso pedido os donos do hotel teoricamente proibiram que houvesse filmagem e tirassem fotos nas dependências do lugar, mas hello, não havia dado certo! Então para que parassem, logo antes que sentássemos finalmente para o almoço, lá pelo meio da tarde, eu, meu pai e minha mãe fomos obrigados a dar uma entrevista coletiva.

Éramos só nós três espremidos em uma mesa de jardim, no jardim, com dezenas de flashes pipocando na nossa cara além do sol e trocentos microfones sobre o tampo da mesa, e sim, foi transmitido ao vivo pela TV...

Nos perguntaram sobre o casamento e os preparativos, sobre o musical e quando seria o show na França, sobre os próximos shows e a data oficial do inicio da turnê, falaram também que haviam nos achado porque o site dos garotos humanos que estão conosco e irão acompanhar a turnê neste verão é super completo e disse que estávamos aqui... o que me fez lembrar que deveríamos censurá-los, e tudo ia dentro do possível no nível de bajulação à minha mãe, até que alguém mencionou Northman.

_- Por razões que não interessam a ninguém mais que minha família, mas que obviamente não podem ser ignoradas, Northman e sua pequena filha realmente tem andado muito conosco e isso se deve ao fato de que eu adotei a pequena Kira, filha dele e de minha querida e falecida amiga Zara como minha filha, então, se vocês sabem somar dois com dois devem entender que eu e Northman hoje somos mais que professor e aluno, de fato ontem mesmo eu fui empossada como rainha elfa, eu me casei com ele, eu e Northman estamos casados._- declarou minha mãe para o completo choque daqueles à nossa frente.

_- Casados? Você diz oficialmente casados? Não vemos nenhum anel na tua mão!_- disse Rita Skeeter, ela quem estava transmitindo ao vivo com seu maldito programa, e ela estava escandalizada e curiosa.

_- Sim, eles estão casados e fim de papo._- disse meu pai cortando o barato dela e minha mãe segurou sua mão por sobre a mesa.

_- Rita, pra que eu iria querer um simples anel quando eu sou agora a elfa mais poderosa de todas e ganhei mais um reino? Um reino lindo por sinal, o qual todos irão conhecer um dia e serão recebidos por mim e meu marido. Bom, por hoje é só pessoal, espero que compreendam finalmente que este é um evento familiar e não uma premiere, nos veremos em breve em Londres no inicio da turnê, com licença._- levantamos e saímos, meus pais para um lado e eu para outro.

Eu fui direto atrás dos meus filhos, fui brincar com eles e testá-los um pouco em suas habilidades fantásticas já que minha mãe havia me dito que os poderes deles estavam ficando mais latentes... Levei-os à quadra de tênis para jogar um pouco e foi lá que encontramos com Justin todo derretido jogando tênis com Joham.

Não gosto daquele vampiro, a propósito ninguém gosta dele, mas ele tem sua utilidade, ao menos até que os Denali tenham aprendido tudo sobre a administração e comportamento dos vampiros latinos, é bom que eles tenham se mexido mesmo, é legal pra eles dizerem pros outros que são nossos "primos", mas não faziam grandes coisas, nos últimos anos os obrigamos a adquirir uma posição mais séria e os mandamos para o México.

Chamei Woody por pensamento e quando ele respondeu lhe expliquei a situação... Joham é um vampiro "sedutor" e provavelmente deve jogar nos dois times, porque ele parecia bem à vontade com Justin, flertando com ele abertamente. Justin é um gay carente, portanto péssima combinação, principalmente quando todo mundo sabe e cansa de saber o quão tarado na minha mãe o tal vampiro é, ele é literalmente louco por ela e Justin, apesar de gente boa é linguarudo e o melhor amigo dela junto com Jude... Com ela ele não investiria, então sobrou ele que certamente já até poderia ter liberado algumas informações preciosas pra ele, Joham, mesmo se ele, Justin, considerasse bobas.

Woody disse que daria um jeito e em menos de cinco minutos lá estava meu gêmeo chegando com Nina, fantasiados de jogadores de tênis e ele pediu para falar com Justin enquanto eu e Nina distraiamos meus pequenos, os levamos para outro lugar, o playground, depois deixei as crianças com Trish que já estava cuidando de Marie e Kira.

A hora do casamento se aproximava, voltei para o meu quarto e tomei mais um longo banho, verifiquei minhas roupas e as alianças... não muito tempo depois chegou Zack e ficamos conversando enquanto me arrumava e contava pra ele que minha mãe havia me dado as chaves da casa de Roma e dias de folga para mim e Karlla para desfrutamos da lua de mel. Zack falou que estava contente por mim e que eu e minha mulher merecíamos dias de romance e descanso depois de meses difíceis em nossas vidas e eu soube desde o primeiro pensamento, no primeiro dia que te-lo escolhido como meu principal padrinho havia sido o certo.

A igreja que Karlla tanto sonhava fica na pequena, pitoresca e medieval cidade de Saint Michel d'Aiguille na França, não muito longe de Lyon e é realmente muito bonita. Ela fica no topo de um íngreme morro, "perto do céu" como disse-me Karlla quando fomos lá para mostrar-me o lugar e marcarmos a data. Gostei, a igreja é pequenina, cheia de colunas, afrescos e vitrais, um lugar realmente lindo, de conto de fadas e agora eu estava ali no altar, agora nervoso além de ansioso, esperando pela minha princesa.

.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

Pra sempre pode não ser longo o suficiente pra mim

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

Parece que jamais tive tempo suficiente com você

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

Esqueça o mundo, não nos deixemos ver

_But there's one thing left to do_

Mas há algo que ainda resta a ser feito

.

A decoração estava primorosa, as pessoas arrumadas, fotógrafos organizados... Fiz fotos e mais fotos com meus irmãos e todos os parentes, mais alguns dos meus convidados... Com meu pai que estava doido pra cima e pra baixo perguntando para todos onde andava minha mãe, com um paletó rosa Pink que o deixou parecido com um cupcake e logo descobrimos onde e com quem ela estava já que Byrdie voltou à cena com o cabelo meio desgrenhado e a gravata completamente torta, cara de besta e cheirando como minha mãe estava hoje cedo.

Não muito tempo depois ela mesma apareceu para que meu pai desse umas piabas na cara de Bernard pra ele deixar de mostrar todos os dentes que ele tem na boca. Dona Helena estava linda, loura e vestindo o afamado vestido "rosa calcinha" como o apelidamos e foi a vez dela brilhar.

.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

Agora que todo o peso se foi

_Love has surely shifted my way_

O amor finalmente mostrou o caminho

_Marry Me_

Case-se comigo

_Today and every Day_

Hoje e todos os dias

_Marry Me_

Case-se comigo

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

Mesmo que eu nunca tenha a coragem

_Hello in this café_

De te cumprimentar

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Mm-hmm_

.

Claire, a alfa do bando francês e em quem minha mãe confia de olhos quase fechados mandou o circo parar para que pudéssemos entrar na igreja para o inicio do cerimonial. Depois que os convidados já estavam em seus lugares entraram os padrinhos em pares. Zack e Jude, que também é super amiga de Karlla, Woody e Abe, Clau e Seth, Rob e Nanda.

Era chegada a hora de eu entrar. À minha frente Marie e Kira entraram espalhando pétalas de flores pelo chão da nave, brincavam entre si, acenavam e mandavam beijinhos para todos enquanto passavam. Em seguida entraram meus pais, de mãos dadas, apaixonados como sempre foram um pelo outro, se olhando profundamente e combinando suas roupas em rosa, até que chegou a minha vez de entrar.

.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

Juntos nunca vai ser perto o suficiente pra mim

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

Porque parece que nunca estive perto o suficiente de você

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I Love_

Você se vestirá de branco, e eu usarei palavras como "Eu te amo"

_And you're beautiful_

E você estará linda

_Now that the wait is over_

Agora que a espera acabou

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

E que o amor finalmente te mostrou o caminho até mim

_Marry me_

Case-se comigo

_Today and every Day_

Hoje e todos os dias

_Marry me_

Case-se comigo

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

Se eu tiver a coragem de cumprimentar

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Mm-hmm_

.

Nenhuma visão desde o nascimento dos meus filhos havia me emocionado tanto... Nossos gêmeos vieram à frente, Arthur trazendo às alianças que vieram do cofre Mentz, presente de tio Joseph e de minha mãe, e Elizabeth veio com ele trazendo um pequeno cesto cheio de saquinhos de arroz que ela veio distribuindo enquanto vinha em direção ao altar. Ambos estavam aparentando cerca de seis, sete anos, com seus cabelos escuros e olhinhos puxados e pele tão clara quanto a minha, lindos, ativos, educados, brilhantes e até aquele momento muito elegantes... fiquei hipnotizado com eles.

Eu soube que Karlla estava entrando porque a musica mudou, "Marry Me" começou a soar sua melodia no quarteto de cordas que haviam sido contratados para a cerimônia e então lá, a favor do sol do dia de verão que estava se pondo, ela entrou acompanhada de Jasper, uma verdadeira visão.

.

_Promise me_

Prometa-me

_You'll always be_

Que você sempre estará

_Happy by my side_

Feliz ao meu lado

_I promise to_

E eu prometo que

_Sing to you_

Cantarei pra você

_When all the music dies_

Quando a musica cessar

_And marry me_

E case-se comigo

_Today and everyday_

Hoje e todos os dias

_Marry me_

Case-se comigo

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

Se eu tiver coragem de te cumprimentar

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you Will_

Diga que você irá

_Marry me_

Casar-se comigo

_Mm-hmm_

.

* * *

**n/a: Olá!**

**demorou um bucadinho, mas veio.**

**este foi o penultimo capitulo!**

**gostaram?**

**creio que sim já que ninguém me diz nada e eu tenho de fazer chantagem**

**pra receber reviews...**

**a proposito, any, obrigada.**

**o proximo vai demorar um pouquinho pra vir pq eu mal comecei a escrever e eu quero dar uma oportunidade**

**pra vcs sugerirem o que vcs querem ler...**

**portanto, se quiserem ler sobre algo, sugiram!**

**aceito reviews voluntariamente desta vez, cansei de pedir e falar praticamente sozinha!**

**ateh breve**

**bjuss**

**vic!**


	128. Em Solo Fértil 19

PARTE 13 (XIX)

EM SOLO FÉRTIL

**Capitulo 129 – Um Verão Especial**

**Semanas Depois.**

**KathPOV.**

Já estávamos na fase das despedidas... Pena que tudo o que é excepcionalmente bom tem que ter um fim.

_- Nos veremos em breve, meus amores!_- disse-nos Hell nos abraçando bem apertado. Depois que ela nos largou fomos nos despedir de nossos respectivos namorados, de novo, e aí sim embarcamos, mas Hell nos chamou mais uma vez._- Eu mesma vou buscá-los, ou mandarei alguém quando os filhos de Clau nascerem ou para o casamento de Indie e Manu em algumas semanas! O que vier primeiro! Divirtam-se e não esqueçam de me chamar se tiverem problemas! Morrerei de saudades!_- e acenou pra nós nos mandando beijos com os olhos rasos d'água.

Por questões de segurança Gill e Ollie haviam voltado para casa no dia anterior, antes de mim e Eric e Hell aproveitou o dia a mais que ficamos com eles para se recuperar da ressaca nos levando para conhecer a casa da Rússia e eu assim que vi aquele vasto gramado e todas aquelas flores de novo quase tive uma síncope! Vivi tantos anos naquele lugar como Indira, fui muitíssimo feliz naquela casa...

Sem demais problemas eu e Eric encontramos nossos acentos e fomos nos ajeitando para a viagem que pelo que eu sei é consideravelmente longa, por isso, para fazê-la mais suportável da minha bolsa de viagem eu peguei meu grande álbum e meus recortes e lembrancinhas que recolhi durante o verão, caneta e cola para atualizá-lo.

_- Uh, isso é algo novo... O que ta fazendo, Kath?_- perguntou Eric que estava sentado à minha frente e que até então estava distraído mexendo em seu celular, provavelmente falando com Nanda.

_- Vou dar uma atualizada no meu diário do verão, meu scrapbook.._- respondi.

_- Diário?Jura? Não achei que você fizesse esse tipo de coisa, que você fosse dessas garotinhas que escrevem um diário..._- disse ele tirando com a minha cara.

_- Não é bem um diário, é um scrapbook... ah, sei lá como te explicar, é mais um álbum de recortes com coisinhas do nosso verão.. do dia da pré-estréia do musical até hoje, você não notou? Hoje é o ultimo dia do nosso verão e na minha opinião, foi um verão incrível, surreal, achei que ele merecia ser contado, nem que fosse por mim! Tenho ainda umas coisas pra colar aqui, vou aproveitar a viagem..._- eu disse.

_- Boa. Partilho tua opinião de que esse foi um verão surreal... mas me diz uma coisa, eu posso dar uma olhada no que você colocou aí nestas páginas, ou é algo extremamente "secreto"?_- sim, Eric fez as aspinhas no ar espichando o pescoço pra ver o que tinha nas páginas nas quais eu estava mexendo, curioso.

_- Vem cá, senta aqui do meu lado!_- tirei minha bolsa do acento do lado e bati ali pra que ele se juntasse a mim._- Não há nada de secreto aqui, e mesmo que houvesse, eu te mostraria, eu confio em você._

_- E eu em você._- disse ele com um sorriso fofo._- Me dá!_

_- Cuidado okay, tem coisas aí que eu preciso colar direito..._- falei passando o grande álbum pra ele.

_- Ok, eu cuido._- ele disse, mas eu duvidei um pouco, Eric tem as mãos um pouco frouxas, então ele puxou a capa._- Day one... uh, bacana esta foto da Hell no numero do Time Warp!_- disse, era uma foto de Hell vestida de Magenta durante o numero apresentado na pré-estréia em Hogwarts.

_- É ficou legal mesmo.. a maioria dessas fotos foi eu quem fiz com a câmera que minha mãe me deu, mas tem também fotos das publicações, assim como fotos que os Hudson fizeram, ta misturado..._- falei enquanto ele trocava de página mexendo com todo o cuidado.

Como diz minha mãe: "uma boa maneira de começar qualquer coisa, é pelo começo", uma máxima na qual meu pai não acredita, mas esse é outro assunto...

Ali no meu scrapbook haviam os ingressos de todos os shows da temporada comemorativa do musical, mesmo dos shows extras, as tais fotos que comentei, lembrancinhas como pequenos papéis de bala ou bilhetinhos que recebi de Tyler.. ah, vocês entendem, coisinhas bobas que fazem a maior diferença! Havia também fotos nossas em Hogsmeade, fotos nossas na casa de Indra, a formatura e as festas de formatura de Eric e dos meus irmãos, também fotos da viagem rumo ao casamento de Peter e Karlla, daquele avião gigantesco no qual viajamos durante a turnê, afora muitas fotos de cada lugar em que fomos, principalmente Paris!

_- Eu mal vi Paris na primeira vez em que estivemos lá para o casamento de Peter..._- disse Eric analisando as fotos.

_- Culpa tua. Você ficou enchendo a cara com Hoyt ou dormindo..._- falei dando um cutuque nele.

_- Aconteceu.._- disse ele sem graça dando de ombros._- Vai dizer que a rateada maior não foi a do Hoyt que foi embora do hotel no meio da noite?_

_- Verdade, mas na noite seguinte ele salvou Rosalie... romântico!_- falei me piscando e ele olhou pra minha cara achando graça.

_- Romântico!_- repetiu ele rindo e também se piscando, piadinha nossa, esta foi uma das palavras mais repetidas durante todo o verão e não apenas por mim, que fique bem claro! Depois ele continuou folheando as paginas do meu álbum._- Ah, esse casamento foi legal, mesmo com aquele climão no inicio da recepção..._- comentou ele olhando algumas das fotos que fiz durante o casamento do meu "neto".

Bom, o tal "climão" aconteceu logo no inicio da recepção, quando os convidados estavam chegando da cerimônia, de volta ao hotel em que estávamos hospedados em Saint Michel d'Aiguille, mas primeiro, o que aconteceu antes disso...

Hoyt ainda bêbado aproveitou nossa distração com o jantar de Pete e Karlla e que Eric dormia, recolheu todas as coisas dele e trocou de hotel, além de reservar passagens de volta para os EUA para o dia seguinte... como soubemos disso? Feio, mas rastreamos o cartão de crédito dele, ficamos preocupados, ele tinha sumido! Sabendo disso Rosie ficou arrasada, afinal era obvio que ele estava ainda confuso com tantas revelações e estava fugindo dela e ela deixou ele ir, porém eu não podia fazer isso.

Enquanto todos iam para as festas, eu e Tyler demos uma pequena escapada e fomos atrás de Hoyt no hotel em que ele se hospedara pela noite. Hoyt ficou olhando com cara de bobo pra mim quando me viu à frente da porta do quarto dele, mas ele me ouviu quando eu comecei a falar, no fim, quando fomos embora de volta ao nosso hotel eu lhe disse a hora que sairíamos, mas deixei com ele também um convite do casamento caso ele se atrasasse e fosse pra cidade, pra que ele pudesse passar pelos seguranças. Ele iria mudar de idéia sobre Rosie, sobre todos, eu sabia disso, sabia também que Rosalie o havia fisgado de jeito, mesmo que ele ainda não admitisse pra si mesmo.

E ele foi ao casamento, só que chegou atrasado.

Nós havíamos chegado à Saint Michel d'Aiguille ainda de manhã num ônibus chacoalhante e extremamente rápido enquanto Hoyt chegou até lá de carro, um que ele tinha alugado, incrivelmente sem GPS, o que fez com que ele chegasse na hora da recepção, diretamente no hotel, assim como outro casal, mas este eu não conhecia, ao menos até o momento.

Ele, o homem, tinha um sorriso encantador, aparentava ter por volta dos 40 anos, pele bronzeada de sol e cabelo aloirado, vestia um terno elegante e escuro, muito charmoso. Ela, a mulher, era uma loura de cabelos longos e platinados, com cabelos adornados em uma tiara dourada e retorcida, intensos olhos azuis e vestida em um longo e esvoaçante vestido claro como se ela mesma fosse a noiva, mas impressionantemente bela.

A conversa do nosso grupinho estava animada, afinal Hoyt e Rosie estavam ali sorrindo cheios de amor e beijinhos, até que ela olhou para além do ombro dele e fechou a cara, de fato o clima todo se transformou em outro, ficou gelado, e acho que até mesmo literalmente, até que Bernard saiu de onde estava no salão e exclamou "pai"!

...

**Flashback, durante o casamento de Peter e Karlla.**

_- Pai!_- exclamou Byrdie para a dupla que entrara no salão e rapidamente foi abraçá-los._- Nossa, você parece um menino!_- riu.

_- Eu digo o mesmo sobre você!_- disse Rolf fazendo graça._- Filho, esta é Anika, minha esposa, mas você já a conhece..._- fez as apresentações para a surpresa e desconforto de Byrdie e dos que ouviram.

_- Esposa, oh, o relacionamento de vocês evoluiu bem rápido..._- disse Byrdie incapaz de conter sua língua e seu descontentamento de não ter sido informado antes do matrimonio de seu pai._- Humm, bem, desculpem meu comportamento, bem vinda à família Anika._

_- Obrigada jovem Bernard._- respondeu a bela Anika em um sotaque duro e um sorriso desconfortável._- Bom, vou deixá-los por um instante, acho que vi alguém conhecido..._- e se retirou.

_- Casado de novo, não pude deixar de te ouvir. Como vai, Rolf?_- perguntou Rosalie ao se aproximar de pai e filho ladeada de Hoyt.

_- Bem, Rosalie, vejo que você também não está desacompanhada.._- disse Rolf sonsamente olhando para Hoyt desafiadoramente e para Rosalie com cara de debochado.

_- Este é Hoyt Fonsi, ele é amigo de Eric Ford._- disse Rosie quase como um rosno.

_- Ah, sim Eric Ford, aquele garoto que deveria ser meu neto, sei... prazer, rapaz._- disse Rolf estendendo a mão para ele.

_- Prazer._- disse Hoyt retribuindo o gesto e tentando não se incomodar em fazer contas mentais sobre idade.

_- Hoyt, Rolf é meu ex-marido, e obviamente, pai de Bernard e avô de William, Felicia e Robert... Eu acho que Byrdie pode arranjar um lugar pra você e para a senhora sua esposa na mesa de Lancelot e Rose Weasley e eu espero pro seu próprio bem que você retorne logo para a Croácia... Portanto, divirta-se esta noite. Vamos circular, Hoyt. Com licença._- disse Rosalie retirando-se de mãos dadas com Hoyt e soltando fogo pelas ventas.

_- Rosalie parece bem irritada..._- debochou Rolf.

_- Pai, não a provoque, por favor._- pediu Byrdie._- Venha, vamos tomar um drinque antes de você ir cumprimentar os noivos._- e ambos foram em direção ao balcão de drinques mais próximo.

Do outro lado do salão, entretendo algumas garotas que o circulavam como moscas de padaria estava Northman, alheio às demais pessoas, mas não por muito tempo, já que ele ouviu Kira grunhir baixinho, assustada com alguma coisa, o fazendo sair de onde estava rapidamente para ir atrás da filha, seguido de perto por Hell que viera logo atrás dele.

_- Você! O que faz aqui? Se afaste imediatamente da minha filha!_- exclamou ele irritado.

_- É bom ver-te também._- disse a mulher largando Kira tremula no chão e a garotinha se aproximou instintivamente de Trish já que o pai estava realmente irado._- Acalme-se, meu querido._

_- "Meu querido"? Vá a merda! Se afaste de Kira!_- retrucou Northman furioso.

_- Kira. Kira é um nome bonito para uma bonita garotinha..._- disse ela desafiando Northman e se aproximando novamente de Kira para acarinhar seu rosto com uma das mãos, assustando-a mais uma vez,e ele agarrou sua mão e apertou com força, machucando a mulher, mesmo que ela não expressasse a dor que estava sentindo, mas a fazendo esquentar sua pele quase queimando-a.

_- O que há de errado aqui? Parem vocês dois!_- exclamou Hell entre dentes e os dois se afastaram._- HEY, KIKI, VEM COM A MAMÃE, EU CUIDAREI DE VOCÊ, PODE VIR..._- e se abaixou para que a garotinha viesse correndo para seus braços e escondesse seu rosto entre seus cabelos e a curva de seu pescoço._- CALMINHA MEU ANJO._- disse envolvendo a garotinha._- Repito, o que há de errado? Anika, você pode me explicar?_

_- Olá Helena._- respondeu Anika seriamente olhando Hell com a pequena criança._- Você não é mãe dela._- afirmou, fazendo Hell olhá-la apertando os olhos.

_- Sim, eu sou. Northman, porque Kira está tão assustada?_- perguntou para o marido ignorando a mulher.

_- Por causa dela!_- disse ele ainda muito irritado apontando para Anika.

_- Anika? Por que Anika iria querer assustar uma criança inocente? Ela é a líder das veelas, com certeza ela tem coisas mais importantes e legais pra fazer..._- disse Hell a principio achando graça até ela dar uma rápida olhadela na mente de ambos e ficar confusa._- Espere, você realmente fez, você assustou minha menina Anika, por quê?_

_- Vejo que você não contou sobre mim à ela, assim como vejo que vocês são muito íntimos._- disse Anika para Northman..

_- E porque eu falaria de você e com você? Não se meta em minha vida! Você não é nada pra mim, assim como não é nada para a minha filha!_- bradou Northman e Anika apenas rolou os olhos pra ele.

_- Não aposte nisso criança. Você bem sabe que por direito Kira me pertence se eu revindica-la. Bom, Helena, se você não sabe eu lhe direi, Northman é meu filho e você bem conhece as regras, a menina tem meu sangue, eu quero criá-la._- disse Anika bem séria, para uma Helena igualmente séria que acarinhava e acalmava Kira e olhava para Northman que estava bufando com cara de birra.

_- Querer e poder são duas coisas bem diferentes, Anika._- disse Hell encarando a veela._- E você, achei que tua mãe veela estava morta pelo jeito que você sempre falou dela._- disse para Northman.

_- Pra mim ela está, ela nunca me quis, me deixou com meu pai assim que nasci, a vi poucas vezes e ela sempre foi distante, porém desde que Kira nasceu ela me persegue toda a vez que estou do lado de cá! Eu não vou te dar minha filha, ela é minha!_- apontou o dedo em riste para Anika.

_- Kira é minha sucessora, você não entende?_- disse Anika suplicando._- Não fui abençoada com filhas, apenas filhos saíram de mim, agora sou velha demais para ter mais herdeiros, assim como Rolf também já não pode te-los! É uma questão importante pra mim, compreenda!_

_- Não entendo e nunca vou entender! Você que vá catar uma sucessora com estes seus outros filhos! Me esqueça! Você e suas malditas veelas, pare de ficar mandando-as atrás de mim, eu não terei filhos com nenhuma delas! Suas sexistas de merda! E te aviso, se aproxime de minha filha de novo eu mesmo coloco aquela tua porcaria de aldeia abaixo!_- ameaçou Northman pegando Kira do colo de Hell._- E você, não se aproxime mais dessa maldita fêmea, ela mente à cada palavra que diz! Vou levar minha filha pra longe daqui, te procuro._- e sumiu no ar com a menina nos braços e Hell ficou olhando-o com cara de passada.

_- Você vai deixá-lo ir-se assim com a menina? Você sabe que tenho direitos sobre aquela criança!_- disse Anika.

_- Acredite, no momento eu estou tão chocada quanto você, mas Kira é minha e de Northman, tendo seu sangue ou não e como pais, temos direitos assegurados, principalmente quanto à ela. Há minutos atrás você era apenas uma cliente minha, agora fiquei sabendo que você é casada com o pai de um dos meus maridos e mãe de outro! Anika, isso é insano! Nada será acertado agora, se precisa de ajuda, converse com Sidney e ele resignará agentes para tua segurança e a de tua aldeia, por minha conta, mas não force, ok. Se ainda quiser uma cabeça sobre seus ombros fique na tua, com licença, eu definitivamente preciso de um drinque._- disse Hell antes de se afastar.

...

**Atualmente.**

**KathPOV.**

_- Acho que Northman tem alguns esqueletos no armário.._- comentei sem querer entrar muito nos detalhes, o assunto não tem nada a ver comigo.

_- Se Northman tem realmente mais de mil anos como diz ter, alguns esqueletos na verdade devem significar até mesmo centenas deles, ou milhares..._- comentou Eric ainda virando as páginas do meu álbum, até parar e ficar olhando uma foto das sombras de Hell e Justin durante um dos números mais legais do musical._- Wow, 'Defying Graviting'..._- disse sonhador, Eric adora Peter Pan, que foi a temática do numero._- Ok, apesar de termos de enfrentar Justin de colã, lembro freqüentemente dele apavorado quando Hell disse pra ele que iria içá-lo sem qualquer tipo de aparelhagem, só com o vento, à muitos metros de altura... naquele primeiro dia quando ela teve a idéia e mal começou a levantá-lo a dois metros do chão ele já começou a gritaria histérica!_- riu.

_- Ah, Justin tem medo de altura.. e nem vem rindo do pobre quando você mesmo gritou como uma mocinha quando voou com Nanda em Nikita e de vassoura também!_- falei e ele ficou todo vermelho de vergonha.

_- Cavalos não deveriam ter asas... mas depois que me acostumei eu curti, curti também voar em vassouras e quadribol!_- disse animado.

_- Ah, isso eu também curti!_- falei e em silencio passamos olhando mais umas páginas, até que ele chegou às ultimas que eu tinha atualizado.

_- Epa, epa!_- disse ele.

_- Que foi?_

_- Esse álbum repleto de fotos tem quase tudo, exceto a dos números de 'Papa Can You Hear Me' e do 'I Dreamed to Dream'... então te pergunto, cadê? Não colocaste nenhuma foto destes números incríveis porque tu não fez fotos de nenhum deles? Porque estava ocupada demais chorando e se enrranhando toda?_- tirou com a minha.

Cada show tinha uma temática tipo, amor, família e amizade, fantasia, fama, aventura... cada show do musical era diferente, não havia nenhum igual ao outro. Os números dos quais Eric comentara faziam parte do show sobre amizade e família e juro, foi lindo e emocionante, duvido que alguém que o assistiu não tenha chorado horrores e como eu se enrranhado toda, como Eric disse.

'Papa Can You Hear Me' foi em homenagem à Peter Koleston. Hell sozinha naquele grande palco com aquele vestido lindo, iluminada, emocionada, e centenas de lanternas voando no ar com magia... Peter até apareceu no final, abraçaram-se, Hell chorou como uma menina apaixonada pelo pai como sempre foi e ele se revelou para o mundo que já rumorava sobre te-lo visto passeando pelos arquivos do Ministerio da Magia e nas bibliotecas da Liga...

Porém foi o número do 'I Dream to Dream' que me "destruiu" de verdade. Quando eu era Indira Mentz, durante um tempo eu fui uma artista, uma cantora da Broadway pra ser exata, fui contratada para ser a substituta da cantora de um musical muito bonito, na primeira versão de Les Miserables... 'I dream to dream' era uma das musicas que eu cantava, porém foram poucas as vezes que tive a oportunidade de fazê-lo para o grande publico e em uma dessas poucas vezes alguns de meus filhos e familiares foram me ver em NY, gravaram a minha apresentação e foi esta gravação que todos viram em um grande telão, ela fazia parte dos videos que eu tinha guardado em minha videoteca que Peter recuperou e colocou naquela sala mágica de nossa casa na Russia que os maridos dela recuperaram, mas eu não estava ali cantando sozinha, fiz um dueto com Hell, Indira Mentz no video, ela no palco, chorei como uma condenada.

_- É, mais ou menos por isso, mas a verdade é que eu guardei estas ultimas páginas para fazer exclusivamente sobre meus números preferidos, o que inclui estas duas musicas e suas apresentações... satisfeito com a minha explicação, senhor? E nem vem que eu não me enrranhei tanto assim!_- falei.

_- Ah, você se enrranhou sim! Ficou com o narigão vermelho e escorrendo!_- disse ele rindo de novo.

_- Hey!_- empurrei ele de brincadeira e ele me empurrou de volta, ficamos nos palhaçando, o álbum caiu no chão fazendo um barulhão e ele quase me matou de rir fazendo cócegas na minha barriga._- Penico! Penico!_- exclamei, mas não adiantou muito, só paramos mesmo quando alguém pigarreou e nos matou de vergonha.

_- Vocês não são Nina e Greice!_- disse um garotinho percebendo o obvio, não devia ter mais de doze anos.

_- Isso deve pertencer a vocês..._- disse outro garoto, este mais velho, deveria ter a minha idade, me devolvendo meu scrapbook que havia caído e se esborrachado no chão._- Sou Doug, somos amigos de Greice e Nina, essa é a cabine tradicional delas, achamos que elas estivessem aqui..._

_- Sou Kath Ford e este pentelho aqui é o meu primo, Eric._- falei ainda ofegante e vermelha, tanto de vergonha quanto de calor e os dois sorriram enquanto esperavam a gente se arrumar.

_- Sabemos quem vocês são!_- disse o garoto menor._- Sou Igor, somos irmãos, poxa, você é bonita, mais bonita que nas fotos que vimos, né mano?_- perguntou para o garoto maior que ficou corado._- E Nina e Greice, onde estão?_- mas antes que pudéssemos responder ele nos cortou._- Wow, wow! Vocês, vocês estão indo pra Hogwarts como a gente! Vocês também são bruxos! Do que são feitas as varinhas de vocês? Deixam-me ver?_- aquele garotinho elétrico sentou-se na poltrona à nossa frente e ficou esperando ansiosamente enquanto o irmão ficou meio desconfortável esperando à porta da cabine do trem.

_- Greice e Nina ainda estão viajando com os pais, porém devem chegar esta noite ou amanhã de manhã na escola com Robert!_- falei.

_- Robert vai voltar! Gosto dele, ele é engraçado!_- disse o garoto maior, Doug.

_- Sim!_- disse o garotinho._- E as varinhas? A minha é essa!_- disse tirando do bolso da jaqueta uma varinha fininha que parecia um galho retorcido de vime._- É feita de uma planta trepadeira, dizem que eu poderei mexer com plantas trepadeiras quando eu for mais velho, essa varinha é velha, era do meu avô, ele morreu antes de eu nascer... quero ser bom como ele foi, ele trabalhou como Auror, mas eu quero entrar na Liga, dizem que é difícil, é verdade?_

_- Não sei, garoto._- disse Eric tirando a varinha dele de sua mochila e mostrando pro garoto._- Eu não lembro agora o nome da madeira da qual ela é feita, mas eu achei ela bem bonita, Dino Thomas foi à casa de Hell fazê-las pra nós, sei que no núcleo tanto a minha quanto a de Kath tem fios de cabelo de Hell... ela arrancou um tufo pra gente._- e os dois ficaram olhando pra aquela varinha de Eric como se ela fosse feita de ouro brilhante e não de madeira escura.

_- A tua é de Jacarandá como a de Byrdie, Woody e Rob, Eric. A minha é de Pau Brasil, é avermelhada, mas o núcleo é o mesmo..._- falei mostrando a minha também.

_- Sem duvida devem ser fabulosas!_- disse Doug._- Mas vocês iniciarão normalmente, tipo indo para o primeiro ano como alunos normais ou terão aulas particulares com apenas um professor?_

_- Ah, faremos esse negócio de tutorado, é isso que chamam quando você tem um professor só seu, né?_- perguntou Eric.

_- É sim._- confirmamos.

_- Bom é isso, mas não será apenas um, teremos professores se revezado pelo que entendi._- disse Eric.

_- Legal!_- disse Igor.

_- Bem, mano, vamos?_- disse Doug olhando sobre os ombros.

_- Podem ficar se quiserem, não mordemos!_- falei.

_- Nada a ver com vocês, mas é que por algum motivo conseguimos despistar os seguranças de vocês e acreditem, eu não quero confusão... normalmente os seguranças das meninas nos deixam passar porque nos conhecem, mas se elas não estão aqui, não quero arriscar._- disse Doug.

_- Então podem relaxar, não temos seguranças._- disse Eric._- Senta ai Doug, ninguém vai te tirar daqui pelos cueiros!_

_- Ah, valeu._- disse Doug envergonhado sentando-se ao lado do irmão a nossa frente.

_- Por que sem seguranças?_- perguntou Igor.

_- Bom, nós temos os colares de proteção que Hell nos deu e sem duvida os seguranças são mais para a segurança de terceiros do que pra nossa, saca? Eu e Kath não temos medo, afinal vivemos bem até hoje, claro que poderíamos ter ficado lá na casa dela aprendendo magia, mas certamente eles tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer, por isso preferimos vir pra escola, fazer tudo certinho e ainda dar emprego pros professores que irão nos ensinar._- disse Eric.

_- Coragem vocês tem, sem duvida! Bom, sejam bem vindos, gostei de vocês!_- disse Igor sorridente.

* * *

**n/a: eeeee ai foi o ultimo capitulo!**

**adry e melaine, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**adry, respondendo a tua pergunta..**

**eu n sei se esta é a ultima historia, confesso q axava q sim, mas to tendo umas ideias**

**capaz de existir mais um volume de sombras do dia, mas n estou confirmando nada.**

**quero saber o que vcs axaram**

**ainda tem o cap do epilogo que vem depois q eu receber minhas reviews**

**e quando eu terminar de escreve-lo**

**ai eu confirmo se havera mais um volume ou não...**

**vcs querem?**

**espero que sim!**

**no picasa, fotos de doug e igor nos albuns dos personagens e no album em aberto dos looks de sddvol6!**

**afora as novas, também das varinhas...**

**ateh breve!**

**bjusss**

**vic.  
**


	129. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Pra Não Dizer que Não Falei de Flores

_**Diário de Helena**_

_**Setembro de 2035 – Pacifico**_

"_**Nossa, há muito eu não escrevo, meses! Este ano foi realmente longo e sem duvida nenhuma cheio de acontecimentos... Olhando às ultimas paginas em que escrevi, elas tratavam da re-humanização de Takeshi, das mortes de Renee, Charlie, Phill e Sue naquele terrível acidente, tratavam também da volta de Northman...**_

_**Todos aqueles sentimentos de incertezas e tristezas daqueles dias aos poucos foram sendo substituídas por alegrias e realizações, o que me trás exatamente até aqui.**_

_**Neste exato momento estou em minha ilha no Pacifico, quarando no sol, bebendo uma deliciosa piña coloda e celebrando uns dias de férias muito merecidas, celebrando a vida. Esta foi a primeira vez que trouxe todos para cá, mas principalmente, foi a primeira vez em que contei a eles a verdadeira história dessa ilha.**_

_**Eu à ganhei. Ganhei de presente de aniversário de 30 anos.**_

_**Eu estava saindo da igreja, depois de rezar pela alma imortal de meus pais, num daqueles dias em que pego umas horas pra só pensar em mim, mas já estava voltando pra casa prevendo as surpresas de aniversário que poderiam chegar durante o dia todo, quando meu celular tocou, era do Ministério e me pediam para comparecer lá com urgência. Fui, e já no lobby das salas da Liga testamenteiros estavam me esperando para uma audiência. Eu não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma, até que aquele par de velhinhos esquisitos me deu um calhamaço de papéis e uma carta escrita a punho, esta vinda de Marcus Koleston. Sim, Marcus, meu primo, primo do meu pai, responsável pela morte dele e de minha mãe e ele estava me dando aquela ilha, sua casa.**_

_**A única pessoa que sabia sobre esta descabida doação era meu avô e foi ele quem continuou com essa loucura, quando morreu, todos os pertences de Marcus foram para ele, e como um ultimo pedido, ele deixou esta ilha pra mim... Eu bem quis devolver àquela ilha à ele, à nossa família como um todo, mas meu avô não aceitou nem me permitiu, disse que se eu deixasse de ser tão teimosa e fosse conhecer o local, eu iria me apaixonar por estas terras, só que a verdade é que eu não queria e nem nunca quis nada vindo de Marcus, sim, ele me ajudou em Volterra, mas nunca quis nada com ele.**_

_**Ignorei este presente por anos, boa parte por medo também porque eu não tinha idéia de que tipo de magia protegia este lugar. Então há alguns anos atrás eu vim, e como meu avô predisse, eu me apaixonei por este lugar, é maravilhosa!**_

_**Mantive a pequena e divina casa em que Marcus morava na área da belíssima baía, mas mandei construir inúmeros bangalôs na orla externa da ilha. Os visitantes principais que tem autorização para vir aqui são lobos e amigos, agora também vampiros, mas que fique claro só os de minha família.**_

_**Olhando à frente vejo dois pontinhos brilhantes na azul água do mar. Edward está ensinando a nossa bichinha a nadar... Há também um pessoal jogando futevôlei na quadra que improvisaram, outras pessoas estão estiradas no sol próximas de mim, outras estão nadando, andando de Jet Sky... Minha pequena versão de parai..."**_

_- Hell!_- Seth chegou correndo e gritando._- Hell, ajuda! Edward, Carlisle!_- e também correndo Hell foi atrás dele, seguida de perto por Carlisle e Edward veio logo atrás, assim que saiu do mar trazendo a filha para a areia.

_- Mamãe, eu to aqui..._- dizia Greice preocupada com a mãe.

_- Mãe!_- exclamou Clau chorando ao ver Hell.

_- Ssshh querida, tente não se mexer..._- pediu Hell carinhosamente para Clau que estava deitada nua no chão do banheiro de seu bangalô, assustada._- Pai, volte à praia e chame por Byrdie e Zack te levarem pra clinica, prepare exames pra verificarmos se tudo está bem com os bebês, Ed, você tire Seth e Grey daqui, eles estão mais atrapalhando que ajudando, andem logo!_

_- Mãe, meu pé dói!_- disse Clau tremula e chorosa._- Meus bebês..._

_- Calma meu amor, mamãe está aqui, seus meninos estão bem, mas não vamos forçar nada, ok! Você está ferida, seu pé dói porque quebrou, está virado, vou colocar no lugar, mas vai doer, respire fundo, no três..._- avisou Hell antes de colocar o pé de Clau no lugar com um grito dela._- Já passou, agora vai ficar tudo bem, respira meu anjinho..._

_- Byrdie já levou Carlisle e Ed para a clinica, eles ficaram de ligar quando as salas de exame estivessem preparadas, Zack está preparando uma chave de portal pra nós.._- disse Emm chegando ao banheiro gelado._- Princesinha, diz pro papai, você está bem? Está com frio?_

_- Pai, estou com medo pelos meus filhos..._- disse Clau ainda chorando.

_- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei, mas a mamãe já está aqui com você, vocês três logo estarão bem.._- disse Emm tentando tranqüilizar a filha._- Eu vou pegar algo pra te cobrir, ta, está frio aqui._- e saiu.

_**Diário de Helena**_

_**Mesmo dia, madrugada – Londres**_

"_**Eu estava a ponto de escrever 'paraíso' na vez anterior, porém obviamente algo aconteceu. Claudia escorregou e caiu na saída de seu banho, quebrou o pé e bateu muito forte com o corpo no chão.**_

_**Minha filha está bem agora, os bebês também, mas continuarão em observação aqui na clinica de meu pai por mais algumas horas, seu pé foi enfaixado e passada toda a confusão e stress, ela dormiu pesado. Seth está atirado numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama, eu estou dividindo a outra poltrona com Emm enquanto Grey está espalhada dormindo pesado como a mãe no pequeno sofá, aparentemente, por hora, tudo está bem.**_

_**Pais e filhos... Me faz lembrar a conversa dura e honesta que eu tive com Leonard Ford. Parafraseando-o: 'Você não pode proteger todo mundo o tempo todo. Pessoas são estupidas e coisas estúpidas acontecem o tempo todo. Você pode achar que é imune à tudo, mas não é verdade, a partir do momento que você deixa uma pessoa entrar na sua vida, quando você dá seu coração pra ela e diz que a ama, você dá a esta pessoa o poder d te ferir. Pode não matar, mas quando a ferida se abre ela não fecha, nunca.'**_

_**Foi isso que ele me disse durante nossa conversa e ele está certo, quando você ama alguém, se apaixona ou confia demais você dá a esta pessoa o poder de te ferir a ela, não mortalmente, porque sentimentos não matam, mas quando eles extrapolam ou não são correspondidos, quando são desprezados, eles abrem feridas enormes que podem doer muito mais do que um tiro certeiro, acreditem, sei quanto dói levar um tiro, ou vários.**_

_**Encontrei-me com Leonard em um dos dias de folga da turnê do musical. Por algum motivo que resolvi ignorar, assim como faço com o resto de sua família, ele resolveu admitir que se não somos parentes diretos, somos relacionados e foi até um de nossos shows na fria América Latina, que ao contrario dos EUA e Europa estava tendo dias extremamente frios, obviamente porque era inverno lá, nos vimos em Buenos Aires.**_

_**Passeamos pela cidade, pusemos as cartas na mesa, contei para ele as identidades incógnitas de Eric e Kath ele disse que não se importaria que eu me aproximasse de Kath desde que ela não se machucasse, porque ela poderia ser a reencarnação da minha mãe, mas ainda era a filha dele, uma menina, que finalmente havia encontrado alguém que a compreendia em suas esquisitices, mas ainda uma frágil menina e mais uma vez ele estava certo, ele não quer perder contato com a filha e este é o tipo de coisa que eu não faria com ele. Leonard e Sarah irão seguir com o divórcio, ela vai voltar a trabalhar para Darius, Violet e Luke irão para as faculdades para as quais se inscreveram e ao que parece Leonard vai começar a trabalhar para o agora namorado de Camila, o pai de Hoyt lá mesmo na Argentina.**_

_**Sou mãe, sou filha, eu sei o que é querer ver um filho feliz, sei o que é crescer longe de seus pais, querer ser feliz e não querer que seus pais te rechacem pelo que você faz.. É tudo uma grande confusão, eu sei, felicidade não é fácil de encontrar, por isso que ela mora nas pequenas coisas.**_

_**Leonard acompanhou nossa comitiva para a felicidade de Kath de volta à América, onde encontramo-nos com os demais Ford, assim como os Reynolds e os pais dos Hudson,assim como também o pai de Hoyt também apareceu. Eu direi, não foi uma reunião agradável, mas necessária. Contei aos Ford quais eram minhas intenções com Kath e Eric e digo, o fato deles bem saberem quem eu sou ajudou-me a convencê-los. Com eles eu ganhei seis meses a mais com Kath e Eric, não que Eric precise de autorização deles, ele tem quase 20 anos e sempre se virou por si a vida toda, mas Kath ainda é menor de idade e lavramos em cartório que eu seria tutora dela por estes seis meses. Mandei-os para Hogwarts, afinal eles tem poderes à desenvolver, com professores pra ensinar-lhes intensivamente. Kath, depois destes seis meses deve voltar para Buccanner e continuar a escola, como combinado, mas não sei se isso vai realmente acontecer, eles estão lá há poucos dias, estão indo muito bem, o amanhã não me pertence.**_

_**Pais e filhos, e o que nós não fazemos para protegê-los...**_

_**Northman levou Kira para seu reino durante a recepção de casamento de Peter e Karlla e eu durante todo este período só pude vê-la lá. Discutimos, ele não queria trazê-la para este lado para me ver, ver Marie porque ele estava com medo de que Anika fosse tentar seqüestrá-la ou algo assim. Mas ela não faria nada disso, não depois que coloquei agentes de graça trabalhando para protegê-la de qualquer ameaça e não depois que eu acenei pra ela com a possibilidade que uma filha minha e de Northman seria melhor para substituí-la como 'veela-chefe' do que Kira.**_

_**Obviamente eu estava blefando com tal proposta, eu jamais daria um filho meu pra outro criar, eu estava pensando em proteger Kira de sua ambição, mas quando Northman ficou sabendo de tal conversa brigamos feio. Eu tentei explicar-lhe meu verdadeiro plano, mas ele sequer quis me escutar, ficou mais de um mês sem aparecer, não vinha me visitar, nem dava as caras quando eu ia visitar nossa filha, no máximo me via de longe, fazia uma cara de birra e desaparecia. Um crianção, mas feliz ou infelizmente o crianção que eu amo.**_

_**Realmente me dei ao trabalho de falar com ele, ao menos tentar, mas sei que sempre brigamos por algum motivo. Ele e eu em 90% do tempo ficamos irritados um com o outro! Ainda não sei como este nosso 'casamento' pode dar certo quando divergimos tanto de opinião. De qualquer maneira, ainda não nos falamos direito, só nos vemos de longe, mas eu me conheço e fico remoendo as coisas, vou acabar tendo que ir atrás dele e obrigá-lo a me ouvir, depois de dar uns tapas nele, claro."**_

**HellPOV.**

Pausei um pouco minha escrita colocando a caneta mágica na boca, olhei pra cima dando uma olhada em Clau e nos dorminhocos roncantes, enquanto Emm embaixo de mim se ajeitou melhor na poltrona, me segurando pra que eu não caísse de seu colo e fungando meu pescoço.

_- Escrevendo a bíblia, é?_- disse ele sussurrando em meu ouvido, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo tremer de cima a baixo.

_- Animadinho?_- perguntei encaixando-me mais em seu corpo, colocando meu diário e caneta de lado. Tentei falar baixo para não acordar ninguém, mas Emm emitiu um grosso rosnado baixo de êxtase._- Ssshh!_- coloquei meu indicador sobre seus grossos lábios.

_- Por você eu estou sempre animado. Sabe, você fica tão linda, assim, toda concentrada nessa sua escrevinharão, como eu não sei o que você escreve, fico imaginando o que teria ai nessas páginas todas..._- disse ele baixinho.

_- Fica, é? Você e os meninos bem que tentaram fazer Eric ler meus diários nesse verão..._

_- Foi ele quem ofereceu!_- disse ele envergonhado.

_- Eric é só uma criança..._

_- Vai nessa, você ta sempre passando a mão na cabeça dos teus filhos..._

_- Você realmente quer falar sobre isso?_- encaixei-me de novo nele.

_- Claro que não... agora que o stress todo passou, tipo assim, você não gostaria..._- levantou uma das sobrancelhas com cara de safado.

_- Você lê pensamentos também, ursão? Quer ir encontrar um lugar pra gente..._

_- Exato, lobinha._- sorriu tortinho._- Tipo, não dá pra você colocar esse seu radar ao nosso serviço e encontrar um lugar vazio e confortável pra gente?_

_- Claro._- fechei os olhos e lancei minhas projeções, ou tentava fazer o melhor que podia enquanto Emm me beijava levemente ._- Segundo andar, final do corredor, sala de descanso, está vazia agora, são poucos de plantão hoje. Vá na frente, Indira está esperando pelo elevador lá em baixo, quer falar comigo._

_- Quanto tempo de conversa com ela?_

_- Não mais que cinco minutos, acho._- respondi.

_- Serão os cinco minutos mais longos do dia..._- disse ele com beicinho.

_- Bobo._- o beijei quando nos levantamos._- Vá, pode ir, quando te encontrar eu vou recompensar cada momento em que estivermos separados..._

_- Oba!_- disse ele com um sorriso lindo e nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de nos separarmos à porta do quarto em que Clau estava. Já passava das três da manhã e fiquei ali esperando a chegada de Indira e Manu que acompanhava enquanto Emm esperava pelo elevador que os trazia._- What's up?_- perguntou ao cumprimentá-los.

_- Oi Emm, tchau Emm!_- responderam os noivos das próximas semanas.

_- Tia!_- disse Indira vindo rapidamente em minha direção e me abraçando apertado._- E Clau? Clau e os bebês estão bem? Olha, se algo está mal podemos adiar o nosso casamento até que tudo se acerte! Clau é minha madrinha, eu não posso casar sem uma madrinha, tia! Se algo não vai bem, a gente espera, não espera Manu?_- perguntou ela nervosa ao noivo que estava praticamente caindo pelas tabelas de tanto sono, mas ele não respondeu, só deu de ombros com as mãos dentro de seus jeans.

_- Calminha noivazilla!_- eu disse segurando seus ombros._- Clau e os bebes estão bem agora, eles ficarão ainda umas horas de repouso e irão pra casa no inicio da tarde, você terá tua madrinha e teu casamento não precisará ser atrasado, foi apenas um susto..._

_- Posso vê-la?_- perguntou Indie.

_- Amanhã, querida. De nada adiantaria você ir ao quarto dela agora, você sabe quão pesado ela dorme, Seth e Grey também estão ali... É tarde querida, vá pra casa com seu noivo, descanse._- eu disse a ela._- Manu, leve a nossa noiva estressada, sim._

_- Com prazer, Hell!_- disse ele depois de um longo bocejo._- Ela também anda me dando nos nervos..._

_- Emanuel!_- exclamou Indie indignada.

_- Indie, convenhamos, é de madrugada, você me acordou e eu não gosto de ser acordado depois que durmo..._- disse ele.

_- Lobo preguiçoso! Se você não me ajuda, eu tenho que organizar o nosso casamento!_- disse Indie.

_- Que seja, mas discutam lá embaixo, lá fora de preferência, pode não ser tão movimentado quanto, mas esse ainda é um ambiente hospitalar..._- falei para os dois.

_- Ouviste a doutora, né! Vamos voltar pra casa Indie._- disse Manu.

_- Exatamente, desçam e digam para Carlisle ou Edward virem dar uma olhada aqui, vou me ausentar por uns instantes..._- falei.

_- Está tudo bem, Hell? Precisa da minha ajuda?_- perguntou Manu já chamando o elevador.

_- Tudo ótimo, não se preocupe é uma coisa entre mim e Emm..._- dei uma piscadinha pra eles.

_- Ahh.._- disseram os dois compreendendo. Esperei que os dois entrassem no elevador e me dirigi às escadas para encontrar Emm.

_- NOIVAZILLA... ÀS VEZES ME ESQUEÇO QUÃO ENGRAÇADA VOCE PODE SER QUANDO QUER, MINHA SENHORA..._- era Northman encostado à porta corta fogo que levava ao andar inferior ao que eu estava antes, obviamente tirando com minha cara até em língua de elfos.

_- NÃO ME VENHA AGORA COM ESTA DE "MINHA SENHORA"!_- apontei o dedo na cara dele._- HÁ MESES EU MAL TE VEJO, MAL CONVERSAMOS! PORTANTO, DIGA LOGO O QUE QUER, EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA VOCÊ NO MOMENTO!_

_- TANTO FAZ SE VOCÊ TEM OU NÃO TEM TEMPO. SOU TEU MARIDO, TENHO TODOS OS DIREITOS SOBRE VOCÊ E VOCÊ ME VERÁ QUANDO EU QUISER VER-TE. HELENA, VOCÊ TEM É DE PARAR DE SER TÃO MAL EDUCADA E MIMADA, NEM TODAS AS COISAS ACONTECEM QUANDO VOCÊ QUER!_- disse ele praticamente rolando os olhos pra mim, o que me deixou mais possessa.

_- MIMADA E MAL EDUCADA, EU? VOCÊ QUEM É!_- acusei-o.

_- VOCÊ QUEM É!_- retrucou ele vindo em minha direção.

_- VOCÊ QUEM É!_- retruquei de volta então ele me beijou, me agarrou e a coisa foi tão quente que por pouco eu não perdi minhas roupas, senti-me mais mole que Maria-mole sobre seu toque, maldito filho de veela com hipnotizantes olhos azuis!

_- VIU SÓ, EU TE FAÇO RELAXAR... O QUE ACHA DE FAZERMOS AMOR AQUI MESMO E ESQUECERMOS NOSSOS PROBLEMAS.._- disse ele ainda alisando-me e foi difícil, mas consegui me afastar dele, puxando minhas roupas de volta no lugar.

_- NORTHMAN, VÁ A MERDA._- encarei-o.

_- PODEREMOS FAZER AMOR LÁ TAMBÉM, APESAR DO CHEIRO DESAGRADÁVEL..._- pra variar ele não estava levando a nossa ultima briga a serio.

_- BASTA! NORTHMAN, VOCE NÃO PODE AGIR POR MESES COMO UM IMBECIL COMIGO PRA DEPOIS CHEGAR DE UMA HORA PRA OUTRA, ME BEIJAR, ME TOCAR DESSE JEITO TÃO INTIMO E ACHAR QUE TUDO ESTÁ BEM AGORA! NADA ESTÁ BEM ENTRE NÓS!_- falei e finalmente ele resolveu me ouvir um pouco.

_- QUAL É A RECLAMAÇÃO AGORA? POR QUE NÃO PODEMOS TER UMA RELAÇÃO SIMPLES E SEM STRESS?_- sentou-se um pouco afastado também ajeitando suas roupas no lugar.

_- PORQUE A NOSSA RELAÇÃO NUNCA FOI SIMPLES E SEM STRESS, ELFO! CAI NA REAL! ESTA ULTIMA BRIGA FOI VOCE QUEM INICIOU, SE VOCE AO MENOS TIVESSE ME DITO SOBRE TUA MÃE.._- eu estava dizendo até ele me cortar.

_- VIM AQUI PRA FAZER AMOR COM MI NHA ESPOSA, NÃO PRA FALAR DAQUELA FÊMEA HORRIVEL..._- resmungou.

_- MAS TEREMOS QUE FALAR DELA ANTES DE TUDO MAIS! VÁ PRA SUA CASA, CUIDE DE NOSSA ELFINHA, QUANDO AS COISAS POR AQUI SE ACALMAREM EU VOU PROCURAR-TE, SÓ NÃO FUJA DE MIM DE NOVO, NÃO QUERO DESISTIR DE VOCE._- falei.

_- OBRIGADO..._- disse ele com um sorriso tímido._- NÃO POSSO FICAR? ISSO É UM HOSPITAL?_

_- CLINICA, A CLINICA DE MEU PAI. ESTAMOS AQUI PORQUE CLAU CAIU SAINDO DO BANHO, FICARÁ MAIS UMAS HORAS EM OBSERVAÇÃO POR CAUSA DOS BEBÊS, MAS ESTÁ TUDO BEM AGORA E É BOM NÃO FICAR PORQUE TODOS ESTÃO BRAVOS COM VOCE, NÃO SÓ EU._

_- VOCE AINDA ESTÁ BRAVA COMIGO?_- perguntou desentendido.

_- ÓBVIO QUE SIM! REALMENTE VOCE ACHA QUE UNS BEIJOS E CARINHOS RESOLVEM TUDO?_

_- DEVERIAM._- disse ele dando de ombros._- QUANDO VOCE VAI IR ME VER?_

_- BREVE._

_- E VAI FAZER AS PAZES COMIGO? VAI FAZER AMOR COMIGO? VAI FICAR UNS DIAS COMIGO E COM A NOSSA FILHA?_

_- ISSO PODE SER ACERTADO._- não pude evitar sorrir quando sua voz subiu uma oitava de ansiedade._- VOCE AINDA TEM COISAS PRA ME ENSINAR, AINDA NÃO SEI TUDO O QUE POSSO FAZER COM TODOS OS PODERES QUE ME DESTE, PROFESSOR.._- agora quem sorriu foi ele.

_- VOCE SEMPRE ME ENSINOU MUITO MAIS DO QUE EU À VOCE..._- disse ele acarinhando meu rosto, depois pegou-o com as duas mãos e me beijou de novo, quase me perdi de novo naqueles olhos azuis._- AMO-TE, NÃO DEMORE._- e assim sumiu em uma brisa morna que entrou pela janela aberta.

_- TAMBÉM TE AMO._- sussurrei logo depois e finalmente desci em busca de Emm.

_**Diário de Helena**_

_**Novembro de 2035 – Napa Valley**_

"_**Harry e Daniel Klein Cullen Clearwater nasceram duas semanas depois da queda de Clau no banheiro, de cesariana porque ambos estavam enrolados um no cordão umbilical do outro e tinham pouco peso, coisa que foi resolvida depois de poucos dias de incubadora. Quando do casamento de Indira e Emanuel aqui mesmo na Califórnia dias atrás eles já estavam bem e participaram da celebração, uma linda celebração com nossas famílias e amigos aqui na vinícola Vivara.**_

_**Justin e 'Anna' começaram a gravar o novo filme há umas duas semanas, filme do qual eu também participo, apenas naquelas cenas, cantando a musica tema de Jude, da personagem dela, uma cena de bar se não me engano. Irei para NY, onde o filme está sendo gravado, para vê-los em mais uns dias.**_

_**Apesar do ultimo show do musical ter sido no dia do meu aniversario de 46 anos, 29 de agosto, os DVDs e CDs das apresentações estão saindo agora para o natal... Meu avô disse que meu ano como uma 'boa menina' ainda não acabou, por isso eu preciso promover a venda destes produtos licenciados que vão desde material escolar até bonecas com figurinos do musical. Tenho que ir à seções de autógrafos, rádios, entrevistas, até mesmo entrevistas em TV, em redes de TV trouxa, como estas em que eu, Justin e Jude vamos dar uma entrevista e eu e Justin vamos cantarolar um pouco.**_

_**E lá vai eu de novo passar um feitiço nublador de feições! O mesmo que há em Jude, o mesmo que eu tenho de passar em mim e o mesmo que passei em Violet Ford quando eles ficaram conosco por uns dias durante os shows nos EUA, ainda sim algumas pessoas a acharam parecida com Bella. Juro, quase soquei a cara dela um dia, por algum motivo ela estava usando um gorro escondendo seu cabelo loiro e um óculos de sol sobre seus olhos verdes e Edward passou horas encarando-a com a resta franzida. Preciso dizer que estive realmente puta da cara? Definitivamente meus maridos nestes últimos meses estão tentando me tirar do sério, sou capaz de apostar, e venço!**_

_**Era Northman com a mãe dele e Kira, Edward e sua fascinação com Violet, Emm indo passear no centro de treinamento vampiro no México, Byrdie tendo uma missão atrás da outra e Zack envolto com o avô com os preparativos do novo restaurante deles que abrirão aqui nos terrenos da vinícola. Claro que eles não fizeram tudo isso juntos, ao mesmo tempo, fizeram um de cada vez, só pra me azucrinar! Ggrr!**_

_**Na verdade eu estou frustrada, realmente frustrada...**_

_**Recolhemos alguns óvulos de teste de Esme, Alice e Rosalie... Apesar de todas as visões que Alice vêm tendo sobre seu filho e todas as outras crianças, eu ainda não consegui medir ao certo a energia entre dar vida ao óvulo ou fritá-lo e destes óvulos de teste, eu já fritei alguns, alguns não, vários.**_

_**Eu não quero decepcionar ninguém, eles estão contando com estes bebês..."**_

**HellPOV.**

_- Mimi? Marie?_- chamou Ed, entrando no meu quarto atrás de nossa filha._- Oh, encontrei você..._

_- Mimi está no closet brincando com as minhas jóias..._- falei fungando e apontando para a porta, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

_- Amor, porque está chorando? Por causa dos óvulos perdidos?_- acenei que sim._- Hey, não faça isso, você é uma ótima geneticista, todos confiam em você, tenha só um pouco mais de fé, você vai conseguir!_- disse ele me apertando em seus braços e me beijando.

_- Talvez.. Ed, você ainda me ama?_- perguntei e ele me afastou ficou olhando pra mim assustado apertando meus ombros.

_- Que pergunta estúpida é esta? Você é tudo pra mim!_- disse ele.

_- Eu vi na tua cabeça Ed, você tem pensado muito em Violet ultimamente... eu já te disse, se você quer ficar com ela fique, mas me diga antes, não seja desleal comigo..._- falei ainda mais chorosa.

_- Violet? Mas você é maluca? Deus, não!_- exclamou ele quase deslocando meu ombro, ele tende a quase me machucar quando quer ser enfático._- Se você me viu pensando em alguém além de você e minha família, da nossa família é em Bella, na nossa Marie..._

_- Em Bella e Marie? Por quê? O que foi que eu perdi? E por favor, maneira o aperto, você está me machucando..._

_- Oh perdão!_- disse ele alisando meus ombros agora._- Você me deixou nervoso no mau sentido. Marie me fez esta mesma pergunta que você há pouco me fez, com esta mesma carinha de tristeza e duvida, segurando um porta retrato de Bella na mão, ela me perguntou se eu ainda o amava... acho que ela é capaz de estar tendo algum tipo de lembrança..._

_- Quando isso aconteceu? Por deus, porque você não me disse nada disso antes?Por que ela não me disse nada? O que foi que você disse pra ela?_- fiquei nervosa.

_- Eu disse à nossa menina que eu a amava antes tanto quanto eu a amo agora, com a diferença de que desta vez eu não tenho mais vergonha ou medo de amar vocês duas..._- acarinhou meu rosto._- Eu não disse nada antes porque ainda estou confuso, minha filha/ex-esposa e ela não te disse nada porque ainda é um bebê, ela recém fez um ano, se esqueceu, quem sabe foi apenas um flash, um de muitos que irão ainda acontecer nos próximos anos... Relaxe,eu amo você e só você._

_- Também te amo, Ed._- eu disse pra ele.

Descemos minutos depois, nós três e fomos direto à cozinha.

_- O que acham se movermos esta parede para cá, assim vocês terão mais espaço na cozinha e no bar._- disse Emm analisando plantas sobre a bancada da cozinha, junto com Theodore, plantas do novo restaurante._- Claro que ampliando estes dois espaços vocês perderão o espaço no salão de aproximadamente cinco mesas, mas vai melhorar a circulação..._

_- Emmett, você é o homem da arquitetura e engenharia, eu e Zack apenas sabemos cozinhar!_- disse Theodore. _– Estás de parabéns são projetos muito bonitos, meu caro._

_- Obrigado._- disse Emm envergonhado, enquanto eu buscava na geladeira o jantar de Mimi e Ed a colocava na cadeirinha de crianças à mesa._- Zack, você também gostou dos desenhos?_

_- São lindos!_- disse Zack levantando uma taça cheia de vinho contra a luz, ele e Nanda estão degustando vinhos para a carta do restaurante, a mesa, tirando o cantinho onde Marie estava sentada esperando seu jantar estava cheia de garrafas de vinho que eles estavam degustando._- Este é excelente filha, prove você também.._- passou a taça de vinho para ela._- Vamos acrescentá-lo à carta!_- disse à nossa filha._- Emm, tudo o que quero é uma linda cozinha, me dê e colocarei uma foto tua na parede de entrada!_- disse fazendo-nos rir.

_- Ok pessoal, suspendam o vinho deste cara! Quem entraria em um restaurante onde há uma foto deste ogro na parede?_- disseram.

_- DeeDee!_- exclamei e fui correndo até ele, pulei em seu colo envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e o enchi de beijos. Esta era a segunda missão seguida dele neste ultimo mês e eu mal o tinha visto. Estamos recebendo muitas missões de níveis um, dois e três na Liga e estamos ainda com poucos agentes, ampliamos nossos treinamentos, mas ainda não é o suficiente, por isso Byrdie tem atendido algumas missões._- Beijos, beijos! Como foi?_

_- Cansativo, minha linda._- disse ele devolvendo meus beijos._- Eu fui pra casa diretamente, mas me disseram que vocês haviam vindo passar o dia aqui, o que fazem exatamente?_- perguntou Byrdie me pondo de volta no chão, mas ainda me abraçando.

_- Viemos para ver a área exata da construção do restaurante, eu e Nanda estamos escolhendo a carta de vinhos..._- respondeu Zack.

_- Ótimo, e quem de vocês fez minha Helena chorar?_- perguntou Byrdie beijando delicadamente meu rosto onde antes minhas lágrimas haviam escorrido e todos ficaram meio sem reação.

_- Na verdade não foi ninguém, meu amor, eu chorei porque eu sou uma bobona chorona, só._- respondi.

_- Só? Tem certeza?_- insistiu Byrdie.

_- Sim, você sabe que eu preciso chorar às vezes, você não precisa se preocupar comigo... eu estava escrevendo.._- falei um pouco envergonhada.

_- Você deve ter realmente muito que contar, minha querida.._- disse Theo sendo compreensivo._- Há meses você não larga esse teu diário!_- corei.

_- Desde que você em suas linhas não esculhembe comigo, tudo bem._- disse Byrdie apertando-me mais contra ele._- O que acha de eu e você irmos esticar os nossos músculos lobos?_

_- Com prazer!_

_- Claro que com prazer!_- disse ele e logos nós dois corremos porta afora.

Eu não sei o que o futuro realmente me reserva, mas de uma coisa eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza. Deus está definitivamente do meu lado!

FIM!

_Victória Zanini . __Março de 2011 ._


End file.
